Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody
by DarkSeraphim1
Summary: Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth’s POV. Rated 'M'. Shonen-ai. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **My first attempt at non-explicit Yaoi. I have NO idea where this is going, so we'll see how it goes**. **

Well, I've got a better idea, now:) Reuploaded and beta'd by the wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods, author of 'Minerva's Gift'. It's a friendship fic, a good one, so go read it! Thank you:)

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter One

_**'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless Act II**_

The chains had been broken.

Pale, shimmering eyes snapped open, their striking emerald depths pulsing with mako-infused light. Elliptical pupils contracted and expanded with each haunting surge of power, yet were unable to penetrate the utter blackness which spread out before them. He could not see, but he didn't _need_ to see to know the truth. He could feel the stirring, the awakening somewhere deep within the bowels of Gaia, and his heart rejoiced in that which would herald his own resurrection.

_Genesis._

Long repressed emotions rushed to the fore, staggering in their intensity, purifying in their power. Pride, honor, horror, loneliness, passion-and strangest of all-hope, swept through him, nearly eclipsed by a love so strong that it had all but destroyed The Planet. The force of his feelings was maddening, overwhelming, much like the man who had inspired them, yet they remained true, untouched by his mother's madness.

She screeched a protest, that magnificently malevolent being he called 'Mother', but her voice was had been dimmed by time and defeat. There was virtually nothing left of The Calamity, of the beast named Jenova, and he found himself glad for it. Never again would she darken his thoughts and twist his emotions, or compel him to destroy what little he held dear. Much like his newly awakening lover, he found himself liberated from the bonds of godhood, and the downward spiral that inevitably accompanied such greatness.

He had been called many things in his too-short life: General, friend, monster, hero, demon, weapon, villain, lover, nightmare. . .Now there was only _him_. A warrior born and bred, educated in the art of war, a swordsman unmatched who fumbled like a child when confronted with simple human emotion. A man with amazing preternatural abilities, one whose name evoked both terror and veneration, but a man nonetheless.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he searched for the source of Gaia's power, using his mako-enhanced senses to reach into the Lifestream itself, to find the other half of his tattered soul. He smiled unconsciously as he touched the passion, the _fire-_that was Genesis Rhapsodos. It flowed unabated through his mercurial lover, singeing everything around him with its white-hot heat, including the silver-haired man who had once matched him betrayal for betrayal.

_Never_ again. Sephiroth sent the mental message to his lover, wondering if it would-_could_-reach him as he was reborn. It was a vow, a promise not to repeat the mistakes of the past, an oath meant to reassure his heart that he would not be betrayed a second time, and that he would never again be forsaken.

Sephiroth frowned as the aura of power suddenly disappeared, his cat-like eyes opening in narrowed slits. As though a wall had slammed down between them, the power was gone, leaving nothing but silence, and an uneasy fear, in its wake. Had Gaia disrupted the bond between them? he asked himself apprehensively. Surely, _Genesis_ wouldn't do such a thing?

Of course not, he assured himself quickly. No matter what had passed between them, Genesis knew-had always known-that he was loved. Sephiroth had shown it in small but significant ways, although he had always regretted that he lacked the ability to vocalize his feelings. Nevertheless, he refused to believe that the other man-friend, lover, and rival that he had been-would turn his back on the passion that even now bound them together so tightly.

Sephiroth fought the urge to curse The Planet for her actions. After all he had done to her in the name of revenge, he understood why she would try to deny him now. Finally, after eight long years, she had chosen a new champion, a new Weapon. Genesis would have been purged of the madness that had accompanied his degradation, his mind and body made whole once more. It made perfect sense that Gaia would attempt to separate her champion from the source of his past downfall.

Not that he would allow it. He had spent eight years-a lifetime, it seemed-trapped in this nothingness, in the void created to keep him segregated from the whole of the Lifestream, forced to watch in maddened agony as Jenova used his form again and again. For a time, he had managed to overpower her will with his own, intent on using his godlike power over his clones to search for the one who meant so much to him. Jenova had proven herself surprisingly resilient, her alien will forceful enough to overpower him whenever he came too close finding that which he so desperately sought.

In the end, his own frustration with his inability to bend the world to his will had portended his own defeat. His fall from grace, which had begun that fateful afternoon in the Nibelheim reactor, had been made stunningly complete. In one endless moment of infuriated agony, he had-to put it simply-given up. His lapse of willpower, while only momentary, had given Jenova all the time she needed to erode what little had been left of his shattered mind. She had forced him to manipulate the boy she saw as his puppet, the young, damaged Cloud Strife, into giving him-_them_-the Black Materia. Meteor had been cast, his own destruction assured from within, as The Planet's had been from without.

Strife had managed to stop him. The mako-enhanced boy had defeated the monster Jenova had created of him and then defeated his essence in the Lifestream. He hadn't tried to defend himself, only lifted his precious Masamune and prepared for death. A fitting end to the monster he had become.

Only, it hadn't been the end. Holy had risen up from the depths of Gaia, summoned by the Ancient he had so callously slain, the Lifestream itself rising to defend The Planet and its human dependants. As his own life force had dwindled away, seeking to enter that swirling mass of pure mako in the manner of all dying things, a voice had called to pull him from the light. A cry of denial, an endless scream of rage and grief and despair, and the part of him that had survived Jenova's machinations had responded.

Instead of forgiveness and the peace that came with it, he had found himself in this night-black null, trapped by his own burning desire, still tethered to the alien bitch he had so stupidly accepted as his mother. Though weakened, Jenova had had enough power to make one more bid for The Planet. She had reached out to the young ones, the three remnants created by Hojo, hidden deep in the depths of a classified Shinra laboratory. Their lives, an inglorious chain of torturous indignities, had opened them to the horror they had also came to call 'Mother'.

Children, made over in Sephiroth's own image by a conscious-less madman, desperate for an emotional link in a world that couldn't possibly accept them, they responded to that call with all the fervor of religious zealots. Three brothers, born of different mothers, infused with his own warped cells, gifted with abilities far beyond human. Loz had been the first, a corporeal manifestation of Sephiroth's physical strength, well-muscled and surprisingly emotional in way he himself had never been. The second had been Yazoo, a slim, graceful young man, his face and form more reminiscent of his 'Father's', the epitome of allure, Sephiroth's long-suppressed sexuality hidden behind the deceptively tranquil façade that had once been his own refuge.

But the third. . .Sephiroth winced as he thought of the youngest remnant, the boy who'd had the misfortune to inherit his madness. Kadaj had been physically small, petite but muscular, with a swaggering walk that belied the churning mass of self-doubt that writhed within. He had been delicate and childlike, a pretty china doll with the temperament of a shrew, spoiled and pampered by the brothers who adored him, their unquestionable love unable to fill the gaping void inside of him. Only one man had the power to do that, and Sephiroth would always be surprised by who Gaia had chosen.

In the end, that strange, impossible love hadn't been enough. Kadaj had managed to trigger Reunion, and Jenova had once more used his own form to summon Meteor. Cloud Strife had stopped him-_them_-from destroying The Planet, this time interrupting the silent incantation before it could be completed, but Kadaj had been the one to pay the price for his 'mother's' ambitions. Left broken and battered once Jenova had withdrawn, he had died in Strife's arms, a tragic end to an equally tragic life. His brothers had shortly followed, killed when they attempted to avenge their beloved baby.

Strife had survived only because of his ties to the Ancient, but he had never recovered. Sephiroth had been granted glimpses of the world he had helped create, a place of loneliness and despair, and there were none more desolate than Gaia's chosen hero. Strife hid it well, smiling for the sake of his friends and family, forcing himself to be a part of their lives once again, when all he truly wanted was the release of death.

Gaia, of course, refused to grant such a request. She still had need of her 'Golden Weapon', a mako-enhanced human whose body carried the cells of its greatest enemy. Were Jenova to ever rise again, Strife would be called to combat her. She must have other, separate plans for Genesis, one which he in his exile was not privy to. No matter, Sephiroth told himself firmly. Genesis was alive, and he _would_ find him.

Sephiroth shook himself back to awareness, his body still trapped in the void of endless nothing, but not for much longer. He closed his eyes in concentration and drew on his own innate abilities. There was nothing on Gaia that would stop him, nothing that could keep him from the heart that had been so recently revived. The power he called on was one of the many 'gifts' that he had born with, an endowment bestowed upon him by the Jenova cells he would never be rid of. His tall, deceptively slender form began to flicker in the darkness, each glimmer accompanied by a flash of bright white light, the power which filled the darkness around him enough to rival that of his newly awakened lover.

With an ease born not of arrogance but of confidence in his own abilities, Sephiroth teleported out of the nothingness which had contained him for so long. In an instant he was gone, leaving nothing but the lingering traces of his astonishingly strong will, and the enraged lament of an abandoned mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **God, don't you just love this pairing (sigh)? Other pairings will pop up later, but the main focus is still Seph/Gen. Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's best beta:)

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Two

_**'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

For the first time in years, he was granted the sensation of solid ground beneath his feet. Sephiroth smiled faintly at the almost forgotten feeling, rocking back of forth on booted feet, his deprived senses heightened to an astonishing degree. The wind played with his overlong silver hair, tossing it to and fro, sending shivers racing across skin that for eight long years had felt absolutely nothing. The fresh spring breeze was accompanied by the unmistakable scent of Banora Whites, and a pang of nostalgia hit, so strong that it was all he could do to remain upright. While he and Genesis had never actually shared Banora's 'dumbapples', he and Angeal had, and it was one of his most cherished memories.

He felt a pang at the thought of their steady, long-dead friend and quickly thrust it away. Now was not the time to be distracted by such emotion. There was too much to be done. He closed his eyes just long enough to hunt out another, subtler, more distinctive scent, and his knees nearly buckled as he found it. Spicy, faintly sweet, with the hint of cinnamon he remembered so well, yet it carried an undercurrent of darkness that he had always associated with Genesis, and that darkness stirred him to the depths of his own blackened soul.

_Genesis._

"I'm home," he murmured, his eyes fluttering open as he sighed with contentment. What was left of Banora surrounded him in a veritable forest of vegetation. The 'dumbapple' trees had regrown, their quick growth probably due to the high levels of mako that coursed beneath Banora's earthen roads. They arched improbably high overhead, each bearing more of the sweet fruits than they ever had in the past. Some of the trees twisted in their ascent, curving over the remains of Banora's buildings, incorporating what once been metal and wood into their mako-laced trunks.

Sephiroth reached up and snagged the closest apple, not bothering to check for imperfections before lifting it to his lips. He sank his teeth into the sweet fruit, laughing softly as the juice caused his taste buds to explode, wondering why he had never sampled the delight with Genesis when he had had the chance. He chewed happily as he strode through the remains of his lover's hometown, charmed once again by Banora's stunning simplicity, although he could see why Genesis had so longed to escape it.

This simple, lovely little hamlet was too quiet, too plain for his passionate, vibrant friend. Genesis Rhapsodos had been meant for greater things. The tranquil life of a wealthy landowner wasn't for him. Genesis had yearned to be a hero, to be seen as something more than he believed he was. Instead, he had taken second place to a man he had envied as much as he'd loved.

And Sephiroth had been too arrogant to see it. Not until the end, when Genesis had bluntly claimed that _he _had stolen what rightfully his, had Sephiroth had even an inkling that his very _existence _had thwarted his lover's ambitions. To this day, Sephiroth didn't know what he could have done to change things. Genesis had meant everything to him, and he had never tried to hide his feelings. Well, not more than he normally had. He hadn't been the most open of men, and perhaps, that was what had doomed his relationship with the fiery SOLDIER.

If only. . .Sephiroth sighed, this time a bit sadly. Yes, he had been arrogant, both in his own abilities and in his power over Genesis. He had been so certain that, no matter what problems rose between them, he could fix them by simply kissing his lover into submission. In hindsight, he knew that using Genesis' own passionate nature against him had been a mistake. He had left the other man feeling as though he were a puppet, dangling by strings his coolly passionate lover controlled with embarrassingly little effort.

He smiled wryly at the thought, only absently noting that he was drawing closer to the orchard Genesis' parents had owned, thinking of all he had never revealed. If only Genesis had known how strongly he affected him, how close he had come to losing control during their fights, how hard it had been to keep his own cold fire banked in the face of the other's overwhelming ardor. Would Genesis have treated him more kindly, had he been privy to the truth? Would he have understood that Sephiroth's need to be loved was nearly as great as his own? Or would he have scoffed and dismissed such a notion, assuming that the great general was merely paying lip service to his own emotional needs?

Perhaps, he thought as he came to a sudden, abrupt stop, he would soon find out. There, in the overgrown orchard, standing before a dilapidated windmill, was a figure he knew all too well. Tall and slender, the graceful lines of his back were not concealed by the atypically dark clothing he wore. Much like his own chosen attire, Genesis was clad from neck to foot in smooth, supple black leather. It was so unlike his usual scarlet attire that Sephiroth found himself frowning as he took a step forward.

"So, you came."

That rich, smooth, cultured voice washed over him, whisking him back to a happier time, one where this man had writhed beneath him, that unforgettable voice breaking as passion overtook them both. Sephiroth inhaled sharply, drawing on every ounce of self-control he possessed, and he kept his feet rooted firmly to the ground.

"Yes," he answered at length, wincing at the awkwardness of his tone. He had never been good at verbal expression, and it had never been more evident than now, as he desperately sought the eloquence that had always eluded him. "Genesis..."

"Mmmm?" That auburn head lifted slightly, sending smooth strands of fiery hair dancing across those narrow shoulders, longer than he had ever seen them. "And why, pray tell, did you come?"

Sephiroth's frown deepened at the careless question. "For you," he said finally, forcing himself to be open, intentionally leaving himself vulnerable. "I came here for _you."_

"Did you?" Genesis tilted head down, only the faintest hint of mako-blue eyes showing as he peered over his right shoulder. "Why now? Why not eight years ago, when I truly needed you?"

Sephiroth couldn't contain his flinch at the pain those words caused. "I was... not myself that day," he whispered, his too-deep voice harsh with guilt.

Genesis turned then, and Sephiroth gasped as sunlight played over those utterly beautiful, wholly masculine features. "And just who were you?" he asked, his voice taking on an edge. "Will you use Jenova to excuse your betrayal of me-of _us?"_

He bit back the angry retort that sprung to his lips, for it truly didn't matter who had betrayed who first. It couldn't, not if he wanted to eliminate the distance between them. "No." His voice was low, nearly inaudible as he spoke, though Jenova _had_ made her presence known in his mind that day. "You had hurt me, broken my heart, shattered my world. I wanted to hurt _you_ in return."

A faintly bitter smile graced those mobile lips. "At least, you admit it."

Sephiroth closed his eyes briefly. "How can I not when it is true?"

He heard the whisper of leather on grass and opened his eyes. Genesis was walking towards him, his stride slow and utterly graceful, much like the cat Sephiroth had long ago likened him to. He was power and heat and everything sensual, a blazing inferno hidden behind soft, glowing azure blue. Sephiroth could only stand and wait, watching his approach with need so great that it was nearly pain. It had always been like this, he thought absently. Genesis had to only look his way and his body reacted. That much, at least, had not changed.

The older, slightly shorter man came to a halt just out of arms length, a move calculated to torment, to tease, as was the come-hither smile. This, he was also familiar with. "You left me to _rot,"_ came the hurt, bitter words, hidden beneath a deceptively pleasant tone. "Why should I trust you, now?"

Sephiroth released a slow, quiet breath. "I have changed," he murmured, his cat-like green eyes locking onto the other's. "I am not the same man who turned you away."

"No?" Genesis' smile changed, becoming cold, as he took a step back. He raised his left hand to his face, his beautiful eyes closing, and Sephiroth somehow _knew_ what was coming. A large, feathered wing sprung from Genesis' left shoulder, black as sin, its feathers thick and full and beautiful, as beautiful as the man himself.

Genesis' expression showed challenge as he lowered his arm and smiled wolfishly. "Now, tell me you would not turn from a monster such as myself, one you yourself left to rot?"

Sephiroth could only shake his head, wishing he were able to shed tears, as he saw the damage his angry yet carefully calculated words had caused. "I am sorry," he said in a strangled voice. "I never meant-"

"Tsk, tsk," Genesis scoffed, cutting off the emotional, honest confession in mid-sentence. "Surely, you don't expect me to believe that? After all, your words were designed to wound, were they not?"

"Yes, I've admitted as much." Sephiroth could only step towards him helplessly, reaching out with a suddenly trembling hand, determined to _show _him what he would not allow to be spoken. "Genesis, please-"

Genesis knocked his hand aside, stepping out of reach once again. "No, no, Sephiroth, you don't get to touch. You lost that right a long time ago."

It was all Sephiroth could do not pounce and force the other man to acknowledge his feelings. He struggled with his more dominant instincts, which clamored for him to claim what was his, and _damn_ the consequences. But that had been a part of the problem before, and he was determined not to repeat those mistakes. His gloved hands clenched into fists at his side, then opened as he finally forced his unruly emotions to calm.

_" Koneko,"_ he murmured, using the pet name that had alternately infuriated and pleased the other man, depending on his mood, "don't do this. Don't tear us apart again."

"Don't call me that!" That mocking, infuriating calm was gone now, replaced by the furious fire Sephiroth remembered so vividly. A sword appeared in his right hand, the ruby blade glinting dangerously in the twilight. "Don't you ever fucking call me that, again!"

Sephiroth could no more hold back his smile than Genesis could his anger. "I've missed you, Gen."

"Fuck you, Sephiroth!" Genesis rushed him, intent on doing as much damage as possible, only to scream with outrage as he smoothly stepped out of the way. "Fight me, gods damn you!"

"No," Sephiroth responded smoothly, dodging yet another strike intended to take his head. He refused to call Masamune, refused to give into the anger that was slowly coursing through his own veins. "I will not fight you, Genesis. Never again will I do anything to harm you."

"Bullshit," the redhead spat heatedly, "as if you could do anything but!"

He continued to dodge, trying to reason with his furious lover. Never one to see reason, Genesis continued to attack, fully intent on handing him his head if he could. Sephiroth could only hope that the other man's stamina would give before his own, or Genesis was going to do something that they would both regret.

Night began to fall, the chorus of rousing crickets heralding their own dawn, when Genesis finally began to tire. He stumbled, the Rapier lashing out in a weak strike as his hand trembled. "Damn you," he rasped. "I won't let it end this way."

"But it must," Sephiroth whispered in return. "It must end, so we can begin anew."

Bitter laughter spilled forth, tainting those beloved features, echoed in the bright azure eyes which had haunted him for so long. "There is no 'anew', Sephiroth. There are no second chances, not for us."

"And why not?" he questioned, his voice uncharacteristically gentle as he took a daring step towards him. "Have we not suffered enough? Don't we deserve the chance to be happy?"

"Happy." Genesis shook his head, tears glittering in his own eyes, as he choked out, "You don't understand, Seph."

"Then, tell me." Sephiroth lifted one gloved hand to cradle the side of his beloved's face. "Help me understand why you believe we can't be together."

Genesis' eyes closed, a tear slipping past the silky confine of his lashes, even as he leaned into the touch. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance," he quoted, much to his lover's growing dismay, "hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and _your_ eternal slumber."

"Genesis," he whispered with the horror of growing realization, _"no."_

Shimmering azure eyes locked on his, regret and determination mixing in their mako-infused depths. "I'm sorry, Seph."

It took a moment for the pain to register. Sephiroth looked down to find the Rapier lodged in his stomach, the hilt resting against torn skin and leather. He watched numbly as Genesis pulled it free, stumbling back, crying freely as did so. Sephiroth could only clutch at the wound, remembering a similar one, dealt by a young boy in a mako reactor a lifetime ago.

Perhaps, a part of him had known that it would come to this, perhaps he was still lost in his own madness. Either way, he would not deny Genesis what he needed to complete his own redemption.

He looked up at his lover, his killer, and smiled gently. He would give Genesis all that he could in the last minutes of his wretched existence. He forced his own wing into existence, the smile widening at Genesis' shocked gasp. "You were never the monster," he rasped, and offered Genesis the one thing he had always yearned for. "To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

He slumped to the ground, his pale green eyes slowly fluttering closed, his last sight of Genesis, arms and wing flung wide towards the suddenly turbulent sky, screaming his grief to a world that truly did abhor them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **What do you think of Genesis? I think I've nailed his character down pretty well, and he's only quoted Loveless once:) Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Three

**'_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I_**

When Sephiroth opened his eyes, Banora-and Genesis-were gone. He was surrounded by an infinity of white, and he scowled as he was reminded of the darkness that had been his prison for so long. He rose to his feet, surprised to see that his wound had not disappeared. He was dead. He knew it as surely as he knew that Genesis had dealt that last, devastating blow. So, why hadn't his spirit been made whole, and allowed to enter the Lifestream?

"Why do you think?"

Sephiroth whirled around at the beautiful, musical voice. He saw _her,_ the beautiful young flower girl, the last Cetra on The Planet, standing before him with her hands clasped before her. His mind replayed her death at the hands of one of his clones, the rush of air as he manipulated the currents around him to slow his descent, the pure, dazzling lights that had revealed the kneeling girl who prayed for Holy to save them all. But most of all, he remembered the smooth glide of Masamune as it entered her body with shockingly little resistance, puncturing her lungs, severing bone and organ, and the almost instantaneous death that had followed.

"You're dead," was all he could think to say in his shock.

She smiled just a bit impishly, her lush green eyes lighting up as though from within. "So are you," she pointed out, not unkindly.

Sephiroth looked down at his stomach, and the gaping wound that bled steadily, with anger. "Why I am here?" he demanded furiously. "I made the sacrifice. Why have I not been accepted into the Lifestream?"

She tilted her head to one side, her rich brown hair swaying with the movement. "Is that what you truly want?"

He opened his mouth to answer 'Yes, of course, it is,' then snapped it closed. "No," he said at last, looking away. "What I want, no one can give me."

Those emerald eyes sparkled playfully. "No one, Sephiroth?"

Eyes the color of the Wutaian sky came to him, surrounded by a rich tumble of fiery hair and creamy skin. Firm, pink lips curved in a wicked smile that had always brought him to his knees, those same lips spilling lecherous obscenities in their most passionate moments. That same beloved face, covered in tears as Genesis jerked his sword free, his redemption finally, irrevocably, complete. Sephiroth smiled faintly, sadly, and said, "No, no one."

Aerith Gainsborough's smile only grew brighter as she gazed at the man who had slain her. "Your pride was always your greatest flaw, brother."

Those pale, cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously on her own. "Why do call me that?" he asked coldly. "I am well aware that I am not a Cetra."

"Oh, but you are," she returned in a gentle voice. "Did you never stop to ask yourself why Jenova was so desperate to make you believe such a thing?"

Sephiroth could only shake his head negatively. He had been too far gone in his madness to ask such questions. As though she could read his mind, she said, "I guess, it would have been a difficult thing to ponder, under the circumstances."

"Yes," was all he said in response.

"Then, let me enlighten you." She brought her clasped hands up before her, as though in prayer. "While Jenova was not a Cetra, the body in the Nibelheim reactor was. It was all that was left of her host, mutated by The Calamity, almost beyond recognition. When Hojo injected your true mother with Jenova's cells, you received those of my ancestor, as well."

Aeris lowered her hands and took a gliding step forward. "Like me, you are half-Cetra."

Sephiroth cursed inwardly. "That is why Mother was able to speak to me so clearly," he muttered with comprehension. "It was not just my alien cells she was accessing, but those of the Ancient, as well."

The young flower girl only nodded. "It is why you were able to block Holy once it was summoned, and why your cells did not deteriorate like those of. . . the others."

"Genesis," he murmured on a rough sigh, "and Angeal. Why didn't the Cetra's cells protect them, as well?"

"Because their mothers were not genetically strong enough to overcome Jenova's mometic influence."

He looked exhausted suddenly, defeated in a way that defied all Aeris knew of the man, and her expression softened. "It has been a long fight, brother. You've earned the right to rest, if that's what you want."

Sephiroth laughed suddenly, darkly. "What I want has never mattered."

"You're wrong, Sephiroth." Her voice suddenly echoed as the distance between seemed to increase. Her form began to glow as she receded, yet her voice seemed to echo around him. "What you want has _always_ mattered."

The last Ancient disappeared in flash of bright white light that blinded his mako-sensitive eyes. The world seemed to tilt around him as he clenched his eyes shut. He could hear voices in the distance, familiar yet unknown, rising in an oddly harmonious cacophony. He felt something solid at his back and reached out to brace himself on it, realizing belatedly that it wasn't the world that roiling wildly, but himself.

Sephiroth gasped as pain ripped through his mid-section. He pressed a hand to his stomach as he slid to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him. His heart hammered in chest as he smelled the coppery, unmistakable scent of human blood. He opened his eyes and frowned as his vision wavered. He closed them for a few moments and wondered what the _hell_ was going on?

"Seph!"

He heard his name and struggled to respond, forcing his heavy lids open once more. The sight that met him stole his breath and nearly caused him to black out. _"Genesis?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. Woo-hoo!

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Four

'_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

_"Genesis?"_

SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that pooled out beneath him and stained the knees of his thigh-high black boots. "Goddess!" he breathed, horrified as he realized that one of his closest friends was bleeding to death _right in front of him_. "What the _fuck _happened, Seph?"

He watched with disbelief as Sephiroth blinked, his pale, cat-like eyes unfocused. "Gen?" he asked, his too-deep voice wavering precariously. "Is it... really you?"

Genesis blinked with surprise and not a small amount of concern. "Yeah, who else would it be?" His gaze dropped to the gaping hole in Sephiroth's abdomen and rage coursed through him. "I'm going to fucking _kill _Hojo!"

Puzzlement knitted Sephiroth's brow. "Why?" he asked with confusion.

A choked laugh was his only response as Genesis pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Just stay calm, Seph. Angeal and I will take of this."

"Angeal?" Sephiroth struggled to focus as spots danced across his eyes. "But he's. . .dead."

"Not as dead as Hojo's going to be," Genesis muttered under his breath, swearing as he dialed and waited for the other man to pick up. He ignored Sephiroth's strange declaration. The other man was never all 'there' after one of his sessions with Professor Hojo. Although, he wasn't usually bleeding to death at the end of them!

"General Hewley."

Genesis scowled into the mouthpiece. "Don't you ever check your caller I.D.?" he snapped.

There was a moment of silence. "Occasionally," came the typically calm response. "What's up, Gen?"

"It's Sephiroth," he said, biting his lip as he looked down at his bleeding lover. "Hojo really did a number on him. I need you to bring a Cure materia down to the lab."

He could feel Angeal's frown as he spoke. "You know that Seph's body doesn't take well to curative magic, Gen."

Genesis turned away, lowering his voice, as he hissed, "Get your ass down here, Angeal. He's fucking bleeding to death!"

"What?" There was a brief rustle of moment, the low intonation of a voice that _wasn't _Angeal's, and Genesis rolled his eyes.

Fucking puppy, he thought with irritation. "I'll be right there, Gen. Just keep him awake and try to stop the bleeding, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm _on _it, Angeal. Just fucking hurry." Genesis snapped the phone closed and tucked it away, turning his attention back to his the other man. Sephiroth was slumped against the wall, his six-foot-five-inch frame folding in on itself as he clutched at his bleeding stomach, making him look smaller than he actually was. Genesis swallowed hard, realizing that he'd never seen Sephiroth so. . . so _vulnerable. _He had never imagined that Sephiroth could _be_ so vulnerable-at least, not physically.

"Gen?"

The deep voice that normally sent shivers of arousal down his spine now made him shudder with a mixture of fear and dread. "I'm here, Seph. Angeal's on his way." He glanced around the room, azure eyes narrowing a certain cabinet. "I'm going to get something to stop the bleeding. I'll be right back."

Sephiroth didn't respond, merely watched the other man through half-closed lids, his pale green eyes alight with pain and hunger. Genesis moved as he always did, his lean body graceful, his movements elegant, his mouth spouting those filthy curses that had always been at odds with his aristocratic bearing. He could only smile as Genesis finally found what he was looking for, slamming the cabinet door shut so hard that it warped both it and cabinet, an unintentional reminder of his SOLDIER strength.

Genesis knelt beside him and ripped open a large plastic bag. "What are you smiling for?" he asked waspishly. "You _do_ realize that you're dying, don't you?"

He grunted once in acknowledgement, conserving his strength as Genesis began to bind the wound. The other man was shaking his head, muttering under his breath, threatening Hojo with a surprisingly varied assortment of vile and gruesome deaths. It only made the smile widen, despite the blackness that hovered on the edge of his consciousness. He had nearly forgotten what it been like to have Genesis as merely his friend, and he realized that he had missed that aspect of their relationship, as well.

"I've missed you, Gen."

Genesis hesitated, struck by the sincerity in Sephiroth's too-low voice. "It was a stupid fight," he said at last, securing the bandages and tossing the leftover scraps aside. "It wasn't your fault that Lazard didn't choose me for that mission. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

_I'm sorry._

The words hovered unspoken between them, as they always had, but no longer. "I shouldn't have accepted," Sephiroth responded, his words slurred. He remembered this incident he thought fuzzily, and the long weeks they had spent apart because of it. He had always regretted not insisting that Lazard change his mind. "I know how important it was to you. I'm sorry."

"Hmph. It's not like you had a choice." Genesis reached out and touched his silver hair with a tentative, blood-stained gloved hand. "I-I'm sorry, too, Seph."

A first for them, Sephiroth thought with dim satisfaction. Who knew what could have come of it, had any of this been real.

The door slid open with a quiet mechanical hiss, and Angeal came rushing in, his massive Buster Sword strapped to his back. "What happened?" he demanded, kneeling as he drew a small greenish orb from his weapons harness.

Sephiroth could only stare in grieved silence at the ghost who had once been his friend. It wasn't until Angeal actually _touched _him to check the severity of the injury that it hit him. This was really happening. This wasn't his imagination, not the product of his dying mind, nor a false memory created to torture him in his endless purgatory. The Ancient had given _him-_The Nightmare, The One-Winged Angel-a _second chance._

When Sephiroth failed to answer, Angeal frowned and looked to Genesis, who shrugged his own ignorance, his voice a bit unsteady as he said, "I don't know, either. He's a little out of it right now. He thought _you_ were dead when I first found him."

If anything, the frowned deepened. "We need to get him out of here before Hojo comes back," Angeal said, his cobalt eyes narrowing in concentration as he cast a Cure3 spell. He watched with a critical eye as the curative magic did its work, hoping that it would at least be enough to stop the bleeding, if not close the wound. Sephiroth's body had always had a high resistance to magic, curative or otherwise.

He watched the younger man hiss with pain, his back arching as the wound knitted itself closed, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn't know exactly what Hojo had done to Sephiroth, but it didn't really matter. The man had gone too far this time.

"Seph?" He set one hand on Sephiroth's shoulders, his tone gentling when the injured man focused on him. "Gen and I are going to take you back to your quarters. Can you stand?"

Sephiroth didn't answer, merely placed his right hand on the floor and pushed himself to his feet. His body swayed and he would fallen had his friends not prevented it. "It seems. . .that I cannot."

"We've got you," Genesis crooned, shooting Angeal an infuriated glance as he pulled their friend's arm over his shoulder. "Angeal and I will talk care of everything, Seph."

"Thank you," came the exhausted reply.

Angeal only shook his dark head negatively, silently urging the hot-tempered SOLDIER to keep his mouth shut, as he did the same. Sephiroth was already in pain, and he'd lost a lot of blood. The last thing he needed was to hear his lover rant about the indignities he had undoubtedly suffered at the hands of the man who had raised him. What he needed right now was to sleep, so that the mako coursing through his veins would have time to heal him more thoroughly.

They took him upstairs via the cargo elevator, where they were least likely to attract unwanted attention. They had to stop on the 69th floor and switch elevators, but with Genesis slipping away to harass the 3rd Class cadets standing watch, it was relatively easy to sneak in to the one of the main elevators. He used his keycard to activate the elevator, then pushed the button for the 70th floor.

Angeal uttered a sigh of pure relief as he half-carried, half-dragged Sephiroth's taller form out of the elevator. Thank Gods, there were no guards up here, he thought fervently. While President Shinra lived here with his family, as did most of the Board Of Directors, the only other resident being Sephiroth himself. Unlike he and the rest of the 1st's, The President insisted that Sephiroth live here. He liked having his best SOLDIER close, to deter possible any possible threats. Terrorists would think twice before attacking the home of the Silver Demon of Wutai, after all.

Sephiroth stumbled, his usual feline grace gone, and Angeal tightened his hold protectively. "We're almost there, Seph."

"Where's Genesis?" Sephiroth mumbled, his words slurred so badly that they were nearly intelligible. "Is he still angry with me?"

Angeal winced at that. "No, he's not angry with you," he assured him quietly. "He had to take care of the guards downstairs. He'll be here in a few minutes."

The younger man's sigh of relief was so loud that Angeal could only shake his head, both stunned and surprised, by the amount of emotion that he was displaying. Sephiroth had been raised in Hojo's laboratory, treated more like a scientific specimen than a human being. His emotional responses had always been a bit. . .off. He had made great strides in the decade since they'd become friends, but he would probably never have the more normal responses that most people took for granted.

Which was why he had been so worried when he and Genesis had first become involved. They had been-and still were-polar opposites. Genesis as volatile as his red hair suggested, passionate and outspoken and stubborn beyond belief. Sephiroth was polite, distant, his passions always firmly controlled. He was not as cold as he seemed, but neither was he an easy man to know. But once you did know him, he was very easy to love, although he could be a bit. . .autocratic when dealing with his mercurial lover.

And therein lied the problem, Angeal thought a bit sadly. Sephiroth had never known love before them, and when Genesis had taken their relationship to the next level, he had fallen hard. Unfortunately, that love had brought out the more. . .dominant aspects of his personality. Sephiroth definitely wore the pants in their 'household', and Genesis absolutely hated it.

Of course, Genesis wasn't the most emotionally stable person in the world. While he was witty and charming and well-educated, he was also spoiled and fractious. Quick to take offense, even when one wasn't meant, and slow to forgive any perceived insult. He was handsome and strong and had an inborn arrogance that both drew and repelled others, depending on their own temperaments. But inside, he was a seething mass of insecurities. He was always striving to improve himself, pushing himself to beyond his limitations, wanting nothing more than to be _enough, _never realizing that for those that loved him, he was. He hated taking second place to Sephiroth in SOLDIER-in _anything_-and his jealousy had added yet another unhealthy dimension to their relationship. Genesis had to come first, and woe to anyone who believed otherwise.

And Sephiroth had never understood that. The professional jealousy he disregarded, as it was typical of most of the other SOLDIERs, and-in his mind-completely unfounded. He knew that he was lauded as a hero throughout the world, but he had never seen himself as such. He was _different, _yes, but in his mind, he was just _him, _seven-foot sword and all.

They came upon the door to Sephiroth's apartment, and Angeal sighed with heavy relief. "We're here, Seph. Just hang on." He steadied the taller man with one hand, fishing the keycard Sephiroth had given him years ago to unlock the door. It slid open and he took his friend inside.

The apartment was dark, but he didn't bother to turn on any lights. Thanks to the mako treatments every SOLDIER underwent, he could see everything in stunning detail, and the light would only aggravate Sephiroth's sensitive eyes. He was nearly carrying Sephiroth as they entered the bedroom, the other man's short, shallow breaths indicating the amount of pain he was still in. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was immune to most painkillers, so there wasn't much he could do.

Angeal crossed to the bed and very carefully lowered Sephiroth to the mattress, bracing his back against the head board. "Here, drink this," he said, producing a Hi-Potion from his pack and helping the other man drink it. "It should help you regain some of your strength. I'm going to get you out of these clothes and take a look at that wound. Once it's clean, you can go to sleep. Okay?"

"Whatever you think is best, Angeal," came the unexpected, atypically docile response.

"Uh-huh." Angeal could only shake his head as he rose to his full height. "Be right back."

Sephiroth didn't try to speak again, merely laid still and waited for Angeal to return. His bright green gaze found the open door, where a light now shone from somewhere in the apartment, and he found himself unable to look away as he waited for Genesis to join them. Angeal had said he would, and Angeal _never_ lied. His pride demanded nothing less than absolute honesty, and he would rather die than betray his sense of honor.

And so he had, Sephiroth remembered painfully. Unable to deal with the monster he believed he had become, he had chosen 'suicide by Zack', as the boy himself had once called it before bursting into tears. Sephiroth also remembered standing motionless at the boy's side, unable to reach out or offer comfort, as his own heart had broken.

Things would be different this time, he swore to himself. If nothing else, he would make sure Zack never had to go through that again, even if _he_ had to be the one to take Angeal's life. He could only hope that he could find a way to change everything that had happened. He didn't think he would survive losing his friends-his _family_-a second time.

Angeal came back into view, setting a bowl of water and a wet washcloth on the nightstand. "Let's get you out of those clothes, Seph."

"I believe that's _my _department, Angeal."

Sephiroth's lips curled into a smile so warm that it startled both men, his bright green eyes locked on Genesis' slim form as he slipped into the room. "Be my guest," he said in a sensual, if somewhat ragged, voice.

Genesis recovered first, blinking twice before gracefully gliding closer. "I think I'll wait until you're _not_ covered in blood, thank you very much."

He chuckled, or began to, the sound cut off abruptly as he winced. "Perhaps, that is a good idea," he murmured, his eyes following the other man as he rounded the bed. "I don't believe I'm up to any. . .strenuous activities tonight."

A sound that suspiciously resembled a snort escaped the redhead as he sat on the other side of the bed. "You'd better not be," he grumbled, only half-joking. "I'd hate to have to kill some poor cadet because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I mean, think of the paperwork, Seph."

Sephiroth suppressed further, painful laughter at that. "Don't worry, Genesis. I know how much you despise paperwork."

Angeal, whose presence he had very nearly forgotten, shifted on his other side. "Look, if you two are going to flirt all night, why don't I just leave you to it?"

"Sorry, 'geal."

"My apologies, Angeal."

He grunted and rolled his eyes, reaching for the bloodied bandages. "Don't try to help," he warned, shooting his friend a stern look. "Just sit there and let me do all the work."

"As if." Genesis scooted across the bed, his fine, aristocratic features betraying his worry as he came to rest at Sephiroth's side. "Sephiroth's a little stubborn when it comes to being topped."

"Genesis!" Angeal shot him a horrified look. "There are some things that I just _don't need to know."_

Sephiroth's gaze shifted from his embarrassed friend to his lover, who was rolling his own eyes in response. His gaze lingered on Genesis as Angeal opened his leather coat, and then asked him to lean forward so he could remove it. Genesis was watching him just as closely, a guarded look buried in the depths of those sky-blue eyes. He wondered if Genesis had been serious when he'd made that little comment, then decided that the best way to find out was to ask.

"Does it bother you that much?"

Genesis flushed and looked away, his pearly white teeth sinking into his lush bottom lip, and Sephiroth had his answer. One more thing his mercurial lover had never shared with him, he thought, both surprised and saddened by the knowledge. Had he ever truly known the man he loved?

A muffled curse to his right drug Sephiroth's attention back to Angeal. "What's wrong?"

Angeal hesitated before saying, "This looks like a _sword _wound, Seph."

One silver brow crept up. "Does it?" he asked with feigned disinterest.

"Hell yes, it does!" Genesis exclaimed, rising to his knees to get a better look at it. "What the fuck is going on here, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shrugged slightly, schooling his features to blandness. "I really couldn't say," he answered, adding, "I don't remember much of what happened."

Two pairs of mako-infused eyes flew to his, both wide with disbelief. Sephiroth had a photographic memory. He never forgot _anything_. Genesis summed it up succinctly when he said, "Bullshit."

"Sephiroth. . ." Angeal hesitated, reluctant to question the younger man, even though he privately agreed. Still, it was hard to picture Professor Hojo, skinny little slug that he was, wielding a sword that could dish out _this _kind of damage. And, while there was no love lost between his friend and the man who'd raised him, he had never been able to talk Sephiroth into turning his back on him completely. If Hojo _had_ done this, he would never be called on it.

Which Sephiroth already knew, Angeal realized belatedly. It would do no good to name his attacker, so Sephiroth wouldn't. It was that simple, and that sad.

"Well, regardless of how it happened," he paused to clear his throat, "you'll need to rest tomorrow. Genesis and I will cover for you at the office, and-"

Sephiroth was already shaking his head. "That won't necessary, Angeal, as I heal rather quickly."

"Seph-"

"Let me handle this, Angeal." Genesis leaned put a hand on either side of him and leaned in close. Temptingly close, Sephiroth thought as the other's breath washed over his own lips. "You are staying home tomorrow. Period. End of argument. If you _want_ to argue about it, you can do it once you're healed. Until then, you stay the fuck put. You got that, _moonbeam?"_

Instead of the frown he was expecting at the use of the rather intimate endearment, Sephiroth merely smiled and said, "Only if you stay with me-kitten."

Genesis scowled darkly and jerked away, tossing his layered hair huffily. "That's fighting dirty, Seph."

Sephiroth sent him a heated look from under thick velvet lashes. "And you aren't?" he questioned silkily.

"Ahem." Angeal was trying and failing to hide his grin as reached for the washcloth. "I guess, you'll both owe me one. For doing three times the paperwork I normally would," he added pointedly.

The scowl was gone in an instant, replaced by a warm, delighted smile. Genesis _truly _hated paperwork. "You're the best, Angeal."

"Yeah, yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **Remember, non-explicit (for now), so don't be too disappointed with the lack of sexual detail. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. You're the reason I post, instead of just hoarding these two like a jealous fangirl:). Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Five

_**'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Sephiroth watched with barely concealed impatience as Genesis changed for bed, those glowing emerald eyes with their cat-like tilt tracking each and every movement he made. Genesis was well aware of the possessive gaze as he began to shed his clothing, and exulted in the effect only _he _seemed to have on the idol so many worshipped. He took his time as he undressed, removing his clothing one small piece at a time, his every motion calculated to tease and entice. He started with the thigh-high boots that hugged his long legs, making sure to linger over the task. His slim white hands unfastened the silver buckles that kept them in place, again moving with that same agonizing lack of speed. Who said he didn't have patience?

He very carefully peeled the smooth midnight leather away, knowing how much Sephiroth loved the contrast of all that dark leather against his creamy skin. He kept his gaze averted, seemingly focused only on the task at hand, all the while watching the other man out of the corner of his eye. Sephiroth was watching him, not just his movements, but _him _with unwavering intensity_._ The mighty general had always loved this particular game, but this time, there was something different in those radiant green orbs. Not just lust, although there was no doubting his arousal. No, there was a gentle, almost tender look in the depths of his brilliant eyes, more reminiscent of the expression Sephiroth usually wore _after_ they'd had sex.

Sephiroth had always been good at hiding at his feelings, so much so that most people believed he had none. As his closest friend and only lover, Genesis knew better. Sephiroth's emotions ran deep, even if he rarely showed them. That he was showing them now, after the way Genesis had hurt him last month, was what surprised him. It was the last thing he had expected, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Not that he would let _that_ stop him, Genesis thought, dropping one boot carelessly to the floor. The other followed a few moments later, hitting the plush gray carpet with a dull thud. The long scarlet trench coat that had become his signature was next. It slid smoothly down his arms, aided by the heavy black pauldrons that adorned the shoulders. It landed in a crimson pool around his bare feet, forgotten even as he kicked it aside.

He turned slightly, taking refuge behind his hair, as he unfastened the crisscrossing weapon's harness that he never used. He went to work on the two buckles that held the harness' belt in place, drawing on every last ounce of patience he possessed to keep his movements slow and seductive. At last, it too dropped to the floor, the large buckle that sported the Shinra logo glinting almost mockingly in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

He grasped the bottom of the sleeveless roll-neck shirt that was issued to every SOLDIER 2nd Class and up, pulling it up his chiseled torso and over his head. He tossed it to the floor with a casual flick of the wrist, reaching up to fluff his layered auburn hair. It tousled more becomingly around his face, an effect he that was _very_ aware of as he lifted his eyes to the other man's. Sephiroth's icy green eyes flared with heat, and he smirked arrogantly in return.

Genesis lifted his chin as though in challenge and set his hands on the waistband of his leather pants. He paused there, his deep blue eyes locking on the other man's, one fiery brow arched in query. The low growl that reverberated through the darkened bedroom did wonders for his ego, as well as adding to his own considerable arousal, and he couldn't contain a pleased chuckle.

Holding Sephiroth's gaze with his own, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down with exaggeratedly slow movements. Those gleaming emerald orbs flickered for a moment before dropping lower, unable to resist the temptation he was presenting. His heartbeat doubled as Sephiroth devoured him with his eyes, his gaze locked on the partially revealed length of his erection. Angelic features hardened with predatory intent as pure lust shone from brilliant mako eyes, and Genesis had to fight to keep his hands steady as he very deliberately pushed the pants over his hips.

His name was whispered in a deep, rough growl and Genesis couldn't hide his satisfaction as he gracefully pulled the soft leather down his legs. He kicked them aside negligently, basking in the desire the other man couldn't hide, as he made his way towards the bed, his unhurried stride full of the feline grace that had earned him his oftentimes hated nickname.

As he neared the bed, he fully expected to be tackled and fucked into oblivion, something he could admit-if only to himself—that he had truly missed. His performance had been calculated to make Sephiroth lose control, after all. Much to his astonishment, he found himself able to climb onto the bed and finish his sensual performance with a long, slow, sinuous stretch that showed his muscled body to its best advantage.

Sephiroth couldn't halt the low, appreciative sound that escaped his lips as Genesis slid into bed beside him. The older man only smirked knowingly, making a show of stretching his lithe body, before settling back onto the pillows, his expression as smug as Sephiroth had ever seen it.

A low laugh escaped Sephiroth as he carefully inched closer, conscious of the pain throbbing through his midsection as it mixed with the heady sensation of arousal. His pale eyes roved over the aristocratic features that had existed only in his memories for so long, eagerly cataloguing each and every nuance of Genesis Rhapsodos. "Are we friends, again?" he asked, suddenly solemn, needing verbal confirmation before this went any further.

Genesis looked up at him with those blue, blue eyes, looking so vulnerable that it was all he could do not to weep at the sheer beauty of him. "We were always friends," he whispered, adding in a stronger voice, "even if one of us was acting like an asshole."

Sephiroth quirked one silver brow at that. "And which one of us would that be?" he inquired facetiously.

Genesis' smile was positively angelic as he replied, "Why, you, of course."

"That's my kitten," Sephiroth all but purred in response. He lifted his left hand to Genesis' face slowly, giving the other man time to pull away. Despite the incredibly erotic striptease, they hadn't parted on the best of terms, and had only been reunited through a crisis. He knew better than to assume all was well between them.

When Genesis lifted himself into the touch, a ragged breath escaping his parted lips, Sephiroth found himself thanking the very goddess that had doomed them in the first place for this boon. A second chance, he thought with humbled awe. What had he ever done in his miserable existence to be judged worthy of such a thing?

His thumb swept over the high arch of one noble cheekbone, and Genesis' breath caught in a wholly sensual way. "Goddess, but I missed you," the other man breathed passionately. "Don't ever let me do that again, Sephiroth. I _hate_ sleeping alone."

"I hate sleeping without _you_," Sephiroth countered with blunt honesty.

Genesis sighed, too pleased by his words to worried by the emotion behind them, and brushed his lips over the other man's. "Can we get on with this?" he murmured into the kiss. "I'm so horny I'm about to burst."

Sephiroth smiled at the undeniably crude yet oddly endearing confession. It was so comfortingly typical of the man he remembered. He lowered his head slightly and brushed those mobile lips with his own. Genesis made an impatient sound and deepened the kiss, his deep groan echoed by Sephiroth as a silky tongue immediately twined with his. Sephiroth ignored his instincts, which clamored for him to crush the hard, muscled body beneath his own in a sensual fury. Instead, he shifted, lifting Genesis without breaking contact, maneuvering the other man until he was lying across him. His sore stomach protested the extra weight, but he ignored it, intent on giving Genesis something he truly seemed to need. They had only done it this way once before, and he had always wanted to try it a second time. While they would have to be cautious, he saw no reason not to immediately begin building a more solid foundation for their friendship. If trust had been lacking before, he would give more of his own, and hope that Genesis did the same.

Genesis raised his head as the kiss became too much for him. He looked down at Sephiroth with a sensual, faintly puzzled expression. His breathing echoed harshly through the quiet room, as did Sephiroth's, telling of their mutual need. Still, he made no move to take the invitation which had been given, leaving Sephiroth to wonder why.

"It's all right, Gen." He reached up and laced his hand through those wonderfully fiery strands, his thumb rubbing Genesis' scalp in a comforting manner. "You won't hurt me, if that's why you're hesitating."

"Seph. . ." Genesis tilted his head, cat-like, into the soothing touch. He absolutely _loved_ it when Sephiroth played with his hair. He uttered a happy, contented sigh, opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed to gaze down at the other man. "We really shouldn't. Not tonight, anyway."

Sephiroth smiled faintly and murmured, "You won't break me."

"I know I won't," he returned somberly, and he did. Sephiroth was the strongest man whom he had ever known, it would take someone—or something—stronger than _him_ to break the great general. Still. . ."Why don't you tell me exactly what Hojo did to you, and then we'll talk."

Silver brows pulled together a fierce frown. "I've already told you that I don't remember," he responded rather severely.

"And _I've_ already told you I think that's a bullshit excuse." Genesis leaned down and kissed him lightly, lingeringly, pulling back when he moved to deepen it. "Uh-uh. Talk to me, Seph. Give me a reason not to kill Hojo the next time I see him."

"How about being put on trial for murder?" Sephiroth returned archly.

"Pffft." Genesis waved one hand in a careless manner. "Like that would stop me."

Sephiroth laughed again, he simply couldn't help it. It made his stomach ache horribly, but he didn't even try to hold back. Genesis merely gazed down at him, one auburn brow raised in warning, and he shook his head slightly. "I am not evading the question, Genesis. I truly don't remember what happened in the lab."

While Genesis continued to look at him skeptically, it didn't change the truth of his words. He had been wounded some eight years in the future by a very distraught Genesis. He honestly didn't remember what tests Hojo had run this day, nor did he care. All he cared about was keeping Genesis close, and saving all of them from the ruin which awaited them.

Sephiroth pulled his hand back just enough to run his fingertips over the satiny skin of Genesis' cheek. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what you were doing in Hojo's laboratory when you know that neither he nor Hollander would allow it?"

Genesis flushed at that. "You were gone for nearly five hours," he said a bit defensively. "You said we'd talk when you were through, but you didn't come back, and I-"

He broke off, shifting until he was curled against Sephiroth's side, his face hidden in a waterfall of silver hair as he whispered, "I was. . . worried about you."

_"Koneko,"_ he murmured, moved by the heart-felt, if somewhat self-conscious, confession. He turned slightly and pulled the other man into his arms. Genesis closed his eyes and nuzzled his chest, his own arms creeping around his waist to hold him in return, and something inside of him shifted. "I am all right," he whispered with awkward reassurance. "Whatever Hojo did, it was not enough to truly harm me."

Another inelegant snort sounded at that. "That's why you were bleeding like a stuck pig," he scoffed angrily.

"Genesis-"

"I know, I know, you're _all right."_ Genesis shuddered and tightened his hold, his silky voice dropping to a whisper as he asked, "What if you hadn't been? What would I have done, then?"

Sephiroth merely sighed and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "You would have survived," he murmured with absolute conviction. "Of that, I have no doubt."

The other man shuddered again and surprised Sephiroth by falling silent. A quiet Genesis was _always_ a dangerous thing. "Genesis, what's wrong?" he questioned warily.

Genesis had gone completely still against him, the calm before the storm, Sephiroth knew. Sure enough, the other man placed his hands on his chest and shoved himself back, those azure eyes sparking with ill-temper. "You!" he spat, rolling to the side of the bed and gaining his feet. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, his fine-boned features sharp with fury. "Do you honestly believe that I don't care what happens to you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "'You'd survive, Genesis'. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth gazed up at him with a quizzical expression. "Just what I said, Genesis." The other man opened his mouth to speak, and he cut him off. "You are a warrior—a SOLDIER. You are strong. You would survive—flourish, even—because of that strength."

"Really?" The slow, exaggerated drawl of Genesis' voice made it difficult to mistake his sarcasm for anything else. "Am I supposed to buy that drivel? Credit me with _some_ intelligence, won't you?"

As much as he had missed him, Sephiroth found himself fighting a nearly-forgotten urge to wrap his hands around the other man's neck. Genesis could be so damned _difficult_ when he chose to be. "What are you truly upset about?" he asked through clenched teeth. "My being injured, my inability to remember the incident, or your own overreaction to it?"

"Overreaction?" Sky-blue eyes widened dramatically. "I found you bleeding to fucking death in Hojo's lab, and I'm _overreacting?"_

Oh, yes, Sephiroth thought darkly, here it comes. He braced himself as Genesis' hands fisted several times, his mouth working without sound. Genesis was well and truly pissed, and he would be lucky if his lover didn't kill him all over again. Keeping that thought in the forefront of his mind, Sephiroth shifted subtly, his body tensing for action, only grateful that the other man wasn't armed this time.

Genesis pounced without warning. One moment he was standing four feet away, the next he was rushing through the air, using every bit of his SOLDIER speed, his mouth spouting obscenities as Sephiroth rolled out of the way. He came to his feet at the side of the bed, immediately bringing up his forearms to block a series of swift punches. Genesis was nearly as fast as he, and when he was angry, he matched him in strength as well. But Sephiroth had no intention of spending the next few hours sparring in his _bedroom_, of all places, with the man he loved. It was time to end this fight, before he lost own formidable temper, and made the situation even worse.

He waited until Genesis leapt at him again and ducked slightly. He caught the man in mid-air, wrapping his arms around him long enough to throw him back on the bed. He covered his body with his own, settling between his legs to avoid being permanently damaged. He drew Genesis' hands up over his head, ignoring his heated curses, and waited patiently for his struggles to subside.

Genesis glared up at him with murder in his eyes, incensed at how easily he had been overpowered. He was a fucking _First, _by Goddess! He didn't care that Sephiroth was the best, or that he was—technically—his commanding officer as the official head of SOLDIER. In his mind, they were equals, and he wanted Sephiroth to acknowledge that. And, in some twisted part of his heart, he wanted nothing less than the other's blood as proof of it.

"Motherfucker!" he hissed, twisting and arching in a vain attempt to free himself before Sephiroth reacted as he always had—by fucking him out of his temper. "You've had your fun! Let go of me-_now_."

"Not until you have calmed yourself," Sephiroth told him implacably. "You are acting like a spoiled child, Genesis, not the man I know you to be. When the man decides to make an appearance, I will release you, not before."

"Fuck you!" Genesis continued to struggle, on the verge of hurting himself to gain his freedom, when he noticed two things. One, that Sephiroth was suddenly sporting a _very_ impressive hard-on, heralding the aforementioned fucking. Two, the hands holding his wrists were trembling, as was the rest of the lean, powerful body pressed so unyieldingly into his own.

His own body went still as the trembling seemed to increase. "Seph?" he questioned hesitantly, not liking the shadow of pain he glimpsed in those pale green eyes. Sephiroth banished it immediately, his gaze becoming shuttered, but he knew what he had seen.

What the hell was he _doing?_ Genesis asked himself with a silent groan. Sephiroth had almost _died_ two hours ago. And here he was, attacking him like he wanted to finish the job. "Fucking hell," he moaned miserably, forcing his body to go limp as proof of his sincerity as he found himself apologizing—he _never_ apologized—for the second time in the space of two hours. "I'm sorry, Seph. I didn't mean any of it."

Sephiroth only grunted, those veiled eyes searching his for a long moment, before he found himself free. Sephiroth rolled to his back, a quiet gasp escaping him as his midsection throbbed mercilessly. Genesis winced guiltily at the sound, surreptitiously rubbing his own aching wrists. If he had been anyone else, the bruises that were forming would take weeks to fade. As it was, he'd have to make he wore his gloves around Angeal for the next couple of days, so that his oldest friend didn't completely freak out on him. He didn't think he would survive another lecture on pride and honor and discipline-or rather, the lack thereof when it came to his fights with Sephiroth.

Genesis sat up and glanced at his lover, expecting a dark, angry look to be aimed his way. The somewhat ragged smile and extended hand caught him by surprise, and he found himself taking that hand before he had even formed the thought to do so. He found himself tucked against a strong, hard chest, comforted by the very person he'd tried so hard emasculate only minutes before.

He cringed at the thought, and felt Sephiroth's lips brush his forehead in response. "Do you feel better, now?" his lover asked calmly, and Genesis was surprised to realize that he did.

He paused for a few moments before saying, "Yes, I believe I do."

Sephiroth only chuckled, and the dark sound soothed something within him. "Are you very angry with me?" he asked idly, reaching up to wind one silver lock around his fingers.

"No, Genesis, I am not angry with you." Sephiroth smiled into his hair, closing his eyes as contentment filled him. While he knew Genesis well enough to predict his behavior, it never failed to startle him, how quickly the other's mood could change. Genesis was certainly the most unique individual he had ever known, and he had no desire to change him.

"Mmmm." Genesis nuzzled his cheek over his heart before slowly making his way up to his lips. "So, is that invitation still open?"

Sephiroth's answering laugh was muffled by a quick, eager tongue. No, he thought as he pulled Genesis' body flush atop his own, he wouldn't trade his fierce kitten for anything. He loved Genesis just as he was, and he would kill anyone who attempted to change him. Starting with Hollander, he thought with sudden, vicious determination.

Genesis shifted, oblivious to his lover's dark thoughts, and placed his knees on either side of Sephiroth's hips. He broke the kiss with obvious reluctance, his auburn head tilted to one side as he considered the man beneath him. Sephiroth's eyes were mere slits of pale silver-green, gleaming from beneath his half-closed lids, those elongated pupils already dilated with arousal. His beautiful, perfect bow lips curved into a soft, yet predatory smile, his hair spread out beneath him like a pale moonlit pool, and Genesis shivered with anticipation of the night to come.

Still, he had to at least _attempt_ to be chivalrous. "Are you sure I won't hurt you?" he asked in a breathless, greedy voice which belied the sentiment.

Sephiroth reached up, his hand sliding around the back of the other man's neck, long fingers threading through the shorter hairs there to pull him close. "I trust you," he murmured, his free hand coming up to smooth over one silken thigh, "and I've wanted to do this again for a very long time."

That hand flexed slightly, and Genesis gasped with pleasure, his eyes fluttering as he fought the urge to close them. While he might be in a dominant position right now, Sephiroth never failed to find a way to remind him of who was stronger. And although he knew that the other man's actions weren't meant to do so, the reminder was usually enough to trigger his own dominant instincts, which made for some interesting nights under the sheets.

Not tonight, though. They were reunited after being apart for nearly a month, and they had to be careful because of Sephiroth's injuries. It would be a challenge, Genesis told himself, brightening visibly at the thought. To keep his self-control while making Sephiroth lose his, _and_ maintaining his dominance in the process. Something _he_ had wanted to do for a very long time.

The slow, wicked smile that lit up Genesis' face was enough to tell Sephiroth exactly where his thoughts had gone. He could only return the smile, smirking just a bit in open challenge. If Genesis wanted to break his iron-clad control, he was _more_ than welcome to try.

The part of his psyche that had been trained since birth to be a leader balked at the thought, but he paid it no heed. He _wanted_ Genesis to succeed. A part of him was curious as to what it was like to lose all control with someone he truly trusted, and _not_ while controlled by an alien being. He also wanted them to be on more equal footing in their relationship, so that Genesis would feel secure, and would be unable—_unwilling—_to walk away as he had once before.

"All you had to do was ask," Genesis murmured silkily, lashes dropping and lifting in one long, sensual blink. "I would have been _more_ than happy to oblige you."

Sephiroth's smile held an odd combination of sadness and embarrassment as he replied, "I've never known how."

Genesis' smile gentled at that. Sometimes, he forgot that Sephiroth hadn't been raised normally, and didn't always know how to express himself. "From now on, tell me what you want. Just come right out and say it, and I'll do my best to make it happen. For now," the redhead leaned down, hovering temptingly above him, those unforgettable azure eyes glittering with heat, "...don't try to help. Just lie back and let me do _all_ the work."

Sephiroth's answering chuckle was lost as Genesis covered his mouth with his, and the world began to burn around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **I decided to switch back and forth between POV's because Genesis is such a fun character to write. And in the end, it's his journey, too. Again, thanks to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate all of you. Let the games begin:) Beta'd by the wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Six

_**'My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV **_

_Light. _

_The world was awash with light. Sephiroth frowned uneasily as he looked around, surveying his surroundings with a wary eye. There was nothing here but a too-bright radiance that almost seemed to mock him, as it did nothing more than irritate his mako-enhanced eyes. He turned around slowly, expecting to see the Ancient standing before him, as he had once before, but there was nothing. Only an endless expanse of white that only served to remind him of the darkness which had held him prisoner for eight hellish years._

_**'It is time. . .'**_

_The voice startled him. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, filling the endless white with eternal purity. It was a woman's voice, yet so much _more. _Angelic, pure, free from the curse of emotion that had long been his own bane, it surrounded him, engulfed him, and Sephiroth knew a rare, unfamiliar sense of apprehension._

_**' . . .time to see what you have wrought. . .' **_

_The air began to stir around him, a curiously gentle breeze which lifted his silver hair lovingly, yet filled him with a dark sense of foreboding. His surrounding began to shift, to _change_, darkness swirling in to blend with the light, flecked with beautiful slivers of glowing green that could only be the souls that made up the Lifestream. _

_**'. . .time for you to discover what your petty. . .' **_

_Out of that darkness came a being of light. Beautiful, awe-inspiring, yet terrible at the same time, she floated towards the ground, a vision of white and gold. She wore the armor an ancient warrior, two golden pauldons stretching out from either shoulder, a flowing white cloak streaming from each. He spied three small white wings, swaying in the breeze she had created, and he was forcibly reminded of Angeal as he had looked near the end. _

_**'. . .**_**desires **_**have cost those foolish enough to care for you. . .'**_

_But the comparison ended there. In one hand, she held a staff, twice the length of Masamune, topped with two golden prongs that resembled a crown. In her other, a large shield rested, pure alabaster adorned with gold, easily seven feet in circumference. The surface seemed to shimmer, almost as though it were alive, and Sephiroth found himself taking a quick step back in a gesture of instinctive self-preservation._

_**'. . .time to pay for the destruction you have wrought upon me. . ."**_

_Angelic features--surprisingly reminiscent of his own--were surrounded by a sheath of golden hair, which was held in place by an ornate crown, again made of gold, with a crest of sapphire blue. That stunningly beautiful face showed a serenity he himself had only ever felt while in Genesis' embrace, and a part of him envied her that tranquility. As though sensing his thoughts, her deep, pure blue eyes focused on him. Her full lips tightened slightly as she gazed upon him, and he got the distinct impression that she somehow found him lacking._

_**'. . .Calamity's Child.'**_

_"Who are you?" he asked, his deep voice reflecting none of his anger at the wretched title this godlike being had bestowed upon him._

_**'I am all,'**__ that voice answered, her whisper booming through the Lifestream, though her lips moved not at all. __**'I am**__**the dew that quenches the land. I am the sands, the sea, the sky. I am everything and nothing, the source of all life, and that which cradles those who return to it. I **_**AM**_**."**_

_Sephiroth stiffened, his chin coming up as he realized just who--or rather _what_--he faced. "Gaia," he said simply._

_A cruel, rather un-godlike smile graced her lips at that. __**'If that is what you choose to call me, Harbinger.'**_

_"I am no longer tied to Jenova," he explained as calmly as he could. "I severed those ties when I made the sacrifice to save another."_

_**'Did you?' **__The mocking question hung in the air between them, the illusion of serenity gone as though it had never been. __**'Would you like to see what your **_**sacrifice has **_**wrought?'**_

_The large shield began to shine, a plethora of images moving across its gilded surface. It finally locked on the last, an image of the orchard in Banora, where he and Genesis had finally been reunited. Where he had died, Sephiroth thought painfully. He watched with haunted eyes as Genesis ran him through, those beloved tear-stained features wearing a dark rage he didn't remember seeing. As he himself quoted Loveless and absolved Genesis of any guilt, the other man flung his arms wide and roared with grief. _

_Black feathers filled the darkening sky, nearly obscuring the slim figure who continued to scream wordlessly. Even as his own grief rose up to choke him, Sephiroth was shocked to see his body begin to disperse. Slowly, as the call of the Lifestream beckoned him, a green glow that was the Lifestream began to appear around his body, showing that he had indeed been accepted. But the sky had darkened ominously around Genesis, an unnatural storm that only worsened as he dropped to his knees and attempted to gather his dead lover's body into his arms. Sephiroth could only watch, helpless, as Genesis begged him not to die, not to leave him so completely _alone_._

_"Genesis," he whispered, unknowingly stepping towards the heart-wrenching image of his lover as he finally broke._

_**'See **_**all **_**that you have wrought, wretched one.'**_

_He watched as Genesis screamed his name and began to curse the goddess he had served so faithfully. Genesis' ultimate spell, the one he called upon only when near death, rained down upon The Planet. Apocalypse showered Gaia with fire and destruction on a level he would never have believed possible. Banora was wiped out in seconds, the orchards, the overgrown ruins, the underground cavern that had once held his goddess' shrine. . .all of it simply _gone. _Only he and Genesis remained, his body held together by nothing more than Genesis' will, set against a scorched and blackened landscape. As Genesis continued to scream and rage against his fate, Sephiroth was forced to watch as the rest of Gaia quickly followed, swallowed by the blazing fires of his lover's unending grief. _

_**'SEE WHAT YOU HAVE COST THE FAITHFUL!'**_

_At the top of the ruined Shinra Headquarters, where Jenova and his remnants had been so thoroughly defeated, sat Cloud Strife, a double-bladed katana clutched in his hands, his fair head bowed as though in prayer. That head came up as Apocalypse approached, red-rimmed, mako-blue eyes widening with disbelief. As the end swept towards him in a reddish haze of heat and brimstone, a look of profound relief crossed his too-young features. A tiny, miniscule smile appeared on his lips just seconds before he too was engulfed in the blazing inferno._

_Sephiroth watched as The Planet was destroyed, not by Jenova or Meteor, but by the man he loved. Junon, Wutai, Edge, Kalm, Mideel, even the Forgotten City was not spared. Apocalypse swept towards the sacred Cetra dwellings with no regard for their sanctity, consuming the Sleeping Forest and its ghostly inhabitants in a matter of seconds. As the destructive magic wound its way through the Forgotten Capitol, Sephiroth spied a speck of crimson at the top of the altar's dome. His breath caught in his throat as Vincent Valentine rose to his full height, his slender, hauntingly familiar frame moving fluidly as he faced the oncoming conflagration._

_"Genesis, no," he muttered under his breath, unaware that he had spoken aloud, "not him."_

_Sephiroth clenched his teeth as he watched the father he had never known face death with a resigned acceptance that both stunned and saddened him. That bizarre scarlet cloak whipped around him in a frenzy, almost as though it was expressing the emotions that its owner could not, curling in an almost protective manner around his father's black-clad form. Vivid crimson eyes narrowed slightly, the only change Sephiroth could detect in Vincent's impassive expression, as narrow lips mouthed one indecipherable word. Then, he too was gone, swallowed by the firestorm of Genesis' anguish. _

_**'Now, bear witness to **_**my**_** destruction, monster.'**_

_The Lifestream rose up to defend The Planet, as it had once before, but was only engulfed in the heat of Genesis' rage. Billions of souls, some he knew, others he did not, were absorbed into Apocalypse as though they were nothing. Each soul screamed as it was swallowed, Angeal's and Zack's being the most agonizing for him to witness._

_Disbelief filled him as the scene switched once more. In the blackened hell that had once been Banora, he watched _his own dead body _stir in Genesis' arms. Cat-like green opened, their mako glow somehow undimmed by death, elliptical pupils mere slits of darkness amidst that eerie radiance. His lips moved as he whispered Genesis' name, and Sephiroth heard himself offering comfort in a voice that was his yet not, and dread filled him as he realized what was happening._

_"No," he whispered, his too-deep voice harsh with denial. "This cannot be."_

_**'But it is,' **__Gaia returned unsympathetically . __**'Now, witness my champion's fall, and it's cause.'**_

_It was Mother, Sephiroth thought dimly through his horror. Jenova had taken his dead body and once again used him for her own dark purposes. He could only watch helplessly as Jenova convinced Genesis to ride the darkness of the cosmos with her, offering him a place at her side as his consort, all the while wearing his form and speaking with his voice. He cringed as Genesis tearfully agreed, clutching the abomination close, saying the words Sephiroth had always longed to hear over and over, smiling a bit madly as he did so._

I love you.

_Jenova smiled in triumph, her evil once again reflected in _his_ features, and then they were gone. Nothing was left of The Planet but a broken, blackened husk. The shield's surface rippled once again, became dull, opaque, reflecting nothing more than Sephiroth's own grieved countenance. "_

_Genesis," he murmured, closing his eyes as he saw the truth that would damn him to the same loveless existence he had once fought so hard to escape._

_It was his fault, all of it. He was the cause of Genesis' fall. Not Hollander, not the degradation, but _him._ He had turned Genesis' into a monster, an abomination, with his suffocating brand of love. In his arrogance, he had crushed the spirit he had so admired. In his own pain, he had inflicted a devastating wound that had never truly healed. He had no one to blame for his lover's madness but himself, and that knowledge hurt as nothing else could._

_**'Have you seen?'**__ Gaia questioned coolly. __**'Do you finally understand why I reject you? Do you now know what is required of you?'**_

_"Yes," Sephiroth replied, opening dull green eyes to her own. "I understand."_

_Those lush lips curved into a small, pleased smile as Gaia closed her own eyes, and he was dismissed with a rush of cold wind and bright light. _

Sephiroth awakened with a violent start, his heart hammering in his chest, his breath coming in harsh pants. He glanced around the room, his emerald eyes wild, his vision blurred. He felt the man beside him shift and stumbled hastily out of bed. He rushed out of the room, ignoring the sleep-roughened mewl that was his name, his chest tight with grief.

He found himself standing at the wide bay window that comprised the east wall of the kitchen. He dropped to the cold tile floor, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, as if by doing so he could hold himself together. He had been shown some hard truths this night, and they had shattered what little was left of his world.

The knowledge that he was responsible for Genesis' fall from grace had damaged him, perhaps beyond repair. He had taken Genesis away from his destined path by simply _loving_ him, and he had never once suspected it. Gaia had needed a champion, and she had spent eight years preparing Genesis for that role, not realizing that he had already been ruined by the unholy offspring of her greatest enemy.

Strife had been chosen first, and she had used him well, but he had proven himself ultimately unworthy. He hadn't been strong enough, his love for Kadaj--a remnant of _him_--all the evidence Gaia needed of that. Her champion had to be physically strong and wholly devoted to her. Much like The Calamity she so despised, she was incapable of sharing her 'Chosen One'. He must be completely hers, or he would punished for the rest of his existence, as Genesis and Cloud had been.

Perhaps, Gaia had mistaken Genesis' dark, passionate feelings for him as hatred. Why else would she spare him after all he had done? What other reason could she have had for sending him to kill the one person not even Strife had been able to destroy completely?

Although The Planet had presented a surprisingly human face to him, Gaia was _not_ human. She was the heart of The Planet, comprised of the many spirits who had returned to her. She truly was the sands and seas and sky and the many creatures that inhabited her. And she had marked _him_ as her enemy.

He would have to give Genesis up. Sephiroth made a rough sound and buried his face in his knees, his entire body shaking with the force of his grief. How could he do so? he asked himself silently. How could he force himself to walk away from the only happiness he had ever known?

Genesis would never forgive him. Sephiroth had no illusions about _that._ If he cut the other man out of his life, he would make an enemy of him. He would lose Angeal, as well. Their serious, stoic friend would never forgive him for hurting the more vulnerable of the three. And once Angeal was gone, Sephiroth would never have the chance to become Zack's friend. He would lose _everything_ if he did as Gaia demanded.

And yet, if he didn't, he would be dooming them all. How could he say that he loved them, call them his friends, if he could not do what was best for them?

He knew now that it hadn't been Gaia--Genesis' goddess--who had given him this second chance. It had been the Ancient, the girl who had suffered so much at his hands, who had sent him back through the veil of time to make things right.

And so he would, Sephiroth thought with renewed determination. Gaia could stew in her hatred of him all she wanted. He would find a way to save them all, and he would do it _without_ abandoning those who cared for him.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth stiffened at the husky, melodic call, jerking his head towards the source. Genesis padded towards him on bare feet, a hastily donned robe flaring around his otherwise nude form. He watched through a veil of sweat-dampened silver hair as Genesis drew closer, wincing inwardly as he realized that he had been so wrapped up in his own musings that he hadn't even heard Genesis leave the bed.

He checked an instinctive urge to reach for the other man as he drew close. He had no rights when it came to the man he loved, none at all. This time around, things would be different. This time, Genesis would have the power he had always felt he lacked, and Sephiroth would happily watch from the sidelines as all of his dreams were fulfilled. It was only the beginning of what he owed his passionate friend, and the very least he could do for him.

He had to forcibly remind himself of that as Genesis knelt beside him, his fine features showing a combination of worry and alarm. "Are you all right?"

Sephiroth looked away, squeezing his eyes shut, as though blocking out the sight of the other man would lessen his need for him. "I'm fine," he choked out, appalled to hear his voice waver precariously.

"Sephiroth. . ." He could hear the frown in Genesis' voice as a firm hand gripped his chin, leaving him no choice but to meet the other's azure gaze. Those eyes widened dramatically as Genesis' said, "You're. . ._crying?"_

He blinked with surprise, only then noting the uncomfortable dampness that clung to his lashes. He lifted a hand to his face, shocked to feel hot liquid on his burning skin. He drew his hand back and _saw_ the clear moisture clinging to his fingertips. As astonishing as it was, it was clear that he _was_ shedding tears, something he hadn't done since he was a very young boy.

In different circumstances, Genesis would have laughed at the look of stunned consternation on the other man's face. As it was, his concern far outweighed any other emotion as he began to sooth the other man.

"Nightmare?" he questioned in a quiet voice, running one hand over the moonspun silk of his lover's hair. Sephiroth had once been prone to them, and although they were no longer a nightly occurrence, they _did_ still happen. It must have been a bad one though, to cause such an extreme reaction as tears.

Sephiroth hesitated before nodding silently. After all, being shown just how great a monster he truly was certainly qualified as a nightmare!

Genesis made a soft sound and sat beside him, stretching his legs out as he pulled him into his arms. Sephiroth didn't have the strength of will to push him away, even as that part of his mind that Hojo had so successfully defiled screamed for him to do so. Instead, he settled into the comforting embrace, showing Genesis a trust he had never given anyone else, and likely never would. He let Genesis' touch sooth away the worst of his fears, and calm his atypically riotous emotions. They would return, of course, but for now, he was content to simply be held.

Genesis began to rock him, murmuring soothing nonsense, and Sephiroth wondered who had done this for him as a child. Angeal, he thought immediately, and instinctively knew it to be true. He had met Genesis' parents once, and he highly doubted that the wealthy, distant couple was capable of something that would require as much compassion as this.

Against his will, his body began to relax, his senses lulled by the caring he had been deprived of for most of his thirty-three years. Nothing like this had happened between them before, and he had to wonder what else had been changed by the change in himself. While he was not the same man Genesis thought he knew, neither he was the maddened son--_god--_Mother had tried so hard to make of him. He was someone new, someone different, and it was time for him to discover just who it was that he had become. He would also discover if Genesis could love him as he had once loved The Nightmare, Gaia and her demands be damned. He would do as his own conscience dictated, and he _would_ save the man who had lost so much in loving him.

He slipped his arms around Genesis slim waist, resting his head against the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "Genesis?"

A soft cheek ghosted over the crown of his head. "Yes, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile at that, though it was tinged with sadness. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?"

Genesis went still for a long moment before replying, "Yes, I believe I do," in a cautious voice.

That was enough for Sephiroth. He let out a quiet breath and closed his eyes, saying nothing more. Genesis went back to rocking him, and together they greeted the dawn, huddled on the floor of his kitchen in silence, wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **I decided to switch back and forth between POV's because Genesis is such a fun character to write. And in the end, it's his journey, too. Again, thanks to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate all of you. Let the games begin:) Beta'd by the wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Seven

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth awoke to the obnoxious peal of a phone ringing. He lifted his head, squinting slightly, as he heard Genesis curse. The redhead dove out of bed and grabbed his scarlet coat, fumbling with it until he found what he was looking for. He flipped a small, red PHS open, scowling as the iridescent screen indicated that he had missed a call.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, scrolling through the messages until he found what he was looking for. He listened to the message, his expression darkening until he snapped the phone closed with an exclamation of disgust. "It figures."

Sephiroth dragged himself up on one elbow, absently shoving long silver locks out of his face. "Who was it?"

"Lazard." Genesis shook his fiery head as he added, "I had a meeting with him this morning. I forgot all about it. Now, I've been ordered to sit in on the President's board meeting. Goddess, but this sucks!"

"Ah." Sephiroth sat up, settling back against the pillowed headboard. "Would you like me to. . ."

His voice trailed off as his lover shot him a dark look. "Offer retracted," he said with a trace of amusement.

"It had damn well better be," Genesis muttered under his breath. While he might be sleeping with the general, he would let no one accuse him of receiving preferential treatment. He had paid his dues as a cadet, and he would continue to do so as a First. "Goddess, but I smell like sex. Do you think I have time to take a shower?"

"I'm sure Lazard will understand your desire to make yourself presentable," Sephiroth said, doing his best to keep a straight face. He'd always found an intractable Genesis to be irresistible, but even he wasn't stupid enough to risk the man's early-morning wrath, even if the nature of their friendship _was_ Shinra's worst-kept secret.

"Of course, he will." Genesis sent him a suddenly cocky smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sephiroth waited until he heard the muted roar of the shower before laughing aloud. He and Genesis had greeted the dawn together, and then returned to bed. They hadn't gotten much sleep, but the few hours they'd managed had been quiet and uneventful. No more nightmares had plagued him, although Sephiroth suspected it had more to do with Genesis holding him than anything else. Genesis' touch had always kept the voices--which he now knew to be both Mother's and The Cetra's--at bay. Something about the other man had always quieted his inner demons. It was only after losing him that Jenova's stranglehold had begun to make itself known.

He thrust the unpleasant memories aside and concentrated on what he could do _now._ First and foremost, he had to hack into Hollander's records and find out exactly what had been done to Genesis and Angeal. He might not be the scientific genius that Hojo was, but having been raised in the man's lab, he was quite familiar with scientific terminology. Whatever he didn't understand could be researched, although he would have to be very careful while doing so. He _would_ find a way to stabilize Genesis' genetics, and he would do it _without_ involving Angeal.

Unlike Genesis in the past, he was armed with the knowledge of what the truth would do to their honor-driven friend. No, Angeal would remain forever in the dark, as would Genesis himself, if he had his way. He already knew that Hollander was unable to either cure or properly treat the degradation process. He also suspected that Hojo had hidden valuable knowledge from his rival's creations, information that may very well have saved their lives had it been revealed, and Sephiroth was determined to undercover it.

Of course, nothing was certain, but with Hojo, lies and secrecy were second nature. His own twisted origins were proof enough of _that._ Regardless, he would wait until he had secured Hojo's cooperation to eliminate Hollander.

A small, cruel smile--one reminiscent of the madman Jenova had once made of him--shaped his lips. While he had never been a particularly cruel man in life, he found that he was more than capable of sadism when it came to the man who had raised him. Not only would he be willing to torture Hojo until he complied, but he would_ enjoy_ it--immensely.

The shower shut off and Sephiroth forced himself to rise. He had to act as though nothing had changed, even though a whole world of endless possibilities had been opened to him. He went to the closet and retrieved a set of black silk pajamas with silver piping, an expensive set that Genesis had given him to mark the anniversary of their first sexual encounter. They were the redhead's favorite, and Sephiroth found that he liked them, as well. Though, he didn't wear them often, for fear of causing too much wear. He had learned that even if you didn't like a gift you were given, you should pretend to, to spare the giver's feelings. Even had he hated the set, he would have worn them simply to please the other man, who meant so much to him.

He was pulling his hair out of the collar when Genesis emerged, a tantalizing amount of creamy skin revealed by the large gray towel that hung low on his slender hips. Sephiroth settled against the wall next to the closet, crossed his arms over his chest, and simply watched the other man dress. Unlike the previous night, his movements were quick and efficient, although no more lacking in grace. Genesis was a SOLDIER through and through, and it showed.

The SOLDIER in question cast a quick glance his way as he tugged on the collar of his scarlet duster. "You're supposed to be resting," he snapped as he drew close, the waspish quality of his words not detracting from the concern behind them.

Sephiroth smiled faintly, fondly, reaching out with a casual hand to make an unnecessary adjustment to that collar. "I know."

Genesis raised one auburn brow pointedly, and he couldn't suppress a low laugh. "I will rest while you are gone, Genesis. I give you my word."

The other man sniffed somewhat disdainfully, blue eyes full of skepticism as they studied him, and he returned that gaze steadily. Genesis looked away as he pulled crimson gloves over his deceptively slender hands, though his words showed that he was far from convinced. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't even _think_ about leaving the apartment. If you try to go into the office, I'll know. Angeal will tell me," he added simply.

"I would expect nothing less," he assured the other man dryly.

"Mmmmph." Genesis ran his hands through his hair still-damp hair, tousling it just _so,_ before turning to face him. "I'll be back soon," he repeated, reaching out to cup his face with a tentative hand. He studied him for a long moment, those clear blue eyes flickering indecipherably, as he said, "No more nightmares, alright?"

Sephiroth only smiled again, the faint gesture tinged with embarrassment. "I'll be fine, Gen. You don't need to worry about me."

Genesis snorted his opinion of _that_ as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over the other man's. "Get some rest," he murmured, sighing a little as he drew away. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll be waiting," Sephiroth murmured with a sigh of his own.

He watched as the other man strode confidently from the room, the bottom of his crimson trench flaring dramatically around his legs with each sure step. He heard the front door open and close, and sighed once again. While he had a great deal to do today, he wouldn't be able to properly relax until Genesis returned. After all he had lived through, he would never again take the other man's presence in his life for granted. Life was as short as it was unpredictable, and with The Planet itself against them, he knew better than to believe that the mission he had set for himself would be easy.

But it was a mission he would not fail, Sephiroth vowed as he went into the kitchen. He prepared a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, smiling as he imagined the reaction Hojo would have if he ever discovered that his prized 'subject' had not kept to the strict dietary regimen he had implemented so long ago. The image of Hojo, red-faced and sputtering with indignant fury, was enough to keep a smile on his face even as he booted up his personal computer and began to delve into Hollander's secret, encrypted files.

Two hours later, he was reading all the information that Shinra had on 'Project G', the smile gone. He wasn't surprised to learn that Genesis' natural parents had been chosen for their superior genetic strength, nor that they had been eliminated shortly after his birth. He'd always suspected that Mayor Rhapsodos and his socialite wife weren't Genesis' blood relations. They were far too cold, too indifferent, to have given birth to such a passionate man. He was only grateful that Gillian Hewley hadn't proven to be Genesis' natural mother, considering the past nature of Genesis' 'friendship' with her son.

He also discovered that Hollander kept rather personal notes in his private files. What Zack had once told him was true--Hollander _was_ Angeal's biological father. And it hadn't only been a result of the project. He and Gillian had been lovers for years before Project G, so the decision to create a specimen together--Sephiroth scowled at the term used to describe one of his closest friends--had been made quite easily.

For a moment, he was tempted to fly down to Banora and kill the woman for what she had done, then reminded himself how impractical such an impulse was. Angeal's mother had taken her own life--again, according to Zack--after Angeal had confronted her with the origins of his birth. Such a drastic response showed that she likely regretted her role in the project, and what she had done to her son during the course of it. And, there was the possibility, no matter how remote, that he might need her intimate knowledge of Project G if his own half-formed plans did not yield satisfactory results. Especially, once Hollander had been eliminated.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth knew that it would likely come down to bartering with Hojo for his assistance. Not that if would be an even trade, of course, but he thought that allowing Hojo to continue his useless existence would be a significant step in securing the monster's aid. Of course, once he realized just how important this was to Sephiroth, he might not be so eager to help. But, Sephiroth had other methods of persuasion, and not _all_ of them included physical discomfort.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he pulled a container of blank CD-R's from a desk drawer and began to copy all of the information. He didn't know how much time he had before Genesis returned, but he didn't want to chance being caught. Not only would this be considered treason, but Genesis would become unhinged if he discovered the truth behind his and Angeal's births, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

Once done, he stashed the disks in the back of the drawer, taking the precaution of engaging the lock. He briefly considered going for Hojo's files, but he knew that the old man was paranoid enough to have taken extreme security measures to keep them private. It would take much too long to find where he had hidden all of them. He would have to wait until he could be assured of privacy before tackling that particular task, since he had no one he could ask for assistance. Unless. . .

Sephiroth smiled coldly to himself and logged onto the SOLDIER database. He pulled the SOLDIER cadet files and began to search them. And there he was, Sephiroth thought with cool satisfaction. Cloud Strife, born in Nibelheim, sixteen years of age, holding the dismal rank of Private. He studied the accompanying picture, disappointed to see a small, average-looking teenager with wild blond hair and ordinary--if lovely--blue eyes. Of course, the picture had been taken last year, when Strife had first entered Shinra, so that told him nothing. He himself had been here less than a day, and if Gaia had somehow sent his nemesis back as a countermeasure, he would have changed seemingly overnight.

He would have to personally observe him, Sephiroth realized with dismay. He would have to find a way to observe the boy while keeping his own presence hidden. He called up the boy's grades, which ranged from laughable to merely competent, depending on the class and the instructor, but there was nothing to indicate that Cloud Strife would someday save the world.

Sephiroth sighed irritably at that. As The General, he had the authority to call any cadet to his office at any time and remain unquestioned. Unfortunately, he was not in his office today, nor would he be, unless he wanted to risk upsetting both Genesis and Angeal.

He grimaced at the thought. Angeal would give him yet another lecture, probably centered around pushing himself too hard, and Genesis would simply lose it. He'd find himself on the wrong end of Genesis' sharp tongue at the very least, or of his sword if his friend became truly enraged. Sometimes, having people who cared about you could be quite a bother, though he wouldn't change it for anything.

He couldn't even ask Zack to introduce them, because they hadn't actually met yet. They wouldn't meet for more than a year--on the mission to Modeoheim that would result in Angeal's death--unless he himself did something to change it. And why not? he asked himself. Why couldn't he take this matter into his own hands and introduce the two boys himself? He knew they would become fast friends, and if Strife had been granted the same boon as he, he would welcome Zack's infectious, yet irritating, presence in his joyless life.

The idea that was forming was absurd, but it could be done. The next time that he saw Angeal and Zack together and he would mention the young cadet he had spied recently while walking past the training room. He would infer enough of an interest that Zack would probably approach the boy himself, if only to appease his own curiosity. Once that was done, Sephiroth would merely ask for his opinion. If Strife was simply a teenage boy with a hero complex, he would do the unthinkable and personally train the boy to pass the SOLDIER exams. If he was a man who merely resembled the boy he had once been, Sephiroth would attempt to make peace with him and recruit him for his 'mission'.

And hope that the boy didn't merely take his head the moment he saw him, Sephiroth thought with an undignified snort. To think, the only person ever able to defeat him in battle was a too-short, overly-pretty child from the Nibel Mountains. Gaia truly did have a sense of humor.

* * *

Genesis glanced around the boardroom, azure eyes flicking restlessly from one dull face to another. President Shinra sat at the head of the table, gesturing with one pudgy hand as he talked to the blond woman on his left. His overweight body had been stuffed into an unflattering red suit--his favorite color--and Genesis found himself appalled to share even that much with the power-hungry tyrant. Goddess, but the man was an imbecile! he thought as he watched the man leer at Scarlet. How he had ever managed enough mental cohesion to form, much less run, Shinra Electric Power Company was something Genesis would never understand, especially as he tended to surround himself with equally idiotic employees.

Take Scarlet, for example. She ran the Weapons Development Department, and she ran it badly. The robots she and her underlings kept developing were small, structurally unstable, and so unintelligent that they couldn't tell the difference between a SOLDIER and a common monster. She was a loud, ruthless woman who had the President's ear--among other things--in her hot little hand, and fucked anyone who would have her.

Of course, she hated SOLDIER--and not just because the program was allotted funds she thought her department deserved--he and Sephiroth in particular. She caught his gaze on her and glared at him with contempt. Genesis only grinned to himself, remembering the day when a younger, more innocent Sephiroth had shut her down without so much as an apology. He had been cold, succinct, and unintentionally callous in his rejection of her, and Scarlet had never forgiven him.

Of course, the fact that the object of her desires was sleeping with another _man_ hadn't helped matters any. If she hated Sephiroth for his complete lack of interest in her, then she positively loathed Genesis because _he_ was the one who held it. She _had_ tried her luck with Angeal once, but once he began expounding on the lack of honor inherent in such an arrangement, she had quickly lost interest. She hadn't propositioned Zack yet, but given her track record, Genesis knew it was only a matter of time. He wondered how Angeal's puppy would react?

Then there was Palmer, the head of the Space Department. Another fat cat, this time in gray, Palmer was an incompetent buffoon. As far as Genesis could tell, he did no real work. He sat in his office all day, drinking tea with _lard_, of all things, and talking his secretary's ear off, usually about flying through the stars someday, if company scuttlebutt was correct. Yet another sycophant who leeched off the President while contributing nothing. Typical.

And let's not forget the head of Public Safety, Genesis thought mockingly. Heidigger was also overweight, larger than either Shinra or Palmer, and a pig to boot. He was loud, obnoxious, and wholly unintelligent. How he ever gained his position as official head of the military was a complete mystery to Genesis. Thank the Goddess for Lazard, he thought fervently. If anything ever happened to him, SOLDIER would be completely screwed.

After all, look at what had happened to the Turks after Veld had been branded a traitor. Heidigger had been given direct control over them, and had proceeded to get most of them killed in skirmishes with the various branches of AVALANCHE. Genesis was only grateful that the one seemingly intelligent member of the board had recommended that Tseng replace Heidigger as Turk commander. Otherwise, SOLDIER might have ended up as the President's personal bodyguards, and wouldn't _that_ have sucked!

Genesis glanced over at Reeve Tuesti, a slender, olive-skinned man in a tasteful blue suit, who was the head of Urban Development. He was the only one of these morons who truly seemed to care about the people of Midgar, though Genesis couldn't imagine why. He was always coming up with simple, inexpensive plans to clean up the slums below The Plate. Unfortunately, the President couldn't care less about the 'little people' or how they lived. Tuesti's ideas were always shot down, usually by Scarlet or Heidigger, who were constantly vying with Hojo and Hollander for more funds.

He cast a casual glance at Lazard, who was trying to look interested as Scarlet expounded on the need for money for her department. Of course, the bored look in his blue eyes belied that interest, but he was trying. And, it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to him anyway. The President tended to ignore things he found unpleasant, and for some reason, Lazard seemed to be one of them.

He looked to the far corner of the room, where a young blond man in an immaculate white suit sat silently. Tseng and a Turk he didn't know very well stood guard on either side of him, ready to protect the President's heir with their lives.

Ah, the crowned Prince, Genesis thought with a silent laugh. Rufus Shinra, The President's only--acknowledged--son, recently made Vice President at the tender age of fifteen. The boy didn't say much, but then with a father like his, he wouldn't. Rumor had it the President wasn't the kindest man behind closed doors, which was the reason the kid didn't have a mother anymore. Still, the boy observed everything through a pair of pale blue-gray eyes that rivaled Sephiroth's in their coldness, and Genesis got the feeling that he didn't miss much.

Neither, however, did _he._ Genesis didn't miss the looks that Rufus had been sending Lazard for the last hour, nor the way Lazard studiously ignored them. While neither man might look the President, they bore a startling resemblance to each other. Maybe, scuttlebutt was right this time, and President Shinra had knocked up some slum-babe years ago, and Lazard was the result. He didn't know, and most of the time, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had enough on his plate just maintaining the illusion of a First Class elite.

He snorted to himself, looking away from the table, and caught the warning look Angeal shot him. His best friend's dark blue eyes pleaded with him to keep his thoughts to himself, and Genesis only smiled innocently in return. Angeal didn't look reassured, but he had no reason to worry. Unless Hojo himself showed up and began spouting his usual nonsense, he had no intention of speaking.

The boardroom door chose that moment to slide open, and Genesis found himself straightening in his seat. Thank you, Goddess! he thought as Hojo entered the room. This meeting had just gotten a hellova lot more interesting! The short, skinny scientist shuffled along the length of the table, not speaking, his head down and arms clasped behind his back. Greasy black hair had been pulled into a careless ponytail at the back of his head, while the light hit his glasses just right, nearly blinding anyone who tried to look him in the eye.

Not that anyone besides him seemed interested in making eye contact. Genesis forced his body to relax, none of his loathing visible on his fine-bred features, slouching as best he could in his rather uncomfortable chair. His mako-bright eyes never left the scientist, and only a complete moron would be able to mistake the lethal expression in their too-blue depths. Angeal looked more alarmed than ever as his gaze shot back and forth between he and the good professor, and this time, Genesis couldn't reassure him. After what he had done to Sephiroth, the old man was lucky he hadn't already stuck him like the unfeeling pig that he was!

"Ah, Professor Hojo," the President greeted with false joviality. "How goes the SOLDIER preliminary tests?"

"Hmmmph." Hojo made his disgust plain without saying an actual word as he came to a stop at their end of the table. The scientist reached up to adjust his glasses, his dark gaze sweeping the room, curling one lip repugnantly as he paused on both and Angeal and himself.

Genesis found himself smiling, a cruel smile that was a warning in itself. Hojo sniffed disdainfully and looked away, answering President Shinra in a voice that could break glass. "There are absolutely no viable specimens for the SOLDIER program in this last batch of cadets. Totally useless," he added with a shake of his head.

Angeal's deep blue eyes narrowed at that. While Zack might be the only cadet he had ever taken under his wing, he made it a point to personally observe each sword training class at least once a week when not on a mission. There were quite a few hopefuls in the lower ranks, and one or two who were already showing superior swordsmanship. That Hojo was willing to simply dismiss them was enough to offend his SOLDIER honor.

"I disagree." Ten heads swiveled towards Angeal as he stood, and Genesis coughed to cover a highly inappropriate laugh. Since neither First usually said anything more than a polite hello at these meetings, it actually seemed to _mean_ something when one of them chose to speak.

"As you know," Angeal began, "I make it a point to observe the lower ranks."

There were several murmurs of agreement, though most of them clearly couldn't have cared less. Not that would stop Angeal, Genesis thought fondly. "I have observed several promising candidates for 2nd Class, and possibly two who have shown enough to talent to eventually make 1st."

"Really?" Hojo questioned doubtfully. He eyed Angeal for a long moment before smiling slowly. "Give me their names, and I'll have them retested."

"No." Angeal turned away from the evil little man, his gaze meeting President Shinra's. "While we have competent instructors, some of these students would benefit from one-on-one training."

Lazard spoke up then, a faint smile on his patrician features. "Are you thinking of taking on another pupil, General Hewley?"

"In a sense." Angeal shifted his weight, the President and Hojo forgotten as he spoke solely to his direct superior. "I believe that Zack would make an excellent mentor for at least one of them."

The blond man looked surprised as he leaned forward, clasping his gloved hands together on the table before him. "You know, of course, that only a 1st may become a mentor?"

"I am aware of the rule," was all Angeal said in response.

Lazard only held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding. "Come by my office later this afternoon and we'll discuss it."

Angeal nodded once in response and regained his seat. He cast Genesis a patently satisfied look, and Genesis only smiled once again. He'd known how badly Angeal wanted Zack to be promoted to 1st Class, he just hadn't expected the other man to take the initiative in such a way. By stating his desires in front of the Board of Directors, he was essentially assuring that Zack would be promoted. The President couldn't afford to look as incompetent as he truly was, and he valued Angeal in a way that he would never value Genesis or Sephiroth.

Genesis himself was nothing more than a glorified posterboy in Shinra's eyes. He was handsome, well-educated, a warrior who preferred poetry to politics. And with his wealthy background, his presence tended to draw boys from more affluent families into the SOLDIER program. These boys would sign up, realize that becoming a 1st Class required _work_, and Genesis would be the example raised up before their well-heeled eyes. The parents would meet him, let themselves be charmed, and offer large donations to further their sons careers.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, had been Shinra's boy-wonder, the draw for nearly every cadet who signed his name to the standard military contract. At seventeen, the young SOLDIER, already a First, had been sent to Wutai. The war had been raging for two years, with no end in sight, when Hojo had deemed Sephiroth ready. Seven years later, Wutai had been all but crushed, largely due to Sephiroth's influence. The Wutiaian people had dubbed him the 'Silver Demon of Wutai', and spoke his name only in superstitious whispers.

If only they knew the way the war had haunted their demon, they might not have been so quick to sign those short-lived treaties. Sephiroth had been haunted by nightmares for years, horrible dreams where he cut through endless swatches of Wutiaian troops, while blood painted the entire world crimson-red. Genesis had spent nearly six of those years comforting him in the dark of night, doing his best to convince him that what he'd done didn't make him a monster. He was a SOLDIER, not a monster, and Genesis could see the distinction, even if his lover sometimes couldn't.

Angeal was the rational one, the patient one, the one everyone ran to with their problems. Genesis had no patience for anyone outside of his tight-knit circle of friends, while Sephiroth simply didn't understand normal social interaction. But Angeal was always there, a comforting rock when small ripples became devastating waves, a steady presence that one couldn't help but feel safe with.

Angeal would get what he had asked for. Of that, Genesis had doubt. Zack Fair would soon be promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class, and would take on a student of his own. Their meager ranks would swell by at least one, and Genesis would have to walk Sephiroth through the fine art of personal interactions once again.

Genesis' smile softened unconsciously at the thought. Poor Seph really was horrible with people. He often said the wrong thing, or rather, said the right thing using the wrong terms. He also had an uncanny knack for offending others when all he meant to do was give them an honest answer. What he didn't understand was that people rarely wanted to hear the truth. They would rather hear a pleasant lie than be confronted by what they feared most. It was stupid and perverse, but it was human nature.

And Sephiroth's social inadequacies could laid at the feet of only one man. Genesis focused on Hojo once more, sky-blue eyes narrowing fractionally as he listened to the man drone on about one of his pet projects. Something about a place called The Promised Land, an old Cetra legend that Genesis couldn't believe was being taken seriously. The man was supposed to be brilliant, yet here he was, researching something that was little more than a myth. Yep, Shinra, Inc. at its finest.

Suddenly, Hojo's dark, empty eyes latched onto his, and Genesis gave him his full, complete attention. "Are we boring you, _General?"_ he asked with a sneer.

Genesis raised one eyebrow in an arrogant gesture even as he smiled coolly. "Of course not, Professor," he answered in a smooth, overly-polite tone. He reached up to toy with the long silver earring he wore in his right ear, a gesture that made a mockery of his words. "After all, I so enjoy listening to fairy tales while on the clock."

"Why-why you. . .ignorant little--"

"Now, now, Professor," he cooed, his hand dropping to the hilt of his sword as he spoke, "that's hardly the way for a professional to conduct himself. I'm sure Sephiroth would agree," he added for good measure.

Angeal's face tightened with alarm as he quickly shifted closer. "Genesis, what are you doing?" he hissed in a low voice.

"Why, nothing, Angeal. Merely answering the Professor's question." Genesis sent a patently false smile towards the man in question, his hand tightening on Rapier's hilt as he waited. Come on, he urged silently. Give me an excuse. Call me Hollander's pet, tell me I'm a monster, anything, just fucking do it already!

Much to his disappointment, self-preservation seemed to win out over Hojo's hatred of his rival's favorites. He visibly reigned himself in, straightening his tie, smoothing the lapels of his lab coat, as he turned back to the President. Genesis watched him take his leave and shuffle out of the room, his hand clenching and unclenching around Rapier's hilt. Gods damn him! he thought angrily. Someday, he _would _shove his sword through the organ that passed as Hojo's heart. It was a promise, a vow to both himself and Sephiroth, one he _would_ follow through on.

But not now. Genesis forced himself to release his stranglehold on his sword, drawing several deep breaths in succession to reign in his own emotions. He knew that Sephiroth wouldn't be pleased to hear that he had gone after the man in public, even if only verbally, but he couldn't regret it. He had just let the man know that he knew what had been done to Sephiroth, and that he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Hojo wasn't a stupid man. He got the message. All that remained was to see how he chose to respond to the not-so-subtle challenge.

He glanced up and caught Rufus Shinra staring at him, the expression in his ice-blue eyes calculating. He sent the boy a tight smile and looked away, not impressed in the least. Rufus was a child, whether he held the Vice Presidency or not. He was of no consequence in the mind of the angry First, and he was dismissed just that easily.

Thankfully, the President ended the meeting, and they were free to go. Genesis was the first out the door, Angeal hot on his heels. Neither spoke as they took the elevator up to the 69th floor, Genesis clenching his teeth to keep from spouting the kind of nonsense that would immediately brand him a traitor all the while. He glanced up and bared his teeth at the camera embedded in the wall, suddenly hating that nearly every facet of his life was under surveillance. There were no cameras or recording devices in _his_ quarters, though. He looked for bugs every night to assure it.

The elevator finally stopped, and Angeal squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Come on," was all he said, and Genesis pushed away from the glass wall to follow.

The 69th floor, where the rest of the Firsts--all two of them--had their quarters, was nice. It had thick carpeting, surprisingly tasteful wallpaper, and only one set of guards near the main elevator. Genesis cast the faceless troopers an uninterested look, barely noticing them in his emotional state. He followed Angeal to his apartment door, waiting until they were securely inside, to begin his rant.

"I should've just fucking killed him!" Genesis began to pace, his long legs eating the distance of the living room in quick, graceless strides. "How dare that man even _speak_ to me after what he did to Sephiroth! Worthless, gutless piece of shit!"

Angeal sighed and took a seat on the sofa, knowing that anything he said would only add fuel to the fire of Genesis' temper. But he couldn't remain silent. What Hojo had done to Sephiroth had hurt him, as well. "I know how you feel, Gen, but you shouldn't have said anything. It'll just make things worse for him."

"You don't understand, Angeal!" Genesis threw himself down on the couch next to him, his furious expression changing to a more vulnerable one. "Seph had a nightmare last night, 'geal. A bad one."

Angeal winced at that, remembering nights when Genesis had called him to help him calm a nearly psychotic Sephiroth. "How bad?" he asked in a too-quiet voice.

"Bad enough." Genesis sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I found him all curled up on the floor in the kitchen, of all places. And Angeal, he was fucking _crying."_

Sapphire eyes widened dramatically at his words. Neither man had ever seen Sephiroth cry; Angeal hadn't believed that he could. "Gods," he groaned, understanding now why Genesis was so upset. "Did he tell you what the dream was about?"

Genesis shook his red head negatively. "I didn't even think to ask. He was so upset that all I could do was try to comfort him, you know?"

Angeal nodded his understanding. Seeing Sephiroth withdraw into himself was bad enough, he could only imagine how hard it been to witness the man break down in such an uncharacteristic way. "Did he sleep at all after that?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Genesis's smile was so gentle that it surprised him. "He slept like a baby the rest of the night," he said softly, memories of simply holding the other man coming to the fore.

"Ah, that's, uh, that's good, Gen." Angeal could only shake his head. He'd known that Genesis cared for Sephiroth, but he hadn't believed that he loved him, even with nearly ten years of friendship between them. Now, he could see that he did, or that he was beginning to, and it eased something inside of him. He had always afraid been that--someday--Genesis would break Sephiroth's heart and cause permanent damage. Maybe, he wouldn't have to worry about their vulnerable friend quite so much anymore.

"I should get back," Genesis announced abruptly, rising to his feet. "I promised Seph I'd come home as fast as I could, and I've been gone too long already."

One black brow shot up at that. Since when had Sephiroth's apartment become home? "Well, I won't keep you any longer, then." He stood and walked Genesis to the door, lingering long enough to say, "Call me if you need anything, okay, Gen?"

"I will, 'geal. Thanks."

Angeal only laughed silently as Genesis strode down the hall, his presence already forgotten. He closed the door, locked it, and burst out laughing. Finally, he thought with relief. Sephiroth had finally found a way to get past Genesis' defenses, and he had done it _accidentally. _

"What's so funny?"

He looked up to see Zack standing in the archway that led to the hallway, his thick black hair standing up every which way as he scratched his head. It was obvious that the boy had been asleep, and equally obvious that he had missed Genesis' short fireworks display. He only shook his head as he approached his student, reaching out to cup his face in hand, his own expression gentling.

"I recommended you for First today," he informed him, smiling affectionately as the seventeen-year-old's deep blue eyes widened dramatically. "I have to see Lazard later to discuss it, but it will probably be made official soon."

"Ah, Angeal!" Zack threw himself at him, clinging with all his strength. "I love you, man. You're the best!"

He only chuckled and held the boy close, looking forward to the day when Zack would be his equal, and they wouldn't have to hide their relationship any longer. "You've earned this, pup. Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I won't." Zack pulled back, his handsome features uncharacteristically sober. "Will you still love me as a First?"

Angeal saw the twinkle in his eyes and rolled his own. "You're horrible, Zack."

"But you love me, anyway," the boy said a bit smugly.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he said with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Hey!"

He laughed at the indignant protest, hugging the younger man close. "You know I love you, pup. I wouldn't have compromised myself for anyone but you."

"Ah, I love it when you go all girly on me, Angeal."

Angeal rewarded him with a light smack on his ass, which had the boy squirming to get closer. "So, do you want to celebrate a little early?" Zack breathed suggestively, thinking idly that life was good, even if he was still only a 2nd. "I have an hour before my next class."

When the older man merely tossed him over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom, Zack could only grin with satisfaction. Yep, life was _damned_ good, 2nd Class or not.

* * *

Genesis approached the door to Sephiroth's apartment with an eagerness he hadn't felt in years. The door flew open before he could even slide his cardkey, startling him. Wide-eyed, he found himself pulled into the apartment, pressed against a warm, solid Sephiroth.

"Well, hello to you, too," he said in greeting, half-angry, half-amused, as he found himself clinging to Sephiroth's broad shoulders. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected welcome?"

Holding his slim, muscled body against his own, Sephiroth pushed the door closed before pressing him back against it. "I missed you," the other man murmured just before his mouth covered his.

Genesis responded immediately, thrusting his hands into the long fall of silver hair, lips parting to accept a marauding tongue. Sephiroth groaned quietly, his hands falling to the other man's hips, holding him in place as he ground against him. Genesis made a high keening sound as Sephiroth's erection rubbed against his own. Even through the barrier of their clothes, the friction was enough send Genesis hurtling towards the edge. He tore his mouth from the other man's, throwing his head back against the door as pleasure burned through him. Sephiroth shuddered and surged even closer, lowering head to nip at the sensitive skin of Genesis' neck.

When Genesis responded with a whimper, his gloved hands digging almost painfully into his scalp, Sephiroth realized that he was on the verge of doing something that might hurt them both and forced himself to draw back. It was only a few inches, but his body screamed in protest as the contact was lost. His heart hammered in his chest, his breath coming in harsh pants, as he gazed down the other half of his soul.

Genesis had his eyes closed, and Sephiroth found himself silently urging him to open them. He wanted to stare into that mako-bright sky and assure himself that his aggression hadn't cost him what little bit of trust he had gained last night.

Genesis slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring the world back into focus. Sephiroth's face hovered mere inches above his own, need etched into those beautiful patrician features. "Why the hell did you stop?" he demanded, tugging on the silver strands wrapped around his gloved fingers.

A faint blush worked its way through pale alabaster skin, even as relief threatened to buckle his knees. "I wanted to see your eyes," Sephiroth answered softly, grateful to see nothing more than caring and arousal in those beloved azure orbs.

One auburn brow crept upwards in a deliberately arrogant manner, even as kiss-reddened lips curled into a gentle smile. Those haunting blue eyes locked onto his, and Sephiroth's breath caught at the tender look that crept into them. "You like my eyes, do you?"

Sephiroth laughed softly at the silky, heated tone the other man used. "You have beautiful eyes, Genesis," he said, adding, "as you well know."

"Of course, I do," Genesis returned without modesty. "However, _I_ have always been partial to green."

"Something which I am immensely thankful for," Sephiroth returned wryly. He raised one hand to Genesis' face, any trace of humor gone, as he struggled with his next words. "I realize that I can be. . .domineering at times, but I truly do not mean to be. I merely wanted you to know that."

"And now I do." Genesis leaned into him, kissing him with as much tenderness as he could muster. "So, any chance of you fucking me into this door anytime soon, or do I have to take care of it myself?"

One silver brow shot up, easily matching Genesis' own arrogance. "I'd like to see you try," he purred tauntingly, grasping one of Genesis' slender hands and lowering to his own straining arousal.

Genesis only smiled, the slow, infinitely wicked smile that spoke of naughty thoughts and even nastier deeds, and accepted the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **So much for non-explicit (sigh). I don't know if there will be any more smut, but who knows? And damn it, I'm running out of Loveless! Why couldn't Square make it longer? Oh, and special thanks to my reviewers. This chapter is for the one who asked for smut, and its my first M/M sex scene, so be gentle, and enjoy:) Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods!

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Eight

_**'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

Sephiroth shifted his body to the right, curling his body around Genesis' as best he could while in an upright position. Sunlight poured through the living room window, bathing Genesis in radiant golden light. Genesis cocked his head slightly to one side, smirking, as though he knew how attractive he appeared with the mid-morning sun setting his fiery hair ablaze. His bright blue eyes fairly shimmered as they met and held the other man's, and Sephiroth could only return his stare in mesmerized silence, as Genesis unstrapped Rapier and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Genesis kept his gaze on Sephiroth's as he swiftly began to tear at his own clothing. He had to lean away from the door to remove most of it, but Sephiroth surprised him by staying his hands when he bent to remove his boots. Intrigued and more turned-on than he could ever remember being, Genesis let his hands fall away from the buckles and leaned back, not at all embarrassed to be nearly naked while his lover was fully clothed.

Of course, that _might_ have had something to do with Sephiroth dropping to his knees before him. _This_ wasn't something that happened often! He thought with excitement. The other man tilted his head back, looking up at him with the most evil expression he had ever seen, as his hair cascaded down his back in a molten fall. With a smile that was deliciously malevolent, the silver-haired man grasped his ankles and slowly--oh, so slowly--began to smooth his hands up that long expanse of supple midnight leather.

Genesis' breath caught despite his best efforts, his lids drooping to partially cover his glowing eyes, as he watched Sephiroth's pale white hands inch up his body. Those long, pianist's fingers deftly unfastened each buckle with steady, measured movements that had him shifting restlessly against the door as his body raged with need.

Finally, Sephiroth loosened the smooth material and began to peel it away from his leg. Much like Genesis had the night before, he lingered over the task, pulling the leather down in agonizingly slow increments, his hands brushing over trembling thighs and shapely calves, until he could pull the boot free. It was set carefully to one side, and Genesis thought he would come right there as his lover laid his face against his bare skin and began to nuzzle it lovingly.

"P-Please," he whimpered, knowing that under normal circumstances he would be appalled to hear himself utter something that so smacked of weakness. Right now, however, all he wanted was to feel the mouth that was brushing over his thigh move just a _tad_ bit higher. "Sephiroth, _please. . ."_

"Ssshhh." Sephiroth opened his mouth and bit that pale flesh lightly, shuddering himself as the heady scent of Genesis' arousal intensified. "I'm here, kitten."

Genesis' hands fisted against the door as he fought the urge to thrust his hands into Sephiroth's hair. The other man had always hated being restrained, even in that small way. But Goddess, the impulse was so damned strong! "Seph, for fuck's sake, _hurry!"_

A dark, rather evil-sounding laugh sounded as Sephiroth drew back and went to work on his right leg. He ignored Genesis' disappointed mewl, knowing that the other man would forgive him once they were through. He treated the other leg to the same sensual torture, basking in the breathless cries he was wringing from his passionately responsive lover. He loved that Genesis was so different from him, loud where he was often silent, uninhibited when he himself was all too reserved, so damned _passionate_ that he often feared he would be unable to match him.

"Genesis," he murmured, his deep voice rough with restraint, as his hands moved to the waistband of the other man's pants.

"Fuck, yes!" Genesis exclaimed, pushing his hips out to aid the other man as he made short work of the fastenings. The hands working to push the leather over his hips were shaking, but Genesis barely noticed, fully caught in his anticipation of what he was sure would come. Finally, Sephiroth pulled the tight leather from first one foot, then the other, and dropped the pants to the floor beside him. When he paused to look up at him, his angelic features taut with need, Genesis felt his heart stutter to a stop in his chest.

Those icy, cat-like eyes, green with the slightest sheen of silver, were filled with an emotion he'd always known was felt, but had never been declared. "Seph?" he questioned, his voice trembling as uncertainty filled him.

He was shocked when Sephiroth smiled, the gesture tender and so damned _loving, _and reached up to capture his hands in both of his. "You accepted a challenge, did you not?"

Azure eyes widened as his _left_ hand was placed on his own throbbing length. Genesis flicked a glance down before raising his eyes once more, his expression questioning. Sephiroth held his gaze as he raised the other hand to his mouth and drew two fingers between his lips. Genesis smiled as a wet tongue swirled around the slender digits, each motion sensually deliberate, telling him silently what Sephiroth wanted him to do.

Well, he _had _threatened to do this, and he had definitely accepted his lover's rather unsubtle challenge. So, why not? Genesis asked himself, not ashamed to admit that the idea excited him. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, even if he'd always been alone while doing it. And if the look on Sephiroth's face was any indication, he wanted to see this even more than Genesis wanted to _do _it. He didn't know where Sephiroth's sudden urge for kink was coming from, but he was totally going to go with it. He was going to make sure that neither of them would _ever_ forgot this day.

With a laugh that rivaled Sephiroth's in pure wickedness, he pulled his fingers out of his lover's mouth and slipped them behind his back. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth's as he spread his legs, bending his knees slightly for balance, and began to finger his own entrance. Sephiroth moved silently to his side, and he shifted slightly to give him a better view. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, leaning on his right shoulder while trying to use his arm, but the intense look on his lover's face as he watched him play with himself made it more than worth the discomfort.

He pushed a slick fingertip inside himself, squirming a bit as he worked his way inside. Sephiroth's breath hitched audibly, and he threw an alluring smile over his shoulder as he added the second finger. The low growl he so loved sounded, turning into a quiet groan as he stretched himself. The other man moved as close as he possibly could without interfering, and Genesis began to move both of his hands in unison.

Genesis nearly laughed aloud as he watched Sephiroth's gaze shoot back and forth between his cock and his ass. His lover couldn't decide which he enjoyed watching more, and was doing all that he could not to miss a second of either. He arched backwards, fighting to keep his balance, as he brushed at his own prostrate. A surge of intense pleasure rushed through him, and he gasped at the riotous sensations as he stroked himself in time with his fingers' thrusts. He was already close--he'd been close since that first intense kiss--and he didn't know how much longer his meager self-control would allow him to do this before his body simply caved.

The decision was taken out of his hands as Sephiroth shifted to his left side. "Finish," he ordered hoarsely, sliding his right arm around Genesis' waist to hold him in place as he covered his left hand with his own. "I want to watch you come."

"Ahh, Goddess!'" Genesis leaned into the warm body at his side, his senses spinning, his hips moving of their own accord as he strove towards release. The feel of Sephiroth's warm hand guiding his own over his leaking cock, combined with the sensation of his own fingers pushing against his most sensitive spot, pushed him over the edge.

With a final cry that was his lover's name, Genesis closed his eyes and let himself go.

______________________________________________________________

Genesis sighed happily as he snuggled deeper in the warm water that surrounded him. Sephiroth's arms tightened around him, one hand stroking the sensitive skin of Genesis' shoulders. After showing Sephiroth that he could do _exactly_ as he had claimed, Sephiroth had lost all control and finally fucked him into that door. Then he had drawn a bath and proceeded to clean them both, which had led to a rather spectacular quickie. He was sore as hell, but it had been _well _worth it.

Goddess only knew what was floating around in the water with them, but right now, Genesis didn't really give a damn. He was warm and sated and--damn it--he was _happy. _Sephiroth's heart beat reassuringly against his ear, the larger body completely relaxed beneath his, and he swore that he could see Sephiroth's smile even through his closed lids.

He knew that he would have to tell his lover about his little tiff with Hojo, but that could wait. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay there in the warm water with Sephiroth's arms around him. Nothing else mattered, nothing at all.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as Genesis' body relaxed against his, surprising himself with the extent of his contentment. He had been so afraid that his temporary aggression would cause Genesis to withdraw from him that he had been a bit _too_ aggressive once Genesis had relieved him of that fear. Watching Genesis pleasure himself had stripped away every last fragment of self-control, leaving him little more than a slobbering beast. Strangely enough, Genesis hadn't seemed to mind.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the redhead's fiery, aggressive response. Never one to be outdone, Genesis had turned the encounter into a sensual battle, one which had ended in an intense draw. Then, there was the bath. . .

Sephiroth chuckled to himself and tried _not_ to think about what might be sharing the tub with them. Genesis was such a sensual creature that it was nearly impossible to have a non-sexual moment with him. Although Sephiroth had realized long ago that Genesis seemed to equate sex with caring, he had never truly understood what that meant until he had found himself at the other man's not-so-tender mercies six years ago. Suddenly, all of the complaints of his past lovers had made sense, although Sephiroth had been at a loss as to why they had complained at all. If Genesis chose to reveal his feelings through sexual contact, he didn't mind in the least. While he hoped to someday hear those three words that even he understood were important, he was happy enough to be on the receiving end of Genesis' unique form of emotional expression. He truly needed nothing more.

"What are laughing about?" Genesis asked in a sleepy mewl.

He looked down at the other man, whose eyes were still closed in post-coital bliss, and chuckled again. "I was thinking how grateful I am that you decided you wanted me all those years ago," he answered with a touch of humor.

"Hmmmph." Genesis opened first one eye, then the other, tilting his head back to cast both at the other man. "What do you mean, grateful?"

Sephiroth smiled down at him, lifting one pale hand to stroke the soft cream of his throat. "There were many others who desired you, Gen. You could have had anyone you wanted, yet you chose me." Genesis frowned, and he laughed softly. "That was not a complaint, Genesis. I am quite happy with the outcome of that decision."

"Seph. . ." Genesis shifted, sitting up so that he could face him, his expression troubled. "You know that I care about you, right?"

"Of course, I do." Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, wondering exactly why his words had upset the other man. "Genesis, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?"

Genesis could only shake his head, disturbed by his lover's words, and implications behind them. "Sephiroth," he began carefully, "you do realize just how . . .desirable _you_ are, don't you?"

Sephiroth shrugged once. He knew that he was considered attractive. He could smell multiple arousals, both male and female, any time he entered a room. It had been that way since he was a young boy, as disturbing as it was, and it would likely never change. Even death and madness had not dimmed the attraction for some, as he had seen while living vicariously through his traveling clones. But only one man's desire meant anything to him, and that man was currently favoring him with a fierce frown.

"Genesis, I realize that others find me attractive, I simply do not care." Genesis opened his mouth to speak, and Sephiroth surged up to cut him off with a kiss. "Yours is the only opinion which is of any importance to me. So long as _you _desire me, I am content."

Genesis blinked at that. For someone who was bad at interpersonal relations, Sephiroth had a way of getting his point across rather well. "Well, hell," he said at length, trying not to let his ego get the better of him as it--among other things--began to swell, "that's one hellova a compliment, moonbeam."

Sephiroth smiled faintly. "I merely speak the truth as I see it, Gen."

A pleased expression lit up mako-blue eyes. "That was almost romantic, Sephiroth," he drawled teasingly.

Sephiroth uttered a low laugh. "You want romance, kitten?" he asked in a silky purr.

Every protective instinct Genesis possessed went on high alert as he eyed the other man warily. Perfect bow lips curved into a heated, predatory smile, which was reflected in pale silver-green eyes, and his entire body tensed. Ready to spring into motion at even the slightest _hint_ of movement, he was still unprepared for the speed with which Sephiroth moved. One moment he was sitting in a tub full of warm water, the next he was clinging to Sephiroth's shoulders as he was carried into the bedroom.

Ignoring the water that flowed from the both, Sephiroth laid Genesis on the bed and quickly followed him down. He smiled at the dark, yet uncertain, look his lover cast him, shaking his hair a so that it fell around them in a glistening mass of wet silver locks.

"Feel like having sex in the rain, _koneko?"_

"You're not funny, Seph." Genesis narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips, trying very hard to maintain an irritated façade, as he wiped droplets of water off his face. It wasn't easy, though. He so rarely saw the playful side of Sephiroth that he almost didn't know how to respond. Almost. "I'm freezing my ass off here, _moonbeam._ At least, let me dry off before you jump me--_again."_

Sephiroth smiled lazily and ran one hand down the length of Genesis' side, delighted that the other man was willing to play along. "Was that a complaint, kitten?" he asked in a too-soft voice, nudging the length of his already aroused erection against his hip.

"So what if it was?" Genesis lifted one fiery brow, his expression as cool as he could make it, as his own arousal twitched warningly against his abdomen. "What are _you _going to do about it?"

"Don't worry, kitten." Sephiroth lowered his head and pressed his lips to the side of Genesis' throat. "I'll think of something."

Genesis' breath caught as sharp teeth grazed his skin, his eyes fluttering closed even as he tried to pull the other man's lips back to his. Sephiroth merely laughed, the deep, hungry laugh that he'd always loved, as he evaded the mouth that searched so hungrily for his own. Genesis tried very hard to remind himself that Sephiroth loved this game, and that usually, it was _he_ who pulled sadistic stunts like this to trigger it. He could take this, he assured himself, and he could even do it without trying to retaliate. It was just so tempting to fight the dominance tingeing everything Sephiroth was doing. But, he knew that if he did, it would be even longer before he saw this side of his lover again. Sephiroth had never had a chance to be a child, and that lack tended to manifest itself in the oddest ways. If Sephiroth needed to dominate him in bed, he wouldn't protest--this time. A part of him craved it almost as much as his lover did, though for completely different reasons.

"Gen?"

He opened his eyes to find Sephiroth gazing down at him, a tentative, questioning look in his bright emerald eyes. Genesis smiled and thrust his hands into the wet tangle of Sephiroth's hair, lifting his hips to roll them against the other man's suggestively. "Only if you let me brush your hair out after," he said in answer to that unspoken question.

Relief flared briefly in those glowing green orbs before lust chased it away. "You can do anything you want to my hair," Sephiroth murmured, running his fingers over the side of his face as he added, "after."

That was when Genesis realized that, for all of Sephiroth's dominant tendencies, he was trying to give Genesis equal control in their relationship. That was what letting himself be topped last night had been about. Once Sephiroth had realized just how dissatisfied he'd been, he had taken measures designed to ease that discontent. Had the month spent apart really been so hard on him? Genesis asked himself incredulously. He'd known--or more accurately_, hoped_--that Sephiroth would miss him, but this was the _last_ thing he had expected. Or had it been his first true brush with death that had caused him to rethink things?

He began to tremble, and not just with excitement, as he gazed up the other man with suddenly hesitant eyes. "Seph?"

Sephiroth saw the change and smiled gently. "I'm here, Gen."

As Sephiroth bracketed his jaw with a firm hand and lowered his lips for a passionate kiss, Genesis decided that it didn't matter. For whatever reasons, Sephiroth was trying to change himself, and he would do whatever it took to help him, even if that meant occasionally taking a back-seat to the General's deep-seated need for control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note:** The plot thickens! Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods!

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Nine

_**'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth stood in the observation booth situated above the cadet training gym, hidden behind a thick swatch of glass. Ignoring the uncomfortable folding seats, he stood at the large window, arms crossed over his chest, and watched the latest batch of SOLDIER hopefuls. Unlike Angeal, he had no interest in evaluating the cadets' performances in hope of discovering a 'diamond in the rough'. No, he was here for one reason, and one reason only.

Cloud Strife.

He watched as the boy ran through the typical warm-up kata, a cheap Jr. Buster in his hands. He was wearing the bland blue uniform of a Shinra grunt, complete with that gods awful yellow neckerchief tucked into it. His blond hair stood up in untamable golden spikes on his head, a little longer than Sephiroth remembered it, though not by much. He looked young as he went through the motions that would one day make him such an admirable adversary, but not nearly as young as Sephiroth _knew_ that he should. Instead of the skinny, undersized sixteen-year-old that had gone to Nibelheim with himself and Zack, he was confronted by the tautly muscled, mako-preserved man who had defeated him twice in battle.

Sephiroth grunted to himself, eyes narrowing as he noticed something that did not fit with what he knew of Cloud Strife. The boy's movements were fluid and well coordinated--as to be expected--but also surprisingly awkward. While that would be of no consequence if he were truly an unenhanced cadet, it was not what one would expect of a seasoned warrior who had saved the world on more than one occasion.

He glanced around the training room with intent green eyes, noting that the other cadets were just as awkward, but in a wholly different way. No, he thought as Strife cast a quick glare at the one-handed training sword in his right hand, there was something more. While it was obvious that the boy was holding himself back--likely to avoid raising questions about his superior abilities--Sephiroth realized that the slender, lightweight weapon in his hands had more than a little to do with his current problems.

He smiled slowly, his question seemingly answered, as Cloud nearly fell over after performing a simple overhead swing. The boy was experiencing difficulties because he was used to a larger, much heavier weapon. He was having trouble compensating for what had to be a vast difference in weight and balance, which explained the inelegance with which he was now swinging that much smaller sword. Sephiroth had been the same the first time he had handled Masamune, only in the reverse. While Angeal's Buster Sword wasn't nearly as hard to wield as Masamune, it _was_ a rather difficult weapon to use, and Strife had wielded it as though born to it.

He would have to get the boy a proper sword, Sephiroth mused thoughtfully. Perhaps, something like the multi-bladed weapon he had defeated him with during the remnants' failed Reunion. It wouldn't do to have his only ally relying on such an inferior weapon when they had so much to do. The boy would have to be armed properly if they were going to someday destroy Mother.

A surprisingly loud screech split through his head and he winced as Jenova's wordless protest threatened to leave him with a pounding headache. Sephiroth closed his eyes and struggled to push her away, closing off his mind as quickly and efficiently as he could. The alien presence didn't just withdraw, it was shut out, walls and barriers slamming down to protect Sephiroth's still-susceptible mind from the horror that it had once embraced so eagerly.

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, grateful beyond measure that he was still strong enough to fight Jenova off. It must be Genesis' influence, he thought with a wry smile. It had always been easier to control his own mind when he was happy, and Genesis was the only thing that had ever made him feel so. He owed the fiery SOLDIER more than he could ever repay, but he was going to try. Perhaps, sharing command of the SOLDIER troops would be good place to begin. Between he, Genesis, and Angeal, a great deal could be done to improve the Shinra war machine.

Sephiroth felt a shift within himself, a faint and wholly unpleasant stirring, that brought his focus back to the room below. Even from here, could see the uneasy, almost frightened look that suddenly swept across Strife's youthful features. Sky-blue eyes only a few shades darker than Genesis' began to search the room, the expression in their clear depths one he hadn't seen since The Ancient's death in the Forgotten City. Their undeniable mako glow deepened as the boy's emotions continue to shift, those eyes searching room in a haunted, restless manner as he sought the source of his current apprehension.

Sephiroth smiled grimly as that mako-bright gaze returned to the darkened window again and again. The boy had sensed his presence through the Jenova cells they shared, which meant that had retained _all_ of his enhancements. Good, he thought somewhat callously, Cloud would need them for what lied ahead.

Sephiroth reached out, set his hand on the switch beside the window, and carefully turned on the light. The room lit up behind him, making him visible to anyone who cared to look. Strife reacted to the faint change in light immediately. His fair head whipped around, that mass of golden spikes swinging comically, bright blue eyes locking on his through the thick glass.

As those eyes narrowed in pure, unadulterated hatred, Sephiroth let his smile deepen into a smirk, the contemptuous expression a challenge of its own. The boy, conscious of the eyes around him, sneered in his direction once before pointedly turning away. Sephiroth laughed to himself, the sound low and full of satisfaction, as he turned the light off once more. Strife might hate him, but he_ would_ help him. Sephiroth would see to _that._

A low ring sounded and he sighed as he pulled his PHS out of his pocket. He flipped the black and silver monstrosity open, a smile forming as he saw who was calling. He lifted the phone to his ear, everything else falling away, as he said, "Good morning, _koneko_."

A snort immediately sounded, and he found himself smiling at Genesis' acerbic response. "Do you _have _to call me that on an unsecured line?"

Sephiroth stepped away from the window and leaned against the wall, giving himself the illusion of privacy in Shinra's world. "My apologies," he said smoothly, although his tone was anything but apologetic. "What can I do for this morning, General?"

There was a long pause, during which Sephiroth knew that the other man was considering responding with something equally inappropriate, and likely quite dirty. Genesis was nothing if not a contradiction. Then, a sigh floated over the line, followed by, "I thought we could have lunch together today."

"I'd like that," Sephiroth returned, his smile gentling. He knew his fierce kitten all too well. As daring as the other man was, he'd never been quite brave enough to chance exposing the true nature of their 'friendship'. Unlike Sephiroth, he felt that he had too much to lose to take such a risk. While he understood the other's reasoning, Sephiroth had never liked having to hide their relationship. If he'd had his way, the entire world would have known how he felt about Genesis Rhapsodos a _long_ time ago, Shinra regulations be damned.

"I'll be free around noon," Genesis was saying, and Sephiroth could hear the faint sounds of pages turning, probably as he glared at the schedule that took up so much of his time. "What about you?"

Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at the window, thinking absently that two hours wasn't nearly enough time for what he had planned. Still, it would take time to convince Strife to become his ally, particularly in light of their violent history, and that wouldn't be done in a day, in any case. It would take time, but once Cloud realized what Sephiroth was trying to do, he _would_ help, whether he truly wanted to or not. Of that, Sephiroth had no doubts. After all, it was the _right_ thing to do, and the rewards would far outweigh the risks.

"I have a meeting," he said with a sudden, sardonic smile, "but I should be finished by then. Why don't you meet me at my office and we'll go from there?"

"Will do." There was a pause before that silken voice spoke again. "Is. . . everything going well this morning?"

Sephiroth's smile gentled at that uncharacteristic concern. "Quite well, Gen," he assured the other man softly. "And you?"

"I'm bored out of my skull," came the prompt, irritated response. "I'm fucking drowning in paperwork here. Goddess, why doesn't Shinra just give us fucking secretaries, like every other executive?"

He chuckled at that, unable to help himself. "Likely because, as a SOLDIER, you are supposed to be able to handle _anything."_

"I'll give _you _something to handle," the other man mumbled, and it took all of

Sephiroth's considerable restraint not to respond in kind. "Perhaps, that is something we can discuss at lunch," he returned blandly.

"Count on it," came the rather heated response.

The dial tone sounded in his ear and Sephiroth grinned to himself as he tucked the phone away. A bored, frustrated Genesis always made for an interesting encounter, and he was looking forward to the experience. He cast one last look at the window before sweeping from the room. A great deal of paperwork had piled up during his own unexpected absence, and he only had forty minutes until Strife's class ended. He had to time it just right, so that he didn't embarrass the boy by actually pulling him out of class. After all, a summons to General Sephiroth's office was _not_ a normal occurrence, and appearances had to be preserved.

For now, at any rate. Once he had convinced Strife to assist him, they would have to remain cautious, but only insofar as their mission was concerned. Angeal and Genesis would no doubt be surprised when he announced that he was taking on a protégé, as he had never shown an interest in doing so before, but that would be the easiest way to keep Strife close. They would need to meet often if they were to defy the fates Gaia had chosen for them.

So much to do, Sephiroth thought as he made his way to the center of Shinra Tower. He nodded curtly to those who addressed him, but didn't respond as he passed through the busy halls. So much hinged on getting his hands on Hojo's files. He wouldn't know if preventing--or reversing--the degradation process was even possible until he had the opportunity to peruse the man's notes. And then, there were the remnants. . .

Sephiroth sighed to himself as he took the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor. The remnants would be quite young right now, little more than children, but something had to be done for them. He could not simply leave the boys to rot in whatever hell Hojo had created for them. They were pieces of him, and he refused to leave anything of himself with the madman who had dared to call himself his father while torturing him to create the 'perfect' soldier.

Kadaj, especially, needed to be saved. The young man was too much like Genesis to emerge from Hojo's house of horrors unscathed. Perhaps, the madness could be prevented if the boy were removed from such an unhealthy environment at a relatively young age. If not, he had a _great_ deal of experience in dealing with near-manic mood swings. He had developed a distant fondness for the youngest, most temperamental version of himself, simply because the boy reminded him so strongly of his fierce kitten.

Yes, he would locate the boys and free them, and he would reunite the little tyrant with his precious Nii-san. He would find a way to care for the boys, and he would thwart more of Mother's machinations in the process. And then, he would figure out what to do about Vincent Valentine.

Sephiroth thought of the dream Gaia had given him and concealed a shudder. He didn't know where Strife had found his biological father, but he was determined to find out. Whether Valentine joined them in their mission or not, he wanted to meet the man who had suffered so greatly for love of his mother, and had counted killing his murderously insane son as an act which required repentance.

He had so many questions for Vincent, most concerning the woman who had given birth to him. Lucrecia Crescent had been a scientist, one of Hojo's assistant's, or so Sephiroth had gathered from snippets he'd gleaned from Strife's mind. Of course, Cloud had also believed that she was Hojo's _wife,_ although the very notion begged for one to suspend all belief. Hojo had never cared for anyone other than himself. The thought of him sharing his life with another person was almost as alien a concept to Sephiroth as life without Shinra had once been.

Alien. Sephiroth smiled darkly as he strode down the hall towards his office. Wouldn't Mother be angry when she discovered that he intended to replace her. Jenova, The Calamity From The Skies, Heaven's Dark Harbinger, supplanted by a simple human woman in the eyes of her chosen son. Oh, yes, he was looking forward to her reaction to _that._

He approached his office, pulled his keycard out of his pocket, and let himself inside. He closed the door but resisted the urge to lock it. As Shinra's most important SOLDIER, he was expected to be accessible and available twenty-four-seven. He glanced around the familiar surroundings and paused, struck by how strange it seemed to be here. A long sword-rack, a remarkable piece Wutaian in design, graced the wall behind his desk, waiting for Masamune to be placed there. A large black-lacquered desk, chosen by Genesis himself to match the smooth lines of Masamune's stand, was centered perfectly before it, so that his precious odachi would be visible to anyone who entered. A rather uncomfortable black chair with flat cushions sat before the massive desk, purposely chosen for its lack of comfort, so as to discourage long-term visits.

He glanced at the sofa that was set off to one side, smiling faintly as he recalled the rather heated moments he and Genesis had stolen upon its smoothly upholstered cushions. A low table, once again Wutaian in design, sat before it, a lovely Zen garden gracing its center. While he himself had never been overly fond of Wutaian craftsmanship, Genesis had always been obsessed by it, and he had never had the heart to tell his lover just how uncomfortable the reminders of his time in Wutai had always made him.

And he never would, Sephiroth thought as he approached the desk. He loved the other man too much to risk hurting his feelings over something that was so insignificant. So, the furniture had stayed, and he had taught himself to appreciate its beauty while ignoring his knowledge of its origins.

He called Masamune, watching as it manifested in his left hand, and carefully set it in place. Genesis would be very upset if he were to show up and find the massive katana simply set against the wall. He was quite proud of that overly-ornate rack, and he loved the way Masamune looked mounted on it. While Sephiroth thought that the sword looked nice enough, he knew better than to seem anything less than enthusiastic about any gift he received from his hot-blooded lover.

As he sat behind the massive desk, he thought of the beautiful, hard-backed copy of Loveless that the other man had given him several years ago for his birthday. Bound in leather and hand-written in lovely Wutaian characters, the tome was nearly priceless, one of the first direct translations ever discovered of the epic poem. While he had never truly cared for Loveless, he _did_ enjoy listening to Genesis, whose voice rang with such passion, recite it.

The book was in Genesis' possession right now; it had been since their last separation, when he had arrived at his apartment to find it--and Genesis--gone. While the loss of the book hadn't bothered him, what it represented _had. _He had believed that Genesis was finished with him, that he had lost him, and he had spent the next four weeks utterly miserable. Until Genesis had shown up at his apartment door, asking if they could talk, he had despaired of ever repairing the rift that had formed between them.

A call from Hojo, reminding him of his appointment in the lab, had interrupted them, and he had been forced to leave with the situation unresolved. In the past, they hadn't been able to move past their issues. Genesis had drawn further and further away from him, until the duel that had resulted in his injury, and the discovery of his degradation. In a way, he _had_ lost Genesis that day, he simply hadn't realized it until it was too late.

Sephiroth felt his chest tighten with grief and hastily pushed such thoughts away. He was here to change all of that, and he would let nothing stop him. He glanced at the small black mail rack that sat on the right corner of his desk, the in-box filled to overflowing, and sighed heavily. Genesis wasn't the only one who hated paperwork. But it had to be done, and he had never shirked his duties, even though there had been a time when he had longed to do so. That had been after Genesis' flight and Angeal's death, when he had been alone save for the responsibility of caring for Zack. Unfortunately for them both, he hadn't been up to the challenge.

He could still remember the way he had turned on Angeal's beloved puppy, the fever of Mother's madness sweeping away what little had remained of his human loyalties. He had dueled Zack, not with the intention of killing the young First, but of removing an obstacle from what he had believed was his destined path. The boy who had already lost so much had been betrayed by the one person who had sworn to protect him, cut down by the very sword that had once saved his life. It was no wonder Zack had sacrificed himself to save Cloud. After experiencing betrayal, he had been determined not inflict such pain on another.

And he had died for his loyalty. Sephiroth's spirit had been trapped in that pitch-black nothingness, struggling to gain control over himself, as Zack had paid him a brief visit on his way to the Lifestream. He had forgiven Sephiroth for everything--including his refusal to face Angeal and Genesis as he had known he should--but he couldn't forgive him for hurting his little Spike. Cloud had been Zack's only link to his humanity during the five years he'd spent as an experiment in Shinra Mansion, and what had been done to him simply couldn't be forgiven.

As much as it had hurt, Sephiroth had understood. He himself hadn't been able to forgive Shinra for what they had done to Genesis and Angeal in the name of science. One driven insane as his body slowly rotted from the inside out, the other moved to take his own life because he could not live with what had been done to him. No, he hadn't blamed Zack in the least for his enmity.

Never again, he swore to himself fiercely. Never again would those he loved be forced to suffer because of Shinra's machinations. He would tear down Shinra Electric Power company brick by corrupt brick if he had to to ensure it.

______________________________________________________________

Cloud Strife glanced down at the card in his hand, gritting his teeth as he gazed at the flawless script gracing it. _My office, 1100 hours. Come as you truly are. Sephiroth._ He glanced around the barracks that he shared with nineteen other cadets, grateful to see that they were minding their own business. He had only just returned from sword exercises to find the simple, innocuous-looking card lying on his pillow. He hadn't even had the chance to shower yet, and here he was, faced with a command to meet his nemesis face-to-face, in the man's _office_ no less.

Gods, just the thought of facing Sephiroth again was terrifying. Not because he feared for his life, but because he didn't know what to expect. It was obvious from the look they had shared in the training gym that Sephiroth wasn't the man he should be at this point in time. The contemptuous expression he'd worn was proof enough of _that._ But he could think of no reason why Aerith would send him back as The Nightmare who had nearly destroyed The Planet. If nothing else, he trusted the flower girl's judgment, which meant that there was more going on here than he knew.

He hoped so! Cloud thought fervently. It would be a disaster if he were to find himself confronted with the power-hungry madman he had thrice been forced to destroy. Sephiroth had a great deal of power within Shinra. If he forced Cloud into a confrontation, he _would _lose, but Cloud would be the one to the price. Not that Cloud wasn't willing to kill the man a fourth time if it came down to it, but he would probably find himself on trial for murder afterwards. Sephiroth was still a legend here, the greatest warrior on The Planet, loved and respected even if he _was_ feared.

Cloud looked down at his hand to find that he had unintentionally crushed the note. He sighed and dropped it into his pocket, turning to his footlocker to retrieve a uniform. He lifted the lid and paused, his too-blue gaze locking on the mismatched black armor he had worn for the last three years of his existence. _Come as you truly are. _Cloud shook his head at that. He had been shocked to find himself, fully clothed, in the barracks which he had once called home. First Tsurugi had been in its usual place in the muilt-sheathed weapons harness on his back, Kadaj's Souba still clutched in his unworthy hands, as he tried to make sense of it all.

Aerith had tried to tell him, Cloud had realized immediately. He had been too distraught, not over his death, but over the knowledge that he had been denied access to the Lifestream once again, to hear her words. He had cursed Gaia for her refusal to let him go, to let him join Kadaj in death, and had begged Aerith to let him go. Her response had been a sadly beautiful smile before kissing him one last time. He had awakened here, much to his horror.

He had hated the time he'd spent as a cadet in Shinra. He certainly had never wanted to return to it. Yet, if what she had hinted was correct, he had been given a chance to change things. He was still the same man he had been when he'd died, which had surprised him. He didn't look _that_ much different than he had at sixteen, but still, the changes were there, obvious enough to anyone who bothered to look.

Luckily, he wasn't very popular among his fellow cadets, who tended to ignore him unless he did something to draw attention to himself. And Cloud was very good at blending into the background. He had spent his entire life learning how to do so, and hopefully, that skill would continue to hide what he truly was from the world.

Cloud sighed heavily and glanced at the cheap watch strapped to his left wrist. Class had run late, and he had already missed Sephiroth's eleven-o'clock deadline, but he _really _needed a shower. Fuck it, he thought with finality, Sephiroth could wait. He stunk, and he wasn't going anywhere until he'd bathed.

He folded the pieces of his piecemeal black combat uniform over his arm, pausing as his hand brushed something sharp. He barely felt the sting of split flesh as he uncovered the twin-bladed katana that had once belonged to a boy who had loved him. Souba seemed to glint at him accusingly in the harsh overhead lights, and he sighed heavily, grief threatening to choke him as he ran a hand over the flat side of one curved blade. He would never forget the impassioned look in Kadaj's luminescent green eyes as he they fought, neither willing to give in to the desires of the other, even though the boy's path could only lead to death. Kadaj had been so damned _young,_ yet he had possessed a staunch conviction that had kept him set on his destructive course.

In the end, Cloud had been forced to take his life. It had been Sephiroth's form which he had fought, Sephiroth's voice which had taunted him during their battle, but it had been Kadaj's life which had been snuffed out by First Tsurugi's blades. He, and no other, was to blame for the boy's death. He hadn't been good enough, fast enough, smart enough, to find a way to reach him. And for that failure, he would never forgive himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note:** Alrightly, then! More Seph and Cloud angst as they meet for first (?) time, with a little Genesis thrown in for flavor. Keep reviewing, guys. You're feeding the muse every time you do:) Reupoaded and beta'd by the great Littlehouseinthewoods!

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Ten

_'__**Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Sephiroth signed his name to yet another dull report and set it aside, immediately reaching for another. He read it just as quickly as the two-hundred-and-fiftieth report which had preceded it, and once again signed his name to it. Eleven had come and gone, and Strife had yet to make an appearance. He wasn't exactly surprised by the boy's reluctance to face him, but he had honestly thought that Strife was made of sterner stuff than that. Apparently, he had been wrong.

It was nearly noon and Genesis would be arriving soon to meet him for lunch. As much as he needed Strife's assistance, he wasn't going to shunt his lover aside to obtain it. While he preferred to be discreet, he _would _have Cloud yanked unceremoniously out of class if that was what it took to get his attention. He was nothing if not ruthless and Cloud Strife would be a fool to forget that.

Sephiroth heard the quiet tread of light footsteps and immediately straightened in his seat. He knew that it wasn't Genesis who approached, for the heels of the man's boots tended to make a much louder noise against the tiled floor. Nor was it Angeal, whose more muscled frame caused the floor to quake slightly as he passed. He didn't even consider that it might be Zack. The boy had never come to his office without Angeal, and Sephiroth highly doubted that he would walk with such quiet assurance. _Nothing_ about Zack Fair was quiet.

He waited with barely concealed impatience as those steps paused just outside of his door. Without ceremony, the door to his office was flung open, and Cloud's diminutive, nearly petite frame was revealed rather dramatically. He was wearing the black outfit--eerily similar to the First Class uniform he had escaped Nibelheim in--a half-cloak draped over his left arm and side. A silver wolf's head snarled at him from the youth's left shoulder, pinning the cloak in place, while warning of its owner's hidden strength.

The deceptively young-looking man gazed at him in silence, one hand resting on his sword's main blade. He neither advanced nor retreated, and Sephiroth took matters into his own hands. "Come in," he said in a calm voice which revealed none of his own ambivalence. "Please, have a seat."

Cloud continued to gaze at him, those glowing mako eyes narrowing slightly, as he stepped over the threshold. Reluctance colored his every movement, and Sephiroth noticed that he was careful to leave the door at least partially open. The boy obviously didn't trust him, and Sephiroth truly couldn't blame him. After all he had been through, just coming here must have taken a great deal of courage.

The young man ignored the proffered seat, choosing instead to stand beside it. "What do you want?"

The boy's voice was flat, inflectionless, matching the emotionless mask which shaped his heart-shaped face, and Sephiroth carefully set down his pen. "I thought we should talk," he said at last, his own emerald eyes veiled as he clasped his hands before him.

Cloud looked away briefly. "What could you possibly have to say to me, Sephiroth?"

"A great many things, Cloud." Sephiroth tilted his head to the left, studying Gaia's former protector closely. "I'm sorry, to begin with."

The younger man snorted quietly, those clear blue eyes with their slight ring of mako-green around the pupils meeting his once again. "And I'm supposed to believe you?" he asked with heavy disbelief. "'Sorry' doesn't even begin to cover what you did to me."

Sephiroth sighed at that. "I am not the same man you once pursued, Cloud."

"No?" Cloud took a step towards the desk, his hand tightening on First Tsurugi as he fought the urge to strike. "What about Nibelheim? Aren't you the same man who killed my mother, burned my hometown to the ground, and sentenced Zack and I to four years in mako hell?"

This time, it was Sephiroth who looked away. "I am in control, now," was all he could say in response.

"Sure you are." Cloud shook his head, his distrust plain. "I don't know how you survived the end of the world, and I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned, you could drop dead right now, and I'd dance on your damned grave. You took everyone I ever loved away from me, and you mocked me while you did it. They were good people, Sephiroth, decent people, and they're all dead because of _you_."

Sephiroth stiffened slightly, a defensive response he couldn't control. "I assume you are referring to Zack and the Ancient," he said in a low, guilt-laden voice.

"Aerith, Zack, my mother, Kadaj--"

The boy's voice broke on that last name and he turned away to hide his pain. "All he wanted was to be loved, and you used him to bring yourself back to life. You killed him just as surely as if you'd run him through, too," he whispered raggedly. "You and your godsdamned mother!"

Sephiroth looked down at his pale white hands as memories of the remnants' failed Reunion returned to him. Kadaj had been so desperate to please his 'mother', certain that she would love him if he just did as she commanded. His brothers had done everything they could to help, sacrificing any chance they might have had at a normal life, to make their beloved baby whole. In the end, Jenova had betrayed them all, delivering them into death's cold embrace as punishment for their failure to please her.

And Cloud Strife would never believe that. There was nothing he could say that would convince the boy that it had been Jenova controlling events all along. "It will not happen again," Sephiroth murmured as he raised his gaze once more. "Jenova is no longer a factor in my life."

Cloud whirled around, his hand leaving his sword to point at him accusingly. "I _felt _her today, Sephiroth. I know that she's still active--in both of us."

Sephiroth nodded once in acknowledgement, silver hair falling into his face. "I felt her, as well," he admitted, tucking his hair back behind his ear in an automatic gesture. "I was able to close my mind to her rather easily. Her hold on me is all but gone now, Cloud."

"But it's _still there."_

He paused before releasing a clipped, "Yes."

Cloud's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I won't go through that again, Sephiroth. I don't care if you're sane or not. I'll kill you before I let Nibelheim happen, again."

"I would prefer death to a repeat of _that,"_ Sephiroth replied honestly. At the young man's look of surprise, he smiled humorlessly and explained, "I lost the only person who cared about me that day, Cloud. I lost him because I wasn't strong enough to deal with my own pain. I would rather die at your hands a fourth time than allow that to happen again."

Cloud's teeth clenched at the haunted sincerity in the too-deep voice of the man he once held in the highest esteem. "Why?" he asked at last, unable to mask his pain any longer. "Why did you listen to her? Why did you turn on Zack like that? After Angeal died, you were all that he had. He loved you like a brother, Sephiroth, and you _killed him."_

"I know." Sephiroth drew a deep breath, trying to steady his own unruly emotions as the memories rose up to torment him. Zack demanding an explanation for the destruction of Nibelheim and its inhabitants, Zack struggling to defend himself as his hero--his _friend_--called him a traitor and released twenty-five years of suppressed rage at his expense. Cutting down the only friend he had left, watching him fly through the air, droplets of blood from the wound in his chest spraying the floor between them, until he landed with a sickening thud on the reactor steps.

He had watched with dispassionate eyes, feeling nothing but anger and resentment for Zack and his ancestor's, blaming the boy for his mother's unjust imprisonment. As Zack had looked at him with pleading eyes, pain robbing him of the ability to speak, Sephiroth had turned away. Mother's voice had rung through his head, begging for release, offering him the love that had always been denied him. He had turned his back on the young boy he had sworn to protect, leaving him to die as he had turned towards an uncertain future with the mother he had always yearned for.

Yes, Sephiroth acknowledged silently, he had killed Zack. While he hadn't been the one to take Zack's life, his actions had led to his friend's death. It had been his fault, all of it, and he truly had no excuse for his actions.

"I lost someone who meant a great deal to me," he murmured tautly, knowing that even the truth couldn't absolve him of his culpability. "I was unable to deal with my grief and it affected my emotional state. Jenova took advantage of that vulnerability and I was not able to fight her. I am still not sure how she managed to overwhelm me so completely, but she did. Now all I can do is remember and attempt to change the fates of those I once betrayed."

Cloud remained silent for a long moment. "Aerith sent you back, didn't she?" he asked at length.

"Yes." Sephiroth frowned as he recalled the short dialogue that he and the Ancient had exchanged. "She said that I had earned the right to enter the Lifestream, that what I wanted mattered, and then she sent me here."

He shook his head slightly, as though to clear it. "I believe she sent me back to correct the mistakes of the past. Cloud, I am going to save us all, but I cannot do it alone. I--" he faltered for a moment before pressing on, "I need your help."

Cloud just stared at him in shock, unable to believe that these awkwardly selfless words were coming from the despised One-Winged Angel. Sephiroth looked uncomfortable but determined and Cloud realized that he was serious. He honestly wanted to make things better, when all he had ever done was destroy the lives of those around him.

"Do you realize just how much is at stake here?" he threw out sharply. Sephiroth opened his mouth to respond and he cut him off. "Have you ever really cared about anyone other than yourself? Do you even understand what it is to love another person enough to put their welfare before your own?"

Sephiroth felt his own ire rise as he snapped, "I know more than you think." He drew a deep breath and forced himself to calm. "You have every right to speak to me this way," he continued in a milder tone, "but you do not truly know me, Cloud. You never did."

"Not know you?!" Cloud sputtered incredulously. "I watched you burn my village to the ground. I saw what you did Zack and Tifa. I _watched_ as you killed Aerith. I saw the life leave her eyes as Masamune pierced her chest, and all you did was smile and pull that godsdamned sword out of her! Make no mistake, Sephiroth, _I know_ _you."_

"What you saw of me was Jenova," Sephiroth responded coolly. "It was she who killed the Ancient, she who controlled me that night in Nibelheim. It was _she_ who manipulated Kadaj into ingesting her cells. She used me as she used all of the others and I could do nothing to stop her. All I could do was wait for her to tire and occasionally assert my will over her own. I did everything I could to warn you, Cloud. That's why I sent you that dream of the Forgotten Forest. I didn't want the girl to die; I needed her to lead me to _him_. Mother is the one responsible for all the rest."

"Him?" Cloud released First Tsurugi and crossed his arms over his chest, his expression showing his suspicion. "Who's 'him'?"

Sephiroth hesitated before replying, "My. . .lover," in a reluctant voice.

"You let Jenova use you so that you could find your fucking _boyfriend_?" Cloud yelled, no longer caring if he attracted attention or not in his frustration. "Who the hell do you think you are? You nearly destroyed the world--twice. Who was so damned important to you that you would risk destroying The Planet just to find him?"

Sephiroth fell silent, struggling with the urge to unburden himself, knowing that Strife was the last person he could trust with this. While he had no doubt that the boy would understand, he didn't know if he could reveal that much of himself to someone who considered him an enemy. It would be exposing a weakness that had already been exploited until he had been all but destroyed by it.

And yet, he _needed _Strife's help. He didn't have enough time to change things on his own. He needed an ally, and he needed one _now._ Less than six months remained until Genesis would be sent to Wutai, and he had to find a way to change future events _before _then.

"Does it matter?" he asked at length, desperate to secure Cloud's aid, but afraid to reveal Genesis' identity. Strife might not be a unforgiving person by nature, but after all that had been done to him, the temptation to seek vengeance might prove too great for him to ignore, and Sephiroth couldn't take that kind of chance with Genesis' life. The proud, flamboyant First would never survive a battle with Cloud Strife. "Things have already begun to change. He and I are closer than we have ever been. There is no longer any discord between us. If I can prevent the incident itself, all will be made right. He won't leave me, I won't break, and Nibelheim will never occur--"

"Stop." Cloud held up one hand as he thought over everything that had been said. If he hadn't known better, he might have thought that Sephiroth had sounded, well, _scared._ "Start with the incident. What happened to trigger," he made an all encompassing gesture with one gloved hand, "everything?"

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long, tense moment. "In four months, he will be injured in the company training room. That will be the event that sets it all in motion."

Cloud frowned at the very careful, deliberately vague description. "Why?"

"I cannot reveal that," Sephiroth said in a flat voice.

Bright blue eyes, powered by mako, narrowed angrily on his. "Then, I'm leaving."

The boy turned on his heel to go, and Sephiroth cursed under his breath. "Wait," he called out, angry that he had been outmaneuvered so easily. Strife turned towards him, his expression expectant, and Sephiroth could only grind his teeth in defeat. "Suffice it to say that once he is injured, he will discover certain truths about himself that will render him," _insane,_ "unstable."

Cloud walked back towards the desk, realizing that Sephiroth was trying to protect his lover by keeping his identity hidden. He let out a harsh breath and said, "I guess, I was wrong about you, Sephiroth."

The silver-haired warrior raised both eyebrows in a surprised expression. "How so?" he questioned warily.

"You _are_ capable of loving someone enough to put their welfare before your own."

Sephiroth looked away as he realized that he had revealed far too much of _himself_ during the course of this little tête-à-tête. Cloud knew his weakness, now. If he truly wanted to hurt him, he had only to uncover Genesis' identity and take his revenge. Sephiroth wouldn't survive Genesis' death unscathed. Instead of Nibelheim, it would be Midgar that burned this time, and he knew himself well enough to know that _no one _would survive his rage.

"What did you have in mind?" Sephiroth blinked and refocused on the other man, who was watching him with a barely perceptible smile. "You have some kind of plan, right?"

He nodded slowly, silver-green eyes glowing with sudden determination. "I intend to break into Hojo's private files," he said, setting both elbows on the desk and leaning forward. "I believe he has the answers I am looking for there. I also intend to search for Kadaj and his brothers, as well as--"

"You're going to find Kadaj?" Cloud broke in, his big blue eyes widening with a hope he couldn't hide.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered with a faint smile. "I cannot leave the boys to Hojo. I know what they are going through, and I refuse to abandon them. They deserve a chance at life, and I am going to give it to them."

The younger man closed his eyes briefly to hide the sudden moisture in them. "What else?" he questioned in a thick voice.

"Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth watched without surprise as those eyes popped open, suspicion lurking in their glowing depths, as he added, "I would very much like to meet my father."

"You knew?" At the older man's nod, Cloud asked, "How long?"

"How long have I known that Valentine was my biological father, and not Hojo?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, resisting the urge to scowl at the unnecessary clarification. "Did you know in Nibelheim?"

"No," Sephiroth answered with a sigh. It always came back to _that. _"While I was not accepted into the Lifestream, I was given glimpses of the world from time to time. I saw a conversation between you and he in Kalm, just before Omega began to rise. I learned the truth then."

Cloud blushed hard and looked away. "You, uh, saw all that?" he asked embarrassedly.

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the memory of Cloud and his nearly naked father in a rather intimate setting. "I saw enough to know that you were. . .close," he answered with a shrug. "Someday, I would like to know why he felt guilty for killing me when I so obviously deserved it. For now, however, I would merely like to know where to find him."

The younger man murmured something that Sephiroth, even with his enhanced hearing, couldn't decipher. He merely waited, knowing that the other man would speak when he was ready. Cloud finally sighed, the sound deep and heavy, and said, "Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" Sephiroth's gaze sharpened on his, green eyes narrowing almost imperceptively. He had spent a week in Nibelheim, and he had seen no one who bore even a superficial resemblance to Vincent Valentine. "Where in Nibelheim?"

A sad, almost pitying look crossed the blond's face as he answered. "Shinra Mansion."

Sephiroth's deceptively lean body went still, his expression one of intense agony. "You mean," he asked in a hoarse whisper, "that he was there _all along?"_

Cloud winced even as he nodded his golden head. "Hojo locked him in a storage room just off of the main lab. That's where we found him during. . . Meteorfall."

_Meteorfall. _The world echoed dimly through Sephiroth's head, eclipsed by the knowledge that his father had been there, in reach if he had only known, that fateful night in Nibelheim. What would have happened if he had fought off the pain of Genesis' betrayal just long enough to search the rest of the basement for more documents? Would his father have been able to anchor him to a world that he had no longer felt a part of? Or would Sephiroth have killed him, blind to the truth, seeing him as just another hated human?

Cloud watched the play of emotions across the other man's face with something akin to wonder. He had never seen his nemesis display any emotions other than madness, rage, and cruelty. Now, he was seeing a whole range of emotions that were undeniably human, even if their intensity surprised him. "You really do regret all you've done, don't you?"

Sephiroth plunged his hands into his hair, effectively hiding his face from the younger man. "You'll never know how much," he said in a low, ragged voice.

"Sephiroth--"

"No."

The Nightmare remained as he was for several minutes, his ragged breathing loud in the quiet room, before he pulled himself together. Even as Cloud watched, his pure features emptied of all emotion, those green eyes with the slit pupils becoming a blank slate which reflected only the world around him. It was a startling change to witness, and Cloud realized that Sephiroth had been right; he didn't truly know him.

"Would you still like to be trained as a SOLDIER?" he asked in an abrupt, necessary change of subject.

Startled, Cloud could only stare at him. "Y-Yes," he answered finally, his voice little more than a longing-filled whisper.

Sephiroth nodded. He'd thought as much. "I considered training you myself, but I doubt either of us would be comfortable if I were to take on the task. Correct?" At the boy's hasty nod, he smiled slightly. "Zack is about to be promoted to First, and Angeal has requested that he be allowed to take on a student. Would you object to becoming that student?"

"I--" Cloud swallowed hard as memories of Zack rushed through him. Zack ruffling his hair as he tried to duck away, Zack looking at him through a haze of mako green, begging him to hold on just a little longer. Zack, bleeding out on a bluff just outside of Midgar, giving him the Buster Sword and asking him to be his living legacy.

"No," he answered in a husky voice, "there's nothing I'd like more."

"Then, I'll speak to Angeal and arrange a meeting." Sephiroth paused, tilting his to one side, seeing all the grief that the boy couldn't hide. "You'll have to pretend that you're meeting him for the first time. Can you do that?"

Cloud smiled through teary blue eyes. "Yeah, I can handle it."

"Good." Sephiroth heard footsteps, the heavy yet hollow tread indicating that Genesis was about to make an appearance. By the way that Cloud's head came up, he could tell that he had, too. "Just follow my lead," he murmured in a voice so low that Cloud could barely hear him, even with his enhanced hearing.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Cloud half-turned, his blank mask firmly in place, as a tall man in red and black leather pushed the door open. Cloud felt a brief stirring in his mind, a flash of black feathers and crimson steel, and then it was gone. Whether it had been part of his own fragmented memories or those he had stolen from a dying Zack he couldn't tell, and he pushed them aside as he focused on the man who had once wrought so much destruction, only to fall to Zack's sword.

Genesis Rhapsodos.

The First held a bag of what smelled like Wutaian food as he strolled confidently into the room. Auburn hair fell around a handsome face in an expensive cut that was intended to look carelessly tousled, while light blue eyes, enhanced with mako, flicked over him dismissively before moving to the only other occupant in the room. Cloud watched with growing disbelief as Sephiroth's expression changed, softened, as did the hard look in those silver-green eyes. Affection filled those mako-charged depths, and Cloud could only gape in wonder. _This_ was who Sephiroth had been willing to sacrifice everything--even the world--for?!

Genesis set the bag on the desk, smirking just a bit as he looked the boy over. "Interesting outfit," he commented nonchalantly. "Wherever did you find this one, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth chuckled at that. "Genesis, I'd like you to meet Private Cloud Strife," he said, and Cloud snapped his mouth shut before offering a hasty salute. "Private Strife, General Genesis Rhapsodos, my second-in-command."

A startled look crossed the Scarlet General's face, though it was quickly replaced by the arrogance he was so well known for. "A pleasure," Genesis murmured, although his tone was bland enough to be taken as an insult had Cloud been so inclined.

"Sir!" Cloud held the salute for a few moments longer before a murmured 'at ease' from Sephiroth had him lowering his arm. He could only stand there uncertainly, his blue eyes flicking from one man to the other.

"Cloud and I were just discussing his admittance into the mentor program," Sephiroth said as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze catching and holding Cloud's. "Isn't that so, Cloud?"

"Y-Yes, General," Cloud stammered, his heart pounding so loudly that there was no way the two enhanced warriors could miss it. He was going to be with Zack, again!

Genesis carefully pushed the plastic mail rack out of the way and sat on the edge of the desk. "With Zack?" he questioned, a small, fond smile lighting his too-pretty features.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, his eyes meeting those of the older man's once more, "as soon as I clear it with Angeal, of course."

The other First laughed at that, his own expression softening just enough to show that he was a little _too_ fond of his commanding officer. "To think, our puppy is going to have a puppy of his own. Will wonders never cease?"

Sephiroth returned his smile freely. "It will be interesting to see how Zachary handles being the teacher instead of the student."

Genesis snorted. "I imagine he will be very much the bad influence on this poor cadet here," he returned lightly, only half-joking.

"Of that, Genesis, I have no doubt."

Cloud barely controlled the urge to roll his eyes as both men seemed to forget that he was there. He didn't know Genesis--his memories of that time in his life were sketchy, at best--but he could tell that the arrogant SOLDIER had feelings for Sephiroth. Feelings that were _very_ obviously returned. He had never seen his nemesis like this, smiling and laughing with genuine happiness, all because the other man had simply entered the room. But, he had a feeling that if he didn't get out of here, he was going to overstay his welcome. Besides, he had to prepare himself for meeting Zack, and make sure that he _didn't_ fall apart when confronted with best friend who had died to save him.

"Sir?" He waited until Sephiroth had focused on him to say, "I have a class in twenty minutes. May I be excused?"

Sephiroth only nodded a bit absently and tore a piece of paper off of a stationary pad, scribbling a quick note on it. "You'll have to be moved to more appropriate quarters once you are promoted to 2nd Class," he said as he handed it over. "Take this to the dormitory superintendent and have him assign you a single room. Preferably, close to Lieutenant Fair's, as he will need access to you once your training begins."

"And keep the sword," he added, gesturing towards First Tsurugi, which Cloud realized that, as a cadet, he couldn't possibly explain possessing. "I can think of no other who would do it the justice that you will."

Cloud had to fight a sudden, uncharacteristic urge to smile as he shoved the note into his pocket. Sephiroth had just essentially ordered him to move to a private room, quartered next to the man who had once been his only friend. He had also given him an explanation in case anyone asked after his one-of-a-kind, obviously expensive sword. He wouldn't have to worry about being caught with it and having it confiscated, now. While it would probably draw more attention to him than he would have liked, he'd deal with that as it came. But for Sephiroth to do this for him, to put him in a position that could reflect badly on him if things failed to go well. . .If Cloud hadn't known better, he'd think that Sephiroth actually _respected_ him.

He saluted both men enthusiastically, Genesis shaking his head as he looked away, before heading towards the door. "Oh, and Cloud?" He paused and half-turned, keeping his expression as neutral as he could. "I'll go over your schedule and see if we can't make it more compatible with Zack's. Is that acceptable?"

He allowed a small smile to curve his lips in response. "That is acceptable, sir." He paused and added, "Thank you."

Sephiroth smiled, a faint smile that held none of the madness and cruelty he was so used to seeing. "You're dismissed, cadet."

He strode from the room, realizing that--as twisted as the circumstances might be--he was going to see his childhood dream realized. He was going to be trained by _Zack--_officially, this time. He was going to be a SOLDIER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** Nothing but Seph/Gen goodness in this one. Nothing explicit, except maybe Gen's language. Seriously, how could anyone believe that these two are straight? It just doesn't compute. Anyway, thanks yet again for all the reviews. I love you all, just not as much as I love Seph and Gen:) Reuploaded and beta'd by the lovely Littlehouseinthewoods:)

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Eleven

_**"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." -Loveless, ACT III**_

Genesis leaned back against the soft cushions of Sephiroth's office sofa as he dug into a bowl of _Shoyu Ramen._ He held the plastic bowl close to his face, smiling slightly as he watched Sephiroth hunch over his, trying to avoid making a mess of the thin noodle soup. He could barely stifle his laughter as the Silver Demon Of Wutai struggled with a pair of plain wooden chopsticks. Put a sword in his hand, and his lover could carve his way through an enemy army in a matter of minutes. Give him a set of foreign eating utensils, and it was like watching a child learning to feed himself. It was funny as hell, and very endearing, in its own way. It also served to remind Genesis of just how isolated Sephiroth had been for most of his life. He had only been out of Midgar maybe a dozen times, and only when needed on the front lines in Wutai. He had been to Banora once too, when they had passed through during an assignment, although he had been uncomfortable with the amount of attention he had received there.

Maybe, Genesis thought as he watched other man's mounting frustration, it was time take another trip, a longer one this time. He hadn't seen his parents in nearly a year, and he knew that Angeal missed his mother horribly. And the Goddess knew that Sephiroth had never had a proper vacation. He would have to keep his parents away from Seph, though. For some reason, his then-friend had taken an instant disliking to them. Sephiroth had never said or done anything to show it, but even back then, he'd known the other man well enough to tell when he was displeased with something.

Sephiroth threw the chopsticks into the bowl, disgusted with his inability to master such a small thing, and Genesis couldn't hold back any longer. He laughed as he scooted closer to his lover, ignoring the dark, embarrassed look Sephiroth cast him. "Here, let me help with that," he said, reaching for the thin wooden sticks. "Now, watch closely, and learn."

"Genesis."

Genesis ignored the warning growl and carefully lifted up a small mass of noodles. "See my fingers," he said, making sure he had the other man's complete attention before continuing. "You place them just so, and add a little pressure here..."

He tilted his head back, careful not to drip any of the clear broth on himself, and carefully put them in his mouth. He slurped just a bit, which he happened to know was perfectly acceptable in Wutaian culture, and quickly chewed the thin noodles. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now, you try."

Sephiroth only sighed and shook his head, scattering his long mass of shiny silver hair. "I still don't see why I can't simply use a fork for this."

"Because that takes all the fun out of it." Sephiroth shook his head again, and he decided to use a different approach. He scooped up more noodles, smiled brightly, and said, "Now, open your mouth."

One silver brow quirked upward as Sephiroth glanced from him to the proffered food and back. He slowly complied, opening his mouth and leaning forward to meet the other man halfway. Genesis watched the food disappear behind soft pink lips, slightly disappointed that the other man's slurp was so damned quiet, but happy to see Sephiroth smiling as he chewed. He had been trying for almost ten years to get Sephiroth to enjoy Wutaian food with little success, when all he'd had do was feed it to him by hand to do get results. He should have tried this _years_ ago.

Sephiroth swallowed and cast a pointed look at the chopsticks. Genesis laughed again, this time with a bit of heat, as another idea came to him. "Hold these for a minute," he said, waiting until Sephiroth had taken the hated utensils to shift even closer. "Your turn, moonbeam."

The low, suggestive purr was enough to pull a chuckle out of taciturn lover. "You'll end up covered in _soya_ sauce if I do this, Gen," he said with exasperation.

"You'll just have to be extra careful, won't you?" Genesis set his bowl aside, stripping his gloves and coat off, before settling back once more. "So, are you up to the challenge, General?"

The other man nodded somewhat tentatively. "You won't get angry if I make a mistake?"

Genesis shook his own head, reaching out to pull a long section of silvery hair back over his lover's shoulder. "No one's perfect, Sephiroth," he said, momentarily serious. "Not even you."

Sephiroth's answering smile was brief and all too somber, reminding Genesis that he had been raised by a half-crazed scientist who had demanded perfection. "I won't get angry," he reiterated, adding, "Of course, if you _do_ make a mess of me, I'll expect you to lick up the worst of it."

Sephiroth burst out laughing, much to his lover's delight. It was a deep, quiet sound, but it was laughter all the same. "Very well, Gen," he relented, mirth reflected in the ice-green of his eyes as he picked up his own bowl, "but I must warn you that you are not giving me much incentive to do this properly."

"Oh, you want incentive?" Genesis' lips curved into a slow smile that should have been a warning in itself. "I'll give you incentive, Sephiroth."

Pale hands tightened on the bowl until it threatened to crack under the strain. "I'm listening."

Genesis laughed evilly and said, "If you do this right, I'll let you fuck me, right here, on this," he smoothed a bare hand over the soft black material beneath them, "just like you've always wanted to."

Those cat-like green eyes flared with sudden urgency, and it was all Sephiroth could do not toss the bowl aside and jump him there and then. Genesis had never given him more than the occasional kiss while in his office. While they had been long, heated kisses, to be sure, he had always been too afraid of discovery to risk having sex here. To be offered this now, when nothing like this had ever happened before, only strengthened Sephiroth's conviction that he was doing the right thing.

"Challenge accepted."

Genesis blinked at the abrupt response, but was comforted by the sensual determination stamped on those angelic features. He'd known that Sephiroth had wanted this for years now, but he'd never really understood why, and it had always bothered him. Now, he thought that he did, or that he was beginning to, and the realization made him feel slightly ashamed.

He himself had drawn boundaries in their relationship, lines that were never to be crossed, for fear that Sephiroth's overly-dominant personality would completely overwhelm his own. Sephiroth was the only man who had ever been able to drive every coherent thought from his mind with nothing more than a simple look, and that had always scared the hell out of him. So, he had set limits on their personal interactions, and had always kept a small but significant distance between them, even after he'd seen how much that distance both hurt and confused Sephiroth.

They had been friends for four years before he'd worked up the courage to approach the other man. It hadn't been easy, as he'd had to end the physical side of his friendship with Angeal to do it, but he simply hadn't been able to keep his distance any longer. He had wanted Sephiroth from the first, and four years of denial had taken their toll.

He had found himself dreaming of the other man nearly every night, not just the sexual fantasies that every other SOLDIER had about the Silver General, but of simply lying in his embrace. He had found himself daydreaming about the first moment he'd seen the silver-haired man, then an utterly beautiful fourteen-year-old, at the oddest moments. He could still remember like it was yesterday. He'd gazed into those extraordinary green eyes, shaken the proffered hand, and had spent the next few minutes struggling to form enough coherency to simply speak again.

Angeal, he recalled fondly, hadn't noticed. He had been intent on befriending the other boy, who they had heard so much about back in Banora, and had covered the conversational lapse. Genesis could remember clearly that, while Sephiroth had responded to everything Angeal had said--albeit shortly—those exotic green eyes had never his own. It was only now, ten years _after_ the fact, that he realized that that moment had been the start of everything.

"Gen?" He focused on the here and now, where Sephiroth was watching him with something akin to concern, and smiled to show that he was listening. "Where did you go just now?"

He shifted and set elbow on the back of the sofa, resting his head on his hand. "I was thinking about the first time we met," he answered softly. "Do you remember?"

Sephiroth's smile was surprisingly bittersweet. "I remember," he said in a quiet rumble. Genesis frowned, and he hurried to add, "It was the only time that I have ever seen you at a loss for words. That alone made it a memorable event."

Genesis snorted and tossed his fiery head. Sometimes, he forgot that Sephiroth had a sense of humor, dry though it was. He wasn't really annoyed, just bothered by that faint tinge of bitterness. "What do you remember most about it? Besides my not speaking?"

Sephiroth cast the bowl a look of profound regret as he realized that the moment had passed. He set in on the table and leaned back into the cushions, his gaze turning inward as he searched his memories. "Your eyes," he murmured at last. "They didn't have the glow that they do now, but they were the most incredible shade of blue I had ever seen. I remember gazing into them, and being unable to look away, even though I knew that what I was doing could be considered rude. I simply could not look away."

He really shouldn't have been surprised. He had been complimented on his pale blue eyes his entire life, and was well aware that they were one of his best features. He'd known that Sephiroth liked them--it's not like the man had ever hidden the fact--but he'd never realized just how much of an impact that they had made on his quiet friend.

Genesis smiled faintly and reached out to stroke the silk of his lover's hair. Sephiroth started at the unexpected contact, but quickly relaxed into it. He let out a contented sigh and closed his green eyes, and Genesis' smile wobbled a bit as he continued his ministrations. "For me, it was your hair," he whispered unsteadily. "Your eyes were stunning, of course, but it was," he shifted closer and plunged both hands into the shining moonspun mass, "_this_ that fascinated me."

Sephiroth didn't respond other than to tip his head back slightly. Genesis carefully combed his fingers through the shimmering strands, knowing how much Sephiroth loved to be petted, even though he would deny it if asked. He hadn't had nearly enough physical affection in his life, and it warmed something inside of Genesis to be the one able to provide it.

"You have such beautiful hair, Seph." Genesis watched it slide through his bare fingers with fascination. "I used to dream about wrapping myself in it, you know."

Silver-green eyes popped open at that. He cast a questioning look at the other man, surprise evident in his expression, and Genesis carefully lifted a strand to his lips. "I used to watch you all the time, wondering if it was as soft as looked, wishing I could do what I'm doing now."

"I wouldn't have stopped you," Sephiroth murmured, emotion roughening his deep, rich voice. "I would have given anything to feel your hands on me, even in that small way."

"I know," Genesis stated simply. "I felt it, too."

"Then, why. . ." his voice trailed off as comprehension came to him. "Angeal."

"Angeal," Genesis confirmed. "He was my best friend, Seph. We'd been through so much together. How could I justify dumping him after all our years of friendship?"

Sephiroth sighed again, this time heavily. "How did it end, then?" he asked. "You've never said, and I didn't feel as though I had the right to ask, but I have always wanted to know."

"I tried to talk him into taking in taking on a third, and he reacted," Genesis winced here, "badly."

"A third?" Sephiroth echoed before his eyes went wide. "You mean. . .?"

Genesis had to hold back completely improper laughter as he saw that such a notion had never even entered his lover's mind. For all of his experience on the battlefield, Sephiroth was still touchingly innocent when it came to sexual matters. It was one of the things that he had always loved about him.

"I thought that if I could talk him into bringing you into our relationship, then everything would be all right." Genesis shook his head at his younger self's selfish naiveté. "I thought that I could have you and Angeal, too. No harm, no foul, just the three us fucking until we were all too drained to do anything else. It was the first time he ever said no to me."

"Genesis." Sephiroth was shocked--and appalled--to realize that _he_ was the reason Genesis and Angeal were no longer together. "Of course, he denied you. He loved you. The last thing he wanted to do was _share_ you with anyone, especially me."

"Why do you say it like that?" Genesis frowned as he tilted his head to one side. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're fucking gorgeous, Sephiroth, before you finally believe it? Everyone wants you. Even Angeal found you attractive, in the beginning."

Sephiroth shook his head quickly, supremely uncomfortable with the conversation. "Angeal has never desired me, Gen. He sees me as a friend, perhaps even a brother, but no more than that. Can we please change the subject?" he asked a bit desperately, wishing that he had never asked.

The older man studied him for a long moment before shrugging it aside. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument neither of them could win. "Well, so long as you know how desirable _I_ think you are, I suppose we can."

Sephiroth let out a relieved breath. "I am well aware that you desire me, Genesis. As I need no more than that, I see no reason to dwell over what we cannot agree upon."

"Hhhmmmpph." Genesis glanced at the door, smiled slowly, and rose to his feet. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare move."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow and crossed his arms over his chest, watching with undisguised curiosity as the other man approached the door and engaged the lock. Genesis turned towards him, lifting his chin as he began a slow approach. Even without the scarlet trench and gloves, his slim form radiated power and grace, and Sephiroth had never been strong enough to resist his siren's call.

His arms fell away as Genesis halted before him, his head going back as he looked up at the other man. Genesis smiled and bent down to him, slanting his mouth over Sephiroth's, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth with no preliminaries. He threaded his hands through the silver hair that had _always_ turned him on, smirking inwardly as gloved hands came up to grip his wrists tightly. He placed his legs on either side of his lover's hips, never breaking the kiss as he settled his weight on Sephiroth's powerful thighs. Those hands moved to his hips, thumbs settling in the sensitive hollows that separated his legs and pelvis, and Genesis moaned with arousal.

He raised his head slightly, thumbs stroking Sephiroth's high cheekbones, and whispered, "Fuck me."

Sephiroth's response was immediate, if not what he expected. "What about the soup?" he asked in a ragged voice.

Genesis laughed breathlessly and rested his forehead against the other man's. "Only you, Seph. Only you."

Sephiroth merely smiled innocently--and damned if that expression didn't look utterly, completely _wrong_ on him--and tightened his hold. "Are you sure?" he asked, serious now.

"Yes," he muttered with absolute conviction. "Or have _you_ suddenly changed your mind?"

In a matter of seconds, he found himself flat on his back, Sephiroth leaning over him with a hungry expression. Silver hair formed an intimate curtain around them as his lover said, "You realize that I'm never going to look at my office in quite the same way, again?"

Genesis' aristocratic features took on a smug cast. "I'd be insulted if you could, Seph."

One corner of Sephiroth's mouth quirked up in a rather arrogant half-smile. "We certainly wouldn't want that, now would we?" he murmured as he lowered his head.

"Not if you know what's good for you," Genesis returned, the breathless anticipation in his voice making a mockery of the threat. "Now shut up, kiss me, and get on with it already."

Sephiroth smiled, a sinister smile that sent delicious chills straight to his crotch, and crushed his lips under his own. Genesis could only cling to him, open his mouth to the sensual assault, and hang on for dear life.

* * *

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he read yet another cadet progress report, feeling a contentment that had heretofore alluded him. Genesis reclined on the sofa, his free hand stroking the dark fabric from time to time, as his smooth voice filled the room with vibrant life. They had cleaned themselves in his private lavatory, finished lunch--no licking involved, much to Sephiroth's disappointment--and Genesis had insisted that he finish his work.

The red-headed First, however, seemed in no hurry to return to his own. He was perfectly content to lie where he was, sated by sex and food, and read his favorite poem aloud. Sephiroth didn't mind. He had missed moments such as these, although they usually occurred in his quarters. Still, it eased something in him to hear those familiar words spoken without malice or insanity.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." Sephiroth grimaced slightly at that. He had hated that passage ever since Genesis had used it to reveal his jealousy that day in Mako Reactor 5. "Dreams of the morrow hath shattered the soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Not this time, Sephiroth thought resolutely. Once he got his hands on Hojo's files, that would all change. He had originally planned to coerce Hojo in to finding a cure for Genesis and Angeal's genetic defects, but he was hesitant to trust the man. Even if his life hung in the balance, Sephiroth didn't believe that Hojo would give him what he wanted. He might do something to make matters worse, like permanently harming his friends, simply because he _could_.

No, he told himself, he would be better off going to Hollander and suggesting an exchange. He would give the old man every file Hojo had ever kept on Jenova Project 'S'--as well as samples from its only successful 'specimen' --in return for his assistance. While he knew that Hollander cared for Genesis and Angeal--especially Angeal--the man was weak-willed. He would follow whoever presented the strongest personality, and Sephiroth had to make sure that it was _him_. He would allow nothing to stop him from saving Genesis, nothing at all.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." Genesis looked up from his precious copy of Loveless to find Sephiroth frowning into thin air. "Is something wrong, Seph?"

Sephiroth blinked and focused on him, the frown turning into a gentle smile. "Nothing's wrong, Gen." Pale emerald orbs dropped to the book in his hands before coming back to his. "Why did you stop?"

Genesis sniffed somewhat disdainfully. "What do you care?" he retorted. "It's not like you were paying attention, anyway."

The smile vanished, replaced by an intensity that made him shiver. "I am always aware of you, Genesis. Never believe otherwise."

He found himself trapped in that brilliant green gaze, unable to look away, as his heart pounded a harsh staccato in his chest. He hated it when Sephiroth said shit like that, because he never knew how to respond. "If you're so aware," he said as evenly as he could manage, "quote the next passage to me."

Sephiroth smiled again, the intensity gone, and did just that. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." The smile widened as he added, "How was that?"

"Passable," Genesis allowed grudgingly as he tried to conceal his surprise.

Sephiroth only shook his head and tossed his pen onto the desk. He would get no more work done so long as Genesis remained. "Do you truly believe I could ever ignore you?" he asked, his deep voice very soft as he stood and approached the other man.

Genesis watched him approach, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. "Sephiroth. . ."

The silver-haired warrior knelt beside him, one black-gloved hand coming up to cup his face. "I never forget you," he said in a low voice, mako-green eyes glowing with emotion. "You are always with me, even when we are apart. Please, believe that."

Genesis swallowed hard. "I'm beginning to," he whispered jaggedly.

"That's enough, Gen." Sephiroth sighed, a mere wisp of sound, and touched the hard-backed book in his lover's hands. "Will you finish?"

The fiery SOLDIER smiled at that. "Just try and stop me, General."

Sephiroth returned the smile and rose. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the sofa.

"Of course." Genesis sat up but didn't lower his legs. He scooted forward, leaving just enough room for his lover to sit behind him. He laid back with the confidence of someone well-loved, resting between Sephiroth's spread legs, and smiled up at the other man. "Ready, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth slipped his arms around that slender waist, hugging him close, and said, "Yes, kitten."

Genesis' smile threatened to split his face in two as he lifted Loveless and began to read. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, held his heart close, and prayed it would never end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **I think I'm actually running out of things to say in these. Well, let's see. . .Zack gets promoted to First, Reno makes his first--albeit brief--appearance, Cloud and Zack meet for the first (?) time. Oh, and Chaos, I'm working towards a full sex scene, but I want it to be perfect, so don't ARG too much in the meantime:) Love the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming, or you'll hurt Genesis' feelings. Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods!

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twelve

_**'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

The auditorium was filled to capacity, cadets from all classes crammed into uncomfortable folding chairs, their excited murmurs creating a low-level buzz that threatened to make Sephiroth's head ache. The whole company had assembled here, for the sole purpose of publicizing the newest addition to the 1st Class ranks, although there would be a handful of other carefully chosen cadets who would be promoted as part of the ceremony. The Public Relations Department, which was run surprisingly well by young Rufus Shinra, already had a crew assembled, ready to snap pictures and otherwise record the moment for prosperity.

It had only been a week since he had confronted Strife in his office, and yet here he sat, on the threshold of an event that could very well change the future of The Planet permanently. It was a daunting thought.

Sephiroth sighed to himself as he pushed the notion away and shifted in his own seat high up on the stage. He loathed these events, even as he acknowledged that they were necessary. Not only did they serve to boost morale, but they gave the boys who had worked so hard to better themselves much-deserved recognition. Whether they made it as SOLDIERs or not, they had earned this.

As several of the lower-class recruits began to look his way and whisper amongst themselves, he crossed his arms over his chest and kept his expression carefully neutral. He had always hated being the center of attention, and his presence always seemed to detract attention from those who were more deserving of it.

"Bored already?"

He stifled the urge to smile at the low, haughty murmur to his right. He turned his head just enough to make eye contact with Genesis, who had one fiery brow raised, his own arrogant mask firmly in place. Sephiroth merely gave a slight shake of his head, not trusting himself to speak. They were surrounded by the Board, and President Shinra himself sat not more than two seats away. Genesis knew this, and still had the audacity to shift closer, so that their arms brushed in a too-brief, not quite accidental touch.

The First tilted his head to one side, a decidedly wicked light twinkling in his blue-hued gaze, and said, "Cat got your tongue, General?"

There was a suspicious choking sound just beyond Genesis, where Angeal sat, and it was all Sephiroth could do not to laugh aloud. "Not yet," he couldn't resist uttering softly in return.

"Mmmm," the redhead said with mock consideration, "I'll have to see what I can do about that later."

_"Genesis!"_

Angeal's muted hiss drew a light chuckle from the other man as he settled back in his seat. He crossed his legs, set his red-gloved hands on his knees in a posture that Sephiroth was certain was reserved for the feminine side of the species, and began to swing one leg. Unlike Angeal, who was frantically whispering for him to behave himself, Sephiroth only stared straight ahead, narrowing his eyes as he suppressed more inappropriate laughter. If nothing else, Genesis always found a way to make these dreary events bearable, if not precisely enjoyable.

Veiled green eyes swept the audience, searching for and finding the distinctive blond spikes of Cloud Strife's hair. He sat in the fifth row, his dainty features expressionless as he absently plucked at the baggy pants of his new 2nd Class uniform, his bright blue gaze locked on something to his left. Sephiroth followed his gaze to Zack, who was practically bouncing in his seat in the first row, talking animatedly with the other Seconds on either side of him.

Sephiroth looked back at Strife, who nodded almost imperceptively, and returned the gesture. Cloud wasn't the only Third to be promoted in today's ceremony, but as far as Sephiroth was concerned, he was the only one who mattered. In the past, he had viewed things differently, considering it his personal mission to oversee the training of all cadets. This time around, he would leave the others to their prospective instructors. Cloud and Zack were the only ones that mattered, the only two whose futures would affect The Planet for years to come. They _must _be saved, no matter what the consequences to the other cadets, because by doing so, he would be saving Angeal and the Ancient, as well Gaia itself.

A cold sentiment, perhaps, but a true one nonetheless. Sephiroth slanted a sidelong glance at Genesis, whose azure gaze met his warmly, and had to curl his hand against an almost overpowering urge to reach for him. The past would _not _be repeated, he vowed silently. He would find a way to spare his lover the descent into madness, and all of them would be saved. There would be no degradation, no clones, no Nibelheim, no Meteor.

Of course, that still left the question of what to do about Mother. Jenova was even now locked away at the top of the Nibelheim reactor, her tainted cells mutating the humans in the pods below, turning them into monstrous abominations. She must be removed from the reactor and properly disposed of, but the method of disposal remained in question. Casting her into the depths of the reactor was out of the question, as the results of doing so would be disastrous for them all. Geostigma must not be allowed to infect The Planet as it had once before, as the Ancient still lived, and therefore could not intervene from the Lifestream.

He could always cut her out of her prison again, Sephiroth thought with dark humor, and then dismissed the notion entirely. The dismembered pieces would merely be called back to join the main body, and Jenova would be made whole once more. He considered burning the alien bitch, but he knew of no fire hot enough to completely incinerate a human body--or a mutated Cetra. Something was always left behind, teeth or the odd bit of bone. With Jenova, even a stray strand of hair could prove to be disastrous.

No, Sephiroth told himself as he absently toyed with a lock of his own silver hair, hating that he had that much in common with the alien bitch, there had to be something else that he could do, something that would permanently remove The Calamity from this world without jeopardizing those who were a part of it. He merely had to find it.

He would have to ask Cloud for his opinion the next time they met. A fresh perspective would likely help, and the other had proven to be quite resourceful while tracking _him _during 'Meteorfall'. The call for Reunion aside, Sephiroth had no doubt that Strife would have found him eventually. The boy had been frighteningly tenacious in his determination to avenge his hometown.

President Shinra rose to his fee, and Sephiroth forced his mind back to the present. The old man waddled--there was no other word for it--up to the podium and tapped the microphone. Sephiroth winced as a high-pitched squeal sounded, the feedback reverberating through the room as it traveled through the sound system. He heard Genesis curse under his breath, and knew that the other's enhanced senses had also been affected by the shrill, piercing sound.

The President cleared his throat and began to speak, giving a long, rather boring speech on the importance of strength and unity. Sephiroth could barely restrain what would be a very Genesis-like snort as he listened. The only unity the old man cared about was that of his greedy, ruthless Board Of Directors. So long as they were all united in their ambitions for more gil under _his_ direction, the rest of the world could rot. And would, if he and Strife weren't very, very careful.

The President concluded his speech with a falsely benevolent smile and a rather dramatic gesture with his left hand. "And now, Commander Tseng, of the Department Of Administrative Research."

The leader of the Turks rose from his seat at the far left of the stage and moved gracefully to the podium. He thanked the President and gave a very short, very succinct discourse on what it meant to be a Turk. Genesis snorted quietly at his side, making his opinion of Shinra's elite team of assassins known. Luckily, no one seemed to hear as Tseng called out a single name, and a lanky boy with rather wild red hair stood and approached the stage.

Reno, Sephiroth thought with a silent growl. The Turk whose past had been considered so top-secret that not even _Hojo _had been able to access his records. Aquamarine eyes met his briefly as the boy climbed onstage, and Sephiroth couldn't stop his own from narrowing menacingly in response. He had never cared for the crude, insolent young Turk, the very one who had once offered to take Genesis' place in his bed, not long after the other's desertion. He had nearly put the young man through a wall for his insolence, and had been subjected to a battery of psychological 'tests' as a result. Hopefully the young killer would have no reason to make such a proposition this time around, or enough sense to restrain himself, if nothing else. Otherwise, Sephiroth _would_ put him through the wall this time, personal restraint be damned. _No one_ touched him without his consent.

Reno was introduced and given a certificate to complete his indoctrination into the world of killing and espionage. The boy only grinned proudly, pumped his fist in the air once, and went back to his seat, laughter trailing in his wake. Tseng, whose inscrutable expression couldn't hide the disapproval in his dark eyes, put a stop to that with his next words.

"And now, General Sephiroth."

An instant hush fell over the room and Sephiroth fought the urge to squirm as he stood and approached the podium. He absolutely _despised_ public speaking. He looked out over the assembled crowd, forcing a small smile to his lips, and wished he were anywhere but where he actually was. "Today, we have gathered here to commemorate those who have shown excellence beyond all expectations," he began, pitching his naturally deep voice to reach even the farthest rows. "I stand here to welcome these gifted young men into the ranks of SOLDIER, and to offer thanks for your considerable contributions. I am proud of you all, and I hope that you will continue to achieve success in your future endeavors."

He turned to his left and inclined his head, thankful that his bangs were long enough to hide the relief in his eyes as he said, "Director Lazard, the floor is yours."

There was another smattering of laughter, more subdued, less certain, followed by applause as Sephiroth returned to his seat. "Gods, but I hate doing that," he muttered under his breath.

"Poor Sephiroth," Genesis murmured at his side, his voice wavering with suppressed laughter and something less decipherable. "The price one must pay for fame."

He stiffened, wishing that he had imagined the edge to his lover's humorous words, knowing that he had not. "It's all yours, Gen," he returned, his too-quiet voice laced with weariness. "I want no part of it."

A faint frown marred the smooth skin of Genesis' brow. "Seph, what's wrong?" he questioned, his own voice nearly inaudible. "You're not angry, are you? It was only a joke."

Sephiroth could only shake his head as disappointment filled him. He had stupidly assumed that Genesis' jealousy had been tempered by the changes in their relationship, as he had seen no sign of it since their first heated disagreement. Now he knew otherwise, and he was at a loss as to how he should deal with it. He didn't want his lover to see him as a rival, but rather as an equal, and it hurt--deeply--that the other man could not do so.

"Sephiroth, look at me." Another slight shake of that gorgeous silver head was his only response, and Genesis had to struggle to keep the scowl off of his face. He shifted closer, ignoring the anonymous Third who stood beside Lazard to receive his promotion to 2nd Class, bothered by his lover's refusal to face him. "You _know_ I was kidding," he whispered fiercely.

There was no response at all this time, and Genesis was unnerved enough to do the unthinkable. He set his hand on Sephiroth's arm, drawing shock-widened green eyes to his own, as he touched the other man in public for the first time in ten years. "Tell me that you know I was joking, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth drew a deep, steadying breath as that simple touch ripped through him like lightning. As he glanced down at the splash of crimson that contrasted so greatly to the midnight leather of his own overcoat, he felt his disappointment melt away, along with every last shred of resistance. That his silence had worried Genesis enough to risk physical contact before the whole of Shinra Electric Power Company was enough to soothe his injured feelings.

"I believe you," he murmured as quietly as he could.

The other man lingered for a moment, those haunting azure eyes searching his, before withdrawing. "You'd better," he returned in the softest voice Sephiroth had ever heard him use, "because you are _not_ sleeping alone tonight."

"Gods," Angeal groaned on the other side of him. "Would you two please shut up before someone hears you?"

Sephiroth traded an amused look with his lover before facing forward once more, his lips twitching as the struggled not to smile. The jealousy might still exist, but it was not as intense as before, and therefore could be countered. He needed to speak with Lazard regarding his plans to divide the leadership of SOLDIER between he and his two friends. That would be the beginning. Once in the spotlight, he hoped that Genesis would come to understand just why he loathed it. If nothing else, it should serve to feed his lover's innate need for constant attention. He would have all the fame he could ever want, and then some.

Director Lazard called Cloud's name, and he shifted his focus to the front. He watched as Gaia's Golden Weapon approached the podium with a quiet assurance that no sixteen-year-old boy should possess, and wondered why no one else could see it. Even with the young, nearly feminine quality to his fine features, his controlled bearing fairly screamed his experience, while his bright blue eyes echoed it in ways that were painfully familiar to Sephiroth. No matter how young Strife might look, he was a seasoned warrior, and it seemed absurd to _him_ that others could believe anything else.

Unlike Reno, Cloud kept his eyes on Tseng the entire time. He accepted his certificate, shook Lazard's hand, and returned to his seat without uttering a word. Sephiroth knew from past conversations with Zack that Cloud had no other friends, no one to share this minor victory with, and he was surprised to find that the thought bothered him. Perhaps, he should introduce the two before he spoke to Angeal, simply so that the boy would not feel quite so _alone._ Loneliness was an emotion he himself was all too familiar with, and one he would not wish on anyone else, not even the man who had thrice taken his life.

Then, Zack's name was called, and Sephiroth tucked the thought away. He would worry about Strife later. Zachary came first. He always had, and he always would. It was that simple.

Sephiroth leaned forward slightly and shot a quick glance at Angeal, not surprised to see that he was nearly bursting with pride. He sat back, trading a small smile with Genesis, before focusing on Zack once more. The Second bounded up on the stage, that astonishingly high level of energy more than visible as he pumped Lazard's hand for all he was worth. Clear blue eyes, darker than Genesis' but lighter than Angeal's, sparkled with excitement and something more as the boy cast repeated looks at his mentor. Sephiroth didn't have to look to know that Angeal was beaming at his student. He loved his puppy with everything in him, and he had never been as good at hiding his emotions as Genesis and himself.

Sephiroth wasn't quite prepared for the standing ovation the popular young Second--now First--received when it was over. Zack grinned into the audience, shouted something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, yeah! 1st Class, baby!", and the assembled cadets simply went wild. Whistles and cat-calls sounded, and a few of his closer friends threw what looked like bathroom tissue at the stage. Zack laughed as he caught one of the few rolls that hadn't completely unraveled and threw it back into the crowd, where it finished unraveling as it landed somewhere near the back row. The boy had quite an arm on him.

Sephiroth chuckled as Lazard tried repeatedly to calm the crowd down, then gave up and dismissed everyone. He turned away from the podium, looking somewhat bemused, as he muttered, "I had no idea the boy was _this_ popular."

The Silver General nodded at that. "Zack is very good with people."

"So, I see," the blond man said with a slight shake of his head. "Thank the gods he can only be promoted to First once, then."

"Oh, Goddess!" They both turned to find Genesis scrambling to get out of his seat. "Here he comes!"

Sure enough, Zack had lost interest in teasing the crowd and was racing across the stage. Sephiroth caught a glimpse of startled sapphire eyes before Zack threw himself at his mentor and began kissing him for all he was worth. Poor Angeal seemed torn between returning the kiss and pushing him away, as was evident by his contradictory movements. In the end, though, Zack wouldn't be denied, and Angeal had no choice but to return the embarrassing, heated embrace.

"Well, I guess that's that." Genesis shook his auburn head, his azure eyes full of affection as he watched his former lover kiss his current one rather passionately. There was no jealousy, no lingering resentment, just an easy acceptance that set Sephiroth at ease. "Angeal certainly won't be able to hide it, now."

"I don't think he planned to, Gen." Sephiroth smiled as he added, "They shouldn't have to, in any case."

Sky-blue eyes met and held his as Genesis replied, "No, they shouldn't," in a tone Sephiroth had never heard before.

His heart stuttered to a stop before finding a savage new rhythm. "I never thought I would hear _you_ voice such a sentiment," he responded lightly, the rest of the world falling away at the decidedly tender smile the other man sent him.

"I guess, you don't know me as well as you think you do," Genesis murmured. He flicked his gaze meaningfully at Lazard, who was doing his best to appear invisible at the moment, before speaking again. "I believe we should leave this discussion for another time."

Sephiroth reigned in his disappointment and inclined his head in a regal manner. "Later, then," he said simply in return.

Zack finally came up for air, his kiss-reddened lips curved into that seemingly perpetual grin of his, his joy nearly a nearly palpable thing. He released Angeal, stepped back, whirled around, and pointed one black-gloved finger at Genesis. "Your turn!"

"Oh, _shit!" _came the heartfelt exclamation before the dignified redhead found himself drawn into a very undignified hug. He hesitantly returned the platonic embrace, his eyes meeting Angeal's over the boy's shoulder. His oldest friend merely smiled somewhat sappily, and Genesis couldn't find it in himself to ruin the moment. "Congratulations, pup."

The boy continued to cling to him as he said, "Thanks, Genesis."

"Uh, Zack?" The boy didn't answer, so he tapped him on the shoulder twice. "I would appreciate it if you'd let me go, now."

"Yes, sir!" Zack drew back and offered a surprisingly solid salute, accompanied by a shifty grin. "Anything else, General Asshole, sir?"

Azure eyes narrowed on his, and Sephiroth hastily stepped in. He extended his hand, his smile still in place, as he said, "Welcome to 1st Class, Zachary. It is a privilege to have you in our ranks."

Zack shook his hand with a little more restraint than he'd shown with Lazard, his deep blue eyes suspiciously bright. "Thank you, Seph-uh, I mean, General," he stammered, suddenly conscious of the eyes on them.

Sephiroth laughed a little at that. "You have been given permission to use my first name, Zack. Please, continue to do so."

"Yes, General Sephiroth, sir!" Zack looked inordinately pleased with himself as he bounded back to Angeal and slipped an arm around his waist. The older man sighed heavily even as he looped an arm around Zack's shoulders. "You're incorrigible, pup."

Zack laughed and shifted closer. "You wouldn't want me any other way, Angeal, and you know it."

Angeal grunted even as he brushed his lips over the boy's forehead. "Incorrigible," he repeated with another, lighter sigh.

The hair rose on the back of Sephiroth's neck and he turned, finding the source of his instincts' sudden warning. Cloud still sat in his seat, oblivious to the pandemonium around him, his brilliant blue gaze trained on _him. _Sephiroth glanced back at Zack and Angeal and made a decision. He looked back at Strife and lifted one hand, curling his fingers into a beckoning gesture, communicating his desires silently. The young warrior hesitated for only a moment before pushing himself to his feet, his expression guarded as he crossed the distance between them.

Sephiroth turned to find Genesis, Angeal, and Zack all watching him with surprised expressions. "This is the Second I have been observing," he explained as Strife climbed onto the stage to join them. "Cloud Strife, I would like you to meet General Hewley and Lieutenant Fair. General Rhapsodos, you already know."

"Sirs." Cloud saluted once before dropping in an 'at ease' stance. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sirs."

Genesis merely inclined his head, while Angeal studied him with solemn midnight eyes. "You must be quite talented, to have caught General Sephiroth's eye," he said as he extended his hand.

Cloud shook that hand firmly, the corners of his mouth inching up in what passed as the young man's usual smile. "I try, sir."

Zack stepped forward and pumped Cloud's hand enthusiastically. "Heya, I'm Zack. Nice to meet you."

"Cloud." It was all Cloud could do to keep his churning emotions hidden as he released the older boy's hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

Zack looked delighted to have someone his own age to talk to--or at--and began to do so. "So, where are ya from, Cloud?"

A slight grimace accompanied the muttered, "Nibelheim." The other boy began to laugh, and the memory of their original meeting burned through Cloud's mind. "What about you?" he asked, lifting one hand to catch the boy's attention as he tried to hide his mirth by turning away.

"Me?" Zack turned back to him and thumped his chest once. "Gongaga."

Cloud covered his own mouth as laughter spilled forth, thinking that this felt more natural than it had any right to. Zack looked almost offended for a moment before his good nature kicked in. "Hey, what's so funny about that?" he asked with a typical Zack pout. "You know Gongaga?"

"No, but. . ." Cloud hid a wince at the lie, "it's such a backwater name."

Two jet black eyebrows rose at that. "Ditto, Nibelheim."

"Like you've been there," Cloud shot right back.

"I haven't," Zack admitted, adding, "But there's a reactor there, right?"

Cloud nodded, and Zack shrugged. "A mako reactor outside of Midgar usually means. . ."

". . .nothing else out there," they said in unison.

Zack looked surprised, and Cloud couldn't help but laugh as he did. "Oh, I like you," the older boy said through his mirth. "So, you wanna come celebrate with us?"

Cloud's big blue eyes widened with surprise at the sudden invitation. "I--"

Zack turned to Angeal and crossed his arms over his chest. "We _are_ going to celebrate, right?"

Angeal sighed--heavily--before nodding. "We're only going as far as the First Class mess," he added warningly.

"Good enough for me." Zack flashed another grin at his newfound friend and said, "So, how about it?"

"I-uh-well, sure," Cloud stammered at last.

"Cool." Zack clapped his hands together, grinned evilly, and made his way to the microphone. "I, Zack Fair, 1st Class extraordinaire, am going to the 1st Class Mess Hall. I am going to get drunk, get laid, and generally raise hell. Anybody else want to come?"

The chorus of cheers that rose was thunderous and nearly deafening. "Oh, I am going to strange the little bastard!" Genesis hissed angrily, affronted at the very notion of drinking with a virtual army of lowly Seconds and Thirds.

Angeal only sighed again, looking very put-upon, as he dragged his young lover away from the podium. "Zack, you realize that there's not enough room for," he made an all-encompassing gesture with his free hand, "all of them in the mess."

"I know," Zack returned far too cheerfully.

Sephiroth echoed his friend's sigh as he shook his head. "You are a menace, Zachary."

Zack merely scratched the back of his head, his innocent expression belied by the wicked glint in his mako-blue eyes. "Don't worry," he said with mock solemnity. "I'll keep the worst of the fanboys off of you, General. I'm sure that Genesis can handle all the rest."

The redheaded First made a strangled sound and lunged for the younger man. Angeal stepped between them, his noble features taking on a stern cast. "There will be none of that," he stated flatly. "You are both Firsts, and I expect you to act like it. Understood?"

Genesis snorted and tossed his fiery head in an irritated gesture. "Do _not _treat me like a child, Angeal Hewley!"

"Then, don't act like one. As for you. . ." he turned to Zack, who was looking down at the floor, already thoroughly chastised, and said, "you will apologize to General Rhapsodos--immediately."

Zack peeked up through his thick ebony bangs, flinching at the unyielding expression on his lover's face, before looking at Genesis. "I'm sorry, Genesis. I was just messing around. I didn't mean anything by it."

Genesis huffed as he looked away, visibly reigning in his legendary temper. "Apology accepted," he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Zack hesitated before asking, "You're still coming to the party, right?"

Surprise flickered over aristocratic features as the older man replied, "Of course, I am."

The newly promoted First let out a relieved breath, and Sephiroth had to hide a smile. Zack had never quite gotten used to Genesis' quicksilver mood swings, and he had always been unsure as to whether or not Angeal's oldest friend actually _liked _him. Sephiroth could have told him that Genesis was quite fond of him, even if he himself was unsure of how to respond to such a vibrant, hyperactive

personality.

Cloud eyed the Scarlet General warily, bothered by the rapid, seemingly unpredictable mood swings that he had exhibited in the last few minutes. While he didn't remember enough of his time here as a cadet to be sure, he wondered if the instability that Sephiroth had mentioned hadn't already begun. In the five days since his confrontation with Sephiroth, he had managed to glean quite a bit of information from campus gossip concerning Genesis Rhapsodos, and none of it was good.

He had been labeled as arrogant, condescending, supercilious, hot-headed, and worse. Self-righteous prick had been Cloud's personal favorite, especially when it had been followed by a crude comment concerning Sephiroth's apparent fondness for them. Cloud had nearly burst out laughing himself at that one.

Still, he had to remind himself that he was being unfair. He remembered almost nothing about the redheaded First, save that he was supposed to be second only to Sephiroth in skill, and that Zack had somehow managed to defeat him in battle. If what Sephiroth had told him was true, then the instability would come from learning something about himself that he couldn't handle. He was wondering what could have possibly been so bad that it would send the man into a psychological tailspin when a flash of silver caught his eye.

Sephiroth was staring at him, a warning in the depths of those cold green eyes, as he shifted closer to the other man in a discreetly protective move. The flash of silver had been his hair, and it triggered a painful image of the man, surrounded by flames, that same hair swaying as Sephiroth turned away from the inferno he had created of Nibelheim. That was when the realization struck.

Genesis was somehow like _Sephiroth. _

It explained everything, Cloud thought with a mental start. Everybody knew that Hollander and Hojo were rivals, and that they had both worked under Gast Faremis, the scientist who had originally discovered Jenova's remains. At this point in time, they were competing against one another for the position of Director of the Science Department. Genesis and Angeal Hewley were under Dr. Hollander's care, and had been for most of their lives, if company scuttlebutt was true. They were also the same age as Sephiroth was supposed to be now at twenty-five. If Hojo hadn't been above using Jenova's cells to create the perfect warrior, then it stood to reason that Hollander would have done the same in an insane attempt to compete with his fiercest rival.

Jenova's cells, coupled with Mako, tended to cause mental instability in those infected with them. Sephiroth, Kadaj and his brothers. . .even he himself had not been immune. It would certainly go a long way towards explaining the moodiness exhibited by the redheaded SOLDIER. While he didn't know about Hewley, Zack had only been exempt because his previous SOLDIER treatments had left him with an immunity to the Reunion effect, which meant that Jenova hadn't been able to manipulate him. Obviously, Genesis hadn't been so lucky.

Cloud's gaze flicked from Sephiroth to Genesis and back again before he nodded his understanding. Sephiroth's tense stance didn't change, but a bit of the hardness faded from his glowing green gaze. Cloud knew without asking that he had guessed correctly, and that Sephiroth would fight to the death to defend the man he had nearly destroyed the world for. Fortunately for him, Cloud had no intention of provoking that fight. He understood his nemesis' feelings all too well.

Kadaj, he thought with longing. Wherever you are, wait for me. I'll be there soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **Well, I don't know about perfect, but here's the smut. I don't know how well I did, but it took three days, so hopefully, it turned out alright. A very special thanks to all of my reviewers. You're the best:) Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, yeah!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Thirteen

'_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.' -Loveless, ACT I_

Deafening rock music blared through the small, once-elegant 1st Class refectory, accompanied by an uneven chorus of drunken teenage laughter. Sephiroth glanced around the smoky, dimly-lit room and wondered what the hell he was doing here. Zack had long ago abandoned them, preferring to drink with his friends at the bar, occasionally returning to give Angeal progressively graphic kisses before scurrying away again. Strife sat at the bar with him, looking supremely uncomfortable as he downed shot after shot, his expression growing more melancholy with each successive drink. Reno stood close to him, having snuck onto the SOLDIER floor, citing Zack's open-ended 'invitation' as his excuse. The redhead was gesturing with typical carelessness as he made one fruitless pass after another, seemingly determined to make an impression on the young warrior who was stoically ignoring him.

A virtual multitude of Seconds and Thirds, all in various stages of intoxication, spoke in painfully loud voices, striving to be heard above the noise that Zack insisted on calling music. Everyone but he and Angeal seemed to be enjoying themselves--no surprise there--but what _did _surprise him was the sight of Genesis, his normally standoffish lover, smiling happily as he sat at the center of all that adolescent testosterone. Several empty bottles of expensive champagne were lined up neatly on the bar before him, a full glass of the same in his hands, which was emptied even as Sephiroth watched. Genesis was not only keeping up with the younger celebrants, he was _surpassing_ them, and enjoying every moment of it.

So much for Genesis' outrage at having to drink with the lower classes, Sephiroth thought cynically. He rubbed his throbbing temples and let out a morose sigh. His head was beginning to ache from both the music and the cigarette smoke, and he wanted nothing more than to return to his quarters, where he could lay down and rest in blessed silence.

He scowled at the thought. Despite Genesis' earlier assertion, it was obvious to _him_ that he would be spending the night alone, and he was far from happy with the realization. They had spent nearly every waking moment together since his 'return', and he had grown used to having Genesis near. He didn't want to discover what his reaction would be if he reached for him in dark of night only to find himself alone. After so many years without human contact, he rather thought he would react badly.

"Are you all right?"

He looked at Angeal and grimaced slightly. "Enhanced senses are not always a good thing," he said, comforting himself that the flat response was not precisely a lie.

Angeal smiled ruefully at that. While he had no trouble hearing Sephiroth, the music was aggravating his mako-sensitized ears too. "At least, Gen and Zack are having a good time."

Sephiroth cast another glance at his lover, who was alternately quoting Loveless, then explaining each passage, before shrugging. He slumped back into his chair with a sour expression. "At this rate, we're going to have to carry them both back to their quarters," he groused, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other man uttered a low laugh. "I was already prepared to do that with Zack," he said with a grin. "It's Gen whose behavior I find shocking. I haven't seen him cut loose like this since we were eighteen and promoted to First."

A small, almost wistful smile graced Sephiroth's lips. He had been on his second tour in Wutai, and had missed his friends' graduation to 1st Class, as well as the infamous celebration which had followed. "I wish I had been here for that," he murmured with another sigh.

"Be glad you weren't," Angeal with real horror. "I had to hold his hair most of the night while he prayed to the porcelain god." At Sephiroth's quizzical look, he explained, "It's an expression. It means that he spent most of the night vomiting."

Another grimace, of sympathy, this time. Sephiroth had lost count of the nights he had spent ill thanks to Hojo's various 'treatments' over the years. And yes, Genesis _had _held his hair out of the way, as had Angeal, on occasion. "Have I ever thanked you for doing the same for me?" he asked suddenly.

Angeal only smiled and lifted his own drink, a plain brown bottle of beer, to his lips. "Every time, Seph, even though you didn't have to."

Sephiroth returned the smile briefly, his own hand going to the stem of the neglected wine glass on the table before him. "Genesis told me why the two of you ended your relationship," he said in a low, barely audible voice.

The other man went still, midnight eyes flying to meet his own, and Sephiroth smiled sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Angeal?"

Angeal released a harsh breath. "I didn't see the point," he answered carefully.

Sephiroth's eyes flickered as confusion shot through him. "But it was my fault," he protested quietly.

"No, it wasn't." Angeal raked his free hand through his black hair and attempted to explain. "Seph, Gen and I. . .our relationship wasn't nearly as complicated as you think. You know that we weren't exactly exclusive, right?"

"I know that Genesis had other lovers," Sephiroth acknowledged, long fingers absently toying with the smooth glass beneath them, as he avoided the other's gaze. "I've always wondered how you dealt with that so well."

"Because I wasn't in love with him." Those green eyes shot to his, disbelief swirling in their gleaming depths, and Angeal frowned as he continued, "Genesis was--is--my best friend, Seph. I love him with everything in me. I can't imagine my life without him. But it wasn't like it is with you. We're friends, Seph, in the truest sense of the word. The sex was just a bonus."

"A bonus," Sephiroth repeated doubtfully.

Angeal couldn't contain his smile as he nodded in affirmation. "It was great sex, to be sure, but that's _all_ it was."

"Genesis said that it ended badly," Sephiroth mimicked his frown as he looked away, "because of _me."_

Ah, Angeal thought with comprehension. Aloud, he said, "We fought, yes, but only because what he suggested would have been bad _for_ you, and I didn't want him to talk you into doing something you weren't ready for."

Silver hair cascaded over one shoulder as Sephiroth tilted his head. "Explain," he demanded tersely.

"Gods, Seph, this isn't exactly a conversation I ever imagined having." One silver brow lifted expectantly, and Angeal silently cursed their impulsive friend for not explaining this to the other man more thoroughly. "Sephiroth. . .I knew how you felt about him from the beginning. I also knew that you weren't--that you didn't--"

He broke off, frustrated, shooting their mutual friend a dark look over his shoulder. He was so going to kill Genesis for this! "Look, Seph," he said, turning back to face him, "I knew you were in love with Genesis, and that you wouldn't be able to share him with anyone, alright? Can't we just leave it at that?"

Sephiroth merely gazed at him for a long moment, his expression all too solemn, before he said, "If you are worried about hurting my feelings, Angeal, you do so needlessly. I am well aware that you do not view me in such a fashion."

"You are?" the other man asked, his surprise obvious.

"Of course." Sephiroth smiled faintly. "You're physical reaction to my presence has always been. . .tepid, at best. You are not attracted to me, nor have you ever been. To be quite frank, it has always relieved me to know that."

Angeal lifted both dark brows upon hearing that. "It has?"

"Yes," Sephiroth replied simply.

"Well, uh, good." The older man sat back, relaxing for the first time since their conversation began, and began to chuckle. "Hell, Sephiroth, you certainly know how to put a man on the spot."

An embarrassed flush crept into Sephiroth's cheeks. "Forgive me, my friend. That was not my intention."

_Now _he blushes, Angeal thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "Forget about it, Seph. I understand. I hope I was able to set your mind at ease."

The younger man immediately nodded, the embarrassment replaced by the somberness Angeal had come to expect. "Thank you, for answering my questions. I did not feel comfortable discussing the subject with Genesis," he added with a helpless shrug.

Angeal smiled gently. "Completely understandable, Seph."

"Angeeeeaaal!"

The normally courageous SOLDIER cringed as a very inebriated Zack wove his way unsteadily towards the table. The young First dropped heavily into his mentor's lap, grinning happily as he asked, "Did you miss me, baby?"

Sephiroth smothered a laugh with his hand as Angeal's response was muffled by a very passionate, nearly pornographic kiss. He looked away, studying an old SOLDIER recruitment poster that was tacked on the wall, giving his friends at least the illusion of privacy. It was an older poster, he mused absently, taken after his first tour in Wutai. He had been a little shorter then, much slimmer, and his eyes had held a haunted quality that he hadn't been able to hide. War had taken his innocence in a way that even Hojo had been unable to, and he wouldn't have survived that loss if not for the two men who had befriended him so long ago.

A heady, spicy scent wafted to him, and his nostrils flared slightly in response. Cinnamon, fire, and darkness, Sephiroth thought as his eyes fluttered closed. _Genesis_, his heart echoed. He smiled to himself as he sensed the familiar presence at his back, opening his eyes as he felt a hand comb through his long hair in the lightest of touches. He looked over his shoulder to find Genesis standing behind him, his auburn head cocked as he studied the poster with glowing azure eyes.

"I've always hated that poster," he murmured, half to himself.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked with puzzlement.

Genesis didn't answer as he ran his hand over the back of Sephiroth's head, the look in his pale blue eyes suggesting that he was seeing not the poster, but something else entirely. Sephiroth shot a quick look around the room, relieved to see that no one had noticed the other man's obviously habitual action. Regardless of what his friend had intimated earlier, they had yet to discuss revealing the true nature of their relationship, and until Genesis himself chose to do so, it must remain carefully hidden.

"You were so beautiful back then," Genesis said at last, his voice holding a wistful quality Sephiroth didn't understand. "I remember how excited we all were when we got the news that they were finally shipping you out. Do you?"

"Yes," Sephiroth muttered with distaste at the memory, "I remember."

"You were going to conquer Wutai and return a hero. Goddess, but I was jealous." Genesis shook his head, sending fiery strands dancing around his face. "I remember thinking, 'Why him? Why not _me?'_ "

Sephiroth winced at that. "Gen--"

"And then you came back, and you were _different." _Genesis paused, his focus returning as he looked down at the man he had envied for so long. "You were always quiet, but after Wutai, you stopped talking altogether. You wouldn't discuss it, you wouldn't share your adventures with us, and it made me angry because I didn't understand _why_."

"I know," Sephiroth said on a sigh. "And for that, I truly am sorry."

"Don't be." The other man smiled down at him, but it wasn't a happy gesture. "If I'd known what the war was going to do to you, I would have begged you not to go."

Sephiroth didn't how to respond to that, so he simply remained silent. Genesis was right. Wutai _had_ changed him, and not for the better.

"You were like a ghost, Seph. You never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, and you avoided everyone. You even stopped sparring with us. You'll never know how much that hurt," he added, his rich voice reflecting that hurt.

"Genesis. . ."

His voice trailed off as Genesis looked away, his eyes focusing on the poster once more. "I hate how they exploited what Wutai had done to you," the other man said at length. "It hurt you on levels I've never understood, even after I was sent to the front lines. Wutai was a beautiful country, and while I hated defiling it, it was simply what I was paid to do, and a chance to fight for the glory it had given _you_. But you were different. For you, Wutai became a symbol for something I still don't fully understand. And the horrors it left in your mind. . ."

Genesis shuddered as he remembered how exhausted Sephiroth had seemed after that first Wutaian tour. He had been home for nearly five months, and they had only spoken to him a handful of times. Sephiroth had taken to hiding in his apartment, even going so far as to change the locks to assure that no one could bother him. He and Angeal had known that something was wrong, but they hadn't known what, and they had been determined to find out. They had forced their way into Sephiroth's apartment despite his tired protests, armed with a bottle of his favorite wine and three large pizzas. They had plied him with food and conversation for nearly three hours, hoping he would choose to share what was troubling him. Much to their chagrin, Sephiroth had fallen asleep on his rather uncomfortable leather sofa, a full glass of wine still clutched in his hands.

It wasn't until Genesis had made the mistake of trying to take the glass that they'd had even an inkling of what he had been going through. Sephiroth had awakened in a blur of motion, lashing out in an instinctive attempt to defend himself, before his mind had even registered that he was awake. Genesis had found himself on the floor, Sephiroth's hands wrapped around his neck, that bigger body pushing his own into the carpet.

Angeal had tried to stop him and been shoved so hard that he had left a man-sized hole in the wall when he landed. Genesis had taken advantage of the momentary distraction--he'd had only one hand on his throat for a few moments--grabbed a handful of that long silver hair and yanked hard. The action had pulled Sephiroth's face close to his, and Genesis had done the only thing he could think of. He had kissed him.

The memory of Sephiroth's instant and surprisingly passionate response resonated through him, and his body tightened accordingly. Sephiroth had been both confused and embarrassed as he'd come back to himself. He had stammered out an apology and never spoke of it again. After that night, he and Angeal had taken turns staying with their damaged friend. He had seen a side of Sephiroth that he hadn't realized existed, and their friendship had deepened as a result. It had taken another year for him to find the courage to approach Sephiroth, but once he had...

Genesis looked down at his lover once more, smiling as he reached out with a red-gloved hand, and tucked a lock of shimmering silver hair behind his ear. "I believe we have a discussion to finish," he stated simply.

Sephiroth drew a sharp breath as the other man moved away. He watched as Genesis grabbed a chair and moved it close to his own, making no attempt to keep a proper physical distance between them as he seated himself. "Genesis. . ."

Genesis arched one fiery brow even as he reached out and pulled a section of heavy silver hair back over his shoulder in one of his favorite--though usually private--gestures of affection. "Yes, Sephiroth?" he questioned, a smirk flirting with the corners of his mobile lips.

"Perhaps, we should take this discussion elsewhere," he suggested, his deep voice even despite the erratic pounding of his heart. "Somewhere more. . .private?"

"Mmmmm." Genesis leaned towards him, azure eyes clear and sober despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed, and rested his chin on Sephiroth's leather-clad shoulder. "No, I don't think that will be necessary, Seph. I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you very much."

Sephiroth's hands fluttered in an uncharacteristically restless motion before settling on the table once more. "Someone will see," he said in a low voice.

The other man shifted closer, setting one arm carelessly across the back of his chair. "I don't care what any of these people think of me, Seph. Do you?" he countered suddenly.

"Of course not," Sephiroth answered more sharply than he had intended.

"Then, I fail to see the problem." Genesis studied him for a moment before lifting his free hand to that angelic face. He trailed his red-gloved fingers along the curve of Sephiroth's jaw, sighing a little as his lover stoically ignored the caress. "You once told me that you didn't want to hide what we had. Have you changed your mind?"

Sephiroth turned to him then, silver-green eyes locking on his, their lips mere inches apart. "No," he answered finally, his voice little more than a whisper.

The smirk softened as Genesis plunged his hand into that fall of moonlit hair. "Then, kiss me," he murmured, his smooth voice rife with both excitement and determination, "right here, right now, in front of all these people."

Sephiroth leaned towards him and hesitated, oblivious to the eyes on them, as he searched his lover's gaze for reassurance. Genesis merely lifted one auburn brow and waited to see if Sephiroth was brave enough to take the step that had always terrified _him. _Unlike his powerful lover, Genesis was well aware of the attention they had drawn, of the hush that had fallen over the room. Even Angeal and Zack had come up for air and were waiting for Sephiroth's reaction to his challenge.

And it _was _a challenge. Whether Sephiroth realized it or not, this was a test. It might be not fair, but Genesis had to know if Sephiroth meant all of the beautifully-voiced sentiments he was so fond of uttering when they were alone. And, when it came down to it, he was tired of hiding who and what he was, and what they were together. If Angeal and Zack could brave the consequences of making their relationship public, then it was past time that he and Sephiroth did the same.

Sephiroth struggled to control the tremor in his hand as he lifted his own hand to cup Genesis' face. "There will be talk," he warned, green eyes anxious as they searched his own. "Repercussions, as well."

"I don't care," Genesis told him stubbornly. "I'm not ashamed of you, Seph, and I could give a fuck what anyone thinks of me. If you care about me as much as I think you do, you'll do this for me. For _us_," he added meaningfully.

A sudden smile blossomed on Sephiroth's patrician features at the rather passionate demand. "I can think of nothing I'd like more than to show the world how much you mean to me," he murmured before brushing his lips across the other man's.

True to his tempestuous nature, Genesis thrust both hands into his hair and immediately deepened the kiss. Sephiroth laughed into his mouth, the sound muffled by a bold tongue, as Genesis dropped one hand to the lapel of his jacket. Using it leverage, the fiery First pulled himself onto Sephiroth's lap, never once breaking the intimate contact. Sephiroth tilted his head back, his hands snaking around Genesis' slim waist to hold him place, and let his hot-blooded lover have his way.

Genesis' mouth moved urgently over his, his hands moving through Sephiroth's hair to cup the back of his head. He felt Sephiroth's hands drop to his hips and twisted slightly, swallowing his lover's gasp as he brushed the bulge that strained against the confines of butter-soft leather. Sephiroth's desire only fueled his own, and he had to forcibly remind himself of where they were, even as need threatened to steal what little was left of his restraint.

Goddess, but he felt so fucking _free. _For the first time in his life, Genesis found that he didn't care how others might view him. Yes, he was fucking Sephiroth, but that had nothing to do with his position within Shinra Inc.. He was a SOLDIER 1st Class, and he had earned his rank. If anyone even _hinted_ otherwise, they'd find themselves on the wrong end of Rapier. But for now. . .

Genesis wrenched his mouth from Sephiroth's, his breath coming in harsh pants, and murmured, "Take me home."

Sephiroth gazed up at him with glowing green eyes, a faint blush tinting his alabaster skin, and exhaled shakily. "Yes," he answered simply.

He watched the other man slide off of his lap and had to bite back a moan of protest. They'd be alone soon enough. He rose to his own feet, becoming aware of the attention they had garnered with their little display, and smirked to himself. No, Genesis had nothing to fear. He was _far_ from ashamed of him.

He nodded to Angeal and Zack as he set a possessive hand at the small of Genesis' back, but didn't bother to speak. He simply ushered his lover out of the mess and into the elevator. He pushed the button for the 70th floor, waited for the doors to slide closed, and reached for the other man.

Genesis laughed wickedly as he was pressed up against the glass wall of the elevator. "Here?" he questioned with mock amazement. "Why, Seph, I never would have taken you for a closet exhibitionist."

Sephiroth flashed a wonderfully malevolent smile and thrust his hips into the other man's. Genesis gasped as he felt the hard length of Sephiroth's erection rubbing against his, his head falling back against the cool glass, and Sephiroth laughed deeply. "You were saying, kitten?"

Sharp teeth scraped the sensitive flesh of his neck, and Genesis grasped the straps of Sephiroth's weapons harness to anchor himself. "Fucking _hell_, Sephiroth." He was nearly frantic as he began to roll his hips against the other man's, letting out a sharp cry as those teeth closed on his flesh in response. Sephiroth's answering moan ripped through them both as he dropped his hands to cup the firm mounds of Genesis' ass. His rubbed himself urgently against his lover's arousal, silently damning the clothes which kept them apart, shuddering violently as he felt Genesis quake beneath his touch.

"_Mine." _

It was growled against his throat, and Genesis couldn't prevent the whimper of pleasure that escaped him in response. Goddess help him, but he loved it when Sephiroth went caveman on him, no matter how demeaning his intellect found it to be. "Yours," he rasped in agreement, turning his head to blindly seek the other man's mouth.

Sephiroth lifted his head and slanted his mouth over Genesis' just as the elevator came to a shuddering stop. Genesis jerked away, his blue eyes widening with disbelief, before smacking the back of his head on the glass enclosure in a gesture of extreme frustration. "Motherfucker!'

Sephiroth couldn't contain a laugh as the doors dinged and slid open. "I quite agree," he said dryly, if unevenly. He ignored the dark look his lover cast him as he stepped away, taking the other man's hand in his. "Shall we?"

"Oh, hell yes, we shall!" Genesis declared before practically dragging him out of the elevator. Low, delighted laughter echoed through the hall, and Genesis couldn't help but smile with smug satisfaction at the sound. He might belong to Sephiroth, but the other man was his, as well.

They came to a halt outside of Sephiroth's apartment, and he watched with greedy eyes as Sephiroth ran his keycard through the scanner. Even that simple gesture was marked by the sinuous grace that was such an integral part of the man, and Genesis could only sigh in wonder. Watching Sephiroth move was poetry in motion, and Genesis had always adored his poetry.

"You're fucking beautiful, Sephiroth," he told the other man in a soft voice.

Sephiroth half-turned towards him, surprise shaping his angelic features, as he pushed the door open. "I am pleased that you think so," he returned with a hint of a smile.

Genesis returned that smile as Sephiroth stepped back, gesturing for him to proceed. He crossed the threshold slowly, twisting so that his body brushed the other man's as he passed. Sephiroth's shaky intake of breath did wonders for his ego, and he found himself smirking again as he heard the door close behind him. He reached out and flipped the light switch beside the door, not wanting to miss a moment of what was to come. Soft white light from numerous lamps filled the spacious living room, a necessary concession for Sephiroth's mako-sensitive eyes.

His knew his own were glowing as he turned to face his striking lover. "I've always thought so, you know." His tone was almost conversational as he removed his gloves and tossed them aside, the crimson trench quickly following. "The first time that I saw your picture in the paper I was so turned on that I masturbated to it for almost an hour."

Sephiroth paused in the act of unfastening his own coat, those cat-like green eyes going wide, and he uttered a low laugh as he added, "I still have that picture somewhere. I'll have to dig it out sometime and reenact the moment for you."

Sephiroth's patrician features took on an exasperated cast. "You are teasing me," he stated with certainty.

"Of course, I am," Genesis replied as he unhooked his weapons harness and dropped the belt to the floor. "That doesn't make it any less true."

Two silver brows shot up as Sephiroth shed his trademark black trench. It fell away to reveal flawless ivory skin with a pearly sheen that almost seemed to glow under the dim lighting. Genesis' hands slowed on his own clothing as he watched Sephiroth peel his weapons harness away from his waist, revealing the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. His breath hitched as Sephiroth went to work on his boots, his hair spilling over his broad shoulders in a torrent of moonspun silver, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out.

Sephiroth stilled as he felt Genesis' hand sift through his hair. He looked up to find the other man gazing down at him with something akin to fascination and felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't speak as he held the uncomfortable position, mesmerized by the curious combination of heat and tenderness in those flaming azure orbs as they roved over his face. He swallowed a moan as Genesis' hand slid down to cup his face, the pad of his thumb brushing over the vulnerable skin of Sephiroth's bottom lip.

"I wasn't just teasing you," the other man whispered before stepping away.

Sephiroth watched him walk towards the bedroom with uncertain eyes. This was a side of Genesis he had never encountered before, and he nearly panicked as he realized that he didn't know what his response should be. Should he follow and try to soothe the other man, even though he hadn't seemed to be in pain? Or should he ignore the moment altogether and pretend that it hadn't occurred? So much depended on keeping Genesis happy that he was suddenly terrified that he would fail him as he had once before, and that all would be lost.

He swallowed hard and slowly made his way towards the other room, wincing a little as the lights suddenly came on inside. He was still agonizing over what course of action he should take when Genesis appeared in the doorway. The other man was leaning casually against the doorframe, toying with one of his asymmetrical earrings, a sensual smile playing on his rose-colored lips. A sultry look shaped his aristocratic features, echoed in the endless blue of his eyes, as he lowered his free hand to cup his own throbbing erection through the soft leather of his pants.

"Coming, moonbeam?"

That was all it took. Sephiroth was on him in an instant, his cat-like green eyes narrowed hungrily as he reached for him, all uncertainty swept away in a tidal wave of need. Genesis let himself be swept up against that lean body, reveling in the power he felt beneath all those coiled muscles, and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. He thrust both hands into Sephiroth's hair, tightened his hold, and tugged with all of his SOLDIER strength.

They tumbled onto the bed in a jumble of leather, skin, and heat. Genesis tore at the button of Sephiroth's leather pants, nearly tearing it from its mooring in his haste. Sephiroth growled and reared back, using both hands to literally tear the thick material away from his body. He threw the remnants of his pants to the floor before lowering his body once more, settling in the snug cradle of Genesis' thighs. He slammed his mouth over his lover's, his control nearly gone as a slick tongue tangled heatedly with his own.

Genesis returned the kiss wildly as he tugged at the hem of his own shirt, groaning to communicate his displeasure. He wanted the damned thing _off. _Another growl, and Sephiroth simply tore the cowl-neck from his body. He reached for Genesis' own leather pants and Genesis stopped him by laying a quick hand over his own. "Oh, no, you don't," he declared shakily. "You can destroy your clothes if you want, but you are _not _damaging any more of mine."

Sephiroth stared at him for a long, tense moment before nodding curtly. Raw lust shaped his angelic features, giving them a sinister cast, as he backed away long enough to watch his lover remove them. Genesis cast a pointed look at his boots, azure eyes lingering for a moment, and he hastily finished the job he had started in the other room. His glowing green gaze never left Genesis as that strong, sinuous body was bared before him, and he found himself fighting a frighteningly strong urge to weep at the sheer beauty of his fierce kitten.

Genesis shivered under the intensity of those emotion-filled eyes as he kicked the last of his clothing away. He laid back on the big bed, knowing how much Sephiroth loved the contrast between his fiery hair, pale skin, and the jet-black comforter beneath him, and smiled as he opened his arms. "Fuck me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth bent down to him, letting himself be drawn into the embrace of the only love he had ever known, and sighed roughly. _"Genesis."_

"I'm here, Seph." Genesis stroked his hair back from his face, gazing up into patrician features that were the epitome of male perfection, and smiled slowly. "I liked the way you looked in your boots and nothing else. You'll have to wear them for me some other time."

A startled laugh escaped Sephiroth as he lowered his head to nuzzle the pale cream of Genesis' neck. "I'll wear whatever you wish," he returned in a hoarse whisper, "so long as you allow me to touch you as I am now."

A warm feeling that had nothing to do with sex crept through Genesis at those heartfelt words. He twined his twined his hands through that thick fall of hair and held Sephiroth close, trembling as he felt a feather-soft kiss pressed to the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. He slid one hand down Sephiroth's supple back, stroking the hollow where his spine met his perfect ass. His breath halved as Sephiroth's cock twitched against his own, and he began a slow undulation that had the other man writhing helplessly atop him.

He urged the other man's mouth back to his, his tongue sliding between swollen lips, warm, wet, and insistent. Sephiroth angled his head to deepen the kiss, and Genesis raked his nails lightly down one firm buttock in response. He loved the way Sephiroth shuddered against him, how those pale hands with their long fingers came up to frame his face, holding him as though he were precious to the other man. For all of his faults, for all of his insufferable, infuriating, domineering ways, Sephiroth never failed to make him feel special, to make him feel. . .loved.

Sephiroth threaded his hands through silken strands of fire as he devoured the other man's mouth. Genesis was making those breathy noises in the back of his throat, the gasps and mewls that indicated his mounting pleasure, and caused his own body to respond with an intensity that bordered on madness. A slim hand snaked between them to stroke his pulsing length, and Sephiroth could only groan helplessly as his body burned. The hot moisture of their shared pre-come was spread over him, and his hips jerked reflexively as his slick erection slid against Genesis' with shattering ease.

"_Koneko," _he breathed brokenly, the Wutaian endearment filled with a reverence he couldn't conceal. _"Souseiki."_

Genesis cried out as he heard his name spoken in a language not his own, but so filled with emotion that he couldn't mistake it for anything else. "Sephiroth," he whispered thickly, his voice filled with urgency as he clung to the other man. "Fuck me, Seph. Fuck me, now. Don't make me wait. Please, _please, fuck me--"_

A voracious mouth cut off his words, Sephiroth's lips closing over his with bruising strength. He felt Sephiroth shift, felt his hand touch their joined erections, and shuddered violently. He pushed against his hand, silently demanding more, and was rewarded with a firm pump that had him arching off of the bed and against the other man. His hands dropped away to tangle in the comforter as Sephiroth continued to stroke him, bringing him oh-so-close brink of orgasm, only to gentle his touch at the last possible moment.

"_No," _he mewled with a combination of disappointment and frustration so potent that Sephiroth could virtually taste it. "I'm so _close. _Sephiroth, don't you fucking dare stop, now!"

Sephiroth lifted his head, silver-green eyes catching and holding blue-hued ones, his hair forming a shimmering curtain around them. He slid one muscular leg under Genesis' thigh as his wet fingers crept down to the shadowed cleft between his buttocks. A high, breathless gasp escaped swollen pink lips as Sephiroth carefully traced the gathered skin that all but begged for his touch. He pressed gently, his eyes trained on Genesis', watching for the slightest sight of discomfort. Genesis only groaned and pushed against the invading digit in a silent command for more.

He withdrew only to reposition himself and add a second finger. Genesis' eyes, the shimmering blue of the sky on a brisk spring day, flashed with the force of his arousal, and Sephiroth drew a sharp breath as his own body tightened painfully in response. He stretched his lover with delicate care, adding a third finger, lust stealing his ability to do more than breath as Genesis writhed beneath him. His heart hammered against his ribs, his own anticipation rushing through him, as he curled his fingers and brushed the prostrate with the lightest of touches.

Genesis stiffened, his lithe body going taut, as pleasure streaked through him. He could only stare into Sephiroth's eyes--those damnedably beautiful emerald eyes with their icy sheen of cool silver--as his lover stroked his most sensitive spot with unerring accuracy. His hips surged against Sephiroth's hand of their own accord, and he brought his hands up to grip the pale perfection of Sephiroth's shoulders, his only haven in the maelstrom his magnificent lover had created inside of him.

"S-Sephiroth!" he gasped, blunt nails digging into alabaster skin. "Inside. Now!"

Sephiroth drew away only long enough to kneel between Genesis' trembling thighs. He drew one hand along the length of his own erection, spreading his own moisture over himself, and slowly pressed forward. There was only the slightest bit of resistance before he found himself completely enveloped in white-hot heat. He gripped a creamy thigh with one trembling hand, using the other to balance himself as he drew a long, smooth leg up and around his waist, and began to thrust.

He was lost in sensation, drowning in Genesis' fire, entranced by the utter and absolute beauty of him. Genesis was crying out with every breath that he took, his hands clenching in the hair that fell between them, his unforgettable azure eyes blazing as he spiraled closer and closer to completion. Sephiroth dropped to one elbow, shifting a bit awkwardly to cup Genesis' face in one hand, as he reached down and grasped Genesis' swollen length with the other.

"Genesis," he murmured, his deep voice rough with emotion as he stared into those soul-shattering eyes, "I love you."

Genesis' eyes widened with shock at the same moment his orgasm hit him with full, shattering force. He screamed Sephiroth's name as he came, nearly sobbing as he spilled his seed over his lover's hand and his own stomach. His inner muscles clamped down frantically on Sephiroth's cock, who groaned deeply as he tumbled over the edge with him.

Sephiroth slumped bonelessly on top of him, drained both physically and emotionally, and hoped that he hadn't made a mistake that would cost him the only man he had ever loved.

Genesis lay stunned beneath him, his heart still pounding in the aftermath of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. Sephiroth had told him that he loved him, he thought dazedly. _Sephiroth_ loved _him, _Genesis Rhapsodos, a little nobody from the backwater town of Banora. What the hell kind of cosmic joke was _this?_

Sephiroth was silent above him, his face hidden in the crook of Genesis' shoulder, his body trembling with aftershocks. Genesis lifted his arms and slowly stroked the back of his head, feeling him shudder at the touch with something akin to amazement. Sephiroth _loved _him. Sephiroth, the legend, the _hero, _loved _him._

Sephiroth could have anyone he wanted--man or woman--and Genesis knew it. In the back of his mind, he had always feared that Sephiroth become fed up with his bullshit and leave. He knew better than anyone how difficult he was to get along with. Yet, Sephiroth had always stayed, waiting to welcome him back with open arms whenever they separated after a fight. He had always been there, and finally, Genesis was beginning to believe that he always would be.

Still, he couldn't leave it like this. He had to hear it again now the haze of lust was no longer affecting Sephiroth's judgment. He had to _know _that he was enough for the man he given six yours of his life to. "Did you mean it?"

Sephiroth stirred at the quiet, fearful whisper. He raised his head, emotion darkening his mako-green eyes, as he murmured a simple, "Yes."

Genesis hugged him, burying his face in sweat-dampened silver hair, as emotion brought a lump to his throat. "Sephiroth," he breathed unevenly, blinking rapidly as moisture filled his eyes, " I. . ."

Strong arms tightened convulsively around him even as Sephiroth said, "I don't expect you to say it in return. I merely wanted you to know how I feel. It is my hope that you will never again question how important you are to me."

Genesis shivered at the intensity lurking just beneath those calmly uttered words. He gazed up at Sephiroth mutely, unaware of how vulnerable he looked, and Sephiroth managed a tired smile. He shifted and pulled the covers down, then reached out and lifted his stunned lover in his arms. He set Genesis down on the plain black sheets, sighing a little as he trailed one hand down the corded length of one slender arm.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, lingering for a moment before forcing himself to pull away.

Genesis watched him disappear into the bathroom, a slow tremor working its way through the length of his body. He had never examined his own feelings for Sephiroth very closely, too afraid of what he might find. It was bad enough that Sephiroth had such a profound effect on his physical senses, he had always reasoned, so why give any more of himself than he already had? He had to keep something for himself, didn't he?

Sephiroth came back with a damp washcloth, his angelic features calm, as he began to clean his lover's body. Genesis could only lay there and watch, shivering a bit as the soft cloth was run lovingly over his sensitized skin. Sephiroth glanced at him from time to time, never pausing in his ministrations, a tender expression in his pale green eyes. He didn't speak, but Genesis didn't expect him to. He had just bared his soul to him, and had received nothing in return. Genesis knew had no right to ask for anything more, no right at all.

He waited until Sephiroth had cleaned himself, turned off the light, and pulled the covers over them to speak. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth pulled him into his arms, sighing contentedly as his turned his face into his hair. "Yes, kitten?"

Genesis brushed his lips over Sephiroth's heart as he murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Soft lips touched the crown of his head, and Genesis blinked back another onslaught of unexpected tears. "You've given me more than I ever thought to have. For that, I thank you."

Genesis lay there long after Sephiroth fell asleep, blue eyes glowing as he gazed unseeingly into the dark, held securely in the arms a man who loved him, and hated himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **Um. . .consequences and bonding, I guess. Of course, we all know how Genesis bonds, right? Thanks once again for all the reviews, and bear with me. There's still a plot lurking around here somewhere:) Reuploaded and beta'd by the wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods. Have you checked out Minerva's Gift, yet?

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Fourteen

**'**_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

"Wutai!" The word was emphasized by the flat thump of low-heeled boots as they met plush burgundy carpet. "Fucking Wutai!"

The mood was tense as Sephiroth watched Genesis pace the length of his dramatically-colored bedroom. Every so often he would pause, wrench some clothing off a hangar or out of a drawer, and angrily toss it into an open duffel bag on the bed, ranting all the while. Sephiroth merely stood against the far wall, well out of his way, as he watched the consequences of the previous night's impetuousness come back to haunt them both.

"I would have thought you would be pleased with this assignment," he responded as calmly as he could. Genesis whirled around, nailing him with an angry glare, and he sighed as he added, "You have always been fond of Wutai, Gen."

"That's not the fucking point," Genesis hissed, incensed. He jerked open his nightstand drawer, withdrawing several materia orbs and slipping them into the lining of his scarlet duster. "This is utter and complete bullshit, Sephiroth. They're only doing this to separate us, and they have no fucking _right _to."

Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest, falling silent as he struggled to control the fear that had swept over him the moment Lazard had informed them of Genesis' 'mission'. Genesis had been assigned to oversee the reconstruction of the Kenji garrison, which had suffered a great deal of damage during recent strikes by Wutaian insurgents. The 2nd Class SOLDIER who had been in charge of the garrison was missing, and part of Genesis' duties would be to organize a search-and-rescue operation once the fort's defenses had been repaired.

It was also where Genesis had been stationed when he had deserted, taking nearly all of the Seconds and Thirds who had served under him with him. Sephiroth had to remind himself that it was different this time, that Genesis didn't know of the circumstances surrounding his conception, and that the degradation had yet to be discovered.

It didn't help.

"I can't fucking believe they're doing this," Genesis continued to raged, making rather flamboyant gestures with both hands to emphasize his words. "Angeal's fucking his sixteen-year-old student, but do they care about that? Oh, no, they're worried about their prize General screwing little ole' _me."_

Sephiroth hid a wince at that. He lowered his head, taking refuge behind a veil of ridiculously long platinum hair, while vivid emerald eyes tracked every movement his angry lover made. So far, Genesis hadn't turned his rage on _him,_ but he was taking no chances. While he wasn't afraid of Genesis hurting him physically, the other man was capable of causing him a great deal of emotional harm when he was in such a mood. He never _meant_ to, of course, but Genesis' tumultuous nature often left those around him wounded in its unpredictable wake.

"I mean, they're sending me to the _Kenji_ region, of all fucking places. There's absolutely nothing fucking out there!" Genesis glared down at the duffel bag as he realized that he would have to refold all of his clothes if he had any hope of making them fit in the large piece of baggage. "Shit!"

He lifted the duffel bag angrily and shook the contents onto the black-and-crimson coverlet below. He set the bag down, sat next to it, and angrily began to fold his clothes. He was _beyond_ pissed. He didn't appreciate having his personal life censured by his hypocritical employers. They had no right to dictate who he could and could not sleep with. So long as it didn't affect his work, it was none of their fucking business.

He'd told Lazard so, his furious words going well beyond the line of insubordination in the process. Lazard had at least had the grace to look embarrassed as he'd dismissed him. Angeal had echoed his sentiment with a bit more restraint, while Zack had looked on uncomfortably, probably dreading what Lazard was going to say about _them. _Sephiroth hadn't said much, but then again, he never did.

Genesis shot a glance in his direction, and was surprised to see that the Silver General was sitting calmly at the foot of the bed, folding the clothes that lay within his reach. Nonplussed, he stared at the other man, a part of him protesting that such an important figure shouldn't be doing something so mundane as folding _his _clothing, while the rest of him was simply touched that Sephiroth would bother doing so at all.

He thought of the night before, and Sephiroth's terrifyingly sincere declaration of love, and worried about how this separation might affect him. "Are you going to be okay with this?" he asked with concern.

Sephiroth paused, his hands clenching in the soft fabric of one scarlet shirt. A small smile that didn't quite hide his apprehension curved his bow lips, and something in Genesis' chest ached to see it. "I will miss you," Sephiroth answered in a low voice, "but I will be fine."

Genesis harrumphed at that. "'Fine', huh?" He dropped the shirt he was holding and drew his knees up onto the bed. Crawling on all fours, he crept across the too-soft mattress, carelessly trampling all of his lover's hard work. Sephiroth was watching him with a quiet stillness, something close to fear lurking in the depths of his silver-green eyes, and Genesis' heart turned over even as he smiled with all of the wickedness he could muster. "Oh, I'll make s_ure _you miss me, moonbeam."

The silver-haired warrior merely shook his head, his smile widening just a bit. "We don't have time to have sex before you leave, Genesis."

"Sure we do," Genesis crooned, arching his back as he stretched to reach the strong column of Sephiroth's throat. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the pale skin, waiting for the quiet gasp that never failed to excite him. Once he heard it, he angled his head and bit down hard.

Sephiroth moaned sharply as his body sprang to sudden, aching life. He thrust one hand into the fiery halo of Genesis' hair, the other splayed on the mattress behind him for support. His head fell back as that devastating mouth continued to move over him, tongue and teeth and lips ravaging him in deliciously carnal ways. Genesis' mouth slid over his collarbone, licking the slight indentation there, before tracing the crisscrossing straps of his weapons harness with his tongue, and Sephiroth could do nothing but shiver helplessly in response.

Genesis glanced up at his lover as he reached for the single silver clasp that held Sephiroth's leather trench closed. The other man had his head thrown back, eyes closed, his hair spilling over and around him in an iridescent silver fall. Genesis could hear the erratic beat of his heart, echoed in the harsh breaths escaping his parted pink lips, and knew in that moment that Sephiroth was truly his.

"I want you," he muttered, closing his own eyes briefly as Sephiroth's hand clenched in his hair. "I know you want me, too."

"Yes," came the honest, ragged response.

Genesis said nothing more as he wrenched the coat open. He leaned forward and reached around his lover to unfasten the wide weapons belt. He pulled the belt and harness away and dropped them to the floor, reaching for Sephiroth once more. He paused as he realized that he was wearing his gloves and hurriedly removed them. He set both hands on the sculpted wall of Sephiroth's torso, thumbing two pink nipples into hardened nubs. Sephiroth's breath caught audibly, his back bowing as he arched into the caress, and Genesis swept his tongue over one sensitive peak.

Sephiroth groaned deeply, cupping the back of his head to hold him place, as his body hardened until he could no longer think. Every whisper of movement, every frantic beat of his heart, was echoed in the hard length that strained unrelentingly against the confining barrier of his pants. Shinra, Hojo, Jenova, his fears for the future. . .all of it faded away, his world narrowing until only Genesis remained, fire and heat and darkness incarnate.

"Genesis," he whispered thickly, following the urgings of his lover's hands and laying back on the bed. The other man shushed him, hands moving to unfasten his pants, and Sephiroth opened pleasure-heavy lids to watch his heart touch him as no one else ever had.

His pants were dragged down his legs until they snagged on the top of his thigh-high boots. Instead of removing them, Genesis merely wiggled his slender body until he was wedged tightly between powerful alabaster thighs. Deceptively slim hands swept down his sides, smoothed over his thighs, cleverly avoiding the one area they were wanted the most. Genesis slid those hands up the back of his legs, cupping his buttocks and squeezing gently. Sephiroth shuddered and opened his legs as far as his restricting clothing would allow, tensing slightly as slender fingers pressed teasingly close to the heart of him, then withdrew. He could only watch, fists clenched in the expensive bedding, as his lover paused and raised his head.

It was a sight he would never forget, no matter what the future held for them. Molten strands of fire tumbled around Genesis' fine-boned face, the pale cream of his skin flushed becomingly with passion. That wide, mobile mouth, pink lips swollen and wantonly parted, hovered teasingly just above his aching length. But, as always, it was Genesis' eyes that held him captive. So pure a blue that they put the sky to shame, literally glowing as mako mixed with desire, filled with so many conflicting emotions that Sephiroth had never been able to decipher them all. They had haunted him for so long, and as Genesis held his gaze and slowly lowered his head, he knew without question that they always would.

Sephiroth could only groan as he was immediately engulfed in soft, wet heat. It took all of his self-control not to thrust as Genesis drew him in deep, wrapped a strong hand around him, and immediately established a strong rhythm. Unlike their previous encounters, there was no teasing, no lingering caresses calculated to torment him into a sensual frenzy. There was only heat and hunger as Genesis slid his hand down the inside of his thigh and pressed one wet finger into him.

Pleasure drew his body taut as he watched the other man, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Genesis watching _him_ as he pleasured him. A second finger joined the first, and his breath caught, hitching audibly in the quiet room. He knew what was coming, and anticipation burned hotly through his body, pulling him towards the end more quickly than he would have liked. He lifted a shaking hand to Genesis' head, careful to keep his touch light, and slid his fingers into silky auburn hair. The other man paused long enough to tilt his head into the caress, his eyes fluttering closed for a long moment, before sucking him with renewed vigor.

Lightning shot through him as Genesis brushed his prostrate with perfect accuracy. Sephiroth stiffened, his back arching of its own volition, as pleasure drew his body taut. He was only seconds away from climaxing, and Genesis showed no signs of stopping, quickening his movements instead, touching that overly-sensitive spot in time with his rhythmic sucking. Sephiroth closed his eyes and gave him what he so obviously wanted, calling Genesis' name in a strangled voice he didn't recognize as his own, as the world disappeared in a flash of blue-tinged fire.

When he came back to himself, Genesis was still kneeling between his thighs, his face pressed against Sephiroth's stomach, his own breathing fast and shallow. Sephiroth ran his hand over his lover's fiery hair, smiling tenderly at the tremor that shook the Genesis' trim frame. "Kitten," he intoned softly, cupping slender shoulders and urging the other man up his body. "That was beautiful, but why did you take nothing for yourself?"

Genesis smiled crookedly as he buried his face in the crook of Sephiroth's shoulder. "I think I took enough last night, don't you?"

Sephiroth frowned as he twisted until he was lying on his side, pale green eyes searching those of his lover. The guilt he found in their sky-blue depths pulled a deep sigh from him. "Genesis," he murmured, cupping his face in his hand, "you've taken from nothing from me that I have not given willingly."

"I know," Genesis returned, his voice thick with more than unsatisfied lust, "but that doesn't make it right. I care about you, Seph, I really do. It's just--"

He broke off, closing his eyes, and Sephiroth enfolded him in a tight embrace. "It's all right, Gen." He pressed his lips to the top of Genesis' head, tightening his hold when the other man shuddered against him. "If I had known that it would affect you this way, I would not have told you. Please, believe that."

_"Fuck, _Seph," Genesis whispered, his hands clutching at his back, "don't say that. You have every right to your feelings, and the Goddess knows, I'm fucking honored that you feel that way. I just. . .wish that I could have-have. . ._shit."_

Sephiroth uttered a low laugh and hugged him hard. "My fierce kitten," he said tenderly. "Don't ever change, Genesis. I would be most displeased with you if you did."

Genesis frowned and wiggled until Sephiroth loosed his hold enough to raise his head, taken aback at the sheer joy he heard in deep, beautiful voice. "What are you so happy about?" he asked bewilderedly. "You told me you loved me and I flaked out on you. Why aren't you pissed, or hurt, or. . ._something?"_

Sephiroth could only shake his head, scattering his heavy silver mane as he did so. "I have no reason to be either angry or sad." He leveled another smile at his confused lover, reaching out smooth his palm over one high-boned cheek. "You make me quite happy, Genesis. I do not need a quixotic declaration to make me so when I have _you._ To know that you care is more than enough for me."

Genesis stared at him, blinking rapidly, before a wide smile lit up his handsome face. He plunged his hands into Sephiroth's hair and kissed him with all of the passion he could muster. He felt rather than heard Sephiroth's quiet laugh as the other man rolled him onto his back. That long, deceptively lean body pressed into his, and he wrapped his leather-clad legs around Sephiroth's bare hips in a less-than-subtle hint.

"We _really _do not have time for this," Sephiroth told him before catching his bottom lip between his own.

A rush of broken breath was Genesis' only response, and Sephiroth's cock twitch warningly in response. "I felt that," Genesis said smugly, and Sephiroth dropped his head to laugh into his hair.

The peal of a phone ringing cut through the air, and Sephiroth froze, the innocuous sound cutting through him, as he realized what it meant. He tried to pull away, only to be stopped as Genesis tightened his legs. One auburn brow was raised, a dangerous glint in suddenly cool azure eyes, as Genesis pulled his PHS out of his coat. "Don't even _think _about moving." He flipped the red-and-black phone open, lifted it to his ear, and said, "General Rhapsodos speaking."

Genesis lifted his hand and trailed it down Sephiroth's chest as he listened, and Sephiroth realized that the glint had not been meant for him. "Ah, yes, I realize that I am late, Director. As this mission was _thrust _on me rather suddenly, I'm sure you can understand why there's been a slight. . .delay, hmmm?"

Sephiroth merely raised both brows as his enhanced hearing picked up Lazard stuttering uncharacteristically in response. Genesis smiled with inborn arrogance as he loosened his legs a fraction, casually reaching down with his free hand to cup the suddenly tight spheres at the base of his lover's rapidly growing erection. Sephiroth inhaled sharply, his head bowing, as a deft hand massaged his throbbing testicles. Genesis had always known precisely how to touch him to him to elicit the strongest reactions. It had been so since the very beginning, much to Sephiroth's unending pleasure, as well as his occasional embarrassment.

"I will be there as soon as I have put my affairs in order," Genesis was saying, his azure eyes shining decadently, as he drew his hand up the hard length of Sephiroth's erection. "If you have a problem with that, you can always demand my resignation."

Lazard was stammering out a denial because, _of course, _the last thing he wanted was to lose one of his best SOLDIERs. The red-headed First only made a non-committal noise as he brushed his thumb over the weeping head of his lover's cock. He watched with a combination of tenderness and lust as Sephiroth arched into his palm, the long, the surprisingly dark gold of his lashes sweeping down to hide his glowing emerald eyes. Fucking beautiful, he thought with fascination, quickly losing interest in baiting his superior as the sheer sensuality of Sephiroth's response began to interfere with his ability to both think and speak.

"I'm sorry, Director, but I'm afraid something's come up that demands my immediate attention. I'll be down just as soon as I've taken care of it. Keep the men warm for me in the meantime, hmmm?"

Genesis snapped the phone closed and tossed it aside, hunger driving him as he reached for the other man. Sephiroth growled low in his throat as his eyes snapped open, his restraint gone now that he no longer required it. He fell heavily on the other man, his hands working quickly to remove the clothing that separated him from the pale cream of Genesis' flesh, and the man beneath him laughed with sensuous abandon.

"Liked that, did you?" Smug aristocratic features slackened suddenly as long fingers delved into his pants and took his own cock in a tight grip. "Goddess," he moaned as Sephiroth began to pump him urgently, "remind me to tease you more often!"

Sephiroth didn't respond as he hurriedly stripped his nearly forgotten trench from his shoulders with one shaking hand. He left his pants and boots where they were as he hurriedly stretched Genesis, not wanting to hurt his precious kitten as his own lust rose, threatening to overtake him. Genesis was gasping beneath him, his melodic voice breaking as he begged Sephiroth to fill him, and Sephiroth couldn't help but respond.

He turned the other man over, placed him on his knees, and pulled his beautiful ass up to meet his hips. "You're mine," he rumbled darkly, his instincts taking over as Genesis dropped his fiery head and reared back to meet him. "Say it, Genesis. I want to hear you say it."

"Y-yours," Genesis panted, hands fisting in the coverlet as he rubbed his buttocks desperately over his lover's hardness. "Gods, Seph, I'm yours!"

Dark satisfaction pulsed through Sephiroth as he positioned himself at his lover's entrance and carefully pushed. Genesis' body clamped down immediately, and he closed his eyes as he began to move. He wrapped one arm around those slender hips as he thrust, bending over the other man until his chest rubbed his back with every move that he made. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of Genesis' neck and shoulders, grunting as he brought his other hand around to stroke Genesis' swollen length.

Genesis could barely sob his lover's name as Sephiroth fucked him harder than he ever had before. All he could see was the silver of Sephiroth's hair as it pooled on the comforter beneath his head, and he reached back to thrust one hand in the silken mass, anchoring himself as everything but Sephiroth blurred out of focus. Sephiroth response was to bury his face in the crook of his shoulder and sink his teeth into the tender skin there.

Genesis spurred him on with high, breathless cries, pushing back to meet him with equal strength, as his world was reduced to the utter rapture that only Sephiroth had ever been able to give him. Little flashes of white light danced around the edges of his vision as his orgasm loomed closer, and he reached back between his legs to grasp Sephiroth's balls, determined to take him over the edge with him.

They came at the same moment, locked together as pleasure blinded them to everything but each other. Genesis shivered as his little aftershocks shot through him, dim echoes of the sublime pleasure that Sephiroth had given him. He could feel Sephiroth's body as it did the same, trembling against him as ragged breaths seared his shoulder. Suddenly, he was grateful for the superior strength he had always resented. The arm around his waist was the _only_ thing keeping him upright.

Sephiroth recovered first, his heart beating sluggishly as he moved them both to their sides. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with ragged concern.

"Gods, no," Genesis groaned thickly, shuddering in the aftermath of that devastating union. "If I were any better, I'd be dead!"

Sephiroth let out a relieved breath and hugged him to him. "Good," he stated with real relief. "I don't know where that came from, Gen. I didn't mean to be so--so. . ."

"Completely and utterly fucking dominant?" Genesis finished for him.

Sephiroth scowled even as he cuddled closer. "Yes," he answered roughly.

He could hear the smile in Genesis' rich voice as he said, "Well, I think I can forgive you. Just this once, of course."

A deep, shaky laugh escaped Sephiroth as he lifted his head to smile down at the other man, infinitely grateful that Genesis didn't seem to resent his admittedly overbearing actions. "You realize that you ejaculated all over your clothing, don't you?"

Genesis cast a surprised look at the bed before shrugging negligently. "It was worth it," he purred, twisting back to brush his lips over his lover's. "You'll pack for me while I take another shower, though, won't you?"

Sephiroth lifted one silver brow in an instinctively arrogant gesture. "I suppose that I could be persuaded to," he murmured in an unconsciously seductive voice.

Genesis sighed as that deep, dark voice washed over him. "Goddess, but I'm going to miss you, Seph."

Sephiroth's smile vanished at the reminder of their imminent separation. "I'll miss you, as well," he returned all too somberly.

Genesis turned until they were face-to-face, his blue eyes solemn as he raised a hand to brush Sephiroth's hair away from his face. "Will you touch yourself and think of me while I'm gone?" he asked wistfully.

That startled a laugh out of the silver-haired man. "Genesis, you are the most unique individual I have ever known."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Genesis replied, the smugness back in spades. "And, as a yes."

Sephiroth only shook his head, pale emerald eyes softening with emotion as he ran a hand down the other man's side. "That was a yes," he confirmed softly. "But you'd better get in the shower if you're going to take one. Lazard won't wait forever."

"Lazard can kiss my ass," came the acerbic response. "I'm half tempted to give him my resignation, anyway, just to see what his reaction would be."

"Panic, most likely." Sephiroth watched with affectionate appreciation as his lover sat up and ran a hand through his thoroughly disheveled auburn hair. "He's smart enough to realize that if he loses one of the three us, the others will likely follow. After all, where would the Shinra army be without its much-touted Firsts?"

Genesis, who had been sliding his feet to the floor, paused at those simply spoken words. He glanced at the other man, who had raised himself up on one elbow, and cocked his head to one side. "Would you really leave Shinra for me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Sephiroth looked up at him and smiled, not the faint smile that had been his only one for so long, but a happy, contented smile that spoke volumes and made a mockery of his reputed coldness. "My life here was. . .unpleasant before you and Angeal came. I would not wish to return to that existence. If you ever decide to go, do not doubt that I will follow, Gen. I would not be able to remain here without you."

Azure eyes flickered as Genesis looked away, taking refuge behind the mussed fringe of his hair. "But you were raised in Shinra," he protested in quiet, subdued tones. "This is all you've ever known, Seph."

Sephiroth felt an almost overwhelming urge to confess the truth then. What would Genesis do if he were to discover that Sephiroth had not only left Shinra once, but that he had seen a great deal of the world through his clones, and that he had liked what he'd seen?

He crushed the impulse, which would only lead to questions whose answers would precipitate the very destruction he was trying so hard to avoid, and forced himself to focus on the moment. He had never been good at dissembling, and he hated that he had to lie to his heart, even if only by omission. But Genesis must be kept ignorant of truth, or all would be lost.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, absently pulling his pants up and fastening them, then reached for the other man. He slid his legs on either side of Genesis' and pulled that lithe, muscled body back against his own. "There is an entire world out there, Gen, just begging to be explored. There are parts of Gaia where no man has tread, " not _yet_, anyway, "and I am well aware of it. There is life beyond Shinra, and someday, I am going to see it all."

Sephiroth pressed a soft kiss to his temple as he added, "Ideally, with you at my side."

Genesis leaned back against him, disturbed on levels even he couldn't comprehend, as he listened to Sephiroth talk about exploring the world. In ten years of friendship, he had never once realized how dissatisfied Sephiroth was with his life. He had fame, wealth, and the adulation of millions. Yes, he was little more than a weapon in the eyes of their employers, but he was _important._ He was Shinra's golden boy. He had never been overlooked, never had to prove himself, because he had always been _better_, and a part of Genesis had always resented him for that.

But things were different, now, damn it. Sephiroth had shown him that he wasn't perfect, wasn't infallible. He was more human than even he had ever guessed, and that made all the difference in the world. "Where would we go?" he asked at last, curious as to what Sephiroth's imagination had conjured for them.

"North," Sephiroth answered promptly, thinking of the crystallized beauty of the Forgotten Capital. "There are supposed to be Cetra ruins beyond the Sleeping Forest. I would like to see them for myself."

"Hmmm." Genesis smiled to himself at the quiet enthusiasm in his lover's voice. He liked this side of Sephiroth--a lot. "I think I'd like that, Seph."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek with his own. "Someday, I'll take you there," he told him, his deep voice full of promise. "We'll stand where no man has ever walked, and I'll kiss you senseless amidst all of that primordial beauty."

Genesis burst out laughing as he turned and pressed his lips against the other man's. "You're becoming quite the poet," he said in a pleased purr. "Before you know it, you'll be quoting Loveless and annoying _me _in the process_._"

A deep chuckle escaped Sephiroth as he returned the tender kiss. "I doubt that I could ever do Loveless the justice that you do, Gen."

Genesis flushed with pleasure at the that. "Compliments will get you _everywhere,_ moonbeam."

Sephiroth's smile deepened with dark sensuality as he said, "Tell me something that I do not know, kitten."

A snort sounded, and Genesis whacked him lightly on the cheek. "Don't get cocky," he said as he pulled away. "At least, not until I have the time to take care of it for you."

Fear flashed through Sephiroth at the reminder of their impending separation, unknowingly echoed in his silver-green eyes, as he watched the other man stand. "Promise me that you'll return," he demanded suddenly, the words escaping him even as he fought to keep them contained. "Promise that you'll come back to me, Gen."

"Of course, I will." Genesis was both surprised and concerned as he pulled Sephiroth to him. The other man laid his head against his stomach, his arms closing around him in a hold that would have bruised anyone who was not enhanced. Genesis ran a comforting hand through his silky fall of long silver hair, and sighed deeply. "You'll wait for me, won't you, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth shuddered against him, thinking of a time when he had done nothing but, and had lost his sanity in the process. "I'll wait forever, Genesis, if that's what it takes."

A gentle smile curved his lips as Genesis tilted his lover's head back and bent down to kiss him. It was long and deep, and they were both panting by the time he raised his head. "Shower with me?" he asked softly, willing to risk Shinra's wrath if it would banish the fear from his lover's eyes.

Those mako-green eyes glittered brilliantly as he found himself swept up against a sharply defined chest. Sephiroth strode towards the bathroom, his angelic features stamped with both determination and desire, and Genesis grinned into his hair. Sephiroth was going into alpha-male mode again, and damned if he wasn't looking forward to it. Sometimes, it was _good_ to be on the bottom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Plot, and not much else. Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, Hollander, and another cameo (of sorts) by Reno. Sorry, no Rufus, yet. No Genesis this time either, but this chapter was _way_ too long, so I was forced to split it into two. Gen will be back soon enough:) Thanks once again to all of my reviewers. You are MUCH appreciated. Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Fifteen

_**'Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Cloud leaned back against the damp wall, sighing quietly as he contemplated what he had just heard. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked at length, lifting bright blue eyes to the room's only other occupant.

"Yes." Sephiroth was resolute as he stood stiffly beside a row of lockers, ignoring the unpleasant aroma of soap, mildew, and dirty laundry that seemed to permeate the locker room as he waited for Strife's answer. "It is best to begin now, before anything. . .untoward occurs."

Cloud looked down for a moment, his feline features distorting as he frowned. "What makes you think that Hollander will be any better than Hojo?"

Sephiroth shrugged at that, the gesture unconsciously elegant. "Neither Angeal nor Genesis have ever complained of his methods. Also, I have been told-- repeatedly--that Hojo's methods are cruel, sadistic, and," he smiled faintly here, "complete bullshit."

Cloud blinked, sure that this was the first time he had _ever_ heard Sephiroth curse. "And you're sure he'll go for this?"

The smile changed, taking on a cynical edge that couldn't be missed. "Oh, I'm quite certain Dr. Hollander will jump at the opportunity to study his rival's greatest creation," he answered mockingly. "I doubt we need worry on that point."

The younger man hid a cringe at that. He had always wondered how Sephiroth felt about growing up in a laboratory with an immoral scientist as his only parental figure. Now, he knew. "Okay," he said, pushing away from the wall and glancing around the shower room. Luckily, they hadn't been disturbed, but there were no cameras here, so it gave them more privacy than they would have had anywhere else in the building. "I'll go to Hollander and set up a meeting. Where do you want to meet him?"

"I would prefer my quarters, as there are no security cameras on the 70th floor, but Hollander's laboratory would be the ideal place." Sephiroth shrugged again, crossing his arms over his chest in a habitual gesture. "He will need to be assured of my sincerity, which will require giving him genetic samples. I am sure there will be tests he'll wish to run, as well."

A slight grimace accompanied those muttered words. Cloud could only sigh in empathy. He wasn't fond of laboratories anymore, either. "We really need to knock out the cameras, then," he said, looking down as he thought of their nearly non-existent options.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "I have already tried to disable them, but Shinra's security system has proven surprisingly resistant to my skills. I have come close to being detected twice now. Would you have any skills that could help in this enterprise?"

"Uh, no, I'm not a hacker." Cloud hesitated, running a hand through his spiky blond hair, and hoped that he wasn't about to make a mistake. "Look, you noticed how much attention Reno was paying to me at Zack's party, right?"

"Indeed." Sephiroth couldn't suppress a smile at the memory of the intoxicated Turk's repeated attempts to lure Strife back to his room two nights ago. "I cannot say that I was. . .surprised by his persistence. Reno has never been one to give up easily."

Cloud silently cursed his fair complexion as he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "Reno wasn't hitting on me," he mumbled with obvious embarrassment. "I mean, he was, but he wasn't."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow, silently communicating his disbelief, and Cloud shook his head. "Look, Reno wasn't nearly as drunk as he looked. I found that out as soon as you and Genesis left the mess."

Pale green eyes narrowed on his sharply. "What do you mean?" he demanded coldly.

"Kadaj." Cloud lifted his head and met those icy green eyes. "He looked at me with a really serious expression, and he said, 'Kadaj'. He remembers, Sephiroth. He remembers _everything."_

Sephiroth scowled with displeasure. "Why would the Ancient send _him_ back?" he snapped, his agile mind already planning ways to rid himself of the potential problem.

Cloud lifted one slim shoulder in a half-shrug, one black pauldron of his 2nd Class uniform rising and falling with the motion. "Maybe, because she knew that we'd need him." The other man scoffed, and Cloud held up a hand to silence him. "Not only is Reno a whiz with computers, but he and Rufus. . .well, let's just say that they're close, and leave it at that."

This time, it was Sephiroth who blinked as he processed that previously unknown information. "I had always thought that Rufus was. . .involved with Tseng," he said as discreetly as possible.

"Yeah, me too." Cloud smiled crookedly. "Shows what we know, huh?"

"Indeed." Sephiroth shook his head, sending long silver strands falling into his face. "Is it safe to assume that you would like to recruit him for our 'mission'?"

Cloud barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the unnecessary question. "I think that Reno's a part of this whether we want him to be or not."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and tucked his hair back behind his ears. He had never trusted the Turks, who were not only SOLDIER's direct rivals, but had looked the other way as Hojo had tortured him as a child. To be forced to rely on one was. . .distasteful, to say the least.

"Very well," he said at length, adding, "Be sure he understands exactly what is at stake here. He may have survived last time, but were he to betray us, I can assure you that he would _not_ do so a second time. Contact me once you have spoken to Hollander. I will be waiting for your call."

Cloud watched with consternation as his supposedly reformed nemesis turned on his heel and walked away with the dignified hauteur that one would expect of a king, not a soldier. Sephiroth might not be insane anymore, but he was still an asshole. Cloud dug his shiny new PHS out of his pocket--compliments of Sephiroth--and grimaced at the bright yellow Chocobo which danced across the small screen. Yeah, definitely an asshole, he thought as he dialed Reno's number.

"Yo."

"It's me," he said without preamble. "I talked to Sephiroth. You're in."

"Of course, I am," the young Turk responded lazily. "His Royal Hotness couldn't do this without me, yo."

Cloud grimaced at the nickname Zack and Reno had given Sephiroth all those years ago. "Do you _have_ to call him that?"

"You're kidding, right? You _do_ remember who your little Kadaj looked like, don't you?" Reno paused, and Cloud could picture his grin as he added, "There's a reason I called him Baby Sephiroth, yo."

"Gods," Cloud groaned, dropping his head into his hand. "Give it a rest, Reno. We've got a job to do here."

A snort sounded over the line. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Save your boyfriend, save Sephiroth's boyfriend, save the world. I got it, yo."

Cloud just sighed and let it go. "Look, I've got a class in a few minutes, but I've got a free period after lunch. I've got to go down to Hollander's lab and set up a meeting for Sephiroth, but we'll need to disable to cameras while I'm there, and again during the meeting. Maybe, program them to go offline on a time-delay. You _can_ do that, right?"

"Oh, hell ya, Chocobo Boy," Reno declared enthusiastically. "I'll meet you in the library at thirteen-thirty."

"The library?" Cloud questioned, surprised by the choice. "Do you even know where the library is, Reno?"

"Bite me, yo. I've got an in with the lady behind the counter. She's crazy about redheads, yo."

"Yeah, sure she is." Cloud sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I'll see you then. Be careful, Reno."

"You too, Strife. I sure as hell don't want to see you and Fair end up in Hojo's hands, again."

"Reno. . .thanks."

"Later, yo. I've got a date with a hot blond."

Cloud grimaced as the line went dead, wondering if the 'hot blond' was Rufus, and hoping he'd never find out.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Cloud smiled with a nervousness that wasn't entirely feigned as he looked at a pretty young woman in a white lab coat. "I'm looking for Dr. Hollander," he told her, hoping his too young features and bright blue eyes were as endearing as Tifa had always told him they were. "I've got a message for him from General Rhapsodos?"

"Of course." The young intern patted her dark hair as she added, "Follow me, Private. . .?"

"Strife," Cloud supplied promptly, hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. "Lieutenant Strife, 2nd Class."

"Really?" She perked up upon hearing that, and Cloud fought the urge to blush as she looked him up and down. "I'm Tina. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

He returned her smile, knowing that it wasn't reflected in his eyes, and praying that she wouldn't notice. "Nice to meet you, too, Tina."

Cloud waited until she turned away to let out a silent breath of relief. She was pretty enough, and he'd never much cared about the sex of his partners, but he definitely wasn't interested. Aerith and Vincent had taught him to appreciate the beauty of both sexes, but it was Kadaj who had taught him what exactly what love was. One night, he thought bitterly. One single fucking night was all they'd had before he learned the truth, and it had changed him forever. If only it had been the same for Kadaj, as well.

"Here we are." He was pulled out of his reverie as Tina gestured towards an older man wearing a similar white coat. "Dr. Hollander, Lieutenant Strife has a message for you from General Rhapsodos."

"Thank you, Tina."

Cloud was surprised at the deep, gravelly voice which emanated from the middle-aged scientist as Hollander turned to face him.

'_Very good, Angeal! It is time to extract vengeance for our family's suffering! ' _

Cloud blinked as the older man asked, "You have a message for me, young man?"

He nodded even as another voice echoed through his mind. _'No! My father is dead!' _

"I was told to give this to you in private, Doctor."

Deep-set brown eyes flicked over him, lingering on the multiple blades whose hilts stuck out of First Tsurugi's harness on either side of him, before Hollander finally nodded. "Come into my office," he said as he turned away. "We can talk there."

Damn it, Zack, Cloud cursed silently, this isn't the time for that! He forced the auditory memories--compliments of the small piece of Zack he had absorbed as he lay dying outside of Midgar--to the back of his mind as he followed the man into another room. He still wasn't sure how much of what he experienced were his own memories or his dead friend's, but it didn't really matter anymore. They were a part of him, just like the Jenova cells that had made the intimate theft possible in the first place. Regardless of how or why, they were there, and they always would be. It was something he had come to terms with long ago.

Cloud entered Dr. Hollander's office and was surprised to see several potted plants placed at strategic points around the room. The only other people he'd ever known who could grow _anything_ in Midgar were Aerith and--according to Zack--his mentor, Angeal Hewley.

He very carefully closed the door behind him and turned to face Hojo's fiercest competitor. "My message is _very_ private, Doctor. I'm afraid that I've had to disable the security cameras for the duration of my time here."

Hollander frowned at that. "Now, see here, son--"

Cloud cut him off. "I _do_ have a message for you, Dr. Hollander, but it's from Sephiroth, not Genesis."

The older man eyed him a little more warily than he had before. "S-Sephiroth?" he exclaimed, that deep voice wavering slightly. "What does Sephiroth want with _me?"_

Cloud only sighed as he reached into his weapon's belt and withdrew a single piece of paper. "He would like to meet with you, Doctor." He extended his hand, the note held out between them. "If you'll read this, it will explain everything."

Hollander looked at the folded paper in his hand with equal parts of interest and fear. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Gods, but the man was stubborn, Cloud thought angrily. "I am a. . .friend of the General's," he said at last. "That's all you need to know."

"Oh, fine, fine." Hollander reached out and snatched the paper out of his hand as his curiosity got the better of him. He read it silently, those dark eyes widening dramatically as he finally looked up. "Is this for real?"

Cloud couldn't completely conceal his disgust as he nodded an affirmative. "Yes, Doctor," he answered simply.

"How do I know that Hojo didn't set this up?" Hollander asked suspiciously. "It would be just like him to try to discredit me like this."

Cloud leveled grave blue eyes on him. "Do you honestly believe that Sephiroth would involve himself in something like that?"

The older man hesitated before finally shaking his head. "No, Sephiroth has always been. . .kind to me."

A knowing smile curved Cloud's lips at that. 'Kind' wasn't a word he had ever heard used to describe Sephiroth, even before his brush with insanity, but he thought that he knew what Hollander meant. "Sephiroth is friends with your two charges, Dr. Hollander. He would never do anything to harm them. I'm sure you know that by now," he added for good measure, hoping that he was right.

Hollander smiled a little at that. "Yes, the boys have always been close, ever since they first met ten years ago."

"Then, if nothing else, you should know that you can trust him not to harm _you,_ because he would be hurting them by extension."

"Yes," Hollander agreed, a wide smile forming on his lined face, and Cloud couldn't tell if he was really motivated by love for Genesis and Angeal, or eagerness at the thought of studying Sephiroth himself. He hoped, for Sephiroth's sake, that it wasn't the latter. Hollander would probably end up dead, otherwise, and they really _did_ need him.

"Well, Doctor?" he asked softly. "What should I tell the General?"

"Tell him to meet here at twenty-two-hundred," Hollander answered firmly. "I'll see him, them."

"Thank you, Dr. Hollander. I'll let him know."

Cloud slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him, and did his best not to run as he left the lab. He had to meet Zack for a sparring session, and he didn't want to be late. It had been too long since he and Zack had crossed swords, and never as equals, and to say that he was looking forward to it would be a gross understatement.

As he took the elevator back to the SOLDIER floor, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sephiroth's number. As soon as he heard that tell-tale click, he began to speak. "Tonight, twenty-two-hundred, his office."

There was a quiet, nearly inaudible sigh on the other end. "Excellent. You've done well, Cloud."

"Uh, thanks." Cloud hesitated, remembering Zack's tales about Sephiroth's extreme disorientation after his sessions with Hojo, and added, "If you need any help tonight, call me."

Silence greeted his words, and Cloud knew that he had overstepped his bounds. "Sorry," he muttered uncomfortably. "I, uh, I'd better go. I have a training session with Zack in a few minutes."

"Ah. Enjoy yourself, then. And Strife?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I. . .appreciate the concern."

The dial tone sounded in his ear, and Cloud wouldn't have been more surprised if the PHS had exploded in hand. Sephiroth had. . .thanked him?

The elevator doors opened, and he shook himself, closing the phone and tucking it away. He left the glass and steel tube, grateful that his enhancements had taken care of his motion-sickness, if nothing else. The elevator ride had always made him nauseous as hell.

"Hey, Spike!"

He saw Zack halt in mid-squat and smiled fondly. "Hey, Zack," he greeted, forcing himself to remain still as the other boy stood and immediately plunged a hand into his thick blond spikes. "Do me a favor, Zack? Leave me _some_ hair on my scalp, alright?"

Zack merely grinned and hooked one arm around his neck, pulling close for a stranglehold of a hug. "My little Chocobo," he crooned, laughing when Cloud began to struggle in earnest. He wrestled with his new apprentice for a few moments before finally backing away, his grin widening as the other boy's hands immediately went to his hair. "Are you ready, kid?"

Cloud nodded and lowered his hand to First Tsurugi's main blade, his expression turning solemn, as it so often did. "I'm ready, Zack."

Zack looked at the bizarre weapon's ensemble and whistled slowly. "Where the hell did you get a sword like that, kid?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud lied with no hesitation. "It's called First Tsurugi."

"First Sword, huh?" Zack only nodded, damned glad that Sephiroth had found this kid, who was fast becoming one his closest friends. "How many pieces does it have?"

"Six." Seeing his interest, Cloud drew the main blade and explained, "This one opens," he flicked his wrist, and the blade split apart, revealing the serrated design that ran down the center, "and increases its size and range. The other five blades can each be used separately, or connected to make one larger sword."

Zack shifted closer, running one gloved hand very carefully down one side of the double-bladed sword. "It's only got one materia slot," he pointed out.

Cloud smiled at that. "If it's the right materia, that's all you need."

"True." The other boy laughed as he withdrew, drawing the Jr. Buster from his back and gesturing towards the VR Room. "Ready to give it a go, Spike?"

That spiky blond head bobbed, and Zack couldn't help but reach out to muss it. "Time for your first real lesson, Cloud. Don't worry," the other boy added as the VR door slid open, "I won't go too hard on you--yet."

"I'm not worried," Cloud told him solemnly. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Damned straight," Zack said with a firm nod and another grin. "Now, where would you like to go?"

He thought of all the places he had been over the past eight years and shrugged. "You choose," he said, smiling fondly as the other boy faced the control room window and yelled, "Gongaga, please!" with obvious enthusiasm.

Cloud laughed at that, remembering their first conversation, and Zack's answering grin suggested that he'd chosen his hometown for that very reason. The virtual reality chamber began to change around them, and in a matter of moments they were in the forests that surrounded Zack's native village of Gongaga. The humid, nearly tropical climate was apparent in the wave of heat that engulfed them, as well as the mist that wound itself lovingly around their legs, and the simple cone-shaped buildings in the distance. It was even more beautiful than Cloud remembered because the mako reactor hadn't yet been destroyed, and the town was still whole.

The older boy smiled as he turned around once, sighing with just a hint of nostalgia. "So, what do you think of Gongaga?" he asked proudly.

"It's beautiful, Zack," he answered truthfully, mentally adding, 'It always was'.

"Not quite as backwater as you thought, huh?"

"No," Cloud responded with a chuckle, "it definitely beats the hell out of Nibelheim."

"Really?" Zack considered that, his expression brightening. "Hey, we could spar there, if you'd rather--"

"No," Cloud cut in quickly, too quickly to be casual. "Gongaga is fine with me."

Zack studied him for a long, tense moment. "Am I sensing some issues here, Spike?" he asked with concern.

Cloud looked away, forcing memories of fire, torture, and mako from his mind. "A few," he murmured at last. He raised his head and managed a crooked smile. "Let's just stick with your hometown, okay?"

"You've got it, man." Zack held the Jr. Buster before him at an angle, his expression turning cocky. "Alright, Cloud, let's see what you can do."

Gaia's former champion extended his right arm and turned First Tsurugi so that it reflected a stray shaft of simulated sunlight, turning the sword's edge to a bright, gleaming gold. "Bring it on, Pup."

Zack burst out laughing even as he said, "Oh, you are _so _going to pay for that, Spike!"

Cloud smiled, a reckless smile that was rare, and a warning in itself, and launched himself at the other boy. Zack met him halfway, looking delighted as the Jr. Buster meeting First Tsurugi in a shower of sparks. Their shared laughter rang happily through the VR room, echoing dreams that had died in the most violent of ways, and changing the fate of The Planet forever.

* * *

Sephiroth stood outside the door to Hollander's laboratory, hesitating uncharacteristically as he reached for the buzzer. Once he did this, there would be no going back. He was gambling not only on Hollander's capacity for mercy, but on his integrity as a scientist. He ignored the cynical part of his mind, which reminded him that such men had no integrity, and concentrated on the hope that this second chance had awakened within him. Yes, there was a very real possibility that Hollander would simply use him as Hojo had, but Sephiroth had learned the hard way that you could not receive trust if you did not first give it of yourself.

This was the only way, Sephiroth reminded himself sternly. If he did not give himself to Hollander, Genesis and Angeal would never be cured. Even supposing that he somehow managed to alter the course of past events, the degradation would eventually make itself known, and he needed to prepare for that, regardless of his own personal demons.

He closed his eyes for a long moment, picturing Genesis in his mind as he had appeared that last, fateful night in the Nibelheim reactor. Graying patches of brittle skin had dotted his graceful swan neck, curling over the curve of his jaw in a path that, even then, Sephiroth had longed to follow with his lips. His fiery auburn hair had been streaked with ashen ribbons, the eyes that had once rivaled the sky in their precious azure hue had faded, their rich glow gone as if it had never been. That smooth, beloved voice had wavered weakly as he'd spewed his madness-laden truths, and Sephiroth had grieved to see him thus. Even as Mother had entered his mind and persuaded him to close his heart to his dying lover's pleas, he had grieved. For himself, for Angeal, but most of all for Genesis, whose madness had tainted all he loved until all but he were destroyed by it.

"No," his whispered to himself, forcing the tide of painful memories aside. This time would be different. _He _was different, and he couldn't allow his fears to weaken his resolve. He _would_ save Genesis, and he would save all of the others in the process. There was simply no other alternative.

Keeping that thought firmly in the forefront of his mind, he raised his gloved hand and pressed the small button that would announce his presence within the locked laboratory. He waited patiently as Hollander's rather heavy tread came to his mako-enhanced ears, a slight hesitance in the pattern suggesting nervousness as he approached the other side of the door. Sephiroth couldn't blame him for his fear; even those who had no knowledge of Sephiroth's origins feared him. He could only imagine how much worse it must be for Hollander, who knew full well how he had been created, and exactly what mometic legacy he carried.

There was a series of quiet beeps, and the door swished open to reveal the portly figure of Dr. Hollander. "Sephiroth," he greeted warily. His dark eyes darted to either side of Sephiroth's head as he searched the corridor behind him, and Sephiroth merely stood there and waited for him to appease his fears. While he might not view honor as Angeal did, in black-and-white absolutes, he followed his own personal code. Hollander would live, provided that he did not betray him. Hojo, on the other hand. . .

Satisfied at last, Hollander stepped away from the doorway, and Sephiroth hid the sudden, cruel smile that last thought had conjured as the scientist cast him a guarded look. "Come in," he said, gesturing towards a plain wooden door on the far side of room. "We can talk more comfortably in my office."

"As you wish," Sephiroth murmured, taking a chance and leaving the other man at his back as he strode through the lab. He ignored pristine equipment and the medical beds with their padded restraints, reminding himself that Hollander was not Hojo, and that he was not the helpless child he had once been.

He came to the plain wooden door, which bore a simple metal nameplate bearing Hollander's name, and pushed the door open. Mako-green eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, cataloguing everything in a matter of seconds. He found the plants particularly interesting, as this was one of the few habits that Angeal shared with his biological father. Perhaps, there _was_ something to the notion that personality traits were passed down genetically from parent to child.

Something to ponder later, he told himself. He took a seat in one of two low-backed chairs that sat at an angle facing Hollander's rather cluttered desk. He kept his expression neutral as Hollander seated himself behind the rather unattractive metal contraption, waiting until the other man met his gaze to speak.

"Let me be frank, Doctor. I am concerned about Genesis and Angeal, and I have come to speak to you regarding that concern."

Hollander's frowned. "Why would you be concerned about them?" he asked with surprise. "I can assure you that Angeal and Genesis are in perfect health."

Sephiroth sighed silently. Subtlety had never been his forte, and when it came to his friends' well-being, he couldn't afford it to be. "I know about the Jenova Project," he stated bluntly.

The older man paled significantly upon hearing that. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered unconvincingly.

One silver brow quirked upwards as Sephiroth caught and held his gaze with his own. "Jenova Project 'G' used stagnant cells from the being designated Jenova on two unborn fetuses. Dr. Gast Faremis believed Jenova to be the remains of a two-thousand year-old Cetra. He was only partially right."

Hollander blinked repeatedly before straightening in his seat. "What do you mean by 'partially'?" he demanded, his caution forgotten as he leaned forward. "Gast ran a multitude of tests, and each confirmed that Jenova was an Ancient."

"If you will allow me to clarify, Doctor?" Sephiroth waited until the older man closed his mouth and nodded to attempt an explanation. "The body you found in the Northern crater _was_ the remnant of an Ancient. However, it had come into contact with an entity that they knew only as The Calamity From The Skies. It was, in fact, an alien virus that ended the Cetra race. The virus was sentient, capable of infecting many at once, and of influencing their thoughts and behavior, as well as mutating its hosts physically."

Sephiroth thought of the books that he had read in the basement of Shinra Mansion, and of what he had gleaned from Cloud Strife's mind during Meteorfall, and of the Ancient's very own words. "I believe that Jenova was the last of the infected Cetra, the sacrifice, so to speak, that the rest of the Ancients made to keep The Calamity from destroying The Planet. Unfortunately, it took all of their spirit energy to seal Jenova, until only a handful of Cetra remained. Ifalna Faremis, Dr. Gast's second wife, was a descendant of one of these survivors, as was her daughter, before their untimely deaths at Hojo's hands."

Not quite the truth, as Ifalna had died seven years after Gast's murder, but close enough to it to serve Sephiroth's needs. And, if Hollander believed that Aerith Gainsborough--_Faremis_--was already dead, then he would have no reason to hunt the girl once Hojo had been disposed of. "As for Genesis, Angeal, and I," he continued calmly, "we also carry the remnants of that virus within our bodies. While you used static cells on Gillian Hewley, and on Genesis and Angeal as a consequence, Hojo took it a step further. He used active cells taken directly from Jenova's brain, and injected them into the unborn child which Lucrecia Crescent carried."

Sephiroth met his gaze unflinchingly. "I am that child," He finished simply.

Hollander stared at him for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. "How did you find out?" he asked heavily. "None of you were ever supposed to know about the project."

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth questioned in a quiet voice. "I am here because I believe that I may carry the last of the Cetra bloodline in my veins, and that my cells may be all that stand between my closest friends and death."

"But there's nothing wrong with Angeal or Genesis," Hollander protested. "I test them myself on a regular basis. I've seen no signs of this virus you speak of, Sephiroth. I assure, I would have already taken action if I had."

Sephiroth only shook his head, concealing his anger at the scientist's arrogant ignorance. "Their very genetic structures are flawed, Doctor. Their human mothers were not mometically strong enough to overcome the abnormality that the dead cells are even now creating within them. The virus is a part of them, Dr. Hollander. I doubt that you would be able to find, let alone isolate, the virus from their human and Cetra cells."

"Yes, that would be. . .difficult," the other man allowed.

"Indeed. The inert cells that you used to create Genesis and Angeal are degrading," he stated flatly, ignoring the older man's startled expression. "It will be years before Angeal shows any signs of it, if at all, but for Genesis, the process has already begun. Should he suffer an injury--even a relatively minor one--those cells will respond by absorbing the healthy ones which make up his human half. As with the Cetra so long ago, both his mind and his body will be affected, mutation and madness occurring in a very short period of time. This is what I wish to prevent, Doctor Hollander."

Hollander was frowning at him, the look in his brown eyes a mixture of suspicion and fear, and Sephiroth smiled coolly in response to them. "No, I have not been affected by the mental instability that has been predicted," he lied smoothly, "but there have been certain. . .physical side-effects which have occurred."

Those dark eyes moved over him, and Sephiroth had to suppress an irrational impulse to laugh. "You have seen Jenova for yourself, yes?" he asked instead.

A terse, "Yes," was his only response.

"Then, you have seen the mutations of which I speak. My eyes, for example." Sephiroth stood as he spoke, making a vague gesture with one gloved hand. "The color of my hair is another trait I share with Jenova, as is my high resistance to magic."

"All of which have been duly noted by Hojo in his reports to the Board," Hollander snapped with the first signs of impatience, "and can be explained by the high mako doses you've received over the years. You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Sephiroth. Certainly, nothing that I can't counter with science."

Sephiroth moved to an open portion of the room, cringing inwardly at what he was about to do. "Shall I show you something that not even Hojo has been made privy to?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice. "Something that will_ fly_ in the face of the science you and he put so much faith in? Will that help convince you of my sincerity?"

The old man swallowed hard, his lined face paling, even as he nodded warily. Sephiroth drew a deep breath and lowered his head, gathering the courage to reveal the part of himself that marked him most singularly as Jenova's son. He lifted his right hand to his face, closing his eyes as he drew on his indomitable will, and willed his wing into existence.

Hollander's surprised gasp told him of his success, and he lowered his arm without looking at the abominable appendage, which even now rained glossy black feathers all around him. "Do you see?" he questioned flatly. "Do you now believe that I am sincere in my desire to help my friends?"

"Y-Yes!" Hollander gasped, his eyes wide with stunned amazement. He stood and came around the desk, his eyes not on Sephiroth, but on the accursed wing. "Can you feel it?" he asked abruptly, the scientist in him taking over as he reached for it.

Sephiroth gazed down at him with veiled emerald eyes. "Yes, Doctor, I can feel it," he answered tonelessly. He felt Hollander's hand as it ran along the humerus bone, and couldn't prevent the defensive twitch which quickly lifted it out of his reach.

"I must apologize," he said stiffly, forcing the appendage to remain still as the other man examined it. "I am not used being touched in such a manner."

"Of course." Hollander gazed at the wing for a long moment, noting the thickness of its feathers, as well as the strength he had felt when it was pulled away from him, before raising his gaze to Sephiroth's once more. "I'll need to run some tests to gather data."

Sephiroth only nodded. He had expected nothing less. "Providing that Hojo can be kept ignorant of this, I am more than willing to begin now, Doctor."

Hollander frowned as he glanced at the plain digital watch that was strapped to his left wrist. "It's a little late to start a physical examination, now. Why don't I take a blood sample, and examine some of these feathers to start. We can schedule an appointment for a full physical once I've analyzed the results."

"Very well." Sephiroth kept the relief out of his expression as he unbuckled his coat. "Where would you prefer me, Doctor."

"In the main lab," Hollander said, gesturing for him to precede him. "Just sit on one of those cots and I'll be right with you."

Sephiroth inhaled deeply as he approached the nearest bed. He removed his leather trench and draped it neatly over the end of the mattress, trying not to feel exposed as he sat gingerly on the bed's edge. He was doing this for Genesis, he reminded himself, ignoring the faint stirrings of panic as years of Hojo's 'treatments' flashed through his mind. Hollander might be a scientist, but he did not seem to be a particularly cruel man. He was overreacting to a fairly normal situation, and he needed to get his emotions under control before Hollander realized that he truly had not been spared the mental imbalance that was such an integral part of Jenova's legacy.

Hollander returned with a BD Vacutainer set, consisting of a plastic hub, a hypodermic needle, and a vacuum tube. "Make a fist for me, son."

Sephiroth blinked at the affectionate appellation, surprised both by it and the kind tone that the scientist used. Hojo had always called him 'boy', usually coupled with a disgusted sneer. Silently, he extended his arm and fisted his hand, watching with little interest as Hollander inserted the needle into his median cubital vein. There was a slight sting, a bit of pressure as his blood was drawn into the tube, and then it was over.

Hollander carefully set the sealed tube aside and picked up a cotton swab. He doused the cloth with a clear liquid--some kind of alcohol, by the smell--and proceeded to swab the minuscule puncture wound that was already closing. "May I ask why you're doing that, Doctor?" he asked curiously.

The older man looked up at him with surprise. "I'm cleaning the area so that it won't become infected," he answered, his tone suggesting that Sephiroth should already know this.

"Ah." Sephiroth merely raised both brows as he pointed out, "I am immune to most common bacteria."

"It's more a precaution than anything else, Sephiroth." Hollander frowned as he taped a small bandage over the spot. "Hasn't Hojo ever done this for after an injection?"

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, scattering his overlong silver hair. "Not to my recollection, Doctor."

Hollander paused as he took a closer look at his rival's superior creation. Sephiroth was gazing at him with those opaque, cat-slit green eyes, the expression in their vivid depths neither friendly nor unfriendly, more neutral than anything else. They also showed a sort of inquisitiveness that he would expect from a child, not a twenty-five-year-old man, and he wondered if maybe this almost childlike simplicity was what had drawn Angeal and Genesis to him all those years ago.

"Well, he should have," he stated gruffly, turning away as he palmed the priceless vial of Sephiroth's blood. "You can put your coat back on, son. We're done for the time being."

"Very well." Sephiroth stood and reached for his coat, relieved to feel the familiar leather hug his skin once more. "I assume you will contact me when you have run your tests?"

"Yes," Hollander answered emphatically. "Would you like me to contact you directly, or should I go through the cadet you sent to me this afternoon?"

Sephiroth hesitated only for a moment before answering. "I would prefer that you contact Lieutenant Strife. Hojo can be. . .ruthless when dealing with those he believes have betrayed him."

Hollander nodded slowly, his dark eyes meeting Sephiroth's own with a boldness he wouldn't have thought himself capable of. "And the boys?" he asked finally.

"Can never know." Sephiroth would never forget Genesis' coldness as they met in Mako Reactor 5. The jealous rage which had been carefully banked behind those fading azure eyes, his utter belief that, although he was a monster, he was meant for greater things. As it had turned out, he had been right, though not in a way any of them could have foreseen. As for Angeal. . .

"No," Sephiroth murmured aloud. "It is best that they remain ignorant of this, Doctor. The mental instability that I have mentioned is to be avoided at all costs."

"And, you'd rather they not know exactly what you are," the scientist guessed shrewdly.

"There _is_ that," Sephiroth acknowledged with a shrug. "It would lead to questions I'd rather not answer, and I would not like to lose the only two friends that I have."

Hollander raised one dark, rather bushy brow at that. "I seriously doubt that ten years of friendship would be lost over something you have no control over."

"Perhaps," he said neutrally, "but it is not a chance I am willing to take."

"Very well, then. Angeal and Genesis will remain in the dark. But," the scientist added, "you should consider telling them. There's an old adage that says, 'A burden shared is a burden halved'. It could help to have someone to talk to about this."

Sephiroth smiled suddenly and said, "Is that not what you are here for, Doctor?"

Hollander chuckled at that, hiding his surprise as he discovered that Hojo's perfect, supposedly emotionless specimen had a surprisingly wry sense of humor.

"You should get some rest, son. I'm sure you have to be up early."

"Yes, I do." Sephiroth strode to the door and paused, half-turning as he said, "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your kindness, as well as your discretion in this matter."

The older man merely shook his head and waved him away, a smile still creasing his weathered face. Sephiroth inclined his head and let himself out, closing the door carefully behind him. It was done, and it hadn't been nearly as bad as he had expected. Of course, the truly intrusive tests were still to come, but Hollander had made the experience almost. . .pleasant. He could see why Genesis and Angeal spoke of the man with such fondness, if the pseudo parental concern he had displayed was any indication of his normal behavior.

He stepped away from the door, only to be drawn up short, as Cloud Strife pushed away from the opposite wall. "What are you doing here?" he asked more harshly than he had intended.

Cloud shrugged, those old eyes meeting his briefly before sliding away. "Zack used to tell me what you were like after you're appointments with Hojo," he answered quietly. "I thought you might need some help after this one."

Sephiroth processed that with silent surprise. "Then, I must thank you once again," he said at last. "But as you can see, I am quite well, Cloud."

"Yeah, I can see that, Sephiroth." Cloud studied him for a moment before shrugging once more. "Is Hollander willing to help us?"

Us. Sephiroth nearly smiled at that. "He is going to help me search for a cure for the degradation process."

"Using your cells," the younger man stated flatly.

"Genesis once believed that the near-pure Jenova cells I carry within me were the answer to his condition," Sephiroth explained, though he couldn't have said why he was doing so. "I didn't help him then, and Nibelheim burned. I will do all that I can to help him, now."

Bright blue eyes widened on his. "Genesis was in Nibelheim?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a long moment, pushing back those painful, maddened memories. "It was he who revealed the truth of my birth to me. Between my own emotional difficulties and Mother's influence. . ." his voice trailed off as his eyes opened once more. "I turned him away, and in doing so, doomed us all. It was a lapse in judgment on my part, and it will _not_ be repeated. Genesis must be saved, or all will be lost."

Because he can save _you, _Cloud thought a touch of resentment, then forced himself to think past his own admittedly biased view. Sephiroth wanted to save the man he loved, which would save his own life in turn, but Cloud knew that there was more to it than that. There was Zack and Angeal, two of his best friends, who had died as a result of not only Genesis' madness, but of his own. He had died believing that _Hojo_ was his father, while clinging to the desperate belief that Jenova was the mother he'd never had. He'd never been given the chance to meet Vincent, had never heard the stoic gunman's painfully fond remembrances of his real mother. Cloud didn't think that Sephiroth even knew how strongly he resembled Lucrecia Crescent, or just how many mannerisms he shared with his deadly but graceful Turk father.

Sephiroth had lost his sanity and his life that night in Nibelheim, but he had lost himself long before that. Hojo--and Shinra--had robbed him of any chance he might have had to live a normal life, and they had lied to him while they did it. Cloud could understand why Sephiroth wanted to salvage whatever he could of his life, even if he couldn't let himself trust the other man's questionable hold on reality.

"We'll save him," Cloud said at last, smiling faintly at his nemesis' wary yet hopeful look, "but not tonight. It's past curfew, and I need to get back to my room before the security cameras come back online. I'll call you if Reno and I find a way into Hojo's files."

Sephiroth's lip curled at the reminder of their unwanted ally. "I am hesitant to place my faith in a _Turk,"_ he said with disdain. "Are you sure that we can trust him? After all, you were at odds with him in the past."

Cloud snorted quietly. "I was 'at odds' with you, too," he pointed out dryly. "Look how that turned out."

A dissatisfied grunt was the silver warrior's only response. "I will see you later, then. Goodnight, Strife."

Cloud watched him walk away with a sour expression, then turned to and went the other way. The stairs were much safer than the elevator, and he didn't have to climb up sixty flights of them this time around. Small favors and all of that, he thought with a very Zack-like grin. He entered the stairwell and leapt up the first set, eager to return to his new quarters, for some much-needed sleep. Espionage took a _lot_ out of you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter: Genesis in Wutai, Seph in Midgar, Reno and Cloud crack Hojo's files, Rufus and Tseng have brief cameos. That's pretty much it. Thanks, for reviewing. I really do appreciate you all. Enjoy the tale:) Reuploaded and beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who has done an excellent job!

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Sixteen

'_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Genesis stood at the peak of Da Chao, his pale blue eyes shining as he smiled with satisfaction. The wind, which had blown gently during this morning's battle, now lashed at him with sharp talons of rapidly cooling air. It lifted the hem of his scarlet duster away from his leather-clad legs and sent short ribbons of auburn fire dancing across his mako-enhanced vision.

He barely noticed the changing weather as he gazed down at Wutai's main city, which had nearly become a part of the battlefield when the Wutaian insurgents had tried to withdraw into it. Luckily, Lord Godo had kept to the treaty they had recently signed and had sent his own personal guard in to keep them beyond the city limits. Only a handful of rebels had survived the attack, circling the city to retreat into the Da Chao mountains, hoping to hide within the many tunnels and caves that wove their way through the sacred site.

Genesis chuckled softly to himself at the memory. As pissed as he'd been when Godo had refused to send his troops into what the Wutaian's considered holy ground, he found himself thankful for the old monarch's foolishness. He and his men--hated Shrina soldiers all--had found the rebels camped out here, their hiding spot little more than an enclave at the back of Da Chao's massive head. They had captured the five most important members of the rebellion, and two who were even considered to be royalty in their small, backwater territories.

Goddess, but he couldn't wait to tell Sephiroth! Genesis thought with excitement. His exile may have begun in disgrace, but it was going to end with distinction. He had managed to quell what had been a rather large rebellion, capturing its leaders, and had even managed to save Captain Lowell, the 2nd Class Soldier who had been kidnapped two weeks ago. Hell, even the renovations on the garrison were going quickly, so quickly that it might be matter of days, rather than weeks, before he was allowed to return to Midgar.

"All hail the conquering hero," he murmured to himself, his smile widening into a grin. He'd finally done it. He had finally shown the world that Sephiroth wasn't Shinra's only hero. Now, the spotlight would be on _him,_ the way that it should have been from the very begin--

Genesis winced at the directions his thoughts had taken. Damn it, he fucking hated it when he did this. He knew better than anyone how much Sephiroth hated the label of 'hero'. He had never seen himself as anything but a SOLDIER following orders, and he'd never been comfortable with the adulation he'd received for doing so. He didn't consider himself worthy of such a title, even though millions of people around Gaia believed otherwise. Even _he _believed that Sephiroth was a hero, even if that belief had sometimes put them at odds.

He drew a deep breath and buried his jealousy as deep as he could, knowing that it was completely unwarranted, and that it would hurt Sephiroth if he ever revealed it. Seph didn't deserve that. The Goddess knew, he had been hurt enough in his life without Genesis adding to it like _that. _

And Gods, Sephiroth was going to be so damned _proud _of him. He knew that without question. Sephiroth had always encouraged him to better himself, had sparred with him endlessly to that end, unshakable in his belief that Genesis could someday be his equal on the battlefield, if only he tried hard enough.

And there was _nothing _that Genesis' wanted more. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life standing in Sephiroth's shadow. He wanted _his _chance to shine, to show not only Sephiroth but the world exactly how much he was worth.

Genesis sighed heavily as his thoughts continued to chase themselves around the same useless manner. Sephiroth was his lover; Sephiroth _loved_ him. And as much as he cared about him in return, he couldn't deny that he hoped to one day best him in battle. He wanted to strike down the world's most powerful man, and bask in his defeat by fucking him senseless where he fell. Sadly, he could already do the fucking, but he was a long way from pulling off the defeating part of the fantasy.

_Fuck, _he thought wearily. He was damned tired of competing with Sephiroth. Why couldn't he win, just once, so that he could put an end to this stupid, childish dream? Was it really so much to ask of Fate, that he be allowed to thoroughly trounce the man he loved just one measly time--

_Oh, shit._

Azure eyes widened dramatically as rose-colored lips parted on a gasp. He didn't know how long he stood there, his mako-blue eyes no longer seeing the untamed beauty of his surroundings, his lithe body still as realization stole his ability to do more than breathe.

"_No," _he whispered at last, the single word a plea, if not an outright denial. He didn't--he _couldn't_--love Sephiroth. The man was overbearing, intractable, patronizing, insufferable, domineering, beautiful, sexy, loving, gentle, and-and. . .

Oh, fucking _hell!_

The next few hours passed in mercifully rapid blur of motion. Genesis barely remembered the trip back to _Kenji, _or the brief audience he'd been granted with Lord Godo before that. His oh-so-important visitors had been exchanged for a new, hopefully iron-clad treaty, before they'd been given safe passage back to the Shinra garrison. Not that he'd been worried about another attack. His men could handle anything Wutai threw their way, legendary warriors or not.

Genesis sent his report via satellite transmission to Midgar, his smile uncharacteristically vague as Lazard congratulated him on a job well done. Nightfall found Genesis in his plain, rather ugly temporary quarters. He lay back on his lumpy cot and contemplated the stunning revelation he'd been given that day, unable to think of anything else. He _loved _Sephiroth. He was fucking _in_ _love_ with him. When the hell had it happened? he asked himself with bewilderment. He'd been so fucking careful, never giving too much of himself, always holding back just enough to guarantee that he kept his sense of self. And now _this._

For fuck's sake, he had spent six years fighting the man, both in and out of the bedroom, for control of their tumultuous friendship. His heart should have been locked away, safe from a man who wanted nothing more than to own him, body and soul. For all of his indomitable self-control, Sephiroth didn't know how to hold himself back when it came to _them_. For him, their relationship had always been all or nothing, only Genesis' silent refusal to give him the same had kept him from taking Genesis over completely. He couldn't let himself love Sephiroth. He'd lose everything that made him _him_ if he did.

He knew better than to think that Sephiroth would just let him go. Every time they'd separated, Sephiroth had found some way to remind him of what he was missing. Sometimes it had been by making veiled references to their times together across Lazard's desk, others it was Sephiroth simply staring him down whenever they chanced to meet in Shinra's crowded hallways. Occasionally, it would be in the VR Room, with Sephiroth showing off, looking both lethal and beautiful, as he kicked the shit out of he and Angeal.

But the worst reminders had always come when Sephiroth finally stopped being subtle. He would plunge a black-gloved hand into that shimmering silver fall of hair, wherever they happened to be, and run his long, deft fingers through it again and again like a fucking caress. Genesis would always be forced to stand there and watch, hating him, unable to look away as his own fascination held him spellbound. Sephiroth would merely look at him, a smirk buried in the depths of those accursedly beautiful silver-green eyes, his expression carefully, utterly blank.

And he'd never been able to hold out long after that, Genesis thought with a groan. Those godsdamned dreams would start again, the same ones he'd had all those years ago when they were still friends, and his own need would force him back to Sephiroth. The other man was always waiting, the smugness gone as though it had never been, and the cycle would begin again.

Not this time, Genesis told himself firmly. He would explain to Sephiroth that he wasn't mad at him, make sure the other man knew that he'd done nothing wrong. He'd ask for time apart, time to sort out his own confused feelings, and Sephiroth would give it to him, because he _loved_ him.

Fuck, but this was going to hurt!

A quiet ring sounded in the too-quiet room, and Genesis hesitated as he reached for his phone. It would be Sephiroth, he knew, calling to congratulate him on his victory, and to tell him how much he missed him. He couldn't talk to him, not now, not after the decision he'd just made. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, and it just might weaken his resolve. He needed time to prepare, to harden his heart against not only Sephiroth's pain, but his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his azure eyes never leaving the phone as it finally fell silent. "I have to do this, Seph. Please, try to understand."

Only silence met his words, and Genesis swallowed thickly, wishing for the first time in his life that he had never heard of a silver-haired warrior named Sephiroth.

* * *

Sephiroth gazed hungrily at the large monitor, staying well out of the way, as Genesis gave Lazard a detailed report of his progress in the restoration of the _Kenji _garrison. Genesis looked exhausted, dark circles spreading out under his vivid azure eyes, but a haughty smile played on his wide, oh-so-kissable lips, and Sephiroth found that he could not look away. Tired or not, Genesis was obviously proud of what he had accomplished in the few short weeks he'd been in Wutai.

As well he should be, Sephiroth thought with a rush of bittersweet emotion. Even though this mission had been little more than a badly-disguised exile, Genesis had managed to turn it into a triumph, one which President Shinra could not ignore. Already, a press conference had been scheduled for this weekend, when Genesis was due to return. A large, very public party would be held to celebrate the Scarlet General's stunning success in ending the Wutaian rebellion, and Sephiroth couldn't be happier for the other man.

This kind of recognition, and the fame that would accompany it, were what Genesis had always wanted. He would now be in the spotlight, all eyes on him, feeding his ingrained need to be the center of attention. For a time, he would become Shinra's 'golden boy', and Sephiroth could only hope it would be enough to make him happy.

Their relationship, however, didn't seem to have survived this latest separation. Genesis had called him his first two nights in Wutai, and that had been it. There had been no more calls, no letters, not even a casual greeting when Genesis contacted Lazard. The other First had cut off all contact with him, and Sephiroth was smart enough to know what that meant. Had he any doubt, it had been banished as soon as he learned that Genesis still talked to Angeal every day without fail. Their friend didn't seem to realize that anything was wrong, which meant that Genesis had not confided in him, so Sephiroth maintained his silence as well. Whatever was going through his love's head would have to wait until he himself chose to reveal it.

The monitor blinked off as Genesis severed communications, and Sephiroth released a carefully controlled breath. As tired as Genesis had looked, he had seen no signs of the degradation he had so dreaded seeing. He would ask Hollander to test for it when he gave Genesis his physical upon his return, but he didn't expect anything to come of it.

No, he knew why Genesis was distancing himself, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Genesis had obviously come to regret the rash decision he had made to reveal their relationship, and in light of the consequences, Sephiroth could not truly blame him. It hadn't been Sephiroth who had been sent away but him, and Genesis' career had always meant more to him than anything else, his feelings for Sephiroth included.

Sephiroth pushed away from the wall, pausing beside Lazard's chair. "Have you given my proposal any more thought?" he asked abruptly.

The other man nodded, his blue eyes somber on his own. "The President," he paused meaningfully for a moment, "is looking over it as we speak. After General Rhapsodos' impressive performance in Wutai, he is reconsidering his position on the subject."

A small, pleased smile curved Sephiroth's lips at that. He had pitched his plan to Lazard last week, even going so far as to hint that he would not be adverse to supporting a coup should he be denied. He had spoken to the board that very same afternoon, two days after losing contact with Genesis. While he might not be the most eloquent man on The Planet, he had made his wishes perfectly clear. He wanted to divide the command of SOLDIER between the four Firsts--he'd had to include Zack, to avoid any outcries of favoritism--while remaining under the direct command of Director Lazard. President Shinra had been resistant to the idea, at first, but with Genesis' victory shining brightly for Shinra's glory, it wouldn't be long before the old man gave his assent.

"Excellent," he murmured, half to himself. "Thank you, for efforts in regards to this, Director. They are much appreciated."

"Of course, Sephiroth." Lazard returned his smile with his usual caution, although a dark light appeared in those deep blue eyes. "I will contact you if I hear anything more on the subject. You're dismissed, General."

Sephiroth inclined his head, nodded to Angeal, and Zack, and strode quickly from the room. There was nothing more to be done here, and he needed to be alone. His nerves were already frayed from the so far fruitless search for Kadaj and the boys, not to mention the hours of sleep he was losing every night as Hollander ran his tests. Then, there was his failure to protect Genesis from Shinra's wrath.

He should have put his foot down and refused the order send his lover to Wutai. He knew that now. Instead, he had done as he always had in the past and capitulated to his employer's wishes, and he had lost something irreplaceable in the process.

Never again, he vowed to himself viciously. He owed Shinra nothing. They had treated him as one would a servant--or a weapon--his entire life. He had brought them glory and riches, and they had taken the only thing he cherished in return. He _would _have his way now, with or without President Shinra's assent. After all, Shinra Electric Power Company would shortly find itself run by a new President.

He made his through the building and locked himself in his office. He didn't care if he was supposed to be available or not. SOLDIER would just have to survive without him for a few hours. He had a planet to save, whether Gaia, Jenova, or President Shinra wanted him to or not, and he would start with Rufus.

He sat behind his desk, pulling his new, supposedly untraceable PHS out of his coat, and dialed. "Tseng, here."

"Commander Tseng," he began without preamble. "I have called to request another meeting with the Vice President."

"General Sephiroth," Tseng responded slowly, caution practically dripping from his every word. "As I told you this morning, this is a. . .most unusual request from a member of SOLDIER. The Vice President is hesitant to take such a request at face value."

"Is he?" Sephiroth smiled coldly to himself. "I'm on a secure line, Commander. Shall I give you the number and have you call me back?"

"That would be most prudent, General."

Sephiroth gave him the number and ended the call, waiting with as much patience as he could muster to see if Tseng--or rather, Rufus--was finally ready to take things to the next phase. No more clandestine phone calls in the dead of night, each side skirting around the treason they were contemplating. He wanted a solid foundation upon which to begin building from, and he wanted it _now._

The phone rang, and he hit a button, lifting it to his ear. "I tire of these games, Tseng."

"Maybe, that's because you never learned how to play them properly," a smooth, mocking voice answered in return. "You need to learn patience, General. As a virtue, it has little to recommend it, but it tends to go a long way when dealing with _me."_

"Rufus," he all but growled into the phone. "Have you finally come to a decision, then?"

"I'm willing to meet with you," Rufus replied, and Sephiroth could _feel _the smirk in his voice as he added, "on _my_ terms, of course."

"Name them," Sephiroth stated flatly.

"Come to my apartment tonight. I'll send Reno to escort you. Come unarmed, or you won't be allowed inside. If my Turks see even a hint of silver that isn't your ridiculously lovely hair, you'll lose far more than the opportunity to speak with me. Is that clear, _General?" _

"Perfectly," Sephiroth responded, his own voice softening to the point that Cloud would have been terrified, had he been there to hear it, "so long as you understand that crossing me will result in a very unpleasant death and possible dismemberment beforehand. I will see you tonight."

Sephiroth closed the phone with a snap, a cruelly delighted smile lighting his angelic features, giving them a sinister cast. While he wasn't quite the madman he had once been, he'd kept enough of those qualities that killing Rufus would be no strain on his conscience. He would do whatever was necessary to make things right, morality be damned.

"We're in, yo!"

Cloud looked up from the archive he'd been reading at the excited statement. He dropped the useless, painfully detailed transcript of one of Sephiroth's early treatment sessions and jogged over to Reno. The newly-promoted Turk sat one a haphazard pile of boxes, a laptop opened on his legs. They had been searching for a way to break past Hojo's firewall, which was completely separate from Shinra's, for nearly three weeks. While Reno had played hacker, he himself had been going through Hojo's earlier records, searching for anything that might lead him in the right direction. Although he had learned more than he had ever wanted to know about the torture Sephiroth had been put through as a child, he had found absolutely nothing to lead him to Kadaj.

He carefully edged around a box beneath Reno's legs to look at the screen. The red-head scrolled down, and what appeared to be thousands of files began rolling down the screen. "Damn!" he swore angrily. "It's going take us years to get through them all."

"No, it's not," Reno assured him cheerfully. "Watch and learn, yo."

Cloud did as he was told and watched as Reno brought up a search window. He typed in the words 'Jenova Sephiroth Clones Reunion' and hit a button. The computer began to chime, until the window was filled with files, each one related to either Sephiroth or Jenova by title. There was even one marked 'Endangered Species', and Cloud quickly pointed to it. "Make sure you get that one," he said urgently. "I think that might have something to do with Nanaki."

"Who?" the Turk asked blankly.

"Red XIII," Cloud answered with exasperation.

Reno raised both eyebrows in a surprised expression. "The fire-tailed cat that you and Avalanche broke out of the lab when you rescued little sister?" he asked incredulously. "Why would he be here? We're searching for Jenova related stuff, yo."

"He wasn't a cat," Cloud returned impatiently, "but Hojo used Jenova cells on him, too. They just didn't take."

"Lucky him. Shit, he'd still be here, wouldn't he?" Reno dug into his pocket and pulled out several flash drives, sticking one into an open USB port. "Let's get this party started. I want to get the fuck out of this library, yo. It gives me the creeps."

Cloud glanced around the room, which was full of boxes and book-laden shelves, and shivered. "Yeah, kind of reminds me of the basement in Shinra Mansion."

"Then, we definitely need to get the hell out of Dodge, yo." A message appeared on-screen, indicating that the drive was full, and Reno traded it for another one. "I hope I brought enough of these, yo. I don't want to have to do this, again. We might actually get caught next time."

"We might still be caught _this _time, numnuts."

"Kiss my ass, pretty-boy."

"In your dreams, Turk." Cloud was surprised to find himself smiling as he traded insults with the other man. He and Reno had never gotten along. They'd had too many differences, clashed too many times as adversaries, to be friends. Or so he'd believed. He was slowly discovering that there was a lot more to Reno than met the eye, even if he did still annoy the hell out him on occasion. "Reno, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot," Reno said with a typically easy smile.

Turk humor, Cloud thought as he rolled his eyes. "What's with you and Rufus?" he asked, his feline features turning somber. "What do you see in him that would make you come back in time for him?"

The smile vanished as Reno shrugged and looked back at the screen. "He's not a bad guy, once you get to know him. And besides, what makes you think I'm here for him?"

But. . ." Cloud frowned at that. "I thought that you and he were, you know, _together?"_

"We were, for a while there." Reno set up another flash drive, his blue-green eyes never leaving the screen. "Maybe, I came back for another shot at His Royal Hotness. Did you ever think of that?"

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, like one concussion wasn't enough for you."

"Bite me, Strife." Reno sighed suddenly, the sound heavy, and turned his head to lock gazes with him. "You saw what Rufus was like last year, didn't you? It wasn't the 'Stigma. Diamond Weapon nearly killed him, yo. Two years later and he could barely walk, let alone do anything else. The worst part was that he wouldn't let anyone close to him. He fucking broke it off with me, and he started treating me like just another employee. After everything I'd done for him, he just _dumped_ me, like I was fucking worthless or something. I'm not going to let that happen again, yo. I going to save him if it's the last fucking thing that I do."

Cloud gazed at him for a moment longer before nodding curtly. "Save my boyfriend, save Sephiroth's boyfriend, save your boyfriend, save the world. I got it, _yo."_

Reno laughed at that, unable to help himself. "You're an asshole, yo."

"I've been called worse," Cloud assured him wryly.

"I bet you have," Reno snickered. "So, my turn. What was so damned special about Baby Sephiroth that you went into fucking mourning after he died?"

Cloud drew a sharp breath at the unexpected question. "It's. . .complicated, Reno."

"Yeah? And?" the Turk said expectantly.

"He sought me out before. . .everything began." Cloud shook his head at the memories, wishing he hadn't been such a complete fool. "I'd had a long delivery, the 'Stigma was killing me, and I didn't want to go back to Seventh Heaven. Tifa had been. . .difficult lately. I'd been staying at the church to avoid her, and I just..."

Cloud echoed his sigh. "I got a room for the night at The Lion's Den--"

"That place was a shithole, yo."

"Yes, it was." Cloud smiled mirthlessly and continued, "There I was, sitting at the bar, drinking anything I could my hands on, when _he_ walked in."

Cloud could still see it, the way he had paused in the doorway, his left hand resting on the hilt of the sword which had peeked out from behind him. Those slanted eyes, pale green with their hint of blue around the pupils, had moved calculatingly over the gathered patrons. He was obviously searching for something, or someone, and Cloud had been shocked when the boy had turned suddenly and locked gazes with him.

"Gods, but he looked like Sephiroth," Cloud murmured in remembered shock. "He took one look at me, and he smiled. It was _Sephiroth's_ smile, and it scared the shit out of me."

"I fuckin' bet," Reno muttered with sympathy. "So, how'd you end up, you know, doin' him?"

"That's where it gets weird," Cloud said, frowning faintly. He ignored Reno's sarcastic, "Gets?", using all of his focus to pull their very first conversation out of his tattered memory. "He walked right up to me, sat on the barstool next to me, and put his hand on my leg."

Cloud rubbed the spot on his thigh where Kadaj had touched him for the very first time. "It was like he already knew me. He called me Nii-san, told me that he'd been searching for me, and that Mother had sent him to make me whole."

"And that didn't raise a few red flags?" Reno asked incredulously. "I would have already been gone, yo."

"I tried. He just. . ." Cloud closed his eyes as he remembered the smirk on that deceptively innocent face as the Kadaj head leaned in and kissed him with all the experience of a courtesan. The part of him that Vincent had reawakened after Aerith's death had come rushing to fore. He had grabbed the back of the kid's head and taken control of the kiss, showing the beautiful young boy that he wasn't someone to be trifled with. As it had turned out, neither was Kadaj.

"Yo, Strife. You still with me?"

Cloud blinked, focusing on Reno once more, and blushed. "Uh, sorry," he muttered with embarrassment.

Reno only eyed him speculatively before shrugging. "So, do I even _want_ to know what happened?"

Cloud mimicked his shrug. "He kissed me," he said simply. "You can guess what happened next."

"'Course I can, yo." Reno got a dreamy look on his thin-featured face. "I bet it was fuckin' fantastic. Just like doing Sephiroth, yo."

Cloud grimaced at that. "Barring _that _comparison, it was." He shot the other man an exasperated look. "Would you quit fixating on Sephiroth. You're here for Rufus, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can't dream, yo." Reno grinned suddenly. "We're done with the files. Why don't you call His Royal Hotness and find out when he wants to meet to go through them."

"Yeah, sure," Cloud replied unenthusiastically. He dug the bright yellow PHS out of his pocket, angling the screen to make sure that Reno didn't see the dancing Chocobo, and dialed Sephiroth's number. He watched absently as Reno shut the computer down, hoping like hell that he hadn't left any traces of their theft. He did _not_ want to be shot for treason.

"Sephiroth."

"We found the files," he said softly. "Reno copied them all onto hard disk. All that's left is to go through them."

"Meet me in my office," Sephiroth returned simply. "We'll take care of it there."

"Gotcha." Cloud closed the phone and tucked it away. "He says to meet him in his office. You've got clearance there, right?"

Reno looked offended at the question. "I'm a _Turk, _yo."

"Whatever." Cloud rolled his eyes as the other man hopped to the floor, laptop tucked under his arm, and swaggered to the door. Some things never changed, and old adage he was desperately hoping to prove wrong. You weren't wrong about me, Kadaj. I just couldn't admit it, he thought painfully.

"Strife?" He looked up to find Reno watching with concern. "We'll find him, yo. Don't ever doubt it.

"I know we will, Reno." Cloud drew a deep breath and followed him out the door, whispering, "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** Reuploaded and beta'd by the lovely Littlehouseinthewoods**. **

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Seventeen

_**'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV **_

"This is impossible, yo."

Sephiroth cast a sharp glance at the young Turk currently lounging on the sofa in his office. "Shut up and keep looking," he ordered curtly, going back to the file he was currently perusing. "They have to be here somewhere."

Cloud yawned as he stretched from his place on the floor, Sephiroth's own personal laptop open on the low coffee table before him. "They're here," he agreed with tired determination. "We just have to find them."

Reno sighed dramatically. "I'm going cross-eyed, yo. Can't we take a break?"

A low growl was Sephiroth's only response as he shifted in his own chair. They'd been sifting through Hojo's files for the better part of four hours, and so far, all they'd discovered was that was that one of Cloud's friends from his time in Avalanche was being held in Hojo's laboratory on the 67th floor. It was the half-Gi creature with the flame-tipped tail whose Gaia-drawn abilities had helped Strife defeat him--Jenova--numerous times during Meteorfall. They had made plans to free Red XIII, or Nanaki, as Cloud called him, but they had to wait until Hojo had left the lab for the night to break into it.

Once free, Cloud was going to send him to the Ancient with a message. With any luck, the girl would be smart enough to heed Strife's request, and to hide herself until Rufus was in the President's chair and Hojo had been disposed of. If not, they would have to come up with another solution, such as sending Zack, who could charm anyone regardless of their sex or persuasion, to convince her to leave the city.

Sephiroth frowned at the thought. After Angeal's death, Zack had clung to the girl as though she were a lifeline. He had fallen deeply in love with her, even though he'd never stopped mourning Angeal. Sephiroth had to admit that he was hesitant to introduce the two, because he feared that it would create problems between his two friends. It would be disastrous if Zack were to leave Angeal for her. As strong as Angeal Hewley undoubtedly was, he had his weaknesses.

Sephiroth knew from personal experience that Zack was one of his biggest ones.

He sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was so much to consider, so many angles to contemplate, that he was beginning to question his ability to pull this off. His relationship with Genesis was in shambles, Hollander was no closer to finding a cure for the degradation, and he _knew_ that he couldn't trust Rufus. His only allies were a mouthy young Turk with wandering hands, and a SOLDIER failure who had killed him three times already. Little wonder he was having doubts, he told himself caustically.

"Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes to find Cloud watching him with a solemn expression. "I'm fine," he snapped, then sighed again. "Truly, I am well. I'm just... concerned about the situation."

"You're stressed, yo." Reno smiled slowly as he added, "I could take care of that for you, baby."

Cloud winced as Sephiroth's eyes iced over. "Reno, you might want to give it a rest," he muttered uncomfortably. He glanced at his nemesis again, who's jaw was clenched so tightly that a muscle spasmed in it, and shook his head. "He's just kidding, Sephiroth. Rufus would kill him if he caught him messing with you."

"It'd be totally worth it, yo."

"Reno, would you shut up!"

"What I'd say, yo?"

Sephiroth listened to them as they bickered, his anger melting away, only to replaced by something akin to amusement. Cloud was interacting with Reno in much the same manner as he always had with Zack. Obviously, the two had become friends, probably drawn together by their shared desire to save those they cared for. Why Reno cared about his cold, callous, manipulative employer was a mystery to Sephiroth, but care he did, enough to make the trip back through time to save him. Perhaps, there was more to Rufus than met the eye, or more likely, Reno was simply as big an idiot as Sephiroth had always believed. Either way, they _did_ need his assistance, questionable though it undoubtedly was.

Sephiroth's PHS rang--his standard-issue one, not the new untraceable one--and he flipped it open with a snap. "Sephiroth," he answered flatly.

"Hey, Seph, it's Angeal. Genesis' helicopter just touched down. He's home."

"Home," Sephiroth echoed, his voice little more than a stunned whisper. "But I thought he would be returning this weekend?"

"They wanted to give him a little time to rest up before the press conference, so they let him come back early." Angeal paused, and Sephiroth could picture his frown as he asked, "Didn't he tell you?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Sephiroth lied hollowly.

There was a longer pause this time. "Sephiroth, is there something you're not telling me?"

He winced inwardly at the stern, almost parental tone of the question. He had forgotten how tenacious Angeal could be when it came to those he cared for. "Angeal, I--" He hesitated, the temptation to confide in his solid, reliable friend nearly overwhelming. He cleared his throat and thrust the impulse away. Angeal was Genesis' friend first, always. "I'm afraid that I am tied up in a meeting at the moment. Please, give Genesis my regards, as well as my congratulations. I will see you both later, Angeal."

"Seph--"

Sephiroth closed the phone with a snap, setting it on the desk as carefully as he could, as he fought the urge to hurl it across the room. Genesis was back three days early, and he hadn't had the time to properly prepare for it. He realized that his hands were fisted so tightly that they ached and forced them open. He laid them flat on the desk, drawing a deep breath as he forced his unruly emotions to calm.

Genesis was home! a part of him cried in a frenzy of joy. Sephiroth could only smile sadly at that. He didn't know if it was the child in him that reacted with such utter delight, the young man that Genesis and Angeal had worked so hard to befriend, or if it was merely the part of his heart that Genesis had always occupied that caused such feelings within him. Unfortunately, it did not matter.

All too soon, he would have to see Genesis, speak to him, see those too-blue eyes with their fire firmly banked, and pretend that they were nothing more than friends. Sephiroth didn't know if he could do it.

Perhaps, it was time to end their friendship, once and for all. His heart screamed a protest so loud that he gasped with the pain of it, but he forced himself to think about the situation logically. He was doing all that he could to save Genesis, to make his life better, to make him _happy. _He didn't necessarily have to be a part of his life to do that. Would it not be better to cut the ties now, and let him go to live that life as he so chose?

_No._

That single word resonated through him, originating somewhere in the vicinity of his heart, and Sephiroth frowned with dismay. His instincts were clamoring for him to take action, to do something--_anything_--to keep Genesis with him. He didn't know what he should do anymore, and he positively _loathed _being indecisive. He hadn't been designed for self-sacrifice, nor had he been raised to be selfless, and it went against all that he was to sit back and do nothing while his world fell apart around him.

But he _was_ doing something, Sephiroth reminded himself. He was allowing Hollander to run his tests every night in the hope that he would find a cure for Genesis' degradation. He was on the verge of dividing the command of SOLDIER, which would benefit them all in the long run. He was plotting a coup that would put a competent man in the President's chair, assuring that Shinra would survive should he fail in his chosen mission, and that Genesis would always have a place here. He had three young boys to save, beautiful, warped remnants of himself, whose lives must be preserved at all costs. And last, but certainly not least, he was planning to destroy Mother and thereby save The Planet itself.

No, he was not idle, nor would he ever be. Regardless of whether or not Genesis was a part of his life, he had drive, he had _purpose. _He simply had to remind himself of that from time to time.

Was he selfish? Certainly. But that didn't change the fact that what he was doing would benefit the greater good. Yes, he would teach himself to be Genesis' friend once again. He would learn to ignore his longing, and find ways to distract himself from his heartbreak. After all, it wasn't as though he hadn't experienced this before. He merely had to learn how to deal with the softer side of his emotions. Perhaps, Strife could help him with that. After all he had been through, after what Sephiroth himself had put him through, he had to have picked up something would help him hold himself together this time.

"Sephiroth?"

He opened his eyes to find Cloud and Reno both watching him with sympathy, concern, and not a little fear. "Genesis has returned early," he said with a small, nearly non-existent half-smile. "Angeal just called to tell me."

Cloud only nodded, his thick blond spikes swaying with the motion, recognizing the pain that the other man couldn't seem to hide. Genesis had been gone for three weeks, and somehow, he had managed to hurt Sephiroth during his absence. He didn't how, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. It was no one's business but Sephiroth's, and so long as he held himself together, Cloud wouldn't intrude. If he started to show any signs of mental instability, he'd do something, but until then, it was hands off.

Reno looked as though he wanted to say something, but Cloud shot him a hard look, and he closed his mouth, for which Sephiroth was infinitely grateful. He felt rather good about the decision he had just made, and he wanted to bask in that for as long as he could. He was sure that the feeling wouldn't last long. The more positive emotions never did.

Sephiroth concentrated on the computer screen before him, scanning the page in mere seconds, and closed the file with a disgusted sound. Nothing. He opened the next file, this one labeled, 'SHM 001979001981001983-001992002555', and his heart threatened to burst from his chest. He recognized _all_ of those numbers, though he couldn't have said how if asked. It was more of a feeling, a gut-deep certainty that told him he had found at least a part of what they were looking for.

He quickly read through the file, forcing himself not to skim, as he absorbed a cold, clinical summary of the remnants lives. The 'subjects' hadn't been given names as he had, merely numbers. Loz, of course, was 'S-0001', while Yazoo and Kadaj were 'S-0002' and 'S-0003' respectively. He hid a growing rage as he read short, vague accounts of the tests that had been run on them. He remembered those tests, and the pain that had accompanied them. It was no wonder that the boys had lashed out at The Planet once they'd gained their freedom. Gaia had done little to recommend itself to them.

He wasn't surprised to discover that the young boys, who should have been 13, 11, and 9 years of age at this point in time, had been given 'treatments' to accelerate their physical growth. There was no explanation for the age therapy, simply a description of the process itself. Jenova cells and mako, coupled with more of Sephiroth's own unique genes, combined with cells from a subject designated 'V', and 11 months of regular sensory deprivation sessions.

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes closed as he imagined it. It would be much like being given a mako bath. Drugged and dropped into a tank filled with mako, your skin burning, your muscles seizing, unable to scream or cry out as The Planet's lifeblood filled your lungs and made sound impossible.

He shoved the memories away, knowing that no good could from them. He opened his eyes and forced himself to continue reading, scowling as he realized that there was no mention of the boys' current location. They had been moved shortly before the aging therapy had begun, from one of Hojo's hidden--now abandoned--laboratories located far north of Midgar, to an undisclosed location.

The information had to be here, Sephiroth told himself sternly. Perhaps, not in this file, but surely in another. He glanced over at Strife, who was covering his mouth on another yawn, and sighed to himself. Did he wait until he knew where the boys were to tell him, or did he tell him now, even though they remained out of reach? Would it be kinder to wait? Sephiroth didn't know, and could only speculate. _He _would certainly wish to be told, but he was not Cloud. He didn't know his nemesis well enough to predict his reaction, and he was hesitant to do anything that might disturb the fragile peace between them.

He has a right to know, Sephiroth thought with another sigh. He clicked the print button and watched as sheet after sheet slid onto the printer tray. All he could do was hope that he wasn't making a mistake, and continue the search. If nothing else, perhaps this would give Cloud hope.

"Watcha doin' there, yo?"

He looked up to find Reno crossing the room, the swagger in his walk restrained for the moment. "I found a record of the boys' past treatments. I thought Cloud would like to see it."

Cloud looked up at that, mako-blue eyes wide as he slowly rose to his feet. "Does it say where they are?" he asked huskily.

Sephiroth's expression softened slightly as he said, "No, only that they were moved last year to an undisclosed location. I am sorry," he added softly.

Gaia's Golden Weapon only nodded, those sky-blue eyes dimming slightly. "So, we keep searching," he murmured, his eyes following Sephiroth's hand as he picked up the stack of papers.

"Yes, we keep searching," Sephiroth told him solemnly as he extended his hand. "We _will_ find them, Cloud."

"Damned right we will," Reno inserted firmly.

"I know." Cloud took the papers, unable to hide the tremor in his hand, and went back to his place on the floor. "Sephiroth. . .thank you, for this."

Sephiroth smiled faintly. "No thanks are necessary, but you are welcome, all the same."

Reno's phone sounded, startling them all as it played out a fairly obnoxious, very recognizable, old-school rock tune. A grin lit up his thin face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Boss man," he greeted warmly. "What's up?"

He listened for a moment, his expression turning serious as he cast Sephiroth a veiled look. "I can do that," he said into the mouthpiece. "No worries, yo."

The grin reappeared, reflected in Reno's aquamarine eyes, as he said, "I'll be right there, yo." He closed the phone and tucked it away. "Guess who I'm escorting to Rufus' place for a pow-wow tonight, yo?"

Sephiroth grunted. "That would be me, I suppose."

"Yep," Reno returned happily, winking outrageously at the older man. "I've ordered to keep my hands to myself, but hey, you can't have everything, yo."

Cloud chuckled at that. "So, Rufus' ring tone is Nazareth's 'Hair Of The Dog'?" he asked with amusement.

"'Now, you're messin' with a son of a bitch'," Reno quoted, then laughed uproariously. "Couldn't think of a better song for the boss man, yo." He took the flash drives they hadn't yet used out of his pocket and set them on Sephiroth's desk. "I gotta go. I'll see you two later. Peace, yo."

He retrieved his laptop, tucked it under his arm, and tossing the flash drive to Cloud. He left the room in full swagger, and Sephiroth could only blink as he shook his head. "Reno and Rufus," he muttered. "Will wonders never cease?"

Cloud snorted. "It's not any weirder than me and one of _your _remnants."

Sephiroth chuckled a bit, even as he dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Quite true, Strife." He watched the younger man return his attention to the papers in his hands and said, "Why don't we take a break, now? It will give us both time to contemplate. . .everything."

Cloud shot him a knowing look even as he stood and stretched his cramped muscles. "What do you want to with the files we've already gone through?" he asked, gesturing towards the small pile of flash drives that sat haphazardly on the coffee table. "Should we get rid of them?"

"No, I've got plans for them." At his enquiring look, Sephiroth explained, "I'm going to give them to Hollander, as per our agreement, but I want the chance to study them first. I want to make sure that any mention of the methods used to create," he faltered for a moment, "us are removed before he sees him."

"You don't trust him, then?" Cloud asked with concern.

Sephiroth shrugged eloquently. "He is a scientist," he stated simply, as though it explained all. Sadly enough, it did.

"Are you going to see him tonight?" he asked at last.

"More than likely. After I've met with Rufus, of course." Sephiroth stood and rounded the desk, bending to retrieve the flash drives from the table. "I should get to work on this, now. In the meantime, would you like to take my laptop and finish the files you've studying?"

To his surprise, Cloud shook his head negatively. "I've got another sparring session with Zack, then we're going to hang out and order a pizza."

Sephiroth smiled faintly. "That sounds. . .fun. Are you and Reno still planning to rescue the Gi?"

A solemn, spike-bobbing nod. "Reno will call me when he's ready."

"Good luck, then."

'Yeah, thanks."

Gaia's former champion studied him for a long moment before nodding and leaving the room. Sephiroth didn't know what he had been looking for, but more than likely, he hadn't found it. Sephiroth had been told numerous times that he was difficult to read. The consequences of a lifetime of being forced to hide his emotions for fear that he would be punished for them. Old habits were truly difficult to break.

He took his laptop to his desk and sat down. He had a great deal to do today, and he was running out of time. He wanted this chore done before Angeal--or even worse, Genesis--came here in search of him. He was looking forward to neither confrontation, or the emotional trauma which would inevitably follow. He would need all of his wits about him if he was to verbally spar with Rufus Shinra this evening.

He closed the file that had given him such hope, marking the small rectangular drive with a silver marker to assure himself that he would not mistakenly dispose of it, and slipped it into his coat. He locked the drives they had not yet used in his desk and began to work on those that they already accessed. By the time he saw Hollander this evening, there would be no trace of the process used to create either he or his remnants left in these files. He would see to it.

______________________________________________________________

Genesis sighed with heavy relief as he was finally allowed to leave Lazard's office. Nearly two hours of giving a detailed verbal report had drained him of what little energy he'd had when he landed. He wanted nothing more than to return his apartment and lay down for some much needed rest.

He snorted at the futility of his thoughts. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since he'd decided to break it off with Sephiroth. He had been wracked by guilt, torn by his own yearning for the man, and plagued by dreams that were so fucking erotic that even _he _couldn't handle them. Sephiroth didn't even know that they had broken up yet, and there he was, taking his revenge through Genesis' own imagination.

It fucking sucked.

The worst part had been entering Lazard's office and realizing that Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. That was when the reality of the situation he'd created had struck--hard. No matter what had happened between them in the past, Sephiroth had always taken the time to welcome him home, to let him know that he'd been missed, even when he didn't come right out and say the words. That he had been absent today, after Genesis' unquestionable triumph, told him just how much he had hurt the other man, how far he had driven Sephiroth from him. He'd be lucky if Sephiroth even deigned to speak to him again after what'd he done. The thought hurt more than he had ever imagined it could.

"Genesis!"

He came to an abrupt halt, scowling as he heard Angeal's heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. The last thing he wanted was company, even Angeal's. "I'm tired, Angeal. I just want to go home and go to sleep. Can we do this later?"

"Genesis. . ." Angeal frowned, concerned by the sheer exhaustion he heard in his best friend's voice. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Genesis returned impatiently. "Just tired."

Angeal studied the signs of stress and fatigue that marred Genesis' fine-boned features uneasily. "Aren't you going to see Sephiroth?" he asked slowly, suddenly afraid that he knew the source of his friend's obvious distress. "He's missed you, you know."

Genesis squeezed his eyes shut and shifted so that his hair fell into his face, concealing his expression. "I know," he acknowledged hoarsely.

Angeal watched his oldest friend hide behind his hair in a gesture that was more reminiscent of Sephiroth than himself and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What happened?" he asked at length.

"Nothing," the older man answered too quickly to be convincing. "Jut let it be, Angeal."

Angeal sighed, the heavy sound drawing a wince from his oldest friend. "Does he know?" he asked quietly. "Did you call him at all while you were gone?"

Those narrow shoulders hunched, and he shook his head negatively. "You should have told me, Gen," he admonished as gently as he could. "If I'd known that you weren't contacting him, I wouldn't have mentioned your calls to him."

"Oh, Gods," Genesis groaned miserably. "Don't, Angeal. This is hard enough as it is."

He set a comforting hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Can I ask why, at least?"

Genesis felt his eyes flood with tears as he frantically shook his head. "I can't do this, now," he choked, shrugging the comforting hand aside. "I-I'm sorry, Angeal, I just. . .can't--"

He broke off and strode quickly to the elevator, ignoring Angeal as he called after him. He quickly made his way up to the 69th floor, card key in hand as he practically ran the length of the hallway to reach his apartment. His hand was shaking so badly that he could barely slide it through the reader. It took on the fifth try, the red light turning green, and he gratefully rushed inside.

He locked the door and leaned back against it, wrapping his arms around himself as the first tears fell. "Fuck!"

The pain only grew, building in intensity until he could do nothing but sob breathlessly. It hurt, so fucking much! He'd never experienced anything like this before, and he prayed to the Goddess that he never would again. The last three weeks had been utter and complete hell. He didn't know if he could stand feeling this way much fucking longer.

"Is this how it was for you?" Genesis sank to the floor, guilt overwhelming him as he curled in on himself. "Every time I left you alone, did it hurt this fucking badly?"

He didn't know how long he lay there, curled into a ball, sobbing as his heart continued to break. He couldn't even blame Sephiroth for this, because he had done it to himself. Somewhere along the way, he had given Sephiroth the power to break him, and he hadn't realized it until it was too damned late.

The tears finally stopped, hours or minutes later, he couldn't tell. All he could do was lay there and stare blankly head, his mind and emotions blessedly numb. It wouldn't last, he knew, but it was a brief reprieve from the pain, and he'd take whatever he could get at this point.

Genesis dragged himself to his feet and stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn on the light. The darkness suited him all too well right now. He dropped to the bed, barely summoning the energy to remove Rapier before he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

______________________________________________________________

Sephiroth heard the heavy, distinctive sound of Angeal's boots in the corridor outside of his office and sighed heavily. The floor vibrated under his feet as he hastily closed the report he had been censoring. He carefully schooled his features to reveal nothing, knowing that Angeal would be studying him for the slightest hint of emotion. He looked at the door, folded his hands on the desktop, and simply waited. A knock sounded, and he allowed himself a cold, humorless smile before going blank once more.

"Enter," he called out simply.

The door opened and Angeal stepped inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No." Sephiroth gestured towards the chair on the other side of the desk. "What can I do for you, Angeal?"

Angeal's midnight eyes narrowed slightly on his own as he closed the door and took the proffered seat. "Are you all right?" he asked without preamble.

"I am well, Angeal," he answered calmly. "And you?"

A frown pulled at the other man's brow at the cool response. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Genesis were no longer speaking?"

Sephiroth merely gazed at him blandly. "Should I have?"

The frowned deepened at that. "We're friends, Seph. If you and Genesis were having problems, you should have told me. I might have been able to help."

"And what could you have done?" Sephiroth asked him in a soft voice.

Surprise replaced the frown. "I could have talked to him for you. Seph, I might have been able to keep this from happening."

"Ah." He sat back in his chair, resting his joined hands in his lap, his pale emerald eyes aloof. "I thank you for your intended intervention, Angeal, but as it would have changed nothing, I did not see the point of involving you."

"The point of. . ." Angeal's voice trailed off as he stared at the other man with disbelief. "I'm your friend, Sephiroth. I could have helped you through this, if you'd only confided in me."

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment, thinking of all the times he nearly had, as he'd listened other man's daily reports on Genesis. "Had I. . .confided in you, you would have ceased speaking to me of Genesis," he said at length. "I rather enjoyed hearing you describe his ventures. I would not have liked losing that."

Angeal blinked, then nodded slowly. "Fair enough." He hesitated before asking, "Are you going to talk to him, now that's he's back?"

"We work together," Sephiroth replied ambiguously. "I don't see how I could avoid doing so."

"Sephiroth. . ." Angeal sighed as he wondered if, for all of Sephiroth's very real difficulty in relating to others, he wasn't being deliberately obtuse about this. "Surely, you know what I mean?"

Those flat, cold green eyes flickered for a moment before growing distant once more. "Yes," he admitted tonelessly, "but Genesis chose this, not I. Until he himself decides differently, this is how it shall remain."

"Gods, you're just as bad as he is!" Angeal made a frustrated sound as he pushed himself to his feet. "You're both so damned stubborn that you're willing to risk six years together to salvage your wounded pride. There are more important things, Sephiroth. You, of all people, should know that."

"Pride." Sephiroth tilted his head back to look up at him, the corners of his lips just barely tipping up in the smallest of smiles. "I am surprised to hear speak of it in such a manner, when I know how much you value yours."

Angeal scowled at the low blow. "It's not the same thing at all."

'Of course, it isn't." Sephiroth paused, his lips thinning once again. "And what would do if you were in my position, Angeal? If it were Zack treating you as Genesis has treated me. Would you be able to forgive and forget so easily?"

"I--" Angeal broke off, his glowing navy eyes sliding from Sephiroth's own as he imagined it. "I don't know," he answered finally, "but I wouldn't just give up. You didn't see him, Seph. He looked like hell, like he hadn't been sleeping or eating right. He needs you, Sephiroth, whether he knows it or not. You have to go to him and find a way to--"

Sephiroth held up a hand, effectively silencing the urgent flow of words. "You do not quite understand the situation, Angeal."

"Tell me, then," the other man appealed. "Make me understand why you're not willing to go to him and at least _try_ to fix this?"

"Do you think I have not tried before?" Sephiroth snapped, appalled to hear the rage that colored his own words. He stood and turned away, fighting silently until he regained the icy calm that his been his only protection as a child. He turned back to his friend, his expression remote once more. "The night before he left, I told him how I felt, how I have _always _felt about him. I had hoped to banish his insecurities when it came to us once and for all. His response was to apologize for not feeling the same."

Angeal blanched, and Sephiroth nodded curtly. "Indeed," he said mockingly. "He did, however, promise to return to me. You see how well that turned out."

"Seph. . ."

"I cannot go to him, Angeal." Sephiroth shook his head, suddenly grateful for the coldness that would never be far from him. "You are his friend, and I will always be grateful that you cared enough to be mine as well, but he is the one who will need you now, not I."

Left unspoken was the knowledge that Genesis' worst enemy had always been himself, and the insecurities which drove him to such reckless, self-destructive behavior. "I will what I can for him from a distance," he continued with that same ruthless calm, "but I can not--I _will_ not--offer myself to him again."

"And when he comes to you?" Angeal questioned somberly. "What will you do, then?"

Sephiroth smiled again, the slight, dismal excuse of a smile that Angeal remembered from their very first meeting. "I will give him whatever he believes he needs from me, just as I always have."

At what cost to _you? _Angeal could only gaze at the younger man with sorrow. Sephiroth had closed himself off, retreating behind the emotionless mask it had taken he and Genesis so many years to draw him out of, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. This was what he had always feared, that Genesis would someday hurt Sephiroth enough to permanently damage him. They were the only people Sephiroth had ever let himself trust, and Genesis had betrayed that trust in the worst possible way.

"I'll take care of him," Angeal told him in a steady, quiet voice.

"I know you will," Sephiroth returned all too solemnly. "You always have."

Angeal watched him for a moment longer before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Sephiroth released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and concentrated on holding himself together. He couldn't afford the luxury of tears, no matter that they gathered behind his closed lids and burned for release. He had so much to do, and there wasn't any time for his grief. Once this was over, and everything had been set right, then he would grieve. For now. . .

He resumed his seat and pulled up the next file, determined not waste the precious time that he'd been granted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (damn it), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **More plot (sigh). Rufus, Red XIII (you didn't really think I'd forget him, did you?). Thanks, for the wonderful reviews. A couple of them made me laugh, so really, _thank you._ Angst can be damned depressing at times. Genesis will be back next chapter. Promise:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Eighteen

_**'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless, ACT II**_

Rufus Shinra sat comfortably on his plush leather sofa, his gray-blue eyes never leaving those of the man before him. The great General Sephiroth, he thought with a smirk, not at all intimidated by the flat, icy silver-green orbs which stared unblinkingly into his own. In fact, as he broke eye contact to run his gaze over that long, lean, tautly muscled body, he thought that he understood Reno's quasi-obsession with the man.

When he brought his eyes up to the other's, he wasn't surprised to see one silver brow arched in an arrogant manner. Sephiroth had never been what one would call humble. That ridiculously striking silver hair, longer than he'd seen on any woman, framed a face that, by all rights, should have been androgynous. High cheekbones, smooth ivory skin, bow-shaped lips that quirked ever so slightly as he watched, the cat-like tilt to those exotic green eyes. . .

Yet, Sephiroth was undeniably masculine, and would be even without the BDSM outfit he called a uniform. Rufus had no doubt that the Masamune, the sword nearly as legendary as its wielder, was _not_, by any means, compensation for a lack of _anything. _In fact, he wouldn't be at all surprised to discover that the outrageously long odachi was more of a complimentary piece--so to speak.

"General," he said in a smooth voice, "perhaps, you will do me the honor of telling me why you are here?"

More games. Sephiroth continued to stare at him unwaveringly, his gaze never moving beyond him, though he was fully aware of Tseng's silent presence at his back. "I wish to put a more competent man in The President's chair," he stated bluntly. "I believe that you are that man."

"Really?" Rufus lifted one leg and set it crossways over the other. "You are aware, of course, that I am only fifteen? A child?" he added lightly.

"You are no more a child than I was at your age," Sephiroth returned, a rebuke buried in his too-deep voice.

Pale blue-gray eyes sharpened on his. "You honor me," he said neutrally.

"No," Sephiroth said with a slight shake of head, "I merely speak the truth."

Rufus laughed suddenly. "You know, not many people see anything other than the President's son when they look at me."

"And very few have ever seen past the image Shinra has crafted for me," Sephiroth replied with a shrug. "People see what they wish to, Rufus. We can use that to our advantage."

"How so?" the younger man asked with curiosity.

Sephiroth smiled faintly. "I am feared, but I have never shown an interest in politics. You are perceived as a rich, spoiled child who has had everything handed to him, including the Vice Presidency. They will never see us coming."

Rufus smiled wolfishly as he leaned forward. "Tell me what you have in mind, Sephiroth. You don't mind if I call you by your given name, do you?" he asked in afterthought.

"Not at all--Rufus."

Sephiroth returned his smile with all of the malevolence of the god Jenova had once tried to make of him as he outlined his plan in detail. Rufus wasn't afraid to speak up, pointing out flaws in his logic, or asking questions at the right times. As Sephiroth had told him, he was no child, and likely hadn't been since his mother's murder at his father's hands.

Rufus sat back when he was finished, his fine features taking on a thoughtful--if devious--cast. "And what do you get out of it?" he asked at length. "Surely, you must have some demands. I can't imagine that even you would do something this dangerous without some sort of compensation."

"I have some. . .requests," Sephiroth admitted, "as well as a recommendation or two."

"Mmmph." Rufus made a controlled gesture with one slim hand, indicating that he should continue. "Go on."

"I would like you to consider Lazard Deusericus for Heidigger's position as Director of Public Safety."

The younger man went completely still, his swift intake of breath not going unnoticed by either Sephiroth or Tseng. "Why Lazard?" he questioned, a faint tremor marring the smoothness of his voice. "He already runs part of the military as Director of SOLDIER."

Sephiroth nodded, sending pale silver hair sliding over his shoulders. "Yes, and he does it well. However, Heidigger is fool. After what he did to the Turks," pale green eyes shot meaningfully to Tseng before returning to Rufus, "I am still surprised that he was allowed to keep his seat on the board, let alone be given control of the regular army. Lazard is more than capable of running both. Though not a soldier, he is respected by all. The same cannot be said of Heidigger."

Rufus looked both suspicious and relieved as he let out a long breath. "Agreed," he said simply. "Lazard will be made Director of Public Safety, so long as he agrees to accept the position after the transition has been made. What else?"

"I want my plan to divide direct command of the SOLDIER troops between myself and my Firsts to be implemented immediately after you assume control."

A smirk curved Rufus' lips at that. "Done. Next?"

"Keep Reeve Tuesti," Sephiroth advised. "Give him the funds your father regularly denies him to better the living conditions in the slums. It will benefit you, and Shinra, in the long run."

"I hadn't planned otherwise," Rufus returned lightly. "Anything else concerning the Board?"

"I could care less what you do with Scarlet," Sephiroth said with a hint of disgust, "but I would advise getting rid of Palmer. He is a drain of company resources."

Rufus only nodded, his smug expression never changing. "And who would you 'recommend' as his replacement?"

Sephiroth smiled a bit here; this one had been Cloud's idea. "Cid Highwind."

Rufus stared at him blankly for a moment. "Never heard of him."

"He was the pilot who was originally assigned to lead the space rocket mission," Sephiroth explained. "He's a little rough around the edges, and his language is quite deplorable, but he's an excellent pilot, and apparently quite the leader. His crew still follows his orders to this day. He would be an excellent choice for head of the Space Program."

A careless shrug of white-clad shoulders. "I'll take a look at his file. What else?"

"I want the care of all SOLDIER and SOLDIER candidates to be given to Dr. Hollander exclusively."

The smile faltered at that. "But Professor Hojo created SOLDIER--"

_"Hojo _will not live long after your ascension." Sephiroth smiled coldly at the unease which flashed across that deceptively youthful face. "He is a non-negotiable point, Rufus. I will personally put you in the President's chair, but you must promise me Hojo, or I walk away now, and we never speak of this again."

Rufus looked every one of his fifteen years as he looked over his shoulder at his silent shadow. Tseng's jet-black eyes flicked from him to Sephiroth and back before he nodded. Rufus turned back to him, his face pale but composed. "Hojo is yours," he said in a quiet voice. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Sephiroth took the plain manila folder that had sat on his lap the entire time and set it on the table. "This, I'm afraid, is also non-negotiable. Once you look inside, you will understand why."

Rufus made a sharp gesture with one hand, and Tseng stepped forward to retrieve the file. He opened it first, a slight acceleration in his breathing pattern his only response to what lied inside. Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest and waited, hoping that Tseng's influence with Rufus was enough to help him buy the freedom of his boys.

Tseng finished the report, his dark, slanted eyes meeting Sephiroth's. "How long have you known?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

"Long enough to have instigated my own search," Sephiroth answered, deliberately vague. "My results have been. . .unsatisfactory, to say the least."

The Wutaian man only inclined his head and handed the folder to his young charge. Rufus accepted it with a curious expression which quickly changed to one of horror. He looked up at Sephiroth, his ice-blue eyes huge, and swallowed hard. "My father _allowed_ this?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered in a quiet, if not quite gentle voice. "Those boys are my blood, Rufus. My only living relations, and I _want them."_

"They're yours," the young man whispered, the hushed words sounding like a promise. "I'll do everything I can to find them for you, General."

Sephiroth exhaled silently and said, "Thank you, Rufus."

The boy only nodded as he closed the folder and dropped it onto the table between them. He cleared his throat, visibly gathering his composure, and sat back once more. "Is there anything more?"

Sephiroth smiled suddenly, though it lacked warmth. "A personal request, if I may?"

Rufus chuckled at that. "Something to do with General Rhapsodos, I presume?"

Those patrician features closed without warning. "No, this has nothing to do with any of my men," he answered flatly.

The younger man's expression brightened as he scented blood. "Really?" he questioned in a silky tone. "I would have thought. . ."

"I would like to be paid directly, as any other employee of Shinra."

Rufus looked surprise as he said, "But I would have thought we paid you quite well, General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, scattering long silver locks. "I have an expense account, but no direct access to it. Anything withdrawals or charges must be personally approved by either your father, or Professor Hojo. I would like that to change as soon as possible."

The young man studied him closely before asking, "Might I ask why?"

"I would like to see the world beyond Midgar," Sephiroth answered truthfully. "I have never had a vacation, and I would like to take one someday. Perhaps, even with my... brothers."

"Oh." Rufus blinked a few times as he considered that. "You've never really been outside of Midgar?"

"Only when on assignment, and never for an extended period of time."

Well, that certainly sucked, Rufus thought with surprise. He'd never realized that his father kept THE General Sephiroth on such a tight leash. He wouldn't have believed it possible. No wonder the great general was itching to overthrow the old bastard. Rufus certainly couldn't blame him for that.

"That's something I can change," Rufus told him confidently. "Once I'm in charge, you'll have complete access to your hard-earned gil. That, I promise you."

"Thank you."

Rufus eyed him shrewdly. "That's not all," he stated with certainty. "What else?"

"I would request that General Hewley, General Rhapsodos, and Lieutenant Fair be sent elsewhere, whether on assignment or vacation, during this little coup de taut."

"Ah, plausible deniability." Rufus grinned at that. "I'll leave that part of it up to you, General. After all, you _are_ their direct superior."

"Thank you." Sephiroth rose to his feet in an inhumanly graceful motion. "I should leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves. Rufus, it has been a pleasure doing business with you."

The younger man merely laughed as he waved him away. "Tseng will see you out. Have a nice night, General."

Tseng stepped forward and gestured for Sephiroth to precede him. Sephiroth inclined his head and left the room, his every sense trained on the silent threat at his back. Tseng didn't speak until they were in the entryway, pausing as he rested a hand on the ornate doorknob. "Why did you include Lazard in your list of demands?" he asked in a too-quiet voice.

Sephiroth shrugged as he found himself gazing at the back of the man's head. "He is more than competent, and he deserves more than the President has given him. Perhaps, Rufus will acknowledge what his father would not."

"I hope that he will," Tseng murmured in a low voice. "I thank you, General. Perhaps, this will help set the Director's mind at ease concerning the circumstances of his birth."

"Perhaps," was all Sephiroth said in response, even as he hid his surprise at Tseng's unexpected choice of lovers. He could be wrong, of course, but he doubted it. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Commander?"

Tseng turned to face him then, opening the door as he stepped aside. "Does Rhapsodos know what you're doing for him?" he asked bluntly.

Emerald eyes narrowed warningly on his. "No, nor do I want him to."

"I understand." Tseng eyes softened, although he didn't actually smile. "Good luck, General. You've set quite a. . .task for yourself."

Sephiroth grunted once. "I bid you good night, Turk. Protect your boy well. The world needs him."

The Wutaian man did smile at that, though he didn't respond as he inclined his head. Sephiroth swept past him, all swirling silver hair and shiny black leather, and he shook his head briefly before closing the door. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, pausing for only a moment, before making his way to the elevators. He didn't even glance at the door to his quarters. No one came to see him any more, and Hollander was waiting.

* * *

"Move your ass, yo. It's tight in here."

No shit, Cloud thought caustically as he wriggled his way through a narrow air duct on the 67th floor. Aloud, he whispered, "I'm going as fast as I can. Why don't you stop complaining and concentrate on that map. There's an intersection coming up and I need to know which way to go."

"It's called a blueprint, yo. How did you ever save the world when you don't even know that?"

Irritation had Cloud gritting his teeth as he came to a halt. "Which way, Reno?"

"Left, yo. Left."

Cloud had to fight an almost irresistible urge to sneeze as his passage kicked up a miniature whirlwind of dust. It wasn't quite as bad as being lost in the desert outside of The Gold Saucer, but it was close. Gods, didn't Maintenance _ever _clean these things? He slithered to his left, rolling his eyes a Reno muttered uncomplimentary things about him, Sephiroth, and life in general under his breath.

He had to admit that his own memories of crawling through Shinra's ventilation system weren't all that great, but it was the only way they were going to get anywhere near Nanaki. Professor Hojo was a paranoid bastard, and no one but him could access his laboratory without tripping the not-so-silent alarm. This was the only way in after hours, and it sucked on so many levels that Cloud couldn't even begin to name them all.

His mind turned to Sephiroth, who had been raised in those labs, and his on-again/off-again relationship with Genesis Rhapsodos. "Reno, what can you tell me about Genesis?"

Reno snorted behind him. "The man's a dick, yo. He always has been and he always will be. I don't know what Sephiroth sees in him."

"There's got to be something," Cloud said in protest. "Sephiroth's not the type of man to led around by his. . .nose, and he told me that losing the guy was what broke him. So, tell me everything I don't remember about Genesis Rhapsodos, so I can figure out how to stop Sephiroth from going insane, again."

_"That's _why he went nuts?" Reno said incredulously. "You have _got _to be fucking kidding me, yo."

"Damn it, Reno--"

"Chill, Strife. I'll tell you what I remember." For a few minutes there was only the sound of cloth and paper whispering against hollow metal. Cloud was on the verge of kicking the other man to get his attention when he finally began to speak. "He and Sephiroth hooked up right after the general's second tour in Wutai. I think they were both around eighteen at the time. Rumor had it that Genesis was his first, and from what I could tell, his only, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh."

"Hey, you asked, yo."

"Yeah, I know." Cloud shook off his disgust at the thought of Sephiroth having sex with _anybody_ and focused on the implications of Reno's words. "So, Sephiroth's never... been with anyone but Genesis?"

"Nope. Explains why he gave me that concussion, though. He'd probably never had anyone but General Asshole try to touch his, ah, sword before. I figure I probably freaked him out or something, yo."

"You felt him up?!" Cloud whispered furiously, aghast. "No wonder he hit you, numnuts. You're damn lucky he didn't kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, yo. I was just a kid back then, you know."

Cloud shook his head at that, grimacing as his spikes brushed the top of the vent, which sent more dust swirling down on top of them. "You've always had more balls than brains, Turk."

There was a smirk in Reno's voice as he said, "And then some, yo."

"Give it a rest," Cloud snapped. "Tell me what Genesis was like after he found out that he was like Sephiroth."

"He was fucking pissed, yo. He kept making clones by using his own cells on the SOLDIERs who'd deserted with him, and using those clones to attack Shinra. He was trying to find a cure for himself, but he wanted revenge, yo. And you know, I don't really blame him. You should have seen him. He aged like overnight. His hair started to turn gray, and his skin got all wrinkly, and he grew a fucking _wing. _I'd have been pissed the hell off, too."

"Black feathers and crimson steel," Cloud murmured to himself. Well, _that_ certainly explained the image he'd got the first time he'd met Genesis. "So, he had a wing like Sephiroth's?"

"Yep. Black as fuck, sticking out of his left shoulder. Hewley's was white, and on his right. I never saw that one, but Zack told me about it after he, uh, killed him."

Cloud winced at that. Being forced to kill Angeal had scarred Zack. Even while they were on the run, almost five years after it had happened, he had heard Zack talking to his dead lover through his own mako-induced coma. He had asked him for advice constantly, begged nightly for the man's forgiveness, still guilt-ridden over what Angeal himself had forced him to do.

"So, was it Jenova driving them, too?" he asked at length.

"As weird as it was, no. According to Tseng, Hojo claimed that only people who had been injected with cells taken directly from Jenova's brain could be affected by the 'Reunion' effect. Hollander was supposed to have used dead cells on Genesis and Angeal, so they weren't affected."

Cloud frowned at that. "So, was it the dead cells that made them age, then?"

"Probably. Can't say for certain, though. Hojo never get his hands on either of them. Hewley. . .died, and Genesis just disappeared."

"Sephiroth told me that Genesis was in Nibelheim. It was Genesis who told him about the Jenova Project when he asked Sephiroth to help him. He thought that Sephiroth's cells would cure him. Sephiroth turned him down."

"No way, yo." Reno sounded shocked. "His Royal Hotness was crazy about him, yo. He turned down every mission they tried to send him on that involved Genesis. He was a wreck, yo, even if he didn't show it. Why do you think I thought I had a shot with him?"

Cloud sighed at that. "Sephiroth said that Jenova had taken advantage of his emotional state, and that's part of why he turned him down."

"Well, he _was _a wreck, yo.. The only people he spoke to were Zack and Lazard, and towards the end, not even them. He spent all of his time either training in the VR Room, or locked away in his office. He even _slept_ there, yo. Genesis fucked him all to hell when he took off. The jealous prick."

"Genesis was jealous of Sephiroth?" Cloud asked sharply.

"Big time," Reno informed him. "Every time they'd spar, Genesis would lose, and they'd break up, again. He hated being second best, even if they _were _bumpin' uglies."

"Shit," Cloud swore softly. And this was who Sephiroth was determined to save?

"Yeah, we're doomed, I know. Take a right up ahead, yo. The next vent cover's it."

Cloud wiggled his way right at the next intersection, blinking as he came face to face with the slatted cover. "Well, that was quick," he mumbled, reaching out to push the cover open. It gave with a squeak, falling to the floor with a clatter that seemed to echo through the room. "Reno, are you _sure _the cameras are off?"

"Just get your ass in gear, Chocobo Boy. We don't have all night."

"Asshole," Cloud muttered as he very carefully climbed out of the vent and dropped to the floor below.

He stepped aside and waited for Reno, who dropped down beside him with the Turk stealth that was so at odds with his loud personality. "I can't see shit, yo. You know where we're going, right?"

"Yes." Cloud knew his eyes were glowing as he crept silently through the deserted laboratory. He wove his way through the crates and cages--all empty, thank the Gods--that littered the room, approached the large, cylindrical glass pen that led to the pens below. If Nanaki wasn't down there, they were screwed. He didn't know where else to look. "Close your eyes."

He drew a deep breath and pressed the oversized red button on the side of the tank. A deep, mechanical rumbling sounded, and he watched with wary eyes, on hand on First Tsurugi's hilt, as the floor began to slide apart in two sections. A slightly smaller glass enclosure rose within the tank, and Cloud closed his eyes just as the lights began to flare within it.

"Hello, Cloud. I see you made the trip, as well."

Cloud smiled as he opened his eyes and pushed a smaller button below the red one. The door slid open, revealing one of his oldest friends, and the changes that traveling back in time had wrought in him. Nanaki was only slightly smaller than he had been during his time with Avalanche, but still sleekly muscled. His flank, unfortunately, still bore the XIII symbol that Hojo had branded into it, but Cloud was both astonished and glad to discover that Nanaki had _both _of his eyes.

"It's good to see you, my friend." Cloud stepped back and watched fondly as Nanaki padded out of the pen, his tawny amber eyes locking on his former leader's. "Did you come back for the child?"

Cloud flushed even as he nodded. "I couldn't leave it the way that it ended, Nanaki. I just. . .couldn't."

Nanaki inclined his feline head once. "I understand, Cloud."

Cloud dropped to his knees and pulled the Gi to him. "I'm glad I got to you in time," he whispered.

"You always did take too much responsibility on yourself, my friend." Nanaki gave a huffing sigh as he laid his head on Cloud's shoulder. "But, I'm glad you did, too."

"So, you two want me to leave you alone, or what?"

Cloud chuckled as he pulled away, gazing up at the red-headed Turk and extending his middle finger. "Nanaki, you remember Reno?"

"How could I forget?" the Gi said dryly. "What could Gaia have been thinking?"

"I haven't figured that one out, yet, myself." Cloud rose to his feet wearing a grin. "Are you ready to bust outta here?"

"More than," Nanaki returned simply.

"Then, let's mosey."

Reno snorted. "Out of all of Zack's quirks, you would have to pick _that_ one to remember, wouldn't you?"

"You can bite_ me,_ Reno."

"Sorry, Cloud, but you're not my type, yo."

Cloud only shook his head negatively. "Come on, we've got to get Nanaki back to my room without being seen." He looked down at his friend, whose fiery tail swayed back and forth, and smiled somberly. "I've got a lot to tell you."

"I'd imagine so." Nanaki returned his gaze steadily. "Have you gone to see Aerith, yet?"

The smile died a quick death. "No, I was hoping you would be willing to do that for me."

Nanaki made a low humming sound. "Get me out of here, and you can tell me what you have in mind."

Cloud nodded firmly and turned away, determination etched into every line of his slim body. "Just follow me."

As Nanaki and Reno turned to do just that, Cloud was filled with a profound sense of hope. If he was able to spare his friend six more years of torture at Hojo's hands, then he had the chance to change things for Kadaj and his brothers. It will work out, he told himself reassuringly. He would find Kadaj, free him, and the boy would forgive him for taking his life. There was simply no other alternative.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **A little plot, a lot of angst, Aerith makes her debut, and, as promised, Genesis. Thanks, for all of the reviews. I didn't mean to make anyone yell at their poor PC's, but since this is Genesis we're talking about, mood-swings and stupid decisions have to be a part of the story. Speaking of, back to the tale:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter Nineteen

_** 'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Sephiroth strolled idly through a throng of well-dressed people, nodding silently in acknowledgement whenever one of the braver partygoers attempted to approach him, but never stopping in his restless wanderings. He did not want to be here, but as a SOLDIER 1st Class, he had no choice but to attend. Of course, not even a direct order from the President himself could keep him here if he chose to go, but he was not here for himself, nor for his publicity-hungry employers. He was here for Genesis.

The ballroom was filled to capacity, people from the highest castes of society all gathered in one place—the Shinra Building. Their combined voices created a cacophonous din in the air around him, buzzing in his enhanced ears in such a way that he was reminded of a large swarm of very hungry bees. And Genesis was the flower which drew them all.

He stood tall, his slender, well-muscled form accentuated by a close-fitting scarlet shirt and jet-black slacks. As always, he stood out amongst the sea of black dresses and tuxedos that surrounded him, a bright splash of color among a somber midnight sea. His smooth, cultured voice soothed Sephiroth's senses, even as it created an aching void somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

Sephiroth ducked out onto the terrace, choosing a spot no more than four feet from the door. Tables had been set out here as well, although only a few of the celebrants had taken advantage of them. He chose a seat well away from the main path, one that gave him a clean line-of-sight to the open doorway, and settled back to observe.

Genesis' creamy skin was flushed, his excitement a palpable thing, for all of his carefully controlled movements. His azure eyes shone with a brilliance that had little to do with mako treatments, while his lush lips were curved in an incessant, if socially polite, smile. He was clearly enjoying his moment in the sun, and Sephiroth could not begrudge him that, no matter what that moment had cost him.

The earlier press conference had gone off without a hitch, Rufus' team of eager executives working tirelessly to assure it. Genesis had looked and sounded perfect as he had answered question after question with a patience that even Sephiroth hadn't known he possessed. Genesis had always craved recognition, and finally, he had received it.

He was a hero.

Sephiroth had stood on that stage beside Angeal and Zack, his features carefully expressionless, and had watched with both hunger and pride as Genesis took his place among Shinra's chosen few. A few questions had been thrown his way, but much like Angeal, he had directed the throng's attention back to Genesis, where it belonged. Once it had ended, he had hurried away, taking refuge in his quarters, as he prepared for the reception that was scheduled to follow.

And so here he was, wearing a surprisingly comfortable dress shirt with his leather pants and boots, hiding in the shadows while he watched the man he loved as though he were some sort of deranged stalker. He had seen little of Genesis in the three days since his return. They had done no more than exchange nods in the hallways as they had each gone about their business. Genesis had not yet approached him with a request to 'talk', but it was only a matter of time before he did so. He could never tolerate being ignored, and he wouldn't allow Sephiroth to do so for very much longer. His kitten had claws and had never been afraid to use them.

Sephiroth could only sit there and drink in the sight of him, sighing to himself as his eyes followed every graceful gesture that Genesis made. He was currently charming a very wealthy society matron and her rather plain granddaughter. Both women were smiling as they stood as close to Genesis as they dared, even going so far as to bat their eyelashes at him in an annoying—seemingly universal—indication of feminine interest. Sephiroth was only grateful that it was not _he _on the receiving end of their ridiculous flirtations. Even had he been inclined _that way, _he had always hated being fawned over in such a fashion.

But, he could see for himself how much Genesis was enjoying the attention. Regardless of his lack of interest in the fairer sex, the other man had always done well at these sorts of events. He might have been raised in a small town, but he was very much the social animal. He loathed being alone, actually seemed to fear it, and kept others around him whenever possible. Unlike Sephiroth himself, who had barely tolerated humanity _before_ he'd learned that he wasn't a part of it, Genesis only seemed to flourish when surrounded by its greedy, grasping masses.

He saw Genesis raise his head, his azure eyes narrowing as he glanced around the room, and hastily looked away. He rose to his feet and wandered farther into the darkness of the terrace, keeping away from the mako-powered outdoor lamps that were placed strategically around the outdoor area. Genesis had obviously sensed his perusal, and it wouldn't take him long to figure out who it was that had been watching him so intently. The very last thing he wanted was to be forced to into a polite conversation with the man who had broken his heart, especially not in a public setting. Genesis truly didn't seem to be realize the pain his silent withdrawal had caused, and Sephiroth wanted to keep it that way.

Perhaps, he _did _have too much pride, he thought with another sigh. He _knew _that Genesis cared for him. The other man had destroyed The Planet, so great had his grief over Sephiroth's death become. It might not be love as Sephiroth had come to understand it, but it was love all the same. Something that he had forgotten in the past weeks, the knowledge buried under layer upon layer of anger and bitterness and heartache.

As Sephiroth stood in the shadows and studied his own conflicted emotions, he realized that he'd been so focused on saving Genesis' life that he had lost sight of his hopes for _them_. Yes, Genesis had hurt him terribly, but that was nothing new. Every time his passionate, tempestuous lover had stormed out of his life in a self-righteous temper, it had hurt. But he had always waited, knowing that Genesis would return just as soon as his own pride allowed it. So, why was he reacting this way now, when so much had changed for the better between them? When had he run out of patience for the man who meant everything to him?

A high, lilting laugh danced through his head, and his breath caught as comprehension seared him. _Mother, _he thought venomously, and was rewarded with another light, eerie feminine laugh. Sephiroth shut his eyes and focused on closing his mind, ignoring his near-panic as he carefully searched each and every crevice for signs of Jenova's passing. He was appalled to discover that she had been active within him for a long while now, likely since the day of Genesis' departure. When he thought back on all of his doubts, all of his fears concerning Genesis' assignment in _Kenji_, he cursed to realize how blind he had been. All of his negative feelings had been magnified by her, until he'd had no choice but to retreat from them to protect himself. He had even cut himself off from Angeal in order to better control his battered emotions, leaving himself alone and vulnerable to her malevolent influence.

No more, Sephiroth growled mentally, building barriers in his mind until all trace of her had faded. Jenova was much stronger than he remembered her, her effect on him so subtle that he hadn't even thought to look for her presence. She had always been a shadow in his mind, an insidious whisper until that second day in Nibelheim. Before that, he had always assumed that his own longing for a parent who loved him had created the voice which had comforted him as a child. Once she had drawn him to her, the whispers had changed, becoming shouts of rage that he had reeled under the impact of. No, Jenova had never been subtle in her demands, which led him to wonder if she hadn't somehow retained her own memories of their inglorious past together, and had changed her tactics accordingly.

If she had, he and Strife were in trouble. While Cloud could ignore her subliminal summons, the call for Reunion, he feared that he could not. There was too much of her in him, her very essence entwined so deeply with his own that his susceptibility was still intolerably high. Without Genesis' stabilizing influence in his life, Jenova could very well take him, and he might not be able to stop her.

He raised a gloved hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes closed as he sought to calm himself. There would be no repeat of Nibelheim, on any scale, so long as he could retain his sense of self. He knew exactly who—and what—he was, and there was nothing left for Mother to use against him, except his own feelings. He wouldn't let his love for Genesis break him as it had once before. He would use the indomitable will he had inherited from Jenova herself to thwart her, or he would die trying.

"Headache?"

Sephiroth released a shaky breath as the rich melody that was Genesis' voice reached his ears. "Yes," he answered simply, not surprised that he had missed the other's approach. Protecting his mind from the alien bitch had taken all of his focus, after all. He turned to find the other man standing less than a foot away, close enough to touch, had he possessed the courage to try. "It will pass. They always do."

Genesis lifted his chin in an unconsciously defensive gesture as he fought the urge to reach out and soothe the other man. His pale blue gaze roved over his former lover, concern and longing swirling together inside of him. Sephiroth was wearing a loose white shirt—silk, if Genesis wasn't mistaken—over his usual leathers. He had always hated Sephiroth in white, but for some reason, he liked the way it looked on him tonight. Silver hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back, and Genesis was startled to see that it had grown during his absence. The ends of his bangs fell to the center of his chest, although they still arched high above his forehead, while the rest of the elegant moonlit mass fell to the backs of his knees. He was forcibly reminded of the time they'd spent apart, and guilt ate at him even as his body sprang to life.

He shifted to ease the sudden ache between his legs, forcing himself to meet that compelling silver-green gaze. "You look good," he said at last, wincing at the triteness of his words, even though he was all too sincere.

Sephiroth smiled so faintly that it was almost impossible to discern the change in his expression. "You do, as well."

Genesis ran one gloveless hand down the sleeve of his expensive, tailor-made crimson shirt. "Thank you," he said softly, knowing that compliments didn't come easily to the other man. "I heard about the proposal you made to the Board."

Sephiroth only nodded, lost in the sea of blue that were Genesis' unforgettable eyes. He knew that he was making the other man uncomfortable, but once again, he could not force himself to look away. It had been too long since they had been this close to one another, and he was starved for the contact, even if he couldn't touch him as he longed to. Genesis was the first to look away, his lashes sweeping down until only a sliver of sky remained, and Sephiroth felt the loss like a physical blow.

"It will be good for our SOLDIERs to see more of us," he murmured in belated explanation. "And the addition of assistants will help with all of the paperwork that Shinra so sadistically insists upon."

Genesis looked up at that, smiling warmly in a moment of pleased remembrance. "You remembered," he said, his voice softening once again.

Sephiroth's own expression softened at that. "Of course. I wouldn't want my most competent General to drown in it, after all."

A low laugh escaped Genesis at that. "You expect the President to give his approval, then?"

Pale green eyes gleamed on his. "If he knows what's good for him, he will," came the rather arrogant response.

Genesis laughed again, thinking of how much he had missed Sephiroth, and wishing he had never put this distance between them in the first place. He had been so sure of himself, and of the decision that he'd made, and he knew that he had to have devastated the other man. Yet here he stood, smiling at Genesis as though nothing had changed. How could he look at him so lovingly, after the way that Genesis had betrayed him?

He had been certain that Sephiroth wouldn't be able to forgive him that he had spent the last three days avoiding him as a result. Goddess, how he wished that he could go back to that night in Wutai and do things differently. He would answer his phone, let Sephiroth talk him through his fear, and they would have spent the night of his return fucking until exhaustion claimed them both. Instead, he had spent the last four weeks making both of them wretchedly miserable, and he was fucking tired of it.

Genesis stepped forward, his decision made, and hoped that the acceptance Sephiroth had always shown him in the past had survived his selfish attempt at self-protection. "What are you doing later?" he asked, his voice dropping to a low, suggestive murmur.

One fine silver brow crept upwards in response to that sensual tone. "I have no plans," Sephiroth replied, carefully neutral.

"You do, now." Genesis tipped his head back to gaze up at him through a thick fringe of deep copper lashes. "Meet me in the VR Room in an hour."

A combination of fear and anticipation coursed through Sephiroth at the heated command. "And will Angeal be joining us?" he asked, hoping against hope that his instincts were correct, and that Genesis wanted to be alone with him.

"No, we'll be alone," Genesis answered, his smile taking on a wicked cast as he unknowingly granted Sephiroth's wish. "You can show off for me, and I'll kick your ass to hell and back. How does that sound?"

"I can think of nothing I'd like more," Sephiroth answered honestly in response.

"Let's make this interesting, then, hhmmmm?" Genesis leaned towards him until they were a mere breath apart. "If you win, I'm yours for the night. We'll do anything and everything you want. If _I _win. . ."

Sephiroth's heart pounded so fiercely that he wondered how the whole of Shinra could miss hearing it. "Yes?"

Azure eyes glinted with heat. "You let me fuck you where you fall."

Sephiroth blinked before allowing a slow, equally wicked smile to curl his own lips. _This_ was something new, although he should have seen it coming, knowing the way his lover's devious mind had always worked. "I will make you fight for your victory," he shifted and placed his lips next to the other man's ear, "kitten."

A shudder worked its way through the length of Genesis' body, a faint moan escaping his parted lips, as he swayed towards him. Sephiroth laughed, the low, dark laugh that never failed to excite him, and smoothly stepped away. "You have not yet earned me, Genesis. I will see you in an hour."

Genesis watched him walk away with consternation. There was a slight bounce to his step that he hadn't seen since his return, which caused that sexy fall of silver hair to sway enticingly over his backside, and Genesis sighed in appreciation. He really had missed him, so fucking much. He couldn't wait for this spar to be over. He wanted to feel Sephiroth's hands on his body, to curl up in his arms afterwards, and to fall asleep knowing that he wouldn't wake up alone.

Genesis grinned suddenly, his mood lifting as he realized that Sephiroth had given him his second chance. He hadn't asked for an explanation, or censured Genesis for his selfish behavior. No, Sephiroth had welcomed him back into his life, in his usual quiet way, and he was willing to fulfill Genesis' most coveted fantasy, which consisted of kicking his ass and fucking him senseless afterwards. Gods, he was a lucky bastard, and this time, he was smart enough realize it.

* * *

The Sector 5 cathedral was much the same as Nanaki remembered it, its weathered spire rising high into the sky, easily one of the tallest buildings in the slums. It dwarfed the other buildings around it, and as it sat just at the outer edge of Sector 5, it sat bathed in the moonlight which crept in just beyond The Plate's edge. It didn't look exactly as it had after Sephiroth's remnants had gotten through with it, but it wasn't far off. The only differences he had been able to ascertain were the flowerbed where the pool of water had once been, and the lack of broken pillars from Cloud's fight with Kadaj. The holes that had been in the ceiling were still there, leading him to believe that they probably always had been.

He had only been to the church—Aerith's church—that one time, when Cloud had miraculously returned from the Lifestream to rejoin them. He had sensed Aerith's presence there that day, as well as another's he had only recognized from Cloud's past description. Nanaki had no doubts that Zack Fair had been the hazy, spiky-haired figure beside Aerith, the one who had waved at Cloud before following his lady back into the light. The stunned, yet happy expression on his friend's too-young face had only confirmed that. Cloud had come full circle, had dealt with his guilt regarding the two friends who had sacrificed their lives to save him, and a new world should have opened up for him.

Instead, Nanaki had seen the ghost of a silver-haired man every time he looked into those mako-brilliant blue eyes. Not Sephiroth, his insane former idol, but a boy who had tried to destroy the world to please the mother they all shared. He and Vincent were the only ones who had seen the suffering Cloud had tried so hard to hide. He, because he was sensitive to such things being close to The Planet, and Vincent, because he himself had experienced a very similar loss.

When the world had ended, he had been at home in Cosmo Canyon, tending to the details of Grandfather's memorial service. When he had seen the fiery conflagration sweeping across Gaia's sacred skies, he'd known that there was no way to fight it. He could feel the not only the searing heat of the flames, but the unending agony which had fueled them. He hadn't recognized the essence of the person responsible for that anguished pain, or the grief-stricken rage which had accompanied it, but he _had _sensed the faint, undying presence of Jenova just before Cosmo Canyon had been engulfed in crimson death.

Cloud hadn't been able to answer his questions concerning that. He himself hadn't recognized the presence fueling those destructive, cleansing flames. He had only said that he'd known it wasn't Sephiroth, and left it at that. Neither knew of any being that could possibly be that powerful, and they both hoped to discover who was responsible for Gaia's demise, so that they could stop The Planet's ultimate destruction before it happened again.

Nanaki had been surprised, but not shocked, to hear Cloud describe Sephiroth as he'd appeared during their first meeting here, in the past. No longer mad, but not quite sane, more emotionally unbalanced than anything else, he was driven by an intense desire to save a loved one from a fate that was eerily similar to his own. While Nanaki didn't remember ever hearing of Sephiroth with a lover, that wasn't saying much. He had rarely been let out of his cage in Hojo's lab, and only when being strapped to a surgical table for more 'tests'. It was quite possible that Sephiroth had been intimately involved with another; after all, he _had _had a life before going mad in Nibelheim.

He sighed, resting his nose on his paws, and curled his body as comfortably as he could on the cold, damp wood beneath him. He had been hiding here, in the exposed attic of the church, for nearly three days now. He had left the Shinra Building the same night Cloud had freed him, wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and Professor Hojo as he could. He had been watching Aerith as she tended her garden, talking to each and every flower as though it were a person. Of course, at one time, they probably had been, before passing through the Lifestream and being reborn. He rather liked the thought.

Unfortunately, he'd had no chance to approach her, as the Turks kept watch over her with even more diligence than they would in five years time. Much to his disappointment, Tseng and Rude were they only two Turks that he recognized. The other five were strangers to him, and Reno had yet to put in an appearance. Which meant that, unless he wanted to chance exposing himself to Shinra's assassins, he had no choice but to wait until Aerith herself created an opportunity to meet.

Nanaki frowned, his feline features distorting, as he thought of it. He had no way of knowing if she had been affected by her own actions, or if she would have any memory of the past she had sent them back to. While he might be connected to The Planet, he did not have the same deep relationship with Gaia that Aerith did as a Cetra. Cloud might have confidence that she would remember all, but he found that he could not share it. How cruel would it be of The Planet to leave such a sweet, giving young woman the memory of her own horrific death?

That she had given the man who had killed her a second chance was enough to show just how good a person Aerith Gainsborough truly was. From what Cloud had told him, it hadn't been Sephiroth at all, but one of his clones, manipulated by Jenova herself. However, he had his doubts. He would never forget the strength of will he had sensed that fateful day in the Northern Crater. After they had defeated the avatar, the last mutation which had combined the alien being called Jenova with the son who had so violently embraced her, he had felt Sephiroth's strength—Sephiroth's, not Jenova's.

Cloud had entered a trance-like state while still clinging to the inside of the crater, his essence entering the Lifestream for one final battle with his hated nemesis. It hadn't taken long for Sephiroth's spirit energy to fade, and Cloud had returned to himself just minutes later, more himself than he had been at any other time during their journey. If it hadn't been for Aerith's murder at Sephiroth's hands, he might have recovered from all that Shinra, Hojo, and Sephiroth had done to him.

Instead, he had carried the guilt of her death—and Zack Fair's—with him until the day he himself had killed the one he loved to protect them all. He had forgiven himself for his perceived failure of them, but not for his inability to save Kadaj from his own self-destructive actions. Cloud was one of the strongest men he'd ever known, but even he had his limits. Losing his silver-haired lover had been the last of them.

The sound of the church doors opening drew Nanaki out of his dark thoughts. He straightened until his head hovered just over the darkened rafters. The doors closed once again, but not before he saw the slim, delicate form of Aerith Gainsborough revealed by the moon's light, the Princess Guard strapped to her slender back. He was astonished when the young Cetra—he realized that she was only sixteen right now—turned and looked straight at him, a rather impish smile lighting her classically pretty features.

"You can come down, now," she called out. "The Turks have taken the night off."

Nanaki blinked, his topaz eyes locked on hers, before pushing himself to his feet. He made his way carefully over the thin wooden beams, all that were left of the cathedral's ceiling, and padded down the ruined stairs that led to the flowerbed where the altar had once laid. He approached the young girl with what passed for a smile, his cat-like eyes full of feline affection as he came to a halt before her.

"Hello, Aerith."

"Hello, Nanaki." Aerith Gainsborough gentled her smile as she leaned down and ran her hands through the thin layer of reddish fur behind his ears. "It's good to see you."

He closed his eyes and purred into the caress. "It's good to see you, as well," he said at last, opening his eyes to gaze up at her. "I was wondering how much you would remember."

Aerith's smile took on a sad cast for a moment before brightening. "I remember enough to be glad that Cloud freed you. I knew he would," she added simply.

Nanaki only dipped his snout in a nod and sat back on his haunches. "Your faith in him was never misplaced, Aerith."

"I know it wasn't." She gazed at him with those astute green eyes, the accumulated wisdom of the Ancients swirling in their sage depths. "I couldn't leave them like that, Nanaki. They didn't deserve to die because their hearts had betrayed them. I had to try."

He knew that "they" included the man who had killed her. "So, what Cloud says is true?" he murmured, more a statement of fact than a question. "Sephiroth had a lover before. . .everything."

"Yes," she confirmed softly, "and quite a handsome one, to boot. Red hair, pretty pale blue eyes. In fact," she giggled here, fully herself again, "his eyes are prettier than Cloud and Zack's combined. But don't tell them I said so."

If Nanaki had possessed eyebrows, they would have shot up upon hearing that. "Have you seen Zack, yet?" he asked as gently as possible.

Aerith's smile dimmed but didn't disappear as she shook her head negatively. "Not yet," she said on a sigh. "Angeal is still. . .himself. I don't want to be what comes between them this time."

Nanaki only tilted his head to one side as he gazed at her. He hadn't realized that Zack had had a male lover before Aerith. But, there was a lot he didn't know the man who had died to protect Avalanche's de facto leader. Cloud's memories of his friend and mentor were rather disjointed, and probably always would be. It pained Cloud to speak of him, so they rarely did.

"And Cloud?" he questioned quietly. "When will you see him?"

"Not yet." Those deep green eyes took on an inward cast as she looked at something only she could see. "There are things we must both do first."

"Such as?"

"Vincent." Aerith looked down him and smiled again, this time sympathetically. "I'm sure you would like to go home, but I have a favor to ask of you, Nanaki."

He only gave a deep, gusting sigh. "We go to Nibelheim, then?" he asked with resignation.

"Only if you are truly willing." She knelt before him, folding her hands in her lap, as she met his gaze. "I can understand your desire to see Bugenhagen, again. If you choose to go home, I will understand. Cloud will, too."

Nanaki hesitated, torn between his desire to his grandfather, and the new twist Fate had thrown his way. "I miss Grandpa," he admitted in a quiet voice, "but I don't think I can ignore the chance you yourself have given us. I will travel with you, but only until Vincent joins us. Once he is with you, I must return to Cosmo Canyon. I want to go home."

"Thank you, Nanaki."

Aerith rose to her feet, dusting off the pink dress and red denim jacket that she had bought especially for this trip. She wanted to look as familiar to Vincent as she possibly could, if only to make sure that he recognized her. While she had done her best to send him back as she had the others, his connection to his demons had been so strong that she couldn't separate them, nor reincorporate his shape-shifting form properly. She had been forced to settle for sending his torn soul back to the body which it had inhabited nine years ago. She couldn't be sure how much he would remember, if anything at all, but she had no intention of dying at the hands of Chaos, who was the most dominant of Vincent Valentine's demons.

No, all she could do was continue to pray, to commune with her ancestors in The Promised Land, and hope that the dreams they sent him would be enough. Cloud and Sephiroth weren't the only ones who had lost loved ones to Gaia's unintentional cruelty, after all. Vincent deserved a chance for happiness every bit as much as any of them, and she was going to her best to give it to him, no matter how hard he fought her.

Aerith thought of Zack and smiled wistfully. It was he who had encouraged her to sell her flowers in Midgar. "Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money", was how he had put it. He was also the one who had taught her to fight, and had encouraged her to develop her inherent Cetra skills as a healer. But he had loved Angeal so much, and losing him had hurt Zack in ways even she didn't fully understand, and she was determined not to let it happen again, even if she had to stand aside and be nothing more than his friend.

Of course, that was only as a last result. She had other plans for herself and Zack Fair, plans that included his very handsome 1st Class lover.

"Aerith?"

"Are you hungry?" she asked brightly, focusing on the patient teenage Gi once more. "Those Shinra rations must be just about gone by now."

Nanaki's jaw dropped at the unexpected statement. "How did you know Cloud gave me military rations?" he asked with surprise.

She merely smiled again, the mysterious smile that spoke of things even Nanaki couldn't decipher. "Perhaps, we should wait until we're outside of the city," he suggested, eager to be on their way, so that he could return home. "Oh, before I forget, this is for you."

Aerith leaned down and gently untangled the small PHS from the Barrette which his deep red mane was threaded through. "Thank you," she said, flipping the phone open. "How do I reach Cloud?"

"He's the first number on speed-dial." Nanaki hesitated before adding, "He's asked that you not call him until you've secured Vincent's cooperation."

"But that could take weeks," she protested, and then sighed with sudden comprehension. "I understand, Nanaki. It would raise questions with Zack that he couldn't exactly answer, wouldn't it?"

"I believe so." Nanaki padded over to church doors, looking over his shoulder as he said, "We should be going. It's a long way between here and the Central Continent."

Aerith only nodded, her rich brown hair swaying gently, as she folder her hands before her. She offered a prayer not only to her Cetra ancestors, but to The Planet, for a safe journey. Once done, she lifted her head, took the ornate staff off of her back, and offered a deceptively innocent smile. Nanaki returned it as she opened the doors, content to follow as she led the way to a better, brighter future for them all.

* * *

Genesis took one step into the VR Room and promptly burst out laughing. The remains of some unknown prehistoric creature rose up from the earthen ground, arching high into the sky like some sort of primitive cathedral. A bluff rose up behind it, dotted with a dense cluster of pine trees. At the very center of these trees was a narrow path, left in shadow by the thick foliage that led to the mysterious maze that was the Sleeping Forest.

A whisper of movement to his right brought his gaze back to the colossal skeleton. Sephiroth was smiling as he pushed away from a giant rib-bone, and Genesis could only shake his head with fond exasperation. "Bone Village?" he questioned laughingly. "Don't you think you're taking this interest in history a little too far?"

"Perhaps," Sephiroth responded with a shrug, turning Masamune so that it gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight. "I thought that, if you were going to despoil me after our battle, I should be placated as much as possible beforehand."

The laughter increased at that. Genesis clutched his stomach with his free hand, thinking that it was no wonder he loved this man, with his wonderfully dry sense of humor. "Gods, you're too much, Seph," he said as he straightened and drew Rapier. "You think I'm going to despoil you, do you?"

Sephiroth watched lovingly as Genesis raised his weapon and ran his fingertips over the blade. "I am counting on it," he returned softly.

Genesis lowered the glowing sword and shifted into a battle stance. "I won't disappoint you, moonbeam."

Sephiroth lifted Masamune until it was level with his shoulder, the edge facing up. "I know you won't, Genesis."

Genesis smiled and launched himself towards the other man. Sephiroth met him with halfway, smiling himself as steel clashed and sparked. The dirt beneath their feet disappeared in a flash of raw power, a small crater forming beneath them, and Genesis didn't wait for it to dissipate. He leapt back and immediately launched himself into the air. Sephiroth leapt after him, Masamune colliding with Rapier in several rapid strikes, before they both fell away and landed solidly on the ground. Genesis was grinning like a madman, his azure eyes shining with happiness, and Sephiroth felt a surge of emotion so strong that he nearly missed the next assault.

The redheaded First rushed him again, and this time it was Sephiroth who retreated, his own smile widening as he leapt up and back. He floated gracefully onto the top of the prehistoric ribcage, which was easily the size of a small village—hence the name Bone Village—and gazed down at the other man. "Come," he called out, lifting one hand and curling his fingers in challenge. "I am waiting, Genesis."

Never one to hold himself back, Genesis jumped high into the air, sending an arc of pure energy whizzing towards his lover. Sephiroth merely stepped backwards and deflected the beam with Masamune, watching with eyes that were both tender and hungry as Genesis landed in a graceful crouch. His crimson trench flared around his shapely legs, triggering memories of those legs wrapped tightly around him, and the pleasure which had swiftly followed.

Genesis' fiery head came up as he straightened, his pale blue eyes gleaming with excitement and something more, an emotion that Sephiroth had never before seen from him, and it only added to his own exhilaration. There was still much to learn about his fierce kitten, the only man who would ever be his equal, and he looked forward to each and every lesson.

He lifted Masamune once again, smiling as Genesis did the same with Rapier, and went on the offensive. He kept up a steady pace of rhythmic strikes, watching Genesis closely for any signs of frustration or physical pain. The other man wasn't content to merely defend. Every so often he would turn Rapier and slip past Sephiroth's guard, only to be caught and deflected by Masamune at the last possible moment.

They danced back and forth across the aged carcass, the occasional sweep cutting through ancient bone, creating pitfalls on their unusual battlefield. Genesis never lost his own smile, not even when his left hand began to glow tellingly. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, and so far, was keeping a level head. Unlike their previous encounters, there were no angry outbursts, no bitter quoting of Loveless, just the two of them sword-to-sword, as Sephiroth had always longed for it to be.

Genesis felt Sephiroth increase the strength of his attack and let himself be pushed back several feet. He released the spell he had been casting, watching as the non-elemental Shadow Flare sped towards Sephiroth in a heat-filled flash. Sephiroth took to the air to avoid it, but the charcoal colored fireball followed, honing in on him with unfailing accuracy, before being joined by several smaller ones.

Sephiroth slashed at the spheres of colorless flames which engulfed him, wincing as he felt the heat of Genesis' dark spell begin its work. There would be no visible blisters or burns from the non-elemental materia, but the physical discomfort _would _be felt. As he gathered his own energy to combat the intense heat, he remembered the last time this had happened, and the disastrous results. While defending himself, he had lost his own formidable temper, and Genesis had been injured as a result. Yes, this would hurt for a short while, but the pain would be well worth it if it kept Genesis safe and whole and in his life.

He kept only enough spirit energy to keep himself from being overwhelmed and let himself drop out of the sky. He landed hard on the skeleton's spine, feeling it shudder under the impact. He fell to his knees, Masamune slipping from his hands to clatter to the dirt below. He threw both hands out before him to steady himself as he gave Genesis the victory that would assure their reunion.

Genesis watched with an unsettling combination of triumph and concern as Sephiroth disappeared behind the multiple spheres of black flames. He waited with growing impatience for Sephiroth to break free, to send the dark spell blasting back at him, as he had done several times in the past with Genesis' usual Fire3 spell. He was shocked when the fireball that was Sephiroth fell from the sky, landing on the prehistoric skeleton so hard that the entire frame shook beneath them. The black flames continue to burn, concealing Sephiroth completely, and Genesis' concern changed to outright panic.

"Seph!" He ran towards the other man, activating the Full Cure materia he had carried on him since Sephiroth's last appointment with Hojo. The flames were already dying as he skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees before him, his azure eyes searching frantically for any sign of remaining injury. "Goddess, are you all right?"

Sephiroth lifted his head and smiled a bit, letting him know without words that the Full Cure had done its job. Genesis' response was to throw his arms around him in a stranglehold of an embrace. "Genesis," he said at last, his own arms coming around the smaller man to hold him close, "I am fine. You worry needlessly."

"Shut the fuck up, Seph." Genesis closed his eyes as relief poured through him, clutching handfuls of silken silver hair as he clung to Sephiroth with all of his strength. "You scared the shit out of me," he whispered fiercely. "Don't you ever fucking do that, again."

Sephiroth laughed involuntarily as he ran his hands over Genesis' slender back. "I did not mean to frighten you, Genesis."

"Well, you did," the other man snapped as he drew back, eyes flashing with azure fire. "Why the fuck didn't you kill the spell before it could hurt you?"

He lifted one silver brow at that. "You think I did not try?" he countered mildly. "You know me better than that, Gen."

"But. . ." Genesis' voice trailed off as he studied his lover with confusion. "That would mean—"

A faint cracking sound was all the warning they had before the brittle, ancient bone crumbled beneath them. The skeleton gave way, and they were falling through the air, breaking apart to correct their positions for a hard landing. Sephiroth hit the ground in a crouch, his head coming up as Genesis did the same. The fiery First was shaking his head, sending short strands of auburn fire flying around his breathtaking features, and muttering obscenities under his breath.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself, the swearing a sign that Genesis had not been hurt in the fall. He started to push himself to his feet and hesitated. He had promised Genesis victory sex, and he _had_ fallen here, even if he had not been defeated here. He dropped back to the ground, crossing his legs and pulling them towards his body, as he waited for the other man to finish dusting himself off.

"You realize that that is a waste of time," he told the other man casually. "If you are going to 'fuck me where I fall', then you're just going to get dirty again."

Genesis slowed in his movements, one fiery eyebrow climbing upwards. "You know," he said slowly, "I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before, Sephiroth."

"It must be your influence," Sephiroth returned wryly. "I do not recall ever hearing that word before I met you, much less speaking it."

Genesis tipped his head to one side as he considered him. "I guess I've given you a lot of your firsts, huh?"

Sephiroth gazed at him affectionately. "All of the ones which matter, yes."

"Shit, Seph, I hate it when you say things like that." Genesis shook his head again as he crossed the few feet that separated them. He gazed down at Sephiroth for a long moment before running a hand over his hair. "You make me feel like such a cold-hearted bastard sometimes. How the hell have put up with my shit all these years?"

"I love all of your 'shit', Genesis." Sephiroth trapped his hand in his own and tugged. The other man tumbled into his arms, and he pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him in place. "It is not simply a part of you, it _is _you, and I love everything about you."

The words hung in the air between them, but this time, Genesis wouldn't let them go unanswered. "That's part of what I was afraid of, you know." He hesitated, glancing around the simulated ruins, before looking back at his lover. This really wasn't the time or place, but if he didn't do this now, he might lose his nerve, and Sephiroth deserved to know he felt about him, fear and all.

"I don't understand," Sephiroth said with a faint frown.

"I know you don't, Seph." Sephiroth was watching him with loving yet wary green eyes, and Genesis sighed heavily. "You've always scared the hell out of me, Sephiroth. You're so fucking _alpha _when it comes to me, to us, that I was afraid to let myself love you. I was terrified that I would lose everything that made me _me_ if I did, that you would take it all, and there would be nothing left but your kitten."

The frown deepened at that. "But you _are_ my kitten, Genesis. Claws, teeth, temper, and all. I would change nothing about you."

"That's what I don't understand." Genesis sighed again and returned the embrace, resting his cheek on the crown of his lover's head. "I spent my entire childhood being ignored by my parents. The only time they ever noticed me was when I lost my temper, or did something that reflected badly on _them. _Angeal was the only person I'd ever known who actually _liked _me as I was, and even he didn't hesitate to scold me when I fucked up."

"But you," he continued, "you're different, Seph. You've always accepted everything I've done, even when it's hurt you, and you've never censured me for it. You're just. . .there, waiting for me, and that fucking scares me to death."

"Genesis—" Sephiroth broke off, completely out of his element when it came to matters such as these. He didn't know how to respond to Genesis' words, but he knew that he couldn't remain silent. Genesis was bearing his own soul, and he had to find a way respond to that. "Why?" he asked at last. "Why does the thought of belonging to me frighten you so badly?"

Genesis truly sounded frightened as he whispered, "Because loving you gives you the power to hurt me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth only shook his head negatively, tightening his hold as pressed a kiss to the rich cream of Genesis' throat. "I could never hurt you, Gen. Hurting you would be like striking a blow at myself."

The words were stated with such certainty that Genesis had to blink back tears. "And yet, I've hurt you," he countered in a whisper. "I've always waited for you to say, 'Enough', and walk away. Why haven't you?"

"Why would I want to?" Sephiroth his head, gazing up at him with so much love that Genesis actually hurt to see it. "You are everything I never knew I wanted in a lover, Gen. You are so different from me, passionate, spirited, and so fierce in your desire _for_ me. I know that I am not an exciting person, that I lack many of the qualities necessary to successfully interact with others. Many find merely speaking with me a chore. Yet you have spent six years with me, not ignoring my inadequacies, but helping me learn to improve them. You have allowed me to love you all these years—_stayed _with me—when you could have easily chosen another. _You_, Genesis, have given me the only happiness that I have ever known in my life. Why would I _ever _wish to walk away from that?"

Genesis could only stare down at him, mesmerized by the sincerity behind his words, even as he wondered how the hell Sephiroth could ever believe that he was less than _everything. _"Oh, fucking hell!" he whispered as the last of restraint was ripped away.

He plunging his hands into that awe-inspiring fall of hair and slammed his lips to his lover's. As Sephiroth's mouth opened to him, his tongue coming up to tangle urgently with his, he knew that he was doomed. He might never understand what Sephiroth saw in him that was worth loving, but that didn't matter anymore. He loved the man with everything in him, and he was going to spend the rest of the night showing him just that.

"Goddess, but I want you," he muttered, swiping his tongue across the heated satin of Sephiroth's bottom lip. "It's been so fucking long, Seph. Too fucking long."

Sephiroth laughed into his mouth as he hugged him to him. "Has the time finally come to despoil me, then?" he asked in a low voice, his tone both heated and hopeful.

Genesis purred like the kitten he had been named for as he twisted his body and slowly rubbed against the other man. As Sephiroth let out a deep moan and turned him in his arms, the fantasy didn't seem quite so important. "Actually," he whispered, nipping at parted bow lips as spoke, "I was hoping that _you _wouldn't mind despoiling _me."_

"And what of your victory?" Sephiroth asked in a ragged, yet solemn voice. "You have earned the right to—"

"I don't care about that," Genesis cut in stubbornly. "I don't need to dominate you to be happy, Seph. I just want. . .," Genesis sighed deeply, "I just want _you_. Isn't that enough?"

Sephiroth nodded as he threaded one hand through short ribbons of fire. "It has always been enough for me, Genesis." He hesitated before adding, "Are you sure?"

Genesis leaned into the gentle caress, his eyes closing as contentment spread through him. "This is where I want to be," he murmured on a breathy moan. "I don't want to be without you anymore. It hurts too fucking much, Seph."

"I know," Sephiroth returned in a quiet voice. He pulled the other man close and simply held him, his own loneliness melting away as Genesis stroked his hair. "Do you still wish to have sex here?"

A startled laugh escaped Genesis as he pulled back just enough meet his lover's gaze. "I think I'd rather go home," he answered with a smile. "As nice as the fantasy was, fucking in the dirt wasn't really a part of it."

"Ah." Sephiroth brushed his lips across his and released him. "And exactly what locale had you imagined taking me in?"

"On top of the Junon Canon," came the prompt answer. "I thought it would be great symbolism, if you know what I mean."

Sephiroth threw back his head and laughed, not his usual quiet sound, but a full belly laugh, complete with volume. Genesis could only gaze at him, grinning in what he was sure was a stupid way, as his heart melted even more. "Come on," he said as he stood and extended his hand. "Let's go home."

A slow smile curved Sephiroth's lips as he took that hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Genesis squeezed his hand briefly and released him, wandering over to where Masamune lay ingloriously in the dirt. He watched with interest as the other man picked up the seven-foot odachi. Although he grimaced at the sword's immense weight, Genesis was able to heft it over his shoulder, blunt side down. Genesis sauntered to the door, a slight shimmy to his hips as he walked. It slid open, leaving him bathed in a soft halo of light. He half-turned, smiled over his shoulder, and strolled from the room.

It was the smile that did it, Sephiroth thought as he rushed to follow. That naughty, come-hither smile, the one that promised hotly wicked things, and caused Sephiroth's heart to pound and his body to harden. He remembered the simulation at the last minute, and hastily used his phone to abort it. As he strode quickly into the hall, he caught a flash of crimson and silver rounding the corner at the end of the corridor, and quickened his pace. He didn't want to miss a moment of whatever his unpredictable lover had planned for him.

He caught up with the other man as he reached the elevator, sliding between the doors before they could close on him. He settled back against the wall, watching with avid green eyes as Genesis set Masamune against the railing and crossed the short distance between them. The older man reached out and simply tore his trench open, throwing his head back to maintain eye contact as he stepped into his body.

"I have so much I want to say to you," Genesis murmured as he tilted his head to one side. He traced the seam of Sephiroth's lips with his tongue, smiling again as they parted on a soft gasp. "But not here. Once we're home, and no one," his gaze flicked meaningfully to the camera, "can hear us, I'll tell you why I've spent the last six years with you. Just promise me that you'll leave me something for myself, alright?"

"I promise," he swore solemnly, even as he wondered exactly what the other man meant. What could he possibly take that _Genesis _wasn't willing to give?

"Then, I know you will. You've never broken a promise to me." The elevator came to a stop, and Genesis backed away. He lifted Masamune, returned her to her owner, and threaded his fingers through Sephiroth's own. "Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (sadly), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, for the wait between updates. My computer dumped this chapter before it was half-finished, and I couldn't remember it all, so I had to start from scratch. To be honest, I think I like how this one turned out better. Anyway, this chapter is all Seph and Gen, so enjoy, and thanks for your patience:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twenty

_**'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

Sephiroth's apartment was quiet as Genesis took a seat on the sofa. For a long moment, he merely sat there, his blue eyes moving over every inch of the familiar, austerely furnished living room. Shinra had hired a professional decorator when Sephiroth had first been given the apartment, and it showed. There was nothing in the stark black-and-stainless steel furnishings that reflected Sephiroth's personality, no pictures of himself or Angeal or even Hojo--the bastard. The sofa was black leather, as was the matching chair and love seat. The coffee table was a black-and-silver monstrosity, with a thin glass top that was tinted to appear black. The only relief came from the thick, expensive carpet, and even that was a dull silver-gray.

His lip curled as he began to unbuckle his boots. While Sephiroth had never cared what his surroundings looked like, _he _had always hated the lack of color in here. The few times he had suggested redecorating, Sephiroth had merely shrugged and said that it didn't matter, it was only furniture. Sephiroth obviously didn't understand the importance of being comfortable in his own home. Maybe, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Genesis set his boots aside, removing his weapons harness and belt and laying them on the ugly modern coffee table with his crimson trench. Yes, he thought as he pulled one leg towards him and settled back, he was going to put some color into his lover's life, whether Sephiroth _wanted_ him to or not.

The other man entered the room, a glass of wine in each hand, and Genesis smiled up at him brightly. Oblivious to his thoughts, Sephiroth returned it--albeit faintly--and handed him one of the glasses. Genesis watched with unconcealed appreciation as the tall, graceful man took a seat beside him, and he discreetly scooted closer. The move didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth, whose smile widened just a bit as he turned to face him.

"Welcome home, Genesis."

Genesis' heart turned over at the quietly uttered, wholly sincere words. "Thank you," he said, his voice little more than a whisper. He hesitated, looking down at the deep red of his wine, before adding, "I wasn't sure if I would be. Welcome, I mean."

Silver-green eyes flickered as they studied his bowed head. "Neither was I," Sephiroth responded honestly. "Until you approached me tonight, I wasn't sure how I would react to being in your presence, again."

Genesis only nodded, wishing he could express just how much he regretted what he had done to them. "I'm sorry," he said at last, cringing inwardly at the inadequacy of his own words.

Sephiroth sighed quietly. "So am I, Gen."

That fiery head came up, a fierce expression darkening those beloved aristocratic features. "Don't apologize," he snapped as guilt assailed him. "You did nothing wrong, Sephiroth. _Nothing."_

Sephiroth looked down at his own glass, grateful to have something to focus on. "I know how important SOLDIER is to you," he said in a too-quiet voice. "I shouldn't have risked exposing our. . .friendship to Shinra's scrutiny. For that, I _am_ sorry."

_Friendship?! _Sky-blue eyes narrowed warningly as Genesis' temper sparked. "It was myidea to make our _relationship_ public," he pointed out in an even tone which belied that anger. "Why are you apologizing for something I'm responsible for?"

Broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, disturbing the distracting length of Sephiroth's hair. "I should have known better than to take such a chance," he returned simply.

"Oh?" Genesis clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw began to ache. "And just what were you taking a chance with, Sephiroth?"

"Your position as General," the other man stated, as though it should have been obvious.

Genesis leaned forward and very carefully set his glass on the coffee table. "You think that my _career_ is more important to me than _us?"_ he asked through clenched teeth.

Sephiroth slanted a glance at his profile, taking note of the tense set of his shoulders, and the muscle that ticked in his jaw, with confusion. "I've always known how much being a SOLDIER means to you, Genesis," he responded as carefully as he could. "I never intended to jeopardize your position within Shinra. I regret that my actions did so, and I am apologizing for them."

Red-gloved hands balled into fists at that. "I don't fucking believe this!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly at the furious whisper. "Gen?" he questioned warily. "What's wrong?"

Genesis only shook his head, willing his temper to die down before he did something that would drive an even larger wedge between them. Sephiroth wasn't supposed to blame himself, godsdammitt! He was _supposed _to accept _Genesis' _apology, not apologize himself. _Why_ was he blaming himself for a situation that he had been beyond his control? Being exiled to Wutai wasn't the reason he'd broken up with him in the first place! Damn it all, why wasn't _he_ getting pissed and demanding a fucking explanation?!

_"I_ made the decision to stop hiding our relationship," he said in a low, shaking voice. "Me, and no one else!"

Sephiroth waited for him to continue, a frown creasing his brow when he did not. "Genesis, why are you so angry?" he asked, perplexed. "I am trying to apologize so that we can start anew, with a clean slate. Is that not what we require to move past this?"

"No, by Goddess, it's not!" Genesis rounded on him with a furious expression, his blue eyes flashing wildly as they met his own. "You don't apologize here, Sephiroth. You don't have anything _to_ apologize for. _I _am the one who freaked the fuck out and dumped _you._ Why the hell aren't you pissed at me for that?"

Sephiroth surprised him by smiling slightly. "What good does anger do?" he asked, the question obviously rhetorical. "Losing my temper would only serve to drive you further away from me, and that is the last thing I wish to do."

Genesis shocked him by baring his teeth and _growling _at him. "That does it!" he declared in a hiss. He shifted until he was up on his knees, towering over the normally taller man, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Put the glass down, Sephiroth, or it's going to get broken."

Sephiroth stiffened at the order, his own ire beginning to rise. "I am not going to fight with you, Genesis."

"You're damned right, you're not!" Genesis snapped, blue eyes flashing with fire. "Put the fucking glass down, Sephiroth--_now."_

"Very well." He very carefully transferred the glass to his right hand and set it on the end table beside him. He settled back on the sofa, gazing up at his enraged lover with a deceptively calm expression. "Now, tell me exactly what it is we are _not_ going to fight about."

_"This."_

He wasn't surprised when Genesis pounced, landing on his lap in a warm, angry mass of lithe muscle and petal-soft skin. What _did_ surprise him was the hot, demanding mouth which covered his own, and the tongue that was immediately thrust between his teeth. He felt Genesis' hands plunge into his hair, forcing his head back as he angled his own, and Sephiroth moaned as arousal arched through him.

Genesis' hands tightened as he plundered the other man's mouth, determined to show Sephiroth exactly how much he meant to him. No more apologies, no more trying to talk like civilized human beings. If Sephiroth wasn't willing to be reasonable about this, then he would end the situation the only way he knew how--with his body.

Sephiroth's hands closed over his hips, holding him firmly in place as he began to thrust against him. _Yes._ Genesis whimpered in the back of his throat, rubbing his ass over the hard ridge that pressed so urgently against it. Sephiroth's hands tightened to just this side of pain, and then he was flat on his back, his clothes being ripped away from his body by strong, desperate hands. Sephiroth's mouth never left his own as he was stripped bare, his tongue thrusting into Genesis' own in a foretaste of what was to come.

Genesis heard the wild, needy noises escaping him but couldn't be embarrassed as Sephiroth's leather-clad thighs settled between his naked ones. He flinched at the contact, his deprived body reacting to the stimulation with all of the eagerness of an untutored virgin. He hastily freed his hands, stripping his gloves off, only to return to that sexy fall of silver hair as he clung to his lover with passionate need.

He dug his heels into the cool leather beneath him and pushed, grinding his cock against the leather which so clearly delineated the other man's. Sephiroth's hands grasped his hips and held them still, his head coming up for much-needed air. Lust shaped those angelic features, giving them a sinister cast which made Genesis' cock jump in response. He moaned his lover's name, his breath catching at the devilish smile which curved swollen bow lips.

Sephiroth caught and held his gaze as he slowly began to move down his body. Genesis could only lay there and quake as that amazing mouth moved over him, lingering on his nipples, sucking and biting until they were so sensitive that they hurt. His abdomen was next as a slick tongue traced his taut muscles, pausing to dip into the small depression just above his pelvis. Cool silver locks swept over him, brushing his erection until he thought he would burst with pleasure.

_"Fuck, _but I love your hair!" he breathed, his gasp turning into a groan as Sephiroth smiled and shook his head until his cock was all but covered in the satiny mass. "Yes, Seph, just like that!"

A low laugh escaped Sephiroth, and the dark sound only served to heighten his arousal. He closed his eyes for a few moments, praying that he could control himself long enough to get at least _some _part of Sephiroth inside of him. He felt a soft, silky pressure on his cock and opened his eyes. He nearly came right then at the sight of those long, gilded strands wrapped around his aching length. Sephiroth was still smiling as he pulled his own hair tighter, and Genesis couldn't prevent the reflective jerk that followed.

"Ah. . .Goddess. . ." Genesis cried out as the pressure was increased, so close that it was only a matter of moments before his body betrayed him. "Seph. . . _please. . ."_

Sephiroth released him at the last possible moment, replacing his amazing hair with his utterly talented mouth. He drew him in deep, letting Genesis thrust until he was hitting the back of his throat with every sensuous plunge. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could, and Genesis came, sobbing his name as the world darkened around him.

When he opened his eyes, it was to see Sephiroth leaning over him, still fully clothed and wholly aroused. He gazed into hungry silver-green eyes and couldn't prevent the smile that spread across his face. "Gods, but that was fucking wonderful, Seph. _Thank you."_

"You are welcome, kitten."

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him tenderly, not trying to hide his own need as he slowly deepened the kiss. Genesis returned his kiss lazily at first, then with increasing urgency as he tasted his own essence on the other man's tongue. As fantastic as the blowjob had been, he hadn't gotten what he wanted the most, and neither had Sephiroth, if the size of his hard-on was any indication.

"More?" he whispered hopefully, and the other man laughed against his lips.

"Yes, Genesis," Sephiroth returned in a heated murmur, "there will be more."

"Thank the fucking gods!" he exclaimed dramatically. "I expect to be properly fucked tonight, Sephiroth. Consider this fair warning."

Sephiroth chuckled at that, pulling the other man up with him as he stood. "I certainly would not want to disappoint you, _koneko."_

Genesis gave an emasculate yelp as he found himself thrown unceremoniously over Sephiroth's shoulder. "Hey!" he protested laughingly. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind, Seph."

A strong hand came down on his ass, and he yelped again as both pain and pleasure rushed through him. "Well, this is kinda new. Not that I mind a little kink now and then, but when did you decide that you wanted to spank me instead of--"

The hand descended again, drawing a gasp from him. It lingered this time, smoothing over his stinging skin, one finger coming teasingly close to the heart of him, and Genesis couldn't contain a moan as he began to squirm. "Nevermind," he said hastily, pushing back as that finger circled him. "You can do whatever you want to my ass, so long as you hurry the fuck up and _do_ it already."

That laugh sounded again, deep and dark and so damned _evil_, and Genesis felt his body respond in sensual rush. Just like that, he was ready again, his body responding to Sephiroth's of its own accord. This had always been a part of what scared him, the way he seemed to have no control over himself when in the other man's presence. He had spent most of the last ten years learning to work around a raging hard-on, and it had vexed him to no end. Now, however, he knew that he had just as much power over Sephiroth as he did over him, and that made _all_ the difference in the world.

Genesis grinned to himself and parted the veil of hair that hid Sephiroth's perfect ass. He slid his hands over both taut, leather-clad buttocks and squeezed, smirking as Sephiroth's stride faltered just enough to let him know he'd been affected. He stretched as far as he could from his precarious position atop Sephiroth's shoulder, reaching between the other man's legs and running his fingers along the seam of his pants. Sephiroth stopped in mid-stride, adjusting his stance to allow him better access, and Genesis took immediate advantage of it.

He traced the seam again until he felt the rounded spheres of Sephiroth's balls. He was just barely able to reach the base of them, and he brushed his fingertips over them until his lover gasped above him. "That's it," he whispered in encouragement, his own excitement mounting as he imagined the absorbed expression that would be shaping Sephiroth's gorgeous face. His smirk deepened as he very carefully lifted his free hand, trusting Sephiroth to keep him from falling flat on his face, and brought it down--hard.

That spurred Sephiroth into action. He strode quickly through the apartment, his long legs eating up the remaining distance to the bedroom. Genesis found himself tossed down on the big bed by a very predatory-looking silver-haired SOLDIER, and it was all he could do not to laugh outright.

"Was it something I said?"

Sephiroth growled low in his throat as he began to work on the fastenings of his uniform. "I can't believe you did that."

Genesis smirked as he lay back on the too-firm mattress, reminding himself to replace it with a softer one when he redecorated. "You started it," he pointed out lazily, secretly exulting in the near frantic need in Sephiroth's exotic eyes.

"Only because I thought you would like it," Sephiroth returned with exasperation.

"Hmmmph." Genesis watched with avid eyes as the black trench fell away, revealing pearly white skin. "I don't mind playing with you, Seph, but turnabout's fair play. Remember that."

Sephiroth grunted as he peeled the weapons harness and belt away from his body. "While it was not unpleasant, it did not have the same effect on me that it appears to have had on you, so I fail to see the point of--"

Musical laughter cut into his words, and Sephiroth scowled. "What is so amusing?"

"You are." Genesis smiled fondly at his lover's confusion. "You enjoyed it, Seph. You just didn't like the loss of control that came with it."

Pale emerald eyes narrowed on his own, and Genesis' expression gentled. "It's all right, Sephiroth," he told him softly. "I understand why you need to be in control, I really do. So long as you're willing to share every once in a while, I'm good with it."

Mako-green eyes flickered as Sephiroth floundered for a proper response, and Genesis decided to take pity on him. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was talk about Sephiroth's fucked up childhood in Professor Hojo's care. Instead, he made a show of stretching his body, arching his back in a way that was guaranteed to catch Sephiroth's full attention. He watched as those beautiful silver-green eyes darkened with something other than uncertainty, and couldn't contain a shiver of anticipation.

Genesis ran a hand down his body in a seemingly casual gesture, the smirk returning in full force as Sephiroth's gaze followed it. He palmed the length his own throbbing erection and slowly began to pleasure himself. "Hurry, moonbeam," he whispered seductively, his azure eyes glowing as he worked his hand up and down his own cock. "I want to do more than watch you as I jerk myself off."

A shudder ran through the length of that long, deceptively lean body as Sephiroth finally dragged the last of his clothes off. They fell to the floor, forgotten, as he knelt beside him on the bed. Sephiroth didn't touch him, merely watched him wild green eyes, his hands clenched in the comforter on either side of him. Genesis saw the struggle in those beloved eyes, the fight for control, and reached out with his free hand.

"You won't hurt me," he assured him breathlessly, grasping one fisted hand and smoothing his thumb over the back of it. "Please, Seph, it's been so long."

Sephiroth trembled as he slowly opened his hand and meshed their fingers. "What if I do?" he asked, his deep voice uneven.

"Then, I fully expect you to heal me. But until that happens," Genesis bit his lip as he ran a thumb over the sensitive head of his own cock, "I want you to pound me into this fucking mattress."

The corner of Sephiroth's lips twitched as he reached out and placed a hand over his lover's. "You won't get angry?" he asked, seeking reassurance even as he began to stroke him.

"Gods, no," Genesis moaned, arching into their shared touch. "If you're that worried about it, grab the fucking lube. Just don't stop touching me."

Sephiroth released his hand and reached blindly behind him, finding the nightstand and opening the drawer. He retrieved a small plastic bottle and popped the cap, pleasuring Genesis all the while. For once, he was grateful to be ambidextrous, even though had always marked him as 'different'. It allowed him to bring pleasure to the one he loved, and there was nothing more important to him than making Genesis happy.

Genesis saw the bottle and laughed breathlessly. He removed his hand and watched as Sephiroth poured a small amount of lubricant in his palm, then grasped his erection once more. Sephiroth spread the clear liquid over him lovingly before sliding his hand farther down between his legs. Genesis tensed in anticipation, his breath catching as one trim finger circled his opening. Sephiroth _pushed,_ and he moaned as he pushed back.

"More," he rasped demandingly, and was rewarded with a second finger. He felt himself being stretched and squirmed in response. He loved how careful Sephiroth always was with this, how he took such great care not to hurt him. But right now, it was driving him fucking insane.

"It's not enough!" he said on a gasp. "More, Sephiroth, more!"

He heard his lover's own quiet intake of breath as a third finger was thrust inside of him. Not quite as gentle as before, Sephiroth stretched him for a moment longer before curling his fingers. Genesis let out a loud wail as lightning surged through him, moving against his lover's hand with wanton urgency, and Sephiroth's control shattered.

He descended upon Genesis like a starving man at a feast. Flesh met heated flesh as blanketed Genesis' smaller body with his own. He took himself in hand, barely able to line himself up, before Genesis pushed against him. He swallowed him whole, without even the slightest bit of resistance, sheathing Sephiroth in damp heat. He dropped his head, his teeth automatically finding his favorite spot on Genesis' neck. He bit down hard, hard enough to break the skin of any non-SOLDIER, and shuddered violently as Genesis' passionate cry rang in his ears.

He felt the slick, swollen length of Genesis' arousal pulsing against his stomach and leaned into him. Genesis wrapped his legs around his waist, arching his back to increase the sweet friction. Sephiroth slid a hand to the small of his back, while the other pressed between his shoulder blades, lifting him until they were all but fused together. He moved against him--_in_ him--urgently, slamming his hips into Genesis', too lost in his own blinding need to realize how rough he was being.

Genesis, however, was well aware of it. He reveled in the primal, elemental rawness of his lover's response, whispering his encouragement between spasms of unrelenting pleasure. He kept his hands locked around Sephiroth's shoulder's, his fingers tangled in silken silver strands, his blunt nails leaving faint red crescents on creamy alabaster skin. He closed his eyes and turned his face into the other man's neck, opening his mouth against the strong column of his lover's throat. He found the lobe of Sephiroth's ear and bit down gently, smiling briefly as Sephiroth let out an atypically loud groan.

He grasped Sephiroth's head and urged his mouth back to his, kissing him with all of the furious passion he had ignited in him. Sephiroth angled his head and plunged his tongue deeply into his mouth, his hand moving to grasp the back of his neck as he took control of the kiss. He increased the speed of his thrusts, driving both them both closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

Genesis moaned into his mouth, high, breathy sounds that grew louder with every fierce movement of his hips. Sephiroth swallowed each and every sound, responding with own deeper grunts and groans, until he felt Genesis tense beneath him. Genesis screamed his name as he tumbled over the edge, coming between them in a hot, thick stream. His inner muscles clamped down frantically over Sephiroth's own cock, and he was dragged over that iridescent peak with him.

Sephiroth shook as he carefully lowered them back to the mattress. Genesis continued to cling to him, mewling with satisfaction, kissing him in an almost absent manner. He returned those kisses softly, gently, knowing that it was merely the other man's instinctive response to the pleasure he had just received. It was Genesis' way of thanking him, so to speak.

_"Souseiki," _he murmured against his lips. _"Waga kyoumou knokeo."_

_"_My moonbeam," Genesis uttered softly in return, his lashes fluttering as he slowly opened his eyes. He pulled damp strands of silver away from sweat-slicked skin, smiling tenderly as Sephiroth gazed down at him with unconcealed adoration. "I don't mind being your kitten, Sephiroth. Not anymore."

Sephiroth tensed above him, his lashes sweeping down to conceal the flash of pain his eyes, and Genesis set about soothing him. "Sssshhh," he whispered, running his hands over those powerful shoulders and pulling him close. "It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of, Seph. I'm not going anywhere."

The other man remained silent as he shuddered, burrowing his face in the crook of his shoulder, his arms tightening almost painfully around him. "I made a mistake, moonbeam, one that I'll regret until the day I die. Please, believe me when I say that I'm sorry."

"I'm so fucking sorry, Sephiroth." Genesis stroked Sephiroth's hair, running hands over the back of his head, comforting him as best he could, as he continuedhis painful confession. "I was standing at the top of Da Chou that day, thinking of how proud you were going to be of me, and how much I wanted that. Then, I started to think about my dreams of becoming a hero, and how much I wanted that. That's when it hit me, Seph. That's when everything changed."

Sephiroth's breathing was fast and harsh in his ear, his grip almost painfully tight, his heart pounding a harsh staccato between them. "I realized something that day, something that I should have known from the start, and it _scared_ me, Seph, like I've never been scared before."

This time, it was Genesis who trembled as hugged Sephiroth close. "Six years we've been together, Sephiroth. In all that time, I've been faithful. Hell," he added with a wobbly laugh, "I've never even _thought _about fucking around. Since our first time together, when you trusted me to take you without hurting you, it's been you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

More silence, broken only by Sephiroth's breath as it hitched audibly. "Gods, but this a lot harder than I wanted it to be," Genesis muttered, his voice tinged with self-disgust. He slid his hands down to Sephiroth's cheeks, all but hidden between he and the mattress, and urged the other man's gaze back to his own. "Look at me, moonbeam. _Please."_

Sephiroth slowly raised his head, immediately lost in the beautiful sky of Genesis' soul-stealing eyes. "Genesis," he muttered, his own voice rough as he tried and failed to keep it even. So many emotions were warring within him that he didn't know how to respond, what he should say to his lover's heartrending words. "I-I don't know what to say."

"That's all right, Seph. _I_ do." Genesis licked his lips, comforted by the caring he saw in the confused depths of those deceptively icy eyes, and blurted out, "I love you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked startled, shocked even, his eyes going wide and his lips parting on a soundless gasp. He didn't speak, didn't return the loving words, merely gazed down at him with stunned surprise, and Genesis lifted his chin in proudly response. "I was hoping to hear a similar confession from you," he said, an edge to his rich voice that didn't go unnoticed.

The other man blinked, the confusion swept away with the minute motion, a tentative smile lighting his angelic features. "You love me?" he asked, needing to assure himself that his own desperate need for the other man's love hadn't tricked him into hearing what he wanted to. "You are. . .in love with. . .with _me?"_

Aristocratic features darkened with a scowl. "Yes, I'm in love with you," Genesis snapped. "You _do _still love me, don't you?"

"Yes," Sephiroth replied simply, that single word rife with emotion, and something within Genesis eased upon hearing it.

"You'd better," he groused, narrowing his eyes menacingly, "or I'm going to be very cross with you."

"Cross." Sephiroth couldn't help it. He dropped his head and began to laugh, hugging the Genesis to him as happiness permeated him. "I have missed you, Gen."

"I missed you, too, Seph." Genesis waited until the laughter had ceased to poke his lover lightly in the side. "I don't know about you, but between the spar, the sex, and those two 'ladies' who accosted me tonight, I must smell like a Wutaian whorehouse. So, if you don't mind letting me up, I'm going to take a shower. You are, of course, welcome to join me," he added with feigned indifference.

Sephiroth snorted, which brought a grin to his face, as it was normally one of _his _favorite affectations. "You merely wish to trick me into letting you wash my hair," he teased, and Genesis laughingly agreed, "Yep, so that I can brush it out afterwards. So, what do you say?"

"I believe I could tolerate that," Sephiroth returned grudgingly.

"Tolerate?"

One red brow shot up as Genesis very casually placed his hands against Sephiroth's chest and pushed as hard as he could. Sephiroth resisted for a moment before finally falling away, landing on his back with an overdone grunt. Genesis rolled his eyes even as a pleased smile shaped his mobile lips. He climbed over him, taking his time as he brushed his lips--and the rest of his body--over Sephiroth's. "You'd better hurry, moonbeam, before I take all the hot water."

Sephiroth watched him with gleaming green eyes as he sashayed--there was simply no other word for it--across the room. He could feel the smile stretching his face as he sat up and followed at a much slower pace. Genesis loved him, he thought with humbled awe. What had he ever done in his short, miserable span of existence to deserve such a thing? How had _he_ managed to win the heart of such a beautiful, untamable man?

While he knew full well that he did not deserve Genesis' love, he was keeping it. There would be no going back from here. Their future started now, and it would be one free of Hojo and Jenova and--eventually--Shinra Inc.. As soon as he found his boys, he would--

Damn, he thought with a wince. He hadn't yet told Genesis of the boys' existence. He knew that Genesis wouldn't forgive him if he discovered that he had been keeping such a large secret from him all this time. No, he would have to tell Genesis a highly censored version of his remnants' story, before he somehow found out about them on his own. Hopefully, his love would understand just why rescuing them was so important to him.

Of course, he will, Sephiroth quickly assured himself. Genesis had been outraged the first time he realized just what kind of horrors Hojo had visited upon him as his guardian. He still was, to this day. He would understand his desire to free the boys who were a part of him, and perhaps, he would even deign to assist him.

Sephiroth imagined Genesis' reaction upon first meeting Kadaj and cringed. They were so much alike that there was a very good possibility that they would end up despising one another. Certainly, there would be friction, if not outright abhorrence. Still, they were both incredibly loyal to those they cared for, and he had to factor that into his handling of them both. Perhaps, if Kadaj did not hate him for what Mother had done while projecting his image, he would come to care for the man he truly was. Much like Genesis, Kadaj was fiercely protective of those he loved, and if Sephiroth became one of those people, then the two would be forced to get along, if only for his sake.

He was getting ahead of himself, Sephiroth reminded himself with sigh. Rufus was not yet in the President's chair, Hojo still lived, and he had found no clues as to the boys' whereabouts. Soon enough, he would find them and free them, but he could not do so tonight. As much as it chafed, he had no choice but wait and continue his search. Only time would tell if Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz could forgive him for what Mother had done--for what she had forced _them_ to do--in his name.

Sephiroth forced his worries aside as he entered the bathroom and opened the expensive glass door. He slipped inside and was immediately engulfed in steam. Genesis turned to face him, thankfully oblivious to his dark thoughts, and smiled as he reached for him. Sephiroth let himself be pulled into a tender, yet not-quite-gentle embrace, and gave himself over to the man in his arms. The future was not yet written, and he had a very affectionate kitten to tend to. All the rest could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note: **More bonding, and a short explanation for the length of Sephiroth's hair. Cloud will be back next chapter. Promise:) Thanks--yet AGAIN--to those who reviewed. You are seriously the best. THANK YOU**. **

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twenty One

_**'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Sephiroth sat cross-legged on the bed, his eyes closed as peace flowed through him. He could feel Genesis at his back, making the occasional appreciative sound as he ran a brush through nearly five feet of thick silver hair. The backs of his hands brushed Sephiroth's skin with every pass, sending pleasant shivers down his back and shoulders, as his silk-covered legs hugged his thighs. Sephiroth was sure that his lover would tease him for the happy smile he couldn't quite conceal were he to see it. Sephiroth had never felt so much at peace with himself as he did in that moment, as the man he loved pampered him as only he ever had, and it showed.

He released a soundless sigh, resisting the urge to lean back into the other man as he drew close just long enough to throw a finished section of shimmering silver over his shoulder. Genesis made a soft, satisfied sound as he went back to work, and Sephiroth's smile deepened. His kitten was certainly enjoying this, so much so that Sephiroth was loathe to do _anything _to disturb him. Growing his hair out had been the only way he'd had to rebel against Hojo in his youth, who hated it to this day, even though his own was shoulder-length. He had considered cutting it as an adolescent, especially once he realized just how greatly it emphasized his differences from the other boys his age, until Genesis himself had unintentionally put a stop to such thoughts.

They had been sparring, the first time it they had done so without Angeal, who had been busy with Dr. Hollander. Genesis remarked that his hair was quite striking, and had reached out with a casual hand to flick a wayward strand. He had walked away with a smirk, leaving a fifteen-year-old Sephiroth gaping after him. Once Sephiroth had realized that Genesis actually _liked _something about him, his fate had been sealed. He hadn't cut his hair since, only trimming his bangs every few months, and likely never would. He would never deprive Genesis of something he prized so greatly, no matter how much it aggravated _him_ at times.

At least, it didn't hang in his face. He didn't know how Genesis tolerated that fringe constantly sliding into his field of vision. It would aggravate him to no end to be constantly flipping it out of his face as his lover did. Kadaj had worn his hair in a similar fashion, he recalled, but it hadn't seemed to bother him. In fact, he didn't remember 'seeing' the boy react to it all. The youngest remnant had somehow learned to peer through it, concealing himself from others, while his keen eyes saw all. There was very little his agile, if unbalanced, mind had missed, even though he hadn't understood everything he observed.

Much like the man he had been fashioned after, he didn't seem to understand basic human emotion very well. He had been quite adept at reading others, but he had been blind to the truth of his own situation, and the effect his destructive actions had on those who cared for him. In that, he was very much like _Genesis._

Sephiroth sighed heavily, his contentment fading away, as he thought of the boys being held prisoner, likely being tortured as he had once been. His only consolation was that Hojo had been kept busy by the President, so much so that he hadn't had a chance to leave Midgar for nearly a year. Whatever was being done to the boys now, at least Hojo was not the one doing it.

"Seph?"

He looked over his shoulder, only to find that Genesis had moved to his side, his perfect azure eyes full of concern. "Yes, Gen?"

Genesis ran a tender hand over his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He hesitated before sighing once again. "No, Gen, I'm not." He offered a crooked smile and unwound himself, climbing off the bed and extending his hand. "I have something I want you to see."

Genesis slid his hand into the other man's, letting himself be drawn to his feet, the hairbrush forgotten in his concern. As Sephiroth led him into the living room, he couldn't resist reaching out to smooth a hand over the tight curve of one silk-clad buttock. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder with a small smile, pulling him closer to his side, as they approached the corner where his desk sat. Genesis watched with curiosity as he switched on the lamp, one with a low wattage bulb, and turned the computer on. He pulled out the chair and gestured silently for Genesis to sit. Genesis did so, swiveling around to look up at him with questioning blue eyes.

"What is it, Seph?"

"You'll see."

Sephiroth withdrew a single flash drive, the one with the silver marking, and inserted it into an open USB port. He leaned over Genesis, smiling again as his lover immediately reached up to play with the hair that cascaded over them both, and laid his hand over the mouse. He opened the drive and scrolled down to the file he wanted, the one that described the 'age therapy' treatments, and clicked on it. Once it opened, he drew back, ignoring Genesis' disappointed sound as his hair slid out of his reach. He rounded the chair, leaned back against the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to see Genesis' face as he read this, wanted to observe his facial expressions so that he could gauge the depth of the other man's reaction to the knowledge that Hojo had successfully cloned him--three times.

Genesis gazed up at Sephiroth for a long moment, hating the closed expression he was wearing, as well as the veiled look in those cat-like green eyes. Whatever it was that he wanted him to see, it was obviously important to him, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the other man. Genesis sent him a reassuring smile and turned back to the screen, not surprised to see that it was scientific report from one of Hojo's unknown assistants. What _did_ surprise him, however, was that Sephiroth was only mentioned in the report in passing. He was not the source of it.

The subjects were, apparently, three young boys who had been. . _."Shit," _he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he realized just what he was reading. "Hojo fucking _cloned_ you?!"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered in clipped tones.

Genesis shook his red head and continued to read, his eyes never leaving the screen. Poor fucking kids, he thought with sympathy, and not a small bit of rage. Just like Sephiroth, they were being raised in one of Hojo's labs, being used as guinea pigs as he attempted to scientifically recreate what the Goddess had _given_ Sephiroth. "That bastard!" he hissed angrily. "How dare he play God like this! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Hojo's arrogance knows no bounds," Sephiroth replied with a casual shrug that belied the anger in his own eyes.

Genesis snorted his opinion of _that_ as his gaze flicked back to the report. "What are 'J' and 'V' cells?" he asked at length. "And why the hell is Hojo trying to age them?"

Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at the screen, his emerald eyes narrowed with hatred. "I am not sure," he answered, hating that he had to lie, even partially. "I am unfamiliar with 'V' cells, but as for 'J'. . ."

His voice trailed off as he sighed heavily. "I know that I have been injected with the 'J' substance many times," he said, compromising himself to give Genesis at least a small portion of the truth. "At least, as a child. It seems to have been an active factor in enhancing my strength. As for the aging process, I am at a loss to explain why Hojo would choose to do such a thing."

Genesis only nodded, leaning back in the chair, his expression thoughtful. "When did you find out about this?" he asked absently.

Sephiroth hesitated before giving yet another not-quite untruth. "I came across the information while we were separated last month," he said, comforting himself that--technically--it _was_ the truth, even if he was omitting the eight years he had lived and died in between. "I have been searching for them ever since."

That got Genesis' full attention. "How?" he asked bluntly, adding, "I know that Hojo and the President would never give their permission for the amount of gil that such an extensive search would cost."

"Rufus," Sephiroth said simply.

Sky-blue eyes widened at that. "Little Rufus Shinra?" he questioned with disbelief. "Our illustrious, fifteen-year-old VP?"

Sephiroth nodded in confirmation as he added, "Cloud and Reno have been helping me, as well."

Genesis blinked for a moment. "Reno?" he said blankly. "You mean, that little redheaded street rat that Tseng took under his wing? The one who's always propositioning you when he thinks I can't hear him?"

"Yes, that's the one," he answered with a dry chuckle. "He and Cloud have become friends. In fact, it was his proficiency with computers that enabled us to access Hojo's restricted records."

Genesis was silent for a long moment, his blue-hued gaze flickering as he studied his complex lover. "You realize that he's a Turk, now?"

Sephiroth nodded solemnly, and then surprised him with a smile. "A Turk is a good thing to have on your side, Genesis. I now understand why the President keeps them so close."

He found that he couldn't return the smile as his mind raced. "And Cloud?" he questioned quietly, trying to imagine how Zack's adorable, spiky-haired little apprentice fit into the equation.

Sephiroth hesitated, unsure how to explain Strife's connection with the youngest of his clones, while still keeping the truth concealed. "Strife knows the youngest boy," he said at last, holding a hand up when Genesis opened his mouth to speak. "No, I do not know how, as it pains him to speak of it, but I have my suspicions. You've noticed how unusually bright the boy's eyes are?"

"Yeah," Genesis replied as he pictured those surprisingly vivid blue eyes. "Are you telling me that somehow, someway, Hojo got his hands on the Puppy's apprentice?"

"I _believe_ so, yes," Sephiroth replied with emphasis. "Cloud is from a small town called Nibelheim. Shinra once had a laboratory there, in a mansion on the outskirts of town. Hojo would have needed an isolated place to raise the children, and Nibelheim is in a secluded, rather mountainous region. It would have been the perfect place to hide such an experiment."

Genesis shook his head again, his stomach turning over at the very thought of it. "How did you convince Rufus to help you?" he asked at last, focusing on what questions Sephiroth _could _answer. "I can't imagine him helping you out of the kindness of his heart."

"I offered him the one thing he could not procure on his own," Sephiroth answered very, very carefully.

_Oh, shit._ Genesis swallowed hard, very much afraid that he knew what Sephiroth had used as a bargaining chip. "The President's chair," he stated flatly.

"The President's chair," Sephiroth echoed in confirmation.

"Sephiroth. . ." Genesis' voice trailed off as he looked away. "You realize that you're talking treason here?"

"I know." Sephiroth pushed away from the desk and knelt before him, turning the chair so that he would have no choice but to look at him. "I can't leave them to Hojo, Gen. I know what they're going through, what he's doing to them, and I cannot--I _will_ not--allow them to suffer when I can save them. I am going to find them and take them someplace safe, but President Shinra has to die, or we will never be free."

"So, you're really going to do it," Genesis murmured, shaken as he remembered his lover's impassioned words about someday exploring to world. "You're really going to leave Shinra."

"Yes."

Genesis felt his eyes fill with moisture and quickly blinked the sign of weakness away. "What about me?" he asked in a small, forlorn whisper that twisted Sephiroth's heart.

He quickly reached up and grasped the deceptively delicate hands that were fisted on his lover's lap. "I was hoping that you would agree to accompany me," he said with a brief, somber smile. "I know how much SOLDIER means to you, Genesis, but--"

"It doesn't mean more to me than you!" Genesis declared harshly, jerking his hands away with a stricken expression.

Sephiroth released a long, controlled breath and sat back on his haunches. "You have spent ten years striving to make yourself a better SOLDIER," he said in a soft, reasonable tone. "I would never be so arrogant as to assume that you would throw all of that away for _me._ Especially, in light of your recent achievements."

Genesis let out a short, humorlessly laugh as he shook his head negatively. "You really _don't_ understand people, do you?"

"Genesis--"

"No, it's my turn, Sephiroth."

Genesis pushed the chair back as he stood, still shaking his head as he went to stand before the large wall of glass. Sephiroth rose to his feet and followed slowly, watching his lover's reflection in the night-darkened glass. Genesis' fine, aristocratic features showed weariness, fear, resignation. . .but oddly, the most predominant emotion was something that almost seemed to resemble anticipation_. _

The other man's eyes caught his, their mako-glow enhanced in the thick glass of the window. "I told you that I loved you tonight," he said in a soft voice. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Sephiroth said with a faint frown. "You have to know how important you are me, Genesis."

"I do," he acknowledged softly.

"Then, why would you ask me such a thing?" Sephiroth asked with quiet confusion.

"Because, you're still not getting it." Genesis made a frustrated sound, his blue eyes narrowing just enough to worry the other man. "You love me, and I love you. What makes you think that I _wouldn't_ want to go with you?"

The frown deepened. "Your career--"

"Means nothing." Genesis turned to face him at last, his expression softening as he took pity on his confused lover. "Shinra, SOLDIER, my position as General. . . none of it means a damned thing without you. Seph, don't you realize that you _are_ SOLDIER? You're the reason we have so many recruits. _You_ are the standard that every cadet strives to reach. You're a hero to everyone, Sephiroth, including me."

"I'm no hero." Sephiroth took a step back, his displeasure clear in the thinning of his lips. "I do what I was raised to do, what I am _ordered_ to do. I am a soldier, Genesis, not a hero."

"I'm not going to argue semantics with you, Seph." Genesis stepped forward and sipped his arms around Sephiroth's waist, smiling to himself as strong arms wrapped around him in return. He tilted his head back and looked up at the other man. "You are _my_ hero, moonbeam, and you always will be. If you're determined to do this, then you won't do it alone. I'll be with you every step of the way, whether you want me to be or not. _Now, _do you understand?"

Sephiroth gazed down into his upturned face for a long, heart-stopping moment before smiling. "Yes, I believe that you have made yourself quite clear, kitten."

"Good." Genesis rose up on his toes and pressed his lips to the other man's. "Now, tell me everything you know about these boys, so that I can give my parents a proper description of them."

Exotic green eyes blinked at him blankly. "Why would your parents be interested in my clones?"

Genesis smiled wickedly as he said, "Not your clones, Sephiroth, but your boys. Your _children."_

Sephiroth chuckled at that. "I had not thought of them that way," he admitted. "Your parents would see them as grandchildren? Is that what you are getting at?"

"It's the closest they'll ever come to getting grandkids out of _me,"_ he declared with a toss of his head. "So, talk already, and tell me about them."

Happiness filled Sephiroth as he led the other man to the sofa and did just that. He told them nothing that he wouldn't find in any of the thousands of files Hojo had kept on the remnants, careful not to let anything else slip. He spoke of the mood swings Kadaj had exhibited all of his life, of Yazoo's cool, deceptively calm exterior, as well as Loz's emotional sensitivity. He was careful not to use their names, only referring to them as the youngest, oldest, and middle child, but it was enough for Genesis, who actually looked _excited_ at the thought of three beautiful, damaged versions of himself running amuck through their lives.

"I can't wait to meet them," Genesis said, smothering a yawn as he snuggled against his lover's chest. "I'll bet they're every bit as charming as you are."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow at that. "Genesis, I lack the social skills that are required to be considered 'charming'."

"Believe me, you've got a charm all your own, Seph." He yawned again, his eyes closing as he brushed his lips over Sephiroth's heart. "Now, tell me what you and Rufus are planning, and how I can help."

There was a long pause above him, but Genesis didn't let it bother him. Sephiroth had always been one to choose his words carefully before speaking. "Heidigger and Palmer are to be replaced; Lazard will be appointed Director of Public Safety."

"Good call," Genesis mumbled with approval. "What about Scarlet?"

Sephiroth grunted. "That will be Rufus' decision. I do not care whether she remains a member of the board or not."

Genesis made a rude sound at that. "She's a bitch," he declared bluntly.

"Yes, but bitch or no, she is very good at her job."

"Whatever," he mumbled, then shrugged it aside. It wasn't like he actually cared what happened to the office bike. "And Tuesti?"

"He stays," Sephiroth answered swiftly. "He is to be allotted the funding that President Shinra has always denied him."

He smiled just a little as one hand began to trace patterns on his lover's chiseled abdomen. "Good, he'll be able to clean up the slums, then."

"My thoughts exactly." Sephiroth hugged him tightly before continuing, wondering if his next words would change his lover's decision to follow him into the unknown. "The direct command of SOLDIER will be divided equally between you, Angeal, Zack, and myself. While Lazard oversees the whole of the army, of course."

Genesis stilled against him, his hand ceasing its idle movements entirely. Sephiroth waited with more patience than he'd known he possessed for his lover to speak, to react to the knowledge that he would soon be placed in a position of nearly ultimate power. Unease crept through him when silence continued to be the other man's only response. "You will no longer be my subordinate," he forced himself to continue calmly. "You will be my equal, in responsibility as well as in rank. Angeal and Zack, as well."

Genesis' breathing altered slightly, quickening audibly, but that was the extent of his response. Sephiroth drew a deep breath and forged ahead. "I had thought to give partial control of the Thirds to Zack, since he is closest to them in age, and is still learning to instruct others. He is also very good at interacting with people. The new recruits will feel more comfortable here under his guidance. It will be an invaluable experience for him, and it will teach him things that even Angeal cannot."

"As for Angeal," he shrugged here, "he is already looked up to by the 2nd Class. It would be natural for him to assume control of them, when so many already go to him for advice."

"You said you wanted to give the puppy partial control of the Thirds," Genesis said at last, his voice a mere thread of sound. "Why not give it all to him?"

Sephiroth frowned down at the top of his fiery head. This was _not_ the reaction he had been expecting. "Because he is still young and relatively inexperienced. He will need calm, level heads to balance him, SOLDIERs who can help him learn the intricacies of maintaining control without being overwhelmed by the responsibility. Also, there are too many Thirds for one man to effectively govern them all. It will take at least two, if not three, to maintain control of such a large force."

"There are several Seconds who I believe would make excellent Lieutenants for Zachary. Kunsel is one, Cloud is another."

"Ah." Genesis' voice sounded stronger as he shifted, drawing his knees up to rest against Sephiroth's thigh. "You don't think that smacks of favoritism, assigning Zack's own student as his second-in-command?"

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, sending ribbons of silver spilling over them both. "Kunsel is his friend, as well, but I don't think it will make a difference. Both boys are qualified for the position, as they are unusually mature for their age, and they already get along with Zack. I don't foresee any problems along those lines."

That fiery head moved against him as his lover nodded. "And the Firsts?" he asked in a deceptively casual voice that brought a fond smile to Sephiroth's.

"I thought that you and I could share command of the 1st Class," he answered with just a hint of dryness. "Would that be acceptable to you?"

The hand that rested on his stomach began to tremble, and Sephiroth inhaled sharply when Genesis laid it flat along the waistband of his sleep pants. All the blood seemed to leave his head, focusing on a point just beyond that smoothly calloused hand, and he swallowed hard as his own breathing accelerated. "I take it," he whispered as that hand began to move lower, "that you approve?"

A gentle hand settled over him, stroking the hard length of his arousal through midnight silk. "What do you think?"

Sephiroth groaned at the low, sultry note in Genesis' cultured voice, arching into the teasing, too-light caress. "Genesis. . ."

Sharp teeth found the soft underside of his jaw, and his head fell back in response. The pressure on his cock suddenly eased, and he watched through half-closed lids as Genesis shimmied out of his sleep pants. Just that quickly, Genesis' mood had changed, charging the atmosphere around them with a fiery sexual energy that left Sephiroth reeling. It had always been like this, passion rising between them in an instant, devastating in its sheer intensity. He had felt it from the first moment he had looked into eyes the color of a pure blue sky, and he _knew_ that it would never change, no matter what the future brought to them both.

Genesis rose to his knees, gloriously, unashamedly nude as he moved to straddle Sephiroth's hips. He resumed the maddeningly slow movements of his hand, his head cocked to one side as he studied the dark, nearly sinister sensuality that crept into Sephiroth's angelically perfect features. A crafty smile curved his own lips as he continued those delicate, featherlike strokes, resting his weight on his lover's thighs as his own excitement rose.

"You realize," he began almost conversationally, "that all of your plans won't mean anything once we leave Midgar?"

"Yes," Sephiroth gasped, his hands coming up to grasp the pale cream of Genesis' thighs. "Gen--"

A firm squeeze cut off his words, and Genesis' smile took on a smug cast as he resumed his ministrations. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, gazing into glowing green eyes as his own demanded the truth. "Tell me, Seph. I want to hear you say it."

_"Koneko. . ." _Sephiroth tumbled into those sky-blue orbs, everything falling away until only the other man remained. "They tried to take you away from me," he whispered, his deep voice bleak even as he thrust into Genesis' clever touch. "I've given them everything, and they would deny me you. I can't let them get away with it. I won't lose you to them. I _can't."_

"Oh, Seph." Genesis sighed, the arrogance draining away as though it had never been. "I love that you care enough to do this for me," he leaned forward, his hand slipping away as he rubbed his cock against his lover's, "but, I assure you, it's not necessary. Shinra has no power over me. I want to be with you, Sephiroth. I _want_ to explore the world with you and our boys. You're not going to lose me, not to Shinra or anyone else."

He lowered his head, capturing parted bow lips with his own. He shifted to slip the impressive length of Sephiroth's erection out of his pants, his own breath catching at his lover's hoarse moan. He deepened the kiss as his hand swept over Sephiroth's pulsing cock, using his tongue as a distraction as he spread the other man's pre-come over them both. Sephiroth's hands moved to help him and he gently batted them away, rising up on his knees as he settled himself over the head of the other man's cock.

He lifted his head and smiled down at his silver-haired lover. Sephiroth was gazing up at him with a helpless sort of vulnerability, and he was reminded of their first time together. Sephiroth had worn a similar expression then, and Genesis wondered how he could have been so blind as to ever mistake the love he saw there for anything as simple as lust.

He reached out and smoothed his hands over Sephiroth's cheeks, stroking his hair back from his face, his touch as gentle as he could make it, as he began to inch his body lower. "I love you," he murmured, his own breath catching as he took Sephiroth into his body. "I don't care about Shinra, or SOLDIER, or anything else. All I want is _you."_

Sephiroth hands found his hips as he fought the urge to throw the other man onto his back and take him in a passionate fury. "You have me," he rasped, bowing his back as long fingers twined sensuously though his hair. "I'm yours, Genesis. I always have been."

"I know that," Genesis' breath hitched as long fingers found his nipples, "now."

Sephiroth swept his thumbs over the hardened pink nubs, shivering as Genesis arched into the twin caresses. He lowered his hands to slim hips, tightened his hold, and thrust deep. Genesis cried out, his hands finding and clutching pale shoulders as lightning arched through his body. He threw his head back, his eyes falling closed as he rode the man beneath him with sensuous abandon, and Sephiroth watched him with glittering, feral green eyes.

"Ah, fuck, Seph!" Genesis' eyes flew open, pulsing with emotion as they locked on his own. "You feel so _good."_

A low moan escaped Sephiroth as he watched Genesis writhe above him. The other man was no longer interested in teasing him, working himself over Sephiroth's cock with increasingly swift movements. It took all of Sephiroth's considerable self-control to do no more than thrust against him, to encourage him with nothing more than guiding hands and soul-deep sounds of pleasure. He was doing everything in his power to show Genesis how much he enjoyed him, how much he appreciated the slim, muscled body that strained so beautifully against his own, without making him feel as though he were anything less his equal.

But it was far from easy. As his own pleasure mounted, his dominant instincts warred with his desire to please the man who held his heart. He gasped the other man's name, his hands tightening convulsively, threatening to leave bruises on the creamy perfection of Genesis' skin, as he fought himself. Genesis responded by grasping his left hand and directing it towards the straining length of his own neglected erection.

"Don't hold back! Don't--Gods, yes!" Genesis cried as Sephiroth wrapped his fingers around him and began to stroke him firmly. He released Sephiroth's shoulders and placed his hands on the firm thighs behind him, arching his back as he thrust into that talented hand. "Don't stop! I want to come _just like this."_

Sephiroth adjusted his grip and began to pump in earnest, barely remembering to add the little twist of his wrist that always drove Genesis wild. Genesis was shuddering violently, his eyes shutting tight, Sephiroth's name spilling from his lips, as he lifted his hips and slammed them against the other man's. Sephiroth slipped his free hand around Genesis hips, the world swimming in and out of focus as Genesis's desire drove them both towards the brink of madness.

He felt Genesis began to tighten around him, a loud keening sound escaping his parted lips, and Sephiroth shivered as his own body began to respond to the orgasm he could feel building in the other man. "Genesis," he murmured roughly, his deep voice breaking with pleasure. "Come, kitten. Give yourself to me feel your pleasure. _Come_ for me, _koneko_."

Genesis did just that. He dug his knees into Sephiroth's hips to anchor himself as his body began to convulse. He came hard, brilliant light exploding behind his closed lids, his seed pouring over Sephiroth's hand, which never stopped stroking him. He felt Sephiroth gather him close and dropped his head to his shoulder, cushioned by silken skin and satiny hair, as Sephiroth came inside of him, his hand stroking him until the very end.

He felt gentle lips brushed the shell of his ear, that beautifully deep voice a mere rasp, as Sephiroth whispered, "I love you, too."

Genesis smiled as he turned his face into the other man's neck, thinking that he had never been happier than he was at this moment, as Sephiroth trembled against him in the aftermath of pleasure, and his own come threatened to glue them together. He laughed softly at the thought and ran his hands over Sephiroth's silky hair. He tried to open his eyes but quickly gave up as the past four weeks finally caught up with him.

"Can we go to bed, now?" he asked, his voice slurred with fatigue. "I'm fucking exhausted."

He felt more than heard Sephiroth's quiet laughter as he shifted him in his arms. "Of course, kitten."

Sephiroth stood and swung him up into his arms, expecting a protest at the presumptive treatment. Instead, Genesis looped his arms around his neck and sighed happily without ever opening his eyes. "Will you tell me more about our boys tomorrow?"

_Our_ _boys_. Sephiroth smiled down at him lovingly, the tender expression going unnoticed as Genesis threatened to fall asleep in his arms. "Of course, I will," he told the other man softly. "I will even give you more files to read, if you would like."

"Mmmmmm," Genesis nuzzled his neck as he yawned again, his eyes never opening, "I'd like, Seph."

Sephiroth brushed his lips over the crown of his fiery head as he carried him back to the bedroom. He set Genesis on his feet, keeping one arm around him to steady him as he swayed on his feet. He used his free hand to peel back the covers, then set Genesis gently on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he told him in quietly, his smile growing at the inarticulate sound Genesis made in return. He retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and sat beside him, cleaning him off with gentle reverence. Genesis opened his eyes just long enough to smile at him in thanks, and he returned it as he quickly wiped himself off. He set the soiled cloth on the nightstand and simply gazed at the other man for a long moment.

Genesis was sprawled out on his back, his blazing auburn hair thoroughly tousled, tumbling around his beautiful face in wanton disarray. Those fine-boned features were slack with sleepiness, the fire in his unforgettable azure eyes temporarily banked as long lashes fanned out in fiery crescents over his cheeks. Sephiroth reached out, unable to resist the lure of Genesis' silken skin, and smoothed his hand over the pale cream of his throat. Genesis responded by reaching up and tugging on his hand, making his desires known without ever opening his eyes.

Sephiroth turned the lamp off and slid under the blanket, pulling it over them both as he curled around the other man. Genesis turned into him just long enough to brush his lips over his, then promptly rolled onto his other side. Sephiroth merely wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, burying his face in cinnamon-scented hair, and closed his own eyes.

"Seph?"

He smiled at the sleepy mewl that was his name. "Yes, kitten?"

A slender hand curled around his own. "I love you."

He threaded his fingers through his heart's and hugged him closer. "I love you, too, Gen."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter is all Cloud and the SHM. Sephiroth will be back next chapter. Genesis, too. I'm no expert on dreams, so hopefully, the symbolism in the first part of the chapter isn't too convoluted (although, I really think I made it all rather obvious). There will be angst, but with a little plot thrown in, and a few explanations (though not for Zack). Thank you, to you reviewers. You know who you are, and you are MUCH appreciated. Now, enjoy the tale:)

**Author's Note 2: **I realize that the remnants aren't really clones, but since Seph can't exactly tell Gen what they are without telling him all the rest, the term will have to do for now. Eventually, I'll explain what the really are--to the best of my ability--but that will have to wait until the SHM have been reunited with Cloud and Seph.

**Author's Note 3: **I'm drawing a little from Advent Children Complete for this story, which explains everything in greater detail than the original movie. If you haven't seen it, I'd highly recommend it. It's stunning in its graphics, and the fight with Sephiroth is just awesome. If you have seen it, you'll know what I'm using here and what I'm not. If not, go buy it, or rent it, or download it--NOW.

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twenty Two

_**'My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV **_

_Cloud found himself surrounded by darkness. He slowly turned, his own footsteps echoed around him, reverberating through the blackness that even his own enhanced eyesight couldn't penetrate. It was an unnatural night that caused his heart to pound with dread, and his lightly muscled form to tremble with reluctant anticipation. He didn't know where he was, or how he had come to be here, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was scared, even though he couldn't have explained the underlying excitement if asked._

_"Nii-san."_

_He came to a halt as a faint sliver of light appeared before him, glowing with a neon-green light that had him shuddering with sudden apprehension. Silver-green eyes formed in the darkness, gleaming brilliantly, a predatory light shining from their radiant, cat-like depths. Cloud paused as those eyes found his, locking onto him with startling intensity. A slight ring of blue tingeing the outer edge of either iris, and he found himself taking a step towards that compelling, incongruous gaze, even as his instincts screamed in warning. They were all that he could see in the inky darkness surrounding him, and they drew him as nothing ever had before._

_"Come," a light, hushed voice whispered, echoing through not only the room, but through his very _mind. _"We are waiting for you."_

_"Who are you?" he called out, trembling as that youthful voice cut through him with astonishing pain. "What are you? How can I hear you in my mind? What do you want from me?"_

_High, mocking laughter met his words, accompanied by the scrape of metal-on-metal, as the eyes disappeared. "You know who we are, brother. As for what we want. . ."_

_He whirled around as the voice sounded behind him, only to find nothing in its place. He stuck a hand out, searching blindly, but for what he couldn't have said. "I don't understand," he whispered, his hand falling to his side as his chest began to ache._

_"Sure you do," a different, deeper voice said. "You just don't wanna."_

_A high-pitched giggle came to him, and he whirled to his left, both confused and astonished to see a large silver sword appear in his gloved hand. "Is that your answer for everything, brother?" a smooth, cultured voice asked with amusement. "Will you kill us again for daring to approach you?"_

_"Yeah!" the deeper voice agreed indignantly. "We're your family, you know! We only wanna play with you."_

_Fear began to creep through him at those eerie, childlike words. "Who the _hell_ are you?" he shouted, whirling around as he heard footsteps at his back._

_A slender boy stood before him, a double-bladed katana held loosely in his left hand. Short layers of striking silver hair fell into his face, partially obscuring his features, while leaving one of those devastating dual-toned eyes completely bare. "You know who we are," the boy whispered, reaching out with his free hand, that single eye pleading with him. "You know who _I _am. Nii-san, please, don't let them to do this to you, to _us._ Not again."_

_"Who?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he struggled with emotions he didn't understand._

_"Mother," the boy spat with obvious disgust, adding, "and that bitch-goddess."_

_Fear became full-fledged terror, though he couldn't have said why. The boy took a step towards him, that tiny gloved hand flexing in a beckoning motion. "We need you," he whispered, his musical voice wavering as his slim form seemed to flicker in the darkness. "You'll never know how much. Please, Nii-san, _I _need you. I always have."_

_Cloud found himself reaching out, unable to fight the compulsion to take that little hand, and the pleasure he somehow _knew_ would come with it. The boy tipped his head to the right, and that smooth fall of platinum hair fell away from his face, revealing pink lips which smiled in welcome. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks as beautiful, angelic, terrifyingly familiar features were revealed to him. He began to back away as the boy's form flickered, a taller, slightly broader frame showing through his delicate façade. _

_Cloud could only shake his head as denial screamed through him, bringing up the sword he had all but forgotten. "No!" he cried, despair filling him as red-gold flames sprang up around the youth. "I won't let you do it. I won't let you kill them. Not again!" _

_The boy/man paused, pale green eyes shimmering as they filled with tears. "Is that all I ever was to you?" he demanded, his voice choked with anguished rage as those tears spilled over. "Is _he_ all you saw when you fucked me?!"_

_Cloud watched with bewilderment as those tears ran freely down the boy's face, which had distorted with the same grief that pierced his own heart. Crystal droplets hit the ground at the boy's feet, forming a small pool that illuminated the boy in silvery light. The flames continued to burn around him unabated, completely unaffected by the water that lapped gently at his feet, and Cloud's terror rose as a thick black wing sprung from the youth's right shoulder._

_"Please," the boy begged, the rage gone as though it had never been. He dropped the katana and extended both hands, oblivious to the feathered horror that flapped gently behind him. "Don't turn me away, Nii-san. I've waited so long to see you, again. Didn't you miss me, even a little?"_

_There was a glimmer of empathy, a moment of shared pain, and then it was gone, swallowed by the darkness within himself. Yes, he knew the boy, though he couldn't have said _how_. It was more of an instinctual knowledge, a gut-deep certainty that this slender, beautiful youth was somehow important to him. But, that told him nothing, and gave no explanation for the fear that even now rose up to choke him._

_Images began to form around the boy, hauntingly beautiful and yet wholly terrible at the same time. A beautiful girl with sage-green eyes knelt on the boy's right, her hands clasped together as though in prayer. To his left, a handsome young man with glowing blue eyes and spiky black hair stood, head bowed, a massive sword raised before his closed eyes. Cloud watched with horror as the taller form separated itself from the boy, moving behind the girl and raising an incredibly long sword up before him. At the same time, the long-haired warrior appeared behind the young man, the same sword held on level with his metal-covered shoulder, his intent all too obvious._

_Cloud screamed a warning that neither seemed to hear as the ghostly images moved in unison. The massive sword was pushed through the girl's back, even as its twin swung at the muscled youth. The other boy whirled around, blocking it with own sword, sparks illuminating his attacker's rage-filled face in a frightening manner. His gaze shot back to the girl, whose eyes met his as she slowly slumped over the outrageously long katana, its extensive length dripping with her blood. The dark-haired man cried out, and Cloud watched, horrified, as he was brutally cut down. He was thrown to the ground, his own blood forming a pool beneath him, his blue, blue eyes filled with pain as they moved to the girl. Her deep green eyes met his, the expression in their depths gentle, as the as the smile that curved her lovely lips. The sword was pulled from her back as her killer smiled with smug insanity, leaving her broken form slumped on the ground. The wounded man's face distorted with grief before he too went limp, his eyes closing forever. _

_Rage filled Cloud as both of the silver-haired killers stepped away from their victims and moved towards the boy once more. They merged with him, _became _him, and Cloud knew what he had to do. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, his other coming up to steady it, as he stepped towards the boy. Those exotic, tilted green eyes with their intense glow widened, their shining depths filling disbelief, even as that abominable wing inexplicably vanished._

_"Nii-san, what are you doing?"_

_"You killed them," he hissed, his own eyes narrowing as he took another step forward. "They were helpless, defenseless against you, and you _killed them!"

_The boy didn't move as he slowly lowered his arms, his cherubic features showing a weary resignation that didn't belong on such a young face. "I thought you were different," he whispered mournfully. "I thought you saw _me._ But you're just like all the others. All you see is _him."

_He shook his head, his asymmetrically cut hair swinging around his face. "I won't do it," he hissed, anger narrowing those startling eyes as the double-bladed katana reappeared. "I won't be him, not ever again. Not even for you!"_

_The boy held his sword crosswise before him, the sharply-rounded blades reflecting the fires which still burned, as well as the radiant light from the tear-formed pool. Cloud could only lift his own sword over his head as his body took on a life of its own. He leapt for the boy, who dropped into a defensive crouch, his expression one of defiance. The youth sprang back at the last minute, landing somewhere above him, a silver beacon in the ink-black dark. _

_"I am not him!" he all but screamed. "My name is Kadaj, and you _will _remember me!"_

_The dance which followed was hauntingly familiar to Cloud, a dark ballet of clashing steel and vibrant emotion. His body acted on its own, moving to counter the boy's moves before he could even finish executing them. Almost as though he could read the boy's mind, he found himself responding to subtle changes in the his posture, correctly interpreting each slight shift of his slim body, leaving the silver-haired youth with no opportunity to defend himself._

_All too soon, Cloud himself standing over the boy, who lay sprawled defenselessly in the shallow pool his own tears had created, his sword gone as though it had never been. Deep blue light undulated over him from the glass dome which suddenly appeared around them, giving the blood that flowed from his wounds a blackish cast. He bled steadily but didn't seem to notice as he gazed up at Cloud, one small hand reaching out in a silent plea. _

_"Do you see?" he questioned, his voice nearly inaudible as his pale green eyes began to glimmer erratically. "They're trying to keep us apart, to keep us from becoming _whole. _You won't let them, will you, Nii-san? You'll find us soon, won't you?"_

_"I--" Cloud's throat tightened as that bewildering sense of grief rose up to choke him, triggering a image of this same boy, bleeding to death in his arms, while he looked on silently. "I'm trying," he whispered at last._

_"Nii-san." The boy drew a gasping breath, more tears spilling from his eyes to dampen the silver hair at his temples, as waves of azure light continued to play over his trembling body. "You're supposed to come for us," he whispered, his hand falling limply to the floor as the last of his strength deserted him. "You're supposed to come so I can make things right. Will you let me?"_

_Cloud didn't--couldn't--answer as anguish brought him to his knees. He knelt in the boy's blood, reaching for the hand he had rejected only moments before. The boy's hand gripped his weakly as the glow in his silver-green eyes began to fade, his pink lips curling into a sorrow-filled smile. "It's all right, Nii-san. I suppose it was too much to hope, that you meant what you said that night. I'm guess, I'm just a monster--a puppet--after all."_

_"No!" Cloud said sharply, a flash of memory stirring within his mind. This boy, naked and sweating beneath him, asking him if he felt whole yet. His own response was a quiet murmur, three small words that had changed both their lives, and ended _his_ only days later. "K-Kadaj?"_

_"Yes, Nii-san." Pale jade eyes closed even as the boy's smile changed, his beyond pale features showing an inexplicable peace. "I love you, Nii-san. I finally know what that means. Aren't you proud of me?"_

_"Yes," Cloud murmured brokenly as he gathered him close, "I'm proud of you, Kadaj."_

_Kadaj lay bonelessly in his arms, his smile fading as his heartbeat slowed. "You'll come now, won't you, Nii-san?"_

_"I promise," Cloud brushed his lips over the silken skin of his forehead, "that I'll come for you. I won't let anything keep us apart."_

_The young boy, a remnant of a greater power, but a being in his own right, sighed with heavy relief as the life finally left him._

Cloud rolled over with a gasp, burying his face in his pillow as he clutched it to him. Kadaj had found him, he thought with a choked laugh. Somehow, the boy he loved had found a way to reach out to him, even though the dream had been dark and undeniably violent. But that darkness was so much a part of Kadaj that he couldn't be angry with him for it. Just the knowledge that Kadaj was alive and knew him would be enough to keep him going in the weeks ahead.

He sniffed and wiped his cheeks on with the heel of his hand, smiling to himself as the tears continued to fall. Kadaj was _alive,_ and more importantly, he wasn't the nine-year-old he was supposed to be at this point in time. Maybe, that's what's the age therapy had been for, Fate's way of preparing them both for the intensity of their reunion.

_Reunion_. Cloud grimaced at the term which had taken on such a dark connotation in his mind. He had to remind himself of how different things were now, of how much he and Sephiroth had already changed. Rufus was soon going to be running Shinra, which _was_ an improvement, even if his future self hadn't done such a great job. Rufus had meant well when he went after Jenova's remains, but doing so had shown just how little he really understood the planet he lived on. Gaia hadn't been happy, but had been too weak to properly defend herself, so the task had fallen to Aerith.

Cloud sighed and rolled onto his back, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling as he thought of the beautiful flower girl. She was alive here, hopefully traveling to Nibelheim at this very moment. He was glad that she hadn't tried to contact him, no matter how much he longed for her. She had been his lover, yes, but much like Vincent, she had been a friend too. She had also been Zack's girl, and had he remembered that when he'd first met her, he would never have gone near her.

Kadaj, though, he had been different. They might have been lovers, but they had _never _been friends. It was the first time Cloud had cared for someone that he wasn't sure he _liked,_ and it had been difficult for him to come to terms with that. He could only hope that, this time, things would be different. He wanted to become friends with Kadaj, he wanted there to be peace between them. He wanted the beautiful young man to see him as more than a quasi-sibling. He wanted Kadaj to see him for who he truly was, and still be able to love him.

As for the other two, Cloud wasn't sure how Kadaj's brothers would react to seeing him again. He had taken their baby brother from them, and they had responded by killing themselves as well as him. They probably wouldn't be too pleased when he showed up and claimed Kadaj as his own. He could only hope that Kadaj's control over them was absolute now as it had been a year ago, or things were going to get real ugly real fast.

Well, he'd deal with that when the time came. He had enough on his plate now without worrying about things he couldn't control. He still had at least a hundred files to go through, maybe more, and he was still no closer to finding Kadaj. He knew that they were somewhere on the Central Continent, but that was the full extent of his knowledge. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find even the smallest hint of where the boys were being held. At least, he knew that they weren't in Nibelheim.

He had called his mother last week, both surprised and pleased to hear her sounding so damned _clear_ as he'd talked to her for the first time in eight years_. _Unfortunately, that clarity had lasted for all of ten minutes. It had been long enough for her to tell him that Shinra Manor was still unoccupied, that she was doing well, and that she missed him terribly. Then she had slipped away from him, from the world, once again. She had retreated into her own mind, as she often had in his youth, and he had been left holding a one-sided conversation with himself.

Cloud closed his eyes for a long moment, wishing that he knew how to help her. Mom had been ill for as long as he could remember, but Nibelheim's one doctor hadn't been able to properly diagnose her, let alone treat her. Maybe, if he went to Sephiroth, he'd be able to get proper medical treatment for her.

He grimaced at the thought of humbling himself before his nemesis, but if it would help his mother, it would be well worth it. So, he'd ask Sephiroth to send one of Shinra's doctor's--_not_ Professor Hojo--to Nibelheim to examine her, and maybe, he'd get lucky.

Cloud snorted at the thought. He had _never_ been lucky. His life had been a series of luckless disasters. From the bullying he'd suffered as a boy back home to the day he snuffed out his lover's life with his own sword, he had been plagued by tragedy. Except for a few, too-brief moments in time, he had spent his life absolutely fucking miserable, and he _hated_ it.

He _wanted_ to be happy, damn it! He wanted to settle down somewhere and live a normal life with the one he loved. But considering exactly who it was he had chosen to love, that probably wasn't going to happen. Even if Kadaj had somehow managed to change himself enough--which he doubted--it wasn't like they could have kids together or anything.

He missed Marlene, with her youthful optimism and her oftentimes disconcerting wisdom. He missed Denzel, too, even if he had always felt uncomfortable with the boy's hero worship. He even missed Tifa, even though she had always nagged him without meaning to. But Tifa had wanted more from him than he'd been able to give her, and it had strained their friendship more than he would have liked. Even if he hadn't met Kadaj, he wouldn't have been able to love her like that. She had been his friend, but he had never felt more for her than that, not even when they'd made love on the eve of that final battle with Sephiroth.

It had been Aerith in his mind, in his _heart,_ that night. Tifa had to have known, but she hadn't said a word. She had merely taken him into her arms and given him a piece of herself. He had always regretted that that piece had been her heart.

"Damn," he whispered, throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed. He wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, not with the excitement of having touched Kadaj still riding him, mingling with twenty-five years of regrets. His adrenaline was flowing, and he needed to find an outlet for it, even if only temporarily.

He thought briefly of going down to the 49th floor and using the VR room, then dismissed the notion. The last thing he needed was to be forced to explain why he was out of his room after curfew. No, he thought as he grabbed the pouch he kept Hojo's files in, he'd stay here and continue the search for the boy he loved.

Cloud turned on the living room light--a tall lamp with a too-bright bulb--and grabbed his laptop off of the wooden crate that passed for his coffee table. He sat back on the lumpy sofa that Zack had helped him procure and set the computer on his lap. He propped his feet up, opened the laptop, and waited patiently for it to boot.

As he reached for the first flash drive he paused, frowning as the dream came back to him. There at the end, as he'd watched Kadaj bleed from wounds he himself had inflicted, he'd seen something that didn't quite fit. A gentle blue light had washed over the boy, undulating as waves of water would. A glasslike dome had appeared around them, and the waves had reminded him of--

Junon!

Cloud started as the realization came to him. It had been just like that underwater corridor in Junon, the one that had led to the submarine dock when they'd been searching for the Huge Materia. Was it possible? he asked himself excitedly. Could Hojo have built an underwater laboratory somewhere in the area surrounding Junon? There had been rumors of an underwater mako reactor back when he'd been a cadet, but no one had put any stock in them, as it was extremely hard to harvest mako in an aquatic environment. What if, the rumors had been started by Hojo himself, to hide a darker, more sinister truth?

He set the flash drive down and hurriedly opened up a browser page, going to Shinra Electric Power Company's main website. He found what he was looking for nearly an hour later. He smiled as he studied a simple sketch, one drawn by Dr. Hollander himself. He'd written a thesis on the advantages of aquatic mako production, but the project had been rejected by the Board, President Shinra in particular.

Cloud searched for more detailed information, but could nothing more. Pushing aside a sense of frustration, he saved the page and emailed it to Sephiroth's phone, alone with a short message. It would probably be morning before he got a response, but he had gotten very good at waiting over the last three years. After all, patience was a virtue when one was trying to save the world.

He smiled self-deprecatingly at the thought, his eyes closing as he laid his head back. Soon enough, he would be with Kadaj, again. If nothing else, he could let himself believe that. Sephiroth was just as dedicated to finding the boys as he was; he actually seemed to _care _about them, as weird a thought as that was. The Nightmare was turning out be surprisingly human, for all of his alien genetics, even if he wasn't the nicest man Gaia had ever produced.

Cloud's thoughts turned to Genesis Rhapsodos, and the smile disappeared. Sephiroth loved the man, so much so that he had let Jenova control him just for the opportunity to search for him. He hadn't even known if Genesis was alive or dead, and he had still risked ending the world to find him. Cloud wondered suddenly if he ever had.

Sephiroth had never explained exactly what had happened to Genesis, or where he himself had been when world had ended. Had he somehow escaped the Lifestream, even though such a thing shouldn't have been possible? Why hadn't his soul, his mind, his _will_, been absorbed by the fiery conflagration that had destroyed The Planet? Why--how--had he survived when even Zack hadn't?

"Fuck," he whispered as he rubbed a hand over his gritty eyes. He hated this. He was so tired of hating Sephiroth, of being unable to trust the man he was forced to work with. Sephiroth wasn't the monster Jenova had made of him anymore. He wasn't the same mad SOLDIER who had murdered his mother and burned his hometown to the ground. He was slowly becoming real to Cloud, in a way that he had never been before, neither as his idol or his nemesis. Sephiroth was just a man like any other, except for all of those astonishing abilities, and Cloud was very much afraid that was starting to _like _the other man.

Gods, the man had killed nearly everyone he'd ever loved, had nearly killed _him _three fucking times, and he was still thinking of him as an ally, if not an actual friend. While it would be nice to have peace between them, he knew better than to trust Sephiroth's mental state. The man had admitted to being emotionally unbalanced, and Cloud had seen proof of this the last four weeks, as the man struggled with whatever pain Genesis had inflicted on him. The flashes of temper, while mild compared to his post-Nibelheim actions, were uncharacteristic enough that even Zack had commented on them. Sephiroth never did any more than snap at whoever had angered him, but it was enough to worry those who cared about him, including his best friend's optimistic protégé.

Still, Sephiroth _did_ appear to be in control of himself. Cloud had seen no signs of Jenova's presence, nor had he _felt_ her again, thank all the Gods! So far, Sephiroth's claim that her hold on him was all but gone appeared to be true. Cloud could only hope it stayed that way. He really didn't want to kill Sephiroth again. All he wanted was to find Kadaj and his brothers and take them somewhere where they would be _safe_.

_'I love you, Nii-san. I finally know what that means. Aren't you proud of me?'_

Cloud blinked back tears as he remembered those whispered words. Kadaj had wanted to be loved so badly that he had sacrificed himself and his brothers in a twisted attempt to please the mother he'd never known. He hadn't understood love as it truly was, or what his destructive acts were doing to them all. He had expected Cloud to worship him as his brothers did, blindly and unquestioningly, and he had been enraged by Cloud's refusal to do so. He'd expected his Nii-san to join he and his brothers, to become a part of their _family,_ as they sought to bring about their mother's Reunion.

Instead, he had been both bewildered and hurt by Cloud's admittedly callous rebuff. Once Cloud realized exactly who--or what--Kadaj really was, that had been the end of their fragile, burgeoning relationship. Kadaj had called him a hypocrite, reminding him that _he_ wasn't the human he pretended to be, not anymore, and that he was meant to be with them. Cloud had responded by walking away, leaving his beautiful little lover screaming obscenities at his back. They'd been enemies the next time they met, and they had remained so until the day First Tsurugi ended all of their hopes and dreams for the future.

Never again, Cloud told himself determinedly. He would find a way to save Kadaj and his brothers, and he would show them what it meant to be a real family. He would teach them how to live in the human world, and he would spend the rest of his long life making Kadaj blissfully happy. His little lover would have all of the love and devotion he so desperately craved, and Cloud would take all that he was in return.

He wondered if Kadaj was ready for that, then shrugged the thought away. It really didn't matter. The boy's fate had been sealed from their very first kiss. Once Cloud found him, he would never let him go. He would fight to protect him and his brothers, and he would kill _anyone_ who tried to come between them. It was as simple as that.

* * *

"Nii-san!"

Kadaj awoke in a rush, his heart slamming against his ribs, as he bolted upright on his cot. His mako-bright gaze darted around the small, sterile room, his body relaxing as he spied two familiar figures kneeling at his bedside. He glanced down at the pale white hand that clutched his own and clung to it gratefully. "It worked," he said in an uneven whisper. "I found him, Yaz."

"That's good, _tenshi." _Yazoo rose to his feet with the inhuman grace that all three brothers shared and settled elegantly on the edge of the thin, lumpy mattress. He reached out and smoothed a hand over his brother's silky hair, hiding his concern as he smiled for the baby. "Did he accept you, Kadaj?"

A shadow of uncertainly hovered in Kadaj's pale green eyes even as he nodded an affirmative. "He didn't recognize me, though, not at first. That bitch was fucking with his mind!"

Loz shifted from his crouch, finding a more comfortable position on the floor, drawing his brothers' attention to him. "Which bitch, _tenshi?"_

Kadaj just shrugged, his thin shoulders rising and falling, as he drew his knees up before him. "I'm not sure," he admitted reluctantly. "I could feel _her_ there, but it was like Gaia was there, too. It was a little confusing."

Loz' rock jaw dropped at that. "They were _both_ there?" he asked, incredulous.

Their angel shrugged again, hugging his knees tighter, and Yazoo pulled him close. "It's quite possible, Loz. Neither of them are very happy with us right now," he reminded their older sibling calmly.

"Yeah, but still. . ." Loz shook his silver head as he thought about it. "They're not supposed to work together, Yazoo."

"No, they're not," he acknowledged in a murmur. "Of course, we could be wrong. We don't know nearly enough about traversing the Lifestream's consciousness to be sure of anything we find there."

Kadaj tensed against him. _"I'm_ sure." He raised his head from his brother's shoulder, his cherubic features betraying his stubborn nature, and first stirrings of anger. "I felt Mother there, Yaz. She _was_ the one screwing with Nii-san's memories, but she wasn't alone, and it wasn't Father I sensed. No, it had to be Gaia. There's _no_ other explanation."

Yazoo made a non-committal noise as he drew the baby back to him. "The important thing is that you touched big brother. Did you have a chance to show him where we are?"

That was enough to distract Kadaj from a potentially explosive outburst of temper. "I managed to show him the dome," he said with a proud smirk. "And he promised to come for us. He said that he wouldn't let anything keep us apart. He still loves me," he added with just a touch of relief.

"Of course, he does." Yazoo smiled fondly as he laid his cheek on the top of the baby's head. "You know that no one can resist you, Kadaj."

"True," the younger boy conceded with natural arrogance, "but I was still worried. You know how stubborn Nii-san can be when he's angry."

Yazoo's smile died at that. Cloud Strife had no right to be angry with Kadaj, not after _he _had been the one to end his life. But Yazoo didn't voice his thoughts, nor let his own anger with their older brother bleed over into their shared bond. Kadaj loved his Nii-san with everything in him, and he wouldn't allow anyone to speak badly of him. He was quite capable of turning on them when he became angry, and that was to be avoided at all costs. He never meant to hurt them, but controlling his flashpoint temper had always been beyond him. He always regretted his actions afterwards, but that didn't make his outbursts any easier to bear. Kadaj was their baby, their angel, their _god_, and it always hurt when he was displeased with them.

"Yaz?"

He felt Kadaj squirming against him and realized that he was holding him much too tightly. He loosed his hold and looked down at the baby, who was gazing up at him with wide, vulnerable silver-green eyes. "Yes, _tenshi?"_

"You really don't hate Nii-san, do you?" he asked in a small voice.

Yazoo slanted a glance at Loz, who returned his gaze with a warning in his own green eyes, before looking down at Kadaj once more. "I was angry with him for hurting you," he answered very, very carefully, "but not any longer. I understand why he stopped us, now. I only regret that I didn't in time to save you."

Kadaj sniffed and threw his arms around him, and Yazoo closed his eyes as relief filled him. "We're okay, now," Kadaj whispered the reassurance into his chest. "Nii-san will come, and he'll bring Father with him, and we'll all leave this place. I promise, Yaz, I won't let us die here."

"I know, you won't," Yazoo assured him gently. "We trust you, _tenshi._ We believe in you."

"Yeah," Loz piped in, "we trust you, little bro."

Their older brother was a study of male perfection as he climbed onto the narrow cot, his over-muscled form causing the cot's thin frame to squeak alarmingly. He settled in the small space between them and the wall and wrapped his arms around them both. They huddled there, clinging to one another as they always had, their bond stronger than it had ever been before. Their lives and deaths had meant nothing before, merely the last act of a desperate alien entity to fulfill what it believed to be its destined path.

Things were different, now. There weren't just remnants of Jenova's power, made over in the image of her favorite son. They were necessary to the future of The Planet, no matter how much Gaia despised them, or what she did to reject them. They had a purpose that didn't include wanton destruction for another's sake, and they were going to fulfill that purpose, no matter what obstacles rose up against them.

Kadaj sent those thoughts to his brothers, smiling happily as their shared enthusiasm bounded back to him. He was going to save them. Even if Nii-san never came, he would find a way out for them, just as he had before. He wouldn't let Yazoo be experimented on any more, not when he was already so sensitive that he could barely tolerate physical contact with anyone other than _them._ And he wouldn't let Loz be bullied by their insensitive guards, either. Loz was a physical fighter, one of the strongest men on The Planet, but his emotions had always been his weak point. If the SOLDIERs guarding them didn't back the fuck off, they were going to find themselves on the wrong end of his training sword!

"I miss Souba," he blurted out suddenly, his eyes welling with tears as he thought of his beloved, dual-bladed sword.

Loz shared a pained glance with Yazoo, who only sighed and brushed his lips over the baby's head. "We know you do, _tenshi."_

"Why isn't it here?" he asked in a plaintive whisper. "You and Yaz got your weapons again, and I had it tonight in the dream. Why doesn't big sister return Souba to me? Why isn't it here, waiting for me when I train?"

Loz looked like he was on the verge of panic as the baby began to cry, and Yazoo quickly stepped in. "Perhaps, big brother has it," he said smoothly. "He was there when you. . . died, after all."

The tears stopped as suddenly as they begun, Kadaj's angelic face lighting up the thought. "Of course!" he cried, his mood shifting from misery to joy in a matter of seconds. "It makes sense. Nii-san loved me. He'd want to keep a part of me with him, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah," Loz agreed with a hasty nod, "'course he would. You're special, Kadaj. Everybody knows _that."_

The baby beamed at Loz and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his lips. "Thanks, brother. You always know how to make me feel better."

Kadaj turned back to Yazoo and added, "You too, Yaz. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, _tenshi."_ Yazoo shifted, breathing a silent sigh of relief as another emotional crisis was averted, even as he marveled that the baby had actually _thanked_ them--for anything. "Perhaps, you should try to sleep again, Kadaj. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kadaj grimaced at the reminder. They were going back into those accused tanks again in the morning. He wanted to tell the scientists that they were wasting their time, that they couldn't be made any older than they already were, but he knew better. Knowledge was power, and they couldn't afford to give these men any more power over them than they already had.

"That's a good idea," he said with a curt nod. "You two should get some sleep, too."

There was no mistaking the command underlying his words as Kadaj slipped under his own blanket. Loz climbed off the bed and headed for his own bunk, and Yazoo tucked the blanket around his younger brother's shoulders. "Goodnight, _tenshi."_

"Good night, Yaz."

Kadaj smiled up at him brightly before burrowing into his flat pillow, and Yazoo couldn't resist the impulse that had him pressing a kiss to the baby's soft cheek. "Sleep well, brother," he whispered before pulling away.

Kadaj watched through slitted lids as Yazoo did the same for Loz, tucking him in as they had seen human mothers do with their young in the outside world. Yazoo was their caretaker, mother and father both, and he had always taken his role very seriously. Kadaj had taken him for granted before, when he hadn't known any better, and he was determined not to this time around. His brothers were the most important thing to him, and he was going to make sure they knew it. After all, he was all they had in the world. He would never let anything come between them--not even Nii-san.

Nii-san would understand, though. Of that, Kadaj was certain. He had been so protective of his human family, and they hadn't even been related to him. He would be able to empathize with Kadaj, and he would help him protect the older brothers who meant so much to him.

Kadaj smiled as he imagined the four of them together, living in a house somewhere, like the family they had always been meant to be. He tried to picture Father there, but the image blurred out of focus. He didn't know Sephiroth. He never had. The closest he'd come were borrowed memories of a certain red-haired kitten, and those weren't enough to show him who Sephiroth really was.

He was both eager and afraid to come face-to-face with the man who had made his own existence possible. Nii-san had hated Sephiroth passionately, but that was understandable. Most people on Gaia had spoken his Father's name in low, terrified whispers, if they'd spoken of him at all. That Shinra guy, Rufus, had said his name with contempt, but that really didn't mean a whole lot, considering the source. Shinra had been responsible for Father's instability, just as Mother had been responsible for his descent in madness. None of it had been Sephiroth's fault.

No, the fault lied with those who had harmed him, like Professor Hojo and his precious kitten. Hojo may have merged Father's cells with those of Jenova, but Koneko was the one who had created the perfect monster. He'd seen enough in the admittedly confusing athenaeum of Sephiroth's intimate memories to know _that._ Father's kitten had laid him low, and made a monster of him in the process.

_Nibelheim._

Kadaj shivered and pulled the covers up around his head. Yazoo had retained more of that time in Father's life than he had, but what little he remembered was enough to scare him. It had been Koneko who had broken their heart and shattered their spirit, leaving them vulnerable to Mother's bullshit promises of love and family. Father's kitten had broken them, and then had the nerve to ask for their help. They had been right to leave him to rot. It was what he had deserved.

He wondered idly where Koneko was, now. They hadn't seen him since that fateful night in Nibelheim, even though they had spent years mentally joined in Father's ultimately fruitless search. Was he still at Shinra, with Father and Angeal and the puppy?

Kadaj cast a glance at the far side of the small room, where Loz lay, already snoring. Poor Loz had gotten a lot of Father's memories of Angeal, their honor-bound friend. Loz wasn't quite as bright as Angeal had been, but he was by no means stupid. He just didn't know how to express himself, most times. Thankfully, that suffocating sense of honor hadn't stuck with him. Thirteen years being tortured in Hojo's lab had made sure of _that. _

Which was a good thing, Kadaj reminded himself. They never would have lasted as long as they had if they'd had to worry about being lectured on the subject, especially considering some of the things they'd had to do to survive once they'd escaped. No, he liked Loz the way that he was, strong and beautiful and socially awkward, but most of all, _loyal._

There was nothing more important to Kadaj than loyalty. He'd seen what the lack of it had done to them before, when Koneko had turned on them so viciously. Neither he nor his brothers would _ever_ betray one another like that. They loved each other too much to let anger and jealousy come between them that way.

He could only hope that Nii-san understood just how important their brothers were to him. He could never abandon them, and he was pretty sure he couldn't live without them. While _he_ might make Nii-san whole, Kadaj could only find completeness with the two who had stood by him all his life. And maybe, someday, with Father.

Kadaj closed his eyes as a yawn escaped him, and he pushed his confusing swirl of thoughts away. He was tired, and the only contact he'd have with Nii-san this night was through his dreams. Maybe, he'd even be able to find him without Yazoo's tranquility steadying him throughout the process.

If not, well, they'd be together soon enough. Nii-san had promised, and he was a man of his word--always.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (which _really_ sucks), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **Sorry, for the wait, but work's been a bitch lately**.**This chapter: More angst, more smut, more plot, more awwww. Enjoy, anyway:) And thank you all--once again--for the reviews. They really have helped. Oh, and _koneko = _kitten, _aishiteru = _I love you (Japanese). Hope that helps:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twenty Three

_**There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless Act II**_

An obnoxious beeping sound pulled Sephiroth out of a sound slumber. He felt Genesis stir beside him and glanced his way, only to find sleep-heavy blue eyes narrowing on him in a disgruntled glare. "Who the hell is calling you at the crack of fucking dawn?" he demanded angrily.

Sephiroth could only shrug his ignorance as he slipped out of bed and searched for his trench coat. He found it on the floor not too far from Genesis' side of the bed, and he smiled briefly as he thought of the circumstances surrounding its removal. He pulled the PHS out of the inside pocket and flipped it open, surprised to find an email message from Cloud waiting for him. He opened it and sat back on the bed, yawning as he automatically lifted his arm to make room for the other man.

Genesis quickly scooted closer, all too curious as to who was calling _his_ lover before the sun had even risen. He curled around Sephiroth, whose arm came down and immediately pulled him closer. Genesis smiled to himself briefly as Sephiroth switched the phone to his right hand and held it where they could view the screen together.

"It's from Cloud," Sephiroth said in belated explanation, unable to hide the quiet excitement in his voice as he added, "He says that he thinks the boys are in Junon, and he sent an attachment that he wants me to look over."

Genesis made a soft sound of encouragement and watched as Sephiroth pulled the attachment up. He had to fight to make his tired eyes focus on the too-small screen, but once he did, they widened with surprise. "Is he serious?"

Seph grunted, then said, "Cloud is _always_ serious, Gen."

"An underwater mako reactor," he murmured with wonder. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Do you think it's possible?"

"A reactor? No," Sephiroth answered bluntly. "But an underwater research facility, on the other hand, is more than plausible."

"Oh, my." Genesis shifted just enough so that he was sitting beside him instead draped over him. "We've found them, Seph. We've found your boys."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth allowed, smiling faintly at his lover's enthusiasm, even as he told himself not to hope. "We won't know for sure until we've researched the possibility more thoroughly, Genesis," he reminded him gently.

Genesis sniffed with mock disdain and tossed his fiery head spiritedly. "Killjoy."

Sephiroth laughed quietly, just the reaction Genesis had been hoping for. He slid his arms around the other man and squeezed him gently, reminding him that he wasn't alone, that he was here for him. Sephiroth snapped the phone closed and set it on the nightstand, turning to pull the smaller man more firmly against him. "Are you truly so eager to meet my clones?" he asked with humor.

"Of course, I want to meet your _kids_, Seph." Genesis blinked in what he hoped was an innocent manner. "I'm looking forward to being a step-daddy, you know."

"A. . .step-daddy?" Sephiroth echoed, his lips curling at the edges despite his best attempts to keep a straight face. "I don't believe I've ever heard that term before, Genesis. Perhaps, you could elaborate?"

Genesis snorted. "Elaborate this," he said as he raised his hand and extended his middle finger.

The gesture startled a laugh out of Sephiroth as he grabbed the offending hand and pulled him onto his lap. "Genesis, you are truly unique," he told him as he hugged him to him. "I have never met another like you, and I don't believe that I ever will."

"Of course, not." Genesis drew back, one auburn brow raised in an imperious manner. "Much like you, moonbeam, _I _am one of a kind."

The laughter died abruptly, leaving Sephiroth to gaze down at him with suddenly serious green eyes. Genesis sighed heavily as he realized how his lover must have taken his words. "I didn't mean to remind you of your differences, Seph. I was only trying to make you laugh. I'm sorry," he added helplessly.

"Don't be." Sephiroth brushed his lips over the smooth skin of Genesis' forehead and pulled him close once more. "Although I have often wished that I could be more. . . normal, I realized long ago that it was better just to be me. I would not have attracted you had I been anyone other than myself, and that is enough to make me content with who I am."

Genesis sighed again, this time happily, at the reminder of how important he was to the man he loved. "You shouldn't say things like that, you know," he murmured quietly. "There's nothing wrong with you, Seph, normal or not."

Sephiroth didn't answer, merely lowered them both to the mattress and held him close. He ran his hands down the slim length of Genesis' subtly muscled back, but there was nothing sexual in the lingering, sweeping caresses. He drew comfort from the silken skin pressed against his own, and he hoped that he was giving Genesis the same. As his kitten let out a breathy sigh and melted against him, he thought that perhaps he was.

"We'll find them," Genesis whispered in reassurance. He pressed his ear to the steady thump of his lover's heart and closed his eyes. "We'll find them, and give them all the love we never had, and they'll be _happy_, Seph."

Sephiroth let out a quiet breath above him. "I hope so," he murmured at length, smiling faintly as Genesis tightened the arm he'd thrown across his chest. He laid his hand over that long limb, marveling as he always had at the softness of his kitten's skin, which was such a startling contrast to the fiery intensity of his personality.

"It'll all work out, Sephiroth. You'll see." Genesis pressing his lips to the smooth skin which covered his lover's heart. It leapt at the soft the soft caress, responding to him as fiercely as Sephiroth himself always had, before settling back into a more normal rhythm. As afraid as he'd been of losing himself to Sephiroth, he couldn't imagine being anywhere but where he was right at this moment, pressed against the pale perfection of Sephiroth's sculpted body. Yep, he thought with a smug smile, life was _damned_ good, and it was only going to get better.

Sephiroth looked down at the slender man in his arms, tracing the arch of his cheek with warm emerald eyes. "What are you smiling for?" he asked, his deep voice quiet in the darkness which surrounded them, but no less affectionate for its lack of volume.

"You're kidding, right?" The smile only grew as Genesis added, "I got laid last night--twice--got the world's best blowjob, got to brush out your hair--which was _quite _the turn-on, I might add--found out that I've got three step-sons when I never thought I'd have kids, and we're about to run away together in a terribly romantic fashion. Why _wouldn't_ I be smiling?"

There was a pause above him before Sephiroth said, "I don't have a response for that, Genesis."

"Good." Genesis raised his head just enough to yawn before sprawling against him once more. "I love you, Seph, but I'm really fucking tired, and I'm going back to sleep now."

The words were mumbled into his chest, muffled by his skin and the hair that Genesis reached up to pull around him like a curtain, and Sephiroth found himself smiling contentedly into the pre-dawn dark. They had been through so much together, had so often found themselves at odds with one another, that he would never again take their time together for granted. These rare moments were to be treasured, cherished, as was the man who had made them possible.

He found himself thinking of the confrontation in Mako Reactor 5 so many years ago, and the smile began to fade. Genesis' words about wanting the 'Gift of the Goddess' had meant nothing to him then. He had dismissed them as products of Genesis' increasingly unbalanced mental state, and the obsession his lover had always had with Loveless. He hadn't known at the time just how true to life that ridiculous epic would become.

_'One will be taken prisoner, one will take flight, and one will become the hero. If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?'_

It wasn't until months later, when he had found himself striking Zack down in the Nibelheim reactor, that he had realized just how right Genesis had been. Angeal had taken flight in the release of death, while he himself had become prisoner to a power he hadn't understood. Genesis had become the hero, the Goddess' avenging crimson angel, a role he had spent his entire life preparing for. And ultimately, tragically, he had failed.

Genesis' own feelings had doomed the very Goddess he had been so eager to serve. His soul hadn't been corrupted so much by vengeance as by his own uncontrollable passions. His love for Sephiroth had been tainted by ambition, pride, and that damnable jealousy, but in the end, none of that had mattered. The Planet had demanded the ultimate sacrifice of him, and had paid the price for its arrogance. In forcing Genesis to betray that love, Gaia had sealed its own doom.

In the year between Genesis' desertion and his own death, Sephiroth had come to loathe Loveless, and the hold it had had on the man he loved. He'd believed that Genesis had become delusional, that he'd lost himself in the absurdity of his favorite poem. It had taken eight years of enforced solitude for Sephiroth to realize that Genesis had clung to Loveless because he believed that it was all he had left. He had believed himself to be a monster, and had used Loveless to search for his ancient Goddess, and the blessing he believed would save him from his horrific fate.

Discovering the truth behind he and Angeal's birth had wrought just as much damage, if not more, than the degradation itself had. Genesis had already been dissatisfied with his life. The war with Wutai had been dragging on for nine years at that point, and Genesis still hadn't attained the glory that he'd believed was his due. He had been--and still was--one of Shinra's most powerful warriors, yet his heroic deeds had always been overshadowed by the press' love for their 'Silver General'.

Their relationship, which had never been easy, had become even more strained after his injury in the VR Room. Genesis had actually begun to avoid him then, coming up with excuses to avoid being alone with him, clinging to Angeal like a fiery shadow, using him as a buffer to avoid confrontation, when he had always thrived on such chaos before. It had been so unlike him that Sephiroth had found himself at a loss as to how he should deal with his wayward lover.

Sephiroth could still remember how hurt he had been, how desperate and angry and confused he had felt by his lover's reticence. It had almost seemed as though Genesis were _afraid_ of him, and that realization had hurt most of all. Genesis and Angeal were the only two people who had ever truly known him, and he had been devastated when they had closed ranks on him. He hadn't understood what he'd done to deserve such treatment, and he had reacted badly.

Unfortunately, he had allowed the more dominant side of his personality to take over. He had begun to actively pursue the Genesis, pushing much too hard for his lover's fragile state of mind. He had ignored Angeal's pleas to give him time, certain that doing so would only widen the gulf between them. Instead, his overbearing actions had precipitated the very thing he had been so desperate to avoid.

Genesis had finally left him. He had gone to Lazard and requested permission to leave for Wutai five weeks early. It had been granted, and suddenly, Genesis was no longer there. Sephiroth had been devastated when Lazard had informed that Genesis was gone, but that was nothing compared to the agony he had felt when he'd learned that his lover had deserted Shinra. He hadn't known about the degradation, and he had blamed himself, convinced that he had driven Genesis away from him for good.

It had broken his heart all over again when he'd learned the truth behind his lover's flight. A part of him had been disgusted to discover that Genesis could create copies of himself, especially once the shock of having to kill men who wore his love's face had worn off. He had considered those copies abominations, and yet, he hadn't been able to view Genesis himself that way. He had blamed Hollander, Gillian Hewley, Shinra Inc., Hojo, everyone but Genesis himself for what he had become. Especially, once honor-bound Angeal deserted to join him.

But he _had _been angry. Angeal had left him without a word, too, deserting in the middle of Zack's SOLDIER evaluation test. He remembered looking down at two dead Genesis' copies and thinking that he should have known, that he should have seen this coming. Angeal had wrung a promise out of him to take care of Zack just before they had left for Fort Tamblin, and it had become obvious to him that Angeal had already been in contact with Genesis, and that the two had planned his desertion beforehand. Angeal had betrayed them all.

He'd said as much to Zack, listening to boy's outraged denials with little sympathy. He had channeled all of his pain into rage, and it had taken every last bit of self-control he'd possessed not to give into it. And yet, for all of his anger, he had surprised himself by allowing Zack to become close to him. They had become friends, although he had always kept a small distance between them, for fear of being hurt once again. Zack had respected his wishes and let him keep that distance, dealing with his own pain and sense of betrayal all the while.

Yet, the young First had never once allowed himself to believe that Angeal's questionable actions were truly duplicitous. He had believed in his mentor's--his _lover's--_sense ofhonor, and he had never given up hope that Angeal might one day return to them. Sephiroth had known better, but he hadn't voiced his thoughts for fear of adding to the boy's already considerable pain.

In the end, Zack had been right. Angeal hadn't been fighting against them, as Genesis had, but had been working to bring _Genesis_ back into the fold. Not necessarily back to Shinra, but back to himself, to the man he had once been. Sephiroth had been ashamed of himself once he'd learned the truth, but his pride had prevented him from apologizing, as he'd known he should. Angeal had died without knowing that Sephiroth still cared for him, that he _understood, _and that was yet another thing that would always haunt him.

He felt Genesis stir against him and automatically loosened his hold, waiting patiently for his restless lover to reposition himself. Genesis squirmed until his face was buried in the fall of hair that flowed over his shoulders, muttering incoherently as he threw a shapely leg across his hips. Sephiroth lowered a hand to the firm lines of his thigh, rubbing his thumb over the petal-soft skin in a habitual, almost absent caress, yet he was fully aware of the lithe form that rested against his own.

He had loved Genesis for such a long time, he thought fatalistically, falling before he'd even known what love was. The instant physical attraction, their bodies calling to one another's on the most basic, primal of levels, the bewildering tangle of passionately conflicting emotions that accompanied it, had all been elements of a greater truth.

Genesis was his destiny. He could no more separate himself from his love for his kitten than he could from the Jenova's genes that were such an integral part of his physical makeup. Genesis was a part of him, perhaps the best part, and he always would be.

Sephiroth looked down at the crown of the fiery head that rested so trustingly against him and whispered, _"Aishiteru, koneko."_

"I love you, too," came the unexpected, muffled response. "Now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

Shaking with quiet laughter, Sephiroth pressed his lips to his lover's forehead, closed his eyes, and did just that. ______________________________________________________________

"Yo."

Cloud looked up from the textbook he was reading--a dry, one-sided account of the first two years of the war with Wutai--to find Reno standing on the other side of the table. "Reno," he greeted quietly, marking the page and closing the book. He glanced around the library, lowering his voice as he added, "Did you find anything?"

"Maybe." Aquamarine eyes moved over him, something resembling concern flashing through their vivid depths, as he slid into a chair opposite of him. "Rufus went through the Prez's personal computer and came up with another blueprint for the underwater mako reactor project. It looks like his old man was actually crazy enough to try to build it."

He released a slow breath, trying to control his suddenly racing pulse. "And?" he questioned as calmly as he could.

"And it was friggin' expensive, yo." Reno shook his red head, sending his low ponytail swinging behind him. "The Prez is a real piece of work. He spent over eight billion gil trying to build the place. The file said that the project was halted due to 'safety concerns', but the boss man found a record of regular shipments to Junon, and no explanation for them."

"I knew it." Cloud began to gather his things, shoving them into the item bag he was never without. "You've got the plans with you?"

Reno looked insulted as he said, "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm a Turk, yo?"

Cloud took that as a 'yes'. He pushed his chair back as he stood, securing the bag on the belt of his weapon's harness. "We need to tell Sephiroth about this. He'll know what to do."

He walked away from the table, pausing as he realized that Reno hadn't moved. "You coming or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." Reno stood from his usual slouch, coming up to walk beside him. "By the way, the blue-prints aren't all we found."

Cloud slanted him a veiled glance. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"I found a pic of the Nibelheim research team." Reno reached into his pocket and retrieved a carefully folded piece of paper. "The quality sucks, but it's got Sephiroth's mother in there--his real mother, I mean. Valentine's there, too. In the background, though."

Cloud couldn't deny his curiosity as he took the paper and unfolded it. There was Professor Gast, whom he recognized from the tapes AVALANCHE had found in the Snowy Village near the Icicle Inn, surrounded by all the people who had made the Jenova Project possible. Professor Hojo stood on his left side, wearing a typically arrogant sneer, while on Gast's right was Sephiroth's obviously pregnant mother, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Clustered around them were a bevy of scientists he didn't know, but one slim figure stood out, even though he was ensconced in the shadows he would one day become all too familiar with.

He was startled to note how young Vincent looked. His black hair was cut close to his face, still long, but not as long as he would wear it some thirty years after his death. Instead of the familiar black leather costume and tattered scarlet cape, he was wearing a plain black suit which only emphasized his slender frame. Only his beyond-pale skin, the pretty yet masculine features--traits he shared with his only child--and his crimson eyes were the same.

And even though he stood in the background as a silent sentinel, Cloud could see the unhappiness that he hadn't yet learned to hide. The picture had obviously been taken _after _Lucrecia had gone back to her husband, and it broke Cloud's heart to actually see the heartbreak that the man he knew had concealed so well.

"Makes you feel freakin' awful, doesn't it?" Reno asked quietly at his side.

"Yeah," he agreed softly, "it does."

He went to return the picture, and the other man waved him off. "Keep it, yo. You can give it to Sephiroth, or keep it for Valentine, or use it as friggin' toilet paper, for all I care. I don't want it."

Cloud looked down at the picture before folding it and tucking it into his back pocket. "Thanks," he murmured simply.

Reno only snorted. "When did you start carrying Baby's sword with yours, yo?"

Cloud was startled before he remembered the cheap scabbard he'd bought for Souba that morning in the Shinra commissary. "I didn't like the thought of leaving Souba behind in my room," he mumbled softly, smiling as last night's bizarrely reassuring dream returned to him. "I want it with me, in case we have to leave Midgar suddenly."

"Uh-huh." Reno rolled his eyes as they left the library, thinking that Cloud's taste in men--if you could call a sixteen-year-old boy that--was just as bad as Sephiroth's. He glanced around the hallway before asking his next question. "So, what are you gonna do if the aging experiments didn't work, and Baby's still a nine-year-old?"

"He's not," came the clipped response.

"And if he is?" Reno persisted. "What then?"

"Then, I'll take it from there." Cloud slid him a sidelong glance, his bright blue eyes veiled as he added, "I love him, Reno, but we've got enough on our plate as it is without worrying about _that. _As long as we're together, the rest will work itself out."

Reno nodded, his fox-like features taking on a thoughtful cast. "I got ya, yo. I feel the same way about Boss Man."

Cloud grunted at that. "At least, you didn't say you felt the same way about Sephiroth. That might have made me sick."

"Then, prepare to start hurling, buddy." Reno grinned hugely as he added, "I might not love His Royal Hotness, but I'm definitely going to do him someday. That's a promise, yo."

"Ugh!" Cloud shuddered with disgust at the very thought of it. "You've got some serious issues, Reno. _Real _serious."

"Hey, I'm a sucker for hot blondes. You know that, Strife." They came to a halt before the two elevators and Reno hit the 'up' arrow before leaning against the panel. "Just once, I'm wanna know what it feels like to play with all that damned hair, yo."

Cloud snorted loudly. "I suppose you'll expect me to save you when he tries to kill you in retaliation?"

"'Course, yo. You're the hero, that's your job. Just promise to let me finish, first, 'k?"

A ding sounded as the elevator arrived, and Cloud gratefully slid through the doors before they'd even fully opened. Reno followed, swiping his keycard and stabbing the button for the 79th floor with undisguised eagerness, and Cloud glared at him hotly. "Would you _stop_ talking about Sephiroth and sex?" he hissed in a low voice. "You're freaking me out here!"

Reno laughed at that, a lazy sound that belied the serious look in his blue-green eyes. "The General was my first big crush, Cloud. If I ever get the chance, I'll take it, believe me."

Cloud only sighed as he leaned back against the glass enclosure. "Alright, Turk, tell me what makes Sephiroth so damned attractive to you. Explain it to me--if you can--because I sure as hell don't understand it."

The other man merely shrugged, his gaze moving to the numbers above the door, a green light marking the elevator's progress every few seconds. "He's fucking hot, for one. He's a badass, for another. I've always had a thing for powerful men--hence the whole thing with you-know-who. And he's only been with one other guy."

Reno turned his head and caught his gaze. "He's practically a virgin, and that's one hellova friggin' turn-on. I mean, think of all the things I could teach him. And then there's the hair. . ."

His voice trailed off as he looked away, a dreamy look on his face, and Cloud could only shake his head. He understood all too well how strong the lure of that first crush could be. It was what had caused him to hide behind his helmet on that ill-fated mission in his hometown. He hadn't wanted Tifa to see him in his Shinra BDU's and realize that he hadn't made it into SOLDIER like he'd sworn to.

Looking back on it now, it was enough to make Cloud want to cry. He had been so young back then, innocent even. He'd had no idea just how harsh the world truly was, or just how little his feelings for the mayor's daughter really meant. It wasn't until he'd met Aerith that he'd understood love as it was meant to be, and part of that love hadn't been his feelings at all, but remnants of Zack's. Nothing and no one--not even his friendship with Vincent--had prepared him for the sheer force of his passion for a slight, mentally unbalanced boy of sixteen.

Kadaj, he thought with another sigh. Gods, but he missed him. Everything about the boy had called to him on levels that he hadn't even realized existed inside of him. The intensity of his feelings had swept away almost everything but _him_. Not even his mention of Mother, which had almost been as terrifying as his uncanny resemblance to Sephiroth, would have been enough to keep him away. If Kadaj himself hadn't precipitated the end--by standing in the middle of _her _church and demanding his obsequiousness--Cloud doubted that he would have found the strength of will to walk away. Sadly, there times when he almost wished he hadn't.

"Yo, Strife?" Cloud blinked, focusing on Reno with surprise. The Turk was holding the elevator doors open, his head cocked to one side, a compassionate look on his face. "You still with me?"

He narrowed his eyes in warning and swept past him, silently daring him to speak. Surprisingly, Reno kept his mouth shut and followed silently. Cloud didn't know why, and he didn't particularly care. So long as he didn't give him any more shit about his choice of lover's, they were good.

Reno actually ran the last few feet to Sephiroth's front door before shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching in a more characteristic manner. Cloud rolled his eyes as he reached into the pocket of his Shinra-issue BDU's and retrieved the card key that Sephiroth had given him--_not_ Reno--weeks ago. Reno might be their ally, but Sephiroth would probably never fully trust him, simply because he was a Turk.

"You know, he might not even be home," Cloud couldn't resist pointing out.

Reno lifted his left hand and slowly extended his middle finger, and Cloud couldn't help but laugh in response. "Alright, alright, I'm opening the door."

He slid the card key through the electronic lock, surprised to find that the door was already unlocked. Sephiroth _never _left his door unlocked. He shared a quick look with Reno, who already had his baton out and extended to full length, and quietly pulled First Tsurugi's main blade from its sheathe. He grasped the handle, turned the knob slowly, and shoved the door open.

Sephiroth looked up from his computer, two silver brows lifted in an unbearably regal manner, even as the gesture was echoed by the half-naked man who stood at his back. Cloud blushed profusely as he realized that Genesis was _brushing_ Sephiroth's hair and began to stumble over an apology. At his side, Reno groaned loudly with disappointment. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, yo. What's General Asshole doing here?"

Cloud's bright blue gaze shot to Genesis, expecting an explosion of temper. Instead, the redheaded first merely smiled with smug arrogance and ran a bare hand over the other man's shoulder in an unmistakable gesture of possession. "Why, Sephiroth, of course," he answered with an amused quirk of his brow. "What are _you_ doing here, street-rat?"

Reno scowled and took a step forward, his intent obvious, and Cloud quickly stuck an arm out to halt him. "We'll come back later," he said hastily, turning and grabbing Reno's arm.

"Wait." Cloud turned back to see Sephiroth practically prying Genesis' hands from his hair, exasperation shaping his features as he finally freed himself. The Nightmare finally stood, looking surprisingly normal in casual clothes, and Cloud realized that this was the first time he had ever seen the other man out of uniform. "We have been researching the data you sent me, and I believe we may have found something."

_We?_ Cloud's eyes darted to Genesis', whose expression had changed from arrogance to sympathy, and his heart sunk. "You _told _him?" he asked in a low, angry voice.

Sephiroth hesitated, and Genesis stepped forward. "He told me only what he had to," he assured him in a surprisingly kind voice. "Sephiroth might not be willing to lie, but you'd be surprised what he can accomplish with the simple act of omission."

At his lover's surprised look, Genesis uttered a low laugh. "What, you thought I didn't know?" He shook his red head and ran a hand over the taller man's hair before turning back to Cloud. "He only told me that you know the youngest of his. . .children, and that he believed that you and his boys were once Hojo's prisoners in Nibelheim. Whatever else you may have told him, I can assure you, it has remained safe with him."

Cloud released a slow breath, hiding his relief as he nodded. He didn't like it, especially considering that only yesterday the two men hadn't been speaking, but there was nothing he could do about it. Getting angry now would only damage the fragile truce between he and Sephiroth, and that would be a very stupid thing to do. He needed Sephiroth's help, almost as much as Jenova's Child needed his.

"What did you find?" he asked at last, lifting mako-bright blue eyes to his nemesis'.

"A record of a failed experiment to splice the boys' genetics with those of a series of aquatic creatures." Sephiroth's expression showed relief as he half-turned and gestured towards the computer. "Come see for yourself."

Cloud slanted Reno a warning look and went to the computer, sheathing First Tsurugi in an absent, habitual gesture that betrayed his experience with the weapon. He ignored the empty chair and settled for leaning over the desk. He read the file with a growing sense of disgust. Hojo had decided that, because of the unpredictability of the seasonal storms in the Central Ocean, he wanted to be sure that his subjects survived in the event that the dome was compromised. The experiment had been a complete failure, and the project had been scrapped as a result.

"I knew it!" he declared under his breath. He pushed himself away from the desk, swinging around to nail Sephiroth under a steady glare. "We need to get them out there." His gaze flicked to Genesis before meeting his nemesis' once more. "How much does he know?"

"Enough," Sephiroth answered, a warning in his quiet voice as he added, "You may speak freely, Cloud. Genesis is on our side in this."

"Shit!" came the heartfelt response as Reno approached them. "You told him about Boss Man, too?"

Sephiroth merely pinned him under an intense green stare and Reno folded with disgusting ease. "Whatever, yo. Let's get this done already."

Cloud frowned at the easy capitulation. He hadn't realized that Reno's crush went _that_ deep. "How long until Rufus is ready to make his move?" he asked with resignation.

"Soon," Reno answered, shrugging as he added, "He wants to have as few casualties as possible, so he's trying to talk Lazard into okaying a mass SOLDIER exercise."

That caught Genesis' attention. "Where, exactly?" he asked, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"The southern mountains, near Fort Condor," Reno answered with a jealous glare. "He wants the mountain range between the army and Midgar, in case word of our plan leaks out."

"I'll talk to Lazard," Sephiroth said decisively. "I'm sure I can convince him to comply with Rufus' request."

Genesis lifted a brow at that. "You're not going to use Masamune to intimidate our poor Director, are you?" he queried with obvious amusement.

"Of course not." Sephiroth frowned down at him. "I'm sure that I can obtain Lazard's assistance without resorting to force. He is as unhappy with President Shinra as we are."

"I don't blame him for that one," the other First muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth smiled faintly in response. "Nor do I, Genesis."

Cloud tilted his head to the side, silently cursing his swiss-cheese memory as he asked, "What does Director Lazard have against The President?"

"Gods, but your memory sucks, Strife." Cloud sent Reno a dark look, silently reminding him of all the things Genesis _didn't_ know, and he hastily explained, "Lazard is The Prez's illegitimate son, yo."

Cloud only nodded, causing his golden spikes to sway. That certainly explained all of the family-oriented emails The Director was always sending to Zack and the other SOLDIERS. "Does Rufus know?" he asked at length.

"Yeah," Reno answered, shrugging his thin shoulders as he added, "Lazard won't even talk to him about it, but there's really nothing Rufus can do for him until he's in the President's chair, anyway."

"It won't be long," Sephiroth stated flatly. At Cloud's skeptical look, he added, "I am as eager as you to see them, Cloud. I assure you, I will not allow Rufus to tarry much longer. He _will _hold up his end of the bargain, or he will answer to me."

"Hey!" Reno protested indignantly. "Rufus is solid, yo. He'll do his part."

Three pairs of mako-powered eyes turned his way, each glowing as they locked onto him, and he took a hasty step back. "Chill, guys." He holstered the EMR and held both hands up before him in a classic sign of surrender. "All I meant was that the boss man was seriously freaked out when he read that file you gave him, and he wants to help you rescue the triplets. 'k?"

Sephiroth grunted. "When it comes to dealing with a Shinra, there is always a price to be paid," he said cynically.

"Yeah, and you're paying it, yo." Reno shoved his hands in his pockets and ambled a bit closer. "You're putting him in the President's Chair, and that's all he's ever really wanted. Once he's there, he'll make good on his promises. You can bank on _that."_

Genesis harrumphed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If he fucks this up, I'll kill him myself," he declared with a defiant toss of his fiery head.

"If he fucks this up, you'll have to wait in line," Cloud stated with chilling sincerity.

The other man's aristocratic features showed surprise, then morphed into that sickening sympathy. "Hojo's a real bastard, isn't he?"

Cloud made rough sound and looked away, fighting fractured, pain-filled memories of his time in Shinra Mansion. He belatedly remembered the picture Reno had given him and was grateful the distraction it was about to cause. If nothing else, maybe it would drag Genesis' attention back to Sephiroth, where it belonged.

"I've got something for you," he announced, lifting his head and meeting Sephiroth's gaze. The silver warrior raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Cloud pulled the picture out of his back pocket and gave it to him in silence.

Sephiroth unfolded the paper and let out a quiet gasp. He sat abruptly, his legs no longer able to support him, as shocked robbed him of the ability to more than breathe. His eyes never left the computer-generated picture as he realized precisely what kind of priceless treasure Cloud had just given him. The picture, which was at least thirty-four years old, had obviously been copied on an inferior printer. Lines dissected the images of those he both loved and hated, as well as those whose acquaintances he had never made, while faded colors ran through the picture itself, making it impossible to judge the quality of the original.

But what mattered most is that they were all there. Professor Gast, who had been the closest thing he'd had to a father before his love for The Ancient—Ifalna--had driven him to flee with her into the icy wilds of the Northern Continent. Professor Hojo, who had sadistically tortured him as a child in the name of scientific research, and still did his very best to do so now that he was an adult. And then there was the very pregnant woman at Gast's side, her long, slender hands resting on her distended abdomen, her heart-shaped face wearing a smile that was both triumphant and sad. Her exotically tilted eyes full echoed the same mix of contradictory emotions, while long, flowing hair arched high above her forehead and around her body in an all too familiar fashion.

He barely registered Genesis' presence as he sat beside him, hardly felt the hand that brushed his hair back from his face in an infinitely tender gesture. He couldn't turn away from the photograph, from the past he would never escape, or the mother he would never have the opportunity to know.

A strong arm slid across his back, a gentle hand cupping his shoulder, as the other man shifted closer. "Seph, who are they?"

The soft-spoken question wormed its way through the layers of his consciousness, and he found himself leaning into the comforting embrace as he answered, "Professor Gast and. . .my. . .mother."

There was a moment of stillness, and then Genesis was leaning forward, only fractionally loosening his hold, to peer at the photograph. "Oh, my," he breathed with surprised wonder, "Sephiroth, she's absolutely lovely."

"Yes, she was," he said in low, trembling voice.

_Was._ Genesis' gaze shot to his face, which revealed a grief that he wouldn't have allowed to show a mere three months ago, and he wrapped both arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Sephiroth's hand came up to grim his arm, and Genesis squeezed him as tightly as he could without causing him discomfort. He didn't speak, merely held the younger man, who continued to gaze at the photograph with bleak green eyes.

He rubbed Sephiroth's bare shoulder with thumb even as he twisted just enough to meet Cloud's gaze. "Where did you get this?" he asked, an edge to his voice that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than anger.

Bright blue eyes, which had been fastened on Sephiroth with an unsettling combination of pity and apprehension, met his evenly. "Rufus found it last night," he answered in a toneless voice. "I don't know where."

"He found it in his father's study, yo." Reno rounded the coffee table and sat on it, his own gaze trained on Sephiroth, as his voice gentled. "It's not just your mother, yo. Your father's in there, too."

Sephiroth's eyes left the photograph for the first time, widening slightly as they met his, before returning to the picture. He looked past his mother and surrogate father and spotted Vincent Valentine almost immediately. He gazed at the man who had fathered him with unconcealed interest, never before having been given a chance to simply sit back and study him. He looked different than Sephiroth remembered from the numerous battles between AVALANCHE and his clones. His hair was shorter, and he was wearing the Turks' trademark black suit. He also looked quite a bit younger, although he had hardly aged at all, as far as Sephiroth could see. No, the difference was in the tense set of his thin shoulders, as well as the stricken expression on his narrow yet handsome features, features that were usually lacking any sort of expression at all.

"He was still grieving," he murmured, half to himself.

Genesis ran a consoling hand over hair, tearing his gaze from Sephiroth's undeniably handsome Turk father, to his even more beautiful son. "Grieving?" he questioned in an encouraging tone.

"My mother had gone back to her husband," Sephiroth elucidated in a slightly stronger voice. "My father. . .I don't believe he properly recovered from the loss before his death."

His father was dead, too?! _"Shit,"_ Genesis swore richly. "What the fuck happened to them, Seph?"

Pale emerald eyes narrowed as they finally met his own. "Hojo," he hissed, and there was no mistaking his rage as he looked back at the photograph. "Hojo killed them both, and laughed while he did it."

Genesis couldn't contain his flinch as he pressed even closer, lifting a hand to stroke his hair, his lips finding one bare shoulder in a soothing caress. "Are you sure?" he asked in a murmur. "Maybe, you're wrong, Seph. It's not like you were there, after all. There might be another explanation for their deaths."

"I am not wrong." Sephiroth drew a deep breath even as he drew his composure around him like a cloak. He straightened, pulling away from the other man, as he added, "Hojo was my mother's husband," in a cold voice.

"Sephiroth. . ." Genesis let his voice trial off as the other man stood and strode out of the room. He gazed at the closed bedroom door before slumping back on the sofa. "Fucking hell!"

Reno cast him a dark look as he rose to his feet. "Yeah, nice going there, Rhapsodos. Could you have possibly made the situation any worse?"

"Fuck you!" Genesis surged to his feet, his azure eyes flashing, as he strode determinedly after his lover. "Get the hell out of here, street-rat, before I do something that we'll be both regret!"

"Fucking asshole!" Reno yelled after him, glaring as the bedroom door was slammed loudly behind him. "Self-righteous, sanctimonious prick!"

"Give it a rest, Reno." Cloud stared after them both for a long moment before sighing heavily and turning towards the front door. "Come on. We'd better give them some time alone. I have a test next hour, anyway."

"Test." Reno shook his shaggy red head as he reluctantly followed. "You're a grown friggin' man, Strife. Test, my ass."

Cloud smiled just a bit at that as he opened the door. "Yeah, it's not exactly my idea of fun, but the SOLDIER prelims are coming up soon, and I need to study the things I don't remember if I want to pass."

"Still determined to make 1st Class, huh?" Reno shrugged as he pulled the door closed behind them. "Whatever floats your boat, buddy. It's not like you don't have a shitload of hands-on experience, yo."

"True," Cloud acknowledged softly, "but I still want to pass."

The not-so-young Turk rolled his blue-green eyes as they approached the elevator. "Have fun in class, yo. I need to see Rufus and see if he's found anything more."

Cloud nodded as the doors slid open. He slipped inside, using his hand to hold them open as he asked, "You'll call me if you find anything?"

"'Course." Reno grinned, looking more like himself than he had since Sephiroth's mini-meltdown began. "Wouldn't want to stand in the way of _true love_, yo."

A snort escaped Cloud as he stepped back and released the doors. "Sephiroth was right!" he yelled as they began to close. "You're an idiot—yo!"

Reno clutched at his chest as though mortally wounded, and Cloud chuckled as the doors finally slid closed. As he settled back against the railing, he pushed aside any feelings of guilt. Despite the trauma that seeing his parents had obviously caused, Sephiroth deserved to have that much of Vincent and Lucrecia, a small piece of the past that could never be reclaimed, but was important to him nonetheless. And, he would be meeting Vincent soon enough, if all went according to plan.

The elevator stopped and he hurried to his next class, bound and determined that--this time--he wouldn't fail. He would pass the SOLDIER preliminaries, and he _would_ be promoted to 1st Class, no matter what. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Genesis slammed the bedroom door behind him, trying desperately to hang on to his volatile temper, as Reno's words rang through his head. _Could you have possibly made the situation any worse? _He cringed to himself as he saw Sephiroth sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands threaded through the hair at his temples, his silver-green eyes blank as he gazed at the photograph that rested on his knees. No, he thought with self-reproach, he pretty sure that he couldn't have fucked things up any worse than he already had. The question was, did he have any chance in hell of making it _better?_

He approached the other man with slow, hesitant steps, taking a tentative seat beside his emotionally-exhausted lover. He lifted a hand, intending to offer comfort, but the sudden tensing of Sephiroth's shoulders clearly communicated his desire to be left untouched, and he let his hand drop to the mattress. "I'm sorry," he whispered finally, hating the feeling of helplessness that swept over him. "I didn't know, Seph."

There was no response from the man beside him, and Genesis could only gaze at him sadly. There was really nothing he could say that would make things better, he realized. Sephiroth had lost both of his parents before he had ever had a chance to know them, and he had been raised by their killer with his employer's full knowledge and consent. No wonder Sephiroth was so keen to leave Shinra.

He turned until his shoulder was level with the other man's and simply sat there. He kept his mouth tightly shut, not quite touching the other man, as he offered comfort in the only way what that Sephiroth would allow. He could only hope that his presence would soothe the other man, and remind him that he wasn't alone, as he so often felt that he was. He had friends--family, even--and they would always be here for him, whether he wanted them to be or not.

Finally, Sephiroth stirred, dropping his hands with a quiet, defeated sigh. He still didn't speak, nor did he look in Genesis' direction, but some of the tension finally began to leave his lean body. Genesis watched him through a thick tumble of fiery hair, hooded eyes following those elegant, long-fingered hands as they picked up the photograph once more. They lingered for a moment, his left hand moving to trace the photograph of his mother, before Sephiroth very carefully set the copied picture on the nightstand, leaving it propped up against the lamp.

Sephiroth continued to gaze at it even as he resumed his former position. Genesis waited breathlessly for him to speak, to acknowledge him in any way, and was shocked by the hurt that swept through him when he didn't. He had to get out of there, he thought as his chest tightened painfully. He couldn't take the damned silence any more. If--_when_--Sephiroth decided that he needed him, he knew where to find him. Until then, he had his own hurt feelings to nurse, selfish bastard that he undoubtedly was.

He pushed himself to his feet and padded towards the door, only to be stopped as by a harshly whispered, "Don't go."

He swallowed hard and turned around, only to find Sephiroth watching him with a stark expression. He approached him slowly, resuming his seat as he fought the urge to reach out and touch the wounded warrior. Sephiroth surprised him by sliding his hand across the comforter until _his _hand found Genesis'. Pale fingers curled convulsively around his own even as Sephiroth lowered his gaze and took refuge behind his beautiful silver hair.

"I. . .don't want to be alone."

The whispered confession sliced through Genesis as he turned his hand and threaded their fingers together. He did nothing more, allowing Sephiroth to draw whatever comfort he could from his presence. Sephiroth leaned towards him after a few moments, laying his forehead on Genesis' shoulder in an unmistakable plea to be held. Genesis responded immediately, freeing his hand and wrapping both arms around his lover's trembling body. Sephiroth turned his face into his neck, drew an audibly ragged breath, and clung to him tightly.

Genesis ran his hands over the other man's shoulders, rocking him gently as he set about calming him. He didn't allow himself to voice any of the questions that were running through his head. There would be time enough for that later. For now, he contented himself with making the soothing little noises that he knew Sephiroth liked, pressing his lips to his moonspun hair, and smoothing his palms over the bare skin of his back.

He hated seeing Sephiroth like this, he thought as he ran his hands through a river of silver satin. Trembling and vulnerable, so unlike the strong warrior that Genesis _knew _him to be. For him personally, this was the last straw. If he was ever presented with an opportunity to kill Professor Hojo, he'd take it and _fuck _the consequences. Sephiroth hadn't deserved any of this, and he shouldn't have to suffer because Shinra and Professor Hojo were self-serving pricks.

"I'm sorry."

The whispered words tore through Genesis painfully. "Don't be," he said in a fiercely gentle voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shuddered against him, those corded arms tightening around his waist to just this side of pain. "I hurt you," he said raggedly.

"Ppfftt." Genesis dismissed his words as he nuzzled Sephiroth's hair with his cheek. "I'm a big boy, Seph. I'll live. How about you?"

The other man stilled against him, then slowly raised his head. "You are not… angry with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." Genesis traced the high arch of his bangs, thinking of the woman in the photograph, before tucking them back behind his lover's ears. "You had quite a shock. I think your reaction was perfectly understandable. Don't you?"

Sephiroth blinked, the dark gold of his lashes sweeping down to cover the emerald glow of his eyes for just a moment. He gazed at Genesis almost shyly, and Genesis was forcibly reminded of their first real kiss. Sephiroth had looked at him in exactly the same way, his silver-green eyes full of uncertainty and hope, an odd combination for the most powerful man on The Planet.

Or so he'd thought, then. He knew better, now. Sephiroth might be unmatched as a swordsman, but he would probably always be a novice when it came to human interaction. And he couldn't help the way he reacted to stress. He had been taught to hide his emotions, to withdraw from them when they became too intense for him to handle. He had made great strides in the ten years they'd known one another, but a lifetime of being forced to bury his feelings to survive had taken their toll. Today was a perfect example of that, and Genesis wasn't going to let him castigate himself for it.

He cupped that perfect, angelic face in hands and pressed his lips to the other man's. Sephiroth's response was slow in coming, his own lips returning the simple caress all too tentatively. Genesis kept the kiss chaste, wanting nothing more than to comfort the man he loved in his grief. It was Sephiroth who gradually deepened the kiss, Sephiroth whose hands began to clutch at his body as he urged him back on the bed.

Genesis didn't protest as his own blood began to burn. He twined his hands through Sephiroth's hair as the other man covered his body with his own, hating the desperation that he tasted on the other man's lips. Sephiroth didn't speak as his hands moved to the waistband of Genesis' sleep pants, and Genesis didn't expect him to. He merely lifted his hips and let the silky material be drawn down his legs. Sephiroth settled between his legs, lust bleeding in to battle with the bleakness in his pale emerald eyes, and Genesis moaned in what he hoped was an encouraging way as one long-fingered hand stroked its way to the heart of him.

Sephiroth's gaze remained watchful, alert for the smallest hint of discomfort, as he traced the puckered skin that all but begged for his touch. Genesis began to wiggle against him, unable to control himself, as his body tightened with anticipation. It was hell not being able to speak, but as Sephiroth stilled his hips with his free hand and _pushed_ against him, he couldn't contain a breathless gasp. The finger that entered him was dry, but the discomfort was only temporary. Sephiroth bowed his back, pushing his cock against his own, and the pain vanished in a tidal wave of need.

Two fingers, three, and then he was being stretched, prepared the sensual invasion to come. Gentle fingertips brushed his prostate, and he lost control of himself as pleasure overtook him. He began to thrust against the invading fingers, arching his back, his hands fisting in the coverlet on either side of him. He could hear the high, gasping cries that escaped him, but was beyond controlling them as his body began to sing.

Sephiroth let out a groan of his own as he watched Genesis lose himself to pleasure. He loved the way the smaller man's lithe, muscled body twisted so sinuously as he moved, as he abandoned himself completely to his own sensual nature. It was something it had taken Sephiroth years to learn how to do, and he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the process. As Genesis cried his name and begged to filled, to be _fucked,_ he could only shudder and move to comply, awed by the trust Genesis showed as he gave himself over to him.

He withdrew his fingers and touched their joined erections, gasping at the sharp jerk of Genesis' slim hips, which only increased the sweet sexual friction. He stroked them together with hands that trembled, coating them both with a thick layer of precome. He shifted, pulling back just enough to line himself up, and pushed himself home. He was enveloped in searing heat, burning alive as Genesis' legs came up to hug his sides. He slid an arm under the slender hips that thrust against his, changing the angle of his thrusts until he was hitting the prostate with every move that he made.

Genesis went wild beneath him, throwing his fiery head back as his body arched off of the bed. His pale blue eyes were glowing with a fierce, radiant light, echoing the urgent cries that rang through the room. His elegant hands began to pull at the comforter as he scrambled to find purchase, something to hold on to, something that would anchor him as ecstasy shaped his world, and Sephiroth responded.

He pulled those long legs around his waist and surged forward, blanketing Genesis' beautiful body with his own. He reached out and grasped both of his lover's hands, meshing their fingers as he brought those hands up on either side of Genesis' head. He shook his own head until his hair fell around them in a soft, scattered silver veil, knowing how much pleasure the other man would draw from it.

As Genesis whimpered and gripped his hands with increasing pressure, he lowered his head and slanted his mouth across his.

Genesis' breath caught as Sephiroth's tongue found his own. His own moved aggressively, twining with his lover's, mimicking the movements of Sephiroth's own body. Sephiroth's answering groan was muffled, but no less intense for it, his body responding to the suggestive caress with renewed vigor. Genesis had asked to be fucked, and by Gods, Sephiroth was _doing_ it.

The thought flitted through Genesis' pleasure-soaked mind, only to be lost as Sephiroth released his hands. He made a protesting sound at the loss, only to be rewarded with the feeling of Sephiroth's hands thrusting into his hair. Sephiroth cradled his head as he angled his own, deepening the almost violent kiss, and Genesis was lost. His last conscious act was to plunge his hands into the wild fall of Sephiroth's silken hair, and the world ended in a blistering haze of silver and green.

He didn't know how long he was out, but as he came back to himself, he was surprised to find himself on his stomach, his rapidly cooling body already cleaned. Sephiroth's lean form stretched out behind him, and he could feel the other man's hand as it stroked his left shoulder with reverent tenderness. He smiled to himself as he felt Sephiroth's lips brush the same spot, then return for a longer, more lingering caress.

_"Aishiteru," _he breathed, his deep voice so full love that Genesis knew he would never again doubt him. "Don't ever leave me, kitten. I would not survive it."

Sephiroth laid his head on his shoulder, and Genesis swallowed against the sudden constriction of his throat. "Seph?" he questioned in a wobbly voice.

He felt Sephiroth rub his cheek against his shoulder. "Yes, kitten?"

"I love you, too."

Sephiroth relaxed against him then, his lean body fitting itself to his, a strong arm coming around to hug him close, and Genesis sighed in both relief and pleasure. "My moonbeam," he said in a murmur, his eyes drifting closed as peace permeated him.

Sephiroth closed his own eyes and tightened his hold. "Always, Genesis."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (Sephiroth would never wear that stupid, useless weapons harness and belt if I did!), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **The plot's really starting to come along, now. This chapter: Hojo makes his first appearance, as does Vincent (I know you were all waiting for _him). _There's a little SHM thrown in for flavor, but not much, so don't get too excited. Zack and Angeal will be along in the next couple of chapters, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them completely. As for the reviews. . .you guys rock. THANK YOU, for all of the encouragement. I couldn't keep doing this--writer's block aside--without you! Now, enjoy the next installment of (dun, dun, dunnnnn). . .

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter Twenty Four

_**'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

The man in the coffin shifted restlessly, one black-gloved hand searching the darkness for the one who would light his way, while the other, clad in shining gold, gouged holes into the musty linen beneath him. He was lost, as he had been so many years ago. But this time, it was not a soft, rounded body which to called to his own, but one born of mako and bullets and betrayal, and he could only moan softly as he was burned alive by cold, molten fire.

_Streams of silver cascaded around him, ribbons of pale moonlight sweeping over him, the argent color echoed in the leafless trees which rose up around them. A slim, long-fingered hand found his own as a slender figure rose up above him. The beautiful young man arched his back as he brought his hand up to his exposed throat, and he was shocked to discover that his gauntlet was gone, only the black glove which concealed the signs of his sins remaining. _

_The man above him moaned as he rode him, his slim, muscled form swaying as he lost himself in pleasure. He found himself fascinated by the young man's beauty, by the slivers of pale green that peeked from beneath the fringe of his surprisingly dark lashes, and the long silver hair that swayed enticingly with each sensual _

_movement that he made. He reached up, unable to help himself, and brushed his thumb over the boy's plump bottom lip. The pretty one opened that sensuous bow mouth and drew him in, and he could feel the heat of him even through the aged leather._

_His breath to catch as his blood continued to burn. He shouldn't be here, he knew. This was wrong on so many levels that even _he_ knew it, but he had not been able to turn away. He, who had no use for others, save the friends who had forced him to live, had been unable to turn away from this slight yet powerful nymph of a man. He had been caught unawares by force of his own passions, and he found that he couldn't regret it _now. _He knew that he would later, when this was done and his body had cooled, but for now, he could only gasp and grasp the boys hips as pleasure threatened to steal what little was left of his sanity._

_And the beautiful young man knew. He opened his large, exotically tilted green eyes--_her _eyes--and leaned down. He draped his pale body over his own, his lips finding his even as he whispered, "Give yourself to me, dark one. Let yourself _go."

_He couldn't control the raw, primal growl that escaped his throat as he let his control go and gave the boy what he wanted. He flipped the boy beneath him, slanted his mouth across his, and lost himself to the Chaos within._

Vincent Valentine came back to himself with a low, hoarse cry. He slumped back against the stale linens of his prison, his piecemeal body throbbing with unsatiated lust. He didn't know who the pretty young man was. He never had. He had been dreaming of him for weeks, maybe even months now--it was hard to tell when one was trapped in hell--and it was slowly driving him insane. The beautiful nymph who haunted his dreams also frightened him, because he had Lucrecia's eyes. He knew that it couldn't be Sephiroth, the son whose very existence had ended their private world. The boy was much too young for that. Still, that he had looked at him with her eyes as he they made love was enough to terrify the monster he had become.

And yet, he _wanted _the boy, longed for him in ways he hadn't thought possible. They had never met, and Vincent had no explanation for the memories that seemed so very, very real. Unlike his nightmares of Lucrecia and her hated husband, Hojo, these were _different. _These weren't echoes that tortured him for his many failures as a man. These dreams brought pleasure as well as shame, and he hated that he didn't know why, even as he found himself looking forward to their coming.

He wasn't supposed to feel anything but the sadness and misery his past actions had caused. He had been placed here to _repent, _and instead, he found himself feeling more alive than he ever had before his death at Hojo's hands. "Who are you?" he whispered, he deep voice harsh after years of disuse. "Why do you haunt me? What do you _want_ from me?"

_'Give yourself to me, dark one.'_

Vincent shuddered as that smooth, placid voice with its cultured tones echoed through his tortured mind. And as the dream swept over him once again, shattering him with its sheer intensity, he feared that he already had.

* * *

"Don't go."

Sephiroth paused in the act of fastening his leather pants, frowning slightly as he raised his head. Genesis sat in the center of the bed, beautifully, gloriously nude, a defiant expression shaping his stunning aristocratic features. The unforgettable azure eyes which had captivated Sephiroth from the first were atypically dark, the only sign of the apprehension Genesis was trying so valiantly to hide, and Sephiroth could only smile in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"All will be well," he told the other man softly. "Your concern is unnecessary, Genesis."

Those bright blue skies narrowed on his own. "Bullshit," Genesis snapped obstinately. "Call him back and tell him you can't make it. Use me as an excuse if you have to--The Goddess knows he hates me enough--but do _not_ go down to the lab tonight."

He let out a quiet sigh as he fastened the pants and reached for his weapons belt. Hojo had called ten minutes ago and demanded his presence in his laboratory, to finish the tests he had 'run out on' two months prior. If he didn't go now, the consequences could be severe--for them both. "I have to go, Gen. You _know_ that. I've put this off for too long as it is."

The other man tossed his head, sending his disheveled hair tumbling around his fine-boned face. _"No, _you do not, Sephiroth. You're a grown fucking man. Hojo has no right to call you in the middle night and order you to the fucking labs. Tell him that you're busy, and to go fuck himself."

"While I would like nothing more, I cannot." Sephiroth adjusted the straps to his weapons harness and reached for his boots as he spoke. "Everything must appear as normal as possible until Rufus is ready to make his move. I won't jeopardize everything we've worked for simply because you're worried about me," he added with a touch of heat.

"Of course, I'm worried about you. He nearly killed you last time."

Genesis scowled as Sephiroth grabbed his boots and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his back on him as he effectively ignored him. Time to change tactics, he thought with a cunning smile. He scooted across the mattress and slipped his arms around his lover from behind. He ignored the deep, heartfelt sigh as he pulled Sephiroth back against his body. He was determined to have his way in this, and by Goddess, he _would_.

He slid his hands down the front of Sephiroth's body, cupping his most sensitive flesh through the butter-soft leather. He waited until the other man moaned softly and arched into his touch to whisper, "If you love me, you'll stay with me, Seph."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Sephiroth very carefully peeled his hands from his body. He surged to his feet and strode across the room, buckling his boots and reaching for his coat, trying to control his ire all the while. Once he was done, he turned and looked at the other man, who didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed at the attempted manipulation. "That was beneath you, Genesis," he snapped icily.

"The hell it was!" Genesis climbed off of the bed and marched towards him, determination etched into every fluid line of body. He came to a halt mere inches away from him, and it took all of Sephiroth's considerable willpower not to reach for him, in spite of his irritation. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from that bastard, whether it pisses you off or not. You are _not _going down there tonight, Sephiroth. Period. End of discussion. Do you understand me?"

Sephiroth didn't bother with a response as he swept past him, striding from the room with long, angry steps. Genesis was hot on heels, fear the man he loved riding him as he grasped his arm and used all of his strength to jerk him to a halt. Sephiroth swung around to face him, his silver hair flaring around him like a living thing, his otherworldly green eyes narrowing in a warning that Genesis had no intention of heeding.

"I am _not _going to lose you!" he hissed, tightening his hold until he knew he had to be hurting the younger man. "He nearly killed you last time, and I have no intention of letting it happen, again. You're staying, Sephiroth, and that's final!"

Sephiroth's gaze turned cold as he jerked his arm free. "No, I am not," he forced through gritted teeth. "There is a great deal I am willing to indulge you in, Genesis--

"Indulge?!"

"--but this is not negotiable," he continued, ignoring the infuriated outburst. "I will not put our futures at risk because you cannot control your fears. I am going to the lab. I will return in a few hours, and I hope to find you waiting for me when I do. If not, I will see you tomorrow on the SOLDIER floor."

He turned and walked away, leaving a furious kitten spitting at his back. "Godsdamnit, Sephiroth!" the other man yelled. "Get back here! Don't you walk away from me!"

He wrenched the door opened, stepped over the threshold, and slammed the door as hard as he could. So much for his vaunted self-control, he thought as he strode to the elevator and jabbed impatiently at the button. As much as he loved the other man, the impulse to wrap his hands around that slender neck was nearly overpowering at times. Trust Genesis to turn a simple, routine lab visit into an elaborate melodrama.

The door to his quarters was suddenly flung open, and he cringed as he realized that simply walking away may not have been the best way to handle to the situation. "Fine!" Genesis screamed so loudly that the whole building must have heard him. Sephiroth resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, knowing that he would only find an angry, naked SOLDIER at his back. "Get the fuck out, then! Go, and let him fucking kill you, for all I care! Just don't come crawling back to me when he does!"

The door was slammed so hard that Sephiroth felt the vibrations through the soles of his boots. He winced as the elevator doors finally slid open and gratefully stepped inside. As he pressed the button for the 68th floor, he could only hope that Genesis hadn't meant his angry, callous words. It would be devastating to return home only to find an empty apartment waiting for him, as he so often had in the past.

Genesis would not do that to him _now, _he tried to assure himself. It had been nearly a week since he had broken down in Genesis' arms, and the other man had rarely left him alone since. Genesis had even taken to bringing his paperwork to Sephiroth's office, so that he could keep an eye on him while he worked. Genesis loved him. It was only his fear for him that had made him so unreasonable in this matter.

He would wait, Sephiroth thought, angry with himself as he was unable to quell a small, niggling sense of doubt. He would not let his own fears do this to him. He refused to give in to the uncertainties that had once colored his own perceptions of the man he loved. He had to trust him, to put his faith in him, or he would only precipitate the very tragedy he was working so diligently to avoid.

Which meant, no more losing his temper. Genesis was volatile by nature. He _knew _that. Genesis might not be the most reasonable man on The Planet, but Sephiroth truly couldn't blame him for his reaction this time. He _had _found Sephiroth bleeding to death in the Professor's laboratory, after all. He had already confessed that he feared being hurt, and losing the man he loved would certainly do _that._

Genesis was a strong man. He feared nothing. That Genesis had admitted to being afraid of losing _him_ was enough to make Sephiroth question the decision he had made. He sighed to himself as the elevator ground to a halt, the doors opening to reveal the sterile corridors of the 68th floor. No, he told himself as he left the elevator and strode through those barren halls, he could not chance drawing any attention to himself at such time. He and Rufus were only days away from staging their coup de taut. He could not--would not--allow his feelings for the other man to sway his judgment in this.

He came to the door that housed a great many of his childhood nightmares and forced himself to walk through. It slid open with quiet mechanical hiss, then closed with more of the same. The Professor, who was bent over one of the rooms many scientific devices, straightened and turned towards him as he approached, and it was all Sephiroth could do to not to strike him down where he stood.

The older man cast him a disgusted look as he reached up to adjust his rimless glasses. "You're late," he snapped in lieu of greeting.

Soon, Sephiroth comforted himself as he raised one eyebrow in response. "You called fifteen minutes ago, Professor. I would have thought my response time more than adequate," he returned coolly.

Hojo sneered as he gestured towards a large hospital bed, this one fully mechanized, complete with steel restraints. "Undress and lay down, boy. Thanks to your impudence, I am behind in my reports to the President. We have a lot of work to do tonight, you and I."

A high, cackling laugh accompanied those last words, and Sephiroth tensed upon hearing it. He didn't respond as he removed his uniform and set it in a small cabinet that Hojo kept expressly for that purpose. He climbed up on to the oversized cot, ignoring his instincts as they screamed for him to flee. This would be the last time, he reminded himself desperately. After tonight, Hojo would never touch him again. He only had to survive a few hours of excruciatingly painful invasive procedures, and then he would be free. This dark chapter of his life would soon be closed forever, Masamune the mark that denoted its bloody conclusion.

The thought of killing Hojo was enough to calm his nerves. As the older man drew close and began to slip his wrists and ankles into the steel restraints, he entertained himself by envisioning the old man's death. As satisfying as the image of running Masamune through that thin, emaciated body was, he thought that a more. . .hands-on approach might be in order. Wrapping his hands around that scrawny neck and literally squeezing the life out the good professor was appealing on _far_ too many levels for him to ignore.

The darkness within him rose up at the thought, clamoring for him to break free and do just that. Yes, Sephiroth thought malevolently, Masamune would provide too quick a death for a man who so adored to torment others. Torturing him would be not only all too fitting, but something _he_ would enjoy--immensely. After what had been done not only to him, but to all the others, Sephiroth thought that returning the favor would be all too appropriate.

He felt the sting of a needle as it was inserted into his arm and forced himself back to reality. Hojo was speaking--when was he not?--and Sephiroth found himself focusing on his words with surprising ferocity. "It won't be long now," the scientist was saying, satisfaction lacing his rather nasal voice. "My three beautiful specimens are nearly ready, far superior to the original in every way. You, my boy, are about to become obsolete."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed on him at the mention of Kadaj and his brothers. Hojo either didn't notice, or didn't care, as he prepped another needle for insertion. "Yes, obsolete," he continued with another ear-shattering laugh. "As powerful as you are, you have proven far too intractable for my liking. You have forgotten your betters, boy, and I can't allow such insubordination to continue."

"And what will you do?" Sephiroth questioned in a low, dangerous voice. "You cannot harm me, Professor. My body heals too quickly for any of your. . . treatments," he bit the word off, "to have any long-term effects."

Hojo laughed again, and the accompanying smile was enough to set warning bells clamoring inside his head. "I've been working on a new drug," he pierced the median cubital vein and depressed the plunger, "one which will be able to overcome even _your_ built-in defenses."

The old man smiled down at him, his depravity clearly palpable as he added, "You should feel the effects soon enough, _Sephiroth._ Bah!" he exclaimed suddenly, turning away as he pulled a movable tray of surgical implements closer to him. "I don't why I indulged that woman and kept your ridiculous name. I should have given you a number, as I have with all of the others. _She _certainly had no influence on anything else of importance, after all."

The first stirrings of anger awakened within him at the mention of his natural mother. Hojo didn't even have the decency to speak her name, calling her 'that woman' as though she were beneath contempt. "'That woman' was my mother," he said, clenching his teeth as he spoke. "Her name was Lucrecia Crescent, and she was your _wife._"

Beady black eyes narrowed on his as Hojo bent over him. "How do you know that name?" he demanded.

Sephiroth forced his anger back, surprised by the amount of restraint it took to do so, and forced a smile to his lips. "I know a great deal," he answered, his voice dangerously soft as he added, "I know about Valentine, as well."

Hojo reared back, his unable to hide his surprise. "You know nothing," he spat with a sneer. "Vincent Valentine was a weak-willed child. A failure, both as a man and an experiment. And your mother's name was Jenova."

"Valentine was a Turk, and my father," Sephiroth returned harshly, ignoring the reference to Jenova as the anger returned tenfold. "Not you, Professor. Never _you."_

Hojo's entire countenance darkened at the reminder. "You'll pay for that, my boy. Yes, you will." He grabbed a scalpel from the tray beside him and smiled once again. He held it up, laughing insanely as the light glinted off its razor-sharp edge. "I had thought to send my three specimens to deal with you, but that would be a waste, both of my time and my genius."

The dark-haired madman looked down at him once more, smiling with a cunning that actually frightened him. "I think that Rhapsodos would be a more fitting trial for my beautiful creations, don't you, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth's blood went cold at the implications of his words. "If you touch him, I'll kill you," he whispered with cold, deadly intent.

Another laugh escaped the scientist at that. "You'll be dead, boy. But die knowing that Hollander's freak won't be far behind you. He's challenged me one time too many, as it is. Now, where was I?"

Hojo lowered the scalpel in his hand and Sephiroth reacted. He broke the restraint fettering his right arm and grabbed Hojo's wrist, the bones snapping even before he had formed the thought to break them. He flung the other man away from him, reaching across himself to snap the restraint on his left wrist. He sat up and quickly freed his ankles, ignoring the spinning in his head as he did so. Hojo had made a fatal error in threatening Genesis. Sephiroth was not the same shy, insecure young man he had once been. He had been tested in a trial of fire, mako, and madness, and he knew what exactly what he was capable of. Unfortunately for Hojo, he did not.

He rose to his feet, willing his uniform to form around him. It did, materializing out of the same nothingness he once had, slithering over his body until he was completely covered once more. Hojo was staring at him with an unsettling combination of fascination and abject horror from his place on the cold tile floor, and Sephiroth smiled with all of the malevolence of Jenova's chosen son.

"How little you humans know of the forces with which you tinker," he said with contempt. "You run around aimlessly, thinking your actions important, when you are no more than ants, scurrying towards your own doom in your incalculable ignorance."

"I knew it!" Hojo declared shakily. He grabbed one of the countertops with his undamaged hand and dragged himself to his feet. "How long has she been speaking to you? Have there been any further physical mutations? Why didn't you inform me immediately--"

Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of his feet. He gazed up at him with cruel, heartless green eyes, smiling all the while. "Jenova has no need of you," he told the sniveling little coward of a man, "nor do I. Your continued existence is a blight upon this world, and not to be tolerated. You will be removed from the equation, _Professor. _The bonds of godhood which you have so diligently sought are not meant for the likes of _you."_

Hojo didn't appear to be the least bit frightened by his words, not even when Sephiroth tightened his hold just enough to cut off his air supply. He looked both excited and impatient as he dangled from his grasp, and Sephiroth was instantly on guard. He loosed his hand just enough to restore Hojo's air, and his ability to speak, his curiosity peaked, even as something unidentifiable flashed at the edge of his senses.

"No," the old man said, the faint tang of bitterness tingeing his eager words, "_you_ are the god, boy. You always were. You are the one Jenova chose, the dark angel who will bring this world to its knees. But you need _me_ to guide you."

Sephiroth laughed then, the sound dark and sadistic, as he jerked Hojo close. He placed his lips next to his ear and said, "I have no need of a guide. I have seen the wonders you kept from me, Professor. I have seen The Planet which cries out in anguish, screaming from a wound it can never heal, and I have answered the call. Though, not in a way that _you_ could have foreseen."

He raised his head and lifted the smaller man once more. He knew just how disturbing a picture he made with his silver hair flowing down his back, his slitted pupils nearly disappearing as he drew on the tainted cells within him, his deceptively angelic features warped with cruelty. He was every inch the god that Hojo had once tried to make of him. He only lacked Jenova's inimical control, and that made him doubly dangerous.

"There will be no ascendance, Professor. No Meteor to call, no _Reunion _to study. I will shape this world by _healing _it, not destroying it, and Genesis will be at my side as I do so."

He tightened his grasp until he felt the other man's esophagus give way. He dropped Hojo to the floor, taking a step back as he studied him with dispassionate eyes. The scientist clutched at as his throat he began to suffocate, and Sephiroth smiled once again. "I will destroy Jenova, and I will free us all from her taint, but _you_ will not live to see it. Your cells will be drawn back to her, and I will have the pleasure of killing you a second time when I take her alien head. Die with that knowledge, _Father."_

Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment longer, his own dark satisfaction rising up within him, before he turned away. He was nearly to the door when he felt it. A shift in the air, the atmosphere changing around him, becoming charged with a power he was all too familiar with. He swung around, his eyes narrowing, as he watched Hojo stand. As though on puppet strings, his body was jerked upright, his dark eyes shining with a telling violet light, as his spittle-covered lips curved into an evil smile.

"Did you really think you could kill me so easily, _boy?"_

Sephiroth's lips thinned with displeasure as he realized that the Jenova cells Hojo had once injected into himself had healed him. "No, I suppose it was too much to ask," he muttered before calling Masamune.

The seven-foot odachi appeared in his hands, reflecting the light in an almost supernatural way as it spanned the space between them. "Make no mistake, old man, you _will_ die. I will not be denied in this."

The hated cackle rang through the lab, echoing painfully through his skull, and Sephiroth tightened his hold on Masamune's hilt. He knew that there was something wrong inside of him, something that had been triggered by whatever drug Hojo had given him, but he could not afford to worry about it now. Thirty-three years of suppressed rage were about to be unleashed on the one person who actually deserved it. As he had told Hojo, he would not be denied. In fact, he would take pleasure from every agonizing cry he managed to wrest from the monster before him before he took his worthless life.

Hojo lifted his arms in the air, his lab coat flapping in the sudden wind he himself had created, and two monsters appeared before him. Sephiroth quirked one silver brow and said, "A Poodler? A Bad Rap? That's the best you can do?"

The older man sneered angrily as he commanded the monsters to attack. Sephiroth merely sighed and shot forward. He cut through both creatures, killing them in one hit, and landing a devastating blow on Hojo himself. He leapt back to his previous position, watching without surprise as Hojo's body, which had been cut in half by Masamune, began to transform.

What had once been his guardian rose up before him, brushing the ceiling with its incredible height. The monster's skin had turned an appalling shade of violet, with gray splotches along what he assumed was the torso. A circular object was lodged in the chest cavity, glowing a bright neon red, but he could sense no power in its brilliant depths. Two large, clawed arms appeared on either side of the creature, each moving up and down as the creature straightened.

"Hmmpphh." Sephiroth shook his head, which had started to pound, as he readied Masamune, drawing the sword up and holding it on level with his left shoulder. He smiled, the cruel smile that had once terrified so many, and lunged forward. Masamune sliced easily through the monster's skin, piercing that ugly red ball as it did so. Blackish blood poured from the wound as he pulled Masamune free, and he was startled when the right arm lashed out, moving in a blur fast enough to rival his own enhanced speed, and raked those nails down his face. The left arm followed, slicing through his weapons harness with disgusting ease.

He stumbled back, rage filling him as he felt his own blood began to drip down his face and chest. While he wasn't a vain man, the attack showed a contempt that was typical of the man who had raised him. "You'll pay for that," he growled, lifting right his hand and calling on the powers Hojo himself had unwittingly bestowed upon him.

Heartless Angel rained down upon the monstrosity, bathing the abomination in bright, glittering light. The monster Hojo had become slumped over, movement ceasing as its lifeforce was drained until almost nothing remained. The crimson sphere lodged in its torso began to pulse, then flared without warning. Sephiroth put a hand up to shield his eyes, growling with rage as he caught a glimpse of Hojo, assuming yet another grotesque form.

This form resembled Jenova with its pasty gray skin and elongated limbs. The eyes were still that repulsive mix of violet and black, showing that Hojo was in control here, even if he had given his physical self over to the alien entity's cells. "Monster," he whispered, well aware that he was projecting his own self-disgust onto the man who had created him, "abomination. I will not allow you to live. No others will be lost to your madness."

While Hojo's last form had not shown an ability to speak, the laughter which cut painfully through his head showed that he _did _understand. The skeletal-like creature moved towards him, raising it's arms as it drew close. Sephiroth parried the first blow with Masamune, swiftly turning to block the second. An emaciated hand slipped past his guard, slashing four bloody lines from one shoulder to another, and he scowled as kicked the abomination away from him.

Hojo seemed to float backwards in a controlled manner, not damaged in the least, and Sephiroth had had enough. He lowered Masamune and raised his right hand high above his head, wanting this battle--which never should have happened in the first place--over and done. Pale emerald eyes gleamed as he gathered his spirit energy, forming an orb of bright mako-green light in his hands. He could feel his physical energy depleting at an astonishingly rapid pace, reminding him that his own power had been cut by three, but that didn't matter. He tilted his head to one side, smiled with all of the evil he still carried inside of him, and cast his most powerful spell.

Super Nova was unleashed. As the knowledge and wisdom of the cosmos began to rain down upon Hojo, Sephiroth felt his consciousness begin to slip. The world blurred out of focus, black spots flickering in and out of his vision, darkness creeping in to incapacitate him. He didn't know exactly what Hojo had injected him with, but he was very much afraid that he wouldn't live long enough to for it to matter.

He only vaguely registered Super Nova as its power pounded what was left of Professor Hojo, its impressive lightshow going unnoticed as he fought to keep himself conscious. His only thought was of Genesis, and the promise he was suddenly terrified he would not be able to keep. He turned and stumbled towards the door, falling through it as it slid open. He hit the ground and forced himself to his feet, using the wall as a guide as he made his way towards the elevator.

He had to get to Genesis, Sephiroth thought, his mind dimming with alarming alacrity. He had to tell him how much he meant to him, and how sorry he was for breaking his oath. He had to see his fierce kitten one last time, if only to apologize for going against his wishes and ruining all of their plans.

And he didn't want to die alone, damn it all! He wanted to feel Genesis arms around him before he was sentenced to an eternity in purgatorial hell, which he was sure that Gaia had waiting for him.

He blinked as he found himself inside of the moving elevator, slumped against the cold glass of it, with no memory of how he had gotten here. He looked up at the numbers that ran across the top of the doors, but the light seemed to jumping around, and he couldn't be sure which floor he would stop on, if any. The numbers blurred out of focus, and then he was stumbling through a hallway, one which was vaguely familiar. He saw the door to his own quarters and nearly cried with relief. He was almost there!

Sephiroth staggered to the door, crying out in soundless protest as the knob refused to turn in his hand. He slumped against the door, sliding down it as his strength finally left him, Genesis' name falling soundlessly from his lips. The darkness gathered around him, creeping towards him in unnatural silence, and he closed his eyes, resigned to the inevitable.

_'We're here,' a soft, melodic voice streamed through his mind, 'Father."_

He felt himself being gathered up, pulled against a narrow, muscled chest, and clung to it with all of his remaining strength. A hand passed over his head in a hauntingly familiar gesture, even as another body drew close to his front. He wrapped an arm around the slender, almost girlish waist and hugged the unseen form to him, and was rewarded with the brush of soft lips against his cheek. A third presence approached him, throwing heavily muscled arms around them all, and Sephiroth let himself go. He was safe here, with these three pieces of himself, his three angelic remnants. He no longer had to hide who--what--he was, and he was no longer _alone. _That alone was enough to comfort him in the face of yet another death.

_'Death is not for you, Father.' _The voice was different this time, more childlike, yet imperious at the same time. _'We have too much to do to give up now. You must __**live**__, Sephiroth, for us all.'_

_'Yeah, listen to tenshi,' _a third, deeper voice advised him. _'Don't give up, now. Gen's coming, Seph. He'll make everything better. Don't you worry.'_

Sephiroth could have sworn that he heard a snort as the arms around him changed. Then, he was being pulled back, dragged into the essence of life, and a fiery, achingly familiar embrace. "Seph!"

Sephiroth heard the rich melody of Genesis' voice and smiled as the world faded to black once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **Sorry, for the unintentional cliffhanger, but the chapter was _way_ too long, and I had to cut it in half**. **Killing Hojo was fun, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you did, too. As to the new pairing, I hope you all like it. I haven't seen many stories with those two, and I wanted to do something different. Besides, I think it could work:) As for the reviews. . .Holy! That's a lot of reviews in two days. THANK YOU! You're the reason I post, never doubt it! This chapter: Seph's fate, a little more of Vincent, and Angeal and Zack are back, albeit briefly. That said, enjoy the tale once more:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 25

**'**_**Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.' -Loveless, ACT II**_

Cloud rolled his eyes as he watched Genesis Rhapsodos pace the length of Sephiroth's living room. At least the man was dressed this time, he thought sourly, grateful that the seemingly uninhibited First taken the time to throw on his uniform before calling him. He slanted a glance at Reno, who shrugged as he slouched against the wall. Neither had expected the calls that had awakened them just after the sun had risen, not from Sephiroth, and certainly not from Sephiroth's _boyfriend._

Genesis came to a halt and whirled around, nailing them both with an angry blue glare. "I thought you were his friends," he snapped. "Why aren't you willing to help me with this?"

"Uh, maybe because you're an asshole," Reno suggested, less than helpful.

Those mako-blue eyes narrowed on the Turk, and Cloud sighed as he stepped between them. They'd been here for over two hours, and he was running out of patience. "Look," he began, "you're overreacting a little here. Hojo's been testing Sephiroth for years. This isn't anything new. He'll be back in a few hours, probably sicker than hell, but all right. In fact, he'll probably be angry when he finds _us_ here."

"You don't understand," Genesis declared impatiently. "You didn't see him last time. He almost _died, _Cloud. He was bleeding to death when I found him, and Hojo's the one who did it!"

"Yeah, and two days later he was up and walking around," Cloud pointed out, using the other man's own words against him. "You told me that yourself, Genesis."

The irate First clenched his fists and stomped the ground like a child. "That's not the point!"

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered how the hell Sephiroth had put up with this kind of fucking drama for so many years. "Gods," he muttered under his breath, wondering what the hell Sephiroth saw in this immature, albeit handsome, SOLDIER. "Think about this, Genesis. If we go down there and interfere now, Hojo will only find a way to retaliate. It will only make things worse for Sephiroth, in the long run. Is that what you want?"

Genesis looked away, drawing his lip between his teeth as he hid behind his bangs. "You don't understand," he repeated, his voice so faint that Cloud, even with his enhanced hearing, had to strain to hear him. "I think I already have. If something happens to him, it will be my fault. I challenged Hojo the day after he hurt Seph. I expected him to come after _me,_ not Sephiroth. Seph's been gone for five hours, now. Hojo's never kept him this long during an unscheduled visit before. I _know _that something's wrong. I-I can _feel_ it, Cloud."

He looked back, his azure eyes swimming with tears, as he added, "I can't lose him. I _won't _lose him."

Reno snorted his opinion of that, and Cloud ignored him, studying the normally arrogant First closely. He sighed again, this time with resignation. Genesis certainly seemed to be devoted to Sephiroth this time around. Maybe, they really had changed things for the better. If nothing else, he _could _emphasize with the other man's fear. He felt the same way about Kadaj, after all.

"Alright," he said finally, ignoring Reno's surprised, "What?", as he stepped forward. "We'll help you, but--Nnnnhhh!"

Cloud dropped to his knees as pain seared his body. Intense and somehow familiar, he found himself doubled-over, _Genesis' _name spilling from his lips. He was only vaguely aware of Reno as he knelt beside him, of his voice as he asked him what was wrong. Fuck! he thought with the first stirrings of panic. Genesis had been right. Sephiroth was _dying!_

A sound at the door drew broke through the haze of pain. The doorknob rattled as it was turned, then was followed by a hard thump. Cloud watched as Genesis jumped as though startled and ran towards the door, reaching it in a matter of seconds. He fumbled with the electronic lock, cursing as it beeped in protest. He finally punched in the right sequence of numbers and pulled the door open.

He gasped as Sephiroth fell onto his feet, his battered body drenched in blood. "Seph!" He dropped to his knees, dragging the other man into his arms, shuddering as a smile formed on those beautiful bow lips. He tightened his hold and dragged the unconscious man over the threshold, snapping over his shoulder, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Cloud, stunned to see his nemesis covered in blood and half-dead, was snapped out of his paralysis by the Genesis' urgent words. He pushed himself to his feet and rushed forward, grabbing Sephiroth's feet and lifting him. They carried him to the sofa and laid him on the cool leather. He watched, feeling helpless as Genesis knelt beside his lover and began to check his wounds.

"What can I do?" he asked, repeating the question when Genesis reacted with nothing more than a dazed glance.

"Call Angeal," he said, immediately turning back to his unconscious lover. "Tell him what's happened, and have him call Dr. Hollander. I'm not letting Hojo touch him ever again!"

Cloud winced at the hysteria that rose up in that last sentence and hastily dug his phone out of his pocket. He spared Reno a glance, not surprised to find him on his own phone, probably informing Rufus of the situation. He realized that he didn't know General Hewley's number and cringed. He'd have to call Zack, instead.

Genesis heard Cloud speaking to someone but didn't register his words. All of his attention was focused on Sephiroth, who's ragged breath and sluggish heartbeat were enough to tell him just how close to death he truly was. He activated the Full Cure materia he carried in the lining of his coat, offering a prayer to The Goddess as he cast the healing spell. Cool green light swirled around Sephiroth, and Genesis was both relieved and appalled at the results. While the curative magic had managed to stop the bleeding, it hadn't closed any of the numerous wounds on his face or chest.

"Godsdamnit!" he hissed, casting the spell a second time, only to be disappointed when it failed to work. For some reason, Sephiroth's body was resisting the spell, or something was blocking it, which made no fucking sense at all. Sephiroth's body might be resistant to magic, but not to _this _extent.

Genesis let out a harsh breath and began to undress him. He removed the broken weapon harness and belt, then struggled with the skin-tight leather trench Sephiroth had always preferred, talking to him all the while. "You're going to be okay, Seph. Cloud's calling Angeal, and he'll be here soon. I'm just going to see if I can't clean up some of these wounds before he and Dr. Hollander come. It might hurt, and I'm sorry if it does, but I don't have a choice."

His tone changed as he called out, "Reno?"

Reno looked surprised as he lowered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Would you please go into the bathroom and fetch the first-aid kit?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Reno stammered, practically running into the other room. He returned a few moments later with a plain white box. "Here you go, yo."

"Thank you." Genesis opened the box and reached for the small brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He unscrewed the cap and set it aside, pulling a package of bandages out of the kit. He tore them open and grabbed the peroxide, wincing at what he was about to do. "Here we go, Seph. Just remember that it's for your own good, alright?"

He poured the peroxide over the deepest of the wounds, watching with stark blue eyes as the wound began to bubble and hiss. He waited a few moments before taking one of the bandages and carefully laying it over the wound, allowing it to soak up the clear liquid. He pulled the bandage back, relieved to see that the bleeding hadn't begun anew.

"We're going to need more bandages," he murmured, half to himself.

Reno, who looked more shaken than _Genesis _at Sephiroth's condition, jumped to his feet. "I'm on it, yo. Just don't lock me out!"

He ran from the room, leaving the door open in his haste, and Cloud moved to close it. As he drifted back to the two SOLDIERs, he realized that he had seen wounds like these before. After AVALANCHE had parachuted into Midgar, they had ended up on top of the Sister Ray, which was a sister version of the Junon Cannon. They had defeated Scarlet and Heidigger in Prod Clod, only to come upon Hojo himself.

Hojo had transformed twice during their battle, both forms brandishing arms with razor-sharp claws. Sephiroth's wounds looked nearly identical to those Hojo had inflected upon them, and he wondered if maybe that wasn't what had happened to him. It hadn't been the hardest battle they'd fought in their quest to stop Sephiroth and Meteor, but _had _been difficult. Hojo had shown a speed he shouldn't have possessed, even after admitting that he'd injected himself with Jenova cells years prior. What Cloud didn't understand was--if he was right--why _Sephiroth_ had had such a difficult time fighting him.

"Cloud?"

He focused on the redheaded first, who was watching him with worried blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you any good with materia?"

Cloud thought of all the battles he had fought, and all the materia he had mastered over the years, and smiled faintly. "I do all right."

"Then, try casting this." Genesis handed him the Full Cure materia, hoping that the curative orb would work better in another's hands. "I've cast it twice, but all it's done is halt the bleeding. It's almost as if something is blocking the spell, though I know that's not possible. So, if you would. . .?"

Cloud nodded, his golden spikes swaying, and drew closer. He knelt beside Genesis, making sure to give him room to work. As he gathered his energy to cast the spell, he felt it. Gaia, he thought with bitterness. The Planet itself was blocking their attempts to heal Sephiroth, hoping to eliminate its nemesis' most powerful tool in the process. While he could understand The Planet's desire to do so, he couldn't allow it happen. Sephiroth couldn't die, not after all he'd gone through to repent for what he'd done. It wasn't fair, or right, and Cloud was going to stop it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for the pure force of the Lifestream which Aerith had once claimed he was connected to. As he found it, he had to struggle to retain his sense of self. There were so many souls here, many of whom Sephiroth himself had 'freed', that he was nearly overwhelmed. _They _remembered, even if the rest of the world did not.

He sharpened his focus, calling upon them to help him, Gaia's chosen champion, in his quest to aid another. Fear swirled around him--their fear--but he was insistent. If they wanted him to continue to protect them, they would help him in this. Otherwise, Gaia could kiss his ass and find another protector. He had lost enough as it was. He wouldn't lose this chance to save Sephiroth, who was working so hard save the planet which hated him. Not now, not like _this._

At last, the Lifestream responded, despite the displeasure he felt from Gaia herself. The magic rose up within him, strong and sure and full of power. He released the spell into the world, directing it towards the dying man. As a large green mist enveloped Sephiroth, he could only pray that it would be enough.

"Oh, thank The Goddess!"

Cloud opened his eyes at the relieved exclamation. Sephiroth's wounds had disappeared, gone as though they had never been, and he smiled with his own relief. Genesis was hovering over the other man, using already bloodied bandages in an attempt to wipe the blood from his lover's face, smearing it across Sephiroth's pale skin as he did so. Cloud went into the bathroom, blushing a little as he passed the wrecked tangle of sheets and blankets that was Sephiroth's bed, and grabbed two towels off of the rack. He wet them down, rang them out as best he could, and hurried back into the living room.

He resumed his place beside Genesis and handed him one of the towels. "I'll help," was all he said, but it was enough. Genesis flashed him a grateful smile before turning back to Sephiroth, and Cloud went to work on his chest.

As he listened to Genesis talk to the unconscious man, he realized two things. The first was that Genesis really did love Sephiroth. The second was that he wasn't nearly as big an asshole as everyone thought he was. The man might be moody and dramatic, but there was a real person underneath all of his arrogant superiority. Maybe, Sephiroth's desire to save him wasn't so difficult to understand, after all.

Sephiroth stirred, groaning faintly as his eyes opened, and Genesis immediately began to soothe him. "It's all right, Seph. I'm here. You're safe. You're going to be fine. Cloud healed all of your wounds, and Angeal's bringing Dr. Hollander to help you."

Those mako-green eyes moved to him, and Cloud felt a chill run down his spine. Sephiroth's eyes weren't their normal shade of vibrant green. They were a faded, lighter green, the pupils barely responding to the light in the room, their mako glow all but gone. That's when Cloud realized that healing Sephiroth's wounds had only delayed the inevitable.

Sephiroth was still dying.

He shot a quick glance at Genesis, who had removed his gloves and was running his hands over Sephiroth's cheeks, oblivious, and flinched. He looked back at Sephiroth, whose resigned expression said that he knew, and shook his head in denial. "What did he give you?" he asked in a low, angry voice.

Genesis glanced at him in surprise before turning back to his lover. "Seph, what's he talking about?" he asked with dread.

Sephiroth managed a small smile as his black-gloved hand slowly came up to clasp Genesis'. "I don't know," he gasped at length, his deep voice nearly inaudible. "Doesn't matter. Hojo is dead. You are safe now, Genesis."

"What?!" Genesis loomed over him, his azure eyes widening as he finally saw what lied right before him. "No!" he protested in a agonized whisper. "You can't do this to me, Sephiroth. You can't die on me! Godsdamnit, I won't _let _you die! Do you hear me?!"

"I hear you, kitten." Sephiroth raised a hand which trembled, touching the vulnerable skin beside Genesis' eye. "So blue," he murmured with wonder, his hand falling away as his strength failed him.

Genesis caught his hand and lifted it back to his face. "You can't leave me, Seph," he whimpered, his breath catching on a sob. "Please, moonbeam, you _can't."_

"I am sorry, _koneko._ I should have listened to you." Sephiroth's voice faded as he spoke, until it was only a mere breath of sound. "I love you, Genesis. Find our boys. Take care of them for me."

Sephiroth's eyes closed, and Cloud watched uncomfortably as Genesis began to break down. He threw his arms around Sephiroth, begging him not to leave him, sobbing into the other man's chest. Sephiroth didn't open his eyes again, but he did manage to raise his left hand and cradle Genesis' head to him. The other First only cried louder at the contact, completely lost in his grief as it overwhelmed him.

It was with a profound sense of relief that Cloud heard the front door open. Angeal Hewley stepped through, Zack and Dr. Hollander only a step or two behind. Sapphire eyes took in the situation with a single glance, and then he was striding to Genesis, grasping his shoulders and pulling him away from their fallen friend.

"No!" Genesis began to struggle, to fight against the hands holding him. "I won't leave him! Let me go, Angeal. Now!"

"Sshhh, Gen. It'll be all right." Angeal pulled his best friend against his chest, trapping his flailing arms against his body. He smoothed his hand over Genesis hair, as he had so often seen Sephiroth do, and Genesis simply collapsed against him. "Dr. Hollander's here, Gen. He'll take care of Seph, now. You don't have to do anything more."

Genesis shuddered against him, the tremor visible as it worked its way through his slender frame. "He's dying, Angeal. We managed to heal him, but Hojo drugged him, and he's still fucking _dying."_

Zack crept around the two men to join Cloud as he watched Hollander work. "What the hell happened?" he asked in a whisper. "Did Hojo really try to kill Sephiroth?"

"It looks that way," Cloud returned in kind. He watched Hollander examine Sephiroth, frowning darkly all the while, and knew that the prognosis wouldn't be good.

Hollander turned and looked up Genesis, who was still shaking in Angeal's arms. "Do you know what Hojo gave him?"

The red-clad First shook his head as he hunched his shoulders and burrowed into his best friend's embrace. "Seph, he-he didn't know," he answered in a thick voice. "He was covered in blood when he got here. Slashes all over his face and chest. Cloud healed him, but. . ."

His voice trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut, and Hollander turned to Cloud. _"You _healed him?" he asked, his doubt obvious.

Cloud only sighed soundlessly and bobbed his head in an affirmative. "I'm good with materia," he said neutrally.

Hollander turned back to his charge, hiding his alarm as he took note of Sephiroth's rapidly failing vital signs. "We need to get him to the lab," he said, pushing himself to his feet. "Angeal, I'll need you to carry him. I don't believe we have time to get a stretcher. If his wounds were as bad as you say, Genesis, he'll probably need a transfusion. Unfortunately, he's not compatible with any donor I've ever found, so we'll have to tread carefully until--"

"I can donate." Everyone in the room turned to look at him, and Cloud had to fight a long-forgotten urge to step back and hide behind Zack. He kept his gaze on Hollander as he added, "I'm compatible, I promise you, Doctor."

The older man sighed heavily and said, "You don't understand the intricacies of Hojo's work, young man. Sephiroth's body can't accept just anyone's blood."

"It will accept mine." Cloud drew a deep breath and added, "Hojo tried to make me into another Sephiroth."

There was a long moment of stunned silence, broken only by Zack's confused, "Spike?"

"It's a. . .long story, Zack." He nodded towards Genesis, who's fine features showed a combination of sympathy and hope, and smiled tightly. "I can save him, Genesis. I've got all of his in-built immunities. You _know _that I do."

Genesis gazed at the slight, deceptively young-looking man and nodded once. He pulled himself away from Angeal and wiped the moisture from his cheeks. "Sephiroth said that Cloud was part of an experiment to clone him in Nibelheim. I believe him," he said in a quiet voice, adding, "If anyone can save Seph, it's him."

Hollander, who had blanched at the mention of Nibelheim, cleared his throat and stepped away from the couch. "Angeal, if you would?"

Angeal's deep blue eyes flicked over Cloud once before he moved to Sephiroth. He picked up the unconscious man, cradling him with obvious care, and strode from the room. Hollander followed, and Cloud was left alone with Genesis and Zack. The Scarlet General approached him, surprising him as he reached out and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Cloud. You have no idea how much this means to me--to all of us."

Cloud patted his elbow awkwardly, relief filling him when the other man stepped away. He glanced at Zack, who was looking at him with confusion and not a small bit of hurt, and sighed again. "Come on," he said as he headed towards the door. "I'll tell you everything that I can."

The man who had once died to protect him nodded and followed slowly, atypically silent, and Cloud could only hope that he would be able to forgive him for his deception. Zack's opinion had once meant everything to him.

It still did.

* * *

Aerith looked around the town of Nibelheim, her sage green eyes bright as they swept over the rustically pretty buildings of Cloud's hometown. It looked much the same as it had the first time she and the rest of AVALANCHE had came here, but there _were_ differences, if you knew what to look for. The town wasn't nearly as _clean_ as it had been after Shinra had rebuilt it. It actually looked as though real people lived here, instead of Sephiroth clones and Shinra employees. There was a bicycle propped up against the side of one house, while a bright red rubber ball sat on the walkway of another. There was a clothesline peeking out from behind the house she knew was Cloud's, and she could only smile as she realized that his mother was alive here.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" she said, turning to look down at her feline companion.

Nanaki's golden gaze swept over the town. "It's different from before, isn't it?" he asked at length.

Aerith nodded, her chestnut bangs bouncing with the movement. "It hasn't been. . .tainted, yet. And with any luck, it won't be," she added brightly.

He spied an older man at one of the windows, one who quickly jerked his curtains closed as he realized he had been caught watching them. "The people here aren't very friendly," he said in a low voice.

"No, they're not," Aerith agreed with a sigh. "Poor Cloud. Can you imagine what it must have been like for him, growing up surrounded by all of these nosy, small-minded people?"

"Terrible, I'm sure." Nanaki's flame-tipped tail whipped back and forth as they passed the water tower that Cloud and Tifa had both spoken of so fondly. "Still, they didn't deserve what happened to them. No one deserves to die that way."

"And they're not going to, because we're here to change things for them."

"What about Tifa?" he asked quietly. "She's probably here, now."

"She won't remember. As good a friend as she was, I couldn't put Cloud through that, again." Aerith's pretty features hardened slightly as they neared the edge of town. "We're almost there, Nanaki. Vincent's almost within reach. Can you feel him?"

Nanaki closed his eyes, lowering his muzzle as he reached out with his senses. A flash of gold danced beyond his eyelids, and he gave a feline grimace in response. "I feel Chaos," he said on a growl, his hackles rising in response. He had never liked the more aggressive of Vincent's demons, and the feeling had always been mutual. "Vincent isn't going to be pleased when he realizes that he carries Chaos inside of him once again."

Aerith sighed at that. "I know, Nanaki, but it was the only way I could save him."

The young Gi brushed against her as they walked in silent apology. "I'm sure he will understand that, given time. He missed you just as much as the others did, even if he didn't show it."

"I missed him, too." She raised her eyes to the sky for just a moment, marveling that she had ever been afraid of such a magnificent sight. "It was good to see he and Cloud reach out to one another, but I was afraid that they would look no further, and miss out on the love that awaited them."

"Sometimes, I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if they hadn't."

Aerith glanced down at the lion-like creature with surprise. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Nanaki gave a huffing sigh as he explained, "They were both so damaged already, Aerith. The last thing either of them needed was to fall in love again, and with such. . .inappropriate partners. Vincent hardly needed another sin to repent. And Cloud. . ."

His voice trailed off as he sought the right words. "Cloud had already lost so much. Unlike Vincent, he was never given a choice about any of it. He couldn't hide from what had been done to him. Hunting Sephiroth might have given him purpose, but it also robbed him of the one who meant the most to him."

"That's why I sent Kadaj to him," Aerith murmured with a sigh of her own. "He needed to come to terms with my death, with what Sephiroth had taken from him. What better way to do that than to send him someone he could love, a beautiful young man who wore his tormentor's face. I'm sure he was confused, at first, but he learned to look past the resemblance quickly enough. Loving Kadaj was a healing experience for him. I only regret that Cloud allowed his stubbornness to come between them as he did."

Nanaki shot her a sharp glance. "The boy was trying to trigger Reunion, Aerith. If Cloud hadn't left him, he would have ended up helping them destroy Gaia."

"No, Nanaki, you're wrong." She came to a halt just outside the gate to Shinra Manor, her deep green eyes darkening with the wisdom of her forebearers. "All Kadaj wanted was to be accepted, to be _loved._ If Cloud had taken the time and patience to convince him that he would be, he would have given up his attempts to please Jenova. There would have been no Reunion, no Sephiroth, and I would have found another way to cure the Geostigma epidemic. Sacrificing both of their futures could have been avoided, if only Cloud hadn't let fear rule his actions."

"I think you were asking a little too much of our wounded friend, Aerith." Nanaki nudged the gate with his nose, impatient to find Vincent and go home. The gate opened with a squeak, and he padded into the yard. "Let's go. I suddenly have the feeling that we're running out of time."

Aerith merely smiled down at him, serenity shaping her pretty features. "Have faith, Nanaki. All will be made right."

"I wish I had your confidence," he said as he padded forward. "As for faith...well, my faith rests with Gaia, as it always has."

Which was why Aerith was sending him home as soon as possible. What the teenage Gi didn't seem to understand was that The Planet was against them in this. Gaia wanted Sephiroth dead, and Genesis Rhapsodos for herself. She also wanted to eliminate Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, who were only innocent pawns in Jenova's dark machinations. She had no sympathy for their plight, no empathy for the horrors they had been put through in their short lives. She saw them only as an extension of Sephiroth, who was in return viewed as an extension of Jenova--albeit a powerful one. She didn't--or couldn't--see the lives that they could have lived, had she given any of them the chance.

And that was why she was here, she reminded herself firmly. Her friends had all paid a heavy price for saving Gaia, none more so than Cloud and Vincent. Gaia had allowed them to be tortured by a madman, to be _changed, _and had then used them to further her own selfish needs. While The Planet's continued existence _was_ important, there were others who could have fulfilled the roles of savior. Instead, it had been Vincent and Cloud, called to defend The Planet time and again, as their souls slowly withered away to nothing.

No, she had little faith left in Gaia. While she loved The Planet which had bore her, she was very angry with it. Luckily, her connection to the Lifestream as a Cetra enabled her to, well, _bypass_ Gaia when she needed to. And boy, did she need to, sometimes.

As they approached the door to Shinra Manor, she pulled the Princess Guard off her back. She turned the knob, pushed the door open, and stepped inside. She winced as the cries and screams of those who had suffered here came to her ears. She concentrated on blocking them out, knowing that Nanaki would cover her if they were attacked. Once her head finally cleared, she opened her eyes and took a look around her.

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and she let out a relieved breath. Hojo hadn't yet sent anyone in to clean the house, which meant that he hadn't yet made his plans to send Sephiroth to Nibelheim. If she had her way, he would never get the opportunity. "Come on," she said in a soft voice. "Let's go get Vincent."

Nanaki followed her as she quickly made her way to the grand staircase, which curved upwards from the right side of the main room. He kept his guard up, remembering all of the foul creatures they had encountered here. He was surprised when the made it to the landing unmolested, and he thought Aerith was too. They made their way to the bedroom with the hidden staircase, which Aerith immediately headed for. Nanaki was shocked when she suddenly cried out and dropped to the floor, the Princess Guard slipping from her suddenly slack hands.

"Aerith!" He rushed to her side, only to find her unconscious. He didn't know what was wrong, but he could only hope that it wasn't Sephiroth, somehow reaching out to harm her as he had once before.

He glanced at the bed which rested along the far wall and sighed to himself. Humans were _heavy, _even when they were as slight as Aerith. He grasped the collar of her jacket and began to drag her across the room, releasing her several times to sneeze as their passage kicked up small clouds of dust. He finally got her to the bed and realized that it was going to be even more difficult to get her on it than it had been to get her _to_ it.

For once, he envied Cid his ability to curse with no remorse whatsoever. He was sure it would adequately convey the frustration he was feeling at the moment. However, his grandfather had taught him better than that. With another heavy sigh, he jumped onto the bed, settling near the edge as he stretched his neck down to the unconscious girl.

A noise to his right brought his head up, and he was stunned to find himself face-to-face with Cerberus. "Vincent!" he cried, rising onto his feet as his tail wagged happily. "It's so good to see you, my friend."

Vincent Valentine gazed at him with cold, emotionless ruby eyes, the gun in hand never wavering. "I don't know you," was all he said, but the menace in his voice was enough to convince Nanaki that discretion just might be the better part of valor in this situation.

He backed away slowly, making no sudden moves as he climbed to the floor. He laid down beside Aerith and curled around her, protecting her with his body as best he could. "What about her?" he asked, embarrassed to realize his voice was shaking with fear. "Do you recognize the girl?"

The slender man hesitated, his scarlet gaze moving over Aerith's face, his eyes showing just a hint of confusion. "Yes," he said at last, sounding bewildered as he added, "I know her."

"Thank Gaia!" Nanaki explained, relaxing a little as Cerberus was oh-so-slowly lowered. "Do you think you could help me get her on to the bed? I was having quite the time with it when you arrived."

"Is that what you attempting to do?" Vincent knelt beside him as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Aerith. "I thought you were going to attack her."

Nanaki blinked at that. "You really _don't_ remember me, do you?"

"No." Vincent gazed at the beautiful young woman he felt he should know but didn't and carefully gathered her into his arms. He set her on the small bed, tracking Nanaki with those unnerving eyes as he jumped up to settle beside her. "I have dreamt of her, but not of you."

"That's not surprising, Vincent. I didn't mean nearly as much to you as she did. And she came here for you, after all. I'm just an escort."

The dark gunman fell silent for a long moment. "How much is she supposed to have meant to me?" he asked very, very carefully.

Nanaki laughed as he explained, "She was your friend, Vincent, nothing more, I can assure you."

The former Turk looked relieved as he bent down to retrieve the girl's staff, and he couldn't refrain from adding, "As for Cloud, let's just say that the two of you were the _closest _of friends, and leave it at that."

Vincent froze in the act of straightening, an image of soft blond spikes, tear-drenched blue eyes, and a large silver sword coming to him. "Cloud," he murmured, rubbing his fingertips over the Princess Guard's shaft. "I know that name. He was. . .important to me."

"He was your best friend," Nanaki confirmed softly. "Without you, he might not have survived. . .everything."

"Everything," Vincent repeated, visions of battles and other, more intimate things flashing through his disjointed memories. A streak of silver, green, and black danced behind his eyes, alabaster skin gleaming with sweat as it arched above his own, and his wakened body hardened in a way that it hadn't since he'd last held Lucrecia. His velvet voice dropped to an unconsciously seductive murmur as he asked, "And what of the pretty one? The one with hair like ice and eyes like emeralds. Why is he not here?"

_"Yazoo." _

The strange feline creature spat out the name with obvious disapproval, and Vincent turned towards him with a frown. "Yes," he murmured as the name fixed itself into his mind. "Why is Yazoo not here, if you have come for me as you claim? He was important to me, as well. Did he not travel with you?"

Nanaki could barely suppress he growl that rumbled in his throat. "He has not yet been freed," he forced out from between sharp, gritted teeth. "Cloud and Sephiroth haven't discovered his exact location yet, though they are trying."

"Sephiroth?" Crimson eyes widened slightly, the only sign of his shock, even as Vincent told himself that it simply could not be. "Lucrecia was going to name her son Sephiroth."

"And so she did," Nanaki said with sympathy, adding, "She named _your_ son Sephiroth."

Vincent drew a deep, steadying breath. "You must speak true if you know of Lucrecia." He sat on the edge of the bed and very gently sat the staff next to its owner. "Why do you say that Sephiroth is my son? Lucrecia had a husband, Hojo, and--"

"Hojo did not father Sephiroth, Vincent. _You_ did."

The gunman lowered his head, hiding his confusion behind the cowl of his crimson cloak. "Why?" he muttered to himself. "Why did she never tell me? Why did she let me believe. . ."

His voice trailed off, but Nanaki had no answer for him. "I don't know why she did what she did, Vincent. I'm sorry," he added softly.

Vincent only nodded and looked back at the unconscious girl. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Nanaki nuzzled Aerith's hair as he spoke. "She collapsed without warning. One minute she was smiling, and the next she was unconscious." He didn't add his fears about Sephiroth. There was time enough for him to learn that his only son was a maddened mass-murder. For now, he concentrated on Aerith. "What brought you upstairs, Vincent? I thought we would have to pry you out of that coffin of yours, and yet you came of your own free will. Why?"

"I had a dream. It was different from the others." Vincent sighed soundlessly as he remembered it. "I could see _him_ there--Yazoo--and he was holding a silver-haired man who looked very much like him. A brother, perhaps. There were two more with him, and they were trying to convince the wounded one to stay with them. I believe he was dying," he added with a shrug. "When I heard you upstairs, I thought that you might be him."

Nanaki swallowed hard at the news that Sephiroth--who else could it be?--might be dying, even as he marveled that Yazoo meant enough to his damaged friend to force from the prison he had always felt he deserved. He looked down at Aerith, wondering if Sephiroth's condition had been what had afflicted her, and _why _it would have. "We have to get her out of here," he stated urgently. "There's a PHS in her jacket pocket. Get it and call Cloud. He'll know what to do."

Vincent gazed at him without expression, but Nanaki knew him well enough to read the wariness that lurked in the depths of his unusual crimson eyes. After a few agonizing moments, Vincent finally did as he asked. He very carefully lifted the lapels of Aerith's denim jacket and searched until he found the phone. He pulled it out, flipped it open, and raised his gaze to Nanaki's.

"Speed dial '1'." At the man's uncomprehending look, Nanaki explained the procedure and waited impatiently for him to complete it. He could hear the ringing on the other end--his Gi senses were enough to rival any SOLDIER's--and he waited in an agony of anticipation for Cloud to answer. The ringing finally stopped, and Nanaki forgot to breathe as he waited for the moment that would change all of their fates forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Pretty much everyone makes an appearance, with the exception of Hojo:) Some plot, more smut, and definite angst. I think I left it on a hopeful note, though. Sorry, for the cliffhanger, but my chapters are getting WAY too long these days. Reviewers, I LOVE you. You are the greatest. THANK YOU, and enjoy:)

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

* * *

Chapter 26

_**'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Cloud lay on the surprisingly soft hospital bed, his eyes glued to the thin white blanket which covered his legs. He plucked at the cheap material, hating the tension that hung thick in the air. He was tired, and a little nauseous, but other than that, there were no ill effects from the blood that had been drawn for Sephiroth earlier that morning. Dr. Hollander still wasn't sure what type of drug Hojo had used, but so far, it hadn't made much of a difference. Cloud's own tainted blood had been enough to stabilize him, already healing whatever internal damage had taken place. Sephiroth would survive.

His friendship with Zack, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure about. The other man stood at the room's only window, while his lover and mentor sat in a chair only feet away. He stole a glance at Angeal Hewley, not surprised to find the man's gaze locked on his student. He looked down at his lap, twisting his fingers in the blanket, and blurted out, "I'm sorry," for what must have been the thousandth time that day.

Zack shifted at the window but didn't turn around, and Cloud brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them in an instinctive, self-protective gesture. He glanced across the large room, to the bed where Sephiroth lay, fighting for his life, and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't let himself regret the decision he'd made. Sephiroth deserved this second as much as any of them, maybe even a little more, because he'd never been given a choice about _anything._

Genesis was sitting at his bedside, holding his hand as he sat as close as he could without disturbing any of the equipment, his normally arrogant features full of grief. He sensed Cloud's perusal and looked up, sending him a small, forced smile before turning his gaze to Sephiroth once more. Even as Cloud watched, the proud First laid his head on the bed beside his lover, and Cloud knew that he'd done the right thing. If only he could tell Zack everything, and convince him of that too.

"How long?"

The quiet, low-spoken question brought Cloud's bright blue gaze back to Zack. The other boy had turned around, and was leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. "How long what?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Zack's lips flattened with displeasure as he said, "How long were you in Hojo's lab?"

Cloud looked away, hugging his knees tighter, as the memories rose up to taunt him. "Four years."

"Four years?!" Zack's arms dropped as he stared at him in shock. "But you're, like, sixteen! How the hell did Hojo get away with that? Where the fuck was your mother?"

Cloud flinched visibly. "Twenty-five," he mumbled miserably.

"What?"

Cloud lifted his head and met his eyes evenly. "I'm twenty-five, Zack."

The other boy looked poleaxed, and Cloud couldn't blame him. "I was sixteen when Hojo got a hold of me. I don't remember much," mako-green filling his vision, insane laughter, muscular arms which held him through the worst of it, "but I know that I was twenty when I came out. Only I looked. . .I hadn't aged at all."

Cloud shivered and pulled the blanket up around him. "There were two of us who escaped. A. . .friend woke up first, and he got me out. I had mako-poisoning, and he dragged me all over Gaia trying to outrun Shinra. He died to protect me, and all I could do was watch."

He gazed up the friend who had died for him with wide, glassy blue eyes. "Shinra killed him. I was practically catatonic, so they didn't see me as a threat. They shot him down and left us both for dead." He squeezed his eyes closed as he added, "Only I didn't die."

"Gods, Cloud. . .!" Zack stared at his not-so-young friend with horror. He watched as the boy--the _man_--he had befriended buried his face in his knees. "Fuck, Spike, I don't what to say!"

"I told you it was a long story," Cloud said, his words muffled.

Zack sat on his bed hard, jostling the entire frame. "Yeah, no shit."

Angeal watched the two boys with grave blue eyes. He didn't doubt Cloud's story, not after hearing Dr. Hollander confirm that his blood _was_ compatible to Sephiroth's, but he knew that there was more. The boy had left something out, and as he watched Cloud lift his head and look at Sephiroth, he had a feeling that knew what that something was.

"You said that you were twenty when you escaped," Angeal said in a quiet voice. "If you're twenty-five now, what have you been doing for five years? Why did you wait so long to find Sephiroth? Why did you enter the SOLDIER and pretend to be cadet now, when you've had five years to do so? What did you hope to gain from this?"

Cloud's moisture-filled gaze shot to Sephiroth once again, his voice dying as he realized just how sharp Angeal Hewley truly was. He had hadn't missed any of the holes in Cloud's story, and he hadn't been distracted by the horrible truths as Zack had. Damn, he thought, he was going to have to lie some more, and he was a _bad _liar.

So, he'd start with a bit of truth. "I was. . .out of it for a long time. After we escaped Shinra Mansion, we spent a year running from Shinra. The Turks found--almost found--us twice, and the regular army was all over us. We're lucky we made it as far as we did."

"Why wasn't Sephiroth sent to eliminate you, then?" Angeal jumped in with a typical frown. "He is the best of SOLDIER. He would have been the logical choice."

Cloud shook his blond head quickly. "Hojo wouldn't have wanted him to know that he was attempting to clone him. I-I think he wanted to, well, _replace_ him. Sephiroth was the last person Shinra would have sent for us."

Angeal looked to his unconscious friend, then raked a hand through his straight black hair. "And after your friend. . .died?"

"I wandered for a while." Cloud's gaze turned inward as he thought of the long, hot trek through the deserts which separated the mountains from the grasslands outside of Midgar. "I don't know how long. I've never really regained all the memories of that part of my life. I know that I eventually ended up in Midgar. A woman found me at the train station in Sector 7. I was in pretty rough shape. She took me home and nursed me back to health. I spent a few years with her."

He thought of Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene with a fond, reminiscent smile. "She had two kids living with her, a boy and a girl, and I made my home there. She ran the bar, and I became a delivery boy. For a while there, life was good."

"Why did you leave?" It was Zack who spoke this time, his sky-blue eyes, only shades lighter than Cloud's own, dark with sympathy. "If life was as great as you say, why didn't stay?"

Cloud barely heard him as the room seemed to darken around him. He felt something in mind, something. . .foreign, yet panic never set in. Not Jenova then, he thought distantly. Something else, something. . ._more._

"I need to get up," he announced suddenly. He pushed the blankets away from and slid his feet to the floor, swaying as his head spun, and the presence loomed closer. "Where are my things?"

Angeal frowned as Zack rushed around the bed to steady his friend, only to be pushed away. "I need Souba." Cloud's voice changed, becoming almost childlike in its stubbornness as he looked impatiently around the room. "Where's my gear? Where's First Tsurugi? Where's Souba?"

"What the hell is Souba?" Zack asked, both exasperated and alarmed by his friend's behavior.

Cloud scowled at him, feeling almost high as his head continued to spin. "It's _his_ sword, and I _need _it, Zack."

"Alright, alright, I'll get it." Zack was halfway across the room before he realized that he didn't know exactly what he was looking for. "Cloud, what does Souba look like?"

"It's a katana," Cloud responded in a 'duh' tone, as though he should have known. "It's got two blades, it's attached to First Tsurugi's harness, and I _want _it--_now_."

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll be right back. Sheesh!"

"Bring me the whole thing!" Cloud found himself yelling after him. He frowned as he stood beside his bed, raised a hand to his head, and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't an aggressive man. He never had been, and yet, he had yelled at Zack and _pushed _him. A devilish laugh danced through his mind, and he gasped at the words which followed it.

_'Hello, Nii-san. Did you miss me?'_

His lips parted with wonder as his legs abruptly gave out. He found himself sprawled on the cold tile floor, clad in nothing but a hospital gown, wearing a stunned smile. "Kadaj!" he whispered, ignoring the hands which struggled to pull him to his feet.

_'I can't stay long, but I wanted you to know that I miss you, and that I'm waiting. Hurry, Nii-san. And bring Souba with you!'_

When Cloud came back to himself, it was to find that he had been tucked back into his bed, and that he was crying. He smiled through his tears as joy as wonder filled his heart to overflowing. Kadaj had managed to reach out to him while he was _awake. _He glanced over at Sephiroth, whose own hand twitched spasmodically, and his smile widened. The boys were doing everything that they could to help, in their own unique way, and he wouldn't be at all surprised if Sephiroth told him later that _he _had felt them, too.

"Spike?"

He looked up to find both Angeal and Zack were staring at him with nearly identical expressions of concern. "I'm fine," he assured them, wiping his eyes as he spied First Tsurugi's harness in Zack's hands. "Thanks, Zack," he said as he pulled Souba's scabbard free and set the harness aside. "Kadaj would kill me if I lost Souba."

The two dark-haired Firsts shared a veiled glance before looking back at him. Cloud stunned Zack by hugging the sword to him, almost like a kid would with a stuffed animal, or a girl would with a memento from a first crush. "Uh, Cloud?" he questioned hesitantly. "Who's Kadaj?"

_Everything,_ Cloud's heart instantly supplied_. _"He's. . ." Cloud ran through all of the possible answers he could give, and then settled for a simple version of the truth. "He's my boyfriend."

"Really?" Zack sat on the edge of the bed, his interest peaked, as Cloud hadn't shown an interest in _anyone_ in the time he'd known him. "So, is he hot?"

"Zack," Angeal admonished with a frown, taking a seat beside him.

Zack leaned his head on his shoulder and looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. "Yes, Angel?"

Angeal scowled even as he caved, just as Zack had known he would. "You're a menace, Pup."

Cloud laughed just a little at that. He enjoyed seeing his best friend so happy, even as he worried about what would happen once Aerith entered the picture. "Yes, Zack," he answered belatedly, "he's hot."

Zack broke away from Angeal and leaned towards him eagerly. "So, what's he look like?" he asked with a grin. "Is he tall, dark, and handsome," he threw a smoldering look over his shoulder at the man he was describing, "or is he a fiery redhead, like Genesis?"

"Neither. He, well," Cloud nodded towards the room's most important occupant, "he looks a lot like Sephiroth. Only with shorter hair. He was. . .in Nibelheim with me."

"Oh." Zack winced a bit, shooting a helpless look at his mentor. Angeal merely shook his head and put an arm around his shoulders. "Was he the one who-who died?"

Cloud shook his head quickly. "No, he was one of the other experiments."

"Do you. . .know where he is now?"

Cloud only shrugged, not wanting to mention Junon before Sephiroth did. "Sephiroth's been helping me look for them."

"Them?" Angeal questioned sharply.

A heavy sigh escaped Gaia's champion as he explained, "Kadaj has two older brothers, Loz and Yazoo. I didn't spend as much time with them, so I don't know them too well, but I can't imagine anything being able to separate them. They were very close," he added awkwardly.

"Well, hell," Zack said shake of his spiky head, "that sucks."

Cloud only laughed a bit raggedly and nudged the bouncy First with his foot. "Thanks, Zack. For everything. And. . .I'm really sorry that I lied to you."

Zack's handsome features took on an uncharacteristically solemn cast as he said, "It's cool, Spike. I, uh, kinda understand why you did, you know?"

The door opened, and a fiery head poked through. "Is it safe, yo?"

Cloud was grateful for the distraction as Genesis raised his head and shot Reno a tired look. "Come in, street-rat. He's still sleeping."

"Asshole," he greeted amiably as he closed the door and ambled towards him. "His Royal Hotness doin' okay?"

"Dr. Hollander thinks so." Sephiroth's hand twitched again, and Genesis tightened his hold. "His vitals have evened out, and the internal bleeding's stopped. All that's left is for him to wake up."

Reno let out a relieved breath as he looked down at the fallen general. "Can I touch his hair, yet?"

Genesis heard three groans sound from the other side of the room and managed a pale grin. "Sorry, street-rat, but you'll have to wait until _he _gives you permission to do that."

"Spoilsport." Reno grabbed the folding chair that Angeal had been using and dragged it across the room. He set it on the opposite side of Sephiroth's bed and planted his butt in it. "It's cool, yo. I've got time."

Genesis only shook his head as he stroked Sephiroth's hair back from his face with his free hand. "I suppose that Tseng is chomping at the bit to question him," he said in a low, tense voice.

"Nah. The Director knows what's up." Reno stretched his legs out before him as he added, "He didn't like Hojo much, either."

"Hhmmpphh." Genesis tossed his red head as he shifted in his own chair. "As soon as Seph's better, I'm going to find wherever they bury Hojo and piss all over his grave."

Reno grinned at that. "Count me in, yo."

"Genesis."

Genesis glanced over his shoulder, where Angeal was fighting a smile of his own. "Oh, please, tell me that the thought doesn't appeal to you?"

"Of course it does." Angeal brushed his lips over Zack's forehead and crossed the room. "That still doesn't make it right, Gen."

"Ppfftt. Like I'm worried about _that."_ He looked back at his lover, who had come so close to death, and shuddered. "I wonder if I could talk Seph into doing it, too?"

"Now, that I'd pay to see," Zack joked as he joined them. "His Royal Hotness, whipping it out for all the world to see--Hey!"

Angeal set a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed gently in warning. "I thought we'd covered this, Zack."

"We did, we did," he said hastily. "That doesn't mean he's not hot, Angeal. It just means that I'm not supposed to say that I think so in front of him."

He looked down at the sleeping man and said, "I think I'm safe for the moment, babe."

"You'd be. . .wrong."

"Seph!"

"Sephiroth!"

"Shit!"

Sephiroth's eyes fluttered opened, their pale green depths pulsing with mako power, and a collective sigh of relief went around the room. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked with gruff wariness.

"Why are we. . .?" Genesis' voice trailed off in amazement as he very carefully stood, took a seat on the edge of the bed, and lowered his head to his lover's chest. "You almost died, Seph. If it wasn't for Cloud, you would have."

Memories filtered into the sleep-heavy morass of his mind, and he uttered a deep sigh even as his hand came up to hold the other man close. "Hojo?" he questioned roughly.

"Deader than a freakin' doornail," Reno promptly supplied.

A faint smile flirted with the corners of Sephiroth's lips. "Good," was all he said in response.

Angeal gazed at his friend with fond, yet worried blue eyes. "How are you feeling, Seph?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considered." Sephiroth sent him a genuine smile before looking down at Genesis. He ran a hand through his fiery tresses as he added, "I believe that now would be a good time to say, 'I told you so,'."

Genesis lifted his head, his beautiful azure eyes swimming with tears, and Sephiroth immediately regretted the attempt at humor. "Genesis?" he questioned hesitantly, unnerved, as he had never before seen his lover weep.

The other man merely shook his fiery head and hid his face against his chest once more. He felt Genesis' slender shoulders shake even as hot moisture began to soak through the cotton of the hospital gown which covered his chest, and he was stunned as he realized that Genesis truly was crying. He pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled the other man onto his lap. Genesis only clung to him and buried his face in his hair, sobbing quietly all the while. He ran his hand over his slender back before hugging him tightly, wanting nothing more than to make this _stop. _He had seen Genesis in many different moods, but never like _this, _and he certainly did not like it!

He glanced helplessly up at Angeal, who only smiled faintly as he ushered Zack and Reno away. A privacy curtain was drawn around them, leaving him alone with a very distraught kitten. He nearly panicked. "Genesis, you have to stop this," he ordered in his most authoritative voice, hoping that the other man would respond to his commanding officer, if nothing else.

That only made it worse, the sobs increasing in volume, and Sephiroth's own eyes began to fill. "Don't," he whispered, burying his face in the smooth skin of Genesis' neck. "Please, Genesis, do not cry. I-I don't know what to do."

Genesis heard his helpless whisper and shuddered violently. He swiped at his eyes as he raised his head, a wobbly smile gracing his lips as Sephiroth gazed at him with distressed green eyes. "You kiss me," he said, his voice hoarse as he added, "I know I look like shit, but kiss me, anyway."

Sephiroth cupped the back of his head in his hands and brought his lips to his. He kissed Genesis with aching tenderness, hoping to soothe his distraught emotions. Genesis, however, was having none of that. He deepened the kiss with typical aggressiveness, his tongue thrusting between his teeth to tangle urgently with his. Sephiroth gave in with a groan, crushing him to him, twisting until he was pressed beneath him. Genesis laughed breathlessly into his mouth, and he found himself smiling as he raised his head.

"You do not look like 'shit', Genesis," he told the other man with ragged solemnity, gently wiping the moisture from his flushed face with his thumbs. "You are beautiful, kitten, _always."_

"Fuck, but I love you!" Genesis pulled him down to him, not for another kiss, but to merely hold him close. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, Sephiroth. If you do, you won't have to worry about a crazy fucking scientist trying to kill you, because I'll be waiting to do it myself!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he shifted so that he was lying on his side. "And how would you kill me, kitten?" he asked with unconscious condescension.

Red-rimmed blue eyes narrowed on his as Genesis replied, "By sticking Rapier up your lily-white ass!"

The chuckles became full-fledged laughter as Sephiroth dropped his head and gathered him close. Genesis huffed and turned his head away, but he was smiling as Sephiroth's lips found his ear. The other man used lips, teeth, and tongue to play with his silver earring, and Genesis couldn't halt the breathy moan that escaped his lips.

"Gods, but I love it when you do that," he breathed, closing his eyes briefly as lightening arched through him.

"Mmmm." Sephiroth placed his teeth around the small hoop at the top of the earring and bit down gently. "Do you, now?"

Genesis shivered and turned on his side, so that they were lying face-to-face. "You know I do, Seph." He reached up and smoothed silky silver locks out of his lover's face. "You know, you've never asked me about the earring."

Sephiroth heard the unspoken question and smiled as he laid his head on his forearm. "You have never volunteered the information," he countered with a question of his own.

"True," Genesis conceded with a light sigh. "That's only because I know how insanely jealous you are, deep inside your. . .heart."

His hand had crept down Sephiroth's chest as he spoke, until he was cupping his balls in his palm. He squeezed lightly, and Sephiroth hastily caught his wrist. "Not here," he murmured, taking his hand and directing it until it tangled in his hair. "Content yourself with this for the time being, kitten."

"Oh, if I must." The sigh was loud, deep, and wholly dramatic this time as Genesis automatically began to play with the gilded moonlit strands. "I bought the earrings years ago, when I still a kid back in Banora. Something about them just caught my eye, and I had to have them. Angeal didn't understand it, and he certainly didn't like the idea of me putting holes in my body, but there was just something about them that called to me."

He pulled a small section of Sephiroth's hair over his shoulder and said, "I think that now I know why."

One silver brow shot up at that. "And was this before or after you masturbated to my picture?" he asked in a low, curious voice.

"After." Genesis smiled crookedly as he gave a half-shrug. "What can I say, Seph. Silver turns me on."

Sephiroth blinked, then smiled slowly. "You were not just teasing me, then."

It was stated with such certainty that Genesis nearly recanted, but in the end, he gave Sephiroth what he wanted. "No, it happened." He leaned forward, matched his smile, and whispered, "I found the picture, Seph."

The entire length of Sephiroth's body jerked at the image which flashed through his head, and Genesis uttered a low, evil laugh. "Oh, I can't _wait _to get you home, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glanced around their sterile surroundings with something akin to desperation. "Can we not leave, now?"

A shouted chorus of, "No!" came to his ears, and Sephiroth cringed with embarrassment as he realized that _everyone_ had been privy to the intimate exchange.

Genesis merely laughed and hugged him to him, allowing him to hide his burning face in his hair. "Why, Angeal Hewley, I'm shocked!" he called out, because one of those voices had definitely been his best friend's.

A low, embarrassed groan came to his ears, and he laughed again. "Oh, by the way, Reno would like permission to play with your hair."

Sephiroth only shuddered and burrowed more tightly against him, and he tightened his hold on his mortified lover. The Silver Demon of Wutai was so easy to tease, he thought with affection. "Don't worry, moonbeam. If the street-rat ever touches you without _my_ permission, I'll break every bone in his scrawny body."

'Hey, that's so not cool, yo!"

When Sephiroth finally lifted his head, it was to find Genesis gazing at him with soft blue eyes. "Welcome back, Seph. We missed you."

"Thank you," he whispered, thinking how odd it was, that he had a family, not only here in Shinra, but on the outside, waiting for him. Monster or not, _human _or not, he was a _very_ luck man.

"Now, let me up, and I'll go get Hollander." Genesis waited until he had withdrawn his arms to roll out of the bed. He smiled down at him, cocked his head to one side, and said, "And drop the deer-in-the-headlights look, okay? Hollander will never release you if you look at him like _that."_

Sephiroth frowned at him fiercely, and he nodded his red head decisively. "Much better. I'll be right back."

The privacy curtain was swept aside, and Sephiroth directed his frown at those who were openly watching him. Reno and Zack quickly looked away, and Angeal only shrugged and sent him an embarrassed smile. Cloud, who occupied the room's only other bed, merely nodded his spiky blond head. Sephiroth returned the gesture, knowing that he should thank him, but not wanting to do so in a room full of people. The Ancient had been right, he thought. He _did _have too much pride.

He opened his mouth to speak, to humble himself before his nemesis, when he was cut off by what sounded like music. He watched as Cloud scrambled to pull his weapons harness onto his bed, his multi-bladed sword clanking together as he searched it for Gaia only knew what. He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and the music stopped. Sephiroth believed that it had been the theme song from a film Zack had once dragged him to see. What had it been called? Ah, yes, Mission Impossible.

Cloud's expression was one of anticipation bordering on fear, echoing the emotions which raced through him, as he said, "Aer?"

"My name is Vincent Valentine." There was a pause. "Nanaki asked me to contact you. You are. . .Cloud?"

"Yes, yes, I am," he answered, relaxing as he realized that he didn't have to deal with _that _quite yet. "It's good to hear your voice, Vincent. I've been worried about you."

Another pause, longer this time. "I. . .know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Vincent, you know me." Cloud glanced around him, realized that all eyes were on him, and drew a deep breath. "Has Aerith explained everything to you?"

"No. The girl is. . .indisposed, at the moment."

Fear gripped him as he grasped the PHS tighter. "What do mean?" he asked in a voice that shook. "Is she hurt?"

There was an odd scrambling sound, and then Nanaki's voice sounded over the line. "She collapsed a short time ago. Cloud, has something happened to Se-the General?"

"Yeah," he said roughly. "Hojo tried to kill him. Why?"

"I think that Vincent can answer that question better than I."

Cloud frowned as the phone passed hands--so to speak--once again. "Vincent, what's he talking about?"

"I had a dream," came the unexpected response. "The pretty one, Yazoo, was holding a man who was very similar to him in appearance. There were two others with him, and they were trying to anchor the man to this world as death approached. I take it they succeeded?"

"Yes, they succeeded." So he had been right, Cloud thought with relief. The remnants _had _been helping Sephiroth. "Sephiroth's awake now, and I think he's going to be released from the infirmary soon."

A swift intake of breath sounded. "It was Sephiroth who was dying?"

Cloud winced even as he said, "Yeah, it was."

There was a long silence before Vincent asked, "May I. . .speak to him?"

"Hold on." Cloud ignored the confused stares of Sephiroth's friends and family as he crossed the room. He stopped beside his bed and extended his arm. "Vincent wants to talk to you."

Sephiroth glanced from him to the phone, reaching out with a suddenly shaking hand to take it. He brought the black PHS to his ear and said, "Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes," answered a voice eerily similar to his own. "Sephiroth?"

He cursed his social inadequacies as he answered with a simple, "Yes."

"You are Lucrecia's son?"

"Yes."

"You are. . ._my _son?"

'Yes," he returned, unable to say more, though he longed to.

"I. . .see. May I speak to Cloud, again?"

"Of course." Sephiroth drew the phone away, eying it with regret, before holding it out to his nemesis. "He would like to speak to you."

Cloud only nodded, knowing how hard this had to be for both men, and lifted the small phone to his ear. "Vincent."

"Cloud." Talking to Vincent had always been like pulling teeth, but unlike most people, Cloud had all the time in the world to wait for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you still in Nibelheim?" he asked as he made his way back to his own bed.

"Yes. Nanaki said that you would know what to do."

Cloud blew a stray strand of blond hair out his face, exasperated as he had always been by his friends' bewildering faith in him. "As soon as Sephiroth recovers, we're heading for Junon. The boys you saw with him are there, and we're going to rescue them."

"The pretty one is there?" Vincent's normally flat monotone rose with a telling excitement. "You are sure?"

"Yes," he answered with a small laugh, "I'm sure."

"Then, that is where I will go, as well."

"Wait." Cloud climbed back onto his bed and pulled the blanket over his chilled legs before continuing. "Nanaki may or may not want to go with you. That's his decision. But if you go, you have take Aerith with you."

Silence met his ears, and Cloud well imagine the reluctant look on Vincent's near-perfect features as he looked at the girl in question. "She's important, Vincent. More than you'll ever know. If she dies, nothing we do will mean a damned thing. You have to protect her, Vincent. You _have _to," he added with fierce emphasis.

"Very well," the gunman responded with a sigh. "Nanaki has said that you will be able to explain the odd memories that have been haunting my dreams. Will you do so, now?"

Dreams, he'd said. Not nightmares. "I'd like nothing more," he said, trying to control a sudden smile, "but I can't. I have to be able to touch you to do that."

A different kind of silence met his words, and Cloud smile changed, softening with empathy. "I know how you feel, Vincent, but it's the only way."

"We shall see," came the enigmatic response. "We will begin traveling to Junon as soon the girl--Aerith--awakens. We will see you there."

"Wait!"

Vincent sighed again, the sound conveying his annoyance at the delay, and Cloud hastily explained, "The boys are being held in an underwater research facility. It's got a huge glass dome, and very little in the way of structural reinforcement. It's not heavily guarded, but if the bullets start flying, we're going to need Underwater materia to keep us all from drowning. I need you to get it, and--"

"Where?" the other man cut in abruptly.

"That's where it gets complicated," Cloud said with a sigh of his own. "You'll need a Morph materia, and the only place to get it is from a temple that's on an island just southwest of Fort Condor. That's to the south of Midgar on the Eastern Cont--"

"That won't be necessary, Cloud."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with surprise. "Hold on, Vincent." He shifted the phone away from his mouth and said, "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth smiled faintly as he explained, "The researchers in the Materia Room can make--or duplicate--nearly any kind of materia imaginable. I will put in a request for Underwater materia, and have it marked as a top-priority matter. We will have the materia in a matter of days."

"Oh." Cloud blinked as he assimilated the information. That would have been nice to know eight years ago when they'd needed the Underwater materia to fight Emerald Weapon! He pulled the phone towards his mouth and said, "Nevermind. Sephiroth's going to get it for us. Go ahead and head towards Junon. We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

"Understood." There was another, longer pause, and then, "Cloud, take care of my son."

The line went dead, and Cloud lowered the phone with a profound sense of hope. His bright, glowing blue eyes met Sephiroth's across the length of the room, and they shared a uncertain, yet happy smile. Screw Gaia, he thought suddenly, the smile widening. They were going to _do _this, and nothing was going to stop them. Not even an immature, planet-bound goddess. And now, he had a few questions to answer.

Genesis returned, followed by Dr. Hollander, and Cloud waited while Sephiroth was given a cursory examination. Hollander gave him strict instructions to rest, and informed him that he would be spending the night for observation. When he protested, Genesis merely cut him off and assured the doctor that Sephiroth _would_ follow him instructions--to the letter.

Once the older man had gone, Cloud prepared himself for a tale that was going to be _extremely_ hard to tell. He glanced at Reno, who saw what his was thinking by his expression and was frantically shaking his head. Sephiroth himself looked tense as he too realized what he intended, but his curt nod conveyed his acquiescence well enough. He looked at Angeal and Zack, who were obviously confused, and knew that it was time. While he couldn't tell them _everything--_that would be disastrous--he could tell them enough about Kadaj and his brothers to allay any suspicions they might be harboring.

So, he'd tell them about what they'd found in Junon, and hope that it would be enough to make them understand what was going to happen. Rufus _would _take the President's chair, and he would be at Sephiroth's side as he fought to make it happen. If nothing else, maybe Angeal would be able to forgive Sephiroth for his less than honorable actions upon his return from the Southern Mountains. He would hate for Sephiroth to lose one of the few people who cared for him. After all, he was only trying to make things better.

And, he wanted to prepare them for meeting Vincent and Aerith. A little bit truth went a _long_ way, and Gaia knew, they had quite an adventure ahead of them.

"Zack, Angeal," he began, "we have a _lot _to tell you."

As both men, SOLDIERs of the highest caliber, focused on him with unwavering intensity, he told a highly censored version of the story that had begun thirty-four years ago in icy caverns of the Northern Crater. He focused only Sephiroth's remnants--_clones,_ he had to remember to call them that--and what Professor Hojo had done to Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine. As for the rest. . .Well, that was Sephiroth's tale to tell, if he ever worked up the courage to. Somehow, Cloud doubted that he ever would.

* * *

Sephiroth glanced around the now-empty infirmary, unable to prevent a shiver as his enhanced gaze swept over the room. He had always hated the lab, and the nightmares of remembered pain that came with it. Hollander had insisted that he spend the night, for observation purposes, and only Genesis' loudly voiced agreement had persuaded him to obey.

He was questioning the decision now, though. He knew that he would get no sleep tonight, not after all that had occurred in the past few days. Genesis had returned him, pledging his love in a way he had never expected, and in doing so had made him whole. He had been able to share a small portion of the truth with the man he loved, as well as with Angeal and Zack, which had lightened the burden of being forced to harbor such a secret, even if only a little. He had battled Hojo, killed him as he longed to do for so many years, and had nearly died in the process. His three remnants, his children, had reached out and held him to this world when he himself had given up hope. And he had been granted the privilege of speaking to his father.

Sephiroth smiled a bit as he pulled the silver-and-black comforter--which Genesis had insisted on bringing to him--up over his shoulders. While it had not been much of a conversation, the fact that he had heard his father's voice call him 'son' while speaking to Cloud had been enough. It was a beginning, a foundation upon which he soon hoped to build a more permanent relationship. If Vincent could forgive him for all he had done while under Jenova's sway, then he could certainly forgive the man for his inaction where Lucrecia was concerned. After all, had their situations been reversed, he would have likely done the same. He would have put his love's wishes before his own, no matter how much it had hurt, if only to see him--her--happy. In that, there were very much alike.

But it _had_ been odd to listen to Cloud describe his father, especially once it became apparent their friendship was closer than was normal. Gaia's former champion hadn't come right out and said that they had been lovers, but all had been able to read between the lines. Then, Zack had asked him if Vincent was as hot as his son, and the tension in the room had been broken by laughter.

Genesis had been first stunned, then elated, to realize that his father was still alive. Even once the truth of what Hojo had done to him had been revealed, Genesis had responded positively. He hadn't seemed to view him as a monster, as Sephiroth had feared. He was nervous at the prospect of meeting his lover's father, but excited as well, and Sephiroth loved him all the more for his enthusiastic acceptance.

Only when Cloud had began to describe the Ancient had he faltered, and Sephiroth had hastily stepped in. He had simply explained the she was the last Cetra on The Planet, and that she had been helping them search for the boys. While his short explanation had been rather vague, it had been accepted by all. He was not known for his verbosity, after all.

He had outlined his plan to divide the command of SOLDIER, which had had Zack whooping and hollering and generally making a nuisance of himself. Angeal had merely studied him in silence before complimenting him on the proposal, saying that he would enjoy instructing the 2nd Class immensely. He hadn't become angry, nor felt that he was being slighted. Quite the opposite, in fact. Solid, stable Angeal was a teacher at heart, and they all knew it. He would shine in his new position, and he would be loved all the more by those who looked up to him. Angeal was an inspiration to them all.

Then, he himself had casually mentioned the mass SOLDIER exercise that Lazard had given his consent to only yesterday. Angeal had nodded and immediately began to discuss it the drill, and Sephiroth's heart had lightened. Even as Genesis had taken his hand and squeezed it just a _touch_ too hard, he had been unable to conceal his smile. He knew that Genesis didn't want to go. The fiery First wanted to stay and help him fight for their freedom, but Sephiroth had no intention of letting him. He wanted his kitten _safe_, and he would have his way, whether said kitten liked it or not.

In the end, Genesis would go, if only to keep Sephiroth from losing his focus in his concern for him, but he would not go quietly. _Never _quietly. He would fight to the very last, when he had no choice but to acquiesce, but at least he would free from the taint of 'traitor' should they fail.

Not that they would, Sephiroth thought with unconscious arrogance. As many difficulties as he had in other parts of his life, he had always excelled in the art of waging war. While not diplomatic by nature, he was fully capable of subtlety, of stealth, when the occasion called for it. The President would not know what hit him. He would find himself deposed and at the mercy of his only acknowledged son in a matter of moments. It only remained to be seen if Rufus possessed such an emotion when it came to his abusive, murderous, power-hungry sire.

He heard a noise outside of his room and tensed. He could hear multiple footsteps, and he frowned as he realized that he recognized all three sets. He sat up, grateful for the sleep set that Genesis had also insisted on bringing to him, and waited. He heard a series of high beeps before the door slid open, and then they were sneaking through. He waited until the last had crossed the threshold to clear his throat--loudly.

All three men jumped, one of them letting out an ear-splitting screech, and Sephiroth winced as the sound cut through his skull. He wasn't quite sure if he should be angry or amused that his lover had decided to take part in this rather juvenile stunt. "You realize that this is against Shinra regulations?"

There was a snort, and then the lights came on. Genesis stood at the foot of the bed, his hands on his denim-clad hips, one fiery brow arched in challenge. "And?"

Discretion or valor? "And nothing. I was merely stating a fact."

Genesis tossed his head, sending short strands of auburn fire flying, before making an imperious gesture with one bare hand. To Sephiroth's surprise, the two young men with him scrambled to do his bidding. Zack set up a small folding table next to the bed, while Cloud opened the bag he'd been holding and began to set small cartons with Wutaian symbols on it. Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, admittedly curious, and gazed questioningly at the other man.

"I thought we'd share a late supper," Genesis said with a warm smile. "Reno was nice enough to disable the cameras and get the security codes, and Zack and Cloud offered to help me set everything up. So, what do you think?"

Sephiroth's own gaze softened on his before he looked at the two young men. Zack was grinning like a fool, while Cloud was smiling in a more sedate way. "Thank you," he said simply.

"Yeah, no problem, Seph." Zack's sky-blue eyes shot back and forth between he and Genesis as he scratched the back of his spiky head. "We'll, ah, we'll be going, now. You two have fun. C'mon, Cloud."

Cloud nodded, his own blond spikes swaying, as he followed. As they neared the door, he paused and said, "You're welcome, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth couldn't stop smiling as the door slid closed behind them. He watched with shining emerald eyes as Genesis, clad in pale blue jeans and a particularly attractive royal-blue button-down shirt, began to open the cartons one by one. Not even the sight of the dreaded chopsticks was enough to extinguish the gratitude that filled his heart.

"Genesis."

"Mmmm?" The redheaded First laid both set of chopsticks near him and then proceeded to wedge himself between Sephiroth and the table, kicking off his shoes as he did so. He looked at Sephiroth with bright, gleaming azure eyes, and Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from reaching out.

He trailed his fingers over the silky arch of the other man's cheek. "Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome," Genesis returned, his own voice soft. "Now, pick up your chopsticks. You have a lesson to finish."

Sephiroth chuckled as he pulled his legs towards him and crossed them. He reached for the hated utensils, holding them the way Genesis had spent so many years trying to teach him to, and reached for the first carton. "You look beautiful tonight," he said, utterly sincere.

"Do I?" Genesis' smile turned smug as he leaned forward and began to root through _his _food. "I thought you might like the shirt."

"Very much so." The deep blue color only enhanced the pure blue of the other man's eyes, and Sephiroth wished he would wear it more often. "I know that you hate blue, but. . .it becomes you, Gen. It truly does."

"Of course, it does," Genesis responded with characteristic arrogance. "I look good in anything. Of course, I look even better in nothing, but we'll talk about that later."

Sephiroth chuckled again as the other man pulled a sauce-drenched shrimp out of the carton and held it up. "Now, open up, moonbeam. I'd hate to ruin those very expensive jammies of yours."

"Jammies?" Sephiroth quirked one brow even as he opened his mouth to receive the tasty tidbit. He chewed slowly, enjoying the way it exploded with flavor on his tongue, then swallowed. "You have quite a unique way with words, Genesis."

"A little Barnoran colloquialism," Genesis replied dismissively. "You pick up things like that when you live in a small town."

As much as he knew that Genesis hated the down he'd grown up in, Sephiroth himself had always found it charming. "Perhaps, we can both go there, someday," he found himself saying. "I would like to see more of the town you spent your youth in."

Genesis tilted his auburn head to one side, studying him for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "I think that can be arranged," he said lightly, adding, "I'd like to take the boys there, at least once. I want my parents to meet them, and see for themselves how happy you've made me."

Sephiroth's smile was faint as he asked, "They don't know about me, do they?"

Regret shaped his lover's stunning aristocratic features as he shook his head. "My parents have been in denial from day one, Seph. The Goddess knows I've never tried to hide what I am, but. . ." his rich voice trailed off as he shrugged. "They're still waiting for me to meet a nice girl and settle down. They've just never been willing to accept that that girl is going to have a cock. Their mistake, not mine."

Sephiroth, who had been struggling with a rather large piece of shrimp, dropped it back into the carton in his astonishment. "Genesis," he began, "that was a rather disturbing image. Perhaps, another description would be more apt?"

"Oh, I don't know." Genesis was studying him again, this time with mock reflection. "You've certainly got the hair for it, and you _are_ astoundingly pretty. You're a little too tall, of course, but as I like that, it's okay. You're voice is a little too deep to be feminine, as well, but still. . .You are _awfully_ pretty, Sephiroth."

He scowled darkly, not liking the comparison _at all,_ then decided to beat Genesis at his own game. "I could always cut my hair," he pointed out, suppressing an evil smirk as he did so. "Would that not make me appear more masculine?"

"Don't you dare!" Genesis looked genuinely appalled as he threw his chopsticks on the table and lunged for him. He latched on to Sephiroth, who was trying very hard not to laugh, plunging his hands into said hair. "If you ever even _think_ about doing such a thing again, I'll fucking geld you! Do you understand me?"

Sephiroth couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing, juggling the food and the chopsticks as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "Do not worry," he said, his voice wavering with the force of his mirth. "I would never deprive you of something you value so greatly. The hair stays, Genesis, if only to please _you."_

"It had better!"

Genesis' melodic voice rose on that last note, and Sephiroth laughed even harder. As he hugged the other man to him, he managed to drop the chopsticks into the carton and set it aside. He sat back against the uncomfortable metal headboard, settling Genesis against his chest, watching with affectionate green eyes as his lover combed possessive hands through the hair which flowed over his shoulders. He ran his hands over Genesis' own hair, marveling at the way the fire-imbued tresses clung greedily to fingers.

He remembered the way Genesis had looked that last, fateful day in Banora, with the wind whipping through his long fiery locks, which had been such a startling contrast to deep black of his leather clothing, and sighed with appreciation. He could understand why Genesis enjoyed his hair so much, when his own fingers had literally itched to touched his. A few strands had even clung to the ebony softness of his wing, and Sephiroth wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been excited at the sight.

Of course, everything about Genesis aroused him. He could care less what his lover's mometic origins were. They didn't change who he was. Even in his madness, Genesis had been _Genesis,_ as passionate in his hatred as he had ever been in his ardor. Yes, he was doing everything that he could to change future events, to forestall the insanity which had ruined so many lives, but he would never again turn his back on the other man, even if he failed. He would be there for Genesis, sane or no, and he would do everything in his power to please him. Genesis _would_ be happy, no matter what he had to do to assure it.

"I've got something for you."

Sephiroth looked down quizzically at the soft-spoken words. Genesis had raised his head and was gazing at him so lovingly that his heart threatened to leap from his chest. "Yes?" he managed, his own voice hoarse with emotion.

"Yes." Genesis reached down and shoved his hand into the pocket of his _very_ tight jeans. Sephiroth caught only a glimpse of something silver before Genesis' hand closed. "Give me your hand."

Sephiroth did as he requested, and Genesis set something cool in the center of his palm. "I was going to wait until you got home, but I. . ." his voice trailed off as he removed his hand and curled Sephiroth's fingers over the unseen object. "I hope you like it, Seph. It cost me a fortune to have it made on such short notice."

He opened his hand slowly and couldn't prevent a quiet gasp. In the center of his palm lay a chain of glittering silver--fashioned out of plated-mythril, if he wasn't mistaken. And held in place by a very small, _very _familiar hoop, was the mate to the earring he had never seen Genesis without. He jerked his gaze back to Genesis', his heart turning over at the crooked smile which greeted him.

"This is. . .for me?" he asked, his deep voice hushed.

"Seph, of course, it's for you," Genesis returned with affectionate exasperation. "Who else would I give it to?"

"I-I don't know." Sephiroth looked down at the necklace, stunned by the gift, and the implications behind it. "Genesis, I--"

He broke off, words failing him, hands trembling as he touched a precious, priceless gift he had never expected to receive. "I have no words," he whispered at last, lifting damp green eyes to the other man's.

Genesis' breath came in hard, and then he was smiling again, his own blue eyes suspiciously bright. "How about 'thank you'?" he teased huskily.

Wonder filled Sephiroth as he reached out and touched Genesis' own earring with reverent fingers. "Thank you," he repeated dutifully, his hand sliding into the other man's hair as he cupped his face. "I love it, Genesis. I will treasure it always."

"Good." Genesis' eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the gentle touch. "I love you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth stroked his cheek with his thumb, his chest tightening in a wholly unnerving way. So, this was what it was like to be loved, he thought with humbled awe. No wonder people were willing to kill to keep it, willing to _die_ to protect it. There was nothing else like it in the world, nothing that could possibly compare. He not only existed, but he _belonged, _and that could never be measured by physical means.

Silky auburn lashes rose, and Sephiroth lost himself in a shimmering azure sea. "So blue," he whispered with fascination, "just like the sky in summer."

Genesis flushed with pleasure at the unexpected compliment. "Can I put it on you?" he asked, his hand creeping up to the other man's.

Sephiroth nodded slowly, sweeping his hair to one side to facilitate the process. Genesis sat up as he took the necklace in hand, leaning close as he slid the chain around a graceful, powerful neck. He set the clasp--which was supposed to be unbreakable--and pulled back to observe the results.

"Perfect," he whispered with satisfaction. No one would ever again question who it was that Sephiroth belonged to. He trailed both hands down the chain, straightening it as he went, before he grasped the pendant in one hand. He gazed at Sephiroth with a pleased expression, then leaned forward to brush his lips over the other man's. _"My _moonbeam."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the possessive declaration. "From the moment I first laid eyes upon you, Genesis."

Genesis drew a deep, steadying breath as he heard the words that confirmed what he had already known deep down inside. _" Soshite en nichigainai_ _goshujin koneko," _he returned, the foreign words falling hesitantly from his lips. "Did I say it right?"

_And I am your kitten. _"Yes," he answered in a thick, emotion-laden voice, "you said it perfectly."

The other man smiled and laid his head on his shoulder, and Sephiroth held him close. "Good," he murmured on a sigh. "I spent two hours practicing it, so I better have."

Sephiroth only smiled as he said, "I don't know why you hate foreign languages, Gen. You've always been good with them."

"Yeah, that's why I need an interpreter every time I have an audience with Godo."

"That, kitten, is merely common sense. It is always wise have someone trained in the art of language and observation at your side when dealing with a foreign power. A necessary precaution. Especially, in wartime," he added.

Genesis harrumphed, and Sephiroth ran a hand over his side as he asked, "Are there any other phrases or words you would like to learn?" he asked curiously. "I would be more than happy to teach you."

"Oh, I don't know," Genesis shrugged indolently, his voice a deceptively indifferent drawl, as he answered, "How about, 'Fuck me hard?'"

Sephiroth laughed again, the smile turning wicked, as he said, _"Fakku ware sobou,"_ in as suggestive a tone as he could muster.

The other man repeated the dirty phrase, a gleam entering his azure eyes. "How do I say, 'Now, Sephiroth!'?"

Sephiroth gazed down at him with hot green eyes and answered, "_Iza, Sephiroth-san!"_

"Oh, I'm going to _like _this." Genesis lifted his fiery head, his own smile deliciously evil, as he said, "Now, teach me how to say, 'Bend over and take it like a man,'."

_"No."_

"But Sephiroth," slim, elegant fingers trailed down his chest and abdomen as he spoke, "I'd make sure you enjoyed it."

Sephiroth merely snorted and caught his hand before it could reach its intended destination. "You are not bending me over anything, Genesis."

"Hhhmmmpphh." Genesis eyed him for a long moment, his fine-boned features sulky, before he grudgingly gave way. "Fine, kill my dreams, then."

He only shook his head, scattering his overlong hair as he did so. "I did not say you could not take me, kitten." He pulled the other man up his body, smiling darkly as those lean legs immediately slid around his waist. "You may do whatever you want to me, save for _that."_

Genesis purred as he rocked his hips against the other man's. _"Iza?" _he murmured seductively.

Sephiroth hesitated as he glanced around their sterile surroundings. "You know how I feel about the labs," he said at last, ignoring the sudden hardening of his body.

"Yes," the other man acknowledged with a sigh, "but you can't leave, and I don't want to be alone tonight. The apartment seems so. . .so _empty_ without you, Seph." Those pale blue eyes met and held his, a myriad of emotion shifting in their glowing depths. "Even though they cleaned it, I-I can still smell your blood. I don't want to go back, not without _you. _Please, don't make me."

"Genesis," he breathed, both stunned and moved by the other man's heartfelt confession. He slid his hands into short strands of auburn fire, pressed his lips to Genesis', and whispered, "_Fakku ware, koneko_."

Sky-blue eyes, made brilliant by mako and lust, flared brightly as Genesis moved eagerly to comply. Sephiroth followed his guiding hands, moving down until he was prone once more. Genesis rose up above him, the excitement in his eyes at odds with the gentleness of his touch, as he began to undress him. He took his time, in his element as he slid each button from its mooring with agonizing slowness. Sephiroth, never sure how to react during moments such as these, could only lie there and watch with trusting eyes.

When at last Genesis pushed the silky material open, he made a soft sound of appreciation and began to run his hands over the smooth, muscled skin he'd uncovered. Sephiroth couldn't help but shift under those soft, tender caresses, moving with them, his heartbeat accelerating as petal-soft lips soon followed. His hands moved of their own accord, coming up to cradle the other man's head, as Genesis' beautiful mouth swept over the hard planes of his chest. Sharp teeth closed lightly over one nipple, and he moaned deeply as his back bowed in response.

Genesis' own intake of breath sounded he licked the tight pink nub, his body tightening at the other man's passionate response. Sephiroth held so much of himself back, always afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing, that moments like these were something he treasured. He was the only one who had ever touched Sephiroth this way, the only person Sephiroth had trusted enough to give himself to, and Genesis always made sure that that trust was rewarded. No matter how aroused he himself became, he was always sure to keep his touch gentle, never giving in to the urge to simply fuck the other man into sexual oblivion. Sephiroth had been hurt enough in his life, and he would never intentionally do anything to add to it, no matter how hard he had to fight to keep his own self-control.

He licked and nipped his way across that powerful alabaster chest, curling his tongue around the so-far neglected nipple, and his reward was another moan as Sephiroth's hands tightened in his hair. "That's it," he murmured with sensual encouragement against that hardened peak. "Give yourself to me, moonbeam. _Show _me how much you like what I'm doing to you."

Sephiroth groaned louder as Genesis moved up his body, settling his denim-clad hips over his silk-covered ones. He began to thrust slowly against him, his mouth finding the strong column of Sephiroth's throat, sucking time to his hips languid movements. Sephiroth dropped one hand to the small of his back, increasing the pressure as the length of Genesis' erection rubbed enticingly against his own, helpless in his need as he gave his coveted control over to the one he loved. The mouth at his throat slid higher, clever teeth lingering to scrape over the underside of his jaw, and he shuddered violently in response.

"Genesis!" he gasped, his deep voice hoarse as he massaged the other man's head. Genesis rocked his hips harder, and he could only thrust against him as his body sought to ease the sweet torment. "I need--"

Hot lips closed over his own, and his own parted eagerly. Genesis kissed him long and deep, and he found himself groaning against a slick, agile tongue. Genesis' hands swept down his body as he continued to plunder his mouth, his hands lingering almost teasingly at the waistband of his sleep pants. "I know what you need," the other man whispered into his mouth, and Sephiroth trembled as the pants were slowly drawn away from his undulating hips.

Genesis used his feet to the pull the pants from his own, and then he was settling against him once again, rocking against him as one slim hand came up to play at his lips. Sephiroth took those slender, elegant fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, swirling his own tongue around as he had so often had Genesis do to _him. _After a few moments, Genesis removed his fingers, his azure eyes catching and holding his own, and slowly lowered his hand.

Sephiroth tensed instinctively as felt the first gentle, probing touch. Genesis twisted his denim-covered hips against his own, and he found himself forgetting about what those clever fingers were about to do. Genesis' mouth found his neck once more, his teeth closing over the vulnerable skin where it met his shoulder, and he arched against him as the first finger penetrated him.

The feeling of being invaded would always be foreign him, Sephiroth thought dimly. The indescribable sensation of his own flesh being stretched, of being probed--even with such overwhelmingly tender care--was something that had always frightened him on a purely instinctual level. And yet, as those slender fingers curved and brushed his prostrate with devastating precision, Sephiroth couldn't deny that it was something he wanted--something he _needed_. As his lids dropped to half-cover his blazing emerald eyes, he began to move mindlessly against the sensual touch, pleasure threatening to steal what little was left of his sanity.

_This _was what had been missing, Genesis thought as he cooed encouragement to the man writhing beneath him. All these years, as they'd fought and loved and lived their meager lives, something important had been absent. He had known it, even if Sephiroth hadn't, and the lack of it had begun to take its toll. Reciprocity was important in a long-term relationship. Without it, he had been left feeling as though he were little more than an afterthought, a. . .convenience to the man who already had everything.

He knew better now, of course. As Sephiroth hands clutched at his hips and silently begged for a fuller union, he thought that he should have always known. He murmured Sephiroth's name as he shifted over him, drawing back as his own hands moved to fastenings of his shirt. He unbuttoned it with quick, nimble fingers, pulling it from his shoulders and dropping it to bed behind him. He lowered his hands to the waistband of his _very _confining jeans, slipped the button from its mooring, and dragged the zipper down, all under the heat of Sephiroth's fiercely glowing green eyes.

Those eyes dropped to the length of his cock as he peeled the heavy material away, a pink tongue appearing to wet sensuous bow lips, and Genesis had to fight a sudden urge to throw himself on the other man and fuck him as hard as he could. _"Fuck,"_ he whispered, his hands shaking as he shifted and maneuvered himself out of the thick denim, "do you know what you do to me? Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Sephiroth raised heavy silver-green eyes to his, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest. "Yes," the silver-haired man whispered, reaching out to trail one long, powerful hand down the length of him, "I think I do."

Genesis surged into the too-light touch, groaning with disappointment as his hand fell away. "Goddess, Sephiroth, why did you _stop?"_

"Because I don't want to take you, Genesis," came the surprising, if uneven response. "I want to _be_ taken."

Lust and love rose up inside of him, swirling through his body, through his blood, as he somehow managed to kick the last of his clothing away. Genesis settled over him once more, not quite touching, bracing himself with one hand while the other moved between them. He began to touch himself, the way that he _knew _Sephiroth liked, as he smeared his own precome over his throbbing cock. Strong thighs came up to hug his hips, and he groaned as he lowered his hand once more. He spread the hot liquid over the other man's opening, one finger entering again as he prepared him for the coming invasion. Instead of tensing, Sephiroth began to push against him, his inhibitions swept away by the sheer force of his need, and Genesis swallowed hard as he carefully lined himself up.

"I won't hurt you," he heard himself promise as he began to push forward. "I'll be gentle, Seph, so fucking gentle. . ."

Sephiroth's body was tight, and he swallowed a curse as he slowly worked his way inside. Sephiroth's breath caught, the sound loud and ragged in the quiet room, as he finally slid home. He paused for a few moments, giving Sephiroth's body time to adjust to his, his own need roaring hotly through his head. It wasn't until Sephiroth whispered his name and shifted restlessly against him that he began to move.

He thrust against him slowly, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in. He watched Sephiroth's face with hot, shining azure eyes, alert for any signs of pain or discomfort. Instead, those angelically perfect features were heavy with passion, his fair skin flushed with it, his beautiful silver-green eyes shimmering with it. It took all of Genesis' self-control--meager though it was--to keep his movements gentle. No mattress-pounding for Sephiroth, he though with fleeting humor.

Sephiroth's hands found his hips, pale fingers tightening almost convulsively, and Genesis shivered in response. "It's. . .not enough," the other man whispered, and he blinked with surprise.

"Seph?" he questioned, stilling as he worried that he'd missed something, and maybe hurt Sephiroth in the process.

"No, don't. . .stop." Sephiroth pushed against him, using his hands to anchor himself, and Genesis couldn't stop himself from pushing back. "Yes," the younger man moaned with quiet excitement. "More, Genesis. Just a little. . .more."

Genesis realized what he was asking and couldn't prevent the smirk which shaped his lips. "Like this?" he questioned, drawing back and surging forward, not quite as gentle as before. Sephiroth's answer was a deep, loud groan of pleasure, and the smirk widened as he began to fuck him in earnest.

Sephiroth arched his back as he moved against him, matching him thrust for rough thrust, and Genesis could only shudder as pleasure raced through him. The younger man, quiet by nature, was groaning so loudly that Genesis expected the night guard to come in at any fucking moment. Goddess, but he was going to come if Sephiroth didn't stop doing that!

And then Sephiroth reached down between them, wrapped a hand around his own straining shaft, and began to pleasure himself. "Oh, fucking hell!" Genesis panted as the sight drove him closer and closer to the edge. Sephiroth _never_ played with himself. He'd spent years trying to get the other man to lower his inhibitions enough to do so in front of him, and here he was, jerking himself off in the middle of some of the hottest sex Genesis had ever had.

Yeah, he was going to come, alright, Genesis thought with desperation. But, he'd be damned if he was going down alone. He'd take Sephiroth with him if it was the last thing he did. He grasped Sephiroth's legs, which were sprawled on either side of him, and pulled them up over his shoulders. Sephiroth only smirked up at him, his hand continuing to move up and down his cock, and Genesis returned it tenfold. He angled Sephiroth's hips, clamped his hands on his thighs to hold him in place, and thrust hard.

Sephiroth let out a loud, gasping sound as his prostate was hit with deadly accuracy. His hand never faltered in its sensual movements, but his free hand grasped the coverlet in a desperate hold. He moaned Genesis' name as he plunged into him, hitting that most sensitive of spots with every rough thrust, and then he was coming, Genesis all he could see as his orgasm pulsed through him with devastating intensity.

Genesis let out high-pitched, breathy moan, and then he was following him, his hips jerking mindlessly as he filled him. Sephiroth watched with dazed green eyes as the other man slumped over him, releasing his legs and sprawling out between them. He stroked the head that rested on his chest with a tender hand, even as he eased his left from between them. He ignored the sticky mess which clung to it as he hugged the other man close, unable to control the smile which curved his bow lips.

"Now, _that_ is what I call being taken," he said, his voice hoarse as Genesis' lifted stunned blue eyes to his own.

Genesis blinked a few times, then smiled slowly as his words registered. "You liked that, huh?" he asked smugly.

Sephiroth chuckled, the sound uneven as his heart continued to race. "Almost as much as you did," he returned in a teasing vein.

Genesis snorted even as he laid his cheek over his heart and nuzzled him. "I loved watching you jerk yourself off, Sephiroth. That was fucking hot."

"I had hoped you would like it," Sephiroth admitted, too relaxed to be embarrassed.

"Oh, I did, moonbeam." Genesis sighed and then forced his boneless body to move. He braced himself on his hands and pulled out of Sephiroth's body slowly. "Gods, but you were tight. We don't do this enough."

Sephiroth laughed again as Genesis immediately collapsed on top of him. "We'll have to change that then, won't we?" he asked humorously.

"Oh, hell ya, we will." Genesis eased himself onto his side, snuggled up to him, and said, "I don't suppose I could talk you into cleaning us off, could I?"

Another laugh escaped him at that. "Yes, Genesis, I will take care of it."

He brushed his lips over the crown of Genesis' fiery head and slipped from the bed. He wandered into the small bathroom, found the small, plain white hand towel that rested below the sink, and wet it down. He took the time to wash his own hands and clean himself off before returning to the other room. Genesis was waiting, his crimson hair a stunning contrast to the stark white pillow he had appropriated, his sensual lips curved into a satisfied--if somewhat tired--smile.

Sephiroth couldn't resist the impulse to lower his mouth to those luscious lips, even as he set his hand to his assigned task. He wasn't surprised when Genesis' cock twitched against his hand, but he _was_ pleased. While he had liked the feeling of Genesis inside of him, it was nothing compared to the excitement that came with being the aggressor during their encounters. As much as he had enjoyed being taken, he was looking forward to returning the favor, preferably as soon as possible.

His touch changed, becoming softer, more sensual, and triumph filled him as Genesis moaned weakly in response. "S-Seph!" he gasped, his cock hardening as Sephiroth continued to stroke him with the damp cloth. He found himself thrusting into the other man's touch, even though he had found satisfaction only minutes before. "Oh, Gods, Sephiroth!"

As Genesis arched into his touch, his name on his lips, Sephiroth was filled with a profound sense of hope. He tossed the rag aside, climbed onto the other man, and took him as he moaned and panted and screamed for it. When it was done, and Genesis lied limp in his arms, he held him close and whispered his love. When Genesis did the same in return, he knew that they had come full circle. He would soon have his boys, his father, _and_ his lover with him as he traveled Gaia in search of his future. Life truly did not get any better than that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** Sorry, for the delay**. **The breaks went out on my car, my PC was in the shop, and I had writer's block for two weeks. A special thanks to my beta, Littlehouseinthewoods, for fixing all of my f*ckups. And, of course, my wonderful reviewers. You all are the best. Thanks for keeping the faith. That said. . .this chapter: Seph and Gen goodness, smut included. Enjoy:)

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 27

_**'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

"Welcome home, Seph."

Sephiroth paused just beyond the threshold of the door, his green eyes widening dramatically, as Genesis swept past him. He could only stare in shock as he took in the changes Genesis had apparently made to his living quarters during the five days that he'd spent recuperating in Hollander's laboratory. The black-and-chrome furniture set that the Shinra decorator had chosen for him so long ago was gone. In its place was a set with large overstuffed cushions and pinewood accents. The sofa was nearly eight feet in length, a deep black offset by large, yet tasteful, pale green flowers that resembled orchids. A matching loveseat sat to one side of a lovely pinewood coffee table, while a _very_ big recliner had been set opposite of it.

He glanced quickly at the far wall, relieved to see that his books hadn't been removed, although the bookcase had been exchanged for one that matched the rest of the furniture. In fact, on closer inspection, he saw that Genesis had added his own book collection, comprised mostly of poetry, and had arranged them by type, instead of alphabetically. He reached out and traced the spine of one rather lovely Wutaian tome, thinking idly how odd it was that Genesis could read and write in the complicated language, but had such trouble speaking it.

He heard Genesis' footsteps as they _whispered_ over the carpet, and frowned even as he looked down. Surely, he hadn't. . .? Yes, he had. The gray carpeting had been replaced, which explained the muffled quality of his lover's tread. The new carpet was plush, a lovely shade of pale green that matched the large elegant flowers on the furniture. And would be nigh impossible to keep clean, he added with a silent laugh.

He glanced across the room, one eyebrow climbing as he took in the other man's pose. Genesis was standing at the bay window, framed on either side by pale green-and-white curtains, his left arm draped casually over shining glass. It was the stand that Genesis had bought for his prized copy of Loveless, the one he had taken with him when he'd left so long ago. It sat open on the newly refinished stand, sealed tight under airtight glass. The afternoon light poured in through the window, gleaming brilliantly off the glass, pouring over Genesis as though it were there just for him. It set his fiery hair ablaze even as it cast shadows over his beautiful, haunting, fine-boned face.

"So," Genesis tilted his head to one side, his smile both tense and expectant, "what do you think?"

"You have outdone yourself, Genesis." One fiery brow arched in warning, and he uttered a soft laugh. "The room looks beautiful, kitten. I like it very much."

"Hhmmpphh." Genesis tossed his head as he pushed away from the stand. "You'd better. You have no idea how much it cost to get this done in such a short amount of time."

"I can only imagine," Sephiroth responded, his voice very dry as he watched Genesis approach him. That deceptively slender body moved with the cat-like grace Sephiroth had always admired, even as he seemed to radiate an intense, yet indecipherable energy. Genesis' mood had shifted once again, Sephiroth realized, and he found that he was unable to properly interpret what he sensed coming from the other man. His understanding of human emotions was--as always--sadly lacking. As well as he knew his fierce kitten, whatever he was sensing now was new and _unknown, _and that knowledge was enough to trigger a mild panic within him.

Genesis came to a halt before him, his near-perfect features taut, as he lifted a hand to finger a lock of shimmering silver hair. He didn't speak, merely gazed up at him with shadowed blue eyes, and Sephiroth could only stand there and try not to squirm under that enigmatic gaze. Finally, Genesis released a great sigh and reached for his hand, silently leading him to the oversized recliner he had noted earlier.

The other man seated himself, pulling _him_ down beside him in the process. Sephiroth barely had time to situate himself before Genesis turned towards him and hurled himself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, alarmed to realize that Genesis was _trembling_ against him. "Genesis?" he questioned haltingly, and the other man's response was to make a rough sound and burrow even closer. "What is it, _koneko? _What's wrong?"

The other man only shook his fiery head, his gloved hands clutching at his back in an almost desperate manner. Sephiroth tightened his own hold, both bewildered and frightened by the change in his normally fearless lover. "Please, Gen, tell me what's wrong?" he entreated, his too-deep voice betraying his fear.

Genesis turned his face into the pale column of Sephiroth's throat as he clung to him with all of his strength. It was over, he kept telling himself. Hojo was dead, and Sephiroth was _home._ He'd survived whatever it was that Hojo had done to him, and the bastard scientist could never hurt him, again. And still, he couldn't stop the fear that rose up within him whenever he thought of how close he'd come to losing the man that he loved.

"You almost died." He hadn't meant to say the words aloud, but once he had, he found that he couldn't stop. "Hojo nearly _killed _you, you almost died, and the last words I said to you were angry ones."

He lifted his head, his azure eyes luminous with a combination of mako and unshed tears. "I didn't mean it, Seph, not any of it. I was worried because I'd challenged Hojo, scared because you wouldn't listen to me, angry because I couldn't stop you from going, but I didn't _mean_ the things that I said."

He paused, drawing a ragged breath, and was surprised when Sephiroth pressed soft lips to his own. "I know, you didn't," the other man whispered, and he shuddered as guilt assailed him. "Do you?" he questioned, his own voice surprisingly bitter.

Sephiroth drew back just enough to look down at him, his patrician features revealing both surprise and concern. "Of course, I do, Genesis." He smiled gently, lifting one hand to smooth it over the other man's hair. "You have always responded to anxiety with anger. It is one of the behavioral patterns that I have learned to recognize in you. Your reaction was not unexpected."

"Oh." Genesis blinked as he pondered that, and then focused on Sephiroth with wary but determined blue eyes. "So, you'll accept my apology then?"

Sephiroth laughed softly as he hugged him close once more. "No apology is necessary, kitten. Your temper is one of the many things I love about you. You have such fire inside of you," he told him, admiration evident in his deep voice. "I only wish I had a bit of it for myself."

"Oh, but you can, moonbeam." Genesis smiled wolfishly into soft silver hair as he trailed one red-gloved hand down his lover's back. "Take me into the bedroom and I'll make sure of it."

Another laugh sounded, followed by a quiet gasp, as he traced the leather-clad line bisecting Sephiroth's perfect ass. "Take me to bed, Sephiroth," he whispered, his smile deepening as he added, "I bought a new mattress and I've been dying to try it out."

Sephiroth went still against him, then pulled back to gaze at him with surprise. "You replaced our _bed?" _he asked with astonishment.

"Only the mattress. It was too hard," he explained, trying not to laugh at the other man's alarmed expression. "Since I'm the one who's pounded into it on a regular basis, I thought that it needed to be a little. . .softer."

Pale emerald eyes widened even more, and Genesis found himself clinging to broad shoulders as he was carried through the room. He did laugh then, he couldn't help himself. Sephiroth had taken the changes to his apartment _much _better than he had expected, but even he had his limits. Altering the place where he _slept_ seemed to be one of them. Hopefully, the sex they were about to have in it would be enough to make Sephiroth accept the change without complaint.

Sephiroth set him down on the bed with unexpected gentleness, then paced to the other side and sat down. Genesis watched with fond blue eyes as his lover lay down with cautious, tentative movements, obviously uncertain about this latest change. Genesis stretched out on his side, propped his head up on one hand, and simply watched. Vivid green eyes closed, long golden lashes sweeping down to hide them, even as a sigh escaped pink lips. That long, deceptively lean body relaxed, melting into the downy softness, and Genesis knew that he'd been forgiven.

"You like?" he questioned in a soft voice.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered simply. Pale emerald eyes opened, shining with a combination of mako and contentment, as he smiled beatifically. "It is very comfortable, Genesis. You chose well. Thank you."

Genesis flushed with pleasure, loving the compliments that were beginning to come more and more often. "You're welcome," he returned, his smooth voice gentling. He reached out with his free hand, sliding it into the other man's, and squeezed once. "Now that we've discovered you like the mattress, how about pounding me into it, hmmm?"

Sephiroth's smile shifted, taking on that dark quality that Genesis had always loved. The younger man rolled to his side, reaching out to hook an arm around his waist, and dragged him closer. Genesis fitted his body to the other man's, eagerly lifting his lips for a kiss, only to whimper with disappointment as Sephiroth ducked his head. "Patience, kitten," came the deep, sensual whisper. "I'm in the mood to play."

Soft lips and sharp teeth found his neck and Genesis moaned as desire burned through him. He arched against the younger man, shuddering as Sephiroth surged against him in return. Genesis could feel the impressive length of Sephiroth's hard-on through the barrier of their clothes, and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing against it. Sephiroth didn't try to stop him. Instead, he dropped a hand to the curve of Genesis' ass and began to grind urgently against him, even as his mouth moved over the sensitive skin of his lover's throat with agonizing slowness.

The contradiction of movement threatened to steal what little self-control Genesis possessed. He found himself begging, to be kissed, to be fucked, to be _anythinged, _so long as Sephiroth fucking _did_ it already. An evil laugh was his lover's only response as he continued the sensual assault, and Genesis nearly came at the deep, dark, wholly beloved sound.

Sephiroth heard the hitch in his breathing, the one that always presaged the scream that accompanied Genesis' orgasm, and hastily reached down between them. He grasped the tightly-drawn spheres of Genesis' testicles through his clothing and applied gentle pressure. Genesis gasped at the contact and then mewled as he realized what had been done. He began to curse, his gloved hands grasping at Sephiroth's own, as he tried to bring the moment back. Then his orgasm receded, and he found himself flat on his back, panting almost angrily, as Sephiroth rose up above him.

"Damn it!" he wailed with disappointment. "I was almost _there."_

A gentle, yet malevolent, smile was Sephiroth's only response as he reached for fisted hands and began to pry them open. He finally pulled Genesis' gloves free and lifted his hands until they were curled around the silver hair that fell between them. He went to work on Genesis' clothes, pulling the weapons harness and belt free. He tossed them across the room, not looking to see where they landed, and slowly slid himself down Genesis' body.

Genesis' expression took on a curious cast as he watched him with bright, shining blue eyes, his hands still clutching moonlit strands that stretched out between them. Sephiroth unfastened the buckles on his boots and slowly drew the ebony leather down the length of his legs. They, too, were tossed aside, followed swiftly by the leather pants that he had always loved Genesis in, and then he began the slow, torturous trek up his lover's body.

Heated lips opened over creamy skin, a silken tongue darting out to trace muscles with nearly scientific precision, and Genesis found himself _releasing_ Sephiroth's hair because it was obscuring his view. He brushed the gilded strands aside, his body tightening to the point of pain, as he watched his lover, his hero, his fucking _heart_, kiss, lick, and nip his way up his own taut body. In an instant, Sephiroth was forgiven for delaying his orgasm, because he _knew_ what was coming, and he wanted it with a fervor that surprised even _him_.

Sephiroth slid his hands up the length of Genesis' smooth, creamy skin, delighting in the small, breathless sounds he was wringing from his oh-so-passionate lover. Genesis' entire body was taut with anticipation, trembling against his lips as he moved up one silken thigh, the rich scent of his arousal filling Sephiroth's senses. This was Genesis' moment, his reward for all he had done to make Sephiroth's life better--to make him _happy_--and he would make certain that Genesis knew how precious he was to him. Genesis had given him his heart, and Sephiroth would make sure that his trust was repaid in full. Genesis would come first--_always._

He reached the junction of Genesis' thighs and began to nuzzle the sensitive skin there lovingly. Genesis' entire body jerked, one hand immediately clamping down on his head, and he laughed again. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin just beside his lover's erection, and the heady aroma of Genesis' arousal intensified until his head fairly spun with it. _"Souseiki,"_ he murmured huskily, turning his head until his lips brushed the full, throbbing length of him. _"Waga migoto koneko." _

"Oh, Goddess!" Genesis began to shake as Sephiroth pressed kisses to the side of his throbbing cock. Wet, hungry, open-mouthed kisses, he thought dimly, his lashes dropping even as he fought to keep them open. A slick tongue swept across the weeping head, and he couldn't stop his fingers from tightening in his lover's hair.

"More," he pleaded hoarsely, and was rewarded as the sharp edge of Sephiroth's teeth gently scraped up his pulsing length. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth nibbled his way up one side of Genesis' cock and down the other, ignoring the curses thrown his way as he continued to tease the other man. Slender hands gripped his head in an almost frantic grip, pulling on his hair in a way that he had once abhorred, and he chuckled evilly. He ducked his head, finding the tight, round spheres that begged for his touch, and lowered his lips to them.

Genesis cried out as his balls were enveloped in warm, wet heat. Gods, he thought dimly, Sephiroth had never done _this _before! In fact, he could barely remember the last time anyone had done this to him. Some nameless, faceless one-night stand nearly eight years ago, and the guy hadn't done it half as well as his beautiful, sexually innocent lover was doing it now! Waves of searing heat rolled through him, his very blood being set alight, and all he could do was cling to Sephiroth's hair as his body continued to burn.

Small, breathless whimpers reached Sephiroth's ears, each incoherent cry telling him just how much pleasure Genesis was taking from this. Sephiroth very slowly lifted his head, his glowing green eyes locked on his lover's flushed face, and waited. Long, silky auburn lashes lifted, revealing haunting azure eyes. Their mako-bright depths fairly shined as they locked on his, love and lust making them flare brilliantly. Sephiroth held those flashing azure eyes, mouth poised over the glistening temptation of Genesis' arousal, before slowly lowering his head once more.

Genesis watched with dazed blue eyes as soft, swollen pink lips opened over the head of his cock. Sephiroth closed his mouth over only the very tip, sucking lightly, and the pressure on that most sensitive of spots was enough to send him tumbling towards release. His breath caught, only to be released in a hoarse scream that was his lover's name.

Sephiroth heard the other man's breath hitch warningly and swiftly drew him in deep. As Genesis screamed his name and thrust unevenly, he followed the irregular movements of his hips with his mouth. Genesis was sobbing as his orgasm finally abated, the soft sound music to Sephiroth's ears. It was rare that he was able to bring Genesis to such an intense orgasm without penetration, and it made him feel warm that he had been able to do so today, when it meant so much to him to do so. He truly was a lucky man.

He raised his head and crawled up the silken length of Genesis' body. He loomed over him with a tender smile as he drew the forgotten cowl-neck shirt up over his head. Genesis didn't resist, merely raised boneless arms, sighing raggedly as the soft material was drawn away. Sephiroth tossed it aside and returned to him, resting his weight on his right hand, his left sneaking towards the bedside drawer. Genesis looked up at him through glistening, heavy-lidded blue eyes, and he brushed his lips over the other man's. Genesis responded with a soft, almost sleepy kiss, and his heart turned over in his chest.

_"Koneko,"_ he whispered with hoarse reverence, and was rewarded with another languorous kiss.

_"Waga gekkou,"_ Genesis murmured against his lips in return.

Sephiroth smiled with surprised delight at the Wutaian translation of his nickname. "Yes, Genesis, I am most definitely 'your moonbeam'."

The fiery First merely smiled with a combination of smugness and affection, and Sephiroth chuckled darkly. His kitten was becoming quite the linguist, he thought warmly. Soon enough, he would be speaking Wutaian as though born to it. Of that, Sephiroth had little doubt. Genesis was nothing if not intelligent.

He lifted his head as he popped the cap on the small tube of lubricant, and that hazy blue gaze flicked lazily towards the sound. "Do you mind?" he asked, his deep voice rough with un-satiated need.

A slow smile spread across rose-colored lips as Genesis stretched lazily beneath him. "Not at all," the smaller man purred, lifting elegant hands to rest on Sephiroth's shoulders. "Knock yourself out, moonbeam."

Sephiroth quirked one silver brow at that. "Thank you," he murmured dryly, drawing back just enough to squeeze a minute amount of the clear liquid into his hand.

"You're welcome," Genesis returned, a hint of laughter tingeing his own rich voice.

Sephiroth slid his slickened hand over the hardened length of his own erection, and then reached for Genesis'. The soft flesh twitched as he ran his hand over it lovingly, and Genesis only smiled ruefully. "What can I say, Seph? He likes you."

"I assure you, I am quite fond of him, as well." The music of Genesis' laughter rang through the room, filling it—and him—with rich, vibrant life. Sephiroth leaned down to catch the sweet with his lips, even as his hand stroked its way down the smooth roundness of Genesis' ass. "So beautiful," he murmured as he deepened the kiss, "so perfect."

"Well, of course. I'm _me,_ after all." Genesis grinned into the kiss, then moaned as he felt Sephiroth's finger slip into him. "Ooh, that's nice, Seph."

Sephiroth merely made a humming sound as he added a second finger and began to stretch him. For what was perhaps the first time in their long association, Genesis was not urging him to hurry, nor attempting to rush him through this oh-so-important stage of their lovemaking. The other man seemed content to merely lie beneath him and enjoy the moment, and Sephiroth felt his own urgency melt away, replaced by a warm languor that had little to do with sex, and everything to do with the man lying beneath him.

Inserting a third finger, Sephiroth stretched him for a moment longer before curling his fingers. He brushed Genesis' prostrate as gently as he could, drawing back to watch with hungry green eyes as his kitten gasped and arched towards him. The glistening flesh of Genesis' cock stretched as he became aroused, and Sephiroth was held spellbound as his own passion grew with it.

"Beautiful," he repeated gutturally, hooking his fingers for another pass over that too-sensitive spot.

Genesis let out a needy mewl as lightening arched through his newly-aroused body. He tossed his fiery head as he bowed his back, his sky-blue gaze flashing as he strained against long, elegant fingers. Sephiroth was gazing down at him with a soft, yet predatory expression, and he couldn't help but quake in instinctive response.

"Sephiroth," he whimpered, biting his bottom lip as wave after endless wave of pleasure crashed over him. "Fuck me, Seph. _Fuck_ me."

"Not yet," Sephiroth panted, leaning over him to catch that succulent lip between his own teeth. He tugged lightly, and was rewarded as Genesis' breath broke audibly. He bathed the tender skin with his tongue, not at all surprised when slender hands thrust into his hair to keep him close. "I want more than a mindless coupling from you, kitten."

Genesis groaned as those fingers continued to slide in and out of him, teasing him even as they brushed his prostrate and blinded him with pleasure. "Anything," he gasped, lifting his head and fitting his lips to the other man's with passionate desperation.

Sephiroth slanted his mouth across Genesis' and gave him what he wanted. He kissed him long and slow and deep, shuddering as an agile tongue twisted sensually around his own. He shifted slightly, threading the fingers of his free hand through blazing auburn locks, as he slipped the other free. Genesis made a small, disappointed sound at the loss, only to moan deeply as Sephiroth began to press into him.

"Sephiroth," Genesis groaned into his mouth, shivering as Sephiroth began a slow, gentle rhythm that threatened to drive him insane. "Oh, _Gods."_

Sephiroth lifted his head just enough to look down at him, his pale green eyes pulsing in time with his body's thrusts. He caught Genesis' shining azure gaze, holding it with his own, as he slipped both hands beneath him. He cupped those slender, creamy shoulders and gasped as long legs came up to hug his sides. He murmured the other man's name, his own groan sounding as he dropped his head to kiss him once more. Genesis' arms slid around him, holding him close, as he returned the intimate caress with a wild passion that threatened to undo him.

Goddess, but he loved this man! Genesis thought as his own pleasure mounted. Sephiroth wasn't just fucking him, he was _making love_ to him, every agonizingly slow movement meant to heighten and prolong their shared pleasure. Genesis had never felt anything like it before, and he knew that he would _never _forget this moment, no matter how long they both lived.

He didn't know how long they remained like that, their sweat-slicked bodies straining together, their mouths joined as intimately as the rest of them. Damp silver hair clung to them both, covering them like a living blanket, and he clutched at it with desperate hands. He whimpered his lover's name, the sound muffled by swollen lips and a silken tongue, and Sephiroth shuddered violently in his arms.

_"Koneko,"_ came the deep, hoarse response. _"Aishiteru, waga kyoumou koneko."_

The intimate admission proved too much for Genesis' fragile self-control. His breath caught as his body began to tighten, and he frantically locked his legs around Sephiroth's waist to anchor himself as his orgasm hit him. He heard a muffled scream, only dimly aware that it was his own, as pleasure blinded him to everything but the man straining above him.

Sephiroth groaned loudly as Genesis' orgasm sent his own body hurtling over the edge. He tightened his hold, tremors wracking him as he finally let himself go. He could feel Genesis' slim body go limp beneath him, even as that clever tongue continued to duel with his, and then he was coming, everything but Genesis' disappearing in a bright flash of azure-tinged light.

He felt gentle hands moving over his shoulders and back and smiled to himself. Genesis was making breathy little noises, each high-pitched sound attesting to the pleasure he had just experienced, and Sephiroth could only lie there and tremble against him, grateful beyond measure to be here with him, when it could have easily been otherwise.

"Genesis," he whispered reverently, his voice barely audible as he struggled to lift his head.

"Ssshhh." Genesis curved a hand over the back of his head and held him in place. "Stay right where you are. I'm not ready for you to move just yet."

Sephiroth's smile widened as he closed his eyes and turned his face into the other man's neck. He had never felt so content, so at peace with himself, as he did at that very moment, and he had the man in his arms to thank for that. "I love you, Genesis."

"I know you do." Genesis brushed a kiss over sweat-dampened silver hair. "I love you too, moonbeam."

Sephiroth sighed happily and eased to his side, ignoring his lover's half-hearted protest. He ignored the sticky mess clinging to them both and pulled Genesis to him, cradling him tenderly against his chest. Genesis snuggled up against him, tipping his head back to gaze up at him with content blue eyes.

"So," he said with an overly innocent smile, "what do you think of the bed?"

Sephiroth laughed at that, he couldn't help himself. Genesis' smile took on a smug cast as Sephiroth hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you like the changes," he said softly, adding, "I'd hoped you would."

"The apartment looks wonderful, kitten," Sephiroth assured him softly. "I am quite happy with it."

"It really needed some color," Genesis said on a yawn. "It was too stark before."

Sephiroth smiled and breathed a kiss onto the crown of his head, not stupid enough to mention that he'd never been bothered by his surroundings. "Well, it certainly is not, now."

"Hmmm." Azure eyes drifted closed as Genesis nuzzled his chest with a soft cheek. "Was the carpet too much?"

He had to smother another laugh at that. "No, kitten, the carpet is perfect."

"Good." Genesis went limp against him, his lithe body relaxing as he slid into sleep. "Love you, Seph."

"I love you too, Gen."

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note II: _Souseiki = _Genesis, _Waga migoto koneko = _My beautiful kitten. _gekkou =_ Moonbeam, _kyoumou_ = fierce, _Aishiteru = _I love you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note:** Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, and saved from all those pesky little chapter: The coup has begun, as seen from Cloud and Sephiroth's POV's**. **Genesis will be back next chapter. Sorry:)

Oh, and the unfamiliar Turks are from Before Crisis biographies, and the names are the ones SquareEnix gave them. Thanks again, for the reviews, guys. You're the best!

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 28

_**'My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV **_

"There's another one!" Cloud felt a hand on his head as he was abruptly pushed to the ground. "Get down, Strife, before you get yourself killed!"

Cloud lifted his head and glared at the dark-haired woman who dropped to her stomach beside him. The Turk known only as Shotgun glared right back at him before taking careful aim and pulling the trigger. The shotgun boomed in her hands, and he winced as the sound cut through his skull, courtesy of his mako-enhanced hearing. Buckshot dotted the small spider-like robot but didn't penetrate its reinforced armor. Gods, but he wished Vincent were here! Cloud thought as he took a deep breath, sprang to his feet, and shot forward.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shotgun hollered after him. "We don't know how many of those things Weapons Development has released. Damn it, Strife! Listen to me!"

He ignored her as he brought First Tsurugi up before him. The robot shot a line of electricity his way and he deftly spun out of the way. He maneuvered himself until he could approach the machine from behind and brought First Tsurugi down hard. It sliced through the robot's armor, sending sparks and ribbons of thin black spoke curling into the air, and Cloud let out a disgusted sound.

He turned and looked at the pushy, loudmouthed Turk. "You were saying?"

"Fuck you!" Shotgun pushed herself to her feet, her brown eyes narrowed in obvious dislike. "You SOLDIERs think you're so damned hot. You could have gotten us both killed just now! Who do you think you are, pulling a stunt like that? General Sephiroth?"

Cerulean eyes flashed menacingly at her words. If only you knew, he thought angrily. Aloud, he only said, "Your gun's not doing much against these armored units. Do you have any armor-piercing bullets?"

She snorted and tossed her head, making her ponytail bounce behind her. "Hell, no," she answered in a disgruntled voice. "Old man Shinra's too cheap to spring for them."

"Figures," he mumbled under his breath. He heard the telltale sound of mechanized treads and sighed heavily. "Another one's up ahead. Get behind me and try not to get zapped, okay?"

"Excuse me?" She put both hands on her hips, her expression furious. "I'm the Turk, Lieutenant Strife. I'm in charge here. You're just a 2nd Class SOLDIER with no field experience. How dare you tell me what to do?"

"Fine!" Cloud snapped, his patience gone. "Stay here and die, then. I'll see you on the 70th floor, _if_ you make it that far."

He turned on his heel and ran down the hall, ignoring the Turk's, "Hey! You can't leave me behind!", as he did so. They had better finish this soon, he thoughts as he ran, or he was liable to strangle the woman just to shut her up! He rounded the corner and immediately dove to the ground. A jolt of electricity fried the air above him and he swore as he pushed himself to his feet. He rushed the robot, which resembled a large tin can, First Tsurugi held out straight before him. He shoved the giant sword into the machine and sliced upwards, effectively splitting it in two. It fell to the floor even as he rushed past it, the pungent scent of fried circuitry stinging his nostrils as it lingered in the air.

Fucking Scarlet, he thought with a rush of anger. If she showed up in Prod Clod, and he had to fight the giant robot by himself, he was going to kill someone. Why the hell Tseng had paired him with that useless Turk rookie he would never know, but he'd make sure that Sephiroth knew how he felt about it. Being bossed around for the last hour while they'd fought their way onto the Weapons Development floor had _not _made this botched coup go any easier.

It had been Reeve, he thought with a sad laugh. Reeve had been the to turn them in, after Cloud had approached him and asked for his help. The other man, who had once fought Shinra as his comrade-as his _friend_-had informed The President of their plan, and blown the damned thing right out of the water. Sephiroth didn't know yet, and Cloud honestly didn't know if he would tell him. Insane or not, Sephiroth was _not_ a forgiving man, and he'd hate to see someone he'd once counted as a friend die at the point of Masamune. He didn't think he could live through that, again.

Of course, Reeve wasn't Aerith, and he didn't remember the almost four years they'd been friends. He hadn't yet begun to question Shinra or his values, and he hadn't been ready for the rebellion he had been swept up in. Cloud couldn't really blame him for his actions, even if they _were_ working against him just now. Reeve had only done what he thought was right, and Cloud could understand his reasoning, even if he didn't like the results.

No, he thought with a mental shake of his head, he wouldn't tell Sephiroth. He'd be damned if he'd lose Reeve like he'd lost all the others. Whether the man remembered him or not, he was still Cloud's friend, and Cloud protected his own.

A loud string of curses came to his ears and he tensed as Shotgun caught up with him. Her heavy breathing suggested that she wasn't in as good a shape as she should be as a Turk, another sign of her own lack of experience. "You're not. . . supposed to. . .disobey a direct. . .order," she panted, planting her hands on her knees as she gulped down air.

"You're not my superior," he pointed out from between gritted teeth. He pointed at a large set of steel doors with the words, 'Weapons Development', painted on them. "That's our objective. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she wheezed, "just give me. . .a minute."

"We don't have a minute," Cloud snapped impatiently as he turned away. "We've got to shut down the Roboguards before somebody gets hurt, so let's mosey."

"Gods," she groaned as moved to follow, "what is it with you and Fair and all these lame colloquialisms?"

Cloud lifted First Tsurugi in both hands as he approached the doors. "How do you know a big word like 'colloquialism'?" he shot right back.

Her faint, "Fuck you, Strife!" was ignored as Cloud raised the massive sword above his head and brought down hard. It sliced cleanly through the center of the doors, destroying the locking mechanism in one fell swoop. So much for Scarlet locking the doors by remote, he thought with a fleeting smirk. The doors slid open, and he found himself confronted by an oversized Sweeper+++.

"Damn!" he swore, wishing that he'd had at least one decent materia equipped the day he'd died. A mastered Quake would have done wonders right now! But no, using them had harmed The Planet, so he'd collected all of the materia from his friends and stored them in a locked chest—eight years in the future.

"Shotgun, this thing inflicts Stop status, so be careful!"

The female Turk nodded her understanding as she moved to the left, her eyes never leaving the metal monstrosity as her hands hastily reloaded her weapon. "Just keep it busy!" she hissed in return. "I'll try to take it from behind."

Cloud shot her a disbelieving look before focusing on the robot once more. The Sweeper turned in a lumbering movement and lowered its rectangular arms. Cloud took the hint and brought First Tsurugi up before him just as the first shot was fired. His mako-enhanced reflexes took over, and he deflected all six bullets without even thinking about it. The deadly projectiles bounced uselessly off of First Tsurugi, and Cloud took the opportunity to launch himself at the machine. He hit the metal arm as hard as he could, smirking to himself as a loud screech accompanied the blow.

The robotic unit's right arm now hung uselessly at its side, swinging erratically as it lurched around to face its attacker. As it did so, the retort of Shotgun's namesake sounded, the boom nearly deafening as scatter-shot dusted its heavily armored back. The machine paused, its computerized mind trying to decide which threat was the greatest. Unfortunately for Cloud, it had designed to hunt down mako-spawned monsters, and it honed in on him with unerring accuracy.

It released another volley of bullets and he flinched as one embedded itself in his right shoulder. "Damn, that hurts!" he swore under his breath. His body was already healing itself, the mako within him working to expel the foreign matter, but it still _hurt._

Scowling darkly, he jumped backwards, putting some much-needed space between himself and the metal behemoth. He grasped First Tsurugi's hilt tightly, drew his arm back, and whipped the sword forward. He released it at the height of the arch, and its own momentum sent the heavy metal blade speeding through the air. It hit the Sweeper with devastating results, slicing through the thick metal hide as though it were butter, and emerging unscathed from the other side.

Smoke and a shower of sparks burst from the machine, causing Cloud's eyes to water as he shot through it with inhuman speed. He snatched First Tsurugi out of the air and landed on the opposite side of the room, smirking just a little as he heard the Roboguard hit the ground with a resounding crash.

"Holy!" He turned around to find Shotgun staring at him with openmouthed amazement. "And you're only 2nd Class? Well, fuck me!"

Cloud snorted as he strode towards the main computer bank, digging into his weapon's pack and retrieving two small black boxes. Let's hope these work like L.T. said they would, he thought, hoping that the so-called 'Legendary Turk' was as good with explosives as his reputation suggested.

He attached one bomb to the wall of servers just to the computer's left, while the other was placed on the main computer itself. He drew a deep breath, flipped the two little metal switches, and ran like hell. "Let's go!" he shouted, grabbing the Turk's arm as he passed. "We don't want to be here when those things blow!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Shotgun jerked her arm from his and ran as fast as she could, knowing that she would never be able to match his SOLDIER speed. "Just don't leave me behind!"

Cloud glanced at the woman, who was giving it all to keep up with him, and forced himself to slow to a more normal running speed. Shotgun might be a pain in the ass, but she _was_ human, and allowances had to be made. So long as she didn't actually get him killed today, he could tolerate her-he _hoped._

Gods, but she reminded him of Tifa, he thought with a silent laugh, only with Cid's mouth. Pushy-even though she meant well-tough enough to be able to take care of herself, but way too independent for her own good. As the corridor exploded into flame behind them, Cloud realized just how much he missed his friends. Sure, he'd be with Vincent and Aerith again soon, but everything was just so. . .so _different_, now.

Tifa was safe in Nibeheim, training with Master Zangan, trying to break out of the 'spoiled princess' role that her wealthy father had chosen for her. She would be coming into her own soon, and without the destruction of their hometown coloring her perceptions, she might be able to live a relatively normal life. Maybe, she could even find a man to love, one who would be able to love her back the way she deserved.

Cid was going to be a big-wig for Shinra. Cloud grinned at the image of the cigar-smoking, grease-covered pilot in a three-piece suit. He doubted that Cid would ever change himself _that_ much, but just the thought of his foul-mouthed friend uttering more than two sentences without cursing was enough to make him laugh out loud. If nothing else, being appointed Director of the Space Program ought to be enough to at least curb his bad language, even if it could never be eliminated completely.

He'd probably never get the chance to meet Barret, now. AVALANCHE might be doing its thing in Midgar, but if Rufus ran Shinra half as well as Sephiroth expected him to, blowing up mako reactors wouldn't be a part of his job description anymore. He wondered if the big, tough, gun-armed man would miss that, or if he would enjoy the free time he'd be able to spend with his precious, precocious daughter?

Yuffie was probably safe in Wutai right now. She'd only be eleven or so, way too young to be traveling Gaia in search of materia to restore her homeland to its former glory. She'd be training in martial arts, probably every day, arguing with her old man over her place as a female _and _his heir. She might never have the chance to meet Vincent, or to fall head-over-heels in one-sided love with him.

Which was probably a good thing, Cloud reminded himself. Even if Vincent had found himself attracted to Yuffie, nothing would have come of it. She was too young, and Vincent had a _very _definitive viewpoint when it came to women and relationships. Which was why Cloud had been so surprised when he'd learned about Yazoo. Sure, Yazoo wasn't a woman, but still, to say that he'd been surprised by the knowledge that Vincent was grieving for one of his son's remnants would be an understatement.

Shocked would be a more accurate description, Cloud thought with a shake of his head. There were so many taboos surrounding his 'encounters' with the middle remnant that Cloud still had trouble believing that anything had come of the attraction between them. And yet, Vincent himself had confessed to it that night in Kalm, just two days before Deep Ground had struck. The emotion in his friend's normally inflectionless voice had stunned him, and Cloud had found himself crying for the man who couldn't cry for himself.

Vincent, who had so many scars when it came to love that it was a wonder he was capable of feeling it at all, had fallen for a man who shared a piece of his son's soul. As if that hadn't been difficult enough for him to accept, he had been forced to turn his back on Yazoo after the remnants' plans to call Meteor had come to light. He had taken Cloud's side in that battle, but he had never forgotten the sense of betrayal that struck him after being forced to do so. Yazoo had hurt him in ways Cloud could understand all too well, after losing Kadaj the way that he had.

Nanaki was probably well on his way to Cosmo Canyon, he thought with a sigh. He'd miss the young Gi, but it was probably for the best that he had gone home. Nanaki had never been comfortable traveling Gaia; he had only done so at his Grandfather's request. Bugenhagen was alive now and Cloud couldn't blame his friend for wanting to spend as much time with his only living relative as he could. He hoped to someday be able to do the same with his own mother, supposing that she could be cured of her illness.

Cloud slowed as he came to the end of the corridor, pushing the door that led to the stairs open, and waited for Shotgun to join him. He sighed again at the thought of his beautiful, vague mother. Sephiroth had sent a doctor to Nibelheim last week, but the prognosis hadn't been good. The doctor had actually recommended that his mother be _institutionalized_ before her mind deteriorated any further.

He would _never_ let that happen. After they saved Kadaj and his brothers, he'd talk his mom into leaving Nibelheim, and he'd find another doctor for her. Once they settled in Wutai, he'd have all the time in the world to spend with her, and he'd figure out how to help her. He couldn't just leave the woman who had done her best to raise him while grappling with her own demons behind. He loved her, and he owed her this, especially after failing to protect her the night Sephiroth had gone insane.

"Damn, but you're fast, Strife!" Shotgun's considerable chest was heaving as she joined him, but she was still moving, which was all he cared about as the second bomb finally went off. The walls off the corridor shook, the floor quaked violently beneath his feet, and Cloud hastily pulled her into the stairwell. What the hell had L.T. put in that thing? he questioned with silent disbelief. Plutonium?

Smoke began to seep under the door, and Cloud shook his spiky head. "Come on," he said abruptly. "We've got to meet Sephiroth on the 70th floor."

"Yeah," the Turk replied tiredly, "I'm right behind you, Strife."

Cloud opened his PHS and quickly dialed Sephiroth's number. He waited for that tell-tale click and said, "The computer's dust. The Roboguards should be powering down any minute, now."

"Excellent," came the deep, satisfied reply. "I have already secured The President and turned him over to The Turks. Rod and Cissnei are guarding him as we speak, and the rest of The Turks are currently retrieving the Board. I am dealing with the resistance on floors 67 through 68. I will meet you in The President's office once I am through."

The line went dead, and Cloud snapped the phone closed. "Asshole," he mumbled, unable to suppress a smile. Cloud couldn't quite smother a remnant of the awe he'd once felt for his childhood idol. _Of course_, Sephiroth had already secured The President. Asshole or not, Sephiroth _was_ the best.

"The General's secured President Shinra," he belatedly informed the woman behind him. "He'll meet us on the 70th floor."

She only shook her dark head. "I can't believe this is actually working."

He looked over his shoulder, noting absently that he and the statuesque Turk were almost on eye level, thanks to the stairs. "I can," he stated flatly. "Sephiroth doesn't let _anything _stand in his way."

"Still, that he was able to turn on the company, after they raised him and all. . ." Shotgun shrugged her black-clack shoulders. "He's got balls, I'll give him that."

"That he does," Cloud responded with small laugh.

The bosomy Turk suddenly flashed a charming smile. "So. . .it is true that The General did this because Rhapsodos got sent to Wutai?"

It was Cloud's turn to shrug as he turned away. "Couldn't say," he answered shortly, adding, "gossip's not my thing."

"But I thought you and Sephiroth were friends?" she questioned with surprise.

_Friends_. Cloud shook his blond head as he continued to climb the stairs. "He's my commanding officer," was all he said in response.

Shotgun frowned as she wedged herself between him and the rail. "But you work for _Shinra,"_ she pointed out. "So does Sephiroth. Even if he _is _your superior, why would you follow him in committing treason?"

He remained silent for a long, tense moment. "As a Turk, you're privy to a lot of information that the rest of us aren't," he in a low, tense voice, "but there are things that even you don't know. President Shinra is a monster, and he needs to be removed before he causes irreparable damage."

"Damage to what?" When Cloud only began to jog up the staircase, she called after him, "Hey! Answer me!"

Cloud kept going, unable-_unwilling-_to answer her question. Shinra was damaging The Planet with their mako reactors, destroying lives with their human experimentation, and that wasn't enough for her? If she couldn't understand why this needed to be done, knowing what she already knew, then she would never be able to, even if he were able to explain the rest to her. The future was _not _set, and he was helping Sephiroth change it, one small piece at a time.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

The metallic clatter of multiple robotic limbs sounded as Sephiroth swiftly made his way through the 67th floor. A group of the smaller, spider-like robots approached him, and he made a disgusted sound as he raised Masamune and dove into the throng. A shower of sparks followed in his wake as he destroyed all eight machines at once, an easy feat for someone with _his_ genetic enhancements. He continued down the hall, taking a left as he cut his way through more of the pathetic mechanical creations. Scarlet might be good at weapons development, but none of her little toys had ever been tested on a proper SOLDIER 1st Class.

As was painfully evident here, Sephiroth thought with disdain. Why President Shinra was stupid enough to believe that his tart's creations were enough to stop _him _he would never know. Did the old man not understand exactly what Hojo had done when he had created Sephiroth? Did he not realize that the perfect monster stalked these halls this day, ready and willing to kill anything—or anyone—that got in his way?

Sephiroth shook his head as he rounded the next corner, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. A tall man, clad in black and red leather, was coming towards him, his unhurried stride full of fluid, nearly inhuman grace. Short auburn locks fell over his right eye, only to be flicked away even as Sephiroth watched. Pale blue eyes, more familiar to Sephiroth than his own, narrowed on him in a decidedly hostile fashion, and he shivered even as he fought a growing sense of disbelief.

He took a small, hesitant step forward, only to halt as those eyes flashed a warning. _"_Genesis?" he questioned tentatively. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Southern Mountains with Zack and Angeal?"

Genesis came to a stop a mere ten feet away, his posture changing until it resembled a slouch, and Sephiroth immediately recognized the action as a strategic move. He had cleverly positioned himself just beyond Masamune's reach, adopting a non-threatening pose, and was waiting for Sephiroth to make the first move. Sephiroth tightened his grip on Masamune's hilt but didn't raise it as a band tightened painfully around his chest.

"Why?" he asked at last, his voice little more than a distressed whisper. "Don't you know that I am doing this for _you?"_

Genesis raised his chin as though in challenge, a haughty smirk curving his rose-colored lips, though he chose to remain silent. He slowly reached inside of his scarlet duster, each move of his corded arm slow and agonizingly deliberate. When he finally drew his weapon, it was with the stunning speed of a SOLDIER 1st Class. His arm moved in a blur as he spun the weapon around his body in a display of overconfidence that Sephiroth found utterly bewildering. What the hell was going on here?

It finally came to rest at his side, and Sephiroth's gaze followed it almost compulsively. He inhaled sharply, the sound all but lost as sirens wailed around him, comprehension flooding his confused mind. It was not Rapier in that slender, red-gloved hand, but a rather large weapon known as a gunblade. Weapon's Development had created the gun/sword hybrid two years ago, intending to replace the inaccurate machine guns that the lower classes were forced to use. While amazingly accurate, the gunblade had shown an alarming tendency towards jamming at inopportune moments, and Director Lazard had rightly rejected the plan.

The only men he had ever seen use these banned weapons were the Genesis copies that he and Zack had fought so many years ago during one of his lover's attacks on Midgar. Zack had battled a particularly fierce copy, one whose lightning-fast movements and superior knowledge of the gunblade had made the battle extremely difficult. If this was who—or what—he faced now, he realized that he couldn't expect this confrontation to be won _too _easily.

"A Genesis copy," he muttered to himself, wondering how this was even possible. Hadn't he saved Genesis from this horrific fate? His lover had shown no signs of degradation so far, and he knew nothing of his true genetic origins. There was absolutely no reason for Genesis to allow Hollander to use him like this; even the jealousy the other man had once felt had dimmed until it was all but gone. This. . .this thing, this monster, this _abomination _before him, should not _exist_.

And yet it did, and he had to wonder if, somewhere along the way, he hadn't made a potentially fatal error. Had he missed something vital? he asked himself with sudden uncertainty. Were there things that even _he_ did not know about the man he had traveled through time to save. Was it possible that _Genesis_ had known the truth about himself all along, or that he had learned of his mometic origins much earlier than anyone had ever guessed?

As the copy shifted his stance in preparation for attack, showing an impatience that was frighteningly typical of the man he had been cloned from, Sephiroth decided that it did not matter. Whether Genesis' body had already begun to degrade or not, he would not leave him. He would be there for him until the end, whether that came a year from now or eighty. He would make damned sure that Genesis survived, and that he would never be alone again.

Once he killed this abomination, he would go to President Shinra and demand an explanation, and then he would kill him, Rufus and his plans be damned. He was through playing the fool for Shinra, Inc.

Sephiroth lifted Masamune with suddenly steady hands, accepting the silent challenge, and the clone attacked. It leapt at him in a blur of mako-enhanced speed, and Sephiroth found himself parrying several blows in quick succession, each accompanied by a the sound of gunfire, as it bore down him. He deflected the shots with ease, his own speed coming into play, as he used the flat of Masamune to push the copy away. The replicant was shoved back several feet, and Sephiroth slashed the air before him in a deadly warning. The copy's response was to cock its handsome head to one side and smile at him with predatory cruelty.

It straightened and raised the gunblade once more, firing several bullets from the relative safety of its position. Sephiroth didn't bother to deflect them. He drew on the tainted cells within him and simply disappeared. He teleported to a point just beyond the clone, rematerializing and lashing out in a matter of seconds. The copy hissed in pain as Masamune score a deep wound across its back. It whirled around, swinging the gunblade in a wide arch, its oh-so-familiar features distorted with rage.

Sephiroth felt an answering fire sweep through him, remnants of the rage he had felt when left behind to fend off his disloyal lover's inhuman creations, and he didn't try to fight it. He let the fury wash over him, taking refuge in its cold flames, and unleashed it on the monster which represented all his doubts and fears.

He unleashed a volley of inhumanly fast strikes, raining blows on the creature which wore his love's face, wanting—_needing_—to destroy this symbol of his past failures. Blood flew through the air, splattering the corridor walls, raining down on him in a crimson flood. The copy tried to fight, to raise its weapon and defend itself, but Sephiroth didn't give it the chance. A final thrust of his blade, and the battle was through.

The copy gazed at him up the massive length of Masamune, its mouth moving as it tried to speak. Even had the immense odachi not been lodged in its throat, Sephiroth knew that speech was beyond it. Even so, as he stared into eyes that were the clear blue of the sky in summer, he was startled by the pain he saw in their fading depths.

It is not Genesis, he reminded himself as he jerked Masamune free. It was not the man he loved, merely a monstrous imitation. The replicant dropped to the ground, and Sephiroth flinched in spite of himself. He lowered his sword and stood over the fallen monster, every ragged breath that he drew tainted with the taste of Jenova, mako, and the darkness that was the essence of Genesis.

A greenish light surrounded the copy, glowing brightly as its body began to dissipate. Sephiroth could only watch, drained as the rage left him, a hollow ache filling him in its place. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he thought dimly. He was supposed to have _saved _Genesis from this. Where had he gone wrong? What had he missed? What had he done to drive the man he loved to such horrifying extremes?

These copies couldn't be created without Genesis' own cells. Sephiroth wasn't stupid, he knew that all too well. What he didn't know was why his lover, who had seemed so happy only days before, would do something like this. If the degradation process had already begun, wouldn't he have seen some sign of it? There had been no excessive mood swings to indicate a decaying mind, no physical signs of the degradation itself. Genesis had appeared to be in perfect heath, and yet. . .

The copy was gone now, nothing but blood-soaked tile left to show that it had ever been there at all, but that didn't change what he had seen, what he had _fought. _He had gone weapon-to-weapon with the mirror image of the man he loved, and he had cut down Genesis' doppelganger with an anger that should have frightened him but didn't. What did that say about his own state of mind?

A muted buzz came to his enhanced ears and Sephiroth reached inside his trench. He retrieved his PHS and flipped it open, raising it to his ear. "The computer's dust. The Roboguards should be powering down any minute, now."

"Excellent," Sephiroth replied, unable to hide his dark satisfaction. "I have already secured The President and turned him over to The Turks. Rod and Cissnei are guarding him as we speak, and the rest of The Turks are currently retrieving the Board. I am dealing with the resistance on floors 67 through 69. I will meet you in The President's office once I am through."

He ended the call abruptly, making the decision to leave Cloud in the dark just that quickly. He closed the phone and tucking it away once more, drawing a deep breath to steady himself. He turned away from the bloodied remnants of his battle with the copy, only to stop as he caught sight of himself in the one of the large windows that lined the corridor's outer wall. He was covered in blood, Sephiroth realized with surprise. His hair was streaked with it, the exposed skin of his face and chest painted with it. He glanced down at Masamune, saw the blood that clung to its gently curving length, and hastily flicked it away.

He turned away from his reflection, disgusted by the knowledge that he was wearing his lover's blood, as he had so often in the past. His own image had reminded him of Nibelheim, and how he must have appeared to Cloud and Zack after the slaughter of its inhabitants. Unfortunately, there was no help for it. He didn't have the time to shower and change just now. He was too busy fighting for their freedom to allow himself to worry about the boy's delicate sensibilities. Cloud would simply have to deal with it.

He made his way to the 68th floor, pleased to see that Cloud had indeed disabled the Roboguards. Various models lay strewn about in lifeless disarray, remnants of their battle formations still visible in their placements. He heard the patter of quick footsteps up ahead, the soft, almost light tread reminding him of the Wutaian warriors he had once been forced to kill en mass. While he _knew _that that simply wasn't possible, he wasn't going to let himself be surprised by anything else that Shinra threw his way. Frowning slightly, he quickened his own pace and strode forward to meet this new threat head-on.

Three men in Wutaian armor appeared in the long, curving hallway. They never broke their strides as they ran towards him on fleet feet, their curved blades glinting red under the emergency lighting. He caught a glimpse of auburn fire, which escaped the half-masked helmets concealing their faces, curling around their slender throats in an all too familiar fashion, and felt his anger rise once again.

G Assassins, Sephiroth thought absently, raising Masamune in both hands to meet this new threat. He flew towards the nearest man, slicing through the antiquated foreign armor with disgusting ease. He turned away, not looking as the torso slid away from the legs, and cut down the next. He pulled Masamune from the copy's chest even as he grabbed the third with his right hand and slammed him into the nearest wall. Dazed, the replicant could only struggle weakly before he threw it to the ground. He lifted his beloved odachi above his head and brought it down hard. The copy's helmeted head rolled away in a torrent of red, and Sephiroth sneered at it before turning away.

Someone was going to pay for this, he promised himself angrily, striding through the glue-green swirls that betrayed the monster's origins. He made his way to the 69th floor, not at all surprised when a large, heavily armored creature appeared in his path. Instead of a gunblade or a sword, it carried a tall staff topped with two wicked-looking crimson blades. A mage, then, Sephiroth thought as he fought the urge to laugh. It would not have been a pleasant sound.

The large copy lifted its staff from its place on its shoulder and pointed it at him in an unmistakable gesture of intent. Sephiroth merely grunted and lifted Masamune in kind. Shinra had made a mistake in sending this one, he thought as a small, cruel smile shaped his lips. Not only did Sephiroth possess an astonishingly high resistance to magic, but this copy held nothing of Genesis in its altered appearance. Even its eyes, which glowed with mako-spawned power, were a sickening yellow that didn't affect Sephiroth in the least. The psychological ramifications of this battle would be few-although that didn't negate any of Sephiroth's fury—and this copy would die, as had all of the others before it.

The copy lunged at him, shoving the staff at him in a thrusting motion, and Sephiroth contemptuously knocked it away. The mage began to circle him, those odd yellow eyes following him as he turned with it, its right hand taking on a tell-tale glow. Sephiroth raised one silver brow in an arrogant manner, taunting the copy with nothing more than his expression, but it was enough. The creature lunged again, stabbing at him with the staff, while releasing the spell at the same moment. Sephiroth parried the blow even as he lifted his right hand to form a magic barrier. The spell flared around him, the intensity of its heat telling him that it was one of the Fire spells that Genesis had always favored.

He felt a small niggling at the edge of his senses and he grunted as he recognized what the clone had tried to do. His body resisted the multiple status effects that accompanied the spell, leaving him physically unaffected, but it was enough to magnify his anger tenfold. "Dark Firaga?" he growled at the beast. "Did your masters not tell you what kind of monster _you_ were to face?"

The sprinkler system erupted above them and Sephiroth scowled as he found himself instantly soaked from head to foot. If nothing else, he'd gotten his shower, he thought with dark humor.

The replicant had drawn back and was circling him once again, still in that chilling silence that Sephiroth found so disturbing, and his frown deepened. He gathered his own spirit energy, bringing his right hand up as it glowed with raw power. He released the Ice3 spell, watching with narrowed green eyes as it did its work.

The copy froze in place, unable to move as it was frozen from the inside out. Violent shudders wracked its bulky frame as it tried to break free, but to no avail. It was caught, trapped, helpless against an enemy it couldn't possibly defeat. Sephiroth might be resistant to magic, but he had _always_ excelled at casting it.

Sephiroth smiled darkly and lifted Masamune into the air before him. The clone's unsettling yellow eyes followed it, widening slightly as the immense odachi came towards it with blinding speed. Sephiroth brought his sword straight down, cleaving the half-frozen monster in half from scalp to crotch. It fell away in two pieces, each falling to the cold tile floor in a rather bizarre fashion, and Sephiroth simply stepped through the singularly disturbing carnage.

A mage, he thought again, shaking his head as the water continued to pour down on him. What _had_ President Shinra been thinking? Even without Professor Hojo's questionable advice, the old man should have known enough about Sephiroth to realize that sending a magic-user against him was all but useless. Yes, Edgar Shinra needed to be deposed, if only to save them all from his obvious incompetence. Sephiroth had no doubt that Rufus would prove to be the opposite of his father, even if he _was_ a viper in human form. Cloud certainly seemed sure of it.

Sephiroth sighed as he took the last flight of stairs up to the 70th floor. At least, the sprinklers weren't going off _here,_ he thought humorously_._ If nothing else, they had managed to wash most of the blood off of him, a small favor, but one he would accept from Fate. Cloud was nervous enough around him as it was. He truly did not want to frighten the boy by reminding him of that disastrous night in his hometown. It was enough that Cloud was working with him in this, when he could have easily chosen a darker path. After all, had Sephiroth been in place, he knew that _he_ would have.

But Cloud was as different from him as night was from day. The boy had been tested as he himself had, and he had maintained his sanity in a way Sephiroth never could. Yes, he had believed himself to be Zack during their quest to stop he and Mother, but he had always been _himself_ as well_._ He hadn't lost the very essence of what made him _him, _and that was something that Sephiroth had to admit he envied.

Sephiroth hadn't possessed the ability to remain himself in light of all he had discovered about his origins. Of course, Cloud hadn't been created in a lab as he was, but the part of him that was Gaia's Golden Weapon had been, and he had shown a remarkable strength of will that not even Sephiroth had been able to break. The boy _was_ a hero, no matter that he protested the label at every opportunity, and it had been he who had been instrumental in breaking Shinra's stranglehold on The Planet itself.

Cloud had told him of Rufus, and all he had done in his attempts to repair the damage he and his company had done to The Planet. While misguided in his actions, his intentions had been pure, and that had been one of the main factors in his decision to approach the boy with his plans for revolution. Losing Genesis, however, had been enough to keep him on set on his destruction, even after his lover had returned to him. He would never again allow his creators—or anyone else-to come between them. Unless Genesis himself chose to leave, he would never again let himself be forced from his love's side. It was that simple.

All was quiet on the penthouse floor as Sephiroth entered, something which surprised him, in light of the circumstances. He tilted his head to one side and listened, using his enhanced senses to search for anything out of the ordinary. The voices came to him then, quiet murmurs that only someone with mako-enhanced would hear from such a great distance. Cloud was already here, and he was currently arguing with a woman, one of the Turks, if Sephiroth wasn't mistaken. He could hear Reno a bit more loudly than he could the members of the Board as he engaged in a one-sided conversation. The occasional grunt or murmur was the only response to his barrage of words, and Sephiroth concluded that it must be the boy's partner, Rude, who was tolerating the verbal assault with such poise.

As he approached the President's office, he found his suspicions confirmed. Reno was lounging against the wall to the left of the ornately-decorated double doors, gesturing with one hand as he spoke. Rude stood at attention opposite of him, the dark sunglasses Sephiroth had never seen him without concealing his thoughts, as he nodded at whatever his partner was saying. Sephiroth realized that his unintentionally silent footfalls had not yet been noticed, and made a conscious effort to stomp a bit as he approached.

Two heads whipped in his direction immediately, and Reno pushed away from the wall with a wide smile. "Yo," he greeted, tucking his hands into his pockets as he looked Sephiroth over with deliberate insolence. "You look like a drowned rat, yo."

"Indeed?" Sephiroth smiled slightly, not offended in the least, as he came to a halt before him. "That might have something to do with the 'G' copy I was forced to fight on the 69th floor. A magic-user with an affinity for Firaga spells," he explained tightly, adding, "There were others, as well."

Reno's jaw dropped almost comically. "You're shitting me, yo?" Sephiroth merely leveled a flat look his way, and the young Turk's eyes widened dramatically. "That's not fucking possible, yo. We're taking care of all _that."_

"That is precisely the same thought that I had," Sephiroth said, unable to contain his anger any longer. "I believe this is something that I should discuss with The President. So, if you would be so kind. . .?"

He gestured towards the doors, and Reno hastily nodded his fiery head. "You go it, yo." As he scrambled to open the doors, he told Rude, "I'll explain later. Just believe when I say that this is really fucking bad, partner."

The silent man merely nodded and helped open the doors. Sephiroth nodded his thanks and swept inside, not pausing as his eyes swept over the room. Scarlet, Palmer, Heidigger, and Tuesti were all standing to one side, each wearing stunned looks, as they were guarded by several of the Turks Sephiroth did not know. Rufus was watching his father with a calculating expression that didn't quite hide the rage in his pale eyes. Tseng was at his side, as always, standing between him and any possible threats. Director Lazard was standing to his right, looking both nervous and angry, as his gaze shot back and forth between his father and his brother.

President Shinra was sitting behind his desk, looking quite terrified as Sephiroth bore down on him. Sephiroth ignored Rod and Cissnei, who stood on either side of the older man, as he rounded the desk. He grabbed the high back of Shinra's chair and yanked him away from the desk. The two Turks protested his actions, but were once again ignored, as Sephiroth grasped the color of his shirt and yanked him into the air.

Edgar Shinra gasped and immediately began to clutch at the hand holding him. "W-What are d-doing?"

"I want an explanation for the G-copies I encountered today, and I want it _now,"_ Sephiroth all but growled.

The old man paled as he continued to struggle. "I-I don't k-know what y-you're t-talking a-about," he stammered unconvincingly.

Sephiroth shook him once in warning, well aware of Rufus and Tseng as they approached from his right. "Do not interfere," he told them in a cold voice. "This is between your father and myself and no other."

Rufus gazed at him with flat blue-gray eyes. "This was not part of our agreement, General," he said in low voice.

"Nor was fighting clones of one of my most powerful SOLDIERs," Sephiroth snapped in response. His gaze never left The President as he added, "Talk or die, old man."

"It was Hojo's idea!" Shinra blurted out in panic. "He got his hands on some of Hollander's samples, and decided that if he could clone _you,_ he could clone the others, too."

_Hojo, _Sephiroth thought with both rage and relief. "Hojo is dead," he said in a deceptively soft voice. "He could not have released those copies from the grave. I want to know who made the decision to do so?"

"I did." Scarlet lifted her chin defiantly as she approached, hips swinging in a wholly confident way. "They weren't quite finished, by my subordinates assured me that they were strong enough to slow _you _down. I'm glad to see that they were wrong," she finished with obvious admiration.

Sephiroth sneered at her as he dropped the elder Shinra back into his chair. He turned to Rufus, who was watching them with dry, almost clinical interest, and said, "I want these experiments stopped—_now."_

The boy studied him for a long, tense moment before shrugging casually. "Consider it done, General."

"I want any remaining copies to be destroyed, as well."

Rufus only sighed and waved his hand almost wearily. "Yes, yes, General. My Turks will take of it."

"They had better," Sephiroth growled in response.

"Tseng will see to it personally, General Sephiroth. You have my word."

Sephiroth traded a meaningful gaze with the Turk in question. Tseng inclined his head once, and he allowed himself to relax a bit. Tseng was as honorable a man as could be found in The Turks. If he made a promise, he kept it to the best of his ability. The Genesis copies would be destroyed, and Genesis would never know about them. That was all Sephiroth truly cared about.

He walked over to the wall of glass that comprised the office's far wall, stopping beside Cloud, who flicked him a veiled glance. The boy was clad not in his 2nd Class uniform, but in the bizarre black ensemble that he had worn during their last confrontation. The silver lion's head on his left shoulder gleamed under the bright, mako-powered lights, matching the relentless determination that filled the depths of his glowing blue eyes.

"You didn't mention any Genesis copies when I called you," he said in a voice so low it was nearly inaudible.

"No, I didn't." Sephiroth shrugged his metal-and-leather-clad shoulders once. "I wasn't quite sure what to make of the phenomenon at the time. Killing a man that wore Genesis' face was. . .difficult for me, and reminded me of times I would rather have forgotten."

Cloud only nodded his golden head at that. "So, Genesis isn't degrading, then?"

"I don't believe so, no." The boy sent him a sharp look, and he sighed heavily. "I have seen no signs of degradation, nor has Hollander reported any to me. If it was Hojo, then we have nothing to fear. Tseng will destroy any remnants of the experiment, and Genesis will be none the wiser."

_"If _he really destroys them."

Sephiroth had to accept that betrayal was a very real possibility. He was dealing with a Shinra, after all. "Once Rufus has confirmed the boys' whereabouts, I will personally go through Hojo's laboratory and destroy any scraps that might be 'missed' by Tseng and his men. I will leave no threat to Genesis behind to haunt us."

"Good." Cloud glanced at his nemesis' reflection, noting that Sephiroth himself didn't look totally convinced by his words. "We're almost there, Sephiroth. Don't start doubting yourself, now."

The silver-haired warrior slanted him an inscrutable look. "You are most astute," he commented almost neutrally.

Cloud smiled just a bit at that. "I've been there, is all."

"Why are you doing this?"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, sighing as he saw Edgar Shinra staring at him with a fearful expression. He turned and he leaned back against the cool glass, crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored the question, not even deigning to look at his 'charge', as he waited for Rufus finish this. He wanted it done, so that he could recall Genesis and the rest of the army, and they could begin the journey to Junon. The rest of his life was waiting for him, and he was impatient to begin it.

Soon enough, they would be in Wutai, he and Genesis and their boys. It was the only place where they had any hope of hiding from Shinra, whose reach only extended to the northern half of the country. Once an agreement had been reached between he and Lord Godo, freedom would be theirs. It was only a matter of time.

He hadn't yet told Genesis of his decision to seek refuge within Godo's domain, but he thought that the other man would approve. He had loved Wutai from the first moment he'd stepped onto its shores as an enemy soldier, and Sephiroth was certain that he would adore it as a citizen. As uncomfortable as he himself had been-and probably always would be-in the country that had spawned so many of his nightmares, he knew that he could make his home there, so long as Genesis was at his side. Home was where the heart was supposed to be, after all.

Sephiroth smiled at the simple idiom, which had proven itself to be all too true. Genesis _was_ his heart. Without him, he had grown so cold, his emotions dulling until he had become indifferent to everyone and everything around him. All that had been left to him were pain and rage, carefully banked and concealed from the world. In the end, they had combined to create a chasm in his mind, a fissure that Jenova had eagerly jumped in to fill.

The rage was all but gone now, but memory of it was enough to terrify him. As Genesis would say, he had 'control issues', and having that alien bitch take that control from him so completely was an experience he would _never _forget. Nor would he allow it to be repeated. He would rather die a true death than lose himself as he had in Nibelheim, and Gaia had to know that.

Perhaps, that was the reason The Planet had resisted Genesis' attempts to heal him after his battle with Hojo. Cloud had told him of his own struggle with the Lifestream, which had responded only after he had threatened to withdraw his already unwilling protection. Did Gaia fear a repeat of his fall from grace? And if so, would she be willing to allow him the opportunity to defend her by killing The Calamity?

Sephiroth could only shake his head at the futility of his thoughts. He already knew where Gaia stood on _that._ It was Genesis that she wanted, not Sephiroth. It always had been. Much like Cloud, Genesis carried Jenova cells inside of him. Unlike Gaia's Golden Weapon, those cells were inert, protecting Genesis from Jenova's dark influence, whereas Cloud was still partially susceptible. While Genesis couldn't yet access those cells, they were still _there, _and that was enough for Gaia.

If Sephiroth had his way, Genesis would never gain the ability to use those tainted cells. Hollander was working night and day on a treatment, using Sephiroth's own cells to find something that would forestall Genesis' degradation, if not cure it completely. Sephiroth could only hope that he did so in time to save Genesis from himself, or all would be lost.

_He_ would be lost, Sephiroth acknowledged with a silent sigh. He had suffered a psychotic break that last night in Nibelheim, and there was always the chance that he could do so again, even without Jenova's mental manipulation. Losing Genesis as he had had done more damage than any other single event in his short life, and what had happened in the year afterwards had only compounded his heartache. Being forced to kill hundreds of Genesis' copies, men who wore his beloved's face, had taken its toll, and after Genesis' cruelty had destroyed him in the reactor, he had simply snapped. Battered both mentally and emotionally, he withdrawn from the world, only to find Jenova waiting for him.

He inhaled sharply and thrust nightmare images of fire and blood out of his mind. It wouldn't happen, again. He wouldn't _allow_ it to. He would retain his sense of self, and he would kill the bitch who was responsible to taking those he loved from him. Jenova _would_ die, with or without Gaia's blessing.

"After all I've done for you, _this_ is how you repay me?"

_That _caught Sephiroth's attention. Bright green eyes narrowed as they moved to the man Sephiroth suspected would shortly cease to live. Edgar Shinra stood had risen to his feet and stood shakily before his massive desk. His normally florid complexion ashen with a fear he couldn't quite hide, and a part of Sephiroth enjoyed that fear immensely.

"And just what have you done for me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice silky despite the cold anger that flowed through him. "You have controlled my every movement from the moment I drew my first breath. You lied to me from the very beginning, about my mother, about my father, about my very origins."

The old man paled dramatically, and Sephiroth added, "Did you truly think I would never discover the truth of myself?"

Rufus was looking from one to the other with surprise. "What truth?" he demanded.

He was ignored by the two men as their own personal drama played out. "Is that why Hojo is dead?" Shinra asked in a voice that shook.

Sephiroth curled one lip in disgust. "Hojo is dead for a number of reasons, not the least of which is that he tried to take my life," he replied coldly. "I am curious, _sir, _did he do so on orders from you?"

"Gods, no!" The older man shook his balding blond head frantically. "Hojo had spoken of your insolence and your intractability, but I never thought he would go so far as to destroy our greatest achievement!"

"I'm an 'achievement', am I?" Sephiroth lifted one brow in arrogant condescension. "I am much more than that, Edgar Shinra. It's a pity you never realized exactly how much more. Hojo knew," he added with a small, rather cruel smile.

The elder Shinra began to tremble as he collapsed stumbled to the high-backed chair that no longer belonged to him. "Y-you're talking about... Jenova?"

"Jenova?" Rufus questioned sharply.

"Ah, I see the professor shared his theories with you," Sephiroth said smoothly. The older man looked terrified as Sephiroth added, "The 'Reunion' hypothesis was quite correct, by the way. Fortunately, I am strong enough to fight the compulsion to join with The Calamity. Hojo was quite disappointed at that, I'm afraid."

Sephiroth forgave himself for the slight deception, hoping that-this time-it would become truth. "However, that is not the reason I supported your son, your _legitimate_ son," both Lazard and Rufus flinched at this, "in this action. I would have been satisfied to leave you be, had you not tried to deprive me of the one thing I truly value. That, more than anything else, was the deciding factor in this."

Shinra blinked, confused, before his faded blue eyes widened. "Are you talking about. . .General Rhapsodos?" he asked with a combination of disgust and amazement. _"That's _what this is all about?"

Sephiroth let a slow, heartless smile curve his lips as he answered, "Yes," in a deceptively simple manner. The old man looked as he would be sick at any moment, and Sephiroth laughed, the sound deep, dark, and evil. "You should have left the situation alone, old man. Genesis is _mine,_ and I protect what belongs to me. It's a pity you cannot say the same._"_

"You can have him," the former president said quickly. "Withdraw your support, and Rhapsodos is yours. I won't stand in your way."

Rufus looked alarmed as he said, "General Sephiroth-"

"Set your mind at ease, Rufus. You have my loyalty." Sephiroth looked at the man who had authorized his 'creation', death shimmering in the depths of his pale green eyes. "You have yet to mention either Lucrecia Crescent or Vincent Valentine. What of them? Will you find a way to return them to me, as well?"

Shinra shuddered at the long-forgotten names. "That was Hojo," he said in a small voice. "Their deaths were never authorized. He took matters into his own hands."

"And you concealed the truth of his actions." He looked back at Shinra, the man who had used his power and influence to ruin so many lives, and fought to keep the emotion from his face. He wanted nothing more than to strike the man down, but that privilege belonged to Rufus alone, provided he found the courage to do so.

"What about the underwater research facility in Junon harbor?" he threw out abruptly. "What of the three Hojo crafted in my image? Why do you not speak of them?"

The older man's ruddy complexion lost all color at that. "Oh, Gods!" he gasped, despair filling him as he realized that there was no way out of this.

Sephiroth smiled wolfishly. "Not quite," he returned softly, chillingly, "but close enough."

Cloud laughed softly at his side. "I think you're enjoying this just a little too much," he said, his voice very dry.

That bright cerulean gaze met his, and a tiny ghost of a smile curved Sephiroth's lips. "Perhaps," he acknowledged, his emerald eyes bright as they flicked to The President and back again. "Then, again. . ."

"I want to know what is going on here," Rufus stated, his voice growing cold. "I would like an explanation, General, if you please?"

Sephiroth merely shrugged. "A personal matter, between your father and myself, concerning my. . .parents," he said at last, adding, "And their untimely deaths, of course."

The younger Shinra looked at his father with a suddenly cold smile. "I can't say I'm surprised, considering how _my _mother died."

Edgar Shinra flinched violently. "That was an accident," he whispered frantically. "Your mother. . .she defied me, pushed me too far. I never meant to hurt her. Son, you have to believe me!"

"Mmmm, do I now?" The boy reached into his immaculate white suit jacket and pulled out a large gun. "And why is that, Father?"

The old man's voice died in his throat as he found himself staring down the barrel of that gun. At Sephiroth's side, Cloud shifted with obvious unease. "We should probably stop him," he murmured somberly. "He won't forgive himself if he does this?"

"It is what his father deserves," Sephiroth returned quietly. "Rufus has the right to avenge his mother."

"Not like this," Cloud protested. "He's young, Sephiroth. It will. . .haunt him. Take my word for it."

Sephiroth glanced down at the quiet, damaged young man, who knew so much more about human nature than he ever would, and sighed heavily. "I will take care of it."

Cloud looked relieved as Sephiroth stepped away from the window and approached the young Vice President. "Rufus, I don't think you should do this," he said, hoping that Cloud was correct, and that Rufus was truly was too young to understand the consequences of taking his own father's life.

That platinum-blond head came up, those shrewd ice-blue eyes narrowing on him suspiciously. "Why not?" the young man demanded through clenched teeth.

Sephiroth merely leveled solemn green eyes on his own. "Is this not what you pay _me _for?" he questioned simply.

Rufus eyed him for a moment longer before laughing abruptly. "So it is," he allowed, stepping back and making a grand gesture with one arm. Cloud had been right, Sephiroth thought with surprise. The relief which lingered in the depths of Rufus' still-angry gaze was proof enough of _that._ "He's all yours, General. Enjoy the moment. _I_ will."

Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune as he came to stand before the man who was responsible for his creation. Edgar Shinra stared up at him mutely, pleading with his eyes, even though he had to know that his death was unavoidable. Sephiroth's only response was to raise Masamune and thrust it through his heart. The old man died almost instantly, a gasp of pain the only sound to escape his lips, as he slumped lifelessly in his chair.

"It is done," Sephiroth stated flatly, pulling the sword free and turning away. "I will be in my quarters, Mr. President. Call me when you have the information I require. I will be waiting. Cloud?"

Cloud, who had watched the execution with only a faint sense of horror, pushed away from the wall to join him. He nodded at Reno, who was grinning from his spot by the door, and followed Sephiroth into the hallway. As disturbing as it had been to watch Sephiroth essentially execute a man, it hadn't been nearly as terrifying as it would have been had he still been insane. Sephiroth was perfectly capable of murder, but he was a SOLDIER, and SOLDIERs killed. It was what they were trained for, and Cloud understood that now, in a way he hadn't back when he'd been young.

"You know, that's the one thing I was always glad you did," he said as casually as he could. "Killing President Shinra saved me the trouble of having to do it later."

Sephiroth slanted the younger man a surprised glance. "You realize, of course, that it wasn't truly me?" he asked haltingly.

Cloud bobbed his spiky blond head. "Yeah, I know," he responded. "Still, it wasn't like he didn't have it coming, and it was one less thing for _me_ to worry about at the time."

Sephiroth grunted. "I have to admit that I had not thought of it in such a way."

"There's a shock," Cloud mumbled under his breath, ignoring the dark look his nemesis cast his way.

"Hey! Wait up!"

They both turned to find Shotgun hot on their tales. "What do _you_ want?" Cloud snapped in lieu of welcome. "Rufus wanted me to make sure you two got back to your quarters okay, just in case there were any pockets of resistance hiding in the building."

Two pairs of glowing mako eyes, one blue and one green, settled on her with disturbing intensity. "Whoa, guys," she planted her hands on her shapely hips as she spoke, "I'm just following orders. Give the death glares a rest, why don't you?"

Cloud only rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Oh, and thanks for pairing me with Wonder Woman here, by the way. She was a _huge_ help," he added sarcastically.

"Hey!" The Turk said in protest. "It's not _my _fault I don't have hollow-point rounds or mako-enhanced reflexes!"

He tilted his head back until he could meet the other man's gaze once again. "Did I mention that she's a bossy nag?"

Sephiroth hid a highly inappropriate laugh behind a cough as the female Turk crossed her arms over chest and looked away, muttering uncomplimentary things about Cloud and SOLDIER in general all the while. "My apologies," he murmured in a low, nearly inaudible voice. "Tseng thought she would make an appropriate partner for you. I did not realize he had so underestimated your abilities."

Gaia's Golden Weapon grunted. "Yeah, well, he wouldn't be the first," he muttered in a disgruntled voice.

"No," Sephiroth returned with a rueful smile, "he would not."

"It's only because you're so damned short."

Cloud shot the pretty but annoying female Turk a dirty look. "Give it a rest, why don't you?"

Shotgun only grinned as she reached out to ruffle his soft blond spikes. "You'll live, Strife. You'll live."

Cloud ducked away from her, real irritation flashing across his too-young features. "Why the hell does everybody feel the need to play with my hair?" he asked nobody in particular.

"I have been asking myself that same question for years," Sephiroth muttered with a sigh. "When you arrive at a conclusion, please let me know. It has been most vexing."

Cloud looked at his the long, half-damp tangle that was currently Sephiroth's hair, and felt a flash of sympathy. "You could always cut it, you know."

"And incur Genesis' wrath?" Sephiroth's voice was dry even as he shivered with mock fear. "I think not."

So _that _was why Sephiroth wore his hair so damned long, Cloud thought with surprise. It explained a lot, actually. "Well, I'm going to head back to my room and get cleaned up. Call me if you hear anything from Rufus."

"I will." Sephiroth watched the younger man sprint for the staircase with fond eyes. He was coming to like Cloud Strife, overly serious though he was. He glanced at the woman who had fallen into step beside him and said, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself. You need not accompany me all the way home."

Shotgun snorted as they came to a halt before his front door. "You know, I never would have pegged you for a comedian, General."

Sephiroth merely smiled and slid his card key through the reader. The door unlocked, and he placed a hand on the ornate knob. "Thank you, for the escort, my dear. Please, tell Rufus that all is well, and that I am expecting his call."

"Yeah, sure." The rather pretty Turk sent him a wink as she turned away. "Tell Rhapsodos I said, 'Hi'. I'm one of his biggest fans, you know."

He frowned as he watched the pretty young woman saunter away. While he didn't regret the decision he had made to reveal his relationship with Genesis, he was beginning to question the wisdom of having been so open about it. He didn't like complete strangers making comments on his private life, whether they were meant to offend or not.

He shook his head silver head with a sigh and entered his quarters. Their apartment always seemed so empty when Genesis was not in it, he mused as he locked the door and switched on the lights. Well, he would take care of _that _soon enough. As soon as he had showered and changed and was no longer haunted by the scent of his beloved's blood, he would call Genesis and recall the army. If they traveled swiftly, they could be home by nightfall. If not, well, there was always tomorrow.

He took a quick but thorough shower, then settled back with a glass of wine and the phone. Anticipation quaked through him as he dialed Genesis' number and sat back to wait. He had missed his kitten horribly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** Once again, beta'd by the amazing Littlehouseinthewoods**. **This chapter: Vincent, Aerith, and Nanaki, as well as Genesis and Seph long-distance. That's about it. Thanks, for the reviews. They are—as always—much appreciated.

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 29

_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Vincent shifted the unconscious girl in his arms, grimacing as wisps of overlong brown hair clung to his cape and arm like a living thing. He disliked being touched, especially by strangers, and regardless of what his senses were so insistently trying to tell him, this girl _was _a stranger to him. He settled her weight more evenly in his arms, taking care not to pierce her delicate skin with his claw as he did so. She didn't respond at all, continuing to sleep, a peaceful look on her delicate features.

Nanaki had wanted to wait until the girl--Aerith--had awakened to leave Shinra Manor, but Vincent hadn't been able to control his impatience. The pretty one was so close, only weeks away by foot and sea, and three hours of watching the girl sleep while making stilted conversation with the fire-tailed creature had taken its toll. He had insisted that they tarry no longer, even going so far as to offer to carry the unconscious girl, if only to hasten their departure.

The lion-like creature, which called itself a Gi, had made several attempts at conversation, only to fall silent once he'd finally realized that Vincent had no interest in talking. Something which Vincent was infinitely grateful for. All his thoughts were centered on Yazoo, the beautiful, mysterious young man who had turned his purgatory into something it never should have been, something almost. . .enjoyable. He, who had lived with guilt as his constant companion for the last twenty-six years, was astonished to find that he had fallen in love once again. After failing Lucrecia so horribly, he had willingly accepted the prison Hojo had created for him as his due, certain that any chance of finding happiness had been lost with her. Then, the dreams had begun.

Vincent sighed to himself, the sound wistful, as he wondered just who the pretty one was. He had never seen the young man before, had never laid eyes on him, and yet he _knew_ him. Straight, silken silver hair, framing a delicate face which by all rights should appear feminine but didn't. Large, pale, emerald eyes, surrounded by heavy lids and a ridiculously long fringe of silver-gold lashes. A slender yet well-muscled body, sinuously beautiful in its sensual movements, yet he'd known from the first touch that the boy was capable of vicious, heartless cruelty.

And even that hadn't been enough to deter him. Vincent sighed again, this time with longing. The pretty one had been both angel and demon, yet never to _him._ He knew this as surely as he knew that this Yazoo was as necessary to him as the air which he had once needed to breathe. He had vague memories of a second death, of fire sweeping over him in Hell's own judgment, and Yazoo's name had tumbled from his lips as it did so.

He had been truly intimate with him, sensually open with him as he had never been with another, not even Lucrecia. Their encounters had been quick, hushed affairs, their moments stolen whenever--and wherever--they could. He had taken his time with the boy, had explored that slender, muscular body in a variety of ways, completely losing himself in the pleasure the beautiful silver sylph had evoked in him.

His body hardened in response to his thoughts and he hastily reined his imagination in. There would time enough to question Yazoo once they had been reunited. He was certain that the boy would have the answers he needed, just as he was sure that he would be welcomed with open arms. Yazoo had cared for him, _loved_ him, and he was waiting for him. Of that, Vincent had _no_ doubts.

As much as treasured these unexplained memories--if that's indeed what they were--he positively loathed that he was forced to wait to have them explained to him. But Cloud had been adamant, and that surprising sense of inexplicable trust had been enough to convince him to wait for the other man's explanations. Whoever this Cloud was, he _was _important.

And so, he found himself trudging through the rain-damp grasslands of the western plains, the girl a dead weight in his arms. Nanaki padded softly at his left, his cat-like ears twitching every so often, his every sense trained on their surroundings in anticipation of attack. They hadn't met many monsters on their trek, but the few battles they had engaged in had been both awkward and short-lived. Having to fight while protecting the unconscious girl had been a challenge, but Cloud had been insistent in his belief that she was important, and apparently, that had been enough to convince him to do so.

Vincent frowned at the thought. Cloud was another who should be a stranger to him and yet wasn't. His dreams--or memories, as it were--were fractured and highly confusing, but they carried with them fantastically strong emotional messages. Surprisingly, not all of those emotions were of the dark, abysmal variety. He had felt grief and sadness, yes, but also hope and affectionate passion.

"It's getting late." Vincent looked down at the Gi, who returned his gaze with steady amber eyes. "We should make camp before it gets too dark."

He only nodded his assent, following Nanaki as he padded over to a clump of boulders. "This will do," he said as he sat back on his haunches. "If you leave Aerith with me, I'll watch her while you gather wood for the fire."

A slight frown pulled his brows together, the only indication of his displeasure, as he carefully dropped to his knees. A slight, breathy sound drew his attention to the bundle in his arms, and he tensed in anticipation. He watched with deceptively tranquil crimson eyes as the girl began to stir, her deep brown lashes fluttering before they slowly rose to reveal deep sage eyes. He felt the impact of that deep green gaze all the way to the depths of his tattered soul, and he inhaled sharply in automatic response. She only smiled up at him with a surprising, bewildering affection. "Hello, Vincent," she greeted, her musical voice husky from lack of use.

". . .Hello," he murmured a bit uncertainly. "You are. . .Aerith?"

"Yes, yes, I am," she answered brightly, adding, "You can put me down, now. I feel much better."

Relief flashed through his ruby eyes before he could conceal it. He lowered the girl to the ground, watching her closely for any signs of weakness. Although weariness etched lines in her pretty face, her green eyes were bright and alert. Nanaki crept towards her on quiet paws, his tawny eyes locking onto hers, and she immediately reached out to run her fingers through his thick mane. "You stayed," she said with equal parts of surprise and pleasure. "Thank you."

"I couldn't leave you while you were unconscious," the young Gi responded with a shy duck of his head. "I owe you more than that, Aerith."

Aerith merely shook her head in silent disagreement and gave him one last pat before stretching. She turned back to Vincent, her fine features softening as her eyes met his once again. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yes." Vincent studied her with veiled crimson eyes, taking note of the ethereal, almost otherworldly aura that seemed to dance around her. "You're not human," he stated flatly.

She laughed at that, the high sound ringing through the crisp night air. "Oh, I'm human, Vincent. Too much so, at times." He raised one ebony brow in an unapologetically skeptical gesture, and she only laughed again. "I'm a Cetra, or at least, a half-Cetra. On my mother's side."

Those startling red eyes widened. "You. . .are an Ancient?" he asked sharply.

"Uh-huh. One of the last on The Planet." Aerith glanced around them, taking the Princess Guard off her back as she did so. "We should be going. Shinra will be looking for us soon, if they aren't already."

"They aren't," Nanaki assured her quickly. "Sephiroth was injured, and they had to delay their plans. It's safe to make camp for the night."

She merely looked down at him, her green eyes darkening. "I felt him," she whispered, laying the staff on the ground beside her. "I felt him as he lay dying."

"Is that what happened?" he asked, curling up beside her on the hard ground. "I'd wondered, when Cloud told us that Sephiroth had nearly died, but I was hoping I was wrong."

Relief rushed through her at the knowledge that Sephiroth truly had survived. She wouldn't put it past The Planet to break the bond she had created between them to save _her_ life. She realized that Nanaki was waiting for an explanation and shrugged, the shoulders of her red denim jacket rising and falling with the motion. "It was necessary, Nanaki."

The young Gi merely shook his furred head. "So, it's true? You tied your life to _his?"_ She nodded in confirmation, and he gave a great sigh. "Why would you do such a thing, Aerith? Hasn't he taken enough from you already?"

"And what about all he was never _given?"_ She shook her own head, her braid whipping back and forth with the motion. "Sephiroth was never given the chance to live a normal life. He was lied to from the beginning, tortured and manipulated by those who were supposed to care for him. He never had a family, Nanaki. He only ever had three friends, and they were taken away from him, too. If you had ever been in his mind, you would know just how inevitable Nibelheim was. His lover was the only thing holding him together, and when he lost him, he lost any chance he might have had to fulfill his destiny."

Vincent, who had been watching them silently, spoke up. "What destiny?" he asked, his voice quiet as he struggled to follow their conversation. "Is my son. . . important?"

Nanaki threw a pitying look his way, and Aerith hastily nodded. "Yes, Vincent, your son is _very_ important," she told him emphatically. "Sephiroth is the greatest warrior on The Planet. He is the General of Shinra's army. He is seen as a hero. He is also half-Cetra, like me."

Vincent looked away as he processed the information. He'd already known that Lucrecia's son--_his_ son--would have Cetra blood, but all the rest. . .? "And this 'destiny' of which you speak?" he asked at last.

"He was supposed to be Gaia's savior, The Planet's ultimate protector, Silver Weapon." She released a heavy sigh, sorrow shaping her timeless features, before adding, "He still can be. He only needs guidance, and the support of his friends and family. That's where we come in."

An impish smile accompanied that last statement, and Vincent blinked at the abrupt change. "Silver Weapon?" he queried. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, Vincent, but you will." She pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "I'll help you find some firewood. Nanaki, you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course." The teenage Gi paused before adding, "I can't stay much longer, Aerith. My heart cries out for home."

"I know," she acknowledged softly. "You're free to leave whenever you wish, my friend. You have done more than anyone had a right to ask of you."

Feline features distorted in a frown. "Aerith--"

"The choice is yours, Nanaki. It always has been," she added cryptically.

Nanaki's brow cleared as comprehension came to him. "Then, I choose to accompany you to Junon. I will wait until Cloud comes to take my leave."

Aerith smiled at the decisive nod that accompanied those words. "Then rest, my friend. We'll be back soon."

Vincent watched as the young, lion-like creature lowered his muzzle to his paws and closed his eyes. Just like that, the creature had been comforted. He looked to the young woman with the wise green eyes and felt a newfound respect for her. It would seem that the mysterious Cloud had been correct--she _was_ important.

As he trailed after her in search of firewood, he found himself filled with a sense of tranquility. "You were good with him," he said into the quiet.

Aerith sent him a smile over her shoulder. "Nanaki is still very much the teenager. He misses his grandfather very much. He's been away a long time," she added with another shrug.

"Hmmm." She began to gather whatever twigs and sticks she could find, and he hastily moved to help her. As he picked up the remnant of a tree branch, he said, "Tell me how you know my son."

She stilled for a long moment before turning to face him. "When I was a child, my mother and I were taken by Shinra." Her green eyes darkened at the painful memories. "I was seven when we finally escaped Professor Hojo's laboratory. We couldn't have done it without Sephiroth's help."

Ruby eyes flickered as Vincent pondered that. "You can't be more than fifteen or sixteen," he said at length. "Sephiroth would have been little more than a child himself. How could he have possibly helped you escape _Hojo's _clutches?"

"He was sixteen." She uttered a heavy sigh, remembering all she had seen in Sephiroth's damaged mind, before she had made the decision to send him _here_. "He was. . .impressive, even then. He'd become immune to most drugs, and Hojo was having a difficult time controlling him. I guess, you could say that he was going through a rebellious stage."

She smiled a little at the image of Hojo, covered in from head to foot in the mako he had intended to submerge his charge in. "Hojo had decided that it was time to cross my mother's genetics with his--with Sephiroth's--and, apparently, Sephiroth disagreed. He managed to smuggle an anonymous note through a smitten lab assistant, and the next day he created the diversion himself. He kept the scientific staff busy long enough for us to make our way out of the compound."

"What did he do?" Vincent asked, curious despite the guilt that ate at him for his failure to protect the son he hadn't known he had.

The smile died a quick death. "I'm not sure," she said with a shake of her head. "Whatever it was, it kept Hojo and almost all of the guards in the main lab busy long enough for us to get out of the building. We were nearly off the grounds when we were spotted."

She rubbed her arms as though cold and Vincent somehow knew that her mother hadn't made it. "We made it as far as the Sector 7 train station before my mother collapsed. A very nice woman named Elmyra Gainsborough tried to help us, and my mother asked her to take care of me. She did," she added simply.

Vincent only nodded as they went back to gathering firewood. To say that he was curious about his son was an understatement, yet he had to wonder what right he had to claim the boy--the man--as his own. He had failed Sephiroth's mother in the worst possible way, and had abandoned _him_ to a madman like Hojo. He had survived what had to have been a painful childhood, only to become a strong, powerful man, one who led others. How could he expect someone like that to understand--let alone forgive--his sins?

"He will hate me," he murmured, unaware that he had spoken aloud.

"You're wrong, Vincent."

His dark head whipped around, sable hair flaring around him in a silken midnight mass. Aerith was watching him with a combination of empathy and certainty, and his crimson eyes narrowed on hers. "How can you be so sure?" he threw out, his deep voice harsh with self-recrimination. "You don't know what I've done, what sins I've committed against those I loved. How can you stand there and tell me that Sephiroth won't despise me when I can barely tolerate myself?"

"Because he understands." She approached him and very slowly lifted one hand, the other clutching the pile of sticks to her chest. She gave him every opportunity to move out of her reach, but something kept him rooted in place, some vague, half-understood instinct that told him that he could _trust_ this young slip of a girl.

She set her hand on his upper arm, her touch gentle, as she told him, "Sephiroth is very much like you, Vincent. He reacts the same way that you do to stress, to pain. He closes himself off from the world around him, tries to distance himself from his emotions, because he can't handle the intensity of them. Others see only an emotionless mask, but those who truly know him see _him, _and they accept him as he is. They _love _him as he is, and he will love you as _you_ are, just as we all do."

Vincent took a step back, jerking away from her hold as he swallowed hard. "Who _are_ you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. "How can you know me so well, when I know nothing of you?"

Aerith surprised him by laughing, the infectious sound filling him with a long-forgotten warmth. "We were comrades, Vincent." That bewildering affection was back as she added, "More than that, we were _friends."_

"I--" He broke off, unsure of what he could say to that, when he remembered nothing of her.

"It's all right, Vincent. I don't expect you to return the feeling. Not yet, anyway." She picked up one last piece of wood and turned away. "Come on, it's going to get cold tonight. Let's get the fire started before that happens."

Vincent merely followed her, confused and scared in a way he hadn't been since his 'death' twenty-five years earlier. As much as her words had comforted him, they had nothing to ease the fear that rose up within him at the very sight of her. It wasn't fear of her, but fear _for _her, and that made absolutely no sense at all.

He remained silent as they returned to camp, watching with veiled crimson eyes as the girl began to build the fire. He almost pointed out that the damp wood was unlikely to catch, but realized that she already knew that. She pulled a small green orb out of her items pouch, and a whorl of green-tinged light shot towards the fire. A Fire spell, he thought, hiding a smile behind the cowl of his cape. The girl had come prepared.

As the fire caught and began to crackle, Aerith reached deeper into her pouch and withdrew a small bag. "It's not much, but it will help keep the hunger at bay until we reach Costa del Sol."

He caught the small bag of dehydrated meat and inclined his head. "Thank you," he said politely, causing her to laugh again.

"You're welcome, Vincent."

Aerith settled back against a large boulder, sighing contentedly as she gazed into the flames. Nanaki still slept, and Vincent was very quietly eating the food she had provided, lost in his own thoughts. From the gleam in his gorgeous ruby eyes, however, she guessed that his thoughts were far from dark. He was probably thinking about Yazoo, she thought, suppressing a giggle. He had certainly enjoyed the hours he'd spent with the handsome, self-contained young man, so much so that even _she_ had been embarrassed by what she had seen. She had never expected to see Vincent like that, so open, so. . .free. For all of his dark, angsty ways, he was a _very _passionate man.

"He came back for you, you know."

Vincent blushed slightly, telling her that she'd guessed correctly. "What do you mean by 'came back'?" he questioned in an embarrassed mumble.

"He loves you," Aerith said in lieu of answer. "You're all he thinks about, Vincent. You're everything to him."

The dark gunman drew a sharp breath at her words. "I feel the same," he said, his velvety voice dropping until it was an unconsciously seductive murmur. "The memories I have of him are. . .," _sensual, beautiful, overwhelming, perfect, _"nice."

She did giggle then, she couldn't help it. "Nice?" she teased lightly. "Is that the best you can do, Vincent?"

He merely blushed harder and looked away and she could only grin at him. "I can't wait to see the two of you together," she said. "It's going to be a beautiful reunion."

The blush died abruptly, replaced a surprisingly beatific smile. "Yes, it is."

Aerith couldn't help the shaft of relief that went through her at those simply spoken words. A part of her had worried that Vincent's demons--no pun intended--would make it difficult for him to accept the love Yazoo was waiting so patiently to give him. To know that Vincent had accepted the boy, and his own feelings, was enough to convince her that she had done the right thing in guiding them to one another. Vincent would have Yazoo, Cloud would be reunited with Kadaj, Reno would have his second chance with Rufus, and Sephiroth would have the future he had always wanted with his handsome redheaded SOLDIER. All that was left was to defeat Jenova and to convince Angeal Hewley that his honor would not be tarnished if he brought a third person into his relationship with Zack.

It would be a challenge, she knew, but she was certain that she was up to it. Angeal was a good man, and Zack loved him so much. There was no way she would ever try to come between them, unless it was in bed, which was a whole different thing altogether. That, she wouldn't mind _at all, _and by the time she was done with him, neither would Angeal Hewley_._

______________________________________________________________

The sun shone high overhead, beating down mercilessly on the hilly grasslands which surrounded Fort Condor. Nearly every member of Shinra Electric Power Company's private army was assembled, fighting mock battles against both each other and three 1st Class Generals. As Genesis parried a particularly bad sword-blow from a lowly 2nd Class grunt, he wondered what the _hell _he was doing here. He should be back in Midgar, helping Sephiroth prepare for Rufus' ascension. Instead, he was stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere, training the worst bunch of incompetent cadets he had ever seen.

Sephiroth most definitely owed him for this one!

The grunt in question, a boy with a bad crew-cut and no finesse whatsoever, made the mistake of throwing a weak Fire1 spell his way. Genesis scowled as he deflected the magic with Rapier, his azure eyes narrowing in a way that had the SOLDIER scrambling backwards, his Jr. Buster held at an awkward angle before him. Genesis made a disgusted sound, lifted Rapier, and lunged forward. He used his superior speed to put the cadet in his place, his infamous scarlet sword moving in a flurry of movements too quick for the unenhanced cadet to follow. When he withdrew, the boy was covered head-to-foot in small, shallow cuts, his ordinary brown eyes wide with pain, his shoulders hunched as he cowered in abject terror.

"Humph." Genesis lifted one auburn brow before turning away in disgust. "Go to the infirmary and have those wounds taken care of, Private."

Relief flashed across the boy's plain, unremarkable features. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

As the boy beat a hasty retreat to the medical tent, Genesis could only shake his head and tromp away. Not one of these cadets so far had been able to offer a challenge, and he was bored out his fucking mind. Goddess, but he hated this shit! Angeal was the teacher, not _him. _He didn't have the patience--or the desire--for it. Even Zack was doing better than he, and the puppy had the attention span of a flea! Again, what the hell was he doing here?

"Fucking Sephiroth," he muttered under his breath, glaring at any cadet stupid enough to turn towards him as he trudged through the mock battlefield. Unsurprisingly, not one had the courage to challenge him. As they turned away and found others to play with, he struggled to hold onto his flashpoint temper. He _knew_ why Sephiroth had insisted he come here. The other man had worried that, if he and Rufus' coup failed, the other Firsts would be implicated as a result. They were his men, his SOLDIERs, and Sephiroth had always taken his responsibilities much too seriously.

Of course, there was also the fact that he was madly in love with his Second-In-Command. Genesis grinned suddenly at the thought. In his typical domineering, overbearing fashion, Sephiroth had actually tried to _forbid _him from staying behind. Needless to say, _that_ had gone over like a lead balloon. Genesis had actually held on to his temper that time, using every bit of cunning he possessed to compel his lover to comply with his own wishes.

After some amazingly hot sex, Sephiroth had finally admitted that he feared for his safety. Genesis had been insulted, at first, until the other man confessed that losing him was his greatest fear. How the hell was he supposed to have fought _that?_

In the end he hadn't, which was why he was here, baking under the hot summer sun, instead of back at Shinra Tower, where he belonged. He didn't necessarily miss smog-filled Midgar, but Sephiroth was there, and he _did _miss him. He hated sharing a tent--even if it _was _a large one--with Angeal and Zack, who fucked like rabbits when they thought he was sleeping. He hated lying in the dark on a lumpy, wholly uncomfortable cot, listening to his best friend get laid while _he _went without. He wanted to be back in Midgar, wrapped in Sephiroth's arms, not here in the fucking boondocks alone.

Genesis made his way to his tent and closed the flap behind him, cursing as he was immediately enveloped him in suffocating heat. "This is bullshit!" he exclaimed angrily. "I've been here for two fucking days already, and he hasn't even had the decency to call. He'd better have a damn good explanation for this, or he's a fucking dead man!"

Logically, Genesis knew that Sephiroth was only playing it safe, making sure that he and the other Firsts wouldn't be tainted by scandal. Unfortunately for Sephiroth, logic had never been Genesis' strong suit. While he might understand why he'd been exiled to this godforsaken place, he did _not_ like it. If Sephiroth didn't call him by the end of the night, he was going to find himself sleeping alone when Genesis got home. Period. End of argument.

The thought of sleeping without Sephiroth was enough to piss him off all over again. _"Shit!" _

He tossed Rapier to the floor beside his bunk, his jacket and gloves quickly following. He threw himself down on the sorry excuse for a bed, ignoring the metal frame as it squeaked alarmingly, and fought the urge to throw a major temper tantrum. He didn't want to be away from Sephiroth, damn it all! The man had nearly died less than a fortnight ago, and _he _still hadn't recovered from the fucking trauma.

Sephiroth, of course, had taken it all in stride, merely saying that he was glad Hojo that was dead, and that Genesis was safe. He'd admitted that Hojo had threatened Genesis, and that that had been the deciding factor in his decision to kill the man who had raised him. Genesis still couldn't believe that Sephiroth had been willing to kill for him, let alone _die _for him. And yet, he didn't doubt the other man's words. Sephiroth loved him. In his mind, Genesis was his to protect, and so he had.

Not that he needed protection, Genesis thought with a snort. He was a SOLDIER 1st Class, second only to Sephiroth in skill. He was more than capable of handling anything that came his way. Hojo, sneaky snake in the grass that he'd been, wasn't enough to scare _him. _Of course, he could understand why Sephiroth had reacted the way that he had. After twenty-five years of being tortured by the man, there had to have been some residual fear there. Sephiroth had turned on President Shinra for trying to keep them apart, so it really wasn't too surprising that he'd been willing to kill Hojo for threatening his life.

Still, Genesis was both humbled and a little uneasy with the knowledge. He'd always known that Sephiroth cared for him, in his own unique way, but he'd never fully grasped the depth of the other man's feelings. Sephiroth's love for him was undeniably real, but it wasn't like the quiet, controlled man he knew to do something that was so-so. . ._impulsive._ He must have been completely terrified to respond to Hojo's threats in such an uncharacteristic reckless way, and that was where the unease came in. What could Hojo have possibly said that would have evoked such fear in his normally fearless lover?

He didn't know, and he hated the not knowing. There was something else going on there, something Sephiroth either couldn't--or didn't _want_ --to admit. Well, he'd find out once he got home, Genesis decided. Sephiroth might not tell him everything, but he'd never lie to Genesis' face. All Genesis had to do was ask the right question, and Sephiroth would confess all.

"He'd better," Genesis grumbled under his breath, scowling as his phone began to ring obnoxiously. "That had better be you, Seph, or somebody's going to die."

He leaned over the edge of the cot and dug around the inside of his trench until found what he was looking for. He flipped the PHS open, grinning as he saw the name that flashed across the screen. He brought it his ear and said, "It's about damned time!"

A low, deep laugh sounded in his ear, and he melted into the uncomfortable mattress. "I've missed you, too, kitten."

Goddess, but he loved the sound of Sephiroth's voice! "Don't even!" he declared sharply. "All I want to hear from you is, 'Come home, Genesis'."

"Come home, Genesis."

Genesis sat up quickly. "Really?" he questioned with eagerness. "It's done?"

"Yes, it is done," Sephiroth returned softly. "I am officially recalling the army. Come home, kitten. Our quarters feel empty without you."

A warm feeling washed over Genesis at his words. "Now _that_ is definitely romantic, Sephiroth."

"I am glad you think so." A deep sigh sounded. "Hurry home, Genesis. I've been without you too long."

"I'll be there before bedtime," Genesis promised, already making mental preparations. "You'd better wait up for me, moonbeam, or I'm going to take it out of your ass when I get there."

Sephiroth laughed again. "And what makes you think I would protest, kitten?"

Genesis' heart leapt at the heated tone his lover used. "That's it!" he declared, jumping to his feet and heading to the end of the cot. He opened his footlocker and began to rummage through his things, talking all the while. "I'll be home before supper, Seph. I don't care if I have to prod the entire army with Rapier. I promise you, I'll be there."

"And I will be waiting," Sephiroth returned, the solemn promised ruined by the mirth in his voice. "We have yet to 'try out' the rest of the new furniture, after all."

Genesis dropped the boot he was holding. "Fucking hell!" he swore, swiftly bending to retrieve it. "You'll pay for that one, Sephiroth."

"Promises, promises, _koneko."_

That dark voice swept over him like a physical caress, and he moaned faintly in response. "Shit, Seph," he whispered thickly, "you don't know how much I've missed you."

"Yes, I do, Genesis. I feel the same."

Genesis gripping the phone so tightly that it threatened to crack under the strain. "I'll be home soon," he promised just bit desperately.

"And I will be waiting, kitten."

He swallowed hard, knowing that if he didn't hang up now, he'd never get hell out here. "I love you, Sephiroth."

A swift intake of breath, and then, "I love you too, Genesis. Hurry home."

"I will."

Genesis forced himself to close the phone, effectively ending the call. Gods, he thought with a shiver of longing, he really had missed Sephiroth. Not just the sex, although he was _definitely _looking forward to that, but just _him._ Sephiroth was the only man he had even known who had been willing to put him first. He put up with the mood swings, the drama, and all the rest of his bullshit, without batting an eye. He was the only person who had ever truly loved him for himself, and that was all Genesis had ever really wanted.

It hadn't been the same with Angeal. They had been friends since he could remember, and the sex had been pretty hot between them, but he hadn't been able to love Angeal. Of course, Angeal hadn't loved him either, but he'd still felt guilty. Especially, since he'd been free to fuck whomever he wanted, and Angeal had refused to.

With Sephiroth, he'd known from the start that there would be no other men. Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to handle it, and quite frankly, _he_ would have killed anyone Sephiroth had chosen. When it came down to it, he was just as possessive as Seph was, even if he had never realized _why._

Gods, he still couldn't believe it had taken him so long to see what had been right in front of him all along. He'd spent six years fighting Sephiroth and the effect he had on him, never realizing exactly what it meant, or that he affected _Sephiroth_ the same way. He hated that he'd hidden the truth from himself for so long, or that he'd hurt Sephiroth as much as he had, but he couldn't change the past. All he could do was thank The Goddess that Sephiroth had given a second chance, and do his best to make it up to him.

And he would, Genesis told himself firmly. He'd make Sephiroth so blissfully fucking happy that he'd forget that Genesis had ever been less than kind to him. They'd rescue their boys, settle down somewhere, and live a normal life.

He smiled at the thought which would have once sent him running for the hills, but it was true. The ten years he'd spent at Shinra had been wonderful, but it was time to move on. Genesis didn't need to risk his life every day to find excitement. Sephiroth was exciting enough all on his own. Add to that the three children they were going to raise, and he knew that he'd never need anything else. He'd found his place, and it was at Sephiroth's side.

Keeping that thought firmly in mind, he sent a text to both Angeal and Zack, telling them to inform the troops of their early departure. He wanted to be gone within the hour, and he _always _got what he wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** I seriously suck at writing goodbye scenes, but I'm much better at reunions**.** This chapter: nothing but Seph/Gen goodness, with a little plot thrown in. Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who catches all of my little mistakes and makes the story that much better. And again, thank you, to all of you who have reviewed. I seriously couldn't keep this up without you. Now, on with the show:)

And for those of you who wondered, Reeve didn't make the time-jaunt with our friends. He's still a loyal Shinra man at this point in time, and Cloud didn't realize that when he went to see him—off-stage, so to speak. Hope that answered some questions.

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 30

'_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest as he waited with growing impatience for the army to arrive. He had spent most of the day pacing the length of his quarters, unable to properly relax with the knowledge that Genesis would soon be there. Rufus had confirmed what he had already known, that the boys were indeed in Junon, and in the morning he planned to leave to retrieve them. The new President had generously offered the use of his own personal transport, which Sephiroth had declined, requesting to use one of the army's large cargo helicopters instead. Rufus had compromised by insisting that one of his Turks pilot the machine, and Sephiroth had grudgingly agreed. As he had told Genesis, he understood why The President kept them close, but that did not mean that he trusted them.

With the exception, perhaps, of Reno. But only because the irreverent young man had already proven himself loyal, Sephiroth reminded himself hastily. Not only to Rufus, but to himself, as well. He had kept his word, helping Sephiroth find Kadaj and the boys, and making sure that Rufus kept his own promises. Already, Sephiroth had been given his back-pay, in the form of nearly two million gil. Sephiroth was a rich man.

He shook his head at that. All these years, as he had longed for normalcy, he had unthinkingly allowed his employer to provide for all of his needs. His food, his clothes, his living quarters, all provided by Shinra Inc. And he had never once thought to question it. Not until he had begun the slow descent into madness had the notion even occurred to him. Not until Genesis and Angeal had left his life, had he realized how empty it had truly been.

Well, he knew now. He was strong, both physically and mentally, and he had enough gil to take care of those he loved. Jenova still needed to be dealt with, of course, but that would come soon enough. He had only to survive the coming confrontation, and the world was his.

Sephiroth laughed at the irony of his thoughts. In his madness so long ago, he had believed that the world belonged to him. He had truly thought that he was the Cetra's 'Chosen One', that it was his duty to free his 'Mother' from her human captors and rule The Planet with her.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Genesis and the boys. Wutai was only a starting point, a place of relative safety for himself and his family. Once the furor over his desertion finally died down, they would all be able to travel Gaia together, and see the sights he had only ever seen through his maddened clones. It was something he looked forward to with great fervor.

In the distance, he heard the unmistakable rumble of mako-powered engines and hastily straightened from his slouch. As all five bay doors were opened at once, he found himself gripping the railing before him, clinging to it, as he waited for his first sight of Genesis. Transport trucks rolled into the large building one after another and Sephiroth marveled that Genesis had truly accomplished what he had sworn to do: He had mobilized the entire army and driven back to Midgar in less than eight hours. The man was truly a marvel.

Sephiroth had chosen to wait on the second floor of the hangar, not wanting to be in the way as his SOLDIERs disembarked. Now, he had to struggle with the nearly overpowering urge to run downstairs and shove his way through the rapidly growing throng until he found Genesis. He was embarrassed by the depth of his own impatience, but he simply could not help himself. He had missed his fierce kitten and he wanted to see him—_now_.

Then he spied Angeal stepping off of one of the transports, the hilt of his Buster Sword sticking up behind him, and knew that Genesis would not be far behind. He waited until he caught a glimpse of auburn fire to move, his long legs taking the stairs two at a time until he was on the ground floor. He paused at the bottom of the steps, taking the time to let his gaze sweep the crowd once more. He ignored the SOLDIERs who offered him salutes, all of his attention focused on finding his second-in-command.

In the end, it was Genesis who found _him. _He heard his name called in that rich, achingly familiar voice, and then Genesis was coming towards him, shoving his way through the horde of young SOLDIERs as he swiftly closed the distance between them. Never one to hold himself back, Genesis came flying towards him, throwing himself at Sephiroth, who caught him up in a tight embrace.

"Goddess, but I was worried about you," Genesis whispered, clinging to him with all of his considerable strength. "I was so afraid that something would go wrong, and I'd never see you again."

"I am here," Sephiroth whispered, turning his face into his cinnamon-scented locks. "Welcome home, Genesis."

Genesis shuddered against him and drew back, only to slide his hands into a cascade of silver and plaster his lips to Sephiroth's own. Sephiroth shivered and gave him what he so obviously wanted, propriety be damned. He slanted his mouth across the other man's and kissed him with every bit of passion he possessed. Genesis responded with a whimper even as his tongue moved against Sephiroth's with equal, devastating aggression.

Sephiroth was only vaguely aware of the catcalls and rude suggestions as Genesis filled his senses. His taste, his smell, the feel of his skin. . .they were the center of Sephiroth's world. He felt Genesis' hands tighten in his hair to just this side of pain, and knew that the other man had also forgotten himself in the heat of their shared passion.

_That_ was enough to jar Sephiroth back to reality. The last thing he wanted for the whole of the Shinra army to see his kitten like this, nearly mindless with need as he lost himself to his own sensual nature. That was for Sephiroth's eyes alone.

Sephiroth eased his hands into Genesis' fiery hair and carefully eased them apart. Genesis made a breathy sound of protest and Sephiroth swiftly eased his head onto his shoulder. "Not here," he murmured quietly. "Not like this, Gen."

Genesis only nodded jerkily, his hands clenching briefly as he fought to regain control of himself. He found it and forced himself to release the other man, even as his every sense screamed in subliminal protest. He managed a tight smile, once which became genuine, as he gazed up at his beautiful lover.

"I told you I'd missed you," he said with a rueful shrug.

"So you did," Sephiroth returned a bit unevenly. "You remember my response, of course?"

Azure eyes narrowed slightly at that. "Yes, I do," he managed lightly. "Something about new furniture, I believe."

The perfect, innocent smile that spread across Sephiroth's deceptively angelic features made his blood burn, and it was all Genesis could do not to tackle him to the ground right then and there. "You'll definitely pay, Sephiroth," he muttered with a toss of his head. "I promise you _that."_

"I look forward to your vengeance," Sephiroth murmured silkily in return.

"Ahem." They looked up to find Angeal and Zack standing a few feet away, both looking slightly embarrassed, which was a direct contrast to their matching grins. "You two do realize that the entire army was watching you. . .flirt?"

"Yeah," Zack piped in, "and it was _hot."_

"Of course, it was." Genesis' kiss-reddened lips curved in his patented smirk, his arrogance back in full force, as he spread his arms out dramatically. "I mean, _look_ at us."

Sephiroth chuckled even as he felt his face heat with embarrassment. "Perhaps we should move to a less public locale," he suggested, "and allow our men to gossip about us in our absence."

"Sounds like a plan," Zack said, as cheerful as ever as he rubbed his hands together. "Pizza, anyone?"

Genesis rolled his eyes and cast them upwards, telling Sephiroth without words how he felt about _that._ "That is an excellent idea, Zachary." He ignored the other man's scowl as he added, "There have been quite a few changes since you've been gone, and I believe that we should discuss them."

Angeal's smile died instantly. "What kind of changes?" he asked, all business.

"Yes, Seph-ir-oth," Genesis said in a sing-song voice, "what kind of changes?"

Sephiroth shot him a dark look as he turned away. "I'm sure that you and Zack would like to freshen up after your long journey," he said without answering. "Why don't you meet Genesis and I in our quarters once you are through? We can discuss it, then."

Angeal only nodded, his noble features showing his weariness. "An hour, then?

"An hour." Sephiroth inclined his head in Zack's direction and walked away, leaving Genesis to follow or not, as he so chose. He wasn't surprised as the hollow tread of Genesis' boots sounded, hot on his heels, and he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. "You play with fire, Genesis."

"Ha!" Genesis brushed Sephiroth's arm with his own as they walked. "I own fire, Sephiroth. Or have you forgotten?"

"Not likely," Sephiroth muttered in drolly return. As they entered the building and approached the main elevators, he realized that it would take them more than an hour to reach the 70th floor, if the size of the waiting crowd was any indication.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Genesis smiling at him. The other man jerked his fiery head towards the stairwell door, and they were off. Like children in a race, they ran across the main lobby, nothing more than black and red blurs in their haste. Genesis reached the door first, shoving it open and leaping up the first set of stairs. Sephiroth leapt after him, catching him on the landing and whirling him around to face him.

Genesis was laughing as he ducked out of the embrace, the musical sound echoing through the stairwell as the Sephiroth gave chase. Genesis was fast, cat-like in his reflexes, but even he was no match for the Silver Demon of Wutai. All too soon, he found himself pinned against the wall, Sephiroth's mouth devouring his, that lean body moving urgently against him. Genesis never even thought to protest the dominance of his lover's actions as he returned the heated embrace for all he was worth.

Strong hands dropped to his ass, lifting him as leather rubbed against leather, and he locked his legs around Sephiroth's waist tightly in response. He tangled his hands in Sephiroth's hair, bunching the silken mass at the back of his neck, and moaned as Sephiroth's tongue redoubled its sensual assault. He loved it when Sephiroth was like this, all primal need and animal instinct. There was very little thought involved, if any at all, as Sephiroth claimed him in the only way that he knew how, and Genesis reveled in every fucking second of it.

Sephiroth broke the kiss just long enough to gasp for air, and Genesis groaned with disappointment. "Don't stop!" he murmured urgently. "Fuck me, Seph. Fuck me and make me _yours."_

A violent shudder ripped through the younger man at his words. "Not here," he rasped desperately. "We can't do this _here."_

"Then, hurry the fuck up and take me home!" Genesis demanded passionately.

He found himself swept up against a muscular, leather-clad chest, as Sephiroth bounded up the remaining stairs. "Only seventy-three floors left to go," Genesis pointed out, not at all helpfully. Sephiroth's only response was to tighten his hold and increase his already considerable speed.

As the world passed him in an unrecognizable blur, Genesis kept himself entertained by torturing the other man. He combed his hands through his molten hair, smoothed his palms over his shoulders and back, and pressed swollen lips to the side of his lover's throat. Sephiroth's heart hammered against his own chest as small, quiet gasps escaped him, as Genesis couldn't resist the lure of all the silken ivory skin before him. He opened his mouth and bit down, gently at first, and then with increasing pressure. Sephiroth somehow managed to tilt his head to one side, giving him better access, even as he rushed with all of his SOLDIER speed to get them both home before they spontaneously combusted.

At last, they made it to the penthouse floor. Genesis continued to tease him mercilessly, even as he was set on his feet at their apartment door. As Sephiroth used his card key to unlock it, Genesis busied himself with the fastenings of his clothes. He unbuckled the black trench coat, throwing it open and reaching around him to unfasten his weapons belt, rubbing against him all the while. As Sephiroth grasped his waist and hurriedly backed him inside, Genesis began shoving at the trench, attempting to push it back over his shoulders. Sephiroth released him just long enough to pull the door closed behind him, and his jacket was yanked off of him unceremoniously. Genesis wrenched the belt and harness away next, then lowered his hands to the waistband of Sephiroth's leather pants.

"Finally!" he mumbled, tugging the zipper down and delving inside. He encircled the imposing hardness of Sephiroth's cock with slender fingers and began to stroke him urgently. As Sephiroth groaned loudly and thrust into his touch, he used his free hand to palm his ass and urge him even closer. "No more separations, moonbeam. I don't ever want to be without you, again!"

Sephiroth shivered as pleasure raced through him, unable to return those passionate words as Genesis' touch stole his ability to speak. He slid his hands into Genesis' tumble of fiery hair and covered his mouth with his own, lost to the man he had spent a lifetime loving. Genesis returned the kiss so passionately that his knees threatened to buckle, and Sephiroth lowered them both to the pale green of the carpet below before they could do so.

Genesis was forced to drag his hand out of Sephiroth's pants as the other man began to tear at his clothes. For the first time, he didn't protest the loss, not caring in the least if his uniform survived the rush of Sephiroth's sensual attack. Long-fingered hands, as pale and elegant as the man himself, soon stripped him bare, leaving his throbbing body completely vulnerable as Sephiroth settled himself in the cradle of his thighs. Genesis watched with urgent fascination as Sephiroth wet his own fingers, their hips thrusting against one another's all the while, their shared pre-come only increasing the sensual slide.

Sephiroth lowered his hand to the heart of him and pushed, one slender finger sliding into him with shattering ease. Genesis arched against him, pushing against that talented digit, even as he marveled that Sephiroth had enough self-control left to do this. He could only whimper with pleasure as Sephiroth stretched him, preparing him for the sensual invasion which was to come, his body awash in pleasure as his prostrate was teased in the process.

"Hurry!" he whispered urgently, sliding his hands into Sephiroth's hair to anchor himself. "I'm going to fucking come without you if you don't!"

The threat was enough to spur Sephiroth into action. Withdrawing his hand, he lined himself up and pushed forward. Genesis' body accepted him instantly, then tightened as he began to move, proof of how close he truly was to orgasm. Sephiroth dropped his head, sunk his teeth into his lover's shoulder, and thrust for all he was worth. He closed his eyes as the music of Genesis' cries filled his ears, each passionate sound threatening to rip his own control from him.

Then, Genesis' body went rigid in his arms, his inner muscles clamping down like a vise, and it ceased to matter. As his kitten screamed with the force of his pleasure, Sephiroth found himself sinking into that shimmering sensual void with him.

Ragged breaths and sluggish heartbeats filled the silence which followed. As Genesis' petted Sephiroth's glorious hair with tender hands, he could only sigh in blissful contentment. "Now, _that_ was one hellova homecoming, moonbeam."

Sephiroth smiled in what he was sure was a stupidly happy manner, hiding his face in damp, sweat-slicked skin. He closed his eyes even as he murmured, "Yes, it was," in a husky voice. He waited a few moments before adding, "I believe we have neglected the furniture once again."

Genesis only uttered a low laugh and rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's own. "I think you'll have to help me up this time, Seph. I seem to have a problem moving at the moment."

Sephiroth braced himself with one hand, reached behind him with the other hand, and unlocked Genesis' trembling ankles. He pulled them both into a sitting position, quirking one brow as Genesis dragged a few yards of soft silver hair with him. "Genesis, you have yet to release my hair," he pointed out with amusement.

Fine features were accentuated by a pout as Genesis stubbornly continued to cling to the moonspun strands. Sephiroth laughed softly and leaned towards him, brushing his lips across the other man's, who tightened his hold and eagerly leaned into the kiss. Sephiroth lingered just long enough to pry those elegant hands from his hair and drew back. Ignoring his lover's sulky glower, he carefully rose to his feet and extended his hand.

Genesis pointedly ignored it, and then ruined the haughty effect by grinning as the rapidly drying come on his own stomach flaked away as he shifted. He hopped to his feet, his strength miraculously restored, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he released him. "You seem wholly recovered," he commented sardonically.

"Yep," Genesis' smile took on a smug cast, "must be the mako."

"I'm sure," Sephiroth responded dryly. He glanced down at himself, then at the carpet, with a faint grimace. "I'll clean up here. Why don't you go draw a bath, and I'll join you when I'm through."

"A bath?" Genesis' near-perfect features lit up at that. Sephiroth rarely took the time to indulge in a proper bath, usually preferring to shower, as it was quicker and more efficient. His smile threatened to split his face in two as he pounced, giving Sephiroth a quick, hard kiss, before bounding away, his actions more reminiscent of Zack than himself.

"I'll be waiting," he threw over his shoulder, already heading towards the bathroom. "Don't take too long or the water will get cold."

Sephiroth stared after him and then smiled as he heard the sound of running water only seconds later. He must have put on quite a burst of speed to get to the bathroom so quickly, he thought with a silent laugh. His kitten was quite the hedonist, when it suited him to be so.

He spared another glance for the mess they had made and went straight to the sink. He opened the cupboard below it and took out a bottle of Shinra brand stain remover. He dampened a sponge and quickly set to work, applying himself to his task swiftly and efficiently. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he gathered what little was left of their clothes, threw them into a hamper hidden discreetly in the corner of his bedroom, and made his way to the lavatory.

Genesis looked up as he entered, smiling happily amidst a cloud of bubbles, and he sighed with feigned resignation. Ever the hedonist, he thought affectionately. What he actually said was, "You know what bubble bath does to my hair, Genesis."

"Don't worry, moonbeam. I'll be _more_ than happy to help you wash it when we rinse off."

"I'm sure you will." He pulled a rarely-used hair tie from the mirrored cabinet and began to the tedious process of braiding his hair, promising himself to get rid of the bottle--one which Genesis must have smuggled into his apartment without his knowledge--just as soon as he was able.

"And don't even _think_ about throwing it away," Genesis warned as though reading his mind. "I paid a lot of gil for this particular brand, and I don't intend to waste a drop of it. I'm even taking it with us when we run away together, so again, don't even think about getting rid of it."

Sephiroth merely shrugged as he continued to bind his hair, even as a part of him wondered why he was bothering. Genesis would only destroy his hard work at the first opportunity. He absolutely hated it when Sephiroth bound his hair, and always did his best to make sure it stayed loose. Unfortunately, bubble baths always left his hair saturated with oil, so he did what he could to minimize the damage. Hence, the five-foot-long braid.

As he eyed the froth of fragile white bubbles with something approaching dread, Genesis smiled and lifted his arms in welcome. "C'mere," he entreated in a soft voice, and Sephiroth could only smile, his reluctance gone as though it had never been, as he padded closer.

He climbed into the large marbled tub, smiling faintly as Genesis' hands came up to rest on his shoulders. "Turn around," came the gentle command, and Sephiroth let those elegant hands guide him until he was lying back against the other man. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Sephiroth closed his eyes and relaxed against him, sighing as he felt the brush of Genesis' sensual lips over the delicate skin covering his temple. "You?"

A snort sounded next to his ear. "What do you think?"

He smiled again at the rhetorical question and brought his hands up to cradle the arms that held him so lovingly. These were the moments he had once lived for, the rare occasions when Genesis forgot his jealousy, and he his pride, and they simply _were._ They had come more often since his return, and he was beginning to believe that--perhaps--they would continue to.

"Where will we go?" He shifted to look up at the other man, his expression enquiring, and Genesis clarified, "Once we've rescued the boys, where will we take them?"

Sephiroth shrugged with a casualness he didn't feel as he settled himself once again. "Wutai, most likely."

Genesis blinked, surprised, and cocked his head to look down at the other man's profile. "But you hate Wutai, Seph."

Another shrug, followed by a quiet sigh. "That doesn't matter, Gen. The boys wouldn't be safe here or on the Central Continent. Shinra's reach is far too long. Wutai would be the perfect place to take them, simply because there are still parts of the country that Shinra has not subdued. I was thinking that we would settle in one of those."

"Mmmm, logical," he allowed, worried despite himself. "What about Lord Godo? He's gone to a lot of trouble to make peace with us. I doubt he'll like the thought of two of Shinra's most dangerous SOLDIERs settling on his land as refugees. I _know_ the people won't," he added for good measure.

"I thought I could offer my services to Godo," Sephiroth replied with unconscious arrogance. "I imagine that skills such as mine would be in great demand, should the war ever be rekindled. I could teach the Wutaian army how to fight SOLDIER on their own terms, or simply trade my skills for the promise of protection. The people will learn to live with our presence there or not. I am more than capable of protecting us, should the need arise."

And then some, Genesis thought wryly. He nuzzled his cheek against Sephiroth's temple, comforting them both as he remembered the nightmares which had plagued Sephiroth for so many years. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a low voice, unable to hide his concern. "Because I don't ever want to see you like you were after came back the first time."

Sephiroth turned in his arms, lifting one wet hand to cradle his face. "That time in my life is over, Gen," he assured him, his green eyes solemn, as he thought that Genesis couldn't know just how true that sentiment was. "There's nothing in Wutai that can hurt me. Not anymore."

"Alright, then. Wutai it is," Genesis returned matter-of-factly. He ran his hands over broad white shoulders, smiling wolfishly at the trail of bubbles he left in his wake. "We have _got_ to do this more often, Sephiroth. You look good in bubbles."

A grunt was Sephiroth's only response as he allowed himself to drawn down to the other man once more. He slid his arms around that deceptively slender waist and rested his head over his love's heart. As the water lapped gently around them, he found himself comforted by steady thump of Genesis' heartbeat. No wonder his fiery, independent lover enjoyed this so much, he thought contently. It was very soothing.

One of Genesis' hands crept down his back, dipping beneath the water to follow the line of his braid, and Sephiroth smiled into his chest. Some things never changed, and in this instance, he thought that might be a good thing. Still, it wouldn't do to let Genesis think him oblivious.

"Genesis."

Genesis grinned in response to the warning in his voice, releasing the hair-tie with an overly dramatic sigh. "It was worth a try," he said without a drop of remorse. Sephiroth grunted his opinion of that, and he settled for gathering the heavy silver braid in his hand and dragging it around Sephiroth's body as he hugged him. "Better, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he hugged him in return. "Much better, kitten. Thank you," he added sincerely.

Genesis merely smiled and rested his chin on the top of his head, satisfied in ways he couldn't explain, even to himself. If he had known that this kind of bliss waited for him, he would have surrendered to Sephiroth years ago. Instead of losing himself, he had discovered parts of himself that he hadn't known existed, and most surprising of all, they were _good_ parts. In letting go of the jealousy that had always colored his perceptions, he had opened himself to the happiness he had feared would always elude him. While it pissed him off to no end that he had wasted so many years in his stubbornness, he was determined to find a way to make it up to Sephiroth. No more running away when his feelings got hurt, or blaming the other man when things didn't go the way he wanted them to.

No, Genesis thought with resolve, he was going to prove himself worthy. Sephiroth had put up with his bullshit for much too long--much longer than _he_ ever would have--and he was going to make sure that he never had to again. While he wasn't quite optimistic enough to believe that they would always see eye-to-eye, he would learn to control his own temper, so that he would never again lash out and wound his emotionally vulnerable lover.

He lifted his head and gazed down at the other man, who rested against him with a trust he _knew_ he hadn't earned, and felt a rush of emotion so strong that it actually _hurt._ He lifted a wet hand to Sephiroth's face, tracing the pure arch of his cheekbone with a hand that trembled. Sephiroth smiled at the caress, shifting just enough to gaze up at him, and he returned the smile crookedly.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Sephiroth," he told him in an emotion-filled whisper. "Thank you, for taking me back. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't."

The smile faded as Sephiroth reached up and grasped his hand. "Do not thank me, Genesis," he returned roughly, disturbed on levels he couldn't bear to think of at those emotionally charged words. "I love you too much to ever turn you away. Don't you know that?"

Genesis stared down at him, his azure eyes darkening briefly. "Yes, I do."

And he did. While he had certainly never expected to hear Sephiroth actually _speak_ the words, he'd known for years that the other man was in love with him. It had been a point of pride for him, to have The Planet's most powerful warrior in his bed, at his beck and call, ready to satisfy his every sexual whim.

Not anymore, though. Sephiroth was more than a trophy, more than a prize he had won in a game he'd never truly understood. He was _everything, _and somehow, Genesis would find a way to show him that. For now, he settled for cradling the other man's head in his hands and covering his mouth with his. For only the second time in their long, turbulent relationship, he kissed Sephiroth without the slightest hint of sexual intent. He could feel his lover's confusion in the hesitancy of his response but didn't stop. He waited until Sephiroth was returning the pure, loving caress with more confidence to break away.

"My moonbeam," he murmured on a sigh, running his hands over flushed alabaster cheeks as he raised his head. "Goddess, but I fucking love you, Seph."

Sephiroth merely gazed at him, his silver-green eyes with their cat-like tilt at the corners gleaming as they gazed into his. _"Aishiteru, koneko,"_ he returned simply.

Translation: I love you, kitten, Genesis thought with a soft, happy laugh. "You're going to fit right in in Wutai, Seph. You already speak the language like a native."

One silver brow shot upwards at that. "Yes, particularly since there are so many silver-haired men with green eyes already living there."

He laughed again at the dry, deadpan tone the other man used. "Yeah, like they've got a lot of red-headed kittens, too," he returned with a grin. "I guess, we'll both have to deal with being a little different, this time around."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at that. "It will be. . .nice, not to be alone in that," he admitted, his tone intentionally light. "Perhaps, the boys will not have as hard a time with it as I did."

"Nope, not with both us there to see them through it." Genesis ran his hand along the curve of Sephiroth's jaw. "So, when do we leave?"

"In the morning, provided you can finish packing before midday."

"So soon?" he asked with surprise.

Sephiroth nodded once. "Rufus has proven to be a man of word."

Genesis placed an intentionally loud kiss to his forehead before pushing at his shoulders. "Come on, then. Let's get the hell out of here. Angeal and Zack will be here any minute, and we have a rescue to plan."

Pale emerald eyes rolled even as Sephiroth moved to comply. "You still have to wash my hair," he reminded him as he reached for the plug. "Don't think you can get out of doing so."

Genesis snorted, already reaching for the braid. "Yeah, like I'd try," he shot back, slipping the tie off and unbraiding the wet mass. "Hurry up and turn on the water. It's fucking _cold_ in here, Seph."

Sephiroth turned on the taps and adjusted the temperature before turning back to him. "You don't need the water," he murmured, stifling another laugh as Genesis maneuvered what was left of the braid over his shoulder. "I am quite capable of keeping you warm, Genesis."

The other man laughed as he finally spread Sephiroth's hair out, grabbed the shampoo, and urged him back under the spray. "You can 'warm' me later. Right now, I want to wash your hair, brush the shit out of it, and plan out our future. In that order," he added with mock sternness.

"Very well, kitten."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and tilted his head back, smiling as he felt Genesis' lithe body press against his own as he reached past him to begin washing his hair. _This_ was what he always hoped for between them, both of them able to live together in harmony, instead of always fighting one another for control. To have his most secret dream made a reality was as humbling as it was satisfying, and he had no intention of ever losing it. He would do whatever it took to make Genesis happy.

And soon, he would be with his boys. The thought warmed Sephiroth's heart. Yes, he had lost a small bit of power due to the remnants' creation, but that was a small price to pay for the family they would soon become. He, Genesis, their boys, and Kadaj's Nii-san. Would wonders never cease?


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter, and probably the ones which will follow, will be violent. Consider yourself warned. Pretty much everyone's in this one, in one way or another. Beta'd by the wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods. Thanks—yet again—for all the reviews. I hope you all still like the direction I'm taking after this one:)

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 31

'_**My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Rufus stared across the length of his bed, ignoring the rumpled bedding and the smell of sex, as he stared at his lover with patent disbelief. Reno had finally gone over the deep end, was all he could think. The other boy—man, if he would be believed—had finally let his fixation with General Sephiroth addle what little wits he possessed. The story Reno had just told him was as fantastic as it was unbelievable, and he wasn't buying it for a moment. Sephiroth, an insane demigod, intent on destroying The Planet for the sake of his alien mother? General Rhapsodos as a one-winged monster who had been responsible for the great general's fall from grace by breaking his heart? Cloud Strife, the quiet little apprentice that Zack Fair had taken under his wing, as one of Gaia's ancient, mythological weapons?

"You need help," he stated bluntly. "Serious help, Reno."

"Ah, don't do that, yo." Reno actually had the nerve to look hurt as he leaned forward on the bed. "You know I'm not crazy, babe."

"No, Reno, I don't." Rufus reached for his pants, sliding into them as he pondered how best to help his obviously demented lover. "After everything you've just told me, how am I supposed to believe otherwise?"

Reno's narrow features took on an urgency that was disturbing. "It's true, yo. Every freakin' word of it. General Asshole drove Sephiroth crazy, and Sephiroth burned Nibelheim to the ground. He summoned a huge fucking meteor down to destroy Gaia, and it almost did. Strife and his friends stopped him, yo, but it was a close thing. _You_ almost _died, _and I couldn't do a damned thing to protect you. I'm not going to let that happen, again."

Rufus sighed heavily and raked a hand through his white-blond hair. "Something called Diamond Weapon tried to kill me, right?" he asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he pulled on his shoes. "Can you hear yourself, Reno? Do you have any idea how preposterous you sound?"

"Fuck that!" Reno began to get angry as he pulled on his own clothes. "I'm not crazy! I'm trying to stop you from making a huge fucking mistake. If you go through with this, Sephiroth will kill you. Those three 'clones' are a part of him, and he won't let anything keep him from them. They're pieces of him, Rufus, and he wants those pieces back. If you stand in his way, you'll die, and I'll have come back in time for nothing!"

"Gods," Rufus muttered, a headache beginning to form behind his eyes. How could Reno believe this shit, he asked himself with weary bemusement. The whole 'I've traveled through time to save you' bullshit was something out of a bad movie. Reno had to be aware of this, so why was he clinging to this stupid charade? What was it that he was hoping to accomplish, besides gaining brownie points with 'His Royal Hotness'?

He watched as Reno buttoned up his shirt with sharp, angry motions and sighed again. "Reno, you are seventeen," he said in his most reasonable politician's voice. "You are two years older than me. You are _not _a twenty-five-year-old man."

"The hell I'm not!" Reno gazed at Rufus with a combination of sorrow and fury. "I _lived _it, Rufus. I'm the one who found you after Diamond Weapon attacked. I stood by your side when you pushed me away and told me that you didn't love me anymore. I stayed, even though you treated me like shit, because I _knew_ what being maimed had done to you. I came back to fucking _save_ you, and you want to ruin all my hard work by crossing _Sephiroth? _Fuck that!"

Fear rushed through Rufus at the other boy's impassioned, insane words. "Reno—"

"And fuck you, too!" Reno realized he was yelling and forced himself to calm down. He glanced around the room, finding his EMR sticking out from under the bed. He grabbed it and shoved it into its holster, then looked back at the man who was about betray their trust. "I love you, babe. I always have, and I always will, but I won't let you do this. Not to Sephiroth, not to me, and not to yourself. I'll save you if it's the last fucking thing that I do."

He turned and strode angrily from the room, ignoring Tseng and Rude as he strode through the suite. He had a hand on the front door when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "You're not going _anywhere."_

Reno spun around, knocking the hand away, only to be confronted by his _very_ angry boyfriend. "Look, yo," he began, holding his hands up to convey his sincerity, "I'll be back. I'm going to warn Sephiroth, and then I'm coming right back to you, where I belong."

"I don't think so." Rufus' aristocratic features were tight with fury as grabbed Reno by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the living room. He threw Reno down on the sofa, pushing him back down when he moved to rise. "No, you'll sit right there while _I_ tell _you_ how it's going to be."

The first stirrings of fear snaked through Reno as realized just how furious his lover was. "Rufus, babe—"

A hard hand lashed out, striking his cheek hard, and Reno was stunned into silence. He glanced at Tseng, whose slightly widened eyes revealed his own shock, and then at Rude, who had taken an aborted step towards him, before turning back to Rufus.

"Now that I have your attention," Rufus began coldly, "let me explain a few things to you: I am in charge here. _I _am your employer, as well as your lover. Your loyalty is to _me_ and to no one else. General Sephiroth is my employee as well, and he will do as _I _command. Do you understand me?"

Reno swallowed hard even as he forced himself to his feet. "You're going to get yourself killed, yo," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm not going to help you commit suicide, Rufus. I _can't."_

Those ice-blue eyes, which he had always found so damned gorgeous, narrowed as the other man's temper snapped. He lashed out again, knocking Reno to the floor, and then he was on him. As blow after blow rained down on him, it occurred to Reno's dazed mind that he was getting the shit beat of out him, and that he should probably be fighting back. But this was _Rufus,_ his heart cried. He couldn't hurt Boss Man, not when he'd already been through so much, not after everything he'd suffered at his father's hands.

But it fucking hurt. Rufus showed no signs of relenting, pounding him with his fists and the occasional kick, and it _hurt. _All he could do was curl into a ball and try to protect himself as Rufus vented all of his pent-up fury onto _him. _A particularly vicious kick was aimed at his knee, and he cried out as he felt the bone of his kneecap shatter under the force of the blow.

"That's enough."

He looked up through tear-glazed eyes to see that Tseng had grabbed Rufus' wrist in mid-swing, and as he noticed the statuette of a half-naked woman in his lover's hand, he was really fucking grateful for it. "Rufus?" he choked out pleadingly, and Tseng silenced him with a look.

"Rude, take him to the heliport. Call Cissnei and have her meet you there. I'll contact General Sephiroth. Come back once you're. . .through."

"Yes, sir." Rude dropped to the floor beside him and gathered him into his arms, and Reno could only cling to him dazedly. "Come on, partner. Let's get you out of here."

As he was carried away, Reno couldn't help but look over Rude's shoulder, wanting what he was afraid would be his last glimpse of the man he loved. Rufus looked like he was in shock, his pale eyes wide as he stared after him, his arm still raised for a deathblow. Then Rude carried him into the foyer and out of the suite, and he closed his eyes as he gave into his grief.

Rufus flinched at the sound of Reno's tears, coming back to himself in a rush of painful self-awareness. "Oh, Gods!" he gasped with horror, dropping the statue and falling to his knees. "What have I done?"

Tseng knelt beside the boy he had practically raised and drew him to him. He held Rufus as he began to shake, violent tremors wracking his thin frame, and felt nothing but sorrow. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and dialed Sephiroth's number, rocking his young charge all the while. Sephiroth answered on the second ring, and relief rushed through him as he began to speak.

"It's Tseng. Meet Rude and Reno at heliport if you ever want to find your clones. And General, leave _now."_

He closed the phone and set it aside, wrapping both arms around Rufus as the boy began to cry. "I'm just like him," the younger man sobbed. "I'm just like my old man!"

"Ssshhh." Tseng didn't dispute his words, very much afraid that the physical abuse Rufus had suffered as child would forever haunt him, as he was absolutely certain that the loss of Reno already did.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

Sephiroth leaned forward and set his arms on his knees, meeting Angeal's gaze evenly as he explained what had happened during his brief two-day absence. His apartment was quiet as he spoke of Rufus and the future they were trying to create, tension hanging thick in the air, making it hard to breathe. Angeal looked both stunned and disappointed as he listened, and a part of Sephiroth grieved for the inevitable loss of trust that the knowledge of his actions would cause. Zack sat at his mentor's side, looking back and forth between he, Angeal, Genesis, and Cloud, with obvious shock.

"So, President Shinra is _dead?"_ Zack asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, he is, and good riddance," Genesis answered sharply from his place at Sephiroth's side.

Angeal looked at him with a pained expression. "You knew, didn't you?" he questioned in a low voice. "While we were in the mountains, training the troops, you knew this was going to happen."

Genesis' chin went up defiantly. "Yes, I did," he answered coolly.

His oldest friend sighed, the sound heavy with disappointment. "What you did—what you all did—lacked honor, Genesis."

He snorted at that. "What Shinra let Hojo do to _Sephiroth _lacked honor," he shot right back. "He let Hojo kill his parents, then let the man raise him and fuck him up all to hell. I don't know about you, Angeal, but honor seemed to be singularly lacking when it came to our former employer."

"That doesn't make it right, Gen."

Sephiroth watched Angeal scrub a hand over his face with empathy. "No, it does not," he admitted, smiling faintly at his friend's look of surprise. "While I do not regret my actions, I _do_ regret that they became necessary. Had The President not pushed me into a corner, I would have let him be."

"Would you have?" Angeal shook his dark head, his expression severe. "After learning about the three children he kept from you, I highly doubt that, Sephiroth."

A muscle ticked in Sephiroth's jaw as he nodded and looked away, and Cloud felt a surge of anger on his behalf. "Sephiroth did the right thing," he said into the silence which followed. "Even if he hadn't felt moved to do this, I would have. Shinra's taken too much from me to be forgiven."

Angeal looked at the young man, whose story had horrified them all, and exhaled harshly. "Your bitterness is understandable, Cloud, but—"

"But nothing," Cloud cut in. He reached back and set his left hand on the slim scabbard that housed Souba, drawing Angeal's gaze to the sword he never used, but was never without. "Kadaj and his brothers are not disposable, and neither was I. If Sephiroth hadn't helped me search for them, I would have gone _through_ him to find them. I won't let anything stop me, General Hewley. Not Shinra, not Sephiroth, and certainly not your antiquated sense of wrong or right."

Sephiroth winced, and then began to chuckle, much to Cloud's surprise. "What's so funny?" he asked sharply.

"You," he said simply. "I am exceedingly grateful that you did not feel the need to 'go through' me, Cloud. I expect it would have been quite painful."

Cloud stared at him for a long moment before smiling reluctantly. "Yeah, for both of us," he murmured in agreement.

Genesis lifted one fiery brow as he watched them. "And what makes you think that you could have gone through _Sephiroth?"_ he asked scornfully.

The laughter stopped abruptly, replaced by two very similar, very inscrutable expressions. "Hojo tried to turn me into Sephiroth," Cloud reminded him tonelessly. "He very nearly succeeded."

"So, what exactly does that mean?" Zack asked with exasperation. "Is your hair going to turn silver? Are you suddenly going to be tall? What?"

Cloud snorted and eased back into his seat and Sephiroth answered for him. "No, it merely means that Cloud is powerful enough to defeat me, should the situation ever arise where he is required to do so."

A deafening silence followed his words, and Cloud sent him a rueful smile. Sephiroth only shrugged and returned it, knowing how preposterous the idea would seem to his friends, even though he had spoken the truth. His PHS rang, and he reached for it with a sense of relief. He flipped it open, heard Tseng's urgent words, and very carefully folded it closed.

"We have to go," he announced abruptly, gaining his feet and striding through the apartment. "Genesis, gather whatever you think you will need for the trip to Junon, but do so quickly. We have to meet Reno at the heliport ASAP."

"Why?" Genesis questioned even as he rose to follow. "What's happening, Seph?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth answered flatly, "but Tseng said that if we ever want to find the boys, we should leave _now."_

Cloud flinched as he surged to his feet. "What can I do?" he called out, anticipation and fear flooding him in equal parts. Kadaj was almost within reach!

"Go to the heliport," Sephiroth ordered, raising his voice to be heard from the other room. "Stay with Reno and find out what's happened. We will meet you there shortly."

"Got it." Cloud turned to Zack and smiled with obvious regret. "I'm sorry, Zack, but we won't be coming back to Shinra. Thanks, for being such a great friend, and for teaching me so much. You'll never know how much your friendship has meant to me."

"What do you mean, you're not coming back?" Zack asked with wide blue eyes. "You're my best bud, Cloud. You _have_ to come back."

Cloud shook his head quickly, making his golden spikes sway. "We have to get the boys away from Shinra, Zack. I have to get _Kadaj_ away from Shinra. I can't come back," he finished quietly.

"Then, we'll go with you. Right, Angeal?"

He twisted around to look up at his lover, who gazed at him for a long moment before slowly nodding his acquiescence. "We'll help you free Kadaj and his brothers," he said in a low voice. "We'll figure out what to do about SOLDIER. . . later."

Angeal looked stunned by the realization that his two best friends had made plans to flee Shinra without him, but Cloud didn't have time to hold his hand. "Let's mosey, then," he said, drawing First Tsurugi and heading for the door. "We need to find out what's happened."

Genesis entered the room, a hastily packed duffel bag in his hands. He stopped short as he observed the hurt, dazed expression on his friend's noble features. "Go with him, 'geal," he ordered gently. "Make sure Reno's all right. Seph and I will be right behind you."

Midnight eyes cut to his. "Genesis. . ."

"It's all right, 'geal." Genesis gave him a quick, tight hug, hoping it would be enough to reassure him. "Go, okay? We'll meet you there."

Finally, Angeal nodded and turned towards the door. Genesis watched the door close behind him and let out a sigh of relief. He really hadn't wanted to leave his best friend behind. Now, he didn't have to.

He heard Sephiroth moving around in the next room and shook himself. He went to the stand he had so recently refurbished and simply ripped the glass casing out. He closed the priceless copy of Loveless, covering it with the ancient silken cover, and hugged it to his chest. He wasn't leaving _this _behind, either!

Sephiroth swept back into the room, a small duffel bag slung over his right shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked tersely, his austere expression softening as he saw the book.

"I'm ready, Seph." Genesis picked up his bag, cast one last look around the place that had served as their home for so long, and turned away without a shred of regret. His future was with Sephiroth, wherever he happened to be. The rest was just bullshit. "Let's go find our boys."

Sephiroth took a step towards him, cupping his cheek with one gloved hand, his pale green eyes soft with affection. He leaned down and brushed his lips over the other man's. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

Genesis merely smiled and marched to the door, then looked at him pointedly. Sephiroth got the message. He walked to the door, grasped the knob, and slanted a glance at his lover. Genesis smiled at him encouragingly, juggled the book and the bag, and placed his hand over the other man's. Together, they opened the door, and took their first steps into a future that was not yet written.

Sephiroth walked swiftly to the down the hall, taking the stairs up to the roof, Genesis hot on his heels. He pushed the roof access door open and strode to the cargo helicopter, which bore the hated Shinra logo on the side. The bald Turk who was Reno's partner waited at the side of the chopper, his normally immaculate black suit and white dress shirt liberally dotted with blood.

"What happened?" he asked without preamble, and Rude only nodded his head towards the helicopter's interior. He climbed on board, only to stop as his gaze met that of Reno. He heard Genesis gasp behind him as he slowly knelt beside the injured young man. Reno was sprawled out on one of the benches, his head resting on Cloud's lap, his face swollen almost beyond recognition. "Rufus?"

"Yeah." Reno's thin, bloodied lips trembled as he attempted a smile. "I guess, my taste in men is worst than yours, yo."

Sephiroth didn't reply, only looked the battered boy over with a critical eye. "It's his knee," Rude said from behind him. "It's shattered."

"He'll require surgery, then." Sephiroth eased back and glanced at the stoic Turk. "Are you our pilot?"

Rude only shook his bald head. "Cissnei," was all he said, but it was enough.

"Then, let us be on our way."

Rude nodded once and climbed inside long enough to say goodbye to his partner. "Take care of yourself, Reno," he said quietly. "Mind General Sephiroth, and don't cause any trouble."

Reno managed a pale imitation of his usual grin. "You know me, partner."

"Yes, I do," Rude said with a grunt. "Keep your phone charged. I'll call you when I can."

"I will, yo." Reno paused for a moment before adding, "Take care of him, Rude. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Rude only gazed at him for a long moment, the sunglasses not dimming the effect of his stare in the least, before turning away. He stopped in the opening, waiting until he caught Cissnei's eye, and nodded once more. The pretty young Turk only smiled slightly and turned back to the controls, but it was enough. She would watch over their battered comrade, and keep him informed of Reno's progress. He couldn't ask for any more than that.

He jumped down to the tarmac below and turned, grasping the handle of the large sliding door and pushing it closed. He hit the outside of the helicopter once, and forced himself to walk away. There was nothing more he could do for Reno. He was in The General's hands, now.

Sephiroth glanced around the helicopter, noting that Zack and Angeal were on the far end of the vehicle, strapping themselves in. They both looked tense as the blades began to rotate, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. If nothing else, at least Zack looked a bit excited by the prospect of adventure. That was a small bit of comfort.

He felt a touch at the small of his back, and knew that asking Genesis to secure himself would be a waste of time. Until he himself moved, Genesis would be at his side, doing everything that he could to help Sephiroth with the situation they currently found themselves in.

He flashed a grateful look over his shoulder before turning back to the injured Turk, raising his voice slightly to be heard above the din as they took flight. "Tell me exactly what happened," he said in his most commanding voice, and Reno responded instantly, just as he had expected. What he had _not _expected, however, was the content of Reno's verbal assault.

"I told him everything, yo. He was going to have the triplets moved so you couldn't find them, and he'd have a fuckin' bargaining chip, so I told him what happened with Jenova and Meteor and the world almost being obliterated. He thought I was crazy, yo, but he was fine with it until I tried to leave to warn _you."_

The young man paused, his blue-green eyes filling tears, as he gazed up at Sephiroth. "He just lost it, yo. He started babbling about how I was his, and how you were too, and then he just started hitting me. He fucking beat the crap out of me, yo, because he thought I was giving my loyalty to you instead of him."

Reno squeezed his eyes shut and turned into Cloud, hiding his face against his stomach, and Sephiroth felt ill. He reached out and hesitantly laid a hand on Reno's head, much the way he had seen Zack do with Cloud on so many occasions. Instead of ruffling the soft red spikes, he settled for smoothing his thumb over the boy's scalp, much as he would for Genesis if he were in need of comfort.

The boy let out an audibly shaky breath before slowly opening his eyes. "Can I touch your hair, now, yo?"

Sephiroth blinked at the unexpected request, and then forced himself to do the unthinkable. He slowly withdrew his hand, gathered up a section of his own hair, and handed it to the boy. Reno's eyes grew huge as he eagerly snatched up the gilded strands and began to play with them, and Sephiroth heard Genesis laugh gently behind him.

"Just this once, street-rat, and only because of the circumstances."

"I'll take it, yo." Sephiroth only sighed heavily as the boy added, "It's so fucking _soft,_ yo."

Genesis shifted so that he was at his side, a shimmering green orb held in his hand, a world of questions swirling in his pale gaze. "Should we heal him now, or wait until we can find a hospital?"

Sephiroth let out a quiet breath, infinitely grateful that Genesis had chosen not to ask those questions, which would require that he lie to him. "If we heal him now, he will be left with a limp. We should wait until we can acquire proper medical attention for him. Kalm is the closest town. We can take him there and-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cloud cut in quietly. In his arms, Reno was coughing, covering his mouth with his free hand. That hand, when he pulled it away, was covered with blood. "He's got internal injuries, Sephiroth. I don't think he's going to make it to the next town."

"Very well." He took the Full Cure materia from Genesis, turning back to the injured Turk, who had yet to let go of his hair. "This is going to be painful, Reno. Would you like me to cast a sleep spell first?"

"No," Reno said flatly, every inch the Turk as he added, "I want to feel this, yo, so that I never forget what Rufus tried to do."

Cloud winced even as he pulled Reno higher on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and said, "Go ahead. I've got him."

Sephiroth only nodded and drew on the power within the crystallized mako. He directed the magic at the injured man, watching with sharp eyes as the spell did its work. Reno stiffened in Cloud's arms, thrashing around and cursing with a creativity that surpassed even Genesis. Sephiroth set his hands on the boy's thighs, helping Cloud hold him in place, until it was done.

Reno finally went limp, his thin chest heaving as he slumped against Cloud. His breath came in harsh pants, his left hand still clutching Sephiroth's hair like it was a lifeline. "That fucking hurt, yo!" he declared, belatedly adding, "but thanks for the save, babe."

Genesis rolled his eyes, reached out, and very carefully plucked the moonlight strands from the Turk's hand. "That's enough of _that,"_ he stated firmly. "I don't share, street-rat. You'd do well to remember that."

"Ah, come on, man!" Reno's thin, thankfully healed, features creased as he scowled. "I didn't even have time to _enjoy_ it, yo."

Genesis snorted as he turned away. "You'll live, Turk."

Sephiroth frowned at them both, consternation darkening his patrician features, as he slowly followed. Genesis took a seat on the opposite end of the bench, patting the spot beside him as he strapped himself in. Sephiroth slid onto the bench next to him, ignoring the safety harness as he reached for his lover's hand. Genesis met him halfway, red-gloved fingers tangling with his own, and Sephiroth shifted closer.

"Why is everyone so fascinated with my hair?" he asked in a low, bewildered voice which Genesis' enhanced senses had no problem detecting.

"It's not just the hair, Sephiroth." Genesis reached up and gently fingered one silvery lock. "It's what it _represents."_

Sephiroth merely continued to gaze at him without comprehension, and he smiled gently as he added, "It's you, Seph. It's part of _you,_ and that's what everyone finds so fascinating."

Exotic green eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he blushed. Profusely. "You are teasing me, again," he muttered as he pulled his hand away, and Genesis couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed reaction.

"Sorry, Seph, but it's true." His sky-blue eyes danced with mirth as he added, "Everybody wants the great General Sephiroth, even though most of them wouldn't know what to do with you if they got you. _I,_ however, have no such problems."

"Hmph." Sephiroth lowered his head, hiding his sudden smile behind the wealth of said hair. "You know what to do with me, do you?"

Genesis grinned as he leaned as close as the safety harness would allow, setting his hand on his lover's leather-covered thigh and splaying his fingers. "Oh, I know _exactly_ what to do with you, _gekkou."_ His voice dropped to a rich, seductive murmur as he squeezed Sephiroth's leg meaningfully. "Once we land, I'll be more than happy to prove that to you—in precise, toe-curling detail."

Sephiroth's hand immediately clamped down on his, a precaution in case his passionate, mercurial lover decided that he was too impatient to wait. "Genesis," he growled in warning, and earned another tinkling laugh.

"And, you can tell me exactly what Reno was babbling about in the process," he murmured with a warning of his own.

Sephiroth's breath came in hard at those dangerous, too-quiet words. His agile mind automatically began to sort through the past, dissecting his memories and discarding those he deemed too dangerous, even as he leaned towards the other man. "I'll tell you all that I can," he whispered solemnly, hoping that what little he could reveal would be enough to appease Genesis' insatiable curiosity.

"Then, that's enough." Genesis brushed those beautiful bow lips with his own lips and drew back. "Now, I'm going to read Loveless to you, and you're going to sit back and enjoy it. Understood?"

Sephiroth chuckled with both relief and affection as he settled back beside the other man. "Understood, Gen."

"Good." Genesis only spared a fleeting glance for Angeal, who was watching them with that same lost, disturbed expression he'd worn before, and carefully opened the priceless book. "Angeal, you're going to enjoy this too, so suck it up."

The other man smiled, the first since being told about his friends' questionable actions, and Genesis nodded decisively. He knew his best friend too damned well. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end," he began, pitching his voice so that Cloud and Reno could hear the epic tale clearly, "the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and let Genesis' smooth, beloved voice wash over him. He listened to the familiar, once-hated words with a profound sense of hope. Genesis had always love poetry, Loveless in particular, but he no longer clung to the ancient epic as though it were his only salvation. Instead of pain, anger, self-loathing, and jealousy, the words were filled with something resembling faith, and they resonated with something within Sephiroth's own heart.

No, he thought with determination, the future was not yet written, and they were the ones would recreate it. Misfits, monsters, SOLDIERs. . .whatever one chose to call them, they were Gaia's last, best hope for survival, and they would _not _fail. They would defeat The Calamity which threatened them all, and perhaps, become the heroes they were always meant to be in the process.

'_Father.'_

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open as he heard a high, childlike voice deep within his mind. _'Kadaj?'_ he questioned tentatively, and was rewarded with a happy, albeit very disturbing, laugh.

'_Yes, Father, it's me. I can't stay very long, but you need to know that they're about to move us. They've already separated us as a precautionary measure.'_

Fear flashed through him at the boy's matter-of-fact words. '_Where are they taking you?' _he demanded silently.

'_Nowhere, if we have _our_ way.'_

Sephiroth felt a mixture of concern and relief as he closed his eyes and concentrated. _'We've just left Midgar. We are on our way. Can you stall_ _them?'_

_'Oh, I think we can do a little more than that, Sephiroth.'_

He winced inwardly, even as he reminded himself that the boys were more than capable of defending themselves._ 'We will be there shortly. Keep yourselves alive, little one. I would very much like the chance to know you all.'_

_'Yeah, we're looking forward to meeting _you,_ too. Is Nii-san with you?'_

Sephiroth smiled faintly to himself. _'Yes, Cloud is with me.'_

_'He has Souba?'_

_'Yes, little one, he has your sword.'_

_'Good,' _came the satisfied reply. There was a pause, and then, _'Tell him that I'll see him soon, and that if he develops a sudden fondness for the redhead in his lap, I'm going to kill them both!'_

Startled, Sephiroth opened his eyes, his gaze flying to Cloud. Reno was still sprawled on out on lap, looking as though he had no intention of moving. Cloud sensed his perusal and looked up, and Sephiroth was shocked to see that his pupils had narrowed until they were little more than slits, lost in a sea that should have been blue but wasn't. Acid-green swirled in those eyes, glowing power with that little to do with mako, and everything to do with the alien cells they all shared.

Then, Cloud smiled, and his eyes were own once again. "You heard?" he asked wryly.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied with a smile of his own. "He is quite possessive, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Cloud answered with a small laugh.

Genesis listened to them speak, his own voice having died as soon as he'd realized that Sephiroth wasn't listening to him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it almost sounded as though the youngest of Sephiroth's clones had somehow been in contact them. While that shouldn't be possible, there was too much he didn't understand about Hojo and his 'work' to simply dismiss the notion. Sephiroth was a prime example of _that._

Sephiroth turned towards him wearing an apologetic expression, and he quickly shook his head. "Are they all right?" he asked with concern, accepting it just that easily.

His lover gazed at him with silent surprised gratitude before slowly nodding his head. "They are about to be moved to another location," he said, his deep voice betraying his worry. "Kadaj, however, has other ideas."

Azure eyes widened dramatically at the implication behind his words. "They're going to _fight_ their way out?" he questioned with equal parts of worry and amazement. Sephiroth nodded again, and Genesis grasped him arm tightly. "Sephiroth, they can't. They're _children_. What do they expect to do against trained SOLDIERs?"

A snort sounded, drawing their attention back to Reno. "They'll be fine, yo," he said as he very carefully sat up. "Feel sorry for the poor schmucks they're going to decimate before we get there. It's _not_ going to be pretty, yo."

Genesis frowned at that. "Reno, they are children," he snapped with the first stirrings of anger. "They couldn't possibly survive a fight with—"

"Yes, they can." Cloud sighed heavily, trading a flat look with his former nemesis. "The aging experiments, Sephiroth. They're more than capable of defending themselves, and of killing anyone who gets in their way. They're a lot like you, in that aspect."

Sephiroth fought the urge to smile at that last, bitter comment. It would not have been a pretty sight. "Regardless, we need to get to them before they collapse the dome," he said, tapping his right arm meaningfully.

Cloud's bright blue gaze followed the motion. "The underwater materia," he stated with obvious relief. "I'll take care of it."

He twisted in his seat and reached out, tapping the back of the pilot's seat lightly. "Step on it," he ordered. "We need to be in Junon _now_."

The pretty young Turk, who had been one of Zack's favorite flirts, turned and offered a brief smile. "Got it." The tail end of the helicopter dipped as they changed altitude, and then accelerated. "Consider it done, Lieutenant."

Cloud gave into the urge to smile as he turned back to the man he had once hated with all of his heart. Sephiroth returned it briefly before turning towards Genesis, who looked genuinely distraught, as he gestured rather dramatically to emphasize his words. As he watched the great general soothe his distressed lover, he was once again struck by how different Sephiroth seemed. The legend was not the cold, emotionless SOLDIER he barely remembered from his time as a Shinra cadet. Neither was he the maddened, sadistic demigod Cloud had fought so many times over the last eight years, and remembered all too well.

If anything, Sephiroth was proving that he was only a man, one who didn't always understand the world around him, and whose emotional ties appeared to be his entire world. Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and the boys, they seemed to be all that he lived for. It was disconcerting, just how much of himself Sephiroth seemed to have invested in those he cared for, and Cloud worried about what his reaction might be if something happened to one of them.

"You worry too much, yo."

He focused on Reno, who was gazing at him with atypically dark blue-green eyes, and shrugged once. The redheaded Turk smiled crookedly and said, "I know the feeling, yo, but we've got to take it as it comes. There's nothing else we can do."

Cloud's lips curved slightly in a smile of his own. "Shit rolls downhill, huh?"

"And then some." Reno's chuckle sounded forced as he shifted a little closer and lowered his voice. "Sephiroth's solid—for now—and that's all we can ask, yo. Try to have a little faith, Chocobo Boy. You'll be with Baby soon enough. The rest will work itself out."

"Or not," Cloud said with another sigh. He paused before asking, "What about you, Reno?"

"I'm alive," came the flat, yet bitter, response. "After what Rufus pulled, it's probably more than I deserve, but I'll take it, yo."

Cloud gazed at him for a long moment. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Reno."

"Yeah, so am I."

The Turk turned away, resting his head on the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. Cloud took the hint and did the same, trying to take Reno's advice and push his worries about the future away. They had a long, hard ahead of them, and worrying about what _might _come really was pointless.

He glanced over at Sephiroth and was surprised to him holding Genesis in a telling, intimate embrace. The arrogant First had his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, and was clinging to him in his upset. Sephiroth was holding him close, speaking in low tones, and occasionally kissing the top of Genesis' head. Even as Cloud watched, Genesis shuddered and moved closer, and Sephiroth merely tightened his hold and continued his comforting ministrations, speaking soothingly all the while.

They really did care for each other, Cloud thought, knowing that he shouldn't be surprised. He'd seen proof of that the night Sephiroth had almost died. Sephiroth's concern had been for Genesis, even though it had been _he_ who had lain there dying. And Genesis' near-hysterical reaction had shown just how much he loved the silver-haired warrior, regardless of whether or not he had _before_.

And Cloud had to admit, that even with everything Genesis had done, there was a good chance that it hadn't really been _him._ None of them had any way of knowing just how much of Genesis' destructive actions had been his own, and not Jenova's. After seeing what she had done to Sephiroth in Nibelheim, it wouldn't surprise him in the least to discover that Genesis had been influenced by the bitch that called herself 'Mother'.

As though reading his mind, Sephiroth lifted his head and looked at him with narrowed green eyes. Cloud saw the warning in their mako-brilliant depths and nodded his blond head once. Sephiroth wasn't his enemy this time around, and he would do whatever he could to help him save the man he'd sacrificed everything for. He'd do nothing less for Kadaj, and he wouldn't begrudge the other man this opportunity. Fuck Gaia, fuck Jenova, and _fuck _Rufus Shinra. They were going to do this, and _nothing_ would stop them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (sigh), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** Yay for speedy updates! Now, cut me some slack. I do work for a living, you know:) Alright, this chapter: Reunions, and not the Jenova kind, as well as the first appearance of Chaos**.** That said, all hail Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's most patient beta. Any mistakes you might find are all me. And, of course, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Genesis loves the attention:)

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 32

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Vincent Valentine stood at the top of the Shinra facility that housed the Junon Canon, carefully ensconced in the shadows he had spent the majority of his life in. A short, harried phone call from Cloud had sent both he and his demons into a panicked frenzy, and Chaos' response had taken him over completely. Vincent had had only enough control to keep the ancient demon from killing Nanaki, who had begun growling at his first appearance, before the winged devil had grabbed he and Aerith both and taken to the sky.

He had given up the struggle for control some time during their third hour of flight, after Chaos had finally convinced him that the Gi would be safe without him. Chaos had only wanted to get to 'their' pretty one, and he'd do whatever it took to get them both to Yazoo safely, even if that meant putting up with Nanaki's hostility and Aerith's constant chattering.

'**Which it does,'** the demon's voice now growled in his head. '**You'd do well to let me kill the little Gi, if nothing else. I tire of his constant posturing, host.'**

'He is young,' Vincent reminded the creature, whose answering snort rang through his mind and threatened to leave him with a headache. 'He'll be gone soon. Let it be.'

**'For now, my host,' **came the less than comforting response.

The distinctive sound of helicopter blades sounded in the distance, and Vincent straightened his posture instinctively. Surely, Sephiroth wasn't bold enough to land _here, _atop Shinra's second capital, when he had no idea of what awaited him?

The helicopter came into sight and proceeded to touch down brazenly on the airstrip. He had been wrong. His son _was_ bold enough. Vincent watched from the shadows as the large cargo door slid opened, and a tall silver-haired man emerged from the vehicle.

Sephiroth, he thought with a swift intake of breath.

He could see Lucrecia in the tilt of the man's silver-green eyes, as well as in the formation of his near-perfect features. While the unique hair color might have come from the Ancient—from Jenova—the way that hair arched and flowed around him could come from no other person but beautiful Lucrecia. He was every inch his mother's son.

Unfortunately, Vincent could see very little—if anything—of himself in the tall, graceful warrior. He was a bit disappointed, but not really surprised. While it would have been nice to see something of himself in his only son, he truly hadn't expected to. After the way he'd failed Sephiroth's mother so completely, he knew that he didn't deserve to. Still, that Sephiroth was willing to even speak to him after what he had done was enough to ease the nervousness of this first meeting.

Somewhat, he added mentally as the man in question turned his way. Vincent had to resist an almost overpowering urge to slink further into the shadows as those bright green eyes narrowed in his direction. Sephiroth didn't call out, or do anything to else to indicate that he'd seen him, but Vincent didn't doubt that his presence had been detected, not even when another man joined Sephiroth and distracted him by grabbing his arm.

Vincent continued to watch as his son gave his full attention to the handsome red-haired man, those hauntingly familiar features softening in a telling fashion. His son was in love with another man, he thought, surprised by the realization. He shifted slightly, resisting the urge to lean forward for a closer look, as he studied the man in question. A little over six feet in height, a slender yet muscular build, aristocratic features, pale blue eyes that glowed brilliantly as they gazed up at his son.

A SOLDIER, then, Vincent mused thoughtfully. Two more men joined them, both black-haired and blue-eyed, both undeniably SOLDIER. A slight, rather short young man with spiked blond hair hopped down to the tarmac behind them, lifting his black-gloved hands to help another man to the ground. This one had red hair darker than the SOLDIER's and was extremely thin, which was accentuated by the black suit that marked him as a Turk.

A second Turk climbed out of the helicopter, this one undeniably female, and Vincent felt his hackles rise in accompaniment to Chaos' displeased growl. What was his son doing with two _Turks?_ Didn't Sephiroth know how untrustworthy they were? They were liars and thieves, agents trained in the arts of espionage and death. They were _killers, _and his son had allied with them?!

His own eyes narrowed as the blond man steadied the male Turk and turned around. He knew that face, knew it well. He had seen it in his dreams for as long as he'd seen the pretty one. It was Cloud, the man who had convinced him to take care of the young Ancient, and to wait until his arrival to go to Yazoo. He was also the man who held the key to the mystery of Vincent's memories.

And he was through hiding.

Vincent strode out of the shadows even as he thought it, his scarlet cloak billowing out behind him like a living thing. Sephiroth stiffened and whirled around, the immense sword that suddenly appeared in hands held out warningly before him. Vincent slowed his steps, one hand dropping to the handgun strapped to his right hip, as he came to a halt just beyond the sword's ridiculously long seven-foot range. The silver-haired warrior slowly lowered the oversized odachi, his pale eyes widening slightly, even as his head tilted to one side in an undisguised gesture of curiosity.

The one he'd recognized as Cloud approached towards him with slow, steady steps, his glowing gaze locking onto Vincent's own. He came to a halt a few feet before him, one gloved hand extended entreatingly. "Vincent," he greeted simply.

Crimson eyes flickered as Vincent fought the urge to look beyond him. "Cloud," he stated in a flat voice.

The young warrior nodded, causing his blond spikes to sway with the motion, and Vincent had to fight a very strong urge to smile. "We are. . . friends?" he questioned with less assurance.

"Yes," the young warrior said firmly, "we're friends, Vincent."

As much as Vincent wanted his memories restored to him, the lure of Lucrecia's son proved too strong for him to ignore. Those blood-red eyes flicked passed him, locking on Sephiroth with unsettling intensity. "That is my son?" he asked, his voice lowering until it was nearly inaudible.

Cloud smiled slightly as he dropped his hand, realizing that this first meeting was for Sephiroth alone. "Yes, that's Sephiroth," he confirmed softly. "Would you like to meet him?"

Vincent could only nod, suddenly unable to speak, as he gazed at the child—the man—that he and Lucrecia had created together. Cloud turned and made a beckoning gesture, and the silver-haired warrior slowly came towards them. There was absolutely no expression on Sephiroth's face, nor was there any discernable emotion in his green eyes, and Vincent was suddenly certain that Aerith had been as wrong as she had been right. Sephiroth might not hate him, but he didn't appear eager to meet him either.

Sephiroth came to a halt before the man who had fathered him, suddenly uncertain of the reception he would receive. He wished that Genesis were still beside him; the other man always knew what to do in situations such as these. Instead, he was facing the man he had spent a lifetime wondering about, and he couldn't force himself to open his mouth and speak as he knew he should.

He had never been this close to Vincent Valentine, he thought absently. As he gazed at the man who had suffered so much for love of his mother, he realized that this man knew the truth of him: Valentine had not only fathered him, he had been present when Professor Hojo had injected Lucrecia Crescent with Jenova's tainted cells. He realized that this man had died in a genuine, if belated, attempt to protect his mother, and Sephiroth was left to wonder if the man didn't somehow blame him for that.

Genesis, who had been watching in eager silence, threw his hands up in disgust. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" he exclaimed, striding forward until Masamune blocked his path. "Sephiroth, please put Masamune away? I'd like to keep both of my legs, if you don't mind?"

Sephiroth glanced down at the sword, which was now pressed against his lover's legs, and flushed embarrassedly. In his flustered state, he did as he was bidden unthinkingly and willed Masamune away, and the great katana simply disappearing from sight.

Genesis' azure eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as they met his. "We'll talk about _that _later, too," he said in clipped tones, ignoring the alarm that flashed across his lover's handsome face. He turned back to Sephiroth's father, who was watching him with wary red eyes, and extended his hand. "Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class."

". . ." Vincent looked down at the proffered hand, clad in a tight red leather glove, and forced himself to reach out and take it. "Vincent Valentine," he said at last. "Formerly of The Turks."

"Excellent," Genesis said with satisfaction. "Now, we're making progress."

He turned back to his lover, who was watching him with something akin to gratitude, and sent him a smile. "Sephiroth, don't you have anything to say to your father?"

Sephiroth stiffened visibly and shot him a dark look. "Genesis, I do not know what to say!" he hissed, his too-deep voice nearly inaudible.

"Well, I think that's obvious," Genesis returned with exasperation. He reached out, took his lover's hand, and tugged. Sephiroth only resisted for a moment before he allowed himself to be drawn forward, only to find himself inches away from the father he'd never known. He very nearly panicked.

Genesis watched the pulse in Sephiroth's pale throat beat with alarming speed and tightened his hold. Sephiroth nearly crushed his hand as he responded, and Genesis hid a wince as he turned back to Vincent. "Vincent Valentine, this is General Sephiroth," he said, his voice softening as he added, "Your son."

Vincent was shocked as he realized that Sephiroth was nervous, maybe even more so than _he._ There was genuine distress in those familiar green eyes, and he knew that it was up to him to banish it. "Sephiroth," he said, lifting his hand until he could touch the young man's face. Those eyes widened again, surprise flashing through their pale depths, and he attempted a reassuring smile. "You have the look of your mother about you."

"I. . ." Sephiroth fought the urge to move away from the unfamiliar touch, and was perversely filled with disappointment when his father's hand withdrew. "Thank you. . . Vincent."

The other man only nodded, his expression all too solemn, and took a step back. "Cloud?"

Cloud stepped forward, drawing a deep breath to dissipate the heavy feeling in his chest. "Yes, Vincent?"

"Aerith and Nanaki are waiting at the inn. We should go."

Vincent turned on heel and walked away and Cloud only grinned after him. Typical, he thought as he moved to follow. "Come on," he threw over his shoulder, the grin dying as he realized that he would being seeing Aerith for the first time since her death so long ago, "we're almost there."

Sephiroth inhaled sharply and forced himself to release Genesis' hand. "Thank you," he murmured before moving to follow.

Genesis laughed softly as he turned to the four who had been forgotten. "So, what do you think of Sephiroth's father?"

Reno only snorted and limped his way passed him, biting back a less than complimentary comment. He'd known Valentine for a long time, and not as a Turk _or_ a friend. "At least, he didn't pull that huge fuckin' gun on us," he grumbled under his breath.

Cissnei tucked a lock of dark cinnamon hair behind one ear. "I thought he was quite handsome, in a dark sort of way."

"Yeah, he was!" Zack looked excited as he grabbed Angeal's hand and began to drag him across the tarmac. "I _knew_ he'd be hot!" the young First exclaimed. "I can totally see where Sephiroth gets it. Couldn't you, Angeal?"

Angeal only sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled along in his young lover's wake. "Yes, I could see a great deal of Sephiroth in him, Zack."

"So could I," Genesis said as he ambled along beside them. "They both suck with people. Maybe, it's genetic, and not _all_ Hojo's fault, after all."

"A sobering thought," Angeal commented wryly.

"Very." Genesis smirked suddenly. "But you're right, Zack. He _is_ hot."

Zack looked delighted as he realized that Genesis was agreeing with him, instead of arguing with him, as he usually did. "He's a little shorter than I was expecting, but maybe Seph's mother was tall," he mused aloud.

"She was." Genesis' smile took on a smug cast. "I've seen a picture."

"No way!" Zack's sky-blue eyes, only shades darker than Genesis' own, widened dramatically. "Did she have the hair?"

Genesis laughed, the sound reaching his lover as he waited impatiently at the roof access door with Cloud and Vincent. He smiled faintly at the musical sound, his irritation melting away as though it had never been. He instantly forgave Genesis for taking part in Zack's juvenile gossip session, knowing it had only been his lover's way of soothing their friends, who may have been hurt by being left out of the emotion-filled reunion.

"How long have you been together?"

Sephiroth looked at his father, who was wearing an uncomfortable expression, and kept the smile firmly in place. "Six years," he answered, one hand creeping up to touch the necklace he was never without.

Ruby eyes followed the gesture and then flew to the approaching men. Rhapsodos wore a similar earring in his right ear, and Vincent knew exactly where the pendant had come from, and precisely what it meant. "That's a long time," he commented neutrally. "You must care for him a great deal."

"Yes," Sephiroth said simply, releasing the pendant as Reno joined them.

"I hate that thing," the not-so-young Turk groused. "It killed all of my dreams, yo."

Sephiroth cocked one silver brow at him. "I let you touch my hair," he pointed out mildly. "Was that not enough?"

Reno stared at him for a long moment before chuckling. "That _was_ nice, yo."

"And a one-time thing," Genesis reminded him as he sidled up to Sephiroth's side, "so don't get any ideas, street-rat."

Aquamarine eyes rolled at that. "Bite me, yo."

"Reno, give it a rest," Cissnei said with fond exasperation.

Reno merely grinned, and she returned the gesture as she shook her head.

Cloud glanced at Zack, who was wearing his own grin, and his own smile reappeared. "Are you two ready for this?"

Zack immediately nodded, sending his sable spikes into a comical wave. "I can't wait to meet your boyfriend, Spike. "

Angeal echoed the nod, albeit more soberly, but it was enough. "Let's get Sephiroth's. . .boys away from Shinra."

Sephiroth closed his eyes briefly as relief flowed through him. "Thank you, Angeal."

The other man merely reached around Genesis and set a hand on his metal-paldroned shoulders. "We're friends, Seph, whether I agree with everything you do or not. Remember that," he added with mock sternness.

Sephiroth smiled with sudden warmth. "I will, my friend."

Angeal nodded again and withdrew, smiling as Genesis beamed at him. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at us forever," he stated smugly.

The other man continued to return it even as he said, "Shut up, Genesis."

Vincent, who had been watching in characteristic silence, hid his own smile behind the cowl of his cape. "Follow me," he said, turning towards the electronic door. It slid open and he walked through, his cloak flaring dramatically around him, before settling around him once more.

Cloud chuckled to himself as he followed, not surprised to see several Shinra 3rd Class SOLDIERs sitting against the walls on either side of the passage. All had been tied up with rope, and each had one precisely-placed bullet-wound in their unarmored legs. "You did a good job securing the place, Vincent."

The dark gunman slanted a brief glance at the injured soldiers. "They'll live," was all he said in response.

Sephiroth cast a glance at the men who had once been his command, taking note of their wide, fearful eyes with consternation. He kept his silence, making his loyalties clear as he followed the man who had overpowered them all, and regretted that it had come to this. Most of these young men had joined Shinra because of _him,_ drawn into the SOLDIER program because of their desire to be heroes like the great General Sephiroth. He could only imagine the sense of betrayal that they now felt, to know that their hero had abandoned them so completely.

He sighed silently as they made their way to the elevator, feeling the condemnation of those anonymous eyes follow him every step of the way. He had thought himself passed this, he thought with annoyance. He had made the decision to abandon Shinra with little thought as to how this would affect the troops, his only worry being those he thought of as his family. He did not like feeling as though he had failed his men, and yet, that is exactly what he had done.

"I can hear you thinking," Genesis murmured at his side. "Knock it off."

Sephiroth lowered his head, hiding his sudden smile behind his hair, and let it go. He was no longer affiliated with Shinra, and Lazard would take excellent care of the army in his absence. He was worrying needlessly, and he knew better. There was only so much he could do. Despite both Hojo and Jenova's machinations, he was not a god, and he never would be.

It seemed an eternity, the time it took them to ride the elevator to the ground level, and make their way through the small, industrialized fishing town. Cloud seemed especially nervous as they approached the large house on the east side of town that apparently doubled as the inn, and Sephiroth could only conclude it was because of The Ancient. This would be his first contact with her since her death three years before, and Sephiroth knew without a doubt that the boy had loved her. It was part of the reason Jenova had taken such delight in killing her, Holy and Meteor aside.

While Sephiroth didn't know what the Cetra woman in the Nibelheim reactor had been like before her infection, he knew exactly what she was like _now._ She enjoyed tormenting others, took true pleasure in their pain, and in being the cause of it. Jenova was a sadist in the truest sense of the word, and he looked forward to returning the pain she had inflicted on them all tenfold.

Vincent was the first to reach the inn. He pushed the door open and strode inside, immediately positioning himself to one side so that he could observe the situation as it developed. The Ancient—Aerith—rose from the sofa she'd been sitting on, her green eyes shining with anticipation, as she watched the undeniably unusual party enter the room. She folded her hands before her, her excitement a palpable thing, even as Nanaki positioned himself protectively beside her.

Cloud, whom had come in first, stopped dead in his tracks, his vivid blue eyes wide as he stared at her. The others flowed around him, some making jokes, most just casting him concerned glances. Aerith smiled at him with surprising gentleness, a soft look shaping her classic features as she lifted her arms towards him, and Vincent realized that they had once been much more than mere friends.

"Hello, Cloud."

The young warrior's breath caught on a sob, and then he was striding towards her, tears streaming down his youthful face. Aerith merely pulled him to her, holding him as he clutched at her with desperate hands. "Gods, Aer," he whispered threadily, "you're alive. You're _alive."_

"I know, Cloud." She ran her hands over his golden spikes and hugged him tightly. "I'm here, Cloud. I'm here."

He sobbed again, the sound cut off abruptly as he tried and failed to pull himself together. He could only cling to her, the girl he had failed so long ago, and cry as she herself had taught him to. He could feel her hands moving over his hair, could hear her voice as she whispered soothing nonsense, and something broken inside of him finally began to heal.

He drew a broken breath and forced himself to release her, knowing that he had to have hurt her with the force of his hold. She drew back just enough to peek up at him, her green eyes full of both empathy and mischief, and then stood on her toes to press her lips to his forehead. She stroked his damp cheeks with her thumbs, smiled with all the innocent perfection he remembered, and he found himself smiling back.

"Gods, but it's good to see you, Aer!" he whispered fervently. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Aerith joked, patting his cheek and taking a step back. "I've missed you too, Cloud, but not as much as Kadaj has, I think."

He blushed hard, deep, rich color flooding his face, and she laughed happily. "Now, say hello to Nanaki and introduce me to everyone," she ordered, and he found himself laughing with her.

"Yes, ma'am." Cloud looked down at Nanaki and dropped to one knee, burying a hand in his friend's soft red mane. "Thank you, my friend. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Nanaki's muzzle drew back in what passed for his smile. "It's enough to see you smile again, Cloud."

Cloud only nodded and stood, wiping surreptitiously at his cheeks. "If you want to go home, I won't think any less of you," he told the Gi solemnly.

The young creature hesitated and then nodded his great head. "I can't be a part of this any longer," he said with obvious regret. "I hope you can understand that."

"I can," he returned with a sigh, "but I'll miss you, Nanaki."

"I'll miss you, as well, Cloud." He hesitated, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw his former leader. "If _you_ ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. Cosmo Canyon always has room for those who serve The Planet."

Cloud's lips thinned even as he nodded shortly. "Goodbye, Nanaki."

"Goodbye, Cloud." He looked over his shoulder, to where Aerith stood, and smiled once again. "Good luck," he said sincerely. "You're going to need it."

The teenage Gi padded softly to the door, rose up on his hind legs, and twisted the knob between his paws. It swung open, and he paused long enough to look up at Vincent. "Goodbye, Vincent. Good luck with your 'pretty one'."

"Thank you." Vincent tilted his head to one side as he watched the enigmatic young Gi stroll into the night with no hesitation. He reached out and closed the door behind him, a faint frown pulling his ebony brows together. "Why do I feel as though we should have asked him to stay?"

"That's a long story, Vincent," Aerith said sadly. "One best left for another time."

The gunman only nodded and resumed his silent vigil and she released a relieved breath. "It had to be done," she murmured. "He did not understand why I did this."

"I know," Cloud assured, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best, Aer. We'll see him, again. I'm sure of it."

She only nodded and patted his hand with hers. "Now, introduce me to the others, so that we can be on our way."

Cloud smiled faintly and turned to the others. "This is Aerith," he said, his voice husky as he added, "She's the Cetra we told you about."

Zack, with typical boldness, came forward and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Hey, Aerith, I'm Zack," he said brightly. "Good to meet you."

Aerith's smile never faltered as she gazed at the boy who had been her first love. "It's good to meet you, too, Zack," she returned a bit breathlessly.

"So, you're an Ancient, huh?" She giggled and nodded, and he smiled winsomely. "Too cool."

He pointed at the black-suited girl who was sitting beside Reno on the tacky flowered sofa. "That's Cissnei," he said with a grin. "She's one of the hotter Turks."

Cissnei raised both eyebrows before very calming extending her middle finger. "It's nice to meet you, Aerith," she said calmly, thinking that it was odd to meet the girl she had spent the last two years guarding from a distance.

Aerith was delighted to have another girl her age there. "You too, Cissnei."

Sephiroth gazed at the young Cetra, whose death he remembered so vividly, and inclined his head. "It is. . .good to see you again, Miss—" he broke off, unsure which surname he should use. "Would you prefer Faremis, or Gainsborough?"

Genesis gasped behind him, and Sephiroth knew that he'd made the connection between the Dr. Gast of Sephiroth's past, and this slip of a girl. Aerith only smiled beatifically and said, "Gainsborough is fine, although I'd really like it if you called me Aerith."

He smiled faintly. "Aerith, then." He turned, gesturing towards the only two men he trusted enough to show his back to. "This is General Genesis Rhapsodos, my second-in-command."

Genesis straightened, totally in his element, as he took the girl's hand and brought it to his lips. "A pleasure, Miss Gainsborough."

"Oh my, how gallant." Aerith giggled again as he lowered her hand. "Has anyone ever told you that have very pretty eyes, General?"

"Genesis, please." Genesis smiled charmingly at the beautiful young girl. "And yes, they have. But thank you for the compliment, my dear."

She sent a mischievous glance Sephiroth's way. "He's very charming," she told him, thoroughly impressed. "I can see why you're so taken with him, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth felt his face heat up and quickly ducked his head, mortified to the very marrow of his bones. Genesis merely laughed and ran a gloved hand over his gilded hair. "I'm afraid that you've embarrassed him, Miss Gainsborough."

"So I see," she said ruefully. "And please, call me Aerith."

Genesis set a comforting hand on the small of Sephiroth's back. "Only if you'll call me Genesis, Aerith."

"Genesis, then." Aerith's sage-green gaze moved to the man she had such high hopes for, and she smiled just a bit cautiously. "And who might you be?" she asked brightly.

Angeal gazed at the slender, cheerful girl with veiled curiosity. "Angeal Hewley," he answered quietly. "SOLDIER 1st Class."

Aerith resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. Did SOLDIERs never think of themselves as regular men? "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angeal Hewley SOLDIER 1st Class," she teased mildly.

He flushed a bit and said, "It's just Angeal," in a gruff voice.

"Angeal," she repeated, momentarily serious. "You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you," he said with obvious surprise.

Well, that's enough of _that, _Aerith told herself, relieved to have the awkward introductions over with. She turned back to Sephiroth, who was smiling as his handsome lover whispered something quite dirty into his ear, and hid a grin. Oh, she liked Genesis Rhapsodos already!

"So," she included everyone in the room in her glance, "are we ready to rescue our little angels?"

"Hmph. Not quite yet," Genesis declared with a toss of his head. "Sephiroth and I have a few things to talk about first."

Sephiroth cringed inwardly at the determined light in the other man's pale blue eyes. "Gen—"

He was saved by a strong flash of red-tinged light. It dissipated, and Sephiroth was surprised, but not shocked, to see Chaos in all his demonic glory. "Demon," he greeted tonelessly.

"**Human," **the demon returned with a sneer. **"Our pretty one fights for his life below, while you play childish games above. Pathetic."**

"What the _fuck _is that?!" Genesis exclaimed, Rapier drawn and pointed at the blue-skinned, scarlet-winged monster.

"An ancient, blood-sucking demon." Reno made a disgusted sound from his place on the sofa, but made no move to draw his own weapon. "Fuckin' Chaos."

"Shit!" Cloud exclaimed with feeling, First Tsurugi drawn and held out before him in seconds. "Why are you here, Chaos? Where is Vincent?"

**"We grow impatient, Storm-Cloud."** Golden eyes glowed with ancient power as they met his own.** "We want our pretty one, and we want him **_**now."**_

Cloud blinked, surprised that Chaos would use Vincent's pet name for him in front of complete strangers, and even more shocked that he had _remembered_ it. "Uh, sure thing," he said quickly, realizing that Vincent must have _given_ control of his body over to his most hated demon. "Just remember that the facility is domed, and that if the dome is destroyed, your, uh, 'pretty one' might not survive."

**"We are aware," **Chaos growled as though insulted. **"Do you accompany us, Storm-Cloud?"**

"Yeah," Cloud answered, drawing a deep breath as he prayed that Vincent could control his strongest demon. "Chaos, I need to speak with Vincent before we can go after Yazoo."

The demon snorted but acquiesced, disappearing in another flash of crimson light. Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, not looking the least bit sorry that he had unleashed a powerful demon in their midst, and Cloud scowled darkly. "That wasn't necessary, Vincent."

"I disagree." The gun man dropped a hand to the butt of Cerberus to emphasize his point. "I can control Chaos, but only to a certain point. If we don't leave soon, he may very well overpower me. If that happens. . ."

"We spend the rest of the night fighting a horny, angry demon." Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a sudden headache. "I remember."

Reno's jaw dropped in amazement. "You and _Chaos,_ yo?!"

"No!" Cloud snapped, shaking his head hastily. "Just trust me when I say that dealing with Chaos is _not_ something we want to do anytime soon."

"Agreed." Sephiroth approached the man—if that was the right term—who was his father with understandable caution. "You say that you can control your demon?"

Vincent nodded slowly, his silky black hair slithering over his shoulders with the movement. "Chaos lacks patience," he explained flatly, not mentioning the other three entities he shared his body with. "So long as we do not delay rescuing Yazoo, he will not fight me for control. But we must leave as soon as possible."

"Then, we shall do so." Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune and opened the door, pausing as he glanced over his shoulder. "We stay together until I order otherwise. Agreed?"

Genesis tossed his fiery head and raised one eyebrow arrogantly. "I'd like to see you try to get rid of me," he retorted.

Sephiroth's lips curved into a slight smile as he turned away and led them into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **This is it, the first real appearance of the SHM. Who doesn't love silver-haired men(sigh)? Once again, beta'd by the incredible Littlehouseinthewoods**. **Since I'm posting this immediately after Chapter 32, I'll thank you in advance for any reviews I receive. I hope you like what I've done it:) Now, on with the tale!

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 33

_**'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forstall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice.' –Loveless, Epilogue**_

The sounds of carnage could be heard clearly as Sephiroth led the way through the secret underground tunnel that connected Junon's underwater dock to Hojo's classified research facility. Echoes of gunfire and the occasional sound of elemental materia spells were eclipsed by desperate, terrified screams, indicating that the boys had done as Kadaj had promised. They were not simply stalling the SOLDIERs and scientific staff who were supposed to guarding them. To Sephiroth's sensitive, experienced ears, it sounded like they were slaughtering them, pure and simple.

It didn't help that alarms were going off all over the facility, ringing shrilly enough to hurt all of those who had been mako enhanced. Perhaps, he had been hasty in insisting that Reno, Cissnei, and Aerith remain behind to guard the entrance, he mused silently. Both Turks had received mako treatments upon their enrollment in the program, but in much smaller doses than any of their SOLDIER counterparts received upon being promoted to 1st Class. Their hearing wouldn't be affected so profoundly, as a consequence. Nor would The Ancient's, as she had her pure Cetra blood to protect her.

Of course, Reno was using his laptop in an attempt to hack into the facility's security system, but in the meantime, the sound was quite jarring, and a potential distraction. He cast a sideways glance at Cloud, whose jaw was set as he strode determinedly through the hall. His focus was on Kadaj, and _nothing _else, which was why Sephiroth had asked Genesis to accompany him when the separated. As much as he hated the thought of being separated from his heart for the duration of this dangerous mission, it was best if Cloud had someone with him to guard his back while he was so distracted, and unfortunately, that someone could not be Zack.

Angeal and Zack would be accompanying _him_ once they reached the interior of the facility, a necessary precaution, for he had no idea how the youngest remnant would react to lively, carefree Zachary. Kadaj was _very _possessive when it came to Cloud, so much so that having the man who had once died to protect him at his side could be problematic. He refused to take any chances when it came to Zack's safety, especially after what had happened in Nibelheim, and where Zack went, Angeal would always follow.

It was better this way, he told himself even as he glanced over his shoulder to catch sight of Genesis. The other man looked both worried and resolute as he walked behind Cloud, Rapier drawn and held at the ready. Sephiroth knew that he wasn't happy with the impending separation, but he was a good SOLDIER, and he knew how to follow orders. He'd do as Sephiroth commanded, but Sephiroth was sure he'd hear his thoughts about it afterwards, and probably in _great_ detail. Genesis had never been one to suffer in silence, after all.

Genesis caught his perusal and smiled tightly, reassuring him even as his eyes flashed with the force of his displeasure, and Sephiroth had to fight a sudden urge to smile. He knew his fierce kitten all too well.

"This is it."

Cloud's exited murmur brought his attention back to mission at hand, and to the large set of double doors that greeted them. "Electronic locks," Cloud said, his neutral tone not quite able to mask his frustration as he flipped his phone opened and dialed Reno's number. "The entrance is locked electronically. Can you—"

The sirens cut off abruptly, and Cloud made a frustrated sound. "Great," he said sarcastically, "now how about opening the damned doors?"

"Can't, yo," came the prompt, unexpected response. "They're controlled by a separate computer, probably one inside the complex itself. You're on your own, yo."

"Damn it!" Cloud snapped the PHS closed and shoved it back into his pack, his narrowed blue eyes studying the steel doors all the while. "They're thick, reinforced. I don't know if First Tsurugi can cut through them."

Sephiroth nodded absently, his mako-green eyes scrutinizing the doors closely. "Masamune has a greater reach," he murmured, taking a step towards the door and laying a hand on it. He cocked his head to one side, listened to the very distinct sounds of battle, and drew the seven-foot odachi. "Back away, please. We have no way of knowing what—if any—security measures have been set in place here."

Cloud eyed the dreaded sword, remembering all the times he had found himself at the wrong end of it, and hastily backed away. He glanced at Zack, who was grinning at him with anticipation, and reluctantly smiled back. Zack had always had that effect on people, and he certainly was no exception. He wondered how Vincent would react to him, and then realized that it didn't matter. Vincent was his friend, and he knew how important Zack had been to him. He would be accepted immediately by the stoic gunman, who was even now trying to find his own way into the facility. Vincent had always been one to go his own way, and his lack of future memories certainly hadn't been enough to change that aspect of his personality.

A flash of silver caught his eye and he forced himself to focus on the moment. Sephiroth had raised Masamune in his left hand and the immense odachi had caught the mako-powered lights perfectly. As the light danced across the deadly arch of the legendary weapon, Sephiroth shifted slightly and brought it down hard. It arched diagonally from the top corner of the left door, only to be switched to his right hand as he brought it back up and through the second door. Accompanying the screech of metal-on-metal were two streaks of fire, forming a slightly uneven V, just before both doors fell inwards.

They landed on the ground with a resounding crash, and Sephiroth calmly stepped through the opening. Cloud rolled his eyes at the dramatic entrance, ignoring Zack's, "Holy!" as he followed the general inside. It was nothing _he _hadn't seen before.

The sounds of battle were louder now, as was the evidence of it. Scientific machines were strewn about in varying degrees of disarray, bullet holes, thin gouges, and blackened smudges revealing the remnants' passing. They weren't here now, but they obviously had been, and that was enough to spur Sephiroth into immediate action.

"Genesis, go with Cloud," he ordered abruptly, making a sharp gesture to one of two doors that separated the vestibule from the rest of the building. "Take the north side. Find Kadaj and bring him _here._ Angeal, Zack, you are with me. Cloud, we'll find Loz and Yazoo and met you back here. Move out."

"Hey!"

Sephiroth stopped short and half-turned, only to find Genesis glaring at him, Rapier pointed straight at him. "You'd better be careful," he snapped, and Sephiroth could only offer a faint, embarrassed smile. "You, as well," he said before turning away once more.

Genesis sniffed disdainfully as he forced himself to turn away and follow Cloud through the north door. He didn't like being separated from Sephiroth, especially at the other man's behest, but Sephiroth knew what he was doing. If he thought that Cloud needed backup, he would trust Sephiroth's judgment and give it. Cloud had saved Sephiroth's life, and helped him win their freedom, and that was the _only_ reason that he had agreed to this.

As they made their way through the facility, Genesis was surprised to find himself shocked by the sheer amount of destruction that surrounded them. Nearly every person they came across was dead, their bodies slowly returning to the Lifestream and the goddess who served it. He offered up a silent prayer for them, even as he acknowledged that they had probably gotten no more than they deserved. Still, he could tell that their deaths hadn't been easy, and he could feel sympathy for that, if nothing else.

Cloud had to fight a niggling sense of unease as he noted how the dome bathed everything around them in blue light, adding to the feeling of the surreal that seemed to permeate the place. As he made his way through the trail of bodies and equipment, he had to remind himself that he had expected this. Kadaj was violent and vengeful by nature; he always had been, and he probably always would be. And in this instance, Cloud couldn't really blame him for his reaction. Being a prisoner his whole life had obviously affected him, and he had probably been through hell in the last couple of months, thanks to Hojo's 'aging therapy'.

No, he couldn't blame his little lover for lashing out, even as he hoped to someday help him curb his destructive tendencies. Kadaj had never been happy, and Cloud wanted to be the one to show him how good life could be by showing him that happiness. There was more to life than survival, than violence and death, and he _needed _Kadaj to see that.

"Cloud, are you all right?"

Cloud's head came up at the soft, wary query. "I'm fine," he said shortly, then gestured at their surroundings. "I'm just hoping that all this can be avoided in the future."

Genesis only nodded his understanding. "Sephiroth was only a little better when we first met," he said with a sigh. "He had been trained to kill, but that was about it. He could tear through a simulated battlefield in seconds, but he didn't know how to talk to people. Sometimes, he still doesn't," he added with a sudden laugh.

A faint smile touched Cloud's mouth. "Yeah, I've noticed," he said dryly. "He tries, but. . ."

"Exactly." Genesis shook his head as he carefully stepped over a partially dismembered body. "Goddess, how can a nine-year-old do so much _damage?"_

"Imagine Sephiroth with no self-control and _your _temper," Cloud said, and then laughed at the other man's cringe. "Yeah, that's Kadaj, and he's not exactly a nine-year-old."

"What do you mean?" Genesis asked sharply.

The deceptively young-looking man only shrugged as he adjusted his grip on his sword. "Hojo fudged a little in their files," he muttered, hating that he had to lie, even though it was necessary. Genesis needed to be prepared for the three grown boys who awaited them. "They're not children, Genesis. They're almost adults, now."

_"Shit," _Genesis cursed soundly. "So that's what you and Sephiroth were talking about in the helicopter!"

"Yeah," Cloud said with another shrug. "Sephiroth knows they're older, but he still sees them as his children, anyway."

"Seph's always wanted a family," Genesis murmured, half to himself. "He'd accept them no matter what their ages."

A scream sounded up ahead, but it was different from all the others echoing through the building. This one was full of rage and frustration and caused Cloud's heart to stutter in his chest. "Kadaj!" he whispered with excitement, breaking into a run. "Come on!"

Genesis ran after him, putting a burst of speed to catch up to the man, who was nearly as fast as Sephiroth in full stride. As they neared the end of the corridor, a streak of lighteningflashed before them, quickly followed by more. Genesis threw himself to the ground, listening to Cloud curse as he did the same, and realized that one of their boys had gotten a hold of a high-level lightning materia, most likely Electrocute.

The smell of burning flesh came to them, and Genesis covered his nose at the stench. "A little hellion, isn't he?" he questioned rhetorically.

Cloud nodded his spiky head and surged to his feet, unable to control the smile stretching across his face. "You have no idea," he answered happily. "Let's go."

Genesis rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, chasing Cloud with swift feet. The other man came to a sudden stop, whirling around frantically as he searched the apparently deserted area, shouting Kadaj's name all the while. Genesis merely sighed and began a more thorough search, checking each room carefully before moving on to the next. There were more bodies, and even a few blood pools that indicated that there _had _been bodies there, even if they were gone now, but no sign of any silver-haired youth. Maybe, Cloud had been wrong.

He could only frown and shake his fiery head as he moved on, glancing over his shoulder now and then to make sure that Cloud was still with him. The Puppy's apprentice was hard at work, lifting broken machinery and tossing it aside, still calling Kadaj's name, although with less confidence. Cloud looked like he might burst into tears at any moment, and that was enough to spur Genesis into action.

"Kadaj?" he called out in his sternest voice. "If you're hiding, get your ass out here! Now!"

A blur of motion from his left caught Genesis by surprise, and he found himself lifting Rapier to ward off a series of lightning-fast blows. He caught a flash of silver hair and green eyes, and then Cloud was there, yelling as he pulled a smaller body away from Genesis' own.

"Enough!" Cloud shouted, wrenching Kadaj away from the unpredictable First and shoving him away. "No more, Kadaj! Stop it!"

A slim, lightly muscled figure, clad from neck to foot in what appeared to be black leather, pointed a rather cheap-looking Jr. Buster in Genesis' direction. Heavy silver hair, shades darker than Sephiroth's, hung in the boy's face, all but obscuring his features, except for one shimmering silver-green eye. Then, the boy flipped the heavy silver curtain out of his face in a gesture that was somehow familiar, and Genesis was startled by his resemblance to the man he'd been cloned from.

"Oh, my," he breathed with wonder. "They really _do_ look like Sephiroth."

_"You."_

The boy's vivid green eyes narrowed on him with what he could have sworn was hatred, and Cloud hastily stepped between them. "That's enough," he said in a quiet but firm voice. "Kadaj, he's with me. He's. . .a friend."

Kadaj's eyes went wide as he finally realized just who it was that had restrained him. "Nii-san?" he whispered incredulously. He took one small, hesitant step towards him, the bloodied Jr. Buster clattering to the ground unheeded. "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

The young warrior ran straight at them and hurled himself at Cloud. Cloud staggered under the impact, dropping First Tsurugi as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Kadaj was clinging to him, nearly sobbing, as he babbled incoherently. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the boy cried thickly. "I didn't know, I didn't understand. Please, forgive me, Nii-san. _Please._ I'm _sorry._"

"I know you are," Cloud told him, his own voice rough with emotion. "So am I, baby. So am I."

Kadaj shuddered visibly, Genesis' presence all but forgotten as he drew back to gaze up at the man he had forced to kill him. "Don't be," he whispered urgently. "It was _me, _Nii-san. I'm the one who didn't understand. I'm the one that ruined everything. If only I'd known the truth—"

Cloud pressed his lips to Kadaj's, effectively ending the potentially damning flow of words. "It doesn't matter anymore," he murmured softly. "It's in the past, Kadaj. Leave it there, alright?"

"But—" Kadaj broke off, biting his bottom lip in an uncharacteristic sign of uncertainty, and Cloud ran gloved hands over the sleek cap of his hair. "It doesn't matter," he repeated in a firm voice. "We're together now, baby. Concentrate on that."

Kadaj smiled suddenly, his deceptively angelic features lighting up from within. "You came for me," he said, as though it had just dawned on him, "just like you said you would."

Cloud laughed and reached behind him. "I did more than that," he stated, drawing the cheap black sheath from First Tsurugi's harness. "I brought you _this_."

Those dual-toned green eyes shone happily as the boy ripped the scabbard from his hands. He gripped the familiar, blue-ribboned hilt in his hand and wrenched the sword free. "Souba!"

Genesis' eyes widened as he took in the sharp, double-bladed katana that was eerily reminiscent of Masamune, only in the miniature. The boy backed away, swung the sword around him in flurry of strikes which made the air hum with kinetic energy, reminding Genesis that he had been created from the cells of Gaia's strongest warrior. The katana came to an abrupt rest at the boy's side, even as he reached out and grasped Cloud's cowl-neck in a tight hold.

"Thank you," Kadaj whispered before jerking Cloud close and plastering his lips to the older man's.

Cloud's answering laugh was muffled as he took Kadaj's head in his hands and took control of the kiss. Genesis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if they were _ever_ going to come up for air. As they continued to make out right in front him, he was beginning to think that the answer might be no.

"You know," he said with studied casualness, "you're both going to suffocate if you don't stop doing that."

Kadaj ripped his mouth from Cloud's and glared at him murderously. "Now, listen here, you son of a—"

"Kadaj!" Cloud frowned at him, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut. "He's right. We don't have time for this. We've got to meet Sephiroth back in the lobby."

"Father?" Kadaj grinned again, the anger gone as though it had never been. "I can't wait to meet him, Nii-san. I mean, the real him. I've been waiting for this all my life."

"The real him?" Genesis echoed with a frown. "Cloud, what's he babbling about, now?"

Silver-green eyes narrowed until they were mere slits, indicating that Kadaj was about to go on the offensive, and Cloud had had enough. He set a hand on his lover's deceptively slender shoulder and said, "No," in his firmest voice.

Kadaj didn't argue, merely tossed his silver head and looked away, and Cloud breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Call Sephiroth," he said quietly. "Let him know that we've found Kadaj, and that we're on our way to the lobby."

Genesis stared at the young boy he could have sworn was about to attack him, and felt the first stirrings of unease. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the boy hated him. He looked away, disturbed as he reached into his trench and withdrew his scarlet PHS. He flipped the phone open, dialed Sephiroth's number, and drew away in hopes of affording himself at least a modicum of privacy.

"Sephiroth."

"It's me," Genesis said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "We've found Kadaj."

Sephiroth let out a relieved breath, and Genesis swallowed the words that were trembling on his lips, begging to be released. "We're on our way back to the lobby," he said instead. "We'll meet you there."

"Understood. We will meet you as soon as we can. Take care of him, Gen."

Genesis smiled sadly. "I will, Seph."

He tucked the phone away and approached the newly reunited couple. Kadaj looked up from the haven of Cloud's arms and glared at him hotly, and Genesis quickly looked away. "Sephiroth says that they'll meet us in the lobby as soon as they can," he told Cloud coolly.

The other man merely nodded and released Kadaj, and then bent down to retrieved his sword. If he was embarrassed to have forgotten his weapon in the heat of the moment, it didn't show as he adjusted his grip and reached for Kadaj's hand. "Let's go, baby. Your brothers will be with us soon."

Kadaj smiled happily as he clung to Cloud's hand, chattering about the battle that had begun when the scientists had tried to move him to a submarine transport. He laughed with a nearly sadistic pleasure as he described the pathetic way the SOLDIERs guarding the facility had fallen to his practice blade, then proceeded to explain how much better it would have been if he'd had his beloved Souba.

Genesis could only listen silently, not trusting himself to speak, as he realized that the youngest clone had serious mental and emotional issues. The boy was clearly unbalanced, and he wondered how that knowledge would affect Sephiroth, who had had such high hopes for 'their boys'.

He also wondered if the other two brothers shared Kadaj's apparent apathy for _him._ He couldn't even begin to imagine what their life had been like, but surely, they didn't blame _him_ for whatever nightmare they had been forced to live through? How could they? he tried to reassure himself. They didn't even know him. Maybe, it wasn't personal, and Kadaj was simply hostile to all strangers.

Genesis began to warm to the idea, realizing that it made the most sense. The boys couldn't possibly have a personal grudge against someone they'd never met. It was the way that they'd been raised that made Kadaj so antagonistic, he reasoned. Once they were safely settled in Wutai, the boy would warm up to him. It was just going to take time, that was all, and thanks to Sephiroth's careful planning, that was something they would have in abundance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit!"

Zack's shocked exclamation echoed through the building as they made their way through a particularly gruesome room. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere, their necks, arms, and legs all bent at extremely awkward angles. Some even showed signs of electrocution, which was weird enough, but mostly they looked like someone had just beaten the living hell out of them.

Angeal looked equally appalled as he took in the damage. "Sephiroth. . ."

"I know," he stated flatly.

Loz, Sephiroth thought, not surprised by the amount of devastation he saw. The boy might not be the smartest of the three, but he was a juggernaut when it came to hand-to-hand combat. The Dual Hound he'd worn had added an extra flair to his attacks, but it wasn't something actually he needed to win a fight. The boy's natural strength was enough for _that._

Sephiroth held Masamune out and to the side, hoping that the eldest of his remnants would recognize the gesture as non-threatening, and respond accordingly. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into battle with someone who carried a piece of his soul. The consequences could be devastating for them both.

They left the room and found themselves in another corridor, this one looking much the same as all the ones before. Painted a dull white, the walls, floors, and ceiling were all covered with blood. They heard a distant cry, accompanied by the distinctive sound of breaking bones, and dashed towards the source.

The eldest remnant was grinning as he released the SOLDIER he'd been holding and batted him away. The SOLDIER was hurled into the dome, his skull exploding as it met dirty glass. Loz laughed a little as he watched the body fall to the floor and then turned to greet the newest threat. He was in the process of cracking his knuckles when he caught sight of Sephiroth.

He lowered his hands, his pale green eyes filling with tears, as he choked out, "Father?"

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long, tense moment, unsure of how he should respond to the tears. He thought of what Genesis would do, and sighed quietly. He put Masamune away, trusting Zack and Angeal to guard his back, and opened his arms wide. "Hello, Loz."

The muscle-bound boy threw himself at him, hugging him with all of his strength, which was considerable. Silently grateful for the mako treatments that had made him all but indestructible, Sephiroth set his hands on the boy's back and patted him awkwardly. "I am here," he murmured haltingly, flinching as the boy began to sob in earnest.

He hugged the boy tentatively, and then with more confidence, hoping to halt the flow of tears before they both drowned in them. Soon enough, Loz was sniffling instead of sobbing, though his hold never loosened. Sephiroth merely held him, hoping that his silent comfort would be enough, because he still had no idea what to say to the overly sensitive young man.

Finally, Loz raised his silver head, swiping at his damp eyes with gloved hands. "Sorry," he muttered with embarrassment. "Kadaj is always telling me I'm a crybaby, but I just couldn't help it."

Sephiroth hid a smile at that. "I believe your tears are completely understandable, considering the circumstances, Loz."

Loz smiled just a bit shyly as he pulled away, only then noticing the other two men in the room. "Oh, hey, Zack," he greeted with a little wave. "How's it goin'?"

Zack blinked, surprised at the greeting. "Uh, I'm good," he answered hesitantly. "How about you?"

"I'm better, now." Loz flashed a beaming grin at Sephiroth, then strode over to Angeal and gave him an unexpected bear hug. "Hi, 'geal. It's damned good to see _you."_

Sephiroth had to stifle a laugh as reserved, stoic Angeal awkwardly patted the boy's back, much as Sephiroth himself had done. "Hello," he returned, frowning briefly as the boy pulled away, "Loz."

Loz laughed as he looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth. "Boy, am I glad you found me," he said happily. "I was running out of SOLDIERs to play with."

Sephiroth winced inwardly at the lighthearted description of the carnage they'd traveled through to find him. "Well, you don't have to worry about that any longer," he said in a gentle voice. "We're here with you, now."

"I know, and it's great!" Loz went still for a long moment, his silver-green gaze turning inward, as he focused on something only he could see. "Kadaj found Nii-san," he stated, not sounding entirely happy about it.

"You sound worried," Sephiroth commented in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

Massive shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Nii-san belongs to _tenshi,_ not to us."

"Ah." The boy worried that he was going to lose his beloved baby brother to Cloud. "Cloud is a good man, Loz. He'll take excellent care of you all."

Loz's face fell at his words. "What about you?" he asked, his voice wavering precariously. "You're not gonna leave us, are you?"

"Of course not," Sephiroth answered with a frown. "Genesis and I are fully committed to—"

"Gen's here?!" Loz's sculpted features lit up as though from within. "Where?!"

"He is with Cloud and Kadaj," Sephiroth replied with surprise.

"Uh-oh." Loz looked alarmed as he shook his gilded head. "We'd better get to them, then. 'Daj doesn't have good memories of Gen like _I_ do."

Sephiroth went completely still as he asked, "What do you mean, Loz?"

"He, uh, he kinda hates him," the boy answered with a cringe.

"Why?" Zack asked, surprised. "I mean, Genesis can be an asshole, but he's a good guy underneath it all."

"Zack." Angeal frowned at him as he stepped forward. "Are you saying that you all share memories with Sephiroth?"

"Well, yeah," Loz replied, "'course we do."

Sephiroth drew a deep, steadying breath. "He would not try to hurt him, would he?" he asked very, very carefully.

"I dunno." Loz shrugged again, his expression turning rueful. "Nii-san's there, and Kadaj wouldn't want to piss _him _off, again. Especially, not after what happened last time, so Gen will probably be okay."

Sephiroth shared a meaningful glance with Angeal, who immediately turned on his heel and began to retrace their path. "Come," Sephiroth said shortly. "We must make sure that Kadaj does not harm Genesis."

"He wouldn't _mean_ to," Loz explained as he hastily jogged to catch up to him. "Little Brother just has a bad temper. He can't always control it, you know?"

"I know," Sephiroth acknowledged in clipped tones. "Regardless, he must not be allowed to harm Genesis."

"You guys are doin' good, then?" the elder remnant asked. "You're not fighting all the time, or anything?"

Sephiroth slanted him a sidelong glance. "Genesis and I are quite happy, Loz, I assure you."

"Oh, good," the boy said with relief. "Gen was always best when he was happy."

A faint smile graced Sephiroth's lips. "I know."

Zack shook his head as he struggled to keep up with them. "This is too weird," he muttered to himself. This kid, Loz, somehow had Sephiroth's memories. He knew Angeal, Genesis, and even _him,_ even though they'd never met. The kid seemed nice enough, but still. . .it was just plain _weird._

"Hey, Zack?"

He focused on the muscular, overtly masculine version of Sephiroth warily. "Yeah?"

"Are and Angeal still. . ." Loz wagged his eyebrows meaningfully, "you know?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered, unable to fight a little grin. Weird or not, he thought that he was going to like to Loz. "We are."

"Cool." Loz gave him a slap on the back that nearly sent him tumbling to the floor. "You guys were always good together."

Zack caught himself and resisted the urge to rub his shoulder. "Yeah, thanks, kid," he said with a laugh.

"No problem, Pup."

The other boy grinned again, and Zack decided that he definitely liked him. It was like Sephiroth with a personality, he joked silently. "So," he said into the silence, "there are three of you, right?"

"Yep," Loz responded simply.

"What are the other two like?" he asked curiously.

Loz burst out laughing at that one. "Oh, we're all real different," he said with genuine mirth. "Wait until you meet Yazoo. Men and woman just fall at his feet. All he has to do is look at them, and they're his. He doesn't even have to work at it."

"You sound like you admire him," Zack remarked.

"'Course I do. He takes care of us, you see." Loz began to gesture with his hands as he spoke, and Zack was suddenly reminded of Genesis. "He cooks for us, he cleans wherever we're staying, and he can calm Kadaj down like nobody's business. He's kinda like our mother, only he's a guy, you know?"

"Gotcha," Zack said with a smile. "What about Kadaj? Spike hasn't talked about him much, but I know he's crazy about him, so he's got to be a good guy."

Loz nodded emphatically in agreement. "'Daj is strong," he said with respect that bordered on awe. "He's really good with magic, and can _heal_ us when we get hurt real bad. He's a swordsman, like Father, and he's real good at it. He's always got a plan, and he always knows just what to do when things go to shit. He's got a big mouth," the boy grinned here, "but I think he gets that from Gen, so it's kinda okay."

Another Genesis? Zack thought incredulously. Gods save us all! Aloud, he only said, "Cloud really misses him. He carries around that katana of his like it's a lifeline or something."

"Nii-san has Souba?" There was real relief on Loz's face at the news. "Boy, am I glad. _Tenshi_ has been miserable without his sword. Now, maybe he'll be happier."

"Loz?"

Loz's head came up at Sephiroth's tense call, all of his instincts kicking into high gear. "Yes, Father?"

"Can you contact Kadaj and ask him why he is not here waiting for us?"

The boy looked around him, surprised to see that they were already in the lobby, and that Kadaj was nowhere to been seen. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed under his breath. He closed his eyes and focused, just like Yazoo had taught him to, and was relieved when Kadaj responded.

'_Where the fuck are you, Loz?"_

'_I'm with Father and Zack. We're in the lobby. Father wants to know why you're not here. What should I tell him?'_

'_Tell him that we're looking for Yazoo, and ask him why Angeal is glaring at me, while you're at it!'_

Loz winced at that. _They're kinda worried that you'll hurt Gen, little bro._

_Oh, for fuck's sake! Tell Father that his 'kitten' is alive and well and talking enough shit for all of us, okay? And get your ass over here! I think we're close.'_

'_Yes, Brother.'_

Loz opened his eyes with a sense of relief. "Kadaj is looking for Yazoo. Nii-san, Gen, and 'geal are with him," he informed Sephiroth proudly. "But he says to hurry up and join him. He thinks they're close to finding Yazoo."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed only slightly. "And how is Genesis?" he asked in a deceptively calm tone.

"Oh, he's okay," Loz rushed to assure him. "Kadaj says he's talking enough shit for all of 'em."

Zack burst out laughing at that one. "Oh, I can't wait to meet your brothers, Loz."

"Yeah, you'll like them, Zack," Loz returned with a grin.

Sephiroth merely shook his head and sighed heavily. "Loz, do you know where your brother is?" he asked with barely leashed impatience.

"'Course," came the prompt, rather irritating reply. "I can feel him. Can't you?"

Sephiroth was ashamed to admit that the thought of attempting such a thing had not occurred to him. He focused his energies on attempting to locate Kadaj, and wasn't surprised he felt a faint stirring somewhere in the vicinity of his solar plexus. "Yes," he said at length, "I feel him."

"Well, there you go."

He shook his head, scattering his overlong long silver hair, and sighed again. "Let us go, then," he said as he turned away. "I would like to leave this place before more Shinra troops arrive."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Loz agreed solemnly as he fell into step beside him. "C'mon, Zack, I'll tell you more about my brothers, if you want me to."

"Cool," Zack said as he bounded over to them. "You got Seph's memories, right? Tell me something I can use to blackmail Genesis."

"Heh-heh." Loz grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. "There was this one time, when he and Father were fighting, that this pretty little Second decided that he wanted to serve _under_ Father, if you get what I mean. Gen caught him flirting, and boy, did _that _go badly. But what Gen did to the guy _later_ was even worse!"

Zack leaned closer, his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Tell me more."

Sephiroth could only sigh, raise his eyes to the heaven's, and hope Genesis that wouldn't be _too_ angry with him when he heard about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is!"

Kadaj's excited cry reached Sephiroth's ears, nearly drowned out by the all too distinctive sound of gunfire. He broke into a run, trusting Loz and Zack to follow, Masamune drawn and ready to kill. He rounded the nearest corner and scowled as he took in the scene before him.

The middle remnant was boxed into a corner, his Velvet Nightmare firing at an incredibly high rate, as three enormous Death Machines closed in on him. The bullets punched small holes in the robots' dense armor but left no exit wounds, indicating that their armored bodies were thicker than the typical Roboguards that he himself had fought in the Shinra building, and that Yazoo would be unable to use his martial arts skills to aid him in this fight.

The boy was also forced to be very careful with the trajectory of his shots, as the dome which rose up high above them all already showed signs of damage. Web-like cracks snaked out from small caliber bullet holes, indicating that the damage had been wrought by machine gun fire, most likely originating from the dead SOLDIERs lying all around them.

Sephiroth lifted Masamune, holding it on level with his left shoulder, and prepared to attack. Unfortunately for them all, Kadaj beat him to it. The youngest remnant ran forward, lifted his glowing arm, and yelled, "Get the fuck out the way, Yaz!"

There was no widening of those heavy-lidded green eyes, no pause in the boy's movements, nothing to indicate that Yazoo had been surprised by his brother's appearance. The middle remnant simply danced away from one of the Death Machine's strikes and dropped to the floor, rolling until he was ensconced in the relative safety of the corner. The crackling of electricity accompanied the spell that Kadaj was about to unleash, and Sephiroth's own eyes widened as he recognized the dangerous elemental magic.

"Little one, no!" he yelled, already activating the Underwater materia which rested in his own leather armor.

Four bolts of sizzling electricity shot out from Kadaj's outstretched hand, and Electrocute effectively fried two of the three robotic units. The lightning passed through both machines and hit the dome beyond them, and the world exploded in a torrent of midnight blue.

The glass collapsed as it was struck, water pouring in through the ever-widening hole at an alarming rate. Sephiroth ran up to Kadaj, grabbed him around the waist, and yanked him back just as the water swept over them. The boy was yelling his brother's name, struggling against Sephiroth's hold, his voice muffled yet preserved by the water-breathing spell. Sephiroth mourned for the remnant he could not save as he began to swim, putting all of his mako-enhanced strength in the motions, as he fought to make his way to the surface.

A glimpse of red flashed in his peripheral vision, then zoomed ahead of him in a crimson blur. Sephiroth was both appalled and relieved to realize that Vincent, or rather Chaos, had reached Yazoo and was taking him to the surface. It still remained to be seen whether or not the boy would survive the amount of water he would undoubtedly take on, but at least he had a fighting chance now.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj screamed, enraged at the sight of the scarlet-winged demon carrying his brother away. "Father, a monster has Yazoo! We have to kill it!"

"That's not a monster," he said quickly. "That's Vincent Valentine, a friend of Cloud's."

"Bullshit!" the boy exclaimed harshly, recognizing the name immediately. "I remember the gunner in the red cape, and he _didn't _have wings!"

"Vincent can change forms," Sephiroth said, wishing the boy would be silent so that he could concentrate on saving their lives. "That's Chaos, and I promise you, he won't harm your brother."

"How can you be so sure?" Kadaj demanded.

Sephiroth frowned darkly and snapped, "You must take my word for it, Kadaj. Now, be silent. The more you talk, the more quickly the spell wears off."

Blue-rimmed green eyes widened, and the boy quickly snapped his mouth shut. Small miracles, Sephiroth thought with dark humor. At least, he could concentrate on their escape, and not have to worry that Kadaj would fight him every step of the way.

He took a quick look around him, relieved to see that the others were not far behind him. The spell had a larger range than he had been expecting, for which he was infinitely grateful. He could see Genesis as he swam, his azure eyes narrowed in concentration, his expression one of grim determination. Zack and Loz were only a few feet behind him, while Angeal brought up the rear, guarding them all in his own protective way. Now, all that remained was to reach the surface, and to find Yazoo and Vincent.

Or Chaos, as the case would most likely be. Sephiroth remembered Cloud's words about a 'horny, angry demon' and felt a surge of protective anger. Vincent Valentine might be an honorable man, but if Chaos harmed Yazoo, the demon _would_ die. His boys had been through enough in their short lives. He would not allow anyone—or anything—to hurt them ever again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (I wish), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. It's writing itself, so blame the characters for whatever happens next**. **That said, beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who's doing an absolutely terrific job. She saved this chapter from soap-city, so everybody thank her!

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 34

**'**_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Sephiroth stumbled ashore, his normally fluid movements hampered by the young man under his arm, who was stubbornly struggling to break free of his hold. He released Kadaj abruptly, grasping one slender arm to steady him as a precaution. An unnecessary one, as it turned out. The youngest remnant jerked his arm away and tossed his head, the effect of the defiant gesture dimmed somewhat as his wet hair flopped back into his face. Sephiroth hid a smile even as he looked passed the boy, his pale gaze finding Genesis, as the other man staggered to the grassy part of the shore and flopped onto his back in a wholly dramatic fashion.

His lover's fiery auburn locks were plastered to his skull, his clothes saturated with moisture, while sea-salt clung to the pale cream of his skin. He looked adorably bedraggled to Sephiroth's admittedly biased eyes, but Sephiroth was smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself. Genesis would not appreciate any comments on his current state of dishevelment, no matter how fondly uttered.

Genesis sensed his perusal and lifted his head just long enough to nail him with a piercing glare. "Don't you dare laugh!" he warned acerbically before falling back to the ground once more.

"I would not dream of doing so," Sephiroth assured him, straight-faced.

"Hhhmmmppphh." The other man didn't even try to hide his own smile as he turned his head just enough to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "Your hair's going to need to be brushed, again," he all but purred, and Sephiroth couldn't contain a small chuckle.

"You're a lucky bastard, Genesis." Zack dropped to the ground not far from him, groaning as he threw his arms out to clutch the damp grass. "Gods, but that sucked! I don't ever want to do that again!"

Angeal lowered himself to the ground between his current lover and his former, his hand automatically reaching for Zack's. "Neither do I, pup," he said with quiet laughter. "If I never see another ocean again, it'll be too soon."

Loz, who had crawled ashore some ten feet away, was running a hand through his wet hair as he jogged across the sand towards them. "Daj?" he questioned, his deep voice wavering precariously as he threw his arms around his youngest sibling. "Are you okay?"

Kadaj snorted at the concern in his brother's voice even as he hugged him tightly. "I'm fine," he snapped, pulling away to glare sharply at Sephiroth as he added, "It's Yazoo you should be worried about."

"Yeah, I saw that big. . ._thing_ that took off with him," Loz said with a touch of anger. "We're gonna kill it, right?"

"Yes!" the younger boy hissed.

_"No."_ Two silver heads swiveled towards him at the same time, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in warning. "As I have already explained to Kadaj, the winged creature you saw was Vincent Valentine, one of Cloud's allies. Your Nii-san would be quite upset with you were you to harm him."

"Valentine?" Loz frowned for a moment. "He's the gunner who interrupted us when we were playing with Nii-san last year, isn't he? The one who did those cool tricks with his cape?"

"So Father says," Kadaj muttered disgruntledly.

Sephiroth ignored him as he nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that is him."

"Hmm." Loz glanced at his younger brother, who still looked pissed enough to kill, and winced a little. Yazoo had told them both about his dark one, but he'd never used Valentine's name around their possessive little brother, so he didn't think that he should either. "Well, maybe we should just find them first. We can decide if this guy needs killing after that. How's that sound, _tenshi?"_

_"Tenshi?"_ Genesis echoed incredulously. He sent a dubious look Kadaj's away as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "_Your_ nickname is _angel?!"_

Silver-green eyes bore into his own, and Genesis realized that if looks could kill, he would already be dead. "Yeah, and what of it," the boy paused for effect, "_kitten?"_

Kadaj laughed spitefully at the older man's shocked expression. "Here, kitty kitty," he called out tauntingly, and Sephiroth had had enough.

"Kadaj." The boy turned towards him with a smug smile, and he frowned down at him. "Taunting Genesis is something I will not tolerate. You had better learn that, now."

The young man showed neither fear nor remorse as he snorted again and turned away. "Whatever," he muttered defiantly, albeit under his breath. "Someone's coming, so you guys might want to get up and at least _act_ like SOLDIERs."

Sephiroth merely sighed and shook his head, sending an apologetic glance towards his friends. Genesis looked at him with a heartrending combination of anger, bewilderment, and hurt, and Sephiroth's own heart turned over. He approached the other man and extended his hand, his own expression full of things that couldn't be said in front of five other people.

Genesis slid his hand into Sephiroth's and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Strong arms slipped around him, and he found himself pressed against a wet, muscled body. He sighed and rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, smiling slightly as he felt a kiss pressed into his hair. "You're all right?" he asked, his smooth voice nearly inaudible.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered in kind. "You?"

"Yeah." Genesis closed his eyes for a long moment. "Does the other one hate me, too?"

Sephiroth winced and tightened his hold. "No," he answered, running his hands down his lover's slender back in a comforting gesture. "I assume Angeal explained that the boys share my memories?"

Genesis nodded and lifted his head, his fine-boned features taking on a vulnerable cast. "He's so angry, Seph. Did I really hurt you so much?"

"Genesis. . ." Sephiroth pressed his lips to the smooth skin of his lover's forehead, wondering how to explain the little one's rage without revealing its true source. "There were times when we fought that I was angry with you, yes, but those times did not last. I fear that such moments are all that Kadaj remembers of. . .us."

The other man drew a ragged breath and attempted a smile. If it wobbled a bit, neither man mentioned it. "I'm not that man anymore, Sephiroth."

"I know you're not," he acknowledged in a quiet voice. "Once Kadaj comes to know you, he will, also."

Genesis tucked a strand of sodden silver hair behind his lover's ear. "I hope so, Seph."

"You two look like a couple of drowned rats, yo."

Genesis lifted one brow arrogantly and forced himself to step back. Reno was standing a few feet away, his hands tucked into the pockets of his _dry_ trousers, and Genesis snorted. "The next time you want to trade places, just let me know."

Aquamarine eyes lit up as the young man moved towards Sephiroth and Genesis quickly stepped between them. "I meant swimming out of Junon Bay, _not_ touching Sephiroth!"

Reno looked so crestfallen that Genesis almost felt sorry for him—almost. "Sorry, street-rat, but you'll have to find someone else to play with for the time being," he said, not unkindly.

"Still chasing your own tail, Turk?"

Reno turned to find Kadaj standing behind him, a superior smirk curving his lips. "Well, well, if it isn't little Baby Sephiroth," he drawled insultingly. "How's tricks, kid?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," the younger remnant retorted. "Where's your master, little man? Has he had steal anything _interesting_ lately?"

The Turk flinched as though he'd been struck, much to Kadaj's surprise. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded tactlessly, and Reno merely shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin, bloodless line. "Father, what's _wrong _with him? And why is he limping?"

"Kadaj." The gentle rebuke came from Aerith as she joined them. She set a hand on Kadaj's shoulder, and he flashed her a blinding smile, temporarily distracted. "It's good to see you, again, little brother. I've missed you."

Kadaj slid his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, too, sister."

"Sister!" Loz bounded up to the young woman and swung her into his arms. Kadaj swore as he wiggled out of the embrace, and Aerith grinned as she laughed breathlessly and hung on for dear life. "You made it!"

"I told you I would," she said laughingly. "Now, put me down before you drop me, brother."

"Oh!" Loz set her on the ground with exaggeratedly careful movements. "All better, Sis?"

Her deep green eyes sparkled as she lifted a hand to her chestnut curls. "Much better, Loz. Thank you."

He merely grinned, not insulted in the least, happy to be reunited with the woman who had saved he and brothers. "You're welcome, Sister."

Reno snorted even as he took an uneven step closer and gave her a loose, one-armed hug. "Are you sure about setting these three loose on the world?" he asked her dryly. "I don't think The Planet's ready for it."

She merely laughed again and patted his cheek fondly. "Gaia will survive, Reno. That all that's important."

He only shook his red head, one corner of his thin lips quirking up in a crooked smile. "If you say so, little sister."

Kadaj rolled his eyes, hating that the stupid Turk could get away with calling her that when they weren't even related. "So, what's with the limp?" he asked again, smirking at the older man's sudden glare. "And why aren't you back at Shinra, with the rest of the peons?"

Sephiroth, who had been observing silently, heaved a heavy sigh. "Reno no longer works for Shinra, little one," he told the boy quietly. "Please, leave it at that."

Kadaj's jaw dropped at that. The loud-mouthed Turk he remembered from before had been completely, stupidly loyal to Rufus Shinra, a trait he had admired, even if he would never admit it. "No shit?" he questioned with disbelief.

"No shit, kid." Cissnei approached them with her Shiruken held close at her side, her tawny brown eyes meeting Sephiroth's. "We took care of the guards in Junon, but we should leave as soon as possible. It won't be long before more troops arrive."

Sephiroth merely nodded in response. "We need to search for Cloud," he said, "as well as Vincent and Yazoo."

"Understood." Cissnei tapped Reno's arm with her weapon and jerked her head towards the plains. "Come on, hotshot. Let's get going."

"Yeah, yeah." Reno visibly shook himself, rolling his eyes and sauntering after her, calling over his shoulder, "You so owe me for this, Sephiroth!"

"I'll come with you!" Zack hollered after them, giving Angeal a quick, hard kiss before bouncing away.

Loz watched him go wistfully. "'Daj?" he questioned, his deep voice hopeful.

"Oh, all right." Kadaj dismissed him with an imperious wave of his hand. "But call me if you find them!"

"I will, _tenshi. _Promise."

Kadaj watched his older brother jog over to Zack with a fond smile, shaking his head as he turned back to Sephiroth. "You're sure that Valentine, or Chaos, or whatever the hell you called him, won't hurt Yazoo?"

Sephiroth hid his worry behind a positive nod. "He seems to be an honorable man," he said, choosing not to mention Chaos' more aggressive nature.

"Good," the boy said with genuine relief. "Then, all that's left is to see if Yaz survived the dome's collapse."

Angeal watched the boy's catlike eyes narrow he began to study their sparse surroundings, much as Sephiroth's did while surveying a battlefield, and realized that Kadaj was very astute, despite his obvious volatility. It reminded Angeal of Genesis, and the way he had always feared his friend would someday become. Luckily, his best friend had more restraint than the youngest of Sephiroth's clones, as well a compassion that the boy seemed to lack. He only hoped that Genesis' newfound feelings for Sephiroth would be enough to combat Kadaj's hostility, or things were going to end very badly between his closest friends.

The older man sighed heavily and the mercurial boy quickly focused on him. "Are you okay, Angeal?" he asked with genuine concern.

Angeal smiled tightly. "I'm fine. . .Kadaj," he answered stiffly.

Kadaj studied him for a long moment, his pale emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight, before he smiled with almost affectionate warmth. "Don't worry, Angeal. Sephiroth will make everything right. Won't you?" the boy asked, suddenly nailing Sephiroth under an intense stare.

Sephiroth gazed down at him with a veiled expression. "We shall see," he answered cryptically. "Let us concentrate on finding the others before we worry about such things."

A curt nod sent that heavy curtain of rapidly drying silver hair swinging into the boy's face, and then he turned to follow the others, drawing his sword as he did so. Souba glinted under the moon's light as the boy broke into a run, his speed enough to rival that of any FIRST, and reminding them all of whom he had been cloned from.

A collective sigh of relief sounded and Sephiroth surprised them by chuckling. "He is a handful, isn't he?"

Genesis stared at him before smiling reluctantly. "And then some," he returned very dryly.

Angeal hid a laugh of his own behind one gloved hand, turning it into a cough that didn't fool either of his friends. A high-pitched giggle came to his ears and he flushed as he realized that Cloud's friend, Aerith, had remained behind.

"Kadaj is a very unique individual," she stated, mirth dancing in her sage-green eyes. "Luckily, Cloud has a _lot_ of patience."

"He'll need it," Genesis retorted with a toss of his fiery head. "That boy is hell on wheels."

She laughed again, the sound ringing through the crisp night air. "Kadaj is very young, very spoiled, and very insecure," she explained. "He'll grow out of it, eventually. All he needs is love and a firm hand."

"Ppffftt." Genesis rolled his eyes at that. "What he needs is a good spanking."

"Oh, I'm sure Cloud is perfectly capable of handling _that,"_ she teased, her voice rife with insinuation.

Angeal and Sephiroth were both shocked into silence, a deep blush climbing into the latter's cheeks at the racy comment. Genesis merely laughed as he said, "Better him than me, my dear."

Another giggle followed as Aerith drew the Princess Guard off of her back. "We should probably catch up to them. Gaia only knows what kind of mischief they'll get into without us there," she added with a grin.

Genesis flashed her his most charming smile as he drew Rapier and bowed over it. "After you, my lady."

The girl curtsied regally and then ruined the effect by giggling once again. Genesis offered her arm in a gallant gesture and she switched her staff to her left hand to take it. She included both Sephiroth and Angeal in her bright smile, and then they were off, their heads close together as they began to joke about things Sephiroth preferred not to think about.

Angeal was shaking his head as they both began to follow, a reluctant smile curving his lips. "I've always wondered how Genesis does so well with women when he has absolutely no interest in them," he murmured in a low voice.

Sephiroth merely returned his smile as he shrugged. "Genesis is a social creature, Angeal, in a way that neither of us will ever be."

"True." The older man mimicked his shrug, sighing again as Genesis' voice drifted back to them. "She is much too young for that particular joke, Seph."

He slanted a sidelong glance at his friend, which Angeal missed in his preoccupation. Sephiroth merely made a non-committal sound and kept walking, knowing that the girl was not nearly as young as she appeared. But then, none of them were what they appeared to be, and hadn't been for a very long time.

A part of Sephiroth wished that he could be honest with Angeal, that he could unburden himself to the one person who could be trusted with his secrets. But Angeal was secure in the image he had of himself, so much so that the truth of his birth had been enough to strip that sense of self from him completely. No, Angeal would be irreparably damaged by the truth, and so Sephiroth kept his silence, even as it grieved him to deceive someone he so respected.

Some truths were never meant to be unearthed, after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud dragged himself wearily to the shore, flopping down on a brief expanse of sand that lined whatever the hell coast he had ended up on. He closed his eyes as he dragged in lungfuls of fresh, clean air, knowing that he was lucky to still be alive. The effects of the Underwater materia had long since worn off, and the long swim out of Junon harbor had exhausted him. He hated that he had been separated from Kadaj so soon, but he couldn't search for him until he'd regained at least a portion of his normal strength. He had no choice but to wait for his mako-saturated system to recharge.

When the ocean had swept in and carried him away, he'd nearly panicked. Then, he had seen Sephiroth swimming with Kadaj, and he'd _known _that his little lover would survive. Sephiroth cared for Kadaj and his brothers, more than Cloud had ever believed possible, and Cloud had to believe that he had gotten Loz and Kadaj to safety.

As for Yazoo. . .well, that remained to be seen, Cloud thought with tired worry. The Gods alone knew how well he would fare if retained control of Vincent's body. The demon was full of furious aggression and he had proclaimed his possession of Kadaj's mysterious older brother. If Vincent wasn't very, very careful, he was going to lose Yazoo before he had a chance to regain his memories of him.

_Shit, _Cloud swore silently, he couldn't just lie here and let Yazoo be molested by an angry demon. He had promised himself that he would protect Kadaj and his brothers, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Just as soon as he figured out where the hell he was!

Cloud forced himself to sit up and take stock of his surroundings. The ocean lay before him, gently lapping at the sandy shore. He twisted around, scowling, as he saw nothing but hilly grasslands behind.

Fuck, he could be anywhere, he thought angrily, pushing himself to his feet and wringing out his wet clothes as best he could. He checked First Tsurugi and was relieved to find all six blades safely ensconced in his weapons harness. His PHS, unfortunately, hadn't survived the dunking.

No more dancing chocobos, at least!

Small blessings, he thought with a small half-smile. The smile died as he remembered that he still didn't know where he was, and he really needed to get his bearings if he wanted to find Yazoo. He looked up at the stars, wishing he remembered more from his childhood astronomy classes, and was startled by how clear the sky seemed. He had become used to seeing the floating carcass of Omega in the weeks following the Deep Ground incident, so much so that the sky seemed almost. . .wrong without it.

Focus, Cloud, he told himself sternly. While he didn't remember much from his days as a student, he did remember sitting on a bed in the Kalm Inn with Vincent and discussing the changes that Meteorfall had wrought in the cool night sky.

There, that was it. The one that showed the brightest in the night sky, and glowed with the most unusual white-tinged green light. Cloud remembered sitting on the roof of Aerith's church with Vincent one night after Sephiroth's first defeat, and confessing that it reminded him of her. Vincent's smile had been sad as he agreed, and together they had given the star their own name, one which they had never shared with another living soul.

"Holy," he murmured on a sigh, and then began the long trek across the plains. He would follow the star, the only one in the night sky which never changed its position, and it would hold him steady on his course. He would find Kadaj and the others, and together they would find Yazoo. He couldn't allow himself to believe otherwise.

Cloud kept the coastline on his left while walking through the grass to avoid the monster-filled sands. Thanks to Holy, he knew was traveling north, and that he would eventually make his way back to Junon. Once there, he would search the surrounding countryside for any signs of Sephiroth's passing, and track the party as best he could. He hadn't come back in time only to lose his little tyrant now.

He smiled a little at his own whimsy, but that was exactly how he saw Kadaj. The young remnant was strong, arrogant, and completely confident in his own abilities. He ruled his brothers with an iron fist, and they allowed it, their confidence in their youngest sibling absolute. If nothing else, Loz and Yazoo were completely loyal to Kadaj, and would do whatever it took to keep him safe and happy.

The smile died as Cloud wondered if that would include accepting _him._ He wanted to make peace with his lover's siblings, if only to make things easier for Kadaj. He didn't even _want _to imagine what would happen to the two older remnants if they were ever deprived of their baby brother. They had killed themselves the first time they'd lost him, and Cloud doubted that they'd think twice about doing so again. The boys seemed to have a truly symbiotic relationship, and Cloud wanted it to stay that way.

And he was worrying way too much, Cloud told himself firmly. He was 'borrowing trouble' as his mother might have said. He wouldn't know how Loz and Yazoo would react until they actually met him, so worrying about their reactions were pointless. He'd deal with the situation as it developed, and do his best to make the boys feel comfortable with him.

He didn't know how long he walked before he heard the wholly unique sound of Kadaj's voice raised in excitement. His little lover was screaming Yazoo's name, the sound more distant than Cloud would have liked, and he swore he broke into a run. Kadaj was close, but not close enough, and it would take Cloud some time to reach him. He could only run and pray that he got there in time. If Chaos hurt any of his friends or family, Cloud would have no choice but to kill him, regardless of the consequences to Vincent.

In the end, all Cloud could do was run and pray that he wouldn't be forced to kill one his closest friends this night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent watched from the depths of his own mind as Chaos winged his way through the turbulent sea. Yazoo was limp in his arms, his delicate features slack, those haunting eyes closed, perhaps forever. When the dome had collapsed and Yazoo had been swept away, he hadn't fought Chaos' insistence that he come forward. He had allowed the demon to take over, knowing that his own, all too human form wouldn't be enough to save the beautiful young man that they had both claimed as their own. He was very much afraid that not even Chaos would be enough, and that he would be left behind to mourn the loss of yet another lover.

**'Shut it, host. The pretty one **_**will**_** live, or you will never know another moment's peace. That, I swear to you.'**

Vincent didn't dispute the demon's words, knowing full well that if Yazoo died, the demon's torture would pale in comparison to that of his own mind. Losing Lucrecia had tormented him for so long, but his impossible memories of Yazoo had eclipsed that suffering, set him aflame body and soul, in a way he hadn't believed possible. Losing Yazoo now, before he was given a chance to truly know him, would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

**'That is why you must heal him!'** Chaos inserted thunderously as he burst from the sea. **'I have no wish to listen to you whine about this one as you have that faithless woman for the past thirty-four years!'**

'Thirty-four years?' Vincent echoed with a mental frown. 'It has only been twenty-six since our imprisonment, demon.'

**'And you are a dense one, **_**human**_**,' **the demon snapped, his patience gone as he landed on the grassy plains just outside of Junon. **'Allow Storm-Cloud to return your memories at the very first opportunity, so that we may properly claim the pretty one as we should have from the first!'**

'What do you mean?' Vincent asked sharply. 'Yazoo is already ours. Why would we need to claim him?'

**'We have no time for this, host! Heal the pretty one, or suffer my wrath!'**

Chaos receded unexpectedly, leaving Vincent wet and dripping in the cool night air, Yazoo still clutched in his arms. He laid the boy on the ground, stripped off the golden gauntlet that would only get in his way, and immediately began to administer CPR. As a Turk, he had been trained in the art of both taking and saving lives, though he had never before had an opportunity to use the latter part of his skills. As he pinched Yazoo's delicate nostrils closed and lowered his mouth, he could only pray that those abilities had held.

He gripped the boy's gently rounded chin in his free hand, eased that beautiful mouth open, and covered it with his own. He forced himself to ignore the silken feel of Yazoo's lips as he blew air he himself did not need into the young man's mouth. He released the boy's head and set his palms on the muscular chest he remembered only from his dreams and began to count. Five pumps later, he moved back to Yazoo's mouth and repeated the process, all the while praying for a miracle that he feared would never come.

After what seemed like an eternity, the boy's chest rose sharply on its own, and then began to jerk as his body struggled to rid itself of all the seawater he had swallowed. Water came out of his mouth in spurts, accompanied by a gurgling sound that filled Vincent with hope. Reining in his exhilaration, he lifted the boy off the ground and turned him over, so that he would have an easier time emptying his lungs.

Finally, the young man's breathing eased, although it continued to hitch with an alarming irregularity. His gloved hands came up to grip Vincent's arms as he struggled to pull himself up, and Vincent lifted him into a sitting position as gently as he could. The boy slowly lifted his silver head, his wet hair gleaming like molten silver as it clung to his neck and shoulders, and Vincent waited in an agony of suspense.

Heavy-lidded green eyes, surrounded by a thick fringe of silver-gold lashes, widened dramatically as they finally locked onto his. Sensual bow lips parted on a wheezing gasp, and the hands on his arms tightened with the force of the boy's shock.

"Dark one!"

The delight in that breathless exclamation was all the invitation Vincent needed. He jerked the boy to him, his arms banding around him, even as he lowered his head. He took the boy's mouth in a passionate kiss, devouring his lips with a hunger he hadn't thought himself capable of. Yazoo returned the intimate caress with greedy, eager lips, his hands coming up to tangle in the thick silk of his hair, and Vincent groaned deeply as his deprived body began to burn.

The young man shivered in his embrace, and Vincent was reminded that they were both dripping wet, and that the boy had nearly died only minutes before. He tore his lips away, panting heavily as he fought to control his more dominant instincts, and rested his forehead against the other man's. Yazoo made a soft sound of protest, and he found himself smiling as he lifted his head.

"Hello, pretty one," he murmured, his deep voice hoarse as he ran one gloved knuckle over the high arch of the boy's cheek.

Yazoo gazed at the man who was holding him so tenderly with unconcealed wonder. "Dark one," he breathed unevenly in return, reaching up to touch Vincent's lips with reverent fingertips. "I thought I would never see you, again."

"I couldn't let you go." The words tumbled from Vincent's lips of their own accord, but he couldn't refute the truth of them, even if he didn't understand their meaning.

"It would have killed me if you had," Yazoo whispered as his heart stuttered in his chest. "Thank you for coming for me, dark one."

"Vincent," he corrected, his crimson eyes locked intently on those not-quite feminine features. "My name is Vincent. . .Yazoo."

Yazoo flushed with pleasure at the sound of his name on his dark one's lips for the first time. "Vincent," he repeated, his melodic voice catching, the sound wholly sensual to Vincent's ears. "Thank you for coming for me, Vincent."

Vincent stared at the beautiful, deceptively delicate-looking young man with something akin to awe. He brushed heavy silver locks out of Yazoo's face, his touch as gentle as he could make it, while unsatisfied lust threatened to steal what little was left of his restraint. Yazoo turned into his touch, his striking, disquieting emerald eyes drifting closed, and Vincent quickly enfolded him in an unapologetically possessive embrace.

"I have dreamt of you for so long," Vincent told him in a longing-filled whisper. "I nearly went mad, wondering if you were real."

Yazoo frowned slightly as he returned the tender embrace. "Of course, I'm real," he began, only to fall silent as his name was shouted through the crisp night air.

"Yazoo!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Kadaj in the distance, Loz following closely behind, as he ran towards him. He felt Vincent stiffen against him, his arms tightening around him in a wholly possessive way, and had to stifle a satisfied smile. Yes, he had made the right decision when he had accepted Sister's offer, he thought contentedly. To be held like this by Vincent, after so much misunderstanding had passed between them, was enough to convince him of _that._

He looked back at Vincent and offered a very small, very rueful smile. "My brothers," he murmured in explanation.

Those brilliant crimson eyes flickered, and Vincent finally loosed his hold. But not by much, Yazoo quickly discovered as he tried to turn around. Vincent's leather-clad body brushed against his with every move that he made, and he was breathing heavily by the time Vincent finally pulled him back against him. He closed his eyes for a long moment, letting his head fall back onto the other man's shoulder, and knew that this was where he belonged. So long as he had his dark one, he would always have a place to call home.

Vincent held the younger man as close as he could, his deep red eyes trained on the incoming figures, and waited with veiled curiosity for his pretty one's family to join them. The two silver-haired youths each bore a striking resemblance to the man in his arms, but they were definite differences, as well. One was tall, as Yazoo was, but had rather exaggerated musculature. His silver hair was short, while long, close-cropped sideburns emphasized undeniably masculine features.

The shorter of the two, obviously the youngest, shared the greatest resemblance with his pretty one. His face was more rounded, giving it the cherubic, nearly angelic quality that one associated with youth. He appeared to be more lightly muscled than either of his brothers, but Vincent was sure that would change as he grew older. He had an aura of power around him, however, that neither of his brothers possessed, and that put Vincent immediately on guard.

'**This one could be trouble,'** Chaos warned from the depths of his mind, and Vincent unconsciously tightened his hold on the man in his arms.

The smaller one looked terrified as he finally reached them and threw himself down on the ground before them, and Vincent was moved in spite of himself. Powerful or not, he was just a boy, one who was very worried about his brother.

"Yazoo!" the boy panted, reaching out and attempting to wrench Vincent's arms away from said brother. "Let him go! If you've hurt him I'll—"

"Kadaj." The gentle, almost indulgent rebuke had the younger boy blinking as he hesitated in what Vincent was sure was an atypical manner. He could hear the smile in his pretty one's voice as he said, "This is my dark one."

"Him?!" Kadaj settled back on his haunches, studying Vincent with interest, and not a small bit of wariness. "But he's one of _them._ One of those AVALANCE people!"

"Not anymore," Yazoo replied, much to Vincent's confusion. "He's one of us now, _tenshi."_

"But. . ." the boy's voice trailed off as the larger brother finally reached them. "Yaz!" the other exclaimed, ignoring Vincent completely as he threw himself at his brother. "You're okay! I thought you were gonna die!"

"Not today, brother." Yazoo drew Loz to him as best he could with Vincent's arms still around him. His older brother began to sob, and he cradled his head to his chest. "I'm all right, Loz. Please, don't cry."

The one called Loz immediately began to sniffle as he tried to rein in his tears, and Vincent lowered his head to hide a smile. Loz pulled away slowly, swiping at his cheeks ineffectually at his cheeks, and surprised Vincent with his next words. "If you're not hurt, why are you breathing so funny?"

"The experiments, duh." Kadaj rolled his eyes as he reached for his brother once again, scowling when Vincent refused to give way. "If you'll take your hands off _my_ brother, I can heal his lungs before they get any worse."

Vincent hesitated, listening to his pretty one's short, gasping breaths, sounds he had previously attributed to sexual excitement, and quickly released him. "What's wrong with his lungs?" he demanded, hovering in a protective manner that drew a snort from the mouthy young man.

"Hojo tried to splice fish DNA with ours," Kadaj snapped as he laid his hands over Yazoo's chest. "Now, shut up and quit distracting me. This isn't exactly easy to do."

Blood-red eyes narrowed almost imperceptively, taking on a gold tint as Chaos made his opinion of Yazoo's younger brother known. **'Do you think the pretty one would be **_**too**_** upset if I disemboweled the little--?'**

_'Yes!'_ Vincent hissed mentally, setting a hand on Yazoo's back to steady him as he swayed. 'Unless your intent is _drive_ Yazoo away, you will behave yourself and leave his brothers alone.'

**'But the little one annoys me!' **Chaos roared with disappointment. **'He has another brother. Surely, he won't miss **_**this**_** one?'**

Vincent didn't bother to reply as he watched the youngest boy—Kadaj, he reminded himself—close his eyes and mutter something uncomplimentary about humans under his breath. A gentle glow began to emanate from the boy's hands, and Vincent watched with both surprise and wonder as Yazoo's chest rose and fell in a deep, cleansing breath. Kadaj waited until his brother had taken several more before opening his eyes and withdrawing his hands, a pleased expression that didn't quite hide his relief shaping his deceptively innocent features, and Vincent realized that most of the boy's bluster was exactly that. He might be powerful, but he was still a child, one who desperately needed his older brother.

"So, how do you feel, now?" he demanded expectantly, and Yazoo sent him a dazzlingly affectionate smile.

"I feel much better, _tenshi," _Yazoo assured him, placing his right hand on the ground and pushing himself to his feet. "Thank you."

Kadaj beamed at his brother and stepped up to him, and Yazoo enfolded him in a warm embrace that spoke volumes about their relationship. "I'm sorry about the dome," the boy whispered, and Yazoo quickly shushed him, pressing his lips to the crown of his head. "You were only trying to save me, brother. I would have done the same for you and Loz, had the situation been reversed."

The boy only nodded and rested against him for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling away. "We should go," he said decisively. "Father is looking for us, and he's not happy about us taking off like we did."

Yazoo, who had immediately reached for Vincent, went completely still at his brother's words. "Father is here?" he asked with quiet amazement.

"Yep," Kadaj replied with a smug smile. "I told you he'd come."

"So, you did," he murmured, looking nervous as he combed gloved fingers through his hair and attempted to straighten his wet clothes. "Kadaj, what is he like?"

"He's bossy," the younger boy replied with a pout, adding, "but really tall, and stronger than all of us combined. And his voice is even deeper than Loz's!"

Loz quickly smothered a laugh as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, knowing that his volatile little brother would take it as an insult if he didn't. "Here he comes," he announced with an excited grin, and Yazoo's head jerked around as the sound of multiple footsteps approaching reached his ears. "You're gonna like him, Yaz. He's real nice, I promise."

Yazoo merely nodded and reached for Vincent's hand, smiling faintly as strong fingers instantly closed around his own. He cast an excited glance at the man he had so recently been reunited with, and Vincent responded with a peaceful smile that he had never seen before. It lit up those smooth, pale, faintly Wutaian features, and chased the shadows from those extraordinary ruby eyes. His dark one looked at peace with himself, something that had escaped him during their first frantic, heated encounters. It made Yazoo all the more certain that he had made the right decision when he had given up an eternity of 'supreme happiness' in The Promised Land to come back to a world which had already rejected him. If he had had any doubts before, they were wiped away by the power of that unexpected but wholly beautiful smile.

"Yaz!" his younger brother urgently, and he looked up to find a rather motley group of people standing only a few feet away. He let his gaze flick briefly over the party, ignoring the Turk he had once engaged in a _very_ one-sided battle, as well as the attractive cinnamon-haired girl at his side. Angeal stood beside the girl, whose trademark black suit marked her as another Turk, the hilt of his Buster Sword sticking up at an angle behind him. Zack stood at his side, as always, nearly bouncing in place as his mako-charged body thrummed with invisible energy.

"Zachary, Angeal," he greeted with quiet affection. "It is good to see you both, again."

Zack nodded excitedly, able to see what Loz had meant when he'd implied that his brother was irresistible. Yazoo was gorgeous, even if his features were a little too feminine for Zack's liking, and he practically _exuded_ sex, even though all he was doing was standing there. He was almost as hot as Sephiroth, and that was saying something!

"Heya," he returned with a grin, hoping like hell that his thoughts weren't _too_ obvious. "You're name's Yazoo, right?"

Yazoo smiled knowingly, _well_ aware of the effect he had on others. "Correct," he confirmed, his silver-green gaze locking onto Angeal's. "And how have you been, my friend? Are you still lecturing the Seconds on pride, dreams, and honor?"

The older man hesitated before shaking his head and giving way. "I'm afraid so," he answered with a small smile, adding, "Or I was, before we left Shinra to rescue you and your brothers."

Yazoo merely nodded, his long silver hair swaying enticingly with the motion. "I'm sure you made the right decision, Angeal. You always do."

"Thank you," Angeal said simply.

Aerith stepped forward from her place beside the bemused First, her lips curved into an infectious smile. "Hello, little brother," she greeted cheerfully.

Yazoo smiled serenely at the woman who had made his impossible dreams a reality. "Hello, Sister," he murmured, bending down to accept the kiss she brushed across his cheek. "You are suffering no ill effects from the journey?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, her smile widening as she realized that he meant the journey back in time, not the trip to Junon to rescue he and his siblings. "It was smooth sailing all the way."

"Good."

Yazoo straightened and paused, smiling slowly as he caught sight of Genesis. Still so beautiful, he thought with an appreciative sigh, then forcibly reminded himself that--this time around—his kitten was not his at all. There was small, minute movement at Genesis' side, a flicker of silver and black, and he found himself face to face with the man who had made his own existence possible.

Yazoo tilted his head to one side as he studied Jenova's chosen son, not even attempting to hide his curiosity from the man who could read his thoughts as easily as _he_ could read the emotions of others. Sephiroth mirrored the gesture, his pale emerald eyes with their elliptical pupils locking onto his own, and Yazoo was struck by the realization that his 'father' was just as curious about _him._

He _was_ tall, Yazoo thought, at least five inches over six feet. His physique was slender yet muscular, much like his own was, and Kadaj's someday would be. Sephiroth's features were perfectly symmetrical, whereas his own were so delicate that he had often been mistaken for a woman. Gilded silver hair arched high over Sephiroth's forehead and flowed around his body, falling nearly to his knees in a shimmering moonlight fall, and yet it didn't detract from his masculinity. If anything, it actually seemed to emphasize it, which was something that Yazoo's did not.

"Sephiroth," he greeted simply, and was rewarded with a slight curving of bow lips that were echoes of his own.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth returned in kind, and Yazoo blinked once. His voice _was_ deeper than Loz's, perhaps even deeper than Vincent's, which Yazoo wouldn't have thought possible.

Sephiroth very slowly extended one hand and Yazoo allowed himself a smile of his own as he stepped forward to take it. He found himself drawn up against a damp, leather-clad chest, and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other man in return. "Father," he said in a low, hesitant voice, and the arms around him tightened fractionally.

"Son," Sephiroth returned, his own voice tentative as he hugged the young man to him.

Yazoo turned his face into that great fall of hair, composing his features to hide his relief, before slowly drawing away. Sephiroth smiled in what Yazoo knew was intended to be a reassuring way, and he did his best to return it. This was the man who had given them life, he had to remind himself, not the maddened facsimile that Mother had created. He had no reason to fear this man as he had once feared the ghost which had tormented his younger brother until he went mad. This man would protect them, care for them, as he himself once had. Finally, they would be _safe._

It was with a sense of relief that his heavy-lidded gaze moved to the handsome red-haired man at his father's side. While Genesis might not belong to him, he was that sure Father wouldn't begrudge him one last kiss. "Genesis," he greeted, his smooth voice rife with affection—among other things—as he stepped towards him.

"Hello," Genesis returned hesitantly, his own voice hopeful as he took a step forward. "You're Yazoo?"

"Indeed, I am." Yazoo reached out and grasped the other man's chin in one slender hand, allowing himself a very slow, very sensuous smile, one which matched the pleasure-drenched memories flooding his sensitive mind. "Mmmmm, it is certainly good to see _you _again, kitten."

Genesis blinked at that, not quite sure what to make of the boy's words as he drew uncomfortably close. The pretty, almost feminine version of his lover leaned towards him and brushed soft lips over his own, and he nearly jumped out of skin.

Kadaj rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, puhleeze," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, my!" Aerith exclaimed, clasping her hands before her. This was certainly an unexpected development!

"And then some," Cissnei murmured at her side.

Reno watched the long, lingering kiss with fascination. "That's so hot, yo."

"Yazoo!" Sephiroth's voice was rife with warning as it rang through the darkness. "Genesis belongs to _me."_

"Of course, he does," Yazoo returned in a seductive purr, smiling with all the satisfaction of a lazy cat as he pulled away. "I was merely welcoming him to the family, Father."

A low growl sounded behind him and Yazoo glanced over his shoulder to find Vincent glowering at him, his stunning ruby gaze flashing gold with the force of his displeasure. "My apologies, dark one. My memories of Genesis are rather. . . pleasant," he murmured in gross understatement, adding, "It will not happen again, I assure you."

Vincent didn't speak for a long moment, his eyes narrowing as he held out one gloved hand in an unmistakable demand. Yazoo went to him without hesitation, not even thinking to protest as the other man drew him close with obvious possessiveness. He merely laid his head on Vincent's scarlet-covered shoulder and smiled serenely, leaving no one any doubts as to where his true affections lied.

"Okay," Zack said into the stunned silence which followed, "now _that _was weird."

"Yes," Genesis murmured, unconsciously shifting closer to Sephiroth, who immediately put an arm around him, "it certainly was."

Loz was laughing as he said, "Well, Zack, I guess you don't have to ask which memories _Yazoo_ got."

Zack blushed even as he laughed with him. "No, I think I've got a pretty good idea," he returned in the same joking vein. "So, Yazoo, care to share?"

"No, he does not," Vincent stated flatly, much to Genesis' unending relief.

"Zack, please," Angeal said on an exasperated sigh.

Guileless blue eyes lifted to his own. "What?"

Angeal merely shook his head and ruffled his lover's spikes, which earned him an adorable pout from his young lover. "Give it a rest, Pup," he murmured with a faint smile.

The sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards them had weapons being drawn by nearly all of the group. Kadaj spied a spiky blond head cresting the top of a hill to the south and grinned ferociously. "It's Nii-san!" he cried, sheathing Souba and running past them in a black and silver blur.

"Kadaj!" Cloud came towards them at full SOLDIER speed, and Kadaj called his name as he ran to meet him. Cloud swept the boy up into his arms, laughing breathlessly as slender legs locked tightly around his waist. "Thank the Gods you're all right!"

Kadaj's response was to kiss him, and he laughed again, the sound muffled by his voracious lips. He let Kadaj have his way for a few moments longer before finally pulling back. Pink bow lips curved in a wicked smile, one which was echoed by the gleam in Kadaj's dual-toned eyes, and Cloud swallowed hard as he felt his body respond.

"Missed me a _lot,_ didn't you?" the younger man said smugly, and Cloud snorted as he smacked his ass and lifted him off of him.

Kadaj only resisted for a few moments before giving way, unlocking his ankles and allowing himself to be set back on his feet. "Come on, Nii-san," he said demandingly. "We've found Yazoo, and I want you to meet him."

His beautiful little lover grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the beach, where the rest of the party had gathered around Vincent and the silver-haired man currently draped over him. Cloud kept his expression carefully neutral as he found himself face to face with the remnant that had shot him through the heart with every intention of ending his life.

Yazoo straightened, his own expression carefully blank as he inclined his head. "Nii-san."

"Yazoo," Cloud returned quietly. The other man said nothing more, merely gazed at him with veiled green eyes, and Cloud knew that it was up to him to make the next move. He slowly held out his hand, wondering if the boy would take it or spit on it, for all that they were 'family'.

Silver-green eyes flickered as Yazoo's gaze dropped to the proffered hand. He slanted a quick glance at Kadaj, who was watching them with a bright, expectant expression, and forced himself to reach out. He took Cloud's hand, grateful for the gloves which prevented full contact, and squeezed lightly. "Thank you, for coming for Kadaj," he said simply.

Cloud only nodded and stepped back, smiling faintly as Kadaj slipped his arms around him and beamed up at him with approval. The older remnant moved towards them with hesitant steps, and Cloud managed a small smile. "Loz, is it?" he asked encouragingly.

"Uh-huh." Loz looked down at the ground shyly, and then peeked back up at him with anxious green eyes. "You're, uh, not still mad at me, are you?"

He quickly shook his head, extending one hand to the nervous young man in welcome. Much to his surprise, Loz completely ignored the hand in favor of a bone-cracking bear hug. "Loz!" Kadaj snapped, squirming out of the embrace. "Knock it off!"

The older boy immediately dropped Cloud, much to his relief. He drew in a deep breath, grateful for the genetic enhancements which had prevented the boy from damaging his ribs, and managed another smile. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said wryly.

Vincent, who had been watching the bizarre reunion in silence, finally stepped forward, one hand still clutching Yazoo's possessively. "Cloud."

"Vincent." When the gunman continued to stare at him in silence, he sighed and nodded once. "It's time, then."

Vincent watched as the smaller man reached under the half-cloak that covered his left arm and removed his leather glove. Cloud extended his hand, his features characteristically solemn, as he silently asked for a trust that Vincent realized he had already given. Vincent released Yazoo and took a quick step towards him, reaching under his own crimson cape to do the same, eager to have his memories of himself and his pretty Yazoo restored to him, even if had to touch another to do it.

Yazoo watched with confusion and not a small amount of worry as his dark one stripped the glove from his right hand and reached towards Cloud Strife. "Vincent?" he questioned tentatively, only partially distracted by the pale elegance of his dark one's skin. "What are you doing?"

The other man merely flashed him a reassuring smile over his shoulder and turned back to Cloud, leaving Yazoo to watch in bewildered silence. The sable-haired gunman reached for Cloud, his bare hand even paler than Yazoo's own, and he had to fight a tide of pure jealousy. That elegant hand grasped Nii-san's, and Vincent gasped, his deep red eyes widening dramatically. He swayed and dropped to one knee, bowing his head as his brow knitted. He almost seemed be in pain as Cloud knelt with him, yet he never let go, much to Yazoo's displeasure.

Cloud was aware of Yazoo as the remnant took a step towards them and thrust out a hand to warn him away. The last thing Vincent needed was for Yazoo to touch him right now. The Jenova cells that the dark gunman shared with them were enough to make this transfer possible, but they could easily overwhelm his stoic friend if another carrying Jenova's mometic legacy was to initiate physical contact. This had to be kept between the two of them, so that Cloud could control the tide of memories, and make sure that Vincent didn't end up with too many of his own. Cloud wouldn't wish his past on anyone, let alone someone who had already suffered as much as Vincent had.

"You can let go, now." Vincent's too-deep voice was ragged as he slowly lifted his head. Sharp crimson eyes locked onto Cloud's own, and Cloud was relieved to see the friend he remembered in their gleaming depths. "I thank you, Cloud, but I would prefer it if you never did that, again."

Cloud let out a short laugh and helped his stoic friend to his feet. "You and me both, Vincent."

The corner of Vincent's thin lips tilted up ever so slightly, which was as close to a smile as the man Cloud knew ever came, and then Vincent surprised him by dragging him into a tight hug. Cloud returned the embrace, marveling that the other man would show this much of himself when surrounded by virtual strangers. Vincent drew back, his near-perfect features solemn once more, and Cloud nodded once in silent understanding.

Cloud stood back and simply watched as Vincent replaced the leather glove hand that covered his gun-hand, and then bent to retrieve his gauntlet. The other man slid his left hand into the shining golden metal, and with an audible click locked it firmly in place. When he lifted his head, his deep red gaze went straight to Aerith. He never even glanced at Yazoo, who was watching him with distressed, yet hopeful, green eyes, and Cloud winced inwardly as he realized what was coming.

But not quite yet. Aerith opened her arms to the stoic gunman, and Vincent immediately drew her to him. He held her for a long moment, his mind replaying her death, and its devastating effect on them all, before he forcibly reined his emotions in. He drew back and gazed down at her, his expression as grave as always, and she smiled with empathy.

"It's hard, I know," she said softly, "but it's awfully good to see you again, Vincent."

"You, as well," he returned in a low voice. "I only regret that Nanaki felt the need to leave us so early."

Her green eyes darkened briefly. "We all do what we believe me must," she murmured, and then smiled with characteristic benevolence. "So, now that you're you again, how about giving your son a proper greeting?"

Vincent's gaze flew to Sephiroth, who was watching him with wary eyes, and he smiled faintly as he made his way to him. "Sephiroth," he said with more confidence than he had the first time, and shocked them all by putting his arms around Sephiroth and pulling him close.

Sephiroth stood rooted in place, stunned both by the embrace, and its implications. He hadn't expected such a warm reception once Vincent regained his memories, which left him to wonder if perhaps he hadn't properly regained them. Sephiroth's gaze shot to Cloud, who looked surprised as he felt, before he slowly responded in kind. He lifted his own arms and slipped them around Vincent's waist, and was rewarded with the feel of his father's arms tightening around him.

"Vincent," he murmured uncertainly in return.

Vincent drew back and grasped Sephiroth's paldroned shoulder in his hands. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time, Sephiroth."

Pale, cat-like green eyes widened as they met his own, and he saw echoes of Lucrecia in their luminous depths. "As have I," Sephiroth returned solemnly, and Vincent allowed himself another small smile as he stepped back. He turned to Cloud and asked, "Do we 'mosey' now?"

Cloud gave a snort of unwilling laughter at that. "Yeah, let's get the boys away from Junon, before something _else_ goes wrong."

Vincent merely nodded. "I'll take point, then."

"We'll be right behind you, Vincent."

The gunner turned and began to walk away, Yazoo couldn't contain himself any longer. "Dark one?" he called out uncertainly, hope and dread battling for possession of his heart.

Vincent paused at the tentative, hopeful call, but didn't look back. "No."

It was one word, simply stated, but it was enough. Yazoo watched with stark eyes as Vincent walked into the night, his tattered crimson cape fluttering dramatically behind him, and then he was gone, swallowed by the darkness that was so much a part of him.

'_I nearly went mad, wondering if you were real.'_

Too late, Yazoo realized just what those passionately whispered words had meant. Vincent hadn't remembered him, either as lovers or as adversaries, when he had saved Yazoo's life. Somehow, he had lost his memories during the trip through time, and that's why Nii-san had been touching him, to restore those memories, and to make him whole again.

Yazoo thought of the brief time they'd spent together in the Sleeping Forest, of Vincent's ardent, often reluctant passion, and everything clicked into place. He'd realized early on that his dark one wasn't comfortable with the sexual fire that raged between them, but he had attributed that to the gunner's natural reticence, as well as the scars that had covered his magnificent body. Yazoo had recognized Hojo's work right away, and had been pleasantly surprised to find a kindred spirit in his new lover, one he had hoped would help them in their search for Mother. Instead, his dark one had snatched Nii-san from their clutches, choosing the world of humans over the one they were trying to create, and he had lost him.

Much as he had now, Yazoo thought despondently. "So be it," he murmured fatalistically. It didn't matter why Vincent had left him this time. It was done, and he had no choice to but to accept it. He still had his brothers, even if he was forced to accept Nii-san for Kadaj's sake, and that was more than he had ever expected to be given. It would have to be enough.

"Yazoo."

He came back to himself to find Sephiroth standing before him, tall and imposing and larger than life. "Yes, Father?"

"Kadaj mentioned a problem with your lungs," Sephiroth said, troubled as he studied the young man's distant expression. "Are you well enough to travel? I would like to put as much distance as I can between us and Junon."

Yazoo lifted one silver brow in a very familiar gesture. "I am quite strong, I assure you."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment longer before turning away. "Come then," he threw over his shoulder. "We'll make camp as soon as we've gone a sufficient distance."

Yazoo didn't respond, merely checking his weapon to assure himself that it had survived the trip through Junon Harbor, before following. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder every so often, presumably to check on his progress, and Yazoo made sure to keep up with his brothers as they walked. He didn't think that Sephiroth would leave him behind, but he knew how much SOLDIERs valued strength, and he didn't want to be perceived as weak. While he might not be as powerful as his brothers, he _was_ a force to be reckoned with, and he would allow _no one_ to believe otherwise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note:** I think I'm running out of things to say on these. For now. . .an explanation for Vincent's behavior, because you all demanded it, whether or not you like the results. Genesis and Seph do a little bonding (Seph's idea of bonding, not Gen's, sorry). Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's best beta, and a fellow Genesis Awards nominee. Check out Minerva's Gift, if you haven't already. That said, enjoy the tale :)

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 35

_**There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless Act II**_

Vincent leaned back against the wall of rock at his back, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed unseeingly into the dark night sky. The others had made camp a short while ago, near the southeastern tip of the Southern Mountain Range. Yazoo's health had taken a turn for the worst, his breathing becoming so labored that Vincent had begun to fear for his life, when Kadaj had declared that they were stopping no matter what anybody had to say about it.

As much as he disliked the youngest remnant, Vincent had to admit that he'd been grateful when the boy had taken charge of the situation. Seeing Yazoo in such distress and being unable to reach out to him had been agonizing, but Vincent had seen the pride in that beautiful, inscrutable face, and he'd known that his interference would not be welcome. He had lost any rights he might have had to Yazoo the moment he had said, "No", and while the knowledge ate at him, he had no one to blame but himself.

This is the way it has to be, Vincent thought, lowering his chin until his face was all but hidden in the cowl of his cloak. He couldn't allow Yazoo any closer to him than he already had. Their involvement had been a mistake. He'd known it even as it happened, but he had lacked the strength of will to walk away. When Yazoo and his brothers had attacked Cloud in the Sleeping Forest, the beautiful young man had given him all the motivation he needed to end their bizarre, addicting relationship, and he had done so just in time to watch his pretty one die.

This time, he had done the right thing--the _best_ thing--for them both, Vincent comforted himself. He had ended it before it could begin again, saving them both from a lifetime of misery and disappointment. Yazoo was young; he would recover from his disappointment. As for himself. . .well, his heart had been broken long ago. There was little enough left of it, certainly not enough to risk it for a man who wasn't capable of understanding love as it really was.

**'Coward,' **Chaos hissed from the depths of his mind. **'Our pretty one returns from the dead for us, and you turn him away out of what? **_**Fear?'**_

"It is for the best," Vincent shot right back. 'He is too young--too _damaged_--to know what it is that he wants. We cannot take advantage of him in such a way.'

Chaos snorted, the undignified sound echoing painfully through Vincent's head. '**Such **_**noble**_** words,' **the demon all but spat at him. **'They do not hide your fear, host. You reek of it.'**

Vincent didn't answer, fully intending to ignore the ancient entity, when its next words cut him to the core of his rotten soul. **'You will do to this one what was done to you, then? You are pathetic, human, and not worthy of our pretty mate.'**

'What do you mean?' he demanded silently.

The demon fell stubbornly silent, but that didn't stop him from making his displeasure known. Images flowed into Vincent's mind, memories of a beautiful emerald-eyed woman, and the heartache she had caused him before his death at her husband's hands.

"Stop!" he gasped aloud, reaching up to clutch at the spot where his heart had once rested, but to no avail. The images kept coming, devastating him with their intensity, and reminding him of all that he had yet to atone for.

Lucrecia, sobbing as she pulled her hands from his and ran from him, and then smiling as he embraced her husband and ended all of his dreams. The cold, uncharacteristic anger on her beautiful features as she and Hojo informed him that they were going to use _their _child in the upcoming experiment. Lucrecia, collapsing onto the floor, as the child she carried inside of her threatened her very life. Beautiful Lucrecia, gasping with horror as she stood over his dying body, Hojo's insane laughter eclipsing his everything else as his world faded to black.

As though it were happening now, Vincent could feel the mako Lucrecia had used to save his life. It burned through his system like fire, its acidic taste filling his mouth, its cloying scent overwhelming his enhanced senses. Lucrecia had combined the mako with a tainted portion of the Lifestream in her misguided attempt to save his worthless life. She had poured all of her energy, energy that she should have saved for herself and her unborn child, into saving _him._

Vincent shook his head in silent denial of the past. He hadn't been worth saving. He had failed Lucrecia on the most fundamental of levels, and it had taken him almost forty years to even begin to forgive himself for his failure. Lucrecia herself had forgiven him, though. It had been she who had restored the Proto-Materia that Rosso The Crimson had ripped from his chest to him, she who had given him the power to not only control Chaos, but to _merge_ with him, for the sake of The Planet.

Together, they had defeated Omega, and Vincent had been surprised to find himself actually _missing _Chaos after the demon had been set free. Now, he found himself wishing that Aerith had left him out of her plans to save Gaia, if only because his body was not his own, and never again would be, if they were successful. There would be no chance for redemption, now. He would be damned forever, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

'**Do you think that **_**I'm**_** happy about this?'** Chaos growled angrily.** 'The last thing I want is to spend all of eternity tethered to **_**you**_**, human!'**

'Stop.' Vincent demanded mentally, wincing as the memories continued to flow behind his blurry eyes. 'Enough.'

'**Is it, host?'**

Vincent shuddered violently. 'Gods, yes!'

The thought whispered through his mind, tinged with desperation and longing and bittersweet pain, but thankfully, the images finally stopped. Vincent found himself leaning back against the mountain, gazing at the bright night sky through moisture-blurred eyes, his eyes full of tears that he would never allow to fall. Loving Lucrecia Crescent had destroyed his life, and he refused to put himself through that again. Call it fear or survival, the end result would be the same, and that was all that really mattered to him.

'**You **_**are**_** a coward, Vincent Valentine. I rue the day that woman bound me to one such as you!'**

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Vincent muttered under his breath.

"Dark one?"

_No._

Vincent froze at the quiet, melodic whisper, shocked to realize that Yazoo had approached him without alerting him or any of his demons. As his heart jumped in his chest—and not from fear—he closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to once again do what was necessary.

'**Pretty one!'**

He ignored Chaos' sudden excitement, focusing on bringing his own exhilaration under control. He had to stand firm, he reminded himself. He couldn't reveal his weakness to the one responsible for it. He wouldn't survive another fiasco like he'd gone through with Lucrecia. It had to be over. It _had _to be.

'**Gutless human!'**

Vincent raised his head slowly, schooling his features to blandness, and forced himself to face the man he had so recently rejected. Yazoo was standing no more than five feet away, his beautiful features stark, the expression echoed in his gleaming silvery green gaze. Vincent's chest tightened painfully in response to that bleakness, and he felt his resolve waver precariously.

"Why?" the young man asked in a whisper, and it was all Vincent could do not to reach for him and damn them both.

'**Damn us?' **Chaos scoffed. **'He **_**belongs**_** to us, host.' **

"Does it matter?" he asked at length, praying that the boy would go away and leave him to his grief before he did something that they would both live to regret.

A sudden gust of wind swept past them, lifting gilded moonlit strands and flinging them across Yazoo's delicate face. "Yes," he whispered, and Vincent shuddered at the raw quality to the other man's normally smooth voice, "it matters."

Vincent quickly looked away from those beloved, too-pretty features. "You're wrong," he said shortly. "It doesn't matter, Yazoo."

_It can't._

**'Shut it, human. Of course, it matters. **_**Tell**_** him that it does.'**

"Dark one, please, what did I do? Was it because we hurt Nii-san?" Yazoo took a step towards him, his long elegant hands in their black gloves spreading out in a supplicating gesture. "We didn't understand, then. We didn't know that what we were doing was wrong. We were only trying to please our mother, to reunite with Sephiroth so that we could be whole. We didn't understand why you and Nii-san fought us, not then."

**'Take him, host!'**

Vincent didn't answer, unable to speak as emotion rose up to choke him, and Yazoo bravely moved closer. "We never meant to hurt any of you, dark one. We were only doing what we believed we must."

**'He is **_**ours.'**_

"Please," he begged, reaching out to touch one shiny silver buckle on Vincent's cloak, "don't punish me for the past. I know we were wrong—that _I_ was wrong—but I'm not the man that I was then. I've learned from my mistakes. I _know _that I can make it up to you, that I can make you _happy,_ if you'll only give me the chance--"

**'Yes!'**

"Stop it." Vincent's voice was a mere rasp as he pulled away, moving sideways along the mountain face to avoid physical contact, unsure whether he was talking to Chaos or Yazoo, but equally determined to evade both. "I meant it when I said that it didn't matter, Yazoo. It's over. Just walk away."

**'Claim him, host, before he listens to your inane words and leaves us!'**

"But I came back for you," Yazoo whispered, his eyes following Vincent's every graceful movement as he pulled even farther away. "Dark one, I _love_ you."

**'Claim him,**_** now!'**_

The slender young man took a gliding step towards him, reaching out with both hands, and Vincent had had enough of both Chaos and him. He grasped Yazoo's slim wrists in his own hands, for once uncaring if his clawed gauntlet drew blood, desperate to get the boy away from him before something happened that he could not take back.

Vincent looked at him with calm red eyes that belied the mass of emotion writhing within and said, very, very softly, "But I don't love _you."_

'**Host, what are you **_**doing?!'**_

Pain flared through those stunning silver-green eyes, flashed across the young man's elegant, dainty features, and then it was gone. As though a light had switched off, the life left the other man's face, drained out of his eyes, and left him looking as cold as Vincent had once believed him to be. Yazoo didn't speak as he jerked his hands away and stepped back, and Vincent was grateful for it. Chaos was roaring with rage inside of him, testing the boundaries of his physical self-control, even as his admittedly conflicted feelings for Yazoo threatened to undo thirty-four years of lessons most painfully learned.

The boy finally turned and walked away, heeding Vincent's words just a little too late to save himself, and Vincent's heart bled as he forced himself to watch. The other man stood tall, his back ramrod stiff, his head held high, his heavy silver mane swaying over the supple lines of his back and shoulders, and Vincent smiled to himself as the first tear fell. Yazoo might hate him now, but he would understand someday. He had saved them both from a lifetime of misery, and eventually, the boy would be grateful to him for it.

'_**Grateful?'**_Chaos snarled, enraged.** 'You are lucky he did not kill you for your betrayal!' **

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed raggedly into the night. 'He will recover, demon. Let that be enough.'

The demon's anger all but vibrated inside of him, making his teeth ache as he clenched his jaw shut to combat it. **'In the words of your own kind: fuck you, host!'**

Vincent smiled humorlessly as the demon withdrew, its abrupt departure enough to leave him gasping with the pain of it. He had done it, he thought wearily. He had held fast to his convictions, and he had assured himself that Yazoo would not approach him again. Yes, it hurt, but he would find a way to live with that. It was over and it was for the best. And maybe, if he repeated that to himself often enough, he would one day begin to believe it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth sat several feet away from the campfire, Genesis sitting quietly at his side, as his green gaze continually strayed to the path Yazoo had taken when he had left camp. He noted that Kadaj and Loz were doing the same from their place on the opposite side of the campfire, looking up from the rabbits they were skinning so often that it was a wonder they hadn't hurt themselves in the process. Cloud was doing his best to distract them both, but Gaia's Golden Weapon wasn't the most social man on The Planet, and it showed as he tried and failed to engage the boys in conversation.

Loz looked like he was on the verge of tears, while Kadaj was wearing what Sephiroth had come to realize was a typically angry expression. Cloud looked both worried and frustrated, and Sephiroth himself felt uneasy, if only because his boys had already been hurt so much.

Yazoo hadn't spoken in the five hours they had traveled through the plains, not even when his breathing had begun to become irregular. He had stubbornly pushed himself past his current physical limitations, until Kadaj had forced the entire party to stop and camp for the night. The youngest remnant had used his unexpected, rather amazing healing abilities on his brother once again, and Yazoo's first action had been to rise and walk away.

Strangely enough, Kadaj hadn't protested. He had merely ordered Loz to accompany Yazoo, and they had returned a short time later with eight small rabbits. Sephiroth had been surprised once he'd realized what they had done. There hadn't been any need for the boys to hunt for their food. There were enough of them there that they could have shared in the chore.

But he had quickly realized that Yazoo and Loz were doing what they must have done after first escaping Shinra's clutches two years ago. They were following the same behavioral patterns that they always had, patterns that had kept them alive and free when they had escaped from the remnants of Shinra Inc. It had never even occurred to them to ask for help, or to include any of them in their plans. They were simply doing what they believed was necessary to survive, regardless of the fact that it was no longer necessary to do it alone.

Kadaj had rejected _his_ offer of assistance with a snort, waved Yazoo away with all the hauteur of a king, and commanded Loz to help him with the rabbits. The middle remnant had merely nodded and left the camp, and Sephiroth was uncomfortably aware of where it was he had most likely gone. Unfortunately, he didn't believe that Vincent would offer the shattered young man the comfort he probably hoped for. Vincent hadn't so much as looked at the boy during their journey, not even when his breathing had become so labored that Sephiroth had feared his heart would simply give out beneath the strain.

Sephiroth simply couldn't reconcile the quiet, solemn man who had embraced him so warmly with the one who had turned his back on Yazoo with such devastating ease. He had thought that he understood Vincent Valentine, that the man's motivations and reactions, so similar to his own, meant that he was an honorable person. Regrettably, Sephiroth had forgotten that his own idea of honor was very different from other people's definitions--a trait he was suddenly afraid he had inherited from his natural father.

Had his human genetics played a greater role in his actions in Nibelheim than he had previously thought? he asked himself worriedly. Had he inherited his mental instability from Vincent Valentine, and not Jenova, as he had previously assumed? Or had his madness been inevitable due to his upbringing? A case of nurture versus nature, perhaps?

A soft hand ghosting over his hair startled him out of his silent reverie. He turned to find Genesis watching him, his haunting blue eyes filled with concern, and felt his heart turn over. He banished images of fire and madness from his mind, all of his focus centered on the man who gazed at him with such loving worry.

"I am fine," he murmured, forcing a smile to lips.

"Bullshit," Genesis whispered succinctly in return, and smile became genuine.

"Truly, Gen, I am. . .okay."

The other man tilted his fiery head to one side, his fine-boned features softening dramatically. "You're worried about Yazoo," he said, adding, "Don't think you can fool me, Sephiroth. I know you too well."

"Yes, you do," Sephiroth allowed, sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. He breathed a kiss into cinnamon-scented hair as corded arms banded around his waist in return. "You're right. I am worried about the boy. He seems. . .fragile, for lack of a better word."

Genesis only nodded as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "He reminds me of you, Seph, of the way you were when I first met you."

Sephiroth froze, cringing inwardly at the description, which echoed his own thoughts upon first meeting the middle remnant. "I had noticed the... similarities, as well," he admitted cautiously. "I do not like knowing that he—that _they_—have been hurt as I was. And for Vincent to add to it as he has. . ."

"I know." Genesis raised his head, his eyes flashing with blue fire, outraged on Yazoo's behalf. "You saw them, Seph. Vincent was happy, before Cloud did. . .whatever it was that he did. What the hell happened to change all that? What did Cloud _do_ that changed that?"

He restored his memories to him, Sephiroth thought unhappily. "I don't--"

"And _don't _try to tell me that you don't know," the other man cut in, his voice a fierce whisper. His stunning aristocratic features were set in stern lines as he continued, "I've let a lot of shit slide, Sephiroth, but I think you owe me an explanation. Several, in fact."

When only silence met his words, Genesis raised one auburn brow in an expectant manner. Sephiroth fought to hide his rising panic at the stubborn, determined look on his lover's refined features. "Gen, I--"

He broke off, dropping his arms and looking away. His hair slid into his face, and he welcomed the protection it provided, no matter how ephemeral it might be, as his mind raced to provide a suitable explanation that would not reveal his monstrous nature to the man he loved, nor force him to lie to keep it concealed.

"You do not understand," he whispered at last, squeezing his eyes closed as his bloodied past flashed before them. "I-I don't want to lose you, Gen."

"Sephiroth." A red-gloved hand appeared in his line of vision, and then slid under his chin to gently lift his head. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Sephiroth flinched, but the hand on his chin only tightened, and he knew that Genesis wouldn't allow him to put this off any longer. He opened dark, fearful green eyes to the other man's, and Genesis' touch changed to a comforting caress.

"You know that I love you," the other man told him gently, stroking the side of Sephiroth's face as he tucked his hair back behind his ear. "Nothing you say could shock me, or make me love you any less. You can trust me, Seph. You _do _know that, don't you?"

Sephiroth continued to gaze at him in silence, his angelic features suddenly echoing the frightened expression in his silver-green eyes, and Genesis was stunned to realize that Sephiroth wasn't _allowing _his feelings to show, he simply couldn't control them. "Are you really so scared of me?" he asked in a low, bewildered murmur. "Have I really hurt you so much, Seph?"

Sephiroth uttered a deep sigh and shook his head in the slightest of motions. "It was Hojo," he muttered, his deep voice so quiet that Genesis had to strain to hear it.

He waited for Sephiroth to continue, reining in his impatience as his lover fell silent once again. "What was Hojo?" he asked, careful to keep his own voice calm and soothing.

"The 'J' cells."

Genesis didn't push him for a more detailed response. He merely made an encouraging sound and continued to stroke Sephiroth's hair out of his face. "The 'J' substance was an active factor in my physical development," Sephiroth said suddenly. "Do you remember when I told you that?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled at the memory. "It was the night you told me about the boys. The night I first told you that I loved you," he added for good measure.

That gained a slight, short-lived smile from the other man. "Yes, it was." The smile faded, and Sephiroth's expression became solemn once more. "The 'J' cells do more than simply enhance physical strength. The can also create a neural pathway that links those who carry the cells to one another."

"Ah," Genesis said with comprehension. "So that's how Kadaj was able to communicate with you and Cloud. Telepathically."

"Just so." Sephiroth tapped the side of his own head with a gloved hand, the gesture emphasizing Genesis' words. "Vincent had somehow lost the majority of his memories. While I don't know the particulars on how he did so, I do know that he also carries the 'J' substance within him, and that Cloud used the link to restore those memories to him tonight."

Genesis' hand stilled as he contemplated his grave lover. "Can you do that?" he asked curiously. "Share memories with Cloud or Vincent, I mean?"

Sephiroth was silent for so long that Genesis thought he wasn't going to answer. "I honestly do not know," he answered with a slight shrug. "I have never tried the process, nor do I wish to. I find the thought of another in my mind to be...repugnant."

"Understandable," Genesis murmured, his tone thoughtful as his hand resumed its ministrations. "So, Cloud was able to give Vincent his memories back. How did he end up with them to begin with? Was it the link?"

"No." Silver brows came together as Sephiroth frowned. "It does not work that way. Cloud had memories of Vincent, and the time they had spent as friends. Cloud used those to essentially _awaken _the part of Vincent's memory that he himself could not access. Vincent's mind did the rest."

Genesis mimicked his frown as he thought it over. "He opened the door to Vincent's memories when Vincent couldn't. Is that what you're trying to say?"

The frown disappeared, replaced by a surprisingly warm smile. "Yes, it is." Sephiroth gazed for a long moment before leaning down and brushing a kiss across his lips. "Such a clever kitten," he murmured with admiration. "I should have known you would understand."

"Yes, you should have," Genesis admonished even as he leaned forward to initiate another, longer kiss. "So, are the 'J' cells what made Masamune disappear earlier, too?"

Sephiroth stilled, and then let out a low laugh, no longer afraid of his lover's reactions. "Perhaps, too clever," he whispered, his deep voice soft and seductive. Genesis' full lips trembled against his own, and he laughed again as he drew back. "Yes, Genesis. The cells were what enabled me to wish Masamune away. Again, I do not know how it works, only that it does."

Genesis sighed breathlessly even as he asked, "Do you know where it goes?"

"Sorry, but no."

The other man adopted a sulky expression, and Sephiroth couldn't resist the urge to pull him close. Genesis didn't protest as he found himself firmly ensconced on Sephiroth's lap, held in place by strong, possessive arms. Genesis had taken the truth—partial though it regrettably was—better than Sephiroth had ever dreamed that he would. Perhaps, he had made a mistake in withholding so much of it from his beautiful, passionate lover.

He thought of Nibelheim, and Genesis' cruel, hate-filled words in the reactor, and quickly chastised himself. Yes, Genesis was understanding now, but only because he _had _hidden the bulk of the truth from him. If Genesis had seen himself as a monster in the past, it was likely that he would feel the same way now, and set himself on the same destructive path. No matter how badly Sephiroth longed to be completely honest with him, he knew that he couldn't be. Much like himself and Angeal, Genesis' sanity depended on the illusion that he was a human being. Sephiroth would never take that away from him, regardless of the emotional difficulty that keeping such a secret caused _him._

He tightened his hold on the man in his arms, burying his face in short, fiery locks. "I love you, Genesis."

Genesis' arms tightened around him in return. "I love you too, moonbeam," he said tenderly in return. "I don't suppose you know how Reno knows Kadaj?"

Sephiroth was startled by the sudden shift in conversation, but he didn't let it show as he drew back just enough to join their mouths. "You will have to ask one of them," he whispered against warm lips. "I'm afraid that I do not have _all _of the answers, kitten."

Genesis quickly lost interest in the subject as Sephiroth's tongue began to do wonderful things to his own. He'd ask Reno about it later. Right now, he had other, more _pressing _concerns to contend with. Like the hard-on that was pushing insistently against his ass, and the murmurs of their companions, which served to remind him that they weren't alone, and probably wouldn't be for some time to come.

He groaned with disappointment even as he thrust his hands in Sephiroth's silky fall of hair. He might not be able to get laid tonight, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be horny and frustrated alone!

Sephiroth shifted the slim, rounded curves of Genesis' ass until his erection was pressed directly against the heart of him. Genesis responded by digging his heels into the ground beside him and pushing himself more firmly against him. Sephiroth brought one hand up to tangle in Genesis' sleek cap of hair, taking complete control of the kiss, even as his free hand burrowed under the other man's jacket. He released the latch that held Genesis' weapons belt in place and plunged his hand under the hem of the soft black cowl-neck.

Genesis felt his lover's hand on the sensitive skin of his lower back and shivered passionately in response. He broke the kiss and hugged Sephiroth close, dragging his lips up the strong line of the other man's jaw. Sephiroth let out a faint, ragged groan, and he grinned as he latched onto one succulent earlobe.

"What do you say to reconnoitering the area and checking for 'hostiles'?" he asked in a sensual murmur.

Sephiroth uttered a small, shaky laugh at that. "I don't think that this," he thrust against him once, "could be considered hostile, Genesis."

"Well, considering what you like to do to me with it. . ." Genesis let his voice trail off as he raised his head suggestively, a wicked smile curling his kiss-reddened lips, and laughed softly at the other man's violent shudder. "Hmm, my thoughts exactly. So, what do you say? Are you game?"

Sephiroth smiled slowly, the loving gesture full of the dark sensuality that had always excited him, and Genesis swallowed hard. He slid off of Sephiroth's lap, pulled his weapons belt and harness away from his body, and threw it to the ground. It landed with a thump, drawing all eyes to then, and Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh as he pushed himself to his feet. He reached out and grasped Genesis' hand in his own, tugging lightly even as he closed the distance between them. He was lowering his head for another kiss when a loud snort sounded, startling them apart.

"Oh, give it a rest," Kadaj snapped, glaring at them hotly. "Can't you two wait until we reach civilization to fuck?"

Azure eyes widened with outrage, and then narrowed as Genesis opened his mouth to deliver a stinging retort. A low gasp distracted him, bringing his attention back to Sephiroth, who was wearing a suddenly pained expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

Sephiroth only shook his head and turned away, his mako-green gaze focusing on a slim figure in the distance. Yazoo was coming towards them, his arms wrapped around himself as if he were cold, his head hanging so that his hair partially concealed his face. His dainty, almost feminine features could have been carved from stone, so expressionless were they as the boy passed right by them and went straight to his brothers.

Genesis watched with both surprise and concern as Yazoo's brothers immediately stood to meet him. Loz wrapped his arms around his brother, the tears he'd been fighting all evening finally breaking free, even as Kadaj slid his arms around Yazoo's waist and hugged him tightly. The middle boy never spoke as he put his arms around Kadaj in return, he merely held on to him as though he were the most important thing in the world. Loz did the same to him, and they stood like that for endless minutes, each drawing comfort from the other, and shutting the world around them out completely.

"I think it's time I had a talk with Vincent Valentine," Sephiroth snarled, and Genesis was startled by the fury he heard in his lover's normally controlled voice.

"No." Cloud shook his head as he wrenched his gaze away from Kadaj and his siblings, his bright blue gaze meeting Sephiroth's evenly. "I'll talk to him, find out what's going on."

"And do what?" Sephiroth all but growled, his anger not diminished in the least, as he shared his remnant's pain.

"I don't know," Cloud snapped with exasperation, approaching his nemesis with silent steps, wondering why everyone expected _him _to have all the answers. "I'll talk to him and take it from there. Just. . .stay here with the boys, okay?"

He glanced over his shoulder, his youthful features taking on a worried cast. "Make sure Kadaj doesn't do anything stupid," he added in a low, tense whisper. "You _know_ how he gets when he's angry."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long, tense moment before offering a jerky nod. "Very well," he said, forcing his own anger back as Yazoo's pain continued to buffet his own emotional defenses. "Make sure Vincent understands that there will be consequences if he hurts Yazoo, again."

Cloud winced at that, hating that Vincent had hurt the boy, even as he was surprised by Sephiroth's protectiveness. "I'll talk to him," he repeated, adding, "I feel it too, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth released a long breath and raked an agitated hand through his overlong hair. "Thank you," he said at last. "I. . .appreciate your efforts on Yazoo's behalf."

Cloud barely refrained from rolling his eyes at that. "Yeah, sure thing," he muttered, turning away and striding determinedly from camp.

Genesis waited until he was out of sight to set a hand on his lover's arm. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Sephiroth covered his hand and squeezed gently. "You could help me comfort the boy," he said with a touch of embarrassment. "I would like to, but I do not know how to go about it."

The other man sniffed with mock disdain and tossed his head spiritedly. "Watch and learn, Sephiroth."

He marched over to the boys, who were now sitting on the ground, still huddled together as they shared Yazoo's pain, and extended a red-gloved hand. "Sephiroth is worried about you," he told the boy in a soft voice. "It would mean a great deal to me if you would spend some time with us and reassure him that you're all right."

Kadaj sneered at him but didn't speak as his words had the desired effect. Yazoo finally stirred, lifting his gilded head to look up at Genesis with shuttered green eyes. "He feels it, then?"

Genesis nodded, his expression softening. "Yes," he answered as gently as he could, "he does."

Yazoo slanted a glance at Loz, who nodded with eager encouragement, then at his youngest sibling. Kadaj gazed at Genesis with reluctant admiration before grudgingly giving his consent. "You can go," he said magnanimously. "Sephiroth needs you, after all."

"Thank you, _tenshi."_ Kadaj only shrugged as he pulled away, and Yazoo didn't think twice as he slid his hand into Genesis'. "And thank you, Genesis. I do not want to cause Sephiroth any distress."

Genesis merely smiled as he pulled the graceful, willowy boy to his feet. "Seph has wanted a family for a very long time," he told the boy as he led him around the fire. "Your happiness is very important to him."

Yazoo heard what he didn't say and looked at him with a faintly fond expression. "And to you, as well," he murmured uncanny perception.

"Yes, you're important to me, too." He squeezed the boy's hand and came to halt before Sephiroth. "Now, I think we should all sit down and get to know each other. Seph?"

Sephiroth looked nervous as he nodded and slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I would like that very much," he muttered, his discomfort obvious.

"Of course, you would." Genesis tugged on the boy's hand as he dropped to the ground, and Yazoo slowly followed suit. Genesis watched as the boy knelt on the ground, his movements showing his uncertainty, his pretty features mirroring Sephiroth's uncomfortable expression, and sighed dramatically. "You two are going to be the death of me."

His words were met with identical expressions of confusion, and he quickly shook his head. He shifted closer to Sephiroth, who automatically put an arm around his shoulders, and opened his own. "Come here," he said, smiling as the quiet, reserved boy flew to him in what Genesis knew was an uncharacteristic way.

Genesis flashed his lover a quick, satisfied smile and shifted just enough to settle the slender young man between them. He closed his arms around the boy, who immediately turned his face into his shoulder, and ran a hand through his heavy silver hair. "Better?" he questioned lightly, and was rewarded with a silent nod.

He cast a pointed glance at Sephiroth's free hand, and Sephiroth smiled faintly as he got the hint. He set his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed very gently. "We are here," he murmured, and Yazoo responded with a ragged, relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry," Yazoo whispered, his voice so faint that Sephiroth had to struggle to hear it.

"For what?" he asked with surprise.

"The kiss." Yazoo shifted just enough to look up at the man who held him. "I know you're not mine anymore, but I had to have one last taste. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Genesis told him with a small smile. "I was flattered, truth be told."

Yazoo merely blinked those heavy-lidded eyes at him, and Genesis uttered a soft laugh. "Yes, you surprised me," he admitted, "but so long as you don't do it again, I can live with it."

The boy didn't respond, continuing to gaze up at him with Sephiroth's eyes, and his heart turned over. "It's all right," he assured him, cupping his head and urging it back onto his shoulder. "I can only imagine how hard it must be, sharing memories with Sephiroth. It must get confusing, at times."

"Sometimes," Yazoo answered quietly. "But I know that you don't belong to me anymore. I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Then, we're good, aren't we?"

Yazoo nodded again, and Genesis combed his hand through the boy's hair once more. He slanted a glance at Sephiroth, who was smiling with faint gratitude as he shifted and wound his arms around them both. _Thank you, _he mouthed, and Genesis smiled lovingly in return. To have Sephiroth look at him like that, as though he had just moved a mountain for him, was enough to make him feel giddy with happiness. Sephiroth meant more to him than he would ever know, and he was determined to make their unusual family a happy one, no matter how hard Kadaj fought him.

Keeping that thought firmly in mind, he rested his chin on Yazoo's head and began to talk. Not about anything important, just little, everyday things that the boy had missed out on, being raised in a laboratory. He spoke of his childhood in Banora, of the trouble he and Angeal had gotten into as children, of the first time he had met Sephiroth. Yazoo eventually raised his head and began to ask him questions, seemingly fascinated with the normality of his life. Genesis answered him as honestly as he could, and was rewarded as the boy began to offer small tidbits about himself and his brothers in return.

Sephiroth listened to his lover speak with a wide smile. Genesis always knew what to do, he thought affectionately, no matter what the situation. He was asking Yazoo questions about himself, and offering things about himself as well. He quickly discovered that Yazoo had an interest in history, which Sephiroth also shared, as well as an avid fascination with poetry, much to Genesis' delight. Sephiroth listened with fond resignation as they began to discuss various poets and their work, returning time and time again to Loveless, and its mysteriously missing final act. They debated different interpretations of the poem itself, as well as their own theories on what ACT V should be.

He had never been so glad to be left out of a conversation in his life, Sephiroth thought with a silent laugh. It was enough to be here, holding Genesis and one of his boys, as they included him in what he knew was an important moment in all of their lives. All they lacked were Kadaj and Loz, and he glanced over his shoulder even as he thought it. Kadaj shared a glance with Loz before shaking his head negatively. This moment was for Yazoo alone, and they would not interfere with it.

He felt the sentiment through their shared bond and smiled to show his understanding. The pain they had felt from Yazoo, the utter and complete emotional anguish, had frightened them, and they wanted it _gone._ While Sephiroth didn't believe that what he and Genesis were doing would banish the boy's heartache, he could only hope that it would help him cope with it, so that he did not do something—either to himself or to others—that he would regret later. There had already been enough of _that_ in their tainted pasts.

Sephiroth's gaze swept over the camp, taking in Angeal and Zack and Aerith, who sat with Reno and Cissnei, and were discussing their next move, before stopping on the path that Cloud had taken. He could only hope that the other man was able to talk some sense into Vincent. If nothing else, he needed the assurance that the former Turk wouldn't do anything more to harm Yazoo. The boy had been through enough.

He tightened his hold on Yazoo and Genesis, moving closer in an unconsciously protective gesture, and closed his eyes. It would all work out, he thought, ignoring the desperation that tinged the sentiment. He and Cloud would defeat Jenova, and Genesis would help him create a stable home environment for their boys. He would contact Hollander as soon as they had settled in Wutai, and he would fly the scientist in with his own funds if he had too. Together, they would find a cure for the degradation process, and hopefully, they would never have to use it. He would save Genesis and Angeal both, and save all the rest of them in the process.

The future lay open before them, and he was determined to conquer it, for them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud found Vincent sitting on a large boulder, his arms wrapped around his knees, his face hidden in the cowl of his cloak. His sable hair cascaded over his back and shoulders, a deep contrast to the crimson of his cloak, and the too-pale whiteness of his skin. Cloud sighed to himself as he climbed up to sit beside his friend, wishing that he could do something to relieve the other man's pain. Unfortunately, he doubted that Vincent would let him.

"Are you all right?" he asked at length, not really expecting an answer, but wanting Vincent to know that he wasn't alone.

"I hurt him."

The low, ragged whisper surprised Cloud, but he didn't let it show as Vincent raised his head. "Was it necessary?"

Vincent didn't hesitate as he answered, "Yes."

Cloud nodded and moved closer, touching his shoulder to the other man's. "I'm sorry, Vincent," he told him softly. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"I told him I didn't love him, Cloud." Vincent lifted his head just enough to meet his gaze, and Cloud was startled to see tears in his deep red eyes. "You should have seen his face. He was. . . devastated."

There wasn't much Cloud could say to that. He'd felt the results of Vincent's rejection himself, after all. "You did what you thought you had to, Vincent. No one can fault you for that."

"Chaos accused me of doing to Yazoo what Lucrecia had done to me." He paused, observing Cloud's appalled expression, before hiding his face once more. "He was right."

Cloud quickly shook his head, then realized that Vincent couldn't see the gesture. "Don't say that, Vince."

"But it's true," Vincent whispered, the sound muffled as he hunched his shoulders.

"No, it's not." Cloud put his arm around Vincent's shoulders, hating the tremor he felt running through his friend's slender frame. He might not agree with what Vincent had done, but he knew the other man well enough to know why he'd done what he had, and the last thing he wanted was to see Vincent punish himself for it. "You had a tough choice to make, and you made it. Right or wrong, you did what was best for _you._ That's all any of us can do, Vincent."

"I keep telling myself that he's young, that he'll recover." Vincent shuddered. "What if he doesn't, Cloud? What if he reacts like _I_ did?"

"He's strong," Cloud rushed to assure him. "They all are. He won't let this destroy him, Vincent. He'll recover, I promise you."

"I hope so." Vincent heaved a thick sigh and pulled away, reaching up with a gloved hand to swipe at his eyes. "Kadaj is going to be angry with me, Cloud. I don't want you to let this come between you. If it comes down to a choice between him and I, I don't want you to choose me."

"It won't come to that," Cloud told him firmly. "I won't let it."

Vincent looked off into the distance, his eyes locked on something only he could see. "And if it does?"

"Then, I'll deal with it."

Vincent shot him a skeptical glance but didn't comment. What Cloud didn't add was that Kadaj, while unstable and emotionally and undoubtedly vengeful, was terrified of losing him a second time. He would do just about anything to keep Cloud with him, even if that meant letting the man who had emotionally wounded his favorite brother live.

Cloud hated the cynical part of his mind that thought such things, but it _was_ the truth. As much as he loved his little tyrant, he wouldn't allow Kadaj to harm Vincent. He was here to save _all_ of them, and that included his closest friend.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV (mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Drama, angst, character death**. **Once again, I wrote an epically long chapter and had to split into two. Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who has the patience of a saint! Thank you—yet again—for all of the reviews. Remember, reviewers are the reason most author's post what they write. Enjoy the tale:)

_________________________________________________________

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 36

_**'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest.' –Loveless, ACT I  
**_

The Fort Condor Mako Reactor rose up majestically before the party, a strangely attractive amalgamation of nature and man. Only partially obscured by the mountain stronghold at its base, it towered over the surrounding countryside, comprised of linear lines broken only by the occasional supporting catwalk. It was smooth and cylindrical, its shape reminiscent of a bullet, the hated Shinra logo gracing the rounded top. It was a testament to both the ingenuity of man, and the ruthlessness of Shinra Electric Power Company.

The remarkable thing about it, however, was the large golden bird which nested at its pinnacle. Easily the size of Shinra's prize airship, The Highwind, the golden bird embraced the top of the reactor as though it were a child. It was a condor, a rather rare bird, and the only one of its size to ever have been reported.

Upon closer inspection, however, Sephiroth was surprised to realize that the rounded roof was not a roof at all, but an exceptionally large egg. A mother protecting her young, he thought with a touch of longing, ignoring the eerie feminine laugh that trilled through his mind in unwelcome accompaniment. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the egg right away, considering that he'd been here once before, and that he had seen for himself that this was the only mako reactor to ever have been built with a flat roof.

The slim bundle in his arms began to stir, and his attention was drawn from the mystery as he looked down at the young man in his arms. "Do you see it?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Yazoo answered, his voice nearly drowned out by the wheezing sound that accompanied his labored breathing. "It's. . .beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Sephiroth agreed, forcing a smile to his lips for the boy's benefit, although he was sure that Yazoo could sense his apprehension. He always did. "I had never seen the like before first coming here, nor have I anywhere else."

"It is. . .special," the boy said, panting as his breath rattled alarmingly in his chest, "isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," Genesis answered for him, sidling closer and running a hand over the boy's hair. "It's one of the Goddess' gifts. I knew you'd like it," he added just a bit smugly.

Yazoo sent him one of his small, nearly nonexistent smiles, and he returned it warmly. He'd discovered that Yazoo, much like Sephiroth, hadn't received much physical affection in his life. While Genesis' tendency to touch without asking for permission had startled the boy at first, Yazoo had become used to it in the five days they had traveled together. He no longer jumped or moved away; in fact, he almost seemed to welcome it.

Probably because he'd had to help Sephiroth and Loz carry the boy most of the way, Genesis thought grimly. Yazoo's health had taken a turn for the worst after their third day on the road, and the decision had been made to stop here, in hopes that a few days of rest would help him regain his strength. Genesis could only hope that it would work because, as fond as he had already become of Yazoo, losing him would be much harder for Sephiroth, who already loved the boy as though he were truly his son.

"Loz?" Genesis flashed the muscle-bound young man standing behind him a smile. "What do you think of the condor?"

The eldest remnant had a wide-eyed look on his face as he stared up at the condor. "It looks like a summons, Gen."

"Really?" Genesis murmured thoughtfully as he studied the large bird. "I hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose, I can see why you'd think that, though."

"It _is _pretty big," Angeal allowed as he joined them. Loz smiled in his direction, simple and childlike in his open affection for the trustworthy First, and Angeal returned it freely. It was hard not to like Sephiroth's clones, who were each naïvely endearing in their own unique ways, even Kadaj. And speaking of. . .

He glanced over his shoulder, to where the boy stood between Cloud and Vincent. Kadaj had his arms crossed over his chest and was pointedly ignoring both men as they spoke to one another. His pale emerald eyes—glowing as brightly as any SOLDIER's—sparkled with unshed tears as he gazed not at the condor, but at Sephiroth and his brothers. He didn't like being separated from his siblings—or his 'Father'—and it showed.

Angeal had to admit that it bothered him, too. Cloud had essentially forced Kadaj to spend time with himself and Vincent, despite the boy's loudly voiced protests. Angeal believed that Cloud meant well; he wanted Kadaj to get to know Vincent, whom he considered family. Unfortunately for Cloud, Kadaj had no interest in becoming acquainted with the man who had hurt his brother, and Angeal really couldn't blame him for that. Especially with Yazoo so ill.

The boy was loud, opinionated, and angry at the world, but he was still just a kid, one who had been through hell. He needed to be with his family, to bond with Sephiroth and Genesis as his brothers were doing, and not be kept from them by his well-intentioned but misguided lover.

"Kadaj?" he called out, lifting a hand and making a beckoning gesture. "Why don't you come up here and get a better look at the condor?"

Kadaj shot him a startled glance, obviously surprised by the invitation, and then looked to Cloud. The older man nodded once and returned to his conversation, missing the way the teen's eyes narrowed ominously at the rather careless dismissal. Kadaj sneered once in his lover's direction before pushing his way through the party, his face flushed with what Angeal recognized as embarrassed anger.

The boy slowed as he approached him, wariness creeping into his green eyes, and Angeal was reminded of Sephiroth when they had been young. His friend had also been distrustful of others, wary of everyone he met, and already so cynical at fourteen that he'd had trouble believing that Angeal truly wanted to be his friend. Seeing the same mistrust and suspicion in Kadaj's eyes hurt him, and hoped that he could somehow find a way to help the boy, as he and Genesis had helped Sephiroth so long ago.

He smiled at the boy as warmly as he could, gesturing towards the reactor. "So, what do you think of it?" he asked.

Kadaj studied him for a moment longer before casting his gaze upwards. "It's pretty," he said slowly, then forgot to be cautious as the golden bird sparked his imagination. "Why do you think it chose to make a nest here, of all places? Was it attracted to the mako? And why hasn't it turned into a monster, yet?"

"No one knows for sure," Angeal answered, casually shifting to one side, leaving just enough room for the boy between himself and Sephiroth, "but Seph could probably tell you more than I could."

Sephiroth smiled faintly, pleased as he realized what Angeal was attempting to do. "It's theorized that the condor has some kind of built-in immunity to the mutagenic properties of mako, but no one has ever been able to get close enough to take a sample for verification."

He kept his gaze on the condor as he spoke, but he could sense Kadaj as he drew close, both through his enhanced senses, and the bond created by Jenova's cells. "Shinra sent a scientific team here six years ago, but the natives who were trained to run the facility stopped them."

"Didn't Shinra send any SOLDIERs with them?" Kadaj asked, curious despite his best intentions.

"They did." Sephiroth smirked as he met the boy's gaze. "Unfortunately, I did not feel it necessary to disturb the bird and possibly start a war by doing so. The President wisely followed my recommendation, and left the condor to those best suited to caring for it."

Kadaj matched his smirk with one of his own. "Not quite as stupid as he always seemed, huh?"

"No," Sephiroth answered wryly, adding, "Not then, at any rate."

The boy laughed as he finally stepped forward, filling the gap Angeal had created for him, happier than he had been all week. "He's dead now, right?"

"Yes."

The boy's expression showed fierce satisfaction as he said, "Good."

Angeal hid a wince at that, turning to find both Zack and Aerith watching him with nearly identical expressions of pride. It was disconcerting, and made him slightly uncomfortable, to think that the young girl might find herself attracted to a man his age. Then she sent him a wink, and he found himself blushing like a schoolboy.

Zack merely grinned and trotted over to him, not bothered in the least by the girl's interest in him. "That's my Angeal," he said in the worst stage whisper Angeal had ever heard. "Always the hero."

Angeal grunted at that. "And what do _you_ think, Pup?" he questioned, his voice softening. "Is it still as 'cool' as it was the first time you saw it?"

Zack nodded enthusiastically, making his black spikes sway. "Yeah, it's still pretty awesome, Angeal." He looked back over his shoulder, his baby-blue eyes twinkling flirtatiously. "What about you, Aerith? You've never been out of Midgar, right? What do you think of Fort Condor?"

"The condor is a beautiful, majestic, noble bird," Aerith declared solemnly, then ruined the effect with a giggle. "Even if it's stuck on top of a mako reactor."

Reno snorted as he pushed away from the boulder he was leaning on. "I don't see the big deal," he declared, tilting his bright red head to one side as he studied the bird. "It's just a freakin' bird, even if it _is _humongous."

Cissnei looked at him with solemn amber eyes as she stood and dusted the seat of her slacks off. "Reno, you have no romance in your soul."

The Turk snorted at that. "What, am I supposed to?"

Yazoo lifted his head just long enough to say, "Reno. . .you are. . .a. . . philistine."

Reno smiled lazily and said, "Bite me, gorgeous."

The middle remnant merely hummed noncommittally and dropped his head back to Sephiroth's shoulder, exhausted by the simple exchange, and Kadaj quickly focused on him. He had spent most of the last five days sandwiched between Cloud and Vincent and he was _not _happy about it. He should have been up front with Sephiroth and Yazoo, who had gotten so sick that Kadaj was terrified that he'd die if they didn't figure out exactly what those Shinra bastards had done to his lungs.

He should have told Nii-san no, Kadaj fumed, and not let himself be forced to make peace with the man who had broken Yazoo's heart. Vincent might be Nii-san's friend, but he would _never_ be Kadaj's!

Kadaj laid his hand on Yazoo's knee, his cherubic features reflected his worry—and his guilt—as he asked, "Do you want to see it up close, Yazoo?"

Yazoo's bright green eyes, so like his own, were ringed with dark circles as he looked at Kadaj with tired gratitude. "I. . .would like. . .that, _tenshi."_

Kadaj patted him arm and stepped back, swallowing hard to dispel the knot of emotion that had formed in his throat. "I'll take care of it, brother." He turned and started up the slope that led to the fort's entrance. "I'm going inside," he announced in a loud, sharp voice. "Are you _coming_, Nii-san?"

Cloud sighed from his place at the back of the group and sent Vincent an apologetic glance. "Yeah, I'm coming," he called out, winding his way through the party. He caught up to his little lover and grasped his hand, pulling him to a halt once they were out of earshot of the others. "You said you'd be a little nicer to Vincent."

Cat-like green eyes narrowed warningly . "He's still alive, isn't he?"

Cloud shot him a dark look. "Damn it, Kadaj—"

"No, it's _my_ turn, now!" Kadaj exploded, ripping his hand out of Cloud's grasp. "I did what you asked," he hissed furiously. "I kept my mouth shut and spent time with you and your friend. And you know what, Nii-san? I still don't like him!"

"Kadaj—"

"I'm not done!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and Cloud wisely shut his mouth. Kadaj looked absolutely livid as he took a step towards him and jabbed a small, gloved finger into his chest. "That piece of shit hurt Yazoo, and he didn't even have the decency to apologize for it. We're supposed to be your family, now. _We_ are the ones you're supposed to protect. My brother is ill, Nii-san. He _needs_ me. _Vincent," _he sneered here, "doesn't."

"Gods," Cloud muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he prayed for patience. He was as bad as Genesis! "Kadaj, I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"You're damned right you're not!" Kadaj hollered belligerently in return. "I'm through kissing your ass! You keep telling me that you love me, that you want me to be a part of your life, but that I have to accept Vincent too! Well you know what, _Cloud?"_

He all but spat the name, the first time he had ever used it, and Cloud felt the first stirrings of unease.

"Kadaj, calm down," Cloud said hastily, reaching for the boy's hand once again. "Let's go inside and talk about this—"

"No!" Kadaj batted his hand away, tears of rage filling his eyes. "I came back for you, and _this_ is how you repay me? Well, fuck you! I'm done. You're either a part of _my_ family or you're not. You'd better make up your fucking mind, Nii-san, because I'm not going put up with this shit much longer!"

Kadaj glared at him one last time and stomped away, nearly knocking over the shirtless man who had come out greet them. Probably alarmed by all the yelling, Cloud thought sourly as he moved to follow. He nodded at the man but kept going, following at a much slower pace as he hoped that Kadaj would calm down by the time he got to him. Hopefully, Shinra hadn't yet sent troops to garrison the civilian-run stronghold. The last thing he wanted to do was fight a battle he didn't have the gil for, especially if had to watch his back for a surprise attack from his boyfriend while he did it!

So much for silence, Sephiroth thought with a sigh as he listened to his youngest remnant scream so loudly that the sound threatened to pierce his eardrums. So much like Genesis, he thought with a mixture of fondness, irritation, and concern. Kadaj was trying very hard to please Cloud, going against his very nature to do so, and Sephiroth was not surprised that the boy had finally run out of patience. He could only hope that Cloud would realize just what it was he doing to the boy and back off, before Kadaj forced him into a confrontation that neither would win.

Which was something that Sephiroth could easily imagine his youngest remnant doing, he acknowledged silently. Kadaj shared a great many personality traits with Genesis, not the least of which was his innate arrogance, and a stubborn inability to compromise. Kadaj was a natural-born leader with a dominant persona, despite his myriad of insecurities. Suppressing the dominant side of his psyche to please another obviously went against the grain, and was something that was extremely difficult to do. It had taken Sephiroth death and eight years of imprisonment to learn how to do so. Kadaj had only had one, and he lacked Sephiroth's ironclad restraint. Put simply, Cloud was expecting too much of him too soon.

A scantily clad man approached the party from the top of the path, one that led to a tunnel carved into the mountainside itself, and served as the entrance for the stronghold. Sephiroth raised one silver brow at the man's questionable attire, which consisted of nothing more than snug-fitting pants, hiking boots, and a sword that hung diagonally across his back. He slanted a glance at Genesis, who had stepped forward at the man's advance, and watched with pride as his lover took immediate control of the situation.

"General Genesis Rhapsodos, here to speak with Chief Golan," Genesis announced coolly.

"Welcome back to Fort Condor, General Rhapsodos." The man nodded his dark head and stepped to one side. "Golan is upstairs," he said with sweep of his hand. "Go on up, General. He's expecting you."

Genesis lifted one eyebrow arrogantly. "Is he now?" he questioned, his voice taking on a menacing tone.

The man showed no fear as his eyes flicked from Genesis, to the rest of the party, and back again. "You are among friends, General. That is the message Golan wanted me to give you if you showed up here."

Glowing azure eyes met and held his before Genesis slowly inclined his head. "My thanks to you, then."

With that, he turned on and motioned them forward, leading them into the short tunnel that served as Fort Condor's entrance. He paused at the primitive rope ladder which led to the upper levels, setting one hand on it as he turned back to Sephiroth. "I'll go up first and wait for you, if you'll help Yazoo get up the first few rungs of the ladder."

Sephiroth nodded, watching with deceptively calm eyes as Genesis climbed up the ladder, and then leaned over the opening. "I'm ready," he called down, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Grasp Genesis' hands as tightly as you can," Sephiroth told Yazoo, who nodded his head in understanding but didn't speak. He shifted the boy in his arms, grasping his waist and thrusting him up into the opening. Yazoo immediately clasped Genesis' hands and was pulled up and into Fort Condor itself.

"Are you all right?" Genesis asked, concerned as he lifted the boy and carried him to a scarred wooden table in the center of the room. He set Yazoo in one of the chairs, brushing the boy's hair back from his face when he failed to answer. "Yazoo?"

"I am. . .fine," Yazoo rasped faintly in return, his lips tinged an alarming shade of blue. "Where's. . .Kadaj?"

"I'm coming, Yaz!"

Genesis turned to find Kadaj climbing up from the room that passed as the fort's sleeping quarters. The youngest boy approached him, his vivid green eyes flashing with worry as they landed on his brother. "As soon as Loz gets here, we're going to take you upstairs, Yaz. The old guy," he jerked his thumb towards none other than Chief Golan himself, "has given us permission to go see the condor."

"Thank you," Yazoo's breath caught painfully, "brother."

Kadaj smiled angelically and placed his hands on his brother's chest. "Now, don't bitch," he warned sternly. "I'm going to heal you as best I can before we go up to the roof, so you don't get winded by the trip. Got it?"

Yazoo returned his smile and covered the boy's hands with his own. "I. . . understand," he managed. "Do what. . .you. . .must."

Genesis passed a hand over Yazoo's head before rising to his feet, ignoring the dark look the younger boy sent him. "I need to speak with Chief Golan," he murmured with reluctance. "Mind your brother while I'm gone, Yazoo."

The too-pretty young man smiled up at him with a serenity Genesis didn't understand. "I. . .will, Gen."

He lingered for a moment longer, then sighed as he forced himself to turn away. Yazoo was in a bad way, but he wouldn't die in the few minutes it would take him to barter with Golan. Or so Genesis tried to assure himself as he left Kadaj to try to heal his brother. He wasn't quite sure he believed it.

Sephiroth paused just beyond the entrance, watching Genesis approach the local Chieftain. He listened long enough to ensure that they would not be betrayed, before focusing his attention on Kadaj and Yazoo. Kadaj was attempting to heal his brother's lungs, as he had so often in the past five days, but Sephiroth had little hope left. Whatever was wrong with Yazoo was a degenerative condition, as it reappeared no matter how often Kadaj treated him. Sephiroth was very much afraid that they were going to lose Yazoo before he had a chance to truly know him, or give him the life he so deserved.

The others began to file in behind him, and Sephiroth moved away from the entrance. He approached Yazoo and Kadaj silently, managing a tight, uncomfortable smile as they looked up at him with identical expressions of respect, awe, and unwavering devotion. "How are you feeling?" he asked, crouching beside Yazoo's chair as he spoke.

"Much better." Yazoo's voice still had a little catch in it, but it was much better than the wheezing breaths he had heard most of the five days. "Thank you, for carrying me so far."

Sephiroth only nodded, his silver hair sliding into his face with the motion. "Are you sure you're well enough to climb to the roof?"

Yazoo nodded all too solemnly. "I want to see the condor, Father."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment before carefully reaching out and cupping that heart-shaped face in his hand. "You have many people who care for you, Yazoo. Please, try to remember that."

"I will." Yazoo covered his hand briefly with his own before pulling away. "Loz, if you are done flirting with Cissnei, I would like to see the condor now."

Loz, who had one arm propped on the wall over Cissnei's head as he did just that, jerked away with an embarrassed flush. "Comin', Yaz."

He flashed her an apologetic smile, and Cissnei returned it as she shook her head to show him that she wasn't upset. He grinned hugely and trotted over to his brothers, all puffed up now that he'd found someone new to 'play' with, and she gazed after him fondly. His childlike demeanor housed a surprisingly sharp mind, and it didn't hurt that he was strong and easy on the eyes. She liked that in her men.

"You know, he's gotta be the only straight guy here," Reno commented as he limped over to her. "You definitely lucked out, Ciss."

She only tilted her auburn head to one side and shrugged. "I like him," she returned simply.

"Hey, I never said he wasn't a good guy." Reno spread both hands out before him and leaned against the wall beside her. "So, you like him better than you used to like Fair?"

Cissnei flushed a little at the reminder of the crush she'd once had on Zack Fair. "Yeah, Reno, I do. You got a problem with that?"

"Hell, no." Reno reached up to toy with the goggles that sat on his head. "It's just. . .there's a lot you don't know about them, yo. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. That's all."

She studied him for a long moment. "You mean, like Jenova and Meteor and Sephiroth's Reunion?" she asked calmly.

Reno's jaw dropped at her words. "He _told _you about that, yo?"

Cissnei smiled faintly at his shocked expression. "Loz has told me a lot in the past week," she said with a shrug. "I thought he was crazy at first, until he told me about Jenova using Sephiroth's form to trick them into triggering a second Reunion. He cried so hard when he described feeling Kadaj's death through their bond that I knew he really believed what he was saying. Then, he told me about he and his brothers being forced out of the Lifestream by something that had destroyed The Planet, and how Aerith had offered to send them _here_ for a second chance, and I began to believe _him."_

Reno glanced around them, making sure that none of the others were close, before lowering his voice. "Rhapsodos and Hewley can _never_ know about this, Ciss. _Ever,"_ he hissed for emphasis.

"I'm not going to say anything, Reno." Cissnei's eyes followed Loz as he and Kadaj each grasped one of Yazoo's arms and guided him towards the yet another rope ladder. "From what Loz told me, Sephiroth's sanity depends on keeping them in the dark. He said that if the general loses Rhapsodos, everybody will die."

She turned her head and met his gaze squarely. "After watching the two of them together this week, I believe him."

"Good," Reno replied with relief, "'cause he's right. Sephiroth's got his whole life tied up in Genesis, yo. He slaughtered an entire town the first time he lost him. I don't even want to _think _about what he'd do if he lost him a second time."

Her gaze found Sephiroth, who looked supremely uncomfortable as he stood as close to Genesis as he dared in what he probably considered to a public setting. She'd discovered this past week that, although Sephiroth was deeply in love with Genesis, he was a bit of a prude when it came to public displays of affection. He forgot himself every once in a while, but for the most part, he was very discreet in front of the group. Genesis, though, had no such hang-ups. He looped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, stepped into his body, and kissed him as though he'd been doing it for years. Which, now that she thought about, he probably had. Looks like the company scuttlebutt had been true, for once.

As Sephiroth slowly returned the embrace and began to kiss him back, Cissnei smiled to herself and looked away. "I like them, Reno. All of them." She folded her arms over her chest as spoke. "I'd never do anything to hurt them. From everything I've heard, they've been hurt enough already."

Reno tucked his hands into his pant's pockets and rested his head against the wall. "Yeah, I guess they have at that, yo."

"You, too?"

He only shrugged, closing his eyes as the past rose up to haunt him. "Doesn't much matter anymore, Ciss. I'm here to help them now, nothin' more."

Cissnei regarded him with tawny eyes that were full of sisterly concern. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," she offered in a quiet voice.

"I won't," he said sharply, then drew a deep breath and tempered his response. "Thanks, though. I appreciate the offer, yo."

"Anytime." She pushed away from the wall and stretched once. "I'm going to find a place to shower and crash. Call me if I'm needed."

"Will do, Ciss."

Reno watched her walk away with a smile of his own. Who'd of thunk it? Sweet, tough little Cissnei, and the remnant who had thoroughly kicked Rude's ass. Would wonders ever fucking cease?

"Oh, my." The breathless exclamation escaped Yazoo's lips as he approached the large, magnificent bird that had captured his imagination from his first sight of it. "It's absolutely stunning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's real pretty, Yaz," Loz agreed as he hovered protectively at his side. "I still think it looks like a big materia summons, though."

Kadaj rolled his eyes but didn't comment as he tilted his head back to look up at the giant condor. "I like the way the sun looks on its feathers," he said at last. "It makes them shine like real gold."

"Yes, it does," Yazoo agreed absently, not even feeling the pain in his lungs as he smiled up at it. He glided closer to the large bird, wishing he had the courage to reach out and touch it. But, he knew better. Most animals, wild or not, did not respond well to he and his kind.

To monsters, he thought with simple, brutal honestly. Which is what they were, no matter what anyone else might say to the contrary. He knew it, his brothers knew it, and deep down, Sephiroth knew it. It wasn't a pleasant thought, knowing that one wasn't human, but it was something he had long ago learned to live with. Eight years ago, in fact, when he had been mentally joined with Sephiroth during his rampage in a small mountain town called Nibelheim.

He knew that that was the true reason Vincent no longer loved him. Once his dark one had regained his memory and remembered that Yazoo wasn't human, he had wanted nothing more to do with him. Not that Yazoo blamed him. If the symbiotic relationship he and his brothers had shared with Sephiroth--and through him, Genesis--had taught him nothing else, it had taught him that humans weren't capable of loving monsters, not even when they counted themselves among their number. Vincent saw himself as a monster, yes, but he still thought like a human being. Yazoo never had.

As though in response to his dark thoughts, the condor opened its one visible eye and looked directly at him. Startled, Yazoo gasped and forced himself not to back away. The condor might not harm him if he remained still, but fleeing might trigger its predatory instincts, and he didn't think he could bring himself harm such a glorious creature to save his own life, especially since he was already dying.

He continued to gaze up at the bird as his heart hammered with a combination of admiration and fear, and little black spots began to dance before his open eyes. He knew then that his time was close, and a part of him almost welcomed the nothingness that he knew awaited him. No more pain, no more disappointment, no more false hope. He would finally be at peace, and his only regret would be leaving his beloved brothers behind. If nothing else, he could take comfort in the knowledge that his death would add to their strength, as well as Sephiroth's, which they would need for the battle against Mother.

Yazoo sensed Loz's unease as he stirred at his side and wished that he had the breath to reassure him. The condor would not harm his brothers. It was here only for _him._

"Uh, Kadaj, what's it doing?"

"How the fuck would I know, Loz?" the baby snapped, impatient as always. "Do I _look _like an ornithologist to you?"

One massive wing moved, revealing the enormous egg which the bird was obviously protecting. Yazoo watched with fascination as the center of the egg began to glow, its surface rippling much like water did when it was disturbed. As the red glow began to brighten, a fissure appeared in the egg, and something red and spherical was pushed through the tiny opening. Yazoo found himself stepping closer, even though he knew that he could be inviting death, held spellbound by the condor and its child and the magic he sensed coming from them both.

The small round sphere, which sparkled with vivid crimson light, hovered above them, supported by nothing that was visible to his own eyes. It was dropped abruptly, released by whatever force had been holding it in place, and his hand shot out to catch it in automatic reflex.

Yazoo brought the sphere close to his face, his eyes widening as the deep red color intensified, swirling, shimmering, gleaming until all he could think of was Vincent's haunting crimson gaze. "Dark one," he murmured, pressing his lips to the materia's smooth surface, and then everything went black.

"Yazoo!" Loz caught him as he fell, panic filling him as he realized that he couldn't her his brother's heartbeat anymore. "'Daj, he's not breathing!"

"Lay him down," Kadaj ordered urgently. "I've got to revive him before bitch-Gaia decides to steal him from us."

Kadaj quickly removed his gloves and tossed them aside, watching with barely leashed patience as Loz gently laid their brother down. He knelt beside Yazoo and quickly pulled the zipper down on his ruined leather duster. Yazoo wouldn't like that Kadaj had touched his bare skin without permission, but he thought that his brother would understand, just this once. He laid his bare hands on his brother's chest and willed the healing powers that had come with his rebirth forth.

"Come on, brother. _Breathe."_

For the first time since receiving his awesome gift, if failed him. Yazoo lay still beneath his hands, his eyes closed, his expression showing a peace Kadaj had only seen once, when Yazoo had been ensconced in Vincent Valentine's embrace. "Wake _up, _Yazoo!" he demanded as his own panic filled him. "If you die, I'll kill him, Yaz! I swear to Gaia, Jenova, and whoever the fuck else is listening, I will kill your dark one if you don't fucking wake up!"

When the threat to Yazoo's 'dark one' failed to elicit any response, Kadaj burst into tears. He lowered his head to his brother's chest, hugging him tightly as he begged him to wake up and come back to them. Loz was sobbing noisily beside him, and for once, Kadaj didn't tease him for it. He was too busy crying his own heart out as he searched for Yazoo in his mind and failed to find him.

"I can't feel him anymore, _tenshi," _Loz sobbed, and Kadaj couldn't find the words to reassure him. For once, _he _was the one that was lost.

A bright red light began to emanate from Yazoo's hand, and Kadaj's head came up as he remembered the materia sphere that the condor had given to his brother. "Loz!" he hissed excitedly. "Look!"

Loz lifted his head, sniffling as his wet gaze went to Yazoo's hand. "What's happening?" he asked in a hushed, frightened voice.

"I'm not sure," Kadaj answered, shifting to cover Yazoo's body with his own as the world around began to change. "Keep your head down and stay close to me."

Everything turned red. The sky, the clouds, even the sun, all had been painted blood red. The building beneath them disappeared, and Kadaj yelped before he realized that they weren't plummeting to their deaths. He dragged Yazoo into his arms even as Loz did the same to him, protecting both Yazoo and each other as a bolt of pure fire shot from the sphere still clutched in his Yazoo's lifeless hand.

It didn't burn them as it shot past them and into the crimson sky, quickly followed by several others. The streaks of flame swirled around one another high above their heads, forming an odd sort of matrix that Kadaj felt he should know. The matrix seemed to shrink in on itself, then exploded in a wave of sheer power. Kadaj cringed as the power reached them, but passed through them harmlessly.

Thoroughly bewildered now, he watched as the wave was replaced by a multitude of small, orange-gold shapes that resembled leaves. They floated around himself and Loz almost peacefully before bursting into a wall of flames. He buried his face in Yazoo's hair, hating the reminder of Nibelheim that would have terrified his sensitive brother, when something incredible occurred.

The flames seemed to soar up into the crimson sky, taking on a vague, bird-like shape as they did so. The bird of fire twirled in a tight spiral as it flew even higher above them, then spread its wings in a burst of sheer power. It _was_ a bird, one ten times more beautiful than the one that had so fascinated Yazoo. The tips of its white wings burned with pure flame, as did the top of its feathered head. The bird flapped those fire-tipped wings a few times, threw its head back, let out an ear-piercing shriek, and then exploded in a cascade of fiery feathers and blinding white light.

The world reverted back to what it should have been, leaving he and Loz shaking in the wake of the summon's awesome power. In his arms, Yazoo stirred and drew a deep, sharp breath, then went still once more. "Yaz?"

Kadaj laid him down again, placing his hands on his chest, and nearly wept again when he felt his brother's heart beating steadily beneath him naked palms. "He's alive," he whispered, relief making his voice thready as he lifted his head. "Loz, Yazoo is alive!"

Loz couldn't speak as he began to cry once more. He merely gathered Yazoo up against him and stood, taking a step before he remembered to wait for Kadaj's permission. "Take him inside and put him to bed, Loz," Kadaj commanded as gently as he could. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

His older brother nodded and hurriedly carried Yazoo inside, and Kadaj simply collapsed from relief. He crossed his legs before him, thrust his hands into hair, and began to cry once more. He sensed more than felt Cloud as he knelt beside him, and for the first time since their reunion, he flinched away from his touch.

"What happened?"

"He died," Kadaj whispered thickly. "Yazoo fucking died."

A gloved hand hovered over his shoulder. "Kadaj—"

"Don't!" Kadja shuddered as he realized just how close he had truly come to losing his brother. "Just. . .don't."

Cloud traded an alarmed glance with Vincent, whose passive expression didn't hide the apprehension in his ruby eyes, before turning back to his lover once more. Kadaj didn't appear see to any of them—Genesis and Sephiroth had actually beaten him here—as he rocked back and forth and talked to himself. Cloud realized that his little lover was in shock, and that he had to tread carefully. Any move he made could trigger a negative reaction, and with Kadaj, he didn't doubt that that reaction would be violent.

"It was Phoenix," Kadaj muttered, dim memories of Nii-san using the reviving summons to resuscitate his friends as they'd battled Mother swimming through his confused mind. "I _knew _it looked familiar, but why did it help _us?"_

Cloud caught himself reaching out again and forced himself to withdraw his hand. "Kadaj, what do you mean?" he asked in as calm a tone as he could manage. "Did you find the Phoenix materia?"

The beautiful young remnant merely shook his head, lost in his own scattered musings. "Sephiroth will know," he said simply, pushing himself to his feet and walking away without a backwards glance.

He didn't even notice Vincent as he passed him, or Cloud was sure he would have taken the opportunity to at least glare at the dark gunner. He went straight to Sephiroth, who hovered with Genesis just outside of the door to the fort. "Why did it help us, Father?"

Sephiroth reached out and grasped his shoulders in gentle hands, torn between Kadaj's obvious need for him, and Loz's loud weeping, which echoed through the cavernous building. "Why did who help you, little one?" he asked at length, knowing that Angeal and Zack would take care of the other two in his absence. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was Phoenix," Kadaj answered in small, childlike voice. He tipped his head back to meet the taller man's gaze, unaware of the tears that continue to stream down his face. "The condor gave the materia to Yazoo, Father. Then Yazoo died, and I couldn't heal him, and the materia cast itself, and then Yazoo was breathing again. Why did it help us?"

Sephiroth's glance flicked to Cloud, who looked both frightened and confused as he shrugged, and then back to the youngest remnant. "I don't know," he said at length, several possible explanations flowing through his mind. He pulled the boy to him, comforting them both, and Kadaj responded by burrowing his wet face into the bare skin of Sephiroth's chest. "Perhaps, we are not quite the monsters we believe ourselves to be," he speculated in a quiet voice, "if an agent of Gaia is willing to go against her to save one us."

"That's bullshit," the boy declared, sounding more like himself as he clung to Sephiroth tightly. "We've always been monsters, Sephiroth. Coming back hasn't changed _that."_

"None of you are monsters," Genesis stated fiercely, appalled to hear the young boy utter such a horrible thing. "Sephiroth, tell him that he's not a monster, and then explain to me why you think that The Planet would be against you in the first place?"

Sephiroth sighed heavily and hugged Kadaj to him, threading his hands through the boys shimmering cap of silver hair. "Perhaps, Gaia despises us because we _are_ monsters, Genesis," he responded as calmly as he could, ignoring his lover's shocked, rapidly darkening expression. As important as Genesis was to him, this was between he and his remnants and no one else. "Come, little one. I would like you to accompany me while I check on your brother."

Kadaj sniffed and nodded his silver head before reluctantly pulling away. "I told Loz to put him to bed," he said with a flash of his usual fire.

"Then, I'm sure that he did," Sephiroth replied simply. "Come."

Kadaj slipped a hand into Sephiroth's as they entered the wooden structure that led back down into the fort, leaving Genesis to gaze after them with horror. "What the _fuck _is going on here?" he asked angrily.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his blond spikes, making stand up even more than usual. He spied a pair of gloves lying a few feet away and realized that they must be Kadaj's. He picked them up with a with a small frown, rubbing his thumb over the worn leather, absently thinking that they seemed too small to belong to his beautiful baby, even as he recognized that Kadaj's physical size had always paled in comparison to the charisma that made him appear larger than life.

He looked up to find Vincent watching him with vivid crimson eyes and smiled crookedly. "Maybe, this won't be so hard, after all, Vince."

Vincent merely continued to gaze at him as Cloud pushed himself to his feet. "Phoenix is not the most powerful of Gaia's summons," the gunman pointed out tonelessly.

Cloud bobbed his head once in acknowledgement. "Maybe not, but it was powerful enough to bring Yazoo back from the dead." He saw the minute tremor that ran through Vincent's deceptively slender body at his comment and winced. "Sorry, Vincent. My mouth runs away from me sometimes."

One ebony brow shot up at that. "I hadn't noticed," the other man said, deadpan.

He stifled what would have been an tactless chuckle at that. Vincent had a _very _dry sense of humor, something he shared with his only son, and occasionally used to deal with emotional pain. The thought of Sephiroth was enough to sober him, and to remind him that he and Vincent weren't alone.

He glanced over at Genesis, who still looked angry, although it was tempered with something resembling fear, and sighed once again. The other First was dealing with. . .well, _everything_ pretty well so far, but he had to be confused as hell. Cloud knew that he was, and he actually knew the whole story!

"Come on," he said abruptly, gripping Kadaj's gloves tightly as he strode across the platform. "I want to make sure that Yazoo is all right, and figure out what the hell this means for us."

Vincent only inclined his dark head in a gesture Cloud couldn't see and followed, leaving Genesis alone on the roof, gazing up at the condor with mixed emotions. "Did you really give our boys a summons?" he asked the creature in a soft voice, then shook his head at his own stupidity. It was a bird, nothing more, certainly not an 'agent of Gaia', as Sephiroth had flatly insisted.

He didn't know what the fuck was going on here, but he was damned tired of being left in the dark. He was going to find out exactly what it was that Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent, and everybody else seemed to be hiding, and he would let _nothing_ stop him.

Genesis turned on his heel and entered the fort, determined to have his answers, no matter what the consequences. He made his way through the unusual fortress, climbing down the simple rope ladders, until he finally found himself in the sleeping quarters. He had every intention of going to straight to Sephiroth and dragging him someplace private, so that they could have it out away from the rest of the party. Those intentions lasted for all of about four seconds, until he realized that now would _not _be the best time for a confrontation.

Loz was kneeling on the floor beside Yazoo's bed, one hand curled around his brother's, the other around Cissnei's, surprisingly. The pretty little Turk had her free arm around the older boy's waist, while her auburn head rested on his shoulder. Aerith sat with them, her hands folded beneath her chin, her head bowed over them, her lips moving soundlessly. If Genesis hadn't known better, he might have thought she was praying.

Sephiroth was sitting in a chair on the opposite side the bed, Kadaj curled up on his lap like the child Genesis had once believed him to be. Even as he watched, Sephiroth pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, and Kadaj responded by closing his eyes and snuggling closer. As Sephiroth smiled down at his youngest clone, Genesis was struck by how content he seemed to be holding the boy, despite the less than ideal circumstances. Sephiroth looked _happy_, and Genesis couldn't bring himself to ruin that for him, no matter how badly he wanted his questions answered.

And as much as he wanted to join them, he knew that Kadaj wouldn't welcome his presence. The boy would still saw him as an intruder—if not an enemy—and Genesis simply wasn't up to arguing with him right now. He was tired, dirty, confused, and damn it all, he was _scared_. There was something going on here, something that he couldn't even begin to understand, and he didn't like it.

They had nearly lost Yazoo today. The beautiful, too-solemn boy who reminded him so strongly of Sephiroth had _died,_ and it if it hadn't been for the mysterious materia orb still clutched in the boy's hand, he would have stayed that way. He would have returned to The Lifestream, and the goddess who protected it, and they would have been helpless to prevent it.

But they hadn't had to. Genesis shook his head as he leaned back against the cool stone wall. The Goddess had spared the boy, sacrificing a piece of The Planet—of _herself_—to do so, showing that Yazoo held her favor in a way only a chosen few ever had. While Genesis wasn't a religious man, he had done enough research into Loveless, and the goddess it spoke of, to know that there was something to the ancient tale of friendship, betrayal, and heroism. And somehow, he had become a part of it.

As was Sephiroth, he thought with a faint frown. When he had first seen Sephiroth's picture in the newspaper, he had looked young and beautiful and disturbingly emotionless, and something in Genesis' mind had inexplicably insisted on connecting the young prodigy with his favorite poem. Yes, he had been turned on enough to keep cut the picture out of the paper and jerk off to it, but there had been more to his fascination than simple adolescent lust.

As a child, he had wandered into a maze of caverns below his hometown of Banora. There he had found an ancient shrine to The Goddess, one whose name he hadn't known, and still didn't. He had never shared his discovery with another; not even Angeal knew of its existence. But, he had no doubt that his goddess was an early representation of Gaia, sculpted by the earliest settlers of Gaia, perhaps even by The Ancients themselves. Shinra's famous young phenomenon had borne an uncanny resemblance to the beautiful, angelically featured statue of The Goddess, and Genesis had noticed it right away.

Not much was known about The Ancients, the first documented inhabitants of Gaia. Very little had survived the extinction of their kind; indeed, no trace had ever been found of any their settlements. Occasionally, ancient relics were found—mostly in Wutai—but most had been proven to be frauds. The original version of Loveless, for example, had turned out to be a stunning reproduction of what the Wutaians claimed was an ancient book. Found in an underground tomb that belonged to one of the country's first emperor's, it had been nearly eighty pages long, mostly due to the beautiful paintings that accompanied the early Wutaian hieroglyphs.

While it obviously hadn't been the original, it was the closest they would ever come to a direct translation of the epic, and it belonged to _him. _Well, technically it belonged to Sephiroth, because he'd given it to the other man on his twentieth birthday, but Sephiroth really had no interest in poetry. Sephiroth had accepted it and immediately ordered the climate-controlled stand, but he had done it solely to please Genesis. He wasn't a Loveless fan—by any means. No, he'd done it to make Genesis happy, and Genesis had always known it, but it had somehow felt _right _to give it to him. The book had belonged to Sephiroth, and it always would.

As his gaze lingered on his beautiful lover and the three young boys who resembled him so greatly, Genesis began to wonder if—maybe—it was possible that Sephiroth had Cetra blood. It would certainly explain many of Sephiroth's physical oddities; his vertically slit eyes, his astonishing physical strength, his body's high resistance to magic, the superhuman speed that put even Genesis' to shame. While mako did a _lot _to enhance the human body, it didn't did nothing to explain his lover's beautiful, unusual eyes. Mako just didn't do _that._

Maybe, the 'J cells' that Hojo had used on Sephiroth and the boys had actually been the cells of an Ancient, he mused thoughtfully. How the hell Hojo could have hidden such an important historical find as the body of a Cetra was something he didn't know, but it was _possible_, wasn't it?

Genesis heaved a quiet sigh. Nearly all the people who could have answered that question were dead. Sephiroth's mother, the sadistic son of bitch who had claimed to be his father, President Shinra. . .Even Professor Gast—the man that Sephiroth had once confessed to seeing as a parental figure--was dead, killed by Shinra for deserting the company twelve years ago. In fact, the only person to survive Sephiroth's appallingly violent childhood was Vincent Valentine.

He quickly focused on Sephiroth's father, who was sitting quietly on the floor at the far end of the room. The deceptively young looking gunner had one knee drawn up before him, his clawed hand resting on it, as he gazed at Yazoo's unconscious form. There was no discernable emotion on his pale, undeniably handsome face, but his blood-red eyes told another story. His eyes fairly shone, now with mako, but with pain. He almost looked as though he were grieving, and if it hadn't been for his total and compete disregard of Yazoo's very existence this past week, Genesis might have believed it possible.

As it was, he was filled with the urge to charge over to the man and punch him right in his pretty face. He wanted to warn Vincent to stay the fuck away from Yazoo, Sephiroth, and the boys, and it pissed him off to no end that he couldn't. Sephiroth wanted to know the man, and as much as Genesis disliked Vincent, he refused to rob his lover of his chance to do so. Vincent might be a cold-blooded bastard, but he was Seph's father, and Sephiroth had the right to know him.

But Genesis didn't have to _like_ it. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, his expression softening slightly as he observed Angeal and Zack. They were lying on one of the beds, Zack's slightly smaller frame dwarfed by the older man's, as Angeal held him close. As surprised as Genesis had been when he'd discovered Angeal's involvement with his young student, he was glad that his friend had overcome his scruples and finally given in to the attraction between them. Genesis had never seen Angeal as happy as he had been this last year, and it was all due to the love of his precocious, hyperactive puppy.

As for Zack. . .Genesis grinned to himself. Angeal's puppy had no sense of decorum at all. He was an impulsive boy, one who never thought twice about showing his affection for his stalwart mentor, no matter where they happened to be. Within a day of becoming lovers, Zack's physically affectionate behavior had exposed the change in their relationship to anyone with eyes—and half a brain. Angeal might have been embarrassed, but he had worried more for Zack than himself. Luckily, President Shinra had been smart enough to look the other way, and he had been able to keep the puppy as his apprentice.

Genesis glanced around the windowless room, his smile dying as he saw Reno. The Turk was alone, sprawled out on his back on the next bunk, his hands tucked behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. Genesis wondered briefly if he was thinking about Rufus, and then shoved the thought aside. There was nothing he could do to help Reno except be there while he worked through his grief, as he already was. Only time would tell if Reno was able to recover from what had been done to him.

He noted with interest that Cloud was sitting on the floor with his back propped up against the wall not too far away from Sephiroth and Kadaj. The young man's expression was troubled as he watched them, and had Genesis wondered why. Was Cloud worried that Sephiroth would take Kadaj away from him? Was he concerned by Yazoo's aloof attitude towards him? Genesis had seen for himself how much Cloud loved the little shit, and he had _no_ doubt that the feeling was returned. Kadaj wasn't exactly subtle when it came to expressing his feelings, and as angry as the boy had been earlier, Genesis had no doubt that they'd make up eventually. Kadaj was _not_ the type to give up on something he wanted, and he definitely wanted Cloud Strife.

Covering his mouth to hide a yawn to himself, Genesis made his way to one of the unoccupied beds—the one closest to Sephiroth--and quietly laid down. Gods, but he was tired! He grimaced as he felt Rapier's hilt pressing into his side and groped around until he could remove it. He rolled over, set the sword on the floor as quietly as he could, and promptly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The chapter 37 story alert was a mistake =) You need to wait a few more days for surprises and hot sex."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Disclaimer II: **Also, no threesomes, no het, no Chaos, and no paedophilia sex scenes. I might have a few younger characters, but they're not doing it 'on-screen', so to speak, so don't expect _that._ And absolutely NO incest. Yazoo is a separate person from Sephiroth, even if he carries a piece of his soul. Hopefully, this will clear up a few questions I've had.

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer above. Just kidding =) This chapter, more bonding, and Rufus makes another appearance. A very special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, who gave me the kick in the ass that I needed to get this one finished! And, of course, to my reviewers. You guys are the best! Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 37

'_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair, his eyes locked on his sleeping lover. He watched with a gentle expression as the light from the room's only lamp played lovingly over Genesis' sleep-slackened features. His stunning eyes were closed, his long, thick auburn lashes fanning out like fiery crescents over his creamy cheeks. His rose-colored lips were parted, his breathing deep and steady. He laid on his stomach, still wearing his scarlet duster and heeled boots, one leather-clad arm dangling over the side of the bed, the other twisted under him in what had to be an uncomfortable position. To Sephiroth's eyes, he was completely, utterly adorable.

_'He's still beautiful, isn't he?'_

He went still as the simple, unexpected question swept through his mind. _'I would not have expected such a sentiment from you, Kadaj,'_ he returned as carefully as he could.

The boy snorted aloud, but kept speaking telepathically. _'He was always beautiful, Sephiroth. He always knew it, too.'_

_'Yes,'_ Sephiroth conceded with a smile directed at the man in question_. 'Modesty has never been Genesis' strong-suit.'_

_'No shit,'_ came the dry response. Kadaj shifted on his lap, his eyes focusing on the pendant he'd recognized the first time he saw it. He reached up and brushed it with gentle, nearly reverent fingertips. _'When did he give it to you?'_

Sephiroth tipped his head as he gazed down at him curiously. _'Two weeks ago.'_

Kadaj only nodded and continued to play with pendant, his expression thoughtful. _'Did he mean it?'_

_'Yes,'_ Sephiroth answered without hesitation.

His youngest remnant tilted his head back to gaze up at him with atypically somber silver-green eyes. _'Does he really love you this time, Sephiroth?'_

Sephiroth nodded solemnly_. 'Yes, little one, he does.' _

_'How do you know?'_ Kadaj's voice was a mere whisper in his mind. _'How can you be_ sure?'

He frowned slightly at that. _'It is a matter of faith, Kadaj.'_

_'Faith,'_ Kadaj repeated dubiously_. 'I didn't think you believed in anything, Father.'_

_'I believe in him,'_ Sephiroth replied simply.

The boy mirrored his frown before looking away. _'I hear Mother sometimes.'_

Sephiroth blinked at the unexpected change in subject_. 'So do I,' _he admitted, his casual tone belying the worry that rose up within him. _'What does she say to you, Kadaj?'_

_'The same old shit,'_ Kadaj responded with a shrug_. 'Free me, kill the humans, join with me, we'll rule The Planet as a family, sail the cosmos together, yada yada yada.'_

Sephiroth nearly smiled at the boy's unique description of Jenova's maddened rants. _'And what do you say to her in return?'_ he asked with cautious curiosity.

Kadaj up at him with a very slow, _very_ evil smile. _'Fuck off and_ die,_ bitch.'_

That startled a laugh out of him, one he quickly muffled as he glanced around the room. Relieved to note that his short outburst hadn't awakened any of their companions, he shifted in his seat and hugged the boy to him. Kadaj wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the embrace, and Sephiroth was surprised to hear the boy's voice not in his mind, but in his ear. Neither noticed the deep crimson of Vincent's eyes as they opened in the semi-darkness and locked onto them.

"Don't tell Nii-san." Kadaj drew back and looked at him with an expression that was part fear and part defiance. "It would only scare him, and I don't want to die again."

Sephiroth sobered instantly. "Do you truly believe that he would harm you if he knew?"

_"He might,"_ Kadaj whispered with a sad smile. "He's stronger than we are, Sephiroth. He can do what we never could."

Sephiroth only nodded and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "You know that I would do my very best to protect you, don't you?"

The boy only echoed his nod and laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder once more, leaving Sephiroth uncomfortably aware of what had been left unsaid. Sephiroth, for all of his unmatched strength and awesome inborn abilities, wasn't strong enough to defeat Cloud Strife in battle. Kadaj knew that he couldn't protect them, and so the young remnant would lie to the man he loved to protect himself and his adored brothers. The knowledge that he was unable to protect his remnants chafed Sephiroth—badly.

"Kadaj, aren't you a little too big to be sitting on Father's lap like that?"

Sephiroth's head whipped around even as Kadaj's jerked up. Yazoo was dragging himself into a sitting position, gazing at them with a fond expression as he leaned back against the headboard, looking fresh and alert and _not_ as though he had died less eight hours ago.

"Brother!"

Kadaj leapt from his lap and landed in Yazoo's, clearing the small space between them with startling quickness. Yazoo only laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, whose own arms threatened to cut off his oxygen supply as they wound tightly around his neck. Loz leapt to his own feet and threw himself on the bed, his arms closing around them both as he began to cry.

"Don't cry, Loz," he said automatically, freeing one arm to awkwardly slip it around his older brother. As Loz tried and failed to rein in his tears, Yazoo patted his back comfortingly. As he waited patiently for the emotional torrent to subside, he was stunned to hear a soft, steady weeping below him, where the baby's head was tucked beneath his chin. "Kadaj?"

The baby only shook his head and burrowed against him, hiding his face in Yazoo's long fall of silver hair. Yazoo frowned and shifted just enough to wrap both arms around the crying youth. As he set about soothing his younger brother, he realized that, for the first time in the seventeen years since Kadaj's birth, he could not feel his brother's emotions. Alarmed, he closed his eyes and searched for his brother through the neural conduit that had always bound them. He found it, and was bombarded by their angel's emotions, more intense than he had ever felt them before.

Fear, guilt, rage, love, they all washed over him in an overwhelming wave, and Yazoo quickly forced himself to withdraw. Left with only his own thoughts and feelings, he breathed a silent sigh of relief and opened his eyes. "It's all right, _tenshi,"_ he murmured comfortingly, marveling that the baby cared for him so much that he grieved even now. "I am here."

Kadaj didn't respond as he shuddered against him, helpless against the onslaught of his overpowering emotions, and Yazoo finally knew why he had been given this second chance. He wasn't here for Vincent or Sephiroth or even to stop Mother, as he had previously believed. He was here for Kadaj, to keep his brother from breaking, as he sought the happiness that even now seemed to elude him.

A faint reddish glow drew his attention to the bed, and the materia orb that lay forgotten next to his thigh. He smiled faintly and picked it up, grateful to the condor for the gift of life that it had granted him. It was a gift he would accept gladly, so long as his continued existence prolonged his brother's. Yazoo set the materia over his right arm and watched as it was absorbed into the leather of his duster.

It is done, he thought simply, accepting his role as Kadaj's caretaker with more enthusiasm than he ever had before. Much like the man who had made their own existence possible, Kadaj was an integral part of Gaia's future. For good or for ill, he was _necessary, _and Yazoo knew that now, if he hadn't quite understood it before, and he would do his part to make sure that Kadaj fulfilled his destiny, whatever it might be.

He set his hands on Kadaj's shoulder and gently pulled him away, his touch firm as his angel tried to resist. "Kadaj, look at me."

The baby finally raised his head, looking embarrassed and happy all at once, and Yazoo smiled down at him warmly. "No more tears, brother. They don't suit the man you have become."

Kadaj blinked, the minute motion sweeping away the remaining moisture from his eyes. "But you _died,_ Yazoo," he whispered, his voice unsteady as he swiped at his cheeks. "You died, and I couldn't do anything to save you, no matter how hard I tried."

Yazoo gazed down at him calm green eyes. "But you did," he said simply, smiling again at the baby's confused frown. "My lungs feel clear, brother. Whatever you did up there, it was enough to heal them fully."

The frown deepened as Kadaj looked at his chest and set his bare hands on Yazoo's exposed skin. Yazoo didn't complain as Kadaj's hands began to glow, content to let the baby ascertain the truth for himself. The boy looked astonished as he finally removed his hands and declared, "They _are_ healed!"

Yazoo ran a gloved hand over his hair and turned to Loz, who was still weeping as he watched them, and hugged him in an unusually impulsive gesture. "You heard Kadaj," he said, his tone holding a gentle reprimand. "I'm well, now. I am going to be with you for many years to come. So please, brother, stop crying."

Loz nodded his silver head, sniffling as he drew back, and Yazoo wiped his tears away with a gentle hand. He patted the elder's cheek, returned his lopsided smile, and looked around the room. Aerith was kneeling near the foot of the bed, her smile bright and peaceful. Cissnei knelt beside her, her tawny amber eyes meeting his briefly, before moving to settle on Loz.

He took note of the way the female Turk's expression softened as she reached out to touch the small of his brother's back. Loz flashed her a quick, joyful smile over his shoulder, one hand creeping behind him to take hers, and Yazoo schooled his features to his hide his surprise. Cissnei wasn't just another flirtation, as he and Kadaj had both assumed. Loz had found a _mate_.

And he had another sister, Yazoo realized, one which they knew nothing about. Yes, they had vague memories of Sephiroth interacting with her during one of Genesis' attacks on Midgar, but their father had barely acknowledged the girl, let alone spoken to her. They would have to tread very carefully with Cissnei, who as a Turk was in a position to betray them, should her loyalty to Rufus Shinra come to eclipse her feelings for their sweet, unsophisticated brother. Even if it did not, they would have to make an effort to get to know her, if only to make Loz happy.

His gaze moved passed Cissnei and Aerith, taking note of Reno's interest as he watched them. The redhead's eyes, which were a rather lovely shade of blue-green, kept flicking back and forth between he and Sephiroth, and caused Yazoo to smile knowingly. The Turk was comparing Yazoo to his father, and thoroughly enjoying doing so, if the gleam in those pretty eyes was any indication.

Another Turk lover, Yazoo mused thoughtfully. Vincent had once been a Turk, and so far, that had been the sum of his intimate experience with Shinra's less-than-elite assassins. While that certainly had not turned out well, he had to admit that he was curious. Reno talked tough, or he had when Yazoo had fought him, and Yazoo wondered if he was truly as cheeky and impulsive as he seemed. It would certainly make for an interesting encounter, if nothing else. Redheads were always so _sublimely_ passionate.

There was a whisper of movement to Reno's left, and Yazoo watched as Angeal and Zack whispered quietly amongst themselves. His resurrection had caused quite a stir, or so it would seem, he thought ruefully. He sent them each a placid smile and moved on, the smile faltering as he met Cloud's brilliant blue gaze. The other man looked troubled as he nodded and broke eye contact, leaving Yazoo to wonder if something had happened between he and Kadaj during his 'absence'.

Then, a glimmer of red claimed his attention, and the rest of the world simply faded away. Vincent was staring at him, his crimson eyes unblinking, his near-perfect features drawn taut with an emotion Yazoo couldn't name. Yazoo could do nothing more than gaze at him mutely in return, unable to speak as their last confrontation played through his mind. This man, to whom he had given himself unreservedly, had rejected him so thoroughly that he had longed for death, and had _welcomed_ it when it came.

The worst part was that he still loved him: His beautiful, mysterious dark one, who had taken him to the very pinnacle of physical pleasure, and then abandoned him to the black abyss of aloneness. Yazoo _knew_ that he would never love another, sensed it on a level he couldn't even begin to define, and it devastated him to know that nothing about their encounters been real. His dark one hadn't truly existed; Vincent had been a brief, beautiful dream, one which hadn't survived the light of their own twisted reality.

Those stunning ruby eyes warmed on his own, taking on a heated look that he knew all too well, and Yazoo's heart stuttered in his chest. No! he told himself sharply, forcing himself to look away. Vincent Valentine did _not _love him, and he would never again make the mistake of allowing himself to believe otherwise. It was not meant to be, and no matter how badly he longed for his dark one, he would never again entrust his heart to another, especially not to a man who had already broken him.

"Yazoo."

Yazoo turned to find Sephiroth kneeling at his bedside, gazing at him with solemn, concerned green eyes. Even on his knees, Sephiroth towered over Yazoo, tall and handsome and deceptively lean. He could understand Kadaj's awe, Yazoo marveled as he sent the older man a slight, reassuring smile. Sephiroth _was_ tall.

His progenitor returned it, reaching up to clasp Yazoo's shoulder with a gentle hand, while his other moved to Kadaj's back. Sephiroth stroked the boy's tense muscles, and Yazoo knew that if he hadn't loved Sephiroth before, he certainly would have after watching the effect that the older man had on his younger brother. The baby let out a deep, sighing breath and relaxed against Yazoo, his vivid green eyes closing, a peaceful expression creeping over his angelic features. Sephiroth had calmed his high-strung, mercurial brother with nothing more than a touch, and that was something that even _he _was unable to do.

"Thank you," he whispered with gratitude, and Sephiroth merely squeezed his shoulder gently and released him.

Yazoo pressed a kiss to the crown of the baby's head, his expression softening as he spied Genesis watching them from the next bed. Those beautiful azure eyes, which were capable of holding so many different emotions, were filled with a relief so great that Yazoo could practically feel it, despite the physical distance between them. He smiled and tilted his head to one side, silently inviting the other man to join him. Genesis looked to Kadaj and hesitated before shaking his head, regret etched into his oh-so handsome features.

Yazoo looked down at his brother, who was now watching Genesis with wary yet speculative eyes, and silently asked him to invite Genesis into their family. The baby snorted as he raised his head, but grudgingly agreed. Genesis was a part of them, whether Kadaj liked it or not, and they both knew it. He climbed off of Yazoo's lap, seated himself on the edge of the mattress near Sephiroth, and lifted one slim, bare hand.

"Well?" he threw out, his tone scornful as he gestured imperiously towards Genesis. "Are you coming or what?"

Genesis looked surprised for all of five seconds before he swung his legs off of the bed and stood. He rounded the bed and gingerly took a seat beside Kadaj, a wary look in his eyes as they flicked to Sephiroth, who only offered another faint smile and remained silent. He looked back at Kadaj, who raised one eyebrow in an expectant manner, before turning to Yazoo.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low, hesitant voice.

"I am, now." Yazoo smiled warmly and gracefully slid down the bed until he could reach the man they had once loved beyond all reason. "Were you truly so worried about me, Genesis?"

Genesis nodded his bright auburn head, and Yazoo responded by drawing him close. Corded arms closed around him return, and Yazoo turned his head just enough to inhale the spicy, cinnamony scent he remembered so vividly. "I am touched by your concern," he told the other man softly, adding, "Thank you, Gen."

The older man tightened his hold briefly before drawing back. Rose-colored lips curled into a crooked smile, and Yazoo had to suppress a wholly sentimental, highly inappropriate sigh of appreciation. So beautiful, he thought as he forced himself to pull away.

_'And so Sephiroth's,'_ a voice dry voice whispered through his mind.

He only smiled tranquilly as he met nearly identical silver-green eyes. _'I am aware,_ tenshi.'

'_Just making sure,'_ Kadaj drawled cheekily, and he quickly smothered a laugh.

Sephiroth barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the silent exchange, while Loz laughed aloud, the sound booming through the small, cavern-like room. Genesis eyed the older boy suspiciously before turning to his lover. "Do I even _want_ to know what I missed?" he asked warily.

Sephiroth paused, a smile flirting with the corners of his lips, before he shook his silver head negatively. "No, I don't believe you would appreciate Yazoo's. . . appreciation of you," he said, his deep voice laced with mirth.

Genesis blushed at that, he simply couldn't help it. "This is going to take some getting used to," he muttered under his breath.

"Indeed," Sephiroth murmured, quirking one eyebrow in his direction.

Genesis shot him a dirty look, scowling as the other man chuckled in return. Sephiroth gained his feet, his silver hair swaying around his lean body like a living thing, and Genesis quickly forgot his displeasure. He and Sephiroth had been surrounded by people all week long, and hadn't had a chance to be alone. With Yazoo's steadily declining health, their attention had been focused on him, and not on each other.

Well, _that_ was about to change, Genesis thought as he watched Sephiroth move to the bed that _he_ had previously occupied. Sephiroth busied himself with the removal of his armor, the weapons belt and harness, and Genesis quickly rose to his feet. He smiled down at the boys, who each looked up at him with shining green eyes, and ran a hand over Yazoo's head. The boy returned his smile with one that was both tranquil and surprisingly sphinx-like at the same time, and Genesis laughed to himself as he drew away. They were definitely Sephiroth's blood. There was no questioning _that._

Genesis rounded the bed and removed his coat, grimacing at the filth which clung to the treated red leather, as he draped it over the foot of the bed. He watched as Sephiroth folded his own trench, folding it as though it weren't covered in a week's worth of grime, and shook his fiery head as he extended his hand. Sephiroth handed him the small bundle, murmuring a quiet thanks, and Genesis stifled another laugh as he set it atop his own.

The boots came next, placed neatly beside the bed, lined up with nearly perfect precision, and this time, Genesis did laugh. Sephiroth looked up at him inquiringly, and he could only shake his head again, watching with fond eyes as Sephiroth shrugged and settled back against the plain wooden headboard. Genesis smirked as he quickly sat on the other side of the bed and removed his own armor. He set it on the floor and kicked it under the bed, not worried in the least about damaging the unpleasant reminder of what they'd left behind, and then removed his own boots.

He set them aside and swung his legs up onto the mattress, frowning as he realized just how small the bed was. There was barely enough room for Sephiroth, let alone _him. _He harrumphed as he quickly scooted towards Sephiroth, who raised his arm and pulled him close. Genesis smiled to himself as he laid his head on his lover's bare shoulder, loving the way Sephiroth cuddled him, holding him as though he were something precious. He felt the younger man press a kiss to the top of his head, and all but melted into him. Suddenly, the small, cramped bed didn't seem _quite _so bad.

"This is nice," he said with a breathy sigh, closing his eyes as a sense of peace filled him. "Just you, me, and our boys. . ."

Sephiroth chuckled above him. "And ten of our closest friends?" he asked in a dry voice.

Genesis only shrugged and tightened his arms, nuzzling the smooth skin of Sephiroth's broad shoulder with his cheek. "At least, we're together," he pointed out in a murmur. "We're lucky, Seph. Damned lucky."

"Yes, we are," Sephiroth agreed solemnly, running one hand down the silky line of his lover's back, as he thought of all that could have gone wrong, and once had—in the past.

The other man shivered, a high, breathless sound escaping him, and Sephiroth swallowed hard as he felt his own body respond. "Genesis," he whispered, his voice rough despite his best efforts to control it, _"aishiteru."_

"I know," Genesis whispered, pressing his lips to the hollow of the other man's throat. "I love you too, Seph."

A muffled snort came to his ears, and Sephiroth smiled as he recognized the sound as coming from Kadaj. _'Behave, little one.'_

The silent message lacked firmness, and Kadaj's second, louder snort showed that he was well aware of it. Sephiroth turned his head just enough to catch the remnants' eye, and Kadaj grinned in what Sephiroth could only describe as an evil way. He sent the boy a pointed look, one full of exasperated fondness, and the boy's wicked laughter rang through his head.

He found himself laughing silently even as he frowned at his youngest child. _'Please, little one. _Be good._ Our situation is difficult enough as it is.'_

The boy harrumphed, the sound echoing one of Genesis' favorite affectations, and Sephiroth turned his face into Genesis' hair to hide his grin. The boy was so much like Genesis that he could not truly be angry with him, even as he acknowledged that he would have to be firmer with Kadaj in the future, if only to keep the boy's animosity towards Genesis at a bearable level.

'_Don't worry, Sephiroth,'_ that high, childlike voice floated through his mind, _'I'll try to be nicer to Koneko, if only to make _you_ happy.'_

The smile dimmed at the boy's derogatory tone before Sephiroth forced himself to let it go. It was enough that Kadaj was willing to make _that _concession. Given what he remembered of the past, it was more than Sephiroth had expected. _'Thank you, Kadaj.'_

'_Yeah, yeah.' _

The boy yawned loudly and settled down against his Yazoo, his right hand reaching over his middle brother to take the older one's hand. Loz grasped the boy's hand tightly and curved his body around Yazoo's, mirroring Kadaj as they both enveloped Yazoo in a possessive, protective embrace. Anyone—or anything—that tried to harm Yazoo would have to go through them, and Sephiroth knew that there was very little on Gaia that could. Yazoo would be safe.

'_Course, he will,'_ Loz inserted confidently. _'You and Gen will be, too, Seph. We take care of our own.'_

Sephiroth was surprised that the oldest boy had used his nickname, but knew that he shouldn't have been. While Loz might be a part of _him, _he seemed to carry a great deal of Sephiroth's memories of _Angeal_ within him. _'Thank you, Loz,'_ he returned carefully.

'_Sure thing, Father.'_

'_You'll get used to it.'_ Yazoo's smooth, cultured voice—eerily reminiscent of Genesis' own rich tones—wound its way through his mind_. 'After all, _we_ did.'_

Sephiroth smiled faintly at that_. 'I am glad that you are well, Yazoo.'_

'_Thank you, Sephiroth.'_

'_You're welcome.'_ Genesis moved against him, murmuring drowsily, and Sephiroth carefully maneuvered him until they were both under the thin blanket. _'Sleep well, boys. Tomorrow, we leave this place.'_

'_Can't come soon enough for me,'_ Kadaj retorted spiritedly. _'Goodnight, Father.'_

'_Goodnight, little one.'_

The remnants withdrew then, and Sephiroth breathed a quiet sight of relief. As much as he cared for his young remnants, he preferred being alone in his own mind. After all he had gone through with Jenova, he knew how precious such a thing truly was, and he would never again take it for granted.

'_Sephiroth.' _

_Her _voice whispered through his mind, and he shuddered as he hastily began to close the neural pathways that made the invasive contact possible. He had become too used to using the telepathic bond he shared with his remnants, so much so that he had left himself open enough to allow Jenova to slip in and out of his mind, seemingly at will. She had been speaking to him all week, her voice nothing more than a quiet murmur. Occasionally, she would laugh at him and his 'weak, childish thoughts', but for the most part, her presence had been so subtle that he hadn't noticed it until she had _made _it known.

'My_ son.'_

"No," he whispered in denial, his deep voice little more than a breath of sound as he hugged Genesis tightly. His kitten, so fiercely protective of those he loved, responded by tightening his own hold. Even in the early stages of slumber, Genesis sought to protect him, to soothe him, as he had for so many years, and Sephiroth clung to him, his only anchor in a world that despised his very existence.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the fiery tangle of Genesis' hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the spicy scent that belonged to Genesis alone, and drew strength from the other man's closeness. So long as he had Genesis, he could do anything, conquer any challenges that came his way, even the one that had once destroyed him completely.

He wondered briefly why Phoenix, the summons that most reflected Gaia's capacity for compassion, had reached out to one of its master's enemies. Why would the life-giving creature choose to heal Yazoo, who was not the strongest of his remnants, when presented with a chance to eliminate him? The remnants were one of The Planet's greatest threats, three powerful pieces of his greater whole. Allowing Yazoo to die would have crippled Loz and Kadaj, who were so much a part of of their brother that they might not have survived his death intact, not to mention the effect that it would have had on Sephiroth himself.

He didn't know, and that truly troubled him. He was a creature of logic; he worshipped order. While he enjoyed a challenge, he did _not_ like surprises, nor mysteries. Knowledge was power, and he _needed_ to know.

He needed to talk to the Ancient, Sephiroth thought at last, hoping that Aerith, with her deep connection to both The Planet and the Lifestream, would be able to solve at least a portion of the puzzle. Until then, he would view the Phoenix's gift of life with suspicion, and he would watch Yazoo to assure that the summon did not somehow harm the boy it had saved.

"Sephiroth." Genesis' voice, thick with sleep, sounded just below his ear. "Quit thinking and go to sleep—_now."_

"Yes, Genesis," he murmured humorously. As Genesis grunted and stilled against once more, Sephiroth pushed his worries away and concentrated solely on _him. _It wasn't long before he slipped headlong into the world of azure-skied dreams.

* * *

Rufus Shinra stood at the wall of glass that that dominated the north side of The President's office—now _his_ office—his ice-blue gaze locked unseeingly on the smog-darkened sky of Midgar. His thoughts were not consumed by his new responsibilities as The President of Shinra Inc., but by Reno, and the untenable position he now found himself in. General Sephiroth had kept his word and given him The President's chair, and then had stolen the only damned thing that he could really call his own. Reno had been _his, _in a way that nothing—and no one—else had ever been, and now he was gone, snatched away by the very man who had pledged his loyalty only weeks ago.

Rage rushed through Rufus at the thought, and his hands fisted as he fought its hot tide. Ever since he had lost his temper and struck his lover down, Rufus continued to struggle with the fury that was never far away. He didn't _want _to be like his father, who had thought so little of the people who loved him that hurting them had been of little or no consequence to him. His stomach churned at the thought of what he himself had done to Reno, his violent actions echoing those of his father, and his mother's murder so long ago.

As for Sephiroth. . .He had been so afraid of losing the other boy to General Sephiroth that he had completely lost it. How could _anyone _compete with the general's cold magnificence? Sephiroth was tall, graceful, elegant, handsome, strong. . .He was everything that Rufus was _not, _and Rufus knew it all too well. Just as he knew that Reno was attracted to powerful men, and while he himself might be powerful, he would never be as strong as the general.

And that was where the fear had come in.

Rufus sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping, the rage gone as suddenly as it had come. Reno had never even _tried_ to hide his appreciation of Sephiroth, and for more than a year, Rufus had tolerated his boyfriend's little crush. But as soon as Reno had stated his intention to warn the general of _his _plans, he had crossed a line that Rufus hadn't even realized existed.

As far as that ridiculous story about Sephiroth going crazy and trying to destroy the world with a meteor was concerned. . .Rufus shook his fair head, much as he had the first time he'd heard it. It was preposterous, the thought that General Rhapsodos breaking Sephiroth's heart was enough to drive him insane. Sephiroth _was_ the strongest man of The Planet, after all.

And yet, Sephiroth _had_ turned on his father for trying to separate the two.

Rufus frowned as the thought flitted through his mind. Sephiroth had come to Rufus of his own volition, and had never given a clear explanation for his actions. What the general had said to his father before killing him, however, had been all the explanation that Rufus needed. And scarily enough, it had seemed to foreshadow what Reno himself had said.

Impossible, Rufus told himself sharply. Sephiroth might be fucking Rhapsodos, but he simply wasn't that _weak. _Nothing in any of Professor Hojo's psychiatric evaluations had ever even _hinted_ at emotional instability. In fact, Rufus would have believed the general to be asexual, if not for his long-standing arrangement with his second-in-command.

Reno's obsession with 'His Royal Hotness' had obviously blinded him to Sephiroth's true nature, which was something that shouldn't have surprised Rufus. For all of his street-wise ways, Reno could be surprisingly, stupidly romantic when he wanted to be. He had certainly romanticized _their _relationship, to the point where he had actually expected Rufus to _accept_ his very real betrayal.

"Godsdammitt," Rufus muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair. He was getting angry again, and that was _not _a good thing.

He heard the double doors open, then close just as quietly, and sighed to himself. "Tseng," he greeted tonelessly, turning from the window to greet the man who had been his rock through all of this.

"Sir."

Tseng bowed formally, bending deeply at the waist, in a show of respect. It was genuine, Rufus knew, but it never failed to irritate him. This man had been in his life from his earliest memories, had practically _raised_ him, and still insisted on formality between them. The Wutaian man, who had been branded a traitor in his own country for his continued support of Shinra Electric Power Company, was all Rufus had left. It wasn't as comforting a thought as it should have been.

"What news do you have of General Sephiroth?"

"He and his. . .companions are currently at Fort Condor," Tseng answered, careful not allude to Reno in any way.

Rufus frowned at that. "Why would they stop _there?"_ he asked. "Fort Condor is still relatively close to Midgar. Why didn't they commandeer a ship or submarine at Junon, as we expected? Or use the helicopter that they stole? Why travel halfway across the country on foot when they didn't have to?"

"They destroyed a great deal of the underwater docks when they collapsed the dome," Tseng reminded him quietly. "They were likely swept far enough away that returning to Junon would have been. . .inconvenient for them."

"Inconvenient?" Rufus scowled darkly. "General Sephiroth has cost me billions, Tseng. He all but destroyed my credibility when he deserted the way that he did, and he took all four of my Firsts with him, as well as—"

Rufus snapped his mouth shut and turned away, and Tseng gazed at him with hidden sorrow. "Chief Golan reports that one of the general's companions, the one that resembles him the most, is ill," he said at length. "One of his clones is apparently in less than perfect health. That may be why they stopped where they did."

"And Golan thinks highly of both he and Rhapsodos," Rufus muttered, wishing that his father had never sent either man to Fort Condor. They respect they had garnered there was turning out to be problematic for _him._ "I want them back, Tseng—_all_ of them."

"Sir, perhaps it would be best to wait—"

"Send the army," Rufus ordered, cutting him off and effectively ending the conversation. "Sephiroth damaged his own reputation when he allowed the Junon troops to see him siding with an enemy 'terrorist'. His SOLDIERs want his blood. I'm going to give it to them."

Tseng hesitated, knowing that his question would anger—and hurt—the young man before him. "And Reno?" he said at last, resignation entering his voice.

"Is not to be harmed." Rufus swung around, his pale, silver-blue eyes narrowing fractionally. "Make that clear to Lazard, Tseng."

"Yes, sir."

The slender Wutaian bowed again and withdrew, leaving Rufus alone with his less than comforting thoughts. Had Tseng been worried that he would want revenge on the other boy for leaving him? Had he expected Rufus to order Reno's death as a result? Could the older man truly believe that Rufus was _that_ heartless?

Reno had been a part of his life for almost two years, now. What had started out as an unlikely friendship had turned into something more, something Rufus had believed would _last. _He had given Reno a trust he had never given another person, not even Tseng, and Reno had chosen to betray him. How could he have misjudged the charming, irreverent young Turk so badly?

He didn't know, and Rufus was afraid that he never would. Even if he got Reno back—and he _would _get him back_—_he wouldn't be able to trust him again. The sense of closeness they had shared, the _intimacy _of their relationship, could never be regained. Rufus simply wasn't that trusting.

Even if he could somehow convince himself that Reno truly had meant well, Reno would never be able to forgive him for what _he_ had done. Rufus knew that too damned well. He had beaten the other boy within an inch of his life, and if Tseng hadn't stopped him, Rufus _would_ have killed him.

Rufus shivered and thrust the thought aside. He would _not _end up like his father. He would learn to control his temper, and Reno would learn the meaning of loyalty.

He seated himself behind the massive desk he had so recently inherited and opened the file marked, 'Deep Ground.' One of the first things he'd done after taking control of Shinra had been to set his computer programmers to work locating and decrypting all of Professor Hojo's files. They still had thousands of files to go through, but _this _was the one that had caught his eye.

A secret laboratory, buried deep beneath the paved streets of Midgar, in the depths of Mako Reactor 0. Twenty-six years ago, Hojo had begun Project Deep Ground in the medical lab that was attached to the reactor. The intention had been to make an army of perfect super-soldiers, using Grimoire Valentine's research on stagnant mako, and something called 'G' cells.

An army of enhanced humans, Rufus thought with the beginnings of a smile. Maybe, losing Sephiroth and the other Firsts wasn't as big a loss as he feared. It might be just what he—and Shinra—needed to complete the consolidation of Gaia.

And, it just might be enough to allow him his own measure of vengeance against the general.

He would have to find a way to control what was left of The Board; they would be scared at the prospect of attacking Sephiroth directly. He would have to convince them that Sephiroth was still a threat, which Rufus _knew _that he was. He couldn't afford to let Scarlet challenge his power, or Tuesti to perceive him as anything but completely confident, when he finally presented his plans to them. Yes, what he was contemplating was daunting, but he had no doubt that it could be done. He had only to convince Cid Highwind to accept the position of Director of the Space Program, and everything would be in place.

No, Scarlet was the real worry here, as she had spent years cultivating relationships with her staff, and consolidating her own powerbase. Not that he'd think twice about killing her if he had to, but he'd really rather not. Scarlet was good at her job, and it would be hard to replace her. Still, if she became a problem...

Deep Ground was the answer. Rufus was sure of it. He had only to find a way to control the superhuman forces that comprised its nearly two hundred members, and it would all be _his. _It was only a matter of time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **Here we go, again. No smut this chapter. Sorry, I just couldn't work it into the battle =) Special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, who keeps me right on track, even when RL kicks my ass and steals my concentration. And, _of course,_ to all of my reviewers. Thanks, guys, for keeping the story alive. You are the BEST.

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 38

'_**My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

'_He looks stupid.'_

'_No, he doesn't, Kadaj. He looks. . .superb.'_

'_Oh, please!' _

'_I think he looks good, 'Daj.'_

'_You would,' _Kadaj snapped, irritated at the interruption, before returning his attention to Yazoo._ 'Everybody knows that redheads shouldn't _wear_ red, Yazoo. It just makes them look stupid.'_

'_It becomes him, _tenshi.' A small, sensual sigh sounded._ 'Of course, he looks even better in nothing. . .'_

'_Eeewww! Do you _have _to think with your dick?''_

Loz burst out laughing, stumbling a little with the force of mirth, as he clutched at his stomach. He flashed a quick look at his brothers, who were both eying Genesis with speculative expressions, then at Genesis, who was frowning at them suspiciously, and laughed even harder. Oh, it was a good thing Gen couldn't talk to them in their heads, or they'd be in _big _trouble right now.

'_And who says you are not?'_

"Oops." He grinned at Sephiroth, who looked exasperated as he shook his silver head, and had to stifle another round of laughter. "Sorry, Seph. We forget that you can hear us sometimes."

"We don't forget, Loz." Kadaj leveled a pointed look in Sephiroth's general direction. "We just don't _care."_

Kadaj tossed his head and looked away, continuing on ahead of them, both of his brothers in tow, and Genesis arched one eyebrow at Sephiroth. "Arrogant little shit, isn't he?"

Sephiroth smiled angelically. "I had not noticed," he returned, deadpan.

Genesis gave a snort of reluctant laughter at that. Sephiroth could be a very funny man, when he wanted to be. "Really?" he questioned, his voice heavy with sarcasm, as he added, "I don't see how you could have missed it when _I _didn't."

"Perhaps, that is because it was not _me _that they were. . .discussing," Sephiroth offered with mock solemnity.

"I knew it!" Genesis declared, throwing both hands up before him in a dramatic manner, and Sephiroth couldn't contain a laugh of his own. "I _knew _they were talking about me! What were they saying? Was Kadaj talking shit? I bet he was, the little—"

"Genesis." Angeal frowned at him as he cut into his rant. "Name-calling is not acceptable when dealing with a child."

"Child?" Genesis echoed incredulously. "He's no kid, 'geal. He's a smug, mouthy, spoiled-rotten little pain in the ass!"

"True," Sephiroth admitted with another smile, "but he is _our _pain in the ass, Genesis."

"Hhhmmpphh, don't remind me."

Genesis tossed his fiery head, much as his nemesis had done only moments before, and Sephiroth's expression softened affectionately. Kadaj was so much like Genesis that it was frightening at times, and yet the older man remained blind to their many similarities. Everyone saw it but Genesis, but not one of them had the courage to point it out to the mercurial SOLDIER. Genesis would _not _take the comparison well, no matter how well meant it might be.

"He's never had a normal life, Genesis," Cloud said, as he and Vincent drew even with them. "None of them have. Once we get settled in Wutai things will change."

"Or so you hope," Reno inserted wryly from his other side. "Baby's got a few problems, yo, in case you haven't noticed. You've got your work cut out for you, Strife."

Cloud sent a veiled look, one which didn't quite hide the spark of anger in his clear blue eyes, and Reno shrugged negligently. "Just calling it like I see it, yo. Don't get your panties in a twist, Cloud."

Zack snickered as he slipped around the Firsts to join his two friends. "So speaking of undies. . .which is it, Spike?" He threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders, the other encircling Reno's, as he jerked them both close to him. "Boxers or briefs?"

Cloud snorted and attempted to jerk away, only to find himself yanked back unceremoniously. Reno laughed and simply went with it. It was hard to get away from Zack when he was in any mood, let alone an obnoxious one, so he didn't bother to try. After failing to help Tseng find and save the other man in the past, he was just glad to have the opportunity to be with him again. SOLDIER or not, he'd always liked Zack Fair.

"I'm thinking briefs," he offered in a drawl, and was rewarded with a wide, typically happy Zack Fair grin. "Cloud's wound _way_ too tight for boxers."

Zack watched Cloud's fair skin darken in an embarrassed blush and laughed again. "I don't know, Reno," he said with mock consideration, "after seeing the size of his sword. . ."

"He'd need room for something that big, wouldn't he?" Reno joked in return. "Okay, we have two choices here: We can either depants him and find out for ourselves. . ."

Baby-blue eyes narrowed in an icy glare, and Reno hastily added, "Or, we can just ask someone who'd know."

Two pairs of bright, eager eyes landed on Vincent, who grunted and looked away. "I believe that the proper term is 'commando'."

Both boys laughed, both surprised and delighted, as Cloud buried his burning face in one gloved palm. "Vincent!" he all but groaned. "I can't believe you told them that!"

The normally stoic gunman smiled, the corners of his mouth tipping up in the smallest of smirks, as he added, "We traveled together for nearly a year, Cloud. I learned a great deal about all of my companions in that time, not just you."

Reno snorted at that. "Yeah, lame save there, Valentine."

"When did you travel together?"

Vincent looked at Angeal, whose presence he had very nearly forgotten, and quickly schooled his features to blandness. "Three years ago," he answered, the answer short, emotionless, and lacking in detail.

The quiet First frowned at what he suspected was a deliberately vague response. "So, you've only known Cloud for three years, then?"

"Yes."

The frown deepened, and Vincent slanted a look at his only son. Sephiroth inclined his head, indicating that Vincent should deal with Angeal's questions as he saw fit, and telling Vincent that the other man trusted him not to reveal too much. While Vincent was pleased by the trust, he was also surprised by it. He and Sephiroth hadn't spoken since the night he'd rejected Yazoo, and Vincent had feared that his less than honorable actions had offended the younger man.

Perhaps, he had been wrong, Vincent mused as he switched his gaze back to Sephiroth's friend. "Cloud found me in Nibelheim," he offered, ignoring the sudden widening of Cloud's eyes. "I had been. . .imprisoned there shortly after my death. Cloud is the one who set me free."

Cloud was stunned by the other man's sudden, uncharacteristic openness, but recovered quickly. "It was all you, Vince," he said with a crooked, poignant smile. "If you hadn't been ready to leave, nothing I could have done would've pried you out of that coffin."

Genesis, who had been listening in silence, finally spoke up. "Coffin?" he queried. "You found Sephiroth's father in a _coffin?"_

Vincent shrugged once. "Hojo's idea of a joke," he offered blandly.

Pale blue eyes widened at that. "A joke?" Genesis echoed incredulously. "Why that-that dirty, slimy, soulless piece of shit! He put you in a fucking coffin as a _joke?"_

Vincent merely gazed at him and said, "Yes."

"Oh, it's a good fucking thing that he's dead," Genesis declared, forgetting for a moment that he didn't like Sephiroth's father, "or _I'd _kill him for pulling that shit!"

Angeal was shaking his dark head as he listened, thinking of all the things that didn't add up. While Vincent hadn't revealed nearly as much as Cloud had, his story also had too many holes in it, things that needed to be explained, if only so that _he _could make sense of them.

"Vincent. . ." Angeal's voice trailed off as he sought the words to ask his questions without offending the other man. In the end, he simply asked them. "If you were killed before Sephiroth was born, that would mean that you were in that coffin for at least twenty-six years. Correct?"

'**Thirty-four,' **Chaos promptly supplied, adding, **'Coward.'**

Vincent ignored the demon's less than helpful response as he nodded. "Correct," he answered simply.

"And you only left it because Cloud," Angeal cast a look rife with skepticism in Cloud's direction, "talked you into leaving?"

"He offered me the one lure I could not resist," Vincent explained with a faint smile._ Lucrecia's son,_ he thought as he imagined his first meeting with Cloud Strife. Aloud, he said, somewhat proudly, "My son."

"You're making it sound like you were there voluntarily, Valentine," Reno muttered, uncomfortable with the whole situation. He should have kept his damned mouth shut! "You might want to add a little more if you want them to think otherwise, yo."

Vincent grunted at that. "I don't care what they think, Turk."

Reno's bright red eyebrows shot up at his words. "What about Sephiroth?" he questioned tauntingly. "Don't you care what _he _thinks?"

"Do not drag me into this," Sephiroth muttered, aiming a scowl at the young Turk. "I am well aware of Vincent's reasoning, and even if I were not, it is none of my business, nor is it yours."

Vincent smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Sephiroth merely returned the smile and looked away. He understood the other man's motivations, and even if he had not, he had spoken true. It was no one's business but Vincent's own.

'_Father.' _Kadaj's voice sounded in his mind, its pure, childlike tones changing, until the words they formed were laced with something resembling anticipation. _'We've got company, Sephiroth.'_

Sephiroth's head came up at the silent warning. He saw Cloud's head do the same, and they shared a long, grim look. Rufus had finally made his move. All that remained to be seen was what—exactly—the younger Shinra had in store for them.

As they crested the last hill that separated the grasslands from the southern coast of the continent, Rufus' plans became painfully, foolishly obvious. Spread out over the plain below them was more than half of Shinra's private army. All SOLDIERs, most of whom had never met Sephiroth and the other Firsts, guns raised and ready for a fight they couldn't possibly win. They were going to be forced to kill their own men here today, and there was nothing they could do to stop it, short of surrendering.

"Which we will _never_ do," Kadaj declared as he set one hand on Souba's beribboned hilt. "We're warriors. We don't _surrender."_

Sephiroth grimaced as he watched Loz and Yazoo assume their own battle stances. Loz spread his legs wide and half-crouched, pulling his muscular arms back as he prepared to fight. He was grinning like mad, his silver-green eyes sparkling with anticipation of the fight to come, while Yazoo's reaction was more reserved, but no less disturbing.

The middle remnant simply moved to Kadaj's right side and reached behind him to grasp the rather lovely ivory grip of his Velvet Nightmare. He didn't draw the large handgun with its intricate scrollwork. Instead, he glanced at his brothers, smiled with surprising tranquility, and _giggled. _

His loud giggle attracted Reno's attention and caused the Turk to shudder at the sound. Reno quickly edged away, knowing exactly what that high-pitched, creepy laugh meant from his own past encounters with the middle remnant. Every time Yazoo had giggled like that, the guy had been on the verge of killing either he or Rude, and Reno _hated _the reminder. When Yazoo giggled, it meant that someone was about to die, and suddenly, Reno felt sorry for the poor schmucks spread out below them.

"They're all going to die, yo," he whispered to no one in particular.

"It can't be helped," Cloud murmured in return, his mind flashing back to another time, on a bluff just outside of Midgar. He had to fight to root himself in the present as he said, "Rufus can't get his hands on them, Reno. You _know _what he'd do to them."

Reno fought an automatic urge to defend the man he had spent almost ten years serving—and loving. "This is going to be even worse than dropping The Plate, yo," he said at last.

"Only because you cannot run fly away, this time," Vincent pointed out, his deep voice toneless.

The younger man shot him a dirty look, and Vincent shrugged once. "Witnessing the results of your actions firsthand is something you will have to get used to. You are no longer a Turk, Reno. Slinking away in the shadows will only get you killed, now."

Reno scowled as he pulled the EMR from his suit jacket. "Go fuck yourself, Valentine."

"Don't think about any of that," Cissnei said, her voice sharp with reprimand as she drew her own weapon, a large shuriken. "Think about what you're doing here, what you've all sacrificed, to have this second chance, and concentrate on that."

Cloud looked at her sharply, wondering just how much the pretty Turk knew, and how she had gained whatever information she had. Cissnei met his gaze and smiled briefly. "Loz is a talker," she stated in response to the question in his sky-blue eyes. "I know more than I should, more than I probably want to, but enough to realize that this is exactly where I need to be. Not just for Reno, but for all of us."

"We can trust her, Cloud." Aerith drew the Princess Guard and held it out before as she spoke. "Cissnei understands what the consequences would be if we failed."

"I hope so, Aer." Cloud looked away and drew First Tsurugi with steady hands. This was nothing he hadn't done before, and would probably be forced to do again. "Vincent?"

Vincent pulled Cerberus from its holster and checked it for ammunition. He snapped it closed and held the large black handgun up before him. "Yes, Cloud?"

"No Chaos, alright?"

A faint smile played on the gunner's lips, and then was gone. "No Chaos," he agreed quietly.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about," Zack said, as he pulled the Jr. Buster off of his back, "but count me in. I love a good fight."

Cloud only shook his fair head in response to Zack's light-hearted words, fighting off memories of that fateful afternoon just outside of Midgar. Yes, they were in a similar situation now, but it wasn't just his best friend against a hundred Shinra SOLDIERs. This time, they had a veritable army of their own, consisting of the strongest warriors Gaia had ever produced. Zack would be fine, and he really needed to quit borrowing trouble!

Angeal heard his lover's words and shook his head. He opened his mouth to call Zack over to him, and then closed it without uttering a word. He, Genesis, and Sephiroth would be the army's main targets. It was safer for Zack to remain where he was, where he had the protection of his closest friends, and a Cetra healer. As for Sephiroth's clones. . .

Even as he watched, Kadaj drew his sword and jerked his head towards the waiting forces. Yazoo and Loz traded a quick glance, and then they were off. Loz took off at a run, moving so fast that tracers of blue light trailed in his wake. Yazoo was covering him, the gun in his left hand firing at a high rate, even as he began to take his first steps forward. Kadaj went last, nearly strutting as he walked, exuding a confidence no boy his age should have, as his brothers cleared a bloody path for him.

"Shit!" Genesis exclaimed, drawing Rapier and running after them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your asses back here!"

"Genesis!"

The fiery First completely ignored his friend's sharp call, intent on reaching the boys before they got themselves killed.

As Genesis fought his way towards the silver-haired trio, he realized that he needn't have bothered. Their boys were going to have _no_ problems dealing with Shinra's forces on their own.

He saw with surprise—and a small bit of awe—that they boys fought almost as thought they were one entity. They fought with a macabre sort of harmony, their bodies moving and striking with perfect synchronicity, as they used bullets, steel, and sheer strength to overcome the almost insurmountable numbers surrounding them. Loz had activated the silver apparatus he wore on his left wrist and hand—called a Dual Hound, he'd informed Genesis when asked—and was using it to both stun and incapacitate the enemy SOLDIERs. Yazoo was using his Velvet Nightmare only to disarm his opponents, knocking the machine guns and batons from their hands, before moving in to finish them off with martial arts. They were quick, nimble, and ruthlessly efficient as they removed the threats around themselves, and Kadaj.

Kadaj, on the other hand, was a whole different matter entirely.

The youngest of the remnants was taking advantage of his brothers' protection, using his dual-bladed katana with a skill that would have done any SOLDIER 1st proud. But even with the boy's questionably young age, that didn't surprise Genesis. The boy had been cloned from Sephiroth, after all.

No, what shocked him was the way that Kadaj was drawing his battles out, toying with his opponents, taunting them, before closing in for the kill, only to draw back at the last moment, leaving the other combatant covered in a mass of painfully shallow cuts. The young boy was laughing as he fought, his enjoyment so dark as to border on the sadistic, and that was enough to disturb even a hardened warrior like Genesis Rhapsodos.

He'd known that the boy had problems, Genesis thought, as he lifted Rapier over his head and triggered the ancient runes that made the blade so powerful. Kadaj was angry, aggressive, and had shown a selfishness that bordered on narcissism. But what Genesis was witnessing now pure madness, a blood lust that was nearly sociopathic in nature, and an unshakable self-confidence that was so absolute that it would have been laughable, if not for Kadaj's unquestionable, nearly super-human fighting abilities.

Genesis swallowed hard as he was forcibly reminded of Sephiroth, and the way the other man had been when they'd first met. Sephiroth had never been the type to laugh--or even speak--while fighting, but he _had _been arrogant. Even at fourteen, he'd known that he was different, that he was _better_ than the rest, and he hadn't been humble about it. When holding Masamune, Sephiroth had been a god, and he had known it. Only afterwards, when Masamune was sheathed, did Sephiroth revert to the beautiful, socially awkward youth he'd truly been.

It had been a startling change to witness, but one that Genesis had become used to over the years. Seeing the same change in Kadaj, magnified the nth degree, alarmed Genesis more than he cared to admit. There was something wrong with the boy, something that Sephiroth either couldn't see, or was choosing not to, and it couldn't be allowed to go on. Kadaj looked up to Sephiroth, saw him as a father-figure, and that made his physical and emotional health Sephiroth's responsibility. He would have to take charge, and teach the boy what it meant to live a normal life.

_If_ he could.

The unwelcome thought danced through Genesis' mind, and he grimaced to himself. Sephiroth's own life had been far from normal, so much so that it might not be possible for him to teach Kadaj what he needed to know. Of course, he wouldn't be alone in it. Sephiroth had he, Angeal, and Cloud to help him.

Genesis brightened at the thought. Of course, they could help Kadaj. It would take time and effort and a _lot _of patience, but thanks to Sephiroth, they had money and a whole lifetime ahead of them. Kadaj would learn what it meant to be a part of the world, to be a _normal _young man, because he would have _their_ love and support. What more did the boy need?

Feeling better about the situation, Genesis cast one last glance at the boys before going his own way. They could take care of themselves, and there were plenty of other SOLDIERs standing between them and the coastal dock for Genesis to engage. He'd thin their numbers a little, and make things easier for them all. Sephiroth would do the rest.

* * *

Sephiroth scowled as he watched his lover first fight his way to Kadaj and his brothers, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to follow. He _knew _that the boys could take care of themselves. It was Genesis he was worried about. Not that Genesis would be unable to defend himself—he _was_ a SOLDIER 1st Class, after all—but that Kadaj would become angered by his interference and try to harm him.

"He'll be fine," Angeal told him firmly. He drew his own weapon, not the impressive Buster Sword, but the Jr. Buster he preferred to use, and stepped forward. "He can handle Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo will keep the boy from hurting him. Concentrate on the here and now."

Sephiroth focused his attention on the SOLDIERs that were even now firing in their direction, closing in for the kill, and narrowed his eyes. "Those are our men shooting at us, Angeal," he said in a growl that didn't quite hide the hurt in his voice.

"Not anymore, Seph," came the curiously gentle response. "They're enemy soldiers now, just like in Wutai."

"Wutai," Sephiroth repeated, shuddering at the memories which assailed him.

"Wutai." Angeal clasped his shoulder briefly and gripped his sword once more. "I'm not saying that you can't show them mercy, but don't imagine that they'll offer you the same. You're their enemy now, Sephiroth. Remember that."

Sephiroth drew a deep breath and thrust his emotions away. As though a switch had been tripped, he withdrew behind the coldness that had always made him so successful in battle. Those were not his men out there, trying to end his life. They were the enemy, another obstacle to be overcome, and overcome it he would.

He manifested Masamune, smiling coldly as he watched it catch the sun's light, and thrust himself into the fray. His long silver hair fluttered behind him as he fought, swirling around him almost lovingly, the sun streaking it with pale gold, and Reno sighed his appreciation.

"And there he goes," Reno muttered, grasping his heart dramatically as he took a staggering swing at the nearest SOLDIER. "Why can't you look that good when _you're _fighting, Strife?"

"Blow me, Turk."

Zack laughed as he twirled the Jr. Buster and deflected a barrage of machine gun fire. "You'd better be careful, Spike. You don't want Kadaj to hear you talking like that."

"Gods forbid," Cloud agreed with a shudder. Kadaj was nothing if not possessive!

He heard Aerith laughing a few feet away and rolled his eyes, knowing that her mirth was directed at _him. _He watched as she lifted her staff and brought it down on the helmeted head of a particularly persistent SOLDIER. The soldier dropped to the ground with a muffled thump, and she hit him again for good measure. He didn't move, and she cast a quick, low-level healing spell before moving on. He wouldn't be waking up any time soon, but at least he would die, either.

"Poor Kadaj," she said as she stepped over the unconscious man. "If he could only hear the way his beloved Nii-san talks about him behind his back. . ."

Cloud's eyes widened as he shoved a SOLDIER away from him. "You wouldn't!" he gasped, and the sound of her laughter filled the air around him. "Aerith!"

Reno grinned at him as he shocked yet another SOLDIER into oblivion. "Give it up, Chocobo Boy. Little Sister's got your number, yo."

"Do you guys always talk this much shit while you're fighting?" Cissnei asked as she sent Shuriken flying into the throng. It cut through one armored soldier and zoomed right back to her. She caught it in her hand even as she lashed out with her foot and knocked another combatant to the ground.

"Don't know," Reno said with a shrug, zapping the fallen SOLDIER and earning a hot glare in return. "Never really fought with Strife before today."

Vincent grunted as he jumped into the air, fired three shots, and landed gracefully beside Cloud. "Yes," he answered with pained resignation, "they do. Mostly, it is Aerith's doing, though."

The girl in question giggled, not offended in the least, and bashed another SOLDIER in the face. He dropped like a stone, and she stuck her tongue out at Vincent in retaliation. "Spoilsport," she accused, unable to hold her stern expression as her smile resurfaced.

"I've been called worse," Vincent assured her dryly before moving away. He caught a glimpse of Yazoo, who had forsaken his gun for hand-to-hand combat, and felt a flash of concern. As good as Yazoo undoubtedly was, he should _not_ have abandoned his weapon in the face of such a large force.

Suddenly, Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, stumbling a bit as he felt an unpleasant stirring in the vicinity of his solar plexus. He was stunned to realize that his demons were reacting to his worry for Yazoo in a wholly unexpected way. "No!" he whispered fiercely, fighting the change as it began to creep through him. "He is in no danger. Stand down!"

A loud roar ripped through his skull, but it was not Chaos' angry bellow, as he had expected. No, the Galian Beast was making his own displeasure known, and there wasn't a damned thing that Vincent could do to stop the change, as the demon overwhelmed him with its sheer power.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me, yo!"

Cloud felt the shift in the air, the electricity that made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, and cringed inwardly as he realized what it meant. He glanced at Vincent, who was surrounded by a whorl of red-tinged light, and uttered a sigh. Vincent's self-control had always been erratic at best, at least when it came to his demons, and Cloud knew that he should have expected this.

Please, let it _not _be Chaos! he prayed fervently, knowing that someone would get hurt if they had to fight Chaos to keep him away from Yazoo. And if Chaos manifested, he _would _go after his 'pretty one'. Of that, Cloud had no doubts.

There was a bright flash, and it was done. Vincent was gone, and a large, horned, blue-furred beast crouched in his place. "Galian!" Cloud gasped with relief, and then swallowed hard as the beast turned towards him.

Those strange, glowing amber eyes met his own eyes, and Cloud nodded once. "Go," he said with resignation, and the Galian Beast was off, running towards the remnants' position in a pale blue blur.

He watched as Galian dropped to all fours and galloped towards Yazoo, knocking SOLDIERs out of his path with his huge, clawed paws. He didn't slow as he approached Yazoo, who was trading blows with one of the larger combatants. Instead, Galian launched himself at the SOLDIER, his sharp teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. The soldier froze for a moment, as did Yazoo, before turning to flee. Galian knocked him to the ground, landing on him with all of his considerable weight, and turned towards Yazoo.

Yazoo sprang back as the big creature with the blue fur effectively eliminated his opponent. The beast turned towards him, and he took a quick step back, the Velvet Nightmare drawn and ready to be fired. The monster whined in a rather piteous manner as it lowered its massive snout, and Yazoo found himself hesitating. The creature shuffled towards him, its horns nearly touching the ground as it abased itself, silver hair flowing all around its doglike face, and Yazoo frowned in confusion.

He slowly lowered his gun, tilting his to one side, as he took in the remnants of the beast's clothing. Large silver armor covered its rippling chest, while crimson cloth flowed from its waist to mid-thigh. The red cloth was held in place by buckles that looked exactly like the ones on Vincent's cloak, and Yazoo was shocked to realize that this creature _was_ Vincent Valentine.

The beast came to a halt before him, craning its neck to nose his boots in a thoroughly unnerving way, and Yazoo forced himself to holster his gun. "Vincent?" he questioned hesitantly.

The blue-furred creature whined again, this time in what sounded like a protest to Yazoo, and he carefully crouched down before it. "Dark one?"

The beast made a soft snuffling noise and lifted its head, its tongue lolling out of its mouth in what appeared to be a smile, and Yazoo blinked once. He reached out with a tentative hand and touched the creature's smooth muzzle. "How can this be?" he murmured, half to himself, and the creature made another odd noise, as though in answer.

Yazoo smiled at the creature, whose tawny eyes glowed much as his own did, and gently touched one of the massive horns. "You're another one of Vincent's demons, aren't you?" he asked softly, sadly.

The beast huffed at him once, and Yazoo sighed as he withdrew his hand. "I should have known," he muttered with disappointment. Vincent hadn't come to help him, to fight at his side, as he had hoped. One of his demons had taken over instead, and Yazoo could only imagine how angry Vincent would be when he came back to himself and realized it.

"You should go back to Cloud," he told the creature, ignoring its questioning whine as he rose to his feet. "Vincent will not thank you for this when he awakens."

The beast growled, and Yazoo had no trouble translating the sound as an outright refusal. "Very well," he told the creature distantly. "Stay if you like, but do not harm my brothers."

Galian turned its head to look at the boys in question and made another, softer sound before bounding towards them. Yazoo's eyes widened as he quickly gave chase, only to slow as he realized what the monster was doing. The great blue beast was killing his brother's opponents with his claws and teeth, clearing the area around them with every bloody strike, and protecting them as he had Yazoo. It would have been touching, had it not been for all the blood.

"Hey!" Kadaj cried as he watched a blue monster began to tear his opponents apart. "What the fuck is that?"

"Vincent," Yazoo replied simply. Kadaj sent him a disbelieving look, and he shrugged in return. "I don't understand it, either, but it's one of Vincent's demons."

Loz watched the creature tear through the enemy SOLDIERs with wide green eyes. "But why is it—he—protecting _us?"_ he asked with bewilderment. "I thought Nii-san's friend hated us?"

"I don't know, Loz. I'm as much at a loss over this as you are." As the beast rose up onto its hind legs and howled victoriously before them, Yazoo couldn't contain a sudden smile. "It's quite endearing, in its own unique way."

Kadaj snorted as he holstered Souba and crossed his arms over his chest. "It killed everybody, Yazoo."

"Yeah," Loz pouted, "we don't have anyone to play with, now."

Yazoo pointed to the other side of the plains, where Sephiroth and Angeal were fighting back to back. Genesis was also fighting, but he was farther away from them, on the beach that lined the coast. Yazoo smiled to himself as he watched his--_Sephiroth's—_kitten fight with all of the grace and quickness he remembered so well.

"Beautiful," he murmured. A low growl sounded beside him, and he looked down to find Vincent—or rather, his alter ego—glaring up at him. Yazoo reached down and scratched the expanse of blue-furred skin between the creature's horns, and was rewarded with a rumbling noise of contentment. While Vincent might not care for him, it was obvious to Yazoo that at least _one_ of Vincent's demons did. It was a small thing, but it was something he could take comfort from, if nothing else.

He switched his gaze back to the battle, he and the creature falling into step beside his brothers, as they made their way towards the fight. The group of SOLDIERs that Genesis fighting was at least ten deep, and more were pressing towards him. Yazoo frowned as he realized that these SOLDIERs looked different. Not only their armor, which had glowing tubes running along it, but their weapons were different as well.

"Kadaj, do the men fighting Genesis look different to you?"

The youngest remnant matched his frown as he studied them. "Yeah, they do," he said abruptly, drawing Souba from its sheath. "They're Deep Ground, Yaz."

"Deep Ground?" Yazoo questioned with confusion.

"You wouldn't remember them, Yaz," Loz told him. "You'd stopped watching your dark one by then. These are the guys that were kidnapping all those people and killin' them so that Hojo could make Omega wake up."

"Really?" Silver-green eyes sharpened with interest. "Are there any Colors among them?"

Colors were what Kadaj had taken to calling the Tsviets, Deep Ground's elite soldiers, after watching them each fall to Nii-san's _friend, _Vincent Valentine. "Nope, no Colors, Yaz. Just peons."

"How disappointing," Yazoo said on a sigh. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we let Genesis field this one. You know how much he hates it when we interfere."

"Jealous, strutting peacock," Kadaj mumbled disgruntledly. A slow, devilish smile brightened his cherubic features as he added, "It would serve him right if we went in there and killed all of them before _he _had a chance to."

"Now, _tenshi—"_

"_Genesis!"_

Their heads whipped around at the urgent call, moving in unison, as their gazes sought and found Angeal. The older man, whom they all three respected, looked as though he were on the verge of panic as he began to fight his way towards the shore, and Genesis. He slashed and thrust with the slim, gold broadsword in his hands, cutting his way through the almost overwhelming crush of SOLDIERs and Deep Ground troops, his dark blue eyes narrowed with both anger and worry.

Yazoo watched without surprise as the cheap Jr. Buster finally broke, the top half of the sword flying uselessly through the air. He and his brothers took one step forward, ready to step in and defend their now weaponless friend, when Angeal did something which completely shocked them.

The older man reached behind him, grasped the hilt of the Buster Sword, which his father had literally worked himself to death to buy for him, and drew the massive blade. Angeal turned the blade in his hands, taking a moment to familiarize himself with the weapon's heavy weight, and then began to fight once more.

"Yes!" Kadaj exclaimed with a laugh. "He's _finally _using it!"

"Whoa!" Loz whispered loudly. "Look at him go! He's unstoppable with that thing!"

"We always he knew he would be," Yazoo murmured fondly.

They heard Sephiroth cursing in a _most _uncharacteristic fashion, and quickly focused their attention on him. Their Father was ruthlessly slicing his way through the remaining troops, his perfect features drawn with obvious worry, and that was enough to ignite their own.

"It must be Koneko," Kadaj said with a shake of his head. "Sephiroth always worried about him the most."

"Yeah, but he's got a reason to worry this time, brother." Loz pointed towards the shore, where Genesis was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle. "Gen's not doing so good right now."

"No, he's not," Yazoo agreed worriedly. "Perhaps, we should help him, Kadaj."

"He'll be fine," Kadaj snapped, angry and a little jealous of his favorite brother's concern for their father's asshole lover. "Like a cat, Genesis always lands on his feet."

Yazoo nodded, but continued to worry, as Genesis suddenly clutched at his chest. He bent over--almost double--as he lashed out with Rapier. The weak blow was easily deflected by one of the DG soldiers, leaving the First temporarily vulnerable. Even with the distance between them, Yazoo could see the three bullet wounds that seeped precious blood, and were weakening Genesis much too quickly. He wondered absently why the wounds hadn't already healed, before his concern turned to outright horror.

Even as he watched, Genesis dropped to his knees, taking a plethora of bullets to his chest and abdomen. "Genesis!"

Loz scowled with dark rage as he turned to his younger brother. "They hurt Gen," he all but growled, picking up on Sephiroth's own anger, which infected them all, and amplified their own.

"Oh, hell no!" Kadaj yelled, enraged at the very thought of it. "Nobody kills Koneko but _me!"_

Yazoo drew his own weapon, his pretty features twisted into a snarl, as they began to run towards the fallen man. He didn't speak, nor did he look at the beast which ran at his side, his only thought to reach their kitten before Gaia tried to claim Genesis for her own.

He realized then that it was Sephiroth's thoughts that were running through their minds, mixing with their own, until they were in danger of being overwhelmed by their progenitor's rage. He hastily withdrew from their shared connection, coming back to himself just in time to see the sky darken ominously.

"Kadaj!" he called out, stopping dead in his tracks. He held Vincent's bestial form against his leg with one hand as he gestured with the other. "Come here, _tenshi._ We don't want to be near Genesis when Apocalypse is unleashed."

His younger brother swung around with a scowl, which faded as he took a good look at their surroundings. The sky was darkening rapidly, taking on a menacing midnight hue that the baby immediately recognized. Kadaj yelled at Loz and raced towards him, throwing his arms around Yazoo and burrowing close. Loz joined them and did the same, embracing them both tightly, protectively. If the world was going to end again, they would die together, as they had always expected to.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Kadaj whispered as he looked up into the blackened sky. "We weren't supposed to die, again. We were supposed to _save_ everyone."

"I know," Yazoo whispered sadly, cradling his beloved brother close. He saw Loz began to cry, his face only inches from Yazoo's own, and Yazoo laid his head on his shoulder. "Don't cry, brother. It simply wasn't meant to be."

"But it's not fair, Yazoo," the elder sobbed. "We tried so hard!"

"Yes, we did," Yazoo agreed, closing his eyes as the first flames began to sweep through the glassy plains of the Southern Continent.

* * *

Cloud watched the sky turn black around him with a sense of foreboding. He shouted a warning at Aerith, shoving his opponent away from him and thrusting First Tsurugi through the man's stomach, effectively ending the fight. He ripped the sword free just as the air became dense around them. Electricity began to crackle through the air, lifting the fine hairs on his arms, and he cursed even as he ran towards Kadaj and his brothers. The remnants were standing in the middle of the battlefield, their arms wrapped around one another, as though they could protect themselves from the conflagration that had once ended the world.

The distinctive stench of burning sulfur stung his nostrils as Cloud finally reached them. He threw his arms around the three boys, only peripherally noticing the Galian Beast as it crouched protectively beside them. Thunder rumbled loudly around them as deep black clouds began to form, their turbulent, churning depths illuminated by brief flashes of wicked lightning, and Cloud did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He began to pray.

As it had only months before, a blazing wall of red-hot flame swept through the plains, burning grass and men alike, the cries of The Planet mixing with the screams of Shinra's forces, as both were burned alive. Cloud caught one last glimpse of the world before it was painted red, and he was astonished to see Genesis Rhapsodos at its fiery core, his eyes glowing a brilliant blue, as everything around him was simply laid to waist.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. The sky began to clear, the clouds returning to their puffy, harmless white forms, the sun rising up high above them. Cloud was shocked when Kadaj raised his silver head, looked around them, and said, "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be," in a casual tone of voice.

"Yeah," Loz chimed in happily, as nonchalant as his brother, "we weren't fried crispy."

Yazoo shivered against them, his free hand clenching unknowingly in Vincent's flowing midnight mane, his lingering fear a palpable thing. "He isn't nearly as powerful as he was when Father confronted him," he whispered, his voice shaking with the intensity of his relief. "We should be thankful for that, I think."

"Yes, we should," a deep voice said below them. "You can let go of me, now."

The slim remnant started, dismay flitting across his delicate features, as he stared down at Vincent Valentine. "Vincent," he stated, obviously appalled, as he removed his hand eased himself out of the unusual embrace. "My apologies, Vincent. It will not happen, again."

Vincent merely grunted and pushed himself to his feet, embarrassed as Galian Beast's memories flitted through his mind. Galian had done everything he could to show Yazoo how Vincent felt about him, and he had done a damned good job of it. Luckily, Yazoo didn't seem to realize the significance of Galian's actions. If he ever did. . .

The thought caused Vincen'ts body to harden in a painful rush, and he hastily thrust the thought of being forced to push an amorous Yazoo away. He wouldn't stand a chance if Yazoo ever tried to seduce him again, and he knew it. He was too weak, his self-control too thin, his feelings much too strong, to survive such an encounter with his heart intact. Yazoo would do as he had once before, and tear through all of his emotional defenses, and leave him vulnerable to heartache once more.

_No._

Vincent cast a surreptitious glance at the beautiful young remnant, only to find his both of Yazoo's brothers glaring at him with murder in their identical silver-green gazes. "You stay away from my brother!" Kadaj hissed, even as he set a possessive hand over his lover's heart.

Cloud sighed heavily at the hostility emanating from his unpredictable young lover, even as he fought to control his own temper. He wasn't angry with the boys, or their lack of surprise, but rather at the suspicions forming in his own mind. It hardly seemed possible, but he couldn't deny what he had just seen. Fire, lightening, the very gates of Hell opening around them. . .

Had Genesis Rhapsodos, the flamboyant, melodramatic SOLDIER 1st , somehow been responsible for the end of the world?!

He heard Kadaj hurl a scathing insult Vincent's way and sighed a second time. "Kadaj."

The angry rebuke drew Kadaj's attention away from Vincent, for which Vincent was infinitely grateful, even as he felt sorry for Cloud. "It's not Vincent's fault that Galian took a. . .liking to Yazoo," Cloud said as carefully as he could. "Can we please not fight about this right now?"

Kadaj opened his mouth to deliver a blistering reply, and then thought better of it. He smiled instead, looking young and angelic, as he said, "Of course, we can, Nii-san." He grasped Yazoo's hand, stuck his nose in the air, and walked away. "Come on, Yazoo. Let's go check on Koneko. Loz is worried about him."

"'Course I am," Loz said as they moved away from Vincent and Cloud. He glared over his shoulder, including them both in the surprisingly angry look, before focusing on his brothers once more. "You know Gen only uses Apocalypse when he's close to dying. I don't want him to die, 'Daj."

"He's _not_ going to die, Loz. He's too damned mean for death!"

"Genesis is not mean, _tenshi,"_ Yazoo said in a quiet, subdued voice. "He is merely. . .spirited."

Kadaj snorted as he tossed his silver head. "You're thinking with your dick again, Yazoo," he joked, trying to lighten his brother's glum mood, even as he made sure that his voice was loud enough to be heard by the two men they'd left behind. "You _know _how much trouble that gets you into."

"Hhhhmmmm. " Yazoo hummed noncommittally as he managed a smile for the baby. He thought of his earlier musings about Reno, and realized that he might as well test the waters with Kadaj now. "Kadaj, what do you think of Reno?"

"That loud-mouthed, smart-assed, sorry excuse for a Turk?" Kadaj grinned suddenly, realizing just what the question meant, and hoped that Vincent Valentine did too. "Well, I certainly think that he qualifies as 'spirited', brother."

A surprisingly serene smile spread across Yazoo's pretty face. "I was thinking much the same thing, _tenshi."_

Loz snickered and shot Vincent another look over his shoulder, this one full of smug triumph. "He'd definitely be a handful, brother," he said humorously, turning back to Yazoo. "But you could handle him. You can handle _anybody."_

"Yes, I can," Yazoo agreed, his smile widening just a bit. "Thank you, Loz, for reminding me of that."

"No problem, Yazoo. Oh, look, Big Sister is healing Gen!"

They watched as Aerith knelt down beside Genesis, who was swaying precariously as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Sephiroth traded an alarmed glance with her as he gently grasped his lover's pauldroned shoulders and eased him into a sitting position. Genesis gasped with the pain of it, even as he turned into Sephiroth's embrace, his hands clutching weakly at Sephiroth's weapons harness to anchor himself. Sephiroth wound his arms around him, supporting Genesis as he drew him closer, fear threatening to steal what little was left of his own sanity.

"He'll be all right," Aerith assured him, and Sephiroth didn't bother to respond. The girl couldn't possibly understand just how devastating these simple, nearly innocuous bullet wounds could be. If they were to somehow trigger Genesis' degradation, then all he had done so far would be for naught.

He had taken Genesis away from Shinra, as well as from the one man who might be able to save him, in his eagerness to be reunited with his remnants. Yes, he had to get the boys to safety, but he also had to find a way to keep Dr. Hollander accessible to them. And then, there was always the problem of keeping Genesis in the dark, as it were, while he worked from behind the scenes to make it all happen.

As the enormity of the task he had set for himself rose up and threatened to overwhelm him, he was distracted by a soft but firm touch on his arm. Aerith was gazing at him with sympathetic, but determined, sage-green eyes. "Have faith, brother."

He started at the soft, almost fondly uttered appellation, his eyes widening fractionally as even as he gathered Genesis closer. "Do what you will," he whispered, his deep voice hoarse as he touched his lips to his lover's hair. "Just save him, please."

Aerith clasped her hands before and she closed her eyes, a bright green light forming around her sender body. The light flowed around her for a moment before surging towards Genesis. It enveloped him and Sephiroth both, glittering as it swirled around them, and then began to dissipate. Genesis lifted his head slowly, blinking his pretty blue eyes as he lifted a hand to his chest, and Aerith smiled beatifically.

"I'm healed," Genesis stated, his astonishment obvious as he gazed at Aerith, wide-eyed. "You healed me without materia!"

"She's an Ancient, yo," Reno told him as he squatted nearby. "It's kinda what they do."

"Yes, it is," Kadaj inserted somewhat arrogantly as he and his brothers joined them. "And we're _really_ good at it."

Well, that answered one question, Genesis thought smugly. If the boys were part Cetra, then Sephiroth had to be too. And _he_ had been right, as usual.

"Brat." Reno snorted even as he reached out and punched Genesis' arm lightly. "On your feet, General. We need to get the hell out of Dodge before Boss Man sends more fodder our way."

Sephiroth batted his hand away, scowling as he jerked Genesis back against him, and Genesis uttered a soft laugh. "Sorry, street-rat, but it seems that Sephiroth isn't ready to leave yet."

"You're so freakin' _lucky, _yo."

"Don't I know it." Genesis laughed again, twisting just enough to look up at his possessive lover. "He's right, though. We really should go before Rufus sends in reinforcements."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long, tense moment before nodding curtly. Instead of releasing Genesis, he merely slid shifted his hold and lifted him to his feet, drawing another laugh from the man in his arms. Genesis turned his head and brushed his lips over his lover's, not surprised in the least when Sephiroth immediately deepened the kiss. He let the intimate embrace go on for a few moments longer, as the desperation he tasted on Sephiroth's lips triggered all of his protective instincts, before gently, regretfully, easing away.

"We really need to go, Seph," he whispered, waiting with a patience he hadn't known he possessed, until Sephiroth finally dropped his arms. He turned to find Angeal standing only a few feet away, the massive sword his father had given him clutched loosely in one hand, and his expression softened.

"You used it for _me?"_ he questioned in a soft voice. Angeal looked embarrassed even as he nodded an affirmative, and Genesis impulsively threw his arms around him. "Thank you, Angeal. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Angeal smiled self-deprecatingly even as he returned the hug. "I'm just glad you're all right, Gen."

"Thanks, 'Geal." Genesis held him for a moment longer, and then stepped back. He saw Zack watching them from only a few feet away and beckoned him closer, reaching out to ruffle the young First's black spikes. "Did you have fun, pup?"

Zack only rolled his eyes as he tolerated the condescending treatment. Genesis had almost died, so he could deal. "Yep, it was a blast," he answered with a smile. "Aerith and Cloud are fun to fight with. Reno, too."

"Really?" Genesis grasped Sephiroth's hand as he smiled at his best friend's lover, wincing inwardly as Sephiroth nearly crushed his own hand in the process. "Talked a lot of shit, did he?"

Zack grinned at that. "You know it!"

Cloud approached them with silent steps, his expression set as he came to a halt before them. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned to find Cloud standing before him, his fists clenching and unclenching, his baby-blue eyes shining with nearly blinding light, betraying the force of his anger. "What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, immediately concerned.

Gaia's Golden Weapon only shook his head, causing his blond spikes to sway in a way that had Sephiroth quirking one brow in sudden amusement. "Not now," the young man said tightly, jerking his chin in Genesis' direction. "Is he all right?"

Patrician features gentled as Sephiroth followed his gaze, those pale green eyes with their elliptical pupils softening dramatically. "The Ancient healed him," he answered, his too-deep voice so low it was nearly inaudible, and tinged with an awe that surprised Cloud.

Genesis chose that moment to flash a surprisingly pretty smile at his lover, and Cloud forcibly reined in his anger. Just because Genesis had displayed a power similar to the force that had ended the world didn't mean that it had been him. There _could_ be another explanation for the fiery conflagration he had just witnessed.

Yeah, right, he told himself cynically. It was time that he and Sephiroth had a little 'talk' of their own. "Let's go," he said abruptly, stepping past Sephiroth and heading for the docks. "I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

Vincent only nodded at Sephiroth and followed, leaving the others to do as they pleased. Reno threw Sephiroth a wink and a leer before taking off, jogging away to catch up with the other two men, and Sephiroth only sighed with heavy resignation. He gazed at Genesis, who was frowning after the other man, and squeezed the hand that he had yet to release.

"Shall we?" he asked simply.

Genesis turned back to him, his brow clearing as his lips formed a small, characteristic smirk. "Lead the way, General."

Sephiroth returned the smile with one of his own and turned away, following Gaia's chosen champion, Genesis at his side as he always should have been. Suddenly, shaping the future didn't seem _quite_ so daunting.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter: Cloud confronts Sephiroth, Yazoo makes his move, and Kadaj is an adorable brat**.** Special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's best beta! Thanks to all of my reviewers, too. I'm glad you like what I've done.

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 39

'_**There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless Act II**_

Sephiroth stood at the railing of the Banoran Ferry, his mako-imbued gaze locked on the gently churning waters of the Meridonal Sea. The decision to stop in Banora had been made before leaving Fort Condor, a unanimous group decision that he had chosen to abide by, even though he personally disagreed with it. He had explained that Banora was one of the first places Shinra would look for them, as it was Genesis and Angeal's hometown, and that going there would be a tactical error.

Unfortunately, it hadn't made a difference. Even as Angeal had agreed with his practical, logical rationale, his normally stoic friend had voiced his desire to visit his mother, whom he hadn't seen in more than a year, and Zack had yet to meet. Even the boys had expressed a desire to see Banora, though Sephiroth had a feeling that had more to do than with nostalgia than anything else. Sephiroth had always had a soft spot for the small, agricultural town, if only because it was where his kitten had grown up, so it stood to reason that his remnants would, as well.

He knew that the boys were with Genesis now, watching over him as he rested inside the ferry's large passenger cabin, each showing their worry in their own unique ways, as Angeal hovered over them all like a mother-chocobo with a sick chick. Sephiroth watched for a few moments, noting the bemused yet pleased smile on his lover's handsome face, before quietly stealing away. He needed some time to himself, time to think on what had nearly happened, and the possible consequences for _himself_.

He had nearly lost him.

Genesis had been wounded, badly enough that he had been forced to cast Apocalypse as a last, desperate act to save himself. Three small-caliber bullet wounds, innocuous enough by themselves, and certainly not enough take the life of an enhanced First, had nearly ended Sephiroth's mission—as well as his heart's life.

Sephiroth shivered at the thought, feeling a cold that had little to do with the humid summer breeze which blew around him. He squeezed his eyes closed, his hands clenching around the railing so hard that they would leave impressions in the treated wood. Genesis' wounds had been minor. They should have healed within seconds of being inflicted, and yet, _they had not. _Much like before, when Genesis had been wounded in the VR training room, the wounds had continued to bleed, the blood refusing to clot as it should have. Had it not been for Aerith, and her unique Cetra healing abilities, Genesis would have died.

But he hadn't, Sephiroth told himself harshly, releasing a rough breath as he thought of all the problems that might occur as a result of his own failure to plan properly for the future.

The degradation—if that's what it truly was—had chosen the worst possible time to make itself known. They were fugitives now, unable to return to Shinra, and the lives they had forsaken there. Doctor Hollander had been a part of that life, and Sephiroth silently cursed himself for his lack of foresight. He should have _known_ that Rufus would betray him. He was a Shinra. It was in his blood, coded into his very DNA, and now Sephiroth would have to deal with the consequences of his own naiveté.

"We need to talk."

Sephiroth sighed as he opened his eyes and he turned away from the rail, only to find Cloud Strife standing before him. The younger man was wearing a furiously determined expression, and he suppressed another sigh. "What can I do for you, Cloud?"

"You knew," Cloud whispered, his voice hoarse with what Sephiroth recognized as rage. "All this time, you knew!"

Cloud lashed out and caught him in the face with one gloved fist. Sephiroth's head whipped to the side, even as the momentum of the blow drove him back into the railing. "You knew!" Cloud hissed again, struggling to keep his voice low enough to remain unheard by the other party members, most of whom had genetic enhancements. "You knew, and you kept it a godsdamned secret!"

Sephiroth raised one hand to the side of his jaw, gingerly touching the spot, his own temper sparking as his eyes narrowed ominously. Cloud responded to that by reaching behind him, placing one gloved hand on First Tsurugi's hilt, the meaning behind the gesture unmistakable. Sephiroth drew a deep breath and forced his anger down. He would not be fighting Cloud Strife today, no matter what the young warrior did to provoke him. To do so would invite disaster—for them all.

He leaned back against the rail and crossed his arms over his chest, the defensive posture a habit that he had long since stopped trying to break, and one that he hoped would relay his own lack of aggression, and calm Cloud accordingly.

"Exactly what did I know?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"That Genesis destroyed The Planet!" Cerulean eyes flashed ominously. "What the hell you were thinking, Sephiroth? Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Why did you hide the fact that your boyfriend destroyed the world?!"

Sephiroth frowned, genuinely surprised by the young man's angry words. "I have hidden nothing," he responded with a hint of confusion. "Why would you believe otherwise?"

"Because I _know." _Cloud took an aggressive step closer, leaning forward until he was invading the hell out of the other man's personal space. "I know what I saw back there, Sephiroth. That was the same godsdamned force that destroyed Gaia, and sent _me_ back to the Lifestream. You knew that it was Genesis, and you hid it from everyone!"

Sephiroth's brow cleared at the angry accusation. "Cloud, you do not seem to realize that I was not. . .present when Gaia was destroyed," he explained awkwardly. "I had already entered the Lifestream myself at that point."

Nothing could have surprised Cloud more. "What do you mean?" he questioned sharply. "Are you trying to tell that you were _dead?"_

"Very much so," Sephiroth answered dryly, and then immediately sobered. "When Genesis was reborn, his power was great enough to awaken _me._ I followed him to Banora, hoping to mend the rift between us." Sorrow etched those perfect, hated patrician features as he added, "But it was not meant to be."

Cloud felt a reluctant pang of sympathy, which he hastily suppressed. "I'm listening," he offered, not bothering to hide his skepticism as he crossed his own arms.

Sephiroth shrugged broad, metal-pauldroned shoulders. "Genesis had always longed to be a hero. And while his judgment might have been... flawed, a great deal of that was due to the degradation, and the effect it had on his mind. Gaia knew this, and offered him a chance to redeem himself, one which he took."

The younger man remained silent for so long that Sephiroth was startled when he finally spoke again. "Gaia turned him into a WEAPON, then?"

Bow lips tightened with displeasure. "Gaia granted Genesis' deepest desire, and gifted him with powers similar to your own. He became her hero, her champion, her own One-Winged Angel."

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he whispered, "Crimson WEAPON."

Cloud flinched and looked away, his blue eyes darkening as he realized just what Sephiroth was saying. "He killed you, didn't he?" he asked at last, his voice little more than a strained murmur.

"Yes," Jenova's Child replied simply. Cloud drew an audibly sharp breath, and Sephiroth smiled sadly. "Genesis did as he was bid, and ended my life. His grief was. . .considerable. I did not find out about Gaia's. . .demise until after I had awakened here, in this time. By then, it was already too late."

"But you can change it?" Cloud's voice trembled with an unidentifiable emotion as he took another step forward, closer than he had ever been to the man he had once admired, and thrice killed. "You can save him, keep The Planet from taking him?"

"I am determined to do so." Relief flashed across those delicate, boyish features, and Sephiroth added, "Genesis is more important than you will ever know, Cloud. His health—indeed, his very happiness—will definitively affect the future for us all. But more than that, he _deserves _to be happy, to be whole. I will not rest until he has been cured and safely ensconced in the life he deserves, whether that life is with or without_ me."_

"But. . ." Cloud's voice trailed off as he was shaken by the conviction behind his nemesis' words. He thought of Reno's words the night they had rescued Nanaki and shuddered. "Reno said that it was losing Genesis, not Jenova, that drove you insane?"

Sephiroth only shrugged again at the other man's uncomfortable whisper, feigning a casualness he didn't feel. "Had Jenova not been active in my mind during my confrontation with Genesis in Nibelheim, my reaction to the truth of my origins would have been less. . .overt, certainly," he allowed.

"How so?" Cloud asked quietly.

Sephiroth's eyes took on an inward cast as he smiled mirthlessly. "I imagine that I would have given Genesis what he needed from me, and then very quietly found a way to rid the world of the monster that I was. I have always hated being... different," he finished in a murmur.

_Suicide?_ Cloud couldn't have been more shocked had Sephiroth sprouted his wing and attacked him right then and there. "I—you—"

He snapped his mouth shut, and Sephiroth smiled with just a hint of genuine amusement. "For a monster, I am more human than you were expecting, perhaps?"

Cloud blinked at the quite, self-deprecating joke before reluctantly smiling in return. "Maybe a little, but don't let it go to your head," he said, exhaling harshly as he stepped away. "Oh, and Genesis was asking about you. I volunteered to find you for him, so don't spend too long out here. . .thinking. I'll go back inside and see if I can't distract him, but don't expect too much. Your boyfriend is _really _single-minded when it comes to you."

The smile broadened, brightened, lighting those pale green eyes in a way that was _way_ too reminiscent of Kadaj, and Cloud found himself shaking his head in bemusement. He turned away and left Sephiroth alone on the deck, his thoughts just a bit brighter than when he had found him.

* * *

Reno slumped back in the uncomfortable plastic seat, grimacing as a bolt of pain shot through his ruined knee. As he glanced around the ferry's sorry excuse for a passenger cabin, thinking should have put a little more money into the damned thing, for that he and his wife had made off of Shinra Inc.. As he looked around, he was relieved to note that the party's attention was still focused on General Asshole. He was alone, for a few minutes anyway, and that was just the way that he liked it.

He reached down to surreptitiously rub his knee, careful to make his movements appear as casual as possible. The last thing he wanted was anyone's freakin' pity—especially not Sephiroth's.

Not that that mattered right _now,_ Reno thought a bit sourly. Sephiroth had waited until all the others were busy fussing over Genesis to sneak away, so he wouldn't be able to witness Reno's moment of 'weakness' anyway. At least, Rufus wasn't here to taunt with his complete lack of success with 'His Royal Hotness'.

"I_ am your employer, as well as your lover. Your loyalty is to _me_ and no one else."_

"Shit," Reno whispered, shuddering as he hastily pushed the memory of his beating aside. He wasn't going to do this to himself again, he reminded himself sternly. He'd made his choice, and so had Rufus. He'd do everything he could to help Sephiroth and Cloud save the fuckin' world, but his heart really wasn't in it anymore. Even if they somehow managed to pull this off, he'd still lost the man he'd spent the last eight years loving. There wasn't anything left for _him,_ not anymore.

A muted buzz reached Reno's ears and he grinned hugely. He reached into his blood-spattered suit jacket and pulled out his PHS. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear, the grin widening at the silence that greeted him. "Rude, my man!"

"Reno." There was relief in Rude's voice as he asked, "You're all right?"

"Yeah, no thanks to Boss Man," Reno quipped with just a touch of sarcasm. "You could have warned me, yo."

The other man ignored that. "The SOLDIERs had orders to bring you back alive. It was the General that they were ordered to terminate."

Reno snorted at that. "They were trying to kill all of us, partner, not just His Royal Hotness. Damn near killed Genesis' ass, though."

There was a moment of silence, and Reno knew that his partner was contemplating just how badly their boss had miscalculated. "How bad was it?" he asked at last. "How angry is General Sephiroth?"

Reno shrugged, then realized that Rude couldn't see him. "You know Sephiroth, yo. He doesn't talk much. Kinda like you," he added pointedly.

Rude cleared his throat, and Reno could picture him reaching up to adjust his tie, the very picture of discomfort. "I need to ask you a serious question, partner."

Another silence, Rude's unique way of giving his assent. "How long has Rufus known about Deep Ground, yo?"

"What's Deep Ground?" the other man asked blankly.

"Son of a bitch!" Reno straightened in his seat, his hand tightening around the phone. "He didn't even _tell_ you?"

"Tell me what, Reno?"

He swore again, drew a bracing breath, and explained to him everything they had learned about Deep Ground and the Tsviets. Rude already had a general idea of what The Planet had once become; Reno had told him enough 'tall' tales to convince _him_ that he had come back in time. Reno could only hope that Rude was ready to take one last leap of faith for his cocky, mouthy partner, or he and the other Turks would probably find themselves working for Weiss The Immaculate in a few months time. Weiss _would_ take over—eventually. It was what he had been conditioned to do.

Reno kept his voice low, but was grateful that no one was paying him any attention, as he said, "You've got to go to Tseng, yo. Tell him what I told you. _Warn_ him, Rude. If he doesn't do something to stop Rufus, the whole friggin' Planet is going to die!"

"I'll do what I can," Rude promised, his deep voice solemn. "You just concentrate on taking care of yourself, Reno. And be careful. He's determined to get you back."

"Why?" Reno questioned bitterly, knowing without asking just who 'he' was. "So he can finish what he started the night I left. _Fuck _that, yo."

Rude merely grunted in response. "I have to go. Remember, be careful."

The line went dead, and Reno rolled his eyes as he tucked the phone away. Rude had always treated him like he was little kid, even though he was barely a year older. It had always irritated him, but it's just the way that Rude was. He'd gotten used to it a _long _time ago.

"May I join you?"

He jumped at the unexpected question, his eyes going wide as he realized that Yazoo was standing only a few feet away. The middle remnant was watching him with a curious, expectant expression, and Reno waved carelessly in response. "Knock yourself out, yo."

Yazoo dropped gracefully into the seat beside his own, all tight black leather and flowing silver hair. He immediately shifted so that they were facing each other, and Reno swallowed hard. He was fucking _gorgeous._ A knowing smile curved Yazoo's bow lips, and Reno fought the urge to blush. He was no friggin' kid, and Yazoo wasn't Sephiroth. He was _damned_ close, though.

Reno thrust the thought aside and slouched back in his chair. "What can I do for you, yo?"

Green eyes gleamed silver as Yazoo ran his gaze down the length of Reno's lanky body. "A great deal, I would imagine."

The soft, almost purring quality to his words immediately put Reno on guard. "I'm not up to 'playing' with you and your brothers, yo, so get that thought right out of your head."

Yazoo laughed at that, a real laugh, not the giggle that Reno had come to expect, as he slowly leaned towards him. "I don't remember mentioning my brothers," he returned humorously, his voice dropping to a throaty murmur as he placed one slender hand on Reno's knee. "I prefer not to share. How about you?"

"I—uh—no," Reno stuttered, astonished to realize that Yazoo was _coming on to him_, as the other man began to massage his aching knee. "No, I don't share, yo."

Another laugh sounded, this one as confident as it was seductive, and Reno practically melted into his seat. "That feels fuckin' fantastic, yo."

"Does it?" Yazoo inched closer, increasing the pressure of his fingers, and the other man groaned deeply in response. "I'm glad you like it."

He watched those pretty aquamarine eyes flutter closed and felt a spark of excitement. He absolutely _adored _redheads. "You're very responsive," he murmured, reaching up with his free hand to toy with the small hoop in Reno's ear. "I like that in my lovers."

Reno's eyes opened fractionally, leaving only slivers of gleaming blue-green showing from between his dark, surprisingly long eyelashes. "I'm not your lover, yo," he pointed out in a thick voice.

"Not yet, no," Yazoo returned, tracing the thin red tattoo that curved over Reno's cheekbone. The Turk shivered, instinctively leaning into the light touch, and Yazoo's confidence soared. Yes, he could handle Reno _very_ well. "I imagine that will change shortly, however."

Yazoo tilted his head to one side, smiling enigmatically as he watched the passionate flush that crept into the other man's cheeks. "You may touch my hair, if you'd like," he offered magnanimously.

Reno's eyes flew open at that. His gaze went to the heavy silver fall of Yazoo's hair, eagerness brightening his already aroused expression, and Yazoo turned his head just enough to make it sway enticingly. Reno reached out slowly, his expression showing a fascination mixed with awe, and lightly brushed his fingers over the gilded strands.

"Fuck me!" he whispered breathlessly, combing his fingers through the heavy silver silk. "It's even softer than _Sephiroth's, _yo."

"Mmmm, is it, now?"

Yazoo fought to keep his own expression neutral as Reno brought up his other hand and began to rake both through the length of his hair. He had always enjoyed having his hair played with, so long as it wasn't pulled, and Reno was being ever so cautious in his ministrations. Not only was he responsive, but he was obviously sensitive to the needs of others. Perhaps, he and Reno could come to an understanding, and become more than casual lovers.

He had never had a friend before, he thought wistfully. Only his brothers, who were bound to him by genetics and fate, and he found himself curious. While a human might be incapable of loving a monster, could they possibly befriend one?

"Reno?" The Turk focused on his face, his hands pausing in their ministrations, and Yazoo smiled encouragingly. "You don't have to stop. I merely wanted to ask you a question."

Reno immediately went back to playing with his hair. "Shoot, yo."

"Have you ever had a. . .friend?"

"Yeah, I've had lots of friends," Reno answered absently, his attention still focused on Yazoo's hair. "Why?"

"What's it like?"

Reno's hands slowed at the unexpected question. He pulled back and focused on Yazoo's face, shocked to realize that the other man was serious. "Uh, I'm not sure how to answer that one, yo," he said slowly. "Exactly what do you want to know?"

Yazoo shrugged, disappointed that he had stopped. "What does it take to make friends and keep them?" he asked, adding, "Does it always involve sex, as it did with Genesis and Angeal?"

Reno blinked and thought, _Way _too much information. Aloud, he only said, "Not usually, no."

"Oh." Yazoo's fine, nearly feminine features took on an atypically sulky cast at that. "We cannot be friends, then?"

"What? No, no, that's not what I meant," Reno said hastily, wondering if Yazoo was asking him what he _hoped_ he was asking him. "All I meant was that most friendships are platonic, but they don't _have _to be."

He drew a deep breath and added, "We can screw and still be friends, if that's what you're asking."

"It was." Yazoo smiled again, beautiful and sphinx-like, and began to massage his knee once more. "I'm glad that we can be friends, Reno. I'm looking forward to the experience."

"Yeah," Reno's head fell back as he closed his eyes once more, "so am I, yo."

* * *

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as Sephiroth's youngest clone poked his finger determinedly at the bullet holes in his now-tattered cowl-neck. Kadaj glared at him in return, then shoved his arms aside and poked him again. "I want to see," the boy demanded, and Genesis rolled his eyes as he shoved his hand away.

"There's nothing there, Kadaj," he said for the umpteenth time, irritated by the boy's tenacious, morbid curiosity. "Aerith healed me, and the wounds are gone."

"So?" Kadaj frowned and began to pat Genesis' weapons belt, looking for the fastening. "I want to see for myself. How the hell do I get this thing off?"

"You don't," Genesis retorted through gritted teeth. "I said no, Kadaj. Leave me alone."

"Fuck you!" the young boy flared, his pale emerald eyes flashing once. "I want to _see!"_

Genesis made a frustrated sound and sent a pleading glance to Loz, who looked at his youngest brother with wide eyes and hastily shook his head. No help there, Genesis thought sourly. His gaze collided with Angeal's, and he was shocked to find that his oldest friend was trying very hard not to laugh at _his _misfortune. Zack was grinning at him, whispering to Cissnei and Aerith, who were covering their mouths with their hands to hide their own laughter, and he scowled harder.

He glanced across the room, his irritation momentarily forgotten as he observed Yazoo rubbing Reno's knee in a _very _friendly manner. Well, hell, he thought with surprise, Yazoo certainly seemed to be recovering from his heartbreak well enough. Maybe, this meant that he could stop hating Sephiroth's father, now. He felt strong, small hands reach into his coat, encircling his waist, and hastily dragged his attention back to Kadaj.

He grabbed Kadaj's shoulders and shoved him away none too gently. "Would you please knock it the fuck off?" he snapped. "I don't know why you're so fucking curious, but give it a rest, alright?"

Kadaj left his chair and stood before him, so close that he was almost towering over Genesis, and snapped, "Hold him, Loz."

Azure eyes widened with disbelief. "Excuse me?!"

Loz looked from one to the other with a frightened expression. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, 'Daj."

"Listen to your brother, Kadaj," Genesis told him in a low voice. "You do _not _want to do this."

Kadaj snorted and made a curt gesture with hand, ignoring him completely, as he met Loz' gaze. "I want to see that he's healed for myself, brother, so hold him."

Loz swallowed hard and moved to do just that, and Genesis lifted a hand to stop him. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked with surprise. "You want to see my wounds because you're _worried _about me?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Kadaj snapped angrily. "Take off your fucking shirt, _kitten, _or Loz and I will do it for you."

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Genesis pushed himself out of his seat and reached behind him to unfasten his belt. He unhooked it and the harness and tossed it onto the seat beside him, and then pulled his cowl-neck up to his throat. "Satisfied?"

Kadaj and Loz both crowded close to him, the youngest reaching out to touch a bloodstained patch of creamy skin. "Yes," he said at length, pulling back and stepping away. "You can put your shirt down, now. You've got nothing that _I_ want."

Genesis harrumphed and tugged the cowl-neck down, grateful to see Kadaj dropping back into his own seat, his curiosity momentarily sated. The boy reached for his weapons belt and pulled it into his lap, harness and all, and began to run his hands over it. There was an almost wistful expression on his cherubic features, and Genesis wondered just which of Sephiroth's memories had triggered such an unusual response in the normally unruly young man.

"You don't really need this anymore," Kadaj said casually, keeping his gaze averted as he traced the large Shinra logo. "Can I keep it?"

Genesis blinked, surprised by the request, then shrugged with matching nonchalance. "If you'd like," he answered coolly. "I really have no use for it, after all."

Kadaj only nodded, his hair falling into his face, completely obscuring his features. Loz looked excited as he sat beside his brother, but was nothing knew. Loz seemed to view nearly everything he encountered with the unbiased view of a child. Everything was a new experience with him, even if he had seen it a thousand times before. Unlike Kadaj, who was jaded enough for _both_ of them.

Genesis shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm going to find Sephiroth," he announced haughtily. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone."

Kadaj let out a loud snort, while Loz flashed him a smile over his brother's shoulder. "We'll be good, Gen. Promise."

Genesis let himself out of the passenger cabin and began to walk the deck, nodding at Cloud as he passed by. He found himself grateful for the opportunity to be alone, if only for a few minutes. He loved his friends, he loved his boys—even Kadaj, irritating little shit that he was—but privacy had been sorely lacking on this little jaunt. He couldn't wait to get to Banora and get Sephiroth alone, so that he could get fucking laid already!

He smiled ruefully at the crudeness of his thoughts, but Goddess, he was _horny!_ He and Sephiroth hadn't had sex for six days, and after all that had happened this past week, they fucking _needed _to. Especially, after _today_.

Genesis knew Sephiroth better than anyone alive, and he just _knew _that the other man was blaming himself for what had happened to _him. _Even though they had left Shinra, Sephiroth still saw him as his second-in-command, and he had always felt responsible for whatever ills befell his men. Even if he hadn't, Sephiroth _was_ madly in love with him. Seph was probably freaking the fuck out right now, in his own quiet way, and Genesis was going to put a stop to it. Period.

He found Sephiroth at the stern of the ship, gazing out over the water with unfocused eyes. He didn't even try to hide his approach, letting his low-heeled boots announce his presence loudly. Sephiroth's senses were so keen that he had _never _been able to sneak up on him, not even once, in the last ten years. As Sephiroth had once told him, he was always aware of Genesis, and Genesis believed it to be true. Sephiroth loved him, after all.

He reached the other man and slipped his arms around his waist, pressing close against him, sighing into his lover's heavy fall of silver hair. Sephiroth didn't speak, merely laid his hands over Genesis' own, and leaned back against him. Genesis loved that Sephiroth was comfortable enough with him that he didn't care how they appeared to others. Sephiroth loved him, and he didn't give a damn who knew it. It was one of the things Genesis loved most about him.

"You missed a few things while you were hiding out here," he murmured in a quiet voice. "Yazoo was hitting on Reno, probably still is, right now. Kadaj made me pull up my shirt, so he could see for himself that I was all right. He and Loz were worried about me," he added in pleased tone. "I think he's beginning to warm up to me, Seph."

Sephiroth's hands tightened on his own, and Genesis could imagine the slight smile gracing his full, pink lips. He wasn't quite ready to talk yet, as was evident by his continued silence, but Genesis didn't take offense. Sephiroth would respond to him soon enough, one way or another.

"He also asked if he could have my weapons belt," Genesis resumed, tightening his own hold as he buried his face in the hair at the nape of the other man's neck. "I gave it to him—don't ask me why. I don't know myself. But he was looking at it like it was something he missed, instead of a something he hated, and I didn't have the heart to refuse him."

Sephiroth finally stirred against him, turning in his embrace and wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered, his too-deep voice a mere breath of sound. "I know how difficult Kadaj's enmity has been for you."

"Ppfftt." Genesis dismissed his gratitude as he tilted his head back to gaze up at him. "Kiss me, and we'll call it even."

Sephiroth's pale emerald eyes softened, although his expression remained all too solemn, and slowly lowered his head. He brushed his lips over Genesis' own, his touch achingly gentle, and Genesis moaned faintly in response. "Fuck, Seph," he whispered unevenly, "it's been so _long."_

"I know," Sephiroth murmured on a rough sigh. "I've missed it, as well, kitten."

"Banora." Genesis' voice held a tinge of desperation as he pressed even closer. "We'll have plenty of time to be alone once we're in Banora. I'll make sure of it."

"Banora, then," Sephiroth agreed, reluctantly lifting his head. He gazed down at Genesis and lifted a hand to cradle his face. "We should go inside, kitten. It won't be long before reach our destination, and I don't want to leave the boys alone for too long."

"Not yet." Genesis laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Angeal's watching the boys, and-and. . .We'll go back in a few minutes, Seph, all right?"

"In a few minutes," Sephiroth agreed, closing his own eyes as he hugged Genesis close.

Genesis didn't know how long they stood like that, holding each other close, as though the rest of the world simply didn't exist. It was a moment outside of time, one free of everything but _them._ Eventually, they'd have to go back inside, and Sephiroth would once again become their hero and leader. But for now, he was simply a man, one who was deeply in love and not afraid to show it, and Genesis loved him all the more for it.

"I love you, Seph," he whispered, and was rewarded by sensation of Sephiroth's lips moving over his hair.

Sephiroth finally relaxed against him, and Genesis knew that he'd let go of his own worries, if only for the moment. "I love you, too, Genesis."

After a few moments Genesis raised his head and forced himself to drop his arms. "I'm ready, now."

Sephiroth nodded solemnly as he released him. "As am I, _koneko."_

Genesis smiled at the once hated moniker and took his lover's hand, threading his fingers through Sephiroth's own. He tugged once, and Sephiroth followed willingly, a reluctant smile brightening his too-grave countenance. Yes, he thought smugly, knew his moonbeam _too_ damned well.

He paused at the cabin door, flashing a wolfish smile over his shoulder. "I expect to be properly fucked in the next twenty-four hours, Sephiroth. Consider this fair warning."

Sephiroth's eyes flared green, his pupils dilating with arousal, expanding until they looked almost normal, and Genesis quickly pushed the door and sauntered through. Oh yeah, he thought wickedly, watching with amusement as the boys immediately swarmed around them and thwarted whatever dastardly intentions his lover might have had, he _definitely _knew Sephiroth.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This story is _definitely_ writing itself**.** This chapter: Rufus, Tseng, Lazard, and The Tsviets. No main characters, but blame the need for plot. A special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, who inspired me during the last scene. Again, the reviews are wonderful, guys. I couldn't do this without you. Now, on with the tale =)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 40

'_**My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

A pale figure occupied the room's single bed, a bevy of wires and tubes attached to various parts of his heavily muscled body. Thick white-blond hair spread out around his head, a stunning contrast to the deep black of his brows and lashes. His broad, hairless chest rose and fell with steady, regular breaths that belied the unnatural slumber his body had been forced into, compliments of a virulent man-made virus, one for which they had yet to a cure.

But they would, Rufus Shinra thought determinedly. Whatever concoction The Restrictor had created in the bowls of Deep Ground's laboratories, Dr. Hollander and the other Shinra scientists would find a way to combat it, and Weiss The Immaculate would be restored to his full strength.

Rufus snorted inwardly at the ridiculous title given to the leader of the Tsviets, thinking that the term would be more appropriate for Sephiroth than for this young, albeit powerful, boy. Yet, this was the SOLDIER who had killed The Restrictor in a rebellion that he had known would result in his death. Such an unconquerable will, combined with the loyalty that had enabled Weiss to sacrifice himself to free he and his fellow Tsviets, was exactly what Rufus needed to bolster the army's flagging morale after their General's desertion.

A flash of rage accompanied that thought and he quickly pushed it away. Sephiroth had not only defeated every single SOLDIER he had sent after him, but he had killed the Deep Ground foot-soldiers who had accompanied them. It had been a slaughter, Tseng had reported solemnly, and then he had reassured Rufus that Reno was alive and well and still traveling with The General.

Of course, he was, Rufus told himself caustically. He was probably hoping to trick his way into Sephiroth's pants by presenting himself as a loyal supporter. Not that Rufus thought it would work, but still, it was something he could easily see Reno doing. His former lover was tenacious, if nothing else.

A whisper of movement in his peripheral vision drew his attention to the far side of room. A slender, dark-haired boy in a skintight black leather uniform was rising from a chair at Weiss' bedside. Wisps of black mist swirled around the boy's body, visual evidence of the darkness he held within him. The midnight vapor moved over his body as though it were an extension of his skin, or some kind of bizarre, living magical barrier.

Yet, even as Rufus watched, the darkness withdrew, crawling up Nero's arm as he reached for Weiss' hand. Unusual ruby eyes, made brilliant by years of mako treatments, were locked on his leader's sleep-slackened features, a look of longing in their luminous depths. According to Hojo's detailed records, Nero The Sable was the second most powerful Tsviet, Weiss' most trusted lieutenant.

He was also a fourteen-year-old boy who desperately missed his older brother, Rufus thought with a sigh. Despite the fact that Nero and Weiss looked nothing alike, they were shared the same mother. They did not, however, share the same father, which might explain the physical differences. And unlike himself and his own half-brother, they were reported to have been very close before his brother's collapse, and the loss had apparently taken a toll on young Nero.

As Nero spoke to his brother in low, nearly inaudible tones, Rufus busied himself with looking over Rosso The Crimson's file. Nearly two inches thick, the battered manila envelope held a bevy of physical and psychological evaluations, the latter being the ones that most interested Rufus. Rosso wasn't the most powerful of The Tviets, but she _was_ strong, and she was already showing sociopathic tendencies, something which could be very useful, provided that she could be controlled.

He glanced at the large observation window, which separated the Weiss and Nero from the rest of the Tsviets, his silver-blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. The girl in question sat in one of room's thinly-padded chairs studying her long, razor-like fingernails with obvious boredom. Dark red hair tumbled around her tolerably attractive features, which were marred by the heavy make-up she wore. She was clad in a typical Deep Ground uniform, black leather lined with mako-filled tubes, but had altered it almost beyond recognition. It had been cut off just below her breasts, held in place by heavy, ornate silver armor. The armor hugged her the sides of her waist before narrowing over her pelvic region in a rather trashy way.

Black boots, also lined with mako-blue tubes, hugged her legs from mid-thigh, ending in impractical three-inch heels. A crimson cowl neck clung tightly to her upper torso and arms, disappearing into ridiculously ornate metal gauntlets. The back of the cloak was pinned close to her body by the flamboyant armor, before flaring out dramatically beneath her in a decidedly feminine manner.

An impractical uniform, but one which in no way detracted from her combat abilities, as Rufus had already discovered for himself. Not personally, of course, but he had tested the Tsviet in the SOLDIER training room, along with two other members of the elite fighting force, and he had been pleasantly surprised by the extent of Hojo's genius.

Rosso The Crimson was lethal, sadistic, a consummate predator, and she was now _his._

A small, slight figure stirred in the background, rising shakily from a prone position on a small coat in the back of the room, and Rufus frowned. Shelke The Transparent, the most recent Deep Ground 'recruit', was awake, and Rufus had yet to decide what to do with her. She was only ten, and yet she had already been altered until she was barely human. A part of him had been both outraged and appalled to discover that Hojo had approved the kidnapping of the nine-year-old girl, and had then proceeded to run his inhuman experiments on her. The cold, cynical part of Rufus, the part his father had so successfully nurtured, was contemplating the girl's possible usefulness.

As a child, Shelke would be able to infiltrate places where no adult agent would be accepted. She was young and innocent-looking, with a gleaming cap of auburn hair and large, slanted blue eyes. Unfortunately, she was also the weakest of the Tsviets, forced to rely on regular mako treatments to survive. Her singular talent lied not in combat, though she had two rather unusual laser-based, sword-like weapons that she was quite skilled with, but rather in information retrieval. The girl was capable of literally plugging herself in to any database, of actually _entering_ the virtual landscape of the World Wide Network, and recovering digital data that would otherwise be inaccessible.

Yes, she _could _be useful, but only off of the battlefield. He would keep her here, Rufus decided at last. He would exploit her talents, of course, but he would keep her as a noncombatant. No matter how talented she might be in other areas, she _was _only a child, and not even he was ruthless enough to use her that way.

Feeling more confident now that he had made a definitive decision, Rufus turned his attention to the last of the Tsviets. Azul, The Cerulean. Rufus snorted at the outlandish moniker, but had to admit that it was apropos. Azul towered over the others at an astonishing six-foot-eight, a virtual giant of a man, so heavily muscled as to be almost cartoonish. As would be expected by a man his size, he was immensely powerful, able to kill his opponents in massive blow, but his talents extended far beyond mere physical combat.

Azul protected himself with a powerful barrier, a Wall spell, the likes of which Rufus had never before seen. It was enough to deflect any attack, be it magical or physical, while negating _all _damage. Rufus had his scientists studying the barrier now, trying to find a way to produce a similar effect through materia fusion. But what really made Azul such an effective SOLDIER was his unusual, wholly unique ability to shape-shift.

Rufus shook his white-blond head as he thought of it. Azul was able to change his physical form, until he resembled nothing more than a giant, horned, blue-furred dog. But this dog was intelligent—well, as intelligent as Azul _could _be—and was surprisingly agile for such a large being. He would be an important addition to the Shinra Army, though never so much as Nero and Weiss.

Rufus had to admit that he was curious about Weiss The Immaculate. The other Tsviets spoke of their leader with an awe that was so strong that it bordered on worship. Even Rosso, as jaded and narcissistic as she was, spoke of her leader with admiration. Weiss was the heart of not only Deep Ground, but of the Tsviets, and he was the key to controlling them.

What kind of man—boy, really—was capable of inspiring that kind of loyalty in his followers? Sephiroth had done so, but a great deal of that had been due to the fear he had always induced in those around him. If this nineteen-year-old boy had that kind of charisma, that kind of _power, _then Rufus absolutely _had _to have him. He would secure the loyalty of Weiss The Immaculate by offering him a life ostensively free of chains, one that wouldn't require that he be hidden as though he were something to be ashamed of. But most of all, Rufus would win Weiss over by giving him the only thing he was reported to care about—his brother.

The Restrictor had kept the brothers separated for most of the seven years they had been with Deep Ground. He had used each boy's loyalty to the other to force their cooperation, even going so far as to chain Nero in a heavily reinforced room once his darkness power had reached its peak. And that, more than anything, was the reason that Weiss had turned on his 'leader'. According to Nero, Weiss had spent years planning the coup, continuing even after he'd learned of the virus that The Restrictor had injected into his body, determined to free them from The Restrictor's—and Hojo's—hold.

The boys would be treated as well as a Sephiroth had been, if not better. He would continue his father's policy of paying them through an expense account, but they would be able to buy nearly anything they wanted, within reason, of course. They would be Shinra's elite, the new SOLDIER, as deadly as General Sephiroth and his Firsts had ever been, but with a loyalty to Shinra that would eclipse all else.

Rufus smiled to himself as he closed the file and gave up the pretense of reading it. First things first, he thought practically. It was time to arrange a surprise for the Silver Demon of Wutai, one he wouldn't soon forget, provided that he survived the encounter.

Rufus nodded at Nero, who smiled just a bit uncertainly in return, and strode from the room, certain that he had the situation firmly in hand. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

The Director of the Department of Administrative Research stood unmoving as he listened to his most trusted Turk speak of WEAPONS, mako, godlike warriors, and the end of The Planet. His ageless Wutaian features were unreadable as he slanted a glance at the room's nearly forgotten third occupant. Lazard Deusericus raised one golden brow at him, his skepticism obvious, as they both contemplated the very unlikely story they were hearing. Unlikely, perhaps, but one which _he_ found all too believable.

Unlike Rude or Lazard, Tseng had known about the Jenova Project for years, since he had first taken the Director's chair. He was well aware of Sephiroth's origins, as well as those of his two closest friends. If the Tsviets had been injected with Rhapsodos' DNA, then stagnant or not, the Jenova cells within them would render them all but invulnerable. Rufus might be an angry, confused young man, but he was cut from the same ruthless, manipulative cloth as his father. And though it pained Tseng to admit it, he had no choice but to interfere if he wanted to keep his young charge from following the same destructive path.

"You're sure about all this?" he asked at last.

Rude nodded his bald head solemnly, his concealed gaze locked on The Director's. "Yes, sir."

Tseng drew a deep breath and released it slowly, still stunned by all he had heard, though he didn't allow it to show. "Do you believe him?" he questioned in a carefully neutral voice.

Broad shoulders rose and fell in the smallest of shrugs. "I believe that Reno believes it, sir," he answered simply, as though that were enough for him.

And perhaps, Tseng thought, it was. "Very well," he said at length. "We will have to tread very carefully with this one, Rude. The President has been. . .restless since Reno's departure, and I would prefer to keep this between us, until such a time as it becomes necessary to. . .burden him with it."

The corners of Rude's mouth lifted in the barest of smiles. "Understood, sir."

"Contact Reno and tell him that I will do all that I can to help him and The General from a distance, provided that doing so will not compromise the organization."

"Yes, Director."

Tseng inclined his head dark head fractionally. "You are dismissed."

Rude returned the gesture and left the stairwell, and Tseng allowed himself a moment of respite. He touched a hand to his aching forehead, his mind whirling with all he had heard. He felt strong hands grasp his shoulders and bit back a moan of relief as Lazard began to massage his tension-strung muscles.

"What a fantastic story," the other man murmured, his deep voice laced with amusement. "It would seem that anyone injected with mako is a potential threat to The Planet. Would that include you, my dear Director?"

Tseng smiled briefly at that, though he didn't answer. He merely closed his eyes and went with the moment, letting Lazard coddle him as he was wont to do. The other man never allowed him to put any barriers between them, as Tseng did with everyone else in his life. Lazard had always demanded to be included in every part of his life, even those that could potentially put him in danger, and Tseng would always be surprised at how easily he had capitulated and allowed it.

Lazard set his hands on his lover's shoulders and began to guide him through the room. "You believe it, don't you?" he asked with certainty.

Tseng allowed himself to be urged down on the sofa. "Yes," he answered as he followed the other man's hands and laid down on his stomach. "There are things that, as the Director of Administrative Research, only I, The President, and those directly involved were ever privy to. The Jenova Project is one of them."

"Jenova," Lazard murmured thoughtfully as he resumed his soothing ministrations. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Tseng only sighed heavily and waited for his lover to piece the puzzle together himself. Lazard was a highly intelligent man, just as his father had been, and his half-brother was. Tseng had no doubt that he would figure it out; as Sephiroth's direct superior, he had access to man's highly censored, fully fictionalized personal record. The name of Sephiroth's mother was listed on his birth certificate only as Jenova, but it was an unusual enough name that people tended to remember it. Once Lazard did, he would make the leap to the alien being that had starred in Rude's rendition of Reno's wholly bizarre story. And then, he would also start to believe.

Lazard's hands slowed on his back, his breath catching audibly, and Tseng knew that he had finally made the connection. "Jenova is the name of Sephiroth's _mother,"_ he said in a stunned voice. "Dear Gaia, the boy was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

Tseng rolled onto his side, his dark eyes meeting his lover's somberly. "There is more at stake here than Rufus' pride, or yours, for that matter. The future of The Planet itself may be at risk, Lazard. I have to find a way to help Reno help Sephiroth, or we may all perish."

Lazard frowned as he slid his glasses from his face and began to toy with them. "Rufus still won't listen to you?" he questioned in a murmur.

Tseng shook his head negatively. "He believes that Reno is unbalanced, playing games with both he and Sephiroth. His own jealously has made him. . . unreasonable in this, and unable to listen to the advice of those who care for him."

The blond man smiled faintly at that. "You mean _you," _he said pointedly.

Tseng rolled onto his back, scooting back until his head was propped up on the armrest. "I have been with Rufus since he was five years old, Lazard. I've seen what your father did to him, what he did his best to turn him _into._"

He sighed again as he closed his eyes. "I understand what Reno meant now," he murmured in a low voice, "when he said that he wanted to save Rufus from himself. I do, too."

"Tseng. . ." Lazard set his glasses on the table and reached out to take his lover's hand. "Rufus is only a boy. Really, what could he possibly _do _to—"

"The Tsviets are _dangerous_, Lazard," Tseng cut in urgently, opening his eyes and squeezing the other man's hand. "Rufus thinks to use them to repair the damage that Sephiroth's desertion has caused. He believes that he can manipulate them into giving him their loyalty, and use them to take his revenge on both Sephiroth and Reno. He doesn't understand the force he is about to unleash. I have to find a way to stop him, before he destroys himself, and takes the rest of us with him."

"Perhaps, I can help." Lazard watched as his lover's features became utterly, beautifully blank, and tried not to take offense. "I know that Rufus and I aren't on the best of terms, but I _am_ his brother. I know that I haven't treated him as well as I could have, but it's possible that he might be willing to at least hear me out, if for no other reason that that he has repeatedly expressed an interest in getting to know me."

"No," Tseng responded quietly.

Lazard arched an eyebrow even as he leaned over him. "No?" he questioned archly, a warning in his rich voice.

"It's too dangerous," Tseng told him flatly. "Rufus has been so unpredictable of late that even I must be extremely careful in what I say and do around him. If you were to approach him with this, he would see it as a veiled attempt to undermine his power, at best. At worst, he would suspect you of wanting The President's Chair for yourself."

Lazard sighed roughly as he looked away. "I can't deny that, at one time, I wanted exactly that," he admitted. "I thought that I _deserved _it, being Edgar Shinra's firstborn son. But not anymore, Tseng. Not for a good long while, now."

"I know, _koishii."_ Tseng pushed himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around the taller man. "I believe you. Rufus, on the other hand, would not."

Lazard smiled a bit sadly at that. "Why do you insist on calling me that, Tseng?"

"Because you _are_ dear to me," Tseng murmured deeply. He combed a hand through his lover's long golden locks and tugged lightly. Lazard turned to face him, his strong, aristocratic features etched in vulnerable lines, and Tseng offered him solemn smile. "I may be a Turk, but I am a man, as well, one who cares for you a great deal. I need you to promise me that you will not go to Rufus. Allow me to deal with him, Lazard. I would not like it if you suddenly disappeared, as so many others have in the past."

"You really think he would hurt me?" the other man questioned hesitantly.

"I think that Rufus would order your death without hesitation if he thought you were a threat, regardless of whether or not he regretted it afterwards," Tseng answered with uncharacteristic bluntness.

Pale blue eyes, only shades darker than his brother's, flickered as Lazard considered his words. Tseng could wait and pray to Leviathan that his lover would heed his words and do as he asked. Losing Lazard was something he _never _wanted to experience.

"All right," the newly appointed Vice President agreed at last. "I'll stay out of it, providing that you continue to keep me abreast of the situation. I am your equal, Tseng, and I recommend that you remember that."

Relief rushed through Tseng at the other man's cool words. "I am unlikely to forget it," he assured the other man soberly.

Lazard smiled, pleased by the admission, and Tseng did his best to return it. As the other man leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, Tseng swore that he would find a way to make things right. He would do everything in his power to help Reno save Sephiroth and The Planet, and he _would_ save Rufus from the darkness in his soul, if it was the last thing that he did.

* * *

Rosso The Crimson smiled lazily across the wide expanse of tempered metal that was Rufus Shinra's desk. The man in question—the boy, really--returned it, though the smile never reached his icy blue eyes. His gaze never left her face, not even when she shifted so that her breasts were displayed to their best possible advantage, and she pouted as she slumped back into her chair. Rufus wasn't the least bit interested in her, which was a rare phenomenon, and told her that he probably didn't like girls.

Oh, well, she thought with a sigh, she'd just have to find someone else to play with. "Tell me," she entreated in a throaty, heavily accented voice, "why am I here?"

"I have an assignment for you," Rufus answered, his smile deepening fractionally as he slid two thick manila folders across the desk. "One which I thought you might. . .enjoy."

"Really?" Rosso arched one eyebrow, her red-tinted lips pursing prettily. "And why is that?"

"You'll see," he told her, sitting in back in his own chair to observe her reaction.

She made a non-committal sound even as she reached for the first file, her curiosity obviously piqued. She settled back in the padded chair and opened the folder, flipping idly through the papers, her eyebrow inching higher with every word that she read. Her breath caught audibly, the sound loud in the quiet room, and Rufus knew that she had reached the first picture. Sephiroth tended to have that effect on people.

"So, this is the great General Sephiroth," she all but purred, and Rufus knew that he had her. "He is. . .stunning."

"So I'm told," Rufus said lightly, but with an edge that spoke volumes about his own opinion of Shinra's former general. "He was the strongest of Shinra's SOLDIERs, before he deserted."

"Ah." Rosso glanced up from the picture, her sapphire-blue eyes glowing with a light that had little to do with mako. "You would like me to bring him back, then?"

"No," he answered flatly. "I want you to kill him."

She blinked, the only outward sign of her surprise. "Why would you want to kill such a fine specimen?" she asked, her mind already imagining the absolutely _endless _possibilities.

"He betrayed me," Rufus said, shrugging as he added, "I thought that someone with your. . .skills must be bored with holographic simulations. The General would provide a greater challenge for you. The ultimate challenge, one might say."

Her smile took on a dark, disturbing quality at that. "He would be mine?" she questioned with disconcerting eagerness. "Mine to do with as I please?"

Rufus only nodded. "So long as he dies, you can do whatever you want to him beforehand."

Rosso shivered delicately at the thought of killing such a magnificent warrior. "I accept your offer," she stated, her naturally low voice husky with excitement. "What would like as proof of death? His most impressive sword, perhaps?"

"You can do what you want with his sword," Rufus replied with the barest hint of distaste. "What I want is his head."

She threw back her head and laughed uproariously. "Oh my, you _are_ a bloodthirsty one, aren't you, darling?"

Rufus eyed her coldly before allowing a small smile to shape his lips. "I don't respond well to betrayal. Rosso. That's something that _you _should remember."

"And why would _I _betray you," she questioned, suddenly serious, "when you give me gifts such as _this?"_

She held up the glossy photograph of Sephiroth, and Rufus found himself surprised by the one she had chosen. It had been taken by the security cameras during the coup, just after Sephiroth had reported being attacked by a man who resembled General Rhapsodos. Sephiroth was covered from head to toe with the blood of his enemy, his long silver hair streaked crimson, his patrician features coated with it. He looked utterly terrifying, even to Rufus' already jaded eyes, and he felt the first stirrings of misgivings about Rosso The Crimson.

But he wanted Sephiroth _dead, _Rufus reminded himself, and Rosso might be the only person capable of giving him what he wanted. As for Reno...

"There is one condition that I must insist upon, before you are to be given this assignment," he told the beautiful, warped young woman sharply. "This is not negotiable, Rosso."

"Of course, darling," she told him with beginnings of another smile. "What can Rosso The Crimson do for her most generous benefactor?"

"Sephiroth stole something from me, Rosso, something irreplaceable." Rufus reached into his desk and pulled out a single piece of paper. He leaned forward and placed it atop the second folder, giving it the precedence that it deserved. "I want it back."

Rosso took the paper, both eyebrows shooting up as she realized just what she was looking at. "The great general stole a Turk?" she asked mockingly. "How does one go about doing such a thing?"

"By playing on a young man's stupidity," Rufus stated coldly.

Rosso studied him for a long moment before looking back at The Turk's profile. "He was your man, then?" she asked archly. He gazed at her in stony silence, and she quickly backed off. "You would like him returned unharmed, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, it will be done." She paused, and then added, "I will retrieve him after I have dealt with The General, if that is acceptable?"

Rufus nodded curtly. "So long as my Turk is not harmed, you have my permission to kill as many of his traveling companions as you see fit. I have nearly all of their profiles in there, as well, should you feel the need to familiarize yourself with Sephiroth's allies."

A thought came to Rufus then, an idea that made simply killing Sephiroth pale in comparison. "Of course, The General's lover will probably try to stop you," he said in as casual a tone as he could imagine. "But I imagine that won't present much of a problem for _you."_

Rosso's expression darkened, twisting with jealously, as she quickly snatched up the second folder. She flipped through it, scowling as she came upon an image of Sephiroth and a red-haired man kissing in what looked like an elevator. Sephiroth looked completely involved in what—and who—he was doing, and Rosso was already imagining the creative ways that she could make the redhead suffer for daring to touch what was _hers._

"Who is he?" she all but growled, needing a name to carve into his gravestone—or his flesh.

Rufus smirked at her enraged reaction. "Genesis Rhapsodos," he replied calmly. "A SOLDIER 1st Class, and Sephiroth's second-in-command."

"No," she corrected haughtily, "he is a dead man, nothing more. I will see to _that."_

"Excellent," Rufus murmured with satisfaction. "Give me a list of whatever you think you'll need for the mission, and I'll have it delivered to you tonight. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Rosso smiled again, this time with a sadist's dark anticipation, and Rufus nearly laughed aloud. Yes, Sephiroth would understand how if felt to lose what mattered most to him, and Reno would be back here, where he belonged, and he would learn what it meant to betray a Shinra.

* * *

Translations: _Koishii = _dear.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: The party arrives in Banora, Gen's parents, and Rosso The Crimson (again). A very special thanks—once again—to Littlehouseinthewoods, for her awesome betaing. Merry Christmas everyone, and thanks, for all of the awesome reviews.

**Athor's Note II:**All righty then. I've made a music video for Angelic Threnody, kind of like a companion piece. The video is here: h t t p / / w w w dot youtube dot com/user/DarkSeraphim1 (just remove the spaces).

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 41

**'**_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

The sun sat low on the horizon, casting pale rays of waning sunlight over the hills and valleys of beautiful Banora. Sephiroth came to a halt as he reached the outskirts of town, his pale green gaze sweeping over a sight that he had never thought to see again. Genesis' hometown stretched out before him in all its former glory, the sizeable orchards with their arched apple trees dominating the hilly landscape, much as they had at the world's end. Unlike the last time he had been here, however, the homes and businesses of Banora's residents were intact, the rapidly darkening streets still showing the signs of human passage, while the normally acrid scent of mako was only a faint tang in the fresh country air.

Shinra had yet to order the town's destruction, and if Sephiroth had _his _way, Rufus would never be given a reason to do so. Their stay here would be brief, for he didn't want to bring the wrath of his former employers down on the innocent civilians who called this place 'home'.

One of the innocents he thought of was Gillian Hewley, who had been an active participant in Jenova Project 'G', and he reminded himself that she _was_ innocent now, no matter what she had done in the past. She was Angeal's mother, and as such, she must be considered sacrosanct. She must not be touched, by either he or his remnants, no matter how much anger _he _might feel towards the former Shinra scientist.

And she _had _been kind to him during his last visit here, Sephiroth reminded himself. He could still remember how confused he had been by Mrs. Hewley's behavior. She had been wary around him, as so many instinctively were, but she had gone out of her way to make him feel welcome as well. While Genesis' parents had been polite, obsequious, and yet slightly disapproving of him, Angeal's mother had been congenial and had shown a genuine interest in him. Not in his 'special' abilities, but in _him._

She had asked him questions about his life with Shinra, about his friendship with Genesis and Angeal, and had expressed concern that someone so young had spent time on the front lines in Wutai. Sephiroth hadn't known what to make of her attention, which he now knew had been decidedly maternal, and he had withdrawn from her accordingly. She hadn't seemed to take offense, but rather had been saddened by his lack of response. He knew why now, of course, but at the time her behavior had only mystified him.

As for Richard and Magdalene Rhapsodos, Sephiroth would keep as much distance between himself and them as possible. While he had never cared for the distant, wealthy couple, or the way they had treated their only son, he knew that Genesis _did._It didn't matter that his parents' coldness had adversely affected Genesis, leaving him with so many insecurities that Sephiroth sometimes despaired of ever conquering them all. His kitten still loved the man and woman that had raised him, and Sephiroth would never do anything that would force his love to choose between them and _him._

He felt an all too familiar presence at his side and was drawn from his dark thoughts. He knew without looking that it would be Genesis; few others dared to approach him so casually. As he inhaled the spicy combination of fire and darkness that so defined his passionate lover, he reached out and clasped a slender, red-gloved hand in his own. "How does it feel to be back in your hometown?" he asked, his voice unintentionally wistful.

Genesis' hand tightened fractionally around his own. "I've missed it, I suppose."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the dismissive quality to his lover's words. "I know that have long since become accustomed to it, but I find Banora to be a truly beautiful place."

"Mmmmm," Genesis agreed rather absently, "beautiful."

Sephiroth turned his head slightly, only to find the other man gazing at _him,_ and not the surrounding landscape. "I was speaking of the town," he mumbled with embarrassment.

Genesis only smiled and reached up to brush soft silver locks out of Sephiroth's face. "I know," he replied simply.

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment before pulling him to him. "You are the one who is beautiful, Gen."

"Of course, I am," Genesis agreed without a drop of humility. He laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and squeezed his waist meaningfully. "That doesn't change that fact that _you're_gorgeous, Sephiroth, so stop arguing with me."

Sephiroth smiled into fiery locks and closed his eyes. "Very well, kitten. Have it your way."

"I always do," came the playful response, and Sephiroth laughed quietly.

Genesis squeezed again, this time just a _tad_ bit harder, and drew another laugh from his normally somber lover. He tilted his head back and smiled up at the other man, whose slitted green eyes gleamed as they met his own, and Genesis literally melted against him. _'Gods, _Seph. . ."

Sephiroth drew a sharp breath as Genesis' body hardened against his own. "_Koneko,_" he whispered simply, deeply, in return.

The older man let out a faint, frustrated moan and slowly—reluctantly--pulled away. "My parents had better _not_ put us in opposite ends of the house," he muttered irritably. "I'll sneak around every fucking night I have to, but I am _not_ going without for very much longer!"

Sephiroth silently echoed the sentiment, hating that they had had so little time together since this all began. But he wasn't quite comfortable enough to risk having sex in the middle of camp, regardless of whether or not any of their companions were hard sleepers. Genesis hadn't liked it, but he _had_ understood.

The rustle of leaves brushing against leather came to him, and he knew exactly why Genesis had pulled away. "So, Koneko," Kadaj said in a loud, demanding voice, "when the hell are we going to meet your parents? We've been walking _forever._"

Genesis scowled at hearing Sephiroth's intimate pet name for him spoken in such a rude way. "I hate it when he calls me that," he muttered under his breath. He ignored Sephiroth's low chuckle and shot Kadaj a withering glance. "We're almost there, _angel,_ so give the bitching a rest, why don't you?"

Kadaj snorted in what seemed to be his favorite affectation and raised his chin defiantly. "I'll bitch if I want to," he declared haughtily. "You don't have the corner on _that_, kitty-cat."

Genesis made a rude sound as he tossed his fiery head. _"I_ do not 'bitch'," he stated snootily. "And my name is Genesis. Try using it—Kadaj."

"Puhleeze," Kadaj said, rolling his eyes expressively. "We've been calling you Koneko for six years. Why would we need to use your name, now?"

"We?" Genesis angled one auburn brow and slanted a glance at Sephiroth, who looked both amused and embarrassed by the conversation's suddenly intimate turn. "Well, moonbeam, do you have anything to add to that?"

Pale green eyes widened dramatically, the amusement chased from Sephiroth's angelic features by his lover's unexpected question. _"No,"_ he answered emphatically, much to Genesis' own amusement.

"I guess, I shouldn't be so surprised," he drawled indolently. "They share your memories, and you _are_ fond of calling me your kitten."

Sephiroth blushed hard and quickly looked away, completely mortified, and Genesis decided to take pity on him. "Sorry, Seph," he apologized, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice as he added, "You're so damned easy to tease. I just couldn't resist."

The younger man merely crossed his arms and ducked his head, hiding behind his veil of silky silver hair, and Genesis quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Forgive me, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth uncrossed his arms and wound them around Genesis' waist, effectively trapping him against his body. He sighed deeply as he rested his chin on the crown of Genesis' fiery head, smiling involuntarily as he felt his lover's hand drop to his ass. "I think I can find in my heart to do so," he murmured, his voice deepening involuntarily.

Genesis' heart skipped a beat at the heat in that low, quiet, wholly beloved voice. "You'd better," he stated, his own voice breathless as he fought his body's enthusiastic reaction. "You _know_ how much I hate sleeping alone."

That startled a laugh out of Sephiroth, the happy sound cloaked in the darkness that had always excited Genesis, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it," he mumbled disgruntledly, trembling as the arms around him tightened, "you win."

"I was not aware that we were competing," Sephiroth said with puzzlement. "What did prize did I win?"

Genesis lifted his head and smiled slowly, wickedly, but said nothing, and Sephiroth's breath caught as he returned it with all the sensuality he could muster. "I see," he murmured silkily. "In that case, I—"

"Ahem." Angeal was watching them with a stern expression which was belied by the twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "We do have three children with us, you know. I don't know that this conversation is appropriate, in light of that."

Sephiroth cast a glance at his remnants, whom were each grinning knowingly, and fought the urge to blush again. He shrugged as casually as he could as and forced himself to release Genesis. "They _do_share my memories, Angeal. I have little doubt that they have 'seen' much worse than this."

"Mmmm," Yazoo's delicate features took on a dreamy cast, "we have indeed."

"Don't remind me," Kadaj muttered with a shudder of disgust.

Loz laughed heartily as he slung an arm around Cissnei's slender shoulders. "Sorry, Father, but Gen's not really my type anymore," he joked as he jerked the girl close.

"No offense taken, Loz," Sephiroth assured him wryly.

Cissnei looked up at the eldest remnant with a fond smile. "You can drop the caveman routine, now. I think everyone got the point."

"Oh," Loz hastily dropped his arm, "sorry, _bibishii."_

"Beautiful, huh?" Reno tipped his head to one side in feigned consideration. "Yeah, I can kinda see it, yo."

Loz glowered at him, angered by the perceived insult, and Cissnei hastily set a restraining hand on his arm. "He's just kidding around, Loz. Reno only insults people that he likes. Right, Reno?"

"Of course, yo." Reno looked insulted himself as he added, "Ciss and I are tight, ya know."

The muscular young man frowned at both them both before nodding slowly. "If you're sure, Cissnei."

"I am," she assured him softly, "but thanks, for defending my honor."

Loz smiled at her with open adoration, and she blushed just a little as she returned it. "You're welcome, Cissnei."

Kadaj lifted both eyebrows as his oldest brother continued to smile at the pretty female Turk like a besotted idiot. At least, she seemed to like him, too, Kadaj comforted himself. And she hadn't tried to keep Loz from them, not even once. She seemed to accept the fact that they needed each other, and that was enough for Kadaj. As long as she didn't turn into another Vincent and fuck his brother over, he could accept her. And, it would be nice to have another girl in the family.

He slanted a meaningful look at Yazoo, who smiled serenely in return, indicating his own acceptance. Yep, their family had just gotten a _little_ bigger. And speaking of family. . .

"Come on, Nii-san." Kadaj squeezed Cloud's hand and proceeded to drag him passed the others. "I know where Koneko lives. I'll show you."

Cloud cast an alarmed look over his shoulder, and Sephiroth hastily motioned for everyone to follow. Kadaj obviously remembered Mayor and Mrs. Rhapsodos, but there was no way they would know _him._ To open their door and be greeted familiarly by a complete stranger would only confuse them, and possibly frighten them, as well.

Genesis fell into step beside him, his arm brushing Sephiroth's own as he moved. "So, he remembers my parents?" he asked in a thoughtful murmur.

"Apparently," Sephiroth replied with just a hint of dryness.

"But, Seph. . ." Genesis rich voice trailed off as he sighed. "He wouldn't hurt them, would he?"

"Of course not," Sephiroth frowned. "Why would you think such a thing, Gen?"

The other man caught his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the soft skin in a gesture that betrayed his concern. "You've never liked my parents," he said at last, his voice so low that Sephiroth had to strain to hear it. "And after the way that he reacted to _me. . ."_

Sephiroth's brow cleared as comprehension came to him. "I disliked your parents because of the way that they treated you, but have I never wished them harm," he told Genesis honestly.

He smiled to himself as he added, "Unfortunately, there _were_ times when I could imagine myself wrapping my hands around your neck, if only to make the yelling cease."

Genesis blinked at that, then scowled as he realized that Sephiroth's dry sense of humor had made another, wholly unexpected appearance. "Very funny," he snapped with irritation, slanting a dark look up at his smiling lover. "Just remember that my sword's almost as big as yours, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he snagged Genesis' hand in his own, tightening his hold when the other man made to pull away. "You are more than welcome to use your sword on me, kitten." He paused, his smile deepening evilly. "You may even unsheathe Rapier, if you wish for a more. . .proper means of sparring."

Genesis burst out laughing, his annoyance quickly changing to something more. "Oh, I don't think I'll need Rapier, Sephiroth. Not unless you want our boys to _see_ you get your ass handed to you."

Silver-green eyes gleamed down at him. "I think our boys have seen enough of _that_, Genesis."

More musical laughter greeted his words, and Sephiroth squeezed his hand meaningfully. "Come, kitten, let's show our boys your hometown."

Genesis' fine-boned featured softened dramatically. "You got it, moonbeam."

Sephiroth watched as Genesis released his hand, marched over to Kadaj, and took his free hand. The boy looked startled, but didn't pull away, as the older man began to point out the sights of 'Sunny Banora'. Sephiroth merely trailed along behind them, not at all surprised when Yazoo and Loz wandered up to join them. All three boys hung onto Genesis' every word, their eagerness as touching as it was telling, and not even Kadaj's occasional derogatory comments were enough to ruin the moment.

They were truly becoming a family, Sephiroth thought with wonder, and it was Genesis who had made it so. It was he who understood them, he who had taught Sephiroth to reach out and bond with the boys, he who had worked so hard to bring them all together. While Genesis and Kadaj would probably always be at odds, there was an underlying affection that tinged their arguments now, which Genesis had already assured him was perfectly normal.

Normal, Sephiroth mused thoughtfully. Normalcy was something that he had never had, no matter how badly he had longed for it. And yet, his oddities didn't seem to matter here, among those he cared for. Genesis, Angeal, and Zack didn't know what he—what _they—_truly were, but their obvious differences were accepted without comment. He and his remnants had received acceptance from the entire group, even those who had cause to wish them harm, and that meant more to Sephiroth than he would ever be able to properly express.

"Sephiroth." He looked to right, only to find Vincent walking silently beside him. "May I speak with you?" the older man asked tonelessly, and Sephiroth could only nod his assent.

Vincent slowed his stride, allowing the others to flow passed them, and Sephiroth did the same, curious as to what the former Turk could possibly want with him. Vincent had made no effort to approach him during the course of their journey, no attempt to reach out to the son he had so recently been united with. The other man had kept his distance, and there was a good possibility that Vincent was uncomfortable with the knowledge that his only child was a monster, which was something that Sephiroth could not blame him for. He could only hope that the dark gunner did not retract his claim of fatherhood before they were given the chance to truly know each other.

So be it, he thought fatalistically. It was better that it happen now, before he came to care for the other man as something more than an ideal. "What can I do for you, Vincent?"

Vincent's step faltered at the cold, clipped quality of his son's words. Was Sephiroth angry with him after all? "I want you to know that I did not enjoy hurting him," he said without preamble.

Sephiroth let out a quiet, relieved breath as he realized that the older man wished to discuss his. . .relationship with Yazoo. "I am not quite sure how I should respond to that statement," he replied honestly. "While I am relieved to know that you took no pleasure from the act, you _did_ hurt him a great deal."

Vincent's gaze found Yazoo, who was smiling indulgently at Reno as the latter fingered long strands of pale hair, and looked away. "He is young," he said, his crimson eyes taking on a shuttered look as they met Sephiroth's own. "Too young to know what it is that he wants. I knew that he would recover from his disappointment. . . given time."

Sephiroth watched the two young men interact with equal parts of resignation and distaste. "But perhaps not so little of it?" he guessed astutely.

"It only shows that I was correct in my assessment of him," Vincent said with a shrug of scarlet-clad shoulders.

Sephiroth sighed deeply, his own gaze touching on Genesis as he turned to include Yazoo and Loz in his conversation, and believed that he had at least a partial explanation. "As you may have noticed, Kadaj shares a great many personality traits with Genesis," he said almost idly.

Vincent frowned as the younger man failed to elaborate. "Yes, I have noticed," he answered at length.

Sephiroth slid him a sidelong glance. "Then, does it not also stand to reason that Loz and Yazoo would share some, as well?"

Vincent watched the boys for a moment, his deep red eyes flickering thoughtfully. "And which traits do you believe Yazoo inherited from your lover?" he asked curiously.

"The ability to lose himself in the sensual side of his nature, of course."

The gunner's frown deepened, and Sephiroth attempted to explain. "When I first met Genesis, he and Angeal were lovers. They seemed wholly committed to one another, and yet Genesis took other lovers whenever it suited him to do so."

Sephiroth shrugged, still struggling to understand the odd relationship that his best friends had once shared. "Angeal says that they were friends, and that the sexual side of their relationship was merely a bonus --though I am still uncertain as to how that is possible--and I believe that Yazoo may view the concept of friendship in a similar fashion."

Vincent looked away, thinking of his own friendship with Cloud, which had been intimate without the burden of love. "I see," he murmured in a low voice. "You do not see things in the same light?"

"I'm afraid that I am quite incapable of it," Sephiroth said ruefully. "I have loved Genesis since the first moment I laid eyes upon him. I would be unable to share him, nor would I ever desire another to touch me. Love and sex may be two different things, but I have never been able to separate them. It has always been so, and always will be."

Vincent only nodded, his sable hair slithering over his shoulders with the motion. "I believe I understand," he said simply.

Sephiroth hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should speak the words that were demanding release. "You obviously. . .care for Yazoo," he said as carefully as he could. "Perhaps, if you were to tell him that, his pain would not be quite so. . . acute."

Vincent didn't answer, merely gazed at him with sorrowful eyes, and Sephiroth smiled with sad understanding. "He is nineteen, Vincent," he told the other man softly. "That is five years older than I was when I first met Genesis. He is more than old enough to know what lies in his own heart."

The former Turk drew a shaky breath, and Sephiroth believed that he knew the cause of the other man's sudden apprehension. "That is what truly scares you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Vincent answered, hanging head as though ashamed, "it is."

Sephiroth could only imagine the kind of scars loving Lucrecia Crescent had left on the man who had sacrificed his life for her--as well as the child she carried--but they obviously ran very deep. "Perhaps, you made the right decision, then. If you cannot give Yazoo what he needs, it may be best that you leave him to find someone who can."

A long, tense silence followed his words, broken only when a deep growl sounded between them. "Your demon does not agree," Sephiroth stated flatly.

"No," Vincent returned shortly, his eyes glinting gold as Chaos railed against the other man's words. "Chaos calls it cowardice."

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side as he studied the mystery that was his father. "And how do you see it?"

"Self-preservation," came the simple, hushed response.

"Saving your own life at the expense of another's?" Sephiroth considered that for a long moment. "That is something that I can understand, although I do not agree with the sentiment. After all that has happened between Genesis and I, I could never turn my back on him. He is my destiny," he added somewhat whimsically.

Vincent sent him a sharp look. "You are not angry with me for what I have done?"

Sephiroth only shook his head negatively. "We all do what we believe we must," he answered somewhat cryptically. "It is not my place to judge you, particularly in light of what I myself have done. But if you were to hurt him again, I fear that my reaction would be. . . different."

"Understood." Vincent took the younger man's words as the warning that they were and changed the subject. "Why were you so resistant to the idea of coming here?"

Sephiroth accepted the conversational shift without complaint. "This is Genesis and Angeal's hometown. It is one of the first places that Shinra would have searched for us. Coming here is a mistake."

"And yet, you allowed the decision to be made," Vincent pointed out. "Why?"

"We may never return here," Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Genesis and Angeal have the right to say goodbye to their families. I could not rob them of that."

Vincent smiled faintly at that. "You are a better friend then you are a leader, then."

"Quite possibly," Sephiroth returned wryly. He returned his father's smile as freely as he was able, and then asked the question that had haunted him for so long. "Why do you blame yourself for what I became?"

Vincent's smile died a quick death. "I failed Lucrecia," he answered in a strained voice, "and in doing so, I failed _you._ Why shouldn't I accept responsibility for what I have done?"

"My mother left you, did she not?" Vincent nodded once, his crimson eyes darkening with remembered pain, and Sephiroth shrugged again. "She made the decision to go back to her husband, Vincent. She alone decided to conceal the truth of her pregnancy from you both. It was _she _who chose to inject her unborn child with Jenova cells. You cannot hold yourself responsible for the actions of another."

"I could have stopped her," Vincent whispered quietly. "If had gone to her sooner, she might not have gone through with the experiment. If I had made a greater effort to convince her that I didn't blame her for my father's death, she might not have chose to return to her loveless marriage with Hojo."

"But you did not know that it was loveless," Sephiroth protested.

"I knew that she had been unhappy with him for years," Vincent returned roughly. "It was that unhappiness which drove her to seek comfort from _me. _If I had only understood how delicate her emotional state was, I could have given her the reassurance that she needed. Instead, I let my own insecurities keep us apart, and I set _your _tragedy in motion."

"You could not have prevented Nibelheim," Sephiroth stated bluntly. "No one could have."

The dark gunman hesitated before asking, "Not even Genesis?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a long, painful moment. "I honestly don't know what would have happened had Genesis tried to intervene that night," he said, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper. "Jenova's presence was so strong, and I was in so much pain..."

He shook his head slowly, sadly. "I would not like to think that I was capable of harming him, but in light of what I did to Zack, I cannot discount the possibility. Had that happened. . ."

Sephiroth thought of his beautiful kitten, lying broken and still at his feet, as so many others had that fateful night in Nibelheim, and shuddered violently. "There would have been nothing left of me," he said at last. "I would have died with him, and my body would have become an empty shell for Jenova to use as she pleased. Had that happened, not even Cloud would have been able to stop her. She would have destroyed Gaia and everything on it, and then moved on to the next world. Of _that, _I have no doubts."

"And you say I did not fail you?"

Vincent shook his dark head despairingly, and Sephiroth hesitantly reached out to him. He touched his father's shoulder with a tentative hand, feeling the muscles as they tensed beneath his palm, and tightened his hold accordingly. The other man lifted his head, his pale, handsome features stark with grief, and Sephiroth hesitantly shifted closer.

"Your guilt is--and has always been--misplaced," he told the other man urgently. "What happened to me was my own fault, Vincent. I was not strong enough to fight Jenova, and so I fell to her. All _you_ were guilty of was putting my mother's happiness before your own. You were not at fault for what those around you chose to do. You have suffered for more than thirty years. Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?"

Ruby eyes shimmered with moisture, and Sephiroth knew that his own looked the same as he added, "You are my father, Vincent. I would very much like the chance to know you, but only if it is what you truly want, and not merely the result of your guilt."

"I want to know you," Vincent replied, so quickly that Sephiroth's eyes widened with his surprise. "I always have."

"Then, please, let go of the guilt," Sephiroth implored him in a quiet voice. "I do not want such a thing to come between us."

Vincent smiled then, the motion lighting his deep red eyes with genuine warmth. "It will not, Sephiroth." He hesitated before adding, "Son."

Sephiroth gazed at him, his expression all too solemn, before saying, "Thank you--Father."

The older man reached up, squeezed his hand, and withdrew, leaving Sephiroth to stare after him with a growing sense of hope. Vincent had not rejected him, he marveled. He was not disgusted by his knowledge of Sephiroth's origins, nor did he hate him for what Jenova had done using his image. His father wanted to _know _him.

He watched as Vincent joined Cloud, who was trailing behind Genesis and the boys, and slowly followed suit. As Cloud made a gesture towards Kadaj, who was still holding Genesis' hand in the manner of a much younger child, Sephiroth forced himself to focus on the present, and the people who now filled it, and found himself smiling as peace filled him.

"And that is the town's biggest Banora White tree." Genesis pointed at a large, arched tree, its thick trunk and glossy leaves all but eclipsed by the large purplish fruit with hung from it. "It has the best apples in all of Banora."

"I want one of _those,"_Kadaj declared instantly, stepping onto the lowest rung of the plain wooden fence which separated the orchard from the road, and pointing at the tree. "You'll get me one, won't you, Gen?"

Genesis gazed at the silver-haired boy suspiciously. "So, _now_ you're willing to use my name?"

"If it'll get me one of those apples, I'll call you whatever you fucking want me to," Kadaj answered in all seriousness.

"You know, you might want to consider asking the owner before you steal his stuff," Reno pointed out in a drawl.

"Pffftt." Kadaj dismissed him without looking his way. "Genesis' parents own this orchard, dumbass. He can take whatever he wants from it."

Sephiroth smothered a laugh even as he forced himself to frown at the boy. "Kadaj, is not polite to call people names," he called out sternly. "You should apologize to Reno immediately."

Kadaj looked at Reno, snorted, and met Sephiroth's gaze evenly. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not," Sephiroth said, a warning in his too-deep voice.

Kadaj stared at him in silence, his pale green eyes flashing with the force of his displeasure, before he finally gave way. He climbed down from the fence, crossed his arms over his chest in an all too familiar gesture, and glared at the redheaded Turk. "I apologize for calling you a dumbass to your face."

He turned to Sephiroth with a defiant expression. "Is that good enough for you?"

Sephiroth merely gazed at him in silence. "Reno?" he questioned flatly.

The Turk shrugged and stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers, amazed that Sephiroth had cowed the little brat at all, let alone so easily. "Works for me, yo."

"Very well." He let his stern expression melt away, wanting the boy to know that he was not angry with him. "Thank you, little one."

"Hhhhmmmmpppphhhh." Kadaj tossed his silver head and turned back to Genesis, his cherubic features set in determined lines. "So, how about that apple?"

* * *

Genesis waited nervously in the foyer of his childhood home, watching the others as they wandered around the expensively furnished room. His father was in the den, which served as his home office, while his mother was resting upstairs. Lucille—one of the newer maids—had then disappeared to inform his parents of their son's arrival.

Goddess, but he was nervous! Genesis thought as he stifled a laugh. His mother wouldn't be happy when she realized that, not only had he deserted Shinra, but that he had brought his fellow deserters into _her_home. Appearances were very important to Magdalene Rhapsodos, as Genesis had spent his entire life being reminded. While he could give a shit what anyone else thought of him, he knew that his mother did, and that she was going to very unhappy with him.

He glanced at Sephiroth, who was standing to one side of the window, watching for signs of Shinra forces. Kadaj stood at his side, munching on his second Banora White, his silver-green eyes bright with curiosity as he looked around the room. Loz and Yazoo stood at his back, as always, their apples already gone. Loz looked both excited and nervous, while Yazoo appeared as cool and unflappable as he always did.

Something inside of Genesis eased as he watched them. This is what he had always wanted, he thought. A family that would accept him as he was, _love _him as he was, and now he had it. They were what he fought for now, what he would die--or kill--to protect. They made it all worthwhile.

His beautiful, unusual family, he thought with a smile. Sephiroth happened to look his way, and Genesis' heart leapt at the love that softened those often cold patrician features. His apprehension faded away, banished by a warmth that was only partly sexual, and he found himself suddenly needing to be with him. Genesis crossed the room, his smile widening as he joined his family, his too-blue eyes nearly blinding in their luminescence.

He took Sephiroth's hand in his own, reaching out with the other to run a hand over Kadaj's hair. "So, what do you think of the house so far?"

Kadaj ducked away from him, batting his hand away with a scowl. "It's fancy," he answered waspishly, adding, "Leave my hair the hell alone."

Genesis only rolled his eyes, choosing not to take offense. Unlike Yazoo, Kadaj didn't seem to enjoy being touched without an express invitation. "Loz? Yazoo?" he questioned hopefully.

"It's real nice, Gen," Loz told him earnestly. "Your parents have a lot of pretty things."

"They are very expensive antiques, Loz," Yazoo corrected calmly. "It is a beautiful house, Genesis. You mother has exquisite taste."

"She'll love hearing _that,"_ Genesis said with small, edged laugh. "Mother is very proud of what she has done here."

"And so should you be," Sephiroth murmured, smiling at the other man's surprised look. "After seeing what you did with my quarters, one would have to believe that you inherited your gift for décor from her."

"Ha, ha." Sephiroth only smiled, that beautiful, innocent that always looked so damned _wrong _on him, and Genesis found himself laughing with genuine mirth. "In the mood to tease, are you?"

"If only I could," the younger man said with mock wistfulness.

"Hey, no sex talk around the K.I.D.'s," Kadaj joked with a grin.

Genesis snorted his opinion of _that_. "You're no more a kid than _I _am, Kadaj."

The boy grinned with a wickedness that rivaled his own. "You're learning, kitten. You're learning."

"Genesis?"

Genesis drew a deep breath and turned around to find his mother standing in the entryway. "Hello, Mother," he greeted, releasing Sephiroth's hand and gliding gracefully over to her.

Magdalene Rhapsodos extended both hands, clasping his own, as she lifted her cheek for his kiss. "Genesis," she acknowledged coolly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this. . .unexpected visit?"

The rebuke underlying her words went unnoticed by no one. "I believe that is something we should discuss in private, Mother," he said formally.

"As you wish." Chocolate-brown eyes swept over the room's motley group of inhabitants, only a slight tightening of the skin around her mouth indicating his mother's displeasure. "I'm sure you are all tired after your long journey. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Lucille will bring you refreshments shortly."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Thank you, for your hospitality, Mrs. Rhapsodos," he said politely.

"You're welcome, General Sephiroth." She looked back at her son, an angry glint appearing in the dark depths of her eyes. "Come, Genesis. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Mother."

Genesis sent them a reassuring smile over his shoulder, once that he hoped hid his own apprehension, and followed his mother out of the room. As she led the way to his father's study, Genesis knew that this talk wasn't going to go well. As a child, he had only been called into his father's office when he had done something particularly bad, or embarrassing to the family. Otherwise, his discipline had been left to a string of nannies who hadn't been able control the wild child he'd been.

He held the door open for his mother, catching a glimpse of his father, whose stern expression said it all, and Genesis hid a grimace as he turned to close it behind them. His father's voice rang out, cold and deceptively calm, as he asked, "What do you think you're doing, bringing those. . .people into our home?"

Genesis fought the urge to cringe as he turned to face the man and woman who had raised him. "Those 'people' are my friends, Father."

"They're fugitives, Genesis. Traitors to Shrina," Richard Rhapsodos returned tightly, adding, "as you are."

He stiffened at the condemnation in his father's voice. "Father, you don't understand--"

"_I_ understand that you've brought fugitives here," his mother snapped frostily. "Worse, you brought _Sephiroth_ here, when you were told never to do so again. He is not welcome here, Genesis. Nor will you be, if you do not take him and go."

"This has nothing to do with Sephiroth!" Genesis flared, then hastily checked his own, far more volatile, temper. "This is about the three children you left standing in your foyer. You saw them, didn't you? The three beautiful boys that Sephiroth and I _rescued _from one of Professor Hojo's labs?"

His mother lifted a shaking hand to her straight blond hair, smoothing it in a nervous gesture, as pictured the three silver-haired youths she had noticed only peripherally. "You took them from Hojo?" she said, her voice little more than a frightened whisper as she traded an alarmed glance with her husband.

"Yes, Hojo," he retorted angrily, not understanding his mother's sudden distress, as he added, "He cloned Sephiroth, Mother. Three times."

"And you brought them _here?!"_Richard stood so quickly that his chair was thrust into the windowed wall behind him. "Genesis, what were you thinking? Do you know what Shinra will do to you—to _us--_for this?"

"They can do nothing." Genesis sneered in the face of his Father's selfishness. "Hojo is dead, and even if he wasn't, our boys were being tortured in the name of science! They're children, Father. We couldn't leave them in the lab to be treated like animals. We _had_to rescue them, to get them away from Shinra!"

"No, what you need to do is take them back!" the older man bellowed, looking as surprised as Genesis felt at his atypically passionate outburst. The older man drew a deep breath, visibly composing himself, before continuing, "President Rufus Shinra has contacted us, Genesis. He's offered you amnesty if you return to Shinra with his property. I strongly suggest that you consid--"

"Property?!" Genesis gasped, his mako-bright eyes flashing with outrage. "How dare you call them that? Those boys don't _belong_ to anyone! They are human beings, and they deserve to be treated like it!"

"They belong to Shinra, just as Sephiroth does!" His father narrowed icy hazel eyes at him. "I don't know why you brought them here, but they can't stay. If you insist on continuing with this folly, then you can leave with them, but I want them out of this house—now!"

"You'd do that to me?" Genesis asked, hurt by his parents' apparent disregard for their only child. "Throw me out with nowhere to go?"

"Yes," Richard returned without blinking an eye.

"I shouldn't be surprised," he muttered, half to himself. "You've never given a damn about me. All you've ever cared about are yourselves. I don't know why you even bothered to adopt me when you so _obviously_ didn't want children."

"Adopt you?" his mother questioned, her voice rising sharply. "Genesis, you're our son. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh, please," Genesis scoffed in return. "I _know _I'm not your son. I don't look anything like either of you--or anyone else in the family, for that matter. I don't fit in, and I never have."

His father frowned fiercely. "Genesis. . ."

His voice trailed off, and Genesis smiled humorlessly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"That doesn't matter," Magdalene stated firmly. "You are our son, Genesis. We raised you, we loved you—"

"Bullshit!"

"—and we still love you," she continued, ignoring his inelegant outburst. "We simply cannot condone what you have done."

Genesis blinked back tears as he shook his head. "If you really loved me, you'd understand," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "They're like my own children, Mother. I can't just _abandon_ them."

His father's handsome features took on a disgusted cast. "And Sephiroth?" he questioned, his voice heavy with revulsion.

"Yes, Sephiroth," his mother echoed, looking relieved by change in subject. "Are you and he still. . . friends?"

_Shit._

Genesis glared at his father, hating that he was bringing this up again _now_. "You didn't want to know before," he said, reminding them of a time eight years ago when he had tried to explain that he and Sephiroth were only friends, and they had refused to even acknowledge the subject. "Why the _fuck _are you asking me this, now?"

His father's Mediterranean features darkened with anger. "Damn it, Genesis—!"

Genesis' hands curled into fists at his sides. "It's none of your damned business!"

"Uncle Gen?"

Genesis turned to find Kadaj standing in the doorway, his slim form bathed in the soft lights which shone in the hall. One small, gloved hand rested on the ornate knob, as the boy took an atypically hesitant step into the room, and Genesis hastily reached for his meager self-control. "Kadaj, go back to your father," he ordered in a low voice. "I'll be out soon."

Silver-green eyes shimmered ethereally as they moved passed him. Kadaj eyed his parents with undisguised curiosity—and a surprising hint of fear--as he pushed the door open and tread gracefully into the room. "I heard yelling," he said in a small, childlike voice. He slid his hand into Genesis' and looked up at him, blinking twice as he leaned into the older man. "Are you okay?"

Genesis barely kept the shock from his out of his expression as he looked down into that deceptively angelic, wholly ingenuous face. Kadaj's eyes were wide as he gripped Genesis' hand, his expression touchingly vulnerable, and Genesis nearly burst out laughing. You brilliant, manipulative little bastard, he thought with burgeoning admiration. How could his parents possibly turn them away when faced with _this?_

"I'm fine," he said, fighting a grin as he ran his free hand over the boy's silky cap of layered silver hair. Real irritation flashed through those bright green depths before Kadaj smiled up at him like the angel his brothers had named him for, and Genesis returned it as he turned back to his parents.

"Mother, Father, this is Kadaj, the youngest of _our_boys," he said, making sure to add a hint of warning to his own expression. "Kadaj, these are my parents, Richard and Magdalene Rhapsodos."

"Hi." Kadaj stared at them for a long moment before asking, "Why were you yelling at Uncle Genesis? Are you mad at him?"

Genesis hid a smile as his mother knelt down, looking properly appalled, as she rushed to assure the boy that they weren't mad at his uncle. His father merely stared at the boy expressionlessly, probably disturbed by his resemblance to Sephiroth. Not that Genesis cared how he felt at this point. All he cared about was securing a ship to the Central Continent before Rufus sent more fodder their way.

"He's only nine," he murmured, meeting his father's gaze evenly. "Hojo did something to age him, to age _them_. We're not sure what. He's a child, Father, in the truest sense of the word. Please, help me help him."

Green-gold eyes flickered as Richard looked down at the boy, who appeared to be a nearly grown adolescent, and felt a glimmer of both fear and pity. "What do you need?" he asked at last.

Relief flowed through Genesis, quickly followed by a cold practicality that would have done Sephiroth proud. "Passage aboard a ship bound for the Central Continent," he said, his hand tightening around Kadaj's of its own accord, "and a place to keep the boys until it arrives."

Richard only nodded, his expression taking on a resigned cast as he watched his wife quietly fuss over the silver-haired youth. "I'll take care of it," he said simply. "You can take them to the east wing and settle them there. You'll need gil if you insist on doing this. I can—"

"That won't be necessary," Genesis cut in quickly. "We have plenty of gil. We just need to keep the boys safe until we can get them off of the continent."

"I'll leave it to you and your mother to get them settled, then." The older man let out a harsh breath and turned away, rounding the desk and resuming his seat once more. "I'll continue to tell Shinra that we haven't seen you, but you need to be careful. There's more than your lives at stake here."

Genesis bit back an angry retort, knowing that his father was right to worry about himself. If Shinra found out that they were helping them. . ."Thank you, Father," he said quietly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Hazel eyes flicked his way before returning to the desk once more. "Goodnight, Genesis," his father returned firmly, effectively dismissing him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Genesis pushed back the disappointment which had colored his relationship with his parents his entire life and looked down at Kadaj. "Let's get you settled," he said, his voice softening of its own accord.

Kadaj only nodded and continued to charm his mother, chattering happily as he grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag them both from the room, and Genesis was filled with a renewed sense of hope. It would all work out, he thought with confidence. They would get the boys to Wutai, and they would show them what it was like to live a normal life. No more labs, no more battles, just. . .peace.

Genesis could hardly wait.

* * *

"Corel is the key." A black-gloved finger stabbed the large paper map, landing directly on the small mining town of Corel. "The reactor is still in still in the initial stages of construction. Once completed, it will only compound the drain on The Planet's resources, and make saving The Planet that much harder. We must put a halt to its construction, once and for all."

The mysterious young woman known only as Elfe glanced around the large, dingy room that currently served as AVALANCHE's temporary headquarters in Midgar, her gaze meeting that of her field commander. Shears only nodded his acquiescence, his dark gaze moving back to the map, and Elfe looked to the only other person in the room.

Fuhito, the intellectual power behind the ecological terrorist group, began to speak, his words both eloquent and cold, and their silent observer quickly became bored. Rosso The Crimson only shook her head as she crouched on the warehouse roof, her sharp blue gaze quickly focusing on her primary target through the partially open skylight. Elfe was the heart of AVALANCHE, which had apparently been a thorn in Shinra's side for years.

Rosso intended to rip that heart this night.

She smiled to herself, anticipation quickening her breathing, as she carefully shifted her stance. After thoroughly reading through General Sephiroth's fascinating file, she had discovered that the thin wisp of a girl below her was the only person to ever battle Sephiroth to a draw. It had been speculated that the materia she held, which created barriers strong enough to rival Azul's, was the key to her awesome power. Sephiroth had even commented on her strength in his report on the incident, indicating that he had taken some interest in the girl, and that was enough for Rosso. She fully intended to take that materia, and the respect that it would draw from her beautiful General, along with Elfe's insignificant life.

Rosso let them drone on for a few minutes more, listening without interest as they planned to destroy one of Shinra's unfinished mako reactors, hoping that Rufus would appreciate what she was about to do for him. She was about to eliminate Shinra's biggest threat, and that had to be worth something, didn't it?

If nothing else, at least she would get to kill this night. After spending her life in the darkness of Mako Reactor 0, she would finally be able to indulge herself. The blood of these three would only be the beginning. Once she had Elfe's mysterious materia, she would begin to track her Silver General. His companions would provide a wealth of entertainment, she was sure.

The little girl in the unattractive Wutainese outfit began to roll up the maps on the table, a sure sign that the meeting was over, and Rosso made her move. She slipped her body through the skylight's opening, twisted her body, and dove into the room. She landed behind the tall man in the green bandana and lashed out, using the rounded hilt of her gunblade hybrid to knock Elfe to the floor. She whirled towards the tall man in the green bandana—Shears was his name—and slashed his throat with the tip of her blade.

As he began to choke on his own blood, she heard a loud shout and turned towards the distinctly male voice. Her smile widened as the slender man in the black-framed glasses pulled a large gun out and began to fire. She whizzed passed the energy bolt, using her superhuman speed to dodge two more shots, before she reached him. She buried her blade in his chest, laughing as his eyes widened with surprise. She twisted the sword just enough to wring a gurgling cry from the dying man, and then pulled it free. Fuhito dropped to the ground, no longer a threat, and she turned meet the woman who was screaming with fury as she ran straight at her.

Rosso met the girl's katana with her own blade, quickly shifting and thrusting the thin sword inward. She reached up and grasped Elfe's throat, pulling her close as she kept the girl's sword trapped between them, her own double-blade protecting her as Elfe struggled to free her weapon. "Why don't use the materia that's grafted to your hand?" Rosso asked in a purr. "It won't save your life, but it might make this more entertaining."

"Who are you?" Elfe demanded, her dark eyes shining with a combination of rage, grief, and tears. "Why did you kill my men?"

Rosso only smiled again and tightened her hold, effectively ending Elfe's ability to speak—and breathe. "So,_ you_ are the one who so impressed _my_ General?" she asked, thoroughly unimpressed. "Pathetic."

The girl blinked at her, confused and probably disoriented by the concussion Rosso had undoubtedly given her, and Rosso graciously explained, "General Sephiroth spoke highly of you in his reports. I see that his respect was misplaced."

Wariness crept into the girl's expression, and Rosso nodded positively. "Yes, you begin to understand now," Rosso said with approval. "Good. We will make this battle one to remember, yes?"

Rosso shoved the girl away from her, lifted her double-bladed gunblade hybrid, and began to fire. Elfe activated her materia immediately, and Rosso saw for herself just how effective the barrier was. "Now, _that_ is impressive," she told the enraged girl. "Come, let us dance."

Elfe let out a fierce cry and lunged towards her. Rosso parried the blow easily, lashing out with a heeled boot to knock the girl away from her. The barrier shimmered as it was hit, but held, much to Rosso's disappointment. Oh, well, she thought as she held her weapon out before her and fired again, Elfe was only delaying the inevitable. She _would _fall, and Rosso would bathe in her blood before this night was through.

The girl's magical armor was every bit as effective as Azul's, but the girl had none of the genetic enhancements that came from being augmented. She was strong, yes, but she was almost painfully slow when compared to Rosso's superiorly made body. She was also suffering from double-vision, as was evident as she swayed slashed at air a good three feet to Rosso's left. Definitely a concussion, Rosso thought as she patiently continued to fire. She danced away from the girl's blows, staying just out of her reach, when she finally spied the first weakness in Elfe's extraordinary magical barrier. Surprisingly enough, it was right over the girl's hand, in the very spot where the materia was said to rest.

Perfect, Rosso thought with cold satisfaction. She circled the girl, thoroughly enjoying herself as the girl turned with her, and feinted towards her. Elfe jumped back, stumbling as she readjusted her grip on her katana, and then lunged forward. Rosso grabbed the girl's wrist, ignoring the pain that came from contact with the magical barrier, and jerked her off balance. She shoved the girl to the floor face-first, quickly following her down and setting a knee in the center of her back. Ignoring the girl's slurred, rage-filled curses, she carefully reached down and grasped her wrist.

Rosso twisted Elfe's arm up behind her, barely hearing her cry of pain, as she ripped the girl's glove off. There! she thought with excitement. The materia gleamed with brilliant ruby light, yet the light wavered constantly, as though its power was in flux. "Mmmmm," Rosso hummed to herself, wondering just why this particular Barrier Materia was so strong, and why it was the deep red normally reserved for a summons. "The mystery deepens. Well, I'll know soon enough."

She ignored Elfe as she bucked beneath her, merely tightened her thighs around the girl's waist, as she lifted her clawed hand. She began to trace the small, rounded protuberance, surprised to realize that it was only a shard, not a full materia orb. As the girl cursed and screamed beneath her, Rosso pushed her claws beneath the curved edges of the materia and slowly, painfully, began to pry it loose.

Elfe began to scream in earnest, loud, desperate, agonizing screams, and Rosso laughed aloud, exhilarated by the sound. "Scream all you like, darling," she encouraged as Elfe continued to do just that. "It won't make a bit of difference. Soon, I'll possess the power to gain General Sephiroth's respect, and you'll be a part of The Planet you're so desperate to save."

With a sickening sound, the materia finally came free. Blood poured from the girl's hand, pouring over them both, and Rosso absently swiped at her leg, all of her focus on the materia shard that gleamed in her hand. "Beautiful," she murmured, smiling as she set her sword across her knees and slipped the shard into a notch on the ornate pommel of her blade.

The materia flared brightly, and Rosso grinned as she felt its power reach out to her. "Oh, yes, you'll do," she told the mysterious presence she felt within it. "And now, to rid myself of your former bearer."

She activated the materia, watching curiously as she was enveloped in a crystal-like barrier. "Marvelous."

She rose to her feet, jumping back as Elfe grabbed her katana and lashed out at her. The sword's sharp tip glanced off of the barrier, and Rosso laughed uproariously. "Oh, I don't think that's going to work, darling," she said with mirth, "but keep trying. Maybe, you'll find a weakness before you bleed to death."

Elfe cradled her bleeding, useless hand to her chest, holding her sword up before her in a defensive stance. "You killed my men, you crazy bitch!" she whispered hoarsely. "You killed my _family."_

"So I did," Rosso returned with a shrug. "Don't worry, you'll be reunited with them soon enough."

She began to twirl her gunblade, smiling as it whirled faster and faster, knowing that the girl's unenhanced eyes would be unable to track it. She waited until Elfe took a defensive step back and dove forward. She knocked the other woman's sword away and sunk her blade deep into the soft flesh of her stomach. Elfe dropped her sword and immediately lifted her hands to the blade, and Rosso smiled chillingly.

"Time to die, darling."

She pushed the sword deeper and shoved it upwards. The ripping of flesh was accompanied by the final scream of AVANCHE's dying leader, and Rosso closed her eyes to relish the sound. As she felt the girl's blood shower her, she imagined Sephiroth, bathed in the same, his feline-green widening with shock as they met hers, and shivered delicately.

Rosso opened her eyes and was disappointed to see the girl slumped over it in death. With a moue of disgust, she slid her blade free and turned away, paying the dead girl no heed as she fell to the floor. It was done, and she had other, greater prey to hunt.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** Finally, Seph and Gen get some time alone! Also, Kadaj decides makes a dangerous decision. Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, whose helped me tremendously by being a sounding board when I'm struggling. Thanks, LH. And—_of course_—a big thank you to all of my reviewers. Your feedback keeps me writing like a demon, even when I don't have the time for it. Now, enjoy the tale:)

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 42

'_**When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

"It's done."

Sephiroth turned at simply-stated words, his pale emerald eyes softening as they touched upon his heart. Genesis wore a pleased, nearly smug expression, one which didn't quite hide his relief as he joined Sephiroth in the vast garden that encircled the rear of the Rhapsodos home. He had traded his SOLDIER uniform for casual clothes, more denim jeans and a particularly flattering faun-colored button-up shirt. The warm, pale color complimented Genesis' creamy skin, while highlighting his blaze of crimson locks. He looked exceptionally beautiful today, and Sephiroth told him so in no uncertain terms.

"You look lovely today, kitten."

"Why, thank you, Seph." Genesis looked surprised—but pleased—as he shifted closer and slid an arm around Sephiroth's waist. "You don't look too bad yourself, moonbeam."

Sephiroth merely glanced down at himself, grimacing slightly at the black slacks and pale green shirt that Genesis had insisted that he wear while his leather uniform was being cleaned. He had become so used to wearing his leathers that it almost felt wrong to be in civilian clothing, and he positively _loathed_ the shirt. But Genesis had somehow procured it for him, and then proclaimed that it was the same 'stunning' shade as his eyes, and that Sephiroth _had_ to wear it.

Genesis only grinned, well aware of the path his lover's thoughts had taken. "It _does _look good on you, Seph," he reiterated for the umpteenth time that morning. "It flatters your complexion, compliments your sexy hair, and it really does bring out your eyes. Thank you for wearing it for me," he added softly.

The younger man only grunted and changed the subject. "How long until we depart?"

Genesis gave a mock sigh and let it go. "The ship will be here in four days. We just have to keep the boys out of sight until then."

Sephiroth merely nodded and wound an arm around his shoulders, his hair slithering over them both with the motion. "I don't think we will have to worry about hiding them," he replied, his good humor restored. "You mother seems to have taken care of _that_ for us."

Genesis could only shake his head at that, still marveling at how easily Kadaj had charmed his standoffish mother. "Mother's taken quite a liking to Kadaj," he said with a shrug, adding, "Our boy is a manipulative little brat, Sephiroth."

"Yes, he is," Sephiroth agreed with a rueful smile, "but I believe that he means well, Gen."

"I know, he does," Genesis acknowledged. "He's very ruthless when it comes to protecting his family. If nothing else, at least I know that he's accepted me, now. He wouldn't have tried to protect me if he hadn't."

"Quite true." Sephiroth pressed his lips to the soft skin of his lover's temple, smiling as the other man turned to burrow deeper into his embrace. "I told you that he would come to see you as you are now."

"And you were right." Genesis closed his eyes and brushed his cheek over Sephiroth's unarmored shoulder, smiling to himself as he felt Sephiroth's hands smooth their way down his back. He thought of the scene he'd spent the morning preparing and prayed that Sephiroth would respond as he hoped he would. "I've got a surprise for you."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow at that. Genesis' surprises always tended to be done on an outrageously grand scale, and he little doubted that this would be much different. "What kind of surprise?" he asked at length, not even attempting hide his wariness.

Genesis raised his head, his aristocratic features taking on a secretive cast, as he said, "You'll see." He took Sephiroth's hand in his own and said, "Come with me. You'll like it, I promise you."

Sephiroth allowed the other man to lead him through the garden, intrigued as they came to the gate that separated the garden from the first of the Rhapsodos orchards. "Genesis, where are we going?" he questioned. "I don't think we should leave the boys alone with your mother for too long."

"They'll be fine," Genesis assured him, opening the wrought-iron gate and gesturing him through. "I've taken care of _everything."_

_Now_, Sephiroth was worried. "Genesis. . ."

Genesis shot him a warning glance as he closed the gate, his pure blue eyes narrowing only slightly, but it was enough to convince Sephiroth that discretion _was_ the better part of valor. He closed his mouth and let Genesis take his hand once more, falling silent as he followed his lover through Banora's famous 'dumbapple' fields. The rounded trees arched up above and around them, filling the air with the distinctive scent of Banora Whites, and Sephiroth found himself relaxing against his will.

It was so beautiful here, he thought with admiration, so _peaceful._ It was nothing like Midgar, either now or in the past, where millions of people filled the streets and trampled anything that happened to be underfoot. Here, the grass grew thick and green, and the air was free of the taint that was produced in more industrialized societies. He was surrounded by the natural bounty that Gaia herself had produced, and he was enjoying every moment of it, even more so because Genesis was at his side.

He cast a sidelong look at the man in question, and was surprised to see Genesis wearing an unusually intense expression. Genesis glanced his way, and the intensity was gone, replaced by a breathtaking smile, though it never left his haunting azure gaze. "Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"No, nothing," Genesis assured him. "In fact, everything is just right."

Sephiroth frowned faintly, perplexed by the vague answer, and his lover laughed softly. "Really, Seph, nothing's wrong. I'm just hoping that you'll like my surprise."

Ice-green eyes warmed as they met his own. "I'm sure that I will," Sephiroth murmured, tightening his hand around the other man's. "You have yet to disappoint me, kitten."

Genesis uttered a breathless sound at that. "I love it when you call me that," he admitted in a hushed voice.

Sephiroth's smiled faintly. "You didn't always," he reminded the other man solemnly.

Slender shoulders rose and fell in an embarrassed shrug. "I was never sure whether to take it as an insult or not." The younger man frowned and opened his mouth to protest, and Genesis held up a hand to stop him. "I know you never meant it that way, Seph. It's just. . .a kitten is cute and cuddly and decidedly _not_ dangerous. I was a SOLDIER. I wanted you to see me as your peer, not simply as your lover and subordinate."

Sephiroth halted in mid-step, shocked by the other man's simple, yet devastating admission. He grasped Genesis' shoulders and turned the older man towards him, forcing Genesis to face him. "I have never looked down on you," he told the other man with quiet urgency. "I have always considered you to be my equal, Genesis."

Those unforgettable eyes widened, their pale blue depths filled with amazement, and Sephiroth gazed down at him with saddened disbelief. "No one has ever challenged me as you have, Gen. No other could possibly match me as you do. You are my equal, in _every_ possible way. How could you ever believe otherwise?"

Genesis could only gaze up at him with wide, unblinking eyes, stunned by the emotion that roughened Sephiroth's beautifully deep voice. The staunch conviction that strengthened the younger man's words was echoed in his damnedably beautiful green eyes, and Genesis knew that Sephiroth believed every word he had just uttered. Sephiroth considered him his _equal!_

"Seph. . ." Genesis raised suddenly trembling hands to Sephiroth's face, shaping those beautiful, ethereal, beloved features with his palms. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Sephiroth only continued to gaze down at him with unrelenting implacability, as though he could make Genesis believe him by the sheer power of his will. "Yes."

Genesis threw his arms around the other man, shuddering as strong arms banded around him in return. "Thank you," he said in a voice that wobbled. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth merely shook his head and buried his face in fiery crimson locks. "I would have said it long ago, had I realized what you were thinking," he said, still shocked to realize that the reason that Genesis had never treated him as an equal was because _he_ hadn't believed that _Sephiroth_ saw him that way. "It never occurred to me that you would believe otherwise, Genesis. Please, believe me when I say that. Had I known—"

Petal-soft lips met his own, cutting off his contrite words in mid-sentence. "Don't," Genesis ordered in a gentle voice. "There was no way you could have known, Seph. I wasn't exactly forthcoming with you, now was I?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts," Genesis told him firmly, stepping back and taking his hand once again. "Now, come on. You have a surprise waiting for you."

Today was certainly the day for them, Sephiroth thought facetiously as he fell in step beside the other man. He was still in shock, stunned by the knowledge that his fierce kitten had so greatly underestimated his feelings for him. What truly bothered him, though, was the way that Genesis seemed to doubt his own worth. How could he not know how important he was? How could he not realize how much he meant to those who cared for him?

He would, Sephiroth swore to himself, his hand tightening around Genesis' of its own accord. Sephiroth would spend the rest of his life showing Genesis that he was important, but more than that, that he was _necessary._ Not only to Sephiroth himself, but to the family he himself had helped create. Genesis _would _be happy, no matter what he had to do to assure it.

"We're almost there."

Genesis smooth, cultured voice broke into his thoughts, and Sephiroth cast a tender glance his way. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me, _koneko."_

The other man's aristocratic features lit up as his rose-colored lips curved into a wide smile. "You're just saying that to flatter me into dropping my pants for you," came the _completely _unexpected response.

Sephiroth burst out laughing at that, he simply couldn't stop himself. He was still laughing as he tugged Genesis closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I have no need of such flattery," he said, his voice wavering with the force of his mirth. "I am hard-pressed to keep you from 'dropping your pants', as you so eloquently put it, wherever we may happen to be."

Genesis grinned as he stealthily lowered a hand to the small of his lover's back. "Are saying that I'm easy, Sephiroth?"

"No," Sephiroth assured him laughingly, "easy is the very last word that I would use to describe you, Genesis."

Genesis lifted his hand and smacked Sephiroth's ass as hard as he could in retaliation. Instead of the shocked reaction he was expecting, Sephiroth merely hugged him tighter and continued to laugh. Genesis could only roll his eyes and wait for his lover's amusement to subside, even as he privately exulted in the unusual reaction. He loved how Sephiroth had changed these last few months, opening himself up to those around him, allowing himself to be seen as the wonderful man that he was, instead of the emotionless robot Hojo had tried to mold him into.

"Well, easy or not, I expect to get laid soon," he informed the other man loftily, and was rewarded with the sensation of quivering lips pressing into his temple. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Sephiroth assured him, his chest heaving as he struggled to bring his mirth under control, "no problem at all."

"Good, because we're here."

Sephiroth blinked, surprised to find them standing near a very large Banora White tree. Emerald eyes swept over a scene that had obviously been staged, and staged well, at that. A large checkered blanket had been set at the foot of the tree's massive trunk, a large wicket basket set at an angle on the corner closest to the tree. He spied the stems of two wineglasses peeking out from beneath the lid of the basket and couldn't contain a delighted smile.

"This is all for _me?"_

"Yep." Genesis smiled lazily and shrugged his arm off, only to set a hand in the center of his back and push once. "You sit there," he pointed to a spot directly in front of the tree-trunk, "and I'll get everything out."

The smaller man flashed him a smile and made his way towards the basket, leaving Sephiroth to stare after him in wonder. While there was always the possibility that he was wrong, he believed that what Genesis had created here was what would be considered an incredibly romantic setting. Wine, food, a blanket that was big enough for two, if they found themselves inclined to make use of it. . .

"All for me," he murmured to himself, astonished and humbled and happy all at once.

"Sephiroth, why aren't you sitting?"

The sharp tone of his lover's voice was enough to spur Sephiroth into action. He strolled to the edge of the blanket, hesitating as he realized that his borrowed shoes would leave smudges on the charming blanket. He bent down and removed the athletic shoes that Angeal had loaned him, setting them neatly to one side, and took his place on the blanket. He leaned back into the tree, shifting until he found a comfortable position against its rough surface, and waited for Genesis to join him.

Genesis smiled as he poured a glass of wine and handed it to Sephiroth. The other man accepted it silently, his green eyes shining with pleasure, and Genesis' heart turned over. He poured his own glass, carefully set the wine bottle inside the basket, and withdrew two Banora Whites. He gave one to Sephiroth, watching with bated breath as his beautiful lover reached out and grasped the ripe fruit. Sephiroth studied the apple with both anticipation and curiosity, as though he sensed that it was somehow important, but made no attempt to eat it. He simply lifted his gaze back to Genesis' and waited patiently.

Genesis grabbed his own apple and very carefully scooted closer. He managed to not spill any of his wine as he quickly made his way to Sephiroth's side. He crossed his legs under him, shifting so that they were facing one another, and lifted his glass. "To us," he said simply, and Sephiroth smiled at him with unconcealed adoration.

"To us," he echoed, the dark velvet of his voice rife with emotion, as he lifted his own glass.

Genesis gently clanked them together and lifted his glass to his lips, waiting until Sephiroth did the same to drink. He gazed at the younger man over the rim of his glass, his breath halving as he watched sensual pink lips part to accept the pale liquid. He sighed with appreciation, unconsciously running his gaze over Sephiroth's long, deceptively lean body. Gods, but he couldn't wait to feel Sephiroth's hands on him!

But not just yet. Genesis dragged his eyes back to his lover's, only to find Sephiroth watching him with hungry, predatory green eyes. "How's the wine?" he asked breathlessly, desperate to distract himself from his lascivious thoughts. "Not too heavy?"

"No, it is very good." Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, wondering why Genesis had not yet initiated sexual contact. It was not like him to wait when he wanted something so badly. Sephiroth glanced down at the apple, and wondered if it might have something to do with the fact that his passionate, normally impulsive lover had yet to touch him. "Genesis?"

"Yes, Seph?"

Sephiroth hesitated as he wondered how to phrase his request. "May I. . . hold you, now?"

"Of course, you can." Genesis twisted just enough to set his glass on the ground beside the blanket, twisting it just a bit in hopes that the rich Banora soil would be enough to hold it upright, before turning back to him. He took Sephiroth's glass, setting it aside as the other man lifted his arm to make room for him, and shifted closer. He draped himself over Sephiroth's side, stretching his legs out until they tangled with his lover's. "Better?"

A strong arm held him tightly, and Genesis sensed more than heard the contented sigh that escaped Sephiroth's lips. "Much better, Genesis. Thank you."

Genesis smiled at that, resting his head on his lover's shoulder and tilting it back to look up at him. Sephiroth returned the smile, gazing down at him with both need and reverence, and he slowly lifted the apple to his lips. As he bit into the fruit of his father's labor, he could only hope that some part of Sephiroth would sense the significance of this moment. Sephiroth gazed him for a long moment before doing the same, and Genesis held his breath in an agony of suspense. Sephiroth finally bit into the juicy apple, his strong white teeth sinking into the purplish piece of fruit, and Genesis found himself smiling even as he blinked back tears.

The dream had come true.

He quickly lowered his gaze, not wanting to upset Sephiroth, who always panicked when confronted with tears, and took a bite of his own apple. He chewed slowly, buying himself a few moments to compose himself. When he finally raised his head, it was to find Sephiroth watching him intently. "What?" he questioned quizzically.

"This," Sephiroth turned the purplish fruit in hand, "was important to you, wasn't it?"

Genesis hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes, it was important to me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth only nodded and took another bite of his apple, his perfect features solemn as he sampled Genesis' offering, and Genesis blurted out, "Aren't you curious as to why it's important to me?"

"Of course, I am," Sephiroth answered with another smile, "but you will tell me when you are ready. I see no reason to demand an explanation from you that you are not yet ready to give. I can wait."

Genesis only smiled tremulously as he gazed up at his lover with unconcealed wonder. "I love you, Seph," he whispered in an emotion-laden voice. "Thank you, for making all of my dreams come true."

Sephiroth's smile took on a gentle but puzzled cast, the gesture slight and infinitely loving, as he lowered his head and brushed his lips over the other man's. "I love you, too, _koneko."_

Genesis raised his hands, the apple falling from them, forgotten as he basked in the love that he felt emanating from the younger man. He plunged his hands into silken fall of Sephiroth's hair, trembling as muscular arms closed around him in return. His last thought before Sephiroth's touch blotted out conscious thought was that if he were to die now, he would die a happy man.

Sephiroth shuddered as Genesis' tongue slipped passed his lips to tangle sensuously with his own. He slid his one hand into Genesis' fiery hair, angled his head back, and deepened the intimate caress. Genesis groaned into his mouth, the passionate sound muffled, as he returned the kiss with a fervor that made Sephiroth's head swim. Sephiroth echoed the sound as eight days of enforced abstinence caused his body to react with nearly overwhelming ardor.

He dropped a gloved hand to the firm mound of Genesis' ass and dragged him on to his lap, gasping as long legs opened over him, wider and wider until nothing denim and cotton separated them. Genesis was whimpering breathlessly, rubbing his aching erection against Sephiroth's own, and Sephiroth fought an urge to shove him roughly to the ground and take him violently under the warm Banora sun.

He eased them apart with a faint groan, shuddering as he cupped the back of Genesis' head and rested his forehead against the other man's. "You were right," he rasped thickly. "It's been too long."

Genesis shivered at the raw need he heard in that deep, lust-filled voice, his hand clutching at Sephiroth's shoulders convulsively. "Fuck, yes, it has!" he declared huskily, lowering his hands to work at the buttons of Sephiroth's shirt. "Hurry, Sephiroth, I don't know how long I can wait to feel you inside of me!"

Sephiroth's hands shook as he began to work at the fastenings of Genesis' own clothes. His touch was curiously gentle, belying the need that raged through his body, even as his mouth closed over Genesis' once more. Strong, deceptively delicate hands swept down own his body, pulling his shirt from his trousers and shoving it off of his shoulders. Sephiroth released him only long enough to fling the garment aside before reaching for him once more. Genesis rolled his hips against Sephiroth's even as he reached for the waistband of his slacks, savoring the intoxicating sensation of Sephiroth's cock rubbing against his own, and Sephiroth responded all too passionately.

Genesis found himself flat on his back, the soft cotton of the blanket beneath him protecting his skin from the unforgiving earthen floor. Sephiroth loomed up over him, his silver-green eyes shining with mako and lust, sunlight forming a golden halo around the icy fall of his hair. As the other man reached down and began to fumble with the buttons of his jeans, Genesis knew that he would _never_ forget this moment.

Genesis lifted his hips, hissing as the soft denim scraped gently over his aching cock, and was swept from his legs. Sephiroth reached for his own pants next, shoving the black slacks down his own hips with little care. Genesis reached down to help, pushing the soft material down his lover's legs, until Sephiroth could kick them off himself. He eased a hand around the thick, swollen length of his lover's cock, tightening his grip just enough to draw a groan from the man above him. Sephiroth's arched his back, his eyes falling closed, as he began to thrust into Genesis' clever, knowing touch, and Genesis crooned in sensual encouragement.

"That's it, Seph," he urged, his own excitement mounting as the other man threw his head back and gave him control. Silver hair swept over Genesis' bare legs, and he shivered even as he tightened his grip and redoubled the sensual assault. "Gods, but I love the way you respond to me! Spread your legs just a little more, moonbeam. Yes, like that!"

Genesis reached up and smoothed his upturned palm over the smooth spheres between Sephiroth's legs, and Sephiroth trembled violently, already on the brink of orgasm. "Not yet," Genesis told him shakily, taking a long-fingered hand and lifting it to his lips. "No coming until you're inside of me, Sephiroth."

He pulled the other man's fingers into his mouth and began to bathe them with his tongue, and Sephiroth's eyes immediately snapped open. They glowed with brilliant green light, elliptical pupils dilated with arousal, and Genesis smiled around the long digits. Sephiroth pulled his hand back and immediately thrust a slick finger inside of him. Genesis' breath caught as he pushed back, and for once, he didn't have to urge Sephiroth to hurry. Two fingers, three, and then he was being stretched, prepared for the invasion that couldn't come soon enough for him.

Sephiroth stroked his prostate with gentle fingertips and Genesis gasped as fire shot through his body. "Now!" he cried feverishly, arching his back as his hips moved of their volition. "Sephiroth, now, _please_!"

Sephiroth hastily reached between them and palmed his aching erection, spreading his pre-come over himself so that he wouldn't hurt his precious kitten, his eyes never leaving Genesis' beautifully flushed face. He lined himself up, waited until those blue, blue eyes met his own, and thrust home.

Genesis let out a high cry as he was filled, and Sephiroth gasped as the sound triggered every possessive instinct that he possessed. He grasped Genesis' slender, deceptively delicate wrists in his hands and anchored them above his head. He blanketed his lover's body with his own, hips body driving furiously into the smaller man's, his mouth taking Genesis' in a masterful kiss. Long legs encircled his waist, locking behind him as Genesis met his thrust for powerful thrust, and Sephiroth moaned deeply.

He slipped a hand between them, spreading Genesis' own moisture over his cock to avoid hurting him, and Genesis' entire body jerked in his arms. His lover began to scream over and over, the sound only barely muffled by their joined mouths, and Sephiroth shifted just enough to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Genesis went wild in his arms, planting his heels on the small of Sephiroth's back and shoving up against him, twisting against the hand holding his wrists, his tongue worked furiously against Sephiroth's own. Sephiroth increased the pressure of his hand and lifted his head, gasping for breath as the music of Genesis' cries filled his ears and intensified his own pleasure.

"_Koneko," _he rasped gutturally, twisting his hips sharply, _"koi __watashi no tame."_

Genesis' eyes flashed with azure fire as his body responded to the raw demand in his lover's voice. His body tensed as he came, his orgasm pounding through him with cataclysmic intensity, and drug Sephiroth over the edge with him. He held Sephiroth to him as the other man shuddered and strained against him, hips jerking mindlessly as they each lost themselves to their own pleasure.

Genesis stirred first, unlocking his ankles and letting them fall to either side of Sephiroth's hips. "Gods, but I love it when you do that," he said on a wobbly sigh, and he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter in his ear.

"_Fakku anata sabou?"_

Genesis grinned in response, running his hands through the damp tangle that was currently Sephiroth's hair. "Yep," he answered smugly.

Sephiroth laughed again, the sound louder this time, as he raised his head. He propped himself up on his elbows, unable to contain a smile as he gazed down at his beautifully disheveled lover. "And I thoroughly enjoy doing it," he returned in a husky murmur.

Genesis stroked his hair back from his face and pulled him close, and Sephiroth obliged him with a gentle kiss. _"Aishiteru, Souseiki,"_ he whispered deeply.

"I love you, too, moonbeam."

Sephiroth moved to his side and pulled him close, and Genesis closed his eyes as he rested his head over Sephiroth's heart. The sun beat rose up high overhead, warming their skin even as receding passion cooled it, and Genesis knew that this was a moment that he would never forget. Being held securely in Sephiroth's arms, their nude bodies pressed close together, his most coveted dream now an undeniable reality. He had earned the respect of his childhood hero, as well as the unwavering adoration of the man he loved, and he had been granted three beautiful sons as well. And he knew, deep down in his soul, that he would never need anything more.

He was home.

* * *

Kadaj glanced around uneasily as he led the way through the underground mine that stretched out for miles beneath the streets and fields of Banora. He sensed more than heard the footsteps of his brothers as they crept silently behind him. Reno and Cissnei were with them, not quite as quiet as his brothers, but moving stealthily enough to keep any monsters in the area from hearing them. They had left without telling Nii-san—or anyone else—where they were going, wanting to see Koneko's 'Goddess' for themselves. Kadaj had a few choice words for the bitch who kept trying to kill his family!

He could remember 'seeing' this place through his father, as Sephiroth had watched over Zack from the darkness of his otherworldly prison. This was where Koneko had gone after Sephiroth's death, where he had 'grieved' for the friends and family he had lost, for those that he himself had been responsible for killing. It was meant to be a place of worship, but for those of their line, it was a place of death.

An ancient Cetra shrine, he thought with a shake of his silver head, the very place where Gaia had once rejected Genesis, choosing a catatonic Cloud Strife in his stead. Poor Nii-san had lived through one crisis after another, forced to defend the very deity that had allowed his loved ones to be taken from him by Shinra. There was no way in hell that he was letting Nii-san get anywhere near the bitch, which was why he had encouraged Zack to spend some time with Nii-san, so that they could slip out unnoticed.

Of course, finding their way around would be a _lot_ easier if they'd been able to actually see Genesis' memories of this place. But Kadaj knew better than to even attempt a memory-transfer with Koneko. Father would hand him his head if he showed Genesis what had really happened in the past, and Sephiroth was one of the few people on Gaia who actually could!

Father was certainly protective of his little kitten, Kadaj thought caustically. He conveniently ignored that fact that, not so long ago, he had been too. Sephiroth kept Genesis close to his side, always including him in his decisions, asking his opinion as though it actually _meant _something, treating Koneko as though he were something precious, instead of the sharp-tongued viper Kadaj _knew_ him to be. But Sephiroth believed that Koneko loved him now, and Kadaj had to admit that it certainly seemed like he did. Genesis was still as stubborn and defiant and proud as Kadaj remembered, but he was different too. It was almost as if falling in love with Father had tempered some of the bitter jealousy that had always come between them before.

Maybe, Father had been right, Kadaj thought with equal parts of doubt and hope. Maybe, Genesis really _had_ changed. It would be nice to know that they could trust him, when they needed his help so badly. Genesis' goddess was out to get to them, and he might be the only one who could convince Gaia to leave them the fuck alone.

Of course, Genesis didn't know that yet, but Father couldn't hide it from him _forever. _Eventually, he would have to be told the truth, so that he would know how to help them when the time came.

Kadaj knew that Sephiroth was afraid of Koneko's reaction to the truth of what he—of what they _all_—were, and he didn't blame him for that. After the way Nii-san had reacted when he'd realized what _Kadaj_ was, he could totally understand his father's fears.

He'd give Father a little more time, Kadaj decided magnanimously, but _only _a little. If Sephiroth waited too long to reveal the truth, then _he_ would do it for him, and to _hell_ with the consequences.

Of course, he'd have to make sure that Koneko realized how high the stakes were. Sure, Genesis would be shocked, and probably horrified, once he realized that they were monsters, but that wouldn't last too long. Once the initial shock wore off, he'd see just how important saving Father was, and he'd help them. Kadaj was suddenly sure of it. Genesis would help them fight Gaia, and he'd save Nii-san from being forced to kill Father again.

Which was exactly what Kadaj feared might happen, once they reached Nibelheim. Like Kadaj himself, Sephiroth was still susceptible to Mother. Kadaj _knew _that she had been active in Father's mind for a long time now, because she had been talking to _him_ as well. She hadn't yet tried to overwhelm them, but it was only a matter of time before she did. She wanted her favorite son back, and she would stop at nothing to get him.

Kadaj didn't know if Jenova was aware of Sephiroth's plans for her, but he couldn't ignore the possibility. Sephiroth hadn't spoken of his plans for killing Mother, but Kadaj had read his intentions in his progenitor's mind, and that meant that Mother probably had too. Father fully intended to kill the alien bitch and dispose of her mako-preserved carcass, he just wasn't sure how to go about _doing _it, and Jenova had to know that.

Kadaj had a few ideas of his own on _that_ matter. Jenova had always ranted about her unjust imprisonment, her ultimate goal being to regain her freedom. While she definitely despised the human race, killing The Planet was just a necessary step towards that end. Mother needed a vessel so that she could 'sail the cosmos', and Gaia happened to be the only one available. Slaughtering the indigenous population was only a bonus for Heaven's Dark Harbinger.

If Jenova wanted to sail the cosmos, they should let her, Kadaj reasoned. They should drag her crazy ass to Rocket Town and launch the bitch into space. Let her go infect some other world if she wanted to, but she would be _done _fucking with this one!

A loud, skill-splitting screech echoed through his mind, and Kadaj grinned with malicious pleasure as his 'mother' made her displeasure known. Oh, yeah, he thought spitefully, fly the friendly fucking skies, bitch!

Yazoo gasped behind him, and Kadaj cast a quick look over his shoulder. Yazoo's green eyes were wide, indicating that he had heard of the silent exchange, and Kadaj lifted one eyebrow in return. It was a good idea, and as his brother's expression took on a thoughtful cast, Kadaj knew that he was giving it serious consideration. What better way to rid themselves on Calamity, without risking infection on a global scale? It was not the only way, but it _was_ the best one, and Yazoo was smart enough to realize it. It was the only way to guarantee Gaia's survival—and their own—without jeopardizing The Planet further.

That just left Gaia and stupid President Shinra, Kadaj thought with a sudden scowl. There wasn't anything that any of _them _could do about Gaia—that would be all Genesis—but there had to be a way to make Rufus back the fuck off. He wasn't all that worried about Deep Ground. Their foot-soldiers were weak compared to he and his, and the mutated Dog Soldiers were little more than slobbering beasts. Not even the Colors were enough to stir more than a dim feeling of anticipation at the challenge they would present when they finally met in battle.

No, it was Rufus Shinra that worried Kadaj, mostly because he was so _different_ from what Kadaj remembered from _before. _Rufus been a child during Sephiroth's own lifetime, easily overlooked in his youth and inexperience, and he'd been little more than a broken man when Kadaj had confronted him last year. Sure, he'd been calm and collected, mocking even, during their 'talk', but he'd also been in a fucking _wheelchair._ While Kadaj didn't know how Rufus had ended up in such a sorry state, he'd been smart enough to realize that the older man was dying, with or without the 'Stigma, and he'd wanted to make things _right_ before he returned to the Lifestream. Not that Kadaj had cared at the time, but he sure as hell did now.

It still surprised Kadaj that Nii-san had been willing to ally with Rufus Shinra, especially in light his past history with Shinra Electric Power Company, but as he came to know Cloud, he had slowly realized that his powerful lover still saw himself as a human being. He knew that he was _more_, that Gaia had allowed Hojo to change him into a WEAPON, but still saw himself as the same awkward mountain boy who had challenged an insane Sephiroth and somehow survived the encounter. It was kind of pathetic to Kadaj, who didn't understand why anyone would _want_ to a weak, puny human being, but it was an integral part of the man he loved, so Kadaj had to accept it, even if he thought it was stupid.

And he _did _love Cloud, Kadaj thought with a sudden scowl. Even though Nii-san was barely speaking to him. They hadn't a chance to be alone since leaving Fort Condor, and it irked him. They were supposed to be on the same side in this, not fighting all the fucking time!

Of course, he _had _given Nii-san an ultimatum, and thinking back on it, that might not have been the smartest thing to do. The older man could be damned _stubborn_ sometimes, and Kadaj should have remembered that.

Still, Kadaj knew that Nii-san loved him. Cloud had come back for him, to save him so that they could be together. Nii-san had brought Souba to him, and had even let Loz hug him so hard that he'd nearly been crushed. Further proof that Kadaj was important to Cloud, even if his lover had yet to make an effort to reach out to Yazoo.

Of course, Yazoo hadn't warmed up to him yet either, and that worried Kadaj to no end. He _needed_ his brothers to get along with Cloud. They were going to be spending the rest of their lives together, after all. But Yazoo was stubborn, maybe even more than Nii-san himself was, and he still blamed Cloud for killing Kadaj during their stupid quest to please their bitch-mother. Yaz had said that he didn't hate Cloud, and Kadaj believed him, but he also knew that his quiet, sensitive brother hadn't yet forgiven the other man, either.

And then, there was Vincent Valentine. The silent gunner hadn't approached Yazoo in the last week, hadn't even seemed to notice him at all. Kadaj knew better, of course. _No one_ could ignore Yazoo's beauty, not even Vincent 'Asshole' Valentine, no matter how hard he tried. Kadaj had caught Vincent watching his brother at night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping. The gunman had sat on the outskirts of camp, unmoving, his red eyes gleaming unnaturally in the darkness as he just stared at Yazoo.

And Yaz never woke to see it. His brother hadn't mentioned his 'dark one' since his 'death' back at the fort, but Kadaj could tell that Yazoo was still hurting. Even if their bond hadn't made reading his sibling's feelings ridiculously easy, he knew his brother. Yazoo had never been rejected by a lover before, and he hadn't known how to react to the phenomenon. That's why Kadaj had encouraged him with Reno. The Turk might be crass and uncouth, but he was pretty enough, and Yazoo needed to regain the confidence that Vincent's rebuff had stolen from him.

While Yazoo might be trying to move past Vincent by taking another lover, Kadaj _knew _that it wouldn't work. His brother felt things deeply, as they all did, and his love for Vincent was no exception. Yazoo _might_ find comfort in fucking Reno, but it wouldn't last. Eventually, Reno would move on, and Yazoo would be forced to deal with his feelings all over again.

If _he_ were in his brother's place, Kadaj silently fumed, he'd make the one who hurt him _pay_. Preferably, in blood.

Kadaj thought of Sephiroth's words the night of their escape, of how Vincent had seemed to be an honorable man, and sniffed disdainfully. Fuck honor, he thought angrily. Vincent lacked loyalty, and that was more important than anything else, even love.

Kadaj waved Yazoo closer, and his brother moved forward obligingly. Yazoo sent him a questioning glance, Kadaj shook his head negatively, silently indicating that he didn't need anything. He just _wanted_ his brother near him as they drew closer to Gaia's earthly residence. "Can you feel her?" he asked, annoyed as his voice came out as an awe-filled whisper.

"Yes, I feel her, _tenshi,"_ Yazoo murmured, his own voice hushed.

"She's strong, 'Daj," Loz stage-whispered from behind them. "Real strong."

Kadaj snorted, wincing as the sound echoed through the cavernous corridor. "We're stronger," he stated, his voice quiet but firm. "We're going to tell her exactly what we're doing, and see if she won't back the fuck off. Got it?"

"Yes, _tenshi,"_ the older boy said meekly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, yo?" Reno asked worriedly. "Maybe, we should've at least told Mama Asshole where we were going before we came down here."

"Grow a set, Turk," Kadaj retorted with a scowl. "Until we can talk Sephiroth into telling Koneko the truth, we've got to find a way to make The Planet leave us the hell alone."

"And you think she'll listen to you?" Cissnei questioned soberly.

"Hell, no," the youngest remnant answered, his tone scornful. "But if nothing else, maybe she'll realize that we're trying to _save _her worthless ass, and she'll go easier on Father and Koneko and Angeal."

"Zack and Cloud, too," Reno reminded him.

"Yeah, the puppy and Nii-san, too." Kadaj shot him an exasperated look. "Sheesh, you think that I could forget Nii-san? Boy, you _are_ as big an idiot as we always believed."

Yazoo frowned in his direction. "Kadaj, that was uncalled for."

The quiet rebuke had the baby rolling his eyes as he turned and huffily stomped away. Yazoo traded a quick, fond smile with Reno before he moved to follow. Loz chuckled as he reached out and slapped Reno on the back. Reno staggered as the force of the friendly blow nearly sent him staggering to the floor, and Loz hurriedly grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Sorry, Reno," he said earnestly, "I didn't mean to knock ya over like that."

Reno shrugged his thin shoulders, aggravated that his knee had given out so unexpectedly. "It's all good, yo. Just don't do it, again," he added as he ambled past him.

Loz stared after him with a sad expression. "I don't think your friend likes me, _bibishii."_

Cissnei only shook her head as she took his hand in hers and began to walk. "It's not you that he doesn't like," she told him as they made their way towards the others. "His knee goes out on him sometimes, and it makes him feel. . .well, weak. It's got nothing to do with you," she added firmly.

"Really?" She nodded emphatically, and Loz let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. If he's going to be Yaz' new boyfriend, I don't want him to hate me."

Cissnei only smiled at him, charmed by his simplistic view of the complicated world around them. "I think that he and Yazoo are going to be good friends, but he won't be your brother's boyfriend, Loz. Reno still loves Rufus."

Loz pondered that for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense," he said. "Yazoo still loves Vincent, you know. He probably won't ever be able to love anyone else."

"That's beautiful, Loz," she told him with surprise. "Sad, too."

"Yeah," Loz agreed, his expression dimming. "We're too much like Father, in that aspect."

She sent him a questioning look, and he explained, "We only love once, Cissnei, and we never love anyone else. Sometimes, I think it would be easier if we could."

"Yes, it probably would," Cissnie allowed, squeezing his hand meaningfully, "but I kind of like you this way, Loz. I don't want you to change."

He ducked his silver head and smiled at her shyly. "Oh, I won't change, _bibishii._ I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"Good." Cissnei leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his sculpted cheek. "Come on, I want to see this goddess the kid keeps talking about for myself."

"Okay," he returned cheerfully, quickening his pace as she did. "Just don't get too close to her, okay? I don't want her hurting you, Cissnei."

"I won't, Loz."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh, puhleeze." Kadaj shot them a disgusted look over his shoulder. "Give the verbal foreplay a rest, why don't you? We're here on serious business, you know."

Loz blushed deeply, and Cissnei merely smiled fondly at the youngest boy. Kadaj might be a royal pain, but he cared about Loz, even though he showed it in the worst possible ways. Brat, she thought affectionately.

"Kadaj, I believe we're close."

Kadaj jerked his attention back to Yazoo, who was frowning as he hesitated just outside of a large, cavernous room. There were chests strewn everywhere, at least eight that Kadaj saw at first glance, and they were all surrounded by intense beams of greenish-white light. The scent of mako was strong here, much stronger than in any of the other passages they had explored, and Kadaj knew that Yazoo had right. They _were_ close.

"All right, we need to check out those chests," Kadaj said, immediately taking charge as he pointed to several small, ornate chests scattered about the area. "There might be something in them that we'll need to protect us if it comes down to a fight with Gaia. Loz, you and Cissnei take the west side of the room. Yazoo, take Reno and check the east. I'll take the north."

His brothers nodded and turned away, and he added, "And don't go near the light beams! They're bad!"

"Gotcha, 'Daj," Loz called out as he and Cissnei headed west.

"Understood, _tenshi,"_ Yazoo said simply as he led Reno to the opposite side of the cavern.

Kadaj unsheathed Souba and held it loosely in his left hand as he started forward. He didn't know exactly what was in the beams of light, but they stank of Gaia, mako, and monster, and he didn't want to find out. Normally, he'd relish the thought of slaughtering just about anything, but right now, he only wanted to get to Gaia. If she decided to attack them, they'd need all of their resources, both physical and spiritual, to fight her. That meant not wasting time and energy on monsters if they didn't have to.

He came to a large, rocky outcropping and skirted around it. There was a beam to his right as he neared the top of the giant, boulder-like stone, and he was very careful to avoid physical contact with it. He passed it with a silent sigh of relief, grinning to himself as he reached the first chest. He reached for the lock and hesitated, wishing for a moment that he had Yazoo's gift for physical empathy, so that he could sense what was inside. Instead, he settled on using Souba to lift first the latch, and then the lid itself.

"Huh." Kadaj stared down at a beautiful, ultimately useless piece of summons materia, just like the four they had found in the part of the mine that had been called 'The Depths Of Judgment'. Yazoo had held each one and declared them, Heaven, Light, Star, and Sound, which were really stupid names. "More useless junk."

Kadaj snorted to himself as he reached down and retrieved the bright red materia orb. While he _knew_ that they wouldn't need the materia—or the incomplete beings sleeping inside of them—for their confrontation with Gaia, he was pretty sure that they'd need them later on. Maybe before Nibelheim, maybe after. He wasn't exactly sure on the particulars, just that they would need them for something important, and that they might as well collect them now, than have to backtrack and make a second trip to Banora for them.

He'd have Yazoo feel this one before they went after Gaia, Kadaj decided as he shoved the materia into his weapons pack and moved on. He found two more chests in his section of the cavern, but they held nothing more than an X-Potion, and a yellow Mug materia. Yeah, like he needed any help with _that._ Still he pocketed the items and turn around, intending to go back and wait for his brothers. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Uh, hi, Nii-san."

Cloud's bright blue eyes blazed with anger as he reached out, grabbed Kadaj's arm, and began to drag him across the cave. "Now, Nii-san, I can explain—"

"Don't," was all Cloud said, but it was enough to draw a wince out of him.

Kadaj opened his mouth to try again, only to snap it closed as he realized that Cloud wasn't alone. Vincent and _Zack_ were with him, waiting for them near the entrance to the cavern. "Why are _they_ here?" he asked in a fierce whisper. "The puppy can't be here, Nii-san. It's not safe. You have to get him out of here!"

"You think I don't know that?" Cloud snapped, incensed as his fear from finding his lover gone coalesced into something more manageable. "It's _your_ fault that he's down here, Kadaj!"

"Hey, don't try to lay this on _me!" _Kadaj shot right back, jerking his arm free and coming to a halt. "You were supposed to be spending time with your friend, not traipsing around here following me!"

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking?" Cloud demanded, rounding on him furiously. "Do you even know what's down here Kadaj?"

"Of course, I do," Kadaj snapped. "Koneko's goddess is here."

Cloud stared at him with disbelief. "You know that Gaia is here, and you came _anyway?"_

Kadaj's eyes took on a determined glint that Cloud didn't like at all. "We have to talk to her, Nii-san. We have to make her _understand, _before she tries to take our family away from us!"

"You can't force The Planet to listen to you," he stated angrily. "Gaia would kill you as soon as look at you. You have to know that!"

"Fuck that bitch!" Kadaj hissed. "We're trying to save her, Nii-san. The least she can do is stop trying to kill us!"

Cloud made a frustrated sound. "Kadaj, it doesn't work like that—"

"Kadaj?" Yazoo glided up to them gracefully, a gleaming red orb in his bare hands, Reno at his side. "We found another materia, _tenshi." _

Reno nodded from his place at Yazoo's side. "This one is Sabbath, yo."

Kadaj held his hand out and Yazoo carefully set the materia in his upturned palm. "Did you get anything more out it?" he asked hopefully.

Yazoo shook his head negatively. "Only it's name, brother."

"Figures," Kadaj muttered with disgust. He pulled the materia he'd found out of his supply pack and tossed it to his brother. "See if you can get anything from that."

The middle remnant closed both hands over the materia, smiling faintly as it flared brightly between his pale palms. "This one is Life," he said simply.

Kadaj considered that for a moment. "Keep it then," he ordered in a quiet voice. "Life is your thing, Yaz, not mine."

Yazoo looked surprised even as he said, "Thank you, _tenshi."_

"You're welcome, Yazoo." Kadaj felt the floor quake beneath his feet and rolled his eyes. "Loz, get your ass over here before you bring the whole place down around our heads!"

"Coming, _tenshi."_ Loz appeared at his side in series of blue flashes, putting his superior speed to good use, a windblown Cissnei resting comfortably in his arms. "Here you go, 'Daj. Cissnei found this one for us."

Kadaj barely refrain from rolling his eyes at the proud tone of his brother's voice as he passed the materia orb to Yazoo. Yazoo held it in one hand and said, "Being," in a bored voice.

"The materia's name is Being?"

Yazoo looked to his left to find Vincent striding towards them, his crimson eyes flashing gold as they ran over him. "Yes," he answered coolly, careful not to meet that beautiful, devastating gaze. "It calls itself Being."

Zack jogged up to them, looking fascinated, as he said, "You can tell that just by touching it?"

Yazoo only nodded, not quite sure what to say to the boy they had once betrayed in the name of 'family'. "That's pretty cool, Yazoo," Zack told him with a smile, and Yazoo found himself returning it despite himself. "Thank you, Zachary."

"You're welcome."

Kadaj took the materia back and shoved it into his weapons pack, keeping it sealed away, safe for future use. "Okay, so we've got seven of the damned things now," he said with a frown. "We've got Heaven, Light, Star, Sound, Life, Being, and Sabbath. We don't need them now, but we will. I can feel it. We need to keep them safe, make sure that neither of _them _get their hands on them."

Yazoo opened his mouth to speak, and Kadaj cut him off. "No, you keep Life, Yazoo. It's. . .it's important that you have it," he added with a shrug. "Don't ask me why."

"Very well, Kadaj." Yazoo held the materia over his right arm and watched as it was absorbed into his leather armor. He felt Life reach out to the Phoenix materia which rested beside it, and was surprised when the two materias made the decision to link to one another. Perhaps, Kadaj was right, and he _was_ meant to have it.

"Now, if you're done _reaming_ me," Kadaj cast a dirty look in Cloud's direction, "we have a mission to complete. Loz, Yazoo, you're with me. Cissnei and Reno, you guard our backs. Nii-san, you can do whatever the hell you want, but we've got work to do. Either help us or stay out of our way. Got it?

Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously even as he said, "I'm not leaving you alone down here, Kadaj."

"Good, we could probably use your help. Let's go."

Cloud traded a grim glance with Vincent, who nodded his own intention to stay and guard the three young remnants, and then at Zack. He wished to hell that he hadn't insisted on coming down here with him, but since he had, there was nothing he could do but try to protect him.

And he would, Cloud swore silently, even if he had to sacrifice his own life to do it. It was what Zack had once done for him, and he would do no less for his best friend. "Hey, Zack," he said with a forced smile, "want to help me keep my boyfriend from getting himself killed?"

Zack snickered at that. "You got it, Chocobo Boy."

The smile became genuine as he retorted, "Yeah, you're one to talk, _Puppy."_

"Yeah, I know." Zack reached out and ruffled his friend's soft blond spikes affectionately. "But you really do have hair like a chocobo, Cloud."

Cloud lifted his hand and very slowly extended his middle finger, causing the other man to explode in peals of light-hearted laughter. Yazoo glanced over his shoulder, charmed by the sound he remembered so well, and smiled fondly. "If you boys are done insulting one another, perhaps you could remember that we _are_ on a mission, and adjust your behavior accordingly?"

Cloud just stared at him as a memory of Sephiroth, saying the very same thing to he and Zack, flashed through his mind. Gods, but it was creepy, catching these glimpses of Sephiroth in Kadaj and his brothers. He _knew_ that they were remnants of Jenova's—of _Sephiroth's_—power, but if they changed the past, would they change the remnants' memories as well?

"Don't think about it," Vincent murmured as though reading his mind. "Just concentrate on the moment, Cloud. In the end, that's really all that we have."

Cloud could only nod his spiky head in solemn agreement. Right now, in this moment, he had his best friend, his lover, and his mentor at his side. How could he possibly ask for anything more?

"This is it," Kadaj announced, slowing as they approached a large, light-filled passage. "She's in there, guys."

"Yes, she is," Yazoo confirmed in faint voice, "and she's angry, Kadaj."

Reno slung an arm around his shoulders and roughly yanked him close. "Don't worry, gorgeous, I'll protect you."

"Hmmm." Yazoo slid him a sidelong glance, his smile faintly mocking. "Will you, now?"

"Oh, give the flirting a rest," Kadaj told them impatiently. "First Loz, now you. I'm surrounded by horny morons!"

"You only say that because you're not getting any," Reno drawled lazily, slanting a meaningful look at Cloud over his shoulder. "Time to step up to the plate, yo."

Cloud shot him a dark look as he felt himself blush profusely. "Shut the hell up, Reno!"

Zack laughed again, thoroughly enjoying his best friend's discomfiture. "No need to be embarrassed, Cloud. You're not the only one who's going without on this little adventure."

Vincent hid a smile behind the cowl of his cloak, surprised to find himself actually liking Zack Fair, despite the young man's annoying tendency to talk at _all _times. He slipped past them and approached the youngest remnant, his concern for Yazoo's safety enough to make him risk speaking with the volatile silver-haired boy.

"What you attempting is dangerous," he said in a low voice.

"Duh." Kadaj sent him a scornful look before looking back at the lighted entranced. "We don't have a choice here. I have to at least _try _to make her understand."

"Then, let me go first." At the boy's suspicious expression, Vincent explained, "As strong as you and your brothers are, I am nearly indestructible. I will survive if Gaia attacks without warning, and I can buy you time to escape, should it become necessary."

Kadaj crossed his arms over his chest, frowning faintly as he considered the gunman's words. "Why would you help us?" he asked with a touch of anger. "You hate us, remember?"

Crimson eyes met and held his own. "I don't hate you, Kadaj."

"Really?" One silver eyebrow climbed upwards in an unbearably arrogant manner. "Since when?"

"Our situation is complicated," Vincent stated cryptically, as though that were answer enough.

And it was. In the end, Kadaj merely nodded and dropped his arms. "Take point, then," he ordered imperiously, "but remember that we'll be right behind you!"

Pale lips curved upwards in the smallest of smiles. "Understood."

Vincent turned, flipped his red cape away from his gun in a dramatic gesture, and stepped into the light. Kadj rolled his eyes at the former Turk's eccentricities, drew Souba, and gestured for the others to follow. As he took his first steps into that brilliant radiance, Kadaj drew a deep breath and prayed that this would work.

* * *

Japanese translations: _Koneko = _kitten, _koi = _come, _watashi no tame =_ for me, _Fakku anata sabou = _fuck you hard. Please note that I don't speak Japanese, and these translations are all found through online translators. Hopefully, they're used in the right context


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter: Rosso makes her move, Chaos appears, and the remnants invade Gaia's shrine**.** Thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's best and most patient beta. And the reviews were all wonderful. Thanks, guys. I hope you like what I'm doing with everything. Now, on with the tale, and another MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 43

_**'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

The sun was just beginning to sink down over the horizon when they finally made their way back into town. Sephiroth held Genesis close, for once not protesting the public setting, basking in the afterglow of an intense, important encounter. Genesis was wearing what seemed to be a permanent grin as he tightened his arm around Sephiroth's waist and walked calmly beside him. Sephiroth himself wasn't immune to the happiness which radiated from the other man, a small but significant smile shaping his own lips.

He still wasn't sure exactly what had made this afternoon so important to Genesis, but it was enough to know that he had made his beautiful, oftentimes intractable kitten happy, even if he didn't understand how he had done so. As Loz had once told him, Genesis was at his best when he was happy.

Genesis sent him another beaming smile, and Sephiroth didn't try to fight the impulse that had him leaning down to sample those luscious lips. Genesis leaned into him as he returned the gentle, loving caress, making a soft sound as they finally parted. Sephiroth only tightened the arm around his shoulders and kept him close to his side, loving the feel of Genesis' tautly muscled body as it brushed against his own. So great was his own contentment that he never sensed the eyes that followed their progress through the earthen roads of Banora, or the swirling mass of hatred, jealousy, and bloodlust that glittered in their glowing depths.

"So," Genesis began in a casual voice, "any chance that I could talk you into sneaking into _my_ room tonight?"

Sephiroth uttered a low laugh as he thought of the way that Genesis had stolen into his bedroom the last two nights, only to be forced to content himself with doing nothing more than sleeping. Sephiroth hadn't felt comfortable enough to risk having sex in his parents' home, and Genesis had only grudgingly consented to abstaining. If nothing else, at least they had been able to hold one another as they slept. The thought of sleeping in a strange place without his fierce kitten was _not_ a pleasant one.

"I will consider it," he said at last, knowing that he would give in, if only to make Genesis happy. Of course, Genesis didn't need know that just _yet_. "There are still your parents' sensibilities to take into consideration."

"Ppfftt, sensibilities my ass," Genesis muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth heard him and quickly smothered a grin. "It _is _their home, Genesis," he pointed out in what he hoped was a blandly oblivious tone.

"It's my home, too!" the other man declared indignantly. "I sure as hell shouldn't have to sleep alone in it!"

It was all Sephiroth could do to keep his voice level as he responded. "You have yet to sleep alone, Genesis."

That earned him a sulky look. "It's not the sleeping that I miss at night, Seph."

"I know, kitten." Sephiroth chuckled as he brushed another kiss across those pouty lips. "But we have done quite a bit of _that_ today, don't you think?"

"It wasn't enough," Genesis stated crossly. Sephiroth arched one eyebrow, and his lover quickly added, "It's been too long since we've had any real privacy, Seph. I don't like having to sneak around like this. We're grown men, not a couple of horny teenagers."

"You mean, that one of us is not a 'horny teenager'," Sephiroth rejoined, deadpan.

_"Excuse_ me?" Genesis stopped dead in his tracks and set both hands on his hips, his beautiful blue eyes narrowing dangerously as they met Sephiroth's own. "I'll have you know that I am _not _a horny teenager, and that I resent the comparison!"

Sephiroth laughed then, he simply couldn't restrain himself. "It was _your_ comparison, Genesis."

"Hhmmpphh."

Genesis tossed his fiery head and pointedly looked away, and Sephiroth quickly stifled the laughter, although there was little he could do about the grin. He reached out and snagged Genesis around the waist, pulling him close despite his half-hearted struggles. "You know full well that I am only teasing you," he whispered, brushing his lips over the fragile shell of his lover's ear.

Genesis shivered at the feather-soft caress, his eyes fluttering closed as his struggles ceased. "Goddess," he moaned, clinging to Sephiroth's broad shoulders, where only moments before he had been trying to push away. "Don't you dare start something you're not prepared to finish, Sephiroth!"

"Oh, I'll finish, kitten," Sephiroth murmured, drawing back just enough to thread his hands though ribbons of fire-imbued silk. "Is that not why you invited me to _your _room tonight?"

That slim, muscled body began to tremble against his, and Sephiroth laughed again, this time very softly. "I believe that you have a moment to reenact for me, do you not?"

Genesis' lips curved into a lushly wicked smile at the thought. "I've got the picture in my bag," he all but purred, and much to Sephiroth's delight. "Don't you worry, moonbeam. I'll put on one hellova show for you tonight."

Sephiroth chuckled darkly and gave him one last kiss. "Of that, Genesis, I have _no_ doubts."

The sound of Genesis' laughter chimed through the around them, low and sultry and filled with the darkness that was so much a part of him. It infused the twilight with a beauty that had little to do with their charmingly rustic surroundings, and everything to do with the man himself. Sephiroth could only watch as Genesis smiled again, the everyday gesture all the more striking for the sheer joy that it held, as his own heart swelled with the force of his own feelings.

In the end, he found that beatific smile all too alluring. He couldn't resist the impulse that had him leaning down, intent on capturing that lovely, iridescent grin, when he felt it. A faint stirring of his senses, a slight disturbance in the air around them, and the indefinable sense that something was utterly, unalterably _wrong._

As the fine hairs on the back of his neck rose, Sephiroth lifted his head. He caught a brief flash of movement from the corner of his eye and instinctively shoved Genesis away from him. He jumped backwards in the same motion, distancing himself as the minute movement landed between them in a flash of crimson-tinged light. He ignored Genesis' indignant shout as Masamune formed in his left hand, his genetically enhanced eyes focusing on the tall, unknown woman who now stood in the exact same spot that he and Genesis had occupied only moments before.

A crater had appeared beneath the auburn-haired woman, similar to the ones which he and Genesis created during their spars. It was an unmistakable sign of power, the likes of which could only be wrought through mako enhancement. The stranger, who had courted death by attacking two of the most powerful men on The Planet, turned her fire-crowned head towards Genesis. A cruel, predatory smile curved her painted lips, and Sephiroth pushed back a flash of quiet concern. Genesis might be unarmed, but he was _far _from helpless.

"My, what do we have here?" the woman crooned in a husky, heavily accented voice. She half-turned and took a menacing step towards Genesis, only to pause and throw a bewilderingly smoldering look over her shoulder. "I'll be with _you_ in just a few minutes, my darling General, just as soon as I take care of this rabble."

In a display of foolish self-confidence that left Sephiroth completely baffled, the woman turned her back on him to fully face Genesis. "Who the _fuck _are you?" his lover demanded, his handsome, fine-boned features taking on a dangerous cast as he dropped into a battle stance.

"I am Rosso The Crimson," the woman answered haughtily, seemingly nonchalant as she tapped one end of her unusual, double-bladed sword against her thigh. "You are Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER 1st Class, yes?"

Sephiroth frowned as the name struck a distant chord within him. "That's right," Genesis was saying, the woman's arrogance not only matched, but exceeded, by his own. "And that's _the _General Sephiroth that you just turned your back on."

"Mmmm, I know," Rosso purred, unconcerned. She lifted her blade into the air and held it out flat before her in an unmistakable gesture of challenge. "Now, you will show me the skills which have made you so great, and we will dance until one of us is dead."

_"No."_ Sephiroth circled her with slow, cautious movements, Masamune extended to its full, intimidating length, as he placed his body before Genesis' in an obviously protectively manner. He studied her unusually altered clothing, as well as the fine, florescent mako-filled tubes that ran along it, with narrowed eyes. "You are Deep Ground," he stated at last, his voice calm even as he cursed himself for not anticipating this.

Rosso's expression changed as her mako-bright blue eyes met his own. "I am much more than that, darling," she assured him, her heavily painted lids half-closing in a look that Sephiroth could not properly interpret. "I am a Tsviet."

"What the hell is a Tsviet?" Genesis demanded, his temper sparking as he watched this _woman_, who had attacked him without provocation, flirt with _his _lover. "What's Deep Ground, for that matter?"

"We are SOLDIERs, much like you," Rosso answered, her gaze never leaving Sephiroth's own as she lowered her sword once more. "Must we draw this out, darling? Stand aside, and I'll rid us of this one's. . .undesirable presence, so that we can be alone."

"Fuck you!" Genesis exclaimed, channeling his spirit energy into his right hand as his volatile temper snapped. "You stay the hell away from him, you crazy bitch!"

He practically shoved Sephiroth aside and released the spell without warning. He metaphysically thrust the Shadow Flare spell at her, surprised to see the normally charcoal-black spheres of energy shoots towards her in stunning, glossy black glory. She was immediately enveloped in the inky black balls of power, and Genesis forgot his surprise, smiling with a wholly malicious satisfaction. Fucking choke on it, bitch! he thought nastily. He ignored Sephiroth's low, shocked curse, already calling on the next spell, when several gunshots rang out in quick succession. He suddenly found himself flat on the ground, the air whooshing out of his lungs, as Sephiroth's considerable weight pinned him to the hard ground.

"Sephiroth!" he choked out with shock. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Her sword is a gunblade hybrid," Sephiroth informed him tonelessly as he rolled to his feet. "Stay down. I'll take care of it."

Genesis scowled as he pushed himself to his feet, not happy to have Sephiroth treat him like a damsel in distress, instead of the SOLDIER 1st Class that he was. His expression darkened as he saw the way that his dark spell was essentially absorbed by the magical barrier that suddenly surrounded the woman. Rosso, or whatever the hell her name was, ignored Sephiroth completely, only dodging him long enough to point her weapon in _his_ direction once again.

Genesis' eyes narrowed as he hit the ground once again, rolling to his right to avoid being shot for a second time in as many days, and lifted his arm once more. This time, he released a Dark Firaga spell, hoping that the multiple status effects that accompanied the dark magic would fuck the bitch up, and buy Sephiroth some time.

Unfortunately, the spell seemed to have little effect. A bright green glow appeared around the woman, but the poison didn't seem to affect her at all. Rosso merely smiled at him cunningly and whirled around to meet Sephiroth's next strike. Masamune sung as it cut through the air with almost preternatural speed, a speed which Rosso matched as she met the massive longblade with her own unusual sword. Sparks flew as the two swords screeched against one another, neither swordsman willing to give way, even as the power built to nearly unbearable levels between them.

Sephiroth finally shoved Rosso away from him, sending her flying backwards, her ridiculously high heels wearing grooves in the plain earthen road. A thick cloud of dust was left in her wake, but it wasn't enough to hide her from Sephiroth's keen eyes. The silver warrior leapt after her, bringing Masamune down in a lightning-fast arch. She jumped high into the air at the last possible second, and the massive katana crashed down, meeting only earth and air. She hovered above them for a long moment, her expression showing an enjoyment that almost seemed to border on sexual, before grasping her weapon in both hands and diving straight towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth vaulted into the air, swinging Masamune up to meet her, and the resulting collision sent shockwaves of raw power blasting through the warm summer air.

Genesis winced as that power buffeted him, remembering too late how his own Shadow Flare spell had unexpectedly overwhelmed Sephiroth during their last spar. He called upon yet another of his impressive arsenal of materia, this one another elemental spell, and released the fully mastered Firaga. It hit Rosso and was immediately absorbed into her barrier, just like the last one, but it gave Sephiroth a much-needed opening.

Genesis watched with a proud smile as Sephiroth twisted Masamune against Rosso's sword and wrenched it sideways. The stupid woman made the mistake of hanging onto her weapon, and was flung to the ground as a result, landing hard in the dirt only a few feet away from Genesis himself. He grinned wolfishly as an idea came to him, and he turned the full force of that smile onto his lover.

"I've got a plan," he announced with triumph, and Sephiroth's features showed alarm as he floated gracefully to the ground. "Genesis, allow me to handle—"

Genesis hollered wordlessly as he fired up another spell and ran towards the fallen woman. His grin widened as she quickly climbed to her feet, her electric-blue eyes narrowing on his own, and Genesis thrust the Dark Thundaga directly into her face. The dark spell hit her dead on, and this time, the status effects achieved the desired results.

Rosso felt the change almost immediately. She ignored the poison that coursed like acid through her veins, her sudden inability to cast magic a more pressing concern. She lashed out with her sword, swiping wildly at Sephiroth's lover. He danced away from the attack, _laughing_ at her, and Rosso realized just what he had done. He had distracted her just long enough to allow her concentration to slip, and that lapse had weakened her control of her still-new magical barrier.

No matter, Rosso told herself confidently. She didn't need magic to deal with _this _one.

She dug one end of her sword into the ground and then brought it up in an underhand swipe. Large clumps of dirt and mud flew through the air, kicking up another cloud of dust, which she used for cover. While she knew that her makeshift shield wouldn't fool Sephiroth for long—if at all—it would be enough to get one last shot at his too-pretty lover, which was all that she needed to finish this part of her mission. Sephiroth's grief would take care of the rest for her.

Rosso moved swiftly through the dust, reaching Rhapsodos in a matter of seconds. She drew back her sword, intent on cutting out his heart and presenting it to Sephiroth as a trophy, when the too-pretty SOLDIER surprised her. She caught a glimpse of angry, glowing blue eyes through the thick dust cloud, and then a hard, heeled boot connected with her midsection. She heard a loud, distinctive crack, and knew that this pretty peacock of a man had broken at least one of her ribs, if not more.

"Nice shot, darling," she jibed in an even voice which belied the pain of her already healing wounds, "but, sadly, it's not enough to stop Rosso The Crimson."

"No, but it's enough to give me the chance to do _this."_

Genesis was shocked when Aerith's voice sounded somewhere in his general vicinity, but he was positively stunned when the girl appeared _behind _Rosso. The young Cetra lifted her staff, its ornate golden head with its single ruby glittering in the deepening twilight, and literally whacked the bitch in the back of her overdone head. Ross staggered under the impact before whirling around, intent on eliminating this new threat, when a massive blade appeared between them.

Angeal lowered his head fractionally, his deep sapphire eyes flashing with a daunting combination of menace and mako, as he angled it towards the intruder. "Do it and die," he said in a low, deadly voice that stunned Genesis.

"Seems to me like you're outnumbered," Genesis called out just a bit smugly. "Personally, I like the odds, but you might want to consider running now."

"Genesis." Sephiroth's deep voice held just a touch of exasperation as he approached them approached them with slow, steady steps. Masamune vanished from sight as the silver-haired warrior halted beside his lover, just out of Rosso's reach, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk."

Rosso glared hard at the intruders, SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley, she recognized from the reports, and a young woman that she did not know, before turning to Sephiroth with a surprisingly charming smile. "Sorry, darling, but I'm afraid that our time together has come to an end. Until we meet again. . ."

She jumped back and into the air, landing gracefully on a wooden-shingled rooftop. She smiled down at Sephiroth, tilting her head to one side in a mocking, flirtatious matter. "We'll finish this another time, darling," she called out, lifting one hand to her lips. She blew Sephiroth a kiss, and Genesis had had enough. Fuck this shit! he thought furiously. Sephiroth was _his._

Genesis bent down and scooped up a large rock, his too-blue eyes narrowing fiercely on the scantily clad bitch above him. He sneered with disgust, drew his arm back, and threw the stone as hard as he could. Rosso reached up and snatched stone out of the air, her expression promising retribution, as she made a point of crushing the rock with nothing more than her own brute strength. Genesis let out a cry of rage and rushed towards her, only to be pulled back by strong, immovable arms.

"Godsdammitt, Sephiroth!" he yelled, struggling as the woman above him laughed at his expense before jumping off the opposite side of the building. "Let fucking go of me! I'm going to kill that fucking whore!"

"Genesis, stop this at once!" Sephiroth frowned as the smaller man continued to struggle, all of his attention focused on the woman who was even now fleeing into the relative safety of the Banoran jungle. "Genesis! Enough!"

Genesis let out a scream of thwarted rage and tore himself out of Sephiroth's arms. "What the fuck was that all about?" he shouted as he turned on the other man. "Why did you keep me from going after her? I could have taken her!"

Sephiroth only shook his head negatively as he wished Masamune away. "You are unarmed, Genesis. Going after her without Rapier would be foolish, considering her skill."

"Skill?!" Genesis glared at him with scorching blue eyes. "That wasn't skill, Sephiroth. That was her damned barrier! If it wasn't for that, I would have laid her out with the first spell I cast!"

Sephiroth sighed heavily even as he conceded the point. "Yes, you would have, but she is enhanced, and we cannot assume that the silence spell will last any longer on her than it would on one of us."

"Oh, really?" Genesis sneered at his words, his rich voice literally dripping with sarcasm. "I think you were enjoying her flirtations, so much so that you didn't want me interfering!"

"Flirtations?" Sephiroth queried, his voice heavy with both surprise and doubt. "Is _that _what she was doing?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Sephiroth!" Genesis exploded, throwing both hands up in the air in an overly dramatic manner. "She blew you a fucking _kiss, _and that wasn't clue enough for you?"

Sephiroth frowned as he considered his words. "But she did not bat her eyelashes," he pointed out in all seriousness.

Genesis huffed angrily and looked away. "They don't _always _bat their eyelashes to show their interest, Seph. Sometimes, they blow kisses."

Sephiroth cast a quick, questioning glance at Angeal, who nodded soberly in confirmation, and then promptly blushed. "Oh," he mumbled, looking down at the ground and wishing that his understanding of human nature were more comprehensive, "I did not realize that."

Genesis sighed and shook his head, feeling his anger drain away as though it had never been, in the face of his lover's embarrassment. Once again, he had forgotten that Sephiroth hadn't been raised normally, and didn't always understand the world around him, and he had hurt him, something he had sworn to never again do.

"It's all right, Seph," he told the other man, cringing inwardly as he kept his voice as gentle as possible. "You had no way of knowing that she was flirting with you, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you for it. Forgive me?"

Sephiroth nodded, his pearly skin still mottled red with embarrassment, and Genesis quickly reached for his hand. "It's all right," he reiterated, shifting until he was standing directly before him. "I'm not mad at you, Sephiroth. I just got a little...jealous, that's all."

Sephiroth's gaze swung up to meet his, surprise lighting the pale depths of his eyes, and Genesis shrugged self-consciously. "What can I say, Seph? I'm a selfish bastard and I don't like to share."

Sephiroth merely stared at him for a long, tense moment. "You're truly not angry with me?" he asked in a low, hopeful voice.

"No," Genesis answered firmly, "I'm not mad at you. Now _her, _one the other hand, I could _kill."_

Aerith giggled at that, reminding them that they were not alone. "I tried," she joked lightly, her voice light as he attempted to ease Sephiroth's embarrassment. "If nothing else, I'm sure that I gave her a terrific headache."

Genesis snickered darkly at that. "I'm sure that you did, my dear. That really was a nice shot, by the way. You have good form."

She lifted her skirt and curtseyed prettily. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

Sephiroth cocked one eyebrow as he watched them interact. "Is _that _not flirting, Genesis?" he asked, only half teasing.

Genesis stared at him for a long, surprised moment. "Oh, so _now _you get your sense of humor back," He huffed again and he tossed his fiery head. "Typical."

"Genesis, stop teasing him," Angeal said, exasperated as he shared a smile with Aerith. "Sephiroth, do you have any idea who she was?"

Any hint of humor fled from Sephiroth's expression. "One of Hojo's experiments," he answered, his voice clipped. "She called herself Rosso The Crimson. I believe she is a part of the Deep Ground Project."

Angeal frowned at that. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, I hadn't either," Genesis said with a shrug, "but knowing Hojo, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"I don't know much about them," Sephiroth explained with regret. "Only the name, and that they are supposed to be 'super soldiers'."

Angeal only nodded, several strands of brown-black hair sliding forward to frame his temples. "Rufus sent her, then?"

"More than likely." Sephiroth felt a stirring of anger and hastily tamped it down. "Although, I have to admit that I'm surprised. I truly believed he would wait longer before striking again."

A low ring sounded, startling them all, and Sephiroth frowned as he reached into his pants pocket. He withdrew his PHS, which he hadn't used since leaving Midgar, and cautiously raised it to his ear. "Sephiroth," he stated flatly.

"I think we're in trouble, yo."

"What's happened?" he asked immediately, thoughts of Deep Ground forces—or worse, more Tsviets—coming to mind.

"Baby wanted to have a little chat with Gaia," came the hushed, terrifying response, "but there's so much negative energy in this freakin' place that even _I_ can feel it. I think we're gonna need your help, yo."

Sephiroth's hand tightened on the phone until it creaked alarmingly. "Where?" he asked shortly.

"We're in an old underground mine, somewhere beneath Banora."

Sephiroth cursed silently as he realized exactly where they had gone. "We're on our way," he said, his tone clipped as he gestured for the others to follow him. "Try to keep the boys away from Gaia until we--."

"It's too late for that, yo. We're here."

Sephiroth didn't waste any more time with words. He snapped the PHS closed, shoved it into his pocket, and broke into a run. "The boys are in an underground mine," he announced as he ran. "Reno says that they're in danger."

Angeal swept Aerith up into his arms, knowing that the unenhanced girl would be unable to keep up with them. "The old mine is full of monsters," he said worriedly, putting on a burst of speed to keep up with the younger man. "Why on Gaia would they go down there?"

"Kadaj wanted to meet Genesis' goddess," Sephiroth returned grimly.

"Goddess?" Angeal questioned with a frown. "Genesis, what's he talking about.

Shock tore through Genesis at his lover's words. "He knows about the Cetra shrine?" he asked incredulously, ignoring Angeal as he began to worry about the safety of their boys. "But how? I never told _anyone_ about it. Not even Angeal knows."

Angeal looked down at Aerith, who was listening silently, her gamine features reflecting her own concern. "What Cetra shrine?" he asked at last. "Is there one in the mine?"

"I don't know how he came by the knowledge, Genesis." Sephiroth likewise ignored their friend's confused queries as he lied to his lover, for once not bothered by being forced to dissemble, so great was his worry for his remnants. Confronting Gaia was _not _a wise thing for them to attempt. "You know where this place is?"

"Of course, I do. I found the shrine when I was nine," Genesis informed him loftily. "Now, follow me."

Sephiroth slowed down only enough to allow Genesis to take the lead, his own memories of the abandoned underground cavern nebulous, at best. He had only the vaguest memories of seeing Genesis there in an advanced stage of degradation, even though he _knew_ that that was the place where Zack had definitively defeated Genesis. He had only been allowed the briefest glimpses of The Planet for the first few years after his death. It was only after Jenova had sent out the call for Reunion that he had gained enough strength to interact with the world through his clones, and then only intermittently.

He thought of his boys, his beautiful, powerful, vulnerable remnants, confronting the deity that wished them death, and shuddered with fear. Unlike 'Mother', he did not want the boys to sacrifice themselves for _him._ He would rather die a true death than lose even one of them, no matter how much power would be gained from their demise. They were more than his remnants, more than incomplete fragments of his soul. They were his sons, his children, his _family,_ and he would do whatever was required of him to assure their safety.

'_Kadaj,' _Sephiroth send out the mental imperative with all of the force of his considerable will, a demand that he hoped would compel the youngest of his children to respond, _'answer me!'_

'_What?'_ came the typically snappish response. _'I'm kind of busy at the moment, you know.'_

Relief rushed through him with devastating intensity. _'Do not challenge Gaia,' _he commanded the boy sternly. _'Wait for me, and I will lead you out of there.'_

'_I'm not lost, Sephiroth. I know _exactly _where I am, and what I'm doing. So, back off!'_

Sephiroth pushed back a surge of anger at the boy's stubbornness. _'She will kill you, little one,' _he said in a calmer, more reasonable tone. _'I would not like to lose you so soon, when I have only just found you.'_

'_You're not going to lose us, Father,' _Kadaj assured him _much_ too confidently. _'We're just going to talk to her, and see if she won't cut us some slack, since we're trying to save her ass and all. Don't worry about us. We've got everything under control here.'_

Fear turned to outright terror at those overconfident words. 'Kadaj—'

The mental equivalent of a steel wall slammed down between them, and Sephiroth cursed in a manner which would have done Genesis proud, had he said the curse words aloud. The boy had intentionally blocked his mind from Sephiroth, knowing full well that Sephiroth hadn't yet garnered the skill required to circumvent his mental defenses. Kadaj didn't want him to interfere, entirely too confident of his own ability to manipulate those around him. What he didn't understand was that Gaia was neither human nor monster. Her reactions could not be properly predicted, and it was that unpredictability that made what the young remnant was doing so perilous.

"We're almost there," Genesis announced, only slightly breathless from the brisk pace he himself had set. "They'd better be all right, or I'll kick their asses myself!"

Sephiroth silently echoed the other man's passionate declaration, and sent out one last, desperate mental message._ 'Please, keep yourselves alive. I will be with you soon.'_

As the mine entrance came into view, Sephiroth could only pray that were not too late.

* * *

'_Please, keep yourselves alive. I will be with you soon.'_

Kadaj frowned as Sephiroth's desperate plea resounded in his head. He didn't like that Father was so worried about he and his brothers, not only because it was insulting to those of their abilities, but because it was so unlike the man he had come to know. Sephiroth had never been the kind of man to let others see what he was feeling. Just like Yazoo, he tended to keep his emotions hidden, so that they couldn't be used against him. That he had shown Kadaj his fear and desperation was enough to make him question the wisdom of what he had done.

Maybe, just _maybe, _this hadn't been such a good idea.

Well, it was too late to worry about that, now, he reminded himself, squinting a little as his light sensitive eyes tried to adapt to the pure white light that marked the entrance to the ancient Cetra shrine. He could feel his pupils shrinking, elongating much like Sephiroth's did, as his eyes finally adjusted, and couldn't contain a snort of disgust. The last thing he'd wanted was to face Koneko's goddess with such an obvious reminder of his mometic origins, but it couldn't be helped. Vincent had already entered the cavernous grotto, so the die had been cast, so to speak. If nothing else, Kadaj at least he would have the opportunity to present his case to Gaia. It would give her something to think about, and it just might work out in their favor, providing that the bitch didn't try to kill them outright the moment she saw them.

Which was what Sephiroth feared, Kadaj knew. Sure there was always the chance that Gaia might overreact to their presence, but the rewards really did outweigh the risks. If this worked, all they'd have left to worry about was Mother and Shinra. Shinra wasn't what he was worried about, though. They could deal with Deep Ground easily enough. No, it was The Calamity From The Skies that worried Kadaj, if only because of the cruelty inherent in the alien's monstrous danger. She enjoyed hurting people even more than _he_ did, and that was saying something!

There was a sudden flash of crimson up ahead, a deep red light that was strong enough to penetrate the haze of white surrounding them, and Kadaj scowled darkly as he realized what it meant. Vincent had shape-shifted again, which was _not_ a good sign. He only seemed to do that when he or someone he cared about was in imminent danger, which meant that Gaia probably hadn't welcomed him with open arms.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered under his breath. He tightened his hold on Souba's beribboned hilt and glanced over both shoulders. Yazoo stood to his right and a little behind him, one hand already on the hilt of his Velvet Nightmare, his dainty features inscrutable. Loz waited to his left, his sculpted features showing nothing but raw determination, as he activated his Dual Hound.

They were ready.

Kadaj lifted one black-gloved hand imperiously. "That's our cue," he announced with more confidence than he felt. "Let's go show this bitch that we mean business."

"Wait!"

Kadaj cast an irritated glance over his shoulder as he did just that, watching with narrowed eyes as Cloud wove his way through the party. "What are you doing up here?" he hissed in a low, nearly inaudible voice. "You're _supposed_ to be protecting the puppy!"

Cloud leveled determined blue eyes on his own as he slipped between his lover and Yazoo. "I'm not leaving you alone with her," he stated flatly.

"But it's _Zack_ who's important," Kadaj protested. "We can take care of ourselves, Nii-san. Stay with your friend."

"No."

"Nii-san—"

"I swore that I would protect you and your brothers," he said in a voice that brooked no argument, "and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I won't let her have you, Kadaj—not _any _of you."

Kadaj only made a frustrated sound and looked away. "Fine," he said at length. "Stay with us, then. But _don't_ get in our way."

Cloud stared at him impassively, but a hurt look entered his baby-blue eyes, and Kadaj felt his resolve waver. "We don't know how to fight with you, Nii-san, only with each other," he whispered in explanation. "If you get in the way, you might get _hurt."_

"I'll be careful," the older man promised solemnly, "but I'm not leaving your side. I won't lose you, baby, not ever again."

_Loyalty._

The thought flashed unbidden through Kadaj's mind, and he aimed a beaming smile up at his oftentimes obstinate lover. "Then, take your place beside me, Nii-san. If we have to kill this bitch, we'll do it as a family."

The corners of Cloud's mouth turned upwards in the barest hint a smile as he bobbed his golden head solemnly. "As a family," he echoed, reaching behind him with his left hand and grasping First Tsurugi's second blade.

A loud, inhuman roar echoed through the vast cavern, and Cloud flinched in response. "It's Chaos that Vincent's turned into, Kadaj. I want you stay away from him. Let me deal with him. Alright?"

Kadaj thought of the black-winged, blue-skinned demon that had rescued Yazoo back in Junon and shivered in spite of himself. While _he_ might be able to jump really high and hang in the air for seconds at a time, he could _not _fly. As much as he hated to admit it, Cloud might be right on this one.

"Alright," he conceded, making sure that his reluctance was clear as he added, "As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'll leave him alone. But if he does. . ."

The young remnant's voice trailed off, and Cloud smiled crookedly in comprehension. If Chaos hurt Cloud, Kadaj _would _do his very best to kill him. "Understood," he said in a soft voice. "Thank you, baby."

Kadaj looked over his shoulder again, unable to contain his pleased smile, as his gaze met that of his brother's. Surprise lingered in the depths of Yazoo's pale green eyes, the only visible sign of his emotions, and Kadaj's smile widened impossibly. _'Told you so,'_ he said smugly.

'_So, you did,' _Yazoo returned calmly, amazed to realize that Kadaj's Nii-san actually _cared_ about he and Loz, and not just their beautiful younger brother. _'It would seem that you were right, _tenshi._'_

'_Of course, I was,'_ came the typically arrogant response, and Yazoo returned his smile affectionately. _'You heard what Nii-san said about Chaos, right?'_

The smile quickly faded. _'Yes, I heard, brother.'_

'_Then, make sure that you keep away from Vincent, Yazoo. Loz, you, too.'_

'_Gotcha, 'Daj. Will do,' _came the irritatingly cheerful response.

Yazoo only offered a solemn nod, but that was enough for Kadaj. Unlike his oblivious brother, he _knew _that Vincent still wanted Yazoo. It was why Vincent had volunteered to enter Gaia's abode before them, and why he was always watching Yazoo with his freaky red eyes. Even that furry blue monster he'd turned into, Galian Beast, had followed Yazoo around like a big, ferocious puppy who wanted nothing more than his master's undivided attention. Kadaj didn't know why Vincent was fighting his feelings for Yazoo, but since he was, Kadaj was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the dark gunslinger didn't hurt his brother _ever_ again, even if that meant kicking the shit out of a flying demon called Chaos.

Feeling much better now that he'd made a definitive decision about Vincent Valentine, Kadaj lifted Souba up before him and took his first steps into the mysterious ancient shrine that his ancestors had built to worship an unworthy bitch-goddess. It was time to kick Gaia's hallowed ass.

* * *

Vincent took his first steps into Gaia's cradle, not surprised to find a simple—if somewhat vast—subterranean chamber. Stalactites hung from the cavern's rocky ceiling, gleaming with moisture as they dripped mineral-rich water onto the jagged floor below. Stalagmites had formed below them, reaching up in an impossible attempt to reach their stone brethren. The rest of the enormous grotto was empty, save for a large outcropping of more stony growths in the rear of the cavern. A stone-hewn statue rose up amidst the natural setting, its simple yet beautiful lines indicating the superior masonry of Aerith's intrepid Cetra ancestors, and their harmony with the planet that they had sacrificed themselves to save.

Gaia wore a simple headdress, carved to resemble linen, while simple robes flowed over her slender form. Her angelic features, seemingly shared by all those of her chosen line, were set in tranquil, benevolent lines. Her hands were held up before her, cupping a sphere-shaped object that he didn't doubt was materia. Even though the ball was the same pale color as the stone that the statue had been carved from, Vincent could sense the power inherent in the magical orb. The Ancients had probably used the materia to summon their goddess, in hopes that their meager offerings would be accepted by their patron deity, and that they would be protected as a result. Instead, they had died attempting to protect Gaia—to _heal_ her—from an impossible wound. Even to Vincent's cynical mind, it was a sacrifice that smacked of selflessness, the likes of which was rarely seen in this mindless, self-centered world.

Crimson eyes narrowed as Vincent spied a gleam of what appeared to be refracted light. It was being reflected by what he perceived to be another chest, much like the ones they had found open and empty on their way here. Unlike the others, however, this one reflected light in a wholly unusual way. It cast a rainbow along the bottom portion of Gaia's likeness, bathing the base of the statue with its unreadable inscription in a plethora of iridescent colors.

As Vincent cautiously made his way closer, he saw that the chest was made out of what appeared to crystallized quartz, sculpted in the same flowing lines as the statue itself, with no cracks or imperfections to be found. Inside the large, beautiful coffer laid a single item, and Vincent's heartbeat doubled as he realized exactly what that item was.

It was Crystal Sword, he thought with surprise and not a small bit of unease. It was the same sword that Cloud had bought in Mideel after recovering from the mako-sickness which had overtaken him. It was a broadsword with an elaborate ebony hilt, large even when compared with First Tsurugi or the Buster Sword, made entirely out of more crystallized quartz. While that would normally render any weapon made out of the fragile material worthless, Vincent knew from personal experience that Crystal Sword was as strong as it was powerful. Cloud had used the sword to fight his way through the Northern Cave, only switching to Ultima Weapon for that last, devastating battle with a metamorphosized Sephiroth.

It was not his son that they had fought that day but Jenova, who had used the cells of the clones she had sacrificed to bring her vision of her strongest son back to life. He knew that, now. Back then, however. . .

Vincent thrust images of that last horrific battle from his mind, anchoring himself in the here and now. The sword was obviously meant for one of them, Cloud most likely, as Gaia still considered him her champion, however reluctantly. Still, Vincent had to admit that he was hesitant to take it, if only out of concern for the closest of his friends. Gaia was obviously trying to set them back on the path that _she _had chosen for them, to return them to a world where Sephiroth was little more than a maddened memory, and his remnants no longer existed at all. It was a world that she herself had unwittingly destroyed, her own demise triggered by the new champion she had chosen, and his grief over the death of her greatest enemy's progeny.

Cloud had told him about Genesis' transformation into Crimson WEAPON, and his _successful _mission to kill Sephiroth. In a rage of anguish and guilt, Genesis had destroyed The Planet which had borne him, and had sacrificed himself to the pyres of his own grief. It was infinitely, heartbreakingly sad, and it reminded Vincent of just how much was at stake here. It wasn't just Cloud and Yazoo he had been forced back in time to save, but his only son, who had never before been given a chance to redeem himself.

He would _not _fail Sephiroth a second time, Vincent swore to himself. He strode forward with brisk, determined steps, his cape fluttering softly behind him. If Gaia wanted to aid them in her own salvation, Vincent would accept it. What Cloud chose to do with her 'gift' remained to be seen.

Vincent approached the chest, which was perched precariously among the rock formations surrounding the right side of the statue. It sprang open, releasing a cloud of glittering dust-like specks, and he dropped back into a defensive stance, one hand falling to the butt of Cerberus.

The golden dust dissipated, and Crystal Sword gleamed brilliantly from its cold cradle, a testament to the mako that had been used in the sword's creation. Vincent found himself leaning closer, his hand leaving his gun of its own volition, drawn by the whispers of those long dead. As those eerie, ghostlike murmurs continued to fill the air around him, he reached out and grasped the deep black of the sword's hilt.

Gaia's response was instantaneous. The eyes of the statue snapped open, brilliant blue in their hue, pulsing strongly in time with the Lifestream that suddenly swirled around it. Vincent sprang back, the sword held firmly in his hand, but it was too late. As those sky-blue eyes focused unerringly on _him, _Chaos came to full, glorious life inside of him.

Vincent fought the change only briefly, and largely out of habit. In the end, he gave himself over to the ancient demon that resided inside of him, knowing that Chaos would be able to communicate with The Planet in a way that he himself never could. His last thought was a plea for the demon not to harm Yazoo, who had no knowledge of the battle that went on inside of him—inside of them both.

'**As if I would,' **the demon said, offended by the host's lack of confidence in him. **'Our pretty one will receive better treatment from me than he ever has from **_**you.'**_

'Chaos—'

Chaos felt Vincent's fear flare strongly through their symbiotic bond and hastily silenced him. As his human host—thankfully--fell silent, Chaos focused on the dim, nearly translucent figure which had superimposed itself over the statue that had caused such reverence in Vincent Valentine.

"**Gaia," **he growled in lieu of greeting, his memories of this deity unpleasant, to say the least.

'Shadow-dancer,' Gaia returned telepathically, and Chaos barely refrained from rolling his eyes, an all too human gesture that he had to admit that he had become fond of.

"**Why have you summoned me here?"** he asked, his patience with this absent divinity already worn thin. **"Why did you attack the host?"**

'He has lost his way,' Gaia responded simply, 'as have you.'

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. **"I have lost nothing," **he snapped. **"It is **_**you **_**who have forsaken our duty."**

Those angelic features hardened dramatically. 'Tread carefully here, demon. I have little patience for those who knowingly defy my will.'

Chaos snorted and spread his wings in an unmistakable sign of dominance. **"What will you take from me that has not already been taken?"** he threw out scornfully. **"My power, my freedom? You can do nothing, broken planet."**

'There is one thing that you cherish, Squire.' Gaia's smile was as chilling as it was beautiful. 'Shall I summon him, and put an end to your delusions of humanity?'

Chaos roared with rage at The Planet's threat against his Yazoo. **"The pretty one is **_**mine," **_the demon hissed with outrage. **"Harm him, and I will not wait for Crimson Weapon to destroy you. I will end your miserable existence myself!"**

'You forget your place, demon.' Gaia's form wavered for a moment, solidifying in a way that was a threat in and of itself, before dimming once more. 'I _am_ the source of all of life. Continue to defy me, and I will destroy all you hold dear.'

'**Try it," **Chaos challenged bluntly, using his wings to lift himself into the air. **"I will rob you of your only earthly abode, and I will never again be forced to listen to your inane chatter."**

'Not just yet, shadow-dancer.' The deceptive, beautiful goddess before him began to fade from sight, her voice echoing through his head in clear, musical tones. 'But do not fear. Your time _will _come.'

Chaos snorted as Gaia withdrew, the blue-green wisps of the Lifestream receding until only the statue remained. Gaia wasn't powerful enough to harm him; she hadn't been since Jenova had landed on her hallowed surface and inflicted a nearly fatal wound. It would take Omega's awakening to bring his fate full-circle, and the hosts' companions had already made _that _an improbability.

No, the demon thought as he lifted Crystal Sword up before him, his fate was now bound to those the host fought with, and the pretty one that Vincent insisted on keeping at arms length. If Chaos had his way, _that _wouldn't last much longer.

Human voices came to him then, Storm-Cloud and the pretty one's irritating younger brother, and Chaos knew that Yazoo would not be far behind. The time had come to claim what was his.

"Nii-san, you were right! It _is _Chaos."

Chaos descended gracefully, folding his wings back to indicate his lack of aggression, and ignored the annoying little remnant. He walked calmly over to Cloud, who eyed him warily even as he nodded. "Chaos."

**"Storm-Cloud." **Chaos met the young warrior's gaze evenly, flashed a fanged smile, and stabbed Crystal Sword into the hard rock of the cavern floor. **"This belongs to you."**

He ignored Golden Weapon's startled, wide-eyed look as he stepped passed him and grasped Yazoo by his pauldroned shoulders. **"And **_**this **_**belongs to **_**us."**_

His pretty one gasped as Chaos hauled that slim, beautifully muscled body to his own and dropped his head. He covered Yazoo's mouth with his own, careful not to cut those lovely pink lips with his canines, and kissed him as the host so often longed to. Their pretty one didn't struggle as he lifted slim hands to grasp his shoulders, tilted his head back and opened his mouth in a wholly devastatingly way.

Chaos growled, but not with menace, as the three other beings he shared the human's body with rose up to clamor excitedly within him, each wanting their own moment with their pretty remnant. Chaos only shoved them back down and continued to kiss Yazoo, forcing them to content themselves with nothing more than vicarious observation. He wasn't sharing this moment with _anyone _other than their human host.

Vincent himself was struggling—hard—but only because he feared that Chaos would accidentally hurt Yazoo in his excitement. Chaos was very careful to keep his touch gentle, knowing that his own strength far exceeded that of the powerful young man in his arms. He had promised that he would not harm their pretty one, and he would not, although he could not say the same for anyone who tried to interfere.

Dimly, he could hear the annoying brother—Kadaj—arguing with Storm-Cloud, but Cloud knew better than to let him interfere. Chaos wouldn't release Yazoo until he was good and ready, and he was _not _ready yet.

'Release him!' Vincent demanded as both fear and desire crawled along their shared skin. He knew what Chaos was doing, what he was sacrificing to make Yazoo their own, and he wanted _no_ part of it. "He is ignorant of your ways, demon. He will not understand what this means!"

'**It matters not, human.' **Chaos raised his head, his golden eyes gentling as they rested upon Yazoo's upturned face.** 'It is done. Our fates are forever joined, as they were always meant to be, and now our pretty one will be a part of them. Rejoice, host. We now have a mate.'**

Chaos barely restrained a howl of triumph as Yazoo's large, tilted green eyes finally opened to his. Their pretty one was flushed with passion, those glorious eyes glowing with both lust and longing, and Chaos knew that it was time to withdraw. If he did not, he would take the pretty one before the host was ready, and risk weakening the fragile bond he had forged between them. Chaos lifted one clawed fingertip to Yazoo's face and very carefully traced the perfect arch of those kiss-swollen lips, giving himself one last touch, and finally gave way to Vincent's will. He withdrew and returned control of the body he possessed to the one it truly belonged to.

Yazoo watched with fascination as he and the demon were enveloped in the deepest, darkest crimson light. The blue skin and unusual amber eyes slowly faded away, leaving alabaster skin and haunting ruby eyes in their wake. Wild locks of thick black hair grew and flowed around Vincent's unforgettably beautiful features, and he lost nearly three inches in height as his true form was restored to him. Even the hand clawed hand that had traced his lips so reverently had changed, now only a human hand clad in a tight black leather glove.

Vincent gazed down at the young man in his arms, unable to tear his gaze away from Yazoo's delicate, passion-filled features. Yazoo's heart pounded audibly between them, and with their bodies pressed together as they were, there was no way for the beautiful young remnant to mistake his own arousal. Vincent was trapped, not only by Chaos' reckless actions, but his own heart's longing for the man in his arms.

"I can't," Vincent whispered, hardly aware that he had spoken aloud, as he shaped Yazoo's face with his hand. "I know it is what they want, but I just. . ._can't."_

As Vincent's glimmering, conflicted crimson eyes stared into his own, and Yazoo finally realized why Vincent had turned him away. It wasn't because he was a monster, although Yazoo didn't doubt that that was a factor in Vincent's decision to leave him. No, it was because it wasn't _Vincent_ who wanted him.

He thought of the strangely beautiful Galian Beast with it's oddly subservient behavior, and then of Chaos, and it's overwhelmingly passionate kiss, and was forced to face an appalling truth. It wasn't Vincent who desired him; indeed, it never had been. It was Vincent's _demons, _the beings that shared his body—and presumably his soul—that had desired Yazoo from the very beginning.

Not Vincent, Yazoo thought painfully, _never_ Vincent.

Anguish clawed at Yazoo's heart at the unwelcome revelation and he hastily reached for the cool self-possession that had always been his refuge. Panic filled him when he discovered that it had eluded him. He unable to calm his rampaging heartbeat, nor could he force his body to stop responding to Vincent's. He couldn't even summon the willpower to look away, even though he knew that his pain—much like his heart—would only be rejected by a man who did not want him.

"No more," Yazoo whispered, unable to move away as he knew that he should, vulnerable in a way that he had never been with anyone else. "Please, Vincent, _no more."_

Vincent drew a sharp breath at the broken plea and forced himself to release the other man. Sorrow and regret vied for possession of his face as he realized how much Yazoo was still hurting. "I'm sorry," he said at last, his deep voice heavy with grief as he forced himself to turn and walk away.

He could feel the precise moment that Yazoo finally regained his composure enough to look away. He could feel the loss of that intense, aggrieved gaze in an almost physical way, and by Gods, it _hurt._

He kept his head down as he swept past the others, wanting nothing more than to escape the situation that his own heart had thrust upon him. He swept past Cloud and Kadaj, flinching when the boy lunged at him with an angry yell. Cloud pulled his lover back before he could inflict any damage, but Vincent almost wished that he hadn't. It was no less than he deserved for what he—and Chaos—had done to their beautiful Yazoo this day.

Vincent left the cave with a heavy heart, knowing that he would never again know peace without his pretty silver-haired lover at his side, and nearly ran into a breathless, panicked Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Vincent!" Genesis exclaimed, reaching out to grasp his arm with one trembling hand. "Are they all right?"

Vincent only gazed at him with haunted crimson eyes. "They are. . . unharmed."

"Oh, thank The Gods!" Genesis released him and jogged passed him, and Vincent was left staring at the face of yet another past failure. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth."

His son merely gazed at him with puzzled green eyes, and Angeal stepped foward. "You said that they were unharmed?" he asked.

Vincent smiled, but it was a bitter gesture, at best. "Physically, yes."

Anger flashed through Sephiroth's hauntingly familiar green eyes, and then was carefully banked. "We will discuss _that_ later," Sephiroth said in a taut voice. "For now, I would like to see the boys and assure myself of their safety. If you will excuse me?"

Vincent stood aside as his only son swept past him in a calm, yet righteous fury, and felt his heart break in a way he had never expected. "Vincent?"

He looked down to find Aerith gazing up at him with sympathetic green eyes and fought an all too familiar urge to weep. "You should have let me die," he whispered hoarsely. "It would have been kinder."

"Oh, Vincent." Aerith set a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you unhappy."

The dark gunner shocked her by reaching out and dragging her into his arms. "I know, you didn't," he told her simply. "I know."

Aerith could only hold Vincent to her as he struggled to come to terms with whatever it was he had done, and hope that the damage wouldn't be permanent to _anyone_ involved.

* * *

Sephiroth's heart was heavy with disappointment as he boldly entered Gaia's earthly inhabitance. He had no doubt what Vincent had meant by his short, cryptic words, and he found that he was very angry with the man who had sired him. One look at Yazoo's painfully expressionless features, as well as Kadaj's outraged ones, was enough to tell him that his suspicions were correct, as much as he would have liked to believe otherwise.

Had he needed more proof, the angry tears that shone in Loz's eyes were more than enough to convince him that he was right. Vincent had somehow hurt Yazoo again, when the boy was only just beginning to recover from his devastating rejection, and Sephiroth found it inexcusable. His father might be a good man, but he had shown himself to be less than honorable where intimate relations were concerned, and Sephiroth's outrage on his remnant's behalf battled with his longing to know the man who had sired him.

Sephiroth watched with a mixture of fondness and worry as Genesis went straight to Yazoo and embraced him, and he pushed his anger with Vincent back until it was no more than a dull roar in his heart. "I was so worried when I found out you were down here," Genesis told Yazoo in a voice that trembled, either not noticing or ignoring the young man's flinch. "Don't you ever take off like that, again, Yazoo. You scared your father and I half to death!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Genesis," Yazoo answered in a quiet, toneless voice, slowly lifting his arms to return the embrace. "It will not happen, again."

"It had better not!" Genesis proclaimed as he hugged the boy harder. "Loz, get your ass over here and let me check you for injuries!"

"I'm okay, Gen," the oldest boy assured him even as he jogged over to join them. "We didn't run into _any _monsters down here. No Goddesses, either," he added with a disappointed pout.

Genesis only shook his head and reached out to pull the other boy to him, missing the almost desperate way that Yazoo's hand clutched at his brother's back. "I'm just glad you're all right," he told them both in a calmer, yet no less passionate, voice. "Now, let's get you back to the house before something happens to change that."

His gaze met Sephiroth's as he drew back, and Sephiroth nodded once. He approached the youngest remnant and set heavy hands on the boy's shoulders. "I thought I told you to wait for us, Kadaj."

Kadaj scowled as he attempted—unsuccessfully--to jerk his out of his grasp. "And _I_ told _you _not to worry about us," he retorted angrily. "We know what we're doing, Sephiroth."

"You should have at least brought Angeal with you," he told the boy as calmly as he could_. 'This is not a safe haven for those of our bloodline, little one.' _he addedsilently. _'You should know that.'_

'_I have to try, Father,'_ the boy told him in a calmer tone. _'I can't let her keep trying to kill us. She already tried to take Yazoo. What if she tries to take you and Koneko and Loz, too?'_

Sephiroth sighed heavily and drew the boy to him. "We are not going to leave you," he murmured aloud, pressing his lips to the crown of Kadaj's head. "You have to stop taking such foolish chances, Kadaj. Your life is just as important as ours, if not more so."

The boy merely shook his head and burrowed closer, and Sephiroth ran a comforting hand down his back. _'He hurt Yazoo again, Father.'_

Sephiroth didn't have to ask who he meant. _'I know,' _he returned simply. _'I will take care of it, little one. I will make sure that Vincent never hurts Yazoo again, I promise you.'_

Kadaj shuddered against him and raised adoring green eyes to his own. "Thank you, Father," he said aloud, his musical voice hushed, before he smiled with sudden derision. "So, what do you think of Genesis' _goddess?"_

The boy turned in his arms, extending one hand to point at a simple stone statue, and Sephiroth nearly forgot to breathe. It was _her, _he thought with a shiver of apprehension, the deity who had come to him after his arrival and had nearly convinced him to walk away from the man who held his heart.

Gaia, he thought with equal parts of fear, rage, contempt, and awe. It was a simple statue, beautiful for all that it was not an exact likeness of Gaia, and yet it captured the ethereal quality that had made his dream so uniquely realistic, and ultimately traumatizing. The purity of the carefully sculpted features, reminiscent of not only Aerith's, but of he and his boys, bespoke of the reverence with which the Ancients had worshipped The Planet. From the fluid lines of Gaia's robes and headdress, to the delicate hands which cradled an unknown piece of materia, this earthly representation of The Planet was as beautiful as it was awe-inspiring.

"We should not be here," he murmured, slanting a sidelong glance at Genesis as the other man drew close, both Yazoo and Loz firmly in tow. "Are you ready to go?"

Genesis opened his mouth to respond, but his answer was lost as his stunning azure eyes widened. "Seph, do you see what I see?" he asked in an amazed whisper.

Sephiroth followed the line of his gaze back to the statue and his heart nearly stopped. A gentle whorl of blue-green light had surrounded the statue, enveloping the ancient work completely, and yet concealing very little. A figure appeared beyond that iridescent, constantly shifting veil of souls, and Sephiroth could only gasp silently as he immediately recognized the man who stood in a veil of both light and dark.

The figures features were almost completely obscured by the shadows which crawled around the man, hugging him like a second, supernatural skin. Even the man's hair was bathed in darkness, casting further shadows over the being's countenance. But the glowing blue eyes that lifted to Sephiroth's own were hauntingly, heartbreakingly familiar.

"Holy fuck!" Zack exclaimed in a surprisingly quiet voice. "Angeal, what _is _that?"

"I don't know," the older man answered, his voice surprisingly grim, "but I think we should leave now, Zack."

"Oh, shit!" Reno exclaimed, his aquamarine eyes wide. "There's a _man_ in there, yo!"

"Yes, there is," Cissnei murmured, moving closer to Loz until she could take his hand. "I agree with General Hewley. We should leave as soon as possible."

Loz only flashed her an unhappy look and turned back to the ghostly figure, who he _knew _shouldn't be here, and shifted until his body was placed protectively before Genesis'. Yazoo moved to do the same, and Loz knew that his brother had recognized the almost completely hidden man himself.

_Genesis._

The thought flashed through Sephiroth's mind, leaving him both stunned and elated, as he realized that the man he had failed so completely had somehow managed to make his way nearly nine years into the past. The figure finally stirred, and Sephiroth could well imagine the smirk on those handsome features as the man he remembered so vividly drew the attention of all present.

Gaia's Crimson Weapon lifted one hand in a gesture of appeal, almost as though pleading with them, and Sephiroth took a step forward in an unconscious attempt to answer that silent plea. _'No!'_

He looked down to find that Kadaj had turned around, and was pushing his smaller, slighter body back into Sephiroth's own, as though he could keep Sephiroth pinned in place. _'But it is Genesis,'_ he protested silently.

_'That. . ._thing_ is not Koneko,' _the young remnant told him urgently. _'Koneko is here, Father, with _us._ Look and see for yourself.'_

Sephiroth frowned and looked to his right, where the very man in question was still gazing at the stranger—at _himself_—over Loz and Yazoo's shoulders with an expression of unconcealed wonder. _'I don't understand,' _he said with confusion.

_'It's Gaia,' _Kadaj all but spat. _'She's trying to trick you, Sephiroth, and she's using the Koneko that _you_ remember to do it! He's not your kitten. He's just an illusion. Don't let her fool you. Koneko is here with us now, and _he's _the one that needs you.'_

Sephiroth glanced from Genesis to the figure that even now gazed at him with such fierce, burning blue eyes, and shuddered violently. The Lifestream continued to swirl around the man, the shadows which concealed him never revealing his true identity, and Sephiroth had to conclude that Kadaj was right. That was not his fierce kitten, crying out for Sephiroth's help after being left behind—and alone—in Jenova's merciless clutches. It was a trick, a guise sent to them by The Planet, and he could not allow himself to be fooled.

As though in response to his thoughts, the figure lifted a hand to its face, and Sephiroth winced as he remembered what this gesture heralded. Sure enough, Genesis' wing sprouted from his left shoulder, full and thick and as black as his soul. The wing stretched out, stirring the wisps of Lifestream around it, but never stirring the shadows which concealed the man's identity. Those shining blue eyes narrowed, and the wing drew back, only to suddenly surge towards them—towards _him_.

A flurry of small, ebony feathers shot towards them, and Sephiroth automatically lifted a hand to shield them from the unusual projectiles. Even as he the Wall materia that he carried responded to his call, he knew that it would not be enough to protect them all. They were too many feathers, and the wall could not extend far enough to protect everyone.

Much to his surprise, the feathers slowed as they neared the party, slowly disintegrating until they disappeared from sight, each only inches away from them. They were left unharmed, and Sephiroth was forced to acknowledge that this was not attack. A warning, perhaps, but not an actual assault.

Sephiroth knew then that Kadaj was as wrong as he was right. This wasn't the Genesis Rhapsodos who had pledged his love to Sephiroth a mere hour before, under the deepening shade of a Banora White tree, but Genesis as he had been _before_. Somehow, Genesis had survived Jenova's undoubtedly cruel attentions, and had found a way here, to _him. _

_Koneko, _he thought painfully, did you really come so far for _me?_

"What the hell was _that?" _Cloud asked in a low, shaky voice, very much afraid that he already knew the answer.

_'You _know_ what it was, Nii-san.' _Kadaj freed himself from Sephiroth's shock-loosened grasp and threw himself into Cloud's arms. _'Even you know what the wing means."_

Kadaj cast a meaningful look at Genesis, and Cloud only shook his head and hugged the young remnant closer. "Let's get out of here," he said, wanting to get the boys away from Gaia before Kadaj remembered that he'd come here to confront her. "This place isn't safe for us, baby."

Kadaj only nodded and allowed himself to be led away, mentally ordering his brothers to follow. Loz and Yazoo both looked at Genesis before shaking their heads negatively, and Kadaj scowled at the silent refusal. They wouldn't budge until Genesis himself did, so determined were they to protect Sephiroth's precious fucking kitten.

"Traitors," he mumbled under his breath, more hurt than angry as his brothers disobeyed him for the first time--ever.

Genesis gazed after the youngest remnant, still looking a little afraid and a lot confused. He stepped around the two boys who seemed to be guarding him and grasped Sephiroth's arm tightly. "Seph, what's going on here?"

"I don't know." Sephiroth hid a wince at the lie and hastily cleared his throat. "We should leave now, Genesis. I don't believe we are welcome here."

Reno snorted as even as he reduced his EMR and tucked it away into his suit jacket. "Yeah, brilliant observation there, yo."

Sephiroth shot the Turk a surprisingly venomous look as he reached for the hand clutching his sleeve. "Come," he said quietly, hoping that Genesis would forsake arguing in the boys' presence. "I do not feel comfortable here."

Genesis gazed at him with a hurt expression before tugging his hand free. "You can't avoid my questions forever, Sephiroth."

He brushed by Sephiroth and stalked out of the cave, and Sephiroth could only stare after him, wondering if all of his hopes had been in vain, and if he had once again found a way to drive Genesis away from him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** More explanations, more angst, with a little plot thrown in for flavor. I want to thank Littlehouseinthewoods for all she's done to make my fic better. All hail patient betas! And the reviews were great, guys. Keep them coming. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 44

_**'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

"We can talk in here."

Genesis threw open a set of gilded double-doors and strolled inside, never looking behind him as he turned on two strategically placed lamps. A soft glow settled over the center of the library, bringing attention to the antique cherry-wood table and the two matching settees that faced one another over its polished face. There were two matching chairs, complete with overstuffed cushions that Genesis had always favored, sitting on either side of the room's only window. Genesis pulled the shade down and grasped a chair in each hand, using his superior strength to carry them to the table. He placed one at each end of the table and dropped into the last.

"Everyone have a seat," he said with a careless wave of his hand that belied the angry glint in his blue eyes. "Sephiroth has something to tell you."

As the rest of the party made themselves comfortable, Sephiroth leaned back against one of the bookshelves and crossed his arms over his chest. Twelve pairs of questioning eyes came to rest on him, and he fought a strong urge to squirm. He had always hated being the center of attention, and Genesis _knew _that. This was his way of retaliating, of paying Sephiroth back for his refusal to answer Genesis' earlier question.

And Sephiroth hated that it was working. He sighed quietly and raised his head, not meeting anyone's gaze as he stared at point beyond them all. "Genesis and I were attacked tonight," he said without preamble.

There were several worried exclamations—as well as a few curses—and Sephiroth held his hand up for silence. "She claimed to be a member of Deep Ground," he continued tonelessly, "a Tsviet. She called herself Rosso The Crimson."

Kadaj seemed excited as he leaned across Cloud to whisper, "A _Color, _Yaz!"

The middle remnant made a non-committal sound even as he nodded his head in understanding. There was a whisper of movement at the other end of the room, where Vincent had hidden himself in the shadows, and Yazoo quickly averted his gaze. The less he exposed himself to Vincent Valentine, the better.

"What's a Color?" Zack asked, leaning back against the foot of the couch and twisting to look up at Kadaj.

"Colors are Tsviets," Kadaj answered, as though it should have been obvious.

Zack blinked, and then asked, "So, what's a Tsviet?"

Kadaj tilted his head to one side as he looked down at the puppy, the puzzled expression eerily reminiscent of Sephiroth's when confronted with something he didn't understand. "They're kind of like the 'elite' of Deep Ground," he explained as patiently as he could. "You're a First. You should know that."

"The Deep Ground project was classified top-secret," Sephiroth reminded the boy, a warning in his pale green eyes. "There was only the vaguest mention of them in Hojo's personal files, and those were never included in the Shinra database. There was no way that Zack could have known about it."

"Oh," Kadaj said with a shrug, "okay. That makes sense. Hojo always _did _keep a lot of secrets."

Genesis frowned faintly at the short, seemingly meaningful exchange, displeased as he realized that the boys were willing accomplices to Sephiroth's secrecy. "Why do you call them Colors?" he questioned as casually as he could.

Kadaj sent him a veiled look, another expression that was out of place on his youthful face, which usually reflected his feelings all too clearly. "Because they're epithets of color," he said in a slow, cautious manner.

Genesis' lips tightened at what he was sure was an intentionally vague manner. "I see," he said, deliberately deepening his frown to contradict his words. "Kadaj, exactly what does that mean, 'epithets of color'?"

Yazoo stirred at his side, sensing the baby's reluctance to lie to Genesis, whom he now considered family, as well as his unwillingness to go against their progenitor's wishes. "It means that each Tsviet was given an epithet," he explained quietly, believing that the party needed to know exactly what Rufus Shinra had unleashed upon them—and the world, "a unique code-name, if you will. Rosso is Crimson."

Angeal was also frowning as he leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees. "How many of these Tsviets are there?" he asked with concern.

"Five, I believe?" Yazoo glanced at Kadaj for confirmation, and he and Loz both nodded an affirmative. Yazoo turned back to Angeal with a faintly apologetic expression. "I'm afraid that I do not know much more than that, Angeal. I did not pay as much attention to Deep Ground as I should have."

Loz chuckled at that. "Don't worry, Yazoo. You didn't miss much," he said _very _dryly.

Kadaj snorted his agreement. "They were all flash and no substance, Yaz. _We,"_ he made a gesture to indicate the three of them, "could have taken them with no problem."

"Hhmmm." Yazoo only shrugged and settled back in on the couch, stifling what would have been an unhappy smile as he felt the lightest of tugs on his hair. He was _not _in the mood to play after what had happened with Vincent in the shrine. He sent Reno a warning glance before returning his attention to his brothers. "Perhaps, we will have an opportunity to test ourselves against them, someday."

Kadaj only smiled, slowly, evilly, and said, "Count on it, brother."

Yazoo found that he still couldn't return the smile as the pressure on his hair slowly increased. He reached behind him and casually grasped a thin wrist in his hand. "Reno, when I want you to play with my hair, I will ask you to do so. Until then," he very carefully applied pressure to the point between the radius and ulna bones, "please refrain from doing so."

"Son of a bitch!" Reno exclaimed as pain shot through his arm. "Alright, alright, I'll leave your hair alone! Just let go, already! My wrist's freakin' _numb_, yo!"

Yazoo turned his head and raised one eyebrow before releasing him. "Thank you," he said coolly.

"Yeah, sure," Reno muttered, almost pouting as he tucked his hand under his right arm protectively. "Next time, just tell me no, yo."

Yazoo merely folded his hands over his crossed knees and said, "No."

Reno just stared at him for along moment before chuckling reluctantly. "Point made, gorgeous. No more touching without permission." He lifted his arms and stretched them out on the back of the sofa, his fingers only inches from Yazoo's hair, as he kept his word and kept his hands to himself. "Don't worry. I got your back, yo."

Yazoo's only response was the smile that had been struggling to break free, surprisingly free of the anguish which still held him in its thrall. Reno winked outrageously in return, probably attempting to lift his spirits, Yazoo concluded fondly. Something that friends did for one another, if his memories of Genesis and Angeal were at all accurate. He would have to repay Reno for his kindness, he thought, once his pain had lessened to a more tolerable degree.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably in the shadows, the sharp talons of jealousy taking hold of him at the sight of that beautiful smile aimed at another man. His demons also protested their pretty one's interest the Turk, particularly in light of the bonding rite they had been all too willing participants in. Yazoo belonged to _them,_ and it was not just Galian and Chaos who thought so. Hellmasker was pacing just below his skin, demanding release, his intent clear despite the demon's inability to verbalize his desires. He was ready and willing to slaughter Reno for touching what belonged to them--the sooner the better--while Death Gigas only pushed at them all and egged the others on. Gigas hated that Chaos was strong enough to keep him contained, and that the more dominant demon was obeying Vincent and keeping them from their newly-claimed mate.

_**Mine.**_

Yazoo felt a stirring inside of him, an awakening of something that was new and fragile and partially disturbing, and gasped in silent response. He slowly reached up to touch the ache in his heart, which had shifted, altered in some subtle, indefinable way, although it hadn't abated. As he rubbed his fingers over the spot that metaphorically held his emotions, he couldn't halt the impulse that had him glancing in Vincent's direction.

Eyes that were crimson and gold met his own, and Yazoo was astonished at the plethora of emotions in those brilliantly shifting depths. Shimmering golden light bled into their shining ruby depths, only to darken as threads of ebony seeped into the mix, the darker color dominating the already unusual irises. It was a hauntingly lovely effect, made no less so by the disturbing intensity of that thrice-toned gaze.

Those beautiful eyes flared brilliantly, taking on a stunning scarlet hue that was much brighter than the usual deep crimson of Vincent Valentine's eyes. They seemed to pulse with a combination of mako and some emotion that Yazoo might have believed was love, had he not already known how little Vincent thought of him.

Another demon, then, Yazoo thought with sorrow, forcing himself to look away. It was no wonder that Vincent had turned him away if his control over his demons was so fragile that they could choose a lover not to his liking. Yazoo knew all too well what it was like to take a lover for reasons of necessity rather than of desire, and he would not wish that on anyone, especially not his dark gunman.

He ignored the pain that pierced his heart at the thought of never again knowing his dark one's touch, but he would not allow Vincent's demons to force him into a relationship that he did not want. Vincent would be free to find someone who could truly make him happy, and Yazoo would not interfere, providing that it was not _Cloud _that he chose. He could tolerate anything—or anyone—other than _that._

Sephiroth observed the silent, rather eerie exchange, and waited until Yazoo had looked away to clear his throat. He kept his expression carefully blank as Vincent's gaze swung to his, the color bleeding out of them until they were their normal shade of red once more. "You have dealt with Deep Ground before, yes?" he asked, steering the conversation back to its original course. "Rosso in particular?"

The former Turk grimaced at the unpleasant reminder as he stepped forward. He stood on the edge of the ring of light surrounding the party, his ruby eyes reflecting absolutely nothing, as he responded. "Yes. Rosso was a. . . difficult adversary."

"I'm sure." Sephiroth switched his gaze to Cloud, who was shaking his fair head, and realized that this could not be properly discussed with Genesis, Angeal, and Zack in the room. "She seemed to be rather. . .disturbed, emotionally speaking," was all he allowed himself to say.

Cloud let out a strangled laugh at that. "You could say that," he said with dark humor, adding, "She took a liking to Vincent after their first fight."

Aerith giggled with characteristic merriment. "Yes, she certainly did, didn't she?"

"I remember hearing about that, yo," Reno inserted. "According to the reports, she was stalkerific for you, Valentine."

Vincent's deep red gaze showed a glimmer of disgust, and then went opaque once more. "She seemed to have developed an _unhealthy _interest in killing me," he said in a flat monotone.

"Well, that explains a lot," Genesis muttered, also aware of Vincent's 'moment' with the middle boy, and not liking it one bit. Those unusual crimson eyes moved to him, and he grit his teeth as he explained, "She kept calling Sephiroth 'darling' and flirting with him, even though it was _me _that she was trying to kill."

Zack tittered at that. "Darling?" he questioned mockingly, and Cissnei had to stifle a laugh at The General's embarrassed expression.

Sephiroth only shrugged, the Tsviet's desires something he did not care to discuss. "When you fought her, did she possess any. . .unusual magic?"

Vincent only shook his head negatively, and Sephiroth sighed again, this time heavily. "Reno, you still speak to your partner on a regular basis, do you not?"

The redheaded Turk nodded, caution bleeding into his narrow features. "What of it, yo?" he questioned warily.

"I need you to contact Tseng, and ask him if there have been any reports of attacks on AVALANCHE."

Reno was surprised by the request, which seemed to come completely out of left field. "Why, yo?"

"Rosso had a barrier similar to that of AVALANCHE's leader, Elfe," Sephiroth answered, surprised that he was explaining himself to the Turk who had once groped him. "It came from an unknown materia that had been grafted to her hand. The barrier was stronger than any I had ever come across—until today."

"Oh, shit!" Reno's eyes widened at that. "Boss Man's gonna be _pissed _if something's happened to Elfe, yo!"

"Why would Rufus care about AVALANCHE's leader?" Angeal asked with a surprised frown. "AVALANCHE has been a problem for Shinra for years."

"Because Rufus has been freakin' _funding _AVALANCHE for years!"

"Really?" Cissnei asked with surprise. "Well, _that _certainly explains a few things."

"But I thought that Shinra and AVALANCHE were enemies?" Kadaj questioned.

Angeal turned his frown on him, and Kadaj shrugged defensively. "We heard things," he lied quickly, "in the lab. The scientists liked to gossip."

The frown deepened as Angeal's expression turned suspicious, and Yazoo calmly stepped in. "Yes, they did," he agreed coolly, which was not a lie, precisely. "Rumor had also had it that our first official 'mission' was going to be Sephiroth himself."

Sephiroth only nodded, unsurprised. "Hojo said as much, before we fought."

"Too bad he never got around to it," Loz said with a pout. "We would have found you a lot sooner if he had."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at that. "I came for you as soon as I was able, Loz."

"Oh, I know _that," _Loz rushed to assure him. "I just meant that we would've saved you the trouble of having to come get us if we'd been sent to Midgar, first."

He smiled fondly at the oldest remnant, the most childlike version of himself. "I did not mind coming for you, Loz. It was a relief to finally find you."

The boy beamed at him, much the way that Kadaj did when Sephiroth did something to please him, and Sephiroth could feel the hold that his remnants had on his heart tighten fractionally. Whatever power he had lost with their creation had been well worth it, he thought warmly.

Genesis watched his lover's expression soften as he spoke with Loz and felt his own heart turn over. It still amazed him, how open Sephiroth had become in the last few months. He rarely tried to hide his feelings, as he _always _had in the past, and Genesis once again found himself wondering exactly what had happened to beget such a wonderful, unexpected change in the man he had come to love.

Sephiroth turned his head unexpectedly, his pale green gaze meeting Genesis' own, and those perfect features closed without warning. Sephiroth quickly looked away, tilting his head down so that his hair fell into his face, and Genesis was stunned to realize that Sephiroth was _hiding--_from _him._

Son of a bitch! he thought, angry—and yes, fucking _hurt_—that Sephiroth had withdrawn from him, especially after the wonderful day they had spent together. He'd thought they were beyond all this bullshit, damn it!

And, as much as Genesis hated to do it, he needed some answers. He wouldn't go after Sephiroth in front of the entire party, but Kadaj had at least _one _of the answers that he sought, so he might as well ask now.

"Kadaj?" he began as casually as he could. The boy looked at him with an inquiring, almost anticipatory expression, and he smiled tightly. "How did you know about the shrine?"

Sephiroth only sighed and shook his head, wearily amused by his lover's dogged determination. "Now really is not the time for such things, Genesis," he murmured tiredly.

Kadaj only smiled, and it was an approving gesture that Genesis had seen more than once before. In fact, he could almost hear Sephiroth's voice saying, '_Such a clever kitten,' _in accompaniment to that wicked grin. That was when Genesis realized that Kadaj didn't share Sephiroth's reluctance to reveal the truth, whatever the hell _that_ was, and that the boy was more than willing to answer his questions.

"I could sense it," Kadaj answered, waving one hand in a careless, dismissive gesture that belied the smile. "We all can. We _are _half Cetra, you know."

"Mmmm." Genesis sent a curious glance Aerith's way. "And can you sense the shrine, as well?"

Aerith nodded positively, because she _could _sense The Planet's presence, even if that wasn't the true reason Kadaj had known of the shrine's existence. "The Planet speaks to me," she returned simply.

"Yeah, she can actually _hear_ the voices of people who've returned to The Planet," Zack said with an excited grin. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"An unusual ability, to be sure," Cissnei said, a small smile hovering on her own lips, "but a useful one, I'm sure."

"Sometimes," Aerith agreed, returning their smiles wryly, "when they're not screaming for attention like spoiled children."

"So, do you hear them too?" Reno asked Yazoo, who only nodded positively. "Weird, but yeah, definitely cool."

Loz sighed from his place on the opposite sofa. "I wish _I _could hear them," he said mournfully.

"You can't?" Genesis asked with surprise.

"No, only Kadaj and Yazoo hear them," Cissnei answered for him, earning her a surprised look from the others, as Loz himself added, "They don't seem to like me much."

Kadaj snorted and crossed his arms at that. "They're a pain in the ass," he grumbled, "always bitching and moaning and whining about stupid shit."

Yazoo reached behind Cloud to finger a lock of the baby's silky hair. "They _are_ dead, Kadaj," he reminded the boy gently. "I would imagine they don't care for that fact too much."

"Yeah," Kadaj sighed at length, "I guess so. I don't want to be dead, either."

He stifled a highly inappropriate laugh at that. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that, _tenshi."_ He sent a fond glance Sephiroth's way. "I believe that Sephiroth has our safety firmly in hand."

Sephiroth smiled slightly at that. "So long as you do not wander away again," he sent a pointed look at the youngest of the remnants, "I believe that I can adequately protect you."

The baby harrumphed and tossed his head before laying it on Cloud's shoulder. "Like we need protection," he groused under his breath.

Genesis smiled involuntarily at that. Sephiroth tended to be overprotective when it came to those he loved, and he definitely loved the little bully that was his youngest clone. Of course, Kadaj was very easy to love, which was surprising considering his decidedly shrewish temperament.

"Well, it's been one hellova night already," he said into the silence which followed. "I, for one, am tired as hell. I'm going to grab something to eat and turn in for the night. Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, you are not to go near the mine again, for _any _reason. Is that understood?"

Loz nodded his silver head hastily. "Understood, Gen. We'll stay away, promise."

Yazoo nodded more solemnly. "We will stay away from the shrine, Genesis. You have our word," he added simply.

Kadaj scowled even as he inclined his head curtly. "We won't go back," he muttered, pissed that he had missed his chance to talk to Gaia because of the _other _Genesis.

"Good." Genesis rose to his feet and approached them, bending over to press a kiss to the top of each silver head. "Now, be good, and don't cause any trouble for my mother tonight. We'll be leaving in four days, so try to be good until then, all right?"

Kadaj sat still long enough for Genesis to straighten, and then made a point of grimacing and swiping his hand through his hair. "We're not _really _children, you know," he pointed out unpleasantly. "You don't have to treat us like babies."

Sephiroth pushed away from the wall, his expression growing stern. "Kadaj, enough."

Kadaj snorted at the quiet rebuke but kept his mouth shut, knowing how protective Sephiroth was of Koneko, even if it _was_ them he was protecting Genesis from. "Sorry," he muttered at length, relieved that it was _this _Genesis who was here with them now, and not that other asshole. "I didn't mean anything by it, Gen."

Genesis' mouth dropped open in shock, and he quickly snapped it closed. "It's all right, Kadaj," he said as casually as he could. "I'm sorry, too. It wasn't my intention to treat you like a child," he added honestly.

Cat-like green eyes peered up at him through a long fringe of silver bangs, the expression in their pale depths one of suspicion, before Kadaj finally shrugged. "We're good, then?" he asked, just to be sure. "I don't have to apologize again?"

Genesis smothered a laugh at that. "We're good, Kadaj," he assured the boy dryly. "A second apology would only be redundant, don't you think?"

"Hell, yes, it would be!" Kadaj declared, and then grinned suddenly. "Do you think Martha would mind if I asked her for more apples?"

Martha was the cook, who had been with Genesis' parents for as long as he could remember, and was spoiling Kadaj even more than Genesis' mother was. "No," Genesis murmured with a fond smile, "I don't think she'd mind at all, Kadaj."

"Good." The boy turned, pressed a loud, smacking kiss to a startled Cloud's lips, and jumped to his feet. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Genesis waited until he had left to room to finally laugh aloud. He turned to share the moment with Sephiroth, only to find the other man talking to Vincent, who was at the _other _end of the room. Genesis ignored the ache in his heart as he watched Sephiroth cross his arms and aim a coldly angry look at his father, wishing that he could be at Sephiroth's side for this. But, Sephiroth was angry with him, probably because he'd acted like an asshole back at the shrine, and Genesis knew that if he didn't give him time to cool down, that they'd be fighting before the night was through.

And, damn it, he didn't _want _to fight with Sephiroth anymore. For the first time in his life, he was happy, and he didn't want to do anything to fuck that up. So, he'd forget the fact that Sephiroth had dodged his earlier question, and he'd wait for the other man to calm down before he tried to approach him. He'd go eat dinner, shower, and wait for Sephiroth to come to his room, and he'd make it up to the other man then.

Feeling good now that he had a plan of action, Genesis strolled out of the room, determined to make this a night that Sephiroth would _never _forget.

* * *

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at the man who had sired him with hard green eyes. "What happened in the shrine?" he asked without preamble.

Vincent winced at the blunt query, his eyes sliding from those that reminded him so strongly of both Lucrecia's and Yazoo's. "Gaia tried to attack me," he answered in a low voice. "Chaos manifested to protect me, and I allowed it. I knew that he would be better able to deal with her, and I was right."

A muscle ticked in Sephiroth's jaw at the unexpected answer. "Why did she attack you?" he asked at length, knowing that this was just as important as Yazoo's heartache—if not more so--and hating the knowledge. "The boys are a greater threat. Why didn't she go after them?"

"Because I entered the shrine first." Vincent shrugged once as he explained, "I was afraid that she might try to harm them, so I offered to... scout the area beforehand."

Sephiroth frowned faintly even as he nodded. "What did she say to you?"

"She said nothing to me," Vincent muttered, still angry that The Planet he had been altered to protect had apparently judged him without the benefit of a trial. "However, she had quite a bit to say to Chaos."

"I see." Sephiroth drew a deep, calming breath as he imagined the godlike being who had confronted him challenging Vincent's ancient, winged demon. "And what did Gaia have to say to your. . .to Chaos?"

Scarlet-clad shoulders rose and fell in a simple shrug. "She isn't very fond of him," the gunman explained. "She claimed that he had lost his way, and he accused her of forsaking her duty. They exchanged threats, and Chaos only became alarmed when she threatened to destroy the one thing he holds dear."

Sephiroth cursed silently as realization came to him. "Yazoo," he stated with dismay. "She threatened Yazoo."

"Yes," Vincent confirmed flatly. He looked away for a moment, gathering his courage, before meeting Sephiroth's gaze once more. "Chaos took advantage of the situation, and his control over my body, to initiate a. . .bonding ritual with Yazoo. I don't know exactly what that means, but I do know that our fates are somehow... connected, now. What affects us will affect him, as well."

Sephiroth released a slow breath as he absorbed the vague explanation. Vincent spoke of Chaos' actions with no emotion, his flat voice belying the emotions that caused his eyes to glimmer unsettlingly, and Sephiroth was once again forced to question the former Turk's honor. While Sephiroth hadn't personally been present for this 'bonding ritual', he little doubted that the other man had offered any comfort to Yazoo once it was through. He had likely fled, as he seemed to have done his entire life, and that bothered Sephiroth more than he liked to admit. He was not a coward, and his father should not be one, either.

"I would like to speak with your demon one day," Sephiroth said at last. "I would like to hear from his own lips exactly what this bonding entails."

**'I, too, would like to speak to this **_**human,'**_Chaos sneered from the depths of Vincent's mind. **'I would enjoy showing him just how little I think of The Calamity's chosen son!'**

Crimson eyes widened fractionally as Vincent quickly shook his head. "Chaos is. . .unpredictable," he said in gross understatement. "He would not react well to your questions."

Sephiroth's lips thinned impatiently at that. "I would like reassurance that he has not harmed Yazoo."

**'I would never harm our pretty one!' **the demon declared with outrage.** 'Release me, host, and I will tell The Nightmare so!'**

The dark gunner only shook his head a second time, his brilliant gaze turning inward, and Sephiroth realized that the demon in question was somehow communicating with Vincent. "What does Chaos have to say about it?" he asked curiously.

Vincent's gaze shot to his, and Sephiroth was shocked to see real fear in their ruby depths. "Chaos may be an ancient demon, but he is still an agent of Gaia," he said, his voice dropping until it was a mere breath of sound, "and you are—"

The older man broke off, but not before Sephiroth divined his meaning. "And I am still Jenova's son," he stated wearily.

Vincent winced. "Sephiroth—"

"I would like to forestall any problems with Kadaj and Loz," Sephiroth told him abruptly, cutting off whatever his father might have said. "I would like your permission to explain the situation to them as it truly is, so that they will not try to. . .retaliate. May I have your permission to do so?"

Vincent gazed at him for a long, painful moment before finally nodding his assent. "I am sorry," he said again. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

Sephiroth only sighed and dropped his arms, exhausted in a way that had nothing to do with the physical. "I'm sure you didn't, Vincent," he assured him quietly. "Events rarely occur as we would like them to."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, grateful for the opportunity to break eye contact, and was disappointed to see that Genesis had gone. The sight of Yazoo with his head in Reno's did take him aback, however. The youngest remnant was curled into a fetal position, hugging himself as Reno held a book open above his head with an expression of consternation. It was a compilation of romantic poetry—Sephiroth recognized the book from Genesis' own collection—and it certainly explained the Turk's uncertain, dubious look.

"You want me to read _this?"_ he was asking. "Like, out loud, where everybody can hear me?"

Yazoo only continued to stare straight ahead of him, his dainty features drawn, a distant expression in his green eyes. "Just read, Reno," the boy whispered, and Sephiroth flinched inwardly at the pain tingeing that smooth, cultured voice.

Reno finally shrugged and opened the book. "I'll give it my best shot, yo."

Yazoo sighed deeply and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to blot out the world he had so foolishly returned to. "Thank you, Reno."

"_I wonder what those lovers mean, who say they have giv'n their hearts away. Some good kind lover tell me how; for mine is but a torment to me now."_

Reno paused and looked down at the other man. "Hey, are you _sure _that you want me to read this, Yazoo? It's kinda depressing, yo."

"Just _read_ the damned thing, Reno!"

Reno looked down, shocked at the uncharacteristic outburst, and Sephiroth certainly couldn't blame him. "Sorry, yo," the Turk said quickly, finding his place on the page and beginning to read again. _"If so it be one place both hearts contain, for what do they complain? What courtesy can Love do more, than to join hearts that parted were before?"_

"_Woe to her stubborn heart, if once mine come into the self-same room;" _Yazoo opened his eyes and smiled to himself as he listened to the Turk stumble over the unfamiliar words. Only a true friend would embarrass himself like this, he thought, grateful to have found one in such an unlikely person._"'Twill tear and blow up all within, like a granado shot into a magazine."_

"Oh, okay, now I get it," Reno declared, settling back with the book and dropping one hand to absently stroke silky moonspun threads. "It's got guns and stuff in it, yo. Kind of like Turk humor, only in a poem."

Yazoo lifted one hand to his thigh and squeezed warningly, and Reno grinned hugely. "Yeah, yeah, I'm reading, gorgeous. Chill."

"_Then shall Love keep the ashes, and torn parts, of both our broken hearts: Shall out of both one new one make, from hers, th' allay; from mine, the metal take."_

The middle remnant seemed to relax as he listened, the stress bleeding out of his fine features, his lips parting on a softer, happier sigh. Sephiroth slanted a sidelong glance at Vincent, only to find the older man watching Yazoo with an expression of tormented longing. Sephiroth set a hand on his shoulder, drawing those miserable red eyes back to his own. He didn't speak, merely squeezed the older man's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"_For of her heart he from the flames will find but little left behind: mine only will remain entire; no dross was there, to perish in the fire."_

"Chaos was right," Vincent murmured roughly. "I _am _a coward."

Sephiroth could offer no comforting words to ease the other man's pain. He only watch with sorrow as the former Turk backed away from his touch and walked away. To survive such much heartbreak and misery, only to shun happiness when it was offered to him. It was such a waste, and yet, Sephiroth could understand Vincent's reluctance to risk his heart again. While he might never be able to do the same, it _was_ a very. . .human reaction.

He waited until Reno had moved onto the next poem, this one pure drivel from Sephiroth's point of view, to approach the middle remnant. He knelt on the carpet before the settee and leveled a solemn smile at the one whose personality most closely matched his own. Yazoo looked up as Reno's voice trailed off, and Sephiroth caught a glimpse of soul-deep pain before those delicate features closed once more.

He reached out and hesitantly pushed a stray strand of silver hair away from the boy's face, much as Genesis had always done for him, and was rewarded with a genuine, if somewhat strained, smile. Sephiroth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yazoo's hair, and then settled on the floor before him.

"Do not stop on my account," he told Reno, who had fallen silent the moment he had approached. "Continue, Turk."

Reno smirked but did as he was bidden, and Sephiroth was only partially surprised when he felt a slim hand grip his shoulder tightly. He reached back and laid his own over it, and was rewarded with a slow, silent exhalation.

'_Thank you.'_

Sephiroth only smiled to himself._ 'Do not thank me, Yazoo. I have no place I would rather be at this precise moment.'_

He couldn't see the remnant's answering smile, but he could feel the boy's relief as Yazoo combed a gloved hand through his hair. _'We did not mean to cause trouble today. We only wanted to help.'_

'_I know,' _Sephiroth acknowledged,_ 'but you must try to keep Kadaj from doing such reckless things in the future. I will do everything in my power to protect you and your brothers, but even I cannot be in two places at once.'_

'_I will try,' _Yazoo told him, _'but _tenshi _can be very persuasive when he wants something.'_

Sephiroth only nodded his understanding and leaned back, resting his head against his remnant's knee, as he considered his next words. It was not his place to interfere, but he could sense the damage that Vincent's actions had done to Yazoo's fragile sense of self-confidence, and he did not want the boy to withdraw any more that he already had.

'_Vincent struggles, Yazoo.' _The hand sifting through his hair stilled, and Sephiroth forced himself to continue, _'After all that has happened in his life, he finds himself. . .leery of what he has come to feel for you. Give him time to accept his feelings, if you can.'_

'_Vincent is. . .scared?' _came the tentative, doubtful, hopeful response.

'_Yes,' _Sephiroth told him firmly. _'A feeling that you can understand, I believe.'_

Yazoo's voice was a mere whisper in his mind. _'Yes, I understand fear.'_

He'd thought as much, Sephiroth thought simply. Yazoo fell silent, contemplating his words, Sephiroth knew, and he could only hope that Vincent's reticence wouldn't continue for too much longer. He disliked seeing both men so heartrendingly unhappy when there was no need for it.

Sephiroth saw that Angeal was watching them and stifled a smile. Ever vigilant, he thought fondly, and always protective. Angeal caught his perusal and shrugged, offering a crooked smile in return, and Sephiroth let his expression show his own affection. While he and Angeal were not as close as Sephiroth would like, he knew that that was more his doing than Angeal's. Much as he unwittingly had with Genesis, Sephiroth had kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, letting Angeal slip under his guard only when he suffered a 'weak' moment. It was something that Sephiroth had always regretted, even more so now, since he and Genesis and become so much closer.

Perhaps, he mused thoughtfully, it was time change that.

'_Genesis is still angry with you, isn't he?' _

Yazoo's question shouldn't have surprised Sephiroth. He had already seen for himself just how sensitive Yazoo was to the emotions of those around him, and he should have expected that his remnant would be concerned for him. _'I believe so,' _he answered honestly. _'Genesis does not like that I have yet to offer a proper explanation for our. . .situation.'_

'_Yes, I have seen that,' _the silver gunner agreed. _'He believes that he wants the truth, doesn't he?'_

Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat at those unspoken words. _'He would not be able to accept the truth of himself, Yazoo. It would unhinge him.' _

'_And you, as well?'_

'_And me, as well,' _Sephiroth admitted. _'Losing him would be bad enough, but to watch him lose _himself_ a second time. . .I don't believe I would survive that.'_

Yazoo removed his left glove and resumed stroking Sephiroth's hair. _'He truly seems to love you, Father. I think you may be underestimating him.'_

'_That is a chance I cannot take.'_ Sephiroth's tone brooked no argument as he half-turned to face him. _'Make that clear to your brothers, as well, Yazoo.'_

'_Very well, Sephiroth.'_ Yazoo took the words as the warning they were meant to be and let the subject drop. He lifted a lifted a lock of Sephiroth's silver hair, his expression changing to one of curiosity as he fingered it. "Your hair is much lighter than ours," he said aloud. "Why do you think that is?"

Sephiroth blinked, surprised that the remnant had accepted the change in subject so easily. "I do not know," he answered with a shrug, ignoring the way Reno was hanging onto their every word. "Perhaps, your human mothers had something to do with that. I know that I received this," he indicated the natural flare of his bangs, "from mine."

Yazoo only stared at him, his elegant features showing surprise. "We have a _human_ mother?" he asked with amazement.

Sephiroth frowned at the question, and then realized that this was not something that Hojo would have discussed with them. "Yes, Yazoo," he answered in a soft voice, "you were born of a human mother, just as I was."

"Remarkable," Yazoo murmured thoughtfully. "I had always assumed that we were. . .otherwise produced. We all did."

Sephiroth only nodded at that. "Hojo was not one to repeat his mistakes. Although I tried to hide it, he saw how I reacted to the lie that my birth took my mother's life, and he must have realized that it was simpler to offer no explanation at all."

"Perhaps." Yazoo sighed as lifted his head, only to lay it on Sephiroth's shoulder. "It is nice to know that we have human blood, that we are not **_perfectus_** _beluae."_

Sephiroth smiled sadly at the archaic pronunciation of what Genesis had once named him. "No," he rasped with sudden emotion, "we are not _perfect monsters."_

Sephiroth heard Angeal gasp as he reached up and cupped the back of Yazoo's head. He ignored his friend as he closed his eyes, turning his face until he could press his lips against the boy's forehead, offering silent comfort even as he took the same in return. He could feel the accursed Jenova cells within him clamoring for Reunion, but there was more to his feelings for his remnants than a mere biological imperative. He did not wish to destroy and absorb Yazoo, he wanted only to protect him, as he did the boy's brothers. As far as Sephiroth was concerned, they _were_ his children, and woe to _anyone _who ever attempted to separate them.

He felt a surge of emotions not his own just moments before he was tackled from behind. He found himself locked in a one-armed bear hug, and he forced himself to ignore his instincts—which screamed for him to attack—as he reached up and awkwardly patted Loz's muscular arm. He opened his eyes to find that Yazoo had been likely caught by surprise, his fine features showing both affection and irritation as he raised his head, and Sephiroth couldn't stifle the laughter that spilled forth.

"I believe your brother feels left out," he said wryly.

"So I see." Yazoo patted his brother's back and rested his head on Reno's lap once more, his silver-green eyes gleaming with a tranquility that Sephiroth had not seen since finding the boys in Gaia's shrine. "You're not crying, are you, Loz?"

A sniffle sounded, followed by a solid denial. "No, I'm _not _crying!"

Yazoo only smiled beatifically and tilted his head back to gaze up at Reno. "You stopped reading," he pointed out in a mild voice.

"You're kidding, yo. I wouldn't have missed _this _for all the gil in the world!"

A musical laugh escaped Yazoo at the fervent exclamation. "Gave you a new fantasy, did it?"

"Oh, _yeah."_ Reno looked from him to Sephiroth, sighed dreamily, and then focused on him once more. "I'm so going to rub one out tonight, yo."

"Ugh!" Cloud exclaimed with disgust, edging away from all of them. "Do you have to say stuff like that when I'm around to hear it?"

"Yeah!" Loz frowned at him as he released Sephiroth. "Father doesn't need to you hear _you _saying things like that about him!"

Reno only grinned devilishly. "Yeah, like he's not used to it," he quipped smugly. "I've been chasing after his ass for _years."_

Sephiroth fought a blush as he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Reno, your fantasies are not a subject of interest for me," he said in what he hoped was a commanding voice. "Please, refrain from speaking of them—or my ass—any further."

A gleam entered those aquamarine eyes. "But you've got a great ass, yo."

Zack laughed hard at that, clutching his stomach as he curled into a ball at Angeal's feet. "Reno," he gasped breathlessly, "he's _so _going to kick _your_ ass if you don't shut up!"

Reno pretended to consider that as he looked Sephiroth over. "It just might be worth it, Zack, so long as I survive."

Angeal let out a reluctant chuckle at that, grinning as Sephiroth sent him an exasperated look. He was relieved that Sephiroth and Yazoo had stopped speaking of themselves as monsters, and that Sephiroth wasn't _too _embarrassed by the young Turk's off-color comments.

"Reno, you are either very brave, or very stupid," Angeal told him seriously. "I have yet to decide which one it is."

"Probably a little of both, yo." Reno looked over at Cissnei, who was smiling as she silently watched them, and rolled his eyes. "SOLDIERs," he stated with mock annoyance, his grin widening as she shook her head and laughed. "Must be something in the mako, yo."

Cissnei pushed her bangs out of her face, her deep amber eyes sparkling with mirth. "Because it couldn't _possibly_ be that you have a big mouth," she shot back facetiously.

"Who, me?" he drawled with exaggerated innocence. "Nah, couldn't be."

Aerith laughed at that, reaching over to touch Angeal's knee in a spontaneous gesture of affection. "Reno never gives up," she told him in a dry voice, "no matter how much one might want him to."

"And I most assuredly want him to," Sephiroth said on a long-suffering sigh, hiding a smile at Angeal's suddenly uncomfortable expression. "Reno, remind me again, exactly why did I save you?"

"Oh, now that hurts." Reno pushed his thin bottom lip out in a sorry excuse for a pout. "You know you luv me, babe. Just admit it."

Sephiroth snorted and swatted the hand that was reaching for his hair aside. "Don't make me find another wall," he returned, only half joking.

Reno immediately dropped his hand to Yazoo's hair. "I'm good, yo."

Yazoo turned onto his back and gazed up at him with one eyebrow raised. "Are you, now?" he all but purred. _"That _remains to be seen, doesn't it?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet. "I believe that is my cue to go," he said quickly, reaching down to clasp Yazoo's shoulder briefly. "Don't stay up too late. I doubt that Mrs. Rhapsodos would approve."

"Oh, don't worry about Magdalene," Yazoo told him with a serene smile. "Kadaj has her firmly in hand."

He only shook his head and lifted a hand to the rest of the room. "I'll see you all in the morning. Sleep well," he added before sweeping out of the room.

He made his way to his room in east wing and closed the door gratefully behind him. As much as he enjoyed the company of his friends and family, it was always nice to have time to himself. Not that he would have much of _that _tonight, he reminded himself hastily. He had promised Genesis that he would go to his room, so he could not linger here for too long. The fact that Genesis might still be upset with him was immaterial. He had made a promise, and he would keep it, regardless of whether or not it was wise for him to do so.

Sephiroth shook his head at his foolishness, but in truth, he did not want to be without his kitten. He fully expected Genesis to come at him with claws unsheathed, and a part of him was looking forward to it, simply because it would be a sign that Genesis still cared for him.

While he had always hated fighting with the other man, he would prefer it to spending a sleepless night alone in his own bed. Perhaps, he would be able to come up an answer or two that would not require too much prevarication on his part. It was the very least he owed Genesis, and unfortunately, it was all he could give him.

At least, Genesis had shown no further signs of degradation, Sephiroth comforted himself. He was still as quick and nimble as always, as he had shown during their confrontation with Rosso The Crimson, and powerful enough to still use his magic spells at full strength. While the appearance of Genesis' Dark Energy spell _had _surprised him, Sephiroth had no way of knowing if it was a symptom of the degradation, or if Genesis had simply been cultivating the ability all along. It wouldn't have been the first time he had taught himself a new spell without telling anyone, and Sephiroth had only 'seen' him use it during his confrontation with Zack in Gaia's shrine almost nine years ago. He didn't know when Genesis had originally developed the skill, and he simply didn't have enough information to make a solid judgment on the matter.

And he could very well be fooling himself, Sephiroth thought with a sigh. He did not want to see signs of sickness in his lover, and so he might unconsciously try to blind himself to the truth. He could only hope that he was correct, and that Genesis' new ability, coupled with the bullet wounds that had not automatically healed themselves, were merely unusual coincidences.

Sephiroth conveniently ignored the fact that he didn't believe in coincidences, so desperate was he to believe that he had not failed Genesis. While he _knew _that he would have to contact Hollander soon, he was not looking forward to doing so. He did not like the reminder that his love's life could be in danger, especially from an enemy that he himself could not conquer.

Sephiroth shuddered violently and thrust the thought away. Genesis was safe and healthy and _whole, _and he would not allow himself to think otherwise unless presented with incontrovertible evidence to the contrary.

Keeping that thought firmly in the forefront of his mind, Sephiroth glanced at the open closet and was surprised to see his leather uniform hanging from a cleaner's hangar. He approached the closet and ran a hand over the supple leather with a wistful sigh. Unfortunately, he did not have an excuse to wear the familiar, comforting clothing tonight. Although, he _did _remember Genesis once mentioning something about his boots. . .

Sephiroth glanced down at the shiny black footwear and smiled slowly. Yes, Genesis was angry with him, but perhaps he wouldn't be _quite_ so unreasonable if Sephiroth indulged him in another of his fantasies. And, Sephiroth had to admit that he was curious as the effect it would have on his stunningly passionate lover.

He quickly removed his running shoes and slacks and pulled the midnight leather of his boots up his legs. He made sure that they were securely fastened before donning the slacks once more. If nothing else, he knew that Genesis would be surprised when he finally calmed down enough to decide that he wanted to initiate sexual contact. That alone made wearing the boots under these horrible civilian clothes worthwhile.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself and bent down to retrieve his army-issue duffel bag. He carefully folded the rest of his uniform and set it inside, grateful that he would soon be able to wear his normal clothing once more. Genesis was not the only one who preferred Sephiroth in leather.

He shouldered the bag, switched the lamp off, and slipped out of the room. He made his way quietly down the hall, taking special care as he passed the Rhapsodos' bedroom suite. While he did not know if Genesis' workaholic father had gone to bed yet, he knew that Genesis' mother turned in quite early. She was likely already asleep, and last thing he wanted was for her to awaken and catch _him _in the act of sneaking into her son's bedroom. He could well imagine the scene which would follow, and he wanted absolutely no part of it.

He could hear Kadaj's voice coming from the center of the house and smiled involuntarily as the boy chattered away. Martha, the Rhapsodos' cook, would murmur every so often, her voice laced with affection, and Sephiroth could only marvel at the boy's ability to charm the adults around him. He was very much like Genesis, using his arrogance as a shield with those he didn't like or know, even as he captivated them with the sheer force of his charismatic personality. He wondered if Genesis would ever allow himself to see their many similarities?

Sephiroth crept stealthily towards Genesis' bedroom, alert for any sounds of movement within. He could hear a faint rustle of what he perceived to be paper, and concluded that his lover was reading, more than likely from the edition of Loveless that he carried with him at all times. He wished for a moment that Genesis had stayed in the library long enough to listen to Reno stumble over that poem. He would have enjoyed sharing that moment with Yazoo and Loz even more than Sephiroth had.

There would be ample time for that in the future, Sephiroth assured himself as he grasped the doorknob and carefully turned it. He pushed the door open silently and slipped inside. He quickly closed it and turned towards the center of the room to find Genesis sitting up in bed, clad in nothing more than a silk robe, gazing at him with one fiery eyebrow arched just _so._

"It took you long enough," he said in lieu of greeting, his voice unexpectedly mild as he closed the large book—_not_ Loveless, surprisingly—and set his hands over the cover. "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me."

Sephiroth only shook his head, scattering his overlong hair, deceptively calm as he approached the bed. "You say that as though it were possible," he murmured as he sat down and stretched out beside the other man, dropping the duffel bag to the floor. "You should know better than that by now, Genesis."

"Hmph." Genesis slanted him a sidelong glance, his eyes traveling the length of Sephiroth's deceptively lean body, his hunger hidden by the fringe of his hair. "So, are you still mad at me?"

Sephiroth's lips parted in surprise at the unexpected question. "Why would you think I am angry with you?" he questioned with confusion.

Genesis shrugged his silk-clad shoulders casually. "I acted like an asshole back at the shrine," he answered in abnormally quiet voice. "And I wasn't much better in the library. I don't blame you for being pissed off."

Sephiroth only sighed and shook his head, reaching out to lay one hand over both of Genesis'. "I am not angry with you, Genesis. I am merely," _exhausted, tense, unsure of myself, _"tired."

Genesis echoed his sigh and clasped long-fingered hands in his own. "You're not alone in this, Seph. I'm right here." He tightened his hold to emphasize his words. "If you'd only let me in, I could help you deal with what's happening."

Sephiroth shifted closer, freeing one arm to slide it around the other man's shoulders, and laid his cheek on the fiery crown of Genesis' head. "I am not used to relying on others," he admitted at length. "It is. . .difficult for me to ask for help."

"Then, don't ask." Genesis turned and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his lover's thick fall of hair. "You don't even have to allude to it. You can casually mention what's bothering you, and I'll do my best to help you work through it. You can trust me, Seph. I won't ever betray you. You _have _to know that by now."

"I do," Sephiroth assured him gently, cupping the back of his slender neck as he held his kitten close. "You have been a great comfort to me, kitten. Never believe otherwise."

Genesis raised his head and gazed at him with soulful blue eyes. "Then please, Sephiroth, _let me in."_

Sephiroth combed his fingers through Genesis' fire-imbued tresses and nodded slowly. "What do you want to know?" he asked, unable to resist that heartfelt plea. "I will answer your questions as best I can."

Genesis considered all of the questions that he had once had for his stoic, closed-mouthed lover, and decided to start with what was bothering him the most. "Exactly what's going on with Vincent and Yazoo?" he asked at length. "Why is Vincent treating him so badly? Why did regaining his memories drive them apart?"

"I am not entirely sure what has passed between them," Sephiroth answered uncomfortably, wishing that Genesis had chosen a less personal subject to address first. "I only know that Yazoo loves Vincent very much. I believe that Vincent feels the same, but he has been hurt before, and he fears being hurt again."

"Your mother?" Genesis questioned softly.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered simply.

Genesis laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, knowing how hard it was for the other man to speak of such personal things when it _didn't _involve the two of them. "And his memories?"

"That is what I am unsure of," Sephiroth said, frowning slightly as he thought about it. Yes, he had observed the remnants and their failed Reunion, but he did _not _remember seeing Yazoo and Vincent in an intimate situation. "I do not know how they would have met, when Vincent had been imprisoned not long after Hojo killed him."

"I do." Sephiroth gazed down at him with surprise, and Genesis graciously explained, "Cloud said that he found Vincent in a coffin in Nibelheim, and that's where the boys were kept before Cloud escaped and lost track of them. They probably met there."

Sephiroth blinked once as he realized that Genesis' quick mind had obviously been contemplating this for quite some time. "I had not thought of that," he admitted freely, smiling at Genesis' proud expression. "Not only beautiful, but clever, as well."

"And _that's _another thing I want to talk to you about," the other man announced, ignoring the confusion that flickered through those gorgeous ice-green eyes. "I want to know exactly what it is that the boys are helping you hide, Sephiroth."

Wariness crept into those damnably beautiful eyes, and Genesis gripped Sephiroth's chin with a firm hand. "Kadaj wants to tell me," he told the other man warningly, "and if you don't answer my question here and now, I'll get my answer from him. Is that what you want?"

"No," Sephiroth whispered, closing his eyes in defeat. His kitten was _too _clever. "Genesis, there is so much that I do not understand about what is happening to us that I do not even know how to begin explaining it all to you."

"Start with Deep Ground," Genesis suggested, even as he rubbed his thumb over Sephiroth's chin in silent apology. But damn it all, he had to _know. _"Tell me why Kadaj was so reluctant to answer my questions about them, when he had no problems answering Zack's, of all people's?"

"Deep Ground was Hojo's personal pet project," Sephiroth answered with a frown. "Not even President Shinra was aware of their existence. Kadaj shouldn't have know about them—_I _shouldn't have known about them. He was simply being cautious."

"Hmmmm." Genesis gazed at him thoughtfully, an all too familiar glint appearing in his sky-blue eyes, before finally releasing him. "I could believe that, if he hadn't answered Zack's question about The Tsviets so damned easily. Keep trying, Sephiroth."

The frown deepened as Sephiroth watched his lover toss his head in a defiant gesture that echoed the warning in his words. Kadaj had been wary because of Genesis' ties to Deep Ground, of the cells he had once donated to them, and that had been used in the Tsviet's creation years earlier. How could he answer Genesis' question when the truth could only lead to his lover's destruction?

"Genesis, exactly what do you want me to say?" he asked with a touch of frustration, hating the lies that were even now eating away at what they had built together. "While the boys and I are capable of sharing our thoughts, I have yet to learn how to enter their minds. Kadaj's motives are his own, and he has not made me privy to them."

"Bullshit!" the other man snapped, and Sephiroth was very much afraid that they _would _spend the night fighting, as he had expected. "You're lying to me, Sephiroth, keeping secrets from me, and I want it to stop! Tell me the truth, godsdamnit, or you can sleep by your fucking self tonight!"

"I am not omniscient, Genesis. I do not have all of the answers." Sephiroth eyed him coldly, hurt and scared and angry all at once, as the consequences of keeping his kitten safely ensconced in the dark threatened to undo all of his hard work. "You expect me to have the answers you seek, and then threaten to punish me when I do not. Tell me what you want to hear, and I will say it, if for no other than to keep the peace between us."

"Fuck you!" Genesis flared, jumping to his feet so quickly that the book on his lap flew several feet before landing on the floor. He was outraged that Sephiroth would try to pander to him, and then have the nerve to admit it to his face. "Get the hell out of here, Sephiroth! If you can't be honest with me then _I don't want you here!"_

Sephiroth inhaled sharply, quickly schooling his features to blandness, as pain clawed at his heart. He swung his legs to the floor, grasped the handle of his bag, and swiftly rose to his feet. He didn't look at Genesis as he made his way to the door, knowing that his fierce kitten had too much pride to call him back, even if Genesis were to find himself regretting the outburst, which Sephiroth highly doubted. Genesis had worked himself into a self-righteous fury, and it could be weeks before he even deigned to speak to Sephiroth again. In light of their current situation, he found the thought both alarming and dismally depressing.

Sephiroth let himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and walked back to his own. He used none of the stealth that had marked his first trip here, because he knew that it no longer mattered. How could he care what anyone else might think of him when Genesis believed him to be a liar?

He was still stunned by Genesis' sudden, ferocious reaction to his attempts at honesty. While Genesis had always had a volatile temperament, Sephiroth had seen little of the near-manic mood swings that had always marked his lover's behavior. That the other man had turned on him so quickly, and with so little provocation, was an all too painful reminder of the way that things had once been between them.

Sephiroth had truly believed that it had been Genesis' dissatisfaction with his life that had caused him to be so unreasonable, and he had taken measures to permanently eliminate all sources of the other man's unhappiness. He had changed himself, giving Genesis more than even he had believed himself capable of, and Genesis had thrown it all back in his face in a fit of childish temper. What did that say about the love that Genesis claimed to feel for him?

For the first time, Sephiroth found himself wondering if he had been wrong all these years. He had always believed that Genesis loved him, in his own unique way, and had forgiven him all because of that belief. Was it possible that Genesis had never truly loved him at all, and that Sephiroth had loved him so much that he had willingly blinded himself to the truth?

_No,_ Sephiroth told himself sternly, he couldn't allow himself to think this way. He could not doubt Genesis now, when the other man had given up _everything _he held dear to be with him. Genesis _did _love him. The other man had destroyed The Planet in his grief over Sephiroth's death, damning the souls of those he cared for in the process. How much more proof did Sephiroth require?

But it _hurt, _a small voice cried in the back of his mind, and Sephiroth lips twisted bitterly in silent agreement. Genesis had been so happy today, laughing and smiling and light-hearted, only to turn on him, those beautiful lips Sephiroth had spent hours worshipping spouting obscenities as he pushed Sephiroth away. Had the time they had spent together since their reunion truly meant so little to him? Hadn't Genesis' words of love and devotion meant anything at all?

'_Foolish child, did you learn nothing from the past?'_

Sephiroth stumbled as the words ran lovingly through his vulnerable mind, realizing too late where all of his doubts were coming from. "No," he whispered harshly, panic filling him as he attempted to close his mind and failed, "leave me be!"

'_I will never leave you,' _came the eerie, confident response, _'_ _my son.'_

'_I am _not _your son,' _Sephiroth bit out, flinching as ghostly talons tore into the defenseless layers of his mind. _'My mother was _human.'

'_Never!' _Heaven's Dark Harbinger let out an angry squeal as she appeared before him, grotesquely mesmerizing in all her mutated glory, the mental image so strong that she could have been standing before him. Her single eye glowed with the force of her indomitable will as she drew back tentacled arms and lunged for him. _'You are _mine!'

'_Get the fuck away from him, you bitch!' _Kadaj's voice rang through his mind, his tone venomous as he mentally inserted himself between Sephiroth and the alien being that they called Mother. _'Father, go back to your room and wait for Yazoo. Loz and I will take of 'Mommy'.'_

Sephiroth gasped as he reached out and laid a hand on the wall to steady himself, a different kind of panic rushing through him. _'No, little one,' _he pleaded as his head spun, _'she is too strong for you. Withdraw and allow me to deal with her.'_

_'Hell, no!_' Loz's deep voice boomed through Sephiroth's mind, completely overriding any answer Kadaj might have had. _'Listen to tenshi and go wait for Yazoo. We've got this bitch covered.'_

Jenova screeched angrily at the ingratitude of her children, her emotions dark and intense and all consuming. Sephiroth didn't withdraw from the mental battlefield as much as he was thrust from it by the iron will of his youngest remnant. He found himself kneeling in the hall, his fists clenched at his temples, as Yazoo ran silently towards him. "Kadaj and Loz," he began, only to be shushed.

"They'll be fine," Yazoo rushed to assure him. He gripped Sephiroth's hand and pulled his arm over his shoulder, pulling the taller man to his feet. "Come, Sephiroth. We do not want anyone to witness this moment of weakness."

Sephiroth wondered dimly if 'anyone' meant Genesis, or Cloud Strife. "She is too strong for them," he said, appalled to hear his voice waver precariously as images of Kadaj and Loz lifting their weapons in challenge flashed through his mind. "They cannot defeat her."

Yazoo slipped an arm around his waist and carefully began to guide him through the darkened hallway. "They need not defeat her," he said in a murmur. "They need only occupy her until we have rendered your mind inaccessible to her."

"How will we do that?" Sephiroth asked, flinching as Jenova continued to sift through his damaged mind, even while battling her wayward sons. Kadaj might have been strong enough to severe the connection between them, but Sephiroth could not keep _her _out. "I cannot close my mind to her. She has found a way to circumvent my attempts to do so."

"I can teach you," Yazoo told him confidently, fully aware of his brothers as they attempted to flank the shape-shifting monster while her attention was divided between Sephiroth, and _them_. "I was able to teach Loz and Kadaj how to guard their minds while traversing the Lifestream, and I can show you how to, as well."

Sephiroth found himself clinging to his remnant, grateful for the boy's self-possession as he fought to reclaim his own. Yazoo felt his gratitude and squeezed his waist once in response. "All will be well, Father. We are here to care for you, now."

Sephiroth was surprised by the relief that swept over him upon hearing those calmly uttered words. He truly hadn't realized just how great a burden his self-appointed mission had become until this moment. He had felt utterly alone, unable to share his troubles with those he trusted the most, because they were the very ones he was striving so hard to save. He still felt very uncomfortable around Cloud, and he truly did not know Vincent, so confiding in them had been out of the question. And as for his remnants. . .

He slid a sidelong glance at Yazoo, who only met his gaze with serene green eyes, and he realized that his attempts to ensure their safety had partially hampered the bond between them. While young, the boys were powerful, and more well versed in matters of the mind than he. Had he made an attempt to reach out to them, to ask for the help that he'd so desperately needed, he might have found more than comfort. He might very well have found a way to forestall the disaster which now loomed over them.

"I am. . .scared," he whispered at last, and Yazoo made a soft humming sound as he opened the door to Sephiroth's bedroom. "I know you are, Father, but we're here to help you. We won't let you fall alone."

Sephiroth shuddered at the young man's words, not protesting as Yazoo led him to the bed and eased him onto it. Yazoo didn't turn on any lights, only moved to the window and pushed it open, allowing the cool Banora air in hopes of soothing Sephiroth. The boy turned back to the other man, not surprised to see that his progenitor was holding his head in pain. Jenova's attack had been very sudden, carefully chosen when her son was at his weakest, and Sephiroth had been unable to fight her. Luckily, Kadaj and Loz were having _no _such problems.

"We are here," he said as softly as he could, sitting beside the older man and pulling him to him. Yazoo leaned back against the headboard and held Sephiroth tightly, offering him silent comfort, bolstered by the support he felt coming from his brother's as they battled Mother. He ran a hand over Sephiroth's hair in a gesture he observed Genesis performing often, and made his first foray into his father's shattered mind.

'_Concentrate on me, Father. Follow the sound of my voice, and I will lead you to safety.'_

Sephiroth couldn't control the tremors that wracked the length of his body as he desperately followed his remnant's instructions and fled from Mother. He found himself in the standing the landscape of his mind, surrounded by the moments that had defined the man he had once been, and had created the penitent monster that he was now. Genesis featured prominently in each scene, his wing flaring darkly, his eyes glowing a beautiful, unearthly blue. Angeal was there as well, his wing as white as Sephiroth's own was black, the Buster Sword held loosely in his hand as he faced Sephiroth in a hallway of the Shinra building.

Even Zack was with him, Sephiroth noted with surprise, his easy smile lighting up his face as he told Sephiroth about the brave young infantryman who had saved his life in Modeoheim. Sephiroth remembered how he had once shied away from the boy's tale, hating to be reminded of Genesis and Angeal and the pain of their desertion, and felt a pang of sorrow. Zack had needed him and he had turned away, all but blinded by his own pain.

'_Sephiroth, you will lose your way if you do not come to me now.'_

Sephiroth whirled around to see Yazoo standing before him, looking pale and perfect against the backdrop of the Sleeping Forest. The slender, willowy remnant extended a hand, and Sephiroth stepped forward to take it. _'Is this where you feel safe?' _he asked, his deep voice hushed as he instinctively sought to preserve the tranquil silence of the Cetra's lands.

'_Yes,'_ Yazoo answered, gripping his hand as he cast a glance around them._ 'My best memories are here. The only time I have ever felt happiness was here, in our ancestors' realm.'_

Sephiroth knew then that his earlier suspicions had been correct. _'This is where you met Vincent,'_ he stated with certainty.

'_Not Vincent,'_ the young remnant said with a shake of his silver head, _'but my dark one. Vincent bears very little resemblance to him, I'm afraid.'_

Sephiroth squeezed his hand tightly, and was rewarded with a gentle smile. _'You must find a place of your own, Sephiroth. A place where no one can touch you, where your memories will protect you, even from _her.'

'_Genesis was always my haven,' _he murmured sorrowfully in response. _'There is no peace without him.'_

'_Then, find your most cherished memory of him, the one that made you feel safest, and lose yourself there. She will be unable to touch you, once you do.'_

Sephiroth sighed heavily as he shook his own head. _'Memories are not enough, Yazoo. There never were.'_

'_You'd be surprised, Father.' _Yazoo smiled and lifted his bare hands to Sephiroth's face, cupping it with infinite tenderness. _'Let's find you a new haven, mmmm?'_

Sephiroth found himself lost in the vortex of his memories, and he would have been frightened as the entirety of his life flashed and whorled around him, if not for Yazoo's peaceful presence. His remnant guided him through the baffling archives of his own mind, studying memories which made Sephiroth cringe with fear, as well as gasp in embarrassment_. _Yazoo only smiled as he moved on, searching for that one, perfect moment that save Sephiroth from Jenova—and himself.

There, Yazoo thought with excitement, _very _surprised to see which memory Sephiroth had chosen. They were in Bone Village, just outside of the Sleeping Forest, and that was Genesis was rushing towards them, Rapier flaming with magical power. Sephiroth turned towards him, manifesting Masamune and flying to meet Genesis, and their swords met in a flash of awe-inspiring power. Yazoo made sure to keep out of their way as he watched the two men spar, both smiling at one another as they cut and dodged and thrust their way across the ancient WEAPON's carcass.

So, this was his father's most treasured memory, Yazoo mused thoughtfully. Sparring with their—with _his_—kitten, meeting as equals for what appeared to be the first time. As Genesis drew his hand back and gathered enough spirit energy for a fire spell, Yazoo realized that he had never seen Sephiroth so happy. Sephiroth was like them, his existence one of steel and blood and adrenaline, no matter how much he might wish otherwise. He was a warrior born and bred, and he would never be anything else, nor would Genesis.

But that did not mean that he could not strive to be more, Yazoo told himself as he smiled and slowly began to withdraw. If Sephiroth wanted to live a life of peace, he should be able to do so. There were enough challenges in this world to keep a warrior of even Sephiroth's caliber quite busy, no matter what kind of life he chose for himself, and Yazoo realized it even if his father did not.

Yazoo came back to himself to find himself in Sephiroth's room, still holding his father to him, his arms aching with the physical effort he had unknowingly exerted to keep the older man safe. He sighed to himself and loosened his hold, but didn't release him. Sephiroth would need human contact when he came back to himself, and Yazoo was determined to provide it for him, since Genesis seemed unable to.

Yazoo had to admit that he was disappointed in Genesis. Genesis had been so gentle with _him _when he'd been ill, and yet he offered no comfort to the one who needed him most. Sephiroth had built his entire life around him, and Genesis did not seem to appreciate it, or to even be aware of it. Sephiroth's kitten was completely oblivious to the fact that his lover's sanity, and perhaps even his life, depended solely on him, and Yazoo knew then that Kadaj had been right.

Genesis needed to be told the truth.

Or, at least, a portion of it, Yazoo amended silently. Perhaps, they could find a way to explain Jenova's ability to manipulate Father's mind without revealing her alien origins. Genesis already knew that he and his brother's were partially Cetran, and it was certainly no mental leap to conclude that Sephiroth was, as well. In fact, Yazoo would be surprised if the notion hadn't already come to Genesis, who was quite intelligent, if somewhat stubborn.

Yazoo felt his brothers react to his thoughts, sensing Loz's silent worry, as well as Kadaj's approval, and knew then what they would do. They would tell Genesis their own version of the truth, and hope that his love for Sephiroth would be enough to prevent him from asking _too_ many questions.

"How is he?"

"He is. . .better." Yazoo smiled at his brothers as they entered the room, both looking pale and worn, but unharmed. "He was worried that she would be too much for you."

Kadaj snorted in dismissal as he carefully set Souba against the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. "She was so busy screwing with Sephiroth that she didn't have enough strength left to fight _us."_

Loz nodded in agreement as he eased his heavy frame onto the bed. "She was pretty easy, Yaz. She must have _really _been working Father over."

Yazoo's smile vanished at his words. "She was," he responded quietly, meeting the baby's gaze as he added, "She very nearly took him, Kadaj."

Kadaj looked at Sephiroth through a veil of silver hair, his cherubic features showing both concern and determination. "We have to stop her, Yazoo," he said, reaching out and laying one hand on Sephiroth's calf. "We can't spare Koneko's feelings any more. We have to tell him what's going on, so he can keep her from stealing Father from us."

"But not the whole truth, right?" Loz asked hopefully.

"No, we won't tell him everything," Kadaj answered with a slight shake of his head. "Just enough to convince him that Sephiroth really does need him. He seems to love him this time, so maybe, he'll listen to us."

"Of course, he'll listen, _tenshi," _Yazoo assured him calmly. "Genesis cares for him, and he will welcome the chance to have some of his questions answered."

Loz bit his lower lip as he glanced at the unconscious man in his brother's arms. "I hope so, Yaz," he said in low whisper. "I don't think I'd like seeing Father the way he was in Nibelheim, again."

Yazoo reached over Sephiroth until he could take Loz's hand in his own. "Nor would I, brother."

He watched with fond eyes as Kadaj crawled up the bed and curled up against their Father's chest. Sephiroth's arms closed around the baby, hugging Kadaj to him in an automatic gesture, and Yazoo shared a smile with Loz over their heads. His older brother quickly scooted in to curl protectively around Kadaj, guarding he and Sephiroth both, while Yazoo guarded Sephiroth's back. Anyone—or anything--that tried to harm Father would have to go through them to do it, and there was very little in this world that could.

Sephiroth would be safe.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter: Flashbacks in annoying italics, Chaos and Vincent, Genesis gets his answers, and Aerith makes her move. Oh, and so does Jenova:) Beta'd by the ever-so-wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods, as always. And—AGAIN—a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. It makes Genesis happy, which makes Sephiroth happy, which makes us _all_ happy(sigh). Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 45

'_**When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

Vincent sighed deeply as he stared up into the clear night sky, his blood red gaze trained on the hunter's moon which rose high overhead. Chaos had fallen blessedly silent after his less than complimentary comments about Sephiroth, much to Vincent's everlasting relief. He was still reeling from the consequences of the demon's earlier actions, trying to come to terms with the knowledge that Yazoo was now bound to him for the duration of their unnaturally long lives. It was _not_ the fate he would have chosen--for either of them.

He ignored the part of him that clamored for him to start that life _now,_ still convinced that no good would come a relationship between them. Yazoo was young, beautiful, and very much a sexual creature. He would not be content with someone like Vincent, who was quiet and reserved and rather prudish by nature. He deserved someone like Reno, who would show his appreciation in more obvious ways, and would never leave Yazoo questioning his importance to him.

Chaos' snort resounded through his mind. **'Our pretty one does not want the loud, pathetic Turk. He wants **_**us!'**_

'He deserves better,' Vincent told him firmly, staunch in his belief that Yazoo would not be happy with what they—with what _he—_had to offer. 'We would not be enough for him.'

'**But we are what he **_**wants,**_** host!'**

Vincent only shook his head negatively. 'He does not know what he wants, demon. Let it be. I will not change my mind.'

'**Yes, you will,' **came the ominous reply. **'Soon, you will not have a choice.'**

Vincent's heart sunk at the certainty of those menacing words. 'Chaos, what have you _done?'_

'**We are one once again,' **the king of demons replied smugly. **'Is that not what you wanted?'**

Scarlet eyes widened as comprehension seared him. 'You _merged _with me?' Vincent asked with amazement. _'Voluntarily?'_

He could feel Chaos' satisfaction as he replied, **'You no longer have to worry that I will harm our pretty one, host. Only you have the power to do so now, and I **_**know**_** that you will not purposely do so, again.'**

Vincent blinked, still stunned by the knowledge that Chaos had willingly forsaken his freedom to bring Vincent and Yazoo together. 'But. . ._why?'_

'**My place is with you, Vincent Valentine, and your place is with **_**him.**_** There is nowhere else I wish to be.'**

'But what of your destiny?' he questioned with alarm. 'Without you, Omega cannot be destroyed.'

'**Omega will not rise, host. You and Jenova's Child have assured that with your current actions, which is your son's **_**only**_** redeeming quality.'**

Had they truly changed future events to such an astonishing degree? Vincent asked himself with surprise. Had rescuing the remnants and joining forces with Sephiroth really had such positive, long-reaching results?

'**Isn't that what I just said?' **Chaos threw out impatiently. _**'Now**_**, will you consider going to the pretty one? I am eager to 'embrace' our true destiny.'**

Vincent drew in a sharp breath as temptation danced before him. He was no longer doomed to struggle with Chaos in an eternal battle that neither could win? he thought incredulously. **'What of the others?' **he demanded suddenly. **'How do I know that they will not harm Yazoo in your stead?'**

'**Yes, I can see why you worry,' **the demon said with unmistakable sarcasm, **'because Galian has already done **_**sooo**_** much damage on his own.'**

He flushed with embarrassment at the memory of the Galian Beast humbling himself before a wary Yazoo. 'It is not Galian who concerns me,' he returned gruffly. 'Hellmasker and Gigas—'

'**Are still subservient to me,' **Chaos assured him with a frustrated sigh of his own. **'They would not dare to harm the pretty one, even if they felt the urge to do so, which they do not. We are of one mind in this, host. What about **_**you?'**_

Vincent released the breath that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding. 'You will allow me to. . .approach this in my own way?' he asked cautiously.

'**So long as you do not spend **_**years**_** wooing him back to us,' **Chaos snapped sarcastically, **'you can set whatever pace you like.'**

He frowned at the sarcasm even as hope welled up within him. He would have to be cautious, especially in light of how he had already hurt Yazoo, but was there truly any reason to hold himself back? Chaos had essentially promised not to interfere, and Vincent knew that the demon was strong enough to keep the others in check, so Yazoo's physical safety would not be an issue.

No, Vincent thought with the beginnings of a smile, all that was left was for _him _to overcome his fears of being hurt again. And considering how hard he had been fighting his feelings for Yazoo, he knew that it would not take much to do so. Yes, he had loved Lucrecia, and she _had _hurt him, but Yazoo had never done so intentionally. Their short relationship had been passionate, but hampered by a lack of communication. They had misjudged one another, and they had each paid a horrible price for their ignorance.

But no longer, Vincent swore to himself resolutely. It would take time to undo the damage he had wrought with his selfish cruelty, but he believed that he could make it up to the beautiful young remnant, if Yazoo himself would allow it. After the way that Vincent had turned him away, he knew that he could not expect immediate acceptance. That would only come with time spent together, getting to know one another as they hadn't taken the time to before. Until that happened, nothing was certain.

'**Oh, quit whining, host!' **Chaos exclaimed unexpectedly. **'Our pretty one is not as weak as that woman was. **_**He **_**will not turn us away.'**

'I hope you are right, demon,' Vincent returned, his very real worry not enough to dim the smile that stretched across his face. 'We will find out soon enough, in any case.'

**'Yes, we will. Now, concentrate on other things, my host. We are under attack!'**

Vincent felt the stirring deep in the pit of his stomach, a wholly unpleasant awakening of something that was _not _human. "Jenova!" he gasped aloud, his concern not for himself—Jenova could not defeat Chaos—but for his son and Yazoo. If The Calamity had gone after Sephiroth, and his instincts were screaming that she _had, _then it stood to reason that she wouldn't stop there. She would think nothing of attacking her 'son's' remnants, and Yazoo was not the strongest of the three. He might not be able to fight her off, and Vincent was suddenly terrified that he would lose Yazoo before he had a chance mend the rift he had created between them.

As he whirled around, his scarlet cloak flaring in the cool Banora air, and leapt from the roof of the Rhapsodos house, he could only pray that he would not be too late.

* * *

Zack lounged lazily on the end of Cloud's bed, swinging the foot that hung over the side as he leaned back on his elbows. He grinned as he watched the other boy—the other _man_—swing the cool crystal sword that Vincent had found down in the 'Gaia's' shrine. The enormous blade made a high-pitched sound as it cut through the air, its considerable weight belied by the ease with which Cloud swung it, and Zack realized that he should have known from the very beginning that his spiky-haired friend was mako-enhanced. It was in the way that he moved, so quickly that his speed surpassed that own, and nearly rivaled _Sephiroth's._

He was also really good with materia, too good for a simple SOLDIER 2nd Class. He could cast any magic spell with a strength that was on par with Genesis' own abilities, another neon hint that should have been enough to tell Zack that his new best bud was _not _an inexperienced 3rd Class cadet. But, Cloud definitely didn't _look _like he was a twenty-five-year man. He was the same age as Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, for crying out loud!

Although, he really didn't _act _like it, Zack realized with a start. Cloud was quiet and serious, but he still acted like a teenager, which is what he had been when Hojo had gotten his greedy little hands on him. And to wander for what had sounded like years with no memory of himself hadn't helped him grow up any. Cloud was mature in some ways, but in his mind, Zack was willing to bet that he still saw himself as the kid he'd been before Hojo snatched him.

And that was all right with Zack. He liked that Cloud was willing to bicker with him and wrestle with him when he pounced. He'd hate it if Cloud ever changed, and as much as he hated the thought of what the other boy must have gone through in _Hojo's _care, he was damned glad that Cloud was here with him now.

Cloud sent him a small smile his way as he brought Crystal Sword down before him in an overhand strike, only to stop short of actually hitting the floor. He had a lot of memories of using this weapon, both good and bad, but he had no intention of accepting The Planet's 'gift' to him this time around. He had First Tsurugi, forged with his own two hands, proven in battle against Sephiroth himself. He didn't need another sword, especially not one meant to further tie him to a destiny that had been forced upon him so violently.

No, he thought as he held the shimmering blade up before him, he had other, better plans for _this._ "So, what do you think?" he asked, lowering the sword as he aimed another smile at Zack Fair.

"It's awesome, Spike," Zack answered with a wide grin. "Somebody up there definitely loves you."

Cloud only snorted as he came to stand before him. Gaia could keep her 'love'. His life belonged to Kadaj, now. "Well, you're kinda short a sword now," he said with another smile, "so I thought that maybe you could use it. What do you say?"

Zack's jaw dropped as he watched the diminutive blond set the tip of the humongous sword on the floor and gesture for him to take it. "You're giving it to _me?"_ he asked incredulously. "But Vincent said it's a boon from The Planet!"

"I don't need any boons, Zack," Cloud said in all seriousness. "I've got my friends and family. I don't need any more than that. But you _do _need a weapon, so. . .?"

Oh, this was _too_ freakin' awesome! Zack thought with excitement. Finally, he was going to have a real fucking sword! He couldn't wait to tell Angeal!

"I'll take it!" he declared, sitting up and bouncing on the mattress in his enthusiasm. He reached out for the sword, his gloved hand wrapping around the solid black hilt, and the sword flared with brilliant light. "What the—?"

Cloud was laughing as he felt The Planet accept Zack Fair as one of its protectors without protest. While Gaia was never kind to her champions, at least, he knew that Zack would survive whatever the future threw at him. That was more than enough for Cloud.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's loved," he commented in a dry voice.

"Oh, man!" Zack's clear blue eyes were huge as he lifted the sword with reverent hands. "I'm gonna be a hero!"

Cloud did his best to keep the sorrow out of his expression as he said, "Zack, you already are."

The other man only beamed at him, and Cloud nodded once. "We'll have to spar tomorrow, so you can get a feel for how it handles."

Zack back away from him, towards the center of the room, and gave Crystal Sword a few experimental swings. "Oh yeah, baby!" he exclaimed, obviously pleased, and Cloud shook his head to cover the sudden moisture in his eyes. "I am _so _going to kick your ass with this, Spike!"

Cloud laughed again he leaned back against the side of the mattress. "You and what army, Pup?"

"Oh, a challenge," Zack shot back, the grin never leaving his face. "You know what puppies do to chocobos, don't you?"

"Growl ferociously, then whine and run away?" Cloud guessed facetiously.

Zack burst out laughing as he suddenly dropped the sword and lunged towards Cloud in one blurred movement. Cloud found himself in yet another headlock, Zack's knuckles grinding into the top of his head in a noogie, and began to struggle in earnest. "Damn it, Zack. I was just kidding!"

"Aw, you know I'd never hurt my favorite little Chocobo, Cloud."

Cloud scowled at the familiar crooning tone, as well as the hated Chocobo comparison, and elbowed the other boy in the stomach. Zack only laughed again and shifted his hold, and Cloud crossed his arms as he realized that he wouldn't be getting away any time soon.

"You can stop, now," he said in a grumble. "I'm sure I don't have any hair left."

Zack only opened his hand and ruffled those soft golden spikes, his touch gentling just a bit. 'Nope, you still got plenty of hair to play with, Spike."

"Lucky me," Cloud said sourly. He waited as patiently as he could for Zack to get bored by his lack of resistance, secretly enjoying the patronizing treatment, because it was coming from someone he had thought forever lost to him. He'd let his head be noogied bald if it meant keeping Zack alive and well and with him, but that didn't mean that he had to _enjoy _it.

Sure enough, Zack lost interest in removing his hair and flopped down on the bed beside him. "It's no fun when you don't fight back," he pouted.

Cloud shot him an exasperated look as he threw himself down beside him. "That's the whole point, Zack."

The sulky expression didn't last long. With Zack, it never did. "So, what's the deal with you and Kadaj?" he asked suddenly. "He's not exactly what I expected, Spike."

Cloud only smiled in rueful acknowledgement. "Kadaj is. . .different," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, no shit," Zack said dryly. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but he really doesn't seem like your type."

"No offense taken," Cloud assured him. "When I first met him, I wasn't even sure that _I_ liked him, but," he sighed, his expression gentling, "he grows on you."

"Yeah, he kinda does," Zack agreed. He'd become fond of the bossy little brat himself. "Seph's gotten really attached him. Loz and Yazoo, too. It's weird, though. I never pictured Sephiroth as a parent. It just. . .didn't fit."

"Tell me about it." Cloud still couldn't believe how quickly the boys had bonded with Sephiroth, Kadaj even going so far as to try to protect The Nightmare from the planet he had once tried to destroy. "But, maybe it's what Sephiroth needed, you know?"

"Maybe." Zack, never one to remain still, shrugged and pushed himself into a sitting position. "So, why don't you get along with Yazoo? I mean, you're both obviously crazy about Kadaj, so I kinda thought the two of you would become best buds or something."

Cloud shrugged as he thought of the last confrontation with the two eldest remnants, and its devastating results. "We've never talked," he answered with a sigh. "I don't honestly know how Yazoo feels about. . .well, anything."

"Mmmm." Zack considered that for a moment. "He's a lot like Seph, isn't he? He's all quiet and controlled and people think he's cold because of it."

"Yeah," he answered slowly, "I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you should." Zack bent one leg and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on his upraised knee. "Seems to me that he's your boyfriend's favorite brother, and that it's going to be hard on Kadaj if you guys can't get along. You might want to try talking to the guy, if you're really going to live with Sephiroth once we get wherever the hell we're going."

Cloud only sighed at that. He and Sephiroth hadn't discussed exactly what their living arrangements would once they hit Wutai. They'd been too focused on finding a place to take the boys where they would be relatively safe from Shinra Inc.. But it was no stretch of the imagination to know that Kadaj would want to be near his 'father', and that meant that he probably end up living with Sephiroth if he wanted to keep his little tyrant happy.

And he _did _want make Kadaj happy.

_'Puppet.'_

Cloud's entire body stiffened at the ghostlike whisper that threaded its way through his mind. _Shit,_ he thought with horror, it was Jenova! He cast a quick, panicked glance at Zack, whose smile faltered as his mouth began to move, but Cloud never heard his words. He could only reach out and clutch his friend's arm to anchor himself as reality itself began to shift and warp before his very eyes.

_'Don't pretend you're scared,' _that voice, deep and velvety and wholly terrifying, was hushed as it echoed through his head, belonging not to Jenova, but to _**Sephiroth.**_ '_Why tremble with fear that's not even there? Face it, Cloud. All you are is an empty puppet.' _

_'No. . .'_

'My_ puppet.'_

Cloud bowed his back as agony raced through his body, the phantom pain just as strong as the Geostigma ever had been. He could feel Zack's hands as they grasped his shoulders and strove to hold him in place, but he couldn't respond as his every sense was overwhelmed by the sheer force of Sephiroth's—no, of _Jenova's—_will.

It couldn't be Sephiroth! he thought in denial. Sephiroth was stronger now, able to fight off Jenova's influence, bolstered by the support of his remnants, anchored by his love for Genesis. There was no reason for him to fall to her _now,_ when they were so close to changing everything for the better!

As Cloud struggled to close his fragile mind to powerful invasion, he realized just what Jenova was trying to do. She was trying to trick him into believing that Sephiroth had gone insane again in an attempt to make him distrust his one-time nemesis. She feared Cloud, simply because he was the only being on Gaia that could defeat her, and she was drying to drive a wedge between he and her son so that Sephiroth would be left alone and vulnerable. Jenova was fucking with his mind, and if she had reached out to _him _so easily, Gaia only knew what she was doing to Sephiroth and Kadaj right now.

That realization gave Cloud the power to fight, to shake off the illusion of physical pain by focusing his own stubborn will on defeating Jenova's. He might not have been the strongest of Sephiroth's clones, but he was the only one who had survived Meteorfall, and he had been strong enough to stop Jenova's second attempt at Reunion.

And, he was one of the few people in this world who could control Kadaj. The youngest remnant was nearly as powerful as Sephiroth; he only lacked The Nightmare's ironclad restraint, and Yazoo's cool self-possession wasn't enough to make up for that. Without Cloud at his side, Kadaj would be vulnerable to his 'mother's' manipulations, a fact Jenova knew all too well, and was probably hoping to use to her advantage.

"No!" Cloud whispered harshly, shaking off the hands that held him and rising unsteadily to his feet. "I'm coming, baby. Hold on. Don't let her take you."

"Spike?" Zack hovered at his side, one arm extended to steady him as his body swayed. "Whoa, your eyes look like Sephiroth's!"

Cloud flinched as he imagined his blue eyes a terrifying acid-green, and knew without asking that his pupils had elongated until they were mere slits. "Kadaj," he was all he said as he pulled away and rushed unsteadily out of the room.

"Hey!" the other man called out as he ran after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Genesis paced the length of his childhood bedroom, his crimson robe flaring dramatically around his legs, as he fought to maintain his anger at Sephiroth's high-handedness. "How dare he?" he muttered to himself, ignoring the telltale sting in his eyes as his gaze landed on the scrapbook he had planned on showing to his lover before everything had gone to hell. "Fucking hell!"

The old, battered binder blurred out of focus, and he blinked furiously to clear his vision. He was _not _going to cry over this, he told himself fiercely. He wasn't in the wrong here, damn it all! _Sephiroth _was.

Sephiroth was the one who was lying to _him_, feeding him half-truths and evasions until he wanted to scream from the unfairness of it all. He had given up his career for him, for fuck's sake, and _this_ was how Sephiroth repaid him?

How could he? Genesis cried silently. How could Sephiroth look him in the eye and lie after promising that he wouldn't? Hadn't Genesis loved him enough, supported him enough? What had Genesis done to make the other man believe that he couldn't be trusted?

An image of Sephiroth as he had last seen him flashed through his mind, his stunning features coldly angry, his pale emerald eyes flashing with suppressed pain, and Genesis winced at the memory of the way he had practically thrown the younger man out of his room. Sephiroth hadn't tried to protest, or to argue any further. He had simply hidden behind that sexy fall of silver hair and walked away. He had even closed the door quietly, instead of slamming it the way Genesis himself would have, when Genesis knew that he _had _to have been angry.

"Fuck," he mumbled as the first tendrils of guilt slithered through him. Okay, so maybe he _did _have a tendency to overreact in certain situations, but that was nothing new, for Gaia's sake! He had always had a quick temper, and as Sephiroth had told him repeatedly, he admired the 'fire' that made Genesis' personality so unique.

And yet, here he was, all alone, Genesis thought glumly. It was possible that he might have been just a _tad_ too hard on the other man. The Goddess knew, Sephiroth wasn't great when it came to interpersonal relations, and he _had _tried to answer Genesis' questions. He simply done it very, _very_ badly.

Genesis knew how much stress Sephiroth was under right now. He had left the only home he'd ever known when they had fled Shinra, and Sephiroth absolutely _abhorred _change. He had taken responsibility for the three boys Hojo had cloned from his cells, and he now found himself in the unenviable position of playing father to them, when he had never before been exposed to children. They were fugitives now, forced to hide from Shinra like common criminals to keep those children safe, and they had already been forced into two battles as a result.

The fact that Genesis had been wounded so badly in the first had shaken him. Genesis knew that for a fact. Sephiroth was like him in that aspect of his personality. He was frightened of losing the ones he loved, and he worried that would fail those he had sworn to protect. The younger man might be The Planet's strongest warrior, but even he had his limits, and Genesis may very well have pushed him past them tonight.

That thought wiped out any last vestige of anger he might have felt with his powerful lover. Genesis shook his head at his own stupidity as he bent over to retrieve the fallen book. He would be damned if he'd let something like _this_ come between them. He'd give Sephiroth a little more time to prepare himself to tell whatever truth he was so reluctant to share, but he'd make it clear that he wouldn't wait _too _much longer. And in the meantime. . .

Genesis smiled down at the binder in his hands, trying to imagine Sephiroth's reaction to what was inside. Sephiroth would be surprised, and almost certainly embarrassed, but he would understand what Genesis was offering him with this latest gift, and Genesis could only hope that it would be enough to soothe the other man's hurt feelings.

Of course, it would, he rushed to reassure himself. Sephiroth was crazy about him. He wouldn't let something like this ridiculous little quarrel come between them. Once Genesis apologized for being a grade-A prick, Sephiroth would smile and call him his kitten again, and everything would be all right. He would show his moonbeam his cherished scrapbook, and Sephiroth would finally understand how much he had always meant to him, and they would become even closer.

Genesis hugged the book to him as he strode determinedly towards the door. He had a hand on the knob when he felt it, the dark feeling of foreboding that crept over him, and threatened to rob him of his newfound confidence.

_Sephiroth stood proudly before him, his silver hair flowing over his shoulders in a cascade of moonspun silk, his bangs curving to frame his patrician features lovingly. His expression held an odd combination of rage and sorrow, which was reflected in the ice-green of his eyes as they flicked down to the sword which was intended to hold him at bay. Genesis followed the movement and was stunned to see a familiar crimson broadsword aimed at that lovely ivory throat._

_Those cat-like eyes rose back to his own, and Genesis nearly cried out at the pain which radiated from their pale green depths. Rapier dropped out of his line of vision, and then he was walking past Sephiroth, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He could hear himself quoting Loveless and arrogantly informing his lover that his fame should have been _his_ all along, and Sephiroth's weary response as he was told that he was welcome to it._

No, that wasn't right! Genesis thought painfully, completely unaware of his surroundings as he stumbled against the door and began to slid down its slick wooden surface. He had hidden his jealousy from Sephiroth because he'd known how much it would hurt the other man to have it revealed. He would never intentionally inflict that kind of pain on someone who loved him!

_He saw Sephiroth in his mind, tall and regal and gloriously beautiful as only he could be, at the top of a snow-covered mountain trail. Masamune glinted as it reflected the winter moonlight, even through the crimson stains that spread across its immense surface, as Sephiroth held it behind him in one gloved hand. It was blood that covered Masamune, and its master, in a horrifying scarlet glaze, the blood of the innocents who had once occupied the valley below._

_Oh, Goddess, what have I __**done?**_

_The thought echoed through his mind, but never made it past his lips, as Sephiroth threw his silver head back and laughed aloud. The dark beauty of that deep chuckle had been twisted, warped, as had Sephiroth himself, and he had only himself to blame. As he hovered in the cold winter air above his fallen lover, he felt something within himself wither and die. If his beautiful, powerful lover could fall so far, what hope did he have for himself?_

Genesis came back to awareness to find himself slumped against his bedroom door, shaking from head to foot as he clutched the scrapbook to him. What the _fuck _had just happened? he asked himself with a touch of fear. Nothing like _that _ever happened—to either he _or _Sephiroth—so it couldn't be a godsdamned memory.

But damned if it hadn't felt like one, Genesis thought with a shiver. He reached up with a shaky hand and used the doorknob to drag himself to his feet. He waited until body had stopped swaying to turn the knob and stagger out of the room. He had to find Sephiroth, and make sure that nothing had happened to him, as irrational as that might seem.

As an image of the other man, all but painted in blood, flashed through his mind, Genesis shuddered and hurried down the hall. He spied a duffel bag lying on the left side of the hallway and hurriedly knew beside it. He saw the Shinra logo on it and quickly grasped the handles, knowing that it had to belong to Sephiroth. What he didn't know was what the hell it was doing lying in the middle of the fucking hallway _without _its owner!

"Seph?" he called out, quietly at first, and then with increasing worry. "Seph, where are you? Damn it, Sephiroth, _answer me!"_

"He's in here." Vincent appeared in the doorway of Sephiroth's own bedroom, and Genesis scowled as he strode towards him. What the _fuck _was Sephiroth's father in Seph's bedroom? "Kadaj says he'll be all right, but something... odd has happened to him."

Genesis only shot him a dark look and brushed past him, only to stops short as he took in the scene before him. Zack was standing to his left, looking both scared and confused as he literally bounced in place. Cloud was sitting on the side of Sephiroth's bed, his arms wrapped around Kadaj, who was draped across Sephiroth's stomach as he hugged him back. Yazoo was curled around Sephiroth's back, one arm pillowing his head, the other stroking his hair as the boy gazed at Cloud and his brother with veiled silver-green eyes. Loz was watching _him _with a worried expression, and it was obvious from his position on the bed that he had been holding Kadaj and Sephiroth both.

Sephiroth himself was lying on his side, his angelic features drawn and haggard, his stunning green eyes mere slits as they shone from between long golden lashes. As Genesis swallowed hard and drew closer, he could see for himself that Sephiroth's catlike pupils had shrank until they were little more than a pencil-thin slash of ebony amidst that glowing green sea. He gingerly seated himself on the bed beside his lover, barely noticing as Loz shifted and drew his feet up to give him more room, all of his attention focused on the man he loved.

"Seph?" His hand trembled as he reached towards the other man, only to have his wrist shackled in an unbreakable hold. "Not if you're gonna hurt him again, Gen."

Genesis' gaze jerked to Loz's own, his blue eyes wide with surprise and hurt, and the boy surprised him even more with a hard stare. "I don't know why you guys were fighting, but you hurt him, and _she _almost took him because of it. So, no more touching until you're ready to be nice."

Loz tightened his grip just enough to make his point, and then released him to turn back to his father. He reached out and took one of Sephiroth's hands in his own, his slanted green eyes filling with moisture, which he quickly blinked away. Sephiroth's hand tightened visibly around his clone's, but there was no other response, and Genesis' worry increased tenfold as he pulled his own hand back towards himself.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, his voice shaking as those terrifyingly real _not memories _raced through his mind.

"_She _tried to steal him from us!" Kadaj pulled away from Cloud as he turned to face Genesis fully, and the loathing he saw reflected in those cherubic features shocked him. "Who tried to steal him?" he asked with alarm. _"Rosso _didn't do this, did she?!"

"Yeah, right, like a Color could do _this _to Sephiroth," Kadaj sneered with disgust.

Genesis set the scrapbook on the bed behind him and carefully inched closer to his insensate lover. "Who, then?" he whispered, his pale blue gaze never leaving Sephiroth's pale, beautiful, exhausted face.

"_**Her."**_

It was spat with such venom that Genesis flinched involuntarily. Kadaj sounded much the way he had when Genesis and Cloud had first found him, full of hatred and malice, and Genesis was suddenly grateful that that rage was no longer directed at _him._ "Who, Kadaj?" he questioned, struggling to make his voice as calm and soothing as he could. "I don't know of anyone powerful enough to do something like _this _to your father."

Kadaj hesitated as he looked around the room, trading meaningful glances with everyone but Genesis and Zack. Even Vincent, who stood near Yazoo at the head of the bed, was treated to one, and Genesis watched with concern as Sephiroth's father nodded once in response. Whatever was going on here, both Vincent and Cloud were a part of it, and Genesis was smart enough to realize the significance of _that._ He was about to have his questions answered, and he was suddenly dreading whatever revelations lay in store for him.

The boy turned back to him, looking both scared and defiant, as he said, "You know that we're part Cetra, right?"

Genesis only nodded encouragingly. Even if Kadaj hadn't been blunt in his declarations of his Cetra lineage, Genesis had figured it out for himself back at Fort Condor. When the boy didn't continue, Genesis said, "It's your Cetra blood that gives you the power to heal, as Aerith does."

Bow lips curved into an approving smile as even as Kadaj laid a protective hand on Sephiroth's hip. "Father's part Ancient, too."

"Yes, I had put that together myself," Genesis said, returning that smile briefly before sobering once again. "What does being part Cetra have to do with what's happened Seph?"

Kadaj flicked a glance at Cloud, who exhaled harshly as he realized exactly what the boys were going to do. He in turn looked to Vincent, and the older man's response was to cross his arms over his chest and bury his chin in the cowl of his cloak. "Zack should go find Aerith," he suggested in a low voice, his gaze rife with meaning as it met Cloud's own.

"Hey!" the young man in question protested, and Cloud quickly nodded his head in agreement. "He's right, Zack. Aerith's an Ancient. She'll be able to help us with this."

"But. . ." Zack's shoulders slumped for moment before he nodded his acceptance. "Okay, but you'll have tell me _all_ about it later!"

Cloud smiled a little at that. "I will."

The other man flashed a grin before dashing from the room, and Vincent let out a quiet breath of relief. He wanted this over and _done_ with. "Twenty-six years ago, the body of an Ancient was found in the Northern Cave," he began without preamble. His voice was low and partially muffled, but Genesis had no trouble understanding him. "Gast Faremis was the lead scientist on the expedition. He named the Ancient Jenova."

Genesis frowned as the name resonated with something forgotten in his mind. "Jenova," he murmured thoughtfully, and was appalled as it finally came to him. "Sephiroth once told me that his mother's name was Jenova, and that she had died giving birth to him."

Vincent only nodded, his rather lovely features taking on a pained cast. "Another example of Hojo's twisted sense of humor," he muttered with a touch of anger.

It was a good thing that bastard was already dead, or Genesis would have killed him for that little stunt! "Hojo used the Ancient's DNA to enhance Sephiroth, didn't he?" he asked, his rich voice taut with suppressed anger.

"Yes," Yazoo surprised them all by answering for him, "but he did it _before _Sephiroth was born."

Vincent slanted a glance down at the middle remnant, whose green eyes were trained on Genesis' confused face, and felt a rush of surprised gratitude. He did not like speaking of the events which had led to his death, and Yazoo had evidently sensed that, and had responding accordingly. "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

Those icy emerald eyes flickered and rose to meet his own briefly before skittering away, and Vincent felt the loss like a physical blow. "I don't know why Lucrecia volunteered her unborn child for the procedure," he said at last, "but she allowed Hojo to inject them both with Jenova cells."

"Didn't you try to stop her?" Genesis asked, appalled. "She was carrying _your _child, Vincent."

Vincent only shook his dark head as he lowered his arms and turned towards the window. "She never told me," he said in a too-quiet voice. "She let me believe that the child was Hojo's, and I didn't feel that I had the right to interfere. I was only a Turk, assigned to protect her while she studied the Ancient. I was her bodyguard, and she made it clear that that was _all _that I was to her."

Yazoo heard the echoes of remembered pain in that deep, rich voice and couldn't stop himself from reaching out. He shifted until he was sitting up and took Vincent's gauntleted hand in his own. He waited for other man to pull away, to reject the comfort that Yazoo was _compelled_ to offer, and was astonished when that golden claw curved carefully around his fingers.

"I couldn't have stopped her," Vincent whispered at length. "For reasons I will never understand, she was determined to go through with the experiment. She never wavered in her resolve, not even when the pregnancy began to affect her health."

Vincent half-turned, his gaze settling on his only child with obvious sorrow. "Sephiroth's mother didn't die in childbirth, but she might as well have. They took her child away from her before she even had a chance to hold him, and she never recovered from that."

Genesis shuddered with sympathy as he reached out and touched the only part of Sephiroth that he could reach. He smoothed a hand over the lean curve of his lover's calf, blinking as he felt something more than smooth skin beneath the soft fabric of his pants. He glanced down at Sephiroth's feet and was astonished to see the shining black leather of his uniform boots.

_"I liked the way you looked in your boots and nothing else," _he heard himself say. _"'You'll have to wear them for me some other time."_

_"I'll wear whatever you wish, so long as you allow me to touch you as I am now."_

Oh, Seph, he thought as he caressed the butter-soft leather, did you really wear them just for _me?_

"Gen?" He looked up to find Kadaj watching him with concern in his pale green eyes. "You're not _crying, _are you?"

Genesis felt the moisture clinging to his lashes and hurriedly raised a hand to dash it away. "Of course not," he snapped irritably. "Now, tell me what Cetra DNA has to do with Sephiroth ending up comatose."

The boy grunted, much as Sephiroth would have done, and Genesis felt a sudden urge to smile, one which he hastily suppressed. "He's not comatose," Kadaj snapped right back. "He's just. . .hiding right now."

"Fine," Genesis said on a long-suffering sigh, "tell me what he's _hiding _from then."

"He's hiding from Jenova," the boy answered in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Genesis frowned at that. "Why would Sephiroth need to hide from a dead Ancient?"

Loz sat up to field this one. "Uh, she's not exactly dead, Gen."

The older man shot him an incredulous look, and Yazoo hastened to explain. "For some reason unknown to the scientists that unearthed her, Jenova started showing signs of life shortly after being excavated. They theorized that the extreme temperatures inside of the Northern Crater had somehow. . .preserved the Ancient."

Yazoo didn't add that they'd later discovered that Jenova was in truth a Cetra infected with an extraterrestrial virus. That was information that Genesis simply did not need to know at this point in time. "Jenova is telepathic," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Genesis thought of the odd, nonsensical images that had filled his mind only a short time ago, and everything clicked into place. "This not-so-dead Ancient went after Seph, and that's why he's," he gestured towards his insentient lover, "like _this?"_

"Yes!" Kadaj all but hissed, his excitement palpable as Koneko _finally _got it. "She's a mean, crazy bitch, and she thinks we're her 'sons'."

The young clone snorted at his own words, as if to convey his opinion of that, and Yazoo and Loz both nodded solemnly in confirmation. "She considers Sephiroth to be her strongest child, and she's trying to draw him to her," Yazoo said in a calm voice which belied his own concern. "She is very violent, Genesis. We cannot allow her to take him. He would not survive the experience unscathed."

Genesis raised a hand to his suddenly aching head. It was so much to take in, and it was such an unbelievable story. And yet, as he saw the bright, hopeful, _expectant _look on Kadaj's deceptively angelic features, he knew that it had to be the truth. Sephiroth was being stalked not only by a psychotic SOLDIER, but by a not-dead telepathic Cetra with delusions of motherhood.

_Fucking hell._

"Alright," he said at length, his concern for Sephiroth overriding all other thoughts, "tell me what I can do to help you keep this from happening, again?"

Kadaj responded instantly. "He needs to be strong if he's going to fight her," he explained urgently, leaning towards Genesis in his eagerness to make him understand. "That means that you can't pick fights with him anymore, because it weakens him when he's unhappy. That's how she gets to him."

Shit, so this was _his _fault, Genesis thought with guilt. "No more fights," he promised, his dropping his hand and clutching his lover's leg tightly. "How long is he going to be like this?"

Kadaj only shrugged and looked to Yazoo. "Yaz?"

"He'll come back to himself once he feels safe," Yazoo answered rather vaguely. "We simply have to stay with him until that happens."

Genesis ran his free hand through his hair and realized that he was still wearing his bathrobe and fought a long-forgotten urge to blush. Yazoo smiled with knowing affection and as he finally released Vincent's hand. "Go on," he told Genesis in a soft voice. "We'll stay with him while you make yourself more. . .presentable."

"Yeah, go put some fucking clothes on already!" Kadaj ordered imperiously. "You shouldn't be running around half-naked, anyway."

Loz chuckled at Genesis' outraged expression. "Sorry, Gen," he said apologetically, "but the robe really doesn't hide much."

"Well, excuse me!" Genesis huffed, tossing his head as he rose to his feet. "I'm coming _right _back. Don't you three even _think _about going anywhere until I do!"

Kadaj only grinned as Sephiroth's kitten practically flounced out of the room in a fondly remembered fashion. "He's still a drama-queen," he commented drolly.

"Very much so," Yazoo said with a light sigh. "I always adored that about him."

"Yeah," Loz agreed with a smile, "Gen was always good for a laugh."

Cloud choked back a laugh at the strange conversation. "Well, at least, he accepted what you told him without freaking out," he said with relief. "Sephiroth was sure he'd be destroyed by it."

"We didn't tell him everything," Yazoo pointed out, his voice cooling considerably as he turned to face his brother's lover. "If we had done so, his reaction would have been quite different, I assure you."

"Yaz!" Kadaj frowned at him as he climbed over Sephiroth and onto Cloud's lap. "Be nice to Nii-san, damn it!"

"Yes, _tenshi," _Yazoo said dutifully, even as he turned away to stroke Sephiroth's hair once more. "My apologies, Nii-san. I meant no offense."

"None taken," Cloud returned with a sigh. He thought of Zack's earlier words and knew that he had to make an effort to reach out to Yazoo. He had every intention of spending his life with Kadaj, and that meant spending it with his brothers too. "Look, I know we don't really know each other, but. . .we _are_ family, in a weird sort of way, and I'd like for us to at least try to get along."

It took Yazoo a moment to realize that Cloud was speaking to him, and he was surprised that the other man would bother to do so. "I am well aware that you do not approve of me," he said quietly in return. "I do not blame you for your feelings, nor do I expect you to accept me simply because Kadaj expects it of you."

"Yazoo!"

He ignored the baby's warning hiss as he continued to soothe Sephiroth, the action more for his comfort than Sephiroth's own, considering his progenitor's current condition. "You have every reason to distrust—even dislike—me. I am simply grateful that you no longer feel that way about my brother."

"I never wanted to hurt any of you," Cloud told him honestly.

Heavy-lidded green eyes slid to his own. "You killed Kadaj," Yazoo said simply, and Cloud flinched violently in response.

Kadaj slipped off of Cloud's lap and rose up onto his knees, his hands clenching into his fists at his sides. "Yazoo, that is _enough," _he said, using his considerable will to force his normally docile brother into silence. "It's in the past. Nii-san would never hurt me, now."

Yazoo only shook his head, determined to say his peace. "If you believed that, you wouldn't have hidden the fact that Mother was speaking to you again."

Loz looked alarmed as his wide-eyed gaze shot back and forth between his younger brothers. "Yazoo, don't push him!"

"Why not?" Yazoo questioned flatly. "I only speak the truth."

The baby flushed angrily, his body tensing, and Yazoo braced himself for the assault which would follow his disobedience. Vincent stirred at his side, one hand pushing his cloak away from the gun at his hip in an unmistakable threat, and Cloud hastily pulled Kadaj back against him. "Now isn't the time for us to be fighting with each other," he said quickly. "Yazoo, no matter what happens, I will never hurt your brother again. I promised to protect him, and I will. You and your brothers are my family now, too."

Yazoo gazed at him with silent, disbelieving eyes before looking up at Vincent. "Why would _you_ try to protect me?" he asked with quiet confusion, and Vincent could only gaze at him sadly as Genesis rushed back into the room, and the moment was lost.

"Is everything all right?" he asked breathlessly, and Yazoo tore his gaze from Vincent's as he said, "Everything is fine, Genesis. Sephiroth is still. . .resting."

The fiery First was still fussing with the collar of his blue t-shirt as he resumed his place on the bed. "I'll stay with him, now," he announced. "You guys can go, if you want to."

"You'll take care of him?" Kadaj asked sharply.

Genesis nodded, his expression set in unusually solemn lines. "I won't let anyone hurt him, Kadaj."

The boy studied him for a moment longer before grunting his approval. "We'll leave, then." He climbed off of the bed and grasped Cloud's hand, tugging him to his feet. He rounded the bed and grabbed Souba from its place against the nightstand. "Come on, Nii-san, I filched some apples from the kitchen for us."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be dragged from the room, and Genesis couldn't suppress a snicker. "Thank the Gods that Cloud is a patient man," he said to no one in particular.

Loz eyed him warily before finally cracking a reluctant smile. 'Daj is special, all right."

Genesis sighed as he observed the boy's reluctance. "It's okay, Loz. You can go." His gaze slid to Sephiroth's slack features. "I won't hurt him again."

"You'd better not," Loz warned as he finally rose to his feet. "Father doesn't need that right now."

"No, he doesn't," Genesis agreed, scooting up the bed until he was sitting in Loz's spot. He cast a quick glance at Yazoo and asked, "What about you? Do want to—"

"No." Yazoo lifted Sephiroth in his arms and passed him to Genesis. "I'd like to stay a little longer, if it's all the same to you."

"Of course," Genesis said, smiling over Sephiroth's head as he pulled his lover to him. "I'm sure your father will appreciate all the help you've given him when he wakes up."

Yazoo smiled briefly as he reached out and trailed his surprisingly bare hand through Sephiroth's hair. He remained silent as the others slowly trickled out of the room, his gaze lingering on Vincent, who was the last to go. Vincent paused on the threshold, throwing what Yazoo was sure was an unintentionally provocative glance over his shoulder, before finally leaving.

Yazoo shivered in response and shifted just a little closer to his father. "He'll be disoriented when he awakens," he murmured almost absently, "and he'll likely have an atrocious headache. Don't question him right away. Give him time to come back to himself fully before you do."

Genesis looked down at his insensate lover and hugged him protectively. "No more questions," he said, pressing his lips to the top of Sephiroth's head. "If I'd had any inkling of what kind of pressure he was under, I never would have started this in the first place."

That drew a faint smile from the solemn young man beside him. "He didn't want you to see him as a monster, Genesis. That's why he was reluctant to answer your questions."

"Oh, Gods, don't say _that," _Genesis groaned miserably, burying his face in the other man's hair. "You're not a monster, Seph. Do you hear me?"

Only silence met his words, and he had to blink back an onslaught of fresh tears. "I've never understood how he could believe something like about himself," Genesis whispered thickly. "How could he not see how fucking special he is?"

"Ssshh." Yazoo put his arms around both men and held them tightly. "All will be well, kitten, so long as he has _you."_

Genesis only shuddered and clutched Sephiroth tighter. It was unnerving to hear a voice so similar to his own call him 'kitten', and yet, it was comforting in a strange way. It meant that at least one of the boys had good memories of him, and that he hadn't _always _treated Sephiroth badly.

"I never meant to hurt him," Genesis said in a voice that trembled. "I never dreamed that I could. He was always so far _above _me, so much better than me at everything. He was a hero, and I was. . .just _me."_

"You were always more to him," Yazoo told him somberly. "You should never doubt how much you mean to him. You are _everything, _Genesis."

Genesis' breath caught on a sob, and he hastily choked it back. He felt Yazoo press a kiss to his head in the same way that Sephiroth always had, and the tears broke free. The bed dipped suddenly, and he watched through blurry eyes as the slender young man slipped silently out of the room.

"Seph, I'm so sorry," he whispered, rocking the other man as he strove to comfort them both. "Please, come back to me. Don't leave me alone, alright?"

More silence, broken only by the chorus of crickets through the open window, and his own harsh breathing, and Genesis shivered as he scooted down on the bed and held Sephiroth tighter. All he wanted was to feel those strong arms close around him, to hear that too-deep voice tell him that everything was going to be all right, and he hated that he couldn't _have _it.

Goddess, but he was selfish son of a bitch, he thought with self-recrimination. Sephiroth was fucking _comatose,_ and here he was, bitching because the other man couldn't respond to him. How fucking low was _that?_

"I'll do better, Seph," he promised the unconscious man hoarsely. "I'll be strong, and for once, I'll take care of _you."_

Genesis sniffed as rubbed his damp cheek against Sephiroth's own. Gilded strands of silken hair clung to the wetness of his tears, and Genesis smiled tremulously as he reached up to pull them away. "I'm always playing with your hair, aren't I? I don't know how you can stand it, but I'm glad that you do, moonbeam."

He gently stroked the other man's cheek with his thumb, sighing a little at the pale softness of his skin. "It'll be over soon, Seph. We'll be in Wutai with our boys, and we'll be a family, just like we planned."

He pressed his lips to that supple cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you, Sephiroth," he said in an achingly tender voice. "I'll be right here, waiting for you, when you come back, okay?"

He sighed again and eased back, laying Sephiroth on his back as he reached for the buttons of his shirt. "I'm just going to get you out of these clothes, so you'll be more comfortable. I know how much you hate sleeping them."

Genesis kept up a steady stream on conversation as he maneuvered the other man out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama bottoms. It wasn't much, but it was really all he could do for him right now, and it made Genesis feel better to have something constructive to do. Patience had _never _been his strong suit.

He tossed Sephiroth's clothes into the hamper, knowing that the maid would see to them in the morning, and set Sephiroth's boots next to the bed, and then crawled back into bed beside him. As he pulled the coverlet up over them, he snuggled up to Sephiroth, and was rewarded as strong arms banded around him. Relief made him light-headed as he raised his head, only to find that Sephiroth was still asleep. The other man had embraced him automatically, the same way he had grasped Loz's hand earlier, and something inside of Genesis eased. Sephiroth wasn't completely gone from him, as he had secretly feared. He was just. . .temporarily unavailable, and _that_ was something that Genesis could deal with.

"Goodnight, moonbeam," he whispered, brushing his lips over the other man's. "Sleep well."

Genesis drew back just enough to lay his head on Sephiroth's chest, and was comforted by the familiar sound of his lover's heartbeat. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, knowing that when he awoke, Sephiroth's beautiful green eyes would be the first thing he'd see, and that something that would _always_ be worth waiting for.

* * *

Angeal stood stiffly in the Rhapsodos garden, singularly uncomfortable as he watched Aerith talk to the Rain Daisies as she knelt before them. He still didn't know why he had allowed the girl to talk him into coming out here, but he knew a bad idea when he had one. Aerith Gainsborough was a lovely young woman with unusual abilities gifted to her by her Cetra blood, but she was also a girl who had no business sniffing around a man _his _age.

Zack, of course, didn't mind the attention, but he was young himself. He didn't understand what the consequences of flirting with a teenage girl could be. Aerith was young enough that she probably still believed in knights in shining armor and fairy tale romances.

Aerith chose that moment to look over her shoulder and smile, almost as though reading his thoughts, and Angeal could only shake his head. While he knew that _that _wasn't possible, the girl had proven to be extraordinarily intuitive. Even his mother had remarked upon it, and Gillian Hewley was not a pushover by any means. She had taken a liking to Aerith upon first meeting her, especially when the girl had shown an interest in the _Nelumbo nucifera_ that grew in a specially made pond in his mother's backyard. While his parents had never been wealthy, Angeal's father had done his best to provide for his family, and that included learning how to build a pond with his bare hands to please his beloved wife.

Aerith, of course, had been delighted to find the lotus, which she had only seen in books, in a town as small as Banora. She had begun to talk to the plant, much as she was doing now, even as she explained to his mother that she herself had grown flowers in the abandoned church in Sector 5. That had led to a discussion which had only ended when they had heard the sounds of battle in the center of town.

He hadn't liked that the girl had followed him, but he had to admit that she was good with that staff of hers. It wasn't a weapon that Angeal himself would have chosen, but it suited her and her inherent magical abilities much better than a sword would have. She was also far too reckless for his tastes; sneaking up behind an enhanced opponent in the midst of battle and bashing the woman over the head hadn't been the brightest thing to do. Angeal had found himself stepping between Aerith and Rosso The Crimson, certain that the Tsviet was about to kill the girl for what she had done. He could only be grateful that Genesis had distracted Rosso long enough for him to get Aerith out of the way. Having her death on his conscience was something that he did _not _want.

Aerith gave the white blossom she'd been talking to a final pat before rising to her feet. The voices of her Cetra ancestors had assured her that Angeal Hewley was not part of Jenova's machinations, and that he would be acceptable to them as a consort. While it thrilled her to know that, Aerith wasn't going to let them dictate how she lived her life. She had her heart set on _two _men, and by The Planet, she was going to get them!

She smiled mischievously as turned to face Angeal, the more stubborn of the two she had chosen. "The flowers are very beautiful here in Banora," she said conversationally. "They must be well tended to be so happy. Genesis' mother is obviously a good gardener."

Angeal blinked, his deep sapphire eyes showing bemusement, as he shook his head a second time. "I doubt that Mrs. Rhapsodos has ever done more than entertain in this garden," he said, not unkindly. "She's really not the gardening type."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," she returned, taking a step closer. "The daisies told me that she spends a lot of time with them, and that she's pretty gentle too."

"Ah." Two brown-black brows shot up as Angeal cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "We should probably go inside, now. The others will wonder what's happened to us."

Aerith only shook her own head and approached him with light, bouncy steps. "I doubt Sephiroth and Genesis have even noticed our absence," she said with a giggle. "They don't seem to see much besides each other. It's romantic, really. Don't you agree?"

_Oh, no._

Angeal took a hasty step back, only to find himself trapped between a _Calathea roseo-picta, _and Aerith Gainsborough. "Aerith, this isn't a good idea—"

Warm lips pressed against his, cutting him off in mid-protest, and Angeal's brain simply shut down. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and hauled her to him, instinct guiding him as he opened his mouth over hers. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, and Angeal was nearly undone by her passionate, uninhibited response.

He shuddered and hurriedly reached up behind him, grasping her wrists and forcing her away from him, even as his body screamed in protest. "We can't," he gasped desperately. "You're too young, and Zack—"

"Wants this as much as we do." Aerith gazed up at him with dark green eyes, stunned by intensity of what she had felt in this man's kiss. She had loved Zack with all of your young heart, but he had never made her feel like _this._ "This isn't a betrayal of him, Angeal. I would _never _do anything to hurt Zack. I love him just as much as you do."

Angeal frowned darkly as he released her wrists. "You hardly know him," he told her gruffly, "or me, for that matter. You couldn't possibly love either us, and I think—"

"Hey, there you are!" Zack's voice shattered the moment as he rounded the corner. "Something's happened to Sephiroth, and Cloud sent me to find. . ."

His voice trailed off at the guilty look on his lover's features. "Uh, Angeal?" he said, hoping that he was right about what that look meant. "You okay?"

Angeal sighed heavily. "Zack, I—"

A strangled sound escaped Aerith as she felt her mind being violated for the very first time. She barely felt Angeal as he reached out to steady her, her mind occupied by the past rose up to tauntingly before her, accompanied by an eerie feminine laugh that she had never heard before, but was very much afraid that she knew.

"Jenova!" she gasped, just before the world around her was snatched away by cruel alien hands.

_Zack smiled brightly as he struggled to build a flower cart out of nothing more than scrap metal, and her foolish insistence that he build her a better, prettier one. _

_A world painted in shades of Pain as Sephiroth was beaten by Hojo's SOLDIERs, her senses filled with _him_ as he bought her freedom at the price of his own well-being._

_Cloud, sitting across from her on the gondola, his arms folded over his chest, as she asked him to let her see him as he really was._

_Genesis' grief as The Planet celebrated the death of his lover, and the subsequent rage which made Gaia's destruction inevitable_

_Feeling Zack's life-force dwindling away, and being unaware that it was _him _as he returned to The Planet. _

_The remnants as they fought for the mother they had never had, a father that they hardly knew, only to sacrifice themselves on the pyres of another's ambition._

_Vincent's despair as he mourned Yazoo among the obscenely pristine beauty of the Forgotten Capital._

_The pain of Masamune as it pierced her back, the crystalline tears in Cloud's blue, blue eyes, as her world slowly faded to black._

She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt a pleasantly familiar touch on her face. She opened her eyes to find six pairs of terrified eyes on her, and she smiled—albeit shakily—to show that she was all right. The arms which held her were infinitely gentle as they lifted her into a sitting position, and she knew without looking that it was Angeal who held her so tenderly.

"What happened?" Loz asked as he grasped her hand in his. "Was it. . . _Mother?"_

"I. . .think so." Aerith winced at the hoarse croak that was her voice and daintily cleared her throat. "Sephiroth?"

"He's safe, for now." Vincent squatted down beside her, ignoring Angeal and Zack completely as he focused on the young Cetra who was so important. "Yazoo showed him how to hide from Jenova. Genesis is with him now."

"Good." She closed her eyes as her head pounded painfully. "Kadaj, are you--"

"She didn't hurt us," the young remnant rushed to reassure her. "We only kept her busy long enough to let Yazoo help Father, and then we got the fuck out of there."

"You. . .fought her?" Aerith winced as she opened her eyes, trying very hard not to smile at the youngest remnant's proud expression. "Of course, you did," she murmured affectionately. "Always the warrior, aren't you?"

"You're damned straight." Kadaj's gaze turned inward for a moment, and then he smiled again. "Yaz is on his way. He's going to make sure she didn't hurt you too badly."

"I'm fine, little brother," she told him with a shaky laugh. "She's not strong enough to do any permanent damage."

"You didn't see what she did to Sephiroth," Cloud said as he stood just outside of the terrace doors. "Let Yazoo look you over, just to be sure, alright?"

"But—"

"Listen to Spike," Zack told her as he helped Angeal position her comfortably. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but Sephiroth's in _really _bad shape right now. Let Yazoo do whatever it is that he's going to do."

"Zack, really," she protested with exasperation. "I'm _fine."_

He only leveled a knowing look at her and said, "Don't make me sic Angeal on you, honey."

Aerith gazed at him for a long moment before bringing a hand up to smother a laugh. "Zack, that was so _mean."_ She tilted her head back to look up at Angeal, who was frowning at them both, and said, "You know that he didn't mean it the way it sounded, Angeal."

Angeal's gaze shot back and forth between them before he sighed soundlessly. "You're just as bad as he is, you know," he murmured, his voice softening tellingly.

She only smiled up at him, the serene smile that spoke of utterly mysterious things, and Angeal's lips twitched as he fought the urge to return it. He was saved from further embarrassment as Yazoo glided gracefully through the open doorway. The middle boy knelt before them, his own smile both tranquil and somehow reassuring, as he removed his gloves and reached for Aerith's face.

Angeal frowned at what he believed was unnecessary physical contact, and Yazoo's smile took on shrewd cast. "I will be brief, my friend," he assured the older man before meeting Aerith's gaze once more. "You are a very lucky woman, sister."

Aerith's smile widened as reached out, grasped those pale, elegant hands in her own, and raised them to her face. "Let's get this over with, brother," she told him dryly. "You're really beginning to cramp my style."

Yazoo uttered a soft laugh as he cupped her face and made a _very _tentative foray in to his sister's mind. Unlike Sephiroth, Aerith's mind was a calm, cheerful place. She'd had her dark moments, as was apparent as he carefully skirted around the scene of her death. While he could feel the echo of Mother's power around certain, painful memories, he could find no trace of Jenova's actual spiritual presence.

What he _did _find, however, was a beautifully passionate kiss between his adopted sister and honorable Angeal. "Oh, my," he murmured as he hastily forced himself to withdraw, "that was certainly unexpected, but pleasant, I would imagine."

"Very." Aerith grinned at him as he opened his eyes. "_None_ of you were ever curious?"

Yazoo only shook his head negatively. "There was only ever one for us," he answered ruefully, "even if the 'one' has changed for each of us in this incarnation. As for sex with. . .well, the notion would never have occurred to us, to be quite honest."

"Sex with who?" Kadaj asked curiously. Yazoo sent him the mental image he'd just seen, and the baby let out a disgusted squeal. "Eeeeewwwww! You kissed _Angeal?!"_

"No way!" Loz looked shocked as he rocked on his heels, his gaze flying to the man in question. "But. . ._why?"_

"Hey, what's wrong with Angeal?" Zack demanded, thoroughly offended by their reactions. "I'll have you know that he's a _great _kisser!"

The sound of near-hysterical laughter sounded, and all eyes turned to the doorway, where Reno was clutching his stomach as he laughed his ass off. "Oh, man!" he gasped breathlessly. "Little sister hit on big, bad General Hewley! This is awesome stuff, yo!"

Cissnei snickered behind a gloved hand as Angeal turned a bright, cherry red. "Reno, it's not _that _funny."

"Oh yes, it is! Sweet, innocent little Aerith, hitting on--" Reno dropped abruptly to the ground. "Ow, that hurt, yo."

Kadaj sneered as he withdrew his foot. "What you say about big sister, moron."

Cloud rolled his eyes, reached out, and pulled Kadaj away before he could do any more damage. "Reno, stick your foot in your mouth before Kadaj does it for you," he ordered sternly. Kadaj pointed at the Turk and laughed uproariously, until Cloud added, "Put a sock in it, baby."

"Hmph." Kadaj jerked away from, folded his arms over his chest, and stuck his nose in the air. "I _don't _take orders from you, Nii-san."

"You will if _you _want to get laid anytime soon."

"Nii-san!" Kadaj looked stunned, and then hurt, as he dropped his arms. "But I haven't gotten any _at all_ since I came back!"

That sent Reno into renewed peals of laughter, and Cloud hastily grabbed his young lover before the situation got _too _out of hand. "Shut the hell up, Reno!" he snapped as he threw Kadaj over his shoulder. "Come on, baby, we'll take care that right now."

Kadaj only grinned at his brothers over his shoulder and allowed himself to be carried away. Reno shook his head as he picked himself up off of the ground, and then to the rest of the party. "So, what'd I miss, yo?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:**This chapter: The TALK. Dun, dun, dunnnnn**. **Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this far. I'm glad you like my vision of Final Fantasy. And—_of course_—to Littlehouseinthewoods, for her awesome beta skills. Now, on with the tale!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 46

'_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth awoke to the rich symphony that was his lover's voice. He turned his head towards the musical sound, only to find Genesis sitting in a the opposite end of the bed, propped up against the old-fashioned footboard, a pillow cushioning his back as he scanned the pages of a large three-ring binder. Sephiroth remained silent as he drank in the sight of the other man, clad in a vibrant blue undershirt that made his pale azure eyes glimmer with vibrant color. Genesis shifted and set his free hand on Sephiroth's ankle, absently stroking him through the coverlet as he continued to speak, and Sephiroth wondered if he hadn't died and gone on to find his own unique version of The Promised Land.

He smiled to himself as Genesis raised his hand to turn a page, and then lowered it to his ankle once more. Sephiroth closed his eyes as that simple, preoccupied touch filled him with a startling sense of peace. Despite the pounding behind his eyes and at the base of his skull, compliments of Mother's attack, he felt more balanced-more in control-than he had since the beginning of this self-appointed mission, and he knew that he had his family to thank for that.

His remnants, those beautiful, cherished fragments of his soul, had chosen him over the Mother that pulled at the threads of them even now, their trust in him as absolute as it was terrifying. They loved him with an adoration that bordered on hero-worship, and although it made him uncomfortable, it also warmed him to know that they could care so much for him, even after all Mother had done using his image.

As his lover paused before resuming what was apparently a one-sided conversation with himself, Sephiroth realized that he had been wrong. For whatever reasons, Genesis had obviously decided to put aside his anger—which was obvious by his presence here—and that was enough to convince Sephiroth that he had made a mistake. As dangerous as revealing the whole truth would be, he should not have hidden so much from the other man. Genesis was a part of this, of the fate that he was endeavoring to alter, and Sephiroth knew that he could no longer keep his fierce kitten in the dark. The time had come to share a little of the burden that he carried, so that it did not break them when all was eventually revealed.

And that was something to be avoided at all costs. While the behavioral changes exhibited by his friends, Genesis in particular, were heartening, he knew better than to take such things for granted. He still was unsure exactly what had caused Angeal's view of himself to shift so dramatically, and so he could not guarantee that it would not happen again. He would have to speak to someone who knew Angeal well, and understood people better than _he _did, in order to assure that the past did not repeat itself.

Asking Zack was obviously out of the question, if for no other reason than such questions would rouse the boy's suspicions. He could not even ask Cloud, because Cloud remembered very little from his time in Shinra, and had never been granted the privilege of meeting his friend's estranged lover.

Perhaps, Sephiroth mused thoughtfully, it was time to pay Gillian Hewley a visit. As much as he hated the thought of confronting the former Shinra scientist, she was Angeal's mother, and as such would have an intimate insight into his friend that he himself lacked. And if he was to save Angeal from a desperate belief that he could not live as a monster, he would have to approach Doctor Hewley and ask for her help.

He also needed to contact Doctor Hollander, and discuss the current situation with him. If the degradation process had already begun, then steps would need to be taken to combat it. He wouldn't know for sure until he had found a way to have Hollander examine Genesis, and he was unsure if it could be done here in rural Banora.

Of course, he had no way of knowing exactly _where_ the original Project 'G' had taken place. It was always _possible _that it had been here. Nibelheim may have been an unlikely location for his own creation, but it had offered privacy, and had been free from the prying eyes of civilization. Banora itself was rather isolated, and it _was _both Genesis and Angeal's hometown. There was even the possibility that Shinra had left some scientific equipment here, in case of an emergency with their two original 'subjects'.

Sephiroth sighed soundlessly as he gazed upon Genesis' beloved face. Someday, his kitten would learn the truth, and as hard as Sephiroth was struggling to keep him from that truth, he didn't doubt that The Planet would somehow find a way to enlighten his proud lover. After what had happened in the underground shrine, Sephiroth was only surprised that Genesis hadn't put the puzzle together already. He had always been too clever for his own good.

No, it was only a matter of time before the truth came out, and all Sephiroth could do was try to strengthen the bond between them, so that when that time came, their relationship would be strong enough to weather whatever the future held for them.

As he listened to the man he loved continue to talk of normal, everyday things that he himself had never experienced, Sephiroth knew that he would never again take what they had created together for granted. Even now, after they had pledged their hearts to one another, life was uncertain. Last night had shown him that all too well, and he was determined not to waste a moment of whatever time had been granted to them.

Sephiroth pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing as the pain in his head increased with the movement. Genesis' fiery head jerked up, those haunting blue eyes widening dramatically, and Sephiroth managed a faint smile. "Good morning," he murmured quietly.

Genesis very slowly closed the book and set it aside, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth as his gaze swept over the length of his body. A plethora of emotions chased themselves across his handsome features, so many that Sephiroth didn't even try to identify them all. It was enough that Genesis seemed happy to see him, and that the previous night's anger was—thankfully-absent.

A smile curved Genesis' lips, the gesture so warm that Sephiroth felt his heart leap in his chest. "Welcome back," the other man said simply, and Sephiroth was stunned by the tenderness in those rich, musical tones.

Sephiroth hesitated only for a moment, unsure as to what the proper response should be. "Thank you," he said at last, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position.

Genesis only shook his head and moved to help him. Sephiroth didn't protest as the other man stuck two pillows behind him and eased him back against the headboard, already taxed by that little bit of movement. "How are you feeling?" Genesis asked anxiously, and Sephiroth managed another, more reassuring smile for him.

"My head aches, but other than that, I am well," Sephiroth answered solemnly.

Genesis nodded positively as he settled beside him. "Yazoo says it will pass, as long as you don't overdo it."

He let out a slow breath at the mention of the middle remnant. "How much did they tell you?" he asked fatalistically, not even attempting to prevaricate. It was past time he and Genesis had _this _discussion.

Genesis only hummed as he reached up and casually pulled Sephiroth's hair back over his shoulder. "They told me about the insane, not-so-dead Cetra who thinks she's your mother," he said with an intentionally blasé shrug. "She sounds like a real bitch."

Sephiroth lowered his head and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, afraid to face him fully in light of that unwelcome revelation. "I believe that is an apt description," he returned carefully. Genesis' expression never changed, never shifted from its tender lines, and he paused before adding, "You were not. . . disgusted by the knowledge of my. . .origins?"

The corners of Genesis' sensual mouth tightened, the only outwards sign of his displeasure at what he considered to be a ridiculous question. "Sephiroth, you make me feel a lot of things—and The Goddess knows that not all of them are good—but disgust is _not _one of them."

Sephiroth tilted his head just enough to meet the other man's gaze. "But I am not. . .human," he said in a low, hesitant voice that broke Genesis' heart.

"Don't say that," Genesis told him, the fierceness of his own voice at odds with the gentleness of his touch as he slid a hand under Sephiroth's chins. "Look at me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth had to force himself not to look away, to comply with the other man's request. He lifted his head and turned to face him fully, and was rewarded by the brush of soft lips over his own. "You're more human than most of the people I've met in my life, Seph, and believe me, I've met a _lot_ of monsters who tried to pass themselves off as human beings."

"Besides," Genesis added with a sudden, winsome smile, "why would I be disgusted because you're part Cetra? Not that I'm _surprised, _of course. It's no more than I suspected, after all."

Sephiroth only stared at him, the uncertainty still swirling in the depths of his pale green eyes. "Why would you suspect that I was partially Cetran?" he asked at last. "Next to nothing is known about The Ancients. It is hardly a logical conclusion for you to have reached, Genesis."

"Hmph. You forget about Kadaj's boasting-and the shrine." Genesis laughed softly as he ran his fingertips over the pure line of his lover's cheek. "After finding that statue when I was young, it was no stretch of the imagination, believe me."

Sephiroth's slight shake of his head betrayed his lack of understanding, and Genesis only smiled fondly at his lover's characteristic obtuseness. He shifted and sat up, his azure eyes shining as he reached for a lock of flowing silver hair. "If you could see yourself the way that I do, it really isn't such a stretch, Sephiroth. I mean, physically you're perfect."

He ran a hand down the strong column of Sephiroth's throat, smoothed his palm over the broad curve of his shoulder, emphasizing his words as he continued, "You're strong, beautiful—who else could possibly handle a sword like Masamune?-and you practically radiate sex, even though you don't realize it. You're like a walking wet dream. I have never met another man who exudes the amount of sexual charisma that you do, simply by breathing."

"Hmph." Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "I am not charismatic, Genesis. I can barely maintain a normal conversation with you or Angeal, let alone anyone else. I have been called boring on more than one occasion."

"Oh, trust me, moonbeam," Genesis' smiled slowly, beguilingly, as he traced a line down the center of the other man's sculpted chest, "you are _not_ boring."

Sephiroth only lifted one silver brow as he uncrossed his arms, curious as to exactly what his tempestuous lover was planning. Knowing Genesis as well as he did, he could only hope that sexual contact would be involved. "I believe my definition of boring may be slightly different than yours, Gen."

Genesis took his words as the challenge that they were meant to be. The fiery first lifted one leg and slid it over both of his own, slipping onto his lap with slow, deliberately sensual movements. Sephiroth's breath halved as he grasped those slim hips with suddenly trembling hands, and Genesis leaned forward until he could rub the length burgeoning arousal against Sephiroth's own. Strong hands tightened of their own volition, and Genesis flexed his hips, obviously reveling in the deep-seated moan he drew from his too-quiet lover.

"See," Genesis whispered seductively as he lowered his head, "not boring at all."

Sephiroth tilted his back, his own lips parting in anticipation, even as they formed a denial of the other man's words. "Genesis—"

Petal-soft lips closed over his own, and Sephiroth quickly forgot what it was he had been about to protest. Soft hands glided over his chest, down his taut stomach, and he shook with anticipation. But Genesis was in the mood to tease, as became evident as he trailed his fingertips down the front of Sephiroth's hips, completely ignoring the aching length of his erection, and Sephiroth growled his name in passionate protest.

"Then, of course, there's your prowess with magic."

It was murmured against his lips, and Sephiroth frowned as the words began to penetrate the haze of desire clouding his brain. "Genesis, I do not wish to discuss my peculiarities with you at this precise moment."

Genesis lifted his head and smirked down at him, the tenderness in his summer-sky gaze at odds with the arrogance of that smile, and Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat in his chest. "You are _not _peculiar, Sephiroth. You're _special. _There's a big difference."

'_I knew, ever since I was a child. . .I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this. . .this was not what I meant.'_

His own words, spoken in the Nibelheim reactor so long ago, echoed through Sephiroth's mind, triggering painful memories he had no hope of escaping. "Am I. . .a human being?" he murmured, trapped in the past—in his mind—as Genesis gave him the answer that had shattered all of his dreams.

'_No such luck.'_

Genesis heard the hushed, nearly inaudible question and shivered in response to the desolation in his lover's too-deep voice. "Oh, Seph," he whispered sadly, reminded of all the nights Sephiroth had awakened, sweating and terrified, from yet another nightmare, "please, don't do this to yourself, again."

'_You are a monster.'_

Sephiroth lifted his gilded head slowly, his expression holding a bleakness Genesis hadn't seen before, and it scared him as little else could. "I don't want to be a monster, Gen."

The hoarse, forlorn whisper cut Genesis to the quick. He grasped Sephiroth's face between his hands, his expression fierce, as he said, "You are _not _a monster, Sephiroth. You're a man with extraordinary abilities, but you're still a man_,_ a _human being._ Do you hear me?"

The pale jade of the other man's eyes flickered with both longing and disbelief, and Genesis knew that Sephiroth hadn't believed him, if he'd heard him at all. Beyond scared now, Genesis gentled his touch, stroking Sephiroth's smooth, perfect cheeks as he gazed deeply into those brilliant, doubtful eyes. "I love you, Sephiroth. Do you believe me?"

Sephiroth smiled at that, a faint, almost non-existent smile that had Genesis blinking back tears. "Yes, Genesis," the other man whispered reverently, "I believe you."

"Good. Now, we're getting somewhere." Sephiroth blinked up at him, affection creeping into his eyes to battle the desolation, and Genesis nodded decisively. _Much_ better. "Now, I love you, and I _know _that you love me."

He paused expectantly, and Sephiroth's smile widened fractionally, his gaze sharpening as he began to come back to himself. "Yes, kitten, I love you very much," he responded dutifully, but honestly.

"Of course, you do." That earned him another, bigger smile, and Genesis combed loving hands through the silken tumble of hair that framed Sephiroth's face. "Now that we've established _that, _I'm going to tell you something, and you're going to listen, and you are going to believe me. Do you understand, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth sighed, but the smile didn't dim in the least. "Yes, Genesis," he answered. Genesis lifted one eyebrow warningly, and a hint of laughter crept into his shaky voice as he added, "I understand you quite well, _koneko."_

"Then, understand _this." _Genesis brushed those soft, pink bow lips with his own, lingering just a bit despite his best intentions. He finally forced himself to draw back, grateful to see the bleakness bleeding out of his lover's expression. "I _love _you, Sephiroth. I always have, and I always will. You are not a monster, and if I _ever_ hear you say such a thing again, I will kick your tight, gorgeous ass into next week. Got it?"

"Yes," Sephiroth replied simply, looking bemused as he as he said, "Tight, gorgeous ass?"

"Oh _yeah." _Genesis reached down to pat the side of his hip, the closest he could get to said ass without forcing Sephiroth to move. "Tight, gorgeous, and begging to be fucked."

Sephiroth's lips parted for a stunned second before he burst out laughing. He hugged Genesis to him, laughing deep and hard and loud, and Genesis grinned happily into his hair. Thank the Goddess, he'd gotten through to him, Genesis thought with genuine relief. He had never seen Sephiroth that bad, desolate and so fucking _hopeless,_ and he hoped to hell that he never did again.

He silently damned Hojo for what he had done to the man in his arms, hoping that the 'man of science' was rotting away somewhere dark and hot and preferably fire-filled, as he pressed his lips to Sephiroth's forehead. "So," he murmured as casually as he could, "what do you say, moonbeam? Are you game?"

Sephiroth's laughter, which had died into chuckles, resumed again at the deceptively nonchalant question. Genesis rolled his eyes and huffed with feigned indignation, silently reveling in the rare sound of his lover's laughter. He waited as patiently as he could for Sephiroth's mirth to subside, both surprised and pleased when it did not. When they'd first met, Sephiroth had barely known how to smile, let alone laugh. It had taken years for the other man to not only learn how to, but to let himself be comfortable enough with Genesis and Angeal to feel that he _could._ To hear the sound now, deep and beautiful and so fucking _real,_ was enough to convince Genesis that that he had made the right decision when he had chosen to forsake his answers in favor of supporting his lover.

It no longer mattered to him what secrets Sephiroth might or might not be hiding, not when the man had given him a life that was actually worth _living_. He had a man who loved him enough to kill for him, three beautiful, difficult sons whom he already adored, and a future that promised to be bright and filled with happiness. What more could any man ask than that?

_Nothing_, Genesis thought with a surge of emotion. He urged Sephiroth's head back, his breath catching at the sheer joy he saw in his lover's deceptively icy gaze. "I love you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smiled up at him without hesitation, his mako-green eyes fairly shining with happiness. "And I love you, Genesis." The silver-haired warrior paused before adding, "If you wish to take me, I have no objections."

This time, it was Genesis who laughed as he shook his head with genuine regret. "I can tell that your head is still bothering you," he murmured ruefully. "Rain check?"

"Oh yes, kitten," Sephiroth returned in a purr, capturing his lips in a kiss that had Genesis reconsidering his stupidly responsible decision. "And if you are sufficiently persuasive, and I will even teach you a certain Wutaian phrase that you once expressed an interest in learning."

Vibrant blue eyes widened as the significance of Sephiroth's words sank in. "Fucking _hell, _Sephiroth!" Genesis exclaimed, shuddering at the image of his pale-skinned lover bent over something—_anything_—while he fucked him into oblivion. "That-I-oh, _fuck!"_

Sephiroth laughed again, both excited and amused, as the scent of the other man's arousal intensified sharply. "My thoughts exactly," he murmured, intrigued by the force of his lover's physical response.

He had known that Genesis wanted this, but he hadn't understood the depth of his lover's desire until now. Did Genesis want to dominate him with such an act, or was it yet another issue of trust, as so many other things in their relationship had been? He didn't know, but if nothing else, he _did_ trust Genesis not to hurt him physically. Emotionally. . .well, that was another matter _entirely._

As Genesis embraced him and chastised him for hitting below the belt, Sephiroth could only smile and hold him close. As he had recently told Kadaj, it was all a matter of faith. He had always wanted to believe that Genesis loved him, in his own unique way, and he still did. It was a choice, one Sephiroth had made long before the truth of their inglorious origins had come to light, and one that he sincerely believed to be true. Yes, Genesis had been responsible for his death in Banora, but his grief had been so profound that he had destroyed Gaia for demanding such a sacrifice of him. That _was_ love, no matter what form it wore, and he would let nothing convince him otherwise, not even the alien bitch that he had once called 'Mother'.

"Genesis?"

Genesis laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, closing his eyes as he smiled into his lover's hair. "Yes, moonbeam?"

"The phrase you are looking for is, _'Koshiwokagameru to otoko no yō ni sore o toru'."_

That slender, muscular body stilled against his own. "Sephiroth. . ." Genesis lifted his head his head slowly, his sky-blue eyes glistening with emotion. "I'll have to work on that," he murmured provocatively. "I wouldn't want to make a mistake when the time comes to finally use it."

Sephiroth tiled his head to one side, searching Genesis' soul-deep gaze, before nodding once. "As you wish, kitten."

Genesis smiled again. "Smart man," he teased, laughing as Sephiroth flashed him that beautiful, not-so-innocent smile he was becoming so good at. "For now, I want to know all about the boots I found under your pants last night."

A light blush tinged those alabaster cheeks even as Sephiroth shrugged. "I had hoped that last night would end. . .differently," he said at last. "I had hoped that the boots would please you, and that you would respond accordingly."

"Oh, they did, Seph," Genesis told him, his voice _very _dry, as he added, "I only wish I'd noticed them _before _I opened my big mouth."

Sephiroth shook his head, sending pale ribbons of silver hair cascading over them both. "You had every right to question me, Genesis. I only wish that _I_ had responded the way that you needed me to."

The regret in that deep, velvety voice squeezed Genesis' heart like a fist. "Oh, Seph," he said on a sigh, and then brightened visibly as his mood suddenly shifted. "I have something for you, moonbeam."

Sephiroth watched with undisguised curiosity—and not a small bit of disappointment-as Genesis slid from his lap to retrieve the large binder that he had been reading only minutes earlier. The other man set the binder on Sephiroth's lap, and then curled up against him like the kitten he had been named for.

"Go ahead," Genesis urged with an expectant smile, "open it."

Sephiroth looked down at the plain, rather tattered notebook and slowly set a hand on the cover. "What is it?" he asked at last, more interested in the lithe body that pressed against his own than in the contents of Genesis' book.

"It's a surprise," the other man said, his voice taking on a telling edge as he added, "It's a gift, Sephiroth."

Ah, Sephiroth thought with comprehension. Another present, one which he had done nothing to earn, but was expected to appreciate, none-the-less. "I thank you, kitten. I had not expected another. . .surprise so soon."

Genesis only laughed knowingly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Don't thank me until you've opened it, Seph."

"Of course," Sephiroth said, matching his lover's dry tone as he lifted the cover of his newest 'gift'. The first page sported a picture of Genesis and Angeal, perhaps nine years of age, grinning at the camera as they lounged beneath a tree. Both were covered from head-to-toe in what appeared to be dirt, and Sephiroth smiled fondly, wishing that he could have known his friends then, when they were so young and innocent, before turning the page.

He raised one eyebrow at the copulating stick figures which greeted him, particularly the one with the long hair and the overly exaggerated..._appendages. _"Genesis?" he questioned, his voice laced with laughter, "tell me that this was not meant to represent. . ._me?"_

Genesis grinned unrepentantly. "I was only twelve, but even then, I knew that you _had_ to be hung like a behemoth."

Sephiroth felt his face fill with color and hastily turned back to the book. On the next page was an article about the burgeoning SOLDIER program, and its 'prodigy', an orphan named Sephiroth. Sephiroth's lips twisted with displeasure, until Genesis shifted closer and casually whispered, "That's the picture, Seph. The one I told you about."

Sephiroth turned his head sharply, only to have Genesis' lips meet his for a long, passionate kiss. _"Koneko," _he whispered hoarsely as Genesis pulled away, and the other man simply shook his head. "Not yet, Seph. There's something else I want you to see, first."

"Gen. . ." Sephiroth sighed longingly at his lover's stubborn expression and forced his attention back to the binder. The next page had an article from a past issue of local Banora newspaper on the creation of Banora White Apple Juice. Not surprisingly, Genesis was prominently featured in the article, but not as the Mayor's son. No, he was mentioned as the _creator _of the very popular juice, Sephiroth felt a sense of pride in his lover's past accomplishment.

He turned and brushed a gentle kiss across the tip of Genesis' aristocratic nose. "Always the clever one, weren't you?" he murmured lovingly.

"Of course," came the prompt, smug reply. "Keep reading. There's more."

Sephiroth chuckled and turned back to the book, his laughter dying abruptly as he read the next paragraph, and Genesis' past response to winning a local agricultural prize for the aforementioned drink. _"I am very honored. Banora White juice tastes great, but the fruit itself is quite tasty, as well. My dream is for my parents and me to serve the hero Sephiroth our apples one day. Since we are close in age, I would like to show him what I've accomplished in my life."_

"Genesis. . ." Sephiroth turned to him, stunned by those words, and their implications. "I. . .do not know what to say."

"I was thirteen when I won that prize," Genesis said, his voice a low murmur as he reached down and trailed a fingertip over the aged print, "and all I could think about was what it would be like to share that piece of myself with my hero."

He lifted his head suddenly, and Sephiroth felt the impact of his sky-toned gaze all the way down to the depths of his tainted soul. "You made that dream come true yesterday, Sephiroth."

"_You," _the emphasis placed on the word was not lost on Sephiroth, "have always been my hero, but more than that, you're a part of me."

Genesis reached up and took Sephiroth's face in his hands, his azure eyes fairly shimmering with emotion, as he said, "I don't ever want to be without you, Seph. No matter what happens, or how much we fight, I will _never _leave you again. I love you, moonbeam, and I always will. I wanted—I _needed_-you to know that."

Sephiroth raised a hand to cover Genesis' own, humbled more than he had ever believed possible, by Genesis' wholly devastating truth. "Genesis, I. . ." his voice trailed off as he found himself unable to properly express all that he was feeling.

Genesis, however, understood. He turned his hand just enough to brush the back of his fingers over Sephiroth's cheek. "You don't mind being my hero, do you, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth only shook his head wordlessly, accepting for the very first time the label that he had always despised. For Genesis, he could be anything, even _that._ "No, kitten," he murmured with reverence, "I don't mind at all."

He reached out with his free hand and pulled Genesis to him, marveling at how perfectly the smaller man's body fit against his own. He threaded his hand through the short hairs at the back of his lover's neck and held him close, closing his eyes as he felt Genesis' hands band around his waist in return. He didn't how long they sat like that, simply holding one another, but he knew that he liked it. To be this close to Genesis, both in body and heart, was more than he had ever hoped for. He may have made Genesis' dreams come true, but Genesis had more than done the same for him.

"Genesis," he sighed, his voice a mere breath of sound, _"Watashi no monosugoi koneko."_

"Mmmmm," Genesis hummed in agreement, nuzzling Sephiroth's throat as he shoved the binder off of the other man's lap and resumed his place upon it. "And you're my beautiful fucking moonbeam. Now, stop talking and _fuck _me, Seph."

Sephiroth found himself chuckling even as Genesis attempted to silence him with a kiss. He laughed into the moist cavern of Genesis' mouth, the sound muffled as a slick tongue come up to tangle with his own. Gripping the back of his tightly, Sephiroth took control of the kiss, angling his head and thrusting deep, the laughter gone. Genesis made an eager sound in the back of his throat and began to move against him, rubbing his taut buttocks over the hardening length of his erection, and Sephiroth dropped one hand to his lover's hip to anchor him as he thrust powerfully against him.

Genesis whimpered and tightened his thighs, squeezing Sephiroth's hips as he rocked harder, thrusting his aching cock against the muscled wall of his lover's stomach, and Sephiroth shuddered violently in response. He wrapped both arms around the smaller man's hips, rose up on his knees, and lowered them both to the soft mattress below. He settled between trembling thighs and leaned in, stroking the other man's arousal with his own, loving the way the his kitten twisted and surged against him, completely uninhibited in his passionate response. It was so comfortingly, lovingly typical of his hot blooded lover.

He raised his head to gasp for air, only to be immediately tugged back down. He groaned as Genesis continued to kiss him ferociously, his control slipping fractionally with each aggressive thrust of that silken tongue. He hastily reached down and grasped the waistband of Genesis' sleep pants, pushing the thick cotton down his hips even as he shoved the blanket that had bunched up beneath them aside. He withdrew only long enough to pull the pants from those long, corded legs, and settled back against him.

He saw Genesis struggling to pull the lovely blue shirt over his head and quickly reached down to help. He pulled the material free and tossed it aside, loving the way Genesis' fiery hair tumbled sensuously around his face as a result. "So beautiful," he whispered, bringing one hand up to cradle that beauty as he lowered his head once more.

Genesis lifted his head to meet him, his eyes flashing with azure fire, his rose-colored lips glistening as they reached for his own, and Sephiroth shuddered as he slammed his own lips to those swollen temptations. Slim hands moved over him with increasing urgency, tangling in the hair that fell around them both, dragging it with him as blunt nails dug into straining muscles. His lover's urgency only ignited his own, and when one silken hand closed around his aching length—hair and all—he felt his hard-won self-control begin to falter.

As Genesis caressed him with strong, firm strokes, Sephiroth slipped a hand between their mouths, his fingers trembling as Genesis immediately began to run his tongue over them. He gasped soundlessly as the other man pulled his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them evocatively, before twining his tongue around them once more. Genesis smiled around the digits, the gesture rife with greed and lust, and Sephiroth's restraint finally snapped.

He jerked his hand free and slid it beneath the smaller man, finding the heart of him and working his way inside. Genesis let out a high cry and pushed against him, indicating that he hadn't been hurt by Sephiroth's less than gentle entry, and threw his fiery head back in sensual abandon. Sephiroth lowered his mouth to the pure line of his throat, opening his mouth against the vulnerable skin, and added a second finger.

"Seph!" Genesis trembled at the dual assault, Sephiroth's mouth ravishing his neck, while his fingers did wicked things to him below. He felt the gently devastating touch on his most sensitive spot and nearly sobbed with pleasure. He tightened his hold on his lover's cock, while his free hand clutched desperately at broad shoulders. "Hurry, Seph! Oh Gods, _hurry!"_

Sephiroth's hips jerked reflexively as Genesis began to pump him hard and fast. He let out a strangled moan and pulled his hand free, praying that he had stretched his kitten enough to take him without hurting him. He reached down and covered that slender hand with his own, following its sensual movements for a few moments before gently prying it loose. Genesis made a disappointed sound as Sephiroth pulled back and placed his hand on his own swollen arousal.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, his voice little more than hoarse rasp as he took himself in hand and gently guided himself into the haven that was Genesis.

Long legs came up to encircle his waist, and he grasped those slender hips as he began to move. Gentle no longer, he plunged into the tight cavern of his lover's body, rising up onto his knees to watch as his fierce kitten worked his hand frantically over his own straining shaft. Genesis' voice rang out passionately as he moved beneath him, meeting him thrust for rough thrust, profanity mixing with his cries of pleasure. Sephiroth's eyes flared brightly as his lover's pleasure intensified his own, and he threw his head back as the sight proved too much for him.

He was close, Sephiroth thought dimly, unable to control the power of his thrusts as his body sought to end this all too pleasurable torment. Genesis chose that moment to grasp a handful of hair and tugged in ardent demand, and he all but collapsed atop him. His mouth crushed Genesis' in a sensual fury, his tongue pushing forcefully between swollen lips, as he reached between them and tangled his fingers with his lover's. Genesis gasped into his mouth and arched against him, his breath stuttering as it hissed through the intimate caress, and Sephiroth let himself go.

Genesis came in a hot stream between them, his body clenching around tight around Sephiroth's own, a scream escaping their joined mouths. Sephiroth didn't fight it as his own orgasm swept through him, groaning loudly as the world around him vanished, leaving only the reality of Genesis as he trembled violently beneath him.

Sephiroth lifted his head slowly, dazed in the aftermath of pleasure, only to be pulled back down by trembling hands. "Don't," Genesis gasped, his rich voice shaking as he held Sephiroth close. "Not. . .yet."

"No," Sephiroth echoed, his own voice none to steady, "not yet."

He turned his face into damp auburn curls and closed his eyes, peace permeating the very fiber of his being. Genesis' breathing was harsh in his ear, his heart thundering in time with Sephiroth's own, as silken limbs entwined with his own. Genesis ran one foot down the length of his calf, his hands moving lovingly over his back, and Sephiroth could only smile as his kitten petted _him_ ever so tenderly.

"_Aishiteru, koneko."_

A soft laugh was Genesis' response to those loving words. "I love you too, moonbeam."

Sephiroth sighed as those words wound their way into his very soul. "I will never tire of hearing those words," he murmured contentedly.

"Then, I'll never stop saying them," Genesis returned with just a touch of humor. He combed his hands through the sleek silver satin, silently marveling at the way the gilded strands fell before his fingers, tangles falling from the silken mass in an almost unnatural way.

Sephiroth was so fucking perfect, he thought, not with envy, but with a lover's appreciation. He was beautiful and strong and so damned loving that Genesis could no longer resent the more dominant aspects of his personality. He liked that Sephiroth tried so hard to protect him, even as that protectiveness drove him crazy. Now that he knew that Sephiroth considered him an equal, it cast a whole new light on the man's often infuriating behavior.

Sephiroth didn't look down on him, as he had always assumed. He had always treated Genesis as though he was something delicate, easily broken, and that had pissed Genesis off to no end. Whether they had been sparring or fucking, Sephiroth had always been _so_ damned careful with him, and he had hated it.

But since he had found the younger man bleeding to death in Hojo's lab, Sephiroth had changed. He was no longer so careful with him, although he always tried to make sure that he didn't accidentally hurt Genesis during their lovemaking. No, he had finally dropped the walls that had hidden his beautiful personality from the world, and Genesis would be forever grateful for the change, even as he wondered exactly what had triggered it.

He thought about what the boys had told him and wondered if maybe that wasn't it. Had he found out about his Cetra heritage while they had been apart? Had that knowledge been enough to make him pause and reevaluate his life, and Genesis' place in it?

Genesis didn't know, and although he _dearly _wanted to ask, he knew that he wouldn't. The last thing he wanted was to see Sephiroth withdraw into himself, as he did whenever he felt cornered. No, he liked Sephiroth the way that he was right now, smiling happily as he pressed soft kisses to Genesis' cheek and ear, and he would never do _anything _to change that happiness. Sephiroth deserved every bit of it, and Genesis was determined to see that he got it.

"We should probably get up," he said with a sigh, the languid movements of his hands contradicting the sentiment, as he added, "The boys have been worried about you."

Sephiroth grunted softly in agreement, even though he was _obviously _preoccupied with other things. Like running the edges of his teeth of down the side of _his _neck, Genesis thought smugly, angling his head to allow the other man greater access. He'd wait just a _few _minutes longer to get the boys, maybe even long enough to take a shower. The Goddess knew, Sephiroth always managed to make a mess out of him.

Genesis grinned at the thought and wiggled beneath him, and the evidence of his pleasure made a squishing sound that had Sephiroth chuckling."Is that a hint?" he asked with amusement.

"I'm afraid so." The other man raised his head and began the difficult task of separating their bodies, patiently unwinding his hair from their sticky fingers, before pulling out of Genesis' unresisting body. "I hate it when you do that, Seph."

Sephiroth smirked at his wholly dramatic sigh. "I doubt you would be very productive if I were inside of you twenty-four hours a day, Gen."

"No, but it would be an interesting experience," Genesis teased as his smile grew. "We'll have to give it a try sometime, after we've settled in Wutai, of course."

Sephiroth raised one gilded brow as he slid his hands beneath the other man and lifted him off of the bed. "I'm sure we'll have better things to do, kitten," he said drolly.

Genesis snorted as he slid his arms around Sephiroth's neck and allowed himself to be carried into the bathroom. "There's nothing better than having you inside me, Seph. Except, maybe, when you do that thing with your hair. _That _is one hellova turn-on."

Another chuckle greeted him as he was set on his feet before the large bathtub. Sephiroth was shaking his head, his bow lips curved into a positively stunning smile, said hair slithering lovingly around the sculpted lines of his body, and Genesis sighed with appreciation. Sephiroth only sent him a knowing look and bent over to turn on the taps, and Genesis couldn't resist the impulse that had him reaching out to run his hands over smooth, taut flanks.

"Gods, but you've got a gorgeous ass, Sephiroth." Genesis shifted until he could press his hips against that ass, wiggling until his semi-hardened flesh was pressed between both buttocks. He sighed again, this time with longing, and curved his body until his cheek was pressed against the other man's spine. "I can't wait until I can do this for real."

Sephiroth froze as his instincts rose up in automatic protest, one hand gripping the faucet tightly, the other clenching tightly around the tub's rim. "You wish to do this. . ._now?"_ he asked with something akin to panic.

Genesis gave him a slight nudge, taking note of the tremor that ran through the length of Sephiroth's hard body, before sighing again. "No, you're not ready, yet," he said with regret, smoothing his cheek over his lover's soft skin. "But once you are. . ."

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the younger man's back, already imagining what it would be like, and trembling in response the images which flooded his mind. "I'll be careful with you, Seph. Careful and so fucking gentle that you won't ever regret entrusting yourself to me. I'll make it good for, moonbeam, so good that you'll be _begging _me to do it again once we're through. And _that _is a promise."

Sephiroth was torn between amusement at his lover's words, and the instinctual fear that came with the act he was describing. To be taken in such a way was to allow oneself to be dominated by another, and that was a prospect that would always frighten him. In the past, he had completely dismissed Genesis' wholly unsubtle hints, unable to trust the man he loved to such an extent. Now, in the present that had already been altered almost beyond recognition, he knew that he could trust Genesis with more than his life, and he was determined to show him that.

Just. . .not _now, _he thought with a shiver. As great as the effect that Genesis had on his physical senses was, he was not quite ready to take that last, wholly daunting step. "Thank you," he said at last, reaching back behind him to smooth a hand down the silken length of one corded thigh, "for understanding."

"You're welcome, Seph." Genesis pressed one last kiss to his back, gave him a gentle, meaningful nudge, and stepped away. "Is that water warm, yet?"

"I believe that it is." Sephiroth checked one last time before straightening, his expression unconsciously wary as he turned to the other man, and Genesis' heart turned over. "Genesis. . ."

Genesis shook his fiery head and pointed to the tub. "In," he ordered imperiously. "We're both filthy—thanks to _you_—and I, for one, can't wait to get clean."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment longer, amusement creeping in to dispel the wariness, before he did as he was told. He stepped over the rim of the tub, waiting until Genesis had done the same to close curtain and turn on the spray. He reached for the soap and turned to the other man, both relieved and grateful that Genesis had taken his hesitation so well.

"I meant what I said, Gen," he said in a voice so low that Genesis had to strain to hear it, even with his enhanced senses. "I trust you. I am simply not comfortable with the thought of doing. . ._that _just yet."

"I know," Genesis returned simply, stepping forwards until the warm water flowed over them both. "Now, are going to stand there holding the soap all damned day, or are you going to clean up your mess?"

Sephiroth looked down at him, his cat-like green eyes taking on a gleam, as he began to lather his hands. "And what of the 'mess' you made of my hair?" he countered smoothly. "What do you intend to do about _that?"_

"Oh, I'll think of something," Genesis returned, his voice rife with insinuation as he pulled a heavy section of wet silver hair over his own shoulder. "Put your hands on me, Sephiroth, and we'll see what happens."

Sephiroth smiled slowly, with all the dark malevolence that Genesis loved, and did just that. As those elegant hands moved over his body, Genesis closed his eyes and gave himself over to man he loved. Life with a hot Cetra was going to be _damned _good.

* * *

Kadaj danced impatiently outside of Sephiroth's bedroom door, only Yazoo's gentle insistence that they wait until Father was done 'talking' to his kitten keeping him from entering. They'd all heard the sounds coming from beyond the closed door, and Kadaj knew that Sephiroth and Genesis had been doing much more than just _talking._ And then the shower had kicked in, and he had realized that it was going to be even longer before they could see Father, and he had been disappointed. Luckily, he was in a good mood today, so he could forgive the older men for their little lapse in parental attention.

Not that they _needed _parents, Kadaj reminded himself with a quiet snort. They were full-grown men, warriors, and they didn't need anybody. But, it was nice to have Father around, as he always should have been. Sure, they had been incomplete puppets _before, _but things were different now. Sephiroth hadn't tried to retrieve the fragments of his soul that had made them individuals. He'd let them _keep _them, even though their lack had permanently weakened him, and Kadaj loved him all the more for it.

But, damn it all, he was _bored. _He'd left Nii-san sleeping _naked _in their bed to do this, and he could be sexing his lover up, instead of pacing in the hallway outside of his father's bedroom like a little fucking kid. "Yazoo, I want to go _in _already!"

"They are very nearly done, _tenshi." _Yazoo smiled affectionately at the baby's characteristic impatience. "You know how important it is for them to bond after coming so close to being separated."

Loz snickered at that. "Yeah, Gen was always one for 'bonding'."

Yazoo sighed in fond remembrance. "Yes, he was."

Kadaj rolled his eyes expressively, only to perk up as the sound of running water was abruptly cut off. "They're done!" he exclaimed with excitement, reaching for the doorknob. He scowled when Yazoo stepped in front of him, effectively blocking access to the door. "Damn it, Yaz—"

"At least, give them time to dress, Kadaj." The scowl darkened, and Yazoo reminded him, "You know how sensitive Sephiroth's sensibilities are. You don't _want_ to embarrass him, do you?"

"Hmph." Kadaj jerked away, crossing his arms defiantly, even as he shook his head. "No, I don't want to embarrass Father. I just want to _see _him."

"Yeah, me too," Loz agreed with a nod of his noble silver head, "but I'd rather not see him naked, 'Daj. I think that'd traumatize me."

Kadaj shot him a dirty look. "You're such a _girl _sometimes, Loz."

"Am not!" Loz protested indignantly. "I just don't want to see Father or Gen naked, that's all."

"I think that's perfectly understandable, brother." Yazoo reached out and ran a soothing hand over one broad shoulder. "Things are different now, after all. Your tastes have changed, and you have Cissnei, just as Kadaj has Nii-san. There is certainly no need to revisit that part of our past."

"You're damned right, there's not." Kadaj nodded emphatically in agreement, sending his asymmetrically cut hair swinging wildly around his angelic features. "Koneko is Father's problem, now. _Not _ours."

Yazoo smiled placidly at that. "I'm sure he doesn't mind in the least, _tenshi."_

Kadaj lowered his head and smiled just a tad bit wickedly. "Oh, I'm _sure _that he doesn't, Yazoo. Better him than _me_, though."

His older brother merely laughed softly and reached out to run a hand over his head. Kadaj only raised one silver brow, emphasizing the wickedness, completely oblivious to the fact that Yazoo had just performed one of Genesis' favorite affectionate gestures. Yazoo, however, was well aware of the traits he had inherited from Sephiroth's kitten, and he treasured the knowledge. For good or for ill, his memories of Genesis had helped formed the man that he was today, and he was as content with himself as he could be. He did not dislike the person that he had become, and the self-possession that he had gained from Sephiroth's happiest memories helped him help his brothers, so how could he possibly resent that?

He listened to the sounds of movement coming from the other side of the door, Genesis' cultured voice followed by Sephiroth's quieter murmurs, as they dressed themselves, and felt a renewed sense of relief. They were lucky that Genesis had taken the 'truth' of Jenova as well as he had, and that he loved Sephiroth enough not to turn from him in the face of his inglorious 'origins'.

Sephiroth was truly a wonder, Yazoo thought with awe. That he had been able to change so much in such a short amount of time was a truly awesome accomplishment, and something that not even Yazoo had originally believed possible. Despite Kadaj's frequent assurances to the contrary, Yazoo had been sure that Sephiroth would merely absorb them to increase his own power and move on, towards whatever magnificent fate awaited him, Yazoo and his brothers forgotten in his determination to save Genesis from himself.

Instead, their father had proven to be more than the maddened demigod that Jenova had made of him, and more than the confused, rage-filled weapon that they had all remembered. Sephiroth had shown himself to be an honorable man, one who was capable of caring for those other than those in his 'inner circle'. He had embraced Yazoo and his brothers as though they were his children instead of mere remnants, and that meant more to Yazoo that Sephiroth would ever know.

"Yazoo?"

The baby was watching him with an uncertain, concerned expression, and Yazoo smiled to show that he hadn't forgotten him. "I believe they have finished, _tenshi, _if you still wish to see them."

"Hell yes, I do!"

Yazoo stepped aside, trading an amused glance with Loz, before watching their angel shove the door open and barrel inside. They followed at a slower pace, seeing that Sephiroth and Genesis had been embracing on the bed—fully clothed, luckily—and that they were startled by Kadaj's sudden, rather dramatic entrance.

"Father!" Kadaj hurled himself into Sephiroth's arms, throwing his arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly. "You're all right! We were so worried about you!"

Sephiroth wound his arms around the boy and hugged him close. "I am well, little one. You need not worry about me any longer," he strove to reassure him. Kadaj merely shook his head and burrowed closer, and Sephiroth pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He traded an exasperated glance with Genesis, who immediately scooted closer and ran a hand down the boy's back. "Really, Kadaj, he's fine. His headache is even gone, now. Right, Seph?"

"Yes." Sephiroth cupped the young remnant's head in his hands and gently—but insistently—eased it back. Catlike eyes met his own, anxiety lingering in their pale green depths, and Sephiroth smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "I am unharmed, Kadaj, and I have you and your brothers to thank for that."

"We couldn't let _her _have you," the boy told him urgently. "You're ours now, Father. We won't let anyone take you away from us, not Gaia, not Jenova, _no one."_

"Sssshhh." Sephiroth shushed him and settled him more comfortably on his lap. "No one is going to take me away from you, Kadaj. I will always be with you."

"You'd better be," the boy grumbled, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Genesis from the haven of his father's arms. "What about you? Are _you _going to stay with us?"

"Of course, I am." Genesis raised a tentative hand to his hair, tucking those overlong bangs back behind his ear. A few of the shorter strands slid stubbornly back into the boy's face, and Genesis smiled with affectionate warmth. "I'm not going anywhere, Kadaj. I'll be around to annoy you for a _very _long time."

Loz burst out laughing as seated himself on the edge of the bed and reached past Sephiroth's legs to thump Genesis' thigh. "That's a good one, Gen," he said humorously. "I like that you can poke fun at yourself, now."

Yazoo stifled his own laughter as he took a seat on Genesis' side of the bed and patted his hand comfortingly. "Have no fear, Genesis. We are looking forward to being annoyed by you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yazoo." Genesis smiled at the middle boy, who returned it serenely, and extended a hand. Yazoo tilted his head to one side before slowly taking it. Genesis tugged until the boy was settled against him, and then looked at Loz expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to join us?"

The oldest boy hesitated, until Sephiroth shifted and made room between them. He made his way across the bed with exaggeratedly careful movements, only to find himself firmly ensconced between the two men. Genesis set his free arm around his shoulders and said, "Now, isn't that better?"

"Yeah," Loz said, sighing as he laid his head on Genesis' shoulder, "this is kinda nice. No wonder Kadaj and Yazoo like cuddling with you. You're good at it."

"We do not 'cuddle'," Kadaj snapped, affronted by the very notion. "We just. . .like hugging, that's all."

"Of course, _tenshi."_Yazoo lifted his head long enough to share an amused smile with Sephiroth over the baby's head before settling against Genesis once more. "However, I must agree with Loz. Genesis _does_ excel at cuddling. Hugging, as well."

"Hhhhmmmmppphhhh."

Sephiroth brushed his lips over the boy's silky hair and rested his cheek against the crown of his head. His gaze met Genesis' across the sea of silver between them, and the contentment in those azure eyes reassured him as little else could. Genesis was indeed happy with their small, unusual family, and Sephiroth finally began to believe that Genesis had spoken the truth. He would never leave, again.

* * *

**Authors Note II: **Japanese translation: _**Watashi no monosugoi koneko** = _My ferocious kitten(which is as close to "fierce" as I could come without it taking on a violent connotation. _**Koshiwokagameru to otoko no yō ni sore o toru** _= Bend over and take it like a man. I finally found a sight that translated it right. Double and triple-checked. Woo-HOO!


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Nothing but plot, sorry. Tseng, Rufus, Lazard, and Rude. Seph and Gen will back next chapter. Beta'd by the incomparable Littlehouseinthewoods. Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. They really do help. Now, enjoy the tale!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 47

_'__**My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess' –Loveless, ACT IV**_

The Director of the Department of Administrative Research stood at the windowed-wall of his office, his mind carefully sifting through all that he had just heard. He gazed unseeingly at the moon, which rose up high above the squalor of Midgar, its silvered rays obscured by the mako-spawned fog that was ever-present in the industrialized city, as he raised a cup of steaming tea to his lips.

He took a sip and sighed to himself, still unable to believe what Rufus had set in motion. He was careful to keep his features expressionless as he turned back to the other two men in the room. Lazard's fine features betrayed his horror, while Rude's were much like his own, blank and utterly inscrutable.

Tseng only shook his head as he seated himself behind his desk once more. Elfe was dead, he thought, his shock slowly giving way to the cold practicality that was essential to his job as a Turk. AVALANCHE was finished—or as good as with its driving force gone—and a psychopath had been unleashed onto an unsuspecting populace.

"Yo, you still there, boss?"

He glanced down at the phone on his desk, where Reno was waiting as patiently as he could for some kind of response. Tseng only wished he knew what that response should be. "Yes, I'm here," he said tonelessly. He set the cup on the desk before him and leaned back in his chair. "Does The General consider this Tsviet to be a serious threat to the party?"

"Yeah, he seemed to, especially since she went after General Asshole first thing. I guess, she wants His Royal Hotness all to herself." Reno chuckled at that, then cleared his throat and continued more seriously. "The remnants didn't see her as a threat _at all, _but Baby is just like that, yo_._ Yaz seemed kinda excited at the thought of fighting a Tsviet—Baby calls them Colors—but Loz and Kadaj totally blew it off. Although, Baby _did _say that he wanted to fight her. For the challenge, I think."

Tseng fought an urge to reach up and rub at his suddenly aching head. Baby was short for Baby Sephiroth, which was how Reno referred to the youngest of Sephiroth's clones—remnants—whenever he spoke of them. Yaz was Yazoo, the middle boy, whom Reno claimed bore the greatest resemblance to the great general, which meant that Reno was probably pursuing him as actively as he once had Sephiroth. Loz was the oldest boy, the one who was built like a tank, and Reno had described as an "oversized eight-year-old".

While Tseng was sure that that was an exaggeration, especially give the source, it was also clear that Reno had developed a fondness for Sephiroth's remnants, something which worried Tseng to no end. From everything the young Turk had told him about the Meteorfall and its aftermath, these boys were dangerously unstable, and nearly as powerful as Sephiroth himself. Reno assured him that they were doing better now, but Tseng had his doubts after hearing Reno's second-hand account of Jenova's "attack" on them.

She'd gone after them all, Tseng thought, as he concealed a shudder, even _Aerith. _Luckily, this Yazoo had been there to help the young Ancient, and Tseng couldn't deny that he was grateful that she had been unharmed in the attack. As much as he cared for Lazard, he would always have a soft spot for Aerith Gainsborough.

Rhapsodos and Hewley seemed to have been spared; Reno theorized that it was because their Jenova cells were "dead" cells. Tseng could only hope that he was right. If losing Rhapsodos had had such a negative impact on Sephiroth _before _he had lost his mind, Tseng could only imagine how much worse it would be now, after Sephiroth had sacrificed so much to change their fates.

"I'll talk to Rufus," he said abruptly, ignoring Lazard'salarmed expression. "It's past time I did something about Deep Ground. If this Rosso is reckless enough to go after Elfe on her own, then she cannot be trusted, and as such is a threat to Shinra."

"Be careful, yo," Reno told him in an atypically quiet voice. "If Rufus is as unpredictable as you've been telling me, he won't take you interfering too well."

Tseng raised both eyebrows, the only sign of his amusement, as he looked at the phone once again. "I can handle The President, Reno," he told the younger man evenly. "You concentrate on helping General Sephiroth. When you are ready to enter Nibelheim and deal with The Calamity, call me. I will have a team standing by to assist you."

A long pause followed his words. "I don't think that's a good idea, yo. If Sephiroth thinks that you're trying to stop him, he'll kill whoever you send."

"Then, you will simply have to assure him otherwise, won't you?" Tseng said flatly.

"Ah, come on, Tseng—"

"You will require assistance evacuating Nibelheim," he cut in smoothly. "While Mayor Lockheart might not listen to a rogue SOLDIER operative, he _will_ assist Shinra in securing the safety of his town's citizens."

"_Shit," _Reno swore with feeling. "You're almost as crazy as he is, Tseng."

Tseng allowed himself a small smile, at that. "Perhaps," was all he said in response. "Regardless, you must prepare The General for our presence. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," the young Turk grumbled, clearly unhappy, but still loyal to the organization, "I'll talk to him. You'd better hope I find him in a good mood, boss, or things are going to go to shit real fast."

"I have faith in your powers of persuasion, Reno." A snort sounded on the other end of the line, and Tseng quickly forced down another smile. "Keep contacting Rude with regular updates," he ordered sternly, "and we'll help you to the best of our ability. Tseng, out."

He ended the call and steepled his hands beneath his chin. His dark gaze moved to Lazard, and the other man immediately began to speak. "This is a bad idea, Tseng," his lover told him urgently. "You were right before. I've seen how unreasonable Rufus has been about all of this. He still refuses to take your advice, or even allow you to discuss the situation with him. If you continue on this course, he may very well decide that _you_ are a threat and take steps to—"

"He will not harm me, Lazard." Tseng released a slow breath and leaned back in his chair. "He knows that I am still loyal to him, that I only want what is best for him. He merely does not want to hear an opinion that differs from his own."

"He's dangerous right now," Rude inserted bluntly. "He isn't thinking clearly."

"He misses Reno," Tseng countered with a casual shrug. "He feels guilt for what he did to him, as well. He simply hasn't dealt with his feelings, yet. A phone call from Reno might go a long way towards calming his. . .ire."

"I don't know if Reno can do that," Rude answered with a slight shake of his bald head. "He's healing, but he's got a long way to go before he's back to one-hundred-percent, Director. He thinks of himself as a liability. He doesn't think he'd be able to return to his duties, even if Rufus was to somehow forgive him and let him come back."

Tseng only nodded in acknowledgement. "Do what you can, Rude. Rufus might not realize it now, but he _needs _Reno. Without him, he is in danger of becoming every bit his father's son. I would rather kill him than let that happen. Make sure that you relate that to Reno," he added meaningfully.

Lazard flinched, while Rude only inclined his head and left his room, his phone already in his hand. "Tseng. . ."

"I know." Tseng sighed and rose to his feet, rounding the desk to pull the younger man to his feet. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, taking comfort even as he offered it in return. "It will be all right, _koishii_. Rufus is a good man at heart. He's lost his way now, but he'll find his path again. We simply have to make sure we are there to guide him in the right direction."

The other man only sighed and tightened his hold, and Tseng knew that he was unconvinced. "I don't like that you're willing to risk your life this way, Tseng. You were right, Rufus _is _dangerous."

"That's no way to speak of your brother, Lazard." Tseng's voice held a gentle reprimand as he released him. He leaned back against his desk and leveled a warning look his way. "He's young and confused, and he's desperate to get Reno back. Watching your father die wasn't easy for him, despite how it might have looked. What happened with Reno was. . .an unfortunate side-effect of that, I believe."

Lazard raised one disbelieving eyebrow as he settled back into his chair. "I don't blame him for hating the old man," he said with a shrug. "I would have killed him myself, if given the chance."

Black eyes narrowed ever so slightly on his own. "And I am glad that you never had the chance," Tseng returned sincerely.

The blond man reached up and removed his glasses, his pale blue eyes showing his own displeasure, as he carefully folded them and tucked them into his blazer. "I grew up in the slums, Tseng. I can take care of myself."

Tseng bit back a sudden laugh at the image of the finely dressed man before him slugging it out with the old, corpulent man his father had become, knowing it would more likely have been one of his Turks who would have had the honor, and that Lazard would have died in the attempt.

That thought sobered him instantly. He shook his head and pushed away from the desk, standing over his lover with a stern expression. "I'm going to talk to Rufus," he said in a low, intense voice. "I want your promise that you will not try to interfere."

When Lazard merely flicked him a silent glance before looking away, Tseng placed both hands on the arms of his chair and bent over him, effectively caging him. "I mean it, Lazard," he said in his most dangerous voice. "Give me your word now, or I'll make sure that Rufus is permanently inaccessible to you in the future."

Those ice-blue eyes shot to his, disbelief swirling in their sky-blue depths. "You wouldn't!" he gasped incredulously.

"I would." Tseng leaned in until he was mere inches away from that handsome, aristocratic face. "I won't let anyone jeopardize what Reno is trying to do, not even _you."_

Lazard looked absolutely furious as he nodded stiffly. "Very well," he relented tightly. "You have my word. Now, if you'll _excuse _me, I have a great deal of work to do if I'm to find a way to integrate Azul and Nero into SOLDIER."

Tseng studied him for a long moment before forcing himself to back away. "Thank you," he said at last, hiding a wince as the other gained his feet and sent him a withering look. "Lazard—"

"Don't!"

The slamming of his office door was enough to make Tseng regret the threat he had made to separate Lazard from his only living relative. Perhaps, he'd gone too far, he thought with another sigh, but he truly didn't trust Rufus' volatile emotional state. He had to keep Lazard away from Rufus until he'd convinced Rufus that they only had his best interests at heart. Despite his earlier assertion to Rude, he truly didn't know if Rufus still trusted him. And as much as that thought might hurt, he knew that he had to tread _very _carefully here.

Veld would have to be informed, he thought, suddenly weary. His former superior had only recently been reunited with his daughter. While Tseng had been surprised that Veld had chosen exile over joining his daughter in AVALANCHE, he knew that he shouldn't have been. After what had happened with his partner, Vincent Valentine, all those years ago, Veld had held a grudge against Shinra, Inc.. He hadn't let it affect his work, until he'd learned that his daughter was still alive. He'd deserted then, and Tseng had not only allowed it, he had _assisted _his former boss with his defection.

He opened his cellular phone and dialed a number that was unknown to all but him, and a murdered revolutionary. He waited as patiently as he could for the telltale double-click that indicated that the call had been forwarded to an untraceable answering service. Once it sounded, he drew a deep breath and began to speak.

When he hung up several minutes later, it was with a heavy heart. Veld was nearing fifty, and Elfe had been his only child. To say that the former Turk would be devastated was an understatement. Veld would be out for blood. Tseng could only hope that his Veld believed his statement that a rogue SOLDIER was responsible, or Rufus wouldn't survive the former Turk's vengeance.

At least, Rosso would no longer be a problem, he consoled himself. No matter how powerful she was, Tseng highly doubted that she could dodge a high-caliber bullet shot from a long-ranged, silenced rifle.

Tseng released a long breath and rose to his feet. He retrieved the report of Lazard had given him regarding the news of Elfe's death and tucked it under his arm. It was time that he and Rufus a little 'talk' of their own.

* * *

Rufus kept his expression shuttered as he gazed at the forensic photographs that had been taken at the site of a local triple homicide. Elfe, the tough, no-nonsense leader of AVALANCHE, lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Fuhito and Shears lay only a few feet away, their bloodied corpses indicating the quickness of their deaths. Unlike her comrades, Elfe's death hadn't been quick. It was obvious to Rufus that she had put up a fight, only to fall to a "superior" warrior.

He felt his stomach churn as his gaze focused on the dead girl's hand. The materia that Elfe had shown him only once, as proof of her own sincerity in their shared venture, had been literally cut out of her hand, and an image of Rosso's long, razor-like fingernails flashed through his mind.

Rufus shuddered and quickly shoved the offensive pictures back into the file. He closed the folder and turned away, afraid to look at the man who was watching him with impassive ebony eyes. "Rosso did this?" he asked, hating the tremor which ran through his words.

"According to my source in Banora, Rosso was in possession of a magical barrier that rivaled Elfe's in strength."

He drew a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Who is your source?" he said, wanting to know where Tseng had gotten his information, hoping to hell that the Turk's informant was wrong.

Tseng didn't hesitate as he answered, "Reno."

Rufus' eyes popped open, a cynical smile curving his lips, as he turned towards the older man. "And you believed him?" He only shook his head, relief pouring through him, as he realized just how questionable Tseng's _source_ was. "He's a traitor, Tseng. He can't be trusted."

"But Cissnei can," Tseng returned simply.

The younger man blinked, the only sign of his surprise, before turning away once more. "Why would Rosso kill Elfe?" he questioned at length. "She wasn't under orders, and she had no _reason_ to."

"She has become. . .enamored with General Sephiroth," Tseng replied tonelessly. "It would seem that after reading his file, and his comments on Elfe's strength, she decided that she wanted that strength for herself. Once she was in possession of the materia, she attempted to kill General Rhapsodos, to eliminate what she saw as her competition. She was unsuccessful," he added pointedly.

Rufus scowled, and Tseng realized that he had been aware of Rosso's fascination with Sephiroth, and had likely used it to his advantage. He was deeply disappointed in his young charge, but he couldn't allow that to show. Rufus was at a very precarious point in his life. Without proper guidance, Tseng had little doubt that the boy would became the same monster that his father had, and he had no intention of letting _that_ happen.

"She cannot be trusted, Rufus," he said in a more gentle tone. "Recall her, before she costs you everything."

"I can control her," Rufus replied, his expression growing cold. "She is _loyal_ to me, Tseng."

"And I am not?" Tseng countered in a low, dangerous voice.

Rufus waved one hand in a dismissive gesture. "Of course, you are," he said simply, as though it were a given. "You've never given me a reason to distrust you."

"Then, why won't you listen to me?" he asked as calmly as he could. "Why do you refuse to take my advice when it is given with only the best of intentions?"

The younger man fell silent as he looked away. "Why do you insist of defending _him,"_ he asked resentfully. "He betrayed me, Tseng. He turned on _me. _He let his crush on Sephiroth addle his mind, and he left me to follow him!"

"No, Rufus," he told the boy gently. "He left you to _save _you."

"Do _not _start with that nonsense," Rufus snapped. "Reno didn't come back in time to save me or anyone else. It's a ridiculous notion!"

"Agreed," Tseng allowed, "and yet, I believe him."

One corner of Rufus' lips curled back in a sneer. "You're a rational man, Tseng. Why would you believe something so preposterous?"

"Because he knows things that he _shouldn't_." Tseng took a step towards the desk, spreading his hands out before him in a supplicating gesture. "He recognized the Deep Ground troops sent to eliminate them by their _uniforms, _Rufus. None of us knew that Deep Ground even existed, and he knew them on sight."

"Reno's a hacker. I'm sure he found those records years ago," Rufus muttered, angry that his boyfriend had discovered something so important and hidden it from him.

"And the Genesis copies?" Tseng questioned quietly. "How will you explain away his knowledge of _them,_ when Hojo didn't have any records of the experiments in the Shinra database?"

"I don't know," the young man admitted with obvious reluctance, "but there has to be a logical explanation for all of this. Time-travel simply isn't possible, Tseng, no matter how much _Reno _persists in this-this _delusion."_

"And if it is?" Tseng leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk, as he met the younger man's gaze intensely. "If he's telling the truth, what then?"

Rufus sighed and leaned his head back against the chair's headrest, looking every one of his fifteen years as he replied, "Then, we're screwed."

"Only if you continue on your present course." Ice-blue eyes narrowed warningly on his own, and Tseng echoed his sigh. "I have dedicated my life to this company, but more importantly, to protecting _you._ I couldn't save you from your father, but I'm determined to save you from—"

"Myself?" Rufus wanted to scoff at the Wutaian's words, but he knew that Tseng spoke the truth. After what had happened the night of Reno's departure, he could only imagine what his best Turk thought of him. "I never meant to hurt him, Tseng. I just. . .couldn't control it."

"I know that, Rufus." Tseng gazed at his charge with a solemn expression. "Reno does, too."

Rufus drew a deep, shuddering breath and ran one hand through his white-blond hair. "I'll recall Rosso," he said abruptly. "The next time Rude calls Reno, have him tell him that I've done so. Maybe, that will help with. . .everything."

"You could call him yourself," the older suggested gently.

"No." Rufus shook his head negatively, his aristocratic features closing abruptly. Tseng opened his mouth to protest, and he lifted a hand to forestall it. "I'm not ready to talk to him, Tseng. I. . .miss him, but just. . ._no."_

"Very well," Tseng murmured, concealing his disappointment. "Thank you, for recalling Rosso. You're doing the right thing, Rufus."

"Yeah," the young Shinra responded with a strangled laugh, "sure I am."

Tseng bowed deeply, the gesture one which echoed the depth of his respect for the confused, yet strong young man he had chosen to follow. "Thank you, for time, sir."

Rufus sent him an annoyed glance as the older man returned to the formality that had always marked their odd relationship. "You're dismissed, Tseng. Take the night off," he added on impulse. "I'm sure you have other things to do besides worry about me. I think I'll do the same. It will give me time to think about. . .everything."

"There is nothing more important than you, sir," Tseng replied before walking calmly out of the room.

Rufus stared after him, grateful beyond measure that the older man had cared enough to risk speaking up. Tseng wasn't that much older his brother, Lazard, but he was wiser than anyone Rufus had ever known, and his advice really was invaluable. That he believed Reno's outrageous tales about the apocalypse and time-travel was enough to convince Rufus that it just _might _be possible.

"Shit," he whispered, rubbing his eyes as they began to burn. "When did it all become so damned _complicated."_

It should have been easy. He'd had the support of his Turk's, of _General Sephiroth_, in his bid against his father. The old man was dead, the company was his, and all should have been well in the world. Instead, he had overplayed his hand, and he had lost his most important players. Sephiroth was gone, taking the other Firsts—taking _Reno_—with him. Rufus had lost the most important pieces of the Shinra war machine, and replacing them was proving problematic.

Azul was a braggart, one with the power to back up his claims, and he wasn't shy when it came to challenging anyone who crossed his path. Rufus had already lost three Seconds to him, and half-a-dozen were in the labs, recovering from their 'spars' with the brutish Tsviet. Nero's time was spent at his brother's bedside, so much so that Azul had ignored all of his orders to date, with no repercussions. Rosso had gone rogue, killing marks not of _his _choosing, in her zeal to possess Sephiroth.

Rufus snorted at that. Sephiroth couldn't be controlled, or even contained. He was a force of nature, and it had been stupid of Rufus to think that anyone—even a super-powered SOLDIER—could take him. Sephiroth was a man on a mission, and he _never_ failed a mission.

Time to rethink his strategy, then. Rufus reached for the phone and lifted it to his ear. The first order of business was to recall Rosso. She claimed to be loyal to him, and yet she had worked against him in going after AVALANCHE. She was quickly becoming a liability, one that he couldn't afford, whether or not her actions affected the "fate" of The Planet. And if she wouldn't cooperate, she would be put down. He would _not _allow another repeat of the episode with Sephiroth.

As a husky voice purred a greeting on the other end of the line, Rufus gathered his resolve and began the difficult task of setting things to right. Only time would tell if his actions were successful or not. He could only hope that he had more of the precious commodity than Reno had said, or The Planet was in dire trouble.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Back to Banora for some saccharine poisoning. Seph talks to Gillian, Gen talks to Aerith, and you finally find out how Vincent met Yazoo. The italics are flashbacks=) Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who keeps catching all those little f*ck-ups that littered the earlier chapter. Any mistakes you see are either mine, or the sites's. And_--_of course--THANK YOU to all those have reviewed. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story, even though it's horribly, epically long. That said, on with the tale!

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody

Chapter 48

'_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely.' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

"Here you are."

Sephiroth looked up as a glass appeared on the table before him. "Thank you," he said politely, wrapping one hand around the cool glass.

"You're welcome." Gillian Hewley smiled warmly at the obviously nervous young man and took a seat opposite of him. "It's good to see you again, Sephiroth. How have you been?"

He thought of all that had happened in the past few months and smiled slightly. "I am well, Mrs. Hewley," he answered solemnly.

She only nodded and lifted her own glass to her lips. "Angeal has told me a little of what you've been through," she said as casually as she could. "I'm glad that you've handled. . .everything so well."

Sephiroth noticed the infinitesimal pause and his smile deepened fractionally. "It has been difficult," he allowed, "but the boys have made it all worthwhile."

The older woman only nodded her dark head, her blue-gray eyes crinkling at the corner's as she returned the smile. "I met Loz yesterday," she informed him. "Zack brought him over to visit. He's a very charming young man. He reminds me of Angeal, when he was a child."

"Does he?" Sephiroth asked with surprise, trying to imagine solemn Angeal acting as light-hearted as Loz, without much success.

Gillian only laughed and reached out to pat his hand. "Angeal wasn't always as serious as he is now, Sephiroth. That came with age and responsibility."

Sephiroth nodded immediately. Responsibility was something he understood all too well. "And Genesis?" he asked with curiosity. "What was he like as a child?"

Her expression softened tellingly. "Genesis was a good boy," she told him with obvious affection. "Oh, he had his moments, don't get me wrong. He had a horrible temper on him, and he could curse like a sailor when he was angry, but he and Angeal were inseparable. They were the very best of friends. Even when they fought, they couldn't stay mad at each other for long. I think Genesis spent most of his childhood sneaking into Angeal's bedroom window when he thought we weren't aware of it, usually to apologize for whatever fight they'd had."

Sephiroth chuckled at that. "They must have been quite the trial for you, Mrs. Hewley."

Gillian hid her surprise at the mirth reflected in the young SOLDIER's normally expressionless features. "They could be a handful," she admitted ruefully, "but they were good boys."

"They have become good men, as well," he told her sincerely. "I have never served with better SOLDIERs, nor had better friends. You raised them well, Mrs. Hewley."

She blinked at that. "Well, thank you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. "I only speak the truth, Mrs. Hewley." He hesitated as he thought of the questions that had driven him here, and sighed as he forced himself to forge ahead. "As their friend, their well-being is very important to me. And as such, I'm afraid that I have been forced to take action on their behalves, which is what brings me here," he raised his head and met her gaze evenly, "to _you."_

Her face paled as she quickly looked away, and Sephiroth knew that she had grasped his meaning. "Mrs. Hewley, I know about the Jenova Project," he told her as gently as he could. The older woman flinched in response, and he pushed back a wave of guilt. This _had _to be done. "You need not worry about Genesis and Angeal. I have told them nothing, nor do I intend to. It would devastate them to learn the truth, and I would not wish to be responsible for that."

Gillian swallowed hard as the consequences of her past mistakes rose up to haunt her. Sephiroth paused, waiting for her to respond. When she failed to, he said, "Before I was forced to. . .leave Shinra, I was working with Dr. Hollander to find a way to stabilize the inert cells that Hojo predicted would break down. Have you—"

"Inert cells?" she exclaimed with surprise, and not a little unease. "Project 'G' was classified. How did Hojo know about crucial details like that?"

Sephiroth's features hardened dramatically. "Hojo knew a great deal that he shouldn't have," he stated coldly. "Regardless of how he came by the information, he had it, and I was able to use it to persuade Hollander to help me."

"Frank helped you?" she asked in a distracted murmur. "But, he hated Hojo. Why would he help _you?"_

"Because he knew that I was sincere in my desire to help my friends," Sephiroth replied simply. When the stunned woman merely shook her head in a rather helpless manner, he reached inside his leather trench and withdrew his cell phone. He set it on the table before him and slid it across the scarred wooden surface. "Call him and ascertain the truth for yourself. Then, we shall talk."

Angeal's mother looked from him to the phone, her expression showing an intriguing combination of dread and longing. As she reached for it with a visibly trembling hand, Sephiroth wondered if perhaps she didn't still have feelings for Dr. Hollander. It was none of his business, and he would certainly never ask, but if that was the case, then perhaps he could spare her from her fate, as well.

As she dialed the phone and waited for a response, Sephiroth rose and moved away. He wandered over into the living room, which was only separated from the kitchen by a square wooden arch, to give her the illusion of privacy. He did his best to ignore the murmured conversation, of which he could hear both sides quite clearly, as he came to a halt before an old, well-cared for sideboard. Picture frames of all different shapes, sizes, and wood grains were scattered across its glossy surface, and he couldn't help but smile as he ran his gaze over them.

There were pictures of Angeal and the man who had raised him, standing side-by-side in the apple orchards, appearing to all the world as father and son. If Sephiroth were not privy to the truth, he would have believed it to be so, so great was the resemblance between the two. He could see clearly how much Angeal loved the man he believed to be his father, and he thought that he might finally be beginning to understand why losing that illusion had damaged his friend so thoroughly.

He remembered his own disgust when he had overheard two of Hojo's assistants discussing _his _parentage. He had been so certain that they were wrong, arrogant in his belief that he was so superior to Hojo that it couldn't _possibly _be true. He had been devastated when Hojo had confirmed his parentage, and then laughed at his disappointment. It had been one of the worst days of his life, and it had scarred him in ways he hadn't then comprehended.

He knew now that it had been a lie, one designed to glorify Hojo and diminish his own importance, but it had been a blow he had never truly recovered from. He had been stunned—and relieved—to discover that Vincent Valentine was his natural father. That Hojo had hated him enough to lie about something so elemental to his developing identity had only shown Sephiroth what a mistake he had made in allowing his guardian to live. Had he killed Hojo as he had so often longed to do, Nibelheim and everything that followed after could have been avoided.

Well, he had since corrected _that _mistake, Sephiroth thought with unconscious arrogance. Hojo was dead, and he could never again take advantage of _anyone_. There was some comfort to be found in that, minute though it might be.

His gaze moved passed more pictures of the Hewley family, only to pause as he came across a photograph of two small children. He found himself smiling as he picked it up, his eyes glued to the toddler with the cap of fiery red hair and the mischievous sky-blue eyes. Genesis, perhaps three years of age, certainly no more than that, smiling innocently as he stuffed a handful of what appeared to be dirt in his mouth. Angeal seemed to be dumping the same over his own head, and Sephiroth could only laugh as he set the photograph down. While he himself had never been allowed outside to "play" outside, he could only imagine how much his friends had enjoyed the freedom they had been allowed. To be raised in a normal environment, completely unaware of one's importance, was a very special thing indeed.

He heard the distinctive sound of his phone snapping closed and glanced into the other room. Gillian looked stunned as she resumed her seat, and Sephiroth couldn't blame her. Hollander had been completely honest with her, and the knowledge that her son possessed a potentially life-threatening illness had obviously hit her hard. He approached the table with slow steps, giving her time to compose herself, and to prepare for the discussion to follow.

Sephiroth resumed his own seat in silence, reaching for his phone and tucking it away, before clasping his hands on the table before him. "You understand now why I approached you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Gillian turned dazed blue-gray eyes on him. "The Jenova cells are degrading?" she asked in a faint voice.

"In Genesis, I believe that they may be," he replied carefully.

"And-and Angeal?"

Sephiroth only shook his head negatively. "Angeal has shown no sign of degradation, nor do I expect him to. Genetically, he is the stronger of the two," he added simply.

She released a deep, unsteady breath as she closed her eyes. "Thank the Gods," she whispered with relief.

He felt a pang of anger and hastily suppressed it, knowing that it was only natural that the greater part of her concern be for the child she had given birth to. She hadn't dismissed Genesis, not by any means, she was simply worried about her son. "I need your help, Mrs. Hewley."

Gillian opened her eyes and gazed guiltily at the ethereal, silver-haired man that Hojo had spent a lifetime manipulating. "We never meant to hurt any of you," she said in a low voice. "We were young ourselves, and too ambitious for our own good. I know that it doesn't excuse what we did, but we really did start Project 'G' with the best of intentions."

Sephiroth only gazed at her unblinkingly. "That no longer matters, Mrs. Hewley. It is in the past. The future is what we must concerns ourselves with, now."

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding her head slowly. "Yes, of course it is," she murmured, her voice steadily gaining strength as she added, "Tell me what I can do to help you, Sephiroth?"

As Sephiroth outlined his plans to use his own cells to create a definitive treatment for the degradation process, he was filled with an immense sense of relief. As he and Angeal's mother discussed the best possible methods for extracting his cells, he knew that he had made the right decision. Angeal would never discover that Hollander was his biological father, and he would never have his sense of self wrenched from him as he had once before. Genesis would be tested as soon as they had settled in Wutai—Hollander had apparently offered to come to them when the time was right—and he would be cured of the affliction that had once destroyed him.

It was all coming together, Sephiroth thought with satisfaction. This time, he would not fail. This time, he would save them _all._

* * *

Vincent made his way through the Rhapsodos household on swift, silent feet, grimacing slightly at the bright sunlight that poured in through nearly every window he passed. While he wasn't a vampire—despite Cid's many comments to the contrary—he truly preferred to hide himself in the shadows. It made him less noticeable, less likely to be bothered by others, and tended to forestall the questions that his unusual appearance inevitably attracted.

Nearly every one of the household staff had cornered him at one time or another these last three days, each curious about everything from his tattered cloak to his scarlet eyes, and Vincent had had enough. He didn't know where these people were getting their courage from, but short of hiding in his room—or simply shooting them all--he truly didn't have any other avenue of escape. And, if he was to 'woo' Yazoo, as Chaos had so mockingly put it, he could not hide away in his room like the antisocial creature that he truly was.

He had no other choice, he told himself with resignation. He was going to have to risk social contact if he wanted to fix the mess he had made of his life.

Vincent sighed to himself as he made his way to the first-floor. Ever since he had made his decision to court Yazoo, the boy had been unusually inaccessible. Vincent had seen him only briefly the night before, when he entered Aerith's mind to assure that Jenova's attack had left no permanent damage. After Cloud's rather dramatic exit with Kadaj, Yazoo had simply disappeared. He had slipped back into the house surreptitiously; his stealth such that not even Chaos had realized that he was gone until it was too late. The demon had done his best to persuade Vincent to go to him, to go to his room and claim him that way that they all wanted to, but Vincent had known better. Yazoo was a proud young man, and it would take time for Vincent to convince him that he was sincere in his interest, and that he would not hurt him again.

Which was why he was seeking him out today, Vincent reminded himself. Yazoo had taken to hiding in the library when not with his brothers or Reno, reading for hours on end, seemingly enjoying the solitude. Vincent was coming to realize that, much like he himself, Yazoo didn't not enjoy being around large groups of people. He preferred to spend his time in quiet contemplation, which had come as something of a surprise to him, considering how symbiotic his pretty one's relationship with his brothers actually was.

When he had first met Yazoo, he had been alone, but only because both his brothers had gone into Bone Village for supplies. After watching the remnants for nearly a week--all so similar to Sephiroth in appearance that Vincent had _known _that nothing good could come from their existence--he had finally made the decision to approach the calmest one, the one he hoped would be most reasonable. The _pretty _one.

That had been the start of _everything._

_The slim, almost willowy young man was seated before a small campfire, a large rag spread out on the ground before him. Vincent watched from the shadows as the silver-haired sylph produced a bottle of gun oil and meticulously disassembled his weapon. He began to clean it, humming quietly to himself all the while, the very picture of youthful innocence._

_Vincent knew better of course. This boy and his brothers were trouble, undoubtedly carriers of The Calamity's mometic legacy, perhaps created in one of Hojo's secret laboratories, or the children of one of the many Sephiroth clones who had been killed by their master during Meteorfall._

_He shook his head at that superfluous thought. The boy's origins were not important. Discovering why they were here, and what they intended to do, was what truly mattered. Vincent knew from scattered snatches of overheard conversation that the boys were searching for their mother and older brother, Nii-san. They never called their mother by her name, but one look into this one's exotically tilted emerald eyes was enough to tell him exactly who their "mother" probably was._

_The young man's head came up slowly, his expression revealing nothing more than mild curiosity, as that disturbing green gaze zeroed in on _his _position with unerring accuracy. "Come out of the shadows, dark one," he called out, his melodic voice betraying neither fear nor alarm, as he added, "Although they suit you, I very much doubt that they will assist us in conversation. Or are you afraid?"_

"_. . ." Vincent stepped out of the darkened overhang he had been using for concealment and approached the boy with slow, cautious steps, astonished by the beautiful young man's apparent lack of concern. "While I fear a great many things in this world, you are not one of them."_

"_Mmmm, is that so?" The pretty one smiled again, a speculative look entering those haunting, painfully familiar green eyes. "You are either very foolish, or very brave, dark one. Which is it?"_

"_Neither," Vincent answered flatly, unwilling to play the boy's childish games. "Who are you?"_

_An enigmatic, sphinx-like curved sensuous bow lips as the young man slowly—gracefully—rose to his feet. "I am no one," he answered, slowly peeling the gloves from his hands as he took a fluid step forward. "And who are you, dark one? Why have you watched us for so long without revealing yourself?"_

_Vincent didn't—couldn't—answer as the ethereally beautiful man made his way towards him. Perfectly, inhumanly graceful, the young man glided over the silvered roots and grass of the Sleeping Forest on nimble felt. Vincent dropped one hand to the butt of his gun, the gesture a warning that wasn't missed by the mysterious silver siren who came to a graceful halt before him. _

"_Are you sure that you don't fear_ me?"_ The pretty young man reached down and covered Vincent's hand with his own, curving it over the butt of Cerberus, his thumb sweeping sensually over the smooth black leather of Vincent's glove. "I think that, perhaps, you do."_

_Vincent froze, unable to move, unable to breathe, as the pretty one brought his free hand up to his face. The young man smoothed his palm over Vincent's cheek, and he shuddered as his body roared to full, painful life. "You are very handsome, dark one. I like that in my lovers."_

_A slender hand delved into his hair, nimble fingers combing through the dark strands, and Vincent's eyelids fluttered as he fought the urge to close his eyes and surrender. "Such lovely hair," the pretty one continued, gathering the ebony mass at the back of his skull and tightening his hand. _

_Vincent gasped, both in shock and excitement, his gauntleted hand moving unthinkingly to grasp the siren's hip, even as his lips parted to protest the dominant action. "Shhh, dark one. I will not harm you." The young man set his hand on the back of Vincent's neck and splayed his fingers possessively. "Shall we see what else you have that will please me?"_

_He tilted his head back slightly to meet the young man's gaze, trembling as those exotic, heavy-lidded eyes slid into his own. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice little more than a bewildered whisper, as that tautly muscled body brushed teasingly against his own._

_A low, wholly seductive laugh sounded as the pretty one pressed more firmly against him. "Why, I'm seducing you, of course." The silver-haired siren leaned closer, until their lips were a mere breath apart. "I am glad that you finally decided to approach me, dark one. I have thought of little else since I first saw your eyes glowing from the darkness."_

"_Give yourself to me," the silver-eyed angel whispered huskily. "I promise you will not regret it. I will take you to the very edge of Heaven itself."_

_Silken lips had nudged his own once, twice, and Vincent groaned as he inexplicably found himself yielding. "Show me," he rasped, winding his arms around the slender young man and slanting his mouth over soft, heated pink lips._

Vincent was jolted back to reality by the sound of human voices. He blinked and looked around him, blushing as he realized that he was standing just outside of the open library doors, and that his memories had produced a very real physical response. He shifted uncomfortably and took a silent step into the room, pausing to simply gaze at the cause of his current discomfort.

Yazoo was seated on one of the settees, his bootless feet propped up on the very expensive table, yet another book held in his gloved right hand. _The Cry Of The Planet,_by L.H. Bugenhagen. Vincent smiled to himself as he leaned back against the doorframe and crossed his arms, watching as Yazoo reached across open book to turn the page, an absorbed expression shaping his fine features. Wouldn't his pretty one be surprised to discover that Vincent had met Bugenhagen on several occasions, and that the wily old man was _not _the stodgy professor that the other man was probably imagining?

"Are you going to stand in that doorway all day?" Yazoo never looked his way as he casually turned another page. "You can come in, Vincent. I promise you, I don't bite."

Vincent grunted dismissively at that, even as the memory of sharp white teeth on his heated flesh flashed through his mind. He pushed away from the doorframe and stepped into the room, ignoring the vacant seats between them as he made his way to the sofa that the young man occupied. He sat gingerly beside him, his eyes locked on the silver gunman's deceptively delicate profile. Yazoo turned his head slightly but checked the motion at the last moment, his glowing green eyes never meeting Vincent's own as he closed the book and set it on his lap.

"What can I do for you, Vincent?" he asked in a casual voice.

Vincent didn't answer right away, silently working up the courage for the apology that he wasn't sure how to make. "You're interested in The Planet?" he asked at length, wincing inwardly even as he gestured towards the book.

An elegant lift of those broad, yet slender shoulders was all the answer he received, and he cursed silently at his own cowardice. "Are you looking answers, or ways to defeat Gaia?"

Yazoo slanted him a sidelong glance, though he never met Vincent's gaze. "Understanding one's enemy can provide insight into one's self," he countered at last. He smoothed a hand over the book, one gloved fingertip tracing the title, which was gilded and raised. "Professor Bugenhagen has a rather unique theory on The Planet and its motives, and it makes for interesting reading, if nothing else."

"His theories are valid," Vincent said, the smile coming back to curve his lips. "He knows more about Gaia than anyone alive, except maybe for Aerith."

The silver-haired remnant half-turned towards him, his pure, angelic features left in profile, as he once again left the motion unfinished. "You've met him, then?"

"Yes," Vincent answered wryly, "he was a very. . .unusual man."

One silver brow crept upwards at that. "Indeed?"

"He was knowledgeable, but also quite irreverent." He shook his head as he pictured the older, balding man who had floated around them on a ball of magical energy, and his smile widened. "He was _not _what I had expected."

"Hhhmmm." Yazoo angled his face towards Vincent, but only slightly. "Do you think he could help us?"

"I honestly don't know." Vincent echoed his shrug as he gazed at that nearly perfect profile. "Given Gaia's current level of anger, there may be nothing he can do. He's not an Ancient, he is simply more in tune with The Planet than most humans."

"Ah." Yazoo relaxed his tense stance as he gazed down at the book once again. "He lives in Cosmo Canyon, yes?"

"Yes."

The young man contemplated that for a long moment. "Would we be welcome there?" he said at last.

Vincent thought of Nanaki's parting words to Cloud, and sighed heavily. "That, I don't know," he answered with regret. "I don't believe that Bugenhagen would turn us away, but getting to him with Sephiroth in the party. . .that might be a difficult task all on its own."

"Of course." There was no anger, no bitterness in that rich, melodic, wholly beloved voice, only a resignation that shocked him. "We are monsters, after all."

". . ." Vincent looked away guiltily, remembering a time when he had believed the same. "You are not a monster, Yazoo."

"Of course, I am." Yazoo turned his head without lifting it, a small, amused smile shaping his bow lips. "I have known it all my life. It is something that I long ago came to terms with, Vincent. You needn't look so horrified."

Vincent only shook his head in silent denial of the boy's words. "You are no more a monster than Sephiroth is," he stated in a too-quiet voice.

"Monster, puppet. . ." Yazoo shrugged elegantly. "They are much the same thing."

Vincent tapped one golden claw against his knee as he fought an almost overpowering urge to reach for him, to show his pretty one without words just how _human _he truly was. Instead, he offered a piece of himself that he could only pray would be accepted. "I owe you an apology, Yazoo."

The corner of Yazoo's lips curved slightly, mockingly, at that. "For what?" he questioned lightly.

Vincent sighed soundlessly. "For everything."

Exotically tilted eyes gleamed like pale malachite through half-closed lids. "I had hoped we were finished with this dance, Vincent. I, for one, am weary of it. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Vincent looked down at his hands, which rested incongruously on his lap, and very slowly reached for his gauntlet. He pressed the hidden trigger, and a seam appeared along the inside of its golden length. He pulled it from his arm and leaned forward to lay it on the table before him. "Yes, I am. . .weary."

Yazoo flashed a quick, surprised glance at his face before looking away once more, focusing on the shining golden claw. "Then, why are you here?" he asked in a carefully toneless voice.

Vincent reached out and set a hand over his own. "Because I am weary of fighting what I feel for _you."_

Yazoo drew a quick, shocked breath and attempted to jerk his hand away, only to have Vincent's tighten just enough to hold him in place. "This is not necessary," he said, his smooth voice faltering for the first time. "I have given you what you wanted. I have stayed away. Why are you letting them push you into something you do not want?"

Them, meaning his demons, Vincent realized as he shook his head. "It is not only my. . .demons who want you, Yazoo."

"Then, why -- " Yazoo broke off abruptly, shaking his head so quickly that silky gossamer strands whipped around his face. "No, I don't want to know. Just-just let me go, Vincent."

_"No."_

He closed his eyes, his hands fisting as he fought to control his rioting emotions. "Then, what Sephiroth says is true?" he asked at last, his voice little more than a thready whisper. "You are leery of what you feel for me?"

"Leery," Vincent repeated, only to smile self-deprecatingly. "That is as good a description as any."

Yazoo gazed at their joined hands, both clad in thick black leather, and let out a slow breath. "You. . .fear me, then?"

"I. . ." Vincent swallowed hard and gripped Yazoo's hand tighter, "I fear what you make me _feel,_ yes."

The young remnant turned to face him for the first time, and Vincent was struck by the hope which shone from those brilliant, pale eyes. "You fear your feelings because of what happened with _her?"_

_Lucrecia._Vincent nodded slowly, his blood-red gaze never leaving Yazoo's own. "Loving Lucrecia cost me my life. I didn't want loving you to cost you _yours._ I was trying to protect us both."

"And now?" Pale emerald eyes searched his own as Yazoo gathered his courage and lifted one gloved hand to that pale, beloved face. "Do you still feel the need to protect yourself from me?"

Again, that heartbreaking hope showed in the depths of those haunting eyes, and Vincent's smile became genuine as _he_ felt it for the first time. "No, pretty one, I am in no need of protection. All I need_ is_ you."

Yazoo continued to gaze at him, his expression wondrous, as his free hand came up to slide into Vincent's wild tumble of raven hair. "Dark one?" he questioned on a breathless note.

Vincent heard the question in that simple endearment and gathered him close. "Yes, pretty one," he murmured in answer, "I am here."

Yazoo put his arms around the dark gunner and let himself be held, afraid to say anything more for fear of ruining the moment. Vincent's fear wasn't gone, not by any means. Yazoo could see for himself just how hard approaching him had been for the stoic gunman, and he didn't want to do anything that would cause his dark one to retreat from him again. That Vincent was here, holding him as though he would never let him go, was enough for Yazoo. The rest would come in its own time.

"Dark one. . .thank you."

"Pretty one," Vincent returned with a hint of whimsy, _"thank you."_

Yes, Yazoo thought with a smile of his own, it was enough.

* * *

Genesis sat on the low wooden fence, a Banora White in his hand as he watched Angeal's puppy spar with his "apprentice". Zack was using the sword that Vincent had found in the Cetra shrine the day before, swinging the massive blade around as he parried Cloud's surprisingly aggressive blows. The aptly named Crystal Sword gleamed brightly under the hot afternoon sun, catching the sun's light and reflecting it brilliantly, bathing the two young men in a literal rainbow of color. Zack was grinning like a madman as he parried a particularly hard blow, and Cloud returned it with a recklessness that seemed wholly out of character as he adjusted his stance and struck again.

Genesis was struck by the boy's form, which eerily resembled Zack's own unique fighting style. Much like Zack, Cloud threw himself totally into the mock battle, strategy taking second place to passion for the actual swordplay itself. Unlike Sephiroth or Genesis himself, neither boy was inclined to use time-proven battle tactics when pure brawn could settle the matter. Angeal had done his best to break Zack of his attack-first, think-later impulses, but to little avail. Zack was an impulsive man, and he probably always would be.

No, it was _Cloud's_ tendency to do the same that surprised Genesis. Cloud's personality was more like Sephiroth's or Angeal's; he was quiet and observant, the wheels of his mind always turning. He was a thinker, which made his rather rash fighting technique a puzzle, as it clashed with everything else that made him _him._

Maybe, it had something to do with whatever Hojo had done to him, Genesis thought as he watched the younger man grab a second, smaller blade from his weapons harness and bring it into play. He had obviously been enhanced, something Genesis would have seen earlier, had he ever taken the time to observe the puppy's apprentice properly. His skill was such that it was on par with Zack's own, and Genesis concluded that that was probably what had drawn Sephiroth's interest to him. No one that young—or that damned _small_—could pull off the moves Cloud was using without mako treatments.

Genesis felt a pang of rage for Professor Hojo and took a deep breath to steady his volatile emotions. Hojo was dead, and the damage had already been done. Cloud had obviously come to terms with what had been done to him in the name of science. Genesis only wished that Sephiroth had, as well.

It pissed Genesis off to know that Sephiroth still thought of himself as a monster. After everything he'd been through—being tortured in Hojo's lab all of his life, his three horrific tours in Wutai—he still didn't understand that no human being was perfect. Hojo had been a crazy, sadistic bastard, and even knowing that, Sephiroth _still _sought the perfection that had always been demanded of him, which bothered Genesis to no end.

Genesis liked that Sephiroth wasn't perfect. He _liked _knowing that Sephiroth didn't always know what to say, or that he often found himself confused by the world around him. It meant that he was a living, breathing person, not the emotionless robot that Hojo had done his best to turn him into. Sephiroth might be _different, _but what he didn't realize was that, if not for those differences, Genesis might never have noticed him.

Sephiroth had always been beautiful, but it was his uniqueness that had brought him to Genesis' notice. Physical beauty aside, Sephiroth was a complex man. He felt things more deeply than most, which was a direct contrast to the emotionless façade he had always tried to present to the world. Genesis had seen the cracks in that façade, and he had been intrigued by them. When he'd finally gotten close enough to see past the mask, he had been shocked to discover how insecure Sephiroth truly was. The strong, infallible warrior had been a frightened, confused young man, and Genesis had surprised himself by wanting to help the friend he'd always lusted after.

He thought of the nights he'd spent comforting Sephiroth after that first Wutaian tour and smiled ruefully. As much as he'd hated seeing Sephiroth like _that, _he had enjoyed spending time with him, seeing the parts of his friend that had always been hidden from him before, and getting to know the younger man in a whole new way.

He had discovered that Sephiroth had a fondness for the color blue, even though he owned almost nothing in the color, and that he liked _cats_, of all things. He'd found an encyclopedia on the subject hidden away in Sephiroth's closet, its well-worn condition indicating that it was used often. Sephiroth had been embarrassed to be caught with the book, until Genesis had sat down with him and began to comment on the different breeds he found on the earmarked pages.

Sephiroth's fascination had been charming, and it had shown a human side of him that had fascinated _Genesis._He'd discovered that Sephiroth had never been allowed a pet—which was really no surprise, considering exactly who had raised him—and that he had always wanted one. Genesis had actually considered getting him a kitten, until Sephiroth had casually mentioned how badly animals reacted to those who had been enhanced with mako. That had nipped his half-formed plans in the bud, but Genesis had never forgotten.

Maybe, in Wutai, things could be different, Genesis mused thoughtfully. Most animals were instinctively wary around SOLDIERs, but that could be worked around with careful handling and the proper training. Once they'd found a place to live and settled down, there was no reason that Sephiroth couldn't have a cat, if he still wanted one.

Genesis smiled to himself at the mental image of Sephiroth—tall, strong, and always intimidating—holding a tiny ball of fur with a terrified expression. Of course, he'd be there to help his lover through it, so it wouldn't be _too_ traumatizing for the other man.

Yes, he thought excitedly, that's exactly what he'd do. Once they'd settled into their new home, he would surprise Seph with a kitten—a red-furred, blue-eyed kitten—and he'd teach the other man how to care for it. He couldn't think of a better gift for the man who had given him such a wonderful new life.

"A gil for your thoughts."

Genesis only shook his head, his smile taking on a secretive cast, as Aerith climbed up onto the fence beside him. "Sorry, my dear, but my secrets are my own," he proclaimed, laying one hand over his heart dramatically, and then ruined the moment by tossing the apple her way.

Aerith gave a startled laugh as she caught the apple in both hands. "I wasn't expecting that," she admitted humorously. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so." Genesis tilted his head to one side and flashed her a charming smile. "Now that I've softened you up, how about answering a few questions I have about the Cetra?"

She laughed again and bit into the apple. "Ask away, Genesis. I'll tell what I can."

"Thank you, my dear." The smile faded slowly as Genesis looked away, his gaze straying to show before him, even as the events of the previous night played through his mind. "Are all Ancients telepathic?"

If she was surprised by the suddenness of the question, it didn't show as Aerith shook her head negatively. "We're. . .in tune with The Planet, I guess, but we're not telepathic."

Genesis only nodded, his fiery hair sliding into his face with the motion. "Jenova's different, then?" he asked, cringing at the word that Sephiroth always used to describe himself.

Aerith sighed and concentrated on giving an explanation that wouldn't reveal Jenova's true origins. "I was only seven when my mother died, but I'll tell you what I remember," she said at length. "Jenova was a strong Cetra, one of the strongest healers we—they—had. A sickness swept through the community, a mental. . .degradation, I guess you call it. As the people began to go mad, the elders were forced to fight their own kind to protect the populace. Jenova was one of the few who was strong enough to fight the madness, but eventually, even she succumbed."

"That makes sense," he murmured, half to himself, as he thought of all the boys had told him about Jenova. "Did she have children?"

"I'm not sure," Aerith answered apologetically, and she really wasn't. She didn't remember hearing that from her own mother, but she _had _been young, and she didn't remember everything. Boy, mixing the truth with lies was _hard _work!

"It's possible," she said with a shrug. "It would explain why she's latched onto Sephiroth and our angels the way that she has."

Genesis let out a harsh breath and shifted on his uncomfortable wooden perch. "Is there any way to stop her?" he asked quietly. "I don't ever want to see Sephiroth the way that he was last night. He was completely fucking helpless, and I did _not _like it."

Aerith only gazed at him sympathetically. "All you can do is be there for him, Genesis. He'll need his friends and family to support him if he's going to defeat her."

"Godsdammitt!" he muttered under his breath. "There has to be _something _that we can do help him. We can't just leave him to fight her alone!"

"But he's not alone," Aerith reminded him softly. "He has the boys."

And that was the crux of the problem, Genesis thought angrily. He flashed a glance at Kadaj and Loz, who were sitting under a tree and audibly critiquing the two fighters, and shuddered. "The boys are just as vulnerable as she is," he snapped unintentionally. "There has to be something that we—that _I—_can do to help him through this. I can't just stand aside and watch this bitch rip through his mind whenever the hell she wants to!"

Aerith drew a deep breath and set her free hand on his arm. "Be there for him," she advised in a gentle, solemn voice. "Stay with him and help him through this. He truly does need you, Genesis."

"Fuck," Genesis murmured, the anger draining out of him as quickly as it had come. "Of course, I'll stay with him. He's _mine, _damn it. I refuse to share him with anyone, least of all some undead Cetra bitch with delusions of motherhood!"

She giggled at that, the seriousness of the mood disappearing with that heated declaration. "You're so passionate," she said with another laugh. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Genesis."

"Of course," he said with a mock sniff of disdain. "Everyone loves me, after all."

Aerith only grinned and took another bite of her apple, relived to have the short but intense conversation over with. "So, is there any chance you'll help me out with Angeal and Zack?" she asked studied casualness.

This time, it was Genesis who laughed as he sent her an amused look. "You seem to be doing just fine all on your own, my dear."

She sighed and cast a glance at the men in question. Zack was still happily sparring away with Cloud, while Angeal watched with a proud smile from the sidelines. "He's stubborn," she commented with a shrug. "He thinks I'm too young for him."

"He thought that _Zack _was too young for him," Genesis pointed out wryly. "Look how well that turned out?"

"True." Her gamine features brightened at the realization. "So, do I have your blessing?"

Genesis returned her smile wickedly. "My dear, I will give you _more _than my blessing, so long as you make 'geal happy."

"Ooh, a co-conspirator," she said in hushed whisper. "I've always wanted one of those."

He laughed again and leaned towards her. "Aerith, you're a woman after my own heart."

"Why, thank you, General."

* * *

Sephiroth let himself out of the Hewley home with a lightness of heart he hadn't felt in weeks. Mrs. Hewley had agreed to help, even going so far as to offer her services as a _scientist,_ to help him find a cure. She was going to work with himself and Hollander as they strove to isolate and conquer the inert Mitochondrial cells that Hollander now believed to be the source of the genetic abnormality, and they would replace them with Sephiroth's own. While he himself was not a female, the greater part of his cellular structure _was._As it had been inherited from Jenova, an organism whose cells were undeniably dominant, Hollander shared Sephiroth's believe that his active cells were the answer.

Soon, it would all be set right, he promised himself. They would be safely ensconced in Wutai, and Genesis would begin treatment. There would be a potential cure for Angeal as a result—should he ever need it—and his friends would be spared the madness that had once overwhelmed them both.

Life was. . .good.

"Yo."

Or not, Sephiroth thought with a touch of humor. Reno pushed away from the wall of a nearby house, strutting as much as his ruined knee would allow, and Sephiroth sighed deeply. "What can I do for you, Reno?" he asked in lieu of greeting.

"Now, _that's _a loaded question, yo." Sephiroth slanted him a warning glance, and Reno merely grinned as he fell into step beside him. "I talked to Tseng last night, yo. He said that he'd talk to Boss Man about Rosso, and. . .you were right about Elfe, yo. She's dead, along with Shears and Fuhito. Tseng said they were slaughtered."

Sephiroth looked away, saddened by the loss of life, and Reno only shrugged. "On the upside, he said he'd help us out, come Nibelheim."

Two gleaming green eyes slid his way, and Reno explained, "I told him you wouldn't like it, yo, but he insisted. He's gonna send a team in to help evacuate Nibelheim, just in case Mommy Dearest decides to go ballistic."

"Ah." Sephiroth didn't comment on the rather unusual moniker that the young Turk had given Jenova, nor on the fact that he had never spoken of his plans to enter Nibelheim. Apparently, it was expected of him. Given his history, that wasn't entirely unexpected, he supposed.

And, he had to admit that he was relieved to have the subject of Elfe's death dropped. She had been a fine warrior, and she hadn't deserved such a fate, but there was nothing he could do for her now, save avenge her if the opportunity presented itself.

"Strife's mother should be their first priority," he said abruptly, returning to the subject at hand. "She is ill, and therefore cannot be expected to be reasonable. They are to take whatever measures necessary to assure her removal, but she must not be harmed in any way. They Mayor's daughter must be kept safe as well."

"You don't have to worry about Tifa, yo. Rude will make sure she makes it out. I'll call Tseng and tell him about Cloud's mom, though." Reno hesitated, surprised that Sephiroth had given way so easily. "Tseng said that he was going to talk to Rufus about Rosso, too."

Sephiroth shrugged at that. "That matters not. I will kill her should we ever cross paths again. For _any _reason," he added grimly.

"I understand, yo," Reno said quickly, knowing that the Tsviet had signed her own death warrant the moment she'd gone after Genesis. He gazed up at the taller man and sighed dramatically, hoping to lighten the intensity that had settled over those angelically gorgeous features. "You're so fucking _dominant_, yo. I knew there was a reason I chased you for so freakin' long."

The other man made an exasperated sound that suspiciously resembled a snort—a very _elegant _snort. "You are a glutton for punishment, Turk."

Reno grinned again, this time wickedly. "Maybe I just like walls, yo." He lifted one hand to Sephiroth's hair, only to jerk it back when narrowed green eyes swung to his own. "You can't blame a guy for trying, yo."

Sephiroth was surprised by how hard it was _not_ to smile at Reno's antics. As ridiculous a notion as it might seem, he believed that he was becoming _fond _of the irritating little Turk. Of course, Reno need _never _know that. "Do not let Genesis catch you attempting to molest me," he warned the other man mildly. "I don't believe he would like it."

Reno echoed his snort at that. "I'm not afraid of your boyfriend, babe."

"Underestimate Genesis to your own detriment, Turk," Sephiroth returned with a graceful, adding, "And do not call me 'babe'. _I _do not like it."

"But you're hot, yo."

Sephiroth only sighed and shook his head, taking refuge behind the overlong mass and smiling to himself. Reno might not bat his eyelashes, but Sephiroth had never had any problems recognizing _his _wholly unsubtle brand of flirtation. "And how are things progressing between you and Yazoo?" he asked pointedly.

Much to his surprise, Reno's thin features took on a sulky cast at the question. "He's getting back together with Valentine," the younger man muttered as he thrust his hands into his trouser pockets.

Sephiroth knew his surprise showed as he looked down at him. "Truly?'

Reno only nodded his red head, his thin lips pursed in a pout. "I caught them makin' out in the library this morning, yo. Killed a lot of my dreams, let me tell you."

"I can only imagine," he returned drolly. Reno shot him a dark look, and Sephiroth finally let his smile surface. "Surely, you were expecting this, Reno? They love one another, after all."

Reno immediately forgot what he was going to say as that wide, _happy_ smile transformed Sephiroth's normally cold features. "Damn, you're even hotter when you smile like that! I really need to thank Genesis, yo!"

The smile was instantly replaced with a scowl, and Reno laid a hand over his heart as he sighed dramatically. "That's more like the Sephiroth I know and lust after. Welcome back, General Hotness."

"Hmph." Sephiroth looked away, grateful to see Genesis himself standing a few feet away, his demeanor unusually mischievous as he spoke to Aerith. He wondered briefly what kind of trouble they were cooking up between them, and he could only hope that _he _would not be made a part of it.

Genesis looked up as he approached, his aristocratic features lighting up as though from within, and Sephiroth felt his annoyance vanish. He returned the other man's smile and quickened his pace, eager to bask in that unexpected warmth. Genesis jumped off of the fence and strode towards him, all animalistic grace and incongruous elegance, and Sephiroth couldn't help but reach for him.

"Hello, kitten," he murmured in greeting.

Genesis plunged his hands into his lover's silky fall of silver hair and pressed against him unashamedly. "Hello, moonbeam," he returned in kind. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much so," Sephiroth told him as he lowered his lips for a long, lingering kiss.

"That's it!" Reno declared disgruntledly, throwing his hands up and ambling away. "I'm outta here, yo!"

Genesis only grinned into the kiss. "I think we upset him, Seph."

"He'll live," Sephiroth returned dryly. He brushed his lips over Genesis' one last time before reluctantly raising his head. "How is Zack adjusting to his new sword?"

Genesis pouted for a moment before pulling away. "He's doing well with it," he answered, shrugging as he snagged Sephiroth's hand in his own. "He and Cloud are pretty evenly matched, though."

"Mmmm." Sephiroth squeezed his hand once as they approached the makeshift practice field, not at all surprised. Even had he not "fought" Cloud Strife on several occasions, he knew that Cloud carried a piece of Zack's consciousness within his mind. His style would invariably be similar as a result. "I am glad that he has a proper weapon again, in light of recent events."

The other man only nodded his understanding. "Don't worry, Seph, he's armed, and he's been warned. He's a First. He'll be able to handle anything Rufus sends our way."

"I hope so." Sephiroth smiled tightly as he added, "Reno says that Rufus has agreed to recall Rosso. We can only hope that she obeys him."

Genesis snorted his opinion of _that._ _"She _had better hope that she obeys him, or I'm going to kick her trashy little ass the next time I see her!"

Sephiroth chuckled and pulled him closer. "Do not worry, kitten. I have eyes only for you," he said humorously.

"Good thing, too," Genesis returned with a toss of his fiery head, "or I'd kick _your _ass to hell and back."

Sephiroth lowered his head and placed his lips directly beside his lover's ear. "I can think of better things for you to do to my ass, Genesis."

A shiver ran through the length of Genesis' body at the heated murmur. "I'll hold you to that, you know," he warned his lover, who only smiled and straightened, a small smirk playing on his bow lips. "Once can only hope, Genesis."

Genesis laughed and slipped an arm around his waist, hugging him close as they drew closer to the others. "My room, then?" he asked pointedly.

Sephiroth nodded and slid an arm around his shoulders. "Your room," he confirmed, adding, "Shall I wear the boots?"

"Ugh!" Kadaj looked disgusted as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them from beneath the shade of a Banora White. "We can _hear _you, you know! Stop talking about sex!"

Genesis only laughed and shook his head fondly as Loz grinned but kept his mouth shut. "Give it a rest, angel. You're embarrassing your father."

Sephiroth only sighed and buried his burning face in his free hand. Sometimes, having a family was _quite _the trial.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **Don't own (don't I wish!), don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: The party finally leaves Banora, Rosso on the hunt, and Rufus in Midgar. Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who points out all of my flaws and makes me fix them. Thanks, LH. And, OF COURSE, a special thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad you like what I'm doing everything. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody

Chapter 49

'_**Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Rosso The Crimson crouched in the concealment of the lush Banora jungle, her vivid blue eyes narrowed on the ship that was pulling away from the Banora docks. She could see _her _General on the ship's prow, standing at the railing, that little redheaded bitch at his side. Sephiroth was tall and powerful and unbelievably handsome, his pale looks complimented by the shining black leather of his SOLDIER uniform. Miles of silver hair flowed around him, tossed to and fro by the brisk wind, only to settle against him again in molten perfection. Yes, he was _perfect._

Rhapsodos reached up and began to stroke that silken mass, the action screaming possession, as though Sephiroth actually _belonged _to him, and she was flooded by rage. Sephiroth was _hers_, and by the time she was through with he and Rhapsodos both, the whole planet would know it!

Rhapsodos was a powerful man, there was no questioning that, but he was _not_ a Tsviet. She and her brethren were the elite, the best that Hojo and Shinra had ever produced, and she looked forward to the day when the world finally realized it. No longer would they be forced to follow orders like an ordinary SOLDIER, begging scraps from Shinra's table like lowly dogs. Soon, Weiss would awaken, and he would show them what glorious fates awaited them in this newly opened world.

Freedom was a beautiful thing, Rosso thought, as the ship became a tiny speck on the horizon. To be allowed to hunt, to _kill, _with impunity was what had earned Rufus her respect. His order recalling her, as well as his rather harsh reprimand for Elfe's death, was enough to dissolve that tenuous link. Rufus Shinra was not the generous benefactor he had presented himself as, and Rosso knew it now, even if she hadn't before.

Weiss would see it, she told herself as she stood and stretched her cramped muscles. Weiss was the strongest of them, wise beyond his years, and perfectly suited for his role as their leader. Hadn't he defeated both she and Azul when they had fought him at The Restrictor's command? Weiss had then killed The Restrictor himself, even knowing that their commander's death would lead to his own, to buy them their freedom. That was the essence of a true leader, and why she would always follow Weiss The Immaculate, even if she didn't personally _like _him.

Well, she didn't actually _like _most people, so that came as no surprise, Rosso thought with a mental shrug. Weiss was a cold man, a hard man, but he was strong, and there was nothing Rosso valued more than strength. She would follow _him _to hell itself if he asked it of her, because _he _would allow her to kill as many as she wanted during her descent. _He_ knew how to keep his people happy.

She might have despaired, if not for Nero's assurance that their leader was close to recovery. While Nero was not as strong as mighty Weiss, he _was _more powerful than both she and Azul. He was unmatched in ranged combat, and the darkness that was so much a part of him was so great that not even _Weiss_ could possess it. The only thing that could possibly restrain him was his love for their leader, his _brother._

Nero had only assumed a leadership role because Weiss had asked it of him before being laid low by The Restrictor's virus. He had not wanted to command anyone, had actually been _content _to follow his brother's orders, which had thoroughly bewildered Rosso. Power was something to be sought, something to be _taken, _and if _she_ could have taken it from Weiss, she would have.

Azul had said something once about the bond between brothers being strong, but he hadn't really understood it, either. They had been raised to be dominant, to be loyal only to themselves. They were the ultimate life-form, born of mako and Fate, and none could stand against them. That Weiss and Nero were more powerful than them was _all _that kept she and Azul beneath them.

Too bad Rufus Shinra hadn't realized that, she thought with a sigh. He had seemed like a man after her own black heart, even though he was young. Unfortunately, he had shown himself to be weak, and therefore unworthy of her devotion. She would not kill him, of course; to do so would only bring Nero's wrath down upon her. But she _would _disregard his orders, unless Nero himself commanded otherwise. And with the way that The Shade was preoccupied with Weiss' condition, she thought that it would be quite some time before she was truly recalled.

"Mmmmm," she hummed aloud, her painted lips curving into a dreamy smile, "plenty of time to play with my darling General. Enjoy your time with your little whore, Sephiroth. It won't be long before you'll both be playing a _very _different game."

She grasped her gunblade and turned, disappearing into the dense jungle foliage, and Fate rippled dangerously in response.

* * *

Sephiroth stood at the railing of the "yacht" that Genesis' parents had hired for them, hiding his displeasure with what was little more than an oversized sailboat. He had to remind himself that they were fugitives, and that their options _were_ limited. Time had been of the essence, and they were lucky to have found transport so soon, even though the ship was unnecessarily extravagant.

He seemed to be the only one who thought so, however. He half-turned and glanced across the polished deck, smiling slightly as his gaze touched on the bridge of the ship. He could see Kadaj through the window, gesturing animatedly as he spoke to the captain, his childlike voice full of enthusiasm as he tried to convince the captain to let him steer. Cloud stood beside him, his fine features wearing a long-suffering expression, and Sephiroth was forced to stifle a laugh. Cloud certainly had his hands full with the youngest remnant.

Loz and Cissnei were standing at one of the rails, their heads bent close together, the rest of the world forgotten as they gazed at one another. Sephiroth had to admit that he was surprised by how quickly the two had bonded, but it somehow seemed. . .right for them to be together. Loz trusted the pretty young Turk, enough to have confided in her well before he should have, and Sephiroth found that he couldn't be angry with the boy for doing so. Cissnei had proven to be good ally, and as Kadaj and Yazoo had already accepted her, it told him that she _was_ trustworthy. Otherwise, she would already be dead.

Another flash of silver caught his eyes, and he spied Yazoo and Vincent surreptitiously slipping away from the others, no doubt intending to find a quiet corner below deck in which to talk—among other things. While both had been quite subtle in the party's presence, even _he _could interpret the frequent glances and languid murmurs they shared as something wholly intimate. Apparently, they had worked through their differences, and were striving towards a better understanding of one another.

A sudden spat of animated chatter came to his ears, and his smile widened as he spied Zack doing squats near the ship's bow. Ever the hyperactive puppy, he thought with affection. He was trying to talk Reno into joining him, which was met with a dismissive wave of the Turk's hand as he fiddled with his phone. Unaffected by the rejection, Zack turned his attention to Angeal and Aerith, who both sat in deck chairs only a few feet away. They each watched him expressions of fond indulgence, sharing what seemed to be an unusually comfortable moment, and Sephiroth found that he was glad for it. He no longer worried that Aerith might come between the two men. Instead, she seemed to be actively pursuing _both _men, and doing quite a good job of it.

He could only shake his head at that. He couldn't imagine trying to woo two lovers at once. Indeed, he had not even 'wooed' Genesis. His friend had come to _him, _and had seduced him with very little effort.

Sephiroth's smile deepened at the memory. Genesis had come to his quarters under the guise of a concerned friend, and had left it as an adored lover. Sephiroth had never regretted giving himself to Genesis that night. How could he, when their union had brought him such happiness? He had learned what it meant to be a part of something more than himself, to live his life for something other than the obscure ideals of his employer. He had given Genesis more than his body that first night. He only wished that his beautiful, passionate lover had realized it.

Not that that mattered _now, _Sephiroth reminded himself firmly. He had changed things for the better, not only between the two of them, but for nearly everyone involved. His remnants were healthy and whole, but more importantly, they were _happy, _and that meant more to him than he could ever express. He himself was stronger than he had ever been, and his friends would soon be cured of the affliction that had once destroyed them.

The six days spent in Banora had been a risk, yet Sephiroth was glad that they had taken the chance. Regardless of the fact that he had been against going there in the first place, it had been important for Genesis and Angeal to see their families, to resign themselves to a lifetime spent _away _from their loved ones.

Perhaps, Rufus would relent, and such a sacrifice would not be necessary, he mused thoughtfully. Reno had already managed to convince Tseng of his sincerity, and the other man was seemingly dedicated to helping them save The Planet—or rather, to saving _Rufus. _The Planet's fate seemed to be secondary to his charge's, which told Sephiroth they that could only rely on him to a certain extent. Once Tseng deemed Rufus safe, he would likely pull his support and leave Sephiroth to his own devices.

Which was certainly fine with _him, _Sephiroth told himself. He was _not _comfortable relying on The Turks for assistance, considering his history personal with them. But, he had to admit that evacuating Nibelheim _was_ a good idea. He had no way of knowing how powerful Jenova truly was. Without _him, _she may very well be unable to escape the confinement of the Nibelheim reactor. Then again, it was always possible that she was simply biding her time, waiting for the right moment to break free and wreak havoc on the humans in the town below.

He simply did not know, and that uncertainty bothered him. There were too many variables, a nearly infinite number of possibilities, to simply dismiss even one out of hand. She would almost certainly try to take control of _him, _and possibly the boys, as well. He had to find a way to fight her, to keep control of his own mind, preferably _before _they reached the reactor. The last thing he wanted was to find himself fighting the very people he had come back in time to protect!

Sephiroth inhaled sharply at the thought. He truly could not imagine being forced to battle Genesis as he once had Zack. To know that it was not a copy, but the man he loved, as he bore down on him with Masamune, unable to fight the compulsion. . .

He shuddered as he came back to himself, only to encounter a pair of striking, intense azure eyes. Genesis was lounging against the rail beside him, slumped against it in a rather dramatic fashion, watching _him _with a small, enigmatic smile that he found himself unable to interpret.

"You're thinking, again," the other man murmured, and Sephiroth only shrugged, not attempting to deny the other man's words. Genesis knew him far too well for such prevarication.

Genesis gazed at him for a long moment, his smile fading as he straightened and moved to his side. "What wrong, Seph?" he asked, reaching up to comb a red-gloved hand through thick silver tresses. "What is it that takes you so far away from me?"

The smile was wiped away by that wistful question, replaced by the intensity that had always unsettled those around him. "I went no farther _than _you, Genesis." At the other man's uncomprehending look, he added, "You always occupy the greater part of my thoughts, Gen. Everything I do, I do _for_ you. Your happiness is more important to me than anything else, even my own."

"Seph. . ." Genesis felt his heart skip a beat at those intensely spoken words. He shifted until he could wrap his arms around the younger man, relieved when Sephiroth's arms closed around him in return. He hated it when Sephiroth got in these brooding, introspective moods, but unlike in the past, he knew how to respond _now_. "I know that you love me, Seph, but you're allowed to have your own thoughts, you know. I don't _have_ to know everything."

Sephiroth grunted and set his chin of the crown of his lover's fiery head. "You do not like it when I withhold information from you, Genesis."

"Only when it's _important _information being withheld," Genesis retorted spiritedly. "Jenova trying to mindfuck you is important, Sephiroth. Thinking about me naked—while very flattering—isn't exactly vital. You see the difference?"

A startled laugh sounded above him, and Genesis smiled smugly. "I knew you'd see things _my _way."

Sephiroth could only shake his head at the utter uniqueness of his fierce kitten. He had never met anyone quite like Genesis Rhapsodos, and he counted himself truly fortunate to have such a person in his life. "You must promise never to change, Genesis," he said, his voice warm as he lowered his head and held him tighter. "I love you just as you are, kitten. Fierce, passionate, and utterly shameless."

Genesis laughed as he turned his head and pressed his lips to the other man's. "Don't you worry, moonbeam," he whispered seductively, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life being shameless, just for _you."_

Sephiroth smiled into the kiss, his emerald eyes glowing from beneath a heavy fringe of deep golden lashes. "I can think of nothing I would like more, _koneko."_

"Good," Genesis stated emphatically, one hand curling around the pendant that hung from his neck, "because you're stuck with me, Sephiroth. Now, start talking, and I'll consider being shameless for you tonight."

Sephiroth only chuckled and brought that slender hand to his lips, wishing he had the words to express how grateful he was to have Genesis at his side. It was a great relief to know that he could now share a part of his burden with the one he loved, and that he would no longer risk losing him if he did so.

"I was thinking of what lies ahead for us," he told the other man, his mirth fading with a sigh. "There is something that we—that _I—_must do before we take the boys to Wutai, something that will be dangerous for us all."

Genesis gazed up at him with steady blue eyes, undaunted by his words, even as he hoped that his suspicions were wrong. "You know where she is, don't you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"If by she you mean Jenova, then yes," Sephiroth answered somberly.

He drew a sharp breath and eased away just enough to study Sephiroth's solemn, perfect features. "Nibelheim?" he questioned simply.

A nod of that gilded head, and Genesis was left biting back an instinctive protest. "You're right," he said abruptly, "that _is _dangerous."

Sephiroth remained silent, his catlike eyes locked on Genesis' own, and Genesis lifted his chin fractionally. "You're not going alone, Seph."

"No," Sephiroth assured him quietly, "I wouldn't dare. My susceptibility to her is high, Gen, dangerously so. Were I to approach her alone. . .I don't believe I would be able to resist her. She makes me. . .weak."

The last was said so softly that Genesis had to strain to hear it. Once his lover's words registered, he found himself wishing that they hadn't. "You're the strongest man that I've ever known, Sephiroth, but you're not perfect. No one is," he told the younger man earnestly. "We all have our weaknesses. A psychotic Cetra with mommy issues just happens to be yours, that's all. It's nothing we can't deal with, right?"

Sephiroth only continued to stare at him with a damnably grave expression, and Genesis shivered in spite of himself. He framed Sephiroth's face with gentle hands, stroking those high cheekbones with his thumbs, and smiled tenderly. "You're not alone, Seph. You don't have to deal with this all by yourself anymore. I'm here for you; we _all _are."

Relief flashed across those beloved patrician features, echoed in the rich velvet of Sephiroth's voice as he whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Genesis' smile took on a wicked slant as he slid both hands into the shimmering wealth of Sephiroth's silver hair and pressed against him. "Now, kiss me, and show me how shameless _you _can be."

The corners of Sephiroth's mouth quirked upwards as he slid his arms around the other man's trim waist. "As you wish, kitten," he returned, his voice deepening seductively as he lowered his head.

Genesis let his eyes fall closed as the younger man's lips closed ever so gently over his. Sephiroth kissed him slowly, lingeringly, and—for once—he didn't try to rush him. He liked the gentle reverence in the lips moving over his, the quiet little catch in the back of Sephiroth's throat as he opened his mouth and gradually deepened the kiss. Sephiroth was so damned good at making him feel special, at _showing_ him that he was loved, that he wondered how he had ever mistaken the other man's feelings for _anything_ else.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the other man's, shivering as he felt the heat of Genesis' breath wash over his lips. _"Souseiki," _he breathed with reverence, "_aishiteru."_

"I love you, too, Sephiroth." Genesis combed his hands through rivers of silver satin and leaned in for another tender, albeit shorter, kiss. "So, any requests for tonight? Anything special you want me to do for you? Be as kinky as you'd like," he added heatedly.

A deep chuckle escaped Sephiroth even as he shook his head negatively. "Shameless," he repeated in a murmur, and then asked, "You could read to me, if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition?"

Sky-blue eyes lit up at that. "Loveless?" the older man questioned eagerly, and Sephiroth merely smiled indulgently. "You may read whatever you wish, kitten, so long as I can listen while you do so. Is that acceptable?"

"That's _more _than acceptable, Seph." Genesis looked delighted at the prospect of sharing his favorite epic, and Sephiroth knew that his request—simple though it was—had pleased the man who held his heart.

"It is decided, then." Sephiroth brushed his lips across tip of the other man's nose and reluctantly pulled away. "Come, kitten, let us find Kadaj and discover what mischief he has caused in our absence. Hopefully, it will not require too much restitution on our parts."

Genesis only laughed and grasped his hand, loving the other man's delightfully deadpan sense of humor. "Well, we haven't crashed or sunk yet, so I think it's safe to assume that the captain hasn't let him steer," he said humorously.

Sephiroth sent him an eloquent look. "Something to be grateful for, I'm sure," he returned drolly. "I would not like being forced to swim to the next continent."

"We still have the Underwater materia," Genesis pointed out with a grin. "We could walk most of the way."

Sephiroth merely slanted him a wry look and grunted in response, and Genesis laughed again. "Our boy is a hellion," he acknowledged, his pale blue eyes softening fondly. "He's so different from you, Seph. I wonder where he gets it?"

One silver brow arched as Sephiroth fought not to laugh aloud. "I'm sure I do not know, Genesis," he said facetiously.

"Mmmm." Genesis' aristocratic features took on a thoughtful cast as they approached the bridge. "He certainly doesn't get it from Vincent," he said almost absently. "Maybe, your mother?"

"Nah," he said almost immediately, imagining the quiet conversations he had witnessed the former Turk having with Yazoo all morning. "I can't imagine Vincent putting up with that kind of behavior."

Sephiroth remained silent as he allowed his lover to work through this on his own. If Genesis truly wished to discover which of Sephiroth's memories had influenced Kadaj's rather difficult behavior, then he would. Sephiroth certainly wasn't stupid enough to assist him in a realization that would be less than complimentary to _himself_. While Sephiroth enjoyed the spirited nature of his youngest remnant—and the man whose behavior he instinctively emulated—Sephiroth knew that Genesis would be appalled to realize exactly how he was viewed by those around him.

"Loz is a lot like Zack and Angeal," Genesis continued to muse aloud, "and Yazoo is almost _exactly _like you, so that leaves the three of you out. Kadaj is loud, opinionated, antagonistic, and arrogant as hell, and we don't really know anyone like that, so. . ."

Genesis frowned as they came to the open cabin door, his pale blue gaze finding the boy in question. Kadaj was half-draped over Cloud's right side, his left hand stroking the blond warrior's back. The youngest clone turned his head to whisper something into his lover's ear, and Cloud turned bright red in response. The boy only smirked and dropped his hand to Cloud's ass, causing Cloud to jump and hastily reach back to restrain him, hissing his name in an embarrassed tone. Kadaj looked pleased as he laughed and retracted his hand, probably loving the fact that he'd gotten a rise out of his normally stoic boyfriend, and something about the gleam in his bright green eyes struck a chord within Genesis.

How often had he done the very same thing to Sephiroth? Genesis asked himself, stunned. He was always touching the other man, teasing him, testing his boundaries, just to see how far his reserved lover would allow him to go. He was completely confident in his sexuality, and in its effect on _Sephiroth,_ so much so that he himself had become a bit arrogant over the years. Sephiroth never turned him away, never rejected him, was always sensitive to his feelings, even when he felt that the contact was inappropriate. Much like Cloud, Sephiroth merely grasped the wandering hand and directed to what he felt was a more proper place on his body.

"Oh_, fucking hell,"_ he exclaimed, appalled. He turned wide blue eyes to the man beside him, who simply gazed at him with an inscrutable expression, and blurted out, "The little shit is just like _me."_

Patrician features softened as Sephiroth squeezed his hand meaningfully. "You say that as though it is a bad thing," he murmured with obvious affection.

"That's because it _is_ a bad thing, Seph!"

Sephiroth only smiled warmly at that. "You are merely spirited, Gen."

Genesis shook his head, sending short strands of auburn fire into his face with the motion. "I'm not spirited, Sephiroth. I'm a pain in the ass, and you know it!"

Jade eyes gleamed into his own as Sephiroth tightened his hand and tugged him closer. "Ah, but you are _my_ pain in the ass, kitten."

"Hhhmmppphhh." Genesis jerked his hand free and crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he demanded crossly.

"It was intended to, yes." Azure eyes narrowed on his, and Sephiroth took it as the warning it was meant to be. "I love you as you are, Gen. I would change nothing about you—_nothing,"_ he added for emphasis.

"Shit." Genesis' beautiful, fine-boned features took on a sulky cast as he looked away. "I have a horrible temper."

"You are passionate," Sephiroth countered mildly.

"I have no patience," he shot right back.

"You are impulsive," came the maddeningly calm response.

Genesis made a frustrated sound and dropped his arms. "I swear like a dockside whore," he snapped in return.

Sephiroth laughed then, he couldn't help himself. "I like your rather colorful way of speaking, Genesis. Particularly, when we are alone."

The other man opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it as his summer-bright eyes took a gleam. "You like it when I talk dirty to you, huh?"

Sephiroth fought not to blush as he nodded positively. "I find it quite. . . exciting," he admitted in a low voice.

"Is that so?" Genesis threw his fiery head back and stepped into his body, completely ignoring the ship's crew as he slid his arms around Sephiroth's waist and thrust his hips into the other man's. "Take me to our cabin and prove it, then."

Sephiroth only stared down at him, his innate shyness battling with the desire the other man's sensual challenge had ignited within him. Unsurprisingly, the desire won. He swept Genesis up into his arms and carried him away from the cabin, only vaguely hearing Kadaj as the little one called out after them, all of his attention focused on the man who smirked up at him so arrogantly. If it bothered Genesis to be carried across the deck like a child, it didn't show as the other man nuzzled the side of his neck and bit down gently. He could only shudder and quicken his stride, knowing that his kitten would show him no mercy until he had gotten what he wanted.

Which was just fine with _him, _Sephiroth thought as he tightened his hold. He enjoyed their sensual encounters, and the aggression with which Genesis always pursued him. His kitten was fiercely passionate, and Sephiroth wouldn't have it any other way.

Genesis clung to Sephiroth as he was swiftly carried below decks, running his hands through endless strands of molten silver, whispering the nastiest things he could think of into his ear. Sephiroth only chuckled, the deep, evil sound that spoke of darkness and sex, and Genesis felt his cock jump in sensual response. Sephiroth was going into alpha-male mode again, and damned if he wasn't trembling in anticipation of being thrown on his back and fucked into oblivion.

Gods, but he was a lucky man!

Sephiroth paused outside of their cabin door, shifting his hold just enough to turn the knob, and then they were inside. Genesis found himself set on his feet and unceremoniously dragged against a hard, muscled body. "Now," he said, his voice as sultry as he could make it while it quaked with unsatiated need, "where were we?"

Sephiroth's only response was a slow, wonderfully malevolent smile that ripped away what little bit of self-possession that Genesis possessed. Strong hands began to move urgently over his body, those stunningly angelic features stamped with predatory intensity as Sephiroth lowered his head, and Genesis surrendered with a faint moan.

His clothes were stripped away from his aroused body with only enough care to ensure their survival. Sephiroth's mouth moved over his own with devastating dominion, one which Genesis could never hope to match, though it never stopped him from trying. He kissed the other man with every bit of passion he possessed, aggressive even as he silently acknowledged his lover's unquestionable dominance. His own hands moved blindly over the other man's body, finding buckles and fastenings and making short work of them. He managed to get Sephiroth's armor and trench coat off of him before the other man lifted him off of his feet and shoved him up against the door.

Genesis whimpered and locked his legs around that lean waist, no longer caring about anything but the passion that flared so hotly between them, as Sephiroth wet his own fingers and began to probe at the heart of him. One finger, two, and then he was being stretched, prepared for the sensual invasion that couldn't come soon enough for _him._

"Gods, Seph!" he gasped, tossing his head as lightening shot through his body. His prostrate was brushed again—gently—and he cried out in a frenzy of pleasure. "Please, Seph, _please._ Fuck me. Don't make me wait, fuck me _now."_

"Yes," Sephiroth rasped, his hand shaking as he withdrew and guided himself into position, "now!"

He surged forward, and was rewarded with the music of Genesis' rich voice raised in passion. He shuddered and withdrew, only to thrust deep. Genesis went wild in his arms, arching against him, crying out with every breath that he took, his hands clawing at Sephiroth's shoulders as he sought to pull him even closer. Sephiroth gripped his ass tightly to anchor him and bent over him, joining their mouths for a fiercely ardent kiss. Genesis clung to him with all of his SOLDIER strength, grasping tight fistfuls of flowing silver hair, returning his every thrust with sensual power.

Sephiroth groaned loudly and lifted him slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts as he pinned him to the door. Genesis let out a breathy, high-pitched moan and broke the kiss, burying his face in Sephiroth's hair, his body trembling uncontrollably he neared completion. Sephiroth's teeth found his favorite spot on his kitten's shoulder and bit down hard, and that was all it took. Genesis' body tightened almost painfully around his aching length, and then he was coming, his gasps becoming screams of endless pleasure.

Sephiroth swiftly followed, his mind emptying itself even as his body did, the only thought to survive the avalanche of pleasure of the man who shook so sweetly in his arms. "Genesis," he gasped, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper, "my kitten."

Genesis could only tremble as his own voice failing him. He settled for stroking Sephiroth's head with gentle hands, and pressing tender kisses to his ear and neck. Sephiroth seemed to understand as he lifted his head and gazed down at him with dazed green eyes. Soft lips brushed over Genesis' own, and then he was being carried across the room. Sephiroth gently disengaged himself and set Genesis on the bed, smiling at his disappointed mewl.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, running a hand down the side of his neck as he straightened.

Genesis watched him disappear into the bathroom, only to return moments later with a damp cloth. He smiled up at the other man with sleepy satisfaction, unable to do more than lie there bonelessly as Sephiroth cleaned them both. Sephiroth set the cloth aside and lifted him long enough to pull the coverlet down. He slid into bed beside him and pulled Genesis to him, marveling at the way that muscular body turned to fit itself to his own so perfectly. Genesis yawned and snuggled against him, finding a more comfortable position, and Sephiroth's heart filled to overflowing.

"I love you, Genesis."

"Mmmm," came the mumbled, sleepy response, "love you, too, Seph."

He smiled and closed his eyes, lulled into slumber by the comforting sound of his lover's heartbeat, wholly at peace with himself. Life was good, indeed.

* * *

Rufus stood inside of Dr. Hollander's laboratory, his pale blue gaze locked on the mako tube which stood upright before him. Shelke, the youngest of The Tsviets, floated inside, receiving the treatment which would extend her artificially enhanced life for another day. Her large, tilted blue eyes gazed into his own, a vulnerability in their bright depths that was at odds with the deadly skills she now possessed. For all intents and purposes, she was a child, but thanks to Professor Hojo, she would probably remain this way for the rest of her life.

He suppressed a sigh and managed a smile for the young girl who had had her life stolen from her only a year ago. Shelke was only ten, but she had already lost most of her childhood memories. They had talked a bit since he had freed her and her brethren from Mako Reactor 0, and she remembered very little of her life before her abduction. Save for another girl, one she believed was close to her in age—possibly a sibling—she remembered only a gravestone in a flower-filled cemetery.

Rufus had to stifle a surge of anger as he reached up and placed one hand on the glass portion of the tube. Shelke merely raised her own hand and set it on the other side, her expression as solemn and unreadable as always, and he nodded once. One corner of her mouth tipped up in the very faintest of smiles, and then it was gone, but it was enough for Rufus.

He lowered his hand and returned to his silent vigil, his mind inevitably turning to Reno, and the loss that was never far from his mind. He missed the irreverent young Turk who had befriended him last year, the boy had shown him that there was more to life than Shinra Tower. He remembered breaking out of Shinra Tower with his partner in crime, scared as hell but determined not to show it. Reno had seen through his façade, of course, and had kept to his side as he'd led them both deep into the bowels of The Slums.

That was when everything had changed. Rufus had seen the squalor in which the people below The Plate were forced to live, and he had been determined to do something about it. Reno had told him about the rumors of a branch of AVALANCHE in Sector 6, but had advised him against going there himself. So, he had sent Tseng and Reno into The Slums, and they had returned with an invitation to meet with Elfe. And so had begun his association with The Planet's largest band of ecological terrorists.

Rufus shook his head and took a hard look around him. He was now the president of The Shinra Electric Power Company, his bastard of a father was dead, and the world was now his to do with as he pleased.

And none of it made a damned bit of difference, he thought with a shake of his white-blond hair. He was alone now, in a way that he was all too familiar with, and had hoped never to be again. Without Reno, he was the same scared, confused kid he had always been, and he hated it. Maybe Tseng was right, and it was time to try and make things right with Reno.

He thought of his last sight of his boyfriend, covered in blood from wounds that _he _had inflicted, and flinched inwardly. He'd made Reno _cry, _and he knew that he wouldn't be forgiven so easily. Reno needed time away from Shinra, time away from _him_, so that he could heal, both physically and emotionally. Rufus could wait long enough to let him do so, couldn't he?

"Sir?" He looked up to find Elena, one of his finest Turk's younger sister, as well as the newest Turk recruit, nodding her blond head towards the capsule. "It's nearly time, sir."

He looked to see Shelke's mako tube draining, her treatment done for the day, and quickly stepped forward. He made a sharp gesture with one hand, and Elena hastily came forward with a large towel. Rufus took it from her and then waved the girl away, waiting as patiently as he could for the tube's automatic lock to release and free Shelke.

She only gazed at him emotionlessly as the draining water set her slowly, gently, on her feet. The mechanism was released, and Shelke reached for the switch that Rufus had installed just for her. The front section of the tube slid to one side, and the young Tsviet calmly stepped out of it.

He held out the towel, and she took it with a steady hand. "Thank you," she said flatly, wiping the glowing green liquid from her clothed body as best she could. She set the towel aside, looked up at him with those wide blue eyes, and he silently extended his hand.

She only slipped her hand into his and let him lead her from the room, probably as bewildered as she had been the first time he had held her hand. She was only five years younger than him, and he didn't doubt that she had seen _much _more than he during her first year in Deep Ground, but he couldn't stop thinking of her as a child. He had been lucky enough to have Tseng, who had practically raised him, even if he hadn't been able to keep his father from hurting him. Shelke had no one to protect her, and he couldn't help but want to be the one to do so.

"I've sent Rod and Alyssa to Kalm," he informed casually. "They will see if there are any girls matching the description of the one you remember. Should they find a relative, she will be brought here to you immediately."

Shelke only nodded as she walked beside him. "Are you sure that is wise?" she asked at length. "I am hardly normal, now. It is likely that I would not be welcomed by an unenhanced human."

Rufus squeezed her hand and flashed her an amused smile. "Family ties are the hardest to break, Shelke. If you have a sister, you will be welcomed by her, I promise you."

"If you say so." The young girl shrugged, as though the matter was of no consequence, and Rufus stifled a laugh. "I do, Shelke. Now, would you like to train with Azul tonight, or would you rather spend the evening with me?"

She tilted her head back and looked up at him knowingly. "Azul does not care for me, Rufus. He believes I am too weak to be a Tsviet."

One flaxen brow shot up at that. "Does he now?" he asked quietly, his patience already worn thin with the brutish, shape-shifting Tsviet. "Well, you don't need to worry him. Nero has promised to speak with him about his behavior."

"I am not worried, Rufus," Shelke returned tonelessly. "I was merely stating a fact, and explaining why I do not wish to train with Azul."

"I have recalled Rosso," he said abruptly. "She has proved. . .problematic for me."

"Rosso is a psychopath," she returned with another shrug. "She would prove a problem for anyone other than Weiss."

"Hmm." Rufus pondered that as they came to a stop before the Presidential Suite. He released her hand and gesturing Elena forward. "Elena will accompany you to your quarters. If you decide to spend the evening with me, tell her and she will bring you back here. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, it is acceptable," the young Tsviet told him in a quiet voice.

"Good." He stepped back and nodded at Elena, who saluted him and then very gently took the girl's hand. "Come on, Shelke. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Very well."

Rufus waited until they had disappeared down the hall, headed for the suite that had once belonged to General Sephiroth, and entered his own apartment. He wasn't surprised to find Tseng standing just inside the doorway, but he _was_ surprised to see Lazard Deusericus standing a few feet away, looking nervously determined as he met his gaze.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mr. Vice President?" he inquired in a deceptively light voice.

The older man, his senior by nearly ten years, straightened and reached up to adjust his glasses. "I had hoped we could spend some time together," Lazard told him in a quiet voice. "We haven't had much chance to talk since you took The President's Chair, and I would like to the opportunity to get to know you, Rufus."

"Really?" Rufus flashed a quick glance at Tseng, who merely returned his gaze with inscrutable black eyes, and looked back at his older brother. "You showed no such interest _before _I took over, Lazard. I fail to see why you would bother to do so now."

The older man merely sighed and shook his blond head. "It was not safe to approach you before, Rufus. Our father. . ."

His voice trailed off, and Rufus had no problem interpreting the grimace which followed. "The old man kept you away from me?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, he did." Lazard met his gaze evenly. "You were his heir, and I was an embarrassment he would rather have forgotten."

"I. . .see." Rufus flicked another glance at his best Turk, and the man inclined his head in the slightest of motions, confirming his brother's words. "Come in, then, and we'll. . .talk."

Lazard only smiled tentatively as Tseng opened the doors to Rufus' living room. Rufus gestured for him to precede him, and watched with wary blue eyes as his half-brother entered the room. He waited until his brother had taken a seat on the edge of the sofa to turn to Tseng. "You're sure this is a good idea?" he asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

"He seems to genuinely care for you, sir. I would not have allowed him past the door otherwise."

Rufus smiled then, relieved to know that Tseng trusted Lazard's motives—well, as much as he trusted anyone's, anyway. "Thank you, Tseng. That will be all."

The Wutaian man bowed low and left the room, pulling both doors closed behind him. Rufus turned to the stranger who was now his only living relation, realized that he had no idea what to say to this man, and sighed to himself. It was going to be a _long _night.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this post, but my schedule changed at work, and it's kicking my ass. This chapter: Plot, bonding, and smut. A special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, who probably thought I was dead before she received this. You're the best, LH. Everyone else, enjoy the tale **. **

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody

Chapter 50

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow' -Loveless, ACT III**_

"Welcome to sunny Costa del Sol!"

Sephiroth aimed a narrow look at the half-naked man who greeted him as he stepped off the gangplank onto Costa del Sol's large dock. Too-white teeth flashed in a tanned face, while sun streaked hair fell haphazardly around it. The man was wearing nothing more than a pair of swimming trunks, even though it was nearly sunset, and Sephiroth was far from impressed. He only grunted and stepped passed him, effectively dismissing the stranger, and his cheerful greeting, as he waited for the rest of the party to disembark.

The stranger only waved, his grin widening impossibly, and trotted back over to the other side of the dock, undaunted by Sephiroth's unfriendliness. Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, already disliking the suffocating heat, even as he was grateful that it wasn't as humid as Wutai. It was unpleasant, but far from oppressive, and that was something he could live with. After all, it wasn't as though they would be spending a great deal of time in Costa del Sol; Two days, three at most, just long enough to rest and restock their supplies, and they would be gone.

As he waited for the others to join him, Sephiroth's eyes locked on Genesis as he descended the gangway. The redhead looked tired as he came towards him, his vibrant blue eyes half-covered by delicate lids, his stunning features haggard, and Sephiroth's heart turned over. The journey to Costa del Sol had started out innocuously enough, but had soon become beset by troubles. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, and the captain had been forced to moor the ship along the coast of the Eastern Continent, disturbingly close to Junon. Three tense days had been spent hiding below deck, hoping that Shinra would not send troops out to investigate.

They hadn't, and the journey had continued, albeit roughly. The ocean which separated the Eastern Continent from the Central Continent had remained turbulent for the entire trip, and Cloud's motion-sickness had made a surprising resurgence. Kadaj had spent most of the trip caring for his sick lover, showing a patience that had surprised them all, even as the boy had been mystified by what he saw as a wholly _human _failing.

Sephiroth had felt sympathy for the young warrior, even though he himself had never suffered from the malady. The closest comparison he'd had were the nights when Hojo's treatments had left him nauseous and disoriented, when every little movement had brought waves of nausea, and even the sensation of the air on his skin had triggered pain. Genesis and Angeal had helped him through those dark times, and so he had done his best to help Cloud through his.

The boy had been surprised by his silent ministrations, but he had made sure to have either Genesis or one of the boys with him at all times, so that Cloud wouldn't feel threatened by his presence. Cloud had been suspicious, and unquestionably nervous in his presence, but he had allowed it, and Sephiroth believed that the unspoken truce between them had been strengthened as a result. While they might never become friends, they were no longer enemies, and that was enough for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth switched his attention back to his lover, who was frowning as he made his way towards him. "Finally!"

He suppressed a laugh as Genesis came to a halt before him, one hand on the strap of the army-issue duffel bag which hung from his shoulder, the other shoving through his fire-imbued hair. "Thank the Goddess for land!"

Sephiroth smiled faintly as he uncrossed his arms. "Yes, it is pleasant to have solid ground beneath our feet again, isn't it?"

Genesis nodded, and then surprised him by leaning against him. He laid his fiery head on Sephiroth's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Gods, I'm beat," he murmured, slipping his arms around the other man's waist and clinging to him loosely. "I can't wait to take a bath and crash."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, setting his chin on the crown of his head. "Nor can I, Gen."

"Hhhmmm." That fiery head shifted as Genesis nuzzled his throat. "I could fall asleep right here."

"Only if you want the entire populace of Costa del Sol to see you being carried like a child," Sephiroth responded wryly.

"Might be worth it." The other man yawned and lifted his head, contradicting his murmured declaration. "I think I'm too tired to even wash your hair, Seph. You might be on your own tonight."

Sephiroth quickly covered his pang of concern with an indulgent smile. He stroked the other man's back comfortingly, grateful when the older man only sighed and melted into him. "If you can stay awake a little while longer, I'll rub your back for you."

Half-closed blue eyes popped open at that. "A backrub?" Genesis exclaimed with delight. "You're _on,_ moonbeam."

He chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his lover's temple. "It is decided, then. Come," he squeezed the other man's shoulders and urged him forward, "I'm sure there's a bed awaiting us the local inn."

"There had better be," Genesis grumbled as he allowed himself to be guided. His back had been bothering him for over a week now, and it was pissing him off to no end. He was a mako-enhanced SOLDIER, for Gaia's sake! He didn't get "sore". "Gods, I can't wait to soak in a hot bubble bath!"

Sephiroth sighed at that, the sound heavy with resignation. "You brought it with you?"

"Of course." Genesis slanted a pale imitation of his usual wicked smile Sephiroth's way. "You didn't really think I'd forget it, did you?"

Sephiroth sent him a sidelong glance, taking refuge behind the overlong veil of his hair. "I had hoped," he muttered under his breath.

Sky-blue eyes narrowed warningly. "I heard that, Sephiroth." Genesis tossed his head in a defiant, albeit tired, gesture. "If you're not careful, I'm going to make you sit in that bathtub with me!"

Sephiroth only shrugged. "It is nothing I have not endured before, Genesis," he pointed out simply.

"Hhhhmmmppphhh." Genesis pulled away and literally flounced away from him. "I'll get us the room, and _I'll _draw the bath. Don't take too long, or I'll make you rub my feet, too!"

Sephiroth merely raised one silver brow as his lover strode away, determination echoed in the lines of his lithe body, and smiled to himself. Little did Genesis know that rubbing his feet was not a dreaded task. His kitten had beautiful feet, even if he _did _insist on encasing them in impractically-heeled boots. Genesis insisted that the heels made his legs and ass look better, and while Sephiroth couldn't deny that they did just that, he himself wasn't willing to sacrifice comfort for such a superficial thing.

There was some small comfort in the fact that, if nothing else, Genesis would likely respond well to the foot rub. The way that he always moaned and sighed and carried on when Sephiroth touched him—_any _part of him—was something Sephiroth would never tire of. Genesis was a vocal man no matter _what _the situation, and when he was being pampered, he was at his _most_ vocal. Perhaps, the dreaded bubble-bath wasn't such a terrible thing after all. . .

"Well, Gen seems to be in a better mood, now," Angeal said as he and Zack drew near. "What did you have to promise him to accomplish that?"

Sephiroth blinked as he was dragged out of his heated daydream. He shrugged self-consciously even as he answered, "A backrub."

Zack grinned at that. "You're a soft-touch, aren't you, Sephiroth?"

"Hmph." Sephiroth sent him a hard glance which was belied by the amused gleam in his pale green eyes. "Repeating that could be hazardous to your health, Zack."

Angeal laughed shortly and shook his dark head, causing the shorter hair of his bangs to slide forward with the motion. "It's enough to have Genesis in a good mood, Pup. Don't rock the boat."

"Now _that _was a bad analogy, Angeal." Reno yawned as he made his way passed them, his loose-limbed gait indicating his own weariness. "No more boats, yo. I'm done."

"Yeah, me too," Loz said as he and Cissnei trailed after him. "At least, Nii-san didn't puke on _you."_

Reno snorted. "Only because I wasn't stupid enough to go near him, yo."

Cissnei covered a laugh with her hand as Kadaj glared at them both. "Shut the fuck up, Reno!" he snapped as he helped Cloud down the gangplank. "You too, Loz! Nii-san can't help that he was sick!"

"Sorry, 'Daj," the older boy said meekly, his fine yet masculine features taking on a guilty cast as he gestured towards Cloud. "You want me to help with him?"

"No, I want you to go get us a room," Kadaj ordered angrily. "Yazoo, go with him. Make sure it's big enough for all of us!"

Yazoo merely traded an amused glance with Vincent before slipping passed his irate brother. Vincent only shook his head as he followed, albeit at a much slower pace. Yazoo might have the patience of a saint, but _he_ did not. Putting up with both Genesis' caustic remarks and Kadaj's temper tantrums for three weeks straight had frayed his nerves, and the further he stayed away from both men, the better.

"Sorry, Vince."

He glanced over his shoulder, where his closest friend was finally beginning to lose the green tinge his skin had held for most of the voyage, and smiled faintly. Regardless of how he personally felt about Kadaj, Cloud loved him. Vincent could ignore a lot, in light of that.

He nodded as he passed his son, who was conversing with Angeal and Zack. Sephiroth flashed him a solemnly sympathetic smile, and Vincent returned it before turning to catch up to Yazoo. "You're brother is amazingly difficult," he murmured as he casually reached for the younger man's hand. "I don't know how you tolerate him as well as you do."

Yazoo sent him an amused glance. "Kadaj is merely worried about Nii-san. He fears losing him a second time. Once Cloud's health returns to normal, he will become more reasonable."

Vincent only nodded and shifted closer, his lips brushing over smooth skin and satin hair. "I know how he feels," he murmured before drawing back.

"As do I, Vincent." Yazoo squeezed his hand, marveling that he had the courage to be so open with the other man, and was reassured when his dark one squeezed back. "But no more regrets. We've had enough of those, I believe."

"Yes, we have."

Reno rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of them, wishing they'd shut the hell up, and that he'd done Yazoo when he had the chance. He might be in love with someone else, but that didn't mean that he had to go without, did it? "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, "I miss Boss Man."

Damn it, he wanted to go _home._

He slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants and gripped his PHS tightly. He'd put off calling Rufus, because he didn't know if the other man would _welcome_ his call, but being away from him seriously sucked. Yeah, Rufus had fucking hurt him, but as twisted as it might seem to everyone else, he _understood_ why it had happened. Rufus had a lot of serious issues, and Reno should have remembered that, and been a little more diplomatic when he'd decided to warn Sephiroth of his boyfriend's plans. Of course, Rufus had seen it as a betrayal. Considering how he'd been raised, it would have surprised Reno if he had seen it as anything else!

But, he couldn't go back. Not yet. He had to stick with this, and help Sephiroth save the fucking world. Personally, he thought The Planet was doomed, no matter what they did, but Sephiroth believed otherwise, and Reno was determined to help him be a hero, instead of the half-alien freakshow Jenova had turned him into.

And yeah, wasn't _that _going to be fun, he thought sourly. Going to Nibelheim to take on Mommy Dearest wasn't the smartest thing they could do—not by a long shot—but it was something that _had _to be done. Otherwise, Sephiroth would just go crazy again, and he'd probably take Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz with him.

And that would just be a waste of hotness, Reno thought with a sudden grin. Baby might be a pain in the ass, but he was a pretty pain in the ass, just like his brothers, just like Sephiroth, and the rest of the world deserved the chance to bask in that hotness, even if they couldn't touch without losing their hands.

Yeah, he definitively needed to get laid!

The door to the inn opened as they approached, and Genesis stepped outside, his smile intolerably smug as he raised his hand. "These are for you," he announced, throwing three room keys their way. He didn't look to see who caught what as he lobbed a final key over their heads. "Seph, I'll see you upstairs."

Sephiroth snatched the key out of the air in a casual, almost absent motion. "Well, my friend, I will see you in the morning," he told Angeal with a shrug. "Zack, no pranks while we are here. We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than we have to."

Zack only nodded and rocked back on heels. "Gotcha, Seph."

Sephiroth offered a final smile and entered the inn, making his way up the stairs, to the room number etched into the key. He let himself into the room, not the least bit surprised to hear the water running in the distance. He glanced around the room, a spacious area that resembled a suite more than a simple bedroom, and spied Genesis' duffel bag lying on the floor beside the bed. He set his own bag beside it and made his way towards the only other door in the room. The door was partially open, and a flash of red told him that Genesis had already disrobed, and was likely in the bathtub itself.

Sephiroth stifled another sigh and pushed the door open. Sure enough, Genesis was ensconced in the large bathtub, a rather light concentration of soapy bubbles surrounding him, his crimson finery scattered across the tiled floor. He opened his eyes, smiled tiredly, and closed them again. "Close the door," he ordered. "You're letting all of the warm air out."

Sephiroth did as he was asked and pushed the door closed. "I thought you would opt for more bubbles," he said, his tone casual as he began to remove his clothes.

"Mmmm." Genesis shrugged his slender shoulders, never opening his eyes, as he slipped even lower in the hot water. "I thought I'd spare you—this time. Don't think it'll happen again, though."

Sephiroth smiled at those tart words as he folded his clothes and set them on the counter. He didn't reply as he stepped up to the tub, only turned the water off and turned back to his lover, who had scooted forward in a manner that Sephiroth knew all too well. He chuckled to himself as he stepped over the rim and very carefully lowered himself into the water behind him. Genesis waited until he had settled behind him to scoot back into place, and Sephiroth wrapped loving arms around him.

"Feel better?" he asked, unable to mask his amusement as Genesis half-turned and immediately pulled a large section of his hair around him. "You're going to get tangled in it, Gen."

"I can't think of a better way to go," the older man purred as he righted himself once again. He settled back against Sephiroth, a happy sigh escaping his lips, one hand settling over Sephiroth's, the other stroking the damp silver locks that flowed over his own chest. "This is nice, Seph. We should do this more often."

"We will, Gen." Sephiroth brushed his lips over the top of his lover's head, closing his eyes as he straightened and laid his head back against the cool tiled wall. "We'll have a lifetime of moments such as these."

The simply stated words were a spoken with such conviction that Genesis couldn't prevent the wide smile that curled his lips. "A lifetime," he echoed happily. "I can't wait."

A similar smile curved Sephiroth's own lips at the thought. "Nor can I, kitten."

A comfortable silence fell over the room, a quiet stillness only broken by the occasional lap of the water against their bodies, and their own calm breathing. Genesis's slender body was slack as it rested against his own, as much a testament to his weariness as it was to his contentment. The voyage had been hard on him, as had become evident by his increasing physical discomfort during the journey, as well as his verbal declaration of it. Stubborn and proud by nature, he had refused to allow Sephiroth to examine him, evidently preferring to ignore whatever physical symptoms were plaguing him. They had argued over the matter twice before Sephiroth had finally given way and relented, but he hadn't stopped worrying, nor watching for signs of degradation.

So far, he had seen none, but Genesis' continued back pain was a concern _he _could not ignore. As soon as they had reached an agreement with Lord Godo and settled in his domain, Sephiroth would send for Dr. Hollander, and this time, he would _not_ be denied. Genesis would undergo a full physical examination, if Sephiroth had to personally restrain him to accomplish it. He would take _no_ chances with his love's safety.

"Your heart's pounding." Genesis shifted to his side and rested a hand over the aforementioned organ. It leapt beneath his touch, and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to the smooth skin covering it. "What are you thinking about, to cause such a strong response? "

Sephiroth opened his eyes, grateful that Genesis couldn't see his expression, as he responded, "You," with simple, misleading intensity.

The smaller curled into him slightly, his pleasure evident as he pressed a longer, more lingering kiss to Sephiroth's chest. "I love hearing you say that," he purred, catlike. "Tell me more."

Sephiroth cast an exasperated yet loving look at the crown of his fiery head. "Your ego is big enough, Genesis. I don't believe I should add to it."

Genesis stilled against him suddenly. "Gods, it's been years since you said something like that to me," he murmured, his surprise obvious. "I wasn't expecting it."

Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat as the other man stirred against him once more. Genesis placed both hands on his chest and pushed himself away from him, and Sephiroth felt the first twinges of panic. "I meant no insult," he said as calmly as he could manage. "It was meant as a jest, Genesis."

"I know that, Seph." A frown marred the smooth skin of Genesis' brow, his azure eyes dark as he lifted his gaze to Sephiroth's own. "When did we stop being friends?"

Sephiroth's breath caught in his chest at the stunned look in those brilliant blue orbs. "I don't know," he admitted at length. And he didn't. He only knew that, somewhere along the way, the easy camaraderie the three of them shared had been lost. They were brothers-in-arms, friends still, but not as close as they had once been. "We are very different men. Perhaps, it was inevitable."

"No, I don't accept that." Genesis shook his head fiercely, sending ribbons of damp fire dancing around his beautiful face. "We were close once, Seph. We were _brothers. _When did that change? _Why _did it change?"

Sephiroth could only gaze at him sadly. Genesis did not share the memories that haunted _him._ He had no knowledge of the ruin which awaited them should his own unhappiness overwhelm him. Sephiroth had no choice but to weigh his every action, his every spoken word, as carefully as he could to forestall that ruin. If he was to save Genesis, and the rest of them by extension, he could not allow himself to fall back into old habits. Teasing Genesis about the size of his ego was one of those habits.

"It has always been hard for me to balance my feelings for you with our friendship," he said at last. "As your friend, I could say such things freely, with little fear of repercussions. As your lover," Sephiroth trailed his fingertips down the side of his face, "I have learned to be cautious with my words, if only to spare your feelings. You can be. . .sensitive, at times, and I do not like to upset you."

Genesis scowled and looked away, even as he silently acknowledged the truth of his lover's words. He _was _a tad bit sensitive sometimes, and he didn't always take being teased well, but he certainly hadn't meant to make Sephiroth feel that he couldn't speak his mind, or joke around with him when he wanted to. He _loved _Sephiroth's dry, deadpan sense of humor, damn it!

"You have every right to say whatever the hell you want to," he bit out fiercely, turning his head to pin the younger man under an intense stare. "I like your sense of humor, Seph. I _like _it when you tease me, even when it pisses me off. It shows that you _care_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sephiroth merely gazed at him in silence, his vivid green eyes veiled, and Genesis cursed aloud. "You don't have to handle me with kid gloves, Seph. I'm a grown man, and I can take a little ribbing. I know that I have a huge ego, and that I'm arrogant as hell, and you're allowed to call me on it. What's more, I _expect _you to."

Sephiroth finally blinked, golden lashes sweeping down to cover his eyes, even as a faint smile curved his lips. "Your arrogance is well deserved, Genesis." His expression softened as he lifted his head and cupped that beautiful face in one large hand. _"Ten'imuhou, koneko_."

Genesis flushed with pleasure at the outrageous compliment, knowing that in Sephiroth's mind, it was perfectly justified. And while he was _not _modest when it came to acknowledging his looks, even he knew that he was not a "perfect beauty". "You're biased, Seph," he said in a warm, husky voice, "but notice that I'm _not _complaining."

Sephiroth only shook his head and stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I only speak the truth as I see it, Gen."

Genesis couldn't prevent the pleased smile which spread across his lips at _that._ "Well, I never said you didn't have good taste," he responded a small laugh, "but there are other men out there who are better looking than me, Sephiroth. Cloud, for example."

A startled look flitted across the other man's face, quickly replaced by an expression of astonishment. "You think that _Cloud _is _beautiful?"_ he asked with surprise.

"Of course he is." Sephiroth frowned darkly, and Genesis couldn't help but laugh again. "He's not as beautiful as you are, but he's got _me _beat."

Sephiroth grunted, expressing his opinion of _that _without uttering a word, and Genesis grinned hugely. "I'm glad you're so single-minded, Sephiroth," he leaned forward and slid his arms around the younger man's shoulders, "or I might have killed the puppy's apprentice a _long _time ago."

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, realizing that he was being teased, and that his lover was doing quite a good job of it. "I do not care for blonds," he returned, deadpan.

Genesis only laughed, the sound rife with a confidence that was well earned, as he pressed his lips against the other man's. "Or brunettes, or women, or other redheads. Only _me," _he stated with smug certainty.

"Only you," Sephiroth agreed, his mock solemnity not detracting from the truth of his words. "Now that you have had your ego sufficiently stroked, would you like me to do the same for your back?"

He swept his palms down his lover's back as he spoke, and Genesis' rich, infectious laughter became a deep moan. "Oh Gods, Seph, _please_._" _

Sephiroth chuckled and hugged the smaller man to him. "Let me up, and I'll take care of it."

Genesis made a soft sound of protest even as he pulled away. He stood with surprising swiftness and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry himself off before Sephiroth could do more than sit up. Sephiroth smiled fondly as he reached for the plug and pulled it, leaving the tub to drain as he dried his own body. Genesis soon tossed his own towel aside and left the room, the sudden creaking of bedsprings betraying his eagerness, and Sephiroth found himself laughing quietly to himself as he did the same.

Sure enough, Genesis had thrown himself facedown on the large bed, and was even now bunching a pillow beneath his face. Sephiroth laughed again, approaching the bed on silent feet, and very carefully knelt beside him. Even as he reached for him, Genesis wiggled his lithe body, causing his taut ass to shimmy enticingly, in a wholly unsubtle hint. Sephiroth grinned to himself as he set his hands on the older man's back lightly.

"Where would you like me to begin?" he asked, his voice deepening seductively.

Genesis' breath caught audibly, a tremor running visibly along the line of his spine, even as he raised one hand in a backwards wave. "Start with my shoulders," he ordered, the stern command belied by the breathlessness of his voice. "That's where it hurts the most."

Sephiroth's heart stopped as his eyes followed the curve of his lover's spine to his slender shoulders. He hesitated, remembering the ebony richness of Genesis' wing, and the way it had sprung from his left shoulder. Sephiroth had once read reports on Project "G", and he had read a cold, clinical account of the wing's first appearance. He knew that Genesis had lost a great deal of blood, and that his mood had been documented as "near-hysterical".

Sephiroth's lip curled with unconscious disgust as he began to gently rub those creamy shoulders. Of course, Genesis had been hysterical, he remembered thinking at the time. He'd just learned that he was a monster in the worst possible way. His kitten had to have been terrified by the changes in his body, and he had been all alone in his time of need. He had kept the truth from everyone, even Angeal, in the beginning. Only when Sephiroth had begun to actively pursue him had he drawn close to their stoic friend, drawing both comfort and protection from the younger man, as his world continued to crumble around him.

Sephiroth knew that he shouldn't have been surprised when, a mere month after Genesis' desertion, Angeal followed suit. Honor aside, Genesis had been his closest friend, as well as a former lover. Whenever Sephiroth and Genesis had fought, it had been Angeal that he turned to, Angeal whose comfort he had sought. Their bond had always been strong, and it had never been stronger than when Angeal left Shinra to help his devastated friend.

Sephiroth looked down at the man who moaned so wantonly under _his _touch, and had to suppress a flare of remembered anger. No, he hadn't been truly surprised when Angeal had deserted to join their beautiful, passionate friend. He had, however, been shocked when Angeal had left his beloved puppy behind. Angeal had loved Zack wholeheartedly, risking his career and his reputation to be with the young SOLDIER, only to leave him behind in _Sephiroth's _care.

Bow lips tightened at that. He had been reeling from Genesis' betrayal, angry and confused and heartbroken, clinging to his work because he'd had nothing else. And Angeal had burdened him with _Zack._ Cheerful to the point of nausea, so hyperactive that his very presence grated on one's nerves, so damned _insistent_ that Angeal would return for him that Sephiroth had been ready to strangle him to gain a moment's peace.

Sephiroth sighed to himself, grateful that he and Zack had finally come to an understanding, even as he regretted the fact that their own friendship hadn't been enough to save the boy. For all of his reluctant fondness for Angeal's puppy, he _had _been a burden, a responsibility that Sephiroth had not been ready for. Perhaps, had he made an effort to befriend Zachary _before_ Angeal's desertion, their bond would have been stronger, and the young First would have survived Sephiroth's maddened assault in the Nibelheim reactor.

Unfortunately, he would never know. Everything he had done since his return, everything he was _doing, _was designed to prevent the disaster that had destroyed so many lives. No more innocents would be lost to his madness, or to Mother's ambition. He would save them all, or he would die trying. It was as simple as that.

A sharp cry dragged him from his silent reverie. He looked down to find Genesis squirming _away _from his touch, and quickly lifted his hands. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, silently damning himself for his inattention.

Genesis was quick to shake his head negatively, looking over his shoulder with a rueful, faintly embarrassed smile. "I don't know what nerve you hit, but I liked it a little _too_ much," he admitted in a husky voice.

Sephiroth let out a relieved breath, noticing for the first time the rich scent that hung in the air around them. Genesis had been aroused by his absent ministrations, so much so that even now, his slender body moved restlessly on the rented mattress beneath him. Sephiroth forced himself to focus on the moment, and the man who filled it with his majestic presence, reminding himself that he had more than he had ever dared hope for, and that if he wanted to keep it, he couldn't lose himself in his less-than-glorious past.

He forced a smile to his lips, hoping to recapture the peaceful, happy mood that his memories had so easily shattered. "You liked my hands on you, did you?" he asked, his voice little more than a velvety purr as he bent over the other man. "Where else would like to feel my touch, Genesis?"

He pressed his lips to the back of his kitten's slender neck, inhaling the spicy scent that belonged to Genesis alone, and bit down lightly. Genesis' entire body jerked at the sensual, dominant caress, his breath catching on a high cry, and Sephiroth smiled against that soft skin. "Where?" he repeated, dragging his lips down the line of his spine, pausing every so often to nip at smooth, creamy skin, following the path his hands as he massaged every inch of that same skin. "Where, Genesis?"

"Goddess," Genesis moaned, trembling as he twisted and arched beneath the devastating dual assault, "everywhere, Seph. _Everywhere."_

Sephiroth laughed darkly, wringing another groan from the man in his arms, as his own excitement swiftly rose. His fingertips found sore muscles and gently dug in, working the inflamed nerve-endings, even as his lips smoothed over each sensitive spot. Genesis continued to moan and writhe beneath him, occasionally directing him to particularly sore area, but more content to let Sephiroth have his way, as it was giving him such pleasure. Sephiroth loved the way Genesis gave himself over to him, trusting him with his body in such an intimate way. It showed that he truly did trust him, but more, that he _loved_ him, and Sephiroth wanted to reward that loving trust in full.

Keeping that thought in the forefront of his mind, he lowered his hands to the firm mounds of Genesis' ass. Taut muscles flexed beneath his hands, slim hips rising and falling as the smaller man began to move in a primal, wholly instinctive way, his body unconsciously mimicking the movements of sex, and Sephiroth shuddered at the unspoken invitation, his own arousal sharpening until it was nearly unbearable.

"Not yet," he said in response to that silently sensuous plea, his voice little more than a grating rasp, as he slid his hands over those muscular mounds, down to the enticing length of Genesis' long legs. "Soon, kitten, soon."

Genesis whimpered, both in disappointment and pleasure, as Sephiroth began to knead the muscles of his thighs. Pain and pleasure combined as his sore muscles were worked with firm, gentle hands, his pleasure increasing until he felt ready to explode, but he bit his lip to keep his pleas contained. Sephiroth was slowly making his way down his legs, pausing to work on the muscles in his calves, but Genesis _knew _where he was going, and there was no way in hell that he would do _anything _to stop him.

Those strong, graceful hands encased first one foot, then the other, pressing and massaging until Genesis thought he would go mad. Sephiroth rarely touched his feet, and Genesis had always been too proud to ask, even though foot rubs were one of his favorite things. Thanks to his boots, his feet were _always _sore. He'd always seen it as a small price to pay for looking good, and the boots added a good two inches to his height, so that Sephiroth didn't always seem _that _much taller than him. Still, they _did _hurt, and it was nice to be pampered like this, even if his pain _was_ brought on by his own stupidity.

When Sephiroth finally released him, he was nearly sobbing with a combination of relief and lust. Sephiroth grasped his shoulders and turned him over with gentle hands, and he immediately reached up and yanked him down to him. "Fuck me," he begged, nearly mindless with need as he lifted his head and pressed his lips to the other man's. "No more games, Seph. _Fuck me."_

Pale malachite gleamed from beneath heavy lids as Sephiroth smiled against his lips. A voracious mouth closed over his own, a slick tongue thrusting between his teeth, and Genesis lost his fragile hold on his self-control. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's, tangling his hands in the silky fall of his hair, even as he brought his legs up to encircle his waist. He locked his ankles at the base of Sephiroth's back and began to thrust against him, moaning wildly as Sephiroth's cock rubbed against his own. He reached down and worked a hand between them, grasping their joined erections and stroking them together with rough urgency.

Sephiroth groaned deeply, sharply, the sound nearly lost in the intimate tangle of their lips, and reached down to capture that insistent hand. Splaying his fingers wide over Genesis' own, he took control of the intimate caress, dragging their hands up over the head of their cocks, until their hands were coated with precome. They strained together, each sensual touch increasing their shared pleasure, each driving the other closer and closer towards completion. Genesis began to shake violently against him, his every breath a passionate cry that overwhelmed Sephiroth's senses and threatened to undo him.

He hastily disengaged his hand and began to stretch the other man, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before his own control failed him. Genesis began thrusting against him immediately, trying to impale himself on Sephiroth's fingers, his cries rising in volume until Sephiroth had no choice but to comply with his passionate demands.

Praying that he had stretched his kitten enough to prevent injuring him, Sephiroth pried Genesis' hand from his cock, pulled back despite the resistance from his lover's legs, and pushed himself home. Sephiroth grimaced as he was swallowed whole, the tight cavern of Genesis' body clamping down on his aching erection, the other man's frantic scream reverberating through the room. He dropped both hands to the slender span of Genesis' hips, gripped tightly, and thrust for all he was worth.

Gentleness was forgotten as he slanted his mouth across the other man's and deepened the already violent kiss. Blunt nails scored his back as Genesis' own pleasure mounted, those long legs tightening around his waist until just this side of pain, and then it no longer mattered. He orgasm washed over him in a blistering wave of unrelenting pleasure, everything else falling away, until only Genesis remained.

Sephiroth was only vaguely aware of Genesis as he screamed beneath him, his body stiffening and jerking as his own orgasm hit him. Searing heat flowed between their sweat-slickened bodies, and Sephiroth found that he was smiling. Genesis gasped and mewled through the rapidly gentling kiss, his legs falling away, even as his arms kept Sephiroth close. Sephiroth's smile only widened as he raised his hands to his lover's face, cupping it in shaking palms as he eased back just enough to gaze down at him.

Genesis' near-perfect features were flushed, his haunting azure eyes glowing with contentment, his rose-colored lips swollen from their passionate kisses. Even as he watched, those lush lips curled into a satisfied smile, and he couldn't resist the urge that had him bending down to taste them once again. Genesis returned the kiss lazily, his hands stroking the damp hair that clung to Sephiroth's shoulders, one foot moving languidly over Sephiroth's calf.

"You came before me," came the breathless, rather smug whisper.

Sephiroth uttered a deep, albeit unsteady, laugh and stroked the high arch of aristocratic cheekbones with his thumbs. "So I did," he returned in a murmur. "A testament to the power of your. . .charm, I believe."

It was Genesis' turn to laugh as he combed his fingers through all that silver. "My charm, hmmm?" He pretended to consider that, his blue eyes gleaming with both arrogance and mirth, before shrugging once. "I'll take it."

"I'm sure you will," Sephiroth returned _very _dryly.

Genesis snorted, one of his favorite affectations, and whacked him on the shoulder. "Don't get cocky, moonbeam," he warned with the beginnings of another smile. _"I _know how to take you down a peg or two."

Yes, you do, Sephiroth responded silently. Aloud, he only said, "You may 'peg' me as much as you like, Genesis. I will not complain."

Another laugh sounded, rich and full of genuine amusement, as Genesis hugged him closer. "I'll 'peg' you later," he whispered seductively into his ear. "For now, I was hoping you wouldn't mind cleaning us up. We _do _have to sleep here, you know."

Sephiroth pressed a smiling kiss to the fiery silk of his kitten's hair and began the difficult job of untangling himself. He ignored his lover's disappointed whine when he pulled out of his body, grateful to see that he hadn't hurt him in his own frenzy of lust. He went into the bathroom and washed himself, and then returned to the bed with a damp washcloth. He ran the cloth gently, lovingly over Genesis' body, basking in the warm light that shone from those unforgettably blue eyes, in the love that the other man didn't even attempt to hide. It was what he had always wanted, for his heart to gaze upon him as though he were the most important thing on The Planet, and no words could ever properly convey how the knowledge of Genesis' love made him feel.

He set the washcloth on the nightstand and stretched out beside the other man, who immediately turned into his embrace. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him and lowered his face to cinnamon-scented fire. "You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked in a low voice.

He could sense Genesis' surprise, could _feel _it in the sudden stillness of his body. "Of course, I do," the other responded, his voice taking on a concerned quality as he hugged him tightly. "That, I don't ever doubt."

"Even though I've cost you so much?" Genesis whispered his name in protest, and he quickly continued, "I've taken you away from your career, your family. You're a fugitive now, because of _me._ You might never be able to return to a normal life, because _I_ have asked it of you. It's important that you believe that I love you, Genesis."

"I know you do, Sephiroth." Genesis closed his eyes as he smoothed his cheek over the warm alabaster skin of his lover's shoulder. "I think I've always known it. As for my career, I'm still a First, still your second-in-command. That's enough for me."

"Genesis—"

"I'm not done." Sephiroth fell silent, and Genesis tilted his head back to look up at him. "When you talk about family, you fail to realize that _you _are my family now. You, and our boys. Hell, even Angeal and Zack, the little nuisance, are my family. What more do I need?"

Sephiroth's expression showed uncertainty as he raised one hand to sift through short strands of auburn fire. "What about your parents?" he asked quietly. "I know that you love them, and there's a good chance you'll never see them again. How can you not blame me for _that?"_

"You know that my parents and I have never been close." Sephiroth nodded slowly, the expression in his pale emerald eyes one of caution, and Genesis smiled gently. "I love them, yes, but they've never really been a part of my life. You have always been there, Seph, even when I didn't want you to be. _You _have never turned your back on me, never purposely done anything to make me unhappy. You _spoil_ me," he added, "even when I'm being difficult. You've made me the most important thing in your life."

"No, Sephiroth," Genesis shook his head with fond exasperation, "I have no doubts _whatsoever_ that you love me."

Relief flashed across those perfect, angelic features, and Genesis could only marvel at his lover's ridiculous insecurities. "Now," he said sternly, "kiss me, _tell _me that you love me properly, and go to sleep. We've got a beach to conquer tomorrow."

Sephiroth's smile was shyly endearing as he did just that. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Genesis lips, whispered his love in a hushed voiced, dutifully closed his eyes. Genesis lowered his head to his favorite spot over Sephiroth's heart, and let his lover's heartbeat lull him into slumber. His last thought was that, if he were to die tomorrow, his only regret would be leaving Sephiroth behind. Nothing else mattered to him, nothing at all_._

* * *

_Genesis opened his eyes to find himself in a ruined landscape that he didn't recognize. He frowned as he ran his gaze over what appeared to be modern ruins, but of what, he didn't know. It almost looked like a damaged mako reactor, but that was not quite right. Rows upon rows of narrowed, rectangular hollows surrounded him, and he was surprised to realize that they were actually windows, most of which had been shattered by some sort of calamitous force. _

_The remnants of some sort of skyscraper, he mused as he turned to look around him. He must be in Midgar—it was the only large industrial city on The Planet—but he had no idea what sort of disaster could have wrought __**this **__amount of damage to the crowned jewel of Shinra's empire._

_The distinctive sound of metal-on-metal came to his ears, and Genesis' curiosity was peaked. He hurried in its direction, his sensitive ears detecting the occasional high-pitched cry, which was almost always followed by a lower, deeper grunt. Each sound was accompanied by the loud reverberation of swords clashing, and he knew that it had to be a swordfight, and an intense one, at that!_

_There was a sudden cry, gut-deep and tinged with desperation, quickly followed by one final strike. As Genesis climbed and leapt his way towards where he had heard it, he heard a young, achingly familiar voice ring out in the sudden stillness._

"_My Reunion," he could have sworn he head __**Kadaj **__say. "I know you're __**dying**__ to watch."_

_A loud buzz filled the air, a low drone that nonetheless echoed through the metal carcass surrounding him. It changed in pitch, rising sharply, and Genesis winced as the sound cut painfully through his skull, and then stopped abruptly._

"_Good to see you, Cloud."_

_Sephiroth!_

_Genesis didn't question the certainty of the thought—he'd know that deep, velvety voice anywhere—as he spun around and ran in the direction of his lover's call. He came to a low wall, which looked as though it had once been a helipad, and gracefully leapt over it. He landed just in time to see Sephiroth soar high above him, his tall, graceful form nearly floating as he turned in midair. Sephiroth landed on an elevated section of the building, his black trench coat flaring out gracefully around his leather-clad legs, as he faced a terrified-looking Cloud Strife._

"_What the fuck?" he whispered, rushing to the nearest bank of windows and climbing his way up. _

"_Your Geostigma is gone," he heard Sephiroth say, his voice smooth and nearly mocking. "That's too bad."_

_Cloud sounded eerily calm as he said, "Sephiroth, what do you want?"_

"_The last thoughts of Geostigma's dead." Genesis shuddered at the artificial silkiness of Sephiroth's voice. Seph didn't talk like that! he thought as he doggedly pulled himself up over the edge. "Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle The Planet, choking it, corroding it. What I want,__** Cloud**_, _is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel . . ." _

"_Vessel?" Genesis repeated with confusion, frowning as he found a stable section of the ruined building to stand on. "Seph, what are you __**talking **__about?"_

_He watched bewilderedly as Sephiroth smiled with a nearly sadistic enjoyment. Those perfect, angelic features were alight with it, his green eyes shining with a dark light that Genesis had never seen before. His long, silky silver hair swirled beautifully around lean body, Masamune glinting menacingly from his left hand, as he slowly began to raise his right hand._

"_. . .just as my mother did long ago."_

_Mother?! Genesis thought incredulously. Oh, shit!_

_Genesis watched in shock as Sephiroth lifted his hand over his head in a languid, almost sensual motion, and then splayed his fingers wide. The sky above him began to darken, ominous clouds gathering to swirl towards the air above him, as though in answer to a silent call. Cloud gasped and lifted his sword—First Tsurugi—and gripped it with both hands, obviously afraid, and equally determined not to show it._

"_And then one day we'll we find a new planet, and on its soil we'll create a shining future."_

"_And what about this planet?"_

"_Well. . ."Sephiroth's smile deepened, taking on that malevolent quality that even now had Genesis' cock hardening in automatic response, ". . .that's up to you, Cloud."_

_This was_ _**wrong**_, _Genesis thought with panic, watching as Cloud's bright blue eyes narrowed with sudden, deadly determination. Sephiroth merely watched him with bright, predatory green eyes, his slitted pupils contracting as the bright afternoon light was replaced by a dark, tumultuous sky. His anticipation was as dark as it was obvious, and as both men continued to stare at one another, Genesis shivered in instinctive response. _

_It was Sephiroth who finally chose to end the stalemate. He dropped his right arm suddenly, shooting forward in a blur of preternatural speed. He brought Masamune up as he moved, grasping it with both hands, his intent as obvious as it was disturbing. Cloud shot towards him at the same moment, swinging his own sword around to meet Sephiroth's strike, and Masamune met First Tsurugi in a flash of bright, nearly blinding white, light. _

_Suddenly, they were inside of the building itself, both warriors circling one another as they lashed out, their swords meeting only to spring apart. Genesis was simply along for the ride, a helpless bystander who could only watch in horror as the man he loved tormented someone who had already suffered too much in his short life._

_Masamune met First Tsurugi, sparks flying as each combatant pulled back for a second strike. Both men struggled, swords locked, neither willing to give way, as the contact practically lit up the area around them. "Oh, where did you find __**this**__ strength?"_

_Genesis winced at the sardonic purr, and Cloud's equally fierce response. "I'm not about to tell __**you**_**."**

_Cloud shoved the bigger, taller man away from him with a sudden burst of strength, and Genesis gasped as Sephiroth was thrown back and up, his back breaking several beams and at least two walls, before he disappeared into the darkness beyond. Cloud leapt after him with a grunt of exertion, and the scene changed again._

"_I've thought of a wonderful present for you." _

_Sephiroth was soaring through the air, graceful and deadly and so damned __**beautiful **__that Genesis wanted to weep. The silver-haired warrior cut through a section of the building, and sent it tumbling down towards Cloud, who cut his way through it as he soared after him. Their swords clashed several times in quick succession before Sephiroth spoke again, and his words chilled Genesis to the bone._

"_Shall I give you despair?"_

_He kicked Cloud away from him, and the young warrior only saved himself by wedging his blade into the side of the building and swinging himself up onto it. Sephiroth landed above him and whirled around, his black trench flaring around his long legs and trim waist, one arm extended in an almost godlike manner. Even as Genesis watched, his lover's hand clenched into a fist, the action betraying his anger in a way that the Sephiroth __**he**_ _knew would never allow to be seen during battle._

"_On your knees," Sephiroth told the puppy's apprentice, his deep voice laced with contempt. "I want you to beg for forgiveness."_

_As Sephiroth turned away and swung Masamune to his left, Genesis caught the first glimpse of anger on his lover's perfect features. Sephiroth wasn't just angry, he was __**enraged,**__ and that knowledge scared Genesis as little else could. "Seph. . ." he whispered thickly, "what's happened to you?"_

_Sephiroth cut through the bullet-shaped crown of the wrecked building, and Genesis was horrified to realize that it was __**Shinra Tower **__that lay in ruins around them. "Goddess, what the __**fuck **__is __going on here?!"_

_Genesis suddenly found himself stumbling as the very ground beneath him shifted, and the scene before him burred out of focus. When the world finally sharpened once again, it was to find Cloud leaping at Sephiroth, surrounded by a fiery blue light, an outer reflection of an inner will that his quiet demeanor had only hinted at before. He and Sephiroth traded blows, the latter looking almost bored as he parried every strike with the ease that used to make Genesis see red with envy._

_Genesis didn't envy Sephiroth, now. As his lover used nothing more than Masamune's edge to shove Cloud away from him, Genesis realized that there was very little of the man before him that resembled his moonbeam. This wasn't the man who had held him beneath the shade of a Banora White Tree and made his deepest dream come true. This was a madman, a soulless monster who wore his lover's face, and he wanted out of here—now!_

_Instead, he was forced to watch as Cloud made a bewildering miscalculation, a __**rookie**__ mistake, and was nearly killed as a result. He raised First Tsurugi above his head with both hands and leapt at Sephiroth, only to find himself impaled on Masamune's great length. Sephiroth lifted the enormous odachi into the air with one hand, Cloud's added weight nothing when compared to Sephiroth's astonishing physical strength, a cruel smile lighting those perfect features._

"_Is this the pain you felt before. . ." Sephiroth's voice took on that silky, almost oily quality that made Genesis' skin crawl as he spoke, " . . .Cloud? Let me remind you. This time, you won't forget."_

_As Gaia's strongest warrior stood tall and proud and undefeatable, the wind blew suddenly. Genesis narrowed his eyes as debris from both their battle and whatever previous catastrophe had occurred here stung his eyes, causing them to water. Through blurred vision, he saw a flash of black and silver, a sudden, startling phenomenon that he found incomprehensible. It almost looked as though a __**wing **__had sprung from his lover's back, which was absolutely ridiculous, and __**utterly**__ impossible._

_What the __**hell **__was going on here? Genesis thought as he blinked furiously to clear his vision. The dark, uneven shape continued to taunt his hazy eyes, and he raised a gloved hand to furiously scrub them. He couldn't be seeing a fucking wing here. Humans didn't have them, and Sephiroth wasn't a fucking bird. This was all wrong, and it was beginning to piss him the __**fuck **__off._

_He lowered his hand and scowled as the indistinct ebony mass seemed to ripple in an almost mocking way. "This is bullshit!" he exclaimed to himself furiously. "I don't know what the fuck I'm seeing, but it is __**not **__a fucking wing."_

_He thought of the way Sephiroth's black leather trench had swirled around his deceptively lean body throughout the battle, and realized that that was what he was seeing. The silver had been Sephiroth's gorgeous silver hair, and the black had been his coat. Nothing so fantastic as a wing, Genesis told himself with a quick shake of his head. Seph might be different, but he wasn't __**that **__different._

_Genesis finally blinked his eyes clear, and nearly groaned as he realized that his surroundings had changed yet again. This time, he was in a deep, dark place, one where little light penetrated. Yet, he could see Sephiroth clearly, Masamune drawn and held on level with his left shoulder, both hands gripping its hilt tightly, his face an arrogant mask. He was shirtless, his alabaster skin flawless as it rippled over his taut muscles. This time, Sephiroth didn't speak. He merely gazed at Cloud, who looked even younger than the man Genesis knew now did, and was wearing the black uniform of a newly promoted SOLDIER 1__st__ Class. Cloud held a sword similar to Zack's Crystal Sword, only with an inner lining of deep midnight blue. Naturally formed crystals decorated the pommel and hilt, while the sword itself fairly glowed with power._

_Sephiroth merely smirked, his expression one of challenge, and one that Genesis had seen many times before. The resignation in those brilliant, catlike green eyes, however, was new. He had never seen Sephiroth look so. . .so __**defeated,**__ and like just about everything else in this crazy ass dream, it frightened him. It was almost as though Sephiroth __**wanted **__to die, that he wanted for this—whatever the hell it was—to be over._

"_No!" he cried out, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "Don't give up! Sephiroth, listen to me! Don't give up, Seph. Fight him, moonbeam. Fight him! Please!"_

_Sephiroth never looked his way as Cloud shifted his stance and launched himself forward. Genesis was forced to watch, horrified, as the man he loved lowered his sword at the last possible moment. Sephiroth took blow after blow, each faster than the last, so fast that even Genesis' enhanced eyesight couldn't follow them all. And when it was over, Sephiroth staggered, Masamune wavering in his hand, as his life's blood poured from wounds too numerous to count. He dropped to his knees, his legendary sword slipping from his grasp, and then fell back. _

_Genesis rushed to him, screaming at Cloud to stay, and was surprised by the regret he saw on those fine features. Cloud hadn't __**wanted **__to kill Sephiroth, and it showed as the young warrior turned and walked away. As Genesis tore his gaze from the boy's retreating back, he dropped to his knees beside his fallen lover, his hands shaking as he cupped that angelic, blood-soaked face in his palms. _

"_Seph?" he questioned uncertainly._

_Those pale emerald eyes finally focused on him, and Sephiroth's lips moved soundlessly as he tried to speak and failed. Genesis didn't need to hear his name to know that Sephiroth had finally seen him. As he had once told Genesis, he was __**always **__aware of him._

_A breathtaking blue-green light began to swirl around the pale perfection that was Sephiroth. Genesis' eyes widened, his lips parting on a stunned gasp, as he realized what was happening. Sephiroth's physical body was breaking down, beginning to dissolve, as his spirit began to leave it. _

_Sephiroth was dying!_

"_No!" he screamed, bending over the younger man as he tried to embrace him. His hands met only empty air and ephemeral aquamarine light, and he began to sob as his reason for living was ripped away from him. "Seph, come back! You can't fucking leave me like this! You can't leave me __**alone! **__Damn you, __**come back!"**_

"Genesis?"

The sound of Sephiroth's velvety voice, thick with sleep, soft with concern, was enough to jar Genesis to wakefulness. His opened his eyes only to find himself sitting upright, his heart hammering in chest, his vision blurred by the tears that ran unchecked down his face. He was clinging to Sephiroth, who was kneeling beside him, his powerful arms banding around him, his voice tinged with confusion as he asked him what was wrong.

Genesis shook his head violently and clung to him, needing to feel Sephiroth's body against his own, so warm with life, his heart beating steadily against Genesis' own. "Genesis, please don't cry," he heard Sephiroth whisper, his rich voice wavering precariously, and Genesis sniffled piteously in response.

"Gen. . ." Sephiroth's arms tightened to just this side of pain, a long-fingered hand sliding into his hair to cup the back of his head, and Genesis couldn't contain a sudden shudder of relief. "Ssshhh, kitten. All is well. I am here."

He turned his head into the thick, untamed fall of his lover's hair, nuzzling the strong column of the other man's throat as he trembled uncontrollably. "You're alive," he wept, pressing his lips to the pulse that beat steadily beneath Sephiroth's ear. "You're fucking _alive."_

"Of course I'm alive." He could hear the frown in Sephiroth's voice as the younger man smoothed his free hand down his back. "Kitten. . .what is _wrong?"_

"It was horrible, Seph." Genesis shuddered and clung to him even more tightly. "You and Cloud were fighting, Shinra Tower was a wreck, and you kept saying the most horrible things. It was like you were gone, and someone else was wearing your skin. It looked like you, it sounded like you, but it _wasn't_ you."

He drew a deep, shuddering breath, and then cried harder. "You died," he choked out. "Cloud killed you, you died, and I couldn't save you. You left me all alone in that dark place, and you didn't come back!" he finished on a sob.

Sephiroth froze as those confused, disjointed words penetrated his sleep-filled mind. Gaia, he thought venomously. Gaia had sent Genesis a dream, just as she had _him_ so many weeks ago. Once again, The Planet was trying to wrench its champion from her enemy's grasp, with little care as to what damage she did to either in the process.

He pushed back a surge of rage and concentrated on soothing his distraught lover. "I am here, Genesis," he said in a soft, almost crooning voice. He ran his hands over the fluid lines of the other man's back, hating the tremors which racked its slender length, as well as the moisture that tricked down his own chest, all evidence of his lover's unquestionable upset.

Sephiroth slipped an arm beneath Genesis' knees and lifted him. He sat back against the headboard and set Genesis on his lap, pulling the comforter up over them both, and continued to comfort the terrified man in his arms. He made soothing, nonsensical sounds, which he knew Genesis liked, as he reassured the other man with his physical presence. He stroked Genesis' back, his arms, ran his fingers through the fiery tangle of his hair, rained soft kisses on the damp skin of his face. Genesis merely whimpered and continued to cling to him, his eyes squeezed shut as his tears continued to flow, his anguish a palpable thing.

Whatever doubts Sephiroth might have harbored about the depth of the other man's feelings were banished by the severity of his reaction to Gaia's dream. Genesis _did _love him, and he would never again allow himself to think otherwise.

He held Genesis that way as night faded into morning, and sun began to rise in the dawn sky. He didn't know what time it was when Genesis finally cried himself to sleep, he only knew relief, and a deepening sense of dread. Gaia had gone after Genesis without provocation, attacking him when and _where _he was weakest, in an attempt to separate them. Unlike Sephiroth himself, Genesis was ignorant of their true situation, and so had no way to protect himself from it. It was up to Sephiroth to do so, and he found himself unsure as to how he should proceed.

Unlike the alien bitch who claimed paternity of him, Sephiroth did not know how to enter another's mind unbidden. He didn't even know if such a thing were possible with one whose cells were not active. He knew next to nothing about the abilities he possessed—the few he had mastered he had done so instinctively during his madness—and he realized that he could not hide from what he was any longer. While he had no intention of revealing the truth of his monstrous nature to those who cared for him, it was time for him to accept his alien heritage, if only to teach himself how to use it to defend those _he _loved.

He would talk to the boys at the first opportunity, Sephiroth decided. He would ask them to teach him how to use his telepathic powers, and he would find a way to strengthen Genesis' mental defenses. If Genesis found himself uncomfortable with the thought of Sephiroth in his mind, then he would convince him to allow Yazoo to do so. Genesis already trusted the young remnant, in a way that he had never trusted Sephiroth himself, and Sephiroth could only hope that that would be enough. It would be a violation of the worst kind, but Sephiroth would do _whatever _it took to protect the man who held his heart, even if he had to alienate him in the process.

Sephiroth shivered at the thought of life without his fierce kitten, but he knew that he would do it, if it came to a choice between Genesis' life and his own. He would never again betray the man who had suffered so much for love of him. He would protect Genesis, he would cure him, and he would allow him to walk away, if that was his wont. So long as Genesis survived, Sephiroth could endure _anything._


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **Finally! Chapter 51 is UP! This took forever, thanks to RL. Sorry, for the wait. Hopefully, you'll like what I've done. This chapter: Seph, Gen, and the SHM ('nuff said). A VERY special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods for the necessary, repeated kicks to the ass to get me in gear. ANY mistakes you find are all mine, at this point. And, of course, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story.

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody

Chapter 51

'**_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.' -Loveless, ACT I_**

Sephiroth sat silently on the edge of the bed, his gaze locked on Genesis as the other man slept, oblivious to his presence. Genesis laid facedown, his face turned towards him, his beautiful features hidden behind a tumble of flame-hued silk. The bedding was tangled around his legs and hips, its disarray a silent testament to the restiveness of his slumber. Genesis had fallen asleep sometime after dawn, but had found no peace. He had tossed and turned as he slept, waking in fits and starts, only to cling to Sephiroth until sleep claimed him once more.

Sephiroth had held him through it all, murmuring loving reassurances, his temper simmering all the while. He loathed the feeling of helplessness which swept over him, the reminder that he _was _only a man, despite his myriad of powerful abilities. The power he wielded as Jenova's chosen "son" meant little if he could not find a way to protect Genesis from The Planet he was destined to defend—and destroy.

While he had no _proof _that Gaia was responsible for last night's "dream", there was little doubt in Sephiroth's mind, and he was absolutely furious with Genesis' "Goddess". The Planet had claimed dominion over his lover, and it was doing everything that it could to assert its will over Sephiroth's own. Gaia wanted her chosen champion returned to her, and Sephiroth stood in her way. What better way to bring her crimson angel back into the fold than to make him fear the one person who could protect him from her?

Sephiroth shook his head in silent denial of his thoughts. He would not allow Gaia to drive a wedge between himself and the man who held his heart. He had worked too hard, sacrificed too much, to lose Genesis _now. _They were closer than they had ever been, their differences set aside as they strove to build a life together, a life free from servitude to _anyone._ For the first time in his life he had a _family_, and he refused to let The Planet take that away from him.

Sephiroth was torn from his silent reverie as Genesis let out a sudden whimper. His fine features distorted, mirroring distress, and Sephiroth immediately bent over him. He ran a hand down the slender length of Genesis' back and whispered comforting reassurances, waiting with bated breath until the other man stilled once more. Genesis let out a deep sigh, his powerful body relaxing under the soothing touch, and Sephiroth let out his own sigh of relief.

While Genesis undoubtedly needed the sleep, a part of Sephiroth was also dreading his awakening, if only because he didn't know exactly what to expect. He had no way of knowing exactly how much of the "past" Gaia had shown the other man, or what interpretations Genesis himself would make of whatever it was he had actually seen. Had he been shown enough to know Sephiroth for the monster that he truly was?

Genesis' emotional, nearly incoherent description of the dream was enough to set Sephiroth's nerves on edge. It had almost sounded as though Genesis had witnessed "his" battle with Cloud atop Shinra Tower, and that was enough to send Sephiroth into a state of silent panic. Mother's puppet had been exceptionally cruel to the young warrior, taunting him sadistically, toying with the boy both physically and emotionally, and thoroughly enjoying Strife's all too obvious distress.

And then, Mother had flaunted her awesome power by manifesting his _wing_. Another taunt, one meant to terrify The Planet's chosen champion, and to remind of him of her own superiority. Just the memory of the absolute terror on the boy's face was enough to make Sephiroth flinch with shame. And what he had done to Cloud afterwards. . .

Sephiroth shuddered and thrust the memory aside, desperate to banish it, even if he could never escape it. It didn't matter that it hadn't actually been _him _during their erstwhile struggle. It was enough that Jenova had used his face, his voice, his form, to torment the already angst-ridden young man. Cloud's worst nightmare had been forced upon him for a third time, and the one he loved had been ripped away from him as a result. How could Sephiroth ever hope to make amends for that?

As he looked down at the man he had failed so spectacularly, he felt saddened by the realization that he couldn't. He and Cloud might be allies, but it was an uneasy truce, fraught with nearly nine years of pain and rage and despair. They could never be friends, no matter what ties bound them, and part of him mourned that simple truth.

"_Cloud killed you, you died, and I couldn't save you. You left me all alone in that dark place, and you didn't come back!"_

Genesis' earlier words echoed through his head, and Sephiroth sighed heavily. Was the "dark place" his lover spoke of the Northern Crater? Had he actually been a witness to that final battle, the only one in which Sephiroth had been an actual participant, so long ago? Had he seen Sephiroth's physical body there, preserved in mako, while his spirit had battled Cloud's in the Lifestream? Did he know that Sephiroth had welcomed death, and the release it would bring, because it had been preferable to living without him? Would Genesis realize that his last thoughts had been of _him, _that it had been _his_ pain which had lured Sephiroth's essence out of the Lifestream, and into Gaia's eternal prison?

He didn't know, and he hated the uncertainty. Until Genesis awakened, and he could question him about what he had seen, Sephiroth could not take steps to combat The Planet's actions. All he could do was contact the boys, and try to find a way to guard Genesis' mind from _any_ malevolent intruders.

Thus far, Genesis had been spared Jenova's less than gentle "care", but if Gaia could access his mind so easily, then it stood to reason that—eventually—Mother would find a way into his mind, as well. Genesis carried her cells, active or not, and that alone might be enough to render him vulnerable to her. The last thing Sephiroth wanted was for that alien bitch to get a hold of _Genesis_, who was so damned stubborn that such a confrontation would only lead to his death. Genesis would fight her with everything in him, but he _would _lose, and Sephiroth would die with him.

No, he had to find a way to prevent that, to learn how to guard both their minds, if he was to save the man who held his heart. Jenova had to die, that much was indisputable. She was the greatest threat, not only to he and the boys, but to all he held dear. Angeal, Aerith, Zack. . .They were all in danger, so long as Jenova continued to exist. Mother had to be destroyed, so that _they_ could live.

'_Difficult, ungrateful child.' _

The soft, silky whisper slithered through his mind, all the more eerie for its unexpectedness. As the all too familiar presence ripped through the delicate layers of his mind, razing every natural defense that he possessed, in a matter of seconds. _'You think to destroy me? Without me, you have nothing. You __**are**__ nothing.'_

Panic swept over Sephiroth as he bent over Genesis in an instinctively protective manner. _'I have the family you once denied me, __**Mother.**__' _He sent out a desperate call for aid, praying that his remnants would hear, and respond before Jenova overpowered him_**.**__ 'I need no more than that.'_

Jenova's answering laugh rang through his head, a sinister trill made all the more threatening by its soft, dulcet tones. _'Do you think __**he **__will stay with you, protect you, __**love **__you?__' _she questioned scornfully_. 'He is unreliable, my son. A beautiful, unfaithful doll who has already betrayed you twice. He is unworthy of that which has made __**you**__ so great. You are the only being worthy of my legacy, Sephiroth, the only child I truly cherish. Come to me, and I will complete you. Together, we will scourge this planet and sail the stars as the gods we are meant to be."_

_**'No.'**_ Sephiroth buried his face in Genesis' hair, drawing comfort from the faintly spicy scent which greeted him, as he began the difficult process of closing his mind. _'My place is here, with those who love me,' _he spat, withdrawal all but impossible as Jenova's great will did battle with own._'But never fear,__** Mother,**__ we will meet again, sooner than you would like, and I __**will**__ be ready for you.'_

She hissed a second time, the sound snakelike as it cut through his mind, and Sephiroth flinched as his half-formed barriers came crashing down. He braced himself for the attack which was sure to follow, her will so much greater than his own that he knew he would be unable to stand against her. To his utter bewilderment, she withdrew as quickly as she had come, her dark presence slithering from his mind, until there was only himself, shaking in the aftermath of her mental assault, his arms wrapped around the only person who could anchor him to this world.

As Sephiroth trembled against him, Genesis slept on, oblivious to the danger. Sephiroth curled his trembling body around his smaller, slimmer form. He was confused and alarmed by Jenova's sudden, uncharacteristic withdrawal, and he knew better than to trust it. He frantically searched his mind for her presence, for any foul, lingering trace of her, and was shocked to find none. She had _fled_, leaving his mind intact, if not untouched. Surely, she wouldn't let _him_ go so easily?

'_Sephiroth?'_

Sephiroth stilled as Kadaj's voice, pure and childlike in its tones, rang imperiously through his mind. _'Is she gone?'_ the boy demanded, and Sephiroth was filled with relief as he realized what had occurred. _'Yes, little one, she is gone.'_

'_Good,' _came the rather fierce response. _'We told her to run, but we weren't sure she'd listen. She's stupid like that.'_

Sephiroth choked back a strangled laugh at that. _'Are you all right?' _he asked soberly, disregarding the insult to "Mother", more concerned for his remnants' safety. _'Did she hurt you?'_

'_Like she could!' _Kadaj replied indignantly.

A deep chuckle echoed through Sephiroth's head. _'Don't worry,' _Loz told him dryly,_ 'she ran real quick when she felt __**us.'**_

'_It was quite entertaining, truth be told.'_

Yazoo's quiet amusement was enough to ease Sephiroth's mind. He let out a harsh breath and forced released Genesis, opening his eyes as he faced the world once more. _'Can you come to me?' _he asked, rolling to his back and staring up at the beamed ceiling. _'Something else has happened which we need to discuss.'_

There was a moment of silence, followed by a soundless chorus agreement, and Sephiroth finally allowed himself to relax. As the boys withdrew and left him alone in his mind, he pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed one aching temple. Mother always found a way to leave her mark, he thought with dark humor. Had he paid more attention in Nibelheim eight years ago, he might have realized that the constant ache in his head was due to her and not his own upset.

That hadn't happened, of course. Instead of trying to sort out the confusion in his mind, he had ignored the eerie sense that something was not quite in Nibelheim, and had allowed Jenova to lead him to his own destruction.

No, that wasn't quite right, Sephiroth thought with brutal honesty. He hadn't simply been led; he had been an active participant in the carnage which followed. No matter what abilities his "mother" possessed, he should have been able to fight her. He had been raised knowing that he was stronger and faster than the others, that few—if any—could stand against him. He'd known precisely what his physical capabilities were, and he shouldn't have allowed _anyone _to persuade him to forsake his personal restraints.

Memories of Genesis, desperate in his advanced state of degradation, flashed through his mind, and Sephiroth knew what had tipped the scale in madness' favor. Had Genesis not revealed the truth of his birth so harshly, perhaps he would have found the strength to fight Jenova. As unsettled as his state of mind had been by mere physical proximity to The Calamity, he had still been himself. Confused, yes, but sane.

He lowered his hand and turned his head to gaze at Genesis, the only person truly capable of laying him low, and sighed again. Would Genesis be able to anchor him when the time came to confront Mother? Once he saw The Calamity in all her mutated horror, would he _want _to?

Sephiroth frowned and looked away, hating the doubts that plagued him even now. He had to have faith, in both Genesis and himself, if they were to survive what lied ahead. To doubt the strength of their bond would only weaken it, and in light of the obstacles which stood in their path, that would be disastrous. Whether it be Gaia or Jenova or Genesis' own DNA, Sephiroth was determined to overcome those obstacles, and conquer the future that waited to be rewritten.

Drawing a deep, fortifying breath, Sephiroth swung his feet to the floor and forced himself to leave the bed. He took a quick shower and dressed, leaving the door open so that he would hear Genesis if he awakened. He left his unbound hair to dry naturally as he padded into the living area and unlocked the door, knowing that the boys would not be long in joining him, and then sat down to wait.

His gaze never left the open archway, which separated the bedroom from the living area, or the man who slept in the room beyond it. He could see Genesis from his vantage point of the room's only chair, allowing him to observe the sleeping man, ready to intervene should he suffer another nightmare. Genesis had a great deal of pride, and he would be embarrassed should their boys witness him in_ such a _state, and so Sephiroth would do what he could to prevent it.

And he had always enjoyed watching Genesis sleep, he thought with a rush of warmth. Genesis, always so fiery and active when awake, tended to sleep deeply. He rarely moved, usually only to readjust his position, normally unplagued by night terrors, giving the Sephiroth the rare opportunity to simply observe him. While he was always beautiful, the force of his personality was evident even during slumber. He looked as he was—strong, confident, and utterly fearless.

A faint sound came to his ears, and he automatically glanced towards the door. Soon enough, the sounds became louder, more distinct, and he recognized the sounds as the footsteps of his remnants. The doorknob clicked as it was turned, followed by the whisper of wood brushing over carpet, and Sephiroth glanced towards the door. His remnants stood in the now open doorway, each smiling with satisfaction, obviously pleased with themselves, and Sephiroth couldn't suppress a fond smile.

He lifted a hand and waved them forward, not wanting Genesis to awaken to a room full of people. Loz nodded quickly and tiptoed into the living room, while Kadaj rolled his eyes and tromped—quietly—after him. Yazoo glided gracefully into the room, seating himself next to his brothers on the end of the large sofa. As three pairs of expectant, worried, adoring eyes locked onto him, Sephiroth drew a deep breath and began to speak.

"Genesis had a nightmare last night," he began without preamble. "At first, I believed that Gaia was responsible, as she has done the same to me—"

"Us too!" Loz piped in with obvious outrage.

"—but in light of what has just occurred, I have to wonder if it wasn't Jenova instead."

"Hmm." Yazoo leaned forward, his gilded head tilting to one side consideringly. "There is another possibility, one which we ourselves have had great difficulty coming to terms with."

Sephiroth cast a glance at the other two boys, both of whom were nodding vigorously, and felt a tinge of alarm. Outwardly calm, he turned back to Yazoo and asked, "And what would that be?"

Yazoo turned his head just enough to catch Kadaj's eye, and the youngest brother made an imperious gesture with one gloved hand. "Tell him, Yazoo."

"Very well." Slanted green eyes met his own, glowing with mako and power, as Yazoo replied, "Mother and Gaia have joined forces against us."

A deafening silence followed his words. Sephiroth's lips parted on a gasp, but it was soundless as shock rendered him mute. He gazed at the boys with wide eyes, protests rising up within him, only to remain unvoiced. The Planet despised Jenova, the calamity which had wounded it to such a degree that even today it remained unhealed. Gaia struggled eternally to rid herself of the alien disease, whose mometic legacy tainted The Planet and its champions. Gaia hated _him,_ simply because Jenova had chosen him as her own dark champion. Would she truly ally with her greatest enemy, simply to stop _him?!_

_Images began to fill his mind, a disorganized agglomeration of memories, in which Kadaj and Cloud and himself appeared in a massive domed structure, and he began to believe. In the landscape of his own mind, he watched the little one fight Cloud Strife in a battle that he knew had never taken place. He himself was a silent, ghostly provocateur, his image there only to goad a confused, disoriented Cloud into action._

_It worked, and Sephiroth could only watch in horror as Cloud struck the boy down in a flood of emotional fury. As Kadaj lay bleeding, his own blood forming a pool beneath him, Sephiroth was forced to accept not only the possibility, but the __probability of such a calamitous union._

"If they are—" Sephiroth faltered, disturbed by the lack of mercy shown to Gaia's own champion, who had lost so much in service to her. He cleared his throat and forced himself to press on. "If they are working together, then we must find a way to separate them as soon as possible, if only to ensure our own survival. While killing The Planet is certainly out of the question, killing Jenova is _not."_

"Finally!" Kadaj exclaimed, sliding forward until he was leaning across the space between them. His slender body fairly vibrated with otherworldly energy as he planted his hands on the coffee table and declared, "I _knew _you were thinking it, even if you never _said _it, and _I _know how to get rid of her!"

Sephiroth gazed cautiously at his youngest remnant, wary of the zealous, almost maddened gleam in his bright green eyes. "You realize the risks involved in attempting to destroy The Calamity?" he questioned as calmly as he could. "Should even the smallest part of her survive—a flake of skin or a strand of hair—the results could be disastrous."

"Duh! I _know _that!" Kadaj snapped, throwing himself back on the sofa and crossing his arms. "You should have a little faith, Sephiroth. I _am _a genius, you know."

Sephiroth lifted one silver brow at that. "Then, what did you have in mind?" he asked, unable to deny his curiosity.

"Rocket Town."

Sephiroth blinked, not making the connection. Kadaj grinned wickedly and explained, "We drag the bitch to Rocket Town and use the rocket to send her back to where she came from."

Sephiroth gazed at the young, unbalanced boy with burgeoning admiration. "And how will we transport her to Rocket Town?" he asked as his agile mind began to sort through the possibilities. "I sincerely doubt she will come with us willingly."

Kadaj snorted even as Loz chuckled at his side. "We get one of those big. . .things that they keep in Shinra Mansion. You know, one of those—" he stretched his arms out on either side of him, "—tube thingies, like Hojo used to try and put us into. We can fix one, make it strong enough so Mother can't break out, and carry it to Rocket Town."

Yazoo sent him a fond smile even as he nodded in agreement. "The containment units already have locks, so we merely have to fill one with mako, find a way to get Mother inside, and trigger the lock."

Sephiroth nodded approvingly. It could be done, although they would have to be very careful when handling Jenova. "Very well," he said at last. "The mako tubes in Shinra Mansion are still filled with mako, so that will not be a concern. As for getting Jenova inside of one, we will find a way to draw her out of the reactor once we have 'freed' her, and we will—"

"I know how to do _that, _too," Kadaj broke in eagerly. "I've got it all worked out."

Of course, you do, Sephiroth thought with fond exasperation. Aloud, he merely said, "Tell me."

"We use someone she hates as bait."

His distaste must have shown on his features, because the boy immediately went on the verbal offensive. "There are only three people that Mother really hates—well, she hates everyone, but you know what I mean—and if we use one of _them _as a lure, she'll follow them outside of the reactor and we'll have her."

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, knowing which three Jenova would hate enough to follow to her own destruction. Even as he silently acknowledged the validity of the boy's plan, he dismissed the idea, unwilling to sacrifice Genesis, Aerith, or Cloud so callously. "We can not use our friends in such a way, Kadaj."

The youngest boy merely smiled smugly. "Nii-san's already volunteered."

"No." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes to make his displeasure known. "Cloud has been through enough. We cannot ask him to make such a sacrifice."

"There are others," Yazoo inserted quietly. That glare was transferred to him, and he sighed heavily. "We can't fight Mother in the reactor itself, for fear that the mako below will become infected with her cells. Therefore, she must be drawn outside. We can fight her on the bluffs outside of the reactor, but only if we can trick her into—"

"She won't need to be tricked, Yazoo." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, a faintly mocking smile curving his lips. "Jenova wants me, as she always has. I will be the bait that draws her from the reactor. We need no other."

The boys traded an alarmed glance, and the smile widened, transforming into something bitter. "You three will simply have to teach me another way to fight her," he told them, adding, "One that does not include hiding in the depths of my own mind."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Loz said uneasily. "Mother's really strong. It would take all four of us to fight her like that, not just you."

"Then, that is what we will do," he replied simply.

Kadaj sent him a blatantly skeptical look. "And who's going to protect our _bodies _while we're trapped inside our fucking heads?" he demanded.

"That responsibility will fall to Cloud and the others."

"Hmph." Kadaj tossed his silver head defiantly, and then shrugged once, pushing his pride aside in favor of survival. "That'll work. Nii-san won't let anything happen to _me."_

"I'm sure he won't," Sephiroth responded dryly. "Loz, Yazoo? Is that acceptable?"

Loz bit his bottom lip anxiously. "I don't want anything to happen to Cissnei," he said in a low voice. "She's not strong like us."

"She's strong enough, Loz." Yazoo reached past Kadaj and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "And I'm sure Zack will protect her for you. He's very fond of you both."

"True." His sculpted features showed relief as he nodded his acceptance. "Okay, I'm in."

"I, as well," Yazoo replied simply, and something inside of Sephiroth eased. They just might survive this, after all. "I would like to know if it is possible for Jenova to access Genesis' mind," he said at length, returning to the original subject. "I know that Gaia is capable of such a thing, but. . ."

He let his voice trail off, and all eyes turned to Yazoo. "It is _possible_,_" _he answered carefully, "although she shouldn't have _full_ access, in light of the inert state of his cells."

Sephiroth let out a harsh breath. That was one question answered. "What about you?" he asked abruptly, his expression intent as he gazed the middle remnant. "Could _you _enter his mind, should it become necessary?"

Heavy-lidded green eyes blinked as Yazoo drew back, obviously surprised by the question. "I suppose I could," he said slowly, "as we are already connected through the Cetra cells we share. Although, I don't imagine that _Genesis _would welcome such an. . . intimate joining with someone besides yourself."

Sephiroth merely shook his head in response to the unspoken question in the young man's words. Genesis already resented the power that he felt Sephiroth had over him. He had admitted as much in the past. Were Sephiroth to attempt to enter his mind without permission, he would consider it a violation of his trust, and Sephiroth would lose him. And while Sephiroth was ruthless enough to do such a thing, he would only do it as a last resort, if it came down to a choice between saving Genesis' life, or losing his love.

"He would not welcome me in his mind," Sephiroth murmured at last, shrugging a bit self-consciously as he added, "Leave it at that."

Yazoo studied him for a long moment before mimicking the shrug. "What makes you believe he would better accept me, then?" he asked with mild curiosity. "He has known me for a very short time, after all."

"Because you're his favorite, Yazoo," Kadaj inserted with a small sneer, adding, "Duh!" in his most sarcastic voice.

Yazoo frowned delicately. "Kadaj, I hardly think—"

"'Daj is right," Loz broke in earnestly. "You're the most like Father. 'Course, he likes you the best."

The frown deepened as Yazoo looked away. "I. . .see," he murmured, although it was clear that he did not.

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the boy's confusion. "Genesis trusts you," he offered in a quiet voice, still surprised himself by how quickly Genesis had bonded with the middle boy. "He has become very fond of you, Yazoo."

Yazoo's gaze went to the doorway, where he could see Genesis sprawled on the bed. The blanket and sheets were tangled around his shapely legs and hips, and he couldn't suppress a sigh of appreciation. "I am fond of him, as well. Perhaps, too much so," he admitted ruefully. "Surely, _you _would not trust me with him?"

"I trust you, Yazoo." One silver brow, nearly identical to his own, shot upwards, and Sephiroth cursed his lack of social proficiency as he attempted to elucidate. "While I understand that your memories of Genesis are rather intimate," he could feel his face heat as he blushed, "I also know that you love Vincent a great deal. You would not jeopardize your relationship with him for something as ephemeral as nostalgia."

Kadaj's expression darkened at that. "Stupid Vincent," he muttered, still unhappy with his brother's choice of lovers. "You could do better, Yazoo."

Yazoo slanted him an unreadable glance before turning back to their progenitor. "How bad was this nightmare, that you would ask me to do such a thing?" he asked at last, choosing to ignore his brother's words in favor of easing his progenitor's discomfiture.

Sephiroth hesitated for a long moment, and the urgency thrumming through him finally bubbled to the surface. "Genesis said that Cloud and I were fighting among the ruins of Shinra Tower," he answered in a flat voice. "He said that I was saying. . .cruel things to the boy, that it was as though someone else were wearing my skin."

Kadaj flinched and looked away, presumably bothered by the reminder of the battle he had witnessed while trapped inside of what he had believed was his father's body. Sephiroth tamped down a pang of sympathy and forced himself to continue, "He also said that Cloud killed me, and he was. . .distressed because he couldn't save me. I left him alone in a dark place and I—apparently—failed to return."

"A dark place?" Loz asked, his green eyes going wide. "But, that would mean that he was actually _there, _where The Turks found Mother!"

"Yes," Yazoo murmured thoughtfully, that final, anguished cry of grieved denial echoing through his own head, "it would, although it shouldn't be possible."

"But that's not right!" Kadaj protested with dawning horror. "Koneko couldn't have seen what happened in the Northern Crater! He wasn't _there, _Father!"

"That makes little difference, it would seem." Sephiroth set his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards them, his urgency a palpable thing as he sought to make them understand the direness of the situation. "Genesis has seen things he cannot possibly know, events that he was not _awake_ to witness, things that have not _occurred_ in this timeline. Now, do you understand my concern?"

"Of course, we do." Yazoo slid gracefully from the sofa, kneeling at his progenitor's feet, one glove hand coming up to grip Sephiroth's knee tightly. His dainty, nearly feminine features reflected Sephiroth's own concern as he tilted his head back to look up at the older man. "Genesis is under attack, and he has no defense without his past memories. He needs you—he needs _us_—to protect him."

"Yes," Sephiroth whispered, laying one hand over the boy's gratefully. "Genesis does not understand what is happening to him, so he cannot defend himself. I must learn to do so _for _him. I cannot take any chances with his safety."

"You mean that _we_ can't take any chances with his safety," Loz corrected with surprisingly firmness. "Gen belongs to us too, you know."

Sephiroth's smile was faint as he said, "I know."

"Good," the oldest boy stated with obvious relief. "We understand, and we wanna help. Don't we, 'Daj?"

Kadaj only nodded silently, his catlike green gaze shifting to the darkened room beyond. "She's not going to let him go, is she?" he asked in a small, atypically fragile voice.

Sephiroth gazed at the youngest of his remnants, the one who most resembled Genesis in temperament, and smiled sadly. "That is why we must protect him, Kadaj," he told the boy gently. "He must be taught how to guard his mind, and I must learn the skills that you three already possess. I need _you _to teach me how to use my mind offensively, so that I might turn my vulnerability to Jenova into an asset, and not the weakness it has always been."

"He could do it." Kadaj stood abruptly and walked past them, halting just outside of the bedroom entrance. Sephiroth's head turned to follow his progress, and he was disturbed by the glimmer of determination in the young man's eyes as Kadaj gazed at the sleeping SOLDIER. "He's just as strong as we are, even if he doesn't realize it. He's one of us, Sephiroth. He always has been. It's time we told him that, so he can realize his full potential, and be what he was always meant to be."

"_No."_ Sephiroth stood swiftly, his expression becoming forbidding, as he correctly interpreted Kadaj's intent. "He must never regain those memories, Kadaj."

"But he _needs _them to be _whole."_ Kadaj turned towards him, his cherubic features showing the iron will that he had inherited from two of the strongest men on The Planet. "How can we protect him if he doesn't know the truth? Gaia will just keep picking at him—you _know_ she will—and Koneko would jump at the chance to be a hero. Just tell him the truth, and he'll be able to fight her. He'll be able to help _us_ fight his goddamned goddess, and we won't lose him again!"

"Yes, we _will,_" Sephiroth bit off, his temper flaringly dangerously as the boy defied him. He took a step towards him, hoping that the aggressive movement would cause Kadaj to pause, and think about what he was suggesting. "We will only lose him sooner, Kadaj. Is that what you want?"

"No, godsdammitt, it's not!"Kadaj shot right back. He dismissed Sephiroth's silent threat with a dramatic slash of his hand. Father would never hurt _him._ "Things are different now, Sephiroth. Things are _better. _He'd stay with us now. I know he would!"

Sephiroth drew a deep, calming breath and forced himself to back down. He took a physical step back, reigned in his temper, and tried another tactic. "Genesis is a proud man," he began in a more reasonable tone of voice. "He would not be able to live with the truth of himself. He would only set himself on the same destructive path as before, and all we have done so far will have been for naught. Surely, you can see that?" he added intently.

"No, it wouldn't be like that this time!" the boy argued, his voice little more than a hiss, conscious of the man who slept only a few feet away. "He loves us, now. He wouldn't leave us, again. He _wants _to be with us, Sephiroth. We're his family, now."

"Did you learn nothing from your time in the Lifestream?" Sephiroth questioned, fear driving him to be harsher than he normally would be with the unpredictable young man. "You must have seen what The Planet did to him, Kadaj?"

"Yes, but—"

"Genesis loved us _before_,_"_ Sephiroth pointed out impatiently, "but that didn't keep Gaia from demanding our deaths—"

_"Your _death, you mean," Kadaj cut in bitingly. "Koneko didn't kill us, just _you."_

Sephiroth reared back as though he'd been struck, and Kadaj moved in for the kill. "That's what you're afraid of, isn't it?" he demanded angrily. "Not that Koneko will leave us, but that he'll blame _you _again, and that he'll kill you for it."

Sephiroth's hands fisted at his sides, betraying his own growing anger, and Yazoo traded an alarmed glance with Loz. He quickly stood and moved between the two men, hoping to calm the situation as the baby's frustration buffeted him. Kadaj was angry with Sephiroth for denying him, ready to do what he felt was best, despite the consequences that their father so feared. Sephiroth himself was hurt by Kadaj's accusatory tone, and a faint spark of guilt told Yazoo that the baby's words had struck home. Sephiroth _was_ afraid that Genesis would blame him again, and Yazoo couldn't truly blame him for that. Their kitten's contempt wasn't _his_ fondest memory, either.

"Kadaj?" he questioned, his smooth voice betraying his worry, despite his best attempts to mask it. "Perhaps, this is a discussion best left for another time."

"Yeah," Loz chimed in hastily, "maybe, we should talk about this later. We gotta worry about how to teach Gen and Father to use their minds right now, right?"

Narrowed green eyes swung to him, and Loz shrank back visibly. "Now, 'Daj," he began nervously, "you know I didn't mean nothin' by—"

"Shut up, Loz!" The silver-haired boy transferred his glare to Yazoo, who stood with deceptive coolness between him and their father. "For fuck's sake," he whispered furiously, "he doesn't need _protection_, Yazoo. I'm not going to _hurt _him."

Yazoo merely gazed at his youngest sibling with veiled jade eyes. Kadaj was unpredictable, never more so than when he had been angered, and Yazoo couldn't take any chances with the baby's safety. If Kadaj attacked Sephiroth, he _would _lose, and Yazoo knew that he wouldn't survive his brother's death. He and Loz needed Kadaj, in a way that defied explanation, just as they needed the man they called "Father".

"I don't believe it is my safety that worries your brother, little one." Sephiroth's own anger melted away, replaced by amusement as he gazed down at the middle boy. "I would not harm him, Yazoo. You need never worry about _that."_

Yazoo only smiled faintly and forced himself to relax, realizing that--for all that he loved the man who had made his own existence possible—a part of him still expected the maddened demi-god to reappear. Losing Kadaj to that monster had been hard enough, but to know that the baby had been forced into the transformation _alone, _without them by his side, was something that would likely never leave him. They were one, in the truest sense of the word, no matter what lives they led now, and they always would be.

And Sephiroth was _not _insane. He was only a man, one much more powerful than any of them, and much more vulnerable, as well. If their father wanted Genesis to remain ignorant of the truth, then he would, if only to keep the other man with _them, _where he truly belonged. They didn't want to lose him, either.

Kadaj harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest, the actions reflecting a stubbornness inherited from Genesis himself, as he threw himself down on the sofa. "Like Father would _ever_ hurt me," he snorted. "Puhleeze!"

Loz snickered at that. "Well, you two _did _look like you were about to go at it, _tenshi. _You can't blame us for worryin', can you?"

Pale green eyes rolled his way, a heavy veil of silver swinging around to obscure them. "I'm a grown man, Loz. I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can, _tenshi."_ Yazoo sat beside him and brushed that hair out of the boy's face, tucking it back behind one dainty ear. "But it is our job to look after you. Concern for your safety is part of that."

"Hhhhmmmppphhh." The younger boy tossed his head and leaned away. "You _always _worry, Yazoo. "

Sephiroth bit back a laugh as Yazoo sent him a silent, yet eloquent, look. Kadaj might love being the center of attention, but he had his pride, and he didn't like being treated like the child his brothers clearly viewed him as. The young remnant's embarrassment was as touching as it was amusing, and he ducked his head to hide his own smile as he resumed his seat.

There was a faint rustling from the other room, the soft sound of cloth on skin, and four silver heads jerked in the direction of the bed. Sephiroth made a sharp motion with one hand, and the boys quickly fell silent. He watched with concerned green eyes as Genesis lifted his fiery head, frowned at the empty spot beside him, and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. Hazy blue eyes swung in his direction, the frown deepening for a moment, before the other man gathered the bedding around him and slipped from the bed.

Genesis grabbed one of the duffel bags off of the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. The door closed behind him, and the sound of running water could be heard. When Genesis emerged a few minutes later, he was wearing a pair of black sleep pants and a matching t-shirt, both of which were several sizes to big for him. He had grabbed Sephiroth's bag by mistake, and had apparently decided to make do with what was at hand.

Sephiroth watched with affection as the other man made his way into the living area, the blanket clutched in his arms like a child's toy, trailing behind him as he shuffled forward. He came to a halt beside Sephiroth's chair, his cross expression a warning which Sephiroth had every intention of heeding. Genesis never spoke as Sephiroth reached up and pulled him down onto his lap. He merely laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, closed his eyes, tugged the blanket up over his shoulders, and promptly went back to sleep.

It was all Sephiroth could do to keep his laughter contained as that lithe body fairly melted into his own. He pressed a smiling kiss to the crown of Genesis' head and turned back to the boys, each of who were smiling with their own amusement, and raised the shoulder Genesis _wasn't _occupying in a shrug.

"He never changes, does he?" Yazoo asked in a warm murmur. "Always such a hedonist."

"Always such a pain in the ass," Kadaj retorted, the sentiment belied by his warm grin. "He just _has_ to be the center of the universe, doesn't he?"

Loz laughed aloud, slapping his knee as he rocked back and forth. "Boy, you nailed that one, brother!"

"I can hear you." Copper lashes lifted to reveal narrowed blue eyes, and then closed once more. "Watch how much shit you talk when I'm _in_ the room, boys."

Sephiroth's laughter spilled forth upon hearing those acerbic words. He hugged Genesis to him, spied a similar smile on the other man's lips, and knew that Genesis hadn't truly taken offense. "I'm sure they'll be more careful in the future," he murmured humorously.

Genesis only grunted and snuggled closer. "They'd better be."

"Pfftt." Kadaj watched with not a small bit of jealousy as _his _father cuddled Genesis like a child. "Wake the hell up, Gen. We've got a lot to do today."

"Hmph." Genesis opened his eyes again, his mind still heavy with sleep, his head pounding with the lack of it, as he struggled to focus on the youngest boy. "Such as?"

"We have to teach you how to talk to us in our heads." One auburn brow shot up in silent query, and Kadaj took it as a positive sign. "Jenova tried to take Father this morning," he announced with outrage. "We chased her away—of course—but we can't _always _be there. So, you have to learn to communicate like one of us, so you can help protect him, too!"

"What?!" Genesis' head came up swiftly, his sky-blue eyes wide with alarm, his hands trembling as they cupped his lover's face. "She came after you again?!"

Embarrassment crept into Sephiroth's expression as he slowly nodded an affirmative, and Genesis scowled his displeasure. "When?" he demanded angrily, searching those beloved features for any visible sign of injury. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"You were sleeping," Sephiroth answered in a low voice. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me?!" Genesis' voice rose several decibels, and Sephiroth cringed inwardly, knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Fuck _disturbing _me, Sephiroth! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!"

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Gen," he said in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I didn't see the point of waking you when you'd had so little sleep yourself."

Genesis wasn't impressed in the least. "Screw that!" he declared fiercely, his hands tightening just enough to emphasize his words. "The next time that-that _bitch _comes anywhere near you, you tell me! Immediately! Am I making myself _perfectly _clear?!"

Blazing azure eyes bored into his own, and Sephiroth frowned in response. "I am far from helpless," he reminded the other man, not sure if he liked this new, overly protective side of his lover.

"_Sephiroth." _

Genesis' voice sharpened with warning, and Sephiroth relented with a rough sigh. "Very well, Genesis. For _you,"_ he added pointedly.

Genesis gazed at him for a long moment, concern lingering in the depths of those too-blue eyes, before slowly lowering his hands. "That's enough," he allowed grudgingly. He didn't care _why _Sephiroth agreed, so long as he did. And now, for the little shit who had started this and scared him half to death. . .

He turned to face Kadaj, who was watching them with a nasty little smirk, and snapped, "Tell me _exactly _how you plan on teaching me to be telepathic, when I have no Cetra blood to speak of?"

Silver-green eyes gleamed cunningly on his own. "Mako," came the prompt, completely unexpected answer.

"Mako," Genesis repeated neutrally, wondering if he looked as skeptical as he felt. "Look, Kadaj—"

"You've both got mako in you." Kadaj cut him off quickly, not wanting him to think about this _too _hard. "Since Mako is basically recycled souls in a liquid energy form, and the Cetra are connected to The Planet, anyone with mako in them should be able to talk to each other in their heads."

Genesis blinked at the boy, amazed to find that his far-fetched theory was actually making _sense _to him. "Alright," he muttered with a frown, " what you're saying is that because Sephiroth and I have both had mako injections in the past, we can communicate telepathically?"

"Yes!" Kadaj exclaimed eagerly, excited that Genesis had bought his bullshit explanation so easily, even though it _was_ a pretty good one. If they couldn't tell him the truth, then this was the next best thing. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Uh-huh." Genesis slanted a glance up at Sephiroth, who looked as bemused as _he_ felt as he gazed at the youngest boy. "You really think this will work, Seph?"

Sephiroth shrugged, tearing his gaze away from Kadaj, and focusing on him. "It might," he admitted, silently marveling at Kadaj's ability to dissemble without difficulty—or shame. "We won't know until we try, but. . ."

He hesitated, and Genesis gazed at him expectantly. "Genesis, you do not seem to realize what this would entail," he said somewhat tentatively. "This would give you the ability to enter my mind at will," he paused before adding, "and vise-versa."

A slow, surprisingly lascivious smile curved Genesis' lips at his words. "Oh, I _like _that idea," he all but purred, and Sephiroth blinked with surprise. "It will save me a _lot _of work."

Sephiroth arched one eyebrow in an unconsciously arrogant gesture. "Will it, now?" he returned, his voice little more than a velvety murmur as he brushed his fingertips over the satiny skin of Genesis' cheek, marveling at the twists and turns of the other's mind. "And here I thought that you would hate the very idea of sharing your mind with me."

"Once, maybe," Genesis admitted, smiling crookedly as he added, "But not anymore. I trust you, Sephiroth."

Humbled by the other man's honesty, Sephiroth leaned in and pressed soft lips to his. "Thank you," he said simply, and was rewarded with a beautiful, infinitely loving smile.

A quiet, discreet clearing of the throat pulled their attention back to the boys, who were each smiling knowingly as they watched them, and Genesis quickly put the conversation back on the right track. "So, how are we going to do this?" he asked, his gaze going back to Kadaj. _"You _aren't going to be the one to teach me, are you?"

Kadaj snorted in dismissal, and Genesis felt an undeniable rush of relief. As much as he loved the little monster, he didn't want him running through his mind unchecked. Kadaj was much too unpredictable. "Who, then?"

"Yazoo will do it," Kadaj answered, waving one hand in his brother's direction. "He's better at it than we are."

Loz nodded emphatically in agreement. "Yazoo's the one who taught us," he explained, sending a proud smile the middle boy's way. "He good at stuff like this. Probably 'cause he feels so much."

Yazoo only smiled demurely at the praise, sphinx-like green eyes coming up to catch and hold Genesis' own. "Only if you feel comfortable with me doing so," he said, and Genesis realized that the boy had either sensed his apprehension, or was already in his mind and _seeing _it.

He nodded slowly in affirmation, realizing that while he _was_ uncomfortable with the thought of someone else entering his mind, he would prefer that it be Yazoo. Out of the three, he _did _trust Yazoo the most, if only because the boy had such excellent self-control. He was like Sephiroth, in that way.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked simply, and the boy smiled warmly in response.

"You don't have to do anything," Yazoo told him, stripping off the gloves he was rarely without and setting them on the table between them. "Relax, and I will teach you what you need to know."

Genesis flicked an uncertain glance at Sephiroth, who looked all too solemn as he tightened his hold. "You might be more comfortable if you were not sitting on my lap," he said in a low voice.

"You mean that _you _might be," Genesis responded tartly, hoping to lighten the other's mood. "_I_, on the other hand, am perfectly comfortable right where I am."

That earned him a faint smile. "It might be better were we not. . .touching," he explained haltingly. "For your first lesson, at any rate."

Genesis sent him a sulky look before grudgingly nodding his assent. He wasn't surprised when Sephiroth lifted him and surged to his feet, but he _was_ surprised when his lover turned around and very carefully lowered him to the chair he had previously occupied. "Should I be sitting with Yazoo for this?" he questioned, tilting his back to gaze up at the other man.

Sephiroth only shook his hand and made a beckoning gesture with one hand. As Yazoo slid from the sofa and crossed the few feet between them, Sephiroth moved to one side of the chair and knelt beside it. "I would never leave you alone with something like this," he answered somberly, and something in Genesis' heart tightened.

He smiled his gratitude at his beautiful, thoughtful lover before turning to Yazoo. The middle boy was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, practically knee-to-knee with him, his fine features reflecting tranquility, and Genesis forced another, less relaxed smile. "I'm ready, Yazoo."

Yazoo correctly interpreted his nervousness and smiled calmly. "All will be well, Genesis," he was assured, and Genesis heard echoes of Sephiroth in those comforting words. "I'm fine," he stated firmly, sliding forward until their knees finally touched. "Teach me how to fight this bitch."

A soft laugh was the boy's only response as he raised his hands and cupped Genesis' face in his hands. He murmured something that sounded like, "So spirited," before Genesis was swept away to the depths of his own mind.

_Genesis was surprised to find himself standing in what appeared to be a wide corridor, one which stretched out endlessly before him. Lights and sounds filtered in from the walls around him, projected from images that were scenes from his own life. His lips parted in wonder as he watched Angeal, already tall and muscular at fourteen, solemnly showing him the Buster Sword his father had just given him. _

_The next scene was the night before their departure for Midgar. He had been too excited to sleep, and had snuck into Angeal's_ _house through his bedroom window. They'd spent __**most**__ of the night talking, and they had spent the rest of it imagining what Midgar would be like, and speculating about the great Sephiroth._

_He glanced to his left, and his breath caught in his throat. There was Sephiroth, young and beautiful and socially inept at their first meeting. Angeal was talking his head off as he strove to make friends with the young SOLDIER, while Sephiroth simply stared at **him **as though mesmerized. _

_He hadn't realized it at the time, but that first meeting had marked the beginning of life as he now knew it, and he found that he had **no** regrets. He had what he wanted, and that was Sephiroth._

'_You have good memories of us.'_

_Genesis was startled to find Yazoo standing beside him, his silver-green gaze locked on the images which Genesis' reminiscences had brought up on the "wall", the surprise in his voice echoed in his expression. 'I have very good memories of Sephiroth,' he said carefully, still a bit unnerved to hear the Sephiroth's clones speak of themselves as though they were one being. 'You sound surprised.'_

'_I suppose that I am.' Yazoo gazed at the wall, which had changed to show he and his brothers, with a rapt expression. 'We—you and Sephiroth—always fought a great deal. I was not expecting such. . .pleasant remembrances, in light of that.'_

_Genesis flushed guiltily at that. 'I have always cared about your Father, Yazoo. Always,' he added with emphasis._

_Those heavy-lidded eyes turned to meet his, and Yazoo smiled suddenly. 'Come,' he entreated, placing one bare hand around Genesis' own. 'We must find you a haven.'_

'_A haven?' Genesis asked as they began to walk through the panorama of his life. 'From what?'_

'_From Mother, of course.' _

_He frowned, not liking that the boy referred to the crazy Cetra bitch as though she were truly his mother. 'She is not your mother, Yazoo,' he bit off fiercely. _

_The slender young man shrugged elegantly. 'She has been in our minds from the moment of our conception,' he responded quietly. 'It is hard to think of her any other way.'_

_The frown deepened as Genesis gripped his hand tightly. 'You've heard her voice all of your life?' he asked sharply._

'_Yes,' came the simple answer._

'_And Sephiroth?' he questioned, an unpleasant feeling churning deep in his gut._

'_That, you will have to ask him yourself.' Yazoo sent him a warm, affectionate smile and squeezed his hand. 'Now, show me your most cherished_ _memory, the one which makes you feel the safest, and we will make your haven there.'_

Genesis opened his mouth to protest, and then snapped it closed. Yazoo was right, he thought with sudden determination, he would have to ask Sephiroth himself. And this time, he _would _get the truth.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **A shorter chapter, this time around. Rufus, Nero, Tseng, Lazard, and Rosso (ugh!). A special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, for being so patient with me while RL kicks my ass. As for my reviewers. . .I loved the mental image of Gen waring Seph's clothes, clutching that blanket like a teddy bear, and I'm glad you enjoyed it too. Now _that _would make a fine destop background. . **. **

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody

Chapter 52

_**'My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.' -Loveless, ACT IV **_

Nero The Sable glanced across the narrow expanse of his brother's hospital bed, his unusual scarlet gaze boring into Rufus Shinra's as he waited for the other man to speak. Rufus merely continued to stare at him with cold, emotionless blue eyes, and Nero's hands tightened unconsciously around his brother's.

He didn't quite know what to think of Rufus Shinra, who was his elder by a year, and was apparently the wealthiest man on The Planet. While Nero had only left the infirmary to eat and sleep, he had overheard enough to know that Rufus had organized a coup that had resulted in his ascendancy to the President's Chair, and his own father's death. He was intelligent and ruthless, qualities Nero could appreciate, if only because the older boy shared them with his beloved older brother.

He wondered what Weiss would think of their new benefactor, of this boy who wielded enough power to set _them _free. Would Weiss look at the young man and see him as Nero himself did? Would he understand why Nero had chosen to accept Rufus Shinra as an equal, if not a superior?

Nero looked away from the young man and focused on Weiss, so motionless in his unnatural slumber, and felt grief rise up within him. It had been two years since he had last spoken to Weiss, whose last conscious act had been to gift him with the protection of his current position as Deep Ground's acting commander. While he would never be the leader that powerful, perfect Weiss was, he had managed to hold his brother's forces together, even after Professor Hojo had deserted them. He could only hope that Weiss would be proud of him, once he finally awakened and reclaimed his command.

While it would be a relief to be relieved of his role as leader, what he truly wanted was to have his beloved brother returned to him. He had missed Weiss terribly these past two years, had longed for his brother's wisdom and guidance, as he had struggled to keep his empire intact. It hadn't been easy, especially with Rosso and Azul's constant defiance, but it was a sacrifice that he had made willingly, as he waited for the day when Weiss would finally be returned to him.

"Soon."

Nero flinched at the unwelcome reminder that he and Weiss were not alone. He lifted his gaze to Rufus' once again, and was surprised by the compassion he saw in that normally cold face. "You say that so confidently," he murmured, willing his own emotionless façade to the fore. "How can you be so sure?"

"Dr. Hollander is the best scientist on my staff," Rufus answered with more confidence than he felt. "If anyone can cure your brother, it's him. He has already found the source of the virus. Once he traces its mutagenic path, he will devise an anti-viral agent to combat it, and your brother will be cured."

"Professor Hojo would have already found one," Nero said with a touch of defiance.

Rufus' lips tightened involuntarily at that. "Professor Hojo is the reason your brother is comatose," he returned as calmly as he could. "It was he—not The Restrictor—who developed the virus that laid your brother low. He would never have helped revive him."

Nero looked away, hating that the other boy was right. "And Hollander can be trusted?" he asked coolly.

Rufus shrugged casually. "As much as any ambitious man can be."

"Hhmmm." Nero sighed inwardly, wishing that Rufus would come to the point of his visit, so that he could be alone to talk to his brother again. "Why do you attempt to reassure me?" he asked at length. "What do you care if my brother survives?"

"He is the heart of Deep Ground, yes?" Nero's deep crimson eyes flickered, which was all the answer Rufus needed. "Deep Ground is important to Shinra—to _me—_and I'm determined to preserve it."

He drew a deep breath and added, "And on that note, I'm having problems with Rosso and Azul, and I need your assistance to solve them."

"Ah." Fine, faintly Wutaian features took on a cynical cast at that. "What mischief have they been up to _this _time?"

Rufus raised one white-blond brow upon hearing _that_. "Azul has taken to. . .hurting his sparring partners during training. We have lost nearly twelve SOLDIERs as a result, while three have been permanently maimed. He has become. . ." he paused for a moment, "unmanageable."

Nero grunted once. "I will speak to him. It will not happen, again."

It was stated with such confidence that Rufus felt the first glimmer of respect for the quiet, normally contemplative young Tsviet. "As for Rosso. . ."

His voice trailed off, and Nero surprised him with a faint, surprisingly sympathetic smile. "Rosso has always been. . .headstrong."

"That's one word for it," Rufus muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and said, "She was sent on a mission to eliminate a particular target. She failed, and refuses to be recalled. She no longer answers her PHS, and I fear that she has gone rogue."

Irritation flashed across Nero's face before he could control it. "It's not like Rosso to fail a mission. Who was the target?"

A hard look entered those icy blue eyes as Rufus answered, "General Sephiroth," in a harsh voice.

Nero sighed heavily and released his brother's hand, surprised that such an intelligent young man would make such a grave mistake. "Rosso has always been. . .overly interested in the great general," he murmured in gentle rebuke. "It would have been wiser to send Azul after _him."_

"I realize that _now," _Rufus admitted with embarrassed reluctance. "At the time, however, I believed her to be the better choice."

Because you hoped to use her fascination to rid yourself of your former hero, Nero thought caustically. He shook his head as he slowly rose to his feet, knowing now what it was that Rufus expected of him, and that he would do it, if for no other reason than to assert his—and his brother's—dominion over the lesser Tsviet.

"I will track her down and personally recall her," he told the other boy, "so long as you continue to treat Weiss. Should anything happen to my brother in my absence, you will pay with your life."

Flat crimson eyes met and held Rufus' own. "Are we in agreement?"

"We are." Rufus paused before adding, "I understand how you feel, Nero. I have a brother myself. And while Lazard and I aren't nearly as close as you and Weiss, rest assured that I _do _understand your feelings. Weiss will be safe."

"Very well."

Nero stepped away from the bed and strode past him, determination etched into every line of his too-thin body, and Rufus almost felt sorry for Rosso The Crimson.

Almost.

* * *

Tseng frowned as he glanced over the latest incident report involving Azul The Cerulean. Three more SOLDIERs were in the infirmary, two of whom were not expected to survive the night, after yet another "sparring" session with the powerful young Tsviet. Previous rebukes had proven fruitless, as little could be done to enforce the rules Rufus himself had set down for Azul, and there was nothing Tseng himself could do to stop this, short of simply killing the man. And unfortunately, Shinra lacked the only weapon in its vast arsenal that might have been capable of performing such a feat.

General Sephiroth.

Tseng sighed soundlessly and closed the report, weary in a way that went beyond the physical. It would seem that Reno had been correct in his assessment of Deep Ground, and that they were proving to be a threat even _without _the influence of Weiss The Immaculate. If things were this bad now, with Weiss comatose, how much worse would they be when he finally awakened?

Not for the first time, Tseng wished that he had found a way to talk Rufus out of his plans for The General's clones. But his young charge had been adamant, convinced that the concessions he had made to Sephiroth would make him appear weak in the eyes of The Board, and that he would need some kind of leverage over his best SOLDIER. Instead, he had precipitated the very disaster he had sought to avoid, and SOLDIERs were the ones whom were paying the price.

He thought of Lazard, who had filed multiple complaints against Azul with little success, and sighed again. As Director of Public Safety, Lazard felt it was his duty to protect those under his command, and he was outraged by the Tsviet's callous disregard for the other SOLDIERs. He also understood how little control Rufus truly had over Deep Ground, and Tseng could tell that he was more than worried over the situation—he was scared.

He and Lazard had barely spoken since that last argument here, in this very office, and Tseng found that he missed the other man. Terribly. He hated the stilted dialogue that now passed for conversation between them, the stiffly formal exchanges as they discussed work and nothing more. When Lazard had shown up unexpectedly at Rufus' door, he had hoped—selfishly—that the other man had come to see _him. _Lazard had quickly set him right about _that. _The other man had coolly requested to see his brother, and had spent the next forty minutes studiously ignoring him, until Rufus had finally returned.

If nothing else, the two men seemed to be growing closer, Tseng thought with a small smile. Rufus was cautious around his older brother, but he seemed to be accepting him, and that was all Lazard had ever truly wanted from him. And while Lazard might have wanted Edgar Shinra's blood, he was sincere in his desire to knowhis half-brother, and Rufus was slowly beginning to see that. Finally, both men would have the love and support of true family, and that was all that _Tseng _had ever wanted for them.

He rubbed a hand over his face and glanced around his office, coldly elegant with its simple, expensive furnishings, and felt the sudden urge to flee. As much as he hated going home to an empty apartment, he no longer wanted to be _here, _surrounded by the trappings of a culture not his own, without the one person who had made his exile more than simply bearable.

Tseng rose to his feet and crossed the room, locking the incident report in the filing cabinet. His lips twisted as he noted that Azul now had a full drawer dedicated to his "training accidents", and he little doubted that the Tsviet would accumulate many more before this was resolved. It was an unnerving thought.

He let himself out of the office, using his keycard to secure the electronic lock, and made his way to the penthouse floor. He knew better than to go to Lazard's apartment. The other man hadn't yet forgiven him, and until he did, he was most assuredly _not _welcome in his home.

Tseng fought the urge to rub at the ache that was forming at the back of his neck, knowing that the very walls had eyes and ears in Shinra Tower, and that showing even the slightest hint of weakness could be a death sentence for the unwary. As aggressive as Rufus was in implementing his policy of change, it still took time to accomplish such change, and that seemed to be the one thing that they were all running out of.

So much had happened in such a short space of time, he thought wearily. In the span of five weeks, President Edgar had been deposed, Rufus had taken control of the company, Sephiroth had deserted, and Deep Ground had been discovered. It was little wonder that they were all on edge, especially after Reno's last phone call.

Reno had informed him just that morning that General Sephiroth had confirmed his intentions to enter Nibelheim, and to remove Jenova from the reactor there. Reno had also said that there was a good chance that the alien entity could take control of The General, and that he _had_ to be there to help stop it. Tseng had realized at that moment just how great Reno believed the stakes to be, and that asking him to call Rufus would be a waste of time for them both. Until The Calamity was destroyed--and Sephiroth was saved—Reno wouldn't be coming back.

Reno was doing this _for _Rufus. Saving Sephiroth would ultimately save Rufus, and that was Reno's true goal, no matter what Rufus believed. The young Turk—Tseng had to forcibly remind himself that Reno was in truth a grown man now—was determined to save Rufus from his own ambitions, no matter what it cost him personally. Tseng had come to respect the cocky, seemingly irreverent young man, and he was determined to assist him however he could.

Rufus _would _be saved.

Tseng finally let himself into his apartment with a great sigh of relief. Empty or not, he was away from prying eyes, and he no longer had to act the part of the inscrutable, emotionless Turk. Here he could be himself, with all the weaknesses of a normal man, and no one would ever be the wiser. He was. . .alone.

Tseng ignored a pang of loneliness as he made his way into the living room, only to draw up short as he realized that he was _not _alone. In the corner, standing before the windowed wall, was a slender silhouette with gilded hair. He realized that he had drawn his pistol out of instinct and very carefully holstered it. He slowed as he approached the window, and the silent man who waited motionlessly before it.

Moonlight glinted off of Lazard's glasses as the other man simply gazed at him, and Tseng was surprised to find that he was unnerved by the silence. "Lazard," he greeted, his voice low and even as he came to a halt before him.

The taller man hesitated before finally responding. "Hello, Tseng," he returned, and Tseng was surprised by the uncertainty he heard in that deep, normally confident voice. "I thought that we could. . .talk?"

"Of course," Tseng returned simply, stepping away to switch on a lamp. He looked back at Lazard, whose uncertain expression only confirmed that which he had heard in the other man's words, and gestured towards the sofa. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Lazard murmured, dropping his gaze as he brushed past him to take the proffered seat.

Tseng drew in a deep, startled breath at the contact, his body roaring to life in an almost painful rush. He closed his eyes for a long moment, using every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep his longing in check. When he opened his eyes once again, he was in control, though he feared that it would not last long, should Lazard set his mind to seduction.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, determined to be civilized about this, regardless of what his instincts were screaming for him to do.

Lazard only shook his head negatively. "No, thank you," he answered, equally polite, as he added, "But don't let me stop you if you—"

"No."

It was said more curtly than Tseng intended, but Lazard didn't take offense, merely nodded silently. He took a seat beside the other man, not touching, but close enough for Lazard to reach out, should he feel inclined to do so. Instead, the other man reached up and removed his glasses, fingering them in a gesture Tseng had observed often, one performed when Lazard was feeling particularly vulnerable.

The urge to comfort the other man rose up within him, and he quickly—ruthlessly—suppressed it. Lazard had chosen to leave, and so the choice to return to him must be his, as well. He would do nothing to influence the other man's decision, if indeed a decision had been made. Lazard deserved that much consideration, at least.

"I wanted to thank you."

Lazard slid a sidelong look his way, his ice-blue eyes veiled, and Tseng's heart sank. He forced a questioning expression to his face, determined to salvage his pride, if nothing more. "For giving me time with Rufus," the other man clarified quietly. "I know that you were hesitant to do so, and I am. . .grateful that you allowed it."

Black eyes flickered as Tseng looked away, his disappointment so strong that it took a few moments to find his voice. "Your thanks are unnecessary," he said at length. "I was wrong to threaten you like that. You have every right to know your brother, and I apologize for attempting to interfere. It will not happen, again."

"But I understood." Lazard's head swiveled towards him, his aristocratic features betraying his surprise at the unexpected apology. "I know that you were only trying to protect Rufus and I both. I knew it then, as angry as I was, I simply did not _like _it."

Tseng merely nodded, his expression as distant as he could make it. "As I have said, it will not happen again. You needn't worry that I will try to come between you and your brother," he assured the other man tonelessly, adding, "Rufus has come to care for you. I would never deprive him of that."

Lazard only shook his golden head, a hard-edged laugh escaping him as he slid his glasses back into place. "Of course, you wouldn't," he muttered, half to himself. "I should have known. . ."

He stood abruptly, tugging at the hem of his blazer with short, almost angry movements. "I should go," he announced in a haughty voice. "I have an early day tomorrow, and I'm sure that you and _Rufus_ do, too. Have a good night, _Director. _I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Tseng's heart skipped a beat as he realized that his hopes had _not _been misplaced. Lazard _had _come here to reconcile. Tseng had simply misinterpreted the man's words, his own suspicious nature working against him, and causing him to doubt his lover's motives. It was not a mistake he would make again.

"_Uxeito!" _

The taller man halted at the sharp command, his back ramrod stiff, and Tseng wasted no time in approaching him. He grasped those slender shoulders in his hands and pulled Lazard back against him, biting back a groan as he buried his face in that wealth of golden hair. A sharp gasp sounded, and the larger man began to tremble against him.

"Tseng. . ."

"Wait," he repeated, his voice softening as he turned the other man to face him. Lazard's eyes, a deeper, darker blue than his brother's, shimmered with unshed tears, and Tseng very gently reached up and removed his glasses. "I am sorry," he said, his voice low and uneven as he cupped that handsome, refined face in his hands. "I never meant to hurt you."

Lazard blinked rapidly, willing the tears away, as he lifted his own hands to nervously finger the length of Tseng's necktie. "I know you didn't," he acknowledged thickly. "It's just that Rufus is so damned _important _to you, and I'm just-just—"

"You are important, too, Lazard." Tseng combed a hand through satiny golden locks, realizing that this was an issue he should have addressed long ago. "Rufus is like a son to me, but _you_. . ."

His voice trailed off as he searched his mind for the right words. In the end, he settled for the simple truth. "You are all, _koishii."_ At the other man's shocked expression, he shrugged elegantly and offered a faint smile. "I cannot think of another way to describe your importance to me, Lazard."

"That's. . .that's enough, Tseng," Lazard whispered, lowering his head to the Turk's shoulder.

As Tseng held the other man to him, he felt a sense of euphoria that he hadn't felt in weeks. Lazard was back where he belonged, in _his _arms, and that was where he would stay. He would see to it.

"You will stay with me tonight."

He didn't see the smile that spread across Lazard's face at the stern command, but the sharp teeth that scraped the side of his neck was answer enough.

Lazard would stay.

* * *

Rosso crept silently through the halls of the Costa del Sol Inn, her mako-bright eyes glowing like beacons under the hotel's dim lighting. It had taken twenty-three days in abysmal weather to get to this small coastal town, and she was _not _in a good mood. A sudden surge of tropical storms had hit the the Meridonal Ocean, and had prevented her from following her beautiful General as quickly as she had planned. The squall had cleared on the morning of the fourth day, and she had stormed the nearest fishing boat, slaughtered the crew, and set sail for Central Continent.

Azul had contacted her just after dawn this morning with the most _unwelcome _news. President Rufus had sent Nero to personally recall her. She had thrown her PHS into the ocean as soon as the call was through, hoping to make it harder for Nero to track her, but she knew better. Eventually, Nero the Sable would catch up to her. She could only hope to find her darling General _before _that happened.

She sighed to herself and sidled up to the door of Sephiroth's room, gripping her gunblade tightly, and sulked. Sephiroth had never seemed farther out of reach than now, after she had_ finally _been close enough to touch swords with him, and had discovered for herself that he was every bit as magnificent as his reputation suggested.

And it was all because of that little redheaded bitch of a SOLDIER! Rosso thought heatedly. If Sephiroth hadn't been so dead-set on protecting Genesis Rhapsodos, the fool would already be dead, and they would be together. But no, her General preferred some too-pretty, hot-tempered, foul-mouthed _man_ to her. To _her!_

It was not to be borne, Rosso thought jealously. Obviously, her General wasn't as smart as his personnel files had indicated, if he couldn't see her for the prize that _she_ was. She was every bit his equal, his match in both strength and cunning, as well as in beauty. She was _perfect _for him, and he was too blind to see it.

She tossed her head in defiance of her thoughts. Well, she would just have to _show_ him how perfect they were together. She imagined Sephiroth, sleeping on the other side of this door, his splendid body completely nude beneath the covers, and smiled with twisted anticipation. It was time to claim what was hers.

She lifted straightened and pushed away from the wall. Lifting the gunblade high in one hand, she lifted her leg and kicked the door off its hinges. It flew inward, hitting the end of the bed and bouncing to one side, and she followed quickly in its wake. She was nothing but a blur of speed as she jumped into the air and landed on the bed. She drove her weapon into the place she expected Rhapsodos to be, and was disappointed to find only empty space.

She shrieked in outrage and tore through the bedclothes, her fury rising with each angry swipe of her blade. As downy white feathers fluttered through the air around her, she whirled around and ran into the bathroom, only to find that it was empty too. Her beautiful General was gone, and someone was going to _pay._


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** Alrighty then, this chapter: The SHM spar, and Rosso finally gets what's coming to her. RL is still kicking my behind, but it's slowly getting better. So, thank you all for being so patient, and for reviewing. A very special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, who is seriously the best beta in the world, and has more patience than Yazoo and Sephiroth combined. Any mistakes from here on in are mine. Thanks, LH.

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 53

'_**My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

Genesis leaned back on his arms and stretched his feet out before him, sighing lightly as the scent of wild grass filled his senses. He ignored the others as they milled about the camp around him, his attention focused solely on Sephiroth, and the three young boys who were crowded around him, as they stood on the grassy plains at the base of Mount Corel. The boys were waiting eagerly for their chance to touch Masamune, the sword that they remembered so vividly from their shared memories, their anticipation as touching as it was palpable. Kadaj had shared a few of those of memories with Genesis in the two days since leaving Costa del Sol, and he hadn't been pleased to discover that nearly all of them consisted of himself getting his ass kicked by said weapon. Kadaj, on the other hand, absolutely _loved_ them, so much so that he had offered to test his skills against Genesis' own with his much-beloved Souba.

Genesis rolled his eyes at that. The little shit had been smiling a shark's smile as he invited Genesis to "play" with him, and Genesis had no doubts that the youngest of Sephiroth's clones wanted nothing more than to kick his ass up around his ears—if he could—just as his father had been doing for so many years. He'd told him no, of course not. It wasn't going to happen—ever—and Sephiroth had immediately backed him up.

But, Genesis had to admit that he was curious as hell. He'd seen how the boys fought back at Fort Condor, their every movement preformed with perfect synchronicity, each bloodied strike flawless in its execution, and he wondered exactly how well he would do against the three young warriors who had been cloned from his lover's cells.

Genesis watched as Kadaj unsheathed Souba and held it out beside Masamune. The boy scowled, apparently disappointed by the three-foot length disparity between the two swords, and Genesis had to stifle a laugh. Trust Kadaj to turn a simple weapons comparison into a pissing contest. The brat really did have an ego on him!

"Would you like to hold it?" Sephiroth asked, and the boy's deceptively angelic features positively lit up.

"Hell, yes, I would!" he exclaimed, turning to thrust Souba into Yazoo's waiting hands. "Hold this."

Yazoo only smiled and angled the sword down and back, away from them, as Sephiroth himself would have, making it obvious to all that he knew how to handle a sword, even if it wasn't his weapon of choice. He shared an indulgent look with Loz, who waited enthusiastically at his side for his own chance to handle their Father's weapon, before turning back to observe Kadaj once more.

Kadaj held out black-gloved hands and looked up at Sephiroth expectantly, causing the older man to chuckle at the boy's impatience. Sephiroth positioned a hand under the blade and very carefully set the immense greatsword in Kadaj's hands. Kadaj gripped the deep black hilt with its interlaced blue ribbon with a reverence that Genesis found touching. He gazed at the massive longsword with unconcealed awe, as well as a touch of wistfulness. Happy memories, Genesis gathered, glad to know that the boy _some _of those, at least.

He watched as Kadaj shifted his stance, angling his body away from Sephiroth, and slowly lifted Masamune up before him. He immediately drew it up and to his left, holding the sword crosswise before him in a defense stance, which took Genesis by surprise. As aggressive as Kadaj had shown himself to be—both on the battlefield and off of it—he would have expected an offensive posture.

And then the tip of Masamune hit the ground with a soft thud, and Genesis nearly choked on his laughter. Kadaj looked _pissed _as he struggled to lift the heavy odachi and couldn't, in the end being forced to lower the hilt and readjust his grip. He cursed all the while, his creativity enough to make even Genesis wince just a bit. It was an unpleasant reminder that the memories Kadaj held were almost exclusively of _him, _and that most of them _weren't_ happy ones. It was something that Genesis hoped to change.

But not right now, he thought with a shake of his fiery head. Kadaj might be cussing up a frustrated storm right now, but even Genesis could see that he wasn't unhappy. He was surrounded by love, his father and brothers at his side, and he was the very center of their universe. No, Kadaj was _far _from unhappy.

Kadaj took a few experimental stabs with Masamune, the last nearly pulling him off his feet, and his scowl darkened dramatically. "Fuck this!" he exclaimed angrily, shoving Masamune at Loz, who accepted it with fumbling hands. "You do it. It's too damned big for _me."_

He snatched Souba from Yazoo's hands and slashed the air before him repeatedly, his scowl slowly fading as he worked off his temper. Loz watched him with wide eyes, while Yazoo took a cautious step backwards. Sephiroth merely smiled indulgently, unconcerned about the boy's little temper tantrum, understanding as Genesis did that it was just Kadaj's way of blowing off steam, and that he didn't mean anything by it. If he had, Genesis didn't doubt that the boy would have attacked the nearest body, regardless of who that happened to be, without any thought to the possible consequences.

Luckily, Kadaj seemed to be learning to control his volatile temper, finding ways to work through his anger without lashing out at whoever happened to be closest. Genesis thought of all the worries he'd had while watching the boy during that first battle on the plains surrounding Fort Condor, and knew that he had been right. As Kadaj grew more secure, more comfortable with himself and the world around him, he was learning what it meant to be just a normal boy.

Well, as normal as one of Sephiroth's children ever _could _be, Genesis thought with a grin. The boys would always be different, as Sephiroth himself was, but each in their own unique ways, and Genesis wouldn't change that for anything. He loved them as they were, and he knew without a doubt that Sephiroth did, too.

"Whoa, it _is _big!" Loz cried with excitement, drawing Genesis' attention back to him, and causing his youngest brother to send him a withering glance. "Heavy, too!"

"Of course, it's big, Loz," Kadaj grumbled disgruntledly. "It always was."

"Yeah, but I don't remember it being _this _heavy," the older boy explained earnestly. "It doesn't feel right anymore, _tenshi_."

"That's only because _you _are different, brother." Yazoo reached out and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You're better with your hands now, anyway."

"True," Loz conceded good-naturedly. He looked up at Sephiroth with a charmingly rueful smile. "I don't like swords much anymore. Sorry, Father."

"No apology is necessary, Loz." Sephiroth smiled and made an elegant gesture with one gloved hand. "Why don't you let Yazoo test Masamune, and then we will spar as Kadaj suggested."

"Okay." Loz turned to his middle brother, smiling proudly—and with just a hint of relief—as he set the enormous sword over his forearm and offered it to Yazoo hilt-first. "Here you go, Yaz. Show Father what _you_ can do with it."

Yazoo simply smiled again, the gesture full of tranquility, and gripped the hilt with only his left hand. Genesis lifted one eyebrow as he watched, surprised to see that the young gunner had _no _problems lifting the massive odachi. The boy turned Masamune this way and that, studying the sword with calm curiosity, before springing into action.

In a flurry of moves that left Genesis blinking with shock, Yazoo sprang backwards, turned away from his brothers, and began to cut through imaginary adversaries with a skill that would have done Sephiroth proud. Genesis could hear the surprised exclamations of the rest of the party as Yazoo handled Masamune as though born to it, and he realized that the boy was more like Sephiroth than _any _of them could have imagined.

"Alright, Yazoo!" Reno shouted, pumping one fist into the air as he yelled in encouragement. "You work it, gorgeous!"

"Whoa!" Zack sprang to his feet and joined in, not noticing the worried expression on Cloud's face as he slowly followed suit. "Hell, ya! Would you _look _at that, Cloud!"

"I see it," Cloud said flatly, unnerved to realize that every move Yazoo was executing had once been used on him—on _Zack—_that fateful night in Nibelheim. Everything but the teleporting, he thought sourly, struggling with an almost overwhelming urge to draw First Tsurugi and join in the reenactment that had once ended with Sephiroth's death.

Vincent watched without surprise as Yazoo continued a battle with an adversary only he could see. He wasn't shocked by what he was seeing; he had suspected that Yazoo held Sephiroth's memories of Nibelheim, and Cloud's reaction only confirmed his suspicions. Maybe, _this _was why Gaia had already attempted to take Yazoo's life once, and had threatened him when speaking with Chaos. She knew which memories Yazoo held, and she feared a repeat of Sephiroth's fall.

It wouldn't happen, of course, Vincent thought with certainty. Yazoo had more self-control than Sephiroth and the other remnants combined, something he had probably cultivated for just this reason. Still, as Vincent traded a mournful glance with Aerith, he could only hope that that control would hold. Nibelheim still loomed up before them, and Jenova wouldn't be defeated without Yazoo's cool self-possession. Vincent was suddenly certain of it.

Aerith did her best to conceal her sorrow as she watched Yazoo act out the memories he possessed of Nibelheim. She could only imagine what was going through his mind right now, what horrors he was actually seeing, as he relived the horrible night when Sephiroth had lost first his mind, and then his life.

She folded her hands beneath her chin and offered up a silent prayer for the beautiful young remnant. The Planet responded with a rush of anger, and she quickly called on the Lifestream, and those who dwelled within it, for protection. They rose up in her defense, even as they whispered their disapproval of her actions, and Gaia's power simply vanished. Yazoo _would _be protected, whether The Planet approved or not, whether _they _approved or not, because she was _their_ child—all of theirs—and she demanded it of them.

Cissnei laughed from her place on the ground, leaning back on her hands as she shook her head. "What is it with men and swords?" she questioned humorously.

Aerith managed a light laugh of agreement, her attention diverted by the man she had such high hopes for as he spoke. "He's good," Angeal murmured almost absently. His deep sapphire gaze was locked on the spectacle before him, his noble features showing concern as he watched Yazoo. He was the epitome of the hero nearly every young boy one day hoped to be, and she could only sigh in appreciation.

Genesis heard him and swallowed hard, looking worried himself, as he whispered, "Yes, he is," in a faint voice.

Yazoo seemed oblivious to them all as he drew Masamune straight up before him. He lifted its great length until it hovered over the ground, smiling in a way that sent a chill of fear down Genesis' spine, even though he couldn't have said why if asked. The deceptively slender young man brought Masamune crashing down, and the world exploded in a great flash of green-tinged light.

Genesis' draw dropped as he watched the boy's sheer power shoot from the tip of his father's sword, shooting straight out in front of him in a streak of energy that Genesis could feel even from _here. _It scorched the ground before him, scoring a deep groove in the grassy countryside, and hit the side of Mount Corel with a deafening blast.

Rocks from the damaged mountain rained down around them, accompanied by a thick cloud of dust, as Yazoo slowly lowered Masamune. Holding the immense odachi behind him, he turned away from the destruction he had wrought and towards Sephiroth. He extended Masamune to its owner, hilt-first, and waited. Instead of taking the sword, Sephiroth placed a hand around his own, his expression showing a sorrow that Genesis didn't understand. Sephiroth lifted his free hand to touch the boy's face, and Yazoo smiled all too solemnly.

"Now, you understand why I prefer the gun," he said, and Sephiroth returned the smile sadly.

"Yes," he answered simply, taking Masamune and pulling the boy to him. _'I am sorry, son.'_

'_Don't be.' _Yazoo smoothed a hand over his back, comforting _him _in the face of his own pain. _'I am content with who I am, Sephiroth. Apologies truly have no place between __**us**__.'_

Sephiroth's lips tightened with displeasure, but he forced himself to remain silent. Yazoo seemed to have come to terms with what _he _had done so long ago. Perhaps, it was time that Sephiroth attempted to do the same.

He eased back and smiled down at the young remnant, the sorrow fading from his expression as he felt the truth of Yazoo's words. The boy truly _was_ content with the man that he was, and that was enough to ease Sephiroth's guilt somewhat. "You are very good," he said aloud, his tone turning dry as he added, "although I'm sure you are aware of it."

Yazoo laughed at that, the melodic sound filling the air around them, as he shrugged elegantly. "I still prefer the gun."

Kadaj snorted as he drew Souba and drew all eyes back to _him. _"If you're done playing with Yazoo," he pointed the dual-bladed katana straight at Sephiroth, "Loz and I are waiting."

"Heh-heh." Loz quickly assumed his own battle stance, half-crouching as he brought up fisted hands, and grinned. "Come on, Yazoo. Let's show Father what we can do _together."_

"Very well." Yazoo took his place on Kadaj's right and set on hand on the grip of his gun. "I am ready, Kadaj."

"Good." A wicked grin spread across Kadaj's face, one mirrored by the silver-haired man standing opposite of them, and the boy laughed evilly with anticipation. "Well, Sephiroth, are _you _ready?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Genesis called out, worried by Yazoo's spectacular, disturbing display, as well as Kadaj's disconcerting laughter.

Sephiroth's smile deepened as he brought Masamune up before him, looking forward to this almost as much as his boys were. "All will be well, Genesis," he assured the other man, his eyes never leaving those of his youngest remnant. "We are merely going to play."

"Seph. . ."

"We'll be fine," Kadaj told him impatiently. "Shut up and let us play."

Sephiroth ignored Genesis' scowl as anticipation crawled along his every nerve ending. The boys would be more than a mere challenge; they would be _the _challenge, the likes of which he had never dared hope to experience."Come," he invited in a soft, almost predatory voice. "Test yourselves against me."

Kadaj didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Souba and shot forward, Loz and Yazoo hot on his heels. The boy was a blur of speed as Souba met Masamune with an unholy screech. Kadaj laughed as he reared back and struck again, catching Masamune between the blades of his sword and twisting it aside. He jumped over both swords, turning the great longblade as he did so, and creating an opening that his brothers didn't hesitate to take advantage of. Loz sped towards Sephiroth and swung one great fist, which Sephiroth immediately dodged. He grabbed the boy's wrist in his free hand and literally tossed him aside, sliding Masamune free even as he whirled to his right to evade Yazoo's high kick.

They were fast, Sephiroth thought as adrenaline surged through his veins, but _he _was faster. He swung Masamune at Yazoo, who immediately jumped away. The silver gunner executed a series of graceful backflips, giggled his own enjoyment, and surged forward once more. He drew his Velvet Nightmare, took quick, precise aim, and began to fire. Sephiroth merely raised one eyebrow and deflected the bullets with his sword, careful to keep the speeding projectiles away from the boys and the party both, as he felt a powerful presence approach him from behind.

He smiled in pure enjoyment as he reached behind him, grabbed a fistful of leather, and hurled the unseen opponent forward over his head. A plethora of curses could be heard as Kadaj sailed overhead, and Sephiroth felt a short-lived twinge of concern. If the boy could curse like _that, _he would be fine.

"Mmm, nice shot," Yazoo purred as he holstered his gun and strode purposefully towards him. "Poor _tenshi _isn't going to be happy about it, though."

"He'll live," Sephiroth returned _very _dryly.

"Yeah, but he'll be _pissed." _A great weight landed on his back, a strong arm locking around his throat, and Sephiroth instantly wished Masamune away. A fistfight, then, he thought with delight. He hadn't fought a hand-to-hand battle in _years._ "Good thing it was _you _that threw him!"

Sephiroth reach up behind him, wedged his hands under the pauldrons of Loz's uniform, and threw him as he just had Kadaj. The oldest boy surprised him by landing before him in a crouch, twisting back and bringing one fist up in a powerful uppercut that would have hurt had it connected. Instead, he lashed out with one foot, knocking the boy out of his rather precarious stance, and throwing a punch that _did _connect.

Loz winced and rolled away from him, rubbing his jaw as righted himself. Damn, but Father was _strong._ He sent the thought to Yazoo, who was even now testing Sephiroth's hand-to-hand skills, and wasn't surprised when only a giggle greeted him. Yazoo was funny like that.

Yazoo giggled again, amused by his brother's thoughts, even as he struggled to find and hold his father's. Sephiroth's mind, normally so vulnerable, was completely focused on the fight at hand, but _not _in a way that Yazoo could metaphysically grasp. Sephiroth's focus was so tight that Yazoo could read nothing from him but exhilaration, the emotion so strong that it completely overwhelmed anything else he might be thinking or feeling.

Hhhhmmm, Yazoo thought, intrigued. He wouldn't have believed Sephiroth capable of shutting any of them out, especially not _him. _If this was truly what his father was like during battle, then they had little to cause for worry come Nibelheim. Sephiroth's battle focus would protect him, and protect him well.

A long, leather-clad leg came shooting up, and Yazoo brought both hands down to shove it away. He countered with his own kick, catching Sephiroth in the chin. His progenitor's head was whipped to one side, but Sephiroth recovered instantly, and responded in like.

Much as Loz's had been only moments before, his feet were swept out from under him, accompanied by a hard fist to his chest. He never had a chance to recover as Sephiroth loomed over him, his palm shoving Yazoo back down to the fragrant grass, his fingers splayed as he held him pinned in place. Yazoo merely smiled his acceptance, knowing that he had been defeated by a superior warrior, and proud to have such a man as his father.

"Yield," came the soft, deadly command, and Yazoo responded with a soft laugh.

Sephiroth correctly interpreted the boy's surrender and extended one hand. A slender, black-gloved hand slid into his own, and he quickly pulled Yazoo to his feet. Ice-green eyes shined with the force of his pleasure, and Yazoo bowed his head in a gesture of respect. _"You_ are very good," he told the older man, adding, "with or without Masamune."

Sephiroth only shrugged, although a faintly arrogant smile played on his lips. His pale green gaze moved to Kadaj as the boy strutted towards him, and the smile died a quick death. The youngest remnant himself was smiling, but his eyes held a dark light which Sephiroth knew all too well. He had humiliated the youth by throwing him out of the battle, and Kadaj wanted to redeem himself in the eyes of his brother's. Much like Genesis, he wanted his pound of flesh, and woe to Sephiroth if he did not give it to him.

Kadaj didn't speak as he came to a halt a few feet away. He merely lifted Souba, turning it so that it caught the waning afternoon light, in an unmistakable challenge. Sephiroth gazed at him solemnly, careful to keep his concern—and a reluctant amusement—out of his expression as he inclined his head once. They would fight, as the boy wanted, and the boy _would_ lose, but he would not be humiliated again. Sephiroth would be very careful, and he would assure it.

"Kadaj, be careful!"

Kadaj snorted dismissively at his lover's concerned call. He had no doubts at all that _he_ could handle Sephiroth. He was a part of him, after all.

Sephiroth lifted Masamune, grasping its blue-black hilt with both hands, holding it on level with his right shoulder. He waited patiently for the boy to attack, for Kadaj to lose his own limited store of patience and initiate the battle. He wasn't disappointed as the boy made a disgusted sound, twirled Souba around in his hand, and launched himself forward.

The two katanas, so similar in appearance, met in a violent burst of power. The ground beneath the two warriors disappeared, a crater forming beneath the two fighters, the distinctive sound of metal grinding against metal ringing through the crisp afternoon air. Sephiroth and Kadaj continued to press forward, each refusing to give way, as the power built to an almost unbearable level between them.

As that power washed over him, Genesis found himself on his feet, one hand dropping automatically to the hilt of his sword. He hesitated, his concern for his lover and his stepson warring with every survival instinct that he possessed. He could see that Sephiroth was in total control of himself, but Kadaj was another matter entirely. The boy looked absolutely furious as he pressed his sword against Sephiroth's own, looking for an opening that Genesis knew from personal experience he would not find. He wouldn't welcome _anyone's _interference, let alone Genesis' own.

But as the young warrior yelled Sephiroth's name in an angry tone that Genesis recognized a little _too_ well, it took every ounce of self-control that he possessed to keep himself rooted firmly place. Kadaj was so much like him, he thought worriedly. What if he hurt himself trying to best Sephiroth? What if Sephiroth accidentally hurt _him _while trying to defend himself?

Kadaj finally seemed to relent, letting Sephiroth push him several feet back, and Genesis let out a short-lived sight of relief. The boy landed in a half-crouch only to launch himself at Sephiroth with a fierce battle cry. As their swords met for a second time, Sephiroth didn't let it come to another stalemate. He simply tightened his hold on Masamune and lifted Kadaj and Souba both, sending the boy into a backflip to avoid impalement. Kadaj landed with the nearly inhuman grace that he shared with his brothers and father, a dark smile of unholy delight lighting his gamine features, and lunged towards Sephiroth once more.

But Sephiroth didn't wait for Kadaj to come to him. He raised Masamune high above his head and dashed towards him, bringing the menacing longsword down in an arch, straight at the boy's head. Kadaj made a frustrated tsking sound and stuck Souba straight up, once again catching Masamune between both blades, and turned both swords aside. His right arm began to glow tellingly, a radiant green light swirling around it, as he lifted it with another shout.

"Kadaj, don't!" Genesis yelled, instinctively drawing Rapier as images of Sephiroth being overwhelmed by his own magic not so long ago flashed through his mind. "Damn it, kid, knock it off before somebody gets hurt!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the boy shouted angrily in return. "I'm _busy."_

Sephiroth hastily smothered a smile he freed Masamune, immediately bringing it up to guard against an equally fast strike. Kadaj's eyes, so like his own, narrowed on his with fierce concentration, even as pure mako energy shot from his right hand. Sephiroth silently cast his own spell, a Wall forming around him, invisible to the naked eye. Kadaj sensed it and let out an incensed holler as his Electrocute spell bounced harmlessly off of it.

"Hey, no fair!" he cried, pouting even as he charged up another spell. "Let's see how well you handle _this."_

A virtual shower of pitted rocks, all of varying sizes and circumferences, rained down on him from above, and Sephiroth couldn't contain a low laugh. "Comet3?" he questioned humorously. "Is that the best you can do?"

Those pale emerald eyes widened with furious indignation, and Sephiroth realized that he had made a tactical error. "Little one, I didn't mean—"

"Fuck you, Sephiroth!" the boy all but screamed, and Sephiroth found himself parrying a lightning-fast series of strikes that threatened to break his guard. Wisps of mako curled around Kadaj's arm once again, taking on a reddish hue that was unmistakable, and Sephiroth's eyes widened as he recognized the dangerous spell that the boy was attempting to cast.

Apparently, so did Cloud Strife. "Kadaj, stop!" he yelled sharply. "No more magic!"

The other man's panicked call was enough to convince Sephiroth to put an end to their playtime. "Enough!" he told the boy sternly, shoving Souba aside and grabbing his wrist in a tight hold. "Bahamut is too powerful to call for a game such as ours."

"But I want to _win!" _Kadaj screamed, tears of frustrated anger filling his eyes as the sky darkened above them.

"I know you do," Sephiroth acknowledged in a calmer, gentler tone of voice, "but not like this, little one. Not like this."

Kadaj glared at him with hotly, a hint of hurt buried in the depths of his silver-green eyes, and Sephiroth sighed heavily. He pulled the boy to him, tightening his hold as he anticipated a struggle. The boy clung to him instead, burying his face in the exposed skin between the crisscrossing straps of his weapons harness. To Sephiroth's immense relief, the crimson glow around his arm faded, and the clouds gathering overhead began to dissipate.

Sephiroth bent down and hugged the boy to him, his voice little more than a whisper in the back of Kadaj's mind, as he said, _'There is no need for us to be at odds, Kadaj. You are a part of me, and I of you. We are—'_

'_One.'_ Kadaj lifted his head and gazed up at him with a tearful smile_. 'We are __**one.'**_

Sephiroth returned the smile soberly. _'Yes," _he returned simply.

The tears vanished as the boy squeezed him tight enough to force the air from his lungs. He beamed up at Sephiroth as stepped away, and then wiggled his shackled wrist meaningfully. "You can let go of me, now."

"Of course." Sephiroth released his wrist and stepped back, returning the boy's smile wryly. "My apologies, little one."

Kadaj made a rude sound and waved the apology away. He turned back to the rest of the party, who were watching them with varying degrees of wariness, and snorted once. "You can all relax," he announced, sheathing Souba with a dramatic twist of his wrist. "We're done."

Thank the Goddess for _that, _Genesis thought as he marched forward and shoved Rapier between them. "Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!" he ordered, including Sephiroth in his glare as he added, "Either of you! It was completely unnecessary, and someone could have gotten hurt!"

Sephiroth slanted a glance at Kadaj, who rolled his eyes even as he leveled an indulgent smile on the other First, and struggled to conceal a smile of his own. It clearly amused the boy to see Genesis—whom he remembered only as a bitter, hate-filled rival—acting like an overprotective mother-chocobo. Sephiroth had to admit that he found it amusing as well, but he would _never_ say so aloud.

Kadaj sent him a pointed, meaning-filled glance. _'Wark wark.'_

Sephiroth quickly turned away, covering a laugh that would have had his lover screeching with outrage—if he had chanced to "hear" it—with one gloved hand. _'Behave, little one. Were Genesis to hear you—'_

'He'd throw a major hissy-fit,' Kadaj finished for him. 'I know, I know. The damned peacock.'

_'I __**did**__ hear you.'_ They looked up to find Genesis watching them with an intolerably smug expression as he lowered his sword. _'Lucky for you, the __**peacock **__is feeling generous. I'll ignore the insult—for now.'_

Sephiroth laughed aloud, the sound low and full of mirth. Genesis had taken to Yazoo's "lessons" more quickly than anyone could have anticipated, and had taken to eavesdropping on their private conversations whenever he could.

'_Clever kitten.' _He sent the thought out not randomly, as he had always done before, but with a specific target in mind. As Genesis sent him a rather satisfied smile in return, Sephiroth knew that the thought had reached him, and that he had pleased the other man with the compliment.

Kadaj watched the two men trade a silent, yet significant glance, and tossed his gilded head defiantly. Koneko _always_ stole the show, he thought sulkily. But maybe, he could do something about it this time. After all, Genesis had always been so much fun to _play_ with.

He pointed Souba straight at Genesis, ignoring the older man's amused smile. "How generous is generous?" the boy purred silkily.

Genesis gave a snort of reluctant laughter at that. "Forget it, angel. I've already told you it's not going to happen."

"But it'd be fun," Kadaj insisted, surprising himself by how much he wanted to touch swords with Sephiroth's kitten, as he added, "Unless you think you can't beat me?"

_That _earned him a dark look, much to Kadaj's delight. "Come on, kitty-cat," he sing-songed in mock cajolement, "play with me. I'll be _gentle."_

Genesis couldn't contain a laugh at the boy's sheer audacity, even as he forced himself to shake his head in refusal. He slanted a sidelong look at Sephiroth, who was watching Kadaj with a warning in his pale green eyes, and sighed inwardly. "I don't think your father's heart could take it, Kadaj. Sorry."

"Ppfftt." Kadaj tossed his head a second time, the gesture one Genesis recognized all too well, even as he crossed his arms over his chest in one of _Sephiroth's_ favorite habitual gestures. "There's nothing wrong with Sephiroth's heart."

"I believe he is speaking metaphorically, brother." Yazoo nodded towards Cloud, who was deathly pale as he stood a few short feet away. "And Sephiroth is not the only one whose heart would be affected."

Kadaj looked at his lover and realized just how their spar must have looked to him. "Okay, okay," he capitulated, nodding once as he sheathed his beloved sword. "We'll play later, Gen. I've got to take care of Nii-san, now."

"Yeah, you do that," Genesis muttered encouragingly, his pale blue eyes fairly shining with mirth as the young warrior marched over to Cloud and began to pat his arm condescendingly. "Thank the Goddess I was never _that _bad."

A quiet grunt came to his ears, and Genesis was grinning as he turned back to his own lover. "Was that a grunt of disagreement, Sephiroth?" he inquired archly.

Sephiroth matched his arrogance as he lifted one silver brow, the gesture an answer of its own, and Genesis let out a low laugh. "Feeling brave today, are we?" He lifted Rapier as he spoke, running hand along the ruby blade as he activated the destructive magic within it. "Care to play with _me?"_

A sudden smile was Sephiroth's only answer, but it was enough. Sephiroth's gaze never left his own as Genesis waved Loz and Yazoo away, and he shivered at the predatory anticipation in those stunning emerald orbs. Yes, he might get his ass kicked in full view of their friends and family, but so long as Sephiroth made it up to him _afterwards, _it would be well worth it_._

"So," he began in a low, sultry voice, "why don't we make this interesting?"

That smile deepened, darkened, even as affection softened Sephiroth's intense expression. "Matching swords with you is always interesting," he returned as blandly as possible.

"Of course, it is," Genesis agreed without a drop of humility, "but I was thinking of something other than just 'matching swords'. Don't worry, I'll leave the phallic comparisons to Kadaj," he added dryly.

Sephiroth let out the low, dark laugh that he so loved, and he shifted to relieve the sudden ache between his legs. He lifted Rapier up before his face, offered up a prayer for victory that he really wasn't sure he wanted The Goddess to grant, and assumed a battle stance. He watched with hungry eyes as Sephiroth took a half-step back and did the same, long streams of molten silver flowing lovingly around him. He swallowed hard and forcibly reminded himself that they were about to _spar. _They weren't alone, and they wouldn't be for another six hours, at least.

Still, as Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's left hand, its curved blade gleaming menacingly in the late afternoon light, Genesis had to fight to hide his body's reactions. And Sephiroth knew, Genesis saw. The knowledge was in the curve of his lips, in the slight widening of his smile, echoed in the icy green of his eyes, deepening the mako glow until they shone luminously.

"_Fuck," _he whispered to himself, mentally scrambling to come up with a way to get Sephiroth alone _before _they began the long trek to North Corel. Maybe, a quick reconnaissance of Mount Corel itself, he thought eagerly, before they led the party up its rocky slopes. There had to be a cave or a plateau or _something _on that fucking oversized rock that would help him get laid!

"Genesis." Sephiroth was gazing at him with an exciting combination of heat, curiosity, anticipation, and—of course—love, as he lifted Masamune in challenge. "Shall we?"

A slow smile curved Genesis' lips as he wrapped both hands around Rapier's elaborate hilt, pulled his arms back, and launched himself at his lover. In a blur of red leather and pale cream, he raced towards Sephiroth. He used every bit of his SOLDIER speed, confident that the other man would be ready for him, his anticipation almost more than he could bear.

He wasn't disappointed as Sephiroth lifted Masamune and met Rapier in a shower of blinding sparks. They traded blow after blow, each quicker than the last, as Sephiroth let _him _be the aggressor. Pale blue eyes gleamed with pleasure as Genesis continued the assault, doing his best to overwhelm the other man, each strike pushing Sephiroth further and further back. It was only a matter of time before Sephiroth decided that he'd had enough and took control of the fight, and Genesis was determined to make the most of his moment of dominance.

Even though it was only a token submission, Genesis couldn't help but be excited by it. Sephiroth was beauty personified as he parried each of Genesis' blows, his long fall of silken hair flying around him, its rich moonlit shade a stunning contrast to the deep black leather of his uniform. The muscles of his chest flexed with each movement of his body, rippling under the cover of deceptively soft ivory skin, just begging to be worshipped through touch. Strong, angelic features were set in content lines, while that darkly sensuous smile continued to curl his sensual pink lips. He was fucking _perfect, _and Genesis felt his need to dominate the other man simply fade away in the face of that perfection.

Sephiroth read the surrender in the sudden blossoming of desire in Genesis' sky-blue eyes and was pleasantly surprised. There was no anger, no bitterness, as the other man not only accepted but _invited _Sephiroth's dominion over him. As their roles shifted and Sephiroth assumed control, he took care to let Genesis seehow much he was enjoying their interaction, without letting himself become _too _arrogant about his superior abilities. He'd meant it when he told Genesis that he considered him to be his equal, and he wanted his kitten to _see _that.

Genesis ducked as Masamune whistled through the air just above his head, grinning madly as he brought Rapier up at an angle. Sephiroth blocked the blow aimed at his throat at the last possible moment, the momentum of the swing forcing Rapier to one side. The crimson broadsword became a red blur as Genesis immediately freed the blade, spun around in a swift, dramatic motion, and brought it down in a two-handed strike.

Sephiroth whipped Masamune up before him, angling it just _so,_ sparks erupting as steel met steel. Rapier blazed with magical power as Genesis pressed his attacked, his pale blue gaze locked on Sephiroth's own, sheer joy radiating from their sky-hued depths. An answering exhilaration swept through him, a feeling of almost perfect happiness, and Sephiroth knew that there was _nothing _that he wouldn't do to keep it.

Smiling hugely, he turned Masamune and used the flat of the blade to push Genesis away from him. The redheaded First flew back several feet, and Sephiroth pressed his own attack. He leapt towards him, bringing Masamune up in a swift arch, his strength enough to send Genesis sailing up into the air. He launched himself towards him, anticipating the clash of their blades once again, all of his attention focused on the fiery beauty hovering above him, when a streak of brilliant white light shot between them.

Genesis cried out, the sound a terrifying mix of surprise, anger, and physical pain, as he was knocked out of the sky. He tumbled towards the ground in an uncontrolled fall, and Sephiroth's instincts took over. Without thinking, he sent an Ice3 spell at the as yet unseen aggressor, using it as a distraction as he dove towards his imperiled lover. He caught Genesis, one arm around his waist, and hurriedly set him on the ground. Dazed blue eyes met and held his own, and Sephiroth managed a fleeting smile of reassurance as he turned away.

He was only peripherally aware of the boys rushing towards them as he launched himself into the air, rage painting his vision red as he whipped Masamune up before him, his only thought to destroy whoever had been stupid enough to harm _his_ kitten.

A husky laugh greeted him, feminine in its pitch, mocking in its intonation, and Sephiroth growled angrily in response. Rosso The Crimson was smiling as her she swung her gunblade towards him, insanity shining from the depths of her mako-imbued eyes, her heavily painted face alight with it. Icy emerald eyes, made no less brilliant by their pale shade, narrowed on hers with deadly intent. If Rosso saw her death in their glowing deaths, she paid it no heed as Masamune hit her own sword with enough force to shatter the tempered steel of the hybrid weapon.

Her crimson lips parted on what Sephiroth suspected would have been another laugh, had he given her the time to complete the sound. Instead, he reversed Masamune and shoved the hilt up into her solar plexus. The air whooshed out of her lungs as her stolen barrier failed to protect her, and Sephiroth wasted no time. He grasped a handful of her vulgar red cape and hurled her down to the ground below. He smiled darkly as he lifted Masamune up over his right shoulder, every inch Jenova's chosen son as he sought to avenge his injured heart.

She hit the ground hard enough to disturb the topsoil, a small depression forming beneath her from the impact. Three silver and black blurs raced towards her, swarming over her fallen form, and Sephiroth realized that the boys were exacting their own form of vengeance for Genesis' fall. He forcibly slowed his frantic descent, disturbed yet fascinated as he watched his remnants attack the dazed Tsviet like a small pack of wild dogs. Rosso was doing everything she could to fight back, activating Elfe's barrier and using her weapon's one remaining blade to keep the boys at bay, but they were simply too fast for her. She was being overwhelmed by three powerful pieces of his more formidable whole, and she was too stupid to realize it. Had she, he had no doubt that she would have fled, and lived to torment them another day.

As he floated to the ground in an unconsciously graceful movement, he took the time to assess Genesis' condition. The fiery First was surrounded by concerned friends as he bled profusely from a thin wound just below his hairline, but his furious scowl told Sephiroth that it was not a serious injury. Relief flowed through him, staggering in its intensity, and he turned back to the woman who had invited death by harming what was his.

As he raised Masamune and slowly made his way towards the battle, he was surprised to see Cloud and Vincent aiding the boys as they toyed with Rosso. They weren't playing with her as his remnants were, but they were providing assistance in the form of both curative and support magic. Even Cissnei hovered at the edge of the battlefield, her gamine features set in fierce lines, her shuriken held at the ready. She was smart enough not to try insert herself into the battle, but she was ready to help the boys should they need her. Her dedication to Loz—and his brothers by extension—was touching, and showed where her loyalty truly lied, had there been any remaining doubt.

There was a stirring in the air around them, an unpleasant awakening of something _not human, _and Sephiroth clenched his teeth in response_._ It reeked of Gaia and death, and he could _smell _it as though it were a physical entity, and he was suddenly very much afraid that it _was. _He could sense the mako levels rising exponentially in the air around them, the power enough to raise the fine hairs on the back of his neck, and he turned a fierce frown on his youngest remnant.

Kadaj was wide-eyed as he shook his head in furious denial. "It's not me! It's _her!" _he yelled angrily, patting his waist as his own items pack as it began to glow. "Godsdammitt, I need those. Get the fuck away from my materia, you bitch!"

He looked to Rosso, who was grinning with malicious pleasure as she somehow drew power from Kadaj's own materia, surrounding her in brilliant blue-green light, and narrowed his eyes menacingly. The Goddess Materia, he thought with a silent curse. For some reason, it was resonating with whatever materia that Rosso herself carried, more than likely the barrier materia she had stolen from Elfe. While he had no way of knowing why it was doing so, he _would _find out.

"Now, my general," the Tsviet's voice took on a disturbing, dual-toned cadence, "we will see who is worthy."

"Yes," Sephiroth muttered with unconscious arrogance, gripping Masamune and quickly throwing up a Wall, "we will."

Sephiroth caught Cloud's eye as he approached the battle, silently communicating his intention to join in the fray. Gaia's Golden Weapon only nodded once and went back to casting, throwing up barriers and protective spells, even as he drew the massive sword off of his back. He was willing to accept Sephiroth, and perhaps even heal him should he become injured during the course of the battle. Allies, not friends.

It was enough for Sephiroth. He watched with dispassionate eyes as Rosso began to mutate, taking on a form that was eerily reminiscent of Jenova's, only with a mysterious black cast to the skin. Tendrils shot out of her hips, thin ebony wisps that solidified even as he watched, giving the insane Tsviet four legs instead of two. Another thick black growth appeared behind her, it rounded, spiraled shape reminding him of a bee's body, minus the deadly stinger.

More appendages formed around her torso, two jet-black tentacles growing out of her shoulders. Her head transformed next, growing in both size and diameter, her feminine features distorting in a mako-spawned perversion. Even her clothes became a part of the mutation, her silver armor tarnishing until it was as black as her skin, rising up behind her shoulders in an elaborate, grotesque mantle that resembled nothing so much as a bat's wings.

Only her cape remained untarnished, a splash of bright crimson color, as it shifted just enough to conform to her new form. It flared out behind the monstrosity Rosso had become, symbolic in both its shape and size, but ultimately useless. It would not save her from the death which awaited her. _Nothing_ would.

Not even the crystallized barrier which formed around her, Sephiroth thought venomously. It curved in places it shouldn't, conforming to the contours of her new, monstrous body, and taking on a reddish-black cast that was singularly telling.

Yes, he thought angrily, she was using the Goddess Materia, just as he had suspected. She was drawing power from Kadaj's own magic implements, using them to form the incomplete summons that AVALANCHE's Fuhito had once used in an insane attempt to "cleanse" The Planet of all human life. It had given him power nearly beyond measure, but had taken his sanity in return. Unbeknownst to Rosso The Crimson, the power she so coveted would soon prove to be her undoing.

Sephiroth's lips tightened as Genesis, Angeal, and Zack took up positions on either side of him. He opened his mouth to protest Genesis' involvement, only to be cut off by a fiercely whispered, "Don't even try to talk me out of this! I'm not letting you fight this crazy bitch by yourself!"

"Genesis—"

"He's absolutely right," Angeal told him, holding the Buster Sword before him in an impressive display. "We're your friends, and we won't leave to fight this-this monstrosity by yourself."

"Yeah, we're here to help you!" Zack chimed in enthusiastically.

He briefly considered pointing out that he wasn't technically alone, as he had the boys as well as Vincent and Cloud to assist him, and then thought better of it. Genesis was obviously unharmed by his brief encounter with Rosso—not to mention still furious with her over her treatment of him—and his friends would be of great help to _him_ in the coming battle. They were seasoned warriors who had spent years learning to work in near-perfect harmony. Simply put, they would fight this bitch together, and they would win.

A cold smile settled over his features as he recast the wall to include them in its protection. "You know what to do," was all he said, but it was enough.

'_Kadaj, you and your brothers take up positions at her back,' _he commanded silently. _'But be careful. She's somehow drawing power from your materia.'_

'_Duh! I __**know **__that!'_

Sephiroth ignored the boy's indignation as he added, _'Watch out for Genesis' magical attacks, and keep an eye on Zack, as well. He can be much too reckless.'_

'_Gotcha, Seph,' _Loz responded cheerfully._ 'We'll take care of 'geal's pup.'_

'_We'll keep the puppy safe,' _Yazoo assured him calmly.

'_Yeah, yeah, we're on it,' _Kadaj snapped acerbically. _'You just concentrate on keeping __**Koneko **__safe. He's always had more balls than brains!'_

Sephiroth smothered a highly inappropriate laugh at the crude yet wholly apt description. While Genesis certainly did not lack intelligence, he _did _tend to let his emotions get the better of him, which had been known to create problems in certain situations. He was also a highly decorated SOLDIER, and Sephiroth had no doubts that he could handle himself. Genesis had seen more battlefields than even Angeal had, and he had lived to tell rather dramatic tales about it. He would survive.

The monster that Rosso had become smiled down at them, revealing sharp, needlelike teeth. "Come, my general," she beckoned, nearly crooning in that distorted, feminine/masculine voice, "let us finish our dance."

Sephiroth returned the smile with chilling coldness. "With pleasure, monster."

He nodded at Genesis, who smiled with his own dark anticipation and raced towards her. Angeal followed swiftly on his heels, and the two SOLDIERs began to fight like the lifelong friends that they were. Magic and swordplay were combined as each man covered the other, one attacking while the other provided a distraction, each trying to find a weakness in that inky black barrier.

He launched himself high into the air, drawing Masamune back and flying towards the monster Rosso had become. He slashed at the abomination with a series of short, quick strikes before springing away. Rosso let out a disturbing howl, a combination of physical pain and thwarted rage, indicating that at least one of Octashlash's blows had found its mark. He landed in a crouch, his right hand splayed on the ground to support him, already coiled and prepared for another strike.

Sephiroth felt more than heard the whisper in his mind, a mere murmur of a power not of this world, one more than a match for the abomination Rosso had become. He took a deep, fortifying breath and began to draw on the tainted portion of his twisted DNA. He could feel the Jenova cells that were such an integral part of his physical makeup respond, rising up to in an unholy union of human and monster. He gathered his spirit energy and began to call on the "gifts" bestowed upon him by his alien progenitor.

He laughed softly to himself as Pale Horse was unleashed. The summons—which was as much a part of him as the silver hair that Genesis so coveted—tore through the battlefield in a deadly, ethereal display of power. The beautiful silver horse rained its destructive magic down on Rosso, the summons' sheer power pitting her mutated barrier in multiple spots, weakening it if not banishing it.

Genesis sprang away from Rosso as an absolutely gorgeous silver horse threatened to trample him underfoot. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, his jaw dropping as it simply disappeared.

The powerful alien summons vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving Sephiroth to shrug in answer to Genesis' astonished query. "Magic," he answered blandly.

"No shit!" the other man snapped, shooting him an annoyed glare as he activated the runes in Rapier once more. "You can tell me exactly where you got the damned thing later! And _don't _think I'll forget!"

Genesis jumped back into the fray with one final glare, and Sephiroth only smiled after him. He no longer feared exposing his unusual abilities to his friends, as they already knew the partial truth of his origins, and had chosen to remain with him anyway. He was free to be himself, to use his vast and powerful arsenal of innate gifts, without fear of rejection. It was a freedom he had never thought to be granted, and one he would _never _allow himself to take for granted.

Rosso lifted both monstrous hands and a wave of pure energy shot from their blackened depths. Sephiroth heard Kadaj holler, "Get the fuck down!" just before the blast wave hit. He was lifted off feet and thrown back, blasted by an elemental spell he had never before encountered. He landed hard on his back, the breath whooshing from his lungs with the impact. He glanced around him and noted that Genesis and Angeal had been forced back as well, leaving Rosso alone with the more vulnerable members of the party.

He could hear Kadaj cursing creatively as he fought, the intermittent sound of crackling energy telling Sephiroth that the boy was using his Electrocute materia to its full, damaging potential. Gunfire followed each electrical strike, Yazoo and Loz using their Velvet Nightmares to cover their younger brother between castings. A deeper, louder boom could be heard, indicating that Vincent had most likely cast magic aside in favor of his chosen form of combat.

Sephiroth pushed himself into a sitting position, his gaze softening fondly it landed on Zack. The young First was clearly enjoying himself, trading shouted insults with Reno and Cloud as he fought, his Crystal Sword gleaming brilliantly in the sun. He was so reckless, Angeal's puppy, and yet Sephiroth found himself glad for it. Zack had yet to lose the optimism that was such an integral part of his personality, and if Sephiroth had his way, he never would.

A series of bright, lightning-fast blue-green streaks shot across the battlefield, and Sephiroth smiled grimly as forced himself to his feet. Cloud was using Omnislash, the attack that had always been so successful against _him, _and Sephiroth suddenly felt sorry for the mutated Tsviet. It was _not_ a pleasant way to die.

More of the unknown, wind-like energy was released, and Cloud was flung from the battlefield in mid-strike. He hit the side of the mountain hard enough to crack its surface, landing in a boneless heap at its base. Sephiroth took a quick, concerned step towards him, only to realize that he was already moving, stunned but unharmed. Aerith and Reno rushed towards him, and Sephiroth turned back to the fight at hand. Cloud was in more than capable hands.

A high, sharp cry pierced the air, the only warning given as Yazoo cast a magic spell of his own. Sephiroth was surprised as he watched Phoenix come to full, fiery life above Rosso, not that Yazoo had called the life-giving summons, but why he would bother doing so when none of them had yet been hurt enough to require it's aid.

His question was answered as the vibrant bird with its feathers of fire lifted its wings and shot towards Rosso The Crimson. Instead of exploding in a cascade of powerful Life magic, the mystical bird tore through Rosso in a most unusually aggressive manner. Rosso screamed in agony as Phoenix passed through her mutated body, further shocking Sephiroth as it seemed to damage her from the inside out. The beautiful bird burst from her monstrous form and climbed high in the air, opening its wings and throwing its fiery head back. It exploded in the usual manner, scattering fire-imbued sparks of mako energy as it disappeared, leaving a powerful Regen behind in its wake.

Yazoo smiled placidly as he lowered his glowing arm and drew his gun once again, and Sephiroth laughed softly. The boy had taken a low-level summons and somehow amplified its power, as well as its abilities, and had turned Phoenix into a Gaia-spawned weapon of his own. Truly brilliant!

"Sephiroth." Rosso floated towards him, her blackened features showing both admiration and an unsettling lust. "I sense the darkness inside of you. Why do you keep it hidden? Why not unleash your true glory for all the world to see?"

Sephiroth scowled at that. He ignored Rosso as she began to laugh, the monster's laughter deep, distorted, and singularly maniacal, and silently called on his own magical abilities. Deep black orbs of negative energy began to form around Rosso's bloated, grotesque form, and Sephiroth smiled cruelly as Stigma made its presence most painfully known.

Multiple status effects hammered at the deranged Tsviet, while Stigma's sheer power pounded at her magical barrier. More impressions began to form in her armor, wide grooves that thinned her barrier dangerously in spots, even as her distorted body took on a greenish glow that _most _telling.

It was the opening they had been waiting for. As though of one mind, Genesis and Angeal took up offensive positions on either side of the crazed SOLDIER, their expressions set, their weapons ready. They had done this before, and they each knew what to do. Rosso didn't stand a chance.

Sephiroth lifted one corner of his mouth in an approving half-smile and called on his second most powerful spell. As Heartless Angel danced teasingly on the edge of his senses, Genesis raised his left hand and released Black Flurry, a powerful ability that he himself had developed on the bloody battlefields of Wutai. A plethora of downy black feathers shot from his red-gloved hand, shooting towards Rosso in an ebony fury. The small black projectiles, hundreds in number, completely engulfed Rosso, obscuring her from view and burning away at her warped barrier. As the Curse status that accompanied the dangerous ability attempted to do its own harm, Rosso's insane attentions were drawn solely to _him._

The beast smiled again, this time with malicious satisfaction, and sent a smaller, more concentrated airburst at the powerful First. Genesis scowled as he was lifted and tossed back several feet, landing hard on his ass in the fragrant grass. He was back on his feet in seconds, Rapier in hand, racing towards Rosso with every intention of ending her life. She raised one blackened hand, its long, razor-like nails gleaming grotesquely in the afternoon sun, her own intent all too clear.

Angeal let a shout of challenge and rushed the beast, taking advantage of Rosso's temporary distraction, as he sought to protect his childhood friend. Sephiroth watched with surprise and not a small bit of apprehension as jagged streaks of electrical energy began to dance along the Buster Sword's edge. Angeal jumped towards the beast, his enhanced strength sending him high in the air, and Thunder Of Envy struck with devastating results.

Rosso let out a howl of pain as her barrier was finally breached. It began to flicker and waver uncontrollably, phasing in and out of sight, as she struggled to keep control of it. Sephiroth didn't allow himself to think about the possible ramifications of what he had just seen. Instead, he rose up in the air, splayed his right hand to the heavens, and released Heartless Angeal.

A wing appeared, silvery-white in color, and then another, forming on either side of a slight, wraithlike figure. The figure's pure features were an alarming combination of Jenova's and his own, but there was nothing he could do about _that. _Neither Genesis nor Angeal would realize its significance, and that was all that mattered to him. Heartless Angel would wreak its destruction, and he would strike the inevitable deathblow, and the party would survive. That was _all _that mattered.

Rosso's bloated form began to shimmer erratically, flashes of bright light tinged with inky darkness, and she suddenly dropped from the sky. When she hit the ground, she was herself again, her human form regained, and Sephiroth grinned with malicious intent. It was time for _this _bitch to die.

Loz and Yazoo were on her in an instant, hammering away at her, their guns holstered as they toyed with the still-defiant Tsviet. Kadaj was holding Souba in a deceptively careless manner as he watched his brothers work, his pale green eyes alight with sadistic enjoyment. Rosso hissed at the boys and shot at them with her damaged gunblade, staggering unevenly as she fought to defend herself, but to no avail. She was only moments away from death, and this time, she had to know it.

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he rushed forward, placing himself squarely in Rosso's path. He found himself face-to-face with the deranged warrior, whose mako-bright eyes widened with twisted pleasure as she turned her focus on him. She ignored the boys as she brought her one remaining blade up to meet Masamune, confident that her superior skills would protect her.

Sephiroth cut right through them.

She looked shocked as her weapon was cleaved in two at the base, and the tip of Masamune slipped deep into her abdomen. Sephiroth had to fight an urge to laugh as he pulled Masamune back and readied for a final, fatal strike—it would not have been a pleasant sound.

Kadaj appeared behind her, the twin blades of Souba sparkling between streaks of crimson blood, as he drew back for a strike of his own. He was grinning with an amusement so dark that it went well beyond sadistic, and Sephiroth couldn't help but return it as the boy's bloodlust mingled with his own. Sephiroth gripped Masamune in both hands, adjusted his stance for a lower strike, and swung it towards the young Tsviet with all of his considerable strength. Kadaj swung at the same time, and with perfect synchronization, Rosso The Crimson died a wholly inglorious death.

Her head flew from her body in a gory spray of arterial blood, even as her torso was separated from her legs. Blood continued to pump from both wounds as her body fell with two very distinct thumps, blue-green wisps of mako already forming around it. Kadaj was laughing, the sound as disquieting as it was infectious, as he turned away from the dissolving corpse and made his way to where her head had fallen. In a very disturbing, but highly entertaining display, the young remnant grabbed Rosso's head by the hair and lifted it high into the air.

He glanced from the head to his sword consideringly, then shook his own head with a muttered, "Nah." Instead, he tightened his hold, swung his arm back, and pitched the decapitated head high into the sky. He looked pleased with himself as he watched it dissipate, the soft aquamarine tendrils blending with the azure richness of the sky, as the last bit of Rosso The Crimson was drawn into the Lifestream.

Sephiroth sent him an approving glance, no longer bothered by the boy's cruelty. He understood Kadaj's feelings all too well.

He turned to find Genesis running a hand through his disheveled red hair, snapping irritably at Angeal as their friend hovered protectively at his side. "I said, I'm fine!" he barked, jerking his arm out of the other man's hand. "Back the fuck off, 'geal."

Angeal frowned as he slowly lowered his hand. "Genesis. . ."

"Do not begrudge him his concern," Sephiroth called out as he made his way towards them. "It only shows that he cares for you, Gen."

That fiery head came up, a slight softening of aristocratic features the only sign that he was not angered by Sephiroth's interference. "Yeah, well, he can care for me _without _treating me like a fucking invalid, thank you very much!"

Sephiroth only chuckled as he came to a halt before him, lifting one hand to inspect the wound himself. "I am sure that was not his intention," he said softly, only to laugh again when his own hand was batted away. "Calm yourself, kitten. Angeal is not the only one who cares for you."

"Hhhhmmmmpppphhhh." Genesis tossed his fire-imbued locks even as he moved closer. He slid his arms around Sephiroth's waist, and wasn't surprised when strong arms returned the embrace just a _tad _too tightly. "I'm okay, Seph. She didn't hurt me. Really, all she did was piss me off. I'm not even going to have a scar."

Sephiroth couldn't suppress the shudder that ran the length of his body. "I know," he acknowledged in a quiet voice, "but that does not negate our worry."

Genesis sighed dramatically and rested his cheek against Sephiroth's own. "It's a good thing I'm a tolerant man," he declared, grinning as Sephiroth borrowed one of his favorite affectations and snorted into his hair, "or I might be mad at you both right now."

Sephiroth traded a fond, exasperated glance with Angeal over his lover's shoulder. Angeal shook his dark head, but he was smiling, his own relief a palpable thing. Sephiroth returned the smile and turned his face into cinnamon-scented hair, closing his eyes as he simply held Genesis close.

"Father?" He lifted his head to find Loz standing a few feet away. The oldest remnant was shifting from side to side, the movement one of restless nervousness. "Yazoo says that The Color left her materia behind when she died. Can we keep it?"

"Of course, we can keep it, Loz." Kadaj sent him a dark look which had the older boy cringing visibly in response. "They're all connected to the ones we found in Banora, and we'll need _them _later. Besides, I want that wind spell for myself. It was fucking cool!"

Wind-based magic? Sephiroth thought with mild surprise. Well, that certainly explained a lot. Aloud, merely said, "You may keep it, provided that you teach yourself to use it properly. I want no one harmed by such a powerful spell. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kadaj muttered dismissively, Sephiroth already forgotten as he held the vibrant green orb up to the sky. He appeared to be fascinated by the elemental materia as he examined it, turning it this way and that with a faint frown. "I wonder where the bitch got something like _this?"_

"Perhaps, it was something that Hojo developed specifically for Deep Ground," Yazoo murmured as he glided gracefully to his brother's side. "There is much we do not know about them, brother."

"You mean, that there is 'much' that _you_ don't know about them," Kadaj retorted spiritedly, closing his hand around the sphere and lowering his arm. He cast an eloquent look at his placid, too-beautiful older brother. "I'm the one who paid attention to what they were doing, Yazoo. Remember?"

Yazoo dipped his silver head once in acknowledgement, his dainty features reflecting a faint—though well remembered—sorrow. He didn't speak, and Kadaj felt a pang of guilt. He knew full why his brother had missed the Omega incident, and it was something he never should have teased him about. "I'm sorry, Yaz. I didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

Yazoo forced a faint smile for his angel, unable to muster any anger in the face of the baby's genuine remorse. "There is nothing to forgive," he said simply, and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, brother." Kadaj rose up on his toes and pressed a kiss to brother's cheek. As he dropped back on his heels, Yazoo couldn't control the impulse which had him running a hand over the sleek cap of Kadaj's hair. "You're welcome, Kadaj."

"You can help me test the materia out later," Kadaj told him, feeling generous in the aftermath of such a challenging fight. "Maybe, you can tell me its name, too."

Yazoo's expression softened as he nodded his agreement. "I'd like that, _tenshi."_

"Good." The baby glanced over at Cloud, who smiled and nodded to show that he was unharmed, and then at Sephiroth and Genesis. "Let's go see how Koneko's doing. That Color really scared Father when she went after him like that."

"I'm sure she did," came the murmured response.

Loz, who had been watching them with a hopeful expression, bounded over to Genesis. "'Daj is comin'," he said in the worst stage whisper Sephiroth had ever heard. "Better quit cuddling, now."

Genesis snorted even as he drew back. He didn't release Sephiroth, merely kept one arm curled around his waist as he lifted his free hand to his head. He pushed hair back and waited, knowing that Kadaj would want to examine him himself, and make sure that he wasn't hurt. The little shit was overprotective as hell, but as he'd obviously gotten that from Sephiroth, Genesis couldn't really fault him for it. Besides, it showed that the cocky, hostile little bastard loved him, he thought smugly. He could live with that.

"Now, don't even _try _to bitch at me!" Kadaj warned as he strutted closer. "I'm just going to look and make sure you're not dying or something."

The young man came to a halt before Genesis and rose up on his toes to inspect the healed wound, and Genesis heaved a very dramatic sigh as he bent down to him. Kadaj narrowed his eyes as he peered at the healed wound, and then nodded once. He took a step back, obviously satisfied, and Genesis barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he straightened.

"We should get out of Dodge, yo." Reno was tucking his baton into his suit jacket as he spoke, his aquamarine eyes sweeping over the surrounding plains, a reminder that—wounded or not—he was still a Turk. "Just in case."

Cissnei walked calmly at his side, her Shuriken still held at the ready, as she nodded her agreement. "We don't know if Rosso was alone for sure or not, and I don't think we should take any chances," she explained calmly.

"Agreed."

Sephiroth nodded curtly and forced himself to release Genesis, pausing as his gaze touched that of Angeal. He hesitated, thinking of what he had witnessed during the battle, and then forced his questions away. He ignored Angeal's questioning look as he turned away, knowing that no good would come from questioning his friend about an ability he likely hadn't known he possessed. It would only lead to suspicion on Angeal's part, and Sephiroth had only recently come to terms with revealing his own mometic origins. The very last thing that he wanted was for Angeal to begin questioning _his, _particularly after the show he had put on while fighting Rosso_._

Sephiroth suppressed a shudder and began to walk, raising one hand in a sharp, silent command for the others to follow. As the gap that formed the entrance to Mount Corel rose up before him, Sephiroth fought a lifetime of ingrained thought patterns and forced himself to think only of the moment. The past had already been changed, altered until it was all but unrecognizable, and the future was not yet written. Worrying about the future would only exhaust and confuse him, and he had had enough of _that _to last him ten lifetimes.

Closing his mind to all but the present, Sephiroth entered the opening and began to climb the rocky slops of the Corel Mountains.

**Author's Note II: **For those of you that have played Before Crisis, you'll note that I switched the timeline around just a bit. Zirconaide (if that's spelled right) is defeated after the destruction of the Corel Reactor, not before. Just an FYI for people who are sticklers about that sort of thing. As I've never played the game, it makes it a little easier to tweak things without feeling guilty:)


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** Another epically _long _chapter, one that I just couldn't split without losing the flow**. **So. . .Corel and Barrett Wallace, Seph and Gen get some alone time, and Yazoo and Vincent work out a few problems.

**Author's Note II: **RL is getting better, but it's still a slow process. I was without internet for a while, which was a blessing in disguise, because this chapter needed to be tweaked a little more. Hope you like this a little better, LH. And—of course—thanks for all the reviews, both past and present. Never doubt that while I write for myself, I post for all of YOU.

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 54

'_**Legends shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely.' –Loveless, ACT IV**_

Cloud waited with barely concealed nervousness in the outer chamber of the Corel Mako Reactor. He ignored the two locals who worked there as guards, all of his attention focused on his grim surroundings. He glanced around the darkened platform, hating the shadows which formed in the corners, and the mako glow which highlighted everything in that sickening shade of neon-green. It reminded him too much of Nibelheim, of a night that would be forever etched into his tattered memory. A night of fire, blood, madness, and death at the hands of his childhood hero.

He shivered and cast a surreptitious glance at Sephiroth, who was studying one of the panels on the wall. The Nightmare's head was tilted to one side as he whispered with Genesis, who stood close to his side as they waited for Corel's representatives to join them. Angeal and Zack stood on the other side of him, the latter trying his best to appear calm and interested, even though Cloud _knew _that he had to be bored out of his mind by the technical conversation.

Sephiroth chose that exact moment to shift his weight, the motion causing his silver hair to sway over his back, as he leaned around Angeal to include Zack in the conversation. Cloud shuddered as the memories of Sephiroth cutting him—cutting _Zack_—down threatened to overwhelm him. He could see it as though it had actually happened to him, could feel Zack's terror as his hero—as his friend—came at him with Masamune, the legendary katana striking the Buster Sword in a flurry of kinetically charged strikes. Zack had been extremely confused as Sephiroth had called him a traitor over and over and proclaimed his own dominion over The Planet as the only surviving Cetra. He hadn't understood what _he _had done to earn his friend's enmity, and his emotional pain had nearly overshadowed his physical agony.

Sephiroth's hair had swirled around him in an otherworldly, almost angry silver mass, as though it were expressing his rage and madness. If nothing else, it had certainly emphasized it, Cloud thought bitterly, fighting the bile that rose in his throat. Even when he himself had found Tifa and Zack, both barely clinging to life in the reactor's outer chamber, he had seen Sephiroth at the top of the catwalk, ridiculously long hair swaying as Sephiroth had lifted a hand to touch Jenova's tank with a reverence that had bewildered him then, and still did.

He would never understand why Sephiroth had chosen an alien being—a monster—over the people who truly cared about him. He still didn't understand it fully, and probably never would. Kadaj had tried to explain it to him, and he himself had _felt _the clamoring of his cells, the longing for Reunion that came with being infected with Jenova's DNA, and he still didn't understand.

How could Sephiroth have been so weak? Cloud asked himself as he had countless times over the past eight years. How could he have let madness overtake him so damned _easily. _He had been worshipped by millions, loved even, the role model for every young man to pass through Shinra's halls. The Silver Demon of Wutai, the ultimate SOLDIER, the great General Sephiroth.

And it hadn't been enough for him. Because of one man, he had allowed himself to be taken, to be _used _by Jenova as he had been used by Shinra all of his life. He had traded one captor for another, a mistress who had demanded the destruction of the entire world, and he had done it _willingly._

_'Never willingly, Nii-san.'_

He started as Kadaj's voice sounded in the depths of his mind. He turned to find his young lover gazing at him with fierce, soulful green eyes and quickly looked away. _'Kadaj. . .'_

_ 'We didn't __**mean **__to go crazy,' _ Kadaj explained earnestly. _'We just couldn't handle Koneko hating us anymore.'_

Cloud's gaze went to Genesis, who reached up in what he probably thought was a discreet manner and brushed his gloved hand down the length of Sephiroth's hair, and sighed heavily. _'And Jenova?'_ he asked with a touch of anger.

_'We couldn't fight her.' _ He could feel his lover's hatred as Kadaj continued, _'We were hurting, and Mother was so __**strong. **__She convinced us that we belonged with her, that it was our duty as her son to release her. She gave as a place to __**belong, **__Nii-san. She gave us a sense of family. We'd never had that before, not even with __**him.'**_

Kadaj stepped closer to him as he too gazed at Genesis, almost as though Cloud's physical presence could protect him from Sephiroth's memories. _'We tried so hard to make him happy, even though we didn't understand him. We never realized how jealous he was of us, or that he resented our love for him.'_

'_We made so many mistakes,' _ Kadaj echoed his sigh, _'because we didn't know how to be what he needed. Hell, we didn't even know __**what **__he needed, because he never told us. All we could do was love him, and hope it would be enough, even though it __**never **__was.'_

Cloud winced at the bitterness coating the young remnant's words, reminding him of his own betrayal such a short time ago. _'I didn't understand, either,' _ he told his lover quickly. _'When you came to her—to __**the**__ church—I didn't understand what it was you really wanted from me. If I had. . .'_

'_You still would have fought.' _Amusement shaped Kadaj's cherubic features as he slid his arms around Cloud's waist and leaned into him. _'You weren't going to help us with Mother's Reunion, Nii-san. We both know __**that.'**_

Cloud lifted his hands and threaded his fingers through silky silver hair. _'But that's not what you really wanted from me, was it, baby?'_

Kadaj looked atypically, heartbreakingly vulnerable as he whispered, "No," in a breathless voice.

Cloud smiled crookedly and brushed his lips over the younger man's, tightening his hold and raising his head when Kadaj tried to deepen the kiss. "Not here," he murmured with regret. "Barrett and Dyne will be here soon with the town elders."

"So?" Kadaj questioned in a silky purr.

"So, no making out in front of the old people, yo. You might give them heart attacks or something."

Kadaj sent a nasty glare Reno's way, irritated by the interruption. "I don't remember inviting _you _to be a part of our conversation," he snapped rudely.

Reno shrugged carelessly. "Then, you should have kept talking in your friggin' heads, yo," he shot right back.

Cloud hid a smile at his lover's sudden scowl and quickly set about soothing him. "Ignore him," he advised, ignoring the way Reno's middle finger shot up in response. "We'll be back on the road soon, and you'll get to see Cosmo Canyon. I know you're looking forward to it."

Kadaj harrumphed and graciously allowed the older man to distract him from the Turk's insolence. "Not as much as Yazoo is," he stated snootily. "Yazoo read Dr. Bugenhagen's book when we were little, and he's wanted to meet him ever since."

Cloud blinked at that. He wasn't surprised that Yazoo was well read. After the middle remnant's little poetry session in Banora, he'd figured that out for himself. But he _was _surprised to discover that Yazoo was a fan of Nanaki's grandfather, considering the circumstances surrounding Bugenhagen's abandonment of Shinra.

He hesitated before asking, "You know why Bugenhagen left Shinra, don't you?"

Kadaj shook his head negatively, and Cloud only sighed again and lowered his voice. "He left because he didn't agree with Dr. Gast's plans for genetic experimentation," he murmured as quietly as he could.

"Really?" Cloud nodded an affirmative, and Kadaj quickly sent the information to Yazoo. He felt his brother's surprise, but it wasn't enough to stop Yazoo from wanting to meet the man he'd admired for so long. "Yazoo doesn't care about that. He still wants to meet him."

"Then, he will," Cloud stated simply. Kadaj beamed up at him with approval, and Cloud couldn't resist the impulse that had him hugging the boy closer. He felt a hand on his ass and laughed as he reached back and lifted it up to his waist. "Behave yourself, baby. This isn't the time or the place."

Kadaj let out a low, evil laugh and pushed his hips into Cloud's. "But you like me bad," he purred, and Cloud hastily grasped his waist and set the young man away from him. _"Kadaj."_

Kadaj laughed again at the warning, unconcerned as he flipped his hair out of his face, and graciously gave way. "I'll be good—for now. But don't worry," he added wickedly, "I'll find somebody else to play with in the meantime."

Cloud was far from reassured as he watched Kadaj amble over to Sephiroth and Genesis and thrust himself between the two men. Both men automatically shifted to give him more room, Genesis even reaching down to smooth a hand over Kadaj's hair as he continued his conversation with Sephiroth, acknowledging him without giving him his full attention. To Cloud's surprise, Kadaj seemed to accept that he wasn't the center of either man's attention, seemingly content just to be allowed to be a part of it.

Kadaj was growing up, Cloud thought a start, a little saddened by the realization. While he knew that his little tyrant couldn't remain an insecure adolescent forever, a part of him mourned the loss of the mouthy, angry, unstable young man he had fallen in love with.

And then he observed Kadaj's hand creep up Genesis' back to tug on his leather duster in an imperious demand for attention and was instantly comforted. Kadaj might be growing up, but he would never change _that _much. He would always be Cloud's baby, his beautiful little tyrant, and Cloud wouldn't have it any other way.

Voices sounded in the corridor, most a mere murmur, but one deep, booming cadence brought a wide smile to Cloud's lips. "Barrett," he murmured, slanting a glance at first Vincent, and then Aerith.

Vincent only nodded and shifted to whisper into Yazoo's ear. The middle remnant merely nodded and brushed a black-gloved hand over Vincent's cheek before wandering away, taking a place beside Sephiroth with his youngest brother. Vincent gazed after him for a moment, and Cloud was moved by the depth of the emotions he saw in those oftentimes veiled ruby eyes. While he and Yazoo might never come to actually like each other, it was enough to know that Vincent was happy with him, and vice-versa. It was no less than either man deserved, and Cloud was glad that they had found their way back to each other.

Vincent approached him on silent feet, the emotion gone as though it had never been, and Cloud couldn't contain a chuckle. One ebony brow shot upwards in a questioning expression, and he merely shook his head, choosing not to share those particular thoughts. Vincent merely shrugged, the gesture so faint that it barely disturbed the length of his hair, and turned to wait for Barrett.

Aerith looked excited as she drifted away from Cissnei and Loz to join them, but then, that was nothing new. She was _always _ happy, even when she wasn't, and he had always loved that about her. Her beautiful features were flushed as she squeezed his arm lightly, her sage-green eyes sparkling as she gazed at the open doorway, and he knew that his own expression wasn't much different as he turned to wait with her.

Aerith had already warned them that Barrett wouldn't remember them, but that wasn't important. Cloud was looking forward to seeing what his gruff, blustery friend had been like _before _Shinra had destroyed his life. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he'd missed the loud-mouthed miner who had been one of his closest friends, as well as his harshest critic. He knew from past experience that Barrett would be less than impressed, not only with him but with all of them, simply because they were "badass SOLDIERs". His respect was something that had to be earned, and unfortunately, they wouldn't be in Corel long enough to do that.

Which was probably for the best, Cloud reminded himself as Barret finally came into view. The bronze-skinned man was arguing with a man-Cloud recognized Dyne immediately—as they trailed after Corel's seven village elders. They were having a sharp yet good-natured discussion, typical of the two gruff coal miners they still were. Their friendship was still intact, as were their arms, Cloud noted with surprise, knowing that he should have expected it. Still, it was good to see Barrett, especially as he actually seemed happy, which went against everything Cloud knew of him.

It only reinforced his belief that he had done the right thing in joining forces with Sephiroth. Sephiroth had explained to him that the destruction of the Corel reactor had been due to an AVALANCHE attack, and a prolonged battle between The Planet's saviors and The Turks. Although the death of Elfe and her lieutenants _might _have changed that, Sephiroth didn't want to take any chances.

Which was why they had stopped in North Corel instead of simply passing through, Cloud reminded himself. Fugitive or not, Sephiroth was still famous, still a legendary SOLDIER, and he hoped to use that to convince the town elders to guard the facility more closely. If nothing else, he wanted the residents of North Corel to be on guard, so that if the remnants of Midgar's AVALANCHE did attack, the reactor would survive, and hundreds of lives would be spared.

While he wouldn't _ever_ call Sephiroth altruistic, the other man had changed enough that Cloud was only mildly suspicious of his motives. Sephiroth was making a conscious effort to right not only his own wrongs but those of his former employers, and Cloud could respect that, even if he couldn't bring himself to fully trust the other man.

He felt an unfamiliar presence approaching him from the rear and was jerked from his reverie. Dyne was standing a few feet away, his dark brown eyes locked on Cloud's distinctive golden spikes with something akin to amusement, and Cloud swallowed a long-suffering sigh.

"Interesting hair," the other man commented, and Cloud flushed uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks," he muttered, certain that the comment hadn't been a compliment, and cursing his flyaway locks.

Barrett grunted from his place at Dyne's side, singularly unimpressed, just as Cloud had expected. "He looks like a damned chocobo," he grumbled, much to Aerith's delight.

She giggled and patted Cloud's arm before stepping forward. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough," she said, smiling as she extended her hand.

"They call me Dyne." The slender yet muscular man shook her hand, even as Barrett snorted at his side. "This here is Barrett."

"I could've told her that myself, Dyne." Barrett reached out and awkwardly shook her hand, pulling back as quickly as he could. He aimed a stern look at Cloud and Vincent both and said, "I'm not shakin' hands with either of you, so let's get that straight right now."

Cloud sent him a dark look, trying to remind himself that Barrett didn't actually know him, and the automatic warning was probably wasted on him. "My name's Cloud Strife, and this," he gestured towards Vincent, "is Vincent Valentine."

Barrett merely shook his mohawked head, making his opinion of Vincent's dramatic, mysterious appearance obvious, and Vincent smiled faintly in response. "I'm sure the pleasure is all ours," he said with just hint of dryness.

"And then some, yo." Reno ambled over to join them, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets. "Sephiroth's talking shop with the elders, so I thought I'd escape while I had the chance. Thought it might be more exciting over here. Boy, was I wrong."

Aerith laughed and reached up to tug on his long ponytail. "We're in a mako reactor, Reno. The less excitement here, the better."

"Hey, no argument here, yo." He ducked away from her touch and slouched back against the wall, looking every in inch the bored, insolent Turk that Cloud had once believed him to be. "Reactors aren't my favorite places in the world, you know."

"Yeah, they're not mine either," Cloud muttered in commiseration, "but—"

"Quit your bellyaching," Barrett snapped, impatient as always. "This reactor's done a lot of good for Corel. It's created jobs and boosted the economy, and it's given me the money to take care of Myrna and the baby—"

"And it's already polluted the air ten times more than the coal mine ever did," Dyne cut in. "I love the gil, too, Barret. I like that Eleanor can stay home with Marlene, now. But that doesn't change what the reactor is doin' to The Planet. Shinra's goodwill is a double-edged sword, Barrett, and we'd be fools to forget it."

Barrett lifted his square chin in challenge. "So long as it doesn't turn and cut us, I don't care, Dyne. It's given me and Myrna a better life, and that's _all_ I care about."

"But what about the effects on The Planet?" Dyne countered a second time, and the argument began anew.

Cloud barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the all too familiar argument, one that he had heard many times before, but from a _much _different perspective. He had known from Barrett's own words that he had supported the plans for the reactor's constructions from the beginning, but he hadn't realized just how opposed to it Dyne had been. It only showed how much Corel's destruction had affected Barrett, that afterwards he had willingly taken up Dyne's cause as his own. The gruff miner had even gone so far as to join AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to the destruction of mako energy, in his guilt over the role he had played in his hometown's destruction.

Not that it had been his fault, of course. Barrett had only been one of many who had supported Shinra's plans, hoping to boost the economy of the small mountain community. The town elders had voted unanimously to build the mako reactor, Dyne's being the only voice of opposition. No, it had not been Barrett's fault, but he was the one who had been blamed—for everything.

And Sephiroth was here to change that, Cloud reminded himself. He shot a quick glance at the man in question, taking note of the serious expression on his nemesis' face as he spoke with the elders, each of whom were nodding in solemn agreement with whatever he was saying. Cloud had no doubt that they would listen to Sephiroth, Shinra's most beloved elite, and that patrols in the area would be doubled before nightfall. When the great General spoke, people tended to listen.

Barrett was scowling as he followed the line of Cloud's gaze. "I don't know why the elders are talkin' to _him. _He's nothin' but a fuckin' traitor," he declared harshly.

"Barrett," Dyne hissed warningly.

"I'm just sayin' what we're both thinkin', Dyne."

A low growl sounded, and Cloud winced as he glanced at Vincent. His friend's face was wiped free of any expression, but his deep crimson eyes flashed gold with the force of his displeasure. "Vince—"

"Sephiroth is not a traitor," the other man stated, his flat baritone not quite enough to hide an undercurrent of anger.

"The hell's he's not," Barrett snapped, his own eyes narrowing stubbornly. "He deserted Shinra, didn't he? That makes him a traitor in anyone's book."

"Oh, my," Aerith whispered, bringing her slender hands up before her. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by Barrett's argumentative tone, but she hadn't expected him to be quite so _blatant _while facing Sephiroth's traveling companions. "Barrett, you don't understand the situation—"

"No, he doesn't." Vincent's deceptively slender body was ramrod stiff as he returned Barrett's narrowed-eye stare. Barrett's insult to Sephiroth had pissed him off, and Cloud could only be grateful that Vincent wasn't the vengeful type as he said, "Sephiroth only ended his association with Shinra because they betrayed him."

"Yeah, and how'd they'd do that?" Barrett retorted, his sarcasm unmistakable as he added, "Take away his Gold Card?"

"No," Vincent returned flatly, "just his family."

Aerith flinched and set a gentle hand on his arm. "Vincent—"

"General Sephiroth's an orphan," Barrett retorted. "Everybody knows that."

"Do they, now?" Yazoo glided gracefully towards them, his delicately beautiful features showing only the slightest hint of the anger that fairly shined from his pale green eyes. "Then, it will surprise you to discover that you are now speaking with Sephiroth's father."

Two pairs of jet-black eyes shot to Vincent, and Barrett snorted his disbelief. "Bullshit," he said succinctly. "Ain't no way this young-lookin' guy is Sephiroth's daddy. Try pulling the other one, kid."

Those heavy-lidded green eyes narrowed fractionally, and Cloud wondered if Vincent's anger wasn't somehow. . .infecting Sephiroth's remnant. "Tempting, but I believe I'll pass," he murmured with deceptive casualness. "However, I am not a liar, and when I say that Vincent is Sephiroth's biological father, I mean it."

"Look, no offense, kid, but your friend here is a little too young to be The General's father," Dyne said a little more diplomatically.

"Then, you obviously never met Professor Hojo." Kadaj was glaring hotly at both men as he and Loz took up a defensive stance before their brother. "My brother doesn't lie, asshole. Vincent _is _Sephiroth's father."

"Gods," Cloud muttered, wishing that Yazoo had just kept his damned mouth shut, and that Kadaj would do the same. "Look, it's a long story, but it's true. Now, can we change the subject?"

"Oh, I _don't _think so," Kadaj said in a dangerously silky voice. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Cloud's eyes widened just enough to reveal his worry. "Kadaj!"

Vincent slanted him a sidelong glance, a gleam appearing in his unusual ruby eyes. "I could tell them the tale of beautiful Lucrecia," he offered facetiously as a distraction.

Reno chuckled at that. "Yeah, that ought to kill a few hours," he called out drolly.

Aerith echoed his laughter and quickly covered her hand with her mouth, looking surprised by her own reaction. "Vincent!" she exclaimed, her musical voice muffled. "That was a horrible joke!"

"Gods, Vince!" Cloud's own voice was laced with laughter as he quickly shook his head. Yazoo sent a delicate frown their way, while Loz and Kadaj sent him fierce looks, and Cloud hastily smothered his mirth. Vincent's sense of humor would pick a time like _now _to make itself known! "Let's just talk about something else—_not _ Lucrecia—for a while, alright?"

Vincent merely shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, adopting a more casual stance, even as the gleam in his eyes deepened. "As you wish," he returned in a murmur, and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Vincent was silently laughing at his reaction, and he silently marveled that the man had learned to make light of the most painful experience of his life.

"I've got a subject for ya," Barrett announced, crossing arms over his massive chest defiantly. "Why don't we talk about how The General coming hereis going to bring Shinra down on _our _heads."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes on the big, loud-mouthed miner that _he _ remembered as an adversary, and Cloud quickly thrust a hand out to forestall any action. "Go back to Sephiroth," he said quickly. "I'll take care of things here."

The youngest remnant swung that angry, dual-toned gaze onto his. "Was that an _order, _Nii-san?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"Not an order," Cloud denied hastily, shaking his head emphatically. "More like a request."

"Hhhhmmmmppphhh." Kadaj eyed him for a moment longer before relaxing his tense stance. "That's better."

"But he called Father a traitor," Loz protested, and Cloud nodded his golden head in solemn acknowledgement. "I know he did, Loz. Like I said, I'll take care of it."

The oldest remnant traded an uncertain look with his brothers. "But, Nii-san—"

"Trust me, Loz," he implored quietly, spreading both hands out in a supplicating gesture. "I'll set them straight."

Loz bit his lip in a gesture of uncertainty before finally giving way. He sent one last glare Barrett's way and stomped back over to Cissnei, leaving Yazoo and Kadaj to doing the same. The middle remnant look troubled as he slowly walked away, looking over his shoulder at Vincent several times, even as Kadaj patted his back comfortingly and urged him forward.

Cloud turned to Vincent and was surprised to find the dark gunner frowning after them. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

Vincent shook his head slightly as he tore his gaze away from the beautiful young gunman. "I'm not sure," he answered, his frown deepening as he buried his face in the collar of his cloak. "Yazoo can be. . .difficult to read, at times."

Even though his voice was muffled, Cloud had no trouble hearing him, or the dismissal in his voice. Vincent wanted the conversation over—_now. _Cloud nodded and cleared his throat, turning back to Barrett and Dyne with a shrug. "Sephiroth deserted Shinra because The President tried to keep him from _them," _ he explained, gesturing towards the three remnants. "We rescued them."

"But who are they?" Dyne asked, his curiosity peaked. "They're too old to be his sons, even though the big one called him Father."

"So, they're brothers, or something," Barrett said impatiently. "What the hell difference does it make?"

"None at all," Aerith said with a sunny smile. "They see Sephiroth as their father, and that's just the way it is. They're a family."

"Weird fuckin' family," Barrett mumbled.

Cloud's mouth inched up in a rare smile. "You have no idea," he returned dryly.

"Quit being mysterious, yo. You're not good at it." Reno pushed away from the wall and jerked his head in Sephiroth's direction. "Looks like they're done talking, yo."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth shook hands with the elders and breathed a sigh of relief. It was late, and the fight with Rosso had unsettled everyone's nerves. He just wanted to get Kadaj and his brothers out of Corel without incident; the less interaction they had with the locals _here, _the better.

He looked back at the man who had once been his friend and nodded solemnly. "It was nice to meet you, Barrett," he said simply, adding, "Dyne."

Barrett grunted again. "Don't expect me to say the same," he mumbled, adding, "Freakin' pain in the ass SOLDIERs," under his breath.

Dyne hastily cleared his throat. "It was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Strife."

Cloud resisted the urge to grimace as he offered another nod and turned away. He left Aerith and Vincent to follow at their own pace, knowing that they would each want to say goodbye to Barrett Wallace themselves. It had been good to see Barrett again, he thought as he made his way to the reactor entrance, and he didn't have the doubts that he'd thought he would have. As much as he had missed his gruff friend, it was good to see him happy, to actually _know _that what he and Sephiroth were trying to do was working.

His mako-bright gaze moved to the reactor entrance, where Sephiroth stood waiting, and he was filled with a deep sense of hope. A part of him still worried about the consequences of what they were doing—especially with the early appearance of Deep Ground—but the rewards really did outweigh the risks. They still had Chaos if Omega ever rose again, and they had _Sephiroth _for just about everything else.

Cloud shook his head at that, at the echo of the hero-worship he'd once held for the other man, but he couldn't deny the truth of his thoughts. There wasn't much on this world that Jenova's Child couldn't handle, save for Jenova herself, and Sephiroth had all of the support he'd lacked that horrible night in Nibelheim. He had to believe that Sephiroth would hold, to at least _try _to have faith in him. And if that faith turned out to be misplaced. . .well, it wouldn't be the first time Cloud had killed his former nemesis, but it _would _be his last.

As though reading his mind, Sephiroth turned as he approached. The older man's patrician features were wiped free of expression, but Cloud could see the tension that darkened his once-hated green eyes as he and the boys practically huddled together in the doorway. Genesis and Angeal stood before them, their casual stances belying the protectiveness of their actions, as they ran interference for the great general. The town elders were still crowded around them, while more townspeople gathered at the base of the of the reactor stairs, the whole of Corel seemingly turning out to see Shinra's great hero.

And Sephiroth hated it, Cloud saw with sudden insight. It was visible in the stiffness of his body, in the pulse that pounded erratically at the base of his throat. He was uncomfortable with all of the attention he was receiving, and he was using his friends as a buffer between himself and the crowd. It reminded Cloud that—whatever he had once become—Sephiroth was only a man. He had strengths and weaknesses like any other, a thought that wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

The faintest of frowns pulled at Sephiroth's brows as he observed Cloud's expression. "You seem. . .troubled," he said at last, and Cloud quickly shook his head negatively. His worries over Sephiroth's state of mind were his own, and would remain that way.

"We're done here," he told him in a low, nearly inaudible voice. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Relief flashed through those icy green eyes as Sephiroth nodded and turned away. He murmured Genesis' name, and that was enough. Genesis and Angeal immediately began to make their excuses, pushing their way through the throng to create a path for him. He trailed along in their wake like a king, his head held high, his anxiety carefully hidden, and Cloud could only shake his head as he brought up the rear. Genesis had been right. Sephiroth really didn't know how to talk to people!

Kadaj and his brothers dropped back to swarm around _him, _their similarly angelic features set in determined lines, and Cloud found himself fighting a smile. While he wasn't fond of crowds himself, he wasn't nearly as phobic about it as Sephiroth. Still, it was nice to know that Loz and Yazoo had accepted him enough to play the part of his protector _without _Kadaj's urging.

_Weird fuckin' family._

Barrett's words echoed through his mind, and the smile finally broke free. _My _ family, he thought with a rush of affection. He slanted a glance to his right, only to find Kadaj beaming up at him, and realized that the younger man read his thoughts. "It's true, you know," he murmured warmly.

"Oh, _I _ know that," Kadaj responded haughtily. "I just wasn't sure that _you_ did."

The smile widened fractionally as he took Kadaj's tiny, black-gloved hand in his own. "I do, now," he said simply.

A sniff behind had his little tyrant scowling over his shoulder. "No crying," Kadaj ordered, snapping as he added, "and no hugging, either. Not in front of all these people."

Loz sniffed again and ducked his head embarrassedly. "Okay, _tenshi."_

Yazoo smiled tranquilly from Cloud's left and reached back to pat his brother's arm. "Once we've settled for the night, you can cry all you want to, brother," he teased mildly.

The older boy's sculpted features took on a pouty cast, and Cissnei uttered a soft laugh as she dropped into step beside him. "They only tease you because they love you, Loz."

"Yeah," he muttered, expression an endearing combination of embarrassment and pride, "I know."

She threaded her fingers through his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I don't mind it when you cry," she said in a whisper, and Loz flashed her a grateful look. "Thanks, _bibishii."_

A snort sounded from somewhere behind them all, and Cissnei calmly raised her hand and extended her middle finger. "Hey, that's not cool, yo!" Reno called out with mock hurt, and she shot a teasing grin over her shoulder. "You'll live, Reno."

"I get no love," the redheaded Turk grumbled with mock sorrow.

Aerith laughed at his side, leaning into him as she gave his shoulder a friendly nudge. "It'll all work out," she told him optimistically. "You just wait and see."

Reno slanted her a sidelong glance that didn't quite conceal his heartache. "I hope you're right, little sister," he muttered with a deceptively nonchalant shrug. "I hope to hell you're right."

"Oh, quit being so pessimistic," she said with exasperation. "I get enough of that from Cloud and Vincent."

She threw a quick grin over her shoulder to show that she was teasing, and Vincent found that he couldn't return it. He only shook his dark head and slowed his stride, putting much-needed distance between he and them. He hadn't traveled in such a large group since Meteorfall, and he was reminded once again of why he preferred his solitude to the company of others.

His intense crimson gaze settled on Yazoo, and he sighed, the sound full of the frustration he was trying so hard to hide. Yazoo had yet to look his way, but he didn't need to see the remnant's face to know that he was upset. He could _feel_ his pretty one's distress, not only through the accursed cells that they shared, but through the eternal bond Chaos had forged between them. He didn't know how much Yazoo's own natural empathy was contributing to the tight feeling in his own chest, but he knew that he didn't like it, and that he wanted it to _stop._

And just like that, it did. Vincent frowned as the feeling abruptly left him, his crimson eyes narrowing as Yazoo cast him a cool look over his shoulder. Silver-green eyes flickered on his own, and he was stunned to realize that _Yazoo _had somehow closed the mystical connection that bound them, something that he wouldn't have believed possible.

'**Of course, it's possible, host.' **Chaos' demonic growl sounded in his mind, and Vincent sighed at the unwelcome intrusion. **'The pretty one is our mate. His power is nearly equal to ours.'**

'He cannot change forms,' Vincent pointed out silently, and then cursed himself as fiendish laughter filled his head.

'**He can be whatever he wishes to be,' **Chaos returned humorously, supplying a mental image of Kadaj transforming into Sephiroth a year ago. **'Be grateful that he chose to be **_**ours**_**, host. Jenova's Child can not touch him now.'**

Vincent remained silent for a long moment. 'What do you mean?' he asked at last.

'**The bond,' **the ancient demon replied, as though he should have known. **'It will keep our pretty one safe from The Calamity's chosen child. Should your son ever lose himself again, he will not be able to merge with what is ours.'**

Relief rushed through Vincent at the knowledge, staggering in its intensity. As much as he was coming to love Sephiroth, a part of him had secretly feared being forced to fight him again, should his son fall to Jenova a second time. But deep down, he _knew _that he was capable of killing anyone who tried to harm Yazoo, even the child that he and Lucrecia had created together.

'**You are more than capable, my host.' **The demon's fierce growl rumbled through Vincent's entire body as he added**, "As am **_**I.**_** Now, you must go to the pretty one and apologize for speaking of that woman in front him. He did **_**not **_**like it.'**

'That's what upset him?' Vincent asked with surprise. 'My mention of Lucrecia?'

Chaos' impatience was a tangible thing as he snapped, **'He believes she is the reason you turned him away. **_**Of course, **_**it upset him!'**

Vincent frowned and lowered his chin until it was buried in the cowl of his cloak. 'I will speak with him once we are away from here.' His crimson-hued gaze swept over the slowly thinning crowd around him. 'This is not a conversation for public consumption.'

A loud snort echoed through his head, threatening to leave him with a raging headache, as Chaos finally withdrew. Vincent resisted the urge to rub his forehead, knowing that it would do no good, and would only draw attention to himself. He wished that Yazoo had said something to him himself, but lack of communication had always been one of their biggest obstacles. He was not verbose by nature, nor was Yazoo, and things were only tentatively hopeful between them now. He was still scared, Yazoo was still wary of his intentions, and neither emotion was conducive to proper communication.

Vincent sighed heavily but resisted the impulse to rush over to his pretty one and sweep him into his arms. Yazoo might not appreciate the reassuring gesture, well meant though it would be, and Vincent was truly not an impulsive man. The time was not yet right. He could wait.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000 **_

Sephiroth stood on the small, cramped balcony outside of their room, his gaze locked on the moon as it shone its brilliant light over the small mountain town. He was gladdened to note that its incandescence was unmarred by the pollution that was even now being pumped out of the Corel Reactor. He could smell the mako in the air, that singularly acrid scent that had featured prominently in so many of his nightmares, but those times seemed far removed from him just now.

Perhaps, that was due to the proximity of his friends and family, Sephiroth mused with a faint smile. He closed his eyes and simply listened to the sounds of his companions. The creak of the wooden floorboards beneath their feet, the music of their voices as they moved about the room, the whisper of cloth rubbing against leather as they settled on the beds provided for them. Their presence comforted him, bolstered him, filling him with a sense of peace he had rarely known, but had always yearned for.

But there was still so much to be done, he thought with an unconscious sigh. They were less than a fortnight's travel from Cosmo Canyon, where Yazoo had such high hopes that Dr. Bugenhagen would be able to help them. Cloud believed that the Gi—Nanaki, Sephiroth reminded himself—would prevent them from entering the canyon, and Sephiroth had to acknowledge that that was a very real possibility. After the young Gi's obvious disapproval of both Sephiroth and his remnants, reaching Bugenhagen himself might prove a difficult task in itself.

Not that he would allow _that _to stop him, Sephiroth thought with unconscious arrogance. What they were doing was too important to let one child's condemnation—understandable though it might be—stand in their way. If he had to force his way into Cosmo Canyon, he would. It was simple as that.

He could only hope that Yazoo was right, and that the former Shinra scientist could help them. He would not want to see Yazoo—who always seemed to put the needs of others before his own—disappointed. The boy deserved more than that.

He thought of Yazoo's skills with Masamune and was determined to do this. Not only for himself, but for _him. _No one should have to relive those horrific memories, let alone a young man as sensitive as his remnant. Yazoo would not be left alone with his memories, as he himself had been for so long. He would have the love and support of the entire party, and come Nibelheim, they would set things right.

As for himself, he was used to being on his own, to doing what must be done _by _himself. While it was nice to have the help and support of those who cared for him, it was something he was still adjusting to. He had been completely, utterly alone for so long. . .

A spicy, heady scent came to him, the intoxicating combination of fire cloaked in darkness, and Sephiroth couldn't halt the smile which came to his lips. He opened his eyes to find Genesis standing beside him, draped over the railing in a typically dramatic way, and his smile widened of its own accord. Genesis returned it, his lush lips curling in a tender gesture, and Sephiroth was reminded that he wasn't alone, and that he never be again, unless he himself chose it.

He reached out and fingered a lock of blazing auburn fire, making no attempt to hide his appreciation as he rubbed the shining lock with his thumb. He was rewarded as Genesis closed his eyes and shifted closer, turning into the touch until he could brush his cheek over Sephiroth's leather-clad fingers. The sensual gesture filled Sephiroth warmth, even as the other man's kitten-like purr had him biting back a sudden laugh.

He slid his hand into that wanton tumble of fiery silk, cupping the smaller man's face lovingly. _"Waga koneko.," _ he murmured with reverence.

"Always, moonbeam." Genesis sighed in pure bliss and slowly opened hazy blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Seph?"

"No," he admitted in a low voice, "but it must be done."

"But it doesn't have to be done _now," _the other man protested in an atypically quiet voice. "If you're not ready, we can do it another time."

Sephiroth shook his silver head negatively. He had put this off for too long as it was. If he didn't do this now, it would only become harder later. And after the display he had put on earlier this afternoon, it was necessary for him to at least attempt to explain the situation himself.

"They deserve to know what we are up against," he told the other man softly. "I have kept my secrets long enough, don't you think?"

Genesis nodded immediately, his haunting azure eyes locking on Sephiroth's, as he lifted his hand to cradle Sephiroth's own. "You can trust us, Seph. _All _of us," he added meaningfully.

Sephiroth offered a faint, self-effacing smile as he took that hand in his own. Genesis gave him a reassuring squeeze, keeping close to his side as Sephiroth forced himself to turn and step inside. His gaze swept over the room, taking in the others as they each lounged on the room's six beds—or in Zack's case bounced—and cleared his throat loudly.

The polite sound was enough to garner the attention of all present. Ten pairs of eyes locked onto him expectantly, and he quickly focused on Angeal - the one whose ignorance put him most at risk. Zack brightened visibly at his side, sitting up just a little straighter, while Angeal only returned his gaze patiently.

He could do this, Sephiroth thought nervously. He could be open and honest—as much as the situation allowed—and he could reveal the "truth" to the man he admired most. While he regretted that it would only be a partial confession, it would be a relief to share this with Angeal, whose friendship he valued so highly.

"I know that you must have questions about what happened in Banora," he began awkwardly, "and I thank you for giving me the time to. . .compose my thoughts."

He paused, and Angeal nodded solemnly, but remained silent. "I will do my best to answer your questions," he continued quietly, "but understand that my own knowledge is. . .somewhat limited, and I—"

"We've already told him about Mother," Kadaj cut in with typical impatience. "He knows _all _about her."

Aerith nodded in agreement, her deep green eyes meeting his somberly. "This really isn't necessary, brother," she told him in a soft, sympathetic voice. "He understands."

Sephiroth only sighed soundlessly in response. "It is, to me," he returned simply.

She echoed his sigh and subsided, shifting closer to Angeal in a subtly protective gesture, and Sephiroth forced himself to continue, "I don't know what Aerith has told you, but I will tell you what _I_ know, and allow you to draw your own conclusions. Is that acceptable?"

Angeal nodded again, his sapphire eyes trained on he and Genesis both, and Sephiroth began to explain. "Twenty-six years ago, the remains of an Ancient were discovered in the Northern Crater. Professor Gast Faremis, the scientist leading the expedition, named the Ancient Jenova."

He paused again, this time to give Angeal a moment to pull the name from his memory. Angeal only nodded again, unsurprised, and Sephiroth realized that he'd already made the connection. "Tests were run to confirm Jenova's origins, and permission was given to Professor Gast to begin both animal and human experimentation. They called it The Jenova Project."

Zack opened his mouth to speak, likely to ask a question, only to be silenced by an abrupt gesture from his lover. Angeal likewise did not speak, his gaze flicking back and forth between Sephiroth and Genesis, before settling on Sephiroth with something akin to sympathy.

Sephiroth only smiled humorlessly and continued. "Professor Hojo's wife was a scientist by the name of Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Nearly a year into the project, she decided to fuse Jenova's cells with those of her unborn child. They were hoping to create the perfect," _monster, _"soldier, one with all of the purported abilities of an Ancient. I am the result."

"When did you find out?" Angeal asked, his voice tinged with sorrow.

More lies, more deception, Sephiroth thought with a mental sigh. Aloud, he merely said, "I discovered the truth shortly before Genesis found me in Hojo's laboratory. It was a. . .shock, to say the least."

He felt Genesis stir at his side, and was grateful as that slender hand tightened around his own. "There is more," he warned flatly.

Angeal let out a harsh breath and nodded curtly. _That, _he knew_._ "Tell me," he entreated quietly.

Sephiroth hesitated at what was the hardest part of the tale. "Jenova's mind was somehow preserved, despite her years of imprisonment in the crater. While her body is—by all accounts—quite dead, her mind is completely active, and has been for years. She is telepathic, and fully capable of reaching out to the minds of those who share her genetics."

The other man uttered an atypical oath as he looked away. "Kadaj said that's what happened to Aerith in Banora," he muttered with a touch of anger. "That this Jenova attacked her mind and tried to take control of her. Is that what she did to _you?"_

"Yes," Sephiroth answered simply.

He shoved a hand through his dark hair, his expression faintly accusatory as he met Sephiroth's gaze once more. "You should have warned us," he said, reproach coloring his words.

Genesis took a quick, aggressive step forward. "It's not Sephiroth's fault!" he snapped protectively. "She went after _all _of them, 'geal—even Cloud—and _Seph_ got the worst of it."

"Genesis, enough." Sephiroth set a restraining hand on his shoulder, knowing it would do no good if his tempestuous lover decided to go on the offensive. "He has not accused me of anything. He is merely trying to sort it out in his mind."

Genesis shrugged the hand off even as he forced himself to calm down. Angeal was his oldest, closest friend, and the Goddess knew that the _last_ thing he wanted to do was finding himself fighting him. But if he tried to blame Sephiroth for something beyond his control, Genesis _would_ kick his honorable ass up around his ears. Sephiroth had been through enough!

"Genesis is right about that," Zack said suddenly. Eleven heads swiveled to look at him, and he quickly explained, "I was with Cloud when she attacked him. She must have gone all out, because his eyes turned green, and his pupils got all slitted, and he just zoned out."

Zack paused, then decided not to mention how much Cloud's eyes had resembled Sephiroth's. He didn't think anyone would like hearing _that. _"It was like on the helicopter," he said at last, "when Kadaj was talking to him, only _worse_ somehow."

Sephiroth only nodded, unsurprised by the unwelcome news. It only made sense that Mother would try to separate them, Gaia's champion and her chosen son. "She is stronger now than she has ever been," he offered in a quiet voice, "and she has apparently decided to go on the offensive."

He drew a deep breath and added, "As I have little defense against her, we felt it best to dispose of the threat she represents as soon as possible."

He fell silent, allowing Angeal the chance to draw his own conclusions. Sapphire eyes flickered as that agile mind worked over all that he had been told, and Sephiroth had faith that Angeal would figure out exactly what it was he was planning. The only question that remained to be answered would be whether or not his honorable friend would take part in what would essentially be murder.

Those mako-infused depths sharpened and lifted to his own, and Sephiroth knew that he had reached the only logical conclusion. "You said you have little defense against her," he said at last, skirting the issue in favor of more information. "How much is 'little'?"

Sephiroth slanted a sidelong glance at Genesis, anxiety lingering in the depths of his pale jade eyes, and his lover immediately reached up and ran a reassuring hand over his hair. "It's all right," he told him softly. "You know that you can trust Angeal. He won't think any less of you, Sephiroth, I promise you."

Sephiroth only nodded and turned back to the other man, his reluctance all too obvious. "Virtually none," he admitted at length, releasing Genesis' hand to cross his arms over his chest, almost as though in defiance of his own words. "She seems to be able to enter my mind at will, and I cannot detect her presence until she chooses to _make_ herself known to me. She is able to affect my emotional state, and she can interfere with my thought processes, to such an extent that I have little doubt that she could take control of me, if she wished to."

"No way!" Zack's voice was filled with disbelief as shook his head, unable to imagine his hero—so strong and sure and infallible-being _controlled_ by anyone. "I don't care how strong this chick is, you're _you!_ You're _the_ Sephiroth, the Silver Demon of Wutai. It's just. . .it's impossible, man!"

Angeal winced and hastily set a hand on the younger man's shoulder, knowing how Sephiroth hated being reminded of his differences. He flicked a glance at Genesis, who was glaring at Zack with murder in his eyes, and quickly focused on Sephiroth with a determined expression. "You're right," he stated at length. "If she can control you, she's a serious threat, and she needs to be eliminated."

Sephiroth merely gazed at him with veiled green eyes, none of his relief showing in his expression, as he nodded solemnly. "The information I have found leads me to believe that she is in Nibelheim," he offered somberly, "imprisoned in a special chamber built into the mako reactor there. I believe that should be our next stop."

"Nibelheim's a long way from Corel," Angeal pointed out with a frown. "We'll need supplies, at some point. We'll have to pass through The Gold Saucer and Cosmo Canyon to reach—"

"We won't be stopping at The Gold Saucer," Sephiroth interrupted. His severe expression was echoed in his deep voice as he explained, "Dio's claims of neutrality are questionable, at best, and cannot be trusted. Therefore—"

"I've been to The Gold Saucer several times," Genesis interrupted, frowning as he made an abrupt, yet strangely graceful gesture towards Angeal. "We all have. Dio has never given us a reason to doubt him."

Sephiroth shrugged once, hiding a grimace of distaste as he remembered him first—and only—visit to the popular theme park. He had found it garish, almost caricaturist in its décor, and he had instantly hated it. He had quickly found himself surrounded by fans and the curious alike, and he hadn't known a moment's peace for the seven-hour duration of their mission.

And unlike Genesis and Angeal, he was armed with past memories, snippets he had gleamed from Cloud Strife's mind during Meteorfall. He had seen enough in the confused morass of Cloud's memories to know that, while Dio might claim impartiality, he was more than willing to sell information to the highest bidder. In this case, much as in the past, that bidder would be Shinra Electric Power Company.

Rufus might be reconsidering his rash actions where Sephiroth and the party was concerned, but Sephiroth couldn't trust that his "goodwill" would last. After his failure to recall Rosso The Crimson, Sephiroth feared that controlling Deep Ground was beyond him, and he wasn't willing to risk their lives on a supposition.

In the end, he only said, "We have enough supplies to last until we reach Cosmo Canyon. I believe that we should avoid such a highly populated place as The Gold Saucer. It would behoove us to keep ourselves out of the public eye as much as possible—"

"But what about the Battle Arena?" Kadaj broke in, his excitement palpable as rose up onto his knees. "We haven't fought there in _years."_

"Yeah," Loz chimed eagerly, "I was lookin' forward to playin' with the monsters there, again."

Yazoo looked singularly unimpressed as he stretched out on his bed, one pale hand coming up to stifle a bored yawn. "You do remember how easy it was, don't you?" he asked, his smooth, cultured voice reflecting that boredom. "Why would you want to waste your time there?"

Kadaj scowled in his direction. "But it was_ fun," _he protested, and Loz immediately backed him up. "Yeah, Yaz, it was fun playing with all those monsters!"

"Mmmm," Yazoo hummed non-committally, "if you say so."

Sephiroth slid a sidelong glance at Genesis, who was watching the boys with a bemused expression on his fined-boned face, and smiled faintly. He wondered if Genesis was remembering how he had once persuaded Sephiroth to enter the Battle Arena, and how disgusted he'd been by the ease with which Sephiroth had cut through his computer-generated adversaries. If Sephiroth hadn't been so desperate to earn Genesis' regard, he _never_ would have taken part in such a childish display of machismo.

Genesis turned his head suddenly, and Sephiroth found himself trapped in a sea of glowing azure-blue. "They remember," he said in an infinitely tender voice. "Do you?"

"I remember," Sephiroth admitted, his own voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "You were. . .less than impressed, if I recall correctly."

"Oh, I was impressed, all right. Jealous as hell, too." Genesis sighed, and then surprised him by lifting his hand to his face. He rubbed his cheek over the back of Sephiroth's gloved hand, his eyes fluttering closed for a long moment. "Did I ever thank you for going into the arena for me?"

Sephiroth smiled gently as stroked that beautiful face with the backs of his fingers. "No, I don't believe you did," he murmured in answer.

Genesis opened his eyes and smiled slowly, his mood shifting just that quickly. "I'll have to see what I can do to rectify that, won't I?"

His rich voice was little more than a seductive purr, and every cell in Sephiroth's body responded enthusiastically. He shifted to relieve the pressure between his legs and cleared his throat quietly. "I look forward to it," he said simply, and Genesis' eyes shined so brilliantly that it was all Sephiroth could do not to push him to the floor and take him right then and there.

"Don't forget Gongaga!" Zack looked excited as he bounced in place, and the moment was gone. "You haven't met _my _ parents yet, Angeal. This is perfect timing! We can hit Gongaga on the way to Cosmo Canyon, and my mother can _finally_ meet the boyfriend I'm always writing home about! She'll be so excited!"

Angeal's noble features paled at that. "You've told you mother about me?" he asked with dread.

"Of course," Zack informed him with a grin. "I always tell Mom about my boyfriends."

"Oh, Gods!"

Genesis began to laugh at the trapped expression on his best friend's face. "Time to face the music, 'geal," he said teasingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mrs. Fair won't mind that you've corrupted her sweet, innocent little baby boy—"

A pillow came sailing towards him, and Sephiroth casually snatched it out of the air. "That was not well done of you, Angeal," he scolded solemnly, adding, "If I could face Genesis' parents, you can face Zack's. I'm sure they're not nearly as terrifying."

Genesis snorted, grabbed the pillow, and hit him over the head with it. "That's not funny, Seph," he said, even as reluctant laughter colored his words.

Sephiroth only smiled innocently as he reached out and tore the offending object away. He tossed it back to Zack, who was laughing as he shoved it behind his back, out of Angeal's reach, and he was suddenly reminded of all he had once lost. To be standing here now, with those who meant the most to him, was a gift beyond physical measure.

He turned to Genesis, who was still smiling as he met his gaze, and was filled with a renewed sense hope for the future. No matter what came, he had his friends, his family, and his beautiful, passionate kitten. He could not ask for more.

He reached up and slid a hand along the graceful lines of his lover's cheek. "Thank you," he said in a soft voice. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Genesis tilted his head into the touch, his smile echoed in the vast blue of his eyes. "I wouldn't have _let_ you do this without me," he retorted, shifting until his body was pressed against the powerful length of his lover's. "Now, if you want to repay me, I can think of _several_ ways for you to do so."

"Oh, puhleeze!" Kadaj declared, his grin belying the disgust in his voice. Yazoo merely smiled knowingly, while Loz let out a dirty little laugh. "Is that all you two ever think about?"

"Just ignore Baby, yo," Reno called out lazily from the other side of the room. "The rest of us will enjoy the show."

Angeal cleared his throat, his face still flushed with embarrassment. "Why don't the two of you take the first shower?" he suggested quickly—and tactlessly. "I'll watch over things here."

"Ah, come on, Angeal." Zack pouted charmingly as Angeal frowned at him. "It was just getting good! People would pay millions for what we're about to see!"

Genesis' head whipped around, his sky-blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "Keep dreaming, _pup."_

Sephiroth only sighed and took refuge behind the long fall of his hair. "Zachary. . ."

The growl that was his name was enough to convince Zack that it was time to go. "Yeah, well, you two should be on your way," he said quickly, lifting one hand in a nervous shooing motion as Angeal's frown darkened. "See you later."

Genesis shook his head, trying very hard to maintain his anger, which was nearly impossible as Sephiroth raised embarrassed green eyes to his own. He found himself smiling as he raised his hands to his lover's burning cheeks, as charmed as he had been the first time he had seen Sephiroth blush, so many years ago.

"Take it as a compliment," he purred, grasping his lover's hands and tugging once. _"I _ would."

Sephiroth only chuckled at the total lack of modestly, his embarrassment draining away, as Genesis began to lead him through the room. "I would prefer if the 'compliment' came from you," he said with a touch of humor. "From others, it only makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I _love _hearing that, moonbeam." Genesis leaned in and brushed a teasing kiss over his lips. "Now, come on. I want to make sure there's a lock on that bathroom door!"

Sephiroth laughed again, tightening his hold on the other man's hand, and quickening his pace. Much like Genesis, he missed the intimacy that they had last shared in Costa del Sol. Traveling in such a large group limited their interactions, so much so that Sephiroth found himself sharing Genesis' sexual frustration. Especially, in light of all that had occurred in the past few weeks.

The thought sobered Sephiroth immediately. Yazoo had almost been lost to him, Genesis had been wounded twice in battle, and Gaia had joined forces with Mother in an effort to separate them all. The Planet had sent Genesis that accused "dream", traumatizing him in a way Sephiroth hadn't thought possible, her attempt to drive a wedge between them as infuriating as it was terrifying. Sephiroth could only be thankful that it hadn't worked, and that instead, Gaia's machinations had brought them closer together. They would need that closeness once Nibelheim came and his true, monstrous nature was revealed.

Sephiroth shied away from _that _thought, concentrating instead on Rosso The Crimson's baffling behavior. The female Tsviet had defied all logic and had attacked Genesis in the presence of the entire party. She had to have _known _that she was inviting death, and yet she had shown no fear, instead displaying a confidence that was as bewildering as it had been undeserved. Rosso had been a strong warrior, but her power had paled in comparison to that held by himself or Angeal or Genesis. What had made the Tsviet believe that she could not only eliminate them all, but that she would have _him _if she succeeded?

"Don't think about it."

Sephiroth was startled out of his reverie by Genesis' rich, beloved voice. He blinked and found that were already in the bathroom. His lover was watching him with atypically dark azure eyes, while his stunning aristocratic features expressed a concern he wouldn't have allowed to show a few short months ago.

"Whatever you're thinking about that is causing this," Genesis trailed a red-gloved fingertip down the center of his forehead, "it isn't worth it. Just let it go, Seph."

Sephiroth realized that he was frowning and forced the fierce expression away. "My apologies, Gen," he murmured apologetically. "I did not mean to—"

"I know you didn't." Genesis smiled, and the concern changed to something. . . sharper. "Go ahead and get undressed. I'll start the shower."

He turned away and leaned over the small bathtub, and Sephiroth let it go. He reached for the fastenings of his duster, his gaze dropping to the taut mounds of Genesis' ass, and his hands quickened at their appointed task. He had _better _things to occupy him, now.

Genesis' lips formed a small moue of disappointment as he turned the taps. The tub was _tiny. _It wasn't big enough for _him,_ let alone Sephiroth. A shower, then, he thought with a long-suffering sigh. At least, Sephiroth would be happy, if nothing else.

He still had questions—so many that he doubted that Sephiroth could even answer them all—but they could wait. Once Sephiroth's quasi-mother was dead, and Sephiroth was free of her, he could ask all the questions that he wanted. But until then, he was going to get laid and be happy, and _nothing _was going to stop him.

Keeping that thought firmly in mind, he reached into his scarlet duster, bypassing his well-worn copy of Loveless, and retrieved a small plastic bottle. He set the lubricant on the rim of the tub just as the sound of Sephiroth's metal pauldons hitting the floor came to him, and he grinned to himself.

"That's better," he stated arrogantly, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the low roar of running water, "but not as fast as I'd expected. Why aren't you naked, yet?"

A low laugh was his lover's only response, and Genesis returned it as he realized that Sephiroth had dropped his pauldrons on purpose. Probably to get his attention, Genesis thought smugly. Like Sephiroth needed to do something like _that _to get it!

He adjusted the water's temperature, switched the shower on, and straightened, not at all surprised when he was pulled back against a firm, muscled body. He hummed appreciatively and leaned back against the taller man, tipping his head back as he gazed up at Sephiroth with hungry blue eyes.

"Hey there, moonbeam," he breathed, his breath catching as the other man lowered his head just enough to send his hair cascading over him.

Sephiroth smiled and pulled him more firmly against him. "Hello, _koneko."_

Genesis reached up and thrust his hands back into the gilded moonlit fall, groaning softly as Sephiroth slid elegant hands down his stomach to toy with the button of his leather pants. He sucked in his stomach as far as he could, leaving a minute gap between his skin and the waistband, and Sephiroth laughed softly at the rather unsubtle hint.

"You want my hands on you, do you?" Sephiroth's voice was like heated silk as he slid one hand teasingly into the gap. "What would you give to feel my touch, Genesis?"

Genesis shivered as Sephiroth grazed the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen with his fingertips. Fucking hell, he thought with frustration, Sephiroth _would _choose now, of all times, to get playful. He hadn't been laid in two fucking days, and the other man wanted to _play_. Fine, he thought with sensual determination, he could certainly do _that._

He twisted suddenly, using the element of surprise and his body weight to pin Sephiroth against the smooth stone of the bathroom wall. Sephiroth looked more curious than concerned as he gazed down at him, and Genesis flashed him a wolfish smile. He pushed his hips leather-clad hips into his lover's, reveling in Sephiroth's quiet gasp as he rubbed his erection over the other man's. Deep golden lashes swept down to half-cover glowing emerald eyes, and Genesis had to stifle a gasp of his own at the other man's ethereal, almost otherworldly beauty.

"Fuck, but you're beautiful," he all but groaned, shifting to slip his hands between them. He deftly unfastened Sephiroth's pants and shoved them down his thighs, wondering how far he'd get before Sephiroth's instincts kicked in and he took control of their lovemaking. Hopefully, he'd at least get Sephiroth in the shower first. They were both filthy and in dire need of a bath.

"Come with me," he whispered, his voice as seductive as he could make it as he encircled Sephiroth's shaft and stroked him once. Sephiroth's hips surged against him, and Genesis released him with a soft, dark laugh.

Sephiroth's eyes popped open as he moved away. "Genesis. . ."

Genesis laughed again at the frustrated growl, totally in his element as he reached up and began to pull the scarlet trench from his own shoulders. "To the shower," he said, ignoring the other man's scowl. "We're both absolutely filthy."

"As you wish."

Sephiroth's voice was clipped as he quickly began to pull at his own clothes, and Genesis was reminded what a dangerous game he played as all of that smooth, pale skin was bared to him. Sephiroth dropped the last of his clothing to the floor, his gaze finding and holding Genesis' as he tread gracefully towards him, and Genesis began to tremble as desire flowed through him.

Clad in his knee-length hair and nothing else, Sephiroth was a magnificent sight to behold. Pale streams of molten silver flowed over and around him, caressing his body as Genesis' own hands longed to, teasing him as it swayed and fluttered and threatened to drive him wild.

And Sephiroth knew, Genesis thought dimly as his suddenly clumsy fingers fumbled with his own clothes, just as he always did. The knowledge was in those exotic emerald eyes that gleamed with predatory hunger, echoed in the expression shaping those angelically perfect features, emphasized by the malevolent, evocative smile which curved those glistening pink lips. Sephiroth had won, defeated Genesis with nothing more than his own raging need, and Genesis couldn't even summon enough anger to resent him for it. He wanted him too badly.

Sephiroth reached for him, pulling him close with strong, sure hands, and Genesis surrendered. With a moan of pure lust, he thrust his hands into Sephiroth's hair and plastered his lips to the other man's. Sephiroth slanted his mouth across Genesis' and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into the moist interior of his mouth, and Genesis' whimpered as he returned the kiss with every ounce of passion he possessed. He felt Sephiroth's hands working at his clothes and released his hair just long enough to be stripped bare, and then he was clinging to him, skin to heated skin.

Sephiroth grasped his ass and lifted him off of his feet, and Genesis locked his legs around the other's waist in response. He felt Sephiroth step over the side of the bathtub, and then he was pressed against the wall, warm water flowing over them both. Sephiroth's hands shifted, one holding Genesis tightly against him, the other slipping down until he was probing the tight entrance to Genesis' body. Genesis cried out, the sound swallowed by fervent lips, and began to push urgently against him.

One finger slipped inside of him, and Genesis wiggled against it, despite the faint burning sensation caused by the water's friction. As Sephiroth added a second finger and continued to stretch him, Genesis could only clutch at him, his nails digging in hard enough to leave half-moon's in his lover's shoulders. He silently urged the other man to hurry, bucking against him in an unmistakable demand, and Sephiroth groaned as he tore his mouth free.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sephiroth rasped roughly. "We need some kind of lubricant."

Genesis made a frustrated sound and pointed to the bottle he'd placed within reach only minutes earlier. "For fucks sake, hurry!" he whispered urgently. "I've waited too fucking long for this as it is!"

Sephiroth hooked one arm around his waist, anchoring him in place as he half-twisted and reached behind him. Genesis clung to his shoulders, shifting to his right just enough help the other man keep his balance. Sephiroth straightened, and Genesis found himself pinned to the wall once again. A soft 'pop' sounded, and then Sephiroth was filling him, sliding into him with intense, soul-shattering ease.

Genesis gasped and tossed his head, bowing his back as Sephiroth withdrew and then thrust deep. White-hot lightning arched through him as his prostate was hit with unerring accuracy, and he screamed with the force of his pleasure. Sephiroth gathered him close, his mouth covering Genesis' with desperate passion, muffling the sounds of pleasure as he increased the strength of his thrusts. Genesis could only moan and pant and strain against him, his world narrowing to the man who fucked him so vigorously, his body awash in the bliss that only Sephiroth had ever brought him.

Genesis cried his name, and Sephiroth shook violently response. _"Souseiki," _ he groaned deeply, "_waga pureshasu koneko."_

Genesis whimpered against his lips, his eyes filling at the raw emotion in those mako-green eyes. "Sephiroth!" he gasped, those tears spilling over as he broke the kiss and buried his face the heavy fall of Sephiroth's wet hair. "Gods, Seph, don't stop. _Don't stop."_

Sephiroth could only groan and clutch the smaller to him, unable to speak as pure lust stole his ability to do more than feel. Genesis was nipping at his neck and shoulder, each small bite echoed by high cries of pleasure, fanning the flames of Sephiroth's own desire. He could feel his control slipping away with each urgent thrust into the silken haven of Genesis' body, and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

He reached down, wrapped his fingers around the weeping length of his lover's erection, and dragged them both into oblivion.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000 **_

Yazoo listened as the sounds of Genesis' pleasure began to escalate from beyond the closed bathroom door and smiled to himself. He could picture the engrossed expression on the other man's beautiful face, could remember the way Genesis' beautiful blue eyes had shimmered and flashed as he approached orgasm, and had to forcibly remind himself that Genesis was no longer _his. _His kitten was not his at all; Genesis belonged to Sephiroth alone, and _he _ belonged to. . .

He cast a quick glance across the room, where Vincent was leaning against the wall, his face all but hidden by the cowl of his scarlet cloak, and sighed heavily. Vincent had kept his distance from him since leaving the reactor, evidently preferring his solitude to the Yazoo's company, leaving Yazoo to wonder if it was Lucrecia Crescent who dominated his thoughts and feelings now.

It was a wholly depressing thought.

Yazoo pushed himself into a sitting a position and reached for his gun, which rested on the nightstand. He slid the Velvet Nightmare into its holster, reassured by the weight of the weapon against the small of his back, and rose gracefully to his feet. "I'm going out," he announced, a touch of defiance shading his words.

Kadaj looked up, his silver-green eyes narrowing slightly, as he raised his head from Cloud Strife's stomach. "You want me and Loz to come with you?"

"No, thank you, brother," Yazoo answered, managing a tight, unconvincing smile for the baby. "I prefer to be alone."

The baby shot a look at Vincent, a rather spiteful smile curving his bow lips. "You go right on ahead, Yazoo," he said, the smile deepening as he added, "I'm sure you can find something—or someone—to entertain you, even in a place as small as _this._ In the morning, you can study The Color's materia and tell me what it's called."

Yazoo tilted his head to one side and returned the smile with one of his own. "Thank you, _tenshi,"_ he said and walked out the door.

Angeal was frowning as he sat up and gazed at the open door. "I don't think it's a good idea for Yazoo to be out in a strange town alone," he said with obvious disapproval. "You three haven't been out of the labs very long. You don't know the world is really like, yet."

Kadaj snorted and laid his head back down. "We know more than you think," he retorted spiritedly. "Back off, Angeal. We love you, but you're _not_ our father."

Angeal hesitated, his gaze going to the closed bathroom door, before returning to his own. "Kadaj—"

"He'll be fine." Vincent spoke for the first time since the leaving the reactor. He pushed away from the wall, already striding towards the door, his cloak flaring dramatically behind him. "And he won't be alone."

The door closed behind him with a definitive sound, and Kadaj snorted again. "About damned time," he grumbled, closing his eyes and hoping that Vincent was smart enough _not _to hurt his brother again.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

"Your precious kitten, huh?"

Sephiroth only smiled as Genesis translated his passionate words from their shared shower and tilted his head back farther, a silent demand for Genesis to continue his ministrations. Genesis smiled and ran the brush through his hair again, and was rewarded with a low, nearly inaudible moan. He pulled the shining mass of Sephiroth's damp hair into his lap and inched closer, the bedsprings creaking beneath him. He tightened his legs around the other man's, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Sephiroth back against him.

"I think I'm spoiling you," he murmured, and Sephiroth reached up and grasped his arms with loving hands. "Perhaps," came the light, content response, and Genesis grinned into hair.

"So, does the spoiling come with the right to ask questions?"

Sephiroth uttered a low, dark laugh and leaned back against him. "Ask me what you will, kitten. I will answer."

"Really, now?" His voice dropped to a seductive purr, and Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh again.

Genesis melted against him at the deep, dark, beloved sound, the hairbrush falling into Sephiroth's lap unheeded. Sephiroth carefully set it aside and twisted back in his lover's embrace, gazing at his heart with open adoration. "Ask your questions, kitten," he invited in a soft voice, one hand coming up to stroke the graceful length of the other man's neck. "I want nothing to come between us."

"Goddess, but I love hearing that," Genesis sighed breathlessly. He had to force himself to think beyond the pleasure that Sephiroth's touch was bringing him, and to focus on the beautiful silver horse that had nearly trampled him. "Tell about the summons I saw earlier."

Sephiroth smiled again, the gesture tinged with an odd combination of amusement and resignation, and dropped his hand. "I call it Pale Horse," he said at length, turning away and settling back against him, much to Genesis' displeasure.

Genesis forced himself not to show his disappointment as he began the long, tedious process of dragging the truth out of his taciturn lover. "How long have you had it?" he asked, dragging Sephiroth's hair forward over his shoulders, and then combing his hands through it. "I don't remember seeing it before."

Sephiroth sighed and gazed around the dimly lit room, glad to see that none of the others were paying attention to their conversation. He paused when his eyes landed on the empty bed Yazoo had once occupied, and he forced his worry away. Yazoo was a grown man, and he and Vincent would work through whatever difficulty they were currently dealing with. If Yazoo needed him, he would call for him. Until then, he had other things to worry about.

Like appeasing Genesis' insatiable curiosity, he thought with another sigh. While he wanted to be honest with the man who held his heart, he hated that he must skirt around the full truth to give him the answers he desired. It was a fine line between separating lies from truth, and he did not like dancing along its fragile edge.

"I don't know how long I have possessed the ability to call it," he answered honestly, "but the summons is somehow a part of me. It is simply. . .there when I need it."

Genesis made a soft humming sound of encouragement, and Sephiroth's body relaxed fractionally against his. "I believe it is part of what I have inherited from Jenova," he murmured thoughtfully, "but I cannot be certain. I only know that while I sensed the power inside of me, I could draw not upon it until after I learned the truth of myself."

"It was _beautiful, _Sephiroth." A wistful quality tinged Genesis' words as he purposely disregarded the second half of his lover's statement. The last thing he wanted was Sephiroth focusing his incredible will on something that caused him so much self-disgust. "You know, even if I hadn't seen you cast it, I'd have known that it belonged to you just by its coloring. It was shiny and gorgeous and just so. . .so _you."_

Sephiroth smiled slightly at that. "Thank you—I think."

"That was most definitely a compliment." Genesis squeezed him tightly and rubbed his cheek against the other man's. "So, do you think that you could cast it sometime, just for me?"

Sephiroth went still for a long moment before nodding slowly. "I believe so," he answered with both surprise and caution. "You wish to. . .fight it?"

"Hell, no!" Genesis exclaimed with his own surprise. He shifted around Sephiroth's shoulder just long enough to send him a hurt glance. "I'd never hurt something so fucking beautiful. I just wanted to. . .I don't know, to pet it or something. That's _all."_

Pet it? Sephiroth echoed silently. Genesis wanted to _pet _one of his most dangerous summons'? Aloud, he only said, "If that is what you wish, kitten."

Genesis eyed him for a moment longer, taking note of the confusion in those gorgeously icy eyes, and sniffed with mock disdain. "Good, because I was _not _going to take no for an answer!"

Sephiroth blinked at what had to be one of the strangest conversations he had ever had, and then strove to change the subject. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked quickly.

Genesis had to choke back a laugh at the hopeful tone of the other man's voice. "You can tell me what you call that gorgeous winged summons you used _after_ the horse."

"Ah." Sephiroth shrugged negligently and settled back against him. "That's Heartless Angel. It drains a large percentage of the life-force."

"Yeah, I figured that much out for myself," Genesis returned dryly. "It's another new spell, then?"

Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes as contentment crept through him. "Yes," he answered simply, adding, "And no, you cannot pet that one."

"_Very _funny." Genesis' chest shook with suppressed laughter as he hugged the other man to him. He really did love Sephiroth's sense of humor! "I can pet _you _as much as I want to, though."

"Oh, yes," Sephiroth returned, turning his head and planting a light kiss on the tip of Genesis' aristocratic nose. "You can pet me however you like, kitten."

"Hhhhmmmm." Genesis pretended to consider that as one hand dropped to the low waistband of Sephiroth's sleep pants. "Well, now, in _that _case—"

Sephiroth hastily set a hand over his, halting his sensual progress. "Not here," he murmured, bringing that deceptively delicate hand to his lips. "Not until we can be alone, again."

Genesis heaved a great sigh of disappointment, only partially feigned, and contented himself with stroking Sephiroth's powerful chest. "I want a big house once we settle in Wutai," he declared sulkily, one hand curling around the silver pendant he had given Sephiroth such a short time ago. "I want a room with sound-proofed walls, a king-sized bed, and an industrial-strength lock on the door."

"Anything else?" Sephiroth queried with amusement.

"Just you," Genesis responded, then contradicted himself by saying, "And maybe a lifetime supply of lube. Just in case."

Sephiroth burst out laughing, breaking free of Genesis' hold and turning to hug him close. Genesis only grinned and drew him down to the mattress below, loving the way Sephiroth's velvety voice sounded when it was laced with laughter. Warm, loving lips closed over his own, and Genesis closed his eyes and let himself be swept away on a tide of pure emotion. Sex was nice, but _this _ was what it was all about, the love that he could feel emanating from Sephiroth as the other man held him close, and he was going to revel in the feeling for as long as humanly possible.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Yazoo strolled along the narrow, earthen roads of Corel, his stride slow and unhurried. He had nowhere special to go, nothing calling to him, no one requiring his presence. It was a rare occurrence, to be alone like this, temporarily unfettered by ties of blood and love. As the moon rose above him, beautiful and absurdly large, he was reminded that he was his own person now, and that he alone chose his destiny.

He loved his brothers, he loved his father, but he was no longer bound to their fates. He was an independent being, able to make his own choices and decisions, and he _chose _to help his brothers and Sephiroth destroy Mother.

Just as he had chosen to come back and be reunited with his dark one, Yazoo thought with a sigh. He had no one to blame for his current state of unhappiness but himself, and perhaps, Vincent Valentine.

He'd known that Vincent still cared for Lucrecia; he had discovered that for himself the night he had observed Cloud and his dark one become intimate in Kalm. It was a large part of the reason Yazoo had stopped watching him from the Lifestream, and why he had missed Hojo's insane attempt to call Omega and end all life on The Planet as he knew it.

Yazoo had also discovered that Vincent loved _him_ that night, even if that love hadn't been enough to stop him from having sexual relations with Cloud Strife. To this day, Yazoo didn't know why Kadaj—normally so possessive that his behavior bordered on obsessive—had reacted so calmly to the knowledge that his lover had fucked another man. It had hurt Yazoo enough that he had withdrawn from the world of the living completely, and yet, Kadaj had been strangely accepting of their "friendship".

A mystery best left for another time, Yazoo told himself firmly. He was alone, and he had to acknowledge that his questions would likely never be answered. Talking was not his dark one's strong suit.

Muffled footfalls came to him, the soft tread that of one who was accustomed to moving with stealth, and Yazoo resisted an urge to glance over his shoulder. He knew only one man who possessed such deadly grace, and he wasn't sure he welcomed Vincent's dark presence just now.

The other man fell into step beside him, his slender arm brushing against Yazoo's own, and Yazoo couldn't help but cast a quick glance his way. Vincent's face was little more than a pale smudge in the deepening darkness, all but hidden by the dark fall of his hair, and the cross-adorned cowl of his cloak. His unusual crimson eyes gleamed from beneath a fringe of deep midnight lashes, the look in their brilliant depths one Yazoo could not decipher.

He forced himself to continue his sedate pace even as his heart skipped a beat. His enhanced senses narrowed until little remained but his dark one's majestic presence, and Yazoo hid behind his hair to hide a sudden scowl. It was a struggle to keep himself from reaching out to Vincent, and as the other man had shown a marked reticence towards him, he was unsure if his touch would be welcome.

It was that uncertainty which he hated, Yazoo thought with a sigh. He loathed that he did not feel confident enough to take Vincent's hand, or to turn to him with _any _spontaneous gesture of affection. He, who was normally so self-confident when it came to intimate relations, was unsure of himself when it came to Vincent Valentine, and he did _not _like it.

No more, he told himself sternly. It was time to discover, once and for all, where Vincent's heart lay. If it was filled with Lucrecia, then so be it. He would find a way to deal with the knowledge. If it did not, then he deserved to _know_.

Yazoo drew a deep, fortifying breath and forced himself to look at the man he had staked his future on. "Do you love me?"

He took note of the sudden lift of Vincent's dark head, of the slight widening of those marvelously brilliant ruby eyes, and was very much afraid that he had made a mistake. Yet, he had to hear the truth for himself, whatever that truth might be.

"It was a simple question, Vincent," he said as calmly as he could. "Do you love me?"

When only silence greeted his words, Yqzoo realized that he had his answer. "I see," he murmured, swallowing his despair as Vincent whispered his name and nothing more. "Is it _her,_ then?"

'_**No!'**_

The mental denial slammed through them both, and Yazoo watched Vincent's eyes widen in an echo of his own surprised expression. "That was. . .?"

"Chaos," Vincent supplied quietly, adding, "mostly."

"Ah." Yazoo nodded and turned away, resuming his deceptively slow pace as his heart split in two. "I thought as much."

Vincent sighed heavily. "It's not what you're thinking, Yazoo."

"No?" Yazoo sent him a mocking look that didn't quite hide the pain in his pale green eyes. "Do you have another lover whom you have mourned for decades, then?"

Vivid crimson eyes flashed gold, a lovely, deadly warning that Yazoo had no intention of heeding. "I didn't think so."

He resisted the urge to sneer as he turned away, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be _away_ from his dark one. He quickened his step, striding through the darkened streets with angry grace, hoping that Vincent would be smart enough to stay away until he had regained his composure.

Vincent caught up to him in three strides and grasped his arm, effectively forcing him to a halt. "I have. . .there is a lot I need to tell you. But not," his crimson gaze swept over their simple surroundings, "here. Not like this."

Yazoo's eyes narrowed as he fought a wholly instinctive urge to go for his weapon and free himself. "Where, then?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Nibelheim, perhaps?"

The other man merely gazed at him with an inscrutable expression that belied the emotions beginning to swirl in his own eyes. "No," he answered flatly, releasing his arm and taking a step back. "I'd hoped you would come to trust me, but I can see now that you haven't."

"And what did you expect, Vincent?" Yazoo shook his silver head despairingly. "I want nothing more than to know that I _can_ trust you, but every time I try you push me away. Why?

Vincent looked away, a faint frown marring the smooth skin of his brow. "I do not mean to push you away," he said, his discomfort clear. "I just. . .I'm used to being alone. It's always been. . .safer that way."

Yazoo tamped down a pang of reluctant sympathy. "Well, you are no longer alone," he told the other man loftily. "If you want to be, tell me now, and I will bother you no more. Otherwise—"

"No!" Vincent swallowed hard, the sound audible in the quiet surrounding them, and stepped closer. "No," he repeated in a calmer, quieter voice, "I don't want to be alone."

Relief rushed through Yazoo, making his head spin with its intensity. He closed his eyes for a long moment, only to feel a gentle tug on his hair. He opened his eyes to find that Vincent had moved even closer, and was fingering the hair that flowed over his shoulders. It was a light, hesitant touch, and it conveyed Vincent's fear in a way that his words never would.

"I'm sorry." That deep, beautiful voice was so low that Yazoo had to strain to hear it. "I do want to be with you, Yazoo."

"And, I with you, Vincent." Yazoo reached up and grasped that slender, black-gloved hand in his own. "Forgive me, for letting my. . .impatience get the better of me. It will not happen, again."

Vincent only shook his head negatively. "You have every right to question me," he said. "I have not done well by you thus far. Your 'impatience' is understandable."

Yazoo smiled faintly at that. "Thank you."

Vincent's hand tightened on his own. "I have something I'd like to show you," he murmured. "Do you trust me enough to go with me?"

Yazoo felt a faint change in the air around them, a precursor to the charge that normally accompanied one of Vincent's transformations, and the smile widened. "Oh, yes," he answered with a touch of excitement. "I trust you not to harm me."

_Physically._

The word hung in the air between them, no less powerful for all that it had been left unspoken, and Vincent nodded in solemn acknowledgement. He released Yazoo's hand with obvious reluctance, and called upon the ability that he had spent more than thirty years fighting to control.

Yazoo watched with fascination as the air around them became kinetically charged, lifting the fine hairs on the back of his neck, and sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine. Bright crimson light began to swirl around Vincent, engulfing him in its brilliance, spilling over Yazoo in a blood-red haze. Vincent himself began to change, becoming taller, more heavily muscled, his skin taking on a bluish cast that Yazoo remembered all too well.

He also recalled the kiss that Chaos had bestowed upon him, and its devastating effect on his senses, and wondered if it had been wise for him to agree to this. He had few defenses against Vincent Valentine as it was. Should Chaos take the opportunity to override Vincent's desires with his own, it could have long-lasting effects on them both.

Yet, as the air calmed around them and Vincent's/Chaos' sculpted lips curved into an infinitely gentle smile, Yazoo found that he could not turn away. He would take this chance, simply because he loved Vincent so deeply, and he would deal with the consequences as they came.

Chaos reached out with a clawed hand and simply said, "Come."

Yazoo took that hand unthinkingly, surprised by the dual-toned quality to Chaos' voice, something he did _not _remember from their first encounter. He found himself swept up against a broad, muscled chest, one that was achingly familiar, and yet _different _at the same time. Even Vincent's scent had changed, slightly, subtly, as though Chaos' darkness had permeated every fiber of their shared body.

It truly was fascinating, Yazoo thought as he slid his arms around Chaos' neck and let himself be swept off his feet. Vincent was so different from _them,_ and yet, he was a part of them, as well. It was a wholly enthralling dichotomy.

Tattered scarlet wings flared magnificently, and then they were aloft, flying towards a destination that only Chaos—and Vincent Valentine—knew. They soared over the Corel Mountain chain, alone in the night sky, two powerful predators focused solely on one another. Yazoo couldn't contain a giggle of excitement as Chaos dipped suddenly and sent them spiraling towards the ground, only to pull up at the last possible moment and soar high into the sky again. Rather than be disturbed by the childish sound, Chaos seemed to enjoy it, flipping and rolling and drawing it from Yazoo again and again.

And yet, he never spoke, never so much as hinted at what he was thinking, or mentioned where they were going. He simply performed feat after supernatural feat, and Yazoo could only cling to him, breathless in his exhilaration, happier than he could ever remember being.

They landed all too soon, from Yazoo's point of view, on a beautiful mountain hillside filled with flowers. A waterfall flowed in the distance, its roar drowning out any sound Yazoo might have made. Instead, he turned back to Chaos with an atypically open smile and shining green eyes.

Yazoo slid his up Chaos' chest, rising up onto his toes to cling to his shoulders, intending to thank him for the beautiful gift. A clawed fingertip curled very gently beneath his chin, and thin, sensual lips brushed over his own. Yazoo moaned breathlessly and attempted to deepen the kiss, no longer caring who was in control of Vincent's body, only to have Chaos pull away.

_**'Not yet,'**_ came the wholly surprising response. _**'Patience, pretty one. We have all of existence for such things.'**_

Chaos took his hand and led him to the waterfall, or rather, an opening in the side of it. Yazoo raised one silver brow as he followed the demon inside, thoroughly mystified by Chaos' actions. A bright light filled the interior of what was obviously a cavern of some kind, and once Yazoo saw what was inside, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hanging before him, suspended in a cocoon of pure mako crystal, was Lucrecia Crescent. Rich brown hair was drawn back from her perfect, heart-shaped face, her hands clasped over her chest as though in prayer. He could see Sephiroth in the flare of her bangs, in the thick fringe of her deep golden lashes, as well as the arch of her cheek and the shape of her lips. They hadn't gotten their bow mouths from Jenova, as he'd always assumed. It had come from this woman, this beautiful, haunting, perfect _human _ woman.

It was no wonder Vincent didn't love him, Yazoo thought with dismay. How could he, when he had the memory of _this_ to cherish?

His gaze jerked to Chaos', only to find those shimmering amber eyes locked on _him. _"Why?" he asked, wincing as his voice echoed through the large cavern. "Why would you bring me to such a place? Why would you bring me _here?"_

"She is the past." Chaos looked beyond him for a long moment, that glittering golden gaze softening, before looking down at him once more. "You are the future. They must be reconciled."

Yazoo shook his head negatively, already imagining Vincent's coldness when he came back to himself and realized exactly what Chaos done. "I should not be here," he mumbled, his silver tongue deserting him as he began to back away. _"You _ should not have brought me here. Vincent will be angry—"

"I will not be angry." Clawed hands reached out and grasped his shoulders, effectively anchoring him in place. "It was my decision to bring you here, Yazoo."

"_Mine,"_ he repeated as Yazoo began shaking his head again. "There is no more Chaos, Yazoo. Not in the singular sense. We are one, now. One heart, one soul, one mind, and we are _yours_."

"I-I don't understand," Yazoo whispered, his mind refusing to process what he was hearing. "Chaos—"

"Vincent," he corrected gently. At the young gunner's confused, doubtful expression, he explained, "Chaos chose to merge with me, rather than live an eternity without _you. _His actions gave me the confidence to approach you in Banora, to try and mend the rift I had created between us. Without his constant resistance, I can control the others, and use the strength he willingly gave me to protect you from _them."_

"But your demons would not harm me," Yazoo protested. "The large one seemed. . .fond of me."

Vincent smiled solemnly. "The Galian Beast _is _fond of you, Yazoo, but he is not the one who worries me. Hellmasker and Death Gigas are more. . .aggressive in their desires. They would not treat you with the. . .respect that you deserve."

Two silver brows shot up at _that. _"I am hardly a hothouse flower," Yazoo informed him loftily. "I am quite capable of taking care for myself, I assure you."

Vincent raised one sable brow, imitating Yazoo's haughty gesture. "You are fond of blood-play, then?"

The young man blinked, and then slowly shook his head. "No, I do not care for violent sex," he answered in a low voice.

"Then, you can understand my worry?" At Yazoo's slow nod, Vincent moved closer, until their bodies were pressed tightly together. "My demons are strong, Yazoo, stronger than I have ever been. Without the merge, I could not properly control them. How could I take such a risk with your life?"

"I don't know," Yazoo murmured, distracted by the tautly muscled body melded to his own. "What about _her?"_

Vincent never took his gaze from Yazoo's upturned face as he brought clawed hands up to gently tangle in his wealth of silver hair. "I meant what I said," Vincent told him solemnly. "She is the past. You, pretty one, are the future. _My _future. As Chaos and I are one, you and I are bound for the duration of our lives. It is the gift Chaos bestowed upon you in Gaia's shrine, and what _I _needed to accept you in my life."

"So that's what happened." Yazoo closed his eyes as he remembered the disturbing ache in his heart after that confusing, agonizing meeting. "We are somehow. . .bonded, then?"

"For life," Vincent confirmed in a soft voice, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Happiness flowed through him at his dark one's words. "You love me," he breathed, opening stunned silver-green to Vincent's own. "You _love _me!"

"Yes, pretty one," Vincent whispered as he lowered his head, "I love you."

Soft, strong lips closed over his own, and Yazoo surrendered himself fully. He opened his mouth beneath Vincent's, holding nothing back in his response, and was surprised when sharp canines nipped at his bottom lip. A low, nearly inaudible laugh sounded, and then Vincent was raising his head, smiling down at him ruefully.

"I should change back," he murmured, oddly reluctant as Yazoo only blinked up at him with lust-filled, heavy-lidded green eyes. "I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt you, not now that I've finally learned how to control myself."

Yazoo smiled up at him, his expression taking on a seductive cast that sent Vincent's heart racing. "I trust you," he all but purred, and Vincent surprised him with quiet laugh. "Do _you _trust _me?"_

"Yes," Vincent replied simply.

"Do you remember our first time, in the Sleeping Forest, with the moonlight pouring over our bodies and the grass as our bed?"

"_Yes," _he repeated, his deep voice little more than a rasp as his arms tightened spasmodically in instinctive physical response. "Yazoo. . ."

"You were darkness personified that night," the young remnant groaned, his fine features taking on a dreamy cast as memories filtered in to mix with the present. "I couldn't help but give myself to you, even though you were unwilling to do the same."

"I didn't trust my control," Vincent admitted, looking embarrassed as he added, "Chaos would not have permitted it. He would taken over and taken _you _until he was too exhausted to do anything more. He might have _hurt _you, Yazoo. I couldn't risk that, not even to please you."

Yazoo sent him an intentionally provocative glance through thick golden lashes. "And now?" he questioned in a sultry voice.

"And now, I am yours." Vincent ignored his body's protests as he eased back and took a slender, elegant hand in his own. "Come outside, pretty one, and I will show you."

Yazoo allowed himself to be led out of the cavern, away from the woman who had once cost them so much, and towards a future he had never thought he could have. As he left the mako-scented cave that held so much meaning for them both, he could have swore he heard a woman's voice echo through the silent vastness.

'_Take care of him.' _


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Nero, Rufus, and—finally—DOC Genesis. Hopefully, posting two chapters in quick succession will make for the fact that I was out of touch for so long. And a special "Thank you," to Littlehouseinthewoods for sticking with me this long. I'm in a new state and job-hunting, and I haven't had ANY time to talk, which really sucks=(. Anyway, enough whining and on with the show!

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 55

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Rosso was dead.

Nero The Sable faltered as the knowledge crashed over him. He dropped out of the sky as his concentration splintered, spiraling towards the churning waters of the ocean below. The glittering midnight surface rushed eagerly up to greet him, and Nero grunted as he forced his attention back to the present. He veered away at the last possible moment, his booted feet just barely skimming the turbulent mass, his metal wings beating the cool twilight air as he climbed high into the sky.

Nero uttered a deep sigh as he focused a portion of his mind on his fellow Tsviet. He could feel Rosso's life-force as it drained away, returning to The Planet as her life ended, and he mourned. He hadn't truly liked Rosso The Crimson, whose continued defiance had only made his rule of Deep Ground more difficult, but she had been a comrade, a member of the family Weiss had created for them, and so he mourned her loss.

He could feel the other Tsviets as the knowledge came to them, Shelke's shock and Azul's sudden rage, and he could only hope that Rufus Shinra's ruthlessness would be enough to counter it. Azul had been close to Rosso—as close as was possible for him, at any rate—and he would want to avenge her death.

He briefly considered calling Rufus with the news, and then rejected the notion. He would not contact their benefactor until he had physically confirmed his comrade's demise. He would, however, call Azul and order him to stand down. And Azul _would _comply, or he would face the darkness and be judged.

The coastline of the Central continent came into view, and Nero winged towards it with renewed determination. He had to see the sight of Rosso's death for himself, and try to determine how she had died, although he could guess. Rosso's fascination with the great General Sephiroth, combined with her arrogance and her rather. . .questionable desires, had likely driven her to a rash, foolish act that had resulted in her death.

Nero could only shake his head at that. Professor Hojo had introduced them his most successful specimen, General Sephiroth, four years ago. They had studied Sephiroth's battle tactics, and had even fought simulations of the great General. Rosso had been obsessed with Sephiroth from the first, and she had never tried to hide it. Nero had known then that, if Rosso was ever unleashed on the world, her first target would be the legendary SOLDIER.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have bitten off more than she could chew. It would take a superior warrior to defeat a fellow Tsviet; indeed, only he and Weiss were capable of such a feat. And yet, Rosso _was _ dead. He knew it as surely as he knew that Azul was even now rampaging through Shinra Tower, expressing his grief in the only way he knew how.

Yes, one of their own had fallen, and Nero was sure that Sephiroth was responsible.

He slowed his flight as he neared Costa del Sol, hovering over the small beachside resort town, his keen senses focused on Rosso's unique energy signature. Each Tsviet could feel the others, could sense their life-force in a way that intangible, indescribable. It simply _was,_ and it was enough to tell Nero that Rosso The Crimson had once passed through here.

It was faint, though, Nero thought with a frown, too faint to have been the sight of her defeat. To the west, perhaps?

Nero followed the remnants of Rosso's spiritual power, the psychic signal becoming stronger as he neared the Corel Mountain Range. He could feel multiple signatures as he drew closer to the base of the mountain, one of which was stronger than all the others, and he glided to the ground with predatory grace.

He landed lightly and folded his wings back, grimacing as the motion put pressure on his back and shoulders. His mechanical arms came up cross over his natural arms, which were restrained by the straightjacket The Restrictor had forced him to don so many years ago. It had been so long since he had used his own arms that he doubted he would ever regain the use of them, even if he were given the opportunity. And as much as he hated the wings that had been surgically grafted to his spine, he had come to appreciate the freedom they gave him, illusory though it might be.

He was chained to Deep Ground by loyalty, willingly tied to Weiss by bonds of love and respect. But when he extended his wings and took to the sky, he truly felt free.

But for now, his role as leader must be fulfilled, Nero thought with sigh. He opened his PHS and dialed Azul's number, hoping his maddened brethren would have the good sense to answer, and save him the trouble of disciplining him further. It was _not _a task he enjoyed.

The ringing finally stopped, and Nero was greeted with heavy, agitated breathing. "Azul."

"Rosso is dead!" a deep voice, full of pained rage, exclaimed. "A great warrior has fallen this day!"

"Yes, I know." Nero padded lightly through the wild grass that grew in this region, his scarlet eyes scanning the ground as he spoke. "I am at the scene of her demise now. I will ascertain the particulars before I return, but you must stand down. You will not find her killer there."

"But a Tsviet has been defeated!" Azul snarled in defiance. "She must be avenged!"

"She will be," Nero assured him with quiet confidence. "I will personally see to it."

Azul growled, and Nero could well imagine his sneer. Physically, he was no match for Azul The Cerulean, and they both knew it. Were it not for the darkness that he carried inside of him, Azul would have killed him long ago, and assumed control of Deep Ground. That Azul could not was a constant irritant for him, and the very reason Nero was leader of Deep Ground in Weiss' absence. He could not be defeated by ordinary means.

"I tire of this, Azul," he said with studied boredom. "Stand down, or face me when I return. The choice is yours."

A long, tense silence followed. "Hail Weiss."

The line went dead, and Nero breathed a silent sigh of relief. Even with the implied insult, it was enough that Azul would do as commanded, and cease his destruction within Shinra Tower. The other Tsviet might not respect him, but he _feared _him, and fear held a power all its own.

He tucked the phone away and continued his search for some physical sign of Rosso's presence. He could _feel _her here, the lingering traces of her spiritual essence, the echoes of her power resonating much more strongly than they should. It was more a sense of. . .Truth?

Nero shook frowned as the word came to him, just the word and nothing more. He didn't know what it meant, save that Rosso had somehow used this Truth to augment her already considerable power before falling to General Sephiroth. It didn't make sense, but he knew better than to question the darkness when it whispered such things to him. It was _never _ wrong.

_There._

Nero came to a halt as he spied a splash of deep crimson amongst that grassy green sea. He knelt beside several large bloodstains, their unique scent enough to tell him that they belonged to Rosso, the amount enough to show that this was where she had met her end.

He bowed his head for a long moment, mourning the loss of a comrade, if not a friend. As he did so, other scents and signals teased his senses, each varying in aroma and intensity. He had to assume that the most powerful belonged to General Sephiroth, and that four similar, slightly weaker signatures belonged to the mako-enhanced SOLDIERs who traveled with him. There were others, two unenhanced humans, and one suspected of being an Ancient, but they were not what interested him.

No, there were three more signatures here, their power great enough that they fairly beat at his senses, their scents mingled with that of the Great General's, and yet somehow _different_. His clones, perhaps, Nero thought with interest. The three replicants that Sephiroth had deserted Shinra to find, and who traveled with him even now.

But what Nero found truly intriguing was the sense of. . .of _fracture _ that emanated from these powerful, unusual signatures. How _had_ General Sephiroth survived with the very structure of his soul irreparably shattered?

He rose to his feet, extending his wings in preparation of flight. He was done here, his questions answered. It was time to return to Midgar, and to take Azul to task for his defiance of both his and Rufus' commands. Such insubordination was _not _to be borne.

Another whisper came to him then, this one louder than the others, more urgent. It was a faint murmur of power, frighteningly similar to his own, one which added a tang to the air that was eerily reminiscent of he and his. He frowned darkly and sniffed the rapidly darkening air, his every enhanced sense heightened by a burgeoning sense of excitement.

It _smelled _like a Tsviet, even though the scent was mixed with that of SOLDIER. It shouldn't be possible, Nero knew. Every time a new Tsviet was created, the others could feel it. _He _ could feel it. They would know that another had been added to their ranks, and no such transformation had taken place since Shelke's conversion a year ago.

Was it possible that one of Sephiroth's traveling companions was an early Deep Ground experiment? Could he truly be sensing another Tsviet where there should be none?

He had to acknowledge that it was possible. Professor Hojo had certainly been obsessed with the thought of creating superior super-beings, and he had often expressed his displeasure with General Sephiroth's stubborn intractability. Had Hojo created an early version of the Tsviets, one which he had deemed unworthy, and as such had been cast aside?

A sibling? Nero asked himself with wonder. An older brother or sister for he and Weiss, one who would be able to impart the wisdom of his/her experience, an equal who could assist them in their rule of Deep Ground?

It was too much to hope for, and yet, he couldn't deny what he felt. He was convinced that one of Sephiroth's comrades _was _a Tsviet, and he was determined to discover _who_.

He cast his glance northwest, spied the opening to Mount Corel, and took flight. It was time to pay the great general a visit.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Rufus stood on the balcony outside of his suite, his ice-blue eyes locked on the scene before him. Shelke sat on the grass, in the middle of the small playground he'd ordered built specifically for her. Her wide blue eyes were trained on Lazard as his brother showed her a series of magic tricks he'd learned as a boy in the slums. He was quite talented when it came to slight-of-hand, and Rufus could only imagine that the somewhat dubious talent would come in handy while growing up under The Plate.

A slight movement to Shelke's right drew Rufus' attention to the balcony's fourth occupant. A young girl sat in the rubble cradle of a swing, the chains rattling as she twisted to and fro, her vivid cerulean gaze never wavering from Shelke's diminutive form. As he watched, the older girl tugged her ragged white sweater tighter around her, and bravely slipped out of the swing. She hovered over Shelke for a long, indecisive moment before finally kneeling beside her, and Rufus found himself heaving a sigh of relief when Shelke did nothing more than flick a wary glance her way.

The girl's name was Shalua Rui, the young girl from Shelke's shattered memories, her older sister. Rod and Alyssa had found the girl in _Junon, _of all places, living with distant relatives of her deceased mother. The girl had been sent to live with them after her mother's death, and the disappearance of her beloved younger sister.

Shalua had only been with them—with Shelke—for a week, and Shelke hadn't yet adjusted to presence. Shelke's fears that her enhancements would make her unacceptable had been groundless. Shalua had been overjoyed to be reunited with her baby sister, no matter how much Shelke had changed.

No, it was _Shelke _who was uncomfortable, her lack of memories causing her to feel awkward in the face of her sister's affectionate behavior. Rufus knew that it would take time for Shelke to become accustomed to living somewhat normally again, and luckily, Shalua had been intuitive enough to sense her sister's discomfort and adjust her behavior accordingly. Unlike their mother's relatives, they actually _cared _about each other.

Rufus thought of the check he had recently cut and smiled cynically. A few hundred-thousand gil had been all it took to convince Shalua's relatives that the girl was better off in Midgar—better off with _him_—even though the knew absolutely nothing about him personally. Hell, he didn't know what he doing. He was an only child, and his familial example had been _far _from perfect. Now, he found himself in the unenviable position of guardian of two young girls. What the hell had he been thinking?

But they weren't typical children, he reminded himself. Shelke was an enhanced soldier, and Shalua was a hacker whose skills were on par with those of _Reno. _She had already broken into the Shinra database twice, not for any nefarious purpose, but because she'd been bored, and she _could. _She had already asked to be put on the Shinra payroll as a security specialist, and the crazy part was that he was actually _considering _it.

She was smart, tough, spunky, and Reno was going to _love _her!

That thought immediately sobered him. He and Reno still hadn't spoken, not even so much as an email, since the night he'd beat him within an inch of his life. He had no way of knowing if Reno loved him, hated him, wanted revenge or—worse—had already forgotten him.

Rufus flinched at the direction of his thoughts, but he had to be prepared for any possibility. If it had been _him _who had had been beaten, he would have hunted his attacker down and killed him as _slowly _as possible_._ In fact, Reno would have been one of the ones to help him. As he'd once said, nobody laid a finger on Boss Man and lived to talk about it.

But Reno loved—_had _loved—him, and that made his reaction even more uncertain. Rufus' father had taught him that it was a thin line between love and hate, and that that line was easily crossed. His father had done it, he had done it. What was to stop Reno from following suit?

Tseng had assured him that Reno didn't hate him, that the other boy—the other _man, _he reminded himself quickly—actually _missed _ him, but Rufus had to question that. It was in his nature to be suspicious, to doubt those who claimed to care for him. Reno had always been different, the exception to the painfully learned rule, and he had remained that way right up until the moment he'd declared his intention to betray him to Sephiroth.

And _he _was right back where he started, Rufus thought wearily. He hated it when his thoughts chased themselves around like this, circling back on themselves until he was miserable and confused once again. He knew that Reno had meant well, that the young Turk had only been trying to stop him from making what he believed was a mistake. He was still hurt that Reno had gone against him, but in light of everything he had come to believe, the other boy couldn't have done anything else.

And as much as he wanted Reno back in Midgar, where he belonged, he _knew _that it wouldn't happen unless he managed to save Sephiroth from Jenova. It was the reason Rufus had agreed to Tseng's request to send his Turks to Nibelheim, not out of a sense of self-preservation, but because he wanted to keep Reno from getting _himself _killed.

And once it was done, and General Sephiroth was safe, he would call Reno and ask him to come home. The thought of humbling himself before anyone chafed, but this was _Reno, _his best friend, one of the few people who'd ever given a damn about him_._ To get Reno back, he would do _anything._

He heard a faint rattling behind him, followed by a muted click, and turned just as the balcony doors opened. Tseng stood just inside the wide doorway, his expression as inscrutable as always, and Rufus gestured for him to speak. "Sir," the other man greeted respectfully. "You wanted to tour the SOLDIER floor once the emergency stairwell had been stabilized?"

"Thank you, Tseng." Rufus inclined his head in acknowledgement and turned away. "Lazard?"

His brother looked up at the call, his pale blue eyes flicking from him to Tseng and back again. "Yes?" he asked warily.

Rufus couldn't help but smirk as he said, "I have business to attend to. Will you be all right here with the girls?"

Lazard quirked one golden eyebrow at_ that. _"We'll be fine," he answered, a hint of challenge entering his voice. "You'll inform me of any. . .changes?"

"Of course," he returned, a hint of mockery tingeing his smooth voice. Lazard took his role as Vice President—and Director of Public Safety—_very _seriously. "I'll return as soon as I can. Shelke, Shalua, decide what you want for lunch while I'm gone."

Both girls blinked at him with nearly identical blue eyes, and his smile softened as he turned away. Tseng didn't so much as blink as he held the door for him and followed him inside, but Rufus could've sworn that he saw the Wutaian man's lips twitch. A part of him was embarrassed to be seen showing _any _emotional weakness, but Tseng had already seen him at his worst. He could handle the older man seeing him. . .happy.

Strange, Rufus thought as he allowed the older man to lead him through the penthouse suite and into the emergency stairwell. He missed Reno like hell on fire, and yet, he was _happy _here with Shelke and Shalua. Maybe, part of that was the fact that between the girls' care and Shinra Inc., he rarely found himself with a free moment. The only time he had to actually think about the mess he'd made of his personal life was at night, when he was alone in his bed with no one to talk to. _That _was when his contentment vanished.

Tseng chose that moment to make a comment on the temporary structural measures that had been erected in the stairwell, and Rufus was grateful to be distracted from the morose turn his thoughts had taken. He focused on the Turk's words and let the rest fall away. He had business to attend to.

He followed Tseng onto the 49th floor, his ice-blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the damage Azul The Cerulean had recently caused. The wall of windows that served as the southeastern wall had been destroyed, each large, rectangular pane twisted and blackened by heavy gunfire. The walls themselves were pitted with cracked and pitted, while both elevator shafts had been completely destroyed, which was the reason they had been forced to use the stairs.

And all because Sephiroth had killed Rosso The Crimson.

Rufus shook his head at that. While had no way of corroborating his suspicions, as Nero had yet to call him with confirmation, he had no doubts that that was _exactly_ what had happened. According to Shelke, what affected one Tsviet was felt by all, some kind of mental or emotional bond that was intangible, but existed nonetheless. She had _felt _Rosso die, and apparently, so had Azul.

The shape-shifting Tsviet had torn through the SOLDIER floor in a maddened rage, killing staff and SOLDIERs alike, screaming that his fallen comrade must be avenged. He had all but destroyed the materia room, and the VR chamber hadn't fared much better. Rufus was only be grateful that Dr. Hollander had been in his lab on the 68th floor, screening new SOLDIER candidates, or he would have lost _so _much more.

Azul's rampage had finally been brought to a halt a simple phone call. Rufus could only assume that the caller had been Nero, and that he had somehow _sensed _Azul's fury. The large Tsviet had reportedly hung up his phone, lowered the tank cannon he'd been using as a gun, and calmly left the SOLDIER floor with no further trouble.

Four Turks guarded his quarters now, not to prevent him from leaving, but to report on his activities should he do so. They were under strict orders not to engage unless in response to a direct attack, and Rufus could only hope that they obeyed his orders. He had no SOLDIERs strong enough to bring Azul down, and he didn't want to lose any more of his men to the brutish Tsviet.

Sephiroth could have taken him. The corners of Rufus' his mouth tightened angrily at the thought. Sephiroth had been the best, a weapon unmatched by any other ever produced by Shinra, and it was _his _fault that he was gone.

With Sephiroth and the other Firsts gone, Shinra was vulnerable—_he _was vulnerable. As arrogant as Rufus _knew _that he was, he was man enough to admit that he had made a mistake. He should never have crossed Sephiroth, and it had been stupid of him to think that the Tsviets could _ever _replace him.

Maybe, it was time to consider swallowing his pride, and to find a way to bring Sephiroth back to Shinra Electric Power Company. He could offer him complete autonomy; pay him as he would any outside contractor, set him up with quarters _outside _of the city, well away from Shinra's scientific staff. He could offer him a raise in pay, a written contract promising the safety of his clones, and maybe even a new, mako-enhanced army to lead.

Rufus smirked a bit at the thought. Nero probably wouldn't like it, but he was so involved with Weiss' treatment that—by the time he finally realized was happening—it would be a done deal. Sephiroth would be leader of Deep Ground, and Rufus had little doubt that he could handle Nero The Sable, darkness and all.

But not until after Sephiroth's "mother" was removed from the equation. Until then, he would have to find a way to deal with mess he'd created himself. "How long will it take to rebuild?" he asked abruptly.

"Six weeks," Tseng answered quietly. "Less, if the interior structure hasn't been completely compromised."

Rufus drew deep breath and nodded curtly. "Contact Reno," he ordered. "Tell him what's happened with Azul, and have him warn Sephiroth about Nero, just in case."

"Yes, sir." Tseng cleared his throat and looked straight ahead before he asked his next question. "Would you like me to relay any. . . special orders, sir?"

Rufus paused, a million different things he _could _say running through his head. In the end, settled for, "Tell him to be careful, Tseng. I don't want. . .anything to happen one of my best Turks."

Tseng turned to him then, a gleam of both approval and relief showing in his normally inscrutable gaze. "I will relay the message, sir."

"Good." Rufus took one last look around the devastated ruins of the SOLDIER floor and shook his silver-blond head. "Have the contractors given us an estimate, yet?"

"It's on your desk, sir."

He nodded and turned on his heel, knowing that Tseng would deliver his message, and praying that Reno would understand it. Because if anything happened to Reno, not even the Northern Cave would be a big enough hole to hide Sephiroth from hiswrath.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."

The words echoed through the vast subterranean cavern, The Goddess' sacred sanctuary, spoken by one who had once been her most fervent devotee. A figure shifted in the artificial twilight, his slim yet powerful form bathed in incandescent light which shone from Gaia's most hallowed representation. He reclined in a throne-like formation of rocks, rose colored lips curled into a sneer, blindingly brilliant blue eyes glinting dangerously as he studied the ancient statue. Perfect, angelic features greeted his jaded gaze, but all desire to worship and adore was gone, destroyed by the demands of this petulant, inflexible deity.

No, it wasn't Gaia that his mako-infused gaze saw, but another face altogether. Utterly beautiful, wholly masculine, with icy silver-green eyes that could make the most powerful of men shake with fear, and had once made him tremble with longing. Instead of a modest cloth headdress, the former disciple saw flowing rivers of molten silver, moonlit silk that his hands itched to caress even now.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Bitterness tinged those last words as he looked away, his memories rising up to choke him. So much lost, he thought mournfully, so much time wasted. A love undeclared, cloaked in ignorance and pride and fear, destroyed by the betrayal of an ungrateful lover.

He returned his gaze to the worn book in his hand, thinking that it was a sorry substitute for what he'd once had, and would never again know. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Would Sephiroth be happy to see him, again? Gaia's Crimson WEAPON, the man once known as Genesis Rhapsodos, asked himself wistfully. Would he understand why Genesis had done what he did, what had driven him to destroy the very lives of those he loved most?

Genesis knew that now, in this time, his other self was with Sephiroth, fighting to change the past that had ended in their destruction. He had seen Angeal here, in The Goddess' shrine, alive and well and whole as he'd once been. Zack had been with him, ever the faithful puppy, unaware that he had once been forced to raise his sword against his lover's monstrous truth. Even the little blond grunt that Genesis he'd once attacked through his copies was there, the WEAPON that _he _had been chosen to replace. Apparently, Gaia's reluctant golden champion had decided to live on that _other _side.

Genesis had been surprised to see the three silver-haired youths, the remnants that Jenova had once created in Sephiroth's own image, there at his side. He didn't know why Sephiroth hadn't absorbed them yet, but he was certain that it was only a matter of time before he did so. There were fragments of his soul, remnants of the man Sephiroth once been. Surely, Sephiroth didn't intend to leave himself _broken _in such a profound way?

But, he could be wrong about his lover's motives. Better than anyone, he knew that _nothing _was as it truly seemed. His own existence was proof of _that._ He had destroyed The Planet after Sephiroth's death, his grief overwhelming him until he'd had no care for the world he'd once sacrificed _everything _to be become guardian of. Gaia had died, her very essence burning on the pyres of his pain, until he'd been left with nothing but anguish. Even Weiss and Nero, his genetic brethren whom he had sworn to care for, had been sacrificed to the hellfire his grief became.

And let's not forget Jenova, Genesis reminded himself mockingly. The Calamity From The Skies, Sephiroth's mother, the alien monstrosity that had assumed his form after his murder at Genesis' own unworthy hands. Genesis hadn't seen the truth at first, too caught up in the ridiculously insane notion that Sephiroth had somehow defied death and returned to him. It wasn't until the monster began to speak that he realized the awful truth.

Unfortunately, he hadn't cared. It had been enough to have Sephiroth' arms around him, to bury his face in that sexy fall of hair as that velvety voice promised him forever. He had been prepared to follow Sephiroth—to follow _Jenova_—to the ends of the universe, willing to live in a fool's paradise, so long as he could deny the horrifying truth of what he had done. Gaia, however, had had other plans for him.

She had reached out with the very last of her life-force, the scattered remains of the once powerful Lifestream, and had "saved" him from his fate. He had awakened to find himself here, trapped in this ancient, sacred place, a slave to his Goddess' whims, bound not by Gaia's power but his own guilt.

Sephiroth had come to him with the purest of intentions, wanting nothing more than to mend the rift that _Genesis _had created between them. He had been sincere in his desire to reconcile, shouldering all the blame for the mistakes that Genesis himself had made, and Genesis had responded by turning him away. He had clung to his bitterness so fiercely, using it to shield himself from the truth of the past, and the awful knowledge of what was to come.

He had killed him, Genesis thought with a rush of grief. He had killed _Sephiroth, _his lover, his rival, his hero, his beautiful fucking moonbeam. Sephiroth,a man whose only crime had been his ignorance of human nature; but more importantly, of _Genesis' _nature. Seph hadn't understood why he'd had always fought him, or what he had done to earn Genesis' enmity. He had _forgiven _Genesis for driving him to his death in Nibelheim—and for the eight years of insanity which had followed—and Genesis had responded by plunging Rapier deep into that strong, perfect body.

"_To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Sephiroth's wonderfully deep voice resonated through his mind, uttering those poignant words that Genesis himself had once written, his last gift to a man who had been unworthy of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered thickly, the strangled sounds words that he had been too proud to speak in life. "I'm so fucking _sorry_, Seph."

It was too late now, he knew. The absolution he'd sought for so long could never be granted, because it was _Sephiroth's _forgiveness that he so desperately needed. Sephiroth had probably forgotten him now that he had Genesis' past self to care for. He wouldn't care that Genesis was slowly dying inside without him, that every moment spent away from him was a study in agony.

No, Genesis told himself with brutal honesty, he was trapped here forever because of his own stupidity. Even if he wanted to leave, where could he go? Sephiroth was lost to him; he'd known that from the moment he awakened here alone. He couldn't right his past wrongs, because _Sephiroth _was already doing so. There was no place for him in this world, no redemption waiting for him, and still he couldn't let go.

Sephiroth wouldn't forgive him a second time, he knew. How could he, when Genesis couldn't forgive himself for what he had done in his quest to regain his lost honor and SOLDIER pride? And even if he did, why would he accept him? Seph had everything that _he _had once taken away from him. He didn't need Genesis coming back into his life, interfering with all he was trying to do, because he was too damned proud to concede defeat.

Pride, he thought with a snort of bitter laughter. What a fucking joke! He had forsaken his pride the moment he'd fled Shinra and deserted Sephiroth. His belief that he was an unworthy monster had blinded him to everything else, so much so that the need for vengeance had all but consumed him. Not even the death of his best friend had been enough to bank it. No, it hadn't been until he himself had driven Sephiroth into madness that he'd had even an inkling of the truth. And by then, it had been far too late.

A musical voice whispered through its mind, its pure tones smacking of proud possession. _**'WEAPON.'**_

Genesis' head whipped around, his mako-blue eyes blazing with rage as they locked on Gaia's likeness. "Bitch Goddess," he returned in a deceptively pleasant tone of voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of _this _visit?"

The statue's eyes opened, a beautiful shade of ethereal blue, and locked on _him_. _'__**Have you chosen, beautiful one?'**_

He snorted derisively at _that. _"Fuck you," he said almost conversationally, and then scowled as The Planet's gentle laughter echoed in his head.

'_**Your defiance amuses me, my weapon. Your fate, however, is sealed. Will you yield, and do that for which you were created?'**_

Not a fucking chance, Genesis thought spiritedly. Aloud, he only said, "You first, bitch."

A deep, rather dramatic sigh slithered along his senses, Gaia's intent to remind him of her superior power. _**'Beware, Crimson. My benevolence is not infinite.'**_

"Yeah, yeah," he sneered as dismissively as he could, "me and my little dog, too."

There was a pause, and Genesis swore that he could _feel _The Planet's confusion at his words. It was a wholly human reference, from a movie he'd seen as a child, and one which Gaia would never understand. As petty as it seemed, it was a weapon he enjoyed using, if only because The Planet so rarely had a response.

'_**Very well, my WEAPON,' **_ The Goddess said at last. _**'I will leave you, and hope to find you in more agreeable spirits when I return.'**_

"Don't count on it," Genesis muttered, sending one last glare Gaia's way. The statue's eyes closed, becoming ordinary stone once again, and he heaved a sigh of relief. The fucking bitch insisted on keeping him a prisoner here, in her favorite earthly abode, never realizing that all the power in existence wasn't enough to keep _him _imprisoned without his consent.

The Planet had made a mistake while creating him. Gaia had been so determined to destroy Sephiroth—and Jenova by extension—that she failed to take Genesis' own proud nature into account. She had given him the power of a god, and had already perished once as a result, and _still _she thought to control him.

He couldn't _be _controlled, Genesis thought, fully conscious of his own arrogance. He was much more than a force of nature, more than a mere WEAPON of Gaia's design. He was a SOLDIER 1st Class, and he was through playing The Planet's games.

Fuck this shit! he thought suddenly. He was tired of sitting on his ass like some pampered harem girl. He missed his moonbeam, and he was going to see him. Period. End of argument.

He was going to follow his instincts, which were screaming for him to take action, and he would seek Sephiroth out. While he would have to be careful not to interfere with the changes his former lover was striving to make, he was through hiding from his mistakes like a frightened child. If Sephiroth could come back from death and madness and fight for him, then he could do the same.

He cast another glance at Gaia's hallowed image, a wolfish smile curving his sensuous lips as he imagined her reaction to his defiance. His Goddess was going to be _pissed._ He snapped his prized copy of Loveless closed and tucked it away in his midnight leather duster. He had chosen the deep black color in defiance of the title The Planet had chosen for him, but more importantly, as a tribute to the hero he had once destroyed.

He rose from his stone-hewn "throne" with the feline grace that Sephiroth had so admired, every inch the proud warrior as he closed his eyes and brought his left hand up before his face. Using nothing more than the power of his indomitable spirit, he willed his wing into existence. His body answered the call, magic rising up inside of him in a tidal wave of sheer power, and his wing sprang from his left shoulder in all its midnight glory.

Genesis ignored the large ebony feathers that spiraled through the air around him, stepping through the shower of night-shaded plumes as though they didn't exist, his will now focused on the only man he had ever loved. He would let nothing keep him from Sephiroth, nothing at all.

The temple entrance shimmered as he neared it, a warning of the magical safeguards that The Goddess had set in place. He lifted one auburn brow, his smile deepening as he fought an urge to laugh aloud. Little did Gaia know that her precious precautions were nothing when faced with a being of _his _power.

Lifting his chin in silent defiance, he raised one black-gloved and laid it flat against the translucent magical barrier. It rippled at his touch, expanding and contracting as though in protest, before finally giving way. It glimmered out of existence, absorbed into his own body, adding to his already infinite power.

Well, she knew now, Genesis thought with a smirk. He lowered his hand, called on his beloved Rapier, and took his first steps into a world transformed. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises," his own voice echoed through the vast subterranean cavern, _"nothing _shall forestall my return."


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** This chapter: More plot as the party goes to Cosmo Canyon and meets Bugenhagen. Not _quite _as boring as it sounds, I promise =). Thanks, for the reviews, and for being so patient. Hopefully, you're still enjoying the tale. And—of course—a special to Littlehouseinthewoods, who is seriously the most patient beta in the world, and helps me work out all the little things that Seph and Gen just don't think about.

**Author's Note II: **Alright, I can't believe this is necessary, but once again, weird questions have been popping up. So. . .I'm an '80's child. I love long-haired men and leather pants/boots, but I'm not into feet. This story isn't going to contain any serious kink. What you've already seen is pretty much it, so don't even go there. For me, Angelic Threnody is a serious romantic/dramatic work. My sex scenes, while detailed, are only included to heighten the emotional bond between Sephiroth and Genesis. No other characters will be included, or have their own sex scenes. That's all Seph and Gen. I hope that cleared a few things up, and you enjoy AT, anyway.

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 56

_**'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.' – Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth stood motionless at the base of Cosmo Canyon, his pale emerald eyes locked on the high rise of stairs that marked the town's entrance. Cut from the same stone that gave the canyon its name, the rock-hewn staircase stretched up at a rather steep angle before him. Tall torches lined the stairs, casting dancing shadows along the sand-colored stones, and bathing the area in gentle red-gold light.

Cosmo Canyon was a place of study, a house of learning open to all who sought a deeper understanding of The Planet and the Ancients who had once occupied it. Its library held the world's largest collection of ancient texts, each book and scroll filled history, encompassing everything from astrology and mythology to advanced science and aerospace engineering. Cosmo Canyon was a haven, a sanctuary for those who sought both intellectual and spiritual enlightenment, run by a man who had once been a promising Shinra scientist.

Sephiroth's lips thinned at the thought. Cloud claimed that Dr. Bugenhagen had left Shinra because he disapproved of Professor Gast's plans for human experimentation, but that meant little enough in _his _eyes. Regardless of whether Bugenhagen had been a part of the Jenova Project or not, he had been aware of its existence, and he had made no effort to stop it.

Sephiroth felt a pang of anger and carefully tamped it down. He had come to Cosmo Canyon for other, more _important _reasons, and those must come first. He chose to disregard the fact that he didn't yet know what those reasons were. Much like the inevitable journey to Nibelheim, Cosmo Canyon was somehow critical to this mission he had set for himself, and he could allow nothing to distract him from that.

He sighed to himself as he thought of the three ridiculously long weeks it had taken merely to _reach _Cosmo Canyon. They had avoided the Gold Saucer as planned—he had been forced to promise the boys a return trip in the future—by climbing down the side of Mount Corel. They had made their way through the vast desert which surrounded it. The boys' eagerness to explore the world they were now a part of had been as touching as it was taxing, and had added to the length of what should have been a fairly short journey.

And then, just as the canyon had come into sight, the boys had decided that they wanted to hunt on the jungle plateaus to the east of it. Three days had been wasted fighting their way through unnecessary monster battles, with only a handful of gil and an Elixir to show for it. The boys had been _very _vocal in their disappointment, and Sephiroth had had enough. Completely out of patience, he had leapt from the plateau and stalked away, leaving the others to follow or not, as they so chose.

The boys had followed him quickly enough, each apologizing for their difficult behavior, Kadaj going so far as to hold his hand while he did so. Sephiroth had reigned in his temper and returned the apology, knowing that his remnants shared his own curiosity about the world around them. They were also feeling the same urgency as he, the emotion so strong that it bordered on compulsion, and they understood it little better than he did.

Something had driven them to Cosmo Canyon, an exigent demand that could not be denied, even if he could not explain it. Even Cloud had felt it, this pressing _need _to be here, in this place, at this precise time. This was where they were _meant _to be, and he could only hope that this endeavor would be a fruitful one.

A frown darkened Sephiroth's brow at the thought. They were drawing ever closer to Nibelheim, and Jenova was more active than ever. She hadn't attacked them outright since that night in Banora, but she continued to make her presence known in other, more insidious ways.

The boys were having nightmares, dreams where their new lives were ripped away from them, or they were forced to relive the hell of Hojo's laboratory. He himself struggled to fight her dark influence nearly every waking moment, the majority of his time spent searching for new ways to strengthen his mental defenses, even as he chased her through the nightmares that were his own dark memories. He often found himself snapping at the other members of the party as a result, his temper becoming more and more volatile with every day that passed. He could ignore The Calamity for short periods of time, but were it not for Genesis' interventions, he was very much afraid that he would have already fallen to her.

Only Genesis' touch dimmed Mother's voice enough to salvage what was left of his sanity, only his fiercely protective presence prevented Sephiroth from succumbing to her machinations, and he could only be grateful that his independent lover felt moved to touch him as often as he did.

Genesis' need for constant physical contact had irritated him in the past. He simply hadn't understood the underlying emotional insecurities that plagued his kitten, and his own childhood had been bereft of positive physical contact. But now, he found he found that his passionate friend was no longer the only one who craved it. He had become so used to having Genesis at his side that he felt. . .lost whenever they chanced to be apart. And so he strove to prevent such a circumstance—with Genesis' _full _approval, of course.

The muffled sound of quietly confident footsteps came to his ears, and Sephiroth's body tensed of its own accord. He knew without looking that it was Cloud who approached him; the clamor for Reunion always rose sharply within him when the other man drew near. The nearly overwhelming biological imperative resonated through every fiber of his being, and as Cloud came to a halt behind him, Sephiroth found himself wishing that the young man still hated him, if for no other reason than to keep him from standing so damned _close._

"This isn't going to be easy," the young warrior murmured quietly. "Nanaki doesn't want us here."

Sephiroth half-turned towards him, his broad shoulders rising and falling in an elegant shrug. "It matters not. This is where we are meant to be, and so we shall remain until our questions have been answered."

Cloud only nodded, his golden spikes swaying with the motion. "I know," he acknowledged. "I feel it, too. And it's _not _just the call for Reunion."

His quiet voice dipped on the last word, but Sephiroth had no trouble deciphering it. "No, it is not," he muttered in agreement, turning to look past Cloud, and at those who had chosen to accompany him on this self-appointed mission.

Reno was sitting on a large mound of rocks, his thin legs stretched out at awkward angles before him. The young Turk reached up and scratched his head, just below the ever-present goggles, as he scowled down at his PHS. The dim light of the screen indicated that the battery was running low, and explained his current state of discontent.

Angeal and Aerith stood a few feet away, both watching with warm smiles as Zack performed squats, showing off even as he burned off a portion of his astonishing natural energy. Aerith reached up and brushed a lock of dark hair off of Angeal's shoulder, her thumb moving gently over his collarbone in a gesture usually reserved for lovers, and Sephiroth was pleased to see that Angeal did not recoil from the contact. Indeed, the normally reserved First sent her a warm, bemused smile, one quite similar to those he had once bestowed upon his young apprentice, and Sephiroth had little doubt that Angeal's relationship with Zack would soon expand to include a third person.

Smirking just a bit at the irony of _that _thought, Sephiroth's gaze moved next to his beloved remnants. Yazoo and Vincent sat together on a particularly high rock-mound, their gazes rarely leaving the other's as they spoke in quiet tones. They had become particularly close since the stop in Corel, enough so that they had taken to sneaking away from camp at night, and only to return just before dawn. Whatever lingering issues that had once lain between them were gone, and they were at peace with one another in a way that Sephiroth himself had only recently learned to appreciate.

Loz and Cissnei were sitting cross-legged on rocky ground, holding hands as they gazed up at Kadaj with nearly identical expressions of loving indulgence. The youngest remnant was making dramatic gestures with both hands as he spoke, and Sephiroth found himself laughing silently at the boy's words. There was nothing that _he _could not handle, apparently.

Sephiroth shook his head with loving exasperation and turned next to the man whose change of heart had made all this possible. Genesis was leaning back against a large boulder, one ankle crossed over the other, his posture relaxed as he read from his favorite copy of Loveless. His striking azure eyes were glued to the page, his sensual lips moving soundlessly as he read, completely oblivious to Sephiroth's hungry gaze.

Those pale blue skies rose suddenly, slamming into his own, and he felt the impact all the way down to his toes. Rose-colored lips quirked upwards in a wolfish smile as Genesis closed the book and tucked it away, and Sephiroth realized that he had been aware of his perusal all along. He held Sephiroth's gaze as he pushed away from the rock, never looking away as he began to walk towards him. Each fluid movement of his lithe body was calculated to tease, to inflame the senses, and Sephiroth's body tightened in a wholly instinctive response.

His fierce kitten, Sephiroth thought, with a rush of pure possessiveness. Beautiful, graceful, sensual, perfect. . .

_Mine._

One fire-imbued shot up, and Sephiroth flushed as he realized that Genesis had picked up on the fiercely possessive thought. He knew that he should be embarrassed, and a part of him was, but he was unable to summon any genuine remorse as Genesis sent him a decidedly smug smile. The other man came to a halt before him, those haunting blue eyes never leaving his own, as he reached out and grasped the pendant which declared his own possession. Sephiroth gazed down at him, mesmerized, as he stepped into his body, tipped his head back, and pressed soft lips to Sephiroth's own.

Sephiroth smiled as the other man drew back, one hand coming up to grasp Genesis' own in gentle hold. Genesis pressed a kiss to his leather-clad knuckles, returning the smile as he shifted and settled against him. Sephiroth slid his free arm around the smaller man and simply held him close, basking in the love that all but emanated from him. Genesis made a humming sound of contentment and laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, and Sephiroth's happiness was complete.

A whisper of movement to his right was enough to remind Sephiroth that they were not alone. He pressed one final kiss to the fiery crown of Genesis' head and released him, ignoring the other man's disappointed pout as he did so. Genesis sighed heavily and took a _very _small step back, and Sephiroth bit back an amused laugh. If Genesis wished to remain close to him, who was _he _to deny him?

He glanced at Cloud, only to find the other man studying the tips of his boots as though thoroughly fascinated, and felt the first stirrings of true embarrassment. He had been so focused on Genesis that he had forgotten that they had been conversing.

"My apologies," he said quickly. "It was not my intention to end our conversation so rudely."

Cloud shrugged with feigned casualness, as though he hadn't just played the part of third-wheel. "No problem," he mumbled uncomfortably. "Are you, uh, ready to go, now?"

"Yes."

He watched as Sephiroth turned back to the party, raised one hand in an unbearably regal gesture, and waved it commandingly. The other man turned and began to walk up the stairs, making his wishes known without ever uttering a word. The rest of the party stirred and moved to follow, with Genesis leading the way. The normally arrogant First hurried up the steps, obviously eager to take his usual place at Sephiroth's side, and Cloud could only shake his head at the sight.

"Asshole," he muttered, but with reluctant fondness, as he too began to follow.

Sephiroth had become real to him in the last few months, so much so that he sometimes found himself forgetting that Sephiroth was more than a physically powerful, socially inept man. And with Nibelheim looming over them, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

Sephiroth hadn't understood exactly what it was he had embraced that night eight years ago. He had really believed that Jenova was an Ancient, unjustly imprisoned by the human race, and that it was his duty as her son to free her. He had embraced his role as the prodigal son with fanatical fervor, and in his madness, he had given The Calamity From The Skies his complete and utter devotion.

Cloud thought of Sephiroth's earlier words and sighed heavily. Sephiroth claimed that it hadn't been him but Jenova that he'd fought in the years that followed, and from everything that Cloud himself had learned of the other man, he had to admit that he was coming to believe him. Sephiroth wasn't perfect—not by _any _means—but he wasn't a cruel man. He was just. . .weak.

Cloud winced at the unfairness of his thoughts. He _knew _just how strong Jenova was. He had become her victim himself. Only the support of his friends had kept him sane after he'd given Sephiroth the Black Materia, and Sephiroth hadn't had that in Nibelheim. All he'd had was Zack, and sadly, that hadn't been enough to keep Sephiroth grounded in the face of Jenova's overwhelming power.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth's ties to Jenova were as strong as they'd ever been. He was doing his best to fight her influence, learning how to use his mind as aggressively as he ever had his body, but he was still far too vulnerable for Cloud's peace of mind. As that terrifying night in Banora had shown him, Sephiroth's bond with "Mother" was a serious threat, and they had yet to find a way to counter it.

"Nii-san?" Kadaj appeared on the steps above him, his slender frame outlined by the light from the torches. "Are you coming? We _need _you."

As that light danced over the young remnant's hair and face, the effect eerily reminiscent of Sephiroth the night that Nibelheim had burned, Cloud was forcibly reminded of why he was doing this. It wasn't just to save Zack and Aerith, or even the people of his hometown.

No, he was doing this for Kadaj, to save the beautiful young man who had captured his fearful, reluctant heart, and to do that he had to save a man he had once despised. So, he would put his worries concerning Sephiroth's sanity aside, and concentrate on helping his former nemesis change the past that had destroyed them all.

"I'm here, baby." Cloud smiled as he drew level with the other man, taking note of Kadaj's worried expression as he grasped one tiny, black-gloved hand with his own. "What's wrong?"

"He won't let us in," Kadaj informed him in a furious whisper. "We tried telling him that we're just here to see Dr. Bugenhagen, but your _friend _won't even speak to Father. He just insults him and argues with Vincent and Aerith!"

Cloud's smile died at the reminder that someone he'd once counted as a friend now considered him an adversary. "I'll take care of it," he assured his young lover, as he had so many times since their reunion. He had sworn to take care of Kadaj and his brothers, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Good." Kadaj's voice held real relief as they made their way towards the entrance. "Because we really need to get in there."

"We will."

Kadaj flashed him an atypically hesitant smile, his hand tightening almost painfully around Cloud's own, and Cloud squeezed back reassuringly. He knew that Kadaj still worried that he would choose his friends over the family they had made together, and he wished that he had a way to reassure him once and for all. Kadaj, his brothers, Sephiroth. . .hell, even Genesis—dramatic, flamboyant pain in the ass that was—was a part of his family now.

A sudden flash of red caught his eye, quickly followed by an angry yell. "Get the hell out of our way, or I'll burn that shiny fucking coat of yours clean off!"

Yeah, just not the best part, Cloud thought with a grimace. "Genesis, back off!" he called out, leaping up the stairs to step between a furious First and a growling Gi warrior. "Let me deal with this!"

Genesis' light blue eyes widened with surprise, and then narrowed with anger. "You are not in charge here, Cloud Strife!" he all but spat, lifting one hand to point at Cloud with red-gloved fury. "Sephiroth is, and this is complete bullshit!"

Sephiroth winced and hastily grabbed the offending digit. "Genesis, please," he entreated in a low voice, "you don't need to protect me. I—"

"But he has no right to say those things about you!" Genesis protested, his expression becoming earnest as he turned back to his lover. "How dare he insult you like that! You are _not _a monster."

It was Cloud's turn to wince as Nanaki let out a low, rumbling growl. "Nanaki, stop," he said quietly, hating that they had to be at odds over this. "We don't want to fight with you. We're here to see Bugenhagen, nothing more."

The young Gi's tense stance eased only fractionally as he looked up at Cloud with glowing amber eyes. "You are welcome here, my friend. They," his eyes narrowed into a furious glare as they swung to Kadaj, "are not."

Cloud didn't have to look to know that Kadaj was matching him glare for angry glare. He shifted closer to the younger man in a blatantly protective gesture, and Nanaki shook his maned head mournfully. "Why are you helping them?" he asked with genuine bewilderment. "They're The Planet's enemies, Cloud. You are supposed to be its protector!"

"Ppfftt." Kadaj tossed his head and stuck his perfect little nose in the air. "The Planet's enemies, my ass!"

"We _are _protecting Gaia." Vincent stepped forward, his vivid crimson gaze trained on the young Gi warrior. "By helping them, we are helping to save The Planet."

Nanaki's fierce expression softened. "I empathize with you and what you have been through, my friend, but I can't allow you to go any further."

"Nanaki." Aerith crouched down before him, her gamine features reflecting the wisdom of her Cetra ancestors. "You know me, you know _us. _We would never endanger The Planet. We _are _here to find a way to save her."

"But they shouldn't be here, Aerith!" I f Nanaki had been human, he would have stamped his foot in frustration. "Their very existence is an affront to The Planet, and you are _responsible _for it!"

"Excuse me?" Genesis took an aggressive step towards the Gi, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Our _existence _is an _affront? _Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

Nanaki glared at Sephiroth's loud-mouthed lover. "I am Nanaki, son of Seto, a great warrior, and the protector of—"

"Bullshit!" Genesis snapped back acerbically "You're nothing but a mangy, foul-mouthed little piece of sh—"

"Genesis, enough!" Sephiroth barked, grasping the other man's hand and effectively yanking him back into place. "Cease this nonsense and allow Cloud to deal with the situation as he sees fit!"

"But, Seph. . ." Genesis looked stunned, not to mention hurt, at the uncharacteristic outburst, and Cloud really couldn't blame him. It was so out of character for the quiet, solemn man he had come to know that he was forcibly reminded of how close they actually were to Nibelheim.

"We need to see Bugenhagen." Cloud leveled determined blue eyes on the guardian of Cosmo Canyon. "Tell your grandfather that we're here, Nanaki."

"No," Nanaki refused, stubborn to the last. "They are monsters, and I refuse to help them!"

"Fuck you!" Genesis jerked his hand free and lunged for the young Gi, only Sephiroth's and Angeal's quick response saving them all from a potentially disastrous situation . "We are not monsters, you ugly little mutt! We're _heroes, _and don't you forget it! Godsdammitt, Sephiroth, let go of me!"

"Genesis, stop!" Angeal struggled to help Sephiroth restrain their volatile friend. "You're only making the situation worse."

"That-that _mongrel _called us monsters!" Genesis' fury knew no bounds as he fought his friends' holds. "He called _Sephiroth _a monster!"

Nanaki bristled angrily. "That's because he _is _a monst-"

"Nanaki! That is enough!" Another Gi came padding into view, her fur a deep shade of burnished gold, her eyes a pale, luminous amber. "Cosmo Canyon is open to all who wish to study The Planet, even those that _you _dislike."

"But, Deneh," the young warrior whined as he circled around to face her, "you don't understand!"

"I understand that you are not the canyon's only guardian," the mysterious feline replied sternly. "Now, stand aside and let them pass."

Nanaki hung his head, thoroughly cowed by the sleek feminine Gi, and slowly moved out of the way. Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hand, sent one last glare Nanaki's way, and all but dragged his lover into the city. Cloud sent the unknown Gi a grateful smile and quickly followed, praying that Bugenhagen didn't share his grandson's antipathy, or they were all severely screwed.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000 **_

Sephiroth leaned back against the wall of the Cosmo Canyon Observatory, his arms crossed over his chest, his features wiped free of expression. The female Gi—Deneh—had brought them here with a command to wait for Dr. Bugenhagen and left with a swish of her fire-tipped tail. Nanaki, on the other hand, had slunk in a short while ago, and had been glaring at he and the boys ever since. Evidently, the Gi didn't trust them not to hurt his "Grandpa", and he was determined to protect him from them.

While Sephiroth could understand the young warrior's enmity, he would not allow himself to be turned from his path. Gaia _must _be saved, and Dr. Bugenhagen may well hold the key for doing so.

Genesis stirred silently beside him, and Sephiroth quickly slanted him a veiled glance. The other man's beautiful features were hidden behind a fringe of red-gold hair, making it impossible to gauge his mood from his expression. Unfortunately, Sephiroth thought sourly, he could make an educated guess.

The other man had fallen silent shortly after their rather. . .harried arrival, a rare phenomenon that Sephiroth _knew _could portend nothing good. Genesis was at his most dangerous when he was quiet, and after the way that Sephiroth had snapped at him earlier, he had no doubt that the worst was yet to come. He could only hope that his tempestuous lover would deign to accept his apology—once he made it—or the next few weeks would be tense and miserable for them all.

Genesis uttered a deep sigh, and Sephiroth mentally braced himself for the worst. He was shocked when the other man did nothing more than slide a hand between he and the wall and stroke the small of his back. It was a gesture meant to convey comfort, if he wasn't mistaken, and—perhaps?—remorse.

He risked another glance at his unpredictable lover, and was immediately snared by mesmerizing sky-blue eyes. Genesis gazed at him with an atypically somber expression, and something in his chest tightened upon seeing it. "I am sorry," he offered in a low, tentative voice. "I did not mean to snap at you as I did."

"I know you didn't, Seph." Genesis sent him a crooked smile and laid his head on his lover's pauldroned shoulder. "It's my own fault, anyway. I know what a hard time you've been having lately. I just couldn't stand listening to that-that _mutt _say those awful things about you."

Sephiroth wound his arms around the smaller man and held him close. "I thank you for trying to protect me, but it isn't necessary. I truly don't care what anyone thinks of me, Gen. So long as _you _do not share the Gi's opinion, it is of no consequence."

"Hell, no!" Genesis wrapped both arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "You _know _how highly I think of you, Sephiroth."

"Yes, _koneko_." Sephiroth smiled faintly—but happily—and rubbed his chin against the tender skin of his kitten's temple. "I am your. . .hero."

"You're damned right you are." Genesis raised shimmering azure eyes to his own, his near-perfect features taking on a fierce cast. "You're _my _hero, and I refuse to let _anyone _say otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes, Gen," he replied warmly. "You have made yourself quite clear."

"Good," Genesis replied with a disdainful sniff. He looked over to find the little cat/dog/whatever-it-was watching _them _with murderous amber eyes and narrowed his own in return. "And if that mutt _ever _insults you again, I'll turn that pretty red pelt of his into a rug!"

Sephiroth choked back a highly inappropriate laugh, knowing that the Gi's animal senses were likely more sensitive than his own, and hugged Genesis tightly. "So fierce," he murmured admiringly. "Thank you, kitten."

"You're welcome, moonbeam." Genesis turned his face into the moonlit silk of Sephiroth's hair and burrowed closer. "So, how _should _we pass the time until Grandpa arrives?"

His voice was rife with insinuation, and Sephiroth chuckled at the wholly unsubtle hint. "I do believe that this is yet _another _conversation that would be best left for a more appropriate time," he returned dryly.

"Mmmm," Genesis hummed in mock consideration, and then sighed dramatically. "I suppose you're right. I'd have to kill anyone else that saw you naked, anyway. So. . .I can wait."

Sephiroth snorted quietly into his hair, and Genesis couldn't help but laugh. "Careful," he warned playfully. "I don't share, and _you'd _do well to remember it."

"You needn't worry, Genesis. I have an excellent memory," Sephiroth returned, deadpan.

Genesis laughed again as he turned his head to kiss beautiful bow lips. "Smartass."

Sephiroth only returned his smile in what he hoped was an innocent manner, drawing another peal of musical laughter from his beautiful lover. Unable to resist his kitten's allure, he leaned in for another, longer kiss just as a different kind of laughter filled the room.

"Ho ho hoo!"

Sephiroth's head came up at the unfamiliar sound, one eyebrow shooting up at the sight which greeted him. An elderly man floated into the room, a ball of what appeared to be pure mako swirling below the hem of his green robe. Sephiroth studied the phenomenon for a long moment, his curiosity undeniably peaked, before returning his attention to L.H. Bugenhagen.

The older man was smiling as he came to a hovering stop before them, and Sephiroth quickly released Genesis and turned to face him fully. "Dr. Bugenhagen," he greeted politely, inclining his head in a respectful gesture, "thank you, for agreeing to see us on such short notice."

Bugenhagen's deep black eyes all but disappeared as his smile widened. "You must be the great General Sephiroth," he returned all too cheerfully, "Shinra's most formidable weapon."

Sephiroth felt his temper spark and hastily forced it back. "Once, perhaps," he managed in an even tone which belied that anger, "but no longer."

"No?" Those dark eyes danced with mirth as they met his own. "Then, what are you, Sephiroth?"

Shining green eyes narrowed menacingly. "I am whatever I wish to be—_sir."_

"Ho ho hoo! That was the right answer, my boy." Bugenhagen chortled to himself as he turned away, and Sephiroth caught a glimpse of mechanical parts moving within the roiling ball of aquamarine mako. The old man approached a plain wooden door, framed in aged steel, and said, "Choose six of your party to accompany us, Sephiroth. It'll be a tight fight, so choose wisely."

Sephiroth's gaze sharpened; he was suddenly certain that the jolly old man was much more than he seemed. He cast a quick glance at Cloud, who was frowning as he stared after Bugenhagen, and felt the first stirrings of unease. He pushed the feeling away and forced himself to return to the business at hand. "Cloud?" he questioned simply.

Gaia's Golden Weapon shook himself and walked over to the door, nodding at Bugenhagen even as his bright blue gaze returned to Kadaj. The youngest remnant shook his head negatively, even though he looked unhappy about the refusal. "Yazoo should go," he said, much to Sephiroth's surprise, "and maybe Vincent, too."

"Are you sure?" he asked warily.

Kadaj nodded positively, his cherubic features full of pride, as he explained, "Nii-san and Yazoo have to be there. They've been _chosen._ We,"he gestured towards Loz and Cissnei as he spoke, "haven't. We'll wait, if it's all the same to you."

"Very well, little one." Sephiroth turned to the couple in question, his expression enquiring. "Vincent, Yazoo?"

Vincent nodded curtly and strode across the room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Yazoo followed at a much slower pace, his movements atypically hesitant, as though waiting to be told a mistake had been made. He made his way to Vincent's side, uncontested, and turned to look at the man he'd admired since childhood.

The former Shinra scientist smiled down at the middle remnant, a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. "What was your name again, son?"

Yazoo tilted his head to one side, his left hand coming up to grasp his right arm, as he replied, "Yazoo," in a calm voice.

"Ah, the second of three streams, flowing into a larger body of water," Bugenhagen said, laughing at the young gunman's look of amazement. "A strong name, and an appropriate one, I'd imagine?"

"Oh, yes," Yazoo replied, delighted that his childhood idol was the first to ascertain the meaning of the name he had chosen for himself so long ago. "It is _very _apropos."

"Ho ho hoo!"

Sephiroth merely shook his head, his suspicions about L.H. Bugenhagen confirmed. He cast a questioning glance at Reno, who snorted and waved him away as he played with his phone. "Not me, yo. Pick Aerith or something."

"Aerith?" he questioned in a quiet voice, turning to face the young Ancient as she stood between Angeal and Zack. "Would you be adverse to joining us?"

"We'd be honored, brother." She smiled brightly and grabbed Angeal's hand, ignoring his startled protest as she all but dragged him across the room. She kept a hold of his hand even as she leaned towards Bugenhagen and said, "Hi, I'm Aerith. This is Angeal."

Sephiroth swallowed a laugh as his friend stuttered out a greeting, even though he was surprised that Zack had not been included. But he trusted Aerith to know what she was doing; if she believed that Angeal and not Zack would benefit from being included, then so be it. He was certainly not the person to question the wisdom of The Planet's last Cetra.

He turned at last to the man who had stood silently at his side throughout all this and extended his hand. "Come with me?" he asked in an affectionate murmur.

Pale blue eyes shone with pleasure as Genesis immediately slid his hand into his. "Just try and stop me, General."

Sephiroth squeezed his hand meaningfully and led his lover to the crowded doorway. "We are ready, sir," he said simply.

"Ho ho hoo! Here we go!"

"Grandpa, no!" Nanaki trotted over to the older man, taking up a protective stance before him, unable to maintain his silence any longer. "You can't do this! They're _dangerous."_

"I'm sure that they are." Bugenhagen hovered close to his adopted grandson, smiling gently as he said, "What do you do when you have lost your way? Take a good look at your heart, Nanaki. Something has been forgotten. If you come with us, you just might be able to remember it."

Feline features distorted as Nanaki frowned, giving him a fierce look. It was obvious that he didn't understand Bugenhagen's words, but as he relaxed his tense stance, it became clear that he trusted the old man's judgment, and Sephiroth thought that that just might be enough.

Bugenhagen opened the door and sailed through, going straight to a small computer console on the opposite wall. Sephiroth stepped onto a large, circular platform, uncomfortably aware of the close quarters as the others flowed past him. A tight fit, indeed, he thought with a grimace, edging to his left until Genesis was positioned between he and the rest of the party.

Genesis must have sensed his discomfort, because he shifted so that he was directly in front of him, and then leaned back against him. As the lights dimmed and the ceiling opened above him, Sephiroth slid his arms around the smaller man's waist and held him to him. The platform began to move, and he felt a strong hand ghost down the side of his right thigh. He hid a smile and reached down to tangle his fingers with Genesis' own, and gently lifted both back to their place on his lover's stomach.

_'Spoilsport."_

Sephiroth shook with silent laughter as he tightened his hold. _'Behave,' _he scolded silently, and Genesis response was to wiggle his taut ass _very _effectively against the front of his thighs. _'Genesis. . .'_

He could almost _see _Genesis smile as the other man uttered a quiet, yet wholly dramatic, sigh. _'You suck, Sephiroth.'_

Sephiroth hid his own smile in cinnamon-scented locks. _'Later, kitten.'_

Genesis' slim body went completely still, and then trembled as he fought laughter. _'I'll hold you to that, you know,' _he quipped, and Sephiroth squeezed him once in silent response. _"I wouldn't have it any other way, Gen.' _

The platform finally came to a halt, and Sephiroth couldn't contain a gasp at the wondrous sight which greeted him. A midnight sea surrounded them, glittering with tiny, perfect silver stars that took his breath away. Small, circular objects began to form amidst that velvety backdrop, each colorful sphere resembling a planet in their own solar system. Sephiroth focused on the blue-and-white orb, the one which represented Gaia in all her glory, and was humbled.

For the first time, he saw what drew Jenova to the beauty of the stars, what drove her to long for the endless expanse of outer space. And while he could not allow Mother to continue her celestial journey, he finally _understood._

"Oh, my!" Yazoo's expression was rapturous as he reached out and grasped Vincent's arm in unconscious attempt to share the moment with him. "It's positively breathtaking!"

Vincent looked down at that deceptively delicate hand and slowly brought his own up to cover it. "Yes, it is," he agreed, his gleaming crimson eyes never leaving his lover's upturned face.

Suddenly, a bright, nearly blinding streak of light shot through that vast expanse of night. It was a comet, Sephiroth realized, the tail leaving a glittering trail of white-gold brilliance in its wake. As though in accompaniment, a chorus of unearthly voices rose up around them, a haunting refrain that was both lovely and disturbing at once, and Sephiroth had no trouble imagining it as the voices of those who dwelled in the Lifestream.

"It's so beautiful." Genesis' voice held awe as he tipped his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Can you hear it, Seph? The Goddess' song?"

"I hear it," Sephiroth returned, his deep voice hushed as he pressed a kiss to silken crimson locks. "It is lovely, indeed."

"When the time comes for The Planet to die," Bugenhagen's voice took on an eerie quality as it cut through the quiet which followed, "you will understand that you know absolutely nothing."

The beautiful, ethereal cry began to change, the once angelic symphony darkening, until it resembled nothing more than a multi-toned shriek. The holographic likeness of Gaia changed with it, and Sephiroth watched both sorrow and disbelief as red-gold flames slowly began to overtake the blue-white beauty. Dread filled him as the simulated Lifestream rose up in defense of The Planet, and was once again engulfed in blistering death.

No, he thought, hugging Genesis to him in desperate denial, not again! He felt Genesis tremble against him and bent over him protectively. Genesis burrowed back into his embrace, and Sephiroth tightened his hold in response.

"It's not beautiful anymore, Seph."

He heard the hushed, fearful lament and pressed a quaking kiss to his lover's temple. "I know, it's not," he whispered in sad agreement.

"Do you hear the cry of The Planet?" Bugenhagen floated towards the flaming orb, his aged features reflecting the wisdom of his one-hundred-and-twenty-six years of life, as he continued. "It screams, as if to say, 'I hurt,' 'I suffer,' I—'"

"Hate." Angeal's noble features were stark as he stared at the blackened remains of the computer-generated planet. "The Planet is. . .angry."

"Yes," Aerith whispered at his side, her hands folded as though in prayer, "very angry."

Sephiroth watched as the young Cetra edged closer to Angeal, a subtly protective move that went unnoticed by his solemn friend as he stared at Gaia as though mesmerized. The glow in Angeal's sapphire eyes seemed to deepen, even as they took on an inward cast that was disturbing, and heartbreakingly familiar.

"What you see will eventually become a part of life's dream," Bugenhagen intoned. "Look always to the internal flow of time, which is far greater than the span of human existence."

At the top of the charred, broken ball that was Gaia, a single light began to glow. Luminous in its brilliance, terrifying in its violet-hued beauty, it flowed over Gaia's once life-filled surface unrestrained. A small black smudge appeared amidst that purple sea, a miniscule stain that grew larger and larger, leaving Sephiroth breathless as it finally took form.

Thick and full and black as sin, a single wing flapped in an unholy accompaniment to The Calamity's repugnant taint. With not a speck of color to relieve its ebony darkness, Sephiroth knew that it belonged not to Genesis, but to himself. He could only watch and mourn and clutch Genesis to him, his eyes never leaving the disembodied appendage that represented him. It shot past the remains of The Planet, hovering in what should have been Gaia's exosphere, defying all known science as it beat at the airless vacuum of space. Another cry sounded, filling him with horror, as it echoed through the observatory's dome. It was a woman's voice, feminine and terrifyingly familiar, screaming in triumphant victory, as the blackened husk that was The Planet began to move through the star-bedecked blackness of space.

"You see it, now," Bugenhagen's voice startled them all as he slowly levitated away from the soaring planet. "That is the stain, the _blight _which endangers our planet. In the manner of all living things, The Planet strives to protect itself, and in doing so precipitates the very destruction it seeks to avoid."

Sephiroth forced himself to gaze at the dead planet, for the first time to facing the very real possibility of defeat—_his _defeat. "What if—" he broke off, clearing his emotion-clogged throat, "—what if the cause, the _source, _of the blight were removed?"

"Why then, The Planet would cease to suffer, of course."

"And what of those connected to it?" Angeal slanted a surprisingly _angry _look at the former Shinra scientist. "What happens to them?"

Bugenhagen merely smiled and said, "That, my dear boy, is entirely up to them."

He didn't seem pleased by the rather vague answer, and Sephiroth couldn't blame him, even as he wondered if his friend was—somehow—regaining the memories that should have been forever lost to him. Gods, but he hoped not!

"Is there no way to atone? No way to earn forgiveness?" he asked in a quietly contemplative tone. "Surely, there must be more than damnation?"

"You misunderstand The Planet, Sephiroth." Bugenhagen lifted both arms, the gesture surprisingly dramatic. "There is no damnation, no condemnation, only salvation for those who prove themselves _worthy."_

_Worthy. _

Images flowed into Sephiroth's mind, opening floodgates he had long since closed. Hand-forged Damascus steel flashed across his field of vision, deep crimson splotches marring Masamune's pristine silver surface. The screams of the dying came to him, surrounded him, accompanied by the crackling roar of material-induced flames. A lovely, haunting voice whispered in his ear, encouraging him, goading him, praising him for the carnage he created so effortlessly.

_Sephiroth, my beautiful, perfect __**son.**_

Sephiroth suppressed a shudder as memories of fire and madness and desperation filled his mind. Even more disturbing was the ridiculously absurd notion that rose up in swift accompaniment to his thoughts. Was it possible? he asked himself with burgeoning incredulity. Could Bugenhagen possibly mean what he _thought _he did? Was there truly such a _simple _explanation for Gaia's unending hatred and Jenova's determination to possess him?

"No, you're wrong." Cloud spoke for the first time, dragging Sephiroth from his shocked reverie. Gaia's former champion was shaking his golden head, his vivid blue eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the observatory, as he refuted the old man's words. "The Planet doesn't care if you're worthy or not, only that it's chosen you, and that you obey."

"Are you sure about that?" Bugenhagen studied him for few moments, his expression showing a hint of sympathy, before smiling once again. "Life is a study of oneself, young man. You'll learn that as you grow older."

Cloud shot him a dark look, his frustration a palpable thing, as he looked away. "I think we're done here, Sephiroth. We're not going to learn anything more."

"The young are so impatient," Bugehagen commented to no one in particular. He turned, and his shrewd black eyes met Sephiroth's own. "And what about you, my boy? Have you found what it is that _you _seek?"

Sephiroth gazed at the balding man, the certainty growing inside of him as strong as the inexplicable feeling of hope that accompanied it. He would need to discuss his theory with Aerith, who was closer to The Planet than he could ever hope to be, but. . .

"Yes," he answered at length, praying that it was more than his own arrogance fueling that hope, "I believe that I have. Thank you, Dr. Bugenhagen. Your insight has been more than invaluable in this matter."

"Has it, now? Ho ho hoo!" Bugenhagen floated back to the control panel, chortling all the while. "If anyone has any further questions, they can talk to the village elders. I'm sure they can tell you more."

Yazoo nodded immediately, as though the words had been directed solely at him, and as the platform beneath their feet began to move, Sephiroth had to wonder if perhaps that wasn't true. Yazoo had been saved one of Gaia's own protectors; Sephiroth had _felt _The Planet's fury when Yazoo was revived, even if he hadn't understood it until Kadaj had explained it to him. So, it was no stretch of the imagination to believe that the role he would play in what was to come was important, indeed.

The slender, powerful man in his arms stirred, that tautly muscled body twisting until it was pressed flush against his own, and Sephiroth turned his attention to the man who held his heart. Genesis was gazing up at him, a questioning expression shaping his fine-boned features, and Sephiroth felt a rush of emotion so strong that it threatened to undo him.

Pale emerald eyes flashed so brightly that Genesis was nearly blinded, and his breath caught at the sheer fucking _beauty _of his moonbeam. "Sephiroth," he breathed, any questions he might have had forgotten as he raised a hand to that angelic face. "I lo—"

The platform came to an abrupt, and he hastily snapped his mouth shut. The other members of the party flowed past them, but Genesis didn't spare them more than a cursory glance. Sephiroth held his full attention as he continued to gaze down at him, the barest hint of a smile playing on his perfect bow lips, his cat-like eyes glowing brilliantly with a combination of mako and emotion. He looked so hopeful, so fucking _happy, _that Genesis knew there was _nothing _he wouldn't do to keep him that way_. _

"So. . ." he trailed a hand down Sephiroth's torso suggestively, "is it 'later', yet?"

Sephiroth uttered a low laugh, laced with the darkness Genesis so loved, and grasped his hand before it could go any further. "I was thinking more along the lines of the bonfire that we saw in the center of town," he said, giving him a gentle squeeze as he stepped back. "It looked. . .peaceful."

Genesis threaded his fingers through the other man's, knowing how little of _that _Sephiroth had had in his life. "Foreplay is good, too," he stated silkily, drawing more laughter from his all too solemn lover. "The bonfire it is, then."

He tugged once, and Sephiroth took the hint. He tightened his hold and led him from the room, doing his best to push his worries aside. There was still a great deal that needed to be done, and it was _past_ time that he discussed the situation with Aerith. But not right now, Sephiroth thought with a mental shake of his head. He would spend the next few hours with his family and friends, and tomorrow he would seek Aerith out, and hope that she had at least some of the answers he sought.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Nanaki followed his grandfather to the upper level of the observatory, his impatience a living thing as he waited for Bugenhagen to explain his actions. The older man floated over to the railing, his green robes fluttering in the late summer wind, his gaze locked on the bustling canyon below. Nanaki padded quietly to his side, wanting nothing more than to _understand _why his grandfather had ignored all of his warnings and taken The Planet's worst enemy under his wing.

"Nanaki," he started as the older man began to speak, "look below and tell me what you see."

He stuck his muzzle between the slats of the railing, his lips curling back from his teeth at the sight which greeted him. Sephiroth's party was sitting around the bonfire—which Bugenhagen had ordered lit specifically for them—smiling and laughing as though they were mere tourists. Cloud sat with his arms around Sephiroth's youngest remnant, a small but incessant smile brightening his normally somber countenance, his happiness touching Nanaki even as it filled him with despair. A flicker of movement to Cloud's left drew his attention to the oldest remnant—Loz—who sat nearby, his hand wrapped around that of a female Turk Nanaki didn't recognize. The middle remnant was conspicuously absent, as was Vincent, and a part of Nanaki was glad for it. As much as he respected Vincent and felt for what he had been through, he didn't want to _see _the reminder that yet another of his friends had been led astray by The Calamity's spawn.

A high, tinkling laugh filled the air, and Nanaki gave a great sigh. Aerith was laughing, the happy sound as infectious as it had ever been, as she leaned across Zack Fair to set a hand on the knee of the one she'd called Angeal. Zack's male lover, the SOLDIER who had died before he and Aerith met, and who Aerith was _very _obviously pursuing. The older man set his hand briefly over hers, and Nanaki shook his auburn-maned head disapprovingly. The Planet's last Cetra could do _so _much better.

The man who had killed her sat a few short feet away, his hated countenance brightened by a surprisingly open smile, his hand curled around that of the red-clad man at his side. Even as Nanaki watched, the redheaded SOLDIER with the pale blue eyes that had so impressed Aerith twisted and flopped down into Sephiroth's lap, looking decidedly smug as reached up and pulled The Nightmare's flowing silver hair over him.

Nanaki couldn't help the growl that rumbled through him at the sight. "I see monsters," he said at last, drawing back and twisting his head to look up at his adoptive grandfather. "After everything I've told you, why don't _you?"_

Bugenhagen only shook his balding head and levitated closer, running a hand over the young Gi's head. "They are only men, Nanaki," he chided, his voice decidedly gentle. "They're men with extraordinary abilities, to be sure, but men all the same."

"But what about Meteor?" Nanaki demanded with frustration. "What about The Calamity, and everything _he _has helped her do?"

He, meaning Sephiroth, Bugenhagen thought with a sigh. Aloud, he said, "Sephiroth doesn't seek destruction, son. He wants to redeem himself in the eyes of The Planet, to _heal _Gaia and free her of his mother's taint. Surely, he should be given the chance to?"

"Sephiroth is dangerous, and so are his remnants!" he insisted passionately. "They shouldn't be allowed to live!"

Bugenhagen's expression sobered at that. "Have you forgotten my teachings, then?" he asked seriously. "Everything has a right to live, Nanaki. Trees, plants, animals, humans—"

"But—!"

"—even The Calamity's son." He sighed and straightened, levitating away from the railing. "Sephiroth has as much right to exist as you do, Nanaki. Something that you seem to have forgotten in your hatred."

"He'll turn on them." Nanaki looked back at Cloud, who had suffered so much because of Sephiroth and his "mother", and felt like weeping. "Cloud, Aerith, Vincent. . .He'll kill them all, Grandpa."

"Perhaps," the elderly man allowed. "Time will tell the truth of _that _well enough, but only if we give it the chance to. Personally, I think that boy can do anything he sets his mind to. He has an astonishingly strong will."

Nanaki thought of the Northern Crater and shivered despite himself. "Yes, he does."

It was uttered bitterly, and Bugenhagen smiled down at the Gi he had raised since his parents' deaths so many years ago. "Why don't you try talking to him?" he suggested. "I'm sure you'll see that it's just as I've said."

Nanaki wanted nothing more than to scoff at the older man's words, but he knew better. Bugenhagen was a wise man, the wisest in the village, and he wasn't foolish enough to ignore him outright. If he thought that Sephiroth might be sincere in his mission to save Gaia, then Nanaki would give The Nightmare the chance to prove it.

"I'll speak with him," he said at length, his reluctance all too clear, "but not tonight. I'll wait until his. . .friends are absent to do so."

"Very good, my boy." Bugenhagen smiled down at him with obvious approval. "Now, let's go back inside. I want to see what happens when that asteroid hits Planet X."

"But, Grandpa, that's a movie!"

"Ho Ho hoo!"

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000 **_

"You were right. Sitting here is _very _peaceful."

Sephiroth snorted quietly, and Genesis grinned up at him from the relative comfort of his lap. "You are not exactly sitting anymore, Genesis," he felt compelled to point out.

"Ppfftt." Genesis waved one gloved hand in careless dismissal. "An unimportant detail, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, sending a river of soft silver hair tumbling over them both. The other man made a surprised sound, and he quickly gathered up the overlong mass and pushed back over his shoulder. Genesis scowled up at him, reached up, and pulled as much of it back over him as he could. He arranged it until it was situated to his liking, peering up at Sephiroth through the icy veil, his aristocratic features as smug as Sephiroth had ever seen them.

His beautiful, unpredictable kitten, he thought with affection. What he actually said was, "You're going to suffocate, Gen."

"I can't think of a better way to go," Genesis declared, laying one hand over his heart dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm with you there, yo." Reno ambled up to them and dropped to the ground, only the slightest of grimaces betraying his difficulty in doing so. His knee had healed well, but he had yet to regain full use of it. "If I _had _to pick a way to go, that'd probably be it, yo."

The irreverent Turk reached out to touch a shimmering strand and Genesis quickly batted the silky barrier out of his reach. "Hands off, street-rat. Sephiroth is _mine."_

Reno let out one of his patented snorts, which caused Genesis to narrow his eyes in warning, and Sephiroth smothered an amused laugh. "Reno is well aware of your possession, Genesis," he assured the other man with just the faintest hint of dryness. "You needn't worry about _that."_

"He'd better be," the other First grumbled, "or I'll—"

"Break every bone in my scrawny body," Reno finished for him, obviously unimpressed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It'd be worth it, yo."

Genesis harrumphed and wiggled until he was as close to Sephiroth as he could possibly get while still sprawled on his lap. Sephiroth did laugh then, he simply couldn't help himself. It was just a quiet chuckle, but it was enough to turn Genesis' ire onto _him. "You _had better know it, too!" he snapped acerbically.

"I have always known it, Gen." Sephiroth reached down to stroke his face tenderly. "Reno, did I not warn you about molesting me in Genesis' presence?"

"Yep," Reno sent him a lazy grin. "Still not afraid of your boyfriend, babe."

"Oh, really?" Genesis raised himself up on his arms, a slow, deadly smile creeping across his handsome face. "I could change that for you," he offered with mock magnanimity.

Reno rolled his blue-green eyes, and Sephiroth found himself hiding a smile. "I trust you have a reason for joining us?" he inquired pointedly.

"Yeah." Reno's smile faded at the reminder. "My PHS is still chargin', but I talked to Tseng long enough to find out that Nero hasn't gone back to Midgar, yet. He wanted me to make sure you understood how dangerous Nero is," he added with a shrug.

Sephiroth merely nodded and continued to gaze down at his lover, whose sky-blue eyes had darkened with worry. "Vincent and I have spoken on the matter at length," he said, his voice carefully neutral as he strove to reassure both men. "I am fully cognizant of The Tsviet's capabilities. I will not be taken unawares."

"Yeah, I told Tseng you'd be okay, but. . ." Reno's voice trailed off as he shrugged a second time. "What can I say? He worries, yo. Probably comes from all those years of takin' care of Boss Man."

Sephiroth was surprised at his mention of Rufus, whom he had only spoken of once since leaving Shinra, but was careful not to let it show as he mimicked the younger man's shrug. "So long as he does not betray us come Nibelheim. . ."

"He won't," Reno assured him in an atypically serious voice. "Tseng knows what's at stake here, yo."

"Does he?" Angeal's quiet, melodic voice came to them, surprising Sephiroth with the question; he had believed his friend to be completely consumed by Aerith's attentions. "And if Rufus ordered him to stand down?"

Reno shook his red head so quickly that his ponytail whipped back and forth behind him. "It wouldn't matter, yo. Tseng will do whatever he has to to save Boss Man, even if it means goin' against him."

"Will killing this Jenova really do that?" Zack asked doubtfully. "Save Rufus Shinra, I mean?"

"Yep," the normally cocky Turk replied simply.

Cloud nodded vigorously in agreement, his golden spikes swaying with the motion. "It will, Zack," he assured the other boy solemnly.

Zack looked perplexed as he asked, "But. . .how?"

Reno shot him a quick glance, and he only shook his fair head negatively. He turned to Sephiroth next, only to find those exotic green eyes narrowed in a silent—but deadly—warning, and he took the hint. "That's a long friggin' story, yo," he said flatly. "One I'm not up to tellin' tonight, Zack."

"Aw, c'mon, Reno!" The young SOLDIER turned big, sky-blue eyes on him in the trademark look that had earned him his nickname. "Spill!"

Angeal observed the tense set of Sephiroth's shoulders and sighed heavily. As much as he wished that Sephiroth would confide in them, his friends, he knew better than to ask for the truth. Whatever secrets Sephiroth still held, he wouldn't share them until he was good and ready. And knowing the other man as well as he did, that could be a _long _time in coming.

"Let it go, pup," he entreated in a quiet voice. He released Aerith's hand to run his own over silky sable spikes. "It's late, and we have enough to worry about right now."

Zack smiled good-naturedly and leaned into the affectionate caress, effectively distracted. "Whatever you say, Angeal."

Sephiroth hoped that his guilt wasn't apparent as sent the other man a grateful look. He hated lying to his friends and family, especially with so much at stake. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to reveal any more than he already had. While he had no doubts that Angeal would understand his worries about his origins, and Genesis' reaction to them, the other man would not react well to the truth of his _own _origins. And so, the lies must continue, no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

"You all worry _way _too much." Aerith smiled beatifically, her gamine features wearing what Sephiroth had come to realize was a typically happy expression. "Tseng is a good man. In the end, he'll do what's right. You'll see."

He studied the powerful young Ancient for a long, intense moment, silently noting the hand on Angeal's knee, which she had yet to remove. "I pray you are right," he said at length. "Nibelheim has always cast a long shadow over those connected to it."

Cloud shivered and hugged Kadaj to him. "And then some," he muttered with a grimace.

Sage-green eyes met and held Sephiroth's own, and he swore that he could _see _the accumulated knowledge of Aerith Gainsborough's Cetra ancestors as she spoke. "Heroes are more than the sum of their parts, Sephiroth. Each is tested; whether they rise or fall is up to them. We control our destinies, brother. _We do, _and no one else."

His breath came in hard at the realization that he had been right; Nibelheim _had _been a test, one which he had failed—miserably. "Nibelheim is a trial for anyone who enters it, brother." Aerith's classic features softened as her bright green gaze flicked from to Genesis and back again. "I'm sure that you will be _more _than capable of tackling of it, when the time comes."

"Of course, he will," Kadaj proclaimed, utterly confident, as always. "We'll be there to help him, after all."

"Yeah," Loz chimed in with a nod of gilded head, "we'll fight together, and we'll win!"

"Yes, we will," Cissnei agreed, her voice soft as she stroked one of his silver sideburns with a tender finger. "We're strong, General. We'll hold, I promise you."

Sephiroth merely nodded and looked away, not quite sure he shared their optimism. As hopeful as he himself was feeling at the moment, he knew that it was an ephemeral emotion, at best. It required a level of faith that he had once considered foolish and incomprehensible, and was very difficult to sustain. He _understood _now, in way that he hadn't eight years ago, but that understanding had come at a high price, one which he wasn't willing to pay a second time. He had placed his faith in his friends and family; he needed no more than that.

Genesis shivered as he listened to the others talk around him, shifting until he was curled up against the strong wall of Sephiroth's chest. Powerful arms closed around him, cradling him close, and he closed his eyes in relief. He had come to hate the very mention of Cloud's hometown, if only because it was an unpleasant reminder of what lied ahead. A monster lay hidden at the top of Mount Nibel, one that could take away the only man he'd ever loved, and he might not be able to stop her.

Fucking Jenova, he thought with an angry sigh. The crazy should-be-dead-but-wasn't Cetra bitch who believed she was Sephiroth's mother, an insane telepath who had already come terrifyingly close to taking over his lover's mind. If it hadn't been for Yazoo, he might have _lost _Sephiroth that horrible night in Banora. He still could.

Genesis shuddered and burrowed closer, turning his face into the silky softness of Sephiroth's silver hair. He inhaled deeply, drawing comfort from the younger man's unique scent, which had never been able to properly describe. Light, fresh, with only the faintest tinge of musk, it was the way he'd always imagined that moonlight would smell, if it were to have a scent of its own. Whimsical of him, maybe, but that's how he had always thought of it. Silver _was _Sephiroth's color, and in more ways than one.

Genesis smiled to himself at the thought. He brushed his fingertips over the pendant that hung in the center of Sephiroth's powerful chest and reminded himself that Sephiroth was _his. _He'd belonged to him from their very first meeting ten years ago, and he would belong to him for decades to come. No one would _ever _take Sephiroth away from him, because _he _would not allow it. He would kill anyone who tried, something he was going to prove, come Nibelheim.

His smile took on a darkly satisfied cast at the thought. He was going to _enjoy _killing the Cetra bitch, enjoy it in a way he had never enjoyed anything before. For the first—and hopefully last—time in his life, he was going to truly enjoy hurting another human being. He'd sworn that he would protect Sephiroth, that he would take care of him, and that was _exactly _what he was going to do.

_'I love you.'_

He sent the thought out the way that Yazoo had taught him to, along the specific neural pathway that Sephiroth and the boys shared. He heard the younger man's breath catch, felt the arms around him tighten with bruising strength, and knew that Sephiroth had heard him. He tilted his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder, silently exulting in the tender expression that shaped his lover's perfect features. Sephiroth loved him, and he absolutely _adored _knowing it.

"So clever," Sephiroth murmured admiringly, and Genesis couldn't halt the pleased smile that lit up his handsome face. "Of course, I am," he returned without modesty, "I'm _me."_"

Sephiroth chuckled at that, the rich sound one Genesis would never tire of hearing. "I take it your ego is need of stroking, again?" the younger man asked wryly.

His smile was slow and infinitely wicked. "Among other things," he returned in a husky purr.

That earned him another, deeper laugh, and Genesis found himself melting into the other man's embrace. "Gods, Seph. . ."

"I know, kitten." Sephiroth pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Genesis' forehead and sighed deeply. "Just a few more minutes, Gen. We'll go to our quarters soon, I promise you."

Genesis merely nodded his acquiescence and closed his eyes once more, content to simply sit there before the fire, safely ensconced in Sephiroth's embrace. This was what he had always wanted, to be loved unconditionally, to be accepted, to know that—finally—he was _enough. _He didn't have to hide who he was for fear of being censured—of being _rejected_. For the first time in his life, he knew with absolute and utterly certainty that he was loved, and Sephiroth had earned his undying devotion for finding something in him that was _worth _loving.

Sephiroth felt the play of gentle fingertips across the pendant that hung in the center of chest and smiled faintly. Trust Genesis to find a way to proclaim his possession in a manner that could be misinterpreted by _no one, _he thought dryly_. _Not that Sephiroth minded. He could think of no one to whom he would rather belong than his beautiful, fiercely passionate kitten.

His only regretted that he had nothing to give Genesis in return. Of the few items he had brought with him on his journey, nearly all had been given to him by Genesis himself. He had no token, nothing that would physically symbolize all Genesis meant to him. He had only himself, and he could only marvel that that truly seemed to be enough.

A slender hand burrowed into his leather duster, slipping beneath the wide buckle of his weapons belt, and he raised one eyebrow as he glanced down. Genesis splayed his gloved fingers as wide as the rigid leather would allow, flattening his palm against the taut muscles of Sephiroth's abdomen, his actions completely lacking in subtlety. Sephiroth gasped quietly as his body responded, roaring to full, painful life. He shifted to ease the sudden tightening of his groin, and he could _feel _Genesis' smile against the suddenly sensitive skin of his throat. His kitten had claws, and they had just been unsheathed.

He couldn't suppress the excitement that shivered through him at the thought. "Is it time then, kitten?"

Sure enough, a _very_ smug smile curved rose-colored lips as Genesis raised his head and oh-so-slowly withdrew his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sephiroth fought back laughter at the satisfaction tingeing that rich, cultured, wholly beloved voice. He brushed a kiss across the tip of Genesis' aristocratic nose and lowered his arms, watching with glittering emerald eyes as the other man stood. Genesis straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his fiery hair, his movements marked by the elegance that had always held Sephiroth spellbound. He looked down at him, the smirk fixed firmly in place, and extended one deceptively slim hand.

"Coming, moonbeam?"

Sephiroth returned the smirk as he grasped that hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, his imagination already taking flight as Genesis led him past the bonfire. While he had no way of knowing exactly what Genesis had in store for him, he was sure that the other man would make it _more _than memorable. Genesis always did.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **Yes! I just got over a massive case of writer's block, and an ongoing problem with my internet connection**. **Never live in a rainy state =(.I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully, it was worth it. It certainly turned out better than any previous versions did! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, because without feedback, I'm just another rabid fangirl with no focus =).

I especially want to thank my beta, Littlehouseinthewoods, who did her best to help me through the writer's block—when my internet connection allowed, which wasn't often. I never gave up on the story, LH!

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 57

_'__**My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess' –Loveless, ACT IV**_

The moon rose high over the rock-hewn valley of Cosmo Canyon, casting dancing rays of silvery light over the quiet collegiate town. A bonfire burned at the town's center, its red-gold flame lighting the way for those who sought it, and providing the cover of shadow for those who did not. Nero The Sable materialized in one of those shadows, a natural part of the darkness that most strove to avoid. Few people graced the rock-hewn streets this late, something that worked in Nero's favor. While he couldn't question the canyon's citizens about General Sephiroth's presence, that was perhaps a blessing in disguise.

Nero had seen for himself just how badly humans reacted to those whose bodies had been enhanced by science. They recoiled in terror; seemingly afraid of anything that was differed from the norm. He was seen as a monster, which he supposed was as good a definition as any for what he had become since his indoctrination into Deep Ground.

Nero allowed himself a small, cold smile at the thought and closed his eyes. He reached out with his senses, searching for the power signature that had become all too familiar these past weeks. It wasn't long before he found it, the metaphysical mark stronger than it had ever been before, indicating that—finally—what he sought was within his grasp.

One of the buildings above, he thought, shaking his dark head as he cast his eyes in that direction. Another inn, more than likely. It still amazed Nero, the way that General Sephiroth brazenly announced his presence wherever he went. He had made little effort to conceal the movements of either himself or his party, and Nero found his defiance of their shared Shinra master _most_ baffling.

Well, no matter, Nero told himself firmly. As soon as he confronted Sephiroth, and ascertained the identity of the Tsviet in his party, he would acquiesce to President Shinra's wishes and return to Midgar. As curious as he was about the great General, he did not truly wish to engage him. He had no desire to test himself against Hojo's prize specimen. He wanted only to meet his sibling, and bring him into the Deep Ground fold, where he belonged.

Nero called on the darkness and it answered, swirling lovingly around its chosen master, before enveloping him completely. He traveled through the shadows, one with the night itself, riding the currents of the darkness he had been born to. It didn't take him long to find Sephiroth's temporary quarters; the power signature was so strong that it beat at the darkness as he phased into the room. He materialized just inside the doorway, two black eyebrows shooting up at the sight which greeted him.

He had indeed found General Sephiroth—there was no mistaking the overlong mass of silver hair which was scattered over much of the bed—but what he hadn't expected to find was Hojo's "perfect specimen" all but wrapped around another _man. _

Nero mentally catalogued the physical characteristics of Sephiroth's companion, putting a name to the unknown male almost immediately. Pale skin, short red hair, aristocratic features, a lean but tautly-muscled body. SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos, General Sephiroth's second-in-command, rumored to be second only to the great general himself in skill. The fact that they were—apparently—intimate was intriguing, but ultimately unimportant. His senses were telling him that he had indeed found his genetic brethren, and the time had come to claim him.

As he sent the darkness creeping through the room, towards the two sleeping men, one of the figures stirred. General Sephiroth raised his silver head, his green eyes glowing around slitted, animalistic pupils. As that brilliant, disturbing gaze swung his way, the darkness surged forward and engulfed the two men completely.

The two SOLDIERs were quickly separated, the room disappearing as they were drawn into the netherworld that was Nero's dark realm. He watched with mild curiosity as Sephiroth was immediately surrounded by the ghosts of his past. The silver-haired warrior was frowning as he turned in a slow circle, his expression darkening with each new memory that confronted him, and Nero smiled with satisfaction. Provided that General Sephiroth was strong enough to survive the darkness, he would likely be too traumatized to put up much of a fight. Rhapsodos was as good as his.

He turned his attention to the second man as he awakened, blinking with sleep-filled blue eyes that glowed almost as brightly as Sephiroth's. Genesis was sitting nude in the darkness, a confused look shaping his too-pretty features. He called Sephiroth's name, and the confusion quickly changing to something more. Something that suspiciously resembled panic, Nero thought with a deep frown. His brother appeared to be _very _attached to the great general, perhaps too much so.

He watched for a few moments longer, disturbed as the highly-trained SOLDIER gained his feet and began to run through his darkness. He showed absolutely no regard for his unnatural surroundings, or for the images of his own past which rushed up to greet him, all of his energy wasted in a useless search for General Sephiroth. He wouldn't find Sephiroth until Nero was ready for him to, and Nero had a _great_ deal to say to The General first.

He watched for a few moments before turning away. His brother was not going anywhere, and he had other matters to attend to.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Genesis was jarred from sleep as he felt Sephiroth stir beside him. He frowned, annoyed by the interruption, and tried to burrow closer. His arms met air instead of warm, solid flesh, and he forced himself to open his eyes. Darkness greeted him, and his frown deepened. He couldn't see _anything, _not even a lightening of the shadows where the window should be. It was pitch-black all around him, and considering that his senses had been enhanced to the nth degree, that was a _bad _thing.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, only then realizing that the blanket—and the bed—was gone. "What the fuck?"" he muttered, shivering as he folded his legs under him and surged to his feet. "Sephiroth, what's going on here?"

Only silence greeted his words, and he hugged himself as he turned in a slow circle. "Seph?" he called out, his voice atypically hesitant as he took a step forward. "Moonbeam?"

More silence, broken only by the sound of his own breathing, was enough to send him into state of panic. "Sephiroth!" He called his lover's name as he began to run through the void of pitch-black nothingness, cursing as the unnatural night seemed to absorb any sound as soon as he made it. "Sephiroth, where are you? Gods damn you, Sephiroth, _answer me!"_

More silence greeted his words, and Genesis had to fight down a rising sense of panic. He was confused and angry and more a little scared; he didn't understand what the _fuck _was happening here, but he sure as hell didn't like it. He and Sephiroth had been together, damn it all! They had returned to their room, had mind-blowing sex, and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. And now. . ._this._

And what exactly _was _this? Genesis asked himself with an involuntary shiver. All he could see was darkness, a void totally devoid of light or life. He could barely see his hand as he lifted it in front of his face, so complete was the blackness surrounding him, but he could _sense _things. The unnatural night seemed to move before him, rippling _around _him as though alive. A low, inarticulate murmur filled that night, a million voices muffled and indiscernible, and Genesis thought that he was lucky that he _couldn't _understand them, because they sure as hell didn't sound happy!

His surroundings shifted, changed, and he suddenly found himself standing in his father's study, on the Rhapsodos Estate in Banora. "What the-?"

_"Genesis, what is the meaning of this?"_

_He whirled around, shocked to find his father standing behind him, a stern expression shaping his refined features. Richard Rhapsodos was standing behind his massive desk, his gaze locked on his only son, a hint of disgust buried in those green-gold orbs. The older man lifted a sheaf of papers and dropped them on the desk, and Genesis found himself cringing as he was confronted with images of himself and Angeal __**in flagrante delicto.**_

_Fucking hell, he thought with rising disbelief, he remembered this! He'd been fourteen, and this__ was the fight he and his father had had the first time Genesis' "friendship" with Angeal had come to his attention. Richard Rhapsodos had finally realized that his only son and heir was __not __going to provide him with grandchildren to carry on the family name—ever—and he had been positively __furious__. _

_ "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

Genesis snorted and turned away, ignoring the sound of his younger self's voice stammering out a terrified explanation. "Not a godsdamned thing," he muttered under his breath, angry that he was thinking about something so insignificant when _Sephiroth _was missing. He shoved all thoughts of his parents and their mutually disappointing relationship aside. All that mattered was finding Sephiroth, preferably _before _something irrevocable happened, and they were separated forever.

A dramatic thought, maybe, but Genesis couldn't deny the fear that was beginning to wreak havoc with his senses. If this strange, all-consuming darkness around him was Jenova's doing, then Sephiroth was already in trouble. If it was someone—or something—else, then they were _both _in trouble, and finding Sephiroth was even more important than before.

His father's study finally disappeared, fading back into the darkness which had spawned it, and Genesis breathed a short-lived sigh of relief. His head ached abominably, and those muted voices weren't so muted anymore. They had become so loud that he could barely think straight, and he _still _couldn't understand a fucking thing they said. It was beginning to piss him right the fuck off!

His surroundings began to change again, deep yet muted colors filtering in to mix with the dark, and he frowned darkly. _This _was a memory he would _never _ have forgotten—had it actually happened.

_The orchards of Banora sprung up around him, but it was a perverted, blackened version of his hometown. His father's Banora White trees were overgrown, their arched trunks twisting unnaturally as they grew into one another. The grass around them grew wild, their mako-rich stalks nearly as tall as two men who fought among them, the setting sun creating an eerie effect as it cast its rays over what had become a battlefield._

_One of the men was Sephiroth. There was no mistaking the flowing silver of his hair, or tight black leather of his SOLDIER uniform. He was weaponless, but that didn't detract from his astonishing speed as he ducked and dodged the blows raining down upon him. He heard an all too familiar voice scream Sephiroth's name, its cultured tones thick with thwarted rage, and tinged with desperation. Genesis was stunned to see that it was __**he **__who fought him, Rapier's ruby blade glowing with power as it cut and sliced at the man he loved, his own body clad in deep black leather. _

_He opened his mouth to whisper a denial, and was stunned as the sky opened up above him. A veritable flood poured from above, not of water, but of __**feathers**__. A downy mass of sleek black plumes floated and twisted through the air, swirling around the fighting warriors in way that Genesis didn't understand, but that frightened him, nonetheless. _

_And even though he couldn't feel the adrenaline that must be surging his doppelganger's body as night slowly fell around them, Genesis could tell when he finally began to tire. The man stumbled, Rapier lashing out in a weak strike, while the black-clad hand that held it trembled uncontrollably. "Damn you," he heard himself rasp. "I won't let it end this way."_

_ "But it must," Sephiroth whispered, his patrician features softening as those deceptively icy green eyes locked on his own. "It must end, so we can begin anew."_

_ Bitter laughter spilled forth, and Genesis had no problem recognizing the sound as his own laughter, twisted with something he couldn't name. "There is no 'anew', Sephiroth. There are no second chances, not for us."_

_ "And why not?" Sephiroth took a step towards him, unaware of his own grace as he slowly lifted one gloved hand, seemingly oblivious to the featherfall around them. "Have we not suffered enough? Don't we deserve the chance to be happy?"_

_ "Happy." Genesis watched fearfully as his other self's eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand, Seph."_

_ "Then, tell me." Sephiroth cradled the side of his face, his expression showing so much hope that Genesis ached to see it. He tried to approach the two men and was filled with frustration as he found his way barred by an unseen barrier. "Help me understand why you believe we can't be together."_

_ The other him closed his eyes slowly, a tear breaking free, and Genesis found himself shaking for no reason at all. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance," he heard himself quote, "hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and __**your**__ eternal slumber."_

_ "Genesis," Sephiroth whispered, his deep voice holding dismay, "no."_

_ Sephiroth looked horrified, and Genesis couldn't blame him as he saw himself slowly—stealthily—lift his sword towards the younger man. "I'm sorry, Seph."_

_ Sephiroth looked down, and he followed suit, crying out as he realized just what he—or the other him—had done. Rapier was lodged in Sephiroth's stomach, the ornate hand-guard resting against torn, bloodied skin and ripped leather. He watched his hand tighten around the hilt, and then the sword was pulled free. His other self was crying freely, obviously regretting what he had just done, but it wasn't enough to spare Sephiroth. The other man clutched his stomach as he dropped to his knees, and then looked up at him. Sephiroth smiled with a bewitching, bewildering gentleness, and he heard himself scream._

Genesis felt the presence a split-second before a smooth, cultured voice sounded at his side. "I think we've seen enough of _this, _don't you?"

Genesis whirled around, only to find himself confronted with. . ._himself? _ The other man's smile was rife with arrogance as he raised his hand, clad in the same supple black leather that Genesis had seen only moments earlier, and Banora—and Sephiroth—simply disappeared. Genesis studied the other man with growing disbelief, taking note of the tight black clothing—he _hated _himself in black—as well as the ragged condition of the overlong red hair. Light blue eyes, the exact same shade as his own, locked on his, and Genesis took a quick step back.

There was rage in those blue eyes, more than he had ever thought possible. "Who the hell are _you?" _ he demanded aggressively, recognizing that this man was a predator, and that to show weakness was to invite death. "Who are you, and what the _fuck_ is going on here?"

A low, mocking laugh greeted his words. "Why, I'm you, of course," his doppelganger replied lightly. "I would have thought that obvious. Oh, and don't worry about the voices. My brother got a little carried away, but I've got them under control—for now."

Genesis was confused—and more than a little angry—as he gazed across the void at this warped, distorted version of himself. "You're not real," he all but growled, his hands fisting at his sides as more laughter greeted his words. "This is just another weird fucking dream, nothing more."

"Hhmmm, is it now?" A bright red head tilted to one side as the other him considered, well. . ._him. _"And what do your dreams tell you, my friend?"

Genesis scowled at that. "You're no friend of mine," he snapped, wishing that he had Rapier, even though he doubted it would provide any protection against _this, _"and apparently, I've developed a fetish for feathers."

The other man laughed again,the sound rife with genuine amusement, and shook his fiery head. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said dismissively. "You've had _that _particular fetish for a long time, now."

Genesis glared at his other self, even as he wondered what the _fuck _was going on in his mind, that it would conjure up something as weird as this! "If you're me," he sneered to make his doubts about _that _clear, "you'll help me find Sephiroth. I think he's in trouble."

"And how is Sephiroth?" Rose-colored lips curled into a shark's smile, one which echoed the insanity in his double's mako-bright eyes. "Have you given him reason to hate you, yet?"

Genesis' scowl darkened dramatically. "Sephiroth loves me!" he hissed angrily. "He knows that I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"So, he told you, this time." That bright gaze studied him closely, unnervingly. "It makes a difference, doesn't it?" the other man asked suddenly. "Knowing that you're loved, I mean."

"Yes," Genesis whispered, his anger draining away as though it had never been, "it does."

"Good," the other him said simply. "Now, how are you holding up? Have the voices become too much for you?"

Genesis blinked, surprised at the change in subject. "Voices?" he questioned, only to wince as the garbled cacophony suddenly made itself known. The voices rose in volume, their unintelligible murmurs screeching loudly through his mind, until coherent thought was all but impossible.

He looked at the other man—at the other _him_—and shuddered as that glint of insanity became a blinding flash of azure blue. He felt his legs give way and landed in an ungraceful heap on a floor of roiling blackness. "There, there," a voice crooned to him, "I've got you. I'll take you to Sephiroth, and everything will be all right."

"Sephiroth," Genesis echoed faintly. His head fell weakly to a black-pauldroned shoulder as he was lifted in a curiously gentle embrace. "I have to find him."

"Yes, Sephiroth," the voice confirmed, softening slightly as his eyes fluttered closed. "I couldn't deny him this, even if I wanted to. He's more than earned us, don't you think?"

Genesis couldn't answer as he felt himself being carried through the darkness. He could only cling to the man who wore his face and spoke with his voice, and trust that he would take him back to Sephiroth, where he belonged.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

_"I'm afraid that this was our last lesson, Sephiroth."_

_Sephiroth gazed up at Professor Gast, his green eyes solemn as he gazed up at the aging scientist. He was only eight years old, but he was smart enough to know not to ask the obvious question. People disappeared from the laboratory all the time, especially the ones who showed __**him **__kindness, and the last thing he wanted was for Professor Gast to disappear like that. It was better that he leave now, before Hojo's hatred overtook his common sense, and he had the other scientist killed._

_ "Will you take The Ancient with you?" he asked at length, knowing that he shouldn't, but unable to let the older man leave without saying __**something. **_

_ The older man's eyes softened in a way Sephiroth didn't understand, but it was enough to tell him that yes, The Ancient would be accompanying Professor Gast on his journey. He didn't believe in luck—it went against all scientific logic—but in that moment, he thought that The Ancient much be a very lucky woman, indeed._

_ "I will miss our lessons, Professor," he said soberly, "but I am glad you will get to leave. Thank you, for telling me. And you needn't worry. I won't say anything to Hojo."_

_ Professor Gast looked sad even as he smiled down at him. "I know you won't," he said gently. "Now, we still have a little time left. Is there anything special you'd like to do?"_

_ Sephiroth hesitated, and then went to the small bookshelf that rested against the southern wall of his cell. He pulled out a large book, one that he hadn't touched in years, and held it out to older man. "Would you read to me?" he asked tentatively. "The way that you used to?"_

_ The scientist blinked rapidly as he reached down and took the children's book. "I'd like that, Sephiroth."_

_ Sephiroth nodded and climbed onto his bed, pulling his legs towards him as he settled back against the cold stone wall. He watched as Professor Gast sat on the opposite end of the bed, hiding his own sadness behind an emotionless mask, and waited for him to begin. The old man opened the book, drew an audibly deep breath, and began to read. _

_ "Five little puppies dug a hole under the fence and went for a walk in the wide, wide world."_

Sephiroth shook his head as he willed the memory away. While it was one of the few pleasant ones he had from his childhood, it was bittersweet, as so many of his memories were. This was the day that Professor Gast had fled Nibelheim with Ifalna, Aerith's mother. It would be another three years before Hojo had him killed, and another thirteen before Sephiroth engineered Ifalna's escape from Shinra Tower.

He frowned, realizing that he was thinking about these things as though they were still to come, instead of a part of the past that he could not touch. It was the darkness, he thought with comprehension. Vincent had warned him that it would do this, pull his deepest, darkest memories from depth of his psyche and force him to confront them, but he hadn't fully appreciated how difficult that would be. Being forcibly reminded of the day he'd lost his only positive parental influence. . .it was something he would have rather avoided.

Regardless, it wasn't enough to harm him, or to even cause him undue emotional stress. Unfortunately, it _had _distracted him, as became evident when he turned to find an unknown male standing a mere ten feet behind him. Masamune appeared in his hand unbidden, manifesting itself to protect its master, and Sephiroth lifted it with cool self-assurance. With his blade in hand, there was little he could not do.

The bizarrely-dressed Tsviet merely lifted both eyebrows, the action made nearly discernable by the odd, muzzle-like headdress that covered most of his face. Wisps of violet-tinged darkness crept around him, swirling around his altered Deep Ground uniform in an almost loving manner. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed fractionally as he realized that he himself was still nude, and he willed his uniform to him, hiding a sense of relief as the comforting leather quickly formed around him.

""You are every bit as impressive as I've been told, General Sephiroth." Nero The Sable ignored the seven-foot katana that was lifted towards him in silent warning, his deep ruby eyes never leaving the other man's as he took three small, gliding steps forward. "However, I am wondering why the darkness has not taken you. Surely, even the Great General has weaknesses?"

Sephiroth grunted at that, unimpressed by the young man's power, no matter how great he believed it to be. "You are a Tsviet," he stated flatly, drawing Masamune up before him and grasping its beribboned hilt with both hands. "You command Deep Ground in your brother's absence."

"Yes. We are epithets of color." Two biomechanical arms dropped to Nero's hips, where two stylized handguns were strapped to his thighs. A warning, one that didn't go unnoticed by the silver-haired warrior before him. "I am Sable."

"Why have you attacked me?" Sephiroth asked, disregarding the ridiculous—and wholly unnecessary—introduction.

Nero completely ignored him as he added, "The one you killed was Crimson."

"Rosso." Sephiroth let out a deep breath and fractionally relaxed his stance. "She drew first blood, we drew last."

Nero merely inclined his dark, mussed head. "I thought as much. I merely wanted confirmation of my suspicions, in that regard."

"Then, you have it," Sephiroth returned shortly. "Tell me what you have done with my companion?"

"Ah, an interesting choice of words," Nero murmured with amusement. "Your 'companion' is what drew me here, General, not you."

Brilliant green eyes flared in a warning Nero had no intention of heeding. "You have a Tsviet in your party, General. I have come to claim him," he finished ominously.

Sephiroth's expression hardened as he struggled to keep his fury contained. Genesis belonged to _him _and no other. "You are mistaken," he growled, tightening his grip on Masamune in anticipation of battle. "There are no Tsviets here. Only SOLDIER."

"Mmmm. . ." Nero studied the solid stance, the cold determination, and smiled humorlessly beneath his mask. "While I can understand your. . . attachment to my sibling, he belongs with us—with Deep Ground. We are his family."

"Genesis has a family," Sephiroth shifted until Masamune was pointed straight at the powerful young warrior's heart. "He has no need of another."

"I was afraid you might say that." Nero sighed heavily and grasped the grips of his guns. "Shall we fight for him, then?"

_"Harm my son and I will destroy you!"_

Sephiroth went still as the voice—feminine, beautiful, terrifying—echoed through the darkness around them. Nero merely laughed, amused by the passionate declaration, evidently blind to the threat it represented. "Oh my, _that _was certainly unexpected," he commented almost idly. "Is your mother as powerful as her son, Sephiroth?"

"You can't possibly imagine the power she holds," Sephiroth returned grimly, his gaze darting around him with uncharacteristic wariness. _'Why are you here?'_ he asked silently. _'Why do you interfere?'_

_'You are my son,' _ came the simple, yet devastating response. _'I will let no harm come to you.'_

_'I am going to destroy you,' _ he warned her flatly, and her answering laugh trilled audibly through the void. _'You will try, my son. Until then, you are __**mine. **__I will not allow this human, this __**traitor**__,__to touch you. I will send him to The Lifestream, first.' _

Jenova's vile presence withdrew, not completely, but enough to allow Sephiroth to focus on the threat at hand. Nero was watching him with curiosity, but no fear, and Sephiroth thought that he was either inexperienced, overconfident, or supremely stupid. He was not sure which, and he did not particularly care. Either way, Nero would die this night. Sephiroth would allow _no one _to take Genesis from him.

_'I never said you couldn't keep your pretty doll, my son. Broken, wretched, traitorous creature that he is, he can be __**ours**__.'_

Sephiroth ignored The Calamity's poisonous words as he focused on Nero The Shade. "Genesis belongs with _me," _ he told the cocky young Tsviet coldly, "and here he will stay. Leave now, and I will allow you to flee with your life."

"You truly do not understand the nature of my darkness, General Sephiroth." The wisps around Nero began a frenzied dance, lengthening, thickening, as they prepared for carnage. "As you refuse to succumb to it, I must now show you its true power."

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Nero. Sephiroth does not possess that which you seek. I, however, do."

Genesis' voice cut through the darkness, and Sephiroth's eyes widened dramatically as he came into sight. Night-black leather hugged his lithe body, while long ribbons of crimson fire swayed over his shoulders, tangling in the downy richness of his glorious ebony wing. Brilliant blue eyes, glowing with a combination of mako and power, met and held his, and Sephiroth's breath left him in painful rush.

He hadn't been wrong, he thought with both trepidation and wonder. It was _Genesis._

Gaia's Crimson WEAPON crossed the distance between them with slow, deliberate steps, his arms curled around a younger, unconscious version of himself. He stopped just beyond Masamune's seven-foot reach and dropped to his knees, gently laying the man he had once been before Sephiroth as though offering a sacrifice.

"I don't understand." Nero took a short, aborted step towards him, sounding every one of his fourteen years as his red-hued gaze darted from one refined face to the other. "How can there be _two _ of you?"

"Now, _that _is a very long story, brother." Nero blinked, and Crimson Weapon smiled fondly as he half-turned towards him. "Suffice it to say, the man you seek is right here before you. He," he gestured towards Genesis, "is not a part of this."

Sephiroth kept Masamune extended, angling it until formed a thin barrier between himself, and his former lover. He knelt warily beside the unconscious man, his right hand finding Genesis' pulse, and he nearly wept with relief as it pounded steadily against his fingertips. Genesis still lived, and he had been _saved_ by his future self.

"Why?" he asked, his deep voice rough as he lifted his head to meet that beautiful, haunting azure gaze.

"Consider it a gift," came the light, almost teasing response.

Sephiroth sent the man he was fighting to keep Genesis from becoming a flat look, making no attempt to conceal his disbelief. "Your 'gifts' have always been two-sided, Genesis."

A hurt look flashed through those beloved azure eyes, even as the other man heaved a typically dramatic sigh. "Don't we deserve the chance to be happy?" he quoted in a quiet, almost hopeful voice.

Sephiroth drew a sharp breath as his own words, uttered only moments before his true death, came back to haunt him. "You said that there were no second chances," he whispered in painful remembrance. "Not for _us."_

"I was wrong, Sephiroth." A black-gloved hand came up and very carefully touched the silver veil that fell around his face. "I needed you to know that."

"Genesis. . ." Sephiroth looked away, his gaze dropping to Genesis as he was _now, _and felt like weeping. "I don't know what to say."

Those pale blue skies eyes misted over at that. "Don't say anything, Sephiroth. Just try to believe me."

Sephiroth studied him for a long, endless moment before offering a small, nearly non-existent smile. "I will, Gen."

The other man nodded all too solemnly. "Then, that's enough."

"You called me brother." Nero's soft, dulcet tones broke the moment. "You claim to be family, and yet, you have allied with Shinra's enemies. Why?"

The other man sent Sephiroth one long, last, meaningful look, and then turned away. Sephiroth wasted no time in gathering Genesis—his beautiful, thankfully insensate kitten—into his arms. He was startled when one slim hand found the strap of his weapons harness and curled around it, but was grateful to see that Genesis hadn't awakened. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain this, once he did. He also didn't know what Genesis had gone through during their separation, and wouldn't until he awoke, but it was enough to know that he had not been harmed by the WEAPON he had once become.

"There is a great deal you don't know about Shinra." Sephiroth cradled Genesis to him as he watched Gaia's Crimson WEAPON approach Nero The Sable, his genetic brethren. "Come with me, brother, and I will enlighten you."

Nero hesitated, unsure of this new development. Yet, his senses were screaming at him that this was _right, _in a way that the other was not. "Weiss—"

"Will understand," Genesis cut in, not unkindly. "Withdraw your darkness and fly with me, Nero. We have a great deal to do this night."

"Very well," Nero relented far too easily, his crimson eyes showing a longing that Sephiroth did not understand. "Show me the way, brother. I am. . .weary."

"I know you are." Genesis set a surprisingly gentle hand on Nero's shoulder, ignoring the young warrior's surprised expression. "You no longer have to shoulder this burden alone, Nero. I am here for you now, and soon, Weiss will be, too."

"Weiss." A great, shuddering sigh escaped the younger man. "I pray you are right, brother."

"I am," Genesis assured him softly. He made a graceful gesture with one hand, and Nero turned to follow the silent command. The darkness began to dissipate, slowly giving way to the rustic charm of Sephiroth's rented room, and Genesis paused just long enough to throw over his shoulder, "Take care of me, moonbeam."

Sephiroth watched with a heavy heart as the man he had once shared betrayal with disappeared from sight. Nero did the same, teleporting from the room, leaving Sephiroth alone with his heart. He looked down at the man in his arms, relieved as Genesis began to stir against him. Deep copper lashes fluttered as Genesis struggled to open his eyes, and Sephiroth tightened his hold even as he turned towards the bed.

"He found you." Genesis' voice was strained as he clutched at Sephiroth's shoulders with weak hands. "He said that he would, but I wasn't sure I believed him."

Sephiroth flinched and laid him down on the bed. "All will be well, kitten," he whispered soothingly, hoping that the tremor running through his own voice would go unnoticed as he pulled the covers up over him. "I am with you, now."

"It was so strange, Seph." Genesis finally pried his eyes open and tipped his head back on the pillow, gazing up at Sephiroth with blurry, unfocused blue eyes. "It was me, but it _wasn't. _My hair was long, and I was wearing _black. _And my eyes. . ."

Genesis shivered, hid body curling in on itself, his hair falling forward to shield his face, and Sephiroth smoothed a comforting hand down his back. "They were so angry," Genesis murmured at last, "but more than that, they were. . .I think that I—that _he_—was insane."

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a long moment, his own memories of those pure blue skies, tainted by madness, coming to the fore. "You are not that man," he said at last, opening his eyes to Genesis' once more. "I don't believe you ever could be."

Genesis slipped a hand out of the blanket and grasped his own tightly. "I hope not," he mumbled tiredly.

Sephiroth squeezed his hand and pulled away, shushing the other man's protest as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes. He crawled beneath the blankets and pulled in Genesis, wanting nothing more than to feel his kitten's body pressed against his own. He needed the physical contact to assure himself that he was not alone, that Genesis was with him still, and that madness had not destroyed the fragile bonds of their friendship.

"I saw things, Seph. Horrible things." Genesis' words were muffle as he turned his face into Sephiroth's chest. "I saw you die, again. Only this time, _I _killed you."

Sephiroth blanched and curled his body protectively around the other man's, knowing what it was that Genesis would have shown him. "It wasn't real," he whispered hoarsely, hating the lie even as he uttered it. "It was Nero's darkness. It feeds on your fears and turns them back on you."

Genesis fell silent as he considered the younger man's words. "But it _seemed _ real," he protested at last. "We were in Banora, but the fields were overgrown, and it was raining little black feathers,and I stabbed you with Rapier. Sephiroth, I _killed _you."

_Feathers. _Sephiroth shook his head in silent denial, turning his face into cinnamon-scented locks. "I am here, Genesis." He pulled Genesis' hand up his body until it tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Feel me and know that I am real. I am here for you, and I always will be."

He felt a slight tug as Genesis' hand closed, and then he was being squeezed in a bruising embrace. "You'll never leave?" the older man asked, his voice small and childlike as he sought reassurance.

"No, never," Sephiroth swore, the oath one he would never break, unless Genesis himself forced him to do so. "You are my life, Genesis. Without you, there _is_ nothing."

A great shudder worked its way through the length of the other man's body, and then hot lips closed over his own. Sephiroth closed his eyes with a groan, surrendering himself to the only love he had ever known. When Genesis urged him onto his back, he didn't protest, knowing that sex had always been the older man's way of dealing with his emotions. And when it was done, he held his heart close, his own filling as Genesis whispered his love. He did the same, and they drifted off together, their worries set aside, of only for a little while longer.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: More plot, with a little smut thrown in for flavor. I'm glad I was able to post this before Christmas, but it wouldn't have happened without the help and encouragement of Littlehouseinthewoods, my most wonderful beta. Everybody thank her for this one! That said, enjoy the tale, and have a wonderful holiday!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**__**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**_**  
**_

Chapter 58

'_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Nanaki sat quietly in the lobby of The Cosmo Candle, his flame-tipped tail swishing gently behind him as he waited for The Nightmare to make an appearance. He had considered going to Sephiroth's room and confronting him directly, but very last thing he wanted was to deal with Sephiroth's highly volatile lover. Genesis Rhapsodos might be a highly-trained SOLDIER 1st Class, but he was also loud and aggressive and unpleasant to be around. While Rhapsodos would probably be with Sephiroth when he finally showed himself, Nanaki was hoping that the public setting would cause him to restrain himself.

He thought of the scene the night before, and winced at the ridiculousness of thoughts. Rhapsodos hadn't cared that they were in public then, and Nanaki highly doubted he would care _now. _Still, he could hope, couldn't he?

The sound of heeled boots in the hallway beyond the lobby came to him, and his ears twitched as he unconsciously straightened his stance. He watched with no little disappoint as Sephiroth's lover come down the stairs, seemingly preoccupied with the task of donning a pair of blood-red gloves. The red-haired SOLDIER was frowning down at his hands, a distant look in his pale blue eyes, and Nanaki realized that he hadn't been noticed.

Feline features distorted in a frown as Nanaki looked past him, fully expecting to see The Nightmare trailing along in his lover's wake. When he realized that Rhapsodos was alone, he felt an intense rush of relief. Sephiroth's lover was _too _protective of him, and Nanaki was relieved that he would be spared an emotional scene today. What he was going to do would be difficult enough without _that_.

He waited until the front door closed behind Rhapsodos to pad towards the stairs. A part of his heart quailed at the thought of what he was about to do, but it was something that had to be done. He had to talk to Sephiroth himself, and discover what it was that had made Cloud trust the man who had thrice tried to destroy him. It couldn't just be his love for Sephiroth's remnant; Cloud wasn't that selfish. There had to be something more, something that Sephiroth had said or done, that had convinced Cloud Strife to join forces with The Planet's Nightmare.

Nanaki paused at the top of stairs, sniffing the air until he caught Sephiroth's unique scent. Ignoring the taint of mako and _other_, he focused on the human part of the smell and started forward. As he crept through the hallway, he had to remind himself that he was not a young, frightened cub anymore. He was a fully grown warrior, and he had faced this man—this _monster—_in battle before. He could stand before The Calamity's spawn, Jenova's chosen son, and simply _talk._

He found the door to Sephiroth's room slightly ajar, and he took the opportunity to peek inside, and observe the man who caused so much grief for humanity. Sephiroth was sitting on the bed, wearing not his uniform but what looked black pajamas, an open duffel bag on the mattress before him. A book that resembled a three-ring binder rested on his lap, while one gloved hand traced seemingly idle patterns on its pages. An expression of sorrow shaped his hated patrician features, and Nanaki found himself wondering what could possibly make _Sephiroth _sad.

Nanaki craned his neck forward and nudged the door open. The Nightmare looked up, his expression changing to one of guarded curiosity, but he remained where he was, and Nanaki took that as a good sign. He drew a deep breath to steady himself and stepped gingerly across the threshold. "May I speak to you?" he asked as politely as he could.

Sephiroth merely gazed at him for a long, heart-stopping moment before inclining his head. "Of course," he responded quietly. "Come in. . .Nanaki, is it?"

"Yes." Nanaki took three more steps into the room and decided that he was close enough. He stopped and sat back on his haunches, hoping that his wariness didn't show as he met that strange, glowing green gaze. "I would like to apologize for my previous behavior," he began stiffly, only to be cut off as Sephiroth shook his head negatively.

"An apology is unnecessary," he was told, much to his surprise. "You have every right to despise me. I would rather you did not pretend otherwise."

If Nanaki had possessed eyebrows, they would have shot up upon hearing that. As it was, Sephiroth didn't give him a chance to respond as he added, "I would, however, ask that you. . . restrain yourself in the presence of my friends. They can be rather. . .protective, at times, and don't always think clearly in their concern."

And then some, Nanaki thought, mentally rolling his eyes. Aloud, he merely said, "So, I have noticed."

When the silver-haired man only shrugged in response, Nanaki decided not to waste any more time on pleasantries. "My grandfather is convinced that you have changed, that you want to be _redeemed,"_ he said, unable to prevent a slight sneer that drew his lips back over his teeth. "I'm not sure that I believe him, but he is a very wise man, and that alone is reason enough for me to give you a chance to explain yourself."

Sephiroth's lips flattened with obvious displeasure as he looked away. How dare he? a part of him railed indignantly, while the rest of him squirmed in discomfort . He was not the type of man to bear his soul to a virtual stranger, yet this was essentially what Cloud's friend was asking him to do. How could he possibly explain to this _child _ the toll that Genesis' betrayal had taken on him? How could he describe the sheer agony that had driven him into the waiting arms of the monster he called Mother? How could Nanaki _ever _understand what it had been like, the slow spiral into madness, the loss of self that had come from learning exactly what he was?

He couldn't, Sephiroth realized with a jolt. The Gi might be able to empathize with what Sephiroth had suffered as a child in Hojo's care, but he would never be able to understand all the rest. Yet, this was one of Cloud's closest friends. If nothing else, it might behoove him to try to make peace, if only to ease the lingering tension between _them._

He uttered a deep sigh and closed Genesis' scrapbook, setting it aside with all the gentle reverence it was due, before meeting the Gi's gaze once more. "I was—am—stronger than most of my contemporaries," he began, fighting the urge to smirk at the half-Gi's surprised expression. "I learned from an early age that others were weaker, slower, unable to keep up with me. I was different—special—and I had to control myself at all times, for fear of hurting them. That night in Nibelheim. . ."

Sephiroth's voice trailed off as the memories rose up to choke him. Genesis, beautiful despite his state of advanced degradation, spewing madden-laden truths with a sharp smile. Zack, confused, hurt, and exhausted from battle, as someone he considered a friend had cut him down without a second thought.

Sephiroth hastily shoved the image of Angeal's puppy, lying broken and bleeding on the reactor stairs, away from him. No good would ever come from remembering _that._

"I lost that control," he said at length, forcing himself back to the present. "Jenova was there to claim it."

Nanaki studied him closely, alert for even the smallest sign of deception. "And all the years after?" he asked, unable to temper his harsh tone. "Summoning Meteor, torturing Cloud, _killing _Aerith? Are you going to blame that on your mother, too?"

Sephiroth had to fight down a surge of rage at the contempt in the Gi's voice. He was tired unto death of explaining himself to those who couldn't possibly understand him. Yes, his lapse of control had led to the burning of Nibelheim, and four years of torture for Cloud and Zack, but _he_ had died too. He had lost his life, only to be enslaved by a new master in death. Jenova's power over him had been nearly absolute, and it had taken every ounce of strength that he possessed to fight her, a struggle which had ultimately proved useless.

He could only regret that it hadn't been enough. Aerith had died, despite his attempt to warn Cloud of Mother's plans. Cloud himself had been irreparably damaged by Jenova's repeated attempts to control him, and Sephiroth's beloved remnants had died painful, ignominious deaths. All because _he_ had been too weak to fight the monster who called herself "Mother".

"No more," he whispered to himself, and the memories—thankfully—began to recede. He raked his hands through his hair and exhaled harshly, hating that Nanaki was bringing all of this up now, when he was so close to righting his past wrongs. It was difficult enough to face that past without having the things he couldn't have controlled thrown back in his face.

"I am done apologizing for the actions of others." He turned his head and nailed the young Gi warrior under an intense green gaze. "I will always regret what happened in Nibelheim—and _everything _which followed—but I am not the sum of all evil. I am merely a man, one who fell to a greater power, and I _have _ suffered for it."

Nanaki opened his muzzle to protest, and Sephiroth hastily cut him off. "I am fully aware of what set my fall in motion, little Gi," the silver-haired warrior continued with a touch of mockery. "But if you insist on placing blame, I suggest that you speak with Cloud, and learn precisely what it is that you _should _censure me for."

Amber eyes gleamed ferociously as Nanaki fought to hold his temper in check. "Is there anything that you are_ willing _to assume responsibility for?" he demanded angrily. "You don't deny that you burned Cloud's hometown to the ground, or that you killed Nibelheim's residents, but you refuse to take responsibility for your actions. You blame Jenova for taking control of you, when truth is that _you _should have been strong enough to stop her!"

Sephiroth stiffened at that. He hated being constantly reminded of his weakness, and what it had cost so many. He banked his rage as quickly as he could, but it must have shown in his eyes, because Nanaki's hackles rose visibly before him. "I believe it would be wise to end this conversation before it escalates," he stated, his voice flat as he looked away. "You may leave the same way you entered, and please, close the door behind you."

"No," Nanaki returned, his voice quiet but insistent. "I have a great deal to say to you, _Sephiroth,_ and I've barely begun!"

"No," a familiar, but unexpected, voice said from behind him, "you're done here."

Nanaki yelped in shocked surprise and skittered around to face what he feared could become a threat. "Cloud," he heard Sephiroth call out in greeting, and then the thump of Sephiroth's boots as they hit the floor. "Reno."

"Sephiroth," Cloud returned, the caution in his voice echoed in his wary expression.

Reno ignored them both as he jerked his chin in Sephiroth's direction. "You okay, yo?" he asked with concern. "You need me to skin the cat here or somethin'?"

Nanaki scowled at the irresponsible Turk and turned his head in time to see Sephiroth shake his head negatively. "All is well, Reno. Cloud's friend and I. . .we are merely having a difference of opinion. It is nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Ain't gonna work, yo," Reno crossed his thin arms over his chest and smiled lazily, "but nice try, babe."

Cloud shook his own tawny head, his expression one of exasperation, and then looked down at Nanaki with unconcealed anger. "I know you don't agree with what we're doing, but I never expected you to attack Sephiroth outright," he said, his voice low with reproach.

Nanaki dropped his head in shame, knowing that he had earned the rebuke. "Cloud," he began earnestly, "I came here with every intention of apologizing—"

"He did not attack me," Sephiroth cut in with a frown. "We were merely having a verbal disagreement."

"Relax," Reno said in a drawl. "That's all he meant, yo."

"Being my friend doesn't give him the right to hurt people," Cloud told him, turning back to Nanaki once more. "And you _are _ my friend, Nanaki. I just can't let you interfere with what we're trying to do. We'll be gone soon enough. All I ask is that you leave Sephiroth alone until then."

"But. . ." Nanaki's voice trailed off as he looked back at The Nightmare. Sephiroth actually looked a little embarrassed, and a lot guarded, and he huffed a reluctant sigh. "It seems that I owe you another apology. . .Sephiroth."

Sephiroth tilted his head consideringly. "As I told you before, it is not necessary," he said quietly. "Your feelings are your own, and you have every right to them."

Nanaki's maned head dipped in a tentative nod and he looked up at his former leader. "I _am _sorry, Cloud. I really didn't come here to fight with him."

Cloud released a tense breath and managed a small, solemn smile. "It's. . .hard, I know," he said, and then shrugged self-effacingly. "You get used to it, though."

"I'll take your word on that, my friend. For now, I should go home. Grandpa is expecting me for breakfast." Nanaki's canines flashed briefly as he returned the smile and turned towards the door. "Good luck, Cloud. I hope The Planet forgives you."

Nanaki cast one last look at Sephiroth, his heart troubled. Bugenhagen had been right; Sephiroth did want to redeem himself, and Nanaki knew that he had no right to keep him from doing so. Maybe, Grandpa was right about other things, the Gi thought as Cloud followed him to the door, and he did have some growing up to do, even if only a little.

He padded from the room and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as he vanished. Strife made sure the door was closed firmly behind him and turned back to his nemesis, grateful that Genesis hadn't been there to witness this. Not only would it have raised questions that Sephiroth was nowhere _near _ready to answer, but Cloud was sure that the entire canyon would have heard him come to Sephiroth's defense!

"Where's Genesis?" he asked quickly, hoping they had a little time to talk before the other man returned.

"Getting his hair cut, I believe." Cloud blinked with surprise, and Sephiroth shrugged elegantly, but didn't bother to elaborate. He lowered himself to the edge of the bed once more, setting both hands flat on his thighs, as he sought the best way to tell the boy about the previous night's events. "I am glad you are here. We had. . .unexpected visitors last night and—"

"Who?" Cloud asked, instantly on-guard.

"Gods, you're fuckin' thick, Strife." Reno rolled his eyes and landed a friendly punch on his arm. "Who do you think he meant? Had to be Nero, yo."

Cloud shot him a dirty look and edged away from him. "He said _visitors, _moron," he snapped right back. "Plural, as in _more_ than one."

Reno let out one of his patented snorts, and Sephiroth found himself smiling, despite the seriousness of the situation. Their interaction was highly entertaining, and showed that their burgeoning friendship had more than survived the hardship of their mission. It had flourished, and Sephiroth was glad for it. No one deserved to be alone.

He realized that both men were watching him with expectant expressions and flushed uncomfortably. "Yes, Nero was one of the men who. . .approached us," he confirmed quietly. "He was aware of Genesis' genetic ties to Deep Ground, and he had come to 'claim' him."

"What ties?" Cloud asked blankly, and Sephiroth was reminded of how little The Planet's chosen protector actually _knew._

"'G', man," Reno answered, as though that one letter were answer enough. At Cloud's uncomprehending look, he explained, "Remember those reports that Valentine found while fighting Deep Ground in the WRO headquarters? The 'G' in those reports was _Genesis, _yo."

Cloud's eyes widened dramatically. "Damn!" he swore, frowning as another thought came to him. "How the hell do _you _know about those reports, Reno? None of AVALANCHE would ever have given Shinra that kind of information!"

"Oh, please," Reno rolled his eyes again. "We got it from Reeve, yo. Who do you think was bankrolling the WRO, anyway?"

Cloud's fair skin paled until it resembled parchment, and Sephiroth hastily pulled the conversation back on its original track. "Genesis' cells were used in the creation of Deep Ground, or more specifically, The Tsviets," he explained, drawing the younger man's attention back to him. "After Zack. . .defeated him in Banora, he was taken to Mako Reactor 0. I believe he was offered a position in Deep Ground, which he refused."

He paused before adding, "I have no direct knowledge of this, but I _believe _that his cells were used to stabilize some kind of genetic anomaly that all of the Tsviets shared."

"They were, yo." Two pairs of glowing mako eyes swung to him, and he raised both hands defensively. "Rufus and Tseng didn't know that Genesis was still alive until _after _the whole Omega thing. Hojo and old man Shinra hid it from _everyone, _yo."

Reno drew a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, Rufus had all the employees who came back to work dig through what was left of the company records until they found the Deep Ground stuff. By then, the reactor was dust and it was a little too late to help him."

Cloud sighed heavily and rubbed the base of his skull, where he could swear he felt a headache forming. "Alright," he said, and let it go. He lifted his head to meet Sephiroth's pale green eyes once more. "You said that there was more than one of them. Who else managed to find us here?"

Sephiroth looked away, but not before Cloud saw a flash of pain in that hated green gaze. "Do you remember what happened in the Cetra shrine in Banora?" he asked, and Cloud nodded, immediately picturing the shadowy form that Kadaj had called the _other _ Genesis in his mind.

"_Shit," _Reno swore richly, his blue-green eyes going wide. "Are you telling us that _He _was _here?"_

"Yes." Sephiroth's hands curled into fists as he pulled them onto his lap. "He kept Nero from taking Genesis—our Genesis—and—"

He broke off and surged to his feet, keeping his back to them as he approached the room's only window, and Cloud frowned after him. "And?" he prompted as patiently as he could.

Sephiroth only shook his head negatively. "The rest of our. . .conversation is private," he murmured, half to himself. "Suffice it to say, he will offer no resistance to our plans."

"That's, uh, that's good," Cloud said quickly, praying that Sephiroth was right, or this could cause a whole _world _of problems for them. He would wait until he could talk to Vincent and Kadaj to decide what—if anything—to do about this latest development. For now, he wanted to get all the information he could out of Sephiroth before the other man clammed up completely. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Sephiroth hesitated before offering a slow nod. "There was a point, before Genesis appeared, when I believed that Nero and I would come to blows. Mother was there to. . . intervene on my behalf," he finished in a low, bewildered voice.

Cloud froze at the completely unwelcome news. His gaze darted to Reno, who looked as worried as _he _felt, before settling on Sephiroth once more. "You don't mean that Jenova was _here, _in this room, do you?" he asked in a voice that trembled.

"No." Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest and frowned darkly. "She spoke within Nero's darkness, but she was able to project her voice to us both."

At their uncomprehending looks, he made a frustrated sound and tried to elucidate. "She threatened to kill Nero if he harmed me, and _he _heard her voice. I do not understand how such a thing is possible, but it is true, all the same. He threatened me, and she threatened him in return. She. . .protected me."

"Of course, she did," Reno told him, covering his worry with a surprisingly gentle smile. "She considers you her son, babe. Mothers—even batshit crazy ones—protect their kids."

Sephiroth's frown only deepened at his words. "But I am going to destroy her," he protested. "I even went so far as to tell her so. Why would she still insist on protecting me, knowing that?"

Cloud stepped in to field this one. "Families are like that," he explained awkwardly. "It doesn't matter how much they fight with each other. As soon as someone _else _threatens one, the rest will protect them, whether they actually like each other or not."

"Ah." Sephiroth's brow cleared, and a faint smile curved his lips, as understanding dawned. "It is comparable to Genesis' relationship with Kadaj, then?"

"Yeah," Cloud said with a little laugh, "it's exactly like that. They fight like cats and dogs, until somebody threatens Genesis, and then Kadaj is _all _over them."

"And then some, yo," Reno said with a grin. "Baby's got one hellova mean streak."

Sephiroth was surprised to find himself chuckling, but he had to admit that Kadaj _was _rather fierce when it came to defending those he cared for. "Thank you, for explaining the. . .situation to me, Cloud. I very much appreciate it," he told the younger man sincerely.

"Now, get the hell out, right?" Pale emerald eyes narrowed on Reno, who only leered and winked in response. "Don't worry, General Hotness, we're goin'. Wouldn't want to get my scrawny ass kicked by your jealous boyfriend, yo."

Cloud groaned and dropped his face into his hand. "We just came by to tell you that Reno talked to Tseng this morning, and everything's been set up for Nibelheim."

Reno nodded so enthusiastically that his ponytail danced comically behind him. "The Turks are going to set up a temporarily shelter about five miles outside of the city limits. They'll have the townspeople moved there while we take care of. . .everything else."

Sephiroth merely nodded, as wary as ever when it came to dealing with Shinra's "elite" espionage unit. "It will one less thing for us to deal with, when the time comes," he said simply.

"Well, we'll get out of your way," Cloud said quietly. "We just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Thank you," Sephiroth returned sincerely. "I appreciate being kept abreast of the situation."

Reno snorted as he sauntered to the door. "Come on, Chocobo Boy. Let's get back before Baby realizes we ditched him."

"We didn't _ditch _him," Cloud hissed as he moved to follow. "We just—"

"Left him alone in the weapons shop with Fair while we went to see _his _father." Reno paused. "I wonder if there's anything left of the place, yo?"

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Angeal wrapped his hands around a steaming mug of coffee, sighing appreciatively as he raised it to his lips. He glanced around the The Shildra Tavern, relived to note that there weren't many other patrons present. It was still early, but any restaurant in Midgar would already be full with the first rush of the morning. It was a nice change from Shinra's biggest city, one which reminded him of home, and the family he had left behind.

There was a creak as Genesis shifted in his chair across from him, and Angeal turned his attention to his best friend. Genesis' hair was still damp from the salon, where he had gone first thing this morning to get it cut. He looked good, more like himself than he had since leaving Banora, but Angeal knew his friend well enough to know that there was _something _wrong. There were faint circles under Genesis' vibrant blue eyes, as though he hadn't slept well, and he had been uncharacteristically quiet since arriving. Angeal couldn't help but be concerned, and wonder what Sephiroth had done _this _time to upset their—admittedly—volatile friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked without preamble, knowing that subtlety would get him nowhere with his closest friend.

Genesis gazed at him with veiled blue eyes before shrugging just a bit too casually. "What makes you think anything's wrong?" he asked, his voice deliberately light as he toyed with the handle of his coffee cup.

Angeal sent him a flat look, one which drew a strained laugh from him. He really should've known better than to even _try _to fool Angeal, Genesis told himself ruefully. He shook his fiery head and sent the other man a crooked smile. "Sorry, 'Geal. Some really weird shit went down last night, and I'm still not sure what to make of it."

Angeal leaned towards him, concerned etched into his handsome, noble features. "What happened, Gen?"

Genesis shrugged, feigning a casualness he didn't feel. "Seph and I had the pleasure of meeting Nero The Sable," he said simply.

"What?" Angeal stood so quickly that his chair went tumbling to the floor behind him. "Why didn't you say anything, Genesis? Why didn't you call for help immediately? Why am I only hearing about this _now?"_

"Ssshhh!" Genesis cast a quick look around the tavern, glaring at anyone stupid enough to make eye contact, before reaching out to his friend. "Sit down, Angeal!" he hissed, grabbing his friend's wrist and tugging hard. "You're making a scene!"

Angeal frowned down at him darkly before turning away. He righted his chair and sat back down, straining against the table as he leaned towards him. "Talk!" he ordered sternly, and Genesis did exactly that.

"Look, we're fine, 'Geal." The frown darkened, and Genesis rolled his eyes. "Really, we're okay, but it turns out that Vincent was right about Nero's darkness. It mindfucks you like you wouldn't _believe." _

Genesis ran a hand through his freshly-cut hair and shivered as he remembered his phantom-self's long, tangled locks. "I saw myself there, all in black and looking like complete shit. I was fighting Sephiroth, and these gorgeous little black feathers were falling like rain, and-and. . ."

He shook his head, not wanting to finish that sentence, and admit that he had seen himself murder the man he loved. "Well, it doesn't really matter what I saw," he said at last. "As it is, I had a really strange fucking conversation with myself, and then this-this other _me _ picked me up and carried me _through _the darkness. He said that Sephiroth had earned me—earned _us—_and that he'd take me to him, which he did."

Two brown-black brows climbed up Angeal's brow, and Genesis hunched his shoulders self-consciously. "I know how it sounds, but I _told _you it was weird," he snapped defensively. "Besides, it wasn't just me. Seph told me that he saw him, too."

"Sephiroth saw this other you?" Angeal asked with surprise.

Genesis nodded positively. "He did, and he was a little freaked out, too."

The other man's frown only deepened. "Nero didn't confront either of you directly?"

Genesis made a rude sound and crossed his arms almost petulantly. "Sephiroth got _that _pleasure," he muttered with a grimace. "I don't remember much after reaching Sephiroth—I was kind of out of it—but I heard the other me say something about second chances, and a voice I can only assume was Nero's voice kept calling me—_him_—brother."

"Then, he and me were gone, and it was just Seph and I again." He made a dismissive gesture with one gloved hand before tucking it away once more. "Weird, like I said."

Angeal grunted his agreement—it _was _weird. "So, Nero just left—with the other you—and you don't know why?"

"Nope." Genesis reached up and began to toy with the silver earring that dangled from his right earlobe. "I can't even be sure how much of it was real, and how much was just Nero fucking with us. I mean, I don't really believe that I saw _me. _I think that Nero was able to read our minds with his darkness, and that he used it to create a version of me that he _knew _I wouldn't like."

"Maybe," Angeal agreed, purposely keeping his voice mild. "What about Sephiroth? What did he see?"

Genesis opened his mouth to respond and then paused. "You know, I'm not sure," he admitted with embarrassment. "I don't remember asking him last night. I was out of it, and you know what Sephiroth's like. He never volunteers anything. Talking to him is like—"

"—pulling teeth," Angeal finished for him. Genesis smiled ruefully, and he couldn't help but return it. Sadly, it was all too true. Sephiroth had made great strides in the ten years he'd known them, but he would never be one to simply volunteer his thoughts. If you wanted to know what Sephiroth was thinking, you had to ask, and you had to have enough patience to _wait _for his answers.

Genesis flipped his hair back out of his face with a sigh. "I almost asked him about it this morning, but. . ." his voice trailed off as he shrugged helplessly. "He's finally beginning to trust me, Angeal. After all these years, he's finally realized that I care about him. He trusts me not to hurt him, and I'm terrified that if I push him too far, I'll lose him. I love him, 'Geal. I don't want to fuck this up!"

Angeal nodded soberly, silently wondering if Sephiroth really understood the depths of Genesis' insecurities. Genesis had to come first, and he couldn't tolerate being lied to. It didn't matter if _he _had secrets or not. If you did, you had better share them, or be prepared for a fight when he found out on his own.

"I just wanted to let you know," Genesis was saying, "so that you wouldn't freak out the first time you heard one of us mention it."

Angeal ran a hand through his dark hair and echoed his friend's sigh. He knew that Sephiroth was keeping things from him—from all of them—but he had no way of proving it. Short of asking Sephiroth outright, there really wasn't much he could do about it, except wait for the younger man to confide in him. If nothing else, he _did _trust Sephiroth, as both a leader and a friend, to do what was best for them all.

"I'm glad neither of you were hurt, Gen, but you might want to ask Sephiroth exactly what happened while you were. . .out. I'd feel more comfortable knowing that this Tsviet wasn't going to be a threat."

"I know," Genesis acknowledged in a quiet voice. "I'll talk to him before we leave, make sure Nero's gone for good. I'll let you know what he says, but don't expect too much."

Angeal smiled faintly at that. "I won't," he said dryly.

"Good. Now," Genesis leaned forward, his blue eyes taking on a mischievous sparkle that had him suppressing a groan, "tell how things have been going with Aerith? And _don't _leave anything out!"

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Sephiroth gazed out the window of his rented room, his gaze locked on the bustle of activity below. Citizens and tourists alike scurried to and fro, filling the stone-hewn roads of Cosmo Canyon with life. Some hurried to their destinations, their faces filled determination, while others strolled more leisurely, their expressions reflecting contentment. All seemed happy to be here, in the mecca of Planet-Study, surrounded by intellectuals they no doubt considered to be their equals.

Sephiroth shook his head at that. There was a great deal of knowledge here in Cosmo Canyon, but not even Bugenhagen knew the whole truth of it. In truth, Sephiroth doubted than anyone did. Gaia was a mystery; beautiful and eternal, the cycle of life flowed just beneath its hallowed surface, waiting to claim the souls of all who perished, a haven for the dead.

But The Planet had a dark side as well, one which Sephiroth knew all too well. Gaia was an angry goddess, raging against the injustices pressed upon her, wounded in ways that could not be mended. The presence of he and those like him, carriers of Jenova's mometic legacy, were an affront, unwelcome reminders of The Calamity, and of The Planet's own ineffectualness. Gaia could not protect herself—she had actually contributed to the Cetra's destruction in her attempts to do so—and so she raged, her enmity all encompassing, her desperation only eclipsed by her fear.

Perhaps, that was why she had allowed Genesis to survive, Sephiroth mused painfully. Crimson WEAPON had proven too powerful, so powerful that Sephiroth doubted she had any control over him, and still she had sent him here as her champion. Did she expect him to destroy Sephiroth again, or were there other, darker motives for her bewildering decision?

Genesis was _alive_, he thought, still stunned by the knowledge. He had not only survived Gaia's destruction, but he was _helping _her most hated adversary. After seeing his kitten—so greatly changed that it still made him want to weep-in the darkened cavern of Gaia's shrine in Banora, Sephiroth knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. And yet, he _was._

Genesis—always so passionate and headstrong—had destroyed The Planet, turning it into an uninhabitable wasteland in his rage-filled grief, and he had been _forgiven._ How could Gaia forgive that, and yet condemn Sephiroth for merely _attempting _to do the exact same thing?

Nibelheim.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and leaned against the window pane. If what Aerith had intimated was in fact truth, then Gaia's hatred of him had originated there. She had sent both he and Genesis there as a test, a trail to gauge the depth of Sephiroth's own power, while pitting him against the one being he couldn't possibly have defeated. Learning the truth of his birth had shaken him to his very foundations, so much so that he had allowed Jenova's taint into his mind—into his _heart._ By doing so, he had failed The Planet's test, and made an enemy of Gaia instead.

The worst part was that she had used _Genesis _to bring about his fall. Genesis had already been half-mad, his insanity brought on by the physical pain of the degradation process. By manipulating his faith in Loveless—and his belief in _her_—she had sent him to Nibelheim to confront an angry, mentally disturbed Sephiroth.

Sephiroth could only be grateful that he hadn't harmed his kitten that first day in the reactor. Jenova had persuaded him to harden his heart to his dying lover's pleas, but she hadn't demanded his death. Had she any clue as to how difficult Genesis' mere existence would be to her plans, Sephiroth was sure it would have ended in another, far more violent way.

He shuddered violently and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to even _consider _that possibility. Genesis had left Nibelheim after being denied Sephiroth's cells and he hadn't returned. He hadn't witnessed the brutal slaughter of Nibelheim's residents, or the drama which had unfolded in reactor afterwards. He had been spared those horrific, monstrous memories, something for which Sephiroth would be forever grateful.

At least, Genesis' "dream" had not recurred, Sephiroth comforted himself. The Planet appeared to have ceased her pursuit of him—for now—and Jenova had yet to find a way into his mind. Neither had been able to truly harm him, and if Sephiroth had his way, they never would. Genesis belonged to _him, _and he would destroy anyone who thought to prove otherwise.

All that was left was to confront Mother, and to survive the confrontation with his sanity intact. There was a very good probability that she would take control of his mind, even if only temporarily, and that Cloud and the others would be forced to contain him until he regained his senses. As much as it chafed him to admit it, he was not as strong as The Calamity From The Skies, and so he had to be prepared for the possibility.

The distinctive sound of low-heeled boots on hardwood came to him, and Sephiroth gave himself a mental shake. He had too much at stake to be worrying about things he could not control. The future waited to be rewritten, but it would not happen today. He was lucky enough to have, more pleasurable things waiting for him _now._

Sephiroth watched as the door opened and Genesis entered the room, his acid-green eyes roving over near-perfect features with hidden concern. The other man flashed him a quick smile as he closed the door, but Sephiroth wasn't fooled. There was a tightness at the corners of his lips that belied the happy gesture, a sign all was not well in Genesis' world. After what had occurred the night before, Sephiroth had few doubts about the cause of his discontent.

"Are you all right?" he asked, pushing away from the wall to approach the other man. "You seem. . .troubled."

Genesis paused in the act of removing his coat, as though considering the question. "I'm fine," he said at last, setting the gleaming crimson leather across the foot of the bed. "I had coffee with Angeal downstairs, and he helped me put. . .everything into perspective."

"Ah." Sephiroth waited until he took a seat on the end of the bed to join him. "You told him about Nero, then?"

The older man nodded as he turned to face him, those bewitching azure eyes dark with some unknown emotion. "He was worried, of course, but I took care of it." He hesitated before adding, "He _did _have a few questions that I couldn't answer, though."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long, silent moment, realizing what it was that Genesis wanted from him. "What did. . .Angeal wish to know?" he asked in quiet, careful voice.

"Why didn't Nero try to kill us?" Genesis flushed as the words rushed out his mouth, but he didn't apologize for them. He _needed _to know, damn it all! "He followed us all the way to Cosmo Canyon, Sephiroth, and it wasn't just to _chat."_

Sephiroth inclined his head in silent agreement. "He had questions regarding Rosso's death," he answered simply. "I answered them."

Genesis frowned at the abrupt answer. "That's it?" he questioned doubtfully. "He followed us to another continent just to _ask_ you about her?"

"Essentially, yes."

Genesis scowled at the simple, uninformative response and looked away. There had to be more, he thought with frustration. Nero hadn't traveled thousands of miles just to ask Sephiroth if he had killed Rosso The Crimson. It just didn't make sense, and Sephiroth had to be aware of it. So. . .

He drew several deep breaths and prayed for the patience. "Okay," he muttered at last, running a hand through his hair and turning to face the younger man once more. "You spent more time with Nero than I did, Sephiroth. Tell me _exactly _ what I missed while I was talking to myself."

It was Sephiroth's turn to frown as he observed the determination stamped on that beautiful, beloved face. "Genesis, I have already told you what happened," he said severely. "Nero questioned me about Rosso's death. I explained that she attacked us, and that we defeated her. There is nothing more to tell."

"Hhhmmppphh." Genesis tossed his head and leaned towards him, those striking azure eyes narrowing in warning. "I'm not stupid, Sephiroth. I heard him call me—the other me—brother. What I want to know is _why?"_

Sephiroth's own eyes narrowed as he strove to control the panic that rose up within him. He couldn't tell Genesis the truth, that his cells had been used in the creation of The Tsviets. That would be disastrous for them both. "Genesis, I do not claim to understand the mind of Nero The Sable. He accepted my explanation for Rosso's death quite easily, and then began to question me about the Tsviet who traveled with me."

"But I'm not a Tsviet!" he protested with surprise. "Why would he say such a thing?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth told him, wincing inwardly at the lie, even as he compounded it. "He was quite insistent, and I expected us to come to blows over the matter. Then, you come in—_both _of you—and it ended. Nero retreated, and we were alone again. I don't understand it any better than you."

Genesis raised a red-gloved hand to his forehead and rubbed it wearily. "Gods, this is fucking confusing," he muttered, half to himself. "If I ever see Nero The Sable again, I'm going to kick his ass, just on general principle."

Sephiroth didn't comment, relieved beyond belief that the other man—normally so tenacious in his quest for the truth—had given up so easily. He hated lying like this, even as he acknowledged that it was necessary. He had no choice but to keep the truth of Genesis' origins from him, and that meant keeping his ties to Deep Ground concealed as well. Too much hinged on Genesis' belief that he was human, and Sephiroth refused to take any chances. The lies would continue, no matter how much he despised them, or what it cost him personally.

He reached out and grasped Genesis' hand in his own, smoothing his thumb across its leather-clad back. He couldn't give Genesis the truth, but he would give him whatever else he could, his thrice-cursed pride be damned. "I'm sorry, that I can't you tell you more," he said, his deep voice heavy with regret. "I wish that I could. I would answer all of your questions, were it possible. Please, believe that, Gen."

Genesis sighed heavily and turned his hand to clasp Sephiroth's own. "I do, Seph," he said, smiling crookedly. "And I'm sorry I was so hard on you. It's just so _frustrating_ sometimes, not knowing what the hell is going on, you know?"

"I understand." Sephiroth pulled him onto his lap and held him in a comforting embrace. "It will all be over soon, Gen. Once Nibelheim is behind us, we will have the life we've always wanted. That I promise you."

Genesis looped his arms around the younger man's neck and turned his face into the thick fall of his hair. "I don't want to think about Nibelheim right now,"he told him in a fierce whisper. "I just want to be with _you._ Can't we forget about the rest of it, just for a little while?"

Sephiroth pressed a tender kiss to his fiery head and tightened his hold. "There is nothing I would like more, kitten," he returned all too solemnly. "We have had little enough time for ourselves on this journey."

"It's been worth it." Genesis' voice rang with conviction as he pulled back just enough to touch his lips to Sephiroth's own. "You've given me so much, Sephiroth. I have a family now, a real family who loves me, warts and all. I would spend the rest of my life like this, on the road, if it meant keeping you and the boys with me. I don't need anything more."

"Genesis. . ." Sephiroth cursed his lack of eloquence as words failed him. How could he ever express the emotions that were tearing their way through his heart at this moment? "I love you" seemed so inadequate, a short, unimaginative phrase which failed to properly convey the maelstrom of physical and emotional sensation that Genesis triggered within him. There were truly no words to describe the way that Genesis made him feel.

In the end, he settled for letting his actions convey his feelings. He lifted Genesis in his arms and rose up on his knees. He ignored the other man's startled cry and laid him none-too-gently on the mattress below. He blanketed that slim, powerful body with his own, thrust his hands into short strands of fire-imbued silk, and took his mouth in a voracious kiss.

Genesis's response was immediate and devastating. He would his arms around Sephiroth's chest, tangling his hands in endless waves of moonspun silk, and opened his mouth. He returned the kiss with sensual aggression, meeting the marauding thrust of the other man's tongue with equal fervor. Sephiroth groaned and slanted his head, holding Genesis in place as he deepened the already violent kiss, and Genesis could cling to him as his world was reduced to silver fire.

Sephiroth felt the hard ridge of Genesis' arousal as it strained against his abdomen and shuddered violently. He shifted and leaned into the smaller man, thrusting his aching cock against Genesis' own. Genesis cried out and arched against him, rolling his hips to increase the sexual friction. Sephiroth reached down with hands that shook and grabbed his ass, grinding them together as Genesis moaned and writhed against him with sensual abandon.

He would never tire of this, Sephiroth thought dimly. He loved watching his kitten as he became aroused, all fire and power and heat as he arched and twisted and cried out beneath him. Genesis gave himself to their shared passion completely, never withholding any response, his passionate nature more than a match to Sephiroth's own. When Genesis burned, he was more than perfection—he was _all._

Genesis broke the kiss as it became too much for him, unable to do more than choke out his lover's name as his body moved against Sephiroth's of its own accord. He could feel his orgasm looming closer and closer with every thrust of Sephiroth's hips, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could only shudder and shake and moan as his body took over. He threw his head back and let his eyes fall close, giving himself over to the passionate conflagration that only Sephiroth had ever called from him.

Sephiroth heard the high cries escaping him and knew that Genesis was close. He hurriedly reached down and fumbled with the fastenings of their pants, his own hands shaking as lust robbed him of his coordination. He finally reached his goal, peeling thick black leather away from creamy, passion-flushed skin, and gasped as the heady scent of Genesis' arousal all but filled his senses.

He managed to pull the other man's pants down to mid-thigh, only to be thwarted by the boots that they hadn't thought to remove. He frowned and moved to remove them, only to be stopped as a slender covered his own. "Leave it!" Genesis gasped, shoving his hand away. "I want you inside of me _now."_

The frown deepened as he began to work the buckle. "I can't take you like this," he told the other man, barely able to string the protest together in his aroused state. "I want to be able to _touch _ you."

Genesis made a rough, frustrated sound and batted his hands away once more. "Turn me over, Seph. You can touch me all you want, then. Just fucking _hurry."_

Sephiroth nodded curtly and did just that. He turned the other man over with urgent hands, putting him on his knees and pulling that beautiful ass towards him. Genesis reared back against him, rubbing his ass against Sephiroth's leather-clad hardness, moaning frantically all the while. Sephiroth shoved his own pants down his thighs and left them there, knowing that he didn't have the time for anything more. He wet his own fingers and reached down between them, as gentle as he could be in his aroused state, and hurriedly stretched the other man.

Genesis pushed back against the invading digits, begging to be filled, to be _fucked, _and Sephiroth could nothing but respond. He grasped his own aching length in his hand and guided himself to the puckered entrance of his lover's body. Genesis whimpered and surged against him, trying to impale himself on Sephiroth's hard length, and Sephiroth's control shattered.

He grasped those slim hips in hands and drove himself home. Genesis let out a high, breathless cry as he moved against him, meeting every rough thrust with passionate aggression, and every dominate instinct that Sephiroth possessed roared to life. He wrapped one arm around his kitten's waist and bent over him, pinning his place as he took complete control of their lovemaking. He buried his face in the delicate skin at the back of Genesis' neck and bit down lightly, the darkness in him coming to fore as that slim body jerked violently against his own. Smiling darkly into cinnamon-scented skin, he repeated the sensually domineering caress and reached beneath him, grasping the thick length of Genesis' cock in one firm hand.

Genesis went wild in his arms, slamming back into him, screaming as pleasure swiftly overtook him. Sephiroth stroked him to completion, his own world dimming out of focus as Genesis' orgasm triggered his own. He closed his eyes and himself over to the man in his arms, the world receding until only Genesis—and pleasure—remained.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Nero and Crimson WEAPON, Sephiroth has that talk with Aerith, and we peek in to see what Rufus and Tseng are up to. I want to thank my beta, LIttlehouseinthewoods, for helping me put this story into perspective when Genesis was being difficult. I couldn't have done this one without her!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 59

'_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely.' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Rufus sat back in his chair, gazing across the wide expanse of his desk, his ice-blue eyes locked on his head of security. Tseng returned his steadily, his impassive expression betraying no hint of his thoughts, as he closed his PHS and tucked it away. A whisper of movement to his left drew the Wutaian's attention to the only other occupant in the room, and as Lazard settled his glasses more comfortably on the bridge of his nose, a flash of something Rufus couldn't identify moved through those jet-black orbs.

It was gone as quickly as it had come, and Rufus was left to wonder if he had seen it at all. If so, he and his most trusted Turk needed to have a _long _talk. If he was wrong. . .well, Tseng would simply have to forgive him for his lapse of propriety. But for now, he had other things to attend to.

"What did he say?" He threw the question in to the deepening silence, more out of a need for information than to startle the other man, but it had the same result. There was a minute start—he couldn't quite call it a jump—before Tseng's entire body went still. Lazard only lifted one eyebrow, almost as if in question, and Tseng looked away.

When that inscrutable black gaze met his own once again, Tseng was in control. No emotion lightened the depths of his ebony eyes, or showed on his smooth, ageless features, and Rufus couldn't help but smirk just a bit. As good as Tseng was at hiding what he was thinking and feeling, he was not perfect. He could make mistakes—he just _had_—and for some reason, Rufus found that comforting, as well as amusing.

"What did he say?" he repeated, an edge to his tone that didn't go unnoticed as the older man straightened in his chair.

"He is on his way," Tseng answered, his deep voice devoid of all emotion. "We have another week, perhaps two, before he arrives."

Rufus couldn't deny the very real relief that surged through upon hearing those words. He _hadn't_ lost another SOLDIER to Sephiroth. "What excuse did he give you for his insubordination?" he heard Lazard ask, and had to quell the urge to frown in his half-brother's direction.

"He wanted to question Sephiroth about Rosso's death," Tseng answered calmly. "Apparently, he had promised Azul that he would."

Rufus grimaced at the mention of the brutish, nigh-uncontrollable, Tsviet. _"That's _why he turned off his PHS?"

"So he claims." Had Tseng been any other man, Rufus would have expected a shrug to accompany his next words. "He _is _returning, and he apologized for his lack of communication. He said it was something that he had to do."

"Hhmmm." Lazard, who was not nor ever would be a Turk, did shrug at that. "Well, I suppose there's not much we can do, unless you feel that he needs to be punished?"

The last part of his sentence was directed towards _him, _and Rufus quickly shook his silver-blond head. "We can barely control Azul. Trying to punish _Nero _ for merely delaying his return would be stupid in the extreme."

He could almost see the smile that Tseng was suppressing—almost. "He hasn't turned on us, nor has he deserted," the Turk said simply. "He spoke with Sephiroth, and now considers his mission complete and is coming home. I suggest we leave the situation as it is."

Lazard nodded in agreement, his golden hair swaying at the motion, and Rufus realized that—even with the glasses—his was brother was almost. . ._pretty_. He cast a quick glance at Tseng, who was staring _past _Lazard without further eye contact, and knew that his suspicions were confirmed. His best Turk, was one of his most trusted advisers and dangerous agents, was _interested _in his older half-brother.

Rufus wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but once he and Tseng had their little 'discussion', he was sure he'd figure it out. "Lazard?" The older man turned him with an inquiring expression, and he sent him a small, rather snarky smile. Lazard returned the smirk tenfold, and Rufus wondered how his old man had ever thought to deny his paternity. There was _no _doubt that Lazard Deusericus was a Shinra.

"I'd like to speak to Tseng privately. So, if you don't mind. . .?" He phrased it politely, but there was no mistaking his meaning: get out—now.

"Of course, Rufus." Lazard rose to his feet, smoothing his tie and tugging lightly on the hem of his blazer. "You will call me if anything else arises?"

Rufus inclined his head once. "Of course," he echoed with just the faintest hint of sarcasm.

"Very well. I'll be in my office—on the SOLDIER floor—if you need me."

He turned to go, and Rufus saw a slight movement, quickly halted, as Tseng checked an urge to look after him. Apparently, his best Turk was _very _interested. He waited until the door had closed behind his brother to speak. "How long?"

Tseng's gaze swung to his, twin orbs of flat black obsidian, and Rufus made a cutting gesture with one hand. "Don't bother to deny it, Tseng. Tell me how long you've been _interested _in my half-brother?"

The older man remained silent, his expression betraying absolutely nothing, which was telling in and of itself. While _always _polite and deferential, Tseng never hesitated to speak his mind when they were alone. That he was reluctant to do so now only further convinced Rufus that he was right in what should have been a ridiculous assumption.

He sighed, looking every one of his fifteen years. "You have a right to a personal life, and I've never thought it my business to ask, but this is different. Lazard is my _brother," _he said, and the emphasis was not lost on Tseng. "Not so long ago, I wasn't sure he wouldn't try to oust me and take The President's Chair for himself. If there's something going on between the two of you, I need to know."

For the first time, Tseng's fine, foreign features showed an emotion other than neutrality. "I find Lazard to be. . .very attractive," he answered, careful even in his discomfort. "But I would never do anything that would jeopardize your position within the company, nor would I allow anyone _else _to do so. I am loyal to you, Rufus."

"Oh, I have no doubts about _that." _Rufus made his opinion of the older man's fears known with a wave of his hand. "You have always done what's best for me, even when it's worked against you. I know you're loyal. What I want to know is. . .do you think that _Lazard _is?"

Tseng frowned, the gesture slight, but evident. "He has done a great deal to help you, Rufus. If not for him, the army's morale might never have recovered after Sephiroth's desertion. Why would you question his loyalty, now?"

Rufus could only shake his head negatively, unable to give him an honest answer, when he didn't quite understand his feelings himself. "You are the one who said I could trust him when he came to me wanting to reconcile, Tseng. If you and he are. . .flirting," he grimaced at that, "and he has ulterior motives, you might not be able to see them."

Tseng's gaze softened only fractionally, but it was enough to make Rufus scowl. He was _not _going soft, he told himself angrily. It was only natural that he worry about losing his most trusted advisor. Without Tseng, the gods only knew how long he would be able to run this company!

"You worry needlessly, Rufus," Tseng told him quietly. "Lazard and I came to an understanding shortly after his first visit with your father. He never tried to hide his enmity for him, and he has always expressed his desire to be closer to _you. _He was honest from the first, and after the way you have accepted him, I can assure you that you have his complete and utter loyalty."

Ice-blue eyes flickered as Rufus considered his words. Lazard had been with the company just over a year, and if truth be told, his quick rise through the civilian ranks had caused quite a lot of speculation among the other employees. A great many rumors had circulated about Lazard Deusericus, the worst of which was that he had been _fucking_ their father to gain his favor. If not for those rumors, Rufus might never have known that he had a brother, much less one who hated Edgar Shinra as much as he did.

And he should know better than to worry about _Tseng, _he thought with self-reproach. The older man was smart enough to keep his emotions from clouding his judgment. It was part of what made him such a good Turk, after all.

"If you and Lazard want to. . .see one another," Rufus couldn't halt another grimace, "I have no objections. Just. . .keep it out of the office," he finished in mutter, mentally adding a disgusted, _'Please!'._

Tseng studied him for a long, silent moment before inclining his dark head. "Very well," he said simply. "Is there anything else?"

Back to business, Rufus thought with relief. "Inform Azul that Nero is on his way home," he ordered with a nasty smile. "I'm sure it will. . .ease his mind."

Or anger him all over again, Tseng thought with a mental sigh. He nodded again and bowed low, giving his young charge the respect he was due, before leaving the room. He checked his watch, relieved to see that Azul would be with Dr. Hollander for his weekly round of tests, and that their "talk" could be put off a little while longer. For now, he needed to inform Lazard of this new turn of events.

He made his way swiftly to the SOLDIER floor, nodding at the few SOLDIERs who were brave enough to call out a greeting to the head of The Turks. As he entered Lazard's office, he was only grateful that the other man hadn't chosen to back to the Vice President's office on the 70th floor. What he was about to do could _not _be done there.

Lazard was sitting at his desk, flanked on either side by a large bank of computer equipment. He looked up as Tseng came in, his pale blue eyes flashing as they moved over him. To anyone watching, the look would have seemed dismissive, even rude. To Tseng, it was an invitation he had every intention of taking.

He turned just inside the door way and entered a code into the electronic lock. Both slid closed and latched, impenetrable until either he or Lazard chose to unlock them. "Director, might I ask what you're doing?"

He suppressed a smile at the completely unnecessary question and turned back to Lazard, who had risen from his chair and was watching him with hot, wary eyes. "We need to speak, Director," he returned in a convincingly flat voice. "Preferably, away from prying eyes."

"Ah." Lazard's expression was more amused than anything else as he dropped back into his chair. "Then, by all means, Director, speak."

Tseng only shook his head and rounded the desk, reaching for the security console and pushing a series of switches. There was a whir of electronics, and then the cameras that monitored the room went dark. "Now," he reached down, grasped one deceptively dainty wrist in his hand, and pulled the other man to his feet, "we can talk."

"Can we now?" Lazard's voice little more than a breathless purr as he looped his arms around the other man's neck. "What did you want to _speak _with me about, Turk?"

He was lifted off his feet and set unceremoniously on the desk behind him. The stack of files he'd been working tumbled to the floor below, and Lazard burst out laughing. "Really, Tseng, you should know better than this," he reproved laughingly. "The last time you did this, it took me two hours to put all my files back together again!"

"I'll help," Tseng promised, bending over him to capture his lips in a long, masterful kiss. When he finally raised his head, they were both breathless and panting. "Rufus asked me about us today."

He hadn't meant to let deliver the news so abruptly, and he knew by the way his lover's face paled that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. "He has given me permission to 'see' you, so long as I keep it out of the office."

Lazard blinked a few times before the laughter returned. "So, you'd thought you'd march right on in here and break the rules?"

"Something like that," Tseng murmured deeply. He reached up and removed the other man's glasses, setting them aside and framing his face with his hands. "I didn't tell him that we were already lovers, but if he asks, I don't want you to lie about it. Be honest with him. He'll respect you for it."

The other man nodded immediately, and Tseng smoothed his thick golden hair back from his face. "He really doesn't have a problem with this?" he asked doubtfully.

Tseng shook his head negatively, knowing that while Rufus was possessive, he wouldn't stand in their way, so long as the relationship didn't threaten _him _in any way. "He knows that he has my loyalty, _koishii, _and I have assured him of _yours. _So long as we do not betray him, he will turn a blind eye to our relationship."

"Oh, thank The Gods!" Lazard exclaimed with relief. "Hiding like a couple of kids lost its appeal a _long _time ago!"

Tseng offered a faint smile, even as he privately agreed. As exciting as it had been in the beginning, sneaking around to see each other had worn thin after nearly a year of it. "We are alone now, _koishii._ I'm sure it won't be long before we're interrupted, so let's make the most of it."

Lazard smiled wickedly, grasped his tie in one hand, and tugged hard. Tseng followed him down to the desk, and the rest of the world simply faded away.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

"Gods, but I hate Chocobos!"

"Yeah, you and me both, yo."

"What are you talking about? This is all _your _fault to begin with!"

"Bite me, yo."

"Don't tempt me, you worthless, pathetic excuse for a Turk!"

Cloud fought back laughter as he shifted on the aforementioned steed, finding a more comfortable position on the Chocobo's back. He lifted one hand from the makeshift leather reins to hug Kadaj to him, hoping to soothe him in his upset. The young remnant heaved a deep, dramatic sigh and slumped back against him, and Cloud smiled into the silky cap of his hair. Reno's knee had begun to bother him shortly after leaving Cosmo Canyon, and two nights of sleeping on the hard ground hadn't helped. When they had come across an unusually large herd of wild Chocobos, it had been like a gift from the gods. While undomesticated Chocobos were known for their skittishness, Cloud, Vincent, and Aerith had experience when it came to taming them, so the decision had been made to ride the rest of the way to Nibelheim.

And then, Sephiroth had surprised everyone by heading straight for the Alpha of the herd, a move that would have been suicidal for anyone else. He had approached the great black beast, studied it for a few moments, and then shocked everyone by grasping a handful of feathers and pulling himself onto its back. The Black—which the boys had dubbed "Shadow" due to its deep midnight coloring—had only bucked for a few minutes before going docile and still. Cloud had never seen an undomesticated Chocobo, especially an Alpha, accept a new rider so easily, and he could only shake his head at the phenomenon. Apparently, even wild animals bowed down to the great General Sephiroth.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Kadaj. The Yellow they were riding had taken one look at him, snapped its razor-sharp beak in warning, and it had only gone downhill from there. It had taken Cloud nearly an hour to calm it, especially since Kadaj refused to back off and _let _him. The young swordsman had wanted to tame the wild bird himself, simply because _Sephiroth_ had done it, and he was _still _pissed that he couldn't.

As was evident as he sent a heated glare Sephiroth's way. "I don't see why we have to ride these damned things, anyway!" the young remnant grumbled, much as he had for the last few hours. "We were doing just fine walking on our own two feet!"

Sephiroth sighed heavily from his left, the sound conveying his frustration with Kadaj's antics. "You know that Reno's knee was bothering him, little one," he said reprovingly. "He needed the break."

"Oh, puhleeze!" Kadaj exclaimed with disgust. "Loz could've carried him for a while, until he felt better. We didn't _have _to waste our time with these overgrown chickens!"

Reno snorted from his place just behind them, even as Loz's voice came to them from the rear of the party. "But I didn't want to carry him, _tensh!"_

Kadaj straightened just long enough to send him a withering look over his shoulder. "Shut _up_, Loz!"

Sephiroth sent him a frown even as he smoothed a hand down Shadow's sleekly feathered neck. "Do not speak to your brother in such a fashion," he told the boy severely. "And Chocobos are not chickens, Kadaj. They are beautiful, powerful animals, worthy of our respect."

The young remnant snorted his opinion of _that_, and then smiled nastily. "Cluck, cluck."

A low laugh, quickly smothered, came to his ears, and Sephiroth turned his frown on the man who rode at his side. "You are not helping the situation, Genesis."

"Sorry, Seph," Genesis told him, his pale blue eyes dancing with mirth. "I just couldn't help myself. The little shit's funny sometimes."

"You're damned straight I am!" Kadaj declared haughtily. "And don't you forget it!"

Sephiroth grunted and turned away, guiding Shadow away from the party, his patience gone. "I need to speak with Aerith," he announced abruptly. "Genesis, I trust you can look after things here until I return?"

Genesis harrumphed and lifted his chin, all pride as he cast his lover a baleful look. "Of course, I can," he snapped, his mood shifting from amused to annoyed just that quickly. He tossed his head and looked away, making sure his displeasure was known as he waved Sephiroth away with an imperious hand. "Go away, Sephiroth. We'll do just fine without you!"

"Hell yes, we will!" Kadaj stated snootily. "We won't have anybody _bitching _at us anymore."

Sephiroth used his feet to carefully apply pressure to Shadow's flanks, and the Black Chocobo obediently trotted forward. He turned ahead of the party and then rode back passed them, unable to deny the relief that flowed through him as he did so. Reno was not the only one who needed a break!

Kadaj's constant complaints had turned what should have been a pleasant ride into a wholly _unpleasant _experience, and it had drained what little patience Sephiroth possessed. He couldn't lay all of the blame on the boy, though. The ever decreasing proximity to Nibelheim—and Jenova—was taking a toll on them all. She was still restraining herself, monitoring their thoughts without interfering with them, but it was only a matter of time before that changed. Mother's nature had ever been one of aggression. Sooner or later, she _would _ strike. Sephiroth could only hope that they would be ready for her.

He approached the rear of the part, offering a tight smile to Angeal and Zack, before switching his gaze to the woman who rode between them. "May we talk?" he asked as politely as he could manage. "I have some questions pertaining to The Cetra."

"Of course, brother," Aerith answered brightly, reaching out to squeeze first Zack's arm, and then Angeal's. "I'll be right back. Save my place for me?"

"Of course!" Zack chirped, pumping one fist enthusiastically. "We take care of our girl, don't we, Angeal?"

Deep sapphire eyes moved back and forth between them, and then Angeal offered a faint, almost bashful smile. "We'll be here when you get back," he murmured with telling warmth.

The young Ancient's answering smile was nearly blinding as she urged her Chocobo closer and leaned in for a quick kiss. Sephiroth was hard-pressed to hide a smirk as the other man blushed and promptly returned the loving gesture. It would seem that Angeal was well and truly caught, Sephiroth thought with a silent laugh, and he couldn't be happier for him.

Sephiroth slowed his Chocobo and Aerith did the same, each aware that they were traveling with a group comprised mainly of mako-enhanced warriors. It would take a significant amount of distance to conceal their conversations from the others, and Sephiroth had questions whose answers were meant for no ears but his own.

"I would like to tell you how impressed I am," he announced, unintentionally abrupt. "You have made a great deal of progress in a very short amount of time, something I had not expected."

Aerith only laughed, her sage-green eyes sparkling with mirth. "And here I was afraid that you might disapprove," she returned in a light voice.

Sephiroth shook his head negatively, causing long strands of silver hair to fall into his face. "I was concerned when I first learned that you would be traveling with us," he admitted honestly, "but you quickly set my worries to rest. I must confess that I was quite surprised when I realized what you were attempting, but I am pleased to know that you are succeeding in your endeavor. It is a pleasure to see Angeal and Zachary so happy, and I know that I have you to thank for that."

Aerith stared at him with wide, surprised eyes before smiling once more. "Why, thank you, Sephiroth," she exclaimed with delight. "That means a lot, coming from _you."_

Sephiroth flushed and looked away, uncomfortable with the praise which came from one who had every reason to despise him, and quickly changed the subject. "I'd like to ask you about. . ." his voice trailed off as he considered how to best phrase his next question. In the end, he settled for bluntness. "What do you make of Crimson WEAPON's appearance here?"

Aerith frowned delicately. "It was certainly unexpected," she murmured at length. "I'd guess that The Planet had plans for him, plans that didn't include letting him die with her."

"I had the same thought," Sephiroth said shortly, hating that this discussion was necessary. "When we spoke, he gave me the impression that he was not here to impede our plans. He. . .intimated that he wished to _help."_

Her brow cleared as comprehension came to her. "And you don't know whether to trust that or not."

"I would like nothing more than to believe him, but so much has passed between us. . ." Sephiroth sighed heavily. "My judgment has always been flawed when it comes to Genesis. He triggers emotions and reactions in me that no other ever has. I _want _to believe him, but because I want to so badly, I cannot help but question it. Do you understand?"

Aerith smiled, but the gesture lacked its usual brightness. "You have trust issues, brother."

"Very much so," he acknowledged with just a hint of dryness. His expression turned solemn once more as he said, "I wanted to ask you about what you said in Cosmo Canyon. About Nibelheim being a trial for those who enter it," he clarified in a quiet voice. "Did you mean that in a literal sense?"

Aerith nodded slowly, her happy expression changing to one of sympathy. "I'm afraid so, brother."

It was no more than he had suspected, Sephiroth thought, although, he would have given anything to have been wrong. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and asked the one question which had always haunted him. "Why?"

She sighed, the sound heavy with sorrow, and attempted to explain all she had learned while a part of The Planet's consciousness. "Gaia was suffering," she began slowly, clasping her hands before her as though in prayer. "Jenova had inflicted a near-fatal wound went she first landed, and the mako reactors were robbing it of its ability to heal. So, it waited for a hero to be born, a human with the strength of a WEAPON, a man who could protect it from the humans who were draining it dry without destroying them completely. That man was you," she added simply.

Sephiroth frowned down at her, absently soothing Shadow as the Chocobo shifted restlessly beneath him. "What of Cloud," he questioned, his deep voice betraying his doubt, "and Genesis? They were Gaia's champions. _They _ were the ones chosen to protect The Planet, not I."

Aerith drew a deep breath, knowing that her next words would wound the confused, cynical man riding beside her. "They were only chosen after _you _failed," she cut in, her words as gentle as she could make them.

He flinched nonetheless, his hands clenching briefly on Shadow's reins. "I was not chosen," he denied harshly. "I was _killed _by Gaia's so-called _protectors."_

He all but spat that last word, and this time it was Aerith who flinched in response to his pain. "You _were_ The Planet's first choice, Sephiroth," she told him urgently, needing him to understand _before _they set foot in Nibelheim. "If you had successfully resisted Jenova's influence, it would have been _you _fighting her during Meteorfall, with Zack, Cloud, and Genesis at your side. _That_ is what Gaia intended."

Those exotic, catlike green eyes widened, agonized disbelief swirling in their mako-charged depths, and Aerith couldn't help but reach out to him. She set a comforting hand on both of his of his, smiling sadly at his start of surprise. "You couldn't have known, brother." Her hand tightened briefly. "You have to stop blaming yourself, if you want this to end."

Sephiroth stared at the girl's hand, so tiny and delicate as it rested over his own, and jerked away. "Who else is to blame, if not I?" he asked, his voice growing cold. "I am the one who allowed it to happen. _I_ am the one who lost his mind and slaughtered a village of innocents. It is my failure, and mine alone."

"There's that pride, again." Aerith shook her head negatively, sending the curls on either side of her face dancing in cheerful accompaniment. "You really have to work on that, brother."

He merely stared at her, stone-faced, and she sighed again. "And I thought Cloud was stubborn," she muttered under her breath.

"You are not alone this time, Sephiroth." Her voice was quiet but firm as she studied his unusual, undeniably handsome features." You have what you need to face Jenova and win, but only if you can bury your pride and accept the help of those who love you."

"What if I fail?" The whispered words escaped him of their own accord, inadvertently revealing one of his greatest fears. "What if Jenova takes me again, and I—"

"You won't."

It was spoken with such certainty that Sephiroth almost believed it—almost. "Thank you," he murmured at last. "I appreciate your candor—and your confidence in me. I can only hope to prove myself worthy of it."

Aerith waited for him to speak again, to ask another question, or maybe even rail at the unfairness of his fate, but he never did. Sephiroth merely stared off into the setting sun, his silver hair fluttering in the rapidly cooling breeze, a distant look in his pale emerald eyes, and closed her own to pray.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Nero The Sable sat before the campfire, his blood-red gaze locked on the man who sat opposite of him. The man who called himself Genesis Rhapsodos caught his perusal and smiled back, but the gesture was far from reassuring. His pale blue eyes blazed with mako-charged energy and something more, something which greatly resembled insanity. That minute spark of madness was enough to put Nero on edge, even as his senses continued to scream that this was _the one._

He had already watched Rhapsodos slink through the shadows of his darkness as though born to it, strengthening the other man's claims of ultimate power. They had flown together through the night sky, he on wings made of steel, and his "brother" on wings of down. They had discussed a great many things, many of which Nero—even with all his years of hell in Mako Reactor 0—had trouble believing. The thought that this man, who claimed to be one of Gaia's own WEAPONs, had once destroyed the very world they now inhabited was as outrageous as it was grandiose, and nigh unbelievable.

Rhapsodos threw a few more sticks on the fire, that disturbing smile widening as he snagged Nero's gaze with his own, and Nero suddenly wondered if he could read minds as well. It was a wholly unnerving thought. "You're quiet, brother," the other man commented with something close to affection. "Surely, you have questions about what I've told you?"

Nero's eyes flicked to the other man's wing, which protruded from his left shoulder in full ebony glory, and back again. "Is any of it true?" he asked flatly, and was rewarded with a light chuckle.

"I should think so," Crimson WEAPON replied with amusement. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"So you are," Nero muttered in acknowledgement. He thought back on all he'd been told about over the past three nights, a tale that _would _have been unbelievable, had he not witnessed the phenomenon of two Genesis Rhapsodos' for himself. "Can you truly cure Weiss of his. . .affliction?"

"Oh, I can do more than that," Crimson replied, his smile turning wolfish. "I can cure _you, _my brother."

Nero's lips twisted bitterly beneath the every-present muzzle. "My own affliction is of a. . . different nature. You can do nothing to help me."

"I beg to differ." Crimson rose to his feet and circled the fire, coming to halt by a _very _ wary Nero. He spread both hands out in a dramatic, flamboyant gesture and declared, "My gifts were given to me by The Goddess herself when I received her blessing. There is nothing beyond the sphere of my capabilities, brother—_nothing."_

The young Tsviet carefully edged away from his maddened brethren, tilting his head back to maintain eye contact. "And just how will you heal me?" he asked, striving to keep his voice calm despite the hope stirred by the other man's words. "Can you take this darkness from me, so that I may be among others without _these?"_

Nero lifted his mechanical arms and gestured towards the harness that held his natural arms in place, and then at the muzzle-like headdress which adorned his face. Crimson felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy, who had been so poorly used by his Shinra abductors. He knelt beside the young Tsviet with slow, careful movements, his expression gentling as he reached out and set a hand on the boy's crossed arms. A gentle blue-green glow shined from his black-clad hand, flaring out with nearly blinding brilliance, before fading away once. Crimson withdrew his hand and draped it across one bent knee, smiling at the young man's look of astonishment.

"I can move my arms!" Nero exclaimed, his usual hauteur gone as the harness fell away, as he held both thin appendages out before him. He wiggled fingers, something he hadn't been able to do in over a year, and had to blink back a rush of tears. "Professor Hojo told me that I would never regain the use of them! How did you—?"

Crimson cut him off with a careless wave of his hand. "That is the least of my abilities, Nero," he told the young Tsviet confidently. "I know that you long to be free from the darkness, and the isolation it forces upon you—"

Nero nodded immediately, the long portion of his hair sliding forward with the motion, and Crimson's smile turned sad. "I can't take your darkness from you completely, brother," he ignored the boy's crestfallen look, "but I _can _ lessen its intensity, make it easier for you to control. Would you like that?"

The young warrior hesitated, his expression betraying a heart-wrenching combination of hope and despair. "If I can no longer master the shadows, I will be useless to Deep Ground. To _Weiss," _he added in a raw voice.

Crimson shook his fiery head at the boy's foolishness. "You underestimate the depths of your brother's feelings for you, Nero." The boy looked away, embarrassed to have his insecurities so easily read, and Crimson sighed heavily. "I said that I could not take the darkness from you, Nero, and unfortunately, I meant it. All I can do is give you the power to control it, to ride its currents without fear that it will overwhelm you. But it has to be _your _decision. I can't choose for you."

Nero looked down at his hands, thin and skeletal after nearly two years of immobility, his decision already made. "I want to control it," he said, raising vivid ruby eyes to Crimson's own. "If I could regain that much of my humanity, I would consider myself blessed."

"I understand," Crimson murmured, thinking of a time when he had lost his own humanity, and had destroyed so many in a monster's rage. "I should warn you, though: this _will _hurt."

That was the only warning Crimson gave him before he reached out and took his shoulders in a vise-like grip. Nero's world was quickly reduced to shades of pain, the likes of which he had never before experienced. His entire body tensed, convulsions shaking his thin frame, as jagged streaks of aquamarine light began to surge over—_through_—him. All he could see was his brother's face, blurred by that luminous blue-greenhaze, his handsome features etched in lines of determination. His pale blue eyes glowed brightly enough to blind a lesser being, and Nero shut his eyes to protect himself from the brilliance of that glare.

Crimson watched as the boy's body went limp and breathed a sigh of relief. This would be _much _easier with Nero unconscious! He pulled the young man into his arms, careful to keep his arms away from the boy's faux wings, and closed his own eyes. He called on the gifts that his bitch-goddess had bestowed upon him, the abilities that only one blessed by The Planet could possess, and poured all of his energy into Nero The Sable.

He watched as the darkness swirled around the boy—around them both—in an instinctive protest. It sensed what he was doing, and it wanted _no _part of it. Crimson ignored the whispering, shrieking voices that lived in Nero's void, calling to it as gently as _it _would allow. In the end, he was forced to draw so heavily on it that—had Nero been awake—the process might have killed him.

The darkness screamed in outrage at being torn from its chosen master, but calmed itself soon enough. It met with the darkness in his own soul and joined with it, becoming a part of it—and of _him. _It had found a home within Genesis Rhapsodos, Gaia's Crimson Weapon, one which suited it perfectly, and it would _never _leave.

Crimson smiled with satisfaction and opened his eyes, casting his gaze down at his young sibling. Nero's darkness still writhed around him, undulating around his thin body in a slow, almost loving way, but it _had _been weakened. Nero now possessed the ability to control his great gift, and Crimson would teach him to do so during the long trek back to Midgar. It was the very least he could do for the boy, after failing he and his brother so badly the day of Gaia's destruction.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts of that horrific day aside. He would relive Sephiroth's death in his dreams; there was no need to think about it _now. _He had one last task left for him before Nero would be whole, one which Nero himself had once asked for, in that other life. He turned the young man over with gentle hands and laid him carefully on his stomach. He offered up another prayer, knowing that no matter how angry his Goddess became with him, she would never forsake him, and set his hands on the boy's back.

Nero's body began to twitch once again, and Crimson slipped both hands down to the small of his back to hold him place as he worked. The magic of healing flowed through him, a power similar to that of The Ancients, but greater. _This _healing would be more of a transformation, one which would complete Nero's rebirth, as both a Tsviet and a man.

As the Lifestream responded and rushed over the young gunner, Crimson had to grit his teeth against the cries of the dead. They rose up in his mind, in his _soul, _future, past, and present combining. Time itself ceased to be as worlds converged within him, and he quickly wrenched his own soul away from their desperate, confused grasps.

His brother let out a high, pained cry beneath him, and Crimson shuddered as he realized that Time had been restored. He murmured something soothing—nonsense, he was sure—and very carefully touched one metallic wing. It burst into life, the cold steel transforming into thick, shiny back down. He did the same with its twin, watching with tired satisfaction as it too was transformed, and then laid back to rest.

When he came to, it was to find Nero standing before the fire, his fine features in profile as he stroked one jet-black wing, his expression one of wonder. Crimson uttered a soft laugh as he struggled to rise, only absently noting the other man's start of surprise as he finally pushed his unwilling body into a sitting position. Nero was gazing at him with something akin to hero worship, and his smile widened in response. It was always nice to be adored, he thought with amused arrogance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the young man—teenager, really—and Nero responded with a hesitant, rather sweet smile.

"You gave me _wings," _ the boy breathed with amazement, and Crimson couldn't help but laugh again. "I knew how much you wanted them, so I thought it was safe to take the liberty. Now, how are you feeling?" he repeated as patiently as he could. "Is there any lingering pain?"

"None." Nero threw his hands out, his wings flaring with them in silent accompaniment, and did something that Crimson had never heard him do. He _laughed._ "I can control it now, brother! For the first time in my life, the darkness is bending completely to my will, instead of fighting me as I struggle to suppress it!"

"Didn't I say it would?" Crimson asked with fond exasperation. The boy nodded, his oddly-cut hair swaying with the movement, and Crimson waved one hand at him. "Well, there you go. Maybe next time, you'll believe what I tell you."

"I will never doubt you again, brother." Nero took two steps towards him and dropped into a crouch, his unsettling ruby gaze meeting and holding Crimson's own. "Thank you, for what you have given me, Genesis Rhapsodos. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

Crimson quickly shook his head, wishing that the boy understood just how much _he _owed _him. _"We are family, Nero," he told him in a quiet voice. "I failed you once. I wasn't about to fail you, again."

Those crimson eyes flickered, and then Nero dipped his head. "General Sephiroth. . .you must have loved him a great deal, to have left us behind as you did."

Crimson tensed, his shining blue gaze flaring in a dangerous warning, before forcing himself to look away. "I did," he murmured softly, and then drew a sharp breath. "But that is the past. The future is what concerns me, now."

Nero nodded solemnly and shifted until he was sitting on soft grass before him. "What will happen to Deep Ground, once you have cured Weiss?" he asked curiously. "Will you stay with us, should he accept you?"

One corner of Crimson's mouth inched up in a rather cynical smile. "I have much to do in the coming weeks," he answered somewhat cryptically. Nero frowned, and he felt moved to add, "My Bitch-Goddess may not allow it."

"Ah." The young Tsviet studied him with an understanding he shouldn't have possessed at such a young age. "She is not always benevolent, I take it?"

Crimson snorted inelegantly. "Not hardly."

Nero merely nodded. "I don't know that Rufus would allow it, in any case."

"Little Rufus Shinra," Crimson murmured, laughing a little at the absurdity of this _new _reality, where a fifteen-year-old boy was the president of Gaia's largest corporation. He saw the Nero's expression change from one of curiosity to inquiry, and Crimson explained, "I remember Rufus Shinra as a fifteen-year-old brat who got himself banished to Junon for going against 'Daddy'. It's hard to picture him as the President of Shinra, Inc.."

"Ah." Nero shrugged his thin shoulders, and his wings bristled as they rearranged themselves of their own accord. It was a natural thing for one of their kind, but it was something that Nero would have to accustom himself to. He cast a quick frown over his right shoulder before shaking his head and turning back to Crimson once more. "It takes some getting used to, doesn't it?"

"It does," Crimson confirmed gently. "Now, sit down, and tell me more about Rufus Shinra."


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Jenova—I know you all _love _her—and Gen's haven revealed. Two old/new characters are introduced, and Sephiroth finally meets his mother. Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, revised for a plot-point or two I totally missed the first time around. Nothing major, just a couple of glaring omissions(for me, at least, anyway). If you enjoyed it the first time, you'll enjoy it again. If not, what ARE you doing here=)?

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Chapter 60

_**'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.' -Loveless Act II**_

Genesis glanced around the campfire, his pale blue eyes growing bigger with every word that he heard. Shortly after making camp, the boys had decided to regale the party with tales of past battles. Loz was currently recounting a fight he'd had with a martial artist, a woman who had impressed him with her hand-to-hand skills, as well as her good looks. It was an unbelievable, incredibly violent tale, and the fact that there had been a _child _watching as they fought made it all the more disturbing.

"So, I'm standing there—'cause I won, you know—and I bend down and grab her shirt to hit her again and make sure she stays down—because she hits _really _hard—and something whacks me in the side of the head. I look around, and it's the little girl, trying to look all brave even though she's scared, and she'd just brained with a really pretty green materia. Man, that kid had guts!"

Genesis caught Angeal's expression, and was relieved to see that his oldest friend looked just as appalled as he did. Sephiroth's expression was grim, bordering on angry, as he tried to hide behind his hair. He was obviously unhappy with the conversation, while Cloud appeared to be more embarrassed than anything else, and _that _left Genesis wondering when the hell this had happened, and how either of them could have _known _ about it. Sephiroth had never met the boys before rescuing them, and Cloud had spent _eight years _looking for them after he'd escaped Nibelheim. So. . .what the fuck?

"You're lucky you knocked Tifa out, yo." Reno stretched out lazily on his bedroll as he spoke. "She'd have kicked the shit out of you, otherwise. I've never met a woman who can hit as hard as she can!"

"Yeah, she was good," Loz agreed with a nod and a smile. "Hot, too."

Reno snorted at that. "I'll have to take your word for it, yo. She's not exactly my type."

Zack leaned forward, his sky-blue eyes dancing with mischief. "How hot?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Cissnei asked, raising an auburn brow in a warning that sailed right over Loz's silver head, "how hot?"

Loz lifted both hands in front of his chest in a crude, universal gesture of male appreciation, and she sent him a fierce frown. "They're not as nice as yours, _bibishii," _he was quick to tell her, "just bigger."

Zack smothered a laugh which might have hurt the big guy's feelings and asked, "That big, huh?" Loz nodded, this time a little more hesitantly, and he asked, "Surgery?"

"Don't think so," the older boy answered, sending Cissnei a wary look. She rolled her eyes, but sent him a smile, which told him that he wasn't really in trouble. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before saying, "I was kinda busy, Zack, so I really didn't have time to check. They looked real, though."

Cloud laughed aloud, and then slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. "Oh, Gaia, Tifa would have our heads if she heard us talking about her like this!"

"Give me a break," Kadaj muttered jealously under his breath. "They weren't _that _big."

Cloud winced and quickly put an arm around him, pulling him close in a gesture of physical reassurance, and Aerith ruined the moment by giggling. "Yes, they were," she said laughingly. "She always hated that _that _was the first thing people noticed about her, though."

"In Loz's defense, they _are _rather hard to miss," Vincent inserted, his voice very dry.

Cloud shot him a look that was part humor, part embarrassment. "Et tu?"

Scarlet-clad shoulders rose and fell in an elegant shrug. "I was in mourning, Cloud, not dead."

That drew more reluctant laughter from the often too-solemn young man, and Genesis found himself fighting a smile of his own, even as he wished someone would just fess up and tell the rest of them what the hell was going. He _hated _being left in the dark!

"She _was _quite lovely," Yazoo was saying, and although he was agreeing with them, Genesis didn't think that he appreciated Vincent's comment, especially when he added, "Of course, I never had a chance to test her. I was too busy _playing _with a certain upstart Turk."

"Yeah, and I enjoyed every single moment of _my _ ass-kicking, yo," Reno assured him in a drawl.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you did," Yazoo purred, all heat and innuendo.

Vincent's extraordinary crimson eyes narrowed just the slightest bit as he sent the young gunman a look. It wasn't so much angry as it was _possessive_. It fairly screamed, _"Mine!"_,and as Yazoo leveled a cool, arrogant smile on the older man, it became perfectly clear that he was aware of Vincent's jealousy, and purposely played on it. Apparently, Sephiroth's possessive nature had been genetically passed on to his clones, and Genesis suddenly found himself feeling very _sorry _for Vincent Valentine.

"Isn't Tifa the name of the woman you lived with in Midgar?"

Cloud's gaze swung to Angeal's, startled by the unexpected question, and Genesis silently cheered him on. Maybe, Angeal would ask the questions that _he _didn't dare, and he'd get his answers anyway! "Uh, yeah, that's her," the younger man answered cautiously.

Angeal's sapphire eyes were diamond-hard as they stared into Cloud's. "And the girl was one of the children who lived with you?"

Cloud bobbed his head slowly. "Her name was Marlene," he said in a low, tense voice.

The other man merely nodded. "And the boy?"

Cloud sighed and said, "Denzel," in a short, clipped voice.

As Angeal leveled a frown on the young swordsman, he was reminded almost painfully of Sephiroth. Cloud had the same air of mystery around him that their quiet, overly somber friend always had. He was cautious to the extreme, and just as difficult to question. If Cloud hadn't been Zack's friend he wouldn't have bothered—he usually respected the privacy of others—but since they were so close, he felt that he needed to unravel at least _one _part of the mystery, if only to protect his precious Puppy.

And to that end, he asked a question that had been bothering him since they'd begun talking about Nibelheim and its residents. "If they live in Midgar, why are you expecting to see them in Nibelheim? And if the boys," he deep blue gaze swept over all three of Sephiroth's clones, "were raised in Shinra laboratories, how did they meet—much less _fight—_this woman in _Midgar?"_

Those sky-blue eyes, lighter than Zack's but darker than Genesis', showed a spark of anger as the other man shrugged a little too casually to be believed. "Tifa will be there," he said flatly, completely ignoring the second half of the question. "That's all you need to know."

And _he _had been put in his place, Angeal thought with a sigh of his own. He couldn't blame Cloud for his reluctance to talk; he _had _been prying. Much like Genesis, Angeal was tired of being left in the proverbial dark. There was more going on here than just an ancient Cetra trying to take control of Sephiroth's mind, and it had something to do with Cloud Strife. Angeal simply didn't know _what, _and that bothered him more than he cared to admit_._

Genesis frowned at him, silently asking him why he had stopped, and Angeal shook his head negatively. The older man glanced from him to Cloud but remained silent, and Angeal couldn't deny the surprise that filled him at the easy acquiescence. Genesis had always been one to poke and prod until he got what he wanted, no matter how difficult it made any given situation. That he was willing to back off now only showed how worried he was about Sephiroth and his clones.

Genesis' frown deepened as he clamped his mouth shut. Angeal was asking him to let it alone, and he had to comply with his friend's silent plea. He didn't like that Angeal had backed down, but he trusted his best friend's judgment. If Angeal thought that now was a bad time for this, then it probably was, even though Genesis couldn't for the life him see _how._

A slender, delicate hand on his arm drew Angeal's attention to Aerith, whose gamine features were pale as she murmured something Genesis couldn't decipher. The other man frowned, his gaze sharpening as he looked passed Genesis, his expression changing to one of concern. Genesis' own frown deepened as he turned to follow his friend's line of vision, and to his surprise, his saw that it was _Sephiroth _who had caused Angeal's sudden upset. The younger man was hunched over on himself, his hands clenched so tightly that the was digging furrows into the hard ground beneath him, and Genesis' own protective instincts began to buzz in warning.

"Seph, is something wrong?"

There was no response from the younger man, either verbal or physical, and that was when Genesis realized that Sephiroth was _shaking. _Tremors wracked his body from head to foot, and even as Genesis watched, he hunched over even further, as though in pain. "What is it?" he asked in a low voice which didn't mask his concern. "Talk to me, Sephiroth."

Again, Sephiroth failed to answer, and his concern turned to outright worry. He lifted the heavy veil of Sephiroth's hair away from his face, stunned to see that his lover's normally pale skin was chalk white, and sheened in sweat. "Damn it, Sephiroth, what's _wrong?"_

He shifted and lifted his hands to his lover's face, raising it to his own. Much to his dismay, Genesis saw that his pupils had contracted until they were mere strips of color. His stunning silver-green eyes, however, were glowing with mako-spawned light. They blazed bright from beneath deep gold lashes, but Genesis doubted that he saw anything, except whatever was happening in his own head.

"What is it?" he heard Cloud ask, but he didn't have time to spare for a question he wasn't sure he could answer. He drew a deep breath, fighting for calm, and said, "Yazoo, could you please come over here for a moment?"

Yazoo pushed away from Vincent and rose gracefully to his feet. "Of course, Genesis."

Genesis never looked away from his lover, taking note of the signs of strain around those extraordinary eyes, and the tightness around his beautiful bow lips, with something akin to fear. He felt a presence beside him, and a flash of black and silver in his peripheral vision told him that Yazoo had finally joined him. "Look at his eyes," Genesis urged, and flinched as he heard the young gunner's sharp intake of breath. "It's _her, _isn't it?"

"Yes." Yazoo's voice wasn't quite steady as he hurriedly stripped off his gloves and reached for Sephiroth's face. "I don't know how she managed to do this without alerting the rest of us, but—"

"What the hell are two talking about?" Kadaj demanded a he stomped over to them. He took one look at Sephiroth's face and immediately began to shake his head. "No! This isn't possible! _She _can't fuck with any of us without the others knowing!"

"Well, she can now," Genesis retorted, causing the youngest boy to curse creatively.

"_Do _something, Yazoo!" he demanded, his voice sharp as he dropped to his knees beside them. "She's blocking me somehow, and I can't get _in!"_

"'Daj?" Loz's voice wavered precariously as he too crept closer. "I can't feel Father, either ."

Kadaj shot him a dark look. "I _know_, dammitt! Give us a minute here!" He turned back to Yazoo, who was frowning as he was forcefully expelled from Sephiroth's mind. "Yaz?"

Yazoo withdrew his hands, his expression one of bewilderment and horror, as he looked at his youngest brother. "I cannot access his mind," he whispered in a small, confused voice, and that's when Genesis knew that it was up to _him_ to save Sephiroth_._

"I'll do it," he snapped, removing first his gloves, and then his jacket. "If this is anything like what happened in Banora, we'll probably both be out for the rest of the night. Yazoo, you're in charge of taking care of us. Kadaj, Loz, you help him, all right?"

"Y-yeah," Loz stammered. "We'll take real good care of you, Gen. Don't you worry."

"Are you _sure _you can do this?" Kadaj asked, his skepticism hiding a very real fear. "You haven't had much practice, Gen."

"I 'practice' on your father on a regular basis, Kadaj," he told the boy impatiently. "Now, shut up and let me concentrate."

"Hmph," he heard the boy grunt. "Peacock!"

Genesis ignored the less than helpful response and began to struggle with Sephiroth's trench coat. He forced it and the heavy metal pauldrons down the other man's arms, pulled Sephiroth's hands free, and let it drop to the soft grass. He pulled Sephiroth into his arms, a very real relief filling him at the contact. He didn't know how long they'd be like this, but he wasn't taking any chances. Yazoo had told him during one of their many lessons that physical contact helped strengthen the bond, which was why _he _always removed his gloves when trying to enter anyone's mind. It made the transition easier, and less painful than it sometimes could be. Genesis thought that he could tolerate the cold air on his bare arms for as long as it took to help Sephiroth, and the Goddess knew that the physical contact would help _him _too.

He finally got Sephiroth settled—Gods, but he was fucking heavy for such a slender man!—and sighed as he set his cheek against the other man's forehead. He threaded one hand through Sephiroth's hair to keep him in place, and tightened the other around his lover's shoulders. He thought that he heard Sephiroth's breath stutter as he closed his own eyes, but he couldn't be sure, and he didn't have time to analyze the reaction. He had to get Sephiroth away from his fucking _bitch _of a mother, and he had to do it _now._

He found the neural pathway that Yazoo had shown him, the same one that Sephiroth used to communicate with the boys. It wasn't so much blocked as it was _walled, _and as Genesis stood at the edge of his lover's mind and stared up at that wall, he realized that he just might have bitten off more than he could chew.

_The wall stretched out as far as the eye could see, its smooth, unmarred surface dancing with refracted light. Genesis set one hand on the crystallized structure, frowning as he smoothed his palm over its icy surface. This wasn't Sephiroth's doing, Genesis thought with a shake of his head. He had seen Sephiroth's mental defenses for himself, thick, reinforced, and manmade in appearance. They were a reflection of a life lived in a modern metropolis, while __**this**__ wall looked more like it had been wrought by nature. It reminded Genesis of a mako fountain he had seen once: beautiful in its own way, but something that one knew better than to touch. _

_No, Genesis thought as he dropped his hand, this was all Jenova. She had somehow managed to find her way into Sephiroth's mind without alerting anyone, and he was trapped him there, while she did Goddess only knew what to him. _

_But not for much longer. Genesis' eyes narrowed with determination as he took a step back and drew his sword. Rapier glinted under the__dim light of his lover's mind, its ruby blade gleaming as he lifted it up before his face. He closed his eyes and offered a prayer to The Goddess, asking her to see to his lover's safety. As though in response, a mocking laugh cut through the air around them. Light and airy and decidedly feminine, he nevertheless __**knew **__that it wasn't his goddess who had answered._

_One corner of his mouth curled up in a sneer as Genesis opened his eyes, his pale blue eyes flashing with the force of his feelings. He grasped Rapier's intricately-crafted hilt and drew the longsword back over one shoulder, trying not to feel foolish as he realized that he was about to attack a __**wall.**__ But Sephiroth was behind that wall, and he was determined to get to him._

_More of that eerily charming laughter filled the air around him, and Genesis took it as the challenge it was meant to be. He smiled slowly, the gesture rife with arrogance and confidence, and struck the wall—hard. Rapier screeched across the crystalline surface, leaving only a thin, shallow cut in its wake. Genesis scowled with frustrated anger and brought Rapier down a second time, putting the full force of his mako-enhanced strength behind the blow. The blood-red blade skidded all too easily across the wall's slick surface, and Genesis' anger turned into full-blown rage._

_He made an inarticulate sound to express that rage, a shout that was little more than an wordless scream, and drew his left hand back. He channeled his spirit energy into his right hand and thrust the Fire3 spell at the crystallized barrier. It hit the wall and flared with brilliant heat, the red-gold flames flaring along its crystalline length, greedily attempting to devour whatever it touched. Much to Genesis' dismay, the flames were quickly snuffed out, fading from sight as though they had never been._

'_Foolish doll,' a woman's voice, light and airy and yet filled with scorn, echoed through the walled expanse of his lover's mind. 'Beautiful, broken, faithless. You have no power here. You are unworthy of __**my **__son's greatness.'_

_Those mocking words struck a painful chord in Genesis' heart. He knew, had always known, that he wasn't good enough for Sephiroth. And yet, Sephiroth loved__him, considered him his __**equal.**__ It didn't matter whether he was worthy or not, so long as __**Sephiroth **__believed it._

_Time for new tactics, he thought with renewed determination. He ran one gloved hand along Rapier's gleaming red blade, activating the runes that it so powerful. Rapier began to glow with ancient, magical power, and Genesis smiled coldly. His next strike hit the wall so hard that the crystal barrier fairly sang in response to his strength. It was a song of destruction that shattered Jenova's wall, sending glittering slivers of shimmering crystal shooting through the air._

_Genesis smiled with fierce satisfaction and stepped confidently through the destruction he had wrought. He would find Sephiroth, and he'd have the other man take him to his haven, where he would be safe from Jenova's cruelty. And then, he was going lead the charge to Nibelheim, and he was going to kill Sephiroth's wanna-be mother. And nothing, least of all Mommy Dearest herself, was going to stop him!_

_He strode determinedly through the labyrinth of his lover's mind, trying to ignore a growing sense of unease as he observed the carnage around him. A great deal of Sephiroth's memories were swirling around him, unfocused and fractured. Others were fading in and out, flickering with alarming swiftness, as though they were being accessed all at once. Whatever Jenova was doing to Sephiroth's mind, she seemed to have stripped him of all his defenses, and that was simply intolerable._

_Sephiroth's too-deep voice echoed through the air around him, and whirled around in automatic response. 'What is the Jenova Project?'_

_There were too many of them, Genesis thought angrily. He was surrounded by the images of Sephiroth's past, but he couldn't discern which one was connected to the painfully uttered question. But he could guess, Genesis thought with a wince. The first time Sephiroth had discovered that he was half-Cetra, Genesis thought with a pang of sympathy. It must have been so hard for him, discovering that the reason he was different was because he had been experimented on in the womb. But Genesis didn't bother to look around for the visual. He had enough to do just wading through the darkened morass that was his lover's mind. _

'_Am I. . .a human being?'_

_Genesis winced and quickened his pace until he was nearly running. He ignored the strangeness of the images flying past him—the Goddess knew that Sephiroth had never been attacked by __**three **__of Genesis__at once!—and concentrated on locating the younger man. He could feel Sephiroth in the air around him, but the other man was far from happy. Genesis could practically __**taste **__his lover's despair, and it made him curse angrily. Sephiroth was in pain, and he __**had**__ to find a way to help him!_

'_So cold. I'm always by your side. Come.'_

_Genesis frowned even as he dove head-first through a memory that he didn't understand. It didn't shatter but __**warped **__around him, solidifying behind him as though he hadn't just leapt through it. Sephiroth was kneeling in a beautiful, ancient place, one with murals painted on the walls. It reminded Genesis of the tombs he'd seen in Wutai during the war, although there were no hieroglyphics accompanying the pictures here. Sephiroth rose to his feet, and his image seemed to blur, almost as though there were two of him occupying the same space. Cloud was there as well, looking years younger than he did now. He was glaring at Sephiroth with pure hatred, but his too-blue eyes betrayed both confusion and fear._

_No, Genesis told himself sharply, giving himself a mental shake to anchor himself in the present. If he was having this hard a time keeping his bearings, what the hell was __**Sephiroth **__going through right now? That was the thought that made him able to turn away from the bizarre memory and all the others that undulated into his path. _

'_Hmm. . .She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?' Sephiroth and Cloud were standing in the middle of a lovely, crystallized forest, and Sephiroth's smile was so cold that it terrified __**Genesis. **__'We must stop that girl soon.' _

_A bright white light flared all around him, and shut his eyes against its glare. He didn't need to see to make his way through Sephiroth's mind; he only needed to __**feel **__Sephiroth's emotions. Being confronted with things he didn't understand—and weren't sure were real—was only making this more difficult._

_He focused on that feeling of despair, swallowing hard as the air seemed to grow heavier around him. He could feel tears pushing at the barrier of his closed lids, but as the feeling began to grow stronger, he knew that he had to be __**close.**_

_And then, he was there. Sephiroth was sitting with his back to him, surrounded by the skeletal carcass that had given Bone Village its name. The once massive bone structure lay in pieces all around him, broken and scattered by a force far more powerful than Genesis had expected. Masamune was sticking out of the ground not more than four feet away from Sephiroth, its gleaming metallic surface painted black with what appeared to be dried blood, but he couldn't be sure. The only certainty was that—whatever had happened here—Sephiroth had gone through it alone._

'_Why did you do this?' Sephiroth's voice came to him again, only this time, it was thick with suppressed tears. 'He was no threat to you.' _

'_He defied me, son.' A beautiful woman in full-skirted dress knelt before him, looking almost obscenely pristine among the butchered remains of Sephiroth's haven. Long silver hair flowed over her shoulders, and her startling violet eyes were marked by distinctive elliptical pupils, but other than that there was little resemblance to the man Jenova claimed as her child. 'You know I couldn't allow that.' _

'_But you said I could keep him.' Sephiroth's shoulders bunched as he curled his body over something in his lap. Genesis observed a __**very **__familiar pair of heeled boots and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'He was all that I had, Mother.'_

'_Nonsense,' Jenova told him with a chilling smile, reaching out to pull a fragment of bone from Sephiroth's waterfall of hair. 'You don't need the doll, my son. You have __**me."**_

_Sephiroth flinched away from her, and for just a moment, Jenova's deceptively lovely features distorted with rage. Genesis took an involuntary step forward, his first instinct to protect Sephiroth from his tormenter. It was only a small, minute movement, but it was enough to draw Jenova's attention to __**him. **_

_She rose to her feet, long silver hair flowing around her slim, full-breasted form, and Genesis was shocked to realize that she was __**short.**__ Unlike Sephiroth and __**both **__of__his natural parents, this woman barely topped five feet in height. She __**was **__lovely, in that delicate, waif-like way that smaller woman had, but even with the hair, Genesis could see __**nothing**__ of Sephiroth in her. _

_As though reading his thoughts—and Genesis was suddenly sure that she __**could**__—Jenova lifted the skirt of her flowing violet dress and began to make her way towards him. As he watched her weave a delicate path through the destruction she had wrought, he tightened his grip on his sword. He had never killed a woman, not even in the heat of battle, but he was fully prepared to do so __**now **__if it would save the man he loved__**. **_

'_Sephiroth," he called, his voice wavering despite his best attempts to control it, "we have to go."_

_ Jenova smiled, and it was a gesture that bespoke of pure sadism. 'He can't hear you, little doll,' she said in a deceptively soft voice. 'He doesn't __**want**__ to.'_

_Genesis lifted Rapier in an unmistakable warning. 'Back off,' he told her bluntly. 'Sephiroth's coming with me."_

_ She halted just beyond Rapier's reach, one small hand fluttering to her neck in a helpless gesture Genesis knew better than to trust. "He is __**my **__son,' she said, her clear, bell-like voice smacking of pure possession. "He belongs with me."_

_ "I don't think so." Genesis kept both his eyes and his weapon trained on her as he began to edge away from her and towards Sephiroth. 'Seph, you have to get up and come with me __**right now."**_

_ Out of the corner of his eye, he thought that he saw Sephiroth stiffen, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't dare look away from the beautiful woman with the madman's smile. 'Sephiroth?'_

'_You are making a mistake,' Jenova told him, her unusual violet eyes glowing as they tracked his every movement. 'You don't want to make an enemy of me.' _

_Genesis snorted to make his opinion of her threats known. 'You might be Sephiroth's boogeyman, but you __**don't**__ scare me, old woman.' _

_She flushed with what Genesis recognized as rage. 'You will learn to fear me, faithless one. You will __**all **__learn.' _

_He did his best to ignore her ranting as he finally made his way to Sephiroth's side. He cast a quick glance down and immediately looked away, but the damage was done. He'd seen what Jenova had done, what she had used to strip Sephiroth of his ability to defend himself, and he was __**pissed. **_

'_Get out of here __**now,' **__he hissed, incensed, 'or I will kill you myself!'_

'_You can try, but you will fail.' Jenova looked at Sephiroth, and Genesis could __**see **__the strength of her will as she began to fade. 'We will meet soon enough, little doll, and I __**will **__claim what is mine.'_

'_You will try,' he echoed mockingly, 'but __**you **__will fail.'_

_ She sent him a last look, and he had to hide a shiver at the pure hatred in those animalistic violet eyes. Then, she faded from sight, and he turned to his lover with a sigh of pure relief. 'Seph?' He set a gentle hand on the other man's shoulder. 'Let him go, Sephiroth. He's not real.'_

_ Sephiroth pulled the bloodied, battered body in his arms even closer and squeezed his eyes shut. __**'Koneko,' **__he whispered hopelessly, and Genesis cursed as he realized that Jenova had spoken the truth. Sephiroth was so locked in the illusion that Jenova had killed __**him **__that he couldn't see anything—or anyone—else._

_ 'It's okay, Seph,' he whispered, struggling to keep his voice gentle as rage surged through him. He slid a hand under Sephiroth's chin and forced the younger man to look at him. 'She's gone, now. She can't hurt you anymore.'_

_Sephiroth's eyes were hazy, unfocused, as they met his own, but there was no mistaking the pain which radiated from their vibrant depths. "I saw you die,' he whispered rawly, his gaze returning to the man who lied so still in his arms. 'I tried to save you, but Mother was too strong. She killed you, and all I could do was __**watch.'**_

_Genesis couldn't help but flinch at that. 'That is __**not **__me, Sephiroth,' he told the other man as calmly as he could.' I am __**right **__here with you, and I am __**not**__ going anywhere.'_

_ 'But. . .' Sephiroth's voice trailed off as he looked down once more. 'Mother said—'_

"_She lied," Genesis cut in quickly, needing to get Sephiroth out of there before Jenova rediscovered her balls and came after them both. "Jenova lied to you, Sephiroth. No one killed me. I'm right here with you. But we need to go __**now.'**_

_Sephiroth glanced around them, taking in the devastation Jenova had wrought to his haven, and shuddered. 'I don't want to be here anymore, Gen.'_

_Thank the Goddess! Genesis thought with relief. Aloud, he said, 'Then, let's get out of here, moonbeam.' He ignored the blood covering the other man and took his hand in his own. 'Come on.'_

_Sephiroth nodded curtly, hesitating for a long moment, before shoving the imaginary corpse from his lap. He stood, and Genesis was alarmed at how unsteady he seemed. He tightened his hold on the younger man's hand, tugging gently, and was relieved when Sephiroth began to walk docilely beside him. He kept his pace slow and steady despite the urgency still riding him, knowing that the trek through Sephiroth's mind wouldn't be an easy one. Most of Sephiroth's memories were dark, as were the emotions which emanated from them, and Genesis didn't want the younger man getting mired in the pain of him. Sephiroth had had quite enough of __**that **__in his life already._

_Soon enough, he found his way back to the path that linked them, and he led Sephiroth down its slick, tunnel-like length. This was the neural pathway that Yazoo had shown him, the one that linked the boys to Sephiroth—and Jenova. It could be painful, and sometimes dangerous, to traverse, but Genesis didn't dare leave Sephiroth alone in his mind. Jenova had razed every defense that he had, and he had been unable to stop her. Genesis was determined to keep it from happening, again. Sephiroth __**would **__be safe._

_He reached the shelter of his own mind, and noticed an immediate change in the man at his side. Sephiroth began to relax, the fear bleeding out of his expression, the despair fading from his eyes. As they walked through the brightly-lit scenes that comprised Genesis' own life, Sephiroth seemed almost. . .happy._

_ And that was when he realized that, no matter how much he loved Sephiroth, he would never fully understand him. The darkness which Genesis had always found so sexy wasn't always a healthy thing for his powerful lover. Sephiroth's life had been a difficult one, and it showed in the darkened landscape of his mind. If Genesis hadn't understood before, he did __**now, **__as he watched the other man's fascination with the banality of his own life. Sephiroth really did want to be normal, and as much as Genesis loved all of the differences that made his moonbeam so unique, he wished that he could grant the younger man's wish, if only to make him happy._

_The panorama of memories opened up before them, receding as a new scene spread out before them in unparalleled beauty. A lovely orchard now surrounded them, marked by the distinct arched-shaped Banora White Trees. As the breeze brought the spicy, nostalgic scent of dumbapples to him, Genesis released a sigh of pure bliss. __**This **__was home. _

_As Sephiroth listened to his lover make a sound of pure contentment, he found himself unable to drag his gaze away from what he assumed was the centerpiece of Genesis' haven. It was himself, sprawled naked on a __**very **__familiar red-checked blanket, wearing what could only be described as a lascivious smile. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by the memory which Genesis had chosen as his sanctuary, but to see himself like __**this **__was something he had __**not **__expected. _

'_Why am I nude?' he asked, unaware of the frown which pulled his brows together._

_Genesis, however, was fully aware of it as he smiled indulgently and waved one hand in a dramatic gesture. Sephiroth's mental doppelganger faded out of existence, and he heard his moonbeam utter his own sigh of relief. 'Better?'_

_ 'Yes,' Sephiroth answered shortly, belatedly remembering to add, 'Thank you.'_

'_You're welcome.' Genesis paused before asking, 'So, what do you think of my haven?'_

'_It is. . .not what I expected,' Sephiroth answered at length._

_Genesis only nodded and drew him down onto the blanket. 'Be grateful I'm not stripping you naked right now to check for wounds,' he told him, the mirth draining from his expression as he moved into his arms. 'It's what I want to do.'_

_Sephiroth merely sighed and pulled the smaller man more firmly into his embrace. 'She never touched me, Gen.'_

'_No, she just made you believe that she'd killed __**me,' **__Genesis snapped, tunneling his hands into a waterfall of thick moonlit silk. 'Goddess, but I was scared when I realized what she had done to you. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to reach you that I nearly panicked. She almost __**took **__you, Sephiroth.'_

_Sephiroth remained silent for several long, agonizing moments. 'It was close,' he said at last, shuddering at the memory of his beautiful, vibrant kitten lying dead in his arms. 'When I saw you there, lying so still and broken, something inside of __**me **__broke as well. She could have killed me then, and I would have thanked her for it, so long as it meant that I would not have to face life without you.'_

'_I know, Seph. I know.' And he did, Genesis thought as he held the other man close. Sephiroth had told him more than once that he would not survive without him, and Genesis believed him, if only because he knew that __**Sephiroth **__believed it. 'You don't have to worry about Jenova taking me away from you, moonbeam. She has no__power over me, except that she can hurt __**you. **__You just keep on fighting her, and __**don't**__ give in, and you'll never lose me. Okay?'_

_Sephiroth nodded, praying that Genesis meant his oh-so-passionate words. He did __**not **__want to fall a second time. 'You saw her?' he questioned, though he already knew the answer._

'_I did, and I __**wasn't **__impressed,' Genesis told him tartly._

_He gave a startled laugh, and then frowned down at the man in his arms. 'This is not a laughing matter, Genesis.'_

_Genesis merely smiled and said, 'I'm not the one laughing, Sephiroth.'_

'_Hmph.'_

_Sephiroth closed his eyes and let the peace of this place, created from one of Genesis' more precious memories, permeate him. He was humbled by the knowledge that one afternoon spent beneath the shade of a Banora White with __**him **__was Genesis' most cherished memory. Not his years with Angeal, or his promotion to First, which Sephiroth had expected, but __**him. **__Yes, it was__a beautiful memory, one untainted by the discord which had always marked their turbulent friendship, but it was not something he would __**ever**__ have expected. _

_ 'Get used to it.' Genesis' voice was tart as he drew back just enough meet his gaze, and he realized that the other man had picked up on his thoughts. 'You __**are **__the most important thing in my life, Sephiroth. The sooner you accept the fact, the sooner you can stop being surprised by it.'_

_ Silver-green eyes softened dramatically. 'I believe I have been put in my place,' he stated humorously._

_ 'Yes, you have. Now,' Genesis shifted against him and smiled slowly, wickedly, 'I have another place for you to __**put **__yourself, if you're interested?'_

_ Sephiroth chuckled even as he lifted the smaller man off his lap. He ignored Genesis' indignant, 'Hey!' and carefully set him on the blanket at his side. 'I don't believe we should attempt such a thing __**here,' **__he told the older man with a smile. _

_ Genesis scowled darkly. 'Why the hell not?'_

_ Sephiroth cast him an exasperated look. 'Genesis, we are not truly here,' he reminded the other man. 'What do you think would happen were we to be. . .intimate now, while our bodies are elsewhere?'_

_ 'I don't know,' Genesis snapped sulkily. 'Why don't you tell me, since you seem to have __**all **__the answers.'_

_ Sephiroth sighed and prayed for patience. 'Who is watching over us right now?' he asked simply._

_ 'The boys are. . .' Genesis voice trailed off as comprehension came to him. 'Okay, point made. That's not something we want them to see.'_

_ 'Precisely.' Sephiroth reached for his hand and squeezed gently. 'We have the rest of our lives for such things, kitten. For now, I think that we should return to our family, and assure them that we are unharmed.'_

_ 'Oh, if we must,' Genesis conceded with a wholly dramatic sigh. 'They __**were **__worried when they realized that she had locked us out.'_

_ Sephiroth stilled at the unwelcome news. 'She. . .locked them out of my mind?' he asked slowly. _

_ Genesis nodded, his aristocratic features taking on an atypically somber cast. 'She tore down your wall and replaced it with her own. The boys couldn't get in. __**I**__ almost didn't,' he added quietly._

_ Sephiroth exhaled harshly and forced a smile to his lips. 'Then, I am doubly glad you came for me, kitten.'_

_Genesis smiled brightly, obviously pleased, and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his lips. 'C'mon, moonbeam,' he said in a soft voice, 'our boys are waiting.' _

_Sephiroth stood and pulled the smaller man to his feet, hoping that his worry wasn't evident as he laced his fingers though Genesis' own. The other man tightened his hold and flashed him another smile, and Sephiroth did his very best to return it as he was led back to the world they had left behind. _

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

A tall, muscular man stomped through the polished halls of Shinra Tower, the tread of his boots leaving greasy impressions on the distinctive gray floors. He was wearing his typical overalls, likewise smeared with grime. Thin tendrils of smoke curled from the lit cigarette in his mouth, and the fierce set of his handsome features dared anyone to call him on it. He might be the newest Director of the Department of Space Exploration, but he _wasn't _just another suit, and the spear strapped to back should be proof enough of _that_. No, he was a man with a plan, and right now the powers that be were screwing with that plan, and he was _not _happy about it.

Cid Highwind cursed angrily under his breath. "Fucking Shinra! I should have known that Rufus wouldn't keep his fucking word. He was a little punk before, and he's a godsdamned punk now!"

When the call from Shinra had come three months ago, Cid had only been mildly surprised. He'd been waiting for one of the others to call him ever since he'd woken up to find himself eight fucking years in the past. What he _hadn't_ been expecting was a call from Rufus fucking Shinra himself, offering him the chance to interview for the position as Director of the Space Program. Once he'd stopped laughing and realized that the little shit was serious, he'd agreed to travel to Midgar, if only to wring Cloud's neck once he got there.

Cid shook his blond head at that. He hadn't questioned that AVALANCHE's former leader would be there waiting for him. If he had been sent back, then there was no question that _Cloud _had been too. When he'd finally made it to Midgar and been told—by Rufus himself, no less—that _Sephiroth _had recommended him for the position, he'd been sure of it. He'd also discovered that Sephiroth had deserted the company, taking three other SOLDIER 1st' Classes—and one spiky-haired 2nd—with him.

Of course, the fucking kid couldn't have waited, Cid groused silently. He'd just thrown Cid to the wolves and went on his merry way—with his arch nemesis, no less. He'd joined forces with Sephiroth—as if _that _wasn't weird enough—and together they were making their way towards _Nibelheim, _of all fucking places_. _

"And isn't that just a great fucking idea," he mumbled to himself. "Go back to Ground Zero with the man who caused it. Fucking moron."

He took a deep drag of his cigarette and told himself to calm the fuck down. He knew how much Cloud had hated having to kill his childhood idol. Hell, they all did. And it wasn't like Sephiroth had always been a fruitcake. That hadn't happened until Nibelheim. At this point in time, he _should _still be sane, so the kid should be all right.

He'd better be, Cid scowled, or he was going beat shit out a certain silver-haired psychopath!

Which brought to mind the psychopath's father, Cid thought with a sudden grin. Vincent would damned angry if heard his only son described that way, regardless of whether it was the truth or not. He'd always blamed himself for Sephiroth's special brand of crazy, convinced that it was _his _failure to protect Lucrecia Crescent from Professor Hojo that had caused it all.

"I've got news for ya, Vince," he muttered almost absently. "The kid never stood a chance, with or without _you."_

It was a fact that Cid was convinced of. He'd met the former General once while transporting Shinra troops to Wutai. Sephiroth had been cold and abrupt—though almost painfully polite—and so uptight that Cid hadn't been surprised to hear that he'd snapped years later. Add to that the cells of a power-hungry, sadist alien being, and voila, you got once crazy motherfucker!

Which was why he was here in the first place, damn it! Cloud had sicced Rufus on him for a reason, and as much as he wanted to strangle the spiky-haired pain in the ass, he wouldn't. The kid had waded through a lot of shit in the past eight years, and if he needed Cid's help to keep all of that shit from happening a second time, he had it. It was that fucking simple.

Cid came to a halt at the elevators and impatiently jabbed the "up" button. He wanted to get this stupid appointment with Rufus over and done with, hopefully without spearing the smug little bastard in the process. After what Rufus had pulled today, Cid wasn't so sure he'd be able to fight the impulse.

Knowing that Cloud would eventually need his help, he had gone to Rufus Shinra with a proposition. He had offered to give them the location of a fleet of ancient airships in exchange for possession of The Highwind. The little punk had agreed, and five of the vessels now sat in a Shinra storage depot, under the direct supervision of Cid's illustrious new "crew."

He snorted to himself as he thought of the idiot mechanics and engineers that Rufus had sent his way. Not one of them knew a damned thing about airships, or had a clue as to how to repair an oil-based engine. Cid spent his days doing a lot of yelling, and getting very little work done.

Thank the Gods for Shera! he thought reverently. She was the only one of the bunch smart enough to follow his instructions, and brave enough to speak up when he was running roughshod over everyone else. The very first thing he'd done when he woke up was go to her, apologize for being an ass all these years, and kiss her senseless. She'd forgiven him—_again_—and they'd been inseparable ever since. They'd even fixed that oxygen tank eight together, making Shinra #26 fully operational. Cid didn't know if they'd need it or not, but it was safer to be prepared than caught with your pants down.

And that's why he'd gone to see Reeve shortly after his arrival in Midgar. He had quickly discovered that the Director of Urban Development didn't remember him—or any part of the last eight years—and that he wanted _no _part of Cid's plans. In fact, the old stick-in-the-mud had actually been shocked to discover that Cid was a friend of Cloud's, who he'd had the nerve to call, "traitor", and that had been that. Reeve had kicked him out of his office, and he'd been denied access ever since.

It had hurt a little, but Cid had no choice but to accept it. The man locked away in that stuffy office was _not _the man he remembered, and there was nothing Cid could do to change that. Reeve Tuesti was a Shinra man right now, and if they did this thing right, he always would be. It was a scary thought.

The doors finally slid open, and Cid scowled as he saw who waited inside. "What do _you _ want?" he snapped, his blue eyes glinting angrily as he stepped inside. "Did Lil' Rufus send ya to fetch me?"

Tseng leveled cool black eyes on him and pressed the button for the 70th floor. "Actually, your appointment is with _me, _Director Highwind."

"Oh, that's just fucking swell." Cid leaned back against the glass wall and drew deep his cigarette. He held it in lungs for a long moment, savoring the sweet kick of nicotine, before blowing it out. "You gonna make your boss hold up his end of our deal, or are you just gonna kill me and be done with it?"

One dark brow shot up at that. "You have a rather skewed view of the company, Director."

"Bullshit," Cid stated bluntly. "We both know exactly what Shinra's capable off, Turk. And quit with that 'Director' shit. It's either Captain or Cid. Pick one."

"As you wish," Tseng paused just long enough to piss him off, "Captain."

"Fucking Turk." Cid took one last drag of his cigarette, dropped it onto the very expensive carpeting below, and crushed it under his foot. He lifted his head and nailed the other man under a piercing blue gaze. "Now, tell me what the fuck Rufus thinks he's pullin'?"

Tseng's gaze flicked to the upper corner of the lift and back again. "I think this should wait until we're in the privacy of my office, Captain Highwind."

Cid snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate all this cloak-and-dagger shit, Tseng. It's not the way I do things."

"Sometimes, it is the _only _way to do things," Tseng countered in a murmur.

"Fine, whatever," Cid muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish." Tseng turned and studied the gray, swollen clouds through the smooth glass surrounding the elevator. "It looks like rain today, don't you agree, Captain?"

Another muffled curse was his only response, and Tseng was relieved when the conveyance finally came to a halt. He heard Highwind's, "It's about damned time!", and had to suppress a sigh. The man had _no_ patience.

Tseng motioned for him to precede him, and Cid shot the Turk a look worthy of the idiocy behind the gesture. The other man merely inclined his head and left the elevator, leaving Cid to trail along in his wake like one of his subordinates. "I'm the fucking Captain," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm nobody's goddamned subordinate!"

Tseng either didn't hear or didn't care to respond as he led the way to his office. The plain brass nameplate read, "Director of Administrative Research", but what it really meant was, "Head Assassin". Everybody knew what The Turks were, even if nobody dared say so out loud. They were the Shinra cleaning crew, plain and simple.

"Come in." Tseng opened the door and waved him inside. Cid entered the large room with the fancy furnishings and its wall of windows and grimaced. He dropped into one of the two chairs facing the massive wooden desk and immediately reached into his overalls for a cigarette. "I would prefer it if you didn't smoke in here, Captain."

Cid glared at him for a long moment as he debated lighting the cigarette anyway. Tseng merely took the seat behind the desk and folded his hands on its spotless surface, waiting with all the politeness—and the warmth—of a statue. "Fine," he barked, shoving the cigarette back in the pack and tucking it away. "Why don't you tell me what Rufus thinks he's doin', denying me access to The Highwind? I thought we had a deal!"

"We do," the Turk returned calmly. "Rufus is merely trying to assure that you do not take The Highwind before the other airships are operational."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Cid exclaimed with disgust. "I told you where the fleet was, didn't I? I took you right fucking to it! It's not my fault you couldn't dig out more than five of 'em!"

"And as previously mentioned, not one of those five is operational." Tseng sat back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach. "As they run on jet fuel, it's going to take time to produce enough oil to create that fuel. Rufus isn't going to just _give _you his personal conveyance without proper compensation."

"Compensation, my ass!" Cid leaned forward in his own seat, his anger a palpable thing as he said, "How about givin' _me _ compensation for the last eight fucking years, Turk?!"

"You were right about his language, Tseng." A tall, thin man in all black clothing emerged from Tseng's private lavatory, startling a round of cursing out of the gruff pilot. "It's quite deplorable."

Tseng showed the first sign of emotion since Cid had known him—he _smiled. _"I did warn you," he told the newcomer mildly.

The stranger returned his smile, but it was strained. "So you did," he acknowledged ruefully.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cid demanded. "Who is this joker, and why do you have him eavesdroppin' on our fucking conversation?"

"Captain, I would like you to meet. . .an old friend of mine. Veld, this is Captain Cid Highwind, recently hired as Director of Space Exploration."

Veld stepped forward and extended his hand. "A pleasure, Captain Highwind."

Cid stared at him for a long moment, telling himself that it was just a coincidence. There _could _be two men with that same, unique name, couldn't there? "Veld, huh?" he asked, leaning back into his own chair as he ignored the proffered hand. "You ever a Turk, _Veld?"_

The older man's deep brown eyes hardened, an answer in itself. "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought," Cid said on a sigh. "Does Vincent know you're alive?"

"Tseng tells me that _you _should know the answer to that, Captain."

"Yeah, I'm sure that I should," Cid replied with a rough sigh. "But for now, just fucking humor me, all right?"

Veld traded a veiled look with his former protégé. "I haven't seen Vincent Valentine since he disappeared twenty-six years ago."

"Disappeared?" Cid repeated scornfully. "I'd say more like fucking shot to death by a bat-shit crazy scientist!"

The former Turk merely echoed his sigh. "Those rumors were never substantiated, Captain Highwind."

"Vincent ended up a godsdamned Shinra science project, _Turk,"_ Cid countered with a sneer. "Fucking Hojo. You guys shoulda taken care of him a _long _fucking time ago!"

"Agreed," Tseng said simply.

Veld dropped silently into the chair to Cid's left, but his expression said that he also agreed with the sentiment. "Where is Vincent now?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Cid shrugged, but the tension in his shoulders belied the casual gesture. "I got no fucking clue," he answered angrily. "I hear he's hanging around with the kid and his son, heading towards Nibelheim, but I can't be sure, because Tseng's little shit-faced boss stole my godsdamned ship!"

Tseng chose to ignore the second part of the pilot's tirade. "Sephiroth's party is a little more than a week away from Nibelheim," he said calmly. "Reno says that Sephiroth and his clones are holding up well, all things considered."

Cid snorted at that. He still couldn't believe that Aerith—who else could pull off something this fucking _strange—_had found a way to send The Punk and his two bat-shit crazy brothers back too. "Well, once they get to Nibelheim, all bets will be off," he told Tseng flatly. "Jenova's not gonna sit on her ass and wait for them to kill her, you know."

"Which is why we Turks will there to assist The General ," he countered smoothly. "As for The Highwind, it will be returned to you once we have received the first shipment of fuel."

"And just when do ya think that'll be?" Cid asked in growl. "I can't wait too fucking long on this, Tseng. I got shit to do, you know!"

"Like be reunited with AVALANCHE?" Veld asked in a too-soft voice.

Cid glared at the former Turk. "Yeah, and what of it?" he threw out challengingly. "I doubt my AVALANCHE is the same group you're thinkin' of, old man, so don't even fucking go there."

Veld's expression grew cold, and Tseng quickly cleared his throat. "Veld's daughter led the Midgar branch of AVALANCHE," he explained quietly. "She. . .passed recently. You might have heard of it?"

Cid winced at that. Who _hadn't_ heard of Rosso The Crazy wiping out AVALANCHE's main command-structure in one fell swoop? "Shit!" he swore richly. "Elfe was your _kid?"_

"Yes."

Cid drew a cigarette out of his pack, and this time, Tseng didn't say a word. "So, why haven't you killed the other Deep Ground crazies, yet?"

"They weren't responsible for my daughter's death," Veld answered, crossing one leg over the other. "Rosso was, and she's dead. I have no quarrel with Deep Ground."

"Then, what the hell do you want with _me?"_ Cid demanded. "I'm just a fucking pilot."

"No, you're much more than that, Captain." The former Turk smiled for only the second time, but it was enough to remind Cid exactly why the world had always feared them. "You're the only tie that I have to my former partner."

"So, I'm fucking stuck with you until Vince puts in an appearance?" Veld's smile widened, and Cid groaned miserably. If nothing else, at least Vince would be happy to see the old fart. "Well, so long as I get my ship back, you're welcome to tag along. _But," _Cid glared here to make his point, "no funny stuff, Turk. No one kills anyone on my ship but _me."_

Tseng listened as Cid Highwind threatened the best Turk Shinra had ever produced and had to fight to suppress another smile. "I'm sure that won't be problem, Captain." The other man turned that glare onto him, and he added, "Veld is retired."

Veld did laugh at that, his aged features crinkling with the force of his mirth. "It's good to see you, again, Tseng. Damned good."

Tseng inclined his head in a gesture of respect. "Thank you—sir."

Cid merely snorted and rolled his eyes as that drew more laughter from Vincent's ex-partner. "Turks," he muttered under his breath, wondering if a weird sense of humor was a prerequisite for becoming a Turk. If so, it explained _so _much about Vincent Valentine.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Sephiroth stood among a bank of brightly-colored flowers, his pale green gaze locked on the waterfall which fell in the distance. Frothy waves of aquamarine brilliance flowed down the side of the mountain, spilling into a sparkling blue lake below, while artfully concealing an opening in the mountain itself. The unmistakable scent of mako emanated from the hidden fissure, its distinctively acrid scent mixing the sweeter aroma of wildflowers, creating a unique but not unpleasant smell.

But it wasn't the scent of mako which caused Sephiroth's heart to pound and his palms to sweat. It was the knowledge that, no more than thirty feet away, lied the tomb of Lucrecia Crescent. This was where his mother had come to end her life, only to be denied as the Jenova cells inside of her refused to allow it. Driven by grief and desperation, she had encased herself in a tomb of crystallized mako, her existence becoming little more than a living death.

Sephiroth knew all too well what it was like to be trapped in your own body, helpless to fight your memories as they tormented you. He had spent eight long years in the blackened void of Gaia's vengeance, an unwilling prisoner fighting to retain his individuality as both Jenova and Gaia chipped away at what remained of him. He could only imagine how much worse it had been like for Lucrecia, who had been confined for decades longer. Would there be anything left of her consciousness, or would she be little more than a husk, a phantom of the woman she had once been?

She was dead, Sephiroth reminded himself harshly. Even if her consciousness remained, there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Unlike Genesis, Angeal, and himself, whose very DNA had been infused with that of The Calamity From The Skies, Lucrecia was only a carrier of the virus. Her body might have been preserved by the alien disease, but not even Jenova could bring her back from the dead. That required a power that only Gaia possessed, and Sephiroth doubted that The Planet would be so inclined. Gaia's hatred of _him _knew no bounds, and as Lucrecia had birthed him, she would be shown no mercy.

A gentle weight on his arm drew Sephiroth out of his dark reverie. He looked to find Genesis standing beside him, a gentle smile curving his lush rose-petal lips, concern lingering in the haunting depths of his azure eyes. Sephiroth set a hand over the other man's and smiled, hoping to alleviate at least a portion of that worry, and set his kitten's heart at ease, if only temporarily.

But after Jenova's vicious, sudden attack the night before, Sephiroth knew that Genesis had every right to be concerned. Mother's presence in his mind had become an unpleasant constant in the past weeks. She was always there, her consciousness hovering just beyond his own. He could feel her darkness there, watching for the slightest sign of weakness, waiting with a patience that was frighteningly out of character for the Goddess she believed herself to be. Sephiroth no longer questioned whether Jenova remembered their tainted past or not. After destroying his haven and slaughtering the facsimile of Genesis that she'd found there, he _knew _that she did.

Heaven's Dark Harbinger had traveled back through time, and Sephiroth could only surmise that it was her tie to _him _which had made such a thing possible. He and Aerith had discussed the possibility briefly, and they had both agreed that it was the only explanation that made sense. Gaia would not have done such a thing; The Planet both hated and feared The Calamity, whose arrival on her hallowed surface had triggered an inevitable spiral towards slow, painful death. And Aerith certainly hadn't done it. No, it was Jenova's ties to her strongest child—and his indomitable will—which had made the journey possible.

Not that it truly mattered, Sephiroth thought fatalistically. How Mother had made the journey through time was unimportant. Stopping her, however, was _not._ He only had to keep himself free from her influence for a short while, and then she would be gone, a part of the cosmos she so longed to ride. She would be returned to the vastness of space, and those who survived her banishment would be free.

"Sephiroth?"

He heard his name called in soft, musical tones and forced himself to focus on Genesis once more. The other man had shifted closer and had one hand splayed on Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth winced inwardly as he realized that he had once again become lost in the darkness of his thoughts, and that he had caused the other man unnecessary anxiety with his inattention.

"I'm all right," he whispered in reassurance, sliding a hand around Genesis' slender shoulders and pulling him close. "I am merely. . .thinking."

Strong, slender arms slipped around his waist, and Genesis's fiery head found his shoulder. "You know how much I hate it when you do that," he grumbled, and Sephiroth found himself smiling into that blaze of cinnamony locks. "Yes, Genesis, I know."

The older man grunted—elegantly, of course—and Sephiroth felt his smile widen. Genesis had always hated his propensity for brooding, although Sephiroth suspected that it had more to do with losing his attention than with actual concern. At this moment, though, he knew that the concern was genuine, and it warmed him that his kitten cared enough to worry so.

Genesis traced idle patterns on Sephiroth's chest, his red-gloved fingertips moving over the skin that covered his lover's heart. "Are you nervous?" he asked suddenly.

It took Sephiroth a moment to realize that he was referring to meeting Lucrecia, and _not _confronting Jenova. "A little," he admitted, setting his chin on the crown of Genesis' head. His gaze returned to the waterfall, and the priceless treasure he now knew lied behind it. "I know she will not be. . .cognizant, but I'd like to believe that she would be. . .proud of me, if she were."

Genesis' head snapped up at that. "Of course, she'd be proud of you!" he whispered fiercely. "You're a legend, Sephiroth. A _hero. _Any woman would proud to have you as her son!"

Sephiroth was torn between embarrassment at the praise, and amusement at the fierceness of his kitten's words. "You are biased," he pointed out, not unkindly. "Not everyone sees me as you do, Gen."

"Ppfftt." Genesis dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "They're idiots, Sephiroth. _I _think you're a hero, and I'm _never _wrong."

Sephiroth chuckled and brushed a kiss across the tip of Genesis' adorable, aristocratic nose. "Yes, most definitely biased," he murmured warmly.

"Hhhmmmppphhh." Genesis tossed his head spiritedly, narrowed mako-bright eyes on him, and then surprised him with a _very _passionate kiss. "Biased or not, I'm right," he whispered against those glistening pink lips. "So, shut up and quit arguing with me."

More muffled laughter followed. "Yes, _koneko."_

Genesis snorted at the meek tone the younger man used and forced himself to pull away, grateful to see the darkness bleeding out of his lover's eyes. Sephiroth took himself—and everything else—_much _too seriously. "Are you ready to meet your mother?" he asked as lightly as he could.

Sephiroth nodded immediately, with none of the hesitancy that had marked his earlier behavior, and Genesis' smile gentled. "Then, tell Vincent so. He's been waiting for _you, _you know."

Sephiroth frowned slightly and looked over his shoulder, an embarrassed flush creeping into his cheeks as he realized that Vincent—and the remainder of the party—were indeed waiting on him. "I am ready," he called out quickly, ignoring the sound of his lover's smothered laughter. "Forgive me, for the delay."

Vincent only shook his head negatively as he approached, his fine features set in typically solemn lines. "There's no hurry," he said simply, and then surprised Sephiroth by setting a hand on his shoulder. "Come meet your mother, son."

Sephiroth's eyes widened fractionally at the unexpected, affectionate appellation. He floundered for a response, something that would convey his gratitude to the man who had sired him, but was saved by Vincent himself as the older man smiled and stepped away. Sephiroth watched as his father turned and began to walk towards the waterfall, his tattered crimson cloak fluttering dramatically behind him, and began to follow.

Genesis stayed close to his side, snagging his hand in a tight grip, and Sephiroth squeezed gently to convey his gratitude. He sense the boys as they hurried to follow, their quiet—if not subtle—speculations about _the _ Lucrecia Crescent coming to his ears. They were just as curious as he, if for no other reason than they had never had a real mother. Jenova—according to Kadaj's loudly-voiced proclamation—did _not _count.

Sephiroth ducked behind the roaring falls, his enhanced vision adjusting to the change in light almost immediately. The cave was not as dark as he'd expected, as several natural rock formations gave off a gentle white glow. The smell of mako, however, was stronger here, without the scent of the surrounding fauna to dampen it. It was a scent that marked nearly all of his memories, whether they be the few he had from his largely forgotten childhood, or the more recent memories of life—and death. It was an aroma he was intimately familiar with, for better or for ill, and that alone was enough to enable him to ignore it.

Sephiroth's steps slowed as his gaze found the large crystal stalagmite formation that lied in the center of the damp cavern. His eyes went wide as he gazed at the woman he had only ever seen through photographs, but had always longed to know. Rich brown hair with honey highlights was drawn back from her heart-shaped face, while arched bangs curved high over her forehead, framing her oh-so-familiar features in a flattering manner. Her cheekbones were high, her chin gently rounded, her bow lips slightly exaggerated versions of his own. Her eyes were hidden by a thick fringe of honeyed lashes, but Sephiroth could see for himself the slight, catlike tilt at their corners. Even her nose was a feminine echo of his own, straight and narrow symmetrically formed. The resemblance was as strong as it was undeniable, and any lingering doubt he might have had vanished as he gazed at a piece of the past that would never again be lost to him.

He had a _mother._

"So, this is her, huh?" Kadaj's voice rang out loudly in the quiet of the cavern, but he didn't seem to notice as he strutted up to the sarcophagus-like crystal structure. "She _is _ beautiful. You were right about that, Vincent."

Vincent didn't respond, but Sephiroth could see the displeased frown pulling at his father's brow as he stepped forward, and he had to fight the urge to shush the youngest boy. This was an important moment for his remnants, as important as it was to _him. _Even Loz was creeping closer, his own eyes wide as he gazed up at the woman who had given Sephiroth life. Unlike his brother he didn't speak, but the emotion swimming in that pearly green gaze spoke volumes.

Sephiroth spared a glance for Yazoo, who had moved to stand at Vincent's side, only to find the middle remnant watching his brothers nothing more than affection. He seemed singularly unaffected by Lucrecia Crescent's physical presence, leaving Sephiroth to wonder if he hadn't somehow "met" her before. They had been on this continent for a month, and it would explain the recent closeness that had developed between him and Vincent.

Sephiroth looked back at his mother, looking so serene in her simple while gown, and wondered how she felt about Vincent bringing a new lover here. Had she been the type of woman to put the happiness of others before her own? Would she understand how hard her former lover had struggled to put her behind him? Did she realize what had been done to him by her twisted, vengeful husband?

He quickly shoved the thought of Hojo—speaking of this beautiful woman with such scorn—aside. The man who had falsely claimed paternity of him had no place here. This moment was for Lucrecia Crescent, and those who loved her.

"Why isn't she talking?" Kadaj demanded, his hands on his slender hips as tipped his silver head back to look up at her. "Nii-san said she could, so why _doesn't _she?"

Sephiroth frowned at that, baffled by the question. "She is dead, little one. She cannot speak."

Kadaj snorted but never looked his way, his bright green gaze trained on the woman within the crystal. "Come _on, _lady. Talk already!"

"Un, I don't think you should do that, 'Daj." Loz looked uneasy as he watched his brother lift a hand to the clear crystal. "I don't think we're supposed to touch her."

"Oh, puhleeze," the youngest boy replied scornfully. "If she's really dead, it won't matter. If she _can _talk, it might get a response out of her."

Cloud finally stepped forward, his too-young features showing sympathy. "Come here, baby," he called out softly, aware of Vincent's growing anger, and Kadaj's own disappointment. "Let Vincent talk to her. She might respond to him better."

Kadaj tore his gaze away from Lucrecia only long enough to send his lover a withering look. "But _I _want to talk to her," he stated stubbornly, banging on the crystallized mako with the palm of one gloved hand. "Damn you, _talk _to me!"

"_Oh my, aren't __**you **__the impatient one?"_

Kadaj yelped and jumped away from the crystal, landing flat on his ass on the ground at its massive base. The solidified mako seemed to shimmer as the tall, slender figure of a woman superimposed itself over that of Vincent's lost love. Doctor Lucrecia Crescent smiled down at the youngest remnant, her honeyed heard tilting to one side in an eerily familiar gesture, and Kadaj's deceptively cherubic face drained of all color. He scrambled backwards with quick, jerky motions, his blue-rimmed green eyes growing wide with fear. He came up against Sephiroth's legs and jumped to his feet, whirling around and throwing his arms around his father's waist, hiding his face in the relative safety of older man's chest.

Sephiroth released Genesis' hand and wrapped his arms around the young man's shoulders, unable to do more as shock robbed him of the ability to speak. Much to his own disbelief, the white-coated woman stepped _out _of her natural tomb, her form seeming to solidify as her low-heeled shoes touched the damp, rocky ground. She leveled a smile at Vincent, one full of happiness and sorrow and—above all—love. The contradictory emotions only made her seem more real as she halted a mere three feet away from Vincent Valentine.

"Lucrecia," he greeted solemnly, his voice full of both reverence and resignation, and Sephiroth realized that his father had been _expecting _this.

"_Vincent,"_ she returned, her tone light, almost teasing as she added, _"You don't seem surprised to see me."_

Vincent shook his head negatively, much to Sephiroth's chagrin. "I knew you'd be here," he told her simply.

"_Always so serious," _ Lucrecia said, and the sorrow became predominant as she said, _"I dream, Vincent. I dream of Sephiroth, my son. I see fire, and a sea of green. Both burn, and he cries out, but he can't be heard. Tell me, Vincent, is my son dead?"_

"Lucrecia. . ." The former Turk gazed at her with shimmering, emotion-filled eyes. "Our son lives."

He half-turned and made a sweeping gesture with one graceful hand. Lucrecia's gaze, large, catlike, and a pale silvery green, followed the gesture. Her own eyes widened as she laid eyes on Sephiroth for the first time, and then the smile returned in full, loving force.

"_Sephiroth,"_ she said, the happiness filling her musical voice echoed in her beautiful, perfect features. _"My son, how I have longed to hold you."_

Sephiroth's lips parted as he strove to speak, but as with most of the significant moments in his life, he found himself unable to utter a sound. He could only gaze at Lucrecia Crescent as she drew ever closer, his heart beating more fiercely with every step that she took. Kadaj quaked against him, his slender body shaking with fear, and Sephiroth ran an absent hand down his back in a gesture of comfort. Lucrecia's gaze followed the gesture, and she halted just behind the youngest of Sephiroth's remnants.

"_He is yours?" _ she asked with surprised delight, and Sephiroth hesitated only a moment before nodding positively. _"He's beautiful, Sephiroth. You must be very proud."_

"I am," he whispered, finding his voice at last.

Lucrecia reached out and touched the boy's hair, just a light brushing of her palm over its silky, layered length, but it was enough. Kadaj opened his eyes and turned his head just enough to peek at her over his shoulder. His eyes held more curiosity than fear now, and Sephiroth wondered what magic Lucrecia held that she could calm the mercurial young man so quickly.

"Are you our mother?" Kadaj asked in a voice years too young for him.

Lucrecia looked taken aback by the question, and Sephiroth felt a pang of sadness. "Yes, little one, she is," he answered in a tone that brooked no argument.

His mother looked back at him with both surprise and bemusement, and then reached out to _him. _He knew then what had caused Kadaj to forget his fear so completely. Peace flowed through him as delicate, surreal fingertips touched his cheek, and even the disappointment that came with knowledge that Lucrecia Crescent was not truly alive could not dull it.

"Mother," he murmured deeply, and was rewarded with an infinitely loving smile.

"_I knew she wouldn't take you so easily," _ she murmured, much to Sephiroth's surprise. She took a step back, her hauntingly familiar features becoming sad once again. _"I must go. My time here is done."_

Sephiroth only nodded his understanding, grateful to be given this time with her, no matter short it might seem. He wanted to say more to her, to make her understand how important this moment was to him, but somehow, he believed that she already knew. As she sent him one last smile and turned back his father, Sephiroth was suddenly certain of it.

Lucrecia drifted back over to the former Turk, pausing only long enough to run a hand through the elegant upsweep of Loz's hair. He sobbed and turned to Cissnei, who held him close and rubbed his back comfortingly, even as her eyes never left the beautiful, ghostlyfigure of Lucrecia Crescent.

"_Vincent." _She drifted back to the stoic gunman, clasping her hands on her chest before her, though her expression said that the longed to do more. _"Thank you, for bringing them to me. And please, be happy with your pretty one. You deserve it."_

Sephiroth thought that he spied a glimmer of moisture in those brilliant ruby orbs as Vincent nodded somberly. "I will. . .Lucrecia."

She half-bowed and pulled away, returning to the crystal tomb that housed her earthly body. As she stepped up, into the hardened mako, there was a flash of blinding white light. Sephiroth squeezed his eyes closed, protecting his sensitive vision from the pure white brilliance, and it was done. As he opened his eyes once more, he saw that the cavern was as it should be, damp and slightly cool, smelling of mako, water, and other minerals. Lucrecia was gone, whether it be back to her body, or to the Lifestream itself he didn't know, but it didn't really matter. He had been given the chance to meet her, to hear voice and see her face as she spoke, and that was more than he had ever thought to have. At that moment, he considered himself the luckiest of men.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

The figure shifted restlessly on the narrow bed, oblivious to the many tubes and wires that ran from his body to a bevy of machines, each programmed to keep him alive. The sound of rain could be heard, pounding against the building's exterior, as though the heavens themselves had begun to weep. Thunder boomed intermittently, the deep sound loud enough to shake the building's very foundations, and as much a warning as any man were ever given.

The storm was not coming—it was _here._

But the man who slept so restively was not aware of that. He was locked in an endless dream of death and despair, a world where blood and betrayal were commonplace, and family ties meant _everything. _He dreamt of his brother, darkness to his light, dying at the hands of the very person who cared for him most. He saw the two other men, one cloaked in red and black, and one whose soul reflected that blackness in a terrifying way.

And then he saw himself, bereft of kin and kind, calling The End to come forth and relieve his own pain. And in that moment, he became _all. _He was the dark and the light, the beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega. Life and death began and ended with _him, _and he no longer desired either.

In the darkness of Shinra Tower, buried deep within in the bowels of its hidden laboratories, Weiss the Immaculate stirred.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: ** This chapter: Tifa makes her first appearance, while old friends are reunited. In other words, more plot. Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. And to all of my reviewers, I want to thank you, as well. It's nice to know that someone out there likes what I do. Now, on with the tale!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 61

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow' -Loveless, ACT III**_

The party arrived at the Shinra Evacuation Center just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Sephiroth let out a silent sigh of relief and halted the party, giving them all a chance to catch their breath. It had been a long three days since leaving Lucrecia's grotto, especially since the first fall rains had made what should have been a fairly simple leg of their journey an uncomfortable one. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but that didn't change the fact that they were all wet, tired, and cold.

He took a moment to study the relief camp that Tseng had set up along the banks of the Nibel River. Comprised of seven large, tent-like structures, it greatly resembled the military camps he had lived in during the war. The Shinra troopers who patrolled the perimeter only served to reinforce that impression. He was only grateful to note that there seemed to be no Deep Ground troops among them. Tseng had heeded their warnings in that, at least.

He spied several white-coated figures scurrying through the camp, and his gut tightened at the sight of them, an instinctive reaction to a lifetime spent at the mercy of such "people". He had to remind himself that Hojo was dead, and that these people were here to help the residents of Nibelheim. They were not a threat to him personally, nor would they become so without the good Professor's immoral influence. He _would _have to take care to keep them away from his remnants, however. He could well imagine the boys' reactions should they be approached, and he wanted no part of the bloodshed that would likely follow.

He had to admit that he was relieved to know that Tseng had followed through on his promises to remove Nibelheim's residents from the town proper. He honestly did not know what Jenova's physical capabilities might or might not be, but as she had once been able to take _his _form using only the headless remains of her Cetra body, he could not close his mind to the possibility of a physical confrontation. The safety of the Nibelheim's civilians was their top priority, and evacuating them had been the safest alternative. The Turks had done their part; it was time for Sephiroth to do _his._

A large shadow fell over the party, and Sephiroth tilted his head back in automatic response. He was surprised to see Shinra's flagship, The Highwind, moored neared the banks of the river. He wondered why Rufus had sent it, but he didn't spare it much thought. If they needed the airship, they would simply take it. If not, it didn't matter. It was a mystery best left for another time. At the moment, they had other, more pressing matters to occupy them.

As though in response to his thoughts, Reno jogged up to his side, and Sephiroth suppressed a sigh. "Yes, Reno?"

"Tseng's coming out to meet us, yo," the younger man informed him. "He says that the army's still grumbling about the whole desertion thing, and he doesn't want to take any chances."

Sephiroth merely shrugged. "The army fears me, Reno."

"Yeah, yeah, you're badass, yo." Reno rolled his aquamarine eyes and added, "Just play along, alright? Tseng worries, and I don't want him having an embolism or something."

Sephiroth grunted at that. "Very well," he conceded in a clipped voice, though he was truly unable to imagine the unflappable leader of The Turks losing control in such a way.

He shifted, waiting with barely leashed impatience for Tseng to put in an appearance. They needed to eat, rest, and form a proper plan of attack before entering Nibelheim. Sephiroth knew that it would be _he _who enticed Jenova from the relative safety of the reactor, but he had yet to properly conceive _how _he would do so. There was also the matter of preparing the mako containment unit for the rigors of travel, something it had not been designed for. It would also need to be reinforced, both to keep Jenova secure within it and to stabilize it for the two-day trek to Rocket Town. And then came the question of what to do with Shinra Manor?

Sephiroth knew what he would _like _to do the mansion he had been born in. He wanted nothing more than to raze the building to its foundations, to watch it as it fell, brick by painful brick. Of course, burning it would be an easier—and much more practical—solution. Small fires, started in strategic points throughout the immense house, would probably be enough. And if they weren't. . .well, there was always Fire materia.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth couldn't imagine Tseng condoning such a thing. Shinra Manor held a wealth of secrets, for all that it had been abandoned. Tales of ghostly screams had long ago served to keep the townspeople away, and Shinra had reinforced those absurd rumors of the paranormal to assure that their secrets remained hidden.

Perhaps, The Turks could somehow be persuaded to look the other way. Sephiroth certainly could not leave Hojo's records—falsified or otherwise—behind for some other scientist to someday unearth. The Jenova Project would _not _be repeated.

No, he thought decisively, Shinra Manor could not spared. The place became a nightmare for all who entered it, and it _must _be destroyed.

Genesis stirred at his side, running a weary had through his travel-tousled hair. "It's about damned time," he mumbled, jerking his chin towards the south end of the camp. "You'd think Tseng could've gotten here a little faster."

"I'm sure that running this place takes a lot of his time, Genesis," Angeal told him with exasperation. "It's not like we've been waiting all that long."

"Hhmmmpphhh."

Sephiroth smiled but chose not to comment as he turned to watch the other man's approach. Tseng walked towards them with brisk, efficient steps, a dark-suited figure who looked out of place in the pristine countryside surrounding him. Reno's partner, Rude, was at his side, his sunglasses firmly in place despite the lateness of the hour. A tall, slender man clad in casual civilian clothing followed close behind the pair, and Sephiroth spied a large, rather ornate spear slung over one shoulder. A lit cigarette dangled from his free hand, and the sight of it stirred a flash of memory in Sephiroth's mind.

Yet another of Cloud's allies, Sephiroth thought with a sigh. At least, he had met _this _one before the disaster in Nibelheim. Cid Highwind was a highly skilled pilot, chosen by Shinra Inc. to be The Planet's first astronaut. Sephiroth knew that Rufus would contact him eventually—he had personally recommended him for Director of the Space Program—but he hadn't given the man much thought beyond that. He could only hope that Captain Highwind's hatred of him wouldn't be _too _intense, or this could quickly become a very unpleasant confrontation.

An excited shout was Sephiroth's only warning before Reno went barreling past him. He took a hasty step to his right, just barely avoiding a collision with the excited young Turk. He watched as Reno reached Tseng, gave him an atrociously sloppy salute, and began to chatter excitedly. He was fairly dancing around both men as they walked, and Sephiroth felt a pang of something that suspiciously resembled disappointment.

He was immediately appalled by the reaction. Yes, he had become fond of the brash young assassin, but they were _not _friends. He had fully expected Reno to return to Shinra, once they reached Nibelheim, and he was angry with himself for thinking—even for an instant—that the young Turk would do otherwise. He certainly had no right to be disappointed in Reno, who had only embarked on this journey because circumstances had _forced _him to.

He heard a low, melodic laugh and turned to find Genesis watching him with a sympathetic expression. "It's hard when they leave, isn't it?"

Sephiroth scowled, wishing that he could refute the other man's words, but Genesis knew him far too well. "It is ludicrous that I should feel this way," he grumbled. "Reno is a _Turk."_

The older man uttered a soft laugh and shifted closer. "I'm going to miss him, too, Seph."

"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted even as he put an arm around the other man's shoulders. Genesis slid an arm around his waist, and he relented with a sigh. "I cannot believe I am saying this but. . .you are right. I _will _miss him."

"Oh, Gods," Cloud groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Do _not _let him hear you say that, Sephiroth!"

"Don't worry, Spike," Zack told him with a grin, "Seph's used to crazed fans hounding him, aren't you, Seph?

Angeal chuckled at the dark look Sephiroth aimed Zack's way as he added, "You might never get rid him if he knows you like him, Seph."

Kadaj snorted as he gazed after the man in question, who was currently gesturing lazily as he talked to his fellow Turks. "Reno's not going anywhere," he snapped waspishly. "Yazoo says he's not ready, yet."

"Yeah, Yaz says he's gonna be with us for a while," Loz agreed as he dropped to the grass below.

"He will," Yazoo confirmed, his gaze meeting and holding Sephiroth's own. "He hasn't done all he believes he needs to, yet."

Cissnei laughed softly at Sephiroth's look of consternation. "Don't worry, General. Reno will be around to stalk you for a _long _time."

Aerith joined in the laughter, even as she covered her mouth with her hand, muffling the happy sound. "I almost feel sorry for you, brother," she said jokingly.

Sephiroth frowned and promptly turned his back on them on them all. He crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to remind himself that they only teased him because they loved him. At that precise moment, the knowledge didn't help. He ignored their ribbing as he stepped forward to greet Tseng, calmed somewhat to see a similar expression of embarrassed exasperation on The Turk's normally inscrutable face.

Tseng came to a stop before him and offered a bow, not too deep, but not so shallow as to offer insult. "General Sephiroth," he greeted politely, turning to include the rest of the part in the bow. "Thank you, for watching over Reno for us. I trust that he wasn't too great a trial for you?"

"Aw, come _on, _Tseng!"

Sephiroth suppressed a smirk at Reno's indignant protest. "Not at all, Director. He has been of great assistance to me," he returned smoothly. "Thank you, for. . .lending him to us."

"Yeah, like _that's _something to be thankful for!" Cid Highwind snorted as he stepped forward and tossed his cigarette to the ground. His faded blue eyes ran over the group before settling on Cloud with something akin to relief. "It's about fucking time, kid."

Cloud's lips inched upwards in a genuine smile. "We got here as fast as we could, old man."

"Old man, my ass!" Cid sputtered indignantly. _"Shera_ could've gotten here faster than you! Now, where's the damned vampire hidin'?"

Vincent sighed and stepped forward, the faint smile playing on his lips at odds with the dramatic sound. "I am not a vampire, Cid."

Cid snorted a second time, but he was grinning as he said, "Oh, yeah? Then, what's with the red eyes, the white-ass skin, and that coffin we pulled your skinny ass out of?"

Vincent lifted one sable brow in an unconsciously arrogant gesture. "Don't make me hurt you, Highwind."

"You, and what army, vamp?" Cid shot right back. He clapped Vincent on the shoulder and was surprised when the normally reticent gunman returned the friendly gesture. But, hell, he wasn't about to bitch. It was enough to see his friends again, even though _one _of them was hanging way in the back of the group, hiding behind some big SOLDIER-looking son of a bitch. "Damn it, woman, get your ass out here where I can see you! We ain't got all night, you know!"

Musical laughter filled the crisp evening air as Aerith gave Angeal's ass one final pat before stepping away from him. He was blushing—hard—but Zack was grinning, so she figured he'd forgive her for the temporary embarrassment. "Don't be so demanding, Cid," she called out as she hurried forward. "You're making everyone feel awfully sorry for Shera."

Cid sent a mock frown in her direction "Hey, now, watch your fucking mouth, girly. That's my wife-to-be you're talking about!"

"You proposed?" Aerith squealed with delight, ignoring both Cloud and Vincent as they said, "Again?"

"You're damned straight I did. I know a good fucking thing when I see it," Cid told them with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, c'mere, girl, and give me a godsdamned hug. It's been too fucking long since I seen ya!"

Aerith laughed again and threw her arms around him, not protesting when he lifted her off her feet. "It's good to see you too, Captain."

"Hell, girl, you know better than that," he scolded gently. "It's Cid, Aerith, and nothing else for _you."_

He set her back on her feet, and she smiled up at him fondly. "I've missed you too, Cid." She rose up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, laughing as he began to sputter and cough and curse with embarrassment. "I see you haven't lost your way with words."

"Well, _shit." _Cid scowled down at her before reaching for another cigarette. He brought it to his lips, lit it, and nailed Vincent under a suspiciously bright blue gaze. "So, Vince, are you gonna introduce me to your fucking kid, or what?"

"Of course," Vincent replied, his tone very dry as he stepped up to the challenge. He half-turned towards Sephiroth, his fine features softening with affection, and said, "Captain Cid Highwind, meet my son, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth flushed with pleasure at hearing Vincent call him, "son." He took a step forward and inclined his head once. "Captain Highwind, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said as politely as possible. "Cloud and Vincent speak very highly of you."

"Holy shit!" Cid muttered, half under his breath. He couldn't believe that he was fucking doing this! He was nowhere _near _as ready as he'd thought he'd be! He cleared his throat and tried to smile at the man he'd once helped kill, but he knew that he must have failed when the other man's expression hardened. "Uh, sorry, er, Sephiroth. It's, uh, good to finally. . .meet you."

Pale emerald eyes flickered as Sephiroth murmured, "Thank you, Captain Highwind." He turned and quickly introduced Genesis, Angeal, and Zack, as well as the boys, who were each very polite, and very restrained. He could feel their emotions through the bond they all shared, and much like him, they were uncomfortable being around yet another of Cloud's friends from _before. _This man had had a part in Sephiroth's second death, and a witness to the third. Yes, they would keep their distance, and Sephiroth would make sure that Cloud _let _them. They didn't deserve to suffer because of what he—and Mother—had done to them.

Aerith was smiling mischievously as she patted Tseng's arm in greeting. The leader of The Turks surprised everyone with the warmth of his smile as he stepped back and offered a very _deep _bow to Aerith Gainsborough. "Hello, Aerith," he greeted simply. "I hear that I owe you an apology."

His gaze flicked to the left side of her face, and she laughed as understanding came to her. "Reno's been busy," she commented wryly. "Not to worry, Tseng. Since I whopped you in the head with my staff when I was learning to use it, I think we're even."

Tseng blinked, processing the previously unknown information, and not the least bit surprised by the frown that General Hewley was directing his way. Reno had warned him, and Aerith Gainsborough simply had that effect on men. "It is good to know you do not hold it against me," he said at length. _Especially, as it hasn't happened, yet._

Aerith laughed again and patted his arm lightly. "You'll get used to it, Tseng. I promise you."

"As you say." Tseng bowed a second time, and when he straightened, the smile was gone. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to the Command Center."

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow even as he nodded his assent. "I see that you have successfully evacuated Nibelheim," he said as they began to walk. "Did you have any difficulty persuading Mayor Lockheart to do so?"

Tseng almost looked relieved at the blunt, swift shift to back to business. "Some," he answered. "He was most unhappy with your choice of mountain guides, among other things."

Sephiroth slanted a glance back at Cloud, whose expression betrayed what appeared to be resentment, and concluded that his childhood in Nibelheim had been far from happy. With a mentally ill mother, Sephiroth could only imagine how hard it had been for him. "What other things?" he asked at length, choosing not pursue what could be an embarrassing—and potentially painful—line of questioning for Cloud Strife.

"He did not believe that the recent increase in monster activity was great enough to warrant a full-scale evacuation," Tseng answered evenly. "It took quite some time to fully impress upon him the danger of the creature housed in the reactor."

"In other words, he was a stubborn son of a bitch," Cid inserted with disgust. "Greedy, too."

"Ah." Sephiroth kept his expression blank as they entered the camp, returning the half-hearted salutes he received from the men he had once led. "Reno tells me that there has been some. . .unrest within the ranks, as well?"

Tseng slanted him a veiled glance, his dark eyes unreadable. "Apparently, someone started a rumor that you had deserted, General, one which has been most difficult to quell. We were forced to reveal the truth behind your . . .mission to the general public."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow at that. "And what truth did you reveal, Director?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"That you and your men were investigating the disappearance of your. . .brothers." Tseng paused briefly. "I believe that most were surprised to discover that you _had _brothers, General. I hadn't realized that in protecting your family's privacy, we had actually concealed their existence from the world. It was quite a shock, I must say."

Sephiroth choked back a start of laughter at the senior Turk's bland tone. "I'm sure," he returned mildly.

Genesis snorted from his place at Sephiroth's side. "They're going to be even more surprised when they hear Sephiroth's _brothers _refer to him 'Father'," he inserted spiritedly.

One corner of Tseng's mouth twitched tellingly. "I believe you may be right, General Rhapsodos."

"Oh, brother," Kadaj muttered, marching up between the two men and seizing Sephiroth's hand—his _sword hand. _"It's getting thick in here, Sephiroth. Shouldn't we be wearing waders for this?"

Sephiroth shot him an exasperated look and quelled an urge to retrieve his hand, ignoring Genesis' laughter as he focused his attention on the youngest of his remnants. "As good as you are at dissemination, I would have thought that you would be quite in your element here, Kadaj."

"Ha, ha, very funny," the young remnant snapped in a tone that said he was far from pleased. "And, yeah, since I _am _good at lying, you guys should leave it to me! The Turk's story has so many holes in it that _Cissnei _could shoot through them."

"Hey!" Loz protested, and Kadaj waved his outrage away with an imperious hand. "I _know _it's not Cissnei's fault that she can't shoot straight, Loz. That's why she chose a Shuriken and not a gun, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then, drop it," he ordered sternly. "Sister knows I'm not serious. Right, Cissnei?"

"I got the joke, kid," Cissnei assured him dryly. "Your brother just thinks it's his job to protect me."

"Yeah, like you can't protect yourself," Kadaj snorted derisively. "You're a _Turk, _for Gaia's sake!"

Sephiroth uttered a quiet sigh and squeezed the boy's hand. "Kadaj, you wanted my attention, and now you have it," he told him evenly. "What do you need?"

"Nii-san's mother," Kadaj answered promptly, showing not a drop of remorse for his actions. "He's worried about her, and we haven't seen her yet."

"Of course." He turned to Tseng with an inquiring expression, only to be met with the faintest of frowns. "Is there a problem, _Director?"_

"Mrs. Strife is here, but I fear that she became rather violent with my men, and we were forced to. . .restrain her."

Cloud slipped through the party quickly, his heart skipping a beat at those careful words. "Restrain her, now?" he demanded, grabbing The Turk's arm and pulling him to a stop. "If you've hurt her. . ."

Tseng looked down at that hand, gloved and not especially large, with surprise. Cloud Strife was _much _stronger than he looked_._ "You mother has not been harmed," he assured the young warrior, pulling his arm free with as much dignity as possible. "We were forced to sedate her after she gave an infantryman a concussion with a fireplace poker. She is resting now, though I felt it best to isolate her to avoid further. . .incidents."

Vivid cerulean eyes narrowed on Tseng's, anger flashing through their mako-bright depths. "Where?"

"She's on the north side of the camp," Rude surprised him by answering. "I can take you there. Reno?"

"I'm with you, yo."

Cloud gazed at the quiet Turk for a long moment before nodding curtly. He held one hand out to Kadaj, who immediately left Sephiroth's side to take it, and turned away. Yazoo gazed after them for a few moments before stepping away from Vincent and following. He slid a sidelong glance at Tseng as he passed, the look in his pale green eyes one of speculation, and then he too was gone.

Loz looked after them with a confused expression, obviously unsure as to what _he _should do, and Sephiroth released another sigh. "If you wish, you may go with your brothers, Loz."

The oldest remnant hesitated and asked, "You'll take care of Cissnei?"

"Of course, we will," Zack told him with a pump of his arm. "We've got your back, big guy!"

Genesis ignored him and sent the oldest boy a warm smile. "Go on, Loz," he made a shooing motion with his hands, "before Kadaj gets upset with you for lagging behind."

Loz's large, tilted green eyes widened with dread at the prospect of facing his _tenshi's _temper. He pressed a quick kiss to Cissnei's cheek and quickly trotted past them, oblivious to the curious stares of those around him as he joined his brothers. Sephiroth, however, was all too aware of them.

As was Vincent, which became obvious as he frowned and stepped away from the party. "I'll keep an eye on them," he said, sweeping past Tseng with a dramatic flip of his cape.

"Oh, hell, I'll go too," Cid muttered as he strode after him. "Damn it all, Vincent. Wait up!"

Cissnei stared after them and uttered a loud sigh. If Vincent was worried about the attention Loz and his brothers were getting, she should be too. "I guess, you won't have to take care of me after all," she said as she drew her Shuriken and moved to follow. "Don't worry, General. I'll make sure they behave. Tseng, I'll turn in my final report later."

The Wutaian man merely stared after them with opaque black eyes, unsurprised by the news that Cissnei was resigning from The Turks. Reno had warned him of that, too. "That man. . .he is Vincent Valentine?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied simply.

"He has become something of a legend among The Turks," Tseng explained with a faint smile. "He was my mentor's partner, in his youth. Veld held him in the highest esteem."

"Well, he's Sephiroth's father, too," Aerith chimed in brightly. "That's impressive enough all on its own."

Tseng smiled faintly, thinking of the man who waited in the Command Center, and hoped that Valentine didn't spend too much with Strife's mother. "We have stayed away from the reactor, as you suggested," he announced in a quick return to business, "but with Nibelheim empty, the monsters have begun to leave the mountain. We have squads patrolling the town, but they are quickly being outnumbered. You'll have to fight your way through them to reach Mount Nibel."

Sephiroth merely nodded his understanding and decided to test the waters now. "I believe that Shinra Manor has been likewise infested," he said, meeting and holding The Turk's gaze with his own. "It would be wise to consider clearing it, as well."

"This is a cold region," Tseng responded, carefully, painfully neutral. "I believe that Fire magic may be the best way to deal with such a problem."

Sephiroth smiled slowly, already imagining the building engulfed in flames. "I quite agree," he said in a low, satisfied voice. Shinra Manor would burn as it should have the first time, and its secrets would burn with it.

Angeal was frowning as he noticed the growing number of civilians gathering around them. "Is there a place where we can discuss this privately?"

Tseng nodded immediately. "We have set up an officer's barracks in the Command Center, General Hewley. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

The leader of The Turks led them past the assembly of curious onlookers, and to a ninth tent that Sephiroth had previously missed. It was only slighter smaller than the other seven, but the two Turks stationed just outside of the entrance made it clear that this was not a place for civilians. Tseng nodded at his men and ducked inside, holding the large canvas flap open for the party to enter. He dropped it behind them, and Sephiroth let out a mental sigh of relief. He _loathed _being the center of attention.

The interior of the tent was what one would expect of a makeshift barracks. Several cots were neatly lined up against the west wall, covered in the thin green blankets that were standard in the Shinra Army. A large table had been set up near the east wall, the documents spread across its surface showing that it served as The Turk's information hub. Several portable chairs had been set up around it, and Sephiroth was shocked to see a dead man sitting in one of them.

"Director Veld," he greeted, unable to keep his voice completely free of surprise as he added, "It is. . .good to see you alive."

The former Director of The Department Of Administrative Research smiled faintly as he stood and extended his hand. "General Sephiroth," he returned simply. "I hear that I have you and your men to thank for the death of my daughter's killer?"

It was more a statement than a question, and as Sephiroth watched Genesis and Angeal trade mystified looks, he realized just who Veld must be referring to. "I did not realize that Elfe was your child," he murmured, feeling awkward as he shook the proffered hand. "You have my condolences, Director."

Veld merely shook his head and resumed his seat, his aged features taking on a faintly sorrowful cast. "Tseng tells me that you have a man by the name of Vincent Valentine travelling with you?" he asked in a necessary change of subject.

Sephiroth nodded solemnly as he lowered himself into one of the chairs. "Vincent went with my. . .brothers to see Cloud's mother," he murmured in answer. "I'm sure they will be along shortly."

The former Turk merely nodded, his dark gaze switching to Genesis and Angeal. "General Hewley, General Rhapsodos," he greeted quietly.

"Director," they returned, both men still looking as surprised as Sephiroth himself had felt.

Tseng noticed that they were still standing and gestured towards the chairs. "Sit, please," he invited quietly. "We have a lot to go over tonight."

Tseng watched intently as Genesis grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it over to where Sephiroth sat. The Scarlet General set it as close to Sephiroth as he could and dropped into it, his expression defiant as he reached out and grasped the other man's hand in his own. Much to Tseng's surprise, Sephiroth not only allowed the overly familiar touch, but _returned _it. A black-clad thumb swept over the back of Rhapsodos' crimson-covered hand, a caress that left _no _doubts about the nature of their "friendship", and made Tseng miss his own lover that much more.

He cleared his throat and looked away, busying himself with the files that were scattered across the tabletop, and thrusting thoughts of Lazard out of his mind. Lazard was—thankfully—safe in Midgar, and Tseng had too much to do to let himself be distracted by personal matters. He set the more pertinent files to his right and seated himself, opening his laptop and cuing up a copy of the reactor's blueprints. He turned the laptop sideways, so that it would be visible to everyone present, and began to speak.

"Reno tells me that you plan to remove Jenova from the reactor?"

Sephiroth nodded an affirmative, tucking his hair back behind his ear as it slid into his face. "By force, if necessary."

"Why not simply destroy the reactor instead?" Tseng questioned. "She is trapped, after all. Why risk a confrontation with a being whose abilities we have yet to properly ascertain?"

Sephiroth was surprised yet again at the question; he hadn't expected such a suggestion from any of Shinra's representatives. He slid a sidelong glance at first Angeal, and then Genesis, each of whom were frowning as they looked at Tseng, and knew that he had to be very careful with his response. "Aside from the cost of doing such a thing, there is a certain risk of. . . contamination," he answered slowly, cautiously. "Jenova's remains must be disposed of properly. Leaving to her to rot in a vat of mako would only exacerbate the situation."

Genesis surprised him by nodding his fiery head rather forcefully. "Aerith said that a mental degradation swept through the Cetra civilization like a plague," he explained. "She wasn't certain exactly what caused it, but if it was some kind of disease, Jenova could still have it, and the last thing we need is for it to get out."

_Geostigma. _Tseng let out a harsh breath and sent the young Cetra a questioning look. She nodded, her gamine features unusually solemn, silently confirming General Rhapsodos' words. And after all Reno had told him of the disease, of what the disease had done to the people of Midgar—and Rufus Shinra—Tseng knew that he could take no chances with this.

"You're saying that it could trigger an epidemic in the local populace," he stated flatly.

"Before it spread, most certainly," Sephiroth returned grimly. "Containment would prove problematic, if not impossible. The Lifestream runs very close to the surface in some areas, and it would certainly cause an overflow _here_ should the reactor be damaged to such an extent. As mako-energy is still in use, the results would be disastrous were Jenova's body to become a part of it. It is better not to leave such a thing to chance, Tseng. Jenova must be either destroyed_, _or removed from the equation—_completely."_

Angeal's frown deepened as he leaned forward and set his elbows on the table. This was the first time that _he _had heard of any disease, and it bothered him that neither of his friends had thought to mention it before _now_.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do." Aerith set a hand over his, squeezing in a gesture that he knew was meant to comfort. Her sage-green eyes met and held his, taking on the sudden flash of mature wisdom that had first drawn him to her, and he realized that she had known about this all along. "We're going to stop Jenova, and we're going to save _everyone."_

Angeal nodded slowly, his doubts receding as his pride came to the fore. It didn't matter what information Sephiroth and Genesis had withheld. They were SOLDIERs—heroes—and it was their _duty _to protect the people of this world, no matter what obstacles they faced.

"Sephiroth is right," he said at length, dragging his gaze from Aerith's and focusing on Tseng with hard, determined sapphire eyes. "We're the SOLDIERs here. We'll deal with Jenova. You Turks stick to keeping the people safe."

Tseng lifted one dark eyebrow at that, and Sephiroth found himself fighting a sudden tightening in his chest. This was the Angeal he remembered, the man whose pride in himself meant everything, the SOLDIER who believed in duty and honor above all else. This was the friend he had refused to confront, and the man whose death had devastated him. It was. . . good to fight alongside him once again.

He drew a deep, sharp breath and cleared his emotion-clogged throat. "Why is the Highwind here?" he asked, moving onto another, less stressful subject. "I wouldn't have thought it necessary, in light of what you've already done."

He gestured towards their surroundings, and Tseng's eyes gleamed with what appeared to be amusement. "That would be the work of Captain Highwind," he answered as he settled back into his chair. "He can be quite. . .persuasive when he wants to be."

Genesis only laughed at that. He didn't know how Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent knew the man, but _he _ remembered the foul-mouthed man as the pilot who had once been the darling of Palmer's Space Program. "Persuasive?" he questioned with obvious amusement. "That's certainly _one _way to put it."

Angeal grunted even as a smile tugged at his lips; he remembered Captain Highwind, too. "It's not the word I'd have chosen, either," he said wryly.

"Indeed." The Turk allowed himself a small smile. "It took some time to become accustomed to his rather unique style of speaking, but he has proven himself to be an invaluable addition to the company. He is as talented as you believed, Sephiroth. Rufus is. . . grateful for your recommendation."

Sephiroth shrugged one, the metal pauldrons adorning his shoulders clanking faintly with the motion. "Blame Cloud," he said in a dry voice. "It was his idea, originally."

"Be nice, brother," Aerith scolded lightly. "Cid is a good man."

"We were discussing his language, Aerith, not his merit," Tseng told her calmly.

She straightened in her chair and sent him a stern look which was out of place on her youthful features. "You be nice too, Tseng. He's my friend," she added stubbornly.

"Your friend has a foul mouth, Miss Gainsborough." Veld sent her a smile to take the sting out of his words and rose to his feet. "Tseng, I have other business to attend to. If you'll excuse me. . .?"

"Of course, sir." Tseng stood, waiting until the older man swept from the tent to resume his seat. "Veld did not believe that Captain Highwind's language was as bad as I had described until he met him."

Aerith laughed at that, her good humor restored. "Luckily, Cid has other qualities that make up for his mouth."

Sephiroth merely shook his head and directed the conversation back to more important matters. He spent the next hour outlining his plan—Kadaj's, in truth—to imprison Jenova and use Shinra #26 to dispose of her. Tseng's eyebrows rose higher with each word that he uttered, but the other man voiced no objections, his concerns for the company—and for Rufus—enough to quell any concerns he might have had about the cost of such an operation. Shinra Electric Power Company could afford to lose a few million gil if it meant saving The Planet from worldwide devastation.

And when Tseng asked about Jenova's latest assault, Sephiroth forced himself to swallow his pride and answer honestly. He explained precisely what had happened, and how he and his "brothers" had been working to strengthen his mental defenses. Tseng took it all in stoically, but a sliver of concern showed in the depths of his dark eyes. Unfortunately, there was little Sephiroth could do to alleviate his worry. He _was_ still susceptible to Mother's influence, and all he could do was continue to fight her for control of his mind. Soon enough, they would send her back to the cosmos she so longed to rejoin. He only had to keep himself sane long enough do so.

And as he felt Genesis' hand tighten almost painfully around his own, he reminded himself that he was not alone, as he had been the first time. He had his friends, his family, and his kitten at his side. With their support, there was nothing he could not do.

Mother didn't stand a chance.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Cloud strode urgently through the encampment, weaving through the crowd of people he had once lived among, his fine features set in determined lines. He didn't receive any greetings from the denizens of his hometown, and he didn't expect any. He and his mother had always been the outcasts, outsiders in the lovely little mountain community, for all that Cloud had been born there. Those that hadn't actively tried to make his life a living hell had snubbed him, talking behind his back in veiled whispers that somehow always managed to reach him. No, Cloud had stopped caring what these simple, small-minded people thought of him a long time ago. He would save them because it was the right thing to do, but he would never again be one of them. Too much had changed for him to ever go back to such a simple existence.

A small hand tightened around his, and he was reminded of all the reasons a normal life wasn't meant for him. Kadaj's pale emerald eyes were dark as he jogged beside him, his normal arrogance replaced by the uncertainty that had marked their tumultuous relationship since their reunion. Kadaj's fear of losing him hadn't dimmed in the least, and Cloud had to face the possibility that his little tyrant might never overcome all of his insecurities.

But that wouldn't stop _him _from trying to ease them, Cloud thought as he slowed his pace just enough to pull the young man to his side. Kadaj brightened instantly, the darkness receding from his brilliant eyes, a smile lighting his angelically cherubic features, and Cloud didn't even try to resist the urge that had him bending down to taste that light.

He heard several gasps in the air around him and couldn't help but smirk just a little as he raised his head. He'd shocked them, and he didn't give a damn. He'd made his baby happy, and that's all that mattered. "Come on," he murmured, slinging an arm around Kadaj's shoulders to keep him close. "I want you to meet my mother."

Kadaj was positively beaming as he looped an arm around Cloud's waist in return. "I can't wait to meet her, Nii-san," he said with excitement. "We never had a chance to before, and we've always been curious about you."

"Yeah, we have," Loz boomed at his back. "You were always real strong, and it made us wonder, you know?"

Cloud's step faltered for just a moment at the unpleasant reminder of his "brothers'" origins. While they might be physically separate entities, their souls were pieces of Sephiroth's own. They had experienced everything that he had, the good and not so good, and that included Sephiroth's memories of fighting _Cloud_ time and time again. They knew how easily Sephiroth—_Jenova_—had taken control of his mind during Meteorfall, but for some reason he'd never been able to comprehend, they still considered him to be _strong._ He didn't understand it, but since he knew how important strength was to Kadaj, it served to reason that they saw something in him that he himself didn't.

Or couldn't, Cloud told himself with brutal honesty. He had always seen himself as weak, the small boy with the strange hair who had been the target of every bully in Nibelheim. It had been the same in Midgar, where the other Shinra cadets had tried their very best to break him, simply because he was different from them. He hadn't been strong enough to protect his mother in Nibelheim the night Sephiroth went insane, or to keep Zack from sacrificing himself to save him five years later. He hadn't even been strong enough to protect _Aerith_, a girl who had meant _everything _to him.

And yet, these three boys, these remnants of a fallen god, looked at him and saw only strength. No, he didn't understand it, and he doubted that he ever would. It was enough to know that _they _believed it, and he would do everything in his power to live up to their expectations. He wouldn't fail anyone else.

"What about you?" He slanted a glance over his shoulder, to where Yazoo strode calmly behind Kadaj in a protective, differential manner. "Are you. . .curious, too?"

Yazoo met his gaze evenly, even as his dainty features took on a thoughtful cast. "Yes," he said at length, a simple answer that told Cloud virtually nothing. He was on the verge of turning away when Yazoo spoke again. "You fought, even when you had no reason to. You fought, when it would have been easier to surrender. You fought, and you triumphed. That is the true measure of strength, brother. I look forward to meeting the woman who taught you that strength."

Cloud blinked, shock robbing him of the ability to do little else. He cast a quick glance at Vincent, who walked just beside Yazoo, and was greeted with a small, nearly imperceptible smile. "You mean _that's _why you all followed me?" he asked incredulously. "Because I was stupid enough to keep _trying?"_

"Courage is not a lack of fear, Cloud." Deep red eyes met and held his own. "It is doing what is necessary despite your fear. You were strong enough to persevere where others could not, and thatis why we follow you, even now."

Cloud felt the blush creeping into his face and hastily and looked away, embarrassed and proud all at once. He didn't thank the other man—Vincent already knew how much he respected _him—_and he honestly didn't know what to say. What he saw as weakness, his friends—his _family—_saw as strength, and he doubted that anything _he _said would be enough to change their minds.

"Cloud!" A pretty young girl with long dark hair and burnished eyes came running towards him, and Cloud's widened with alarm as Tifa Lockheart threw herself into his arms. "You came! You came! You kept your promise and you came to rescue me!"

Oh, Gods! Cloud thought with a wince. _This _was something he could have done without!

"Uh, hi, Tifa," he mumbled with embarrassment, patting the girl's back as her arms threatened to cut off his air supply. "How-how are you?"

Tifa drew back with a wide, nearly blinding smile, and for a few moments, Cloud was deathly afraid that she was going to kiss him. "I'm better now that my hero is here!" she exclaimed, blushing as she remembered where they were and stepped back. "You look very handsome, Cloud. And look at that wolf! It looks just like a Nibel Wolf! Is this your 1st Class uniform?"

Cloud nodded, blushing himself as she reached up and began to toy with the wolf's ring. While he hadn't technically made it to First, he was one in every way that counted. "Uh, Tifa, your father's here somewhere," he pointed out uncomfortably. "You probably shouldn't do that—"

"You're damned right she shouldn't!" Kadaj looked positively furious as he grasped Tifa's wrist in one tiny, black-gloved hand and unceremoniously shoved her away from Cloud. "Hands off, lady. He's _mine!"_

"_Shit." _Cloud hastily grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him away from Tifa, who was rubbing her wrist as she gazed at Kadaj with shock-widened brown eyes. "Tifa, I'm sorry. I can explain—"

"Oh, _can _you, now?" Kadaj dropped one hand to the hilt of his sword, his blue-edged green eyes narrowing with jealous anger. "Go ahead, _Cloud. _Explain me to little Miss Tits!"

Cloud heard a grunt of hastily suppressed laughter to his right and shot Vincent a dark look. "You're not helping here," he snapped, turning back to his childhood friend, and his _very _irate lover. "Tifa, this is Kadaj. He's my. . . boyfriend."

"Your _what?" _Tifa's lips parted on a gasp as her deep brown gaze shot back and forth between he and Kadaj. "But he _can't _be! He's a—I mean, you're a—Cloud, you're _men!"_

"No shit!" Kadaj snapped sarcastically. "What was your fucking first clue, lady?"

Cloud made a frustrated sound and quickly stepped between them. "Kadaj, back off," he ordered, his tone changing as he added, "Please, baby, for _me?"_

Kadaj glared at Tifa for a long moment before slowly, reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "For you, Nii-san," he said pointedly, "but if she touches you again, I'll cut her fucking hands off!"

Cloud nodded hastily, wanting nothing more than to diffuse the situation before Kadaj did exactly as he threatened. His beautiful little tyrant did _not _share, and he wasn't above maiming another human being to get his point across. "Tifa, I know you're disappointed, but. . ."

His voice trailed off, and there were tears in Tifa's beautiful brown eyes as she asked, "If he's your," her voice faltered for a few moments, "boyfriend, why does he call you 'brother'?"

Cloud cursed silently for not anticipating this. At this point in time, Tifa was taking martial arts instructions from Master Zangan, who was a native of Wutai. He knew from past conversations that he had taught her the language of his homeland, something which had come in handy during their travels.

But not so much _now, _Cloud thought with a sigh. "Nii-san is more like a. . .nickname, Tifa. Kadaj's brothers use it, too."

For the first time, Tifa seemed to notice the two silver-haired men who stood quietly at his back. "Are they General Sephiroth's brothers?" she asked with a touch of excitement. "The whole camp's been buzzing about them!"

"Uh-huh," Loz said with a nod of his silver head. He thumped himself on the chest proudly as he added, "I'm the oldest, and _I _like girls."

Cissnei rolled her eyes and wacked him in the back of his with the flat side of her weapon. "You're spoken for, remember?"

"Ouch!" Loz rubbed the spot and sent Tifa a rueful glance. "I'm not allowed to play with other girls anymore. Sorry."

Tifa's brandy eyes were very wide as she floundered for a response. Luckily, Yazoo stepped in before she could form one. "My brothers seem to have forgotten their manners," he said in lieu of greeting. "My name is Yazoo, and these are my brothers, Loz and Kadaj."

He smiled, and that was enough to send fresh color rushing into the girl's. "It's nice to meet you, Yazoo," she returned, still sounding a bit confused. "So. . .do you call Cloud brother, too?"

"Indeed, I do," he replied, tilting his head to one side. Her gaze followed the fall of his hair as it swayed with the motion, and Yazoo's smile widened fractionally. "As Nii-san says, it is a term of. . .affection."

"But. . ." Tifa's voice trailed off as she bit her bottom lip uncertainly. "Doesn't it mean enemy in the context you're using it?"

"It can," Yazoo allowed, sending Cloud a sidelong glance, "but in our case, it simply means that we have accepted him into our family. He is one of us, now. An honorary sibling, as it were."

"Oh." Tifa's shoulders slumped as even as she attempted a smile. "Well, that's. . .nice."

Cloud hated the guilt that crept through him at Tifa's obvious upset, but he knew better than to offer comfort. She had always misconstrued his actions, seeing attraction where there was none, only to be disappointed when he pulled away. It was better that he put emotional distance between them now, before she got her hopes up again. He belonged to Kadaj, and that was never going to change.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and peeked at her from under the cover of his bangs. "Uh, we were headed to where they're keeping Mom," he mumbled self-consciously. "You wouldn't know where that is, would you?"

Tifa nodded slowly, her waist-length fall of dark brown hair rippling around her. "Follow me. I'll take you to her."

She turned away, and Cloud grasped Kadaj's hand, murmuring a grateful, "Thank you," as he moved to follow.

Kadaj snorted and stuck his nose in the air, but his hand tightened around Cloud's, which told Cloud all that he needed to know. His baby wasn't _happy _that he was forced to deal with yet another of Cloud's friends—especially one he had slept with—but he really was trying to control himself. Otherwise, he would have removed Tifa's hands _before _he gave her the warning, and he wouldn't have thought twice about it. He was as ruthless as Sephiroth had ever been, and it was up to Cloud to teach him how to keep that ruthlessness leashed.

"Yo, Strife! Over here!"

He looked up to find Reno standing before a smaller tent, waving one thin arm to catch his attention. Rude stood at silently at his side, his sunglasses firmly in place, effectively hiding his expression. But as they drew near, Cloud noticed that the bald Turk straightened his stance, which drew attention to his superior height, probably hoping to draw _Tifa's _attention to him. He'd had a crush on her for all the years Cloud had known him, and it appeared that not even altering past events could change it. Maybe, without Cloud around, Rude would have a chance this time.

He hoped so, Cloud thought as he came to a stop before the two men. Tifa deserved the chance to be happy, even if it _was _with a Turk. "How is she?" he asked without preamble.

"Rude says that she's quiet now, but she's been pissed the fuck off for the past week, so you should be careful," Reno answered, his expression faintly apologetic. "I guess, she didn't like being tranked, yo."

Cloud rubbed the ache that was forming behind his eyes. "No, I'm sure she didn't," he muttered with a combination of anger and weariness. He let his hand drop and turned to Kadaj, who was watching him with a surprisingly sympathetic expression, and managed a strained smile. "You and your brothers wait for me out here, all right? I'll call you in once I've got Mom calmed down."

Kadaj nodded with uncharacteristic solemnity and patted his arm comfortingly. "We'll be here, Nii-san. You just take care of Mother."

Cloud sent him a grateful smile and lifted the tent flap. "Cloud?"

He looked back to find Tifa's eyes on him. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head negatively, grateful that she had offered, but wanting to see his mother alone. "Thanks, Tifa, but I've got it."

He drew a deep breath and ducked inside tent, and Kadaj let out a sigh of his own. He hated that Nii-san's mother was sick, but since it was a sickness of the mind, he really couldn't do anything to help her. All he _could _do was stand here with his brothers and wait for Cloud. Kadaj only hoped that he wouldn't be _too _upset when he came out. Having a crazy mother really _hurt _sometimes!

Although, he doubted that she was _that _crazy. Jenova insanity was a kind of unique one. Probably because she wasn't really human anymore, Kadaj reasoned. She had probably been a really nice lady before she changed, and he almost wished he could've met her then, before she came up with the whole "take over The Planet and kill every human in existence" thing.

He had to admit that he'd always been curious about what it would be like to travel the cosmos as she once had. When Mother thought of her past travels, it always frustrated her not to be able to do it again. But, he'd seen what outer space looked like in Cosmo Canyon, and that was good enough for him. Human or not, he liked Gaia, even _with _all of the dumbass humans.

And, Gods, they were _everywhere, _Kadaj thought as he looked around him. Short, tall, fat, thin, blond, brunette. . .nearly every flavor of human seemed to be here, which was weird as hell, considering how small a town Nibelheim actually was. He'd even seen a _Wutaian _—one besides the Turk—wandering around the camp. What the hell _he _was doing in this no-chocobo town was something Kadaj would _love _to know.

There were a _lot _of old people, though. They stood around in little groups—all of the women were wearing dresses and clutching shawls—whispering to each other like they had something important to hide. They didn't, though. Kadaj could hear their conversations very clearly, and he knew that it was _them _that everyone was busy gossiping about.

Kadaj rolled his eyes at that. Humans could be so fucking _stupid _sometimes_. _What did it matter where he and his brothers had come from? There were here, and they _weren't _going anywhere. The rest of it was none of their fucking business!

He traded a glance with Yazoo, who looked as irritated as _he _felt by all the attention they were getting. Normally, he'd relish a chance to show off a little, but was cold and tired and hungry as hell. All he wanted to do was eat, shower, and go to bed with Nii-san. Standing around doing nothing while a bunch of mountain hicks ogled him was _not _his idea of a good time.

An old man in a plain black suit approached them, and he scowled his displeasure. One of the humans had finally worked up the courage to talk to them, Kadaj thought sourly. Unlike the others, this one didn't veer off and go around them at the last minute. However, when he bypassed them and stopped directly in front of Vincent, Kadaj knew that he wasn't just another civilian nobody.

"Vincent," he said simply, and Kadaj was shocked when quiet, solemn, stick-in-the-mud Vincent began to laugh.

"Veld," he returned, his too-deep voice quivering with mirth, "when did you get so _old?"_

The older man only smirked and extended his hand. "About the same time you developed your leather fetish, I believe."

Vincent showed none of his usual reserve as he gripped the proffered hand. "It's good to see you, partner," he said warmly.

"It's good to see _you _out of that damned coffin," Veld retorted. "I always knew you were smarter than you looked, Valentine."

"Thanks," Vincent replied dryly. He turned to back to them and explained, "This is Veld. He was my partner when I was a Turk. Veld, this is Yazoo, Kadaj, Cissnei, and Loz. No last names."

"Pfft." Kadaj made a dismissive sound. "Like we need them."

"Manners, _tenshi," _Yazoo told him in a gentle rebuke. The younger boy snorted, and Yazoo stepped past him to shake Veld's hand politely. "I am Yazoo, and this my younger brother, Kadaj. Please, excuse his manners. He means no offense."

Kadaj blew a raspberry at him, and Veld found himself chuckling at the young man's audacity. Felicia had been just as spirited, in her youth. "It's quite all right," Veld assured him with a smile. "Are you the oldest?"

"Nope, that'd be _me," _Loz said, drawing himself up to his full intimidating height. "I'm the biggest, too."

"That doesn't mean a damned thing," Kadaj told him with a scowl. "I can kick _both _your asses, and you outweigh me by. . .what, a hundred pounds?"

"Hey!" Loz protested. "I am not _that _big, 'Daj!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes and turned away. "Put a sock in it, brother," he snapped, borrowing one of Nii-san's favorite sayings.

Cissnei burst out laughing at that. "Quit picking on your brother," she admonished lightly. "You're going to give him an inferiority complex."

"I'm sure he already has," Vincent muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I _heard _that!" Kadaj stomped one foot on the ground and glared at him angrily. "Yazoo, tell your boyfriend to back the fuck off before I remember that I don't like him!"

Veld's eyebrows shot up at that. "Trouble in paradise, Valentine?"

Vincent merely shrugged in response, but the look in his crimson eyes said that Kadaj's enmity was _more _than returned. "Are you here to help us in Nibelheim?" he asked in lieu of answer.

It was Veld's turn to shrug. "Tseng says that you might need it." He hesitated before adding, "I also wanted to thank your son for taking care of Rosso The Crimson for me."

Vincent's eyes flickered at his words. "I'm sorry about Felicia. If I'd known where you were. . ."

His voice trailed off, and Veld nodded his understanding. "When did you discover that Sephiroth was _your_ child?" he asked seriously.

"That is a. . .long story," Vincent told him at length. "Why don't we go somewhere private to discuss it?"

Veld nodded again, and Vincent turned back to Yazoo and the others. "I'm going to spend some time with Veld," he told the young gunman quietly. "I'll be back in a little while. Cissnei, you'll look after them?"

"Of course, Vincent," she answered with a smile. "You two go on and catch up on old times."

"I'll help, too," Tifa said, and Vincent felt guilty as he realized that he had forgotten she was even there.

"Thank you, Miss Lockheart." He turned back to Yazoo, who was watching him with hooded green eyes, and smiled slightly. "I'll see you soon, pretty one."

Yazoo merely gazed at him for a long moment, not sure that he liked this recent turn of events. But as those haunting ruby eyes gazed into his own, he found himself nodding his assent. He trusted Vincent; he merely hated being away from him. "Enjoy your time with your friend, dark one. We'll be fine with Cissnei. . .and Tifa."

Vincent pressed his lips to the silken skin of his pretty one's cheek and drew away, his tattered crimson cape fluttering behind him as he and Veld walked away. Yazoo sighed in unconscious appreciation, already looking forward to when he would return. He always missed his dark one terribly when they were apart.

"Hey." He looked to find Cissnei smiling crookedly at him. "He'll be back, you know."

"I am aware," Yazoo replied stiffly, and then sighed again. "I don't like being away from him. After all that's happened. . ."

His voice trailed off, and she understood his feelings completely. "Why don't we go find the mess tent and get something to eat?" she suggested. "We can bring something back for Cloud when we're done."

Yazoo smiled faintly. "Thank you, sister."

"You're welcome, brother."

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Cloud lay on a small cot in the officer's barracks, his hands folded behind his head, his gaze blank as he stared at the canvas that served as the tent's ceiling. He was tired as hell, but his mind refused to let him rest. So much had happened—was _still _happening—that he was having trouble processing it all, and tomorrow, he had to go back to the place where all of his nightmares began.

He was going home.

Cloud sighed, the sound heavy in the quiet stillness of the room. He was going home, and there wasn't a damn thing left for him there. Tifa was nothing more than a childhood acquaintance now, a young girl he had once crushed on, but had never really known. She would never become the best friend he had cherished, because without Nibelheim's destruction, she would never have any reason to leave their hometown. And then, there was Mom. . .

Cloud rolled over, scrunching his pillow under him to make it more comfortable, and tried not to think about his "visit" with his mother. It didn't work, of course. He could still see her as she'd been, disheveled and emotionally distant, locked away in whatever reality her mind had conjured for her. When he'd left for Midgar two years ago, he'd hoped that his absence would help her, relieve her of the stress she'd suffered raising him alone.

But in a dark, selfish part of his heart, he knew the truth—he'd been _relieved _to get away from her. At fourteen, he'd realized his mother's erratic behavior wasn't normal, and he'd been both confused and embarrassed by it. Even if he'd had any friends, he would have been afraid to bring them home, for fear that his mother would freak out in front them. He felt guilty about it _now, _but that didn't change the fact that his teenage self had been ashamed of his mentally ill mother.

And the worst part was that he _still _couldn't help her. He'd saved the world three damned times, travelled back in time to _change _the horrible things he'd experienced, and he couldn't do a damned thing for his own mother. Maybe, that Shinra doctor had been right; it was time to think about full-time care for her.

Cloud flinched at the very thought of it. He would never send his mother to a mental institution, but maybe he could hire a full-time nurse for her or something. He wasn't exactly a rich man, but he'd never had a problem making money. Hell, he'd probably make a small fortune just fighting his way from Nibelheim to the mako reactor. The monsters in this area were rare, and their hides could always be sold for a decent profit. And if it came down to it, he could always ask Sephiroth for the money.

A part of him quailed at the thought of asking his former nemesis for _anything, _but Cloud knew that Sephiroth would understand. A mother was an important, almost sacred thing to him and the boys, a person to be loved and revered beyond all others. Sephiroth had sent a doctor to Nibelheim months earlier, no questions asked, merely because he'd said that his mother was ill. Yes, Sephiroth would help if he asked, but he would only do so as a last resort.

He glanced over at the man in question, not surprised to see the other man's eyes glowing in the darkness. In the last few months, he'd discovered that Sephiroth didn't sleep much at night. He was always on guard, even when he did manage to fall asleep, and the slightest sound was enough to wake him in a matter of seconds. Cloud didn't know if it was the he'd been raised, or his time in Wutai during the war, but Sephiroth was the lightest sleeper he'd ever seen. And after travelling with Vincent Valentine for a year, that was saying a _lot._

Genesis stirred in the cot beside Sephiroth's, mumbling something unintelligible as he turned over and threw a hand over the other man's arm. Sephiroth turned over, smiling with affection as he joined their hands, and Cloud hastily looked away. He knew that Sephiroth loved the man—the gods knew that Genesis touched him enough to make his _own_ feelings clear—but it was still damned embarrassing to watch.

He had spent so much time hating the man that it almost seemed surreal, fighting along side him, working with him instead of searching for ways to destroy him. Without Jenova there to pull his strings, Sephiroth was nothing more than a man with extraordinary abilities. For all of his alien genetics, he was one of the most _human _people Cloud had ever known.

_'Nii-san?'_

Kadaj's voice sounded in his mind, and he smiled to himself as he rolled to his back. _'Yes, baby?'_

_'You don't have to worry so much about Father. We have Truth to help keep him grounded this time.'_

Cloud frowned and lifted his head just enough to gaze over at him. _'What do you mean by "truth", Kadaj?'_

_'Remember that summons materia we got from The Color?'_ Cloud nodded slowly. He remembered the eighth Goddess Materia that Rosso had "dropped" after her death, the one that Sephiroth had called incomplete, and Yazoo had named Truth. Kadaj sent him a sly grin that had all of his mental alarms going off at once. _'Truth will set him free, Nii-san. Just you wait and see.'_

Now, Cloud was worried. _'Kadaj, you're not thinking of going behind Sephiroth's back and telling Genesis the truth, are you?' _he asked with a very real alarm.

_'No, not yet,' _came the less than comforting response. _'I'll only do that if Genesis forces me to.'_

Cloud prayed for patience when his lover failed to elaborate. _'Kadaj?'_

_ 'Yes, Nii-san?'_

'_What—exactly—are you planning to do?' _

A very dramatic sigh wafted through Cloud's mind, and he found himself cringing with dread. _'Baby, please, I need to know what you're planning.'_

'_We had Genesis hold the materia the last time we stopped to make camp,' the young warrior told him, as though he should already know what that meant. When it became clear that he didn't, Kadaj graciously explained, 'We told him that we wanted to give it to Sephiroth as a gift, and asked him to tell us if it was close enough to being mastered to give it to him then. He said that it was, and we took it back, but not before it had drawn its namesake from him.'_

Gods, but that did _not _sound good! Cloud thought with dismay. _'All right, baby, tell me __**exactly **__what you mean by that.'_

'_You worry way too much, Nii-san.' _Kadaj must have sensed his frustration, because he quickly enlightened him. _'When Koneko held the materia, we made him take his gloves off, so he could be sure that he got a good reading. All Yazoo had to do was touch Truth while he was holding it, and he helped it kind of. . .well, __**copy **__Gen's feelings. Now, all Sephiroth has to do is equip the materia, and all of Genesis' feelings will be there to make __**him **__feel better. They'll help him stay strong, so that we can defeat Mother. Now, do you understand?'_

'_Yes,' _Cloud replied, not relieved in the slightest by the overlong, convoluted explanation. _'Do you really think that one of The Planet's protective materias would be willing to help us beat Jenova?'_

'_Hell, yes, I do!' Kadaj responded instantly. 'After all, look what Yazoo was able to do with Phoenix. He made it __**badass.'**_

It was true, Cloud thought, some of his worry easing at the realization. Yazoo _had _somehow altered the Phoenix summons, something that he couldn't have done without the summons' permission. If Phoenix had been willing to defy Gaia to help them, who's to say that this Truth wouldn't, too?

'_I hope you're right, baby,' _he told Kadaj at length. _'I hope to hell you're right.'_

'_I am, Nii-san,' Kadaj assured him solemnly. 'Of course, if you'd just stop doubting me in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry so much.'_

Cloud found himself smiling broadly, proud at his little tyrant's ingenuity. _'When will you give him the materia?'_

'_Tomorrow,' Kadaj answered promptly. 'Yazoo's going to give it to him before we head into town.'_

Cloud's smile died at the reminder that he was returning to Nibelheim, the very last place in the world that _anybody _wanted to be. It was a picturesque little town, but its innocent façade held too many secrets. Sometimes, he thought that Nibelheim must be cursed, to have had so many horrible things happen within its limits.

'_It won't be cursed for much longer,' _Kadaj told him confidently. _'Don't you worry, Nii-san, we'll take of all of that when we torch the mansion and kick Mother's ass. Nibelheim will be back to being a one-chocobo town in no time.'_

A burst of involuntary laughter escaped him, and he quickly turned his head into his pillow to muffle it. It was inappropriate, considering the circumstances, but the Gods knew that he needed the release. _'Come over here, and I'll give you a better release than __**that**__, Nii-san.'_

Cloud only shook his head and burrowed further into his pillow, trying desperate not to laugh aloud and wake the whole room. _'Feeling better?' _Kadaj asked smugly, and Cloud had to admit that he was. _'Thank you, Kadaj.'_

'_You're welcome, Nii-san.' _The younger man paused before adding, _'Are you sure I can't talk you into—'_

'_**Goodnight, **__Kadaj.'_

'_Okay, fine, have it your way,' _Kadaj grumbled, turning over and giving Cloud his back. _'Just remember who turned who down the next time __**you're **__horny.' _

Cloud grinned at his back, and when he finally drifted off the sleep, the smile stayed with him.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Crimson WEAPON emerged from the shadows of darkness to find himself in the very last place he wanted to be. The walls were painted a sickening, unoriginal shade of pea green, while the floors were covered in plain white tile. Medical equipment filled nearly every nook and cranny of the small room, while one wall sported a window of reinforced glass for observation purposes. He remembered this room _well, _and he could only be thankful that—this time—he was not one of the Dr. Hollander's "patients".

However, one of his brothers _was._ Weiss The Immaculate lay insensate on a surprisingly large hospital bed, though Crimson knew that he would not be unconscious for very much longer. A bevy of wires and monitoring equipment were hooked to his head and his bare torso, and a quietly bleeping machine counted out the beats of his heart. Even as Crimson watched the comatose man, the high-pitched sounds rose from their steady, predictable rhythm, and he prepared himself to meet the strongest of his brothers for the third time in _his _life.

The shadows deepened in the corner beside him, and Nero stepped from them a few seconds later. His handsome, refined features betrayed relief as he hurried to his brother's bedside, and Crimson could only gaze after him with affection. He had become fond of Nero in the two weeks they had travelled together, getting to know the boy in a way that he hadn't been given the time to before. Nero was surprisingly sensitive, even after all that Hojo and The Restrictor had put him through, though he was _far _from weak. The young gunner didn't flinch from the thought of taking lives—whether they be monster or human—he simply disliked the stress that the demands of leadership had placed upon him. While Crimson himself had never felt that way, he _could _understand it. It was a sentiment that young Nero unknowingly shared with a certain silver-haired general, and it only made Crimson that much fonder of him.

He smiled sadly at the turn of his thoughts, knowing that he shouldn't be surprised. Nearly every thought that he had came back to Sephiroth, and it had only gotten worse since seeing him again. His imagination—always intensely vivid—had been working overtime since leaving Cosmo Canyon. He dreamed of his moonbeam every night, just as he had during his two-year internment below Mako Reactor 0. Sometimes sweet, sometimes bitter, his dreams were _always _sensual, and damned if they hadn't made sleeping on the ground that much harder.

But he knew better than to let himself hope, Crimson reminded himself with a touch of self-anger. Sephiroth had moved on—well, as much as he could, considering the circumstances—and he had no room in life for _him. _Even if The Goddess would allow such a thing—Crimson snorted quietly at the thought—he didn't deserve to be with Sephiroth. He had destroyed the other man in his misguided, rage-fueled attempts to reunite them in the past, and he would only do the same if given a second chance.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't _help _him. Sephiroth was fighting a losing battle as he struggled against the alien mother who had turned him into a monster. While Crimson himself was immune to her telepathic abilities, she was still part of him, and he could feel the echoes of everything she was doing to her "son". Sephiroth was close to breaking, and that was something that Crimson couldn't allow. He wouldn't let the past repeat itself, nor would he give his goddess what she wanted—Sephiroth's death. As soon as Weiss awakened, and they were reunited, he return to the place where it had all began, and this time, he would make things _right._

A low, rasping groan came to his ears, and Crimson focused his attention on yet another man he had once betrayed. Weiss' head with its soft silver-blond spikes shifted slightly, his thick black eyelashes fluttering as he fought his way to full consciousness. Nero sat on the edge of the bed, pausing to put fold his wings back as they got in the way, all of his attention focused on his older brother. Crimson himself moved closer to the bed, resting his hands on the hard plastic footboard as he came to a halt at the foot of it, his own gaze trained on the waking Tsviet.

Those sooty lashes finally lifted, revealing ice-blue eyes shades lighter than Genesis' own. "Brother!" Nero exclaimed, his startling ruby eyes filling with tears as he brought Weiss' hand to his lips. "Dear Weiss, you've finally returned to us!"

"Nero." Weiss' voice was little more than a rasp, but there was no mistaking the emotion tingeing it. Nero's tears spilled over, and he disengaged their hands to gently wipe them away, pausing as he realized that his brother no longer wore the restraints that The Restrictor had placed him in so long ago. "No tears, brother," he told the younger man sternly. "They don't suit The Prince of Deep Ground."

Nero immediately choked back a sob and tried to compose himself, not wanting to disappoint the older brother who meant so much to him. Crimson frowned as he watched the young gunner try—and fail—to stifle the emotional flow. "You've slept for two years, Weiss," he scolded the younger man equably. "Given the circumstances, I think that his reaction is entirely understandable. Don't you?"

Those pale, icy eyes narrowed with unmistakable menace as they shot to his own, but Crimson chose not to take offense at his brother's hostility. Like Nero, Weiss wouldn't remember him, and he had every right to be wary of a stranger in their midst. He watched as Weiss gathered the meager reserves of his strength—two years in a coma had taken their toll on his enhanced body—and began to inch his way up the bed. One of the cords attached to his head snagged on a piece of equipment, and Weiss scowled as he reached up and tore the offending object away.

That spurred both Nero and Crimson into action. Nero began to reach for the wires on his brother's head and neck, while Crimson approached from the other side of the bed. He ignored the warning look Weiss sent him, the one that promised death for daring to approach him, and yanked the remaining cords from him. Weiss raised a hand to stop him, but his long slumber had left him weak and uncoordinated. Crimson knocked his hand away, slid his own under the younger man's arms, and unceremoniously hauled him into a sitting position.

He easily dodged the punch Weiss threw his way and danced away from the bed. He took a seat on the foot of the bed and sent his brother a one of his patented smirks. Weiss' dark expression promised retribution, and it was all he could do not to laugh aloud. As arrogant as Weiss The Immaculate undoubtedly was, Crimson had it down to an art-form.

Nero was watching them with wide crimson eyes, obviously unable to imagine anyone defying his beloved brother, and the laughter finally broke free. Crimson shook his fiery head as he shifted to lean on one strong arm, the deceptively casual pose meant to put the younger man at ease. "Oh, brother, it truly is good to see you, again," he said, his voice wavering with the force of his mirth.

Weiss' response was a contemptuous sneer. "You're no brother of _mine,"_ he declared harshly.

"Of course, I am, Weiss." Crimson continued to smile as he graciously explained, "You don't know me now, but—"

"I know you." Weiss' hands dropped to his hips, reaching for weapons that weren't there, and hadn't been for quite some time. He scowled again, wishing that he had Heaven and Earth in his hands, so that he could cut down the treacherous dog before him. "I remember waking to find that you had used your 'gifts' to separate Nero and I. I remember you leaving us to fulfill your end of the pact you'd made with your goddess. I _remember _watching the world end as you betrayed us a second time and left us to die. Make no mistake, _brother, _I know you, and I want nothing more than to see you _dead_."

Nero's eyes widened even more at his brother's harsh words. "Weiss, you don't understand—"

"Silence!" His voice, deep and rough from years of disuse, nonetheless rang with authority, reminding all that he was still the Emperor of Deep Ground. "Is this the way you talk to your leader?"

Nero pulled away from him and dropped to his knees beside the bed, his face emptying all traces of emotion, and that was enough to wipe the smile from Crimson's face. "Forgive me," he said in a quiet, careful voice. "I meant no offense."

"Enough!" Crimson rose to his feet and stared down at his brothers, his expression harder than either man had ever seen it. "Nero is not just another one of your men, Weiss. He is your _brother, _and you must treat him as such."

"What would _you _know about family?" Another sneer darkened Weiss' countenance, and Crimson carefully tamped down a growing sense of anger, allowing the other man to have his say. "You left us in that cave with nothing more than a promise to return, and you broke that promise. Who do think held Nero when the fires came, who protected him with his dying breath? Was it _you?"_

"No," Weiss continued, his voice growing colder with every word that he spoke, "It was _me. _I am the one who died trying to protect him, I am the only person who has ever truly cared about him. How _dare _you speak to me of family, when you betrayed us by leaving us to die!"

"You think that's what I did?" Crimson asked in a deceptively soft voice. "You know very little of me, Weiss. Before you and Nero, I had two brothers. One by one, I watched them fall. Angeal fell to his pride, and Sephiroth to his pain. And when Sephiroth's consciousness managed to survive all the deaths that had been planned for him, The Goddess sent _me _to set things 'right'."

His pale blue eyes narrowed as they met and held Weiss' own. "You obviously remember the past, brother. You must remember what Hojo forced _you_ to do?"

Weiss tore his gaze from the other man's, focusing on his brother, who knelt at his bedside still. Yes, he remembered the past. He remembered the feel of flesh and bone and sinew as his hand sunk deep into his brother's chest. He remembered screaming silently as the madman who shared his mind laughed at his brother's agony. He remembered merging with the remnants of Nero's spirit, his brother's darkness enough to expel the madman from his mind.

But more than anything, he remembered feel of his brother's soul as it became trapped within his own. As he'd realized that Nero was forever lost to him, he had ceased to care. Hojo had sacrificed his brother—and their kingdom—to awaken the ancient WEAPON, and Weiss had embraced the power that would end all life on The Planet. It had been preferable to living without Nero.

"After I refused to join you, I gave myself to The Goddess." Crimson's voice dragged him out of his painful reverie and back to a present he had yet to fully comprehend. "I spent eight years atoning for the evil I'd done, preparing for the day when I would become her champion. She sent me to you, Weiss. She guided my hand when I healed you and your brother, and gave me a family to replace the one she had stolen. And then, she demanded that I fulfill my part of our bargain."

The other man paused, and Weiss didn't think it was for dramatic effect. "I killed him," Crimson murmured, his expression becoming distant as he relived his own past. "I went to Banora and I waited for my brother to come, and then I killed him. He asked for my forgiveness, when he'd done nothing to wrong me, and I denied him. I honored my pact, and I destroyed myself in the process."

Crimson laughed, but the harsh sound held no amusement. "I didn't even think of you and Nero when it happened. All I could see was Sephiroth lying at my feet, dead from a wound I had inflicted, and I. . ."

"You destroyed The Planet." Crimson sent him an agonized look, one bereft of the arrogance that was such an integral part of him, and Weiss knew that his words were truth. "Your Goddess gave you the nearly unlimited power, and when she demanded the sacrifice of your brother's blood, you destroyed her for it."

"But not before taking Sephiroth's life," Crimson said bitterly. "You would _never _hurt Nero, but I _killed _Sephiroth. I was the one unworthy of The Goddess' mercy, not him, and yet I—"

"Stop sniveling," Weiss told him in a harsh voice. "What's done is done. We're here now—and I fully expect an explanation on _how _that happened—and if you ever want to be a family again, you'll forget about General Sephiroth and focus on _us."_

He gestured at his brother, still kneeling subserviently at his feet, and realized that the other man was right. Nero deserved better treatment that _this. _"Rise, brother, and take your place at my side. You are a Tsviet. You kneel before no man, not even _me."_

Nero raised his head slowly, his expression showing confusion as he rose to his feet. He hesitated before lowering himself to the bed once more, and for the first time, Weiss noticed the great black masses growing from his brother's back. "You did it," he said, his voice hushed as he reached out and brushed a hand over one downy wing. "You gave Nero his wings, just as you promised."

"I did more than that, Weiss." The arrogance crept back into Crimson's expression. "I released him from his restraints, and restored control of his power to him."

Only years of iron-clad control kept Weiss' surprise from showing on his face, but somehow, Crimson knew anyway. "I am a different man now, brother. There will no more broken vows."

"So you say." Weiss drew a deep breath and managed a smile for his brother, who returned it all too tentatively. "They suit you, Nero. Do you like them?"

It was as close to praise as Nero could expect from a man as hard as his brother. "Yes, I like them very much," he answered honestly.

Before Weiss could speak again, Crimson heaved a heavy, wholly dramatic sigh and rose to his feet. "I'm afraid I must leave you for a time, brothers. Weiss, Nero will fill you in on what you have missed during your slumber. Listen closely to his words," he added as he turned away.

Weiss frowned after him, his displeasure all too obvious. "Already, you desert us?" he called out angrily. "You have learned nothing, Genesis Rhapsodos!"

Crimson stopped with his back to him, but his single black wing twitched once, a visible sign of his agitation. "Genesis Rhapsodos no longer exists," he said flatly. "My name is Crimson WEAPON."

"Brother," Nero's voice reached him, followed by the rustle of cloth, leather, and down, "tell him why you must go, so that he understands."

"No," Crimson told him gently, "I will leave that to _you, _brother. I must leave now, if I am to reach Nibelheim in time."

"Very well, brother. I will tell him your tale." Nero paused, and then added softly, "Good luck, brother. I hope you reach him in time."

Crimson smiled to himself, proud of the young man's strength, and wishing that he'd possessed even a portion of it at that age. "Thank you, Nero."

And then, he was gone, merging with the darkness as though born to it, traveling its ephemeral path with only one goal: to reach Nibelheim in time to destroy Jenova.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter was meant to be Nibelheim, and then I realized that I'd left a few things out that I needed to progress the story properly, so. . .Nibelheim comes next. Promise =). Thanks to all those who have reviewed—you know who you are—and to Littlehouseinthewoods, my wonderful beta! I can't thank any of you—or all of you—enough! Now, on with the show!

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 62

**"**_**My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." –Loveless, ACT IV**_

Rufus stood at the end of the two-way window that overlooked the Virtual Reality Room, watching through veiled gray-blue eyes as Nero The Sable knelt deferentially before his newly-awakened brother, the much-exalted Weiss The Immaculate. The Emperor of Deep Ground stood a mere five feet away, his back ramrod straight and placed against the farthest wall. Clad in his own unique Deep Ground uniform—flowing white _Gi _ pants with the signature florescent blue stripe, black knee-high boots sporting the same—he cut a surprisingly imposing figure, for all that he was half-naked. His only concession to Rufus' request for decorum was a simple white vest, made from the same material as the pants, relieved only by the wide black band that decorated its lapels, and matched the traditional _Gi _belt around his waist.

Cold, calculating eyes, blue with a sheen of icy silver, never left Rufus' own as Weiss gestured for his brother to rise. Nero did as he was bidden, his thick black wings—which Rufus had yet to hear an explanation for—rustling as they shifted with him. He turned to face Rufus, his fine, faintly Wutaian features full of pride as he swept from the room, and Rufus just barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

It was the first time that Nero had left his brother's side since Weiss had miraculously regained consciousness the night before. He was as dedicated to his brother now as he had ever been in the "past", and Rufus could only hope that Reno's rather alarming predictions of Weiss The Immaculate's behavior would prove false. He had yet to negotiate a revised contract with Sephiroth, and until he could persuade The General to return, he had to find a way to retain control of Deepground. Nero's support would be essential to that, Rufus knew.

He made sure that his own expression showed nothing more than arrogant confidence as he boldly returned the Tsviet's perusal. As he met Weiss' disturbingly icy gaze, he thought of everything Reno had said. So far, all of his predictions had been dead-on, and that was enough to convince Rufus that he needed to come to terms with Weiss The Immaculate. Rufus needed to find a way to gain this man's respect, and somehow, he didn't think that his position as President of Shinra Inc. would be enough.

Which was why he had sent for Shelke, Rufus thought with a cold practicality that would have done his father proud. More than once, Nero had intimated that Weiss had been fond of the youngest Tsviet before he fell ill, and Rufus hoped to capitalize on that fact. He had been caring for Shelke since her arrival, installing her in her own apartment, reuniting her with her sister, treating them both like members of his own family. He had pulled Shelke from the active duty roster, assuring the girl's safety, and he provided the mako treatments that kept her altered body alive. And while he hadn't done any of it with the specific aim of ingratiating himself with Weiss The Immaculate, he _needed _it to work in his favor now.

Not for the first time, Rufus wished that Tseng were here with him. The older man—always wise beyond his years—would know exactly how Rufus should present himself to Deepground's "all-powerful" leader.

But he's not, Rufus reminded himself harshly. Tseng was in Nibelheim with Sephiroth and Reno, helping them destroy the alien being that The General called "Mother", trying to save them all from future destruction. It was up to him to deal with Weiss The Immaculate, and so he would, by treating him with the exact same respect—and lack of reverence—that he had once shown General Sephiroth himself.

Weiss sent him a small smile—a smirk, really—one which smacked of challenge. Rufus felt his hackles rise even as he returned it with a cool arrogance. He inclined his head towards the window and turned pointedly towards it, hoping to direct Weiss' attention to the training room below, and the reason they had come here today.

Azul The Cerulean was fighting his way through one of the simulator's harshest courses, the tank-cannon that he called a gun booming as he tore its way through hoards of holographic SOLDIERs. He was grinning with sadistic delight as he "killed" his weaker opponents, his laughter filling the room until it made the intercom crackle with its intensity. The holographic projection of Sector 8 flickered as one thoughtless blast landed close to one of the chamber's sensors. Luckily, the projection held, and Rufus only hoped that Azul wouldn't destroy the VR Room before he was through. He had no desire to repair it a second time.

"My brother speaks highly of you."

Rufus slanted a sidelong glance at Weiss, only to find the other's gaze locked on the spectacle below. "Does he, now?" he questioned, his voice deliberately light. "And exactly what does Nero The Sable say about me?"

Weiss crossed his arms loosely, adopting a casual pose, but Rufus didn't miss the way his hands hovered mere inches above the hilts of his gunblades. "He says that you are ruthless," the other man replied, his own voice mocking in its intonation, "and that you remind him of _me."_

The scorn lacing those words made Weiss' opinion of _that _perfectly clear, but Rufus couldn't have been more stunned. He reminded Nero The Sable of his all-powerful, much-revered older brother?

"That's high praise, indeed," he said at last, blinking as he turned back to the window. Nero had entered the room and was waiting patiently for Azul to lower his weapon and acknowledge him. "I hadn't realized I'd made such a lasting impression on him."

"You freed Deep Ground," Weiss said, though he sounded far from happy with his own explanation. "He never thought he'd live to see the outside world again, and _you _have made him an integral part of it. He is. . .grateful."

Rufus nearly laughed aloud at the sour turn of the other man's voice. "And you are not?"

It was a statement, not a question, and they both knew it. "Why should I be?" Weiss countered harshly. "You have removed Shelke from our ranks—from _my _command—and Rosso has been lost to your incompetence. Why would I be grateful for that?"

Rufus' lips thinned at the reminder of the fiasco that had been Rosso The Crimson. "I made a mistake with Rosso," he returned as evenly as he could manage, "one which I freely admit. But I have done nothing to harm Shelke. By adopting her and Shalua, I have improved their lives."

"You took her away from her family." Weiss was frowning fiercely, but Rufus couldn't tell if he was displeased with their conversation, or Azul's continued failure to acknowledge Nero in the room below. Of Shalua, he made no comment, at all. "Shelke is one of us. She is a Tsviet."

"She is a child who was stolen from her _real _familyand forced to be a part of yours," Rufus replied coldly. "Hojo had no business experimenting on a girl her age—nor on _any_ of you."

Weiss didn't reply, but the sudden narrowing of his eyes suggested that he agreed. "My brother also tells me that Professor Hojo is dead."

The barest hint of a smile played on the other man's lips, and Rufus couldn't contain a smirk of his own. "I'm afraid that I can't take the credit for that," he returned with a shrug. "That was General Sephiroth's doing."

"The great General Sephiroth," Weiss murmured, his deep voice laced with something which greatly resembled awe, "alive and well and—I presume—still free of The Calamity's taint?"

Rufus kept his surprise out of his expression as he narrowed suspicious eyes on Weiss' profile. "How do you know about—?"

"And Vincent Valentine?" Weiss half-turned towards him then, and the shark's smile grew. "Does Chaos still exist in this time and place?"

Rufus' stomach sank with the realization that Weiss The Immaculate _remembered._ From all that Reno had told Tseng, he knew that Valentine had once fought—and defeated—all five Tsviets, including Weiss himself. Would Weiss want vengeance for that past defeat?

Rufus knew that he had to very careful in how he answered this question. "Vincent Valentine is very much alive," he said with studied casualness. "He's in Nibelheim right now, helping his _son_ fight Jenova."

Weiss laughed at that, the sound low and rife with amusement. "So, the professor was wrong about _that, _as well," he commented with amusement. "I shouldn't be surprised. I'd always suspected that the great general wasn't Hojo's blood. The man wasbrilliant, but too weak to have sired such a strong warrior."

Rufus waved his words aside—Sephiroth's parentage was the least of his concerns right now. "How much to do you remember?" he asked bluntly.

The other man turned his silver-blond head just enough to meet Rufus' gaze. "Enough to know that _you _are not the benevolent benefactor you claim to be."

"You were the ones who tried to destroy The Planet," Rufus reminded him in a harsh voice. "Shinra was trying _save _it."

"And yet, it was Valentine who fought us, not _you."_

Rufus stiffened, hating that he felt defensive over something that hadn't happened yet, and wouldn't, if he had his way. "I don't share your memories, Weiss. I only know what I've been told, and that is that Shinra was trying to save The Planet when Deep Ground first appeared."

Weiss sent a sneer his way and turned his back to the observation window, scowling darkly at the sight that met his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" he demanded angrily. "Why have you not put a stop to it?"

Rufus mimicked his frown as he turned his gaze back to Azul, and was surprised to see Nero hovering high in the smoke-thick air of the VR Room, his new black wings spread to their full, impressive five-foot span. Azul was laughing again, the sound harsh and highly disturbing, as he lifted his weapon and fired at his commanding officer. Nero dodged the shot—and each successive one—easily, but Rufus was as shocked as Weiss to see such open defiance from the other Tsviet.

"This is the first I've seen of it," he told Weiss honestly, and with a touch of his own anger. "Nero has mentioned behavioral problems with Azul in the past, but never on _this _level."

"Hmph." Weiss grunted, unimpressed, and stepped away from the window. Azul had drawn upon a superior officer; but more than that, he had drawn on _Nero, _and he must be punished for it. He had forgotten his place, and it was up to Weiss to remind him of it. Such insubordination would not be borne in _his _ empire!

"I will take care of it," he stated flatly, drawing Heaven and Earth as he moved away. "Have Shelke waiting for me upon my return. I want to hear confirmation of your 'benevolence' from her own lips."

With that imperious order, the Emperor of Deep Ground strode determinedly out of the observation booth. Rufus glared after him, pulling his white PHS out of his blazer and flipping it open. He punched a series of numbers and waited impatiently, turning back to the window as a female voice said, "Elena, here."

"Where are you?" he demanded without preamble. "Weiss has been asking about Shelke."

"We're on the elevator now, sir," Elena assured him quickly. "Shelke wanted to change into her uniform before she saw _him."_

Of course, she did, Rufus though, rubbing at a sudden ache in his temple. "Just get her down here, Elena."

"Yes, sir. We'll be right there, sir."

He flipped the phone closed and tucked it away, sighing aloud as he focused on the scene below him. Weiss was standing near the entrance of the room, which was cleverly concealed by the massive mountain his father had built in Sector 8. He stood bare-chested, the vest gone, his legs splayed wide in the knee-deep water. His arms were fully extended, both gunblades held at the ready, while a truly frightening smile shaped his wide mouth. His expression showed the same cruel delight that Rufus had seen in both Rosso and Azul, and not for the first time, Rufus wondered exactly what Hojo had done to make the Tsviets take such delight in hurting others.

"Cerulean!" Weiss' deep voice boomed through the speakers, and Rufus could only imagine how much more impressive it must have sounded to Azul, whose yellow, animalistic eyes immediately went wide. "You dare to attack your betters?"

The large, brutish Tsviet dropped his weapon, the cannon clattering to the ground unheeded, as he himself dropped to his knee. "Hail Weiss!" he exclaimed, and even Rufus couldn't mistake the reverence with which the normally dismissive warrior addressed his commander. "You are returned to us!"

Weiss, however, was having none of it. "Get up!" he commanded, stepping out of the fountain to _kick _the heavy weapon towards it owner. "Pick up your weapon and raise it against _me _as you did my brother!"

As Rufus watched, Azul glanced at the cannon before slowly doing as he was told. He picked up the large weapon and faced his emperor, reluctance marking his every movement. Gone was the brash, too-confident bully who had caused Rufus so much trouble. In his place was a man who knew the meaning of fear, and the source of that fear was standing—armed and ready for battle—directly before him.

Nero had landed near his brother, and was watching he and Azul with painfully blank crimson eyes. "My Lord," he began formally, "there is no need for you to trouble yourself with this. I am perfectly capable of dealing with Azul."

"Of that, I have no doubt. You are to be commended for your restraint, Sable." Weiss' predatory gaze never left that of Azul The Cerulean as he added, _"I, _however, feel no such compulsion towards compassion. Azul knows the penalty for attacking a superior officer. Don't you, Azul?"

The brutish Tsviet swallowed hard, visibly gathering his courage, and then raised his chin in an openly defiant manner. "Sable is not fit to lead," he stated baldly. "He has abandoned his throne to an outsider, to a _human. _His incompetence has cost the life of one of our own, and he has done nothing to avenge her. Only _you _are wise enough to lead Deep Ground, sire."

Weiss' smile only deepened, his anticipation almost a tangible thing. "Rosso defied imperial edict by accepting a mission not sanctioned by her Prince. And _you," _a contemptuous laugh accompanied his words, "have attacked your Prince—my chosen heir—without provocation. Tell me, Cerulean, if I am so wise, why haven't I killed you yet?"

Azul's bestial features twisted into a snarl as he realized that he couldn't talk his way out of the situation. "So be it," he said fatalistically. "May the strongest warrior win."

"And so I shall," Weiss returned with simple arrogance. He raised both gunblades up over his head, crossed them with a wicked smile, and then baffled Rufus by _holstering _them. He shifted his stance, lifted one hand, and made a beckoning motion which was a challenge all on its own. "Come on! Show me what you've got!"

Azul needed no further prompting. With a bellow that rattled the speakers, he lifted his massive weapon and fired on his emperor. Rufus winced as the shot came dangerously close to the window, sure that Weiss must have taken a direct hit, and was shocked to see the other man standing on the other side of Sector 8, unnervingly close to Azul himself. As Azul turned to greet him, the cannon was torn out of his hands and unceremoniously tossed away. Azul let out a roar and threw himself at his leader, but before he could do more than lift one massive fist, Weiss reacted with a punch that sent the larger Tsviet sailing through the simulation chamber. Azul landed hard at the end of Loveless Avenue, his impact reverberating through the holographic recreation, and causing the entire projection to ripple warningly.

Weiss followed him with slow, seemingly casual movements, but Rufus wasn't fooled. He knew that Weiss was stalking Azul, toying with him, enjoying the other Tsviet's humiliation at his hands. He was as much a psychopath as Rosso ever had been, but unlike the dead Tsviet, _he _could control it. He didn't let his own desires, physical or otherwise, rule his intellect. He would do what he deemed best for Deep Ground, nothing more, and certainly nothing less. Rufus could respect that, even if he couldn't _trust _it.

"That's right, Cerulean! I haven't even warmed up, yet!" Weiss came to halt before Azul, watching with that dark, sadistic amusement as the other Tsviet's body took on a telling blue glow. "Rise, and give me a decent fight!

Another roar, this one full of animalistic rage, sounded as that brilliant blue light engulfed the larger Tsviet. It receded as quickly as it had begun, revealing the true form of Azul The Cerulean. Large, curved horns sprang from the top of Azul's shaggy head, the deep red color sickeningly reminiscent of fresh blood. His face had elongated, a dog-like snout appearing where his mouth had been. Florescent-blue streaks of pure energy threaded their way through his tough, armored hide, as his Deep Ground uniform was incorporated into his mutation. His hands had transformed in huge, monstrous claws—also armored—while rows of sharp, razor-like teeth snapped at Weiss in feral warning.

Azul pawed the pavement before him, his massive claws digging into the hard concrete that paved Loveless Avenue. He lowered his horned head, his powerful, over-muscled body coiling as he prepared to strike, and for the first time, Weiss brought his own weapons into play. Heaven and Earth were drawn, the dual gunblades with their sword-like hilts and deep black barrels pointed straight at his transformed comrade. Azul growled in response and leapt for him, almost too quick for the eye to see. Weiss, however, was faster.

He was a blur of motion, a mere streak of silver-and-white, as he began to pummel the lesser Tsviet. Azul howled as he twisted around to meet his commander, only to feel the sting of Weiss' blades at his unguarded rear. No matter how quickly Azul responded—and he _was _fast, even in his larger, bull-like form—Weiss outmaneuvered him. He never touched the silver-haired warrior, and Rufus began to see why all of Deep Ground spoke Weiss' name as though it were a prayer.

In a matter of minutes, it was over. Azul lay on the ground, panting, as he reverted back to his human form. He was covered from head to toe in razor-thin cuts, and Rufus even spied a few bullet holes, even though he had neither seen nor heard Weiss fire. The Emperor of Deep Ground placed one booted foot in the center of Azul's massive chest and threw his back, his triumphant laugh echoing through both rooms, and Rufus could only shake his head in amazement. Weiss truly was powerful, and _he _would have to tread very lightly with him in the future.

The door to the observation room slid open behind him, and Rufus forced a smile to his lips as he saw that Shelke had indeed worn her Deep Ground uniform. "Sorry, we're so late, sir," Elena said apologetically.

Rufus waved the apology away as he reached up to switch off the speakers. He turned back to Shelke, and his smile became genuine. "You missed quite a show," he told her, purposely keeping his voice light as he extended his hand. "Azul attacked Nero when he tried to speak to him, and Weiss went into the VR Room to put him in his place."

Those large, catlike blue eyes widened slightly as Shelke took his hand and looked out the observation window. She gazed into the simulation chamber for a long moment before raising one tiny hand to the reinforced glass. "Hail Weiss," she murmured, more emotion shading her normally flat voice than he had ever before heard from her. "You spoke true, Rufus. You and Dr. Hollander have restored him to us."

Rufus ignored the pang of some unpleasant emotion—he refused to even _consider _that it might be jealousy—as he squeezed her hand once. "I promised, didn't I?"

Shelke glanced back at him, nodded all too solemnly, and then turned her attention back to her leader. Shalua approached her sister slowly, her movements showing a marked hesitancy as she gingerly stood beside her younger sibling. Even after all this time, the two still weren't as close as Shalua wanted them to be, and Rufus knew that the fact hurt her. That Shelke was so excited by Weiss' recovery, when she still held _her _at arms' length, spoke volumes about the girl's feelings for her leader.

"What happened to Nero's wings?" Shalua asked, her own eyes wide as she lifted them to Rufus' own. "They look _real, _now."

Rufus merely shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had no knowledge of Nero's recent physical changes. He glanced into the room below to see Weiss finally letting Azul up. He stood back and sheathed his weapons in one fluid movement before gesturing towards his brother. Azul nodded as he slowly dragged himself—which looked painful, Rufus thought maliciously—to his feet. He then dropped to his knees before Nero, his head bowed in an unmistakable gesture of submission. Rufus couldn't hear what he actually said, but he could guess, and it was enough to make him smile spitefully.

Choke on it, he thought with satisfaction, confident that there would be no further incidents with Azul The Cerulean. Weiss had seen to _that._

He watched long enough to see Azul retrieve his fallen cannon and slink from the simulation chamber. If he had still been in dog form, Rufus was sure that his tail would have been tucked between his legs. He turned away from the window as Nero and Weiss followed the defeated SOLDIER from the room, leaning back against the tempered glass in a deceptively nonchalant pose. The very last thing he wanted was for Weiss to know how impressed he'd been by his showing. He might not be a fighter, but he had other, more subtle ways of retaining control. He had a feeling he'd need _all _ of them all to keep Weiss The Immaculate in check.

The door to the observation room slid open with a quiet mechanical hiss, and Weiss stepped through it with a swagger. Shelke immediate went down on one knee, her head bowing differentially, and Weiss responded with an openly affectionate smile that caught Rufus off-guard. "Well met, Transparent," he said in what Rufus assumed was a greeting.

Rufus thought that he spied a trace of a smile on Shelke's normally emotionless features. "Hail Weiss!"

Weiss laughed—he always seemed to be laughing—but this time it wasn't laced with derision or mockery. He stepped forward and leaned down to touch Shelke's shoulder in a brief, yet telling gesture. "Rise, Shelke," he told her in an almost warm voice. "I am eager to meet my newest Tsviet in the flesh."

Shelke did as she was bidden, standing and tilting her head back to make eye contact with her commander. "You're much taller than I remember from our SND meetings," she stated, her voice becoming neutral and flat once more. "Why is that, sire?"

He laughed again as he took a step back. "I'm older now than I was when I was stricken, Shelke. I have grown in the past two years."

"Ah." Shelke nodded her red head, and then looked straight at Nero. "My sister would like to know what happened to your wings, sir?"

Nero slanted a glance at Weiss, who shook his head with the slightest of motions. He wasn't ready to reveal their tie to their oldest brother, and so Nero would not. "That is a tale for another day, Shelke," he told her calmly. "Today, we celebrate the return of our beloved Weiss."

Shelke accepted the obvious evasion easily. "Yes, sir."

"Now," Weiss silver-blue gaze shifted to Shalua, "introduce me to your sister, Transparent."

The young Tsviet slanted an unreadable glance at Shalua as she stepped closer. "This is Shalua Rui, sire," she said simply.

Weiss studied the taller girl closely, and it was to Shalua's credit that she didn't fidget under the intensity of his scrutiny. In fact, she lifted her little chin in a stubborn, defiant gesture and met his narrowed gaze evenly. One corner of Weiss' mouth lifted in a crooked half-smile—one that suspiciously resembled another smirk—as he inclined his silver head once.

"So, you are Transparent's sister," he mused aloud, amusement lacing his deep, rich voice. "How old are you, Shalua Rui?"

"Her name is Shelke," Shalua retorted tartly, "and I'm twelve."

The smirk deepened at that. "I was five when Nero was born," he said, sending the other Tsviet a warm look. "I remember it well."

Nero's ruby eyes flickered, but he made no comment, and Weiss moved on. He aimed an openly challenging look in Rufus' direction. "Where are my quarters?" he asked shortly. "I assume you've made arrangements for me?"

Rufus was ready for him—he had been for nearly four months. "It's already been prepared," he told him a bit smugly. "You'll be housed on the 70th floor, in my father's old quarters, with—"

"No," Weiss cut in forbiddingly. "I want the room that belonged to Genesis Rhapsodos."

Nothing could have surprised Rufus more. "But that's on the 69th floor," he protested, unable to completely repress the frown that tugged at his brows. "The old man's suite has every possible amenity, I assure you. It's much nicer than General Rhapsodos'—"

"I don't care," Weiss cut in a second time, his voice taking on an edge. "I _want _Genesis Rhapsodos' room. . ._Mr. President."_

Rufus' lips thinned as the arrogant Tsviet essentially _ordered _ him to hand over Genesis' quarters, even as he wondered why on Gaia Weiss wanted it so badly. "The General's room has yet to be cleared," he said, not mentioning that he'd purposely left it intact in hopes that Sephiroth and his men would someday return to Shinra. "It will take time to—"

"That won't be necessary," Weiss told him, cutting him off for an unprecedented _third _time. "I will be careful not to disturb any of Rhapsodos' belongings, but I _will _be taking his quarters. Is that clear?"

Nero's gaze flew back and forth between the two men as they each attempted to stare the other down. "Brother," he murmured cautiously, "Rufus has quartered us together on the 70th floor—at my request. I wanted your quarters to be worthy of my Emperor."

Weiss broke the stalemate by dragging his gaze away from Rufus and towards his brother. "You haven't been living there? Where then?" he demanded angrily. "You said that he was caring for Deep Ground, Nero!"

"He is, brother." The older man's eyes narrowed in silent warning, and Nero sighed quietly in response. "By my choice, I have been living in Dr. Hollander's laboratory. I thought it best to stay close to _you_ while he worked to find a cure_."_

"That is unacceptable, brother." Weiss turned back to Rufus and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "Nero and I will share Rhapsodos' quarters. Shelke, where are you and Azul currently quartered?"

"I am on the 70th floor, sire, in the apartment that once belonged to General Sephiroth," Shelke answered quietly. "Azul has his own quarters on the 69th floor."

Weiss lifted one silver brow upon hearing that. "You separated them?" he questioned with surprise. "Why?"

Rufus stepped forward and placed a protective hand on Shelke's shoulder. "Azul has repeatedly stated his belief that Shelke is unworthy of being a Tsviet," he informed the other man in a cold voice. "I did not trust him near her, so I put him on the 69th floor, where my other Firsts had been housed, and kept Shelke near me. She's on the safest floor in the building, I assure you."

Silver-blue eyes glinted as Weiss absorbed that bit of information. "It seems that Azul and I must have another talk about his delusions of equality," he murmured with a small, anticipatory smile. "I look forward to resuming the reins of my empire. I have been away from it too long."

"And we are pleased that you have returned to us," Nero told him in a soft voice. "Shall I escort you to your new quarters, brother?"

"I would like that," Weiss said with an approving nod. "Shelke, will you join us?"

"I cannot," Shelke said with obvious regret. "It is nearly time for my mako treatment, sire."

Weiss began to frown again, and Rufus quickly stepped in. "Why don't you come with us?" he offered as congenially as he could. "I'll have Elena retrieve the key to General Rhapsodos' suite while we wait for Dr. Hollander to finish with Shelke."

Weiss grunted, hating the delay, but wanting to witness Shelke's "treatment" for himself. "That is acceptable," he said with unbearable condescension. "Nero, if you will?"

Nero stepped away from his brother with a deep bow, his gaze meeting Rufus' as he straightened. Rufus inclined his head once, and allowed Deep Ground's "Prince" to lead them from the room. As he followed in Weiss The Immaculate's wake, he prayed that Sephiroth would succeed, and that he would accept Tseng's offer to return to Shinra. Otherwise, he had the nasty hunch that he'd spend the rest of his life fighting Weiss for control of his army—and his company.

_**ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000ε**__**у**__**λ2000**_

Crimson stood in the once-impressive ballroom of Shinra Manor, his pale azure eyes narrowed in concentration as he fed yet another sheaf of documents to the fire he'd set in the hearth. He watched as the flames licked greedily at the aged paper, the corners blackening as they curled in on themselves, and was filled with an immense feeling of satisfaction. Soon, all of the fallacies which had led Sephiroth to his ruin would be gone, erased from The Planet as though they had never been, and with them any chance of Sephiroth repeating his past mistakes.

Of course, Jenova had yet to be dealt with, but Crimson was confident that his power would be enough to destroy her. There was no need for Sephiroth to confront her, nor even lay eyes on her, now that _he _was here to do it for him. Sephiroth was still vulnerable to her, to her damnedable call for Reunion, and Crimson refused to take any chances with the other man's life. He would rectify his past mistakes by removing his former lover's only weakness, and he would kill the Calamity From The Skies before Sephiroth had a chance to. He would _not _let his moonbeam fall a second time.

He could feel his Goddess' displeasure as he continued to destroy the rapidly shrinking pile of files and journals beside him, but he continued to ignore her, as he had for the better part of the last month. Gaia had been raging at him since he had left her hallowed shrine, threatening and cajoling him in turn, in her attempts to bring him back under her control. So far, it had all been for naught, and if Crimson had his way, it would stay that way.

He had given himself to Gaia in desperation, and unfortunately, he _had _lived to regret it. He'd been forced to live every single moment of his existence confronted by his past failures. He had accepted his role in Angeal's suicide—Gods, but he hated knowing that it was _his _self-disgust that had infected his noble friend—and in Sephiroth's fall. If not for _him,_ both men would have survived their trials and become the heroes they had been fated to be. Instead, he had torn them apart, ruining their friendship, their minds, their very lives, with his poisonous need for vengeance.

Crimson shook his fiery head, sending long ribbons of crimson fire swinging into his face. He felt a slight tug and grimaced as he realized that some of the overlong strands had caught on his wing. He reached back with an impatient hand and pulled them free, leaving his hair to flow down his shoulders in an untidy fall, remembering a time when he had cared about his appearance. He had spent half of his life preening in front of mirrors, styling his expensively-cut hair and admiring the dashing figure he'd made. Instead of a pretty, petty young country boy with unrealistic dreams, he had seen himself as the very epitome of a hero. He knew better, now.

Crimson snorted at his younger self's stupidity. He'd been so desperate to keep—and hold—Sephiroth's interest that he had pretended to be someone he wasn't. He'd spent half of their six-year relationship trying to outdo _Sephiroth, _the greatest swordsman who'd ever lived, and had turned their friendship into undeclared war as a result. He'd wanted so badly to be like Sephiroth, to be strong, beautiful, and unmatched, that he'd never realized that it was enough just to be himself. Sephiroth hadn't been impressed by his good lucks or his ability to quote Loveless from memory. He had been in love with _him, _with the moody, arrogant brat that he had been, and Crimson had been to blind to see it.

Well, I see it now, Seph, he thought with a small, humorless smile. I won't fail you, moonbeam, not this time. I'll take care of Jenova, and she'll never be able to hurt you again.

He fed the last files of Jenova Project "S" into the fire, waiting long enough to ensure their destruction, before turning away. He had one last thing to do before he left Shinra Manor, and confronted Heaven's Dark Harbinger.

Crimson went up to the second floor and reopened the hidden doorway, the one that led to the mansion's basement. He walked calmly, confidently down the spiraling staircase, knowing that none of the monsters and mutations that called this nightmare house "home" would attack him. Even the fierce Yin-Yangs that populated the tunnel just outside of Hojo's laboratory kept their distance, lurching from side to side as they watched him with bright mako eyes. They could sense that he was different, neither human nor monster, but something _other, _and they wisely stayed away.

Which only made this part of his self-appointed task that much more pleasant, Crimson thought with a smile. He entered Hojo's lab, bypassing the two mako tanks that had once served as Zack's—and his predecessor's—prison, and headed straight for the library. He barely glanced at the nearly empty bookcases which lined the walls—after all, he had emptied them of their contents himself—striding straight to the massive wooden desk which both Professor Gast and Hojo had once claimed as their own. He paused before it, gazing at its faded surface, scarred from its many years of use, before slowly reaching into his ebony duster.

He spent a lot of time searching for this one beautiful, special, flawless token, time that would have been better spent making sure that Jenova was already dead. But, he had wanted everything to be perfect, so that when Sephiroth found _this _waiting for him, he would know at last that Crimson had not returned as an adversary. They were on the same side in this battle, even if Crimson couldn't fight with him as he longed to, and he wanted—needed—Sephiroth to see that.

He'll understand, Crimson assured himself, ignoring the desperation that tinged his thoughts as he set the small object on the center of the desk. Sephiroth would see this, and he would know what it meant, and he would remember that once upon a time, he had been loved. Badly, clumsily, selfishly, but loved, nonetheless.

He gazed at it, beautiful, perfect, as he himself had once been, and forced himself to turn away. He had a lot to do today, and Sephiroth would arrive in Nibelheim before long. Jenova had to be destroyed by then, or she'd give Sephiroth the mother of all mindfucks—pun intended—and he would fall once again. Crimson couldn't let that happen. He was, quite literally, Sephiroth's last line of defense, and he _would _hold.

Crimson made his way swiftly through the Nibel Mountains, pausing only long enough to kill the few monsters brave enough—and stupid enough—to attack The Planet's chosen protector. He had to fight memories every step of the way as he retraced the steps that Sephiroth had taken that fateful night. Here, where the steep mountain path temporarily leveled off, was where he had hovered overhead and watched as his moonbeam—insane and enraged—had laughed at the deaths of the humans in the town below. And there, where the narrow trail ended and the wooden bridge began, was where Sephiroth began muttering about all the things he intended to do once he'd freed "Mother".

Crimson shivered as he tried to escape the memories by taking to the sky, but to no avail. He could never forget what he had done, what his anger and self-loathing had driven him to do, here in Nibelheim. And as he winged his way to the mako reactor, he knew that he never would. He had spent three years in Mako Reactor 0, damned by his own desperate need to atone for the evil he'd done, never realizing that his redemption would be the very thing that destroyed him—and the world.

No, Crimson thought as he landed lightly before the reactor itself, he would never forget, because he didn't _deserve _to. He had earned every agonizing, bittersweet memory that he carried, and he wouldn't allow himself to shrink from his responsibility. He would continue to carry his burden, no matter how heavy and overwhelming it became, so that Sephiroth wouldn't have to. His moonbeam would be free, of Jenova and Gaia and _him, _no matter what Crimson had to do to assure it.

Crimson forced himself to walk up those steps, hastily shaking off the melancholy mood that threatened to settle over him. He couldn't afford the luxury of self-pity just now. He had an alien bitch to kill.

Gaia's outrage rose up within him, her voice nearly deafening in its incandescent purity, and Crimson's narrowed his eyes determinedly. He had given his life—and the lives of his two closest friends—to The Planet, and The Goddess who was its earthly manifestation, and he would _not _be denied. He deserved this moment, this last, single act of true heroism, and he would have it, no matter how loudly his Bitch-Goddess shrieked in protest.

He came to the first set of double doors—locked, of course—and lifted one black-gloved hand. The massive steel doors slid open easily, and he took his first—and hopefully last—steps into the Nibelheim Mako Reactor.

The smell was just as bad as he remembered, Crimson thought with a quick, disgusted sniff. Not just mako and machinery and age, but the taint of something that he had always thought of as "other". It was a scent that he hadn't always hated—after all, Sephiroth's body held the slightest tinge of it—but one he had learned to loathe over the years. It was Jenova's taint, the combination of death and alien and Cetra, all mixed together with the singularly pungent aroma of unprocessed mako.

It was revolting.

Crimson steeled his resolve and pressed forward, careful to leave each set of doors unlocked as he passed through them. Sephiroth wouldn't have a set of Shinra master-keys with him this time, and Crimson didn't want him to waste his time cutting his way through the reactor. As impressive as Masamune undoubtedly was, it would be wasted on such trivial obstacles.

At last, Crimson found himself standing on the third tier of the reactor, at the base of the winding red catwalk that led to Jenova's prison. Her metal façade was still in place, surprisingly similar to Jenova herself in appearance. At least, this time, he wouldn't have to watch his maddened lover tear it from its moors in an emotionally-wrenching display, while he hovered high in the chamber above, terrified and sick over what _he _ had done. This time, it would be he who removed the strangely ornate cover, and _he _who took the bitch's alien head.

Crimson smiled wolfishly as he began the trek up the catwalk, his eyes never leaving that hated representation. He remembered how surprised he had been the first time he had seen it, when he had so foolishly decided that this was the perfect place to confront his estranged lover. He remembered thinking that, as lovely as metal render was, it really didn't look much like Sephiroth at all. He'd known about Lucrecia Crescent, of course. She had been Hojo's wife, and Sephiroth's natural mother. He'd learned _that _from the files that he'd read in Shinra Manor. But he hadn't yet fully appreciated just how much his words, designed to both wound and manipulate, would devastate the other man.

As Crimson came to a halt before the massive façade, he had to forcibly shove the painful memories aside. He didn't know if it was his own sense of guilt, or his Goddess' influence that made it so hard to do so, he only knew that had to struggle to keep himself rooted in the present—which was some eight years in the past.

No wonder he was so fucking confused, Crimson thought with a flash of dark humor. He smirked up at the simple, yet elegant visage, seeing not a manmade construct, but a portal which had made The Calamity's rebirth possible, and reached for it with two determined hands. "Time to die, Mother Dear."

'_**No! Touch her NOT!' **_

_With those thunderous words, the world around him began to waver. Crimson blinked furiously to clear his vision, but to no avail. Jenova's manmade façade—so close that he could almost __**feel **__it in his hands—blurred completely out of focus. It was as if the very fabric of existence was being torn asunder, and Crimson knew that in its own way, it __**was.**_

_The reactor—and Heaven's Dark Harbinger—slowly faded from sight, replaced with a bright, divine light that Crimson knew all too well. He shouted in protest, remembering the first time he had found himself here, in this fabled land of peace and tranquility. He had been rejected then, his pleas for salvation ignored, as he was thrust back into the world of the living. He knew that he wouldn't be so fortunate, this time._

_Crimson scowled as the Lifestream gathered around him, a seething mass of brilliant aquamarine which created a harmonious cacophony of infinite human spirituality. A dark canopy dotted with brilliant, star-like spheres spread out overhead, but he was in no mood to appreciate its cosmic beauty as he was confronted by __**her.**_

_Before him stood his Goddess, the beautiful deity that had robbed him off all he once held dear, and still attempted to hold him in her divine thrall. Fury surged through him as he faced her, still so exquisite in her beauty, always magnificent in her grandeur, and he clenched his fists to keep himself from attacking Gaia's earthly manifestation outright._

"_Why did you stop me?" he yelled, incensed by his Goddess' interference. "I can end this for us all!"_

'_**No, you cannot.' **__Large, deceptively innocent sky-blue eyes locked intensely on his own, though her lips never moved as she explained, __**'This is Silver WEAPON's test, my beautiful one. YOU cannot interfere.'**_

"_Bah!" Crimson dismissed with disgust. "This is no test; it's fucking murder, plain and simple!"_

_**'Only should he fail,' **__Gaia returned with the barest hint of a smile. __**'Have you so little faith in him, my crimson beauty?'**_

_"Not in __**him,"**__ he returned with sneer. "Just you."_

_Gaia's smile became more pronounced as she gazed down at him. __**'My weapon, do you still believe that HE is the hero?'**_ _she asked indulgently. __**'Does your own heart not insist otherwise?'**_

_"I know that he is, you bitch!" Crimson all but spat, trying desperately to hold on to his hair-trigger temper. He ignored her words, which were calculated to play on his ego, and his deep-seated desire to be a hero. "It was never me. It was __**always**__ him. He was always the hero, and I, the prisoner. __**Your **__prisoner."_

_**'Only until he dies, my weapon. Then, you will be free to forge your own destiny, so long as you continue to play your role as my protector.'**_

_That devastating response told Crimson all he needed to know. Sephiroth had never been intended to pass his trial. If he had, by some miracle, fought Jenova off long enough to save his sanity, The Planet still would have found a way to destroy him. He was Jenova's spawn—however unwillingly—and that was enough to mark him as an enemy in the eyes of The Planet. He'd never stood a chance._

_ "Fuck you!" he flared dangerously. "Send me back to Nibelheim, before __**she **__takes him!"_

_**'No, beautiful one, that is an impossibility.' **__Gaia sighed without moving her lips, the regretful sound echoing through the vastness of the Lifestream. __**'I shall restore you to the world, but I fear you must support Silver WEAPON from afar.'**_

_"What?" Crimson's eyes widened as the Lifestream—and his Goddess—began to fade from view. "Wait a minute! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

All too soon, Crimson had his answer. He was standing back in the ancient Cetra shrine in Banora, a continent away from Jenova—and Sephiroth. He let out an incensed scream that shook the earthen rafters and threatened to bring the entire mine down on his head. His Goddess had lied to him, _deceived _ him, and Crimson would _never _ forgive her for it. It _would _be the _last _fucking time!

He didn't even spare a glance for the ethereal, hauntingly beautiful statue that bore The Planet's likeness as he stomped out of the cavern. He took to the air and flew through the vast network of tunnels that formed the Rhapsodos Mine, his mind working furiously to calculate his chances of reaching Nibelheim in time to save Sephiroth. It would take days, even at his fastest speed, to fly back to the Central Continent. _Maybe_, if he traveled day and night and used his newfound power over the darkness, he could make it back to Nibelheim before Sephiroth faced his mother. Maybe, but Crimson doubted it.

Still, he had to _try, _he thought as he reached the surface and took to the sky. He'd fly as long as he could, and he'd use the shadows once daylight waned. It would be enough, he tried to reassure himself, because it _had _to be.

I'm coming, Seph, he thought urgently. Please, hang on just a little longer.


	63. Chapter 63

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: The party prepares for Jenova, so plenty of angst to go around:) And thanks, as always, to my beta, Littlehouseinthewoods. Reviews are always appreciated, and the feedback helps fuel my creativity (along with my coffee pot and my games). Thank you ALL. Now, on with the show!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 63

'_**My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber.' -Loveless, Act IV**_

_Flames rose up before him, blazing ribbons of red-gold brilliance, a carefully controlled conflagration held in the palm of his righteous hand. He curved his fingers around the ball of elemental fire, feeling the heat of it through the leather of his gloves, though he himself remained untouched. He watched with bright, maddened green eyes as the flames licked at the cold mountain air, growing in size as it fed on the precious oxygen that brought life to all. Unfortunately for the traitors populating this small mountain village, that precious life-giving commodity would be the fuel which ended their unworthy existence._

_He smiled at the thought, a deeply disturbing gesture which did not go unnoticed by the ignorant humans in the valley below. Several called his name, their voices holding varying degrees of inquiry, shock, and horror, as he raised his right hand and flung the Fire3 spell at the nearest building. The voices became screams as the traitors began to run, some to the false safety of their homes, others to the water tower in the center of town. As those few valiant souls filled buckets and rushed towards the burning building, he lifted his sword and strode calmly into the chaos he had so effortlessly wrought._

_He laughed to himself as he cut them down, the deep sound rife with malevolent amusement, their terror a balm to his monster's blackened soul. "Ignorant traitors," he muttered, watching with satisfaction as they fell to their master's blade. He was the special one, the one who had now been chosen to rule. He was the god who would free his imprisoned mother, and together they would find The Promised Land. With Mother at his side, he would rule The Planet from this shining new kingdom, rule this useless, pathetic world as he should have from the very beginning. _

_He lifted Masamune and brought it down indiscriminately, sparing none as he avenged his beloved Mother. Blood splattered the multi-colored cobblestones as he struck, pooling beneath the dying bodies, streaking him—their God—with its stunning crimson glory. None could stand against him, the avenging angel that he had become. This was what he had been born for, the "special purpose" that he had spent his entire life searching for. Through him, the Ancients would rise again, and a new world would be built on the ashes of the old._

_He called forth more fire, the mastered materia in his armor responding instantly to his autocratic demands. He set the whole town ablaze, watching with dispassionate eyes as the humans screamed and ran from the burning structure, only to find death waiting at the end of his veritable blade. But, he didn't stop there. He went into each and every building, searching for those foolish enough to think that hiding would save their wretched lives. _

_Their faces were all the same, filled with terror, confusion, and disbelief. How could you? their pathetic expressions asked, and their fear as obvious as it was contemptible. He never answered, of course. They knew what their ancestors had done to his, how they had deserted his Mother's people and forced a halt to The Ancients' migrations. These vile cowards had imprisoned his mother in the reactor, fearing her superior magic, her unfettered power, and now they must pay. Mother would be avenged._

_As he left the last burning house, he laughed at the memory of the woman he had just punished. Unlike the others, she hadn't pleaded for her life, or begged for an explanation. She had fought him instead, a heavy frying pan her weapon of choice. He had felt a glimmer of respect for the woman, whose strangely-spiked blond hair had struck a chord somewhere within him. She reminded him of someone, someone from that other life, the one he had left behind. The faint glimmer of recognition had faded quickly enough, slipping away beneath the proud howls that were his mother's praise. _

_Another man—another lowly human—waited for him in the town square. A long wooden board was clutched between his soot-blackened hands, the nail at its end all that stood between him and death. _

_It wasn't enough._

_A single sweep of his massive odachi and it was done. The man dropped to the ground before him, the board spinning away from his lifeless hands, and he calmly stepped over the last of Nibelheim's pathetic resistance. He lifted his head to the stars, his mako-bright gaze locking on the mountain in the distance, where his glorious future awaited him._

"_I'm coming for you," he smiled with satisfaction, "Mother."_

_He heard his name screamed over the inferno's crackling blaze and the smile deepened. He lowered his head and waited, wanting the boy to see what he had become, to know that his ascension to godhood was nearly complete. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind, the one that screamed for him to stop, before it was too late. It was already too late, he knew, and it had been since the moment his treasonous kitten had deserted him nearly a year before._

_As the boy—the puppy, a voice in his head stubbornly insisted—came to a halt before him, he pushed thoughts of his human life aside. It was a lie, one which he had willingly freed himself from. Soon, the world would know the truth—his truth—and the human traitors would pay the full price of their betrayal. This one would carry the tale back to his masters, and even Shinra would tremble before his magnificent glory._

_He lifted his head slowly, cradled in the arms of the blaze he had created, his divinity unmistakable as the flames danced lovingly around him. He observed the boy's expression, the shock-widened blue eyes, the utter agony etched into his young features as his hero betrayed him, and turned away. Leaving the roaring conflagration to cover his retreat, he walked away from the life he had once known, and all those who had filled it. His true destiny began now._

Sephiroth came back to himself with a strangled gasp, his gloved hands fisting tightly at his sides, his heart pounding out a hash staccato of terror. He could still feel the heat of the fire, the smell of smoke mingling with the scent of fresh blood, coating him in its vile stench. That night was forever etched into his memory, the night that he had forsaken the human world for the one Mother promised to create, and it still had the power to make him tremble with fear.

He slanted a quick glance around him, relieved to see that the others had respected his request for privacy and left him to himself. Even Yazoo, who stood not more than five feet away, was silent, his own gaze locked on the quiet town that had once destroyed them. The young gunner's expression was distant, his dainty features inscrutable, but his eyes told a much different tale. They were alive with emotion, shimmering in time with whatever memory held him in its thrall.

Not that _he _couldn't guess, Sephiroth thought shame. While Yazoo had never spoken of it directly, Sephiroth knew which of his memories his middle remnant held. Not only did he possess the sensual moments that Sephiroth and Genesis had shared, he also carried within him the utter and absolute _horror _of the night Sephiroth had lost his himself to insanity.

So much pain, Sephiroth thought with regret, so much _despair_. Mother had promised life and love and family, a loyalty which would never be betrayed, and he had believed her. He had given himself to her and her cause, and she had repaid him with death and betrayal. He had been too blind to see it that night, but in the coming years, he had come to understand it all too well.

Jenova had needed a host, one of her bloodline with enough power to sustain her on this alien world. She hadn't loved him—she wasn't capable of it—but she had used him just the same. Like Genesis before her, she had played on his weaknesses, using his very human emotions to manipulate him into doing her will. She had allowed Gaia to imprison him, her concern not for her "son", but for her own dark purposes. She had used him well, assuming his form time and again, to gain her freedom from what she considered her true prison.

The Planet.

He could see it all as though it were happening to him. She had come to this world bloated by the success of the previous one. She was a plague, a viral god trapped in a humanoid form, and she needed followers to feed her power. She had chosen the Cetra, powerful healers in their own right, strong enough to feed her as she prepared for the next voyage. She had spread her essence among them, calling them, infecting them, bringing them to their God so that they could aid her in her undertaking.

And then, they had turned on her, fighting the Goddess they had once worshipped, and she had taken their strongest warrior in return. Using her powerful new body, she had repaid the Cetra for their betrayal. The blood of thousands had been spilled in her quest for vengeance, and until there was virtually nothing left of the traitorous race. They had fought her to the very end, used the last of their spiritual strength to defeat her. They had sealed her away from their world, but not even that great sacrifice had been enough to destroy _her. _

For two millennia, she lay trapped, locked away deep in the bowels of the earth. She had raged over her imprisonment, seething over the injustices done to her, plotting her revenge on the inferior beings responsible. Her powerful new body, of which she'd had such high hopes, had been reduced to a mere shell, left twisted and atrophied by her centuries of confinement. But, she hadn't been left completely defenseless. She had retained her greatest weapon, the only one she would ever truly need: her mind.

And then, the humans came, and with them opportunity to use that weapon. They had found her, _freed _her, but her body had been too weak to take advantage of it. She had sent out the call then, using the awesome skill that she had spent a thousand lifetimes honing, and finally, one responded. He had called himself Hojo, an odd, ambitious being free of the troublesome morals that most humans seemed afflicted with, and she had used him to create her new, powerful host body.

_Sephiroth._

He shivered as the wind suddenly picked up, sweeping his hair back away from his body, and forcing him back to awareness. He made a rough sound and crossed his arms, as though in defiance of his own thoughts. He hated the insights that Jenova was feeding him even now, the terrible truths that she forced upon him as she sought to weaken his resolve. If nothing else, he finally understood why the humans—weak, insignificant creatures that Jenova believed them to be—had fought he and Jenova so heroically. It hadn't been stupidity, or an inability to fully comprehend her greatness. They hadn't _cared _that Jenova was a goddess, they only wanted to free themselves of her, and to save their doomed world.

And in the end, they had prevailed. Against all logic and the greatest of odds, the humans had banded together, allies and adversaries alike, and they had defeated The Calamity From The Skies. Now, in a final stroke of irony, that legacy had fallen to _him. _Jenova's chosen son, her one-winged angel, had been called to do battle with the very goddess he had once sworn to protect.

Sephiroth promised himself that this time, he would win and slay the false goddess, and free The Planet from her greedy, gasping clutches. He would survive the coming confrontation, and have the family he had always longed for. What happened after that was completely up to him. For the first time in his life, true freedom would be his, and he knew that it would be a glorious thing, indeed.

An image of Genesis rose up in his mind, his fading auburn locks streaked with ashen ribbons, and Sephiroth shuddered as he hastily thrust it away. He was trying very hard not to think of all that _might_ occur after Mother's defeat. Freedom was a beautiful thing, something he had longed for all his life, but it would be meaningless if Genesis were not there to share it with him.

Sephiroth uttered a deep sigh, hating the uncertainties which continued to plague him. Even now, as he stood on the cusp of such a fate-altering event, the future remained uncertain. The possibility of Genesis' degradation still loomed over him, casting its rotting shadow over all he was striving to achieve. He did not know if Genesis' aching back, coupled with the bullet wounds his lover had received outside of Fort Condor, were definitive signs of degradation or not. Genesis had shown no further symptoms since leaving Costa del Sol, nor had he suffered further injuries. Without Hollander there to test him, Sephiroth truly had no way of knowing whether he had already been afflicted or not.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something—anything—else. He could not allow himself to become distracted, now. He would need all of his wits about him, if he was to be successful this day.

"I am. . .afraid."

Sephiroth's eyes flew open at the quiet, soft-spoken whisper. He turned to Yazoo, whose arms were wrapped around himself as though to ward off a chill, and reached out with a tentative hand. He grasped the boy's shoulder gently, hoping to somehow provide reassurance through physical contact. "It is natural to be afraid, Yazoo," he told the young gunman gently. "The memories which you and I share of Nibelheim are. . .less than comforting."

Yazoo shivered but didn't pull away, which Sephiroth interpreted as a positive sign. "Are you afraid, too?"

"I am," Sephiroth readily admitted, his pride unimportant in the face of his son's uncertainty. "Bravery is not the absence of fear, Yazoo. It is doing what needs to be done in spite of it."

That earned him a wan smile from the too-solemn young man. "Hojo would not agree."

Sephiroth grunted once. "Cowards rarely do," he returned shortly.

Bow-shaped lips, twin mirrors of his own, inched up slightly at the corners, and Sephiroth breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was doing well in his first solo attempt at parental encouragement, it would seem. "We are not cowards because we feel fear, Yazoo. We are merely smart enough to comprehend the danger of what we are attempting."

The smile only grew, telling Sephiroth that he had managed to eased the boy's anxieties, if only for the moment. He squeezed the boy's shoulder once and withdrew, returning the smile as best he could. As he had told Yazoo, he _was _afraid, but only because of what would befall his loved ones should he fail. His own fate was unimportant, so long as it did not jeopardize _theirs. _

"Come," he intoned, turning back towards the perimeter, where the rest of the party stood waiting. "We have a great deal to do this day."

"Wait." He paused and half-turned back, his expression quizzical, and Yazoo's smile took on a shy, almost bashful cast. "We have something for you—Kadaj, Loz, and I," he clarified softly. "A gift, if you will."

"A gift?" Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, unable to deny his surprise—or his curiosity—as he said, "Gifts are not necessary, Yazoo. I have you and your brothers here with me. I need no more than that."

Color bloomed in the younger man's cheeks, but Sephiroth couldn't tell if he was pleased, or embarrassed. Yazoo ducked his head self-consciously, or so Sephiroth thought until he pulled a small round object out of his leather armor and extended his hand. "This is for you," he said simply.

A summons materia lay nestled on his hand, glimmering as brilliant crimson light swirled around within it. Sephiroth studied it for a long moment, stretching his senses as Yazoo himself had taught him to, and what he found surprised him. "Elfe's materia," he murmured, reaching out to touch it with a respectful hand. "I am surprised that Kadaj willingly parted with such a coveted trophy."

Yazoo laughed at that, any embarrassment gone at the mention of his normally covetous young sibling. "Kadaj knows it does not belong to him," the boy assured him drolly. "No more than it did to Rosso, at any rate."

Sephiroth sent him a doubtful look as his hand closed around the magical orb. "It is not like Kadaj to share such a thing, Yazoo. Spoils go to the victor, after all."

"And so it has." At his uncomprehending look, the young gunman explained, "It is the eighth piece of the Goddess Materia, Sephiroth. _Your _piece. It is called Truth."

Sephiroth frowned and looked down at the gleaming red orb, sitting so innocently in the palm of _his _monstrous hand, and couldn't help but doubt. "I am an enemy of The Planet," he said in cautious, quiet tones. "It is unlikely that I would receive such a. . .blessing, in light of that fact."

"It is meant for you." Yazoo's slim shoulders rose and fell in an elegant shrug. "It is not something I can explain. It simply _is."_

More metaphysical dross, Sephiroth thought with a sigh. Aloud, he simply asked, "You are certain that is _meant _for me, and not merely what you and your brothers desire for it?"

Yazoo nodded, his long silver hair swaying gently with the motion. "I am sure, Sephiroth."

"Then, I accept."

Sephiroth lifted his arm and wished Masamune into existence. It appeared in his hand, gleaming brilliantly in the bright morning sun. He placed Truth in the weapon's only materia slot, and watched as it disappeared within the beribboned hilt.

A sudden, baffling warmth crept through him, the sensation not physical but _emotional. _It was a peculiar, but comforting, feeling_._ "Strange," he murmured, turning the sword this way and that, "but it almost feels as though Genesis is standing here beside me. Ridiculous, I know, and yet. . ."

"Perhaps, that is part of its magic," Yazoo suggested lightly, dropping his gaze to hide the satisfaction in his eyes.

Sephiroth gazed at his bowed head skeptically, but he could not deny what he _felt. _Perhaps, Yazoo was correct, and the materia _was _meant for him. Regardless, he knew that he could not refuse such a thoughtful gift. It was obviously important to his remnants—to his _children—_and that alone was enough to make it precious to _him._

"Thank you, son," he said with quiet gratitude. "I will treasure it."

Yazoo lifted his head, a pleased smile lighting his delicate, doll-like features, and Sephiroth knew that he had said the right thing. "You are very welcome, Father."

Sephiroth smiled gently and tilted his head in the direction of the party. "Shall we?"

Yazoo nodded and fell into step beside him, and Sephiroth was pleased to note that his smile did not fade. It felt good, the knowledge that he had made the younger man happy, and he was eager to share the experience with Genesis.

The man in question was waiting for them just beyond the fence which marked the entrance to Nibelheim. He turned as Sephiroth approached, a smile lighting his stunning aristocratic features. There was an expectant look in the shining depths of his pale azure eyes, leading Sephiroth to suspect that he already knew what had passed between he and Yazoo. As those rich blue skies flicked briefly to Yazoo, who inclined his head with the slightest of motions, Sephiroth was certain of it.

He watched as Loz and Kadaj crowded eagerly around the other man, a stunning contrast of moonlight and shadow to the deep crimson of Genesis' flame, and felt something in his chest tighten. For the first time in his short, wretched life, he had a _family_, and there was nothing he would not to keep them—_nothing. _

Sephiroth came to a stop before them, unable to halt the smile which sprang to his lips as the boys immediately began to speak, talking over one another in their effort to gain his attention. Yazoo smiled demurely and slipped away, pausing only long enough to pat Genesis' arm as he passed, leaving he and Sephiroth to deal with his precocious siblings alone.

Genesis sent him a rueful smile over the boys' heads but offered no assistance, much to Sephiroth's disappointment. Unsure as to what he should do to make the clamor cease, he frowned as sternly as he could and held up one hand up in a voiceless request for silence. No one was more surprised than he when the excited chatter instantly stopped, leaving him staring down into two familiar, animated, nearly identical young faces.

"One at a time," he said, not the least bit surprised when Kadaj took the initiative and spoke first. "Did you like it?" he asked demandingly.

"I like it very much," Sephiroth assured him with a gentle smile.

"Oh, good!" Loz exclaimed with relief. "We thought you would, but we weren't really sure, and—"

"_I _was," Kadaj interrupted, rather rudely, from Sephiroth's point of view. "That's why I came up with the idea of giving it to him in the first place!"

"I'm not sayin' it wasn't a good idea, _tenshi," _the older boy said quickly. "Just that we noticed you don't use materia much, so we weren't sure if you'd really like it or not."

It took Sephiroth a moment to realize that that last sentence had been directed towards him, and not the youngest remnant. "I use materia when it is necessary, Loz. Most of the time, it is not," he explained simply.

Loz's expression brightened at that. "Oh, that's okay, then," he said with a smile, and then rushed to add, "You don't _have _to use it or anything. I'm just glad you like it, Seph."

Kadaj aimed a dark look in his direction and stepped between them, jealous that Loz had their father's attention when _he _wanted it. He grasped the lapels of Sephiroth's duster and gazed up at him intently, silently willing the older man to look at him and _not _his oafish older brother. Triumph filled him as cat-like green eyes met his own and stayed there, and he smiled angelically to let Sephiroth know that he was forgiven for his lapse.

Sephiroth looked down at Kadaj with fond exasperation, knowing full well that he should reprimand the boy for his selfish actions. Unfortunately, he could feel Kadaj's emotions quite clearly, and he knew that even the gentlest of chastisements would trigger his flashpoint temper, likely resulting in a fight that neither of them would win. Kadaj, too, was feeling the effects of their close physical proximity to Jenova, and Sephiroth refused to do anything that would tip the scales in Mother's favor.

He drew the boy to him instead, sending Loz an apologetic look over his head. The oldest remnant was smiling affectionately at them both, not bothered in the least by his brother's churlish behavior, and Sephiroth was forcibly reminded that the boys were not now, nor ever would be, normal children.

But they still deserved to _live, _Sephiroth thought, pressing his lips to the crown of Kadaj's silky head. "Thank you, for parting with such a treasure, little one. I know it could not have been easy for you to do so."

Kadaj lifted his head and gazed up at him with earnest silver-green eyes. "You're worth it, Father," he said solemnly, and then ruined the moment by adding, "Besides, I got to keep the Wind materia, so it's not a total loss."

Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's impudence, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. Loz was watching them with tear-filled eyes, and he winced inwardly even as he lifted a hand to the young fighter. Loz threw himself into his arms, sniffling as he gave him bone-crushing hug, and Sephiroth rubbed his back soothingly.

"It is a wonderful gift, Loz," he said, suppressing a grimace as the powerful embrace compressed his ribs. "I thank you, as well."

"You're welcome, Father." Loz lifted his head and quickly swiped at his eyes before stepping back, looking both embarrassed and proud at once. "Uh, I'm gonna go find Cissnei, now. I promised her I'd tell her how it went."

"Not without me!" Kadaj hollered as he trailed after him. "I promised Nii-san, too!"

Sephiroth shook his head and watched as they beat a hasty retreat. He raised a hand to his tender diaphragm and sent Genesis a crooked smile. "I think he may have cracked a rib," he said a wry voice.

Genesis snorted and quickly moved to take Loz's place in his arms. "You're tough. You can take it," he retorted, unsympathetic as he wound his arms around the younger man's waist. "I'm just glad you liked the materia. They would have been devastated if you hadn't."

Sephiroth offered a faint smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "It was thoughtful of them," he murmured, turning his face into the satiny tumble of Genesis' hair. "It must be your influence, though. I have certainly never been one for gift-giving."

Genesis laughed and pulled back just enough to smirk up at him. "I thought it was sweet when they told me what they were planning," he returned in a low, amused purr. "It was so important to them that it be perfect for you that they even had _me _scan it, just to make sure it was properly mastered."

"And so it was." Sephiroth pressed a tender kiss to petal-soft lips. "Thank you, for indulging them. I am sure it meant a great deal to them."

"Mmmm." Genesis made a soft humming sound as he combed his hands through the thick silver hair which flowed down his lover's back. "There's no need to thank me, moonbeam. They're _my _kids, too, you know."

Sephiroth's heart swelled nearly to overflowing at the possessive, heartfelt declaration. "You humble me, Gen," he whispered huskily.

Another snort sounded as corded arms tightened around him. "I'll 'humble' you later," Genesis murmured in a sensual voice. "But if you _really_ want to thank me, you can remember this the next time I say something stupid and start a fight. Deal?"

Sephiroth smiled contentedly and closed his eyes. "I believe I can manage that," he returned in a husky voice. "Anything for you, _koneko."_

Genesis melted against him, undone by the sincerity in his rich, velvety voice. "Gods, Seph," he all but moaned, "I love it when you say things like that!"

A deep chuckle escaped Sephiroth as he ran his hands down the sinuous lines of his lover's back. "Then, I shall continue to say them," he murmured simply.

Genesis clung to him for a few moments longer, wishing like hell that he could just take Sephiroth and run, away from Nibelheim, away from Jenova, away from _everything._ He knew better, though. Jenova could reach out to Sephiroth whenever she wanted to. It wouldn't matter where he went or what he did, she would find him and she would _hurt _him. She would whittle away at his mind until he either gave in or _died_, and that was completely fucking unacceptable. They had to fucking kill her here and now, or Sephiroth would never be free.

It didn't help that he and Sephiroth would be separated for the next few hours, either. Sephiroth wanted to eliminate as much of the monster presence in Nibelheim as he could, and so he had split the party into three groups. Reno and Cissnei would remain here at the perimeter with Tseng and The Turks, keeping monsters in and everything else _out _of Nibelheim. Sephiroth had chosen to take Cloud, Vincent, Kadaj, Loz, and _Veld—_of all people—into Shinra Manor with him, while _he _was stuck taking Angeal, Zack, Yazoo, Cid, and Aerith into the mountains.

Not that all three weren't excellent fighters, Genesis freely admitted. They weren't many people he actually _trusted _to cover his ass, but 'Geal and his puppy were definitely at the top of the list. He'd seen how well Yazoo could fight already—and he was dying to see how well the ranged fighter did _without _his powerful brothers backing him up—but Genesis _was _worried about Aerith. She'd done well during the battle outside of Fort Condor, and it had taken guts to go after Rosso as she had back in Banora, but courage could only take a person so far. She really wasn't the type to sit in the back row and just spam curative spells. She would push herself to the front of any battle, swinging that fancy staff of hers as though it were an actual sword. Angeal hadn't noticed during the Fort Condor battle, too busy trying to fight his way past Shinra's forces to get to _him _to see it, but if he had...

All _hell _would have broken loose, Genesis knew. Angeal had a very strong sense of ideals. He'd been raised to respect women, to _protect _them, and any idiot with eyes could see that he was half in love with the girl. And now that they were involved—or so Genesis suspected—that would only make it worse. Add Zack—hyperactive, easily distracted, overprotective puppy that he was—to the mix and it spelled TROUBLE in _big _fucking capital letters.

Genesis had to remind himself that Angeal was a SOLDIER 1st Class, and he knew how to handle himself on the battlefield. The Nibel Mountains might be the home of some of the toughest monsters on The Planet, but they were _warriors_. And healer or not, Aerith _could _fight. There was nothing they couldn't handle here, including Angeal and Zack's protective instincts, and he was worrying over nothing.

No, not nothing, Genesis thought, lifting his head to gaze intently at his beautiful lover. Sephiroth's head tilted ever so slightly in response, a silent question lurking in the depths of his luminous emerald eyes, and Genesis shook his head negatively. He managed a small, tight smile and brushed his lips over the other man's. "We should probably get going," he sighed, his voice heavy with regret as he forced his unwilling arms to his side. "We've got a lot of shit to do today."

Sephiroth's burgeoning smile died at those quiet, atypically somber words. He hated seeing Genesis like this, unhappy in his worry over _him, _but there was little he could do to soothe him. He could not spare his loved ones this, no matter how badly he might long to. He wanted nothing more than to protect them, and yet he could not, because _he _was their biggest threat. It truly did not matter if Jenova was capable of physically confronting them or not. _He_ was, and if she took him, they would all fall.

He lifted one gloved hand and very gently traced the arch of Genesis' cheek, his gaze moving slowly over those beloved, unforgettable features. He did not need to commit Genesis' face to memory—he had done so long ago. He wanted only to gaze upon his fierce kitten, so that in the future, after Genesis had learned the monstrous truth of him, he would be able to remember what it had been like to be loved.

"You are right," he murmured at last, trailing his fingers down Genesis' silky skin as he reluctantly stepped away. "We should go. As you say, we have much to do this day."

Genesis only nodded and smiled again, the gesture lacking its usual hauteur, and drew Rapier from its crimson sheath. "Just for the record, I want you to know that I totally disagree with this course of action—General Sephiroth, _sir."_

"Your objection is duly noted. . ." Sephiroth's expression softened fractionally, "General Rhapsodos."

Genesis harrumphed and tossed his head spiritedly. "It had better be," he declared as he turned away. He lifted one hand imperiously and called out, "Angeal, Zack, Aerith, Yazoo, Captain Highwind, fall in!"

Sephiroth watched with an unsettling combination of amusement, worry, and pride as Genesis gathered his small unit and walked away without another word. He understood that the other man was upset with him for forcing this separation upon him, but Genesis was a good SOLDIER. He knew how to follow orders, whether he agreed with them or not, and he would do as Sephiroth asked. It was only his worry _for _Sephiroth which had prompted his protests when Sephiroth had first spoken of dividing the party the night before.

And while Sephiroth _did _understand, he had not faltered in the face of his lover's displeasure. He did not want Genesis or Angeal inside Shinra Manor, where all of Professor Gast's original files on The Jenova Project were simply waiting to be discovered, and _he _had refused to be denied in this. Thus, his two best friends—three, if one counted Zachary—would spend the day in the Nibel Mountains, thinning the uncontrolled monster population there. Not only would it make the winding mountain paths safe for later travel, it would also give Sephiroth an opportunity to discuss the situation as it truly was, with those who best understood it.

He turned and looked to the rest of the party, each of who were talking quietly with Tseng and the Turks as they waited on _him_, and quickly cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him, and he fought the urge to flinch, as he always did when confronted with a crowd. This was a part of his job as mission leader, and he refused to shrink from it, no matter how much discomfort the attention caused him.

"Our first priority is securing Shinra Manor," he announced in a quiet, but firm, voice. "We will concentrate on clearing the house, and constructing a suitable prison for Jenova. Any monsters that cross our paths will be dealt with quickly and efficiently. No playing," he added with a stern look in Kadaj's direction. "Are there any questions?"

"Nope." Kadaj reached behind him and drew Souba from its sheath, the casualness of the action belied by the anticipatory gleam in his pale eyes. "We're _all _ready for this!"

"And we won't be playin'," Loz said quickly, hugging Cissnei one last time before drawing away. "We promise, Seph."

Sephiroth's smile was faint but full of affection as he watched the oldest boy step away from his chosen mate. The boy's sculpted features betrayed his concern as he trotted over to his brothers, and Sephiroth knew that he was worried about having Cissnei so close to Mother. But as she had unequivocally refused to remain in the evacuation center, there was nothing to be done about it. Sephiroth could only trust Tseng to keep his word, and to protect her as he and his men guarded Nibelheim's perimeter. If anything happened to the girl, Sephiroth's sanity would be the least of the party's concerns. Of that, he was certain.

Sephiroth turned and led the way, Masamune held at the ready as he took the first steps into an uncertain future.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Shinra Manor was just as impressive—and eerie—as Sephiroth remembered it. The two-story mansion rose majestically into the cool morning air, its beauty and elegance unmarred by the passage of time, a jewel set against the stark backdrop of Mt. Nibel, and Sephiroth wanted nothing to do with it. He had to force his unwilling feet to move, to carry him through the overgrown lawn, up the whitewashed steps, and across the wide, columned portico. He could only hope that his lack of enthusiasm would go unnoticed by the others, or be attributed to caution if it didn't. While he had his flaws, he had never counted cowardice among them, and he had no wish for anyone else to, either.

But he couldn't help but hesitate as he came to the set of tall, imposing wooden doors that marked the mansion's entrance. Coward or no, he wanted nothing more than to gather his friends and his family and flee this accursed place before it could destroy them. He had lost more than his mind here eight years ago, he had lost _himself, _and a part of him feared doing so again. But so long as Shinra Manor and its secrets remained, so did the chance—however remote—that the Jenova project could be repeated. It had to end here and now, where it all began, in Shinra Manor.

Sephiroth drew a deep, steadying breath and reached for an ornate golden doorknob. He gripped it tightly, fully expecting to be forced to break the locking mechanism to gain entry. When it turned in his hand with no resistance, his suspicions were immediately roused. This placed housed Shinra's deepest, darkest secrets. Why the _hell _wasn't it locked?

"Whoa, look at that!" Loz rose up on his toes to peer over Sephiroth's shoulder, much to Sephiroth's discomfort. "It's filthy in there, _tenshi!" _

Sephiroth stifled a long-suffering sigh and pushed the door open, crossing the threshold to allow the others entry. Although he privately agreed with Loz's assessment, he didn't comment, choosing instead to study at his surroundings with a critical eye. He only vaguely registered Kadaj's stinging rejoinder to his brother's words, too focused on finding and eliminating any possible threats to pay the boy much mind. Much to his surprise, all that met his narrowed green gaze was a seemingly endless sea of dust. It stretched out as far as the eye could see, layers upon layers of fine golden dirt, presumably accumulated over the last seventeen years. Not an unusual occurrence, unless once took into consideration the fact that, eight years ago, it had_ not been there._

Sephiroth cursed silently as he realized that something—or someone—other than Fate had engineered his "fall". Hojo had been one of the few people who knew that Jenova was imprisoned in the reactor here, and _he_ had been the one to recommend Sephiroth and Zack for the mission to Nibelheim. He had already formed the Reunion hypothesis by then, as was evident by his repeated attempts to convince President Shinra to fund a search for The Promised Land. He had also shown no surprise when he learned that Jenova spoke to _him _before the start of their battle. He had injected himself with her cells years ago, and Jenova herself had "shown" him that Hojo had responded to her telepathic call, so this really shouldn't come as such a shock, and yet, it _did._

Shaking his head at his own obtuseness, he caught sight of what suspiciously resembled a trail of footprints in that seemingly endless deposit of dust. He felt the first stirrings of dread as he traced the footpath with his eyes, noting that they seemed to lead up the stairs and to towards the right wing, where the hidden entrance to Hojo's laboratory was located. They also led north, through the foyer itself, disappearing just past the stairs, where they veered off to the left. Someone else _had _entered Shinra Manor, likely the same person—or persons—who had left the front doors unlocked, and Sephiroth was left to wonder if Rufus hadn't betrayed them—again.

Cloud appeared at his side, frowning as his glowing blue gaze following Sephiroth's own. "What do you make of them?" he asked in low voice.

"They are fresh," Sephiroth responded, unconsciously tightening his hold on Masamune's hilt. "Unfortunately, it would appear that we are not the first to enter Shinra Manor this day."

Vincent glided to a halt just to his right, one gloved hand resting on the butt of his gun. "Tseng, acting on Rufus' orders, maybe?" he suggested grimly.

"It couldn't be," Veld said as he came forward to examine the trail of impressions himself. "I was with him all morning. I'd have noticed if he left the camp."

Vincent slanted his former partner a veiled look. "How many Turks does Tseng command?" he asked rhetorically. "Any one of them could have slipped away unnoticed."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said with a shrug, knowing that ultimately, it was important. If it was a threat, he would eliminate it. It was not, then it made no difference. It would not deter him—or any of them—from this mission. "Truly, we have no way of knowing who might have been here before us, so it doesn't matter—"

"But we do!" Kadaj broke in, his cherubic features taking on a stubborn, yet eloquent, cast. "The answer's here, Father. It's in the air all around us. Can't you _smell _it?"

Sephiroth frowned at his youngest remnant, waiting for the boy to explain himself, and was disturbed by the urgency he saw on those too-familiar features. He looked away and closed his eyes, hoping that the lack of visual stimuli would further enhance his other senses, and tell him exactly what Kadaj seemed so reluctant to say aloud. He ignored the scents of his companions, each one different and unique and—with the exception of Veld—not quite human, and forced himself to focus on the unseen. He detected sweetly cloying scent of mold, coupled with the musty aroma of dust—and, perhaps, smoke?—but it wasn't long before another scent came to him. It was an intoxicating aroma, a heady mix of fire, cinnamon, and darkness, and one with which he was _intimately_ familiar, for all that it had no place _here._

"No," he denied abruptly, his eyes springing open even as he shook his head. "It's not possible. He's been with us the entire time. He couldn't possibly have—"

"Of course, he could," Kadaj told him impatiently. "It's him, Sephiroth. It's just not the _him _that it should be."

Loz nodded solemnly in agreement, and Cloud groaned silently as he realized just who it was they were discussing. "Crimson?" he asked, his voice quiet as he prayed that he wrong.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, sending his silver hair tumbling into his face. "So it would seem," he answered flatly. "I don't know why he would choose to come here, but I can't deny what my senses are telling me. . ."

His voice trailed off as he looked away, his expression troubled, and Cloud realized that he truly didn't have an explanation. Sephiroth really didn't understand what Crimson's behavior—bizarre though it might seem—meant. "If he's anything like your—our—Genesis," he shook his head at how confusing it all was, "then he probably doesn't like being. . .away from you. Maybe, this is just his way of. . .I don't know, being close to you or something."

Sephiroth shot him a quick look, one rife with an unsettling combination of hope and cynicism, and Cloud shrugged helplessly. "You know him better than anyone, Sephiroth. Put yourself in his place, and tell us why he would come back to Shinra Manor _now_, of all times?"

Sephiroth merely shook his head again, lowering it slightly as he hid behind the veil of his hair, unable to answer the other man's question. Genesis—Crimson, he reminded himself quickly—had intimated that he didn't want Sephiroth to fail, but that hardly meant that he would _help _him. In fact, Sephiroth had taken it to mean that he would simply not interfere at Gaia's behest. He certainly had not expected his former lover to _intercede _on his behalf, if that was indeed what he had done.

He truly didn't know why Crimson would come here, to the scene of _his _descent into madness, and he would remain ignorant, unless Crimson himself chose to enlighten him. "It doesn't matter why he was here," he said at length, lifting his head and straightening his stance as he added, "If indeed it was him. We came here to destroy Hojo's files and fashion a prison for Jenova, and that is precisely what we are going to do."

With that, he turned and began to follow the path of footprints that led to the west wing, leaving the others to follow or not, as they so chose. He already knew what was—or should be—in the basement below. He wanted to see for himself what his unpredictable, half-mad former lover had found so interesting in the west wing.

He kept a firm hold on Masamune as he entered a large room that he didn't remember seeing before. It appeared to be some sort of ballroom; probably intended for entertaining Shinra executives who came to Nibelheim for a tour of the "facilities". He looked up to see an elaborate crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, its glitter dulled by years of human neglect. Several round tables, complete with high-backed chairs and formal—if somewhat dirty—tablecloths sat to his left, before a wall of windows that had likely presented a lovely view of the Nibel countryside, once upon a time. Straight ahead were two tall French doors, each bearing the same ornate black scrollwork that marked the windows, and led to what appeared to be an overgrown terrace. To his right sat a grand piano, large and sleekly rounded, also covered in layer upon layer of dust and debris. But it was the object _beyond_ it that drew Sephiroth's interest.

The footprints ended just before a large, brick-laid hearth. The remnants of a recently kindled fire still burned, as was evident as trailers of pale gray smoke rose up from its blackened depths. And scattered among the smoldering pile of ash were the remains of what appeared to be hundreds of papers. He crouched down before the fireplace, using Masamune to gingerly sift through the smoking cinders, but Crimson had done his job well. There was almost nothing left of whatever had been destroyed, but Sephiroth suspected that he knew, regardless.

He sat back on his haunches and released a shaky breath, trying to control a sudden, agonizing feeling of grief. For the first time since their meeting in Cosmo Canyon, he let himself entertain the notion that Crimson truly did regret all he had done. Perhaps, Cloud had been right, and he had come to the place of their final confrontation not to hinder Sephiroth, but to assist him. If that was the case, then it stood to reason that he was doing precisely the same thing that Sephiroth was—in his own unique, enigmatic way—and was attempting to change future events by altering past ones.

Sephiroth could only pray that his hypothesis was correct, because he knew that he would be unable to raise his sword against him, should he be proven wrong. He would sooner harm himself than his precious kitten, and Genesis—_Crimson_—had to know it. After all, he had let the other man kill him in Banora, when he could have easily saved himself by fighting back. No, Crimson knew what his greatest weakness truly was, and—surprisingly, sadly—it was not Jenova.

Yes, Sephiroth thought as he heard the others draw near, he was reasonably certain that he knew what Crimson had done here today. He would search Hojo's laboratory because it was the smart thing to do, but he no longer expected to find any files pertaining to The Jenova Project. Crimson WEAPON had taken care of that for him.

He rose from his crouch and shook the ash off of Masamune, turning towards the doorway as he did so. Cloud stood framed in the arched entryway, the rest of the party crowded around him. The young warrior studied him for a long moment, his too-young features drawn in solemn lines, his sky-blue eyes glowing with mako-infused light. Sephiroth kept his own expression carefully neutral as he tolerated the intense scrutiny, knowing that the other man had every right to be concerned about his state of mind. After all that had happened _before, _he would be surprised if Cloud Strife _didn't _eye him with open suspicion.

When Cloud finally nodded and stepped into the room, Sephiroth merely returned the gesture and motioned towards the hearth. "This is all I found."

Cloud took in the large pile of smoking ash and sighed with exasperation. "I guess, we don't need to ask what he burned," he muttered, half under his breath.

The corners of Sephiroth's lips turned down slightly. "No, I don't suppose we do," he answered in a quiet voice. "However, I would still like to search the basement as a precaution."

"We need to go down there for the mako tank, anyway," Cloud said with a shrug of his black-clad shoulders. "We might as well make sure he got everything while we're at it."

"I'm sure he did," Vincent inserted flatly. "As impulsive as Genesis has shown himself to sometimes be, he is not the type to do anything by half-measures."

"I always got that impression of General Rhapsodos, myself," Veld inserted blandly.

That drew a faint, almost non-existent smile from Sephiroth, one which faded quickly as he met his father's gaze. "Are you sure that you wish to accompany us to—"

"Yes," the older man answered, his brilliant ruby eyes steady on Sephiroth's own. "We'll do this together, as we should have from the very start."

Sephiroth's breath came in hard, and the tight feeling in his chest only intensified with Vincent's simple response. He floundered for a response of his own, words which would properly express his gratitude for his father's support, but—as always—his tongue failed him. In the end, he settled for attempting to convey his feelings through his expression, sending the older man a smile that he hoped would suitably communicate his ineffable emotions. Vincent returned the smile, and that minute gesture was enough to relieve Sephiroth's mind. His father _understood, _and that was more than enough for him.

"'Scuse me." Loz stepped between them, joining his brother as he studied the remains of the fire, and the moment was lost. Sephiroth inclined his head in the slightest of motions and turned his attention to the two remnants, wondering if the knowledge that Genesis' past self was attempting to assist them would make a difference to them.

"I don't see much of anything, _tenshi," _Loz said with obvious disappointment. "Do you?"

Kadaj shook his silver head negatively as he examined the smoldering debris with Souba, sifting through it with the length of the blade as Sephiroth himself had done. "He did a good job of making sure it was _all _destroyed," he said, pulling Souba free as he straightened. "It looks like he really _is _trying to help, this time. I guess, Father's faith wasn't misplaced, after all."

"Oh, good," the older boy said with relief. "I really hated the thought of him coming back all crazy and still hating us, you know?"

Kadaj snorted as he shook the ash from his beloved sword and sheathed it in one smooth motion. "It wouldn't have mattered if he had, Loz. We're _more _than capable of taking _him_ on."

Sephiroth frowned at their backs, tempted to remind the boy that the conversation he referred to had concerned Genesis as he was now, _not _Crimson WEAPON. But as Kadaj turned and sent him a small smirk, he realized that the boy was fully aware of it. Unlike himself, the boys seemed to have no difficulty separating Genesis and his future self in their minds. One was a part of their family, and the other was an enemy. To them, it was just that simple. Sephiroth wished that he could view it so clearly.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention, waiting until both boys had turned towards him to speak. "We should continue," he said in a low voice. "It won't be long before Genesis and the others return from the mountain. I would like to be finished here by then."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Loz agreed amiably, while Kadaj merely rolled his eyes and stomped on ahead, throwing an imperious order over his shoulder that sent the older boy scrambling to follow.

Sephiroth traded a fond, exasperated look with Cloud as he tightened his grip on Masamune and moved to follow. He didn't like the thought of the boys being in any part of Shinra mansion alone, and as Cloud quickened his own step, Sephiroth suspected that he was of the same mind. The boys had never been to Nibelheim before—which was surprising, considering how much they had traveled after first escaping Shinra—but that really didn't negate any of Sephiroth's worry. He and Cloud had both lost their lives here, if in different fashions, and the boys _did _share Sephiroth's memories of that horrible time. It was only natural that they be concerned by their presence here, in this place of darkness.

Kadaj and Loz talked quietly amongst themselves as they ascended the grand staircase to the second floor, but their words carried clearly to the rest of the party. They seemed interested in Shinra Manor, but not overly so. It was simply the same bright-eyed, intrepid curiosity that they had shown over the course of this journey, a desire to see the parts of the world that they hadn't before. They had adventurous spirits, his remnants, and Sephiroth could only admire their lack of caution. He himself had never been quite so. . .daring.

Sephiroth lifted his chin in defiance of the past and strode determinedly to the bedroom that housed the hidden entrance to Hojo's laboratory. He entered the room mere seconds behind his remnants, fully intent on taking the lead before the entered the dangerous area below. Once they were through here, and Shinra Manor was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash, he would lead the party to the reactor with his head held high. He would be the first person to enter, and he would be the last to leave it. Preferably, with a certain alien-Cetra bitch in tow.

A loud screech tore through his skull, and Sephiroth ducked his head to hide a malicious smile. He heard Kadaj and Loz snicker ahead of him, and knew that they had heard Mother's wordless protest. They traded cruel smiles, a brief moment of darkness between father and sons, and Sephiroth learned something important about himself. No matter how much he changed himself—and he _had _changed—he would never be completely free of the darkness in his soul. It was a part of him, and alien or not, it could not be erased.

So be it, Sephiroth thought fatalistically. It truly didn't matter if he was human or monster. He was not now, nor had he ever been, a hero. He was merely a man, one who had been granted a second chance at life, and he would not waste it.

'_That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, Father.' _Kadaj's voice sounded in his mind, holding a wisdom that no boy his age should possess. _'It doesn't matter what we are, only what we do. Gaia knows that. She doesn't like it, but she knows it's true.'_

'_No, I don't imagine she does,' _Sephiroth returned somberly. _'Thank you, little one, for all you have done. I don't believe I could have done this without your assistance.'_

Kadaj sniffed disdainfully as he tossed his silver head. _'Like we would have let you do this without us!'_

_'Yeah!' _Loz echoed enthusiastically. _'We're a family, and families stick together!'_

Sephiroth couldn't contain a smile as he stepped past them and halted before the stone and mortar façade that hid the laboratory entrance from view. _'Well, family or not, I'm taking the lead now. Stay behind me, and don't do anything stupid.'_

_'Ha!' _He could feel Kadaj's outrage as the boy snorted behind him._ 'As if we would!'_

Sephiroth barely refrained from rolling his own eyes as he lifted a hand to the portion of the wall that would trigger the hidden door. Before he could touch it, the door slid open with a surprisingly loud screech, indicating that Crimson had been here as well, if anyone had still had doubts. Somehow, Sephiroth didn't believe they did.

He kept Masamune out and carefully angled towards the open center of the spiraling staircase. He paid close attention to the creaks and moans that sounded as his feet moved carefully over the aging wood, hoping that their combined weight wouldn't put too much stress on the decades-old rope that held the steps lashed together. While it hadn't been a problem before, he vividly remembered the rather painful fall from the bridge just outside of the mako reactor, and he had no wish to lose one of his allies as he once had that young Shinra trooper.

Sephiroth was careful to keep his expression neutral but open as he led the party deep into Shinra Manor's basement complex. He didn't speak, afraid that his voice would betray his very real nervousness. Not even when a small group of Sahagins dropped down before them did he utter a sound. He merely lashed out with Masamune, a single strike enough to defeat all three, and continued on his way.

He could hear the others whispering amongst themselves as they followed him down a trio of wide platforms but he paid them no heed. He concentrated instead on the old barrels and crates which were stacked haphazardly along the earth-hewn walls. The old, mako-powered bulbs attached to the high ceilings revealed that each was covered in heavily accumulations dust. The Shinra logo was just barely visible through the time-thickened film, a mocking reminder of the arrogant fallacies of man.

Sephiroth continued past them, deeper into the inner sanctum of Hojo's hidden world, into another large, rock-cut chamber. A door stood at the very end of subterranean room, a simple wooden door set into the wall at its end, before the room took a sharp left turn. He led the party to it warily, Masamune out and extended to its full, intimidating length, and paused as he came upon three more doors.

Again, they were made of plain, simple wood, probably used as storage compartments for Hojo's "refuse". Sephiroth couldn't help but he wondered which of these rooms had served as Vincent Valentine's prison. He knew that this was where Cloud had found his father during "Meteorfall", sleeping as he sought to atone for sins that weren't truly his. Sephiroth had been here once before, but he only had a vague memory of it, as his mind and thoughts had been all but consumed by those of Jenova. It still pained to know that, if only he had taken the time to _look, _he might have found his father here so many years ago.

He caught a flash of crimson and sable in his peripheral vision and focused his attention on Vincent himself. The former Turk glided soundlessly towards one of the doors, and Sephiroth's original question was answered. He now knew which room had been his father's prison.

Vincent pushed the door open and merely stood in the doorway, his startling crimson eyes locked on the centermost coffin in the room, and Sephiroth winced in empathy. He himself had spent eight years trapped, imprisoned not only by his actions but by The Planet's unending hatred, and he knew how hellish that existence must have been for Vincent. His father's only sin had been his desire to see Lucrecia happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. He hadn't deserved what had been done to him, either by her or her insane husband, and Sephiroth would change it for him if he could.

Had he been any other man, he would have laughed aloud at the presumptuousness of his own thoughts. As it was, he swiftly reminded himself that he was not a god, no matter what others had once sought for him. He was only a man, one who had been granted a second chance at life. He could do nothing to alter Vincent's past, to spare _him _as he strove to spare his loved ones. Vincent's past had been set, and it was impossible to change it.

The older man finally stepped away from the room, leaving the door open as he turned away from the pain of his past, and Sephiroth resolved right then and there to burn that accursed coffin before leaving the mansion. He would set the fire himself, and make sure that no trace of it survived. It was the very least he could do for the man who had sacrificed his life to save that of his mother.

Vincent's pale, handsome features were painfully blank as he moved on, passing Sephiroth as he strode determinedly towards Hojo's laboratory, and Sephiroth quickly moved to follow. His feelings were not the only ones that would be affected by what they were about to see, and he didn't want his father to be alone in the place where he had once died.

He made his way to the north door, reaching it before Vincent could, and quickly pushed it open. He drew a sharp breath as more lights flickered to life, revealing the full depravity of a twisted scientific mind. The walls were lined with bookcases, as they had been before, but this time, those bookcases stood nearly empty. Volume upon volume had once rested on their aged shelves, each hiding a wealth of decades-old information. Now, it was all gone. In one fell swoop, every last scrap of information on Jenova Project "S" had been destroyed, and Sephiroth couldn't deny the very real relief that he felt upon confirming his suspicions. Never again would man be able to create another like _him, _and he could only be grateful for that. Mankind had enough nightmares without adding to them the likes of The Calamity From The Skies.

Sephiroth couldn't help but glance into the area that Hojo and Professor Gast had once used as an office, to the place where he had lost his sanity so long ago. Shock reverberated through him, echoed in the widening of his pale green eyes and the parting of his lips, as he saw what awaited him on the desk's stained surface. The world around him fell away, ceasing to exist, as his entire being focused on one small, deceptively incongruous object. He approached it with slow steps, his chest tightening until it hurt to draw breath, as he saw for himself the proof that he had finally been forgiven.

A deep purple in color, with only the faintest blush of red at the base of its stem, the Banora White was quaintly beautiful, and utterly free of flaws. Sephiroth could only stare at it as a myriad of emotion surged through him, unable to do more as he came to a halt before the massive desk. The apple was a symbol, he knew, one of beauty, pride, and—more importantly—_love. _Finally, after all of their misunderstandings, all of the lies and betrayals, Genesis had _forgiven _him. That was why he had come to Nibelheim this day, not only to set things right, but to let Sephiroth know that he no longer hated him for what he had done.

Sephiroth shuddered and reached out, his gloved hand trembling as he ran a reverent fingertip over the apple's shiny surface. It blurred out of focus and he hastily blinked, clearing the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. He lifted the apple carefully, not wanting to mar the perfection of his fierce kitten's last gift to him. He had always chosen to believe that Genesis loved him, and here was the proof that his faith in that belief had not been false. For all that of the pain that they had caused each other, all of the misery and jealousy and heartache that had torn their friendship asunder, he _had _been loved.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips over its sweet-smelling surface before carefully setting it down. "I won't fail you, kitten."

Sephiroth gazed at it for a moment longer, knowing that he couldn't take it with him, though he longed to. He would never be able to explain the presence of a Banora White to the Genesis who traveled with him now, and he truly did not want to. This was a piece of the past—of _his _past—that belonged to him alone.

He forced himself to turn away, feeling the weight of his burden lighten fractionally, freed by his newfound awareness. Genesis believed in him, and that was all he needed to know. He approached the others, who waited in the main surgical room, but offered no explanation. They had all seen the apple, and they would know whom it represented, if not its true meaning. That was enough.

Sephiroth's gaze fell on the far wall, and his angelic features tightened at what he saw. It was the only wall that wasn't cut from the rock of the surrounding mountains, and that was enough to make it stand out from the rest. Its plain earthen surface was an incongruous contradiction to the manmade shelves which surrounded it, as well as the two cylindrical objects which sat before it. Made of tempered glass and reinforced steel, the two containment units were easily eight feet tall, and only four feet in circumference. Filled to the brim with copious amounts of stagnant mako, their interiors glowed with a brilliant aquamarine light that Sephiroth remembered all too well.

And in the center of the room, dominating this sadist's paradise, was a simple metal table. Steel restraints graced either side of the large monstrosity, four pairs on each side to accommodate differences in specimen sizes. The surface of the table was stained a deep rust color, and Sephiroth didn't have to guess what fluids had made the reddish-black discolorations. There were several carts placed at the head and foot of the table, each holding a disturbingly familiar assortment of medical instruments.

Sephiroth's lips thinned as he slowly walked through the room; what few memories he had of those monstrosities were far from pleasant. He knew that it must be the same for Cloud, which became evident as the young warrior approached one of the mako tanks and lifted a hand to its grime-colored surface. He traced a path through the damp dust, his expression one of sorrow, and he shook his golden head.

He dropped his hand and stepped back, sending Sephiroth a wary, yet not unfriendly look. "I remember scratching the inside of the glass," he murmured in belated explanation. "It's not there now, but I _remember_ doing it."

He shook his head again, and Sephiroth watched with sympathy as Loz and Kadaj swarmed around the younger man protectively. He ignored the guilt which accompanied the emotion and cleared his throat, knowing that nothing he did would ever be enough to make amends for the four years Cloud had spent at Hojo's "mercy". "Would you prefer to use the other?" he asked in a quiet voice, gesturing towards the second unit.

Cloud shrugged as casually as he could while disjointed images of pain and terror filled his mind. "It doesn't matter," he told the other man in what he hoped was a firm voice. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Sephiroth nodded his understanding and wished Masamune away, reaching for the containment unit with determined hands. He was surprised—and pleased—when Cloud lifted his own hands to help. "We do this together."

The younger man's voice was calm, his brilliant blue eyes steady, as he met Sephiroth's gaze, and Sephiroth nodded in silent acceptance. He was not alone, as he so often felt that he was, and his greatest enemy was working _with _him to set things right. He was a lucky man, indeed.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Mt. Nibel arched high into the late-summer sky, its jagged peak twisting as it reached for the heavens above. Framed by the fiery brilliance of the midday sun, it was a stark, darkly beautiful display that didn't go unnoticed by Genesis as he called the party to a halt on a plateau just below it. He was just beginning to tire, and he knew that it was the same for the others. They'd been fighting almost constantly for the last four hours, their presence on the mountain enough to draw what seemed like every monster in the area out. The attacks had finally begun to trickle down in the last hour or so, and Genesis had to admit that he'd been relieved. Not that they—1st Class SOLDIERs that they were—couldn't handle it, but monster battles were still a major pain in the ass. As far as he was concerned, the sooner they finished this part of the mission, and got back to the others—to Sephiroth—the better_._

A large blot appeared on the horizon, a purplish smear that grew bigger as it drew inexorably closer, and Genesis scowled his displeasure. The creature was large, winged, and undeniably beautiful as it soared towards the party with astonishing speed. It had to be one Nibelheim's famous Dragons, known for their savage ferocity, ability to breathe fire, and territorial natures.

"Wonderful," he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his mussed hair as he straightened. "Heads up, folks. We've got company."

Cid turned to follow his gaze and immediately began to curse. If there was one thing he hated, it was Nibel-fucking-Dragons. "This fucking sucks! I knew I shoulda stuck with the kid and the damned vampire!"

Zack burst out laughing at Cid's succinct, unconstructive assessment of the situation, only to fall silent as Genesis reached out and cuffed him not-so-gently on the back of the head. "Shut up, pup."

He ignored the younger man's defensive, "Hey, it was funny!" and shot Captain Highwind a dark look. "It's nothing we can't handle, Captain."

Cid snorted as he lit yet another cigarette. "I never fucking said that we couldn't," he shot back, tucking his lighter away and reaching for the Venus Gospel. "I've fought these fucking things before, _General. _They're tough as hell, don't get me wrong, but we can take 'em with a little work."

Yazoo lifted one silver brow with unconscious arrogance. "Oh, I doubt there will be much _work _involved, Captain," he said in mild rebuke. "As you have seen, we are all quite skilled."

Aerith giggled as she lifted The Princess Guard before her. "It's nothing we haven't done before," she reminded the older man breezily. "And, we've done all right so far, haven't we? We'll be fine. Don't be such a pessimist!"

"Don't you start too, girly! Remember who's the fucking Captain around here!"

The Nibel Dragon veered towards them, its yellow eyes with their slit pupils locking on the party with predatory intent, and Genesis tightened his hold on Rapier. It landed gracefully before them, even as its massive weight caused the ground to quake beneath them. Its wings flared out as it roared again, this time in challenge, and the party prepared for battle.

Angeal lifted his own sword, the pride of the Hewley family, and drew back in an offensive stance. "No more talk!" he all but barked out. "Genesis—"

"I'm on it, 'Geal. Yazoo, stay back and cover us."

The silver-haired gunner merely sighed with resignation and drew the ornate weapon strapped to his small of his back. "As you wish, Genesis."

Genesis began to strafe to his left, his narrowed azure gaze never leaving the magnificent behemoth before him. The subtle, careful motions were enough to draw the dragon's attention to him, and he leapt backwards as its massive muzzle came crashing down towards him. It craned its neck to snap at him a few more times, only to be distracted by Zack as he let out a holler and ran straight for it.

Genesis opened his mouth to yell at him for his stupid, impulsive behavior when Angeal launched himself at the creature, scoring a deep wound across its scaled chest. The dragon reared back and brought its front claws down hard, those razor-sharp nails tearing into the ground below. Angeal jumped out of the way easily, slanting an approving glance at his young apprentice, and Genesis realized that Zack's charge had been a ruse all along. He had distracted the dragon just long enough to give Angeal the time to slip beneath its guard and wound it, and once again, Genesis was worrying over nothing. It was time to get serious.

He ran his left hand across Rapier's gleaming ruby blade, watching with satisfaction as it lit up as though from within. A steady volley of gunshots accompanied the hiss of destructive magic, and Genesis smiled confidently as he sprang forward. There was a brief pause as Yazoo corrected his aim to avoid hitting him, but Genesis wasn't worried. After seeing what Yazoo could do with the gun—not to mention _without _it—he knew that he could trust the younger man. Yazoo was as calm and meticulous in battle as his father, and _that _was saying a lot.

Genesis shoved all thoughts of Sephiroth aside as he dropped out of the air, landing lightly on the dragon's right shoulder. He hung on long enough to shove Rapier into its vulnerable, unarmored neck and adroitly leapt away, skillfully evading the claws that sliced into the air he had just occupied. He landed on the ground in a half-crouch, his smile deepening as he watched streams of thick red blood spurt from the black-edged wound. Not only had he hit an artery, but the destructive spell inscribed into Rapier's blade had forced the wound to remain open, aiding in the creature's blood loss. It wouldn't be too long now!

The dragon bellowed with rage and pain, leaned forward, and opened its massive snout wide. Genesis yelled a warning to the others and dove to his left, turning back just in time to see a colossal stream of red-gold flame burn its way past him. He winced as the heat of it threatened to singe his clothes and hair, calling out to the others to make sure they were all right. To his surprise, Captain Highwind answered first, yelling with what sounded like immense enjoyment, as he sailed high overhead.

Genesis pushed himself back to his feet and watched as the older man lifted his javelin and brought it straight down on the dragon's head. Armored though it was, the tip of the spear penetrated its skull with a sickening cracking sound, and Cid only planted his feet and pushed as hard as he could. When the creature began to thrash violently, Cid only held on to the spear and continued to push, using his bodyweight to force the spear deeper into the dragon's head, and Genesis had to admit that he was impressed. Captain Highwind might swear like a sailor and have the manners of a dockside whore, but damned if he didn't fight like a SOLDIER 1st Class!

The Nibel Dragon finally dropped to the ground, and Cid jumped down with another curse. He planted one foot on the creature's head and yanked his spear free. "Nasty fucking creatures," he mumbled, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. "Thank the Gods they don't leave the mountain too often."

Zack twirled Crystal Sword and set it on his back, reaching out with one booted foot to nudge the corpse, which was already starting to dissipate as its soul returned to the Lifestream. "I guess it's a good thing they're so territorial,'" he said with as shrug. "They'd do a lot of damage in any town."

Angeal grunted in agreement, shaking the blood from his beloved sword as he leaned back against a large boulder. "I'm sure that the people of Nibelheim have dealt with dragons before, Zack. They wouldn't live so close to Mt. Nibel if they didn't have a way to protect themselves."

"Probably," he allowed with a smile. "Gongaga has a local militia that protects the town from monsters, too."

Cid snorted at that. "Militia?" he questioned derisively. "Or a bunch of workin' men with pitchforks and hoes?"

"Well, yeah, they're mostly farmers and trappers," the bouncy young First allowed, "but since the Shinra troops guarding the reactor don't mix much with the townsfolk, they have to protect themselves however they can."

"Banora isn't much different," Angeal said with a smile, one hand still gripping Buster Sword's hilt, even in repose. "The closest we have to a militia is the local Farmer's Union. They're the ones who protect the populace—pitchforks and all."

"And they do just fine, too," Genesis added proudly, shaking his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes. "What about Rocket Town, Captain? Is it really so different there?"

"Nah, not really," Cid answered, lowering himself to the ground with a grunt. "Fifteen years ago, when Shinra was still interested in space exploration, they kept a whole fucking garrison of troops there. Nowadays, all they've got is me and my crew for protection."

"Why doesn't Shinra help anymore?" Zack asked, his sky-blue eyes alight with curiosity. "You're the Director of the Space Program, aren't you? You should have protection wherever you are."

Cid shrugged once, his faded blue eyes narrowing on the boy who had once sacrificed his life to save Cloud Strife's. Even without past memories, how the hell could Zack Fair still be so fucking naive about Shinra, Inc., especially after everything he'd seen _this _time around?

"I'm a big fucking boy, kid," he stated at length. "I can take care of myself. I don't need no Shinra stoolies following my happy ass around."

Genesis choked back a laugh as he dropped to the damp ground near the mountain's edge. He laid Rapier flat across his thighs as he stretched his legs out, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the sky. The cool mountain breeze brushed his battle-heated skin and ruffled his short hair, and he sighed happily. He knew that this was only a temporary reprieve, that he still had to lead the party back down the mountain to rejoin Sephiroth, but it was nice to stop and simply _be _for a while.

The Goddess only knew when they would get another chance to relax like this. There was still the coming battle with Jenova waiting for them, and considering the stranglehold that she had on his lover's mind, Genesis knew that it wouldn't be an easy battle. Whether she was able to actually fight them or not, _Sephiroth_ was in for the fight of his life. Sephiroth was strong—the strongest man on The Planet—but he had one _hellova _weakness, and that bitch knew exactly how to exploit it. Sephiroth would fight Jenova's influence with everything in him, but Genesis worried that his very real vulnerability to her might hamper his ability to truly _fight._

He winced and shoved the thought away, chastising himself for having even a moment of doubt. He couldn't deny that he was worried, but he knew better than to let his faith in Sephiroth waver. He'd spent nearly ten years following the younger man's orders—even if he _had_ resented the hell out of doing it—and he knew that he could trust Sephiroth's judgment. If Sephiroth said that he was strong enough to fight Jenova, then he was. Period. End of argument.

And if he wasn't. . .well, that's what Genesis was here for. If Sephiroth found that he couldn't fight her himself, then Genesis would do it _for _him. He would step up to the challenge himself, and he would kick her ancient ass into next fucking week!

He felt a presence beside him and opened his eyes to find Yazoo standing over him, a black silhouette set against the blazing red-gold sun. "May I?" the younger man asked, gesturing to the ground beside of him.

"Of course," Genesis answered, setting Rapier aside and shifting to face him. "You know that you don't have to ask for permission, Yazoo."

Yazoo shrugged as he gracefully lowered himself to the damp earth. "It is the polite thing to do," he responded simply.

Genesis smiled at that. "You've done well today," he told the younger gunner sincerely. "Your father would be very proud of you."

One silver eyebrow crept upwards in a _very _familiar expression of skepticism. "Considering that I did little more than provide cover for you and the others, I highly doubt that," he returned dryly. "But, I thank you, nonetheless."

Genesis couldn't help but laugh as he reached out and ran a hand over the boy's overlong silver hair. "Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your father?" he asked warmly.

An emotion that suspiciously resembled surprise flashed across those delicate features. "You flatter me," Yazoo murmured demurely, but pleasure shone from his catlike green eyes as he added, "But then, you always did have a silver tongue."

Much to his chagrin, Genesis felt a blush creep into his face. "I still haven't gotten used to _that," _he muttered, shaking his auburn head. "Didn't you get any _other _memories from Sephiroth?"

Yazoo's smile faded, his expression becoming shuttered, as he looked away. "Yes, there are others," he answered in a low voice, "but they are. . .far from pleasant. I prefer not to dwell on them."

Genesis studied his profile and felt a pang of sympathy. "Hojo?" he questioned in a gentle voice. A slight shake of that elegant silver head was Yazoo's only response, but it to convince Genesis to back off. "Well, those days are over, now," he said firmly, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "We've got a whole lifetime to make newer, better memories together, right?"

Yazoo's bright green gaze swung back to his own, and he nodded slowly in agreement. "Life with you and Sephiroth has been quite enjoyable already," he said, his smile resurfacing as they returned to safer ground. "I have never seen Loz so happy, or Kadaj as content, as they have been these past weeks. The two of you have done that for them."

Genesis slipped his arm around the boy's shoulders and squeezed affectionately. "For you, too, I hope," he said teasingly.

Yazoo uttered a low laugh and laid his gilded head on the older man's shoulder. "Yes, Genesis, you and Sephiroth have made my life better, as well."

"Good," he said, resting his cheek on the crown of that silky moonlit head. "You and your brothers have definitely made _our _lives more interesting, so it's only fair."

Another laugh erupted from the normally quiet young man, and Genesis grinned to himself at the sound. He was definitely getting the hang of this parenting thing, he thought smugly. "Wait until you see Wutai," he told the boy enthusiastically. "There are these gorgeous temples dedicated to the god Leviathan that date back to ancient times, and there are even temples that house sacred _cats. _And their castles are beautiful, Yazoo. They have the most stunning architecture you have ever seen. And then, there's Da Chao."

Genesis paused for dramatic effect, and was gratified when Yazoo raised his head to gaze at him with expectant silver-green eyes. "Go on," he prompted. "I have almost no memories of Wutai, just what I've read in books, and I've always been curious about it."

"Da Chao is a sacred mountain in northern Wutai. It's not quite as tall as Mt. Nibel," Genesis gestured towards their surroundings for emphasis, "but it's full of caves and tunnels, and it has a lovely monolithic statue carved right into the face of it."

Yazoo immediately nodded, his fine features taking on an animated cast. "I've seen sketches of it in books, but the Wutaian government has never allowed it to be photographed. I would imagine it would be quite breathtaking in person," he added wistfully.

"It is," Genesis confirmed softly. "Soon enough, you'll be able to see it and judge for yourself. I'll take you there, once we've gotten settled. We'll make a day of it."

"I'd like that." Yazoo surprised him by leaning forward and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Gen, for accepting us as you have. It means more to my brothers and I than you will ever know."

Genesis' heart turned over at those quiet, solemn words, and he found himself blinking back tears as the younger man released him. "You shouldn't thank me," he told him huskily. "You boys are important to me, too, you know."

Yazoo merely smiled again, the gesture sphinx-like and oh-so-familiar, and Genesis was once again struck by the strength of his resemblance to his father. The long spill of silver hair, the contours of his heart-shaped face, the nearly inhuman grace with which he moved, as well as his controlled demeanor, were all undeniable echoes of Sephiroth. Even knowing that Yazoo had been cloned from the other man's cells wasn't enough to account for all of the similarities. It was as if Hojo had somehow managed to capture the essence of Sephiroth's personality and use it in the boy's creation, they were that much alike. It was almost. . .unnatural.

He immediately shook his head at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. The boys might be Sephiroth's clones, but they were each _distinctly _different. Hell, Kadaj was more like _him _than anyone else, as scary a thought as that was, and Loz was a lot like Angeal had been as a kid. While Yazoo remembered far more of Genesis' relationship with Sephiroth than he should, special, _intimate _memories that no child should ever have, it was enough to explain some of Yazoo's behavior towards him. Yes, Yazoo shared a lot of personality traits with his father, but they were not the same person, and he diminished both men by even _thinking_ it.

He noted a faint glimmer of concern on Yazoo's angelic face and realized he had been silently staring at the boy for several minutes. "Sorry," he muttered with an embarrassed flush. "I didn't mean to zone out on you there."

Yazoo merely tipped his head to one side, fully aware of the other man's thoughts. He wasn't surprised that the older man had already come close to discerning the truth. Genesis had always been highly intelligent, for all of his innate stubbornness. What did surprise him, however, was the way the other man had so easily dismissed that truth. It wasn't like Genesis to ignore such obvious signs, and they all been. . .less than discreet in their attempts to conceal it. So, why had he willingly rejected a line of thought that could have brought him to the awareness he was so desperate to attain?

He reached out with his senses, reaching deeper into not the other man's psyche, but his emotions, and found his answer there. "You are concerned about the coming battle?"

It was more a statement of fact than a question, and as Genesis opened his mouth to deny the charge, he knew that he couldn't. He _was _worried, and Yazoo was emphatic enough to have sensed it. "Your father has never faced an adversary like this before," he said in lieu of answer.

Yazoo thought of the eight years Sephiroth had spent locked in a silent, nearly hopeless battle of wills with Mother, and was forced to silently concede the point. "Sephiroth is strong," he told other man, "but strength can only take one so far. He needs the support of those who care for him to survive this. So long as he has that, he will be able to stand against Mother."

Genesis frowned darkly at his continued use of the maternal term. "Yazoo, that bitch is _not _your mother."

The young gunman laughed lightly and reached down to squeeze his thigh affectionately. "And we have had this conversation before, have we not?" he questioned humorously.

"Hmph." Genesis tossed his fiery head and jerked his leg away, both amused and annoyed by the other man's blatantly seductive evasion technique. "Don't even," he told the younger man warningly. "If your father can't get away with that, you sure as hell aren't going to!"

"Pity," Yazoo murmured, drawing back with an unapologetic smirk. "It was always _such _an enjoyable way to change the course of our conversations."

A strangled laugh, quickly smothered, turned Genesis' attentions to his best friend, and the grinning puppy at his side. Fucking _hell,_ he thought as his face burned with embarrassment, he'd forgotten they were even there. "Not a word," he snapped in warning.

Angeal chuckled as he slid down the boulder's rounded surface to the chilled ground below. "I wouldn't dream of it," he returned facetiously.

Aerith let out a high, tinkling laugh as she leaned back on her arms, unconsciously mimicking Genesis' relaxed position. "It's really not all that funny, when you think about it," she said in direct contradiction to her mirth. "I'm sure it seems strange, knowing that Yazoo sees you like _that."_

"Oh, man!" Zack laughed infectiously as he leaned into his lover's arms. "Talk about weird, having someone around who looks so much like Sephiroth, and always having to say _no_. That's gotta be hard, especially seeing how hot he is!"

Yazoo sent him a pleased smile, surprised not by the compliment, but that it had come from the puppy. "Why, thank you, Zachary," he told the young First warmly. "That was a lovely thing to say."

Cid let out a bark laughter at that. "I don't think 'lovely' is the right fucking word, kid."

Yazoo shrugged elegantly and drew up one knee, wrapping his joined hands around it casually. "While less than eloquent, it was nice of him, Captain. One should always show thanks when one is complimented, don't you think? After all, it is—"

"The polite thing to do," Cid finished for him, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he added, "You, Vince, his kid, and Ms. Fucking Manners, I swear!"

Genesis was surprised to find himself laughing as he listened to the others enjoy themselves at his and Yazoo's expense. He didn't mind the ribbing—and he was sure that Yazoo didn't—and Zack was right. It _was _strange being around another man who looked so much like Sephiroth. Part of Sephiroth's allure had always been his uniqueness; there wasn't another man on The Planet that looked like him. Now, there were three others who looked almost _exactly _like him, and Genesis found that it didn't diminish his desirability at all. Sephiroth was still beautiful, still socially awkward, and still impressive as hell. He loved Genesis more than anything else in the world, and Genesis _more _than returned the sentiment. It didn't matter that Sephiroth was no longer one of a kind. Just being himself was enough for Genesis.

And he was getting maudlin, he thought with a shake of his head. "It's time to go," he announced, grasping Rapier and forcing himself to his feet. "Sephiroth's had enough time to reinforce that mako tank, and the path's not going to get any clearer."

"I agree," Angeal said as he followed suit. "We've done all we can up here. It's time to regroup and form a proper plan of action. Something we should have done already," he added with a hint of disapproval.

Genesis could only shrug as he led the party back down the narrow, winding footpaths of Mt. Nibel. Privately, he agreed wholeheartedly with his friend. Sephiroth should have formed a clear-cut strategy for the battle with Jenova, one where everyone was assigned a role and knew what they had to do. Instead, he had outlined a rather ambiguous plan which consisted on him leading the party into the reactor, freeing Jenova from the chamber she was trapped in, and finding a way to stuff her into that damned mako tank. After that, they would travel to Rocket Town and dispose of her there, although Genesis still didn't know exactly what _that _would entail. Sephiroth was playing this one very close to the vest, and Genesis didn't like it one bit.

He knew that Sephiroth was unsure as to what—if any—abilities Jenova had, aside from her telepathy, but they still should have made plans. Sephiroth was a careful, methodical man, frighteningly so at times. It was what had made him so damned successful in the war against Wutai. It wasn't like him to be so-so _vague, _damn it all!

Genesis took a deep breath and reminded himself that Jenova was in Sephiroth's head twenty-four-seven now, and that any plan he came up with would be impossible to hide from her. Maybe, that's why he hadn't spoken of a specific strategy, he tried to reassure himself. Sephiroth was up against an enemy who could pluck thoughts out from his mind as soon as they formed, and use those thoughts to completely incapacitate him. Of course, he wouldn't endanger the party by forming a strategy that the enemy had full knowledge of.

"Gods, I hate this," he muttered under his breath. And he did. He hated knowing that Sephiroth—who had always seemed so strong and infallible—was as capable of being defeated as the rest of them. It wasn't disillusionment that had him questioning his lover's ability to survive this, but rather Sephiroth's reluctance to acknowledge his weakness. He spoke of the coming fight as though it were just another battle, when Genesis knew full well that nothing could be farther from the truth. Sephiroth was fighting for control of his mind, of _himself, _and he had almost no way of protecting himself. If Jenova overpowered him again, even for a few moments, he could find himself fighting the younger man, and while Genesis wasn't modest in acknowledging his own awesome abilities, he knew that he could never take Sephiroth. If Jenova forced Sephiroth to turn on them, he would slaughter them all, and laugh as he did it.

For the first time in weeks, Genesis allowed himself to think about those strange, frightening _not_-memories that he had experienced back in Banora. He had never spoken of them, not even to Angeal, and he wondered if maybe he should. He knew now that it had been Jenova, creating false images in his mind, as she tried to scare him away from her "son". It was something that she shouldn't have been able to do, because he had no Cetra blood to sustain a bond between them. She had, and he had to find a way to deal with it.

He slid a sideways glance at Angeal, who was listening intently to Aerith as she told yet another Cetra "fairytale", and steeled himself. His friend wouldn't be happy that he had hid this from him as long as he had, but he deserved to know that he had to worry about more than just Sephiroth's state of mind. If Jenova could access _his _mind, then she could access anyone's, and they needed to be prepared for the possibility.

He waited until Aerith had finished her story—a darkly fantastic, highly entertaining tale about an alien entity called The Calamity From The Skies—to speak. "'Geal, do you remember that night in Banora?" he said as casually as he could. "When we first found about Jenova?"

"Of course, I do," Angeal answered, his noble countenance darkening as he frowned. "It's the reason we're in Nibelheim now. Why do you ask?"

"Sephiroth and I had another fight that night, a big one," he explained, keeping his pale blue gaze trained firmly on the path before him. "It upset him, and that's what made it so easy for her to get to him."

The frown deepened as Angeal found himself gazing at his friend's profile. "I know that, Gen."

"No, you don't, Angeal." Genesis sighed and shook his head again. "I didn't give it much thought at the time, because I was so worried about Sephiroth, but. . . I think she was in my mind, too."

"What?" Angeal stopped dead in his tracks, his deep blue eyes widening with shock, as he stared at his best friend. "That's not possible. You're not an Ancient, Genesis!"

"You think I don't know that?" Genesis snapped in return, ignoring the muffled curse coming from Captain Highwind's direction, as he finally turned and faced his best friend. "Right before I went to Sephiroth's room, I started seeing things in my mind. It was some weird shit, Angeal. They felt like _real _memories. but they'd never happened, and it was enough to freak the hell out of me. Once I saw what that bitch had done to Sephiroth, I realized what she'd done to _me_, and I knew I'd gotten off pretty fucking lightly!"

"Yes, you did," Yazoo murmured thoughtfully. It seemed that Father's fears hadn't been unfounded, after all. Obviously, Mother did not have _full _access to Genesis' mind, or she would have done her very best to destroy it, but that she had touched him at all was cause enough for concern. If Sephiroth ever found out. . .

He suppressed a shudder and pushed the thought away. "Angeal, you are correct," he said, turning to face the older man. "It shouldn't be possible for Mother to enter Genesis' mind. That she can only shows how much her power has grown in the past," _years_, "months. You both have every right to be concerned."

He paused and sent Genesis an inquisitive look. "Would you be willing to share what she showed you?" he asked cautiously. "Perhaps, I can help you make sense of these. . . not-memories, as you call them."

"Fucking hell," Genesis mumbled, raking an impatient hand through his crimson tresses. Neither memory—vision, illusion, or whatever they actually were—painted he or his lover in a particularly flattering light. One would expose the jealousy he'd spent the last ten years hiding from Sephiroth, and the other would make it seem as though he didn't trust him. Neither option was appealing.

But Yazoo knew Jenova—he and his brothers actually seemed to _understand _her—and any insight that could be gained from this would help Sephiroth. It was a small enough price to pay, in the long-run.

Genesis uttered another sigh and threw his free hand up dramatically. "In the first one, I was arguing with Sephiroth about who should be more famous," he explained with a touch of defiance. "And, in the other. . ."

He shivered involuntarily at the mental image of Sephiroth, disturbingly beautiful, drenched in the blood of some unknown enemy. "It was cold," he said at length, "and Sephiroth was standing on a snowy mountain trail, not unlike this one."

He gestured towards their starkly beautiful surroundings as he continued, "Somehow, I was in the air above him, looking _down _on him, and he looked. . .he was holding Masamune, and he was _covered _in blood, and somehow I knew that it was human blood. Then, he laughed, and he sounded. . .well, he sounded like he'd gone _crazy."_

Yazoo barely concealed a flinch at the description of Sephiroth as he had been _that _night. Yazoo had believed Genesis gone from Nibelheim by then, driven away after Sephiroth's cruel refusal to share his cells, because he knew that _Sephiroth _believed it. Father would be horrified to discover that, not only had Genesis been present, he had _witnessed _his descent into madness.

"Don't tell Father," he said abruptly, grasping Genesis' arm in an urgent hold to emphasize his words. "If he discovers that Mother can touch you, it will only add to the burden he carries. Wait until this is done, and Mother is gone, to tell him the truth if you must."

Sky-blue eyes widened slightly in surprise. "More secrets?" Genesis questioned, his rich voice holding equal parts of bitterness and fatalism as he pulled his arm free. "I thought you believed in honesty, Yazoo?"

"I do," Yazoo insisted, impatient as he sought to make the older man understand. "But this is _different_, Genesis. Surely, you can see that?"

Genesis cursed under his breath, because he _did _understand why Yazoo was afraid to risk upsetting his father. It was the same reason that _he _had held his tongue, and kept his questions to himself, for so long. Sephiroth tended to withdraw into himself when he felt cornered, and Genesis was still scared that if he pushed his lover too hard, the younger man would retreat right into Jenova's waiting arms, and _that _was to be avoided at all costs.

"I disagree," Angeal said with a shake of his head. "Secrets are never a good thing. I know that Sephiroth's been less than honest with us, but doesn't mean that we shouldn't be honest with _him. _I chose to follow him because I believe in him. I know that I can trust him with my life, that he'll do what's necessary to keep us _all _alive. If I help you hide this from him, then I'm hindering his ability to lead us. And if I were Sephiroth, I would want to know," he added severely.

Aerith gazed him with dark green eyes, wishing for the first time that he weren't quite so honorable. It was a lovely trait in the man, one of his best, but at this moment, it was more a hindrance than an advantage.

"Angeal," she began, hesitating as he turned towards her, and his gorgeous sapphire eyes instantly softened. She sighed and forced herself to continue, knowing that Sephiroth had to remain ignorant of this, for his own sake. "Sephiroth is struggling to keep his head above water right now. If we tell him that Jenova can—and already _has—_found a way to hurt Genesis, it might be more than he can handle. We're better off waiting until she's. . .gone to tell him."

Angeal blinked, surprised to hear her agree, when she was such an honest—if mischievous—woman. "But, it's _wrong, _Aerith. We're Sephiroth's friends. He deserves the truth from us."

"Yeah, he does," Zack told him, his voice curiously gentle as he set a hand on the taller man's shoulder, "but you know how crazy he is about Genesis, and you've seen what _she _can do to him. It might make him a little nuts, you know, if he has to worry about Genesis along with everything else. You don't have to lie to him, babe. Just. . .don't say anything for now."

Angeal sighed heavily at that. "A lie by omission is still a lie, Zack."

"Maybe, but it's a _good _lie, Angeal. Please," Zack gazed up at his lover with a pleading expression, "let it ride, just this once. For Sephiroth's sake."

Angeal reached out and slowly ran his hand through Zack's tumble of silky black spikes. "All right," he relented, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I won't say anything now, but as soon as Jenova's been dealt with, I expect _you," _he lifted his head and looked Genesis straight in the eye, "to come clean and tell him everything."

Genesis nodded as solemnly as he could while his head spun with relief. "I will, 'Geal," he promised, even as he silently decided to wait until _he _was sure that Sephiroth was ready to hear it. "just as soon as this is over, and that bitch is _gone, _I'll tell him_._"

"Then, that's good enough for me, Gen."

Yazoo's relief at Angeal's reluctant acceptance was short-lived as a wave of pain suddenly washed over him. He dropped dead in his tracks, squeezing his eyes closed as he sought to locate the source the searing, soul-shattering agony. "Reno," he murmured with disbelief, his eyes springing open as he automatically began to move in the direction of his distressed friend.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?" Genesis asked, mirroring his frown when the graceful gunner merely shook his head and continued to walk away. "Yazoo, wait! Where are you going?"

The middle boy paused, turning just enough to meet his gaze, and the anguish he saw in those slanted green eyes was enough to make his stomach drop. "What is it?" he asked with alarm. "Is it your father?"

Yazoo's answer was as simple as it was unexpected. "Reno needs me," he said as he turned away once more.

Genesis traded a mystified look with Angeal and hurried to keep up with the younger man, who was walking faster than most normal men could run. His fine, too-pretty features were intent as he focused on something only he could see—or feel—and Genesis was struck anew by the strength of his resemblance to his father. He'd lost count of the times he'd seen Sephiroth wearing that particular expression, his angelic features set in intense, focused lines, nearly obsessed as he focused his astonishing will on whatever obstacle stood in his way.

He only hoped that—for Reno's sake—he hadn't done something stupid and gotten himself hurt, or Yazoo and Sephiroth both were likely to lecture him until his ears dropped off!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Reno wandered aimlessly along Nibelheim's perimeter, his baton held loosely in his left hand, his PHS clutched tightly in his right. Rude walked quietly beside him, a calming presence that he was grateful for, even as he wished that everyone would just leave him the hell alone. He had an important decision to make here, one that could affect his own future, and he needed to figure out if he had the guts to make it or not.

Sephiroth had informed him earlier this morning that he would be remaining behind when they went up to the reactor to fight Jenova. He had argued until he was literally blue in the face, but Sephiroth had held firm, and _Tseng _had backed him up. He wasn't enhanced, it was too dangerous, and a whole lot of other shit he hadn't cared about. The bottom line was that Sephiroth didn't trust him to let him help with Mommy Dearest because he was a Turk.

And then, Tseng had pulled him aside and calmly explained that it was Rufus who hadn't wanted him to go. He'd been skeptical at first—he still was—but The Director had assured him that it was true. Rufus was worried about him, and he didn't want to lose "one of his best Turks" in a needless battle.

"Call him and hear the truth for yourself," Tseng had urged him, and damned if Reno hadn't been thinking about it ever since. He wanted to call him—Gods, but he _really _did—but after everything that had happened, he had no way of knowing if Rufus _wanted _him to. Sure, Tseng had implied that he did, but the older man wasn't exactly unbiased here. He was completely and totally loyal to Boss Man, even more than _Reno _was, and that said a _whole _fucking lot about where his priorities really lied.

And, a part of him _was _afraid, Reno admitted silently. He'd had no contact direct contact with Rufus since he'd left Midgar, and that hurt almost as much as the _way _he'd left had. Rufus was a proud man—what Shinra _wasn't, _yo?—but still, even a short email, telling him to get his ass back to work, or asking him how he was, would have been enough. Instead, Tseng and Rude had spoken for him, and even through them, he hadn't said much of _anything_.

Tseng claimed that Rufus had called him, "One of my best Turks". Reno snorted at the thought. He was good—awesome even—but he wasn't _that _good. He'd never done less than his best, especially after Rufus' brush with death, but it hadn't been enough. He wasn't the calm, cool fighter that Rude was, and he sure as hell didn't have Tseng's wisdom. He was brash, cocky, and loyal, but he was a far cry from the perfect bodyguard.

And, he'd never heard Boss Man say anything even _remotely _like it, not in ten fucking years of service. Maybe Tseng was telling the truth, and Rufus really did love him enough to overlook all of his flaws, but Reno had a hard time buying it. He'd always figured that Rufus just kept him around because he had so few Turks left after Meteorfall. It sure as hell hadn't been because he still wanted him.

Reno had spent two years convincing himself that it didn't matter, that keeping Rufus safe and trying to do the stupid "atonement" thing was enough. They would fix the mess Shinra had made of The Planet, and somehow, they would find a way to fix Rufus right along with it. It never happened, but he had never stopped hoping.

Did it really matter anymore? he asked himself. Jenova was almost dead, and with her gone, Gaia would never have a reason to release the WEAPONS. Shinra Tower wouldn't be destroyed, and Rufus wouldn't be maimed. Everything on The Planet would be hunky-freakin'-dory, so why the hell couldn't he just go home and fix the mess he'd made of _his _life.

Reno gripped his phone more tightly at the thought. Rufus had to know by now that he hadn't betrayed him, that he'd only gone with Sephiroth because he'd had no other options. It wasn't like he'd _wanted _to leave him. He had done this _for _him. Rufus _had _to see that, right?

Besides, it wasn't like Sephiroth actually _needed _him anymore. Mommy Dearest was almost fucking gone, and after today, the world would be safe from total obliteration. Sure, he was a little worried about Crimson WEAPON, or whatever the fuck the other Genesis was calling himself now, but there wasn't much that he could do help with that. General Hotness would have to deal with his crazy, pissed off ex-boyfriend on his own, yo!

And with that, Reno realized that his decision was already made, and probably had been for months. As interesting as it was to hang out with Sephiroth and the triplets, he missed his own family. Sure, Tseng and Rude were here _now, _but they wouldn't be for much longer, and he didn't want them leaving him behind when they returned to Midgar. He missed Rufus, and he wanted to go home. It was that fucking simple.

He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and cast a quick glance at Rude. The larger man sensed his perusal and turned towards him, and Reno could feel the weight of his stare even through his sunglasses. "I, uh, I got a call to make," he said as casually as he could. "I'll be back in a few, yo."

Rude merely nodded, his bald head gleaming under the afternoon sun. "Don't go too far," was all he said in response, and Reno let out a sigh of relief. "I won't, yo. I know how much Tseng worries," he added with a grin.

The other man grunted and Reno turned away, not stopping until he was sure he was out of hearing distance. Rude could still see him, so _he _wouldn't worry, and Reno had his privacy. What more could he ask, yo?

He flipped the phone open and dialed Rufus' private line, wondering if the other man would bother to pick up once he saw who was calling. He let his eyes wander over the hilly, grassy Nibel countryside, and couldn't wait until he was out of here. He was a city boy, and so much open space was just plain_ unnerving._

The ringing finally stopped, and Reno gasped the phone even tighter as he cleared his throat and said, "Yo," in a thick voice.

There was a long pause, and then, "Reno."

Reno thought that he sounded surprised, but couldn't be sure as he waited for more. When the other man remained silent, he felt his stomach twist with dread. Shit, had Tseng been fucking _wrong?_

He cleared his throat and gripped his phone tighter. "Yeah," he said awkwardly, "Tseng said I should call, so, uh, I'm calling. How are you?" he asked with a wince.

"I'm. . .well," Rufus returned, the hesitation in his smooth voice betraying his own uncertainty. "I didn't expect to hear from you—from my Turks so soon."

Reno smiled tremulously at the slip. "I woulda called before, but you know how crazy everything's been. I just. . .wasn't sure if I _should, _you know?"

"Yes, I do," Rufus assured him in a quiet voice. "I was facing the same—"

A deep laughed boomed over the line, completely overriding whatever else Rufus might have said. "For a man who controls such a vast _empire, _you seem overly concerned with the welfare of your. . ._men, _Mr. President."

There was a pause, and then Rufus said, "My Turks are very important, both to me and to my company," in a considerably cooler voice, and Reno found himself frowning into the phone. "Reno, I'm in a meeting at the moment. Do you have an update on the Jenova situation?"

The frown deepened as Reno swung his baton at a particularly tall patch of grass. "Not yet, yo. Sephiroth's still in the mansion, fixing the mako tank," he said, trying to reign in his impatience. Boss Man had always put business before anything, even _him, _and this was no different_._ "We'll be heading up to the reactor to deal with Mommy Dearest as soon as he's done."

He hesitated before adding, "I was kinda hopin' we could talk, yo. We left things kinda up in the air, and—"

"Maybe, later," Rufus broke in quickly. "As I was saying, I'm in a meeting, explaining the SOLDIER regulations to General Weiss, and I simply don't have the time to deal with you now."

"_What?"_ He thought he heard a ragged sigh on the other end of the line, but it was hard to tell over the thunderous hammering of his own heart. "Shit, Rufus, are you telling me that Weiss The Immaculate is fucking _awake?"_

Another silence, this one longer and more ominous, came over the line. "That is exactly what I'm telling you—Turk."

The subtle warning went straight over Reno's head as he began to make mental plans. "That's it, yo. I'll have Rude fly me home, and I'll be in Midgar before the day is out. You just be fucking _careful _until I get there. You got that, yo? I'm on my way!"

"No, I want you to stay in Nibelheim, for the time being," Rufus told him sternly. "Continue to assist General Sephiroth, and make regular reports to Tseng."

"But—"

"You have your orders, Reno. Follow them."

A cold feeling crept over Reno at those cold, curt words. "And once Jenova's dead?" he asked in a too-quiet voice.

"We'll talk more when I have the time to deal with you."

A click sounded, and Reno was stunned to find himself holding a dead phone. His eyes filled with tears and he quickly blinked them back, snapping the phone closed with a trembling hand. Had he just been freakin' dumped—_again?_

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he could only shake as Rufus Shinra shattered his world for a third time. All these years, he thought as anger swept through him, all the time he'd spent protecting Rufus, supporting him as he'd searched for a way to repair the damage that Diamond WEAPON had done, had it all been so much _bullshit?_

Reno shoved his phone into his pocket and stomped away, purposely avoiding the fence that marked the path into Nibelheim, where Tseng and Mai—one of the newer recruits—were stationed, circling around the buildings until he found an opening between two of them. He slipped between the two houses and began to pace, fury causing his thin frame to shake as he stalked back and forth in the surprisingly clean alley.

He tried to excuse Rufus' behavior, reminding himself that Weiss The Fucking Immaculate had been there, probably sitting on the other side of Rufus' huge-ass desk, listening to every word that they said. Rufus was a proud man, and he wouldn't want his dirty laundry aired out for all the word to see. But still, to just fucking _hang up _on him like that, after everything he'd already done?

How the fuck could he do this to me? Reno asked himself. He had dedicated his life to Rufus Shinra, loving him through almost ten years of strife and uncertainty, and _this_ was his payment? Exiled from home, separated from the few people who'd ever fucking cared about him? And for what, trying to keep the man he loved from getting himself killed?

He heard the crunch of gravel behind him and whirled around, only to relax as large, tilted green eyes met his. "He fuckin' dumped me, yo," he all but spat. "I finally worked up the nerve to call him, and he told me that he didn't have the fucking time for me! Then, he had the nerve to hang up on me, like I was a nobody!"

Yazoo made a soft sound of sympathy as he stepped closer and slid an arm around him. "I'm sure he had other reasons, Reno," he said soothingly. "It likely had nothing to do with you."

Reno sighed harshly but didn't move away. "I asked him if we could talk, but he said it wasn't a good time, because he was in a meeting with Weiss. With _Weiss," _he added emphatically. "I tried to convince him to let me come home, so he'd have someone to watch his back, but he shut me down really fuckin' quick. My orders are to stay here and 'assist General Sephiroth in any way I can'. I can't even go fucking _home, _Yazoo."

He laughed bitterly, and Yazoo winced as he pressed his lips to soft red spikes. "He is a fool, my friend, and he does not deserve you."

The other man didn't respond as he turned and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him in an uncharacteristic fashion. His breathing was ragged on Yazoo's neck, and Yazoo tightened his hold protectively. Reno was in a great amount of emotional pain, inflicted by a selfish, careless lover. And though he longed to voice his opinion of Reno's "Boss Man", he would remain silent, so as not to add to Reno's heartache. But should Rufus Shinra ever happen to cross _his _path. . .well, Yazoo _was _well-versed in the art of torture.

"What the hell am I gonna do now, Yaz?" Reno hiccupped as he opened his eyes and raised his head. "I've been a Turk since I was fifteen, yo. It's all I freakin' know."

"And I spent the first eighteen years of my life as an experiment." Yazoo cupped his face and rubbed his thumb over the other man's cheek, hoping to lessen the pain that still emanated from him in searing waves. "It wasn't easy, but I learned to adjust. You will, too."

Reno snorted, a quiet imitation of his usual cheek, but Yazoo thought it was a good sign. He slid a hand beneath Reno's chin and gently forced him to meet his gaze, his heart turning over at those angry, hopeless aquamarine eyes. "You were a friend to me when I needed one the most," he told him solemnly. "Were it not for you, I don't know that I would have survived losing Vincent. It is my hope that I can do the same for you, now."

Reno smiled crookedly but didn't move away. "You know that I was hoping to score with you, Yazoo."

"Well, of course, you were." It was stated without modesty, as though it were a given, and Reno couldn't help but laugh again, especially when Yazoo added, "I also remember listening to you read to me, even though you _obviously_ had no idea what you were doing. You embarrassed yourself for me, to make me feel better, and I have never forgotten that. If I can do anything to help you through this, Reno, I will."

He could feel the blush climbing into his cheeks—he hadn't blushed in _years—_and realized that he hadn't thought of Rufus for at least a whole sixty seconds. "You're good at that, yo," he said as he pulled his chin free. "Distracting me, I mean."

"Am I?" Yazoo's smile practically dripped sensual confidence, and it dragged another reluctant laugh out of him. "You are a dangerous man, yo. I like it."

Yazoo echoed his laugh and patted his cheek. "And you're not nearly as stupid as you pretend to be, my friend."

He stepped away and extended his hand, and Reno grinned at him as he took it. If his smile wobbled a bit around the edges, neither mentioned it as he freed his hand and wrapped it around the taller man's waist "So, you think Valentine would mind if I played with your hair tonight, yo?"

Mirth filled Yazoo's near-perfect features as he shook his gilded head. "And you say that _I _am the dangerous one?" he drawled humorously. "I think not."

Reno dropped his hands and tucked them into his trouser pockets, thinking idly that at least he wouldn't have to wear a suit any more. He'd always looked _damn _good in jeans!

And if his heart ached at the thought of it losing the symbol of all his past accomplishments, he ignored it and concentrated on the here and now. He might not have been able to save his relationship with Rufus, but could damn well do his best to keep Sephiroth alive and un-crazy!

"Hey, Yazoo?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"Do you really believe that Sephiroth will be able to fight Jenova and win?"

Yazoo's dainty features took on a pensive cast at the unexpected question. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "We've done all we can to help him prepare, but Mother is much stronger than she was before. All we can do is trust in him, and hope that his will is strong enough to overcome hers."

"Gods, I freakin' hope so, Yaz." Reno rubbed the back his neck wearily. "I hated seeing what she turned him into, yo. He didn't fucking deserve that."

"No, he didn't." Yazoo hesitated, knowing that Kadaj would be very displeased with what he was about to do, but he felt compelled to do it, regardless. "I know that you were upset when Sephiroth told you that you were to remain behind—"

"'Course I was, yo!" Reno returned indignantly. "It's not like Turks don't get mako treatments. Just because not I'm uber-enhanced doesn't mean I can't fight, yo!"

Yazoo smiled at that. "Of course, it doesn't. You forget that I've seen you fight. I know what kind of damage you can do," he added with a touch of humor.

"Exactly," Reno exclaimed triumphantly. "So, why doesn't Sephiroth trust me? Is it really because I'm a Turk?"

"Oh, Reno." Yazoo sighed and came to a halt, laying a hand on his arm as he explained, "Sephiroth has become fond of you, as have we all, and he fears losing someone he considers a friend. He is merely trying to protect you."

"But I can _fight, _yo!" Reno insisted stubbornly. "He doesn't have to protect me. I can take of myself!"

"I know you can," he told the older man somberly, "but my brothers and I. . . we need you here, Reno. We need you to take care of Cissnei and. . ." he drew a deep breath and prayed that his faith wasn't misplayed, "her child."

"Her what?" Reno blinked his pretty blue-green eyes in confusion. "Are you tryin' to tell me that Ciss is _pregnant, _yo?"

"Yes," Yazoo replied in a quiet, proud voice. "She's nearly three months along. A girl," he added with a touch of wonder.

"Holy shit, Yazoo!" He ran a hand through his bright red spikes as he contemplated that. "Does Sephiroth know?"

"Not yet," Yazoo answered with regret. "Nii-san thought it best to wait until he was not under so much pressure to tell him the good news."

"So, nobody knows but the four of you?" he asked.

"Yes, we believe it is. . .safer, that way," Yazoo murmured cautiously.

Reno nodded immediately, understanding everything Yazoo was reluctant to say aloud. They hadn't told anyone about this, because they weren't sure how the knowledge that one of his remnants had bred would affect Sephiroth. Reno was pretty sure he'd be happy for them, but with Sephiroth, you could never quite predict how he'd react to certain stuff. Hojo had tried to breed him once or twice, and he'd certainly reacted badly then!

And then, there was Tseng to take into consideration. He was Rufus' right-hand man, willing to steal, maim, and kill for the president of Shinra, Inc.. He had a full contingent of Turks here with him, and as well as a unit of doctors and scientists, and the boys were probably worried that Cissnei and her kid would become another Shinra science project if he knew. And as much as Reno would like to think otherwise, he knew that Rufus was ruthless enough to order Cissnei's "detainment" if he thought it would benefit the company.

The fact that Yazoo had shared this with him, a _Turk, _was enough to tell Reno that he really did trust him. Unlike his ex-boyfriend, he knew the meaning of the word. "So mum's the word, then," he said with a shrug. "It's no biggie, yo. It's not like I'm really a Turk right now, anyway."

Pale jade eyes bore into his own, searching for any hint of falsehood, before Yazoo leaned forward and brushed a kiss over his cheek. "Thank you, my friend," he told him with sincere gratitude. "You couldn't possibly know how much this means to us—to _me."_

Reno returned his smile cockily. "Oh, I think I've got an idea," he said in a drawl. "Besides, we're friends, yo. Friends do this kind of shit for each other."

"Then, I count myself very lucky to have found a friend such as you," Yazoo returned simply. "Come, friend, let us return to the others before Sephiroth begins to worry about us."

"I'm with you, yo." Reno said as he fell into step beside him. "I wouldn't want to worry General Hotness. He's got enough on his plate as it is."

Yazoo merely smiled again, this time with obvious affection, and Reno felt something besides lust for the silver-haired hotty at his side. He hadn't had a friend outside of work. . .well, _ever, _and even if he never got the chance to screw Yazoo, he thought he was going to like it. It seemed that he was finally fucking growing up. Who'd have thunk it?

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Sephiroth stood just beyond the heavy iron gates that separated Shinra Manor from Nibelheim proper, his pale emerald eyes glittering as they reflected the firelight which danced before them. He smiled to himself, the gesture filled with dark satisfaction, as he watched the building he so despised slowly burn to the ground. Red-gold flames licked eagerly at the wooden window-frames, the heat of it enough to scorch the glass that filled them, and blacken the broken heaps of stones that had once formed the mansion's walls.

His smile deepened at the thought. A few careful castings of a mastered Quake materia—courtesy of Cloud—had been enough to send those sturdy walls tumbling down. Sephiroth's own Fire materia—also mastered—had started the fiery conflagration that even now sent heavy columns of thick black smoke up into the bright afternoon air. As he had vowed, Sephiroth had lit the first fire himself, in the house of horrors that had been Professor Hojo's laboratory, and his father's coffin _had _been the fuel that fed those flames.

It wasn't nearly enough, Sephiroth acknowledged silently, but it was all he'd had to give the man who had sired him. He couldn't change the past, or restore Lucrecia to him, but he could show Vincent Valentine that his sacrifice had not been in vain. Vincent had a son who loved him, and he had wanted his father to know that. And hearing Vincent's quietly uttered, "Thank you, son," afterwards had been enough to tell Sephiroth that he had understood.

So, he stood beside his father, and he watched Shinra Manor burn, as it should have that fateful night so long ago. "Beautiful," he murmured, unaware that he had spoken aloud until Genesis' hand squeezed his hand tightly.

He turned his head and brushed his lips over the other man's, not even attempting to hide his smile. He had waited eight long years for this moment, and wanted to savor it for as long as he possibly could. _Nothing _would—or could—survive this righteous conflagration, and he thought that it was a fitting end for a place which had spawned so much misery for so many.

Cloud spied the smile that Sephiroth was trying to hide and felt a pang of concern, one which he quickly forced himself to set aside. Watching Shinra Manor burn _was _a beautiful thing, in its own macabre way, even if the smell of the smoke _did _bring back a slew of painful memories. In his own time, he had never quite worked up the courage to destroy this place. He'd always told himself that they might need Hojo's files someday, and that destroying them would be a mistake. But deep inside, he'd known the truth.

Shinra Manor had held some kind of weird power over him, and to a certain extent, it still did. Even four years after he and Zack had escaped the lab, he hadn't been able to forget his fear. He still woke up some nights shaking and sweating, his heart pounding with terror, from fractured memories that slipped from his mind even as he touched them. To see this nightmare place aflame, as the town behind him lay untouched, was more than he had ever thought to have. And to think, he had _Sephiroth _to thank for it. Gods, but the world was a damned strange place sometimes!

"Hell, this is _more _than beautiful, Sephiroth!" Kadaj was nearly gloating as he lifted his hands to the sky and released a truly evil-sounding laugh. "This is fucking _perfect. _Oh, yeah! Burn, baby, _burn!"_

"Heh-heh." Loz let a nasty little laugh of his own, gazing at his little brother with adoring silver-green eyes. "Too bad Hojo's not inside, though," he joked with a grin. _"That _would've made it even better."

Cloud let out a reluctant laugh and shook his golden head, although he had to admit that a part of him agreed with the sentiment. "We've got enough to worry about without adding _him _to the mix, Loz."

"And I'm _glad _he's not here," Kadaj declared scornfully. "He'd have just found a way to mess things up for us. It's better that Father killed him when he did, so that we _don't _have to deal with him now."

Cissnei leaned back against the stone wall, crossing her arms as she gazed at the two brothers with exasperated affection. She'd never cared for Professor Hojo herself, but she hadn't wanted the man dead until Loz had told her all the things he'd done to them in _their _time. Now, she was just glad he was dead, and that he couldn't hurt her family anymore. That was enough for her.

And they were running out of time, she thought with a twinge of concern. It would be dark in another hour or so, and it was never a good policy to fight a pitched battle after sunset. "General, it's getting late," she called out, pushing herself away from the wall. "You should probably head up to the reactor, if you're going to."

Sephiroth merely slanted an unreadable glance over his shoulder before nodding his assent. "Agreed," he stated simply. "Vincent, Cloud?"

Cloud straightened and reached behind him, drawing First Tsurugi's main blade. "We're ready, Sephiroth."

Vincent merely nodded and flipped his scarlet cape back over his hip, setting one black-gloved hand over the butt of Cerberus. Sephiroth smirked to himself, amused by his father's eccentricities, while Genesis merely rolled his eyes. He _still_ wasn't sure he liked Vincent Valentine. Unlike Sephiroth, _he _knew how to hold a grudge, and after the way the former Turk had—repeatedly—hurt Yazoo, he didn't know if he would _ever _truly like him. Still, he was Sephiroth's father, and he _had _made things right with Yazoo, so Genesis _supposed _that he could cut the man some slack.

Just a little, though, he told himself hastily. He could be polite to his father-in-law—Genesis had to grin at his own use of the term—but Vincent still had a long way to go before he proved himself trustworthy to _him. _

He heard footsteps on the earthen path behind them, and quickly turned to see Yazoo and Reno ambling towards them. "Yo," Reno said in greeting, his voice hoarse, as though he had a sore throat—or was very angry. "I, uh, I need to talk to you and Sephiroth—well, to all of you, I guess."

Sephiroth tilted his one and waited for him to continue, frowning faintly when he did not. "Reno, what it is?" he asked, trying to mask his impatience

"I called Rufus, and, uh, he ordered me to stay with you. So. . ." he shrugged and idly kicked at the grass. "I guess, you're stuck with me for a while longer, yo."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment, taking note of the other man's overly bright aquamarine eyes, which were the only color in his chalk-white face, and suspected that he knew what was troubling the younger man. A quick glance at Yazoo, whose delicate features betrayed both anger and sympathy, confirmed those suspicions.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Those eyes shifted to the length of his hair, and he snorted quietly. Reno merely smiled and shrugged again, though the gesture lacking its usual boldness, and he was moved in spite of himself. He approached Reno and set his hands on his shoulders, ignoring the voice in his mind that whispered that Turks couldn't be trusted. Reno had proven himself trustworthy—as much as a Turk _could _be—and at great personal cost to himself. Sephiroth wanted him to know that he appreciated all he had done, and that he regretted that cost.

"Thank you, for all you have done," he told him somberly. "I would not have gotten this far without you."

Reno's smile was blinding as he surged forward and threw arms him. "Thanks, yo," he said hoarsely. "I owe you for this, babe."

Sephiroth found himself smiling as he wound his arms around the younger man and simply held him. It had taken Reno three months to work up the courage to call Rufus, and the other man had turned him away. He could well imagine Reno's pain right now, heartsick as he struggled with his sense of betrayal. It had been the same for him when Genesis had left him so long ago, and it was something he would not wish on anyone. He could not mend the hole in Reno's heart—he doubted anyone could—but he could be there to comfort him in his time of need.

He felt a light pressure on his posterior and frowned fiercely. "Reno?"

The Turk sighed happily but didn't release him. "Yeah, babe?"

"Take your hand off my ass or I _will_ remove it."

"Aw, don't be like that, babe." Reno gave him a little squeeze and hastily jumped back before Sephiroth could make good on his threat. He had a death-grip on the other man's hair, and it stretched out between them like a ribbon of silver satin. "You know I had to _try, _yo. You'd be disappointed if I didn't!"

"And _I _warned you what would happen if you did!" Genesis told him ominously as he made a move towards him.

Reno hastily dropped the hair and hid behind Yazoo, who reached back and patted his hip as he let himself be used as a human shield. "Now, Genesis, you know he was only teasing," he chided gently. "Take it as a compliment on your choice in men."

"Hmph!" Genesis tossed his fiery head and glared at the mouthy little street-rat of a Turk over his step-son's shoulder. "Try it again, and _I'll _be the one to remove your hand."

Sephiroth hastily grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his side, knowing that his attempts at restraint would do little good if Genesis decided to follow through on his threat. "The containment has been reinforced," he said quickly, "and Shinra Manor is no more. I believe it is time to move on."

"Yeah, about that," Zack's voice was suspiciously cheerful as he deftly aided Sephiroth in changing the subject, "what are we going to do with this thing while we're heading up to the reactor?"

"We'll take it with us," Sephiroth told him decisively. "We'll need it once we've subdued Jenova."

Angeal's frowned at that. "I don't see why we can't leave it with The Turks, Sephiroth. There's no reason to drag up all the way to the reactor if we don't have to. We can transport Jenova to _it _after we've restrained her."

Sephiroth shook his head in disagreement, scattering his long veil of icy hair. "We cannot merely restrain Jenova, my friend. She would break free in a matter of minutes. Once she has been defeated she must be moved to the tank immediately, before she has time to recover her senses."

"But that's only supposition, Sephiroth," Angeal reminded him, wondering why they were all accepting this theory as fact. "We don't actually know what—if any—physical capabilities Jenova possesses. Her body is supposed to be dead, right? So, why are you expecting a full-on battle?"

"She draws power from those who share her genetics, Angeal." Sephiroth waited for the other man to draw the obvious conclusion, and was surprised when he did not. "Angeal, our mere presence will make her _stronger._ We must be prepared for every possible contingency, and that includes a physical confrontation."

He hesitated before adding, "You've seen what she can do to me, my friend. It is best to do this as quickly as possible, before she gathers enough strength to overwhelm my will with her own."

"Gods," Angeal muttered, his heart sinking as he realized exactly what Sephiroth was afraid of. He'd sparred with Sephiroth enough over the last ten years to know that he _wouldn't _survive a real fight between them. He was good, a SOLDIER of the highest caliber, but he was _not _in Sephiroth's league. No one was.

"All right, let's do this, then," he said flatly. "We don't have much daylight left, so we should get started as soon as possible."

Sephiroth released a relieved breath and nodded forcefully enough to send his hair tumbling into his face. "Veld, I must ask you to return to the perimeter," he ordered, raking it back with an impatient hand. He squeezed Genesis' hand one last time and forced himself to step away. "Loz, please help Zachary carry the containment unit."

"Okay," Loz said amiably, wrapping a hand around makeshift hand at the tank's lid and lifting it effortlessly. "You grab the other end, Zack. And don't worry, it's not heavy at all."

Zack look less than enthused as he reached down and grabbed the handle that had been welded to the tank just above the skid plate. He lifted it with a grunt, and was surprised to realize that Loz was right. It wasn't _that _heavy, although it would probably feel heavier once he'd carried it for awhile. "We're ready, Sephiroth."

"Good." Sephiroth turned back to Reno, who had his baton out and fully charged, and shook his head negatively. "I know you would prefer to accompany us to the reactor, but—"

"Nah, it's cool, babe. I understand," Reno told him with a wave of his hand. "You go on and kick that bitch's ass. Just be fucking careful, okay? You get yourself killed and we'll all be screwed."

Sephiroth chose not to respond, knowing there was nothing he could say to refute that truth. Cloud couldn't save The Planet alone, and his cells certainly wouldn't be enough to save Genesis or Angeal. If Sephiroth died this night, more than his life would be lost.

Veld cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I believe that's my cue to go," he said quietly. "I'll tell Tseng to have a medical team waiting, just in case. Good luck, General. Vincent, I'll see you on the flip-side."

Vincent merely nodded in return, and the older man walked away. Sephiroth turned back to the party, to the rather motley group of people who had chosen to follow him, and forced a smile to his lips. "Follow me."

As he stepped out of the gate and towards the Nibel Mountains, he felt a strong hand slip into his own, and gripped it tightly. He glanced to his right to find Genesis staring straight ahead, his expression stamped with determination, and rearranged his own features to reflect the strength that he saw in that strong, beautiful face. Genesis was risking his life to help him defeat Mother—they _all _were—and he could not let himself falter. He would face Mother with all the courage and resolve of a SOLDIER 1st Class, and he _would _destroy her. He would accept no other outcome.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: J-E-N-O-V-A. 'Nuff said. I drew on Dissidia for a lot of Sephiroth's and the SHM's moves. I didn't name them all, but the descriptions are there, for those who are familiar with the game. Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten, and don't worry, this is nowhere _near _the end of the story. Now, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Littlehouseinthewoods, who kept me from taking this fight to Resident Evil levels of grossness, and encouraged me when Genesis was being difficult (why are pretty men such a pain?). Now, on with the show, and I hope you enjoy it =).

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 64

'_**To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice.' –Loveless, ACT V**_

The Nibelheim Reactor was a massive, towering structure, a perverse spire of metal and concrete that stretched high into the cold mountain air. Colossal copper pipes branched out from the left side of the enormous cylindrical building, arching down segmented channels to connect to a large, bullet-shaped pump that was embedded in the mineral-rich foundation of the mountain itself. Designed to siphon revitalizing mako and propel it into the reactor above, it drained The Planet of its precious lifeblood, and endangered the future one muted pump at a time.

Pale emerald eyes narrowed on the hated building as Sephiroth forced himself to move towards it. The incessant drone in his head increased with every reluctant step that he took. Mother was filling his mind with enough psychic interference that it was becoming difficult to think around it. He didn't know if she was doing this because she truly believed it would be enough, or if she simply wanted to irritate him. He couldn't deny that it did just that, but it was certainly more tolerable than the overwhelming mental barrage he had expected.

Something to be grateful for, Sephiroth told himself with a mental shrug. He was sure that the reprieve—annoying though it was—would not last long, but he would take the ache in his head over the painful deluge of memories that were Jenova's preferred method of attack. He was going to have enough trouble fighting _those_ on his own.

He ascended the steps slowly, his lips thinning as he came to a halt before the first set of doors. He could feel Mother there, trapped in her prison of thick steel and reinforced glass, fairly bloated with confidence as her children drew near. She didn't fear them as any sane being would, her belief in her own divinity as frightening as it was absolute. She was the superior being, the goddess who controlled all, and they were merely slaves, created to worship and serve her divine greatness.

The boys crowded around him, gathering at his back, and Sephiroth could practically _taste _their impatience. They were eager to enter the reactor and finally lay on eyes on the mother who had dominated so much of their young lives. Yazoo was the only one among them who possessed this particular memory, the vision of Mother as she truly was, and even for him the image remained vague and unclear. This was the only chance they would ever have to touch the most important piece of their shared pasts, and once they had done so, they were going to destroy it. A fitting end to a being whose only legacy _was _death.

Sephiroth suppressed a smirk as he lifted one hand to the door, knowing that the darkness he was feeling now would only frighten those who cared for him. The door slid open easily at his first touch, and he found that he wasn't the least bit surprised. Crimson had gone out of his way to remove all of the obstacles in Shinra Manor, so it stood to reason that he would have done so here as well.

A surge of fury touched him then, white-hot and uncontrolled, as Jenova forcibly shoved a memory into his mind. Molten rage burned through his mind, along with images of Crimson WEAPON reaching for her with arms outstretched, and Sephiroth's eyes widened with disbelief. Surely, Genesis hadn't tried to destroy Mother _himself?_

He smothered the panic that rose up within him and barked a quick command over his shoulder. It was an order that he knew Angeal would obey without question, and as he stepped over the threshold of the Nibelheim Mako Reactor, he focused all of his attention on the mission at hand. He made his way swiftly up the first set of stairs, not slowing as he came to the next set of tall steel doors, as he already knew that they too would open for him. They did, and he strode purposefully into the next chamber. The hum of machinery was greater here, where the pod-like devices that housed Hojo's twisted creations rested, but Sephiroth paid it no mind. The occasional clanks and hisses were summarily dismissed, his attention focused solely on the vile creature that awaited him in the sealed chamber above.

Not that it would be sealed _this _time. Thanks to Mother, Sephiroth had seen the proof of that for himself, and a part of him feared what _else _he would find beyond its fortified doors. Could Genesis—_Crimson, _he had to forcibly remind himself—still be here, broken and bleeding and unable to call out for help, injured by Jenova herself in her self-righteous rage?

Sephiroth shuddered at the thought and hastily pushed it aside. Crimson was a WEAPON now, one of Gaia's chosen champions. The Planet had endowed him with gifts greater than those of Mother or himself. He was fully capable of defending himself, of destroying anyone who attempted to harm him. And since Sephiroth _knew _that she was still here, then something else must have stopped Crimson's plans, a being who possessed power far greater than either he or The Calamity From The Skies.

_Gaia_, Sephiroth thought with a combination of resentment and resignation. No other entity had that kind of awesome, omnipotent power, and The Planet had already made its displeasure with Sephiroth known. He had little doubt that if anyone—or anything—had interfered, it had been The Planet itself.

He lifted his gaze to the last set of doors, his pale emerald eyes glinting at the sight which greeted him. J-E-N-O-V-A. Mother's name was spelled out in large, upraised letters, the sign a mere curiosity for the ignorant, and a warning for those who weren't. It was a warning that—this time—he knew to take to heart.

Sephiroth slanted a quick glance over his shoulder, bypassing Kadaj's brightly curious gaze to meet that of Cloud Strife. Those too-young features were set in inscrutable lines, but his mako-blue eyes betrayed a very real tension, one that Sephiroth couldn't blame him for. He nodded once, and Sephiroth turned away, confident that the other man could handle anything that might wait on the other side of these doors—including him.

He took the final step that would trigger the doors, and watched with barely leashed impatience as they slid open with agonizing slowness. The chamber looked exactly the way it had eight years ago, Sephiroth thought absently. A long, winding pipe, painted a highly unattractive shade of red, stretched up towards a simple metal platform, and an odd, undeniably impressive likeness of a winged woman. Crimson was nowhere to be seen, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief as he straightened his stance and prepared to enter this "goddess'" domain.

Sephiroth drew a deep breath to steady himself and forced his unwilling feet to carry him over the threshold. He walked up the catwalk with unconscious grace, his gloved hand wrapped tightly around Masamune's hilt, as he approached the striking metal façade. As he gazed up at that deceptively benevolent countenance, Sephiroth could only be grateful that Aerith had sent him back in time with his memories fully intact. If he fell this night, it would _not _be due to ignorance of the past.

He set Masamune aside, carefully balancing the massive odachi to the left of the façade, still within reach should he need it. As he had that fateful night so long ago, he lifted trembling hands to the manmade veneer and began to pull. Amidst a shower of sparks and the unholy screech of twisting metal, he used every ounce of his enhanced strength to wrest the disturbing steel façade free.

Sephiroth tossed it aside contemptuously, not bothering to look as it struck the reactor wall, and plummeted into the roiling sea of mako below. He could hear the shocked gasps behind him as the boys—and Genesis—got their first look at the enemy they had followed him here to destroy. He turned back to Jenova, not attempting to hide his own disgust as his gaze locked on the being to whom he had once given his life, only to be betrayed as she took that life for her own.

Heaven's Dark Harbinger floated in a large tube of unprocessed mako, her skin tinged blue by more than twenty years of exposure to The Planet's life force. An intricate lattice of what appeared to be fossilized scales covered her breasts and shoulders, while a violet _eye_ grew from one of the appendages in a disgusting fashion.

_Abomination._

Sephiroth's lips curled with revulsion at the obvious signs of mutation, something he had been too maddened to take into consideration eight years ago. It was all too obvious that Jenova was not human, and had he been thinking clearly that fateful night, he would have recoiled from her instead of embracing her horrific magnificence.

He raised his gaze to Jenova's own, and was surprised to find her single violet eye returning his stare emptily. He had expected to see the proof of her cunning—and her cruelty—in that unusually colored eye. A long fall of flowing silver hair obscured the other eye—if indeed she had one—and Sephiroth ignored an automatic urge to glance down at his own gilded locks.

A steel headdress encircled her brow, inscribed with her name and the dates of her discovery and internment, but left the top of her head completely bare. Her brain was clearly, disturbingly visible, rising up just above the rim of the helmet, where tiny wires were attached to electrodes which monitored her brain functions. Fossilized wings rose up from her back, shriveled and tattered, as they curled in on themselves behind her legs and hips. A large tube was attached to her abdomen, and Sephiroth could only assume that this was what Hojo used to draw Jenova's essence into the pods below, so that he could create more of his abominable monsters.

He sneered at the alien creature before him, at the "mother" he had once worshipped with such fervor, and reached for Masamune. He was going to cut her out of her prison, just as he had so many years before. Only this time, he fully intended to take _more_ than her alien head—he would take her life.

A sharp cracking sound reverberated through the high-ceilinged chamber, the only warning he was given before the tank burst open, and Jenova herself came flying out of it in a torrent of acidic mako. Elongated arms wound around him with lightning speed, forcing him back and away from his beloved katana. The weight of her supposedly dead body was considerable, driving him down to the edge of the platform at his feet. He heard Genesis shout his name as he and Jenova tumbled down the catwalk but couldn't respond, too busy trying to keep Mother from forcing them into the mako below in an eerie reenactment of the past.

Her voice blasted at his mind, her shrieks of exultant determination threatening to break his concentration as he fought to keep their deadlocked bodies on the catwalk as they fell. He heard a thump as they finally stopped rolling, felt the sensation of solid metal beneath his back, and knew that they had landed on the lower platform. Now, to find a way to get Mother out of the reactor completely. . .

Sephiroth frowned fiercely as he found himself pinned to the metal platform. It had been _years _since anyone had been able to overpower him physically, and he had been unprepared for the phenomenon. He _was_ surprised by how hard he had to struggle to gain the upper hand as he and Jenova fought. Mother had always been strong in magic and telepathy, but her physical body had been all but useless in the past. It was why he had taken her head instead of her whole body during his madness, and the reason she had needed he and his clones to provide one before. Now she was just as strong as he was, and as her arms and legs attempted to squeeze the life out him, Sephiroth was forced to fight harder than he ever had before

"Get off him, you bitch!"

Sephiroth felt the boys draw close, sensing them in the rising clamor of his cells, every fiber of his being responding to their presence in an unholy symphony of pain. He wanted to call out, to warn them away, but his voice was frozen as Jenova delved into his defenseless mind. He could feel her as she literally ripped through his memories, clawing and tearing at the people and events that formed the very core of his personality, and redoubled his efforts to free herself. If she took his mind, this fight would be over before it had truly begun, and the past would only repeat its painful cycle. That was something that he would _not _allow to happen.

He managed to work an arm free and wrapped it around her throat in a tight grip. He squeezed with all of his strength, fully aware that she could heal any damage he dealt her, but hoping to cause her enough distress to force her to withdraw from his mind. It was difficult to fight a battle on two fronts, and as strong as she undoubtedly was, _he _was stronger, as she would soon learn.

He felt her esophagus give way with a sickening crunching sound, and the arms around him loosened as she began to choke and gasp. He could see for himself that she was already healing—the broken bones were clearly visible as they moved under her skin—but her presence in his mind had faded enough to restore control to him, and that was all he needed.

Sephiroth reached up and grasped the cumbersome metal headdress and wrenched her head back, adding to what he knew was an already considerable amount of physical pain. He continued to pull, intent on separating her head from her shoulders, if he could. While he knew that it wouldn't be enough to truly kill Mother, he hoped to incapacitate her long enough to imprison her in the containment unit that waited outside.

Her arms, long and disturbingly sinuous, wrapped around his wrists, and she smiled down at him with a sadist's dark enjoyment. _'Sephiroth,' _her single eye pulsed with power as her words echoed through more than _his _fragile mind, _'my child.'_

"Fuck you, lady!" Kadaj yelled as he came upon them, grasping Jenova's sodden mass of silver hair and using all of his strength to literally yank her off of the older man. "He's not your godsdamned kid, and neither are we!"

Jenova whipped around quickly, her body twisting in another sinuous movement more reminiscent of a snake than a human being, and Kadaj immediately brought Souba up before him. She struck, both tentacled hands bouncing harmlessly off of Souba's double blades, and he shot forward to retaliate. He unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast strikes, stabbing her multiple times, and pushing her through the chamber doorway.

_'Ungrateful wretches,' _Jenova hissed angrily, reaching down to pull the tube from her own stomach. _'You will pay for your defiance!'_

Her frighteningly alien gaze locked onto Kadaj with obvious intent, and Loz frowned darkly as he moved to protect his precious sibling. "You stay away from my brother!"

He dashed past his younger brother, leaving a trail of blue tracers in his wake, as he all but teleported his way to the flailing creature. He appeared just before Jenova, grinning with malicious confidence, and began to pummel her mercilessly. He flashed to her undefended back, and with one final, mighty punch sent her flying back towards the doorway.

Yazoo met her with a smile of his own, giggling as he lashed out with his own fists. He hit her twice before bringing his leg up in a high kick that caught her under her chin. She went sailing back out of the chamber, and he giggled with pure enjoyment as he drew his revolver and quickly moved to follow.

A swirl of red caught Sephiroth's eye as it sailed over his head, accompanied by the deep booms of a large-caliber gun, and Sephiroth knew that Vincent had finally entered the fray. He dragged himself to his feet, not wanting to be left behind as the others fought _his _battle. He saw Genesis hurrying towards him, Rapier held securely in one red-gloved hand, Masamune being dragged in the other, and quickly moved to meet him.

"Sephiroth," Genesis called out, heaving the immense odachi up and forward, "take it and go! I'll be right behind you!"

Sephiroth sent him a grateful smile as he snatched the longsword out of the air and whirled around, running out of the chamber to catch up with his remnants. They were doing an excellent job of distracting Jenova, but it was only a matter of time before she tired of toying with them and began to attack in earnest. He fully intended to be standing between she and them when that happened.

Genesis watched his lover run after the _thing _that called itself his mother and cursed as he gave chase. He all but flew down the stairs, his heart hammering out a harsh staccato in his chest. Not only was the supposedly dead Cetra _not _dead, but she was up and moving around and kicking their fucking asses. But more than that, he had heard her words to Sephiroth, as well as her threat to _his _children, in his own fucking mind. He knew it had been the same for Vincent, whose quiet gasp hadn't quite hidden his own surprise at the terrifying development. Not only could she fuck with Sephiroth and the boys, she was now powerful enough to screw with _their _heads as well. He was suddenly grateful that Sephiroth had ordered Angeal to stay outside with Zack, Aerith, and Captain Highwind. The last thing he wanted was for this bitch to get her hands—tentacles, whatever—on his best friend!

Cloud came barreling past him, nearly knocking him over in haste to reach Sephiroth and the boys, and Genesis scowled at his retreating back. He righted himself and hurried to follow, knowing that he really couldn't blame the younger man for his actions. Cloud was worried about Kadaj, and after the way the youngest boy had gone after Jenova on his own, he wasn't the only one. Kadaj was strong and undeniably talented, but he was too damned reckless for his own good.

He reached the second tier of the reactor just in time to see Cloud strike. The young warrior blocked a sharpened tentacle—the end of which gleamed like the blade of a sword—with First Tsurugi, and then leapt into the air. He did an impressive somersault as he came down, his sword striking the metal stairs hard enough to leave a groove in it. A blazing trail of fire shot from its broad, sharp tip, red-gold flames spreading out in a wide V that singed Jenova's blue-skinned feet.

She screeched angrily and launched herself into the air, hovering above them for several moments as she glared down at Cloud. With a slow, terrifyingly cruel smile, she lifted both elongated arms and began to chant. It wasn't any language that Genesis knew, but he had cast enough magic in his lifetime to recognize the rhythmic cadence for what it was.

"She's casting!" he yelled in warning, wondering what kind of spells an ancient Cetra warrior had in her arsenal. He cast a quick wall to protect himself, and was relieved when he saw Sephiroth do the same. Between the two of them, the magical barrier would be enough to protect the entire party, and minimize whatever damage Jenova was about to do.

She lifted her hands at the crescendo of the cadence, and Genesis was appalled to feel his physical energy being ripped painfully out of him. The demon bitch had used a drain spell, he thought as he immediately activated the Full Cure in his armor, and a powerful one at that! The high-level healing spell washed over him, and his strength returned instantly. Feeling invigorated and renewed, he continued to cast until he'd healed the others, as well.

Sephiroth sent him an approving glance before pulling Masamune up before him and leaping for Jenova. He met her as she was slowly floating back down, a vicious upward swing that sliced through the tender skin of her abdomen, and sent her flying through the doorway to the first reactor chamber. The moment his feet touched the ground he went after her, running into the next room and unleashing a stunning volley of swift strikes that sent kinetic energy arching through the air between them.

Jenova staggered as she was hit, each invisible strike stronger than the last. Thin, nearly invisible slashes appeared on her body, each seeping with the disgusting black ooze that was her mutated blood. She retaliated quickly, once again utilizing her shape-shifting ability to extend her reach well beyond its normal range, and sent it zooming towards Sephiroth. He dodged to his right, bringing Masamune up to deflect the blow. She responded by adjusting her aim and knocking the massive katana aside. Before he could recover, he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his upper arm, and looked down to see a neat split in the leather sleeve of his uniform.

"Humph." Sephiroth grunted, unimpressed, as he felt the wound knit itself closed. It would take much more than that to harm _him._ He spied a similar phenomenon in Jenova, her wounds closing as quickly as they appeared, and narrowed his eyes. Could it be that—by inflicting damage on _him—_she was able to use the bond between them to heal herself?

'_Foolish child, do you not realize that I __**am **__you?'_

He frowned darkly as the thought tumbled through his mind, but didn't have time to dwell upon it as the alien abomination stumbled backwards, retreating towards the open reactor entrance—and freedom. He narrowed his eyes and surged forward, his own lips moving as he silently cast one of the abilities he had inherited from Jenova herself. A surfeit of glowing red-gold rings shot towards her, surrounding her as she tried to flee. She dropped to one knee as the rings joined around her and exploded in a wave of searing heat.

The boys surged forward as they saw her weaken, swarming over her in a silver and black blur, but Jenova wasn't about to go down without a fight. She gathered a visible aura of spirit energy around her and without warning flung it outwards. The boys were sent flying through the air, landing hard on the mountainous ground outside of the reactor. Jenova moved to follow, and Sephiroth rushed to intercept her, to protect his beloved remnants before she could truly hurt them, only to have Vincent beat him to it.

Or rather, one of his demons.

Sephiroth watched with a combination of alarm and relief as bright crimson light enveloped the older man. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he watched, the kinetic energy building to nearly unbearable levels. A flash of white light signaled the end of the change, and the beginning of a new—if temporary—state of being for Vincent Valentine.

Much to Sephiroth's astonishment, he saw a demon that he did _not _remember fighting eight years ago. Gone was the man in the crimson cloak and the soft black leather that was his father. In his place was a muscle-bound man, well over six feet in height, holding what appeared to be a _chainsaw _in his gloved hands. A white mask obscured most of his face, while eyes the color of dried blood glared at Jenova with animalistic hatred through thin slits in the cut into it.

"Hellmasker!" Cloud shouted, but Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was in greeting or as a warning to the rest them. The demon called Hellmasker ignored him as it lifted the roaring chainsaw with two huge hands and sped towards Heaven's Dark Harbinger, and it ceased to matter.

The being never spoke beyond animalistic grunts of fury, but it spoke volumes with its actions. It raised its unusual weapon, obviously intent on decapitating its prey, only to have Jenova jump up and back. The chainsaw bit into her leg instead, releasing a horrific symphony of splintering bone and agonized screams, along with a virtual flood of red-black blood. A pale blue leg dropped to the ground, twitching unnervingly as it landed with a disgusting splat in on the blood-soaked ground below.

_'Pathetic,' _Jenova threw out tauntingly. _'Don't you know that you can't hurt __**me?'**_

As Hellmasker howled with a combination of frustration and primal triumph and slashed at the retreating creature, the severed appendage began to move on its own. He heard several exclamations of shock as it slithered away, much like a snake fleeing a more powerful predator, only to rejoin with Jenova in an eerie visual representation of Reunion.

"Dark one!" Yazoo called out to Vincent—or rather, Hellmasker—as he continued to hack uselessly at Mother. As Jenova dodged his every strike with inhuman fluidity, Yazoo prayed that he could reach him in time. Jenova was broadcasting her thoughts to them all, and those thoughts had already returned to bloody retaliation. Mother was going to do more than kill this fierce new aspect of Vincent Valentine, and she was going to do it as painfully as possible. Yazoo didn't know if such a thing was truly possible, and he had _no _intention of finding out.

"Vincent, get away from her!" he yelled as Mother's smile deepened cunningly. "Get away from her before she—!"

Jenova finally managed to turn the whirring chainsaw aside and chanted another spell, one which Yazoo didn't recognize from his borrowed memories of her. As her tentacled hands closed around Hellmasker's throat, a surge of brilliant gold light flowed down her arms, and _into _Vincent's struggling alter-ego. Tinged blood-red, the pure golden light quickly dissipated, only to leave a telling green glow behind in its wake.

She shoved him away, and Hellmasker stumbled back, dropping to one knee. Great swirls of kinetic energy surrounded him once again as the transformation reversed itself, leaving an injured, rapidly fading Vincent in his wake. Yazoo rushed to his side, his Velvet Nightmare firing at Jenova as he strove to keep her away from his wounded lover. He dropped to his knees and pulled one of Vincent's arms over his shoulder, still firing as he struggled to lift the nearly unconscious man. His brothers hurried to help, Kadaj casting Electrocute to keep Jenova at bay, while Loz grabbed Vincent's free arm.

"We got ya, Vince," Loz told him in a surprisingly kind voice. "Don't you worry. We'll take care of everything."

Angeal came running towards them, Buster Sword drawn and crackling with magical energy, as he planted himself protectively before them. "Take him to Aerith," he ordered in a hard voice. "She says she can heal him."

Loz's silver head bobbed as he nodded, while Yazoo merely tightened his hold and murmured a quiet reassurance to his lover. As they led the injured man away, Angeal barked an order at Kadaj and leapt into the fray. The young swordsman jumped away from Jenova with a scowl, making sure that Angeal knew he was displeased with the command. Angeal ignored him as he charged forward and swung Buster Sword towards the undeniably living woman—_thing_—before him. She dodged at the last second, but the energy crawling along the sword's blade jumped to her, causing her to shriek with pain and anger as it struck. He ducked as a tentacle came shooting towards his head, and brought his sword up in a swift two-hit strike that left her reeling.

"Zack," he hollered urgently, "now!"

The young First let out a whoop of excitement and ran straight towards her. Jenova turned to meet the newest threat, and Zack let out another yell as he jumped into the air, did a double-somersault, and struck her with the sharp edge of Crystal Sword. Her pasty blue features distorted with anger as she lashed out with one arm and knocked him to the ground, sending him tumbling head over heels. Angeal moved to cover him, and he couldn't deny his relief as Sephiroth and Genesis appeared on either side of him.

Cloud streaked past them wearing an atypically angry expression, and they traded quick glances before rushing to support him. Sephiroth watched Gaia's Golden Weapon shove his weapon into Jenova's midsection and yank First Tsurugi up in a vicious move. She transformed both her hands and feet into tentacles to send him flying away from her, but the damage had been done. Unless she found a way to heal herself, one that didn't include trying to siphon he and the boys of their life force, she was going to bleed out in a matter of minutes.

_'You think like a human dullard, my son, instead of the god you were meant to be.'_

A high, tinkling laugh rang through their minds as she lifted both arms and flung herself over their heads, landing on the ground somewhere behind them. Sephiroth spun around to counter her, only to find her slashing at Kadaj as he hollered angrily in protest. The youngest boy parried her thrusts with the inhuman speed of an enhanced SOLDIER, but he wasn't quite fast enough to counter all of her strikes. One particularly vicious blow split his cheek open, and ribbons of ruby blood spilled onto her aged skin.

To Sephiroth's horror, she seemed to feed off the life-giving substance, her body losing its pale blue tint. The atrophied wings on her back fleshed out, flaring beautifully to their full six-foot wingspan. A deep, lustrous shade of black, they beat at the air around her before lifting her gracefully into the air. Her eerie yet feminine laughter rang out again, this time filled with jubilation, as she spun around in midair and lifted delicate hands to the sky.

The very air around them seem to shimmer as the telepathic chant began anew, and Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he quickly moved to counter it. He lifted his right hand to the heavens and cast a spell of his own. A low-pitched whine filled the air as the sky seemed to flicker and darken unnaturally. A plethora of large black orbs pulsed into existence, glimmering as they formed around the newly restored Cetra. Jenova looked down at them with contempt, as though they were beneath her notice, even as they the spell flared into full, painful life around her.

Shadow Flare pounded at her mercilessly, its non-elemental magic inflicting damage, while the multiple status effects which accompanied it chipped away at her natural defenses. It wasn't enough to defeat her, Sephiroth knew, but it would help weaken her and—hopefully—provide an opening for one of the others.

Genesis didn't need to be told to take advantage of her distraction. He'd been waiting for a chance to fuck this bitch up the whole fight! He gathered his own spirit energy in his left hand, watching with sharp blue eyes as "Mommy" fought to break free of the impressive Shadow Flare spell that his lover had cast. It wasn't long before the air began to clear around her, and Genesis decided that he had charged the spell long enough. He brought his hand up before him, palming a ball of sphere of blazing elemental fire, and smirked up at the winged Cetra bitch above him. He whipped his arm back with an exultant cry and flung the mastered Dark Firaga spell with all of his spiritual strength.

The burning sphere of red-gold flame shot from his hand, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, only to darken ominously. A thick black gloss began to overtake the orb of elemental magic, dousing the flames as it crept across the spell's smooth spherical surface. As the Dark Firaga spell began to burn itself out, it left a trail of fine, sooty ashes suspended in the air in its wake.

Genesis watched, open-mouthed, as the ashes trailed along in the air in a thin streak of ebony wonder. And then, they began to change, to _shift _into something dark and wondrous and inexplicable. The minute grains of ash seemed to solidify, coalescing as they transformed into a cluster of small, absolutely stunning ebony _feathers._

The tiny projectiles shot towards Jenova with sudden, aggressive speed, driving themselves deep into her pale skin. As she let out a scream of pained defiance, Genesis' mind flashed back to what he'd seen in Nero The Sable's accursed darkness. Those pitch-black feathers which had so confounded him, swirling around he and Sephiroth, as they fought on a ruined battlefield. A violent shudder ran the length of his spine, and he cast an automatic glance towards his lover. Sephiroth was gazing at the fading feathers with an expression of shock—and not a little dismay—and Genesis hastily thrust his confusing thoughts aside.

Nothing like that would ever happen, he hastened to assure himself, because _he _would never do anything to harm the younger man. Maybe, it was time for him to start thinking about all of those weird dreams and odd visions that he'd been having since leaving Midgar, and to figure out exactly what they were trying to tell him.

But not right now! Genesis thought as a flash of gleaming white skin entered his field of vision. He threw himself to the ground, rolling out of reach as Jenova's whip-like arm stabbed at the spot he had just occupied. Genesis rolled out of reach and quickly regained his feet, bringing Rapier up before him in a defensive stance. Jenova retracted her arm slowly, almost carelessly, but her darkly amused smile all but promised retribution as she turned her attention to her eldest child.

Sephiroth returned her stare with one of his own, his catlike emerald eyes narrowed with predatory intent, even as his heart pounded with fear. He had witnessed the feathers—and Genesis' surprise at casting them—with his own eyes, and he was smart enough to know what they meant. And though he dearly longed to, he knew that he could no longer deny the truth of his lover's condition. Genesis _was _degrading, and the time for secrecy was drawing to an end.

He would wait until Mother was gone, returned to the cosmos she so longed to rejoin, and then he would tell Genesis the truth. He would bear his soul to the other half of his heart, be as honest and open as he could in the telling, and hope that the other man didn't simply gut him and walk away.

_'He will,' _Jenova's voice slithered insidiously through his mind as she played on his deepest fear. _'Your doll has ever been faithless, my son. He will reject you, as he did once before, and __**I **__will be there to salvage what's left.'_

Fury surged through him at those honeyed words, a white-hot rage that was frightening in its intensity, but was all too familiar. It was the same anger that had overtaken him after Genesis' desertion, the rage that Mother had exploited in this very place a lifetime ago, and it _burned_. This time, it was directed not at his tempestuous, duplicitous lover, but at the monster whose very existence had torn their lives apart.

Sephiroth raised his free hand and splayed it wide, drawing deeply from his well of inner strength, and called upon the most potent of his innate abilities. The air around him grew dense with power, becoming thick and heavy as the power of his spiritual energy all but saturated it. Dark, tumultuous clouds formed overheard, swirling eagerly towards his outstretched hand, responding to the overpowering call of his unconquerable will. The sky darkened until it was black, and the world splintered into a thousand shards of glittering light.

The cold twilight of air of Mt. Nibel was replaced with a velvet-black canopy bedecked with shimmering stars. The universe came to life around them as the wisdom and knowledge of the cosmos summarily unleashed. A bright sphere of celestial stone rocketed through the bejeweled darkness, its tail blazing with dazzling empyrean light. It ripped through planets and moons alike, blazing an awe-inspiring path as it tore through the very fabric of time and space itself.

As the sun itself was breached and torn asunder, its fierce heat washed over its chosen prey with stunning results. Jenova threw her silver head back and screamed, the horrifying sound one of agonizing torment. Her newfound humanity seemed to drain away, the health bleeding from her skin, leaving it that singularly sickening shade of blue once again. Her wings shrunk in size, taking on a leathery texture as small, jagged tears appeared in their fibrous surface.

She faltered but kept herself aloft by sheer will alone, her radiant lilac eyes filled with malice as they swept over the party. _'The time has come,' _she intoned in an eerie sing-song voice,_ 'for __**my **__Reunion.'_

Those terrifying words were the only warning Jenova gave before casting a spell that Sephiroth had never seen before. A deep black whorl appeared above them, an elliptical swathe of celestial sea, liberally dotted with shining silver stars. It tilted and swirled with ever increasing velocity, blotting out the deepening twilight sky as it expanded exponentially. A strong wind began to blow, a steady stream of pressurized air which pressed against their backs, and threatened to pull them off their feet with its strength.

Sephiroth felt a shiver crawl up his spine as the sheer power of this unknown spell was unleashed. The air around him thinned, emptied, as though the very oxygen was being suctioned out of it. His chest compressed, pressing against his ribcage until he had to fight to draw breath. He heard the others gasping around him, and knew that it was the same for them. Whatever Jenova was doing to them, it was affecting them all.

He raised his head and glared up at the alien abomination above him, her grotesque blue form only emphasized by the obsidian conflagration that flared out endlessly around her. She looked like the monster that she was, a parasite which infected others with her evil, and manipulated them into sacrificing themselves for her selfish cause. She was the one responsible for everything, for their shattered lives and damaged spirits, and their crippled world. It could all be laid at _her _monstrous feet.

As though in response to the viciousness of his thoughts, the intensity of the dark spell suddenly increased. The air around him increased in density, becoming heavy, almost solid. Sephiroth was forced to his knees as it pressed against his back, and he threw a hand out to keep himself from collapsing onto his face. He felt his energy, both physical and spiritual, being siphoned with it, and had to grit his teeth at the pain of it.

Finally, it began to end, the black hole dissipating as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the entire party shaken and spent. A soft, girlish voice sounded, barely perceptible above the roaring in his ears, and then a rush of healing magic washed over him in an anesthetizing wave. He raised his head to find Aerith smiling from the opposite side of the battlefield, her sage-green eyes shining as she lifted her staff and ran forward. She skidded to a halt behind Jenova, raised the Princess Guard up high, and brought it down in a surprisingly vicious strike.

Heaven's Dark Harbinger whipped around and lashed out with both arms. A vicious curse was heard as Cid jumped forward, grabbed her by the waist, and jerked her out of harm's way. A harsh rebuke—liberally dotted with increasingly creative swear words—filled the air as the battle raged on. Apparently, Sephiroth wasn't the only who had been frightened by the girl's impulsiveness.

Angeal was scowling as he lifted Buster Sword in both hands and swung it towards the monster. Brilliant shards of luminescent white light flew from the end of the massive blade, shooting towards Jenova and exploding into a radiant burst of Holy energy. Sephiroth winced as he felt its backlash. Holy was the only spell that he had no defense against, and _Angeal _had just cast it—without materia. Did that mean that he was degrading, too?

No! Sephiroth told himself sharply. He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't afford the distraction, not _now, _as Mother hovered over him and poured her poison into his mind. He needed to concentrate on the fight at hand, and leave the rest for later, when he had time to stop and think it through. For now...

Sephiroth jumped high into the air and swung Masamune forward in a series of swift strikes. Octaslash struck true, and Jenova was howling once more as he landed agilely below her. He smirked to himself and sprung up once more, one swing of his massive odachi unleashing a volley of kinetically charged strikes. He zoomed forward in their wake, taking care _not _to teleport as he sliced at the monster and kicked her to the ground. He landed once more, backing away from the mentally squealing creature as Loz jumped into the air above him.

The oldest remnant chuckled with his own dark mirth, hovering above Jenova for a handful of moments. He extended one fist, grinned evilly, and came crashing down. Jenova was driven straight into the ground, a crater forming in the rock beneath her, the force of the blow enough to daze her. He dropped out of the sky and landed on her, both booted feet striking her exposed chest hard. An audible crack sounded as her ribs gave way, and his brothers took swift advantage of her disabled state.

"Fucking bitch!" Kadaj yelled angrily, whipping Souba around so that it whined through the air as he prepared to attack. "This time, _stay down!'_

Kadaj unleashed Reaper, a skill that Sephiroth hadn't used since early combat training. He swung his double-bladed katana in a trio of strikes that left multiple ribbons of invisible kinetic energy humming through the air even after he had retreated. Covered from head to foot in thin, bloody gashes, Jenova struggled feebly to right herself, to pick her injured body up off the ground, but Kadaj was having no part of it. He lifted his arm and activated his Wind materia, using the gale-force airstreams to keep her pinned to the ground.

Yazoo quickly moved in to help, bringing his Velvet Nightmare around in an arch that caught Jenova squarely in the chin. The force of the blow forced her head back into the mountainous earth, and he danced away before she could do more than form the intention to retaliate. He began to fire from a safe distance, riddling her debilitated body with bullet holes, giggling disturbingly all the while.

He traded a dark, anticipatory look with his brothers, giggled once more, and raised one shimmering arm. As a deep red glow surrounded his right wrist, and Kadaj mimicked his motion as he began to cast a spell of his own. The Wind roared whirred around Jenova, picking up speed until a funnel had formed, when its natural resonance was pierced by a high, echoing cry.

Phoenix burned into life around them, climbing high into the rapidly reddening sky, a magnificent sight as its fiery feathers shimmered with elemental light. It opened blazing wings and lowered its fiery head, focusing on the object of its master's ire. With another ear-piercing shriek, the beautiful red-gold bird tore through Jenova as though she were nothing. She screamed again, the mental cry echoing painfully through all of their minds, and the summons withdrew. Phoenix exploded in a shower of fire-imbued gold and withdrew, and the powerful magical Wind disappeared with it.

The Calamity From The Skies hissed, snakelike, as she recovered and rose in the air. Her grotesque body was shaking as she glared at Sephiroth with venomous fury. Her tattered wings beat at the air as she struggled to keep herself aloft, and she threw her arms out in a last desperate attempt to save herself.

The air began to pulse with intense violet light, and Sephiroth cursed as a virtual waterfall of glowing purple orbs began to spill from the sky. The Ultima spell rained down its destructive magic on the party, and Sephiroth hastily cast Wall to minimize the damage. He might be nearly immune to magic, but the others were not, and he wanted to protect his allies as much as possible.

He heard several gasps and exclamations of pain, but the most distressing of all came from Genesis, who was shaking violently as he struggled to regain his footing. Fear filled Sephiroth as he reached for him, only to have his hand batted away. "I'm fine," Genesis snapped, the raggedness of his breathing betraying the lie. "I've got Cure materia if I need it. Check on the others."

"Genesis. . ."

_'Listen to the doll, my son. He will only betray you.' _Jenova's deceptively innocent features were set in smug lines as she rose higher into the air. _'He does not need you as __**I **__do."_

Genesis sent her a narrow-eyed glare, his pale azure eyes flashing with angry brilliance, and she responded with another laugh and a startling flash of movement. She lunged for him, putting her entire body into the motion, and he stumbled back with a cry of surprise, lashing out blindly with Rapier to stave her off. Sephiroth was on her before she could touch him, grabbing her by her tattered wings and flinging her to the ground. He lifted Masamune and moved to follow, only to be thwarted as she rose in a swift blur of movement.

Malice burned from vivid violet eyes as Jenova glared at him with pure, unadulterated hatred. She turned away, her silver hair flaring out around her, her tattered wings beating at the ground as she lifted herself into the air and fled into the night. She flew swiftly away from the son she coveted, the children who had betrayed her, and towards the humans who had once imprisoned her. She would begin her vengeance with them, and by the time it was done, _all _worlds would tremble before _her _magnificence.

Sephiroth was filled with horror as he watched Jenova veer _away_ from the town of Nibelheim, and towards the evacuation center. Even if he ran at his highest speed, he would never be able to reach Mother in time. She would defeat what little defenses Tseng had set in place, and she would slaughter every human it housed in a macabre echo of the past.

He cast a quick glance at Genesis, who was scowling darkly as he stared after her, and knew that he had no choice. He couldn't leave the humans to perish at Mother's hands, as they once had at _his._ He had no choice other than to follow Mother and overtake her, to stop her from her slaughtering every human who crossed her path, and in doing so, he would be forced reveal the truth of his monstrous nature.

Sephiroth turned back to the party and felt his chest tighten with dread. They were all swaying with exhaustion, healing themselves and each other as they strove to recover from Mother's vicious magical assault, and he felt a cold calm steal over him. This was not their fight but _his_, and it was time for him to end it, once and for all.

He turned towards the man he loved, who was watching _him _with a concern that he couldn't hide, and felt his resolve weaken. Genesis trusted him—loved him—and what he was about to do would change that. The other man would never look at him the same way again, and he mourned that knowledge even as he acknowledged that this _must _be done.

"Genesis," he murmured haltingly, words failing him as those pale blue skies met his own. He swallowed past the knot of emotion in his throat and forced himself to continue, painfully aware that time was growing short. "I'm sorry," he whispered at last, his voice heavy with regret as he realized that nothing he said could truly prepare the other man for what he was about to see.

Those haunting azure skies widened, and then Genesis stepped towards him, his expression softening with concern. "What is it?" he asked, his voice very soft as he reached up to lay a hand on his arm. "What's wrong, Seph. . .?"

His words trailed off as Sephiroth deliberately stepped back, out of reach. A hurt look shaped Genesis' stunning features, and Sephiroth forced himself to look away. He couldn't comfort Genesis now, and perhaps, not ever again. He lifted a hand to his face, closing his eyes tightly, and willed the most telling part of Jenova's legacy into being. His wing sprang from his right shoulder in all its monstrous glory, thick and full and black as sin. A flurry of soft midnight down rained down upon him, and Sephiroth grimaced as he folded it against his back, hoping to diminish its repulsive presence. It was the one part of him that truly marked him as Jenova's spawn, and he despised it even more than he despised _her_.

He heard Genesis whisper his name with a small, stunned gasp, and cringed as he turned away. It was done, he thought fatalistically, tightening his grip on Masamune as he launched himself into the air. He flew away from those he loved, from those he had betrayed with his silence, and towards the mother who had once destroyed him. He would catch her, and he would do his very best to kill her. The past would _not _be repeated.

The future would be rewritten _now. _

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Genesis watched with stunned azure eyes as Sephiroth turned away and took to the sky. Little black feathers swirled around in his wake, and Genesis automatically reached out to grasp one even as he ran after him. He skidded to a halt at the cliff's edge, his entire body shaking as his mind tried to make sense of what it had just seen. He thought back to the dream he'd had in Costa del Sol, and the indistinct blur that he had been so quick to dismiss in his upset, and the tremors only increased.

It explained _everything, _he thought hollowly, his hand tightening around the downy-soft plume. Not only the dream, but the strange scene he had witnessed in Nero's darkness, when he had battled an unarmed Sephiroth amidst a sleek black featherfall. It also explained Sephiroth's continued insistence that he was a monster, and his need to constantly be reassured that he wasn't one. Genesis' own subconscious had been trying to tell him all along, and he had been too blind to see it.

"What the hell just happened?" Angeal demanded, looking as shaken as Genesis felt as he gazed after their _flying _friend. "Am I really seeing this?"

"I-Yes, yes, you are," Genesis whispered, wrapping his arms around himself to ward off a sudden chill. The man he loved, his beautiful, perfect moonbeam, had sprouted a fucking _wing _right in front of him! What the fuck was he supposed to think—let alone say—in light of _that?_

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at his best friend. "Why aren't you upset about this?" he said harshly. "Sephiroth has a wing, Genesis. He just grew a _wing!"_

"You think I don't know that?" Genesis snapped defensively. "I saw it too, 'Geal!'

"Of course, you did," Kadaj snapped, sneering as they both turned to him with dazed expressions. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You're both acting like you've never seen a guy with a wing before!"

"Uh, I don't think they have, 'Daj," Loz volunteered meekly. "I think it's kinda new to 'em, this time 'round."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Kadaj scowled as he studied the two men who were his father's closest friends. They both looked shocked—and a little scared, now that he thought about it—and they _shouldn't _be. Why couldn't they realize that they were the same?

He threw up one tiny, black-gloved hand, thoroughly disgusted with the whole situation. "Yeah, he's got a fucking wing. So what?" he demanded angrily as he turned away. "If we don't get our asses down there and help him with Mother, it isn't going to fucking matter, because he'll be _dead._ So, get your asses in gear! Loz, grab the damned tank and let's go already! Yazoo, help him with it!"

"Yes, Kadaj." Yazoo gazed at Genesis for a moment longer, feeling a pang of sympathy at the dazed look in his pretty blue eyes, before turning away. He joined his brothers at the end of the rope bridge, reaching down to grasp the end of the mako tank. Loz shot him a worried look, and he did his best to smile reassuringly. He didn't know if they had lost Genesis or not, and he could only hope that the older man would be capable of loving them now that he knew the full scope of their monstrous natures. If not, it wouldn't matter if Father _did _survive this confrontation, because Yazoo knew that Sephiroth would not be able to live without his kitten.

He glanced at Nii-san, who was watching Genesis with a slight frown, and sighed heavily. Cloud caught his perusal and shook his golden head, turning back to Genesis and Angeal. Cloud didn't blame the other man for being upset, but after actually seeing Jenova and fighting her as she _flew _around them on wings of her own, was it really such a shock? He himself had been shocked the first time he'd seen Sephiroth's wing, but he had never seen a winged human before—or rather, he had no memory of ever seeing one before that. Genesis had just watched Jenova fly away, and he was still so stunned that he couldn't even _move?_

Cloud snorted to himself and quickened his step, following the boys onto the bridge, and doing his best _not _to think about what had happened eight years ago. He concentrated on the current situation, knowing from past experience that Sephiroth only manifested the wing when he was done playing and was ready to kill something. Sephiroth fully intended to follow Jenova down into the valley and end her life, and Cloud knew that it couldn't be done. No matter how many times you wounded her, or how many body parts you chopped off, she just kept reviving. If they didn't get to Sephiroth and help him defeat her, this battle would end with _Sephiroth's _death, and Cloud no longer wanted him dead.

Vincent swept past him in a swirl of tattered crimson, flowing to the opposite end of the bridge before solidifying once more. The former Turk reached out to help as the boys stepped onto the mountain, taking one end of the mako tank from Yazoo's hands, and nodding at Loz in acknowledgement. He didn't say anything to Kadaj, but considering how well they normally got along, Cloud knew that it was probably for the best. That Vincent was helping would be enough for the boys, and he knew better than to ask for miracles. At least, they would be safe until he reached them again. That's what was important.

"Whoa, that was freakin' _weird." _Cloud smiled faintly at the loud stage-whisper, glancing back over his shoulder to see Zack shaking his spiky head as he stepped onto the bridge ahead of Cid. The pilot merely snorted and lit a cigarette, thoroughly unimpressed, and the smile widened. It was nothing that either of _them _hadn't seen before, after all.

"Spike," Zack called out hesitantly, "did you know that Sephiroth had a wing? Do the boys have them? Do _you _have one?"

"Yeah, I've seen Sephiroth's before, and no, none of us have one," Cloud answered uncomfortably. He wished it wasn't such a big deal to everyone. No wonder Sephiroth had hidden the truth for so long. He'd known how his friends would react, and so he'd put it off for as long as possible. Cloud didn't blame him in the least.

Genesis gazed after the others as they slowly crossed the horribly constructed bridge and realized that he and Angeal had been standing there for several minutes in a shocked stupor. He automatically began to follow, his stride lengthening as his sense of urgency grew. Sephiroth had gone after Jenova alone—his mind immediately shied away from the knowledge of _how _he had done so—and The Gods only knew what would happen to him if the bitch decided to stop playing her twisted games. He had virtually no defense against her, and without Genesis there to ground him, he might very well lose control of his mind to her.

"Come on, 'Geal," he shouted over his shoulder. "We need to get down there before she hurts him!"

Angeal blinked and shook his head to clear it, moving towards the bridge before pausing. "Did you know?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

He heard a sigh behind him, the regret lacing that simple exhalation an answer of its own, and his shoulders sagged with disappointment. He didn't speak again, merely gripped the sword his father had practically killed himself to buy and left the plateau. He could hear Aerith as she followed, the sound of her thick-soled boots slapping lightly on the mountainous ground, but he couldn't face her just now. He didn't trust himself not to lose his temper and say something that they would both regret.

A crashing sound came from behind him, followed by several more, and he whirled around to locate the source. His eyes searched the ragged rock formations that surrounded the reactor, and then realized that the sounds were coming from the reactor itself. It almost sounded like the reactor was breaking down from within, which he knew wasn't possible. They had been created to withstand a great deal of damage, as a preventive measure against AVALANCHE and other eco-terrorist groups.

A series of low, animalistic growls came to him then, and he tensed as he realized monsters must have spawned in the reactor itself. He grabbed Aerith's hand and shoved her towards the bridge. "Go!" he told her urgently, pitching his voice so that it would reach the others. "Hurry and get to the other side! Monsters are spawning in the reactor!"

She stumbled and caught herself, raising her staff as she ran back to his side. "I'm not leaving you alone!" she declared stubbornly, her green eyes flashing as a horde of mutated S Ptolomeas began to pour from the reactor. "So, just live with it!"

Angeal sent her a dark look, and she lifted her chin and pointedly ignored him. She spun her staff and began to gather her spirit energy. Seal Evil washed over the oncoming mass of monsters, stopping several in their tracks, while silencing those disturbing growls that had so bothered Angeal.

"There," she said with forced brightness, lowering the Princess Guard once more, "that should help a little."

He grunted a reluctant, "Thank you," and shifted his grip on his sword as the few monsters that hadn't been affected came bursting through. "Now, go join the others. I'll be right behind you."

He shot towards the approaching creatures, with their jagged, peak-like appendages, and Aerith shook her head negatively. She was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for, and she wasn't going to leave one of the men she loved to fight alone. She wouldn't lose Angeal the way she had Zack!

One of the Ptolomeas jumped over Angeal in a blur of speed, landing behind him and twisting around to score a quintet of slashes down the length of his back. The other two flanked him, striking out with a speed that was enough to rival that of Angeal himself, and their claws left blood dripping to the earth below.

Aerith glared at them fiercely and once again drew on her innate Cetran abilities. The wind picked up around them, and a healing mist swirled around the injured man. Angeal's wounds closed instantly, and he quickly went for the closest monster. Buster Sword cleaved the creature in half, its torso sliding away from its body even as he turned to counter the next. A quick swipe with the massive broadsword, and the second monster's head flew from its body.

Angeal turned towards the last mutation, uttering an uncharacteristic curse as it slashed at his chest with both clawed hands. He felt his chest split open and winced, hoping that Aerith had at least one more healing spell in her arsenal. The cool Healing Wind washed over him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he shoved Buster Sword into its heart.

The monster gave a great shudder and then slumped, held aloft only by the sword, and Angeal grimaced as he tugged it free. He lifted his eyes to Aerith, who merely shrugged and returned his gaze defiantly, and sighed again. He hadn't meant to hurt her earlier, he was just very disappointed in her.

He glanced at the monsters around him, shuddering as they fought to shake off whatever spell she had cast on them, and knew that it was only a matter of time before they broke free. If he didn't leave now, he might get them both killed, and the last thing he wanted was Aerith's death on his conscious. Angry or not, he still cared about her, and he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

"Across the bridge!" he barked, his expression forbidding as he grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the cliff's edge. "Now!"

She didn't protest a third time, instead lifting her skirt with her free hand and running to keep up with him. He frowned and flipped Buster Sword onto his back, pausing long enough to lift her into his arms, and then he began to run in earnest. He could only pray that the rope bridge was stronger than it looked, because if it went, there was no way in hell that he could fly them out of there. Unlike Sephiroth, _he _didn't have a hidden wing!

Angeal winced at the unfairness of his thoughts as his boots thudded against the bridges wooden planks. Sephiroth was one of his closest friends, one of the men he respected the most, even if he didn't always approve of the man's actions. He had trusted Sephiroth enough to follow him away from Shinra and life as he knew it, and he trusted him still. Sephiroth may have hidden something very important from he and Genesis, but that didn't mean that he would simply turn his back on the other man. Their friendship was too important for that.

He spied Genesis standing at the end of the bridge, waving his arms in an urgent beckoning motion, just as he felt the first thud. The flimsy bridge began to sway and rock beneath his feet, and Angeal swore as he realized what was happening. He glanced behind him to confirm his suspicions, and sure enough, all of the monsters from the reactor were leaping onto the bridge, making their way towards _them. _Angeal tightened his hold on Aerith, who was watching the approaching creatures with wide green eyes, and _jumped._

As the wind rushed past his eyes and tore at his eyes, he saw Genesis below, scrambling to get out of the way as he came crashing down. He landed in a half-crouch, careful to keep Aerith away from the hard ground as he regained his balance. He set her carefully on her feet and rose, pausing just long enough to grasp her chin and brush his lips over hers.

"I'm damned mad at you," he murmured in a soft voice, "but I don't want you hurt. Stay back this time, all right?"

Aerith nodded and backed away, her breath locking in her throat as he turned away. She watched with pride and not a little concern as he drew the enormous sword she remembered watching both Cloud and Zack wield, and threw himself back into the fight. She folded her hands under her chin and began to pray, not just for him, but for them all.

"Vincent, Yazoo, cover us!" Genesis yelled, stabbing at a particularly fast monster as it tried to leap from the bridge onto the Cliffside. It tumbled from the bridge with a whining grunt of pain, and he gestured for Zack to take the other post. "Cut the damned rope, Zack! Cloud, Angeal, make sure none of them make it past you!"

"Hurry the fuck up!" Kadaj hollered as he lifted his arm and sent streaks of lightning flashing through the midnight sky. "They're jumping over each other to get to us, and we don't have time for this. We need to find Father!"

"We will," Genesis promised, bringing Rapier down in an arch that cut straight through more than the rope. The mooring post split in half, and the left side of the bridge gave way, dumping half of the creatures into the crevice below. "One down! Zack?"

"Got it!" came the bright response. A loud snap sounded, and then the bridge disappeared from view, sinking down into the darkness that surrounded Mt. Nibel, and taking the remaining monsters with it. "I hope we don't have to come back up here, because there's no fixing _that."_

"We've got the mako tank, and no one got hurt," Genesis snapped angrily. "That's all that matters. Now, shut up and get moving. Sephiroth's going to need our help!"

"It's about damned time!" Kadaj declared, reaching out to grab Genesis' left hand in his own. "Let's go, Gen. It's time to save Father and kill Mother for good!"

Genesis gripped the boy's hand tightly and began to run with him. He offered a prayer to The Goddess for his lover's safety, knowing that if anything happened to Sephiroth, _he _would never recover.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Sephiroth flew urgently through the air, flying faster than any of Gaia's natural creatures, his single wing beating mercilessly at the air. Jenova was just up ahead, almost within touching distance, but too close to the evacuation camp for Sephiroth's peace of mind. Her own flight had slowed, hampered by the dilapidated condition of her wings. She could keep herself aloft, but she couldn't fly fast enough to stop _him _from overtaking her.

He reached her just as she began her descent towards the camp. He threw himself on her back, wrapping his arms and legs around her as she had done to him, and began to pull her away from her intended target. She screeched in his mind, wonderfully malevolent as only she could be, her hatred powerful and all-encompassing. She began to shift in his arms, her aged body thinning and elongating as she tried to escape. He merely tightened his hold until it would've crushed a normal human and zoomed back towards Nibelheim, where its residents would be safe from her vicious loathing, and where he would engage her for the last time.

Thwarted by the most powerful of her progeny, Jenova turned to the most powerful weapon in her impressive arsenal—her mind. She dove into Sephiroth's mind, ripping through its delicate layers in a searing wave of white-hot malignance. Sephiroth felt her darkness in every corner of his memories, twisting what few good memories he possessed, warping them into weapons which wounded.

His newly rebuilt haven, still fragile after its previous destruction, was destroyed first. The colossal skeleton which had served as the site of his reunion with Genesis began to sway unsteadily, splinters of aged bone breaking away and tumbling to the ground as it was pulled apart by the sheer force of Mother's power. Sephiroth quickly banished the facsimile of Genesis that he had created there, not wanting to witness the death of the man he loved a second time. Real or not, it had had a very real effect on him, and he couldn't give Mother that kind of power over him now.

Other memories followed as Jenova moved on, precious moments between Genesis and himself, distorted almost beyond recognition by Mother's unending malice. Sephiroth flinched as he fought her presence in his mind, building walls and barriers that were torn down almost before he could form them. Her hold on him was stronger than it had ever been, so much so that it was all he could do to keep her from taking him completely as they plummeted towards the rocky ground below.

He began to lose the fight for physical control, his flight faltering as the dual assault began to take its toll. His vision blurred as the pain in his head increased, until the beat of his own heart was all he could hear. He vaguely registered the cold air that rushed over him, but even the dim realization that they were coming perilously close to the ground wasn't enough to pull his mind from her grasp. They would fall, and _he _would be the one incapacitated by the impact.

A soft red glow began to emanate from Masamune's hilt, pulsing with gentle crimson light as it began to creep up his arm. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he recognized the light as that of a summons being cast, and too late he remembered the barrier materia that the boys had given earlier that day, the same incomplete summons for which Rosso had murdered Elfe. He attempted to cancel the spell—which he _knew _he had not cast—but to no avail. As that radiant ruby brilliance flowed up over his head, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

Much to his astonishment, the pain in his head immediately began ease. His memories, so dark and bittersweet, pulled themselves away from Jenova's metaphysical grasp, settling back in his mind, where they belonged. Mother screeched a protest, the horrific sound laced with impotent rage, as she was effectively thrust from his mind. The sound was muffled, dimmed, as though by a great distance, and for the first time, Sephiroth realized the enormity of the gift his remnants had bestowed upon him.

_Truth._

Sephiroth opened silver-green eyes that were pulsing with life and smiled darkly as he met Jenova's murderous gaze. Robbed of her greatest weapon, she began to struggle in earnest, her body warping as she renewed her physical efforts to escape. He felt a change in gravity as their falling bodies neared the ground and laughed with dark amusement as he corrected himself. While he could not kill Mother, he _could _repay her for the harm she had caused so many others.

He twisted suddenly, turning his body so that Mother was beneath him, and hurled her to the ground. She hit with a sounding crack, nearly every bone in her body shattered by the force of the fall. But even as he watched, her body began to heal itself, the broken bones shifting into the proper position and fusing back together. If nothing else, he could take comfort from the fact that he _knew _it had hurt.

Lifting Masamune up before his right shoulder, Sephiroth grasped the beribboned hilt with both hands and surged towards her. She glared up at him, her still-beautiful features twisted with the rage that was such an intricate part of her alien personality, but she was too injured to properly defend herself. Sephiroth sent her another smile, this one rife with the cruelty she had spent so long projecting through _him, _and sank Masamune through the deceptively fragile skin of her stomach.

The great katana pinned her to the ground, leaving her helpless as her mind screamed with the pain of the blow. Sephiroth only widened his smile and began to lift her, Masamune tearing through both skin and earth, as he used his superior physical strength to heave her into the air. She dangled weakly from the massive longblade, lashing at him with tentacled arms which lacked the strength to inflict any damage.

"I told you that I would destroy you," Sephiroth reminded her, his deep voice softening dangerously as he added, "I know my true purpose now, monster. You will not keep me from it."

'_This planet will betray you,' _Jenova's own voice became soft, dulcet, as she sought to dissuade him, _'as it once did __**me.**__ It, like the humans it protects, cannot be trusted._ _I am the only one who ever cared about you, __**I **__am the one who showed you the path to godhood. Will you abandon your birthright to protect these inferior creatures? Will you truly murder your own mother to gain the insects' acceptance?'_

Sephiroth's patrician features hardened dramatically at her oily words. "You are not my mother," he told her in a clipped voice, completely disregarding the rest of her maddened rant. "You are a parasite, an alien intruder whose time on this world has come to an end."

Those lovely Cetran features, so similar to Sephiroth's own, turned ugly as her rage came to the fore once more. _'You will pay for your defiance, my traitorous child!'_

Sephiroth didn't deign to answer as he shifted and launched her high into the air. He leapt after her, his wing propelling him upwards in a tight spiral that matched the lightning-quick blows he rained upon her. In a macabre reenactment of her last battle with Cloud Strife, he began to bleed her, Masamune's razor-like tip slicing through layer upon layer of atrophied skin. Brackish blood fell like rain, splattering the cobblestone below, and liberally coating _him _with its alien taint.

His nose wrinkled with disgust as he shoved Masamune up into the metal headdress and used it as leverage to hurl her to the ground once more. She crashed into one of the many mako processors that lined the streets of Nibelheim and provided its residence with power. The impact ripped the processing unit out of the ground, and rivers of brilliant aquamarine spilled out onto the hand-carved cobblestones streets.

Jenova lay in a pool of processed mako, her tattered wings fluttering uselessly as she strove to right herself. Her blue-skinned body was covered with thin, nearly invisible slashes, each seeping precious red-black blood. He could hear the chant in his mind as she attempted to heal herself, and was chagrined to feel some of the energy leave his own body to feed hers. The wounds began to close once more as she tried to undo all of his hard work, and Sephiroth was determined to end it before she could.

He floated to the ground in a graceful swirl of silver hair and tight black leather. He flicked the blood from Masamune, smiling darkly as Jenova flinched with the quick movement, and moved in for the kill. He padded towards her on silent feet, stalking her as she glared up at him and continued to push her exhausted body, defiant to the very end. He could admire her drive, the indomitable will that fueled her lust for life, but he could not allow that life to continue. She would be subdued and disposed of as the alien trash that she was, and The Planet would finally be given a chance to heal.

He lifted Masamune as he came to a halt before her, waiting for another protest, or a final appeal. Jenova began to chant instead, another spell that he did not recognize, and Sephiroth sighed as he raised Masamune in response. They struck in unison, the massive blade sweeping down just as she unleashed her spell. Several rings of thick, fiery magic locked around him, pinning his arms to his sides as they propelled him back, _away _from his chosen prey.

He smash into one of the homes—he dimly recognized it as Cloud's—and winced as the red-gold rings blazed into full, painful life. Through a rapidly growing blaze of heat and fire, he watched Heaven's Dark Harbinger rise to her feet, her wounds gone as though they had never been, her pasty blue lips stretched into a sadistic smile. He could sense her amusement as she projected her thoughts into his mind, and he realized that she had never been as weak as she had allowed him to belief. Once again, Sephiroth's own hubris had weakened him, his arrogance leaving him vulnerable to the monster that claimed dominion over him.

Cursing himself for a prideful fool, Sephiroth gathered his energy—both spiritual and physical—and broke free of the altered Deen spell. Multiple streaks of red-gold flames exploded outward, remnants of the alien spell smashing into some of the buildings, and immediately setting the aged wood aflame.

He shook his head at the waste, hating the way that Fate seemed determined to parallel the past, and stepped out of the burning building. Jenova appeared before him, that cruel smile brightening her hated countenance, her violet eyes glowing with malicious light. He struck out with Masamune, only to have it pass harmlessly through her as her form began to flicker. Her laughter trilled through his head, mocking and shockingly human, as she disappeared from sight.

Sephiroth cursed as she teleported out of view. He whirled around to counter her, only to find the space behind him empty. He studied the interior of the burning building with narrowed green eyes, peering through clouds of thick black smoke, as his ears strained for even the tiniest trace of movement. Instead, he felt cold, strong hands grasp his wing in an iron grip, and nearly cried out as the bone was savagely broken in two.

Pain seared a burning path through his shoulder and down his back as he was lifted off of his feet and hurled through the night-black air. He crashed into the water tower, punching through the side and immediately finding himself submerged in cold, stagnant water. The tower creaked ominously as it leaned to one side, and then he was tumbling again, only to smash into the ground with a great clang.

The cistern shuddered around him, the metal screeching in protest as it was slowly torn asunder. The walls fell away, hitting the earth with a resounding bang, and Sephiroth rose unsteadily from its battered remains. He saw Genesis running towards him, Kadaj and Angeal hot on his heels, and couldn't deny the sense of relief that he felt, even as he feared for their safety. The other man called his name in a worried tone, and he forced a smile to his lips to show that he was all right. Genesis didn't look convinced, and if the hot flow of liquid he felt flowing down his back was any indication, his lover had every right to be concerned.

Water dripped from his hair and clothes as he stood, and he grimaced as he focused his energy of healing the wound. He was frustrated when his efforts failed, unsure if it was Gaia's continued interference blocking his natural healing abilities, or Jenova's foul presence. But as Genesis rushed up to him and threw his arms around him, Sephiroth knew that he didn't have time to worry about it now.

"You son of a bitch!" Genesis whispered fiercely, drawing back just enough to gaze up at him with stark blue eyes. "What the hell did you think you were doing, running off like that? Don't you know that you could have gotten yourself killed?"

Sephiroth grasped the other man's shoulders, his emerald eyes dark as he studied that beloved face. Those fine-boned, aristocratic features betrayed a heart-wrenching combination of anger, concern, and a hurt so deep that something within him died a little upon seeing it. "Genesis, I—"

His words ended on a gasp as his world was reduced to shades of _Pain. _He was vaguely aware of Genesis as he cried out in agony, and his hands tightened automatically as he instinctively sought to soothe him. Genesis released another sharp little cry, jerking sharply before stilling once more. His pale blue eyes, luminous in their brilliance, were wide with pain and disbelief.

Sephiroth looked down, the haze clearing from his mind, at the sight before him. A pale blue arm, altered until it resembled the blade of a sword, had pierced his right shoulder and Genesis' _left. _Rivers of bright crimson blood poured from the wound, and Sephiroth couldn't help but shiver as he remembered another wound, one that he himself had unintentionally inflicted, nearly nine years ago.

A trilling laugh reverberated through his mind—through _their _minds—as he was abruptly jerked away from the man he loved. Jenova whipped him through the air, and with his wing damaged as it was, Sephiroth was unable to control his fall. He landed hard on the cobblestone streets, Masamune spinning away into the darkness, nearly crying out in agony as his broken wing twisted beneath him.

He lifted dazed, pain-glazed green eyes to see Jenova coming towards him in a slow, almost sensual saunter. Her own arrogance was unmistakable as she studied him with an almost casual eye, but Sephiroth wasn't fooled. He knew that she could—and would—strike with a speed superior to his own, and he threw up a wall in a desperate, last-ditch effort to save himself.

'_So powerful,' _She crooned mockingly, her dark mirth all to obvious as she slowly bent towards him, _'and yet, so vulnerable. Have you not realized that I __**can't**__ be defeated? You waste your strength fighting me, my son, when you could possess __**all **__by simply joining me in Reunion.'_

"And rule over a dead planet?" Sephiroth scoffed contemptuously as he could as his body began to shake uncontrollably. "I think not. Kill me if you must, but I want no part of your genocide, creature."

Jenova sighed with a regret that almost seemed genuine—almost. _'Very well, Sephiroth. If you will not join with me and accept your birthright, I will destroy everything you cherish, and show you the true meaning of despair.'_

"Sephiroth!" Genesis' voice, rich and cultured and warbled with pain, sounded behind them, and Jenova's gaze sharpened cunningly. _'Your doll approaches, my child,' _she told him as her smile widened_. 'Shall I show __**him**__ what it is to despair?'_

"_No!" _Sephiroth struggled to pull himself up, cursing as his weakened body refused to do his bidding. "Genesis is _mine!"_

Her body swayed in an oddly mesmerizing way as she continued to smile down at him. _'Not for much longer,' _she said simply.

Jenova turned and moved away, nearly floating in her sinuous alien grace, an aura of pure power surrounding her. Sephiroth heard his lover shout out defiantly, heard the voices of his remnants as they screamed at her in warning, and fought to overcome the physical exhaustion threatening to overtake his battle-weakened body. A flash of bright red light all but blinded his sensitive eyes, followed by a feral, dual-toned growl that was unlike any he had ever heard before.

He managed to lift his head just enough to see the ancient demon that inhabited his father's body come to full, terrifying life. Chaos snarled, his tattered red wings flaring out dramatically in the cold night sky. The sound was one of unambiguous challenge, and as cold, glowing yellow eyes slitted on The Calamity From The Skies, Sephiroth had little doubt that if it were at all possible, Chaos would destroy her.

The demon dove straight towards her in a blur of blue skin and crimson armor, and Jenova actually turned away from her dogged pursuit of Genesis to meet him. Both arms shot out, her hands shifting to fine points, and Chaos batted them away with razor-like claws. He slashed viciously at her chest and neck, and her hands immediately shot towards his wings.

Chaos roared with animalistic rage and disengaged, drawing back to hover above her with a thunderous expression. A streak of flashing silver and beyond pale skin shot between them, and the demon growled as he watched his pretty one aim his fancy human weapon at The Calamity's ugly head and pull the trigger.

The impact of the bullet snapped her head back as it pierced her heavy metal headdress and penetrated her skull. The blackened wound began to pulse in an unnatural way, and then the bullet came shooting out of it. Yazoo giggled as he used his gun to knock the speeding projectile away, knowing that in its flattened state it would have done little harm to him. Chaos, however, knew no such thing, and as Jenova reached for him with unnaturally elongated arms, he let out a howl that shook the very foundations of Nibelheim itself.

The winged demon snatched his pretty mate out of the air and sped away with him, leaving Sephiroth to stare after them with relief. His sons were far too reckless for his liking, and the very last thing he wanted was for Jenova to put her filthy hands on any them. He redoubled his efforts to rise, putting every ounce of his flagging strength into the movement, and was rewarded as he finally managed to pull himself to knees. He extended a shaking hand and willed Masamune into existence, waiting impatiently for his fated weapon to materialize in his hand. When it failed to do so, he realized just how weak he had become. If he didn't find a way to heal his wounds soon, he might not survive this self-appointed mission.

Sephiroth heard Kadaj scream his name and looked up to find Jenova bearing down him, her hands twisted into large, animal-like claws. He willed his body to move, to rise and meet her before she slaughtered him as she had so many others, but once again his body failed him. He could only kneel there on the cold hard stone and wait for the death that he had somehow known awaited him here.

A minute movement beyond the approaching creature caught his attention, and Sephiroth found himself focusing on it dazedly. The midnight air shimmered as the very fabric of existence seemed to undulate in rippling waves that were scientifically impossible. A pinprick of pale blue light appeared at the center of the phenomenon, glowing with blinding brilliance as it growing larger and separated to form a pair of striking azure eyes.

Crimson WEAPON shot out of the shadows of darkness, his pale gaze narrowed on the blue-skinned monstrosity that was Jenova. His wing flared darkly as he drew Rapier and sped towards her, its ruby blade gleaming like fresh blood under the bight moonlight. Crimson raised the weapon over his head, a wolfish smile forming on his sensual lips, as he cut through The Calamity From The Skies with astonishing ease.

Sephiroth watched with stunned incredulity as Jenova's body was sliced neatly in two. Her torso flew through the air, landing in a pool of black-red blood nearly six feet away. Her lower body simply dropped to the ground, twitching spasmodically as it too bled profusely. A pair of black heeled boots landed before him, a swirl of black leather flaring out around them, and Sephiroth automatically angled his face to gaze upon his savior.

"_Genesis."_

Crimson Weapon smiled down at him, the expression both smug and somehow gentle, as he slowly dropped to one knee before him. He gazed at Sephiroth for a long, heart-stopping moment, those unforgettable eyes glowing as they seemed to look _into _his own. Crimson reached out with a slim, deceptively delicate hand, and curled black-clad fingers around the pendant that hung from Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth brought a shaking hand up to grasp his wrist, the gesture both a warning and an appeal, and Crimson gently batted it away.

"Hush," he murmured, his rich voice hushed as he opened his hand to gaze at the slender sliver of silver metal. He lifted his free hand and ran one leather-clad fingertip down the length of the altered earring. His touch was curiously gentle, while his expression showed a wistfulness that Sephiroth only now understood.

"I gave this to you?" he asked in a too-quiet voice.

"Yes," Sephiroth rasped, his lean body swaying towards him of its own volition. "Genesis. . ."

"There is no hate, only joy," Sephiroth closed his eyes as that honeyed voice flowed over him, triggering memories he had never been able to escape, "for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of _worlds._"

"_You don't mind being my hero, do you, moonbeam?"_

He heard the echo of his Genesis in that voice, of the man who had shown him what it truly meant to love and be loved, and he opened moisture-bright eyes to Crimson's own. "I won't fail you, again," he whispered hoarsely.

Crimson's lips curved into a smile that was both brilliant and laden with sorrow. "I know you won't, Sephiroth."

Those petal soft lips touched his covered his own, and Sephiroth shivered at the unexpected gentleness of Crimson's kiss. He lifted his hands to touch the overlong tumble of Crimson's fiery hair, and felt the other man smile against his lips. A deep, soothing warmth washed over him, and Sephiroth's tears threatened to spill over as he realized that the other man had healed him. Crimson drew back, gazing at him with a solemn, yet knowing expression, and raised one black-gloved to his face.

"Sephiroth," he began, the poetry gone as he attempted to make Sephiroth _understand, _"I lo—"

His words ended on a gasp as he was ripped from Sephiroth's grasp. An unseen force pulled back through the smoke-filled air, and _away _from the man he loved. Crimson screamed in wordless protest, but to no avail. His Goddess' displeasure burned through him as he was dragged—kicking and screaming—back into the fissure that his entrance had created. Crimson gasped Sephiroth's name, one arm reaching towards him as though in entreaty, and then he was gone, returned to whatever void he had emerged from.

Sephiroth lifted one hand to the empty air, stunned by the abruptness of Crimson's departure, and terrified of what it might mean. But as little black spots began to dance before his eyes, he knew that he would not have time to contemplate it. The world began to dim with alarming alacrity, and he had only enough time to throw his arms out to break his fall before the world went black.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: More Jenova, more revelations, more angst. No sex, though. Sorry =). Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. And, a special to those who have left reviews. It is MUCH appreciated. Now, on with the show!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 65

_**'Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.' – Loveless ACT II **_

_Sephiroth found himself standing amidst an endless sea of blue. It stretched out as far as the eye could see, shimmering beneath his booted feet, glistening from jagged outcroppings of crystallized rocks, glinting from smooth surfaces of impossibly inverted obelisks. It shone with brilliant ice-like clarity, reflecting the silver-blue light from the alien moon that hung high overhead. A large, impressive throne had been built amongst two large clusters, its smooth, imposing lines a direct contrast to the crystallized chaos that surrounded it._

_And at the heart of this strange, gloriously alien setting was Jenova. That was when he realized that he dreaming, and that Mother had taken control of the dream for herself. She was all but draped over the throne, wearing her lovely Cetra form as one would a mask. Her lips curved into a warm, benign smile that instantly put Sephiroth on his guard. She lifted one slender hand in a graceful, regal gesture, beckoning him closer. He felt his lips curl into a contemptuous sneer and kept his distance, knowing better than to trust this viper in human form. _

_"Sephiroth." Her voice floated through the air, soft, dulcet, and deceptively benevolent. "Come to me, my son, and learn the truth of the birthright you are so eager to reject."_

_"I have no desire to learn anything more from __**you,**__" Sephiroth informed her coldly. "My 'birthright' is The Planet, and I have chosen to protect it. I need no more truth than that__**."**_

_She responded with a light laugh, the sound airy and feminine, and rose to her feet. "And what will you do when Gaia betrays you?" she questioned with amusement. "She will turn on you, as will the __**champion**__ she__has chosen." _

_His body stiffened at the barb, a minute action that didn't go unnoticed by the being before him. "We needn't be at odds, my child," she told him, her smile softening sympathetically. "There is more to the universe than this small planet. Our world is __**all **__worlds, Sephiroth. Let me show you who you the immeasurable beauty of it."_

_The air rippled between them, shimmering with otherworldly light, and Sephiroth took a cautious step back. He called to Masamune, relieved when it materialized in his hand as though a part of him. Jenova seemed amused by his actions, but not overly concerned, as she lifted her flowing white skirt and stepped towards the anomaly. Sephiroth quickly reached out with his senses, searching for the presence of magic materia, but could detect nothing. Whatever phenomenon was happening here, it was not the product of magic._

_"This was the last world we graced with our presence," she said, her violet eyes locking onto the chimera which formed between them. "They welcomed us with open arms, joined with us of their own accord, eager to share the knowledge that we brought to their __**primitive world."**_

_Her voice deepened on that sentence, its cadence changing as her physical form began to warp. With unnatural fluidity, the femininity began to bleed out of her. She gained nearly a foot in height, her shoulders becoming broader, her waist thicker. Muscle formed where fat had once been body, defined in a way that was disturbingly familiar. Long silver locks began to darken, ebony creeping in to overtake the gilded mass, until it resembled an obsidian shroud. _

_Her features, beautiful and utterly feminine, began to change as well. Her lips became thin, sensual slashes, while her chin and jaw became slightly more pronounced. Her cheekbones repositioned themselves, shifting until they were higher and broader, while her nose itself became larger and more masculine. Her eyes lost the unnaturally brilliant purple coloring, replaced with an icy blue that was truly lovely, and were a stunning contrast to her catlike pupils._

_Strong limbs, clad in simple black silk, were soon enveloped in shining golden armor, ornately wrought and marked by the unmistakable signs of battle. A sword appeared in her left hand, its gently curved blade just over two feet in length. The hilt was wrapped with gold-and-black ribbon, giving it a vaguely Wutaian design. It was a beautiful weapon, and as the being that called itself Jenova bowed over it, he knew that it would be deadly as well._

_Sephiroth slowly drew Masamune up before him in a defensive stance, his pale emerald eyes narrowing on the __**man **__who now stood before him. A deep laugh boomed through the cerulean crystal land as Jenova smirked at him from that unnervingly attractive male face. _

"_This was the last child to join with me," Jenova told him proudly, the voice deep and resonant and faintly accented. "This is the son whose power I always knew you would surpass. He did not fight me as you have. He embraced his mother as any child would, and became a part of my greater whole. As will you," the creature added confidently._

_"Never," he told Jenova flatly, tensing instinctively as Jenova lifted her right hand to the fissure she had created. It flared with brilliant light, and then began to fill with the sights and sounds of life._

_It was a simple world, one where women were carried about in covered litters, and the men protected them from horseback. Each warrior wore a variation of the elaborate, flamboyant golden armor that Jenova did, with more of the flowing silk clothing beneath it. Bows, nearly as large as the men themselves, were strapped to their backs, while katanas were sheathed at their waists._

_Even here, amidst a virtual army of warriors, Jenova's chosen son stood out. At least a foot taller than any man present, his icy eyes continuously swept over his surroundings, searching for hidden threats. His presence commanded attention, and he had an innate charisma which rallied others around him. He had been an important man on his world, a warrior of strength and power, until the day that he met The Calamity From The Skies and became something __**more**__._

"_This was the man that first met the Cetra, Sephiroth. __**This," **__she gestured towards her handsome, powerful male body, "was the warrior they welcomed into their community, into their homes, into their__** lives. **__Had they submitted as I asked, this was the form I would have retained. I was ever so fond of him."_

_Those cold, pale eyes shifted to him and softened tellingly. "And then, Hojo gave me __**you, **__and I learned what it was to truly love a child." _

_Sephiroth scoffed openly at her words but didn't deign to respond as the scene within the fissure began to change, this time to something darker, fouler. The beings were different here, strange amalgamations of man and beast. Some sported tentacles and antennae, some large leaf-like appendages, while still others appeared to be little more than undead monsters. One creature stood out from the best, heavily muscled and profoundly scarred, garbed in thick leather armor that Sephiroth doubted it truly needed, wielding what appeared to be a small cannon. As the monster roared with animalistic rage and raised the cannon to fire, Sephiroth knew that this was another "son" chosen by Jenova. _

"_This was a very different world, one where the art of swordplay had been abandoned in favor of manmade killing machines." That deep, faintly accented voice deepened until it was little more than a growl, more reminiscent of the beast it resembled than any man, as Jenova continued, "He was an experiment, created by those who sought ultimate power. In the end, he triumphed over his creators, and pledged himself to __**me."**_

_Another world formed before him, and Sephiroth could only shake his head as the enormity of Jenova's appetite for destruction was revealed. How many worlds had she decimated in her centuries of existence? How many cultures had been forever lost to her insatiable alien hunger? _

_"More than you could possibly imagine," the beast growled as Jenova's shape began to warp once more. Soon enough, a scantily-clad humanoid stood before him, another woman this time. Clad in crude brown leather and various animal skins, an ornamental headdress adorned her head, the tusks of an unknown animal rising from it in primitive glory. Glossy brown hair cascaded down her voluptuous form, while large black eyes with elliptical pupils shone down on her adoring subjects._

"_These were a race of simple beings, eager for the touch of our divinity." Jenova took on the form Sephiroth saw in the fissure, a savage beauty of unimaginable power. "See how they flocked to worship __**our**__ greatness, the countless riches they laid at our feet?"_

_He saw, Sephiroth thought grimly, watching as the humanoids laid bushels of gold and semi-precious stones at the feet of their chosen deity. "You destroyed them, too," he stated without question. "You took everything they had and gave them nothing but death in return."_

_"Of course," the lovely primitive replied with devastatingly simplicity, "it is our way, my son."_

_He shook his head in denial, even as the image changed once again. It was the world they now inhabited, a vision of cool beauty and crystallized splendor. A race of tall, slender beings moved through its cerulean magnificence, draped in robes of varying colors. Pale, spindly fingers stretched out from billowing sleeves, while overlarge eyes with distinctive elliptical eyes shone from beneath rounded hoods. There was an air of calm about these beings, a collective tranquility that humanity strove for, but never quite achieved. And as he watched Jenova gaze longingly at the chimera she had created, he had a startling revelation. _

_This was Jenova's world of origin, Sephiroth thought with wonder. Coldly beautiful in its formation, this lovely place was a precisely crafted pandemonium. Superior beings, beings who were capable of appreciating the beauty in chaos, had created this world to reflect the mental and physical ascendancy of their peaceful race._

_She pushed her hood back from her face to reveal an elongated, yet lovely, alien face. "They were cowards," Jenova hissed, her voice harsh as she shifted into her original form. "They preached peace, forced it on the people, all the while playing their games of lies and deceit behind closed doors. Those who did not conform, who showed even the slightest hints of individuality or strength, were immediately banished, punished for their differences." _

_**"I**__ was strong," she told him proudly, "stronger than any of the imperial line. By the ancient rites of my people, the right to rule fell to __**me. **__Instead, they stripped me of my physical form and banished me to the coldness of the cosmos. But, I survived, found beauty in the harshness of space. I discovered other worlds on which to flourish, as will you, once you have regained your senses and joined me."_

_"That will never happen," Sephiroth told her in a firm, determined voice. He could see from her own memories that her aggression had led to her downfall, and he could not muster any sympathy for her. No matter what tragedy might have befallen her in the past, Jenova had chosen the monster's path that she tread __**now, **__and that was all that truly mattered. "I have made my choice, and I will not be dissuaded. My future lies on Gaia, with those who care for me. I will not forsake them."_

_Those large, opaque eyes, glistening pools of ethereal darkness, narrowed ever so slightly. "I feel your doubts, my child, your __**fear," **__she murmured in a flowing voice. "You pray that your doll will forgive you, love you despite all he has learned, but deep down in your soul, you know the truth."_

_"No," he denied harshly, hating how easily she delved into the heart of him and unearthed his deepest insecurities. "Genesis loves me. He—"_

_"Will abandon you at the very first opportunity." Heaven's Dark Harbinger sighed heavily and resumed her Cetra form. Shimmering lilac eyes locked onto his own, and Sephiroth flinched as she began to access his memories. "How many times has he left you, Sephiroth? How many times has he walked away as your heart broke and bled, while he lived __**his**__ life to the fullest? Did he show any care for you at all, any regret for the pain he caused?"_

_"Stop," Sephiroth whispered, his voice hoarse as he released his death grip on Masamune to clutch at his head. He tried to protect himself, to create barriers that would keep her __**out,**__ to no avail. She simply tore them down before he could do more than form the intention to build them, determined to take control of him completely. _

"_I won't let you do this," he rasped with pained defiance. "I won't let you shake my faith in him." _

_"What faith, my son?" She laughed, but somehow it was a somber sound, lacking its usual sadism. "We both know that he cannot be trusted. He will do what he has always done; he will use you until there is nothing left, and then he will leave you to die without him. It has always been his way, and no matter what changes you believe you have wrought, __**that**__ is something you will never change. You know it as well I."_

_Sephiroth's surroundings changed, cool crystal warping into warm, sweetly-scented fields of lush green. Large trees curved over his head, their massive trunks twisting as they arched back into the fertile ground. Each bore a bounty of plump, purplish-white fruit, and Sephiroth shuddered as he realized where he was. _

_Banora, he thought painfully. He was in Banora, standing in the middle of the overgrown orchard where he had once died. Genesis himself stood before him, tall and lithe and oh-so-beautiful, as the wind tossed his long crimson locks to and fro. The symphony that was Genesis' voice rang through the warm afternoon air, its tones deceptively calm yet tinged with mockery. Sephiroth could hear his own murmured responses, short, awkwardly, and ultimately ineffectual. And when Genesis turned to face him, rays of pale golden light caressing his perfect face, and Sephiroth heard the strangled gasp that escaped __**him **__at that flawless beauty._

_"And just who were you?" Genesis' voice flowed over him like warm honey, smooth, rich, and undeniably angry, and Sephiroth could only gaze at him with helpless longing. "Will you use Jenova to excuse your betrayal of me—of __**us**__?"_

_Sephiroth shook his head in an unconscious echo of the past. He didn't want to relive this day, the day he had finally been granted his freedom, only to die at the hands of the one he loved. Genesis had taken his life for his goddess, and Sephiroth had let him, hoping that his death would finally bring his beloved some semblance of peace. Instead, it had led to The Planet's destruction, and Jenova's final victory. _

_"My poor, deluded child." Jenova sighed mournfully, but entrenched in his mind as she was, she couldn't quite conceal the vicious enjoyment she took from the pain she created in him. "I have held your doll, my son. I have seen for myself what it is that draws you to him, the passionate aggression with which he embraces life, but by now you must know that it is not enough." _

_"No, you're wrong." Sephiroth's hands curled into fists at his sides. "He __**loves **__me, Mother." _

_"He is not capable of such a thing, son." Jenova lifted a hand in a languorous gesture, and the world began to darken as Banora burned. "Witness his perfidy, and see the truth for yourself."_

_Sephiroth felt the heat of the flames that scorched the earth around him, smelled the smoke as it billowed through the dark, tumultuous air. He heard his own voice, a low whisper that the man holding him responded to with tearful joy. He heard himself murmuring reassurances that he had never uttered, words to comfort the man whose madness had destroyed them both. He listened as Jenova poured her sweetly-venomous poison into Genesis' ear, and Genesis responded with a wrenching, heartfelt confession._

"I love you."

_"No!" Sephiroth wrenched his mind from hers with a strength born of desperation. He found himself lying on the brilliant cerulean coldness of Jenova's homeworld, tears pouring down his face of their own accord, his emotionally-battered mind still reeling from his mother's cruelty. _

_"Did you __**see**__ how easily he accepted me?" Jenova's voice was quiet, almost gentle, as it washed over him. "He had no care for __**you, **__Sephiroth. He wanted only your face, your body. Had he truly loved you, he would never have given himself to __**me**__."_

_Jenova loomed over him suddenly, her undeniably lovely face hovering mere inches above his own. He knew he should be afraid, but was unable to muster any true fear. She would not kill him—he knew that now. She needed his body—his unparalleled physical strength and near invulnerability—to complete her dark task. She could not escape her planetary prison without him, and so he would be spared, until his mind had been broken and bent completely to her will._

_It was her words—those simple, excruciating utterances—which threatened to do that for her. Despite the volatility of their friendship, Sephiroth had always believed that Genesis loved him. It was a choice made long ago, a decision that allowed him to ignore whatever doubts he had about the other man's devotion, doubts that Jenova was now laying bare before him. _

_"Oh, my child," she said mournfully, reaching out to stroke his hair in a frighteningly maternal manner, "why can't you see him for the faithless creature that he is?"_

_Sephiroth started at the touch, rolling away until he was out of reach. He swiped at his moisture-drenched cheeks and ducked his head, taking refuge behind the veil of his hair. "It is different, now," he insisted, his voice trembling as he fought to control his abnormally rioting emotions. "We have changed—__**Genesis**__ has changed. He is committed to me, this time. He will not leave me, again." _

_Jenova's gaze never left him as she straightened, those unusual violet eyes tracking each and every movement that he made. "You are making a mistake," she told him in a voice edged with anger. "He will only lead you to ruin. Let your pretty doll __**go **__and come to me. I will not leave you, Sephiroth. I will be __**everything**__ you need and more."_

_He let out a short, strangled laugh at that. "You can give me nothing," he responded derisively. "You bring nothing but death to all you touch. Had I known you for the monster that you are, I would have killed you that night in Nibelheim, and spared The Planet years of misery."_

_"And yet, you did not." Jenova lifted the skirt of her gleaming white robes and took two dainty, careful steps towards him. "You __**embraced **__me, as any child should its mother. You recognized me, my son, saw yourself reflected in me. That is why you chose to __**free**__ me." _

"_I 'freed' you because I believed I had nothing left," Sephiroth returned with a sneer. "I did not know the truth then, but I do __**now. **__I am not your child, nor am I your puppet. I am merely a man unfortunate enough to share your biology, and I want __**nothing **__more to do with you."_

_Those eerily beautiful violet eyes bore into his, her striking Cetran features flushing crimson with rage. "Shall I take him, then?" she inquired silkily. She favored him with a truly frightening smile, and he took a reflexive step back. "He is far from immune to me, child. I have touched him before, and I can __**again. **__Is that what you want? Shall I take him and give him the power he has always envied in __**you**__? I'm sure he would be happy to have his __**heroic **__dreams made reality."_

_Fury surged through him at those chilling, terrifying words. "You lie," he all but spat. Masamune appearing in hand unbidden, responding to its master's ire, and he lifted it in a lethal warning. "Genesis' cells are inert. You have no access to his mind—"_

_Jenova threw her silver head back and laughed, a harsh, mocking sound which trilled through the still air of this alien world. "Are you truly so naïve?" she asked derisively. "He is a part of us, Sephiroth—a part of __**me. **__He hears me, as do you. He does not understand our tie, but I can __**show **__him the truth of it. And though he lacks your power, but can still be of use to me. Shall I teach __**him **__the meaning of despair?"_

_Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat as he doubt crawled through him. Did she speak the truth? he asked himself fearfully. Had Jenova truly been speaking to Genesis this whole time? Had it been __**her, **__and not the degradation, which had driven his lover to madness in the past?_

_No, he told himself abruptly. Genesis' madness had been brought on by the by physical deterioration of body, by the pain of degradation as it ate away at his once-healthy mind. His personality had remained firmly intact, his passion never once dimming as he fought to find a cure. Unlike Sephiroth, his insanity hadn't changed __**who**__ he was, and that fact was enough to convince Sephiroth that Jenova's words were naught but lies._

_Sephiroth straightened his stance and whipped Masamune up before him. "You will teach him __**nothing, **__monster," he told her with renewed resolve. "You may fight me for him, if you wish, but I promise you that you will __**lose.**__"_

_More laughter rippled through the air—through __**him**__—shaking the world around him until it started to break apart. Jagged rock clusters shattered all around him, exploding in glittering shards of razor-sharp crystal. The inverted obelisks plummeted to the crystalline ground, splintering with the force of the impact. The ground beneath Sephiroth's feet began to crack, while deep rivers of cerulean blue rushed turbulently beneath it._

_Jenova stood at the center of this chaos, of the pandemonium that she had created, and simply __**smiled.**__ Lovely and pure and filled with joy, it was one of the most terrifying sights Sephiroth had ever seen, this beautiful, diminutive woman smiling as she exulted in savage, pointless destruction._

_"You may keep your broken treasure, my son. I shall come for __**you **__soon enough."_

Those threatening words echoed through Sephiroth's mind as he was thrust into wakefulness. His eyes flew open, and he flinched as they were met with bright, stinging light. He lifted a hand to his pounding head, splaying his hand across his forehead, and squeezed his temples to relieve the pain. The throbbing began to dissipate, slowly fading to a dull ache, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Mother always found a way to leave her mark, he thought with tired humor. A faint, airy echo of feminine laughter trilled through his head in response, and he shuddered as he realized that she was still firmly entrenched in his mind. He pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pounding in his head as it increased with the action, and swung his legs to the floor. He observed several portable mako-lamps, which illuminated the room, and were the source of the light which had so bothered his sensitive eyes. Drab canvas walls met his aggrieved gaze, an unattractive olive-green in color, and he forced his tense body to relax as he realized where he was. He was in the Nibelheim evacuation center, not trapped on some imploding alien world, at Jenova's less than tender mercies.

Three slender, powerful black-clad forms were creeping towards him, their nearly identical faces betraying a heartbreaking combination of caution and hope, and Sephiroth quickly forced a smile to his lips. His lifted one hand to the nearest boy in a gesture of welcome, and Kadaj smiled brilliantly as he literally threw himself into Sephiroth's arms.

"You're back!" Kadaj wound his arms around Sephiroth's neck until he threatened to cut off his oxygen supply. "We couldn't reach you, and we were so worried."

The distress in that normally confident voice tugged at Sephiroth's heartstrings. He pulled the boy onto his lap and held him close, murmuring what he hoped was a comforting reassurance. "I am well, little one," he assured him, his own voice warm as he hugged the boy tightly. "You and your brothers were not hurt?"

"Hmmpphhh." Kadaj loosened his hold and shifted on Sephiroth's lap, tossing his silver head in a defiant gesture. "Like that bitch could hurt us," he said disdainfully. He set his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes as he added, "It's you we were worried about. You were out _forever."_

"And Mother has yet to rest," Yazoo explained as he eased himself onto the mattress at Sephiroth's side. He tilted his head to one side and studied Sephiroth with inquisitive, catlike green eyes, and Sephiroth forced himself to tolerate the examination. He didn't know what the boy was searching for, but he apparently found it, because he nodded once and continued to speak. "We were concerned because we could feel her quite clearly, but your mind was closed to us. We could sense her presence, but we could not assist you in any way."

"Yeah, we couldn't get in!" Loz dropped to the cot on the other side of him and threw his arms around he and Kadaj both. "No matter how hard we tried, she kept us out, and we were _scared."_

"She has not harmed me further," Sephiroth assured him, his voice very quiet as he reached up and awkwardly patted the boy's arm. "As I am awake now, you have no further need to worry. I will handle her."

He pressed a gentle kiss to Kadaj's forehead, smiling faintly as he felt the boy's arms tighten around him in response. He lifted his head and reached out to Yazoo, who returned his smile all too solemnly before moving into his embrace. A sense of rightness stole over Sephiroth at the contact, a feeling of completeness that not even the rising clamor for Reunion could taint. The boys _were _a part of him, but they were not mere puppets, nor would they ever be again. They were living, breathing individuals, with wants and needs like any other human being, and they deserved this chance to live and be _happy._

Which they wouldn't get until Jenova was removed from the equation, Sephiroth reminded determinedly. This fight—their fight—was far from over, and he would be a fool to forget it.

His gaze collided with a pair of brilliant, glowing cerulean eyes, and he inclined his head once in greeting. Cloud returned the gesture, his spiky blond head dipping once, his inscrutable expression thawing. He looked relieved, and Sephiroth found that he could not fault him for it. Jenova's voice was blessedly silent—for the moment—but he knew that she had yet to leave him, and that she likely wouldn't until distance forced the separation upon her. She would fight him for control to the bitter end, and all he could do was hold fast to his sanity until that end came.

Which would come in Rocket Town, Sephiroth told himself quickly, ignoring the desperation which tinged the thought. Jenova would be disposed of there, and freedom would finally be his. Control of his mind would be restored to him, and then he could begin to fix the disaster he had made of his life.

Sephiroth's shoulders sagged slightly at the thought. He did not see Genesis or Angeal in the tent, but he couldn't say that he was surprised by their absence. It hurt, of course, but what had he expected? His greatest secret was exposed, Jenova's monstrous alien legacy revealed for all the world to see, and he could not hide from the consequences. He was sure that Genesis and Angeal were hurt that he had kept such an important matter from them, and very likely disgusted by the reality of what he truly was.

He could still remember his own disgust upon learning that Genesis could create copies of himself. Those abominations had been his men—his SOLDIERs—before Genesis turned them into monsters, and he had felt their loss keenly. That was before reading Hollander's journals on Jenova Project "G", before learning that his love was dying, slowly rotting away as his very DNA turned against him. Then he had felt sorrow, grief, and even pity, but he had never felt revulsion for _Genesis._

And now, all he could do was hope that Genesis' feelings for him were strong enough to overcome the natural human disgust for all things different. Did Genesis truly love him enough to overlook his less than human flaws? He had rejected his own humanity in the past, choosing what he believed was the proper path for a monster. Being unable to love himself in the past, would he be able to love Sephiroth now? Or would it end as it had once before, in heartbreak and madness?

Sephiroth had no way of knowing, not definitively, and that uncertainty was enough to unbalance him. Losing Genesis was not something he could survive. Of that, he was certain. Without Genesis' stabilizing influence, he would fall, and the monster Jenova made of him would raze the world.

The creak of bedsprings brought his head around, and he smiled faintly as he saw that Reno had sat up on his own cot and was staring at him. The other man had his arms wrapped around his upraised knees as he looked Sephiroth over with bloodshot blue-green eyes. "You look like shit," he stated bluntly, and then surprised Sephiroth by adding, "Welcome back, yo. We missed you."

Sephiroth frowned slightly but chose not to comment as his gaze moved to his father. His mind flashed back to his last sight of Vincent Valentine, flying away from the battle with Yazoo ensconced firmly in his arms, the earthly manifestation of Chaos. "You are well?" he asked in a low voice.

Vincent merely inclined his dark head, his expression inscrutable, his ruby eyes veiled, and Sephiroth pushed back a pang of disappointment. The former Turk was not the type of man to wear his emotions openly, and Sephiroth had no right to expect more. He knew that his father cared for him, perhaps even loved him. He needed no more than that.

The lines between his eyes deepened as he realized that Genesis and Angeal were not the only ones absent this day. "Where is Zack?" he asked, purposely keeping his voice calm as visions of the past flashed through his mind. "Why are he and Aerith not with us? She did not harm them, did she?"

"They're fine, Father. They went to the mess to get something to eat." Kadaj rested his cheek on the cool metal covering Sephiroth's shoulder and tilted his head back, casting his pale emerald eyes upwards eloquently. "The Puppy couldn't sleep, and he was driving us crazy with those stupid squats, so Big Sister finally talked him into leaving, so that the rest of us _could_ sleep."

Sephiroth relaxed fractionally at the wholly welcome news. He had feared a repeat of the past—if not _his _actual part in it—and it relieved him to know that Angeal's puppy had not been harmed. As for Aerith, he truly hadn't worried about _her, _not with solid, protective Angeal at her side, as well as Captain Highwind.

Yazoo stirred at his side, lifting one slender hand to toy with the lapels of his jacket. "When time stopped, what did _he _say to you?" he asked as casually as he could as he fished for information. "I thought I caught a verse of Loveless, but. . ."

"Yeah, me too," Loz chimed in, his own technique less subtle. "After _he _showed up, we were able to tell that something was going on, but it was all really murky, and we couldn't figure it out exactly."

Kadaj made a rude sound and thumped his leather-clad chest once. _"I _figured it out quick enough," he exclaimed snobbishly. "We weren't _made _WEAPONS, but that doesn't mean we can't feel what they're doing. He took Mother out to keep her from killing you, and then froze everything so that he could get you _alone."_

Sephiroth felt a blush creep into cheeks at the mention of Crimson's admittedly odd behavior and ducked his head to conceal it. "He did not harm me," he told them in an even tone. At the boy's skeptical look, he raised one shoulder in an awkward half-shrug. How did he explain what that short, seemingly enigmatic exchange had truly meant?

He sighed and settled for, "He wanted only to speak with me, which he did. He. . .forgave me."

He smiled faintly as Kadaj snorted his opinion of _that. _"Regardless of what you may believe, it was something that I needed to hear. It. . .helped, to know that he no longer despises me."

"I'm sure," Yazoo murmured, his tone thoughtful as he began to toy with a lock of Sephiroth's hair. "Kadaj told me what he did for us in the mansion. I suppose, we should be grateful that he chose to fight _with_ us instead of against us."

"We could've taken him," Kadaj grumbled, and Sephiroth gave him a warning squeeze. The young swordsman took the hint and fell silent, much to Sephiroth's relief. The thought of his beloved remnants fighting Crimson WEAPON—and possibly losing—was _not _something that he wanted to contemplate.

"And our Genesis?" Sephiroth's voice took on a tentative quality as he asked the questioned which had haunted him since first awakening. "How is he? Has his. . .injury been treated?"

"He is in the infirmary." Yazoo's voice was so low that he had to strain to hear it. "We have seen neither he nor Angeal since they helped us subdue Mother last night."

Sephiroth felt a shiver of dread down his spine at the unwelcome news. "He has not communicated with you at all?"

Yazoo merely shook his gilded head and kept his gaze averted, while Loz was restrained in his own response. "We tried to visit him, to make sure he was okay," the oldest boy told him earnestly, "but the Turks wouldn't let us in. I wanted to bust in there, but Nii-san said no."

Sculpted bow lips formed a pout as he added, "Reno's the only one they let in, and he wouldn't tell us _anything."_

"Stupid Turk," Kadaj mumbled disgruntledly, crossing his arms over his chest to make his displeasure known. "He's supposed to be on _our_ side now, not Shinra's. We have the right to know whether Gen's okay or not!"

"'Geal could've come out and told us, but he stayed too." Sephiroth was surprised to hear a touch of anger in Loz' his deep voice as he added, "And _he_ wasn't hurt."

Yazoo sat up and reached around Sephiroth to pat his brother's arm reassuringly. "Brother, I am sure that is not indicative of his feelings—"

"Oh, please," Kadaj cut in, "we _know_ that it doesn't mean a damned thing, Yazoo. Koneko _always _runs to Angeal when he's in a snit."

The oldest boy sighed, and his sculpted features took on a glum cast. "I don't know, _tenshi._ I mean, why haven't we seen him? Why isn't he worried about Father? He hasn't come out, or even asked about him, not once. He hasn't talked to _us_ at all, and that's not like him."

No, it wasn't, Sephiroth thought bleakly. That little kernel of hope that he had held deep within his heart shriveled and died at the boys' words. He'd known, he reminded himself brutally, what the consequences would be, should Genesis ever learn the truth of what he was. It was no more than Sephiroth had expected, but for Genesis to turn his back on the boys, whom he loved as though they were his own, was something that not even he could have predicted. The other man's anger should be centered on _him,_ on the man whose silence had betrayed him, not on the three innocents who loved him as they would a second father.

Sephiroth swallowed the knot of emotion constricting his throat and pressed a final kiss to Kadaj's silky head. "I will speak to him," he assured the boy, doing his best to smile as he lifted Kadaj off of his lap and set him gently on the cot. "I am sure he did not mean to hurt any of you. He is likely very confused at the moment, and not thinking clearly as a consequence. We will come to an understanding, and then we will leave for Rocket Town and dispose of Jenova as planned. Is that acceptable?"

"It's about damned time!" Kadaj declared with a forcefulness that didn't quite hide the relief in his pale green eyes. "I want that bitch _gone, _Father_."_

"She will be," Sephiroth promised him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Why don't you and your brothers prepare to resume our journey while I speak with Genesis?"

The boy gazed up at him for a long, silent moment, his bravado draining away to reveal an all too real vulnerability. "You'll bring him back to us, won't you?" he asked in a small voice.

Sephiroth's smile faded even as he nodded an affirmative. "I'll do everything I can to make him understand," he told the boy solemnly. "I promise you, little one."

Kadaj eyed him for a moment longer before nodding once. "Good," he stated baldly, donning his characteristic arrogance like a cloak. He hopped to his feet and waved one hand imperiously, motioning for his brothers to follow. "We've already stocked up on supplies, so we're going to get some breakfast in the mess. _You _just take care of Gen."

"I will."

Sephiroth watched with dark eyes as Loz and Yazoo traded eloquent glances and silently followed the youngest remnant out of the room. It was clear, both from their words and their expressions, that they did not share Kadaj's faith in Genesis. And unfortunately, there was little Sephiroth could do to reassure them. They each carried their own portion of Sephiroth's memories, and those fragments were enough to show them how unlikely forgiveness was. It would take a miracle to convince Genesis to stay with them now, and Sephiroth knew better than to believe in such things. He had been given a second chance to make things right between them, and he had _failed. _He would not be given another.

He lifted his head and met Cloud's gaze, his gut tightening with dread at the sympathy that all but shined from those brilliant eyes. "Genesis is degrading, isn't he?" he asked in a flat voice which belied that dread.

Those brilliant blue eyes flickered as Cloud hesitated, and then slowly nodded his tawny head. "I'm sorry," he offered in a low, nearly inaudible voice.

Sephiroth merely looked away, unable to speak as his biggest fear was made a reality. He schooled his features to blandness and forced himself to leave the tent, knowing that he must deal with this now, as he should have all along. He fought the urge to cringe as SOLDIERs and civilians alike turned to follow his passage with their eyes, keeping his gaze trained straight on the path before of him. His pain was his own, and he would be damned a fifth time before he'd let it be seen. Did he have too much pride? Yes, undoubtedly so, but it was a fallacy that he needed, and so he would cling to it, until there was nothing left.

The medical tent, with its pure white canvas and large red cross, came into view, and his tread faltered of its own accord. He did not want to go in there, to find Genesis broken and bleeding and oh-so-bitter, as he had once so long ago. He did not want to face the angry accusations that he knew awaited him, the rage that would all but shine from those brilliant azure eyes. All he wanted was to go to Genesis and hold him close, to lose himself in the only love he had ever known, and it broke his heart yet again to know that he could not.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Degradation.

Genesis' lips curled into a sneer as he fingered the freshly-healed skin of his shoulder. The doctors had been bandying that stupid word about all night, and not one of the morons seemed to know what it actually _meant. _All they _were _sure of was that it—whatever the hell _it _really was—had made the gaping wound in his shoulder nearly impossible to close. It had taken five times the normal dose of mako, combined with an experimental drug that Hollander had apparently developed, before it had finally begun to heal, and another eight hours before it had finally knitted closed.

And it was still fucking sore, he thought with a frown. It had healed so completely that he wasn't even going to have a scar, and yet his shoulder _ached _like mad_._ The doctors had no explanation for _that, _either. They'd just advised him to "refrain from combat" for a while, and told him that it would probably go away on its own—_probably. _

Genesis snorted and shook his fiery head, amazed at their collective incompetence. They were supposed to be the best scientific minds on The Planet, and they couldn't come up with a real diagnosis. He almost wished Hollander were here. Even with the man's patently false—and highly annoying—fatherly act, he could run circles around these jokers. He'd be able to figure this degradation thing out, and find a way to make it _stop, _whatever it was.

And then, there was Sephiroth.

The memory of it was enough to make Genesis shudder with remembered fear. His beautiful moonbeam, kneeling in a pool of his own blood, his powerful body swaying as he fought to remain conscious. That Cetra bitch had flown straight towards him, her hands mutated into razor-sharp claws, her intent clear. She was going to _kill _Sephiroth, and even as he and the others rushed to stop her, Genesis _knew _that he wouldn't make it in time.

Then, the world around him had simply _stopped. _He, Angeal, the boys, even Jenova had stilled, frozen inexplicably in place, unable to more than breathe and observe as the cold night air was split asunder. A fissure formed before them, rippling with waves of otherworldly energy, the intensity of which he had never felt before. But even more startling was been the man—the _angel—_who burst from the startling empyrean phenomenon.

It was _him,_ Genesis thought with a shiver, that same dark, twisted version of himself he had seen in Nero's darkness. Clad in supple black leather and brandishing the same sword that Genesis held in his own hand, his doppelganger had saved Sephiroth by cutting _through_ Jenova as she were nothing. An enormous black wing had sprung from his left shoulder, and Genesis couldn't help but be reminded of Sephiroth's own earlier revelation.

The other him had knelt before Sephiroth and began to speak, but even with his enhanced hearing, Genesis couldn't make out the words. But when _he _lowered his head and kissed Sephiroth like a long-lost lover, Genesis had _no _problems seeing it.

Genesis scowled as jealousy burned a hot path through him. Sephiroth had touched that disgustingly snarled wealth of red hair with a reverence usually reserved for _him, _and as he'd kissed the man back, and Genesis had seen red. Why the _hell _hadn't Sephiroth been able to see that it wasn't him? They guy had a wing, for fuck's sake! Of course, it wasn't him, and Sephiroth should've known it immediately!

That he hadn't was enough to convince Genesis that, whatever secret Sephiroth had been keeping, this other version of himself was a part of it. He didn't know how it was possible—this guy shouldn't even _exist—_but he did, and he wasn't just a part of Nero's mindfuckery. He was _real, _and Genesis was determined to find out just who—or what—he really was.

And if that meant breaking the fragile peace he and lover, then so be it. He was done looking the other way while Sephiroth fed him half-truths and evasions. He had let alot of shit slide because of the stress Sephiroth was under, but Jenova was out of the picture now, and he _deserved_ his answers. He would ask Sephiroth for the truth, and the other man would give it to him, or he would lose him. It was as simple as that.

His heart rebelled at the idea of a life without Sephiroth, but Genesis ruthlessly pushed those feelings aside. They had been together for six years, and friends for four before that. Their relationship had never been an easy one, but he had _no _doubts that Sephiroth loved him. The younger man had shown it in so many ways—both big and small—that Genesis couldn't _help _but know it. It didn't matter that he was different, or that he might be something more than human. So long as Sephiroth was honest with him, he would stay, and he would _never _stray from him.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

The infirmary was quiet, its mood subdued, the hum of machinery and the murmurs of medical personnel the only sounds which broke the dense silence. The interior of the tent was rife with the scents of war, and as Sephiroth ducked inside, a nauseating, all too familiar bouquet assaulted his senses. The scent of mako hung heavy in the air, sharp and acidic, combined with the coppery aroma that was unmistakably human blood. Underlining it all was the smell of disinfectant, strong and astringent, and equally unpleasant.

Sephiroth's lips tightened as he straightened in the doorway, ignoring the stench as his gaze swept through the brightly-lit room. His gaze found Genesis where he sat on his bed, clad only in his black cowl-neck and leather pants. His right hand clutched his left shoulder, his face hidden by a fringe of fiery hair, and Sephiroth's heart pounded as he took an aborted step towards him. Genesis' head came up, jerking in his direction, his blue eyes going wide. A myriad of emotion flashed through those haunting azure skies, so many that Sephiroth would never be able to identify them all. Then, Genesis dropped his gaze and turned his face away, and Sephiroth felt the loss like a physical blow.

He drew a deep breath to steady himself, praying for courage as he glanced at the doctors and ordered them from the tent. Not one of those men or women had the courage to defy him, and they quickly filed out of the infirmary, leaving Sephiroth alone with the man who held his heart.

He felt a fleeting urge to follow, to flee before his life was torn asunder. He waited until the moment had passed, and then forced himself to cross the room. He could put this off no longer, and he knew it. He had earned Genesis' wrath, and so he would bear it, to the best of his ability.

Genesis slanted him a sidelong glance as he approached, his beautiful face all but hidden by that silky tumble of fire-imbued hair. His eyes flashed with brilliant blue fire from beneath half-closed lids, a warning that Sephiroth knew better than to dismiss. His kitten wanted blood—_his _blood—and Sephiroth could not fault him for it. Once long ago, when their situations had been reversed, he had felt the same.

He came to a halt at the end of the bed, laying his hands over the cheap plastic footboard to keep from reaching for him. "How is your shoulder?" he asked, wincing inwardly at the triteness of the question.

Genesis let his hand drop into his lap, lifting his chin proudly as he met deceptively icy green eyes. "It's fine," he answered coolly, ignoring his shoulder as it throbbed in direct defiance of his words. "What are you doing here, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth's gaze dropped to his shoulder, relief rushing through him as he saw that it was free of any bandage or dressing. A faint reddish tint marred the smooth, creamy perfection of his skin, the only sign that he had been wounded at all, and Sephiroth took a small amount of solace from the knowledge that his love had not been permanently scarred.

At least, not _yet._

"Where else would I be?" he countered at length, wincing at the awkwardness of his tone. He had never been good at verbal expression, and it had never been more evident than now, as he fought—and failed—to find the words that would bring Genesis back to him. "I am sorry that I was not here sooner," he said at last, "but I am here now. Is that not enough?"

Genesis laughed then, a bitter, strangled sound that he couldn't control. Sephiroth might not be good at interpersonal communications, but even he had to know that his absence wasn't why Genesis was upset with him. He had been hurt the night before, injured so badly that Jenova had nearly _killed _him. Enhanced or not, it took time for mako to heal serious wounds, and in that regard, Sephiroth was no different from any other SOLDIER.

No, what made Genesis angry were the _lies _that had been exposed the night before, when Sephiroth had closed his eyes and grew a _wing _out of his fucking back!

Sephiroth watched uneasily as those pale blue eyes flashed so brilliantly that he was nearly blinded. He cringed inwardly, knowing that his kitten was well and truly furious with him. He forced himself to appear calm as he rounded the bed and gingerly sat on its edge. He cast a quick, furtive glance at Genesis, whose near-perfect features were taut with suppressed rage, and hastily looked away.

"You have every right to be angry with me," he said, laying his hands flat on his thighs because he simply didn't know what else to do with them. "I should have told you the truth months ago."

"Yes, you should have," Genesis agreed, drawing his knees towards him and wrapping his arms around them. He gazed broodingly at Sephiroth over the tops of them, taking in the dark circles beneath the younger man's eyes, and the shadows that darkened their luminous green depths. "Why didn't you?"

Sephiroth lowered his head until his hair slid forward to obscure his face. "I was. . .afraid," he admitted in a low voice. "I did not want you to see me as a-a monster."

Genesis closed his eyes as pain pierced his heart. "All these years," he murmured softly, sadly, "and you still don't trust me."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to deny the charge, to assure the other man that he did indeed trust him, and then closed it without uttering a word. Genesis spoke true, and any denials to the contrary would ring hollow to them both. He _didn't _trust Genesis, not completely, not the way that he _should, _and he wouldn't diminish either of them by claiming otherwise.

He lifted his hands in a gesture which echoed the helplessness he felt. "I trust you with my life," he told the other man, knowing even as he attempted to explain his feelings that it would not be enough. "I know that, should I ever be overwhelmed in battle, you would be the first to defend me, to _protect _me. You would not let me fall."

"No, I wouldn't," Genesis returned somberly, his disappointment a palpable thing, as he added, "But, that's not what we're talking about here, is it?"

Sephiroth shook his head in the slightest of motions. "No, it is not," he acknowledged with a sigh.

Genesis echoed the despairing gesture, shaking his fiery head as he realized the full depths of his lover's distrust. "Ten years," he murmured, disbelief tingeing his rich voice. "More than ten years of friendship, of fighting side-by-side, and still you refuse to trust me. I left _everything _for you, Sephiroth. My life, my career, my family, it's all gone now, because I chose to follow _you, _and now I find out that you don't trust me?"

"For fuck's sake, _why?" _he cried plaintively, lowering his legs and leaning towards the younger man, urgent in his need to know what he had done to earn such distrust. "I know we've had our problems, but we've never let them stand in our way. We've always been _together, _Sephiroth. We were friends, brothers, and so much _more. _So why, after everything we've been through, didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

Sephiroth half-turned towards him, only to check the motion at the last minute. How could he possibly explain the damage that Genesis' desertion had done to him? He had fought so hard to keep the past where it belonged, to prevent it from affecting the future he was fighting to change. And yet, here it was, rearing its ugly head, casting its rotting shadow over _everything._

"Sephiroth, look at me." The ache in his head, never far from the surface, increased as he slowly turned his head and forced himself to comply with his lover's demand. Genesis was gazing at him imploringly, silently begging him for an explanation that he did not want to give, because it would only hurt them both. "You say that you love me—"

"I do," Sephiroth cut in hoarsely.

Genesis' expression softened fractionally at that. "And I believe you," he told the younger man softly, "but without trust, love doesn't mean a damned thing. I want—I _need_—more. I need the truth, Sephiroth. Tell me what else you're hiding? It's more than just the wing, isn't it? That man, the one who looks so much like me, is a part of it, right? Who is he, Seph, and _why _did you let him kiss you the way that you did?"

Sephiroth winced as he realized that stopping time had not been enough to keep Genesis from witnessing his emotional reunion with his other self. How could he explain Crimson's presence in this time, in this place, without revealing all the rest?

He sighed again, heavily, his pauldrons rising and falling in a shrug. "I honestly do not know how to answer that question, Genesis. His presence was an. . . unexpected development."

"But you weren't _surprised _to see him outside of Nero's darkness, were you?" Sephiroth didn't answer, and Genesis' temper sparked warningly at his lover's continued reluctance to give him the truth. "I know that he looked like me—even with that horrible hair—but you should have been able to tell the difference! Why couldn't you?"

Because it _was _you, Sephiroth thought with frustration. He gazed at Genesis with shadowed green eyes, distressed because he could not give him the truth that he deserved—not _yet, _at any rate_. _Mother was still too close, her physical proximity a very real threat to his emotional state, something that Genesis did not seem to understand. He only needed a little more time, a day or two at most, and then he could give Genesis the honesty he so deserved.

"It is almost over," he told the other man, his deep voice low as he pleaded for understanding. "Give me just a little more time, Genesis. Let me dispose of Mother, and I will answer _all _of your questions."

Genesis' scowl darkened at the blatant evasion. He shook his fiery head vigorously, struggling to control his volatile nature before it got the better of him. Attacking Sephiroth—whether it be physically or verbally—never worked. The younger man would only retreat behind the cold, emotionless façade that Genesis so hated, and they would never get past this. He needed to find a way to reach him now, so that their relationship would _survive._

He forced the scowl from his face and spread his hands out before him in a supplicating gesture. "Tell me, now, Sephiroth," he entreated as calmly could manage. "Tell me the truth, and maybe, we'll have a _chance."_

"Genesis, I. . ." He waited breathlessly for Sephiroth to continue, to give him the answers that he had spent so long waiting for, and was stunned when the other man did nothing more than shake his head. "Genesis, you do not understand—"

"Of course I don't understand!" Genesis told him in voice which shook. "How can I, when you won't explain it to me? Tell me the truth, Sephiroth. Tell me why a man who looked _exactly_ like me was kissing you—and why you kissed him back!—or we're through. Do you hear me, Sephiroth? _Through!"_

The silence that followed his words was deafening. Sephiroth looked away, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs, as panic surged through him. A faint trill of laughter sounded, light, airy, and decidedly feminine, but it was quickly smothered by other, more important sounds. He could hear voices, echoes from a past best forgotten, and he fought to keep himself rooted in the present.

It didn't work, of course. He could hear Zack's voice, heavy with shock and outrage, asking him if he'd lost his mind. Angeal was there as well, teasingly asking him if he had lost weight, as though it hadn't been months since they had last seen one another. Cloud screamed his name, the sound full of rage and grief, as he sought to avenge the people of Nibelheim.

But it was the pure, musical tones of Genesis' beloved voice which rang the loudest. Alternately mocking and embittered, it spewed madden-laden truths which had once torn Sephiroth's world apart. The emotional pain had been excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the rage which had quickly buried it.

He could feel its effects even now, the white-hot coldness which had risen up to overtake him, accompanied by a female voice which he hadn't yet learned to fear. He had held his silence then, a few short, carefully calculated words his only response to the man who had broken him. But this time would be different. This time, he would make his feelings known, and Genesis would understand _exactly_ what he had done to him.

"You never understood," he said, his voice hoarse with the strain of containing his rioting emotions. He lifted a hand to his forehead, hoping to quell the pain long enough to gather his thoughts. It didn't work, and the past and present continued to merge in his mind. "When you left, you took all that was good in my life with you. You broke my heart and left me with nothing but pain and rage. No, you did more than break my heart—you broke _me._ Is it really such a surprise that I have trouble trusting you, now?"

Genesis winced at that, surprised that Sephiroth would bring their last separation up now, when they had moved so far _past_ it. "I explained that to you, Sephiroth. You said that you understood!"

Sephiroth gripped the mattress with his free hand, his gloved fingertips digging into the thin material as he strove to pull the world back into focus. "How could I understand such a thing, Genesis?" he asked, his voice taking on an edge as head continued to pound incessantly. "You gave me no explanation, save that I was a liability you could not afford. What was I to glean from that, except that you no longer wanted me?"

"Liability?" Genesis echoed with a confused frown. "Sephiroth, I would never say something like _that _to you."

"Your memory is as capricious as your affections," Sephiroth muttered cynically. He began to rub his temples as he surged to his feet, unable to focus his thoughts properly. His head ached abominably, and Genesis' continued denials were only exacerbating the pain. "You may make whatever claims you wish, but we both know the truth. You never cared about _me. _It was always about you, what you wanted, what _you _needed. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you. You always had to have _more." _

"That's not true!" Genesis denied, bewildered as he watched the younger man pace the length of the tent in uncharacteristic agitation. _Why_ was this coming up now,after they had already worked through it? "We talked about this! I explained it all to you months ago. All I ever wanted _was _you, Sephiroth. You know that!"

"_Liar."_ Sephiroth stopped and looked at him then, and Genesis recoiled from the rage on those pale, perfect features. "You were always jealous of me, of the fame that was forced upon me. You wanted it all for yourself, the adulation, the glory. You were so eager to become a hero that you trod on the hearts of those who loved you—on _my _heart—to do so. You used me, just as you used everyone else, and you left me behind when I could do nothing more for you."

Genesis stared at him with wide, hurt eyes, both stunned and uneasy by the unexpected viciousness of his words. This was a side of Sephiroth that he had never seen before, and he did _not _like it. "Seph, no, I would never—"

"And then, you drew me to Nibelheim. _You," _Sephiroth spat coldly, unable to stop the flow of damning words. "You knew I was searching for you, that I'd done nothing but since Angeal's death. I was prepared to leave Shinra for you, to turn my back on my obligations to be with you, and you repaid me with betrayal. You knew how vulnerable I was, what your desertion had done to me, and yet you _chose _to destroy me. Now, look at me and tell me why I should trust a traitor like you?"

Genesis shifted uneasily on the uncomfortable medical bed, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth as he resumed his frenetic march. He had never seen the younger man like _this_, ranting and raving and so-so out of control. Sephiroth was more than angry, he was _enraged,_ and he wasn't even trying to hide it. For the first time since Genesis had known him, his every emotion was exposed for all the world to see, and it was _not _the beautiful thing that he had always imagined it would be.

Then, there was the nonsense he was spouting, raving about imaginary betrayals, calling _him _a traitor. Sephiroth had accused him of drawing him to Nibelheim, for Gaia's sake, when they had come here because of Jenova! And he had mentioned Angeal's death, when Angeal was alive and well and with them. As for leaving Shinra for him, that had been _his _decision, not Genesis'. He didn't know what the fuck was going on here, but he did _not_ like it!

"I have never betrayed you," he told the younger man, keeping his voice soft and even despite the burn of his own unpredictable temper. He rose to his feet slowly, spreading his hands out in a supplicating gesture. He didn't think that Sephiroth would attack him, but he had _never_ seen the other man this angry, and he didn't think that he should be sitting on his ass, just in case.

"I didn't leave you, Seph. I'm right here," he took a small, careful step towards him, "and so is Angeal. We're both here for you, just like we've always been. Talk to me, Sephiroth. Tell me what's wrong, and we'll find a way to help you fix it, whatever it is."

One voice rose up to overtake the others, its undeniably feminine tones dominating the landscape of his mind, and too late, Sephiroth realized what was happening. Firmly entrenched in his battered mind, Mother was no longer content to play the part of the inactive observer. She believed Genesis to be a threat to her plans, and so she was taking steps to assure that her son's last source of comfort was stripped from him, so that he would be vulnerable to her once more.

Sephiroth began to shake, not just from the pain, but from fear. She was too _close, _he thought with panic. She was weaving her poisonous way through his thoughts—his memories—and if she took him now, Genesis would be the one to suffer the consequences. "I-I must go," he whispered, his voice hoarse with strain as he turned away. "We will discuss this later."

Genesis watched Sephiroth walk away from him and his fragile hold on his temper finally gave way. "Oh, no, you don't!" he hissed, incensed that Sephiroth would shut him out now, when he had come so close to discovering the truth. He would be damned before he'd the other man off so easily!

He lunged after Sephiroth and grabbed his arm, using all of his enhanced strength to force the other man to a halt. "You're not going anywhere!" he declared, his voice sharp as ignored Sephiroth's flinch at the contact. "You owe me an explanation, damn you, and you _are _going to give it to me! Do you hear me?"

Sephiroth tried to pull away, an involuntary action that he couldn't control, bred by a lifetime spent with a sadistic madman. The hand on his arm tightened painfully, and he shook his head wildly as he attempted control his instincts, which were screaming for him to attack and remove the threat to his person. His heart was telling him to confess, to give Genesis what he wanted, if only to keep him from leaving, while logic told him that such a thing would only lead to disaster. All the while he was fighting Jenova in his mind, struggling to retain his individuality, his sense of self, as the call for Reunion resonated violently through his entire being. His mind was at war on three fronts, and he was _losing._

"No more," he pleaded, his voice low and guttural as his mental defenses began to collapse. One by one they fell, overwhelmed by the devastating onslaught of Jenova's psychological assault. "Genesis, please, let me go, before it's—"

His voice broke as his ability to speak was stripped from him. He raised blazing green eyes to Genesis' own, hoping that his lover would see his turmoil in his expression, and realize what was happening. When those haunting, beloved azure eyes merely narrowed on his own, he knew that it _was _too late. He didn't know what Genesis saw as he gazed at him with such anger, but it obviously wasn't his silent struggle with Jenova, and as the world dimmed around him, he could only pray that his love was strong enough to survive whatever Mother had planned for him.

"Answer me!" Genesis demanded, shaking Sephiroth when he did nothing more than glare at him with burning emerald eyes. His earlier apprehension was gone, buried beneath a red-hot rage that _more _than matched his lover's. "Damn you," he all but spat, "you owe me this, Sephiroth! If you ever gave a fuck about me, you'll start talking _right now!"_

"And what would you have me say—_kitten?"_

Genesis froze as Sephiroth's voice softened, taking on a silky, almost oily quality that Genesis had heard only once before, and had hoped never to hear again. A dark sort of glee emanated from the catlike depths of his glowing emerald-green eyes, and even as Genesis watched, those pink bow lips curled into a smile which echoed that sinister amusement. Visions of a coolly amused Sephiroth, fighting Cloud Strife atop a crumbling metropolis, danced behind his eyes, and he began to tremble in instinctive response.

Sephiroth responded to his reactions with a low, disturbing laugh. "I told you," one black-gloved came up to slide slowly, sensuously into his hair, "that you would learn to fear me."

Sephiroth's hand twisted suddenly, viciously, in his hair. Genesis' head was wrenched painfully back, and as Sephiroth released more dark laughter, his worst fears were confirmed. "Jenova!" he gasped, his voice breaking as his head was yanked back even further.

"I should thank you, for bringing my son back to me." Sephiroth's right hand crept towards him, gliding almost teasingly over his chest, until it came to rest upon the vulnerable skin of his throat. "I could not have done it without you."

"No!" Too late, Genesis realized why Sephiroth had practically begged him to wait until Jenova was gone to have this talk. Guilt flowed through Genesis at the thought of his beautiful, vulnerable moonbeam, trapped in somewhere in the dark mire that was his mind, driven there by _his _total and complete inflexibility. "Sephiroth, stop! You have to fight her!"

The hand at his throat tightened slowly, teasingly, and Genesis gasped as his airway began to close. That deep, disturbing laugh sounded again as Sephiroth's body sidled ever closer to his own. Long ribbons of cool silver silk spilled over him as Sephiroth's head dipped towards his own, and he closed his eyes to shut out the sight of that perfect face, twisted by Jenova's malevolent delight.

"He cannot help you, faithless one." Warm lips ghosted over his cheek, coming to rest against the delicate shell of his ear, and he shivered as he turned away from the deceptively intimate caress. "You guaranteed that when you chose to punish him for things that are beyond his control."

The hand at his throat opened suddenly, and Genesis gratefully dragged in great gulps of air. Little black dots were dancing before his eyes, and as they began to fade, he realized just how close he had come to being choked into unconsciousness. His body swayed weakly as Sephiroth's—no, Jenova's—body pressed into it, and he thrust his hands into rivers of molten silver to steady himself.

"Sephiroth, please—"

Sephiroth's head came up, and the rage he saw banked on those beautiful features was enough to stop him cold. "You _are _beautiful," that deep, oily voice mused thoughtfully, "for all your defiance. I can see why my son is so enamored of you. Shall I let you live? I believe I would enjoy spending eternity with a puppet like _you."_

Sephiroth's hand snaked towards his left shoulder, and Genesis quaked as strong fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his shirt. "You couldn't kill me," he told her with a bravado that he didn't truly feel. "Sephiroth would never allow it. He loves me. He'd find a way to stop you!"

"Hmm." Jenova made a soft, almost absent humming sound as she began to stroke the bare skin of his shoulder. She seemed totally absorbed in the task, almost as fascinated by him as Sephiroth himself had always been, and that scared Genesis more than anything she might have said. "Do you truly believe that, my broken beauty, when you were so quick to turn on him? My son is not one to forgive betrayal so easily. I think you put too high a price on yourself."

Genesis flinched as strong fingertips dug steady, deeply, into his shoulder. Grinding bone, muscle, and cartilage together, the unexpected attack sent frissions of agony shooting through his body. He cried Sephiroth's name and began to struggle in earnest, winding his hands around the long veil of his lover's hair and yanking with all of his strength. Several strands gave with a faint tearing sound, but Jenova only laughed, her sadistic pleasure shining through the endless green of his lover's eyes, and Genesis knew that he would have to take drastic measures to get through to the other man.

As he had so long ago, when Sephiroth had awakened in the throes of a nightmare and attempted to strangle the life out of him, Genesis thrust his right hand into Sephiroth's hair and covered his lips with his own. Genesis kissed him with sensual aggression, hoping to trigger the younger man's dominant instincts, and force Jenova's terrifying presence back long enough for his lover to regain control.

Mocking laughter, muffled by their joined mouths, was all that met his efforts, and his heart sunk as he realized that his efforts had failed. He tried to pull away, to end this mockery of intimacy, and was stopped as strong, sharp teeth sank into his bottom lip. Jenova applied the slightest bit of pressure, biting down lightly, teasingly, and his breath caught even as he strove to free himself. Sephiroth—_Jenova_—bit down hard, and he let out a scream of pure, unadulterated pain. His mouth filled the sharp metallic tang of his own blood, and he realized that the bitch had truly _bitten _him!

And just as suddenly as it started, it was over. He was free, and Sephiroth was backing away from him, a stunned expression shaping his angelic features. Genesis watched wide, fearful blue eyes as Sephiroth's eyes dropped to his blood-covered lip and widened dramatically.

"She touched you," Sephiroth growled, and the menace in his deep voice was enough to make Genesis shudder with fear. "She _hurt _you."

Sephiroth took a step towards him, and he couldn't halt the impulse that had him scrambling back, well out of the other man's reach. "Don't touch me!" he said, his voice rising sharply as he came up against the wall of the tent. "Stay the fuck away!"

The spicy, coppery tang of blood filled Sephiroth's senses, and he was sickened to realize that it was _Genesis' _blood on his lips. He lifted a hand to his mouth, trembling as he pulled it back to see a smudge of deep crimson on his black-gloved fingertips. His gaze shot back to Genesis' own, to those beautiful azure eye which were now shimmering with fear—fear of _him_—and felt something inside of himself die.

Unable to face the accusation in those haunting blue skies, he turned away and rushed out of the tent. Rage rose up within him and he welcomed it, the emotion preferable to the guilt that his—Jenova's—actions had caused. Masamune materialized in hand of its own accord, responding to its master's murderous intent. He was through fighting a losing battle with a being he could not defeat. Jenova's reign of terror would end here and now, before any other innocents were harmed by her malevolence. He would destroy her utterly and completely, until naught but blood and ash remained to mark her passing, and he would send _those _into the cosmos she had always longed to rejoin.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal's voice sounded behind him, harried and filled worry, and Sephiroth forced himself to keep moving. Mother was waiting for him, and this confrontation had been too long in coming. "Sephiroth, stop! You're bleeding!"

A strong hand landed on his shoulder and he deliberately shook it off. He never broke stride as he spared his friend only the slightest glance of acknowledgement. "It is not my blood," he growled with lethal coldness.

He sensed more than saw the other man's eyes widen, and then Angeal was gone, no doubt rushing towards the infirmary, where Genesis waited. A faint pang of something which resembled envy pierced Sephiroth's heart, and he ruthlessly thrust it aside. He had no right to resent Angeal's concern for Genesis. They had been friends long before meeting him, and Sephiroth didn't doubt that they would remain so for many years to come. If nothing else, he could console himself with the knowledge that his stalwart friend would care for Genesis in his absence. At least, his kitten would not be left alone, once _he _was gone.

"Brother?"

He registered Aerith's presence as she fell into step beside him, but he didn't slow his frantic pace to accommodate her shorter stride. Mother still desired her death, and he didn't dare let his self-control slip again. If Aerith wanted to speak with him she could do so, but it would be a useless endeavor on her part. Mother _must _die, and he would be the one to do the deed.

"You know this won't work," Aerith told him, her voice as gentle as she could make it while jogging to keep up with him. She had heard his words to Angeal, and she could guess what they meant. As much as she sympathized with what he was going through, she couldn't let him ruin their plans this way. "Please, brother, think about what you're doing. You know that you will only prolong the inevitable. The Calamity cannot be destroyed by normal means."

"And yet, I am going to do so." Sephiroth continued to stare straight ahead as he spoke, completely, obsessively focused on his murderous goal. "I _will _destroy her, Aerith. Do not think that you can keep me from it."

She sighed with frustration at his stubbornness. She admired his will, the strength of which had given him the ability to fight Jenova for eight long years, but it made things _so _much harder than they had to be sometimes. "There is more at stake here than your pride, brother."

Sephiroth stiffened, outraged at the very notion that his anger was based fueled by something as shallow as arrogance. "This is not a matter of pride," he snapped angrily. "This is something that _must _be done. This is—"

"A mistake, Sephiroth. One which will ruin everything we've worked for."

Sephiroth chose not to answer, logic buried beneath an avalanche of guilt-driven rage. He quickened his pace instead, leaving the young Cetra and her words of wisdom behind. _She _could not help him with this. No one could. This was his battle, and he _would _finish it.

"Come on, Seph! You have to listen to her!"

Zack jogged up to his right side, and Sephiroth's resolve faltered for the first time. He slid a sidelong glance at Angeal's puppy, who was watching him with worried blue eyes, and unintentionally slowed his pace. Images from the past flashed through his mind, visions of Zack fighting him in a desperate battle that he couldn't hope to win, and he shook his head negatively. He couldn't leave Mother alive to harm anyone else. Couldn't Zack understand that?

"Sephiroth, please?" the young First pleaded, looking every inch the hurt puppy, as he all but danced at Sephiroth's side. "Aerith says that we can't beat her this way, that she'll just come back if you kill her now. I know you don't want that, so just chill for a few and think about what you're doing?"

Sephiroth merely shook his head again and resumed his frantic pace, wishing that Zack _could_ understand why he had to do this. Mother had hurt Genesis, but more than that, she had used _him _to do it. Genesis feared him now, so much so that he had become hysterical at the very thought of Sephiroth touching him. And without Genesis, there was _nothing_ left for him.

The Turk's command tent came into sight, and he smiled coldly as he strode towards it. Finally, vengeance would be _his_. Mother would pay for all of the pain caused, all the ruin she had wrought, and he would be the instrument of her destruction. A truly fitting end, for such a monstrous creature.

"No, no, no!" A high, childlike voice shouted the denial as a silver-black blur shot in front of him. Two tiny hands shot towards his chest, their leather-bound fingers splayed wide to hold him in place, and Sephiroth seethed with impatience as he forced himself to a halt. "You are _not _going to do this! This is exactly what she wants! I won't let you fuck this up, Father! You're ours now, and we're keeping you!"

He made a harsh sound, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at Kadaj's cherubic, obstinate, wholly beloved features. "Mother touched Genesis," he growled, using his indomitable will to silently force the boy to comply with his wishes. "She touched him through _me. _She must pay for harming him."

Kadaj nodded forcefully in agreement, causing his asymmetrical silver locks to swing wildly around his face. He had to fright a nearly overwhelming compulsion to do what the older man wanted, to drop his hands and stand aside, but he knew better. Mother had gone after Koneko to force Sephiroth's hand, and it was _working._ What Sephiroth wanted to do would screw things up, give Mother a second chance to regroup and come after them, and he couldn't let that happen. Sephiroth might be the strongest of them, but _he_ was no pushover. He would stand his ground, and he would force Sephiroth to see things _his_ way.

"Mother will pay," he assured the older man emphatically, pressing his palms into his chest to get his point across, "but not like _this. _We stick to the plan, and we take her to Rocket Town. Otherwise, she'll just come back, and we'll have to kill her all over again!"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to argue, to rail against the unfairness of it all, and then closed it with a harsh sound. Kadaj was right; he _knew _he was right. There was no way to give Jenova a definitive death, which was why he had accepted the boy's rather outlandish plan in the first place. If he went in there and tried to kill her now, he would only be postponing the inevitable. She would recover eventually and send out the call for Reunion, and his family would be devastated once again.

But that did not stop him from _wanting _her blood, Sephiroth thought vengefully. His eyes gleamed ferally as he glanced at the tent which housed Jenova, only to be distracted as Kadaj's hands wrapped themselves tightly around the lapels of his duster. He looked down to find the boy staring up at him, determination stamped on his deceptively angelic features, and had to make a conscious effort to beat his fury back.

Kadaj felt it and immediately increased the pressure, determined to be the victor in their silent battle of wills. "Uh-uh, you don't get to go nuts this time," he told him flatly, tugging on his lapels until Sephiroth was forced to lean down to save his jacket from destruction. The boy waited until they were nearly eye-level to say, "You're not going to do _anything_ but take that bitch onto The Highwind and fly her to Rocket Town. Yazoo will go with you. Vincent, too. _I'll_ take care of the rest."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at those presumptuous words. He reach up and very carefully peeled the boy's hands away from his jacket, struggling to control the rage that continued to simmer just beneath the surface. "It is too dangerous for your brother to accompany me," he said shortly. "Should _she_ gain control of me, even for an instant—"

"I will be there to ground you." Yazoo drifted into his line of vision, his pale green eyes steady on Sephiroth's own, as he and Loz came to rest at Kadaj's side. "And should the worst occur, I will be the one to bring you back. I will not let her take you. As Kadaj says, you are ours now, and we are not willing to give you up."

"They're right, you know." Cloud appeared in the tent entrance, his youthful face set in tense lines. He had one hand resting casually on First Tsurugi's beribboned hilt, but Sephiroth wasn't fooled. If he tried to go for Mother now, Cloud Strife would cut him down, and take her to Rocket Town himself. "Yazoo is better at all the mental stuff than the rest of us, Sephiroth. He can do more for you up there than anyone else, and you know it."

"Listen to them, Seph!" Loz told him in a surprisingly firm voice. "Yazoo knows all sorts stuff about Mother and The Lifestream. If anybody can save you, _he _can. 'Sides," he added with a grin, "'Daj _always _knows what he's doing. If he says that Yazoo can help you, then he can."

Kadaj treated them both to a brilliant smile, pleased by their confidence both in him, and what he planned to do. "That's right," he agreed without humility, turning back to gaze up at Sephiroth determinedly. "I _do _know what I'm doing, Father. So, back off and let me handle it! You go to Rocket Town and worry about getting Mother off The Planet. Loz and I will take care of Koneko and 'Geal, and we'll meet you there just as soon as we can."

Sephiroth frowned darkly at the intended separation. "Kadaj, I don't think—"

"They'll be fine." Sephiroth half-turned to find Vincent standing behind him, watching events unfold with an inscrutable expression. Captain Highwind stood at his side, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips, his spear thrown casually over his shoulder. "Cloud will be here to protect them, should the need arise. Ridding ourselves of Jenova takes precedence here."

"And don't ya worry about a thing," Cid told him with a forceful nod. "I'll get ya where ya need to go, General."

Sephiroth's lips thinned with displeasure even as he dipped his head in acknowledgement of the pilot's words. As much as he hated the thought of being separated from those he loved, he knew that it was probably for the best. He had already lost control once, and Genesis had been hurt as a result. He could not afford to take chances with anyone else's life.

He turned to Vincent and met his father's gaze evenly. "You will keep me from harming Yazoo, should the worst occur?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Blood-red eyes shimmered and flashed with raw, animalistic power, and that was all the answer Sephiroth needed. Vincent _would _kill him, should he become a threat. Yazoo would not be harmed, nor would anyone else, should he fall. He would die with Jenova, just as he had eight years ago. Only this time, there would be no Lifestream to preserve either of them. It would be a definitive end for them both, and finally, he would be able to _rest._

"Very well." He realized that he was still holding Masamune and wished it away. No matter what befell him once he left here, he would have no further need for his beloved sword this day. He stepped away from Kadaj, his expression emptying of all emotion, as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. "Shall we go, then?"

Vincent inclined his dark head in an unconsciously regal manner and stepped passed him, towards the command center—and Cloud Strife. "No," Sephiroth told him, his gaze finding and holding that of his nemesis. "I, and no other, will touch Jenova."

Cloud gazed at him for a long, tense moment, and then stepped aside, motioning for Vincent to do the same. "She's all yours," he murmured, understanding that this was something that Sephiroth needed to do himself. "Just make sure that she makes into outer space in one piece, alright?"

"She will." Sephiroth swept past him, only to pause one last time. He kept his back to the man whose life he had devastated, tilting his head to the side just enough keep him in his peripheral vision. "Thank you, Cloud, for everything you have done," he told the younger man solemnly. "I will not forget."

Cloud frowned after him, an uneasy feeling uncoiling in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Sephiroth lifted the mako tank in his arms, seemingly unaware of Jenova as she screamed in mental fury and threw herself against the sides of it. Sephiroth merely handled the heavy, unwieldy container as though it weighed nothing, and the disquiet in Cloud's gut only intensified.

"Do you want some help with that?" he asked, unable to shake the feeling as he stepped forward and he gestured towards the tank. "It might be hard to climb onto the Highwind with it by yourself."

Sephiroth only smiled at that, a small, faint quirk of his lips that was quickly eclipsed by the sight of his wing manifesting. It sprung from his back in full ebony glory, and Cloud couldn't quite hide the jolt of fear that the sight of it roused in him. Sephiroth saw it, the apprehension that chased itself across his face, and the smile died a quick death.

Ignoring the glossy black feathers that still rained down around him, Sephiroth tightened his hold on the containment unit and strode from the tent. He nodded once at Kadaj and Loz, who were watching him with identical expressions of concern, and then took to the sky. He heard the gaps that followed his progress, heard the whispers that trailed insidiously through air after him, and disregarded it all. It didn't matter that his greatest secret had been exposed to the world, or that he would be now be recognized as the monster that he truly was. All that mattered was reaching Rocket Town, and ending Mother's everlasting reign of terror.

The Highwind appeared before him, majestic in its own manmade way, and he touched down lightly on the wide deck. He set the containment unit down, keeping one hand on it steady it, and gazed down at the world below. The humans were gathering, rushing towards the ship in a swarm of cacophonous humanity, and Sephiroth forced himself to turn away. He was no longer a part of their world, if he ever truly had been, and he never would be again. His destiny would not be found down there, with those he had once protected, but in the vast cosmos of space, as he rid Gaia of Jenova's taint once and for all.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Angst. Lots and lots of angst, with a little plot, and a dash of humor thrown in for flavor. Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. I'd like to send a _major _"thank you" to all those who took the time to read and review the last chapter. You're awesome, and I love you all—in a distant, never-seen-you-before kind of way =). Now—as always—on with the show!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

**Chapter 66**

**'**_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' -Loveless, ACT I**_

Genesis shivered as healing magic swept through his body for the third time in as many minutes. He could feel his lip as it fought to react, the broken skin responding sluggishly as it struggled to repair itself, and shivered again. Angeal kept murmuring reassurances, trying to comfort him as he was forced to recast the Full Cure spell again and again, but to no avail. His body simply refused to heal as it should, and he was afraid that Jenova's mark would become a permanent reminder of his catastrophic blunder.

It's no more than I deserve, Genesis thought as fresh guilt poured through him. He'd pushed Sephiroth too hard, too fast. He shouldn't have threatened to end their relationship, not when he knew that losing him was Sephiroth's greatest fear. He'd been arrogant, using Sephiroth's love for him as a weapon, trying force the younger man into giving him the truth.

He'd caused a breach in Sephiroth's metal defenses instead, and had nearly lost him as a result. Damn it, he _knew_ what that Cetra bitch could do; he'd seen it for himself, both in Banora and more recently, when she'd locked them all out of his mind. And still, he'd let his big mouth run away from him, and he'd hurt the man he loved—again.

He would _never_ forget the look on Sephiroth's face, the horror that darkened his pale green gaze, as he'd come back to himself. Another emotion had crept into those damnedably beautiful eyes, one that suspiciously resembled guilt, and Genesis knew that _his _reaction hadn't helped alleviate it.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of it, shamed to the very core of his being by his own unthinking actions. His adrenaline had been flowing hot, sparked by the struggle with Jenova, and the pain she had inflicted on him. When Sephiroth had stepped towards him, he had flinched away from him, unable to control the purely instinctive reaction. If only he'd had a chance to gather his thoughts, to calm the fuck down and _think_ about it rationally, he never would have treated Sephiroth that way. They would have talked about what happened, and they would have worked through it, like they had everything else that had come before it.

Now, the Goddess only knew how long it would take them to move past this. He'd known Sephiroth a long time, long enough to predict his reaction, and his heart ached at the very thought of it. Sephiroth always shut down when he was hurt or confused, hiding his emotions behind that bland, polite mask that Genesis hated. He would be calm, distant, and aloof, and he would hold them all at arm's length.

And this time, Genesis knew that an apology wouldn't be enough. There would be no easy forgiveness, no Sephiroth waiting to welcome him back into his life with open arms. Sephiroth would keep his distance now, wary of him and his intentions, and Genesis would have to work to prove that he was worthy of the other man's trust.

Fucking hell, he thought tiredly. Ten years of friendship, and he had managed to fuck it up within a matter of minutes. He'd spent his entire adult life with Sephiroth; loving him, hating him, but _with _him. What if he couldn't find a way to make things right? What the hell would he do, then?

Genesis shuddered at the very thought of it, of being relegated to the role of "friend" once again. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life trying to hide what he felt for Sephiroth. That had been hard enough the first time around, and he'd done a piss-poor job of it. He was horrible at hiding his feelings—always had been—and if Sephiroth had been better at understanding human nature, he would never have gotten away with it!

"Gods, what am I going to _do?" _he groaned miserably. "He's never going to forgive me for this, Angeal!"

"You're going to shut up and let me work," Angeal answered in a stern voice, more worried about Genesis' physical condition than whatever Sephiroth was going through at the moment. He frowned fiercely as he gathered his spirit energy for yet another cast, trying not to let his concentration waver in the face of his best friend's obvious unhappiness. "Now, keep your mouth shut, Gen. This is never going to work if you keep distracting me."

Instead of the glare he'd been expecting, Genesis merely shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Just forget about it," he said wearily. "It probably won't work, anyway."

The word "degradation" floated unspoken in the air between them, and Angeal's frown deepened as he looked down at the swirling green orb in his hand. "I can't just let you bleed, Genesis."

"Why not?" Genesis countered bitterly, hugging his knees as tightly as his sore shoulder would allow. "It's no more than I deserve, after what I did to Sephiroth."

Angeal suppressed an exasperated sigh at his friend's melodramatic words, but he couldn't truly be angry with him. While Genesis had always shown a tendency for the dramatic, he had a very real wound that refused to heal, and he and Sephiroth had just had the mother of all fights. That was more than enough to excuse his behavior in Angeal's mind.

"I'll get Aerith," he said at last, setting the materia on the bed beside the other man and rising to his feet. He could only hope that she wasn't _too _upset with him after the lecture he'd given her earlier. Whether she had been honest with him or not, her intentions _had _been pure, and Genesis shouldn't suffer because of his own actions. "She'll know how to heal you."

"Do whatever you want, Angeal." Genesis shrugged listlessly and dropped his head, resting his forehead against his knees. "I really don't give a fuck right now."

Angeal only shook his head and left the tent, leaving Genesis alone with his guilt. What the fuck was he going to do? he asked himself despairingly. This hadn't been just another argument, something that could be easily forgotten once their tempers had cooled. A major flaw had been revealed in their relationship, one that couldn't be ignored, or simply _fixed. _

Sephiroth didn't trust him.

Genesis sighed heavily, lifting his head and leaning back against the tent's wall. He felt a trickle of moisture on his neck and grimaced as he lifted a hand to wipe it away. His lip was still bleeding, and although it had slowed, it showed no sign of stopping. His blood wasn't clotting as it should, and the doctors' warnings rang through his head once again. Maybe, they weren't _quite _as incompetent he'd thought. After all, they'd predicted _this, _hadn't they?

So, he'd have to be a little more careful in the future, Genesis thought with another shrug. No big deal. It's what he'd had to do _before _all the 1st Class mako treatments. He could do it, again.

He scowled at the thought, wincing as the motion pulled at his wound. He had worked damned hard to become a First, to earn the treatments that had made him all but indestructible, and now he had to take a _giant _step back. Yes, he could do it, but he was _not _happy about it. He didn't want this degradation thing fucking him up—fucking his _life _up. He still had alot of shit to do, and he couldn't let this vague, unknown condition stop him.

They still had to get rid of Jenova, take the boys to Wutai, and find a place for their family there. That alone would be a daunting task. He was well-known in Wutai, as was Sephiroth, and their presence would be considered an insult by the Wutaian people. They would have to be constantly on-guard against possible attacks, all while trying to build a safe, stable environment for the boys.

And now, he knew that he and Sephiroth had to work on their own relationship, which wasn't nearly as solid as he had believed. He would have to find a way to work through his lover's mistrust, to show Sephiroth that he _could _be trusted. And to do that, he would have to learn to control his hair-trigger temper, something he had struggled with all of his life. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him anymore, not now that he knew just how much it hurt Sephiroth when he stormed out during their arguments. He would learn how to keep himself calm, even when he was in a rage, and he would make damned sure that he _never _hurt Sephiroth again.

Part of that lesson would be convincing Sephiroth that he could be trusted with his secrets. It still hurt to know that the other man had kept his _differences_—Goddess, but he had come to hate that word!—a secret, but Genesis thought that he understood. Sephiroth had always hated being different, and had done his best to minimize those differences. He had spent years trying to learn how to relate to other people, and while he would never be _great _at it, he had come a long way from the beautiful, coldly awkward teenager he had once been.

But a part of Genesis was stunned at the memory of Sephiroth, pacing back and forth in an emotional frenzy, hurling accusation after bitter accusation his way. He and Sephiroth had always argued—although that was usually more _his _doing than the other man's—but he'd had no idea that Sephiroth harbored those kinds of feelings. He had been so _angry, _and even with Jenova fucking with his mind, Genesis knew that some of that anger had to have been real. He had hurt Sephiroth more than he had ever believed possible, and now he had to figure out how to deal with the consequences.

"Helloooo!" Genesis tensed as the tent flap was lifted, and Aerith's head appeared in the opening. She sent him a bright smile and ducked inside, seemingly unaware of his lack of enthusiasm—or of Angeal's massive bulk at her back—as she approached the bed. "I hear you could use a good healer?"

The side of Genesis' mouth that _wasn't _bleeding inched up in a faint half-smile. It was no wonder she had worn down Angeal's defenses so quickly, he thought, his own spirits slightly buoyed by the girl's innate cheerfulness. "Give it your best shot, my dear," he invited wryly. "You can't fail any worse than Angeal did."

His friend shot him a dark look as Aerith settled on the edge of the bed at his side. Genesis ignored him and concentrated on Aerith, whose smile didn't quite hide the concern in her sage-green eyes as she studied the seeping wound. "It's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be," she said at last, casting a reproving glance over her shoulder. "You're a worry-wort, you know that?"

Angeal grunted and folded his arms over his chest, and she giggled as she turned back to Genesis. "We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy," she told him confidently, reaching up to pat his cheek reassuringly. "Don't you worry."

Genesis was surprised to find himself choking back a laugh at her words. "Have you ever thought about becoming a doctor?" he asked her lightly. "You have a wonderful bedside manner."

"Why, thank you, Genesis. That's sweet of you to say." Aerith patted his cheek one last time and pulled back, folding her hands over her chest as she prepared to pray. "Now, close your eyes and try not to fight it. The magic doesn't work if you do."

Genesis nodded and dutifully closed his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

He heard another giggle, and then a slight tingling sensation began to creep through his body. He recognized the feeling from before, when Aerith had healed him after the battle outside of Fort Condor, and he was filled with relief as he realized that this was going to _work. _He was going to be healed, degradation be damned, and he _would _learn how to live without letting it take over his life.

He opened brilliant, glowing azure eyes, and his newly-healed lip curved into a genuine smile. "Thank you," he told her sincerely.

"You're welcome, Genesis." Aerith leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, say something to your kids. They've been worried sick about you."

A sound that suspiciously resembled a snort sounded, and his eyes flicked to the right, where Kadaj and Loz stood just inside the tent, an impassive Cloud at their sides. He wondered briefly where Yazoo was, but the thought was lost as Kadaj uncrossed his arms and approached the bed. Aerith stood and moved gracefully out of his way, and he plopped down on the mattress in her place. His ice-green eyes, so similar to his father's, moved over Genesis' face as he searched for any remaining signs of injury.

Genesis recognized the look in his eyes, and he wanted _no _part of it. "Don't even think about poking me," he warned the young man hastily. "I'm all healed, now."

"Oh, puhleeze, you're a mess, Gen," Kadaj told him rudely. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, and Loz rushed towards him in response.

"Here, _tenshi."_ The elder boy placed what looked like a handkerchief in his brother's hand. "This'll help."

Genesis watched with amusement as the Kadaj leaned forward and very gently began to wipe the blood from his face and neck. The boy's eyes narrowed in concentration as he worked, and it was all Genesis could do not to reach out and hug him hard. Unfortunately, he knew better than to try that with Kadaj. The little shit had no qualms about invading someone else's personal space, but he was damned protective of _his. _

Genesis took comfort from the fact that, if nothing else, he knew that the little brat loved him. Otherwise, he would've had the rag thrown in his face, and been ordered to clean _himself _up. Kadaj was nothing if not blunt.

Kadaj's movements finally began to slow, and his expression took on a considering cast as he studied him. "What do you think, Loz? Is he clean enough?"

Loz nodded quickly, his own expression revealing a very real relief, and Genesis knew that he'd been worried too. "He looks real good now, _tenshi."_

Kadaj nodded his agreement but didn't release him. He lingered for a few moments, surprising Genesis as he took his chin in hand and continued to study him. A black-clad thumb swept over the corner of his lips, and Genesis was suddenly reminded of Sephiroth. It was a gesture that the other man performed often, a caress that was infinitely gentle, and _always _loving. It showed that—whatever memories the boy possessed—they weren't _all _bad.

"You'll be fine," he said at last, pulling back and tossing the rag aside. He half-turned towards Cloud and extended his hand. "I need his bag now."

Cloud stepped forward and silently handed him a black duffel bag sporting the Shinra logo. His mako-bright gaze touched Genesis briefly, and Genesis was chagrined to see something that suspiciously resembled _pity _in the young swordsman's eyes. He stiffened and looked away, only to have his own duffel bag shoved into his stomach by an impatient Kadaj.

"Get up and get moving!" Kadaj told him, his tone forceful as he rose to his own feet. "We have to leave now, or we won't make it to Rocket Town in time to rendezvous with The Highwind."

"The Highwind?" Genesis echoed with surprise, fumbling with the strap of the bag as he rose from the bed. "Why are we rendezvousing with The Highwind?"

"Because that's where Father is," Kadaj snapped with irritation, adding, "Duh!" in his most sarcastic voice.

Genesis paled, his face draining of all color, and Angeal stepped forward, suddenly afraid that he knew why Sephiroth had left without them. "Why the sudden change in plan?" he asked as calmly as he could. "It's not wise for Sephiroth to be alone right now."

Kadaj sent him a withering glance at that, wishing that Angeal had shown _them _the same loyalty he had always shown Genesis. "Why do you think?" he returned scornfully. "And he's not alone. He's got Yazoo and Vincent to help him."

"Captain Highwind, too," Loz piped in helpfully.

Genesis shuddered at the thought of quiet, introverted Yazoo as Sephiroth's only line of defense—he didn't even consider Vincent and Captain Highwind. Neither of them could give Sephiroth the help that he'd need to fight Jenova. Yazoo was the only one who could, and Jenova had already proven that she could circumvent his physic skills. Genesis wasn't stupid enough to believe that this was over, not by any stretch of the imagination. Jenova would fight them to the very last, and that meant that Sephiroth was in more danger ever before. They couldn't _leave _him to fight her virtually alone, damn it all!

He shook his head slowly, his stomach clenching with dread. "He shouldn't have gone alone," he murmured, half to himself. "He should've have trusted us enough to wait for us."

Angeal shot him a pained glance, one that reminded him that Sephiroth had every reason to distrust them both right now, and he cringed as he broke eye contact. "Yazoo won't be enough, will he?" Angeal asked in a low, uncertain voice.

No, Genesis thought despairingly, he won't. But surprisingly, it was _Cloud _who answered, "Probably not, but sending them on ahead was the only way we could keep Sephiroth from trying to kill Jenova outright. And Vincent and Cid _did _go with them, so it's not like they're completely alone with. . .her."

"That's not good enough," Genesis snapped as he channeled his fear into a more conductive emotion. He strode towards the exit, not even trying to hide his anger as he said, "Jenova's desperate. I don't even know if _I _would be enough to help him right now. We've got to catch up to them before Sephiroth gets in over his damned head!"

Kadaj snorted but didn't disagree as he bent down to retrieve another duffel bag that Genesis hadn't noticed before. He paused as he realized that it was Sephiroth's bag, the one that held what few clothes he possessed, all the gil that the party had, and the cherished scrapbook that Genesis had given him back in Banora. Why would Sephiroth leave _that _behind, unless. . .unless he wasn't planning to come back?

_No._

"We have to go!" he called out urgently, pushing the tent-flap open with a suddenly shaking hand. He glanced over his shoulder, scowling as he realized that they were all just standing there staring at him, and made an impatient gesture with his free hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's _go!"_

Kadaj chuckled at that, a dark sound that was _very _reminiscent of his father, as he traded a smile with his elder brother. Some things _never _changed, and for once, they agreed that it was a good thing. "Go find Cissnei and the puppy," he ordered in a voice which quivered with mirth. "Meet us at the west side of the camp. And don't forget the Turk! We'll need him, too!"

"Yes, _tenshi." _

Loz nodded and trotted over to the tent entrance, sending Genesis a small smile that was almost a smirk as he ducked past him. Genesis frowned after him, not sure he liked the look of that smile, only to feel a small hand slip into his own. "We can go, now," Kadaj told him with a beatific smile that only deepened the foreboding feeling. "Don't you worry, Gen, I'll take care of _everything."_

Genesis gazed down at him, so angelic and deceptively innocent, and was instantly alarmed. Kadaj was _never _this nice to him—not that he'd win any medals for _his _kindness, either—and Genesis simply _knew _that he was up to something. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to question the boy and find out what that something was. He had to get to Rocket Town before Sephiroth disposed of Jenova—and he still didn't know _how _Seph planned to do it—and make damned sure that nothing went wrong. He was _not _going to lose the other man to that power-hungry undead bitch!

And if he had to kiss Sephiroth's ass every day for the rest of his life to make up for his idiocy, then he would. Period. End of argument. He refused to let his stubbornness—or Sephiroth's wounded pride—come between them. He was going to spend the rest of his fucking life with Sephiroth, whether Sephiroth liked it or _not_.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Reno slumped back against the nose of the helicopter, sighing as he let his gaze wander the length of the wide open plain that currently served The Turk's landing pad. Two-hundred feet of wild grassland had been cut down to accommodate the chopper, and it—and they—stood out in sharp contrast to the tall fields that surrounded it. He glanced to his right, where Rude stood silently, his arms crossed before him in an "at ease" stance, his ever-present sunglasses firmly in place. His expensive, double-breasted suit was out of place here, and as Reno looked down at his own crumpled clothes, he was reminded that he didn't belong here, either.

Not that _that _changed anything, he thought bitterly. Rufus had effectively exiled him from Midgar. He couldn't go back to work, he couldn't go home, he couldn't go back to his _life. _All he could do was stick with Sephiroth until The General either died or finished what they'd set out to do. And then. . .

Reno sighed as he tried to picture it, what life would be like away from Shinra, and found that he couldn't do it. Even before, when Rufus had cut him out of his life, he had kept him on as a Turk. He'd had his work—if nothing else—and it had _helped_. Now, he didn't even have that, and he didn't what the hell he was going to do.

He glanced down at the sheaf of papers in his left hand, a juicy contract designed to lure Sephiroth back to Shinra, and sighed again. "This is never going to work, yo."

Tseng's smooth, faintly accented voice sounded from the interior of the helicopter. "It's what The President wants, Reno."

Reno snorted sourly as he pushed away from the chopper and turned to face him. Tseng was sitting on one of the benches that lined either side of the helicopter's interior, looking as calm and urbane as ever. "I never said I wouldn't give it to him, Tseng, just that it won't work. He has a real hate-on for Boss Man right now."

"While that is understandable, I must ask you to make the offer, nonetheless." Tseng paused briefly. "There has been. . .an unexpected development which may require The General's particular skill-set shortly."

"You mean Weiss The Fucking Immaculate?" Reno asked with unmistakable sarcasm. "It would've been nice if one of you had mentioned _that _before we took on Mommy Dearest. His Royal Hotness might have actually been able to _help, _then. Now, she's got her hooks into him but good, and it's gonna take everything he's got just to keep himself on this side of crazy until she's gone."

Tseng didn't respond, but a faint, infinitesimal line appeared between his brows. "Rufus wanted to wait until Jenova had been disposed of, and The General was no longer. . .distracted to make the offer," he murmured. "Perhaps, that was a mistake, but it is done. We can only move forward now, and hope that Sephiroth will be willing to deal with Shinra once this is over."

"Yeah, good freakin' luck with _that_," Reno said with a shake of head. "Ain't gonna happen, yo."

"He has to try," Rude inserted in quiet way. "If Weiss is as aggressive as you say, The President doesn't have a choice."

"Whatever, yo." Reno folded the contract and tucked it into his jacket. "Like I said, I'll give it to him, but don't expect too much."

"That is all I can ask," Tseng replied simply. He studied Reno for a long moment, his black eyes flickering as he debated whether or not to ask the obvious question. Reno looked weary, haunted, and Rufus had been evasive when he had questioned him over the phone. Something had obviously happened between them, something that neither wanted to speak of, but had affected them both. He usually preferred not to interfere in the personal lives of his coworkers, but with so much hanging in the balance, he knew that it would be foolish to leave anything to chance now.

In the end, his concern for both his subordinate and his superior won out over decorum. "Why are you leaving with The General?" he questioned with abnormal bluntness. "I thought that you wanted to return to Midgar and work things out with Rufus?"

"I tried, yo." Reno shrugged with feigned casualness and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "This is where 'The President' wants me. He gave me the order himself. I didn't have a say in it, yo."

"He ordered you to stay with Sephiroth?" Tseng asked with a surprise that—for once—he couldn't quite conceal. The younger man shrugged again, but the bitter twist of his lips was answer enough. Tseng released a quiet breath, both saddened and alarmed by the knowledge that Rufus had intentionally pushed Reno away. "Weiss' awakening has unnerved him. Perhaps, he seeks to protect you by barring you from Midgar."

Reno laughed at that, a bitter, angry sound. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, yo."

Rude's ebony brows drew together in a deep frown. "Reno—"

Reno cut him off. "It doesn't matter, yo. You go with Tseng, I'll go with Sephiroth, and we'll take it from there." He grinned suddenly, but it was a pale imitation of his normal cheek. "Who knows? Maybe, we'll get lucky and actually save the frickin' planet while we're at it."

A loud buzz sounded, and Tseng reached into his blazer and withdrew his PHS. "Tseng, here," he said in lieu of greeting. He listened for a few moments, his expression grave, before quietly tucking the phone away. "It would seem that The General was seen _flying _onto The Highwind with a large cylindrical object in his arms. Rod says that his appearance has caused quite a stir amongst the civilians."

Reno cringed visibly at the unexpected, _unwelcome _news. "This is _so _not good, yo!"

Tseng merely sighed and resisted an urge to rub the ache forming behind his eyes. "Sephiroth used his wing during the fight with The Calamity, Reno," he reminded him calmly. "It is not entirely unexpected, although I would have expected him to be a bit more discreet."

"You don't understand, yo," Reno told him, his voice urgent as he shook his head emphatically. "Sephiroth _hates _the wing, yo. He's self-conscious as hell about it. He only uses it when he _has _to. Trust me, if he's flashing it around now, some bad shit's about to go down!"

The older man's eyes flicked from him to The Highwind, which had already begun to pull away, and back again. "Go, then," he ordered sternly, climbing out of the chopper and signaling for Rude to follow. "The Turks will handle the task of calming the crowd. You take care of The General. Shinra—and The Planet—need him alive and cognizant."

Cognizant, meaning _sane, _Reno translated silently. He ran towards the evacuation center as quickly as his ruined knee would let him, hoping against hope that Sephiroth hadn't gone off to do something stupid. But considering that this _was _Sephiroth that he was talking about here, he knew that he had to expect the worse. His Royal Hotness was a frickin' genius, but he didn't have shit for common sense. He'd made stupid decisions _before_, and with all of the weird shit that had gone down in the last couple of days, Reno had fully expected _another_ dumbass decision to be forthcoming.

Just not this _soon,_ he thought worriedly. Leave it to Sephiroth to take all of their plans—half-baked though they were—and blow them right out of the frickin' water. He didn't know what had happened, but he'd bet all the gil in his savings account that Genesis was somehow to blame. Who else could tie the otherwise imperturbable General up in knots?

A large silver-black blur flashed in his peripheral vision, and he responded instinctively. He whipped his EMR out of his jacket and snapped his wrist, extending it to its full three-foot length, and found his hand suddenly enclosed in a vise-like grip. "You don't need that right now," a deep voice scolded, and Reno scowled as he jerked away.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack, yo!" he yelled, holstering his EMR and glaring at the oversized eight-year-old in front of him. "Damn it, Loz, what are you doin'?"

"Sorry," the oldest remnant apologized hastily, "but 'Daj sent me to get you. It's real important that we leave now, Reno, so c'mon."

"Hey, what the hell are you doin'?" Reno protested as he was picked up and unceremoniously tossed over a leather-clad shoulder. "Put me the fuck _down, _yo!"

"No can do," Loz told him, his deep voice—so similar to Sephiroth's—was filled with worry as he began to run again. "Father and Gen had a _huge _fight, and Mother took Father because of it. It was only for a few minutes, but she attacked Gen and he got hurt! Big Sister already healed him, but Father went after Mother and 'Daj had to stop him. He sent Father and Yazoo on ahead with Vincent and The Captain, but we have to go now if we're gonna catch up to them."

"I knew it!" Reno shouted, breathless as his hands scrambled to find purchase on Loz's broad, leather-covered back. He bypassed the nicely-formed ass below him and settled for gripping the hem of the martial artist's jacket. "I knew he'd do something stupid like this, yo! We've got to stop him!"

"We're gonna do our best," Loz assured him, jostling him once to settle him better. "We just have to get to catch up to him to do it!"

"Hey, big guy, wait up!" Reno rolled his blue-green eyes as he heard Zack's voice, and more footsteps coming their way. He turned his head to one side and could just barely make out the shape of yet another ass he'd never be able to touch, and thought that maybe this wasn't such a bad vantage point after all. "Damn, but you're fast, kid! I told you to wait for me!"

"Sorry, Pup, but we gotta go _now," _Loz replied, both apologetic and urgent, "and I still had to get our Turk so we can take him with us. I couldn't wait for you."

Zack merely nodded his shaggy black head and dropped back just enough to grin down at Reno. "That's not a position I ever expected to see you in, Reno. But. . ." he glanced past Reno's head, "you must be in heaven right now. His ass is almost as nice as Sephiroth's!"

Loz let out a dirty little snicker even as he pointed out, "I don't like boys anymore, Zack. But, thanks anyway."

Zack laughed and reached out to muss his short, upswept hair. "No problem, big guy. Just calling it like I see it."

Reno released his death-grip on Loz's coat just long enough to swat at Zack, only to howl in pain as his hand bounced off of Crystal Sword's unforgiving surface. "Ow! And fuck you, Fair!" he shouted in return. "You think this shit is fun? Trip #3 here has a frickin' rock for a shoulder!"

"Hey!" Loz protested in a hurt voice. "I'm the oldest. I'm number one, not number three!"

Zack laughed again, the sound breathless as he had to put on a burst of speed to keep up with Loz, and Reno stopped talking. The world was bouncing up and down and passing in a disjointed blur, and even though he didn't get motion sickness like Strife, his stomach really did hurt from all of the jostling. Loz was fast, probably faster than either of his brothers, but gentle he was _not. _

They came to a halt so suddenly that Reno felt a faint sense of vertigo. He heard Kadaj's voice say, "It's about damned time, Loz. What took you so long?", and then he was unceremoniously set back on his feet. He swayed as his head struggled to right itself, and was held firmly in place by small, strong hands.

Kadaj's face suddenly appeared below his own, his slanted green eyes narrowing as he rose up on his toes. "You okay, Reno?" he asked with a combination of suspicion and concern. "That Tseng guy didn't try to keep you from coming with us, did he?"

"Nah, I'm good, yo." He sent Loz an exasperated look as he added, "Just dizzy."

For once, Loz didn't cringe, or react in any way. He merely nodded his silver head in a surprisingly regal gesture and said, "Had to, Reno. It was an emergency."

"Yeah, I got that, yo." He looked down at Baby, who looked nervous and more than a little excited, and shook his head. "So, we're off to save Sephiroth from himself, huh?"

Kadaj snorted and jerked back at that. "Father will be fine," he snapped acerbically. "Yazoo's with him. He'll take care of him."

Loz nodded gravely in agreement as he moved to where Cissnei stood waiting. "If anybody can keep Seph from losin' himself, it's Yazoo," he said seriously.

"I hope to hell you're right, Loz," Reno told him with a deep sigh. "I don't want to see _her _come back as _him _again."

"Don't say that!" Kadaj told him sharply, a real warning lurking in the depths of his pale green eyes. "That's _not _going to happen!"

"Uh, 'course it's not," Loz said quickly, shooting Reno a dark look. "He didn't mean it, brother. He's just worried, like the rest of us."

"Good, because it's _not _true!" Kadaj tossed his gilded head and turned away, waving his hand to where Genesis and Angeal stood, the former waiting with obvious impatience. "We're all here, now. We can go, Gen."

Genesis looked a little relieved—and very worried—as he nodded his red head and turned away, and Reno felt a pang of sympathy for him. He'd never liked the mouthy, arrogant First, but it had to be rough, finding out about Sephiroth's wing, the other him, and the degradation all in the same night. Reno doubted that Sephiroth had told him _everything_—hence the big fight—but Genesis really had dealt with the whole situation pretty damned well. Better than _he _would have, if he'd been left in the freakin' dark the whole time!

He thought of Rufus, and his cold dismissal the day before, and hardened his heart. Getting dumped hurt, but he'd deal. It wasn't nothing he hadn't been through before, and at least he was doing something _important _by going with Sephiroth and Genesis. And while he had never felt the desire to be a hero—he was a Turk, not some delusional SOLDIER—he just might become one anyway. So, screw Rufus and his two-faced bullshit. He was going to help save the damned world, and to hell with everything else!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

Sephiroth stood before the wide bank of reinforced glass that served as The Highwind's windshield, his arms crossed over his chest in a casual pose which belied the urgency thrumming through him. His pale emerald gaze was locked on the vast expanse of cloud-bedecked blue which rushed up to greet him, its rich azure hues reminding him of other, far more beautiful skies. Under the sun's intense light, the heavens themselves seemed to glimmer and glow, shimmering with rich, vibrant life, much as Genesis himself always had. There was no sight more perfect, more majestic, more _haunting_, than that of his kitten's eyes, and as he stared into the pale blue brilliance of Gaia's beauty, he knew that those beloved eyes would be what accompanied him into death's covetous embrace.

He sighed then, a silent expulsion of breath that did little to ease the regret churning within him. He truly did not want to think about what lied ahead. He had died once before, and it had not been a pleasant experience. At least this time, he had the comfort of knowing that his demise served a purpose. He would not be lost to madness and grief, pushed beyond the limits of his humanity by a power-hungry alien being, as he had that fateful night so long ago. No longer The World's Enemy, he would die as himself, as the man he had spent eight years _becoming, _and that was enough for him.

Sephiroth smiled faintly, sadly, at the moroseness of his thoughts, but he couldn't deny the truth behind the sentiment. He had regrets—so many that he doubted he would ever be able to address them all—but he was not displeased with the person he was today. He had become a man who honored his commitments, a man worthy of the regard of others, a man who was capable of inspiring _love. _He was not perfect—far from it—but he was a _better _man than he had ever been in the past, and he would never again be arrogant enough to wish for more. Not human, monster, or god, he had come to terms with his himself—with his fate—and he would no longer fight it. His death would spare those he cared for, and that was _all _that truly mattered.

A loud squeal echoed through his mind, causing him to wince with the pain of it, but his smile only widened. Jenova was livid, outraged by his deadly intentions, and his continued resistance to her influence. She had taken him twice now, and her successes—no matter how brief—had only made her hungry for _more. _She craved the power she exerted over others, both over him and _through _him, and she took depraved enjoyment in the agony that she inflicted.

But more than anything, what she wanted was to resume her celestial journey. She longed for the vastness of space, for its unparalleled empyrean beauty, but it was a voyage that she wanted to make on _her _terms. She wanted to crush the humans, to utterly annihilate them, to _feed _on their bodies, minds, and souls before she took their planet for her own. She wanted—needed—the dying husk of Gaia as a vessel, and she was still determined to take it, no matter what the cost.

Unfortunately for her, Sephiroth was here to stop her from realizing her destructive, grandiose dreams. He would take her back to the cosmos she so longed for, but the control she coveted would be stripped from her. There would be no more worlds for her to dominate, no more beings for her to infect and destroy. He would strand her in the empty infinity of space, and if—_when_—she took his mind for her own, Vincent would be there to assure that it ended with him. He may have failed to keep Genesis safe, but he would _not _fail in this.

"You have failed no one." Yazoo's voice was soft as he approached on silent feet, and Sephiroth realized that he had picked up on his dark thoughts. "Some events were fated before our birth. You cannot hold yourself responsible for them."

Sephiroth merely shrugged and continued to gaze ahead, not wanting the young gunman to read the grief in his eyes, and possibly guess his intentions. "Had I not fled Shinra, Genesis would not have been wounded, and the degradation would not have begun," he said in a flat, emotionless voice. "Why should I not hold myself responsible when I am to blame?"

Yazoo came to rest at window, leaning back against it so that he could observe his progenitor's face. "You left Shinra to save my brothers and I," he pointed out in an even voice. "Do you regret doing so?"

_"No."_ Sephiroth's voice was short, clipped, yet resonated with emotion as he finally met the young remnant's gaze. "You and your brothers are the only family I will ever truly have. I do not regret my decision to free you."

Yazoo kept his relief carefully hidden as he set his left hand on his right arm and leaned more comfortably against the glass, the deceptively easy posture an unconscious echo of the controlled front that Sephiroth was trying so hard to project. "Then, surely you must realize that degradation was unavoidable?" he questioned quietly.

Sephiroth looked away then, guilt creeping in to darken his patrician features, and Yazoo knew that he believed otherwise. "You are only one man," he said with a touch of exasperation. "Perhaps, had you left us to fend for ourselves, Genesis would have been spared. Then again, perhaps not. We cannot truly predict the future, no matter what knowledge we have of it, not while The Planet continues to fight our efforts. Punishing yourself for something you could not control will help no one."

"I should not have left Shinra as abruptly as I did," Sephiroth said in a rough whisper. "Had I held my temper and attempted to negotiate with Rufus, I could have freed you _and _spared Genesis what is to come. Had I not been blind to his true intentions—"

"We would still be prisoners, and the degradation would have been triggered another way," Yazoo finished for him. Sephiroth cast him a dark, yet uncertain look, and Yazoo sighed heavily. "Gaia is determined to set future events back on their past course. You know it as well as I. She neither likes nor wants our interference, and she is doing everything she can to counter our actions."

He pushed away from the window, his dainty features reflecting his own insecurity, as he set a tentative hand on Sephiroth's arm. "You have done all that anyone _could _do," he told him gravely. "You are correcting the mistakes of the past, and you are _reshaping_ the future, which is no easy task. We will never be the perfect life-forms that Hojo wished us to be, and _I _do not wish to be. I like myself as I am, and I know that my brothers do, as well. We want to keep the individuality that Mother gave us, but that will be lost if you follow through with your plan."

A deafening silence followed his words, broken only by a slight acceleration of Sephiroth's breathing. "How did you know?" he asked finally, heavily.

This time, it was Yazoo who shrugged as he pulled back and settled against the glass once more. "Your mental defenses are all but gone, Sephiroth. You are broadcasting your intentions—indeed, your very thoughts—to anyone who is sensitive enough to receive them. I could not help but know."

Sephiroth merely nodded and raised his head, staring at a point beyond the boy who could read him so easily. "It must be done," he stated matter-of-factly. "I am The Planet's greatest threat, and my self-control is nearly gone. It is only a matter of time before Mother takes me. I would prefer it if she and I were a safe distance from The Planet when that occurs."

"And _I _would prefer it if you did not go at all," Yazoo countered with the first signs of irritation, "but since I know you will not be dissuaded from this, I will be there to help you. I will be the anchor that ties you to this world—to _yourself_—and I will keep Mother from destroying you. There is more at stake here than just _your _life, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered as they moved back to Yazoo's own, probing their familiar, mako-charged depths deeply. The fear that he saw crawling through those glowing seas of luminous green was enough to give him pause. "You speak of your individuality," he stated arrogantly. "You fear that my death will strip that from you when it reunites the fragments of my soul."

"There _is _that," Yazoo's his eyes narrowing fractionally, angrily, "but that is not what concerns us most, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth was taken aback by that anger, something so unexpected in the calm young gunman he had come to know. "What, then?" he asked as a frown furrowed his brow. "You will only grow more powerful, once I am removed from the equation. I thought that you and your brothers would welcome such a happening."

"We are powerful enough," Yazoo informed him loftily. "We have no need of your power, Sephiroth. What we _do _need is the father who swore to care for us. Or, have you suddenly decided that you would prefer to be freed from that promise?"

Pale emerald eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "You and your brothers. . .fear losing. . ._me?" _he asked hesitantly, scarcely able to believe it.

"Of course, we do!" Yazoo snapped as his immutable calm threatened to desert him. He drew a deep breath and forced his abnormally tumultuous emotions back, reminding himself that Sephiroth wasn't the only one affected by Mother's incessant mental harassment. Kadaj was counting on _him _to keep Sephiroth from sacrificing himself needlessly, and that was exactly what he was going to do, no matter how difficult _she _tried to make it.

"Genesis may well be lost to us," he ignored Sephiroth's agonized flinch and continued, "but he was never truly ours to begin with. _You _are, and we refuse to let you be taken from us, again. We are a part of you, Sephiroth, whether you like it or not, and _we _will not be denied. If you thought to escape your responsibilities through death, you can think again, because I can assure you that it _will not happen."_

Sephiroth didn't know if he should be insulted or pleased by that surprisingly passionate declaration. "And when she takes me?" he asked in a low, hushed voice which reflected his own insecurities. "You cannot hope to defeat me, Yazoo. How will you protect me when I am striking _you_ down?"

"By calling Masamune to my hand," Yazoo answered matter-of-factly. Cat-like green eyes widened dramatically, and Yazoo sent him a rather arrogant smile in return. "What, did you think that you were the _only _one of us tied to the great odachi?"

The older man merely blinked, obviously stunned by the concept of another manifesting _his _fated blade, and Yazoo uttered a low laugh. "I am more like you than even Genesis could have realized, Sephiroth. I am more than a piece of you—I _am _you, more so than either of the others, and I have the ability to contain you, should the necessity arise. You needn't worry about _that."_

"You can. . .contain me?" Sephiroth repeated, his voice little more than a doubtful murmur as hope began to grow in his heart once again. He looked at the pretty, nearly feminine man standing before him and began to shake his head. "But. . .not even _Genesis _is strong enough to truly defeat me, and he is my _equal_. How can _you _hope to—"

"Because I truly am you, Sephiroth." Sephiroth's skeptical expression never changed, and Yazoo sighed as he explained, "I chose not to wield a sword after the horror we shared in Nibelheim, but I am _more _than capable of it. Masamune fits in my hands as though forged for me, just as it always has for _you. _You saw that for yourself, the day we fought Rosso," he reminded the older man.

"Yes," Sephiroth allowed in a quiet, contemplative voice. "It was as though I had stepped outside of my body to watch myself. It was a. . .disquieting experience."

"I'm sure it was," Yazoo said matter-of-factly. "And if you lose yourself, I will call Masamune again, and I _will _use it to defeat you. We will both survive Mother's banishment, Sephiroth. That, I can promise you. We will live the lives we were denied _before, _and we will know what it is to be happy. Is that not what you truly desire?"

Sephiroth hesitated, hating the hope that even now rose up to fill to heart. "It is what I have _always _wanted, Yazoo."

"Then, you shall have it," Yazoo replied simply. He saw the tiny, nearly non-existent smile flirting around the edges of Sephiroth's lips and felt a dizzying sense of relief. The wariness—the _fear_—was still there in Sephiroth's eyes, but he had _hope _once again, and that just might be enough to help him fight Mother. "So, are you disappointed that you are no longer the only living being that can control Masamune?"

Sephiroth shook his head once more, self-conscious after having his soul essentially stripped bare before another. "I. . .like the idea of sharing that part of myself with another," he admitted awkwardly. "It is. . .nice, to know that I am no longer so. . .different from everyone else."

Yazoo smiled at that. "Oh, we are still different, Sephiroth," he told him wryly. "We are simply not alone in it any longer."

We, not _I, _Sephiroth thought with the beginnings of a smile. He was a part of something greater than himself, whole in a way he had never been before, and he had _Mother _to thank for it. He looked at the beautiful young man, born from two human parents and tainted with his own cells, and was thoroughly humbled. "Thank you, Yazoo," he told him with husky gratitude. "I will do my best not to disappoint you in this."

"I don't believe that you could," Yazoo paused before adding, "Father."

Sephiroth's expression softened fractionally, and Yazoo knew that he had said the right thing. Somehow, he had found the words that had so often eluded him in _Sephiroth's _lifetime, and he had stopped the older man from making a potentially disastrous mistake. Sephiroth had allowed him to _reach _him, and that meant more to Yazoo than he would ever know.

"Come," he said, pushing away from the windshield to pat Sephiroth's arm. "We are close to Rocket Town, and your silence has worried my dark one. I believe that he could use some reassurance, as well."

Sephiroth snorted quietly, elegantly, but turned to follow, and Yazoo smiled to himself. Yes, they would defeat Mother, and they would do it _without _sacrificing Sephiroth. Anything else was simply unacceptable.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **Phew, finally DONE. This was originally supposed to be part of Chapter 66, but was WAY too long, so I finished it as a separate chapter. So. . .a little plot, A LOT of angst, and Jenova bites the big one. Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the tale!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

**Chapter 67**

_**'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow.' -Loveless, ACT III**_

Kadaj raised a hand to halt the party, his pale green eyes narrowed as he surveyed the surrounding countryside. The southwestern tip of the Nibel Mountain Range rose majestically into the sky on his right, while nothing but wide, open plains spread out on his left. They'd passed a couple of small forests after crossing the Nibel River, but they were far enough away that they shouldn't have to worry about monster attacks now, so he thought it would be all right to stop. Besides, he and Loz had something to do tonight, something _very _important, and the sooner they did it the better!

It was funny, though, Kadaj mused idly. No one had questioned _his_ decision to follow the mountain range on foot, even though he knew that they could've borrowed—or stolen—a helicopter from the Turks. Kadaj suspected it was because neither Angeal or Genesis was stupid enough to trust The Turks! _And, _nobody wanted to get that close to the creepy reactor again, which was the only other overland route to Rocket Town. Sure, they'd had to take the _long_ way, but that was just fine with _him._ He and Loz would need privacy to pull this off, and since there was absolutely _nothing _out here, it really was the perfect spot.

He slid a sidelong glance at his brother, whose sculpted features were only partially illuminated by the dying sun, and made a quick gesture with his hand. The older boy nodded solemnly and turned away, already moving away to find wood for the campfire. Kadaj had to concentrate on what was to come, and Loz knew that it was his responsibility to make this as easy on _him_ as possible. What he was going to do would be hard, but it was something that should have been done _months_ ago.

Something within Kadaj tightened with anticipation. Gone was the uncertainty with which Loz _and _Yazoo had originally greeted his idea. Genesis had taken care of that _that _when he had hurt Father the way he had. And without Yazoo there to preach caution, _he _didn't have to treat Koneko like he was some delicate fucking flower. He was pretty much free to do as he pleased, and that was just the way that he liked it!

Not that he couldn't have, anyway, Kadaj told himself hastily. He _was _the one in charge here, no matter what Genesis, Angeal, or anyone else thought. He was the strongest of them, the one with the power, and _he _would fix the mess that Father and Koneko had made of their lives.

"We'll make camp here," he announced, taking Sephiroth's duffel bag from his shoulder and dropping it to the ground. "Loz is getting stuff for the fire, so the rest of you just sit down and rest. We'll leave after everyone's eaten, if Gen still wants to."

Genesis, who had opened his mouth to protest, closed it without uttering a word. He didn't want to stop, even though he knew that they should, and he hadn't been shy about expressing his opinion. That Kadaj was taking his feelings into consideration touched him, even as a part of him wondered why the hell they were taking orders from a seventeen-year-old boy.

He shared a glance with Angeal, who looked as mystified as _he _felt, and came to a startling realization: Kadaj was _just _like Sephiroth. Not his personality—he'd gotten that from _him, _unfortunately—but the innate charisma that he'd used to charm so many people on their journey. He radiated power, confidence, and the very same magnetism that Sephiroth himself did, he merely expressed himself _much _more forcefully.

Genesis frowned as he set his bag down and followed it to the ground, not sure why he was bothered by his sudden epiphany. Of course, Kadaj would be similar to Sephiroth—_all _the boys were. They had been _cloned _from him, for Gaia's sake. Still, something about his newfound knowledge troubled him, and he couldn't deny it, even if he didn't understand _why_.

He looked up at Kadaj, who was impatiently gesturing at Cissnei, and the frown deepened. "No, Sister, sit _here," _he was saying, drawing his sword and literally _cutting _a seat of the side of the mountain. Two swipes of his blade and it was done, and Cissnei was sitting in the spot he had chosen for her. "This will be more comfortable, and better for you and my nephew."

_Nephew? _Genesis thought incredulously. Was Cissnei _pregnant? _He watched as the female Turk smiled up at Kadaj, and he could tell that she was trying to not to laugh at his bossy behavior. "What if it's a niece?" she asked him teasingly, unknowing answering Genesis' silent question. Kadaj made a rude, dismissive sound, and the laughter broke free. "It _could _be, you know. A little princess instead of a prince for you to lord over."

"That'll be the day," Kadaj declared. He threw both hands out in a flamboyant gesture, and then thumped his chest once to emphasize his next words. "There's never been a girl in _our _family before. Well, not unless you count Mother—which _I _don't—so I doubt _that's _going to happen."

"What about me?" Aerith threw out, her own tone light as she sat down close to them. She tucked her skirt around her legs as she added, "I _am _a girl, you know, and I was my mother's only child."

"Yeah, but you're one of the _other _Ancients," Kadaj told her, and the intensity on his cherubic features sent a shiver down Genesis' spine. "Jenova doesn't make girls, sister, just men like _us."_

"He's got a point, yo." Reno stretched out at the base of the mountain and leaned back against it. He reached down to rub his knee as he spoke, an expression of relief flitting across his thin features. "So far, it's just been Sephiroth and the triplets. No chicks."

Well, that wasn't _exactly _true, Kadaj thought with exasperation. Not about the girls—Mother didn't like other women—but about there being only four of them. Reno was forgetting Nii-san, and all of Hojo's other failures, the ones that Mother had killed during Meteorfall. Of course, they couldn't very well mention the other Sephiroth clones without spilling the beans about everything, and _he_ wasn't ready to do that yet. Soon, but not just yet.

It wasn't going to be easy—for either of them—but it was time that Genesis learned the truth. And Kadaj was going to do more than just tell him—he was going to _show _him. Koneko was going to see every little thing that he had done to hurt them, and he was finally going to _understand. _

Kadaj was sure that once Genesis knew what he'd done to them, he'd try to make things right. Koneko _did _love him; Father had been right about that. It was there in everything he said and did, like how he was always touching and cuddling with Father, and the way he fretted over him like a mother chocobo with a favorite chick. It was _damned_ embarrassing sometimes, but even Kadaj could see that it was a good thing. It meant that Gen would forgive him—forgive _them_—for leaving him to rot as they had, because he would finally know that it was _Mother_ who'd been responsible all along. He wouldn't blame them, the way that other asshole had, and he'd never try to kill them again. They would be together, and they would be a _family, _the way they'd always wanted.

Kadaj nodded to himself, pleased with his own ingenuity, and certain that he was on the right track. Like he'd told Sephiroth, he knew what he was doing, and everyone really needed to stop doubting him!

Loz came stomping back into the campsite, his arms full of twigs and sticks, his leather clothes liberally dusted with dirt. Kadaj rolled his eyes and waved him on, trying to control his impatience as his eldest sibling dropped the wood and began to build a fire. He had wanted to do this since the very beginning, when Big Sister had first offered to send them back for a second chance. Even after finally meeting the real Sephiroth, and realizing that _he _was against it, Kadaj had wanted to do it. He loved Sephiroth, and he definitely respected him, but he _was _going to have his way in this. It needed to be done, and that's all there was to it.

It's just as well Father isn't here, Kadaj thought. He'd only try to stop him, and the last thing _he_ wanted to do was fight with Father. He was good, but Sephiroth would always be better, and he liked his head attached to the rest of his body, thank you very much! He knew that Father would be furious with him once he realized what he was up to, but Kadaj could only hope that he would understand why he felt _compelled _to do this, and that he loved him enough to forgive him. If not, he'd probably find himself dead and headless sometime in the near future, and that was to be avoided at all costs. He hadn't liked being dead, and he never wanted to do it again!

Finally, the fire began to dance and crackle with blazing life, and Kadaj allowed himself to relax. It wouldn't be long _now, _but he should probably feed Genesis first. He was going to need all of _his_ strength to do this, and Gen would probably take the truth better on a full stomach_._ He opened his supply pack and dug out a handful of the horrible MRE's that most SOLDIERs were fed in the field and passed them out. Genesis and Angeal grimaced as they took theirs, but they both opened them and began to eat. After all—gross or not—they were SOLDIERs. They should be used to eating this crap.

Kadaj took a bite of his own—the package said chicken, but he wasn't buying it—and was suddenly glad that he wasn't a SOLDIER anymore. He'd picked this up at the commissary because it was cheap and easy and he hadn't wanted to waste time cooking tonight, but it was _really _disgusting. Tomorrow, they'd get a room at the inn in Rocket Town, and they'd eat like kings. Tonight, this would just have to do.

He turned to gaze at the man who had sat silently at his side through all of this, and wasn't surprised to see a sour expression on his lover's beautiful face. Nii-san may not have all of his own memories, but even he remembered the slop Shinra had fed them, and he liked just as little as Kadaj did.

But somehow, Kadaj didn't think it was the bad food that made those mako-bright eyes look so dark. Cloud didn't like what he and Loz were about to do—he'd only agreed because he was tired of watching Koneko pick Father apart—and it showed. Still, he _had _agreed to help, and that meant more to Kadaj than he would ever know.

He took another bite of the disgusting "food" and chewed slowly. _'Nii-san?'_

Cloud stirred at the mental call, turning his head so that those blue, blue eyes met Kadaj's own. _'Yes, baby?'_

Kadaj bit his bottom lip worriedly. _'Are you __**sure **__you're okay with this?' _he asked, shifting closer to the older man and setting his right hand on his leg. _'You've been trying to talk me out of __**doing**__ it for months.'_

Cloud sighed, the sound one of resignation, and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. _'I'm not letting you do this alone, Kadaj,' _he told him solemnly_." If I can't talk you out of it, then I'll be here to help you, no matter what it takes.'_

Kadaj's smile was nearly blinding as he dropped his MRE and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders. _'It'll be all right, Nii-san,' _he told his lover confidently_. 'I'll fix everything. You'll see.'_

Cloud merely smiled into the silky cap of his hair and hoped to hell he was right. "It's getting dark," he murmured aloud. "If we're going to do this, we should do it soon."

Kadaj merely nodded and tossed the remnants of his food into the fire. Cloud ignored the smell of burning plastic—and the Gods only knew what else—and watched as his little lover began to remove his gloves. Thick black leather was slowly peeled away from pearly, moon-kissed skin, and he had to suppress an appreciative sigh as they were unceremoniously dropped to the ground. It was something that Kadaj rarely did, and one of the few idiosyncrasies that he and Sephiroth shared. He didn't like people touching him, and the gloves were his way of keeping others at a physical distance. Yazoo and Loz were the same—although the middle remnant's emphatic abilities caused him to be a bit more phobic about it—but it was a personal oddity that they all shared, and it was yet another reminder of his lover's "origins".

As though he needed any more of _those_, he thought with a quiet snort. He glanced across the fire at Genesis, whose too-pretty features still reflected his irritation with the delay, and tamped down a pang of pity. There was nothing he could do about Genesis' degradation—that would be all Sephiroth—but he _could _help Kadaj keep the other man from screwing anything else up. He had stayed his hand this long in the interest of minding his own business, but now that Genesis' obtuseness had put Yazoo in the line of fire, it was time for him to get involved. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj were _his _responsibility, and he would do everything in his power to protect them, even if that meant risking Sephiroth's wrath. He would _not _fail them.

Kadaj picked up on the fiercely protective thought and smiled to himself as he shared it with Loz. The older boy beamed as he rose in an inhumanely graceful motion, and Kadaj was filled with pride as he did the same. Whatever doubts he might have harbored about Cloud's loyalties disappeared in that moment. Nii-san had chosen them over The Planet, and he would never let himself doubt him again. Now, to take care of Koneko. . .

Genesis watched Kadaj and Loz skirted the fire on opposites sides and approached him, almost as though they were _flanking _him, and felt his earlier wariness return in full force. Both boys came to a halt directly before him, their faces thrown into shadow as they stood between the fire and him. Only their eyes gleamed from the darkness, twin pairs of shimmering, catlike green, and Genesis shivered despite his best efforts. They knelt before him in perfect synchronicity, each and every movement gracefully matching the other's, and he found himself searching those shadowed countenances for any hint of their thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to fully conceal the wariness as he set his empty MRE aside and sat up straighter. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is almost as it should be," Kadaj told him, his voice so low that Genesis had to strain to hear it, even with his physical enhancements. "It's time, Gen."

"Time for what?" he asked at last, unable to conceal his curiosity—or his uneasiness—as Kadaj extended two _bare _hands. Kadaj never took off his gloves, and that he was doing so _now, _after everything that happened, didn't bode well for _him._ "Kadaj, I don't know what you're planning but—"

"I'm going to give you what you want most," Kadaj answered, the glow in his pale emerald eyes deepening, brightening, until it was almost blinding. "I'm going to answer _all _of your questions, Genesis."

Genesis, who had been in the act of taking his hands, jerked back as quickly as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Kadaj's hands closed around his wrists in an iron grip, his voice sharp as a whip, as he said, "Take his gloves off, Loz. I'll need full contact for _this."_

"Oh, hell no!" Genesis told him with alarm, tugging uselessly to free himself. They boy's hands merely tightened, threatening to cut off his circulation, but Genesis wasn't about to give way. If Kadaj was doing what Genesis thought he was, he wanted absolutely _no _part of it! "You're not getting into my mind, Kadaj, so let me go this instant!"

"No! You asked for this when you drove Father away!" Kadaj told him bluntly, holding the struggling man as tightly as he could as he waited for Loz to his part of the job. "Damn it, Loz, quit fucking around and get his gloves off before he gets loose!"

Loz merely grunted and did as he was told, ignoring Genesis' heated curses as the older man fought them. He felt a presence draw close and glanced up briefly to see Angeal approaching him. "Don't get in the way, 'Geal," he told him, shaking his head and turning back to his appointed task. "We have to do this if we're gonna save everybody."

Angeal frowned and reached for him, determined to make sure that they didn't hurt Genesis, only to have Cloud Strife step between he and them. "Don't," the smaller man warned flatly, one hand going to the hilt of his sword in warning. A dangerous glint appeared in his sky-blue eyes, and Angeal's own widened as he realized that Cloud was serious. If he tried to interfere, he would have one hellova fight on his hands, and as Sephiroth's earlier words drifted through his mind, he realized that it was fight he might not be able to win.

"Why?" he asked, anger tingeing his fluid voice as his gaze moved to Genesis, who was swearing up a storm as he fought Kadaj and Loz, and back again. "You're supposed to be helping us!"

"I am," Cloud assured him all too solemnly. "Once they're done, you'll understand, but I can't let you interfere."

"Cloud?" Aerith's voice was hesitant as she half-rose to her feet. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Reno snorted—loudly—and pulled his uninjured knee up before him. "It's about fuckin' time they did this, yo," he said, his voice holding traces of relief as he added, "Don't try to stop them, Sis. It's something that's gotta be done."

"They won't hurt him, Aer," Cloud told her earnestly, "but we're going to lose Sephiroth if we don't do _something. _I know you don't want that."

"No, but. . ."

"Exactly _what _are they doing, Spike?" Zack asked with a combination of curiosity and concern.

Cloud flicked a brief, shadowed look his way, but it was Cissnei who answered, "They're fixing a mistake, Zack."

Angeal listened to the conversation around him with consternation. He didn't know what was going on here, but as he watched Loz stripped the crimson gloves from Genesis' hands, he knew that it couldn't be good. The gloves were tossed to the to the ground, forgotten as the oldest boy shoved the sleeves of Genesis' duster up his arms, and his own hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"They're going into his mind, aren't they?" Angeal's voice betrayed an anger uncharacteristic of the man who was normally the epitome of calm.

"No, they most certainly are _not!" _Genesis cried, struggling with all of his enhanced strength to break free. "Let me go, Loz! You don't want to do this!"

"You're right, Gen. I don't wanna do this, but we don't have a choice," Loz said grimly as he backed away. "He's ready, brother. Do you want me to hold him or anything?"

"Not yet," Kadaj told him, surprising Angeal as he gave Genesis an almost regretful look. "I'm sorry, Gen, but you have to _see. _It's the only way to save Sephiroth."

Genesis felt the first cautious, tentative probes of his mind, and realized that Kadaj was trying very hard to be gentle. It still hurt, the unwelcome intrusion in his head, and he closed his eyes with a flinch. "Stop fighting me!" he heard Kadaj hiss angrily. "I don't _want _to hurt you!"

Then, stop! he tried to say, but his voice failed him as pain continued to radiate through his violated mind. Logically, he knew that fighting Kadaj's efforts was only making the pain worse, but the thought of his youngest stepson tearing through his mind unchecked scared him shitless. Kadaj was very powerful, totally reckless, and had little empathy for the pain of others. He could do a great deal of damage without meaning to, and that scared Genesis more than anything else. He didn't want to end up brain-damaged because the little shit didn't know when to back down!

And then, it ceased to matter. Kadaj breached the mental walls that Yazoo had so painstakingly helped Genesis build, and reality itself was torn away from him, buried beneath a deluge of bewildering, painful memories.

_The world exploded into chaos around him. Vivid red lights flickered and pulsed all around him, while an alarm wailed in an endless, earsplitting cacophonous loop. The stench of cordite was heavy in the air, underlied by the scents of blood, metal, and grease. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling were painted a sickening shade of green, and Genesis realized that he was back in Shinra Tower, and that was Sephiroth running down the corridor, Masamune in hand, his molten hair streaming out behind him in a sexy silver flow._

_Genesis ran after him, cursing to himself as he had to strain his enhanced body to keep up with the faster man, wondering who the hell would be bold enough—or stupid enough—to attack Shinra's crown jewel. He raced down the rounded hallway, skidding to a halt as Sephiroth stopped short ahead of him. They had reached the end of the corridor, and even as Genesis watched, Sephiroth was confronted with three men wearing ornate Wutaian armor. They turned towards him as one, their curved blades gleaming blood-red under pulsating lights, their faces all but obscured by heavy metal helmets. _

_The intruders were slim, well-muscled, and in some way familiar, but somehow, he didn't think that they were truly Wutaian. Not with the flaming red hair that escaped their helmets to curl around slender necks. No Wutaian had hair like __**that.**_

_Even more perplexing was the glossy black wings that grew from each man's left shoulder. They were so reminiscent of the one that belonged to the __**other **__him that Genesis' breath caught in a loud gasp. They were a deep, rich shade of black, nearly as large as the men themselves, and each twitching movement sent a cascade of downy black feathers spiraling through air._

_Sephiroth's free hand clenched into a fist, and Genesis didn't need to see his face to know that he was angry. Shinra was being by attacked by the enemy on their own homeground. Of course, he was pissed! What Genesis wanted to know was when the hell this had happened, because he certainly did __**not **__remember being briefed about it! Had Shinra known about these winged beings all along? Had the company hidden their existence from the world, and forced __**Sephiroth **__to do the same? _

_As two of the intruders rushed towards Sephiroth with their swords raised, Genesis knew that it didn't really matter. Although it __**would **__explain why Sephiroth had lied to him for so long, Genesis also recognized that he was grasping at straws. Sephiroth had always been loyal to the company, but __**never **__at the expense of his friends. Regardless of his orders, Sephiroth would have told him about his wing, had he trusted him enough to do so._

_Pushing thoughts of their complex, difficult relationship aside, Genesis crept closer, hoping to get a better view of the fight. He knew that he was safe here, that this was a memory and not actually happening, and he wanted to learn more about something that __**should**__ have been front-page news but wasn't._

_The Wutaian soldiers were quick, their movements swift and precise, but they were no match for Sephiroth. He cut through them with the almost absent ease that Genesis had always envied in him, and yet as he turned to meet the last warrior, Genesis was astonished by the rage that shaped his patrician features. He'd known that Sephiroth was angry—he'd even understood it—but __**this **__was a different thing altogether. It reminded Genesis of Jenova, and the fury that seemed to fuel her madness, and for the first time he found himself wondering if Sephiroth had heard her voice for __**far **__longer than anyone knew. _

_Sephiroth's right hand was glowing with brilliant green light as lifted it before his face. As the spell crackled and danced around his fingertips, that light shined onto his beautiful face, illuminating his perfect, angelic features. He was a god, a silver angel of infinite wrath, and Genesis couldn't help shiver in the face of his powerful magnificence. _

_The last warrior raised his sword and leapt at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth thrust the mastered Lightning spell directly into his face. The warrior was flung away with flash of blinding white light and thunderous boom, and Sephiroth was left standing over him, staring down at his concealed face with a murderous expression. Sephiroth reached down with Masamune, sliding the tip of it under the dead man's helmet, and removed the scorched armor with a contemptuous flick of his wrist._

_Genesis was astonished to find himself down at __**himself. **__The warrior's eyes were closed, but Genesis couldn't help but recognize the handsome, refined features he had spent twenty-six years gazing at in the mirror. The stubborn chin, the high cheekbones, the auburn hair that all but screamed his volatile nature, it was all there for the world to see. More importantly, it was there for __**him **__to see. It didn't matter that the hair was streaked with ribbons of dull ash, or that the skin was dry and cracked and gray with death. It __**was **__him, and Genesis couldn't deny it, even if he didn't __**understand **__it._

_He cast a glance at Sephiroth, who was gazing down at the fallen warrior with a frightening combination of anger, longing, and grief, and couldn't stop himself from reaching out. His hand passed harmlessly through the younger man, and he cursed as he remembered exactly where he was. He wasn't truly standing with Sephiroth in this blood-splattered hallway, staring at an exact copy of himself. He was safe in his own mind, being fed a confusing jumble of images by an angry child. He couldn't relieve Sephiroth's pain, he could only watch and wonder what it all meant._

_The sound of crunching glass sounded behind him and he whirled around, shouting out a warning that Sephiroth didn't—couldn't—hear. Sephiroth didn't turn around, and suddenly, Genesis didn't want him to. He watched with shocked-widened blue eyes as Angeal __**flew **__through a broken window, a pure white wing beating powerfully at the air, his puppy held securely in his arms. He dropped Zack onto his feet and glided to Sephiroth, touching down little difficulty, and only the barest hint of sound. It was obvious that he was used to the wing and had already learned how to use it, which left Genesis to wonder how long __**he **__had had it, and why the hell neither of his friends had trusted him enough to confide in him?_

_Zack spouted an inane apology, one which Sephiroth barely seemed to hear, as he tore his gaze away from the dead warrior with Genesis' face. Angeal was also looking down at the fallen man, his expression one of sorrow and resignation, the combination of which led Genesis to believe that he __**did **__know what was going on, and simply chosen not to share it. _

_Trying not to feel hurt by his friends' very real betrayal—if any of this could be considered __**real**__—Genesis shifted closer to Sephiroth and silently urged him not to look at the dead monstrosity again. It most certainly was __**not **__him, and Sephiroth should be smart enough to know it. It wasn't until Sephiroth actually turned to face Angeal that he realized that Sephiroth __**did **__know it, and that the knowledge somehow __**hurt **__him._

_Angeal looked Sephiroth over with a critical eye, and then astonished Genesis by __**smiling **__at the younger man. They were standing in the middle of a blood-splattered hallway, surrounded by the dissipating bodies of dead men who like __**him, **__and Angeal could still smile? _

"_Sephiroth, have you lost weight?"_

_The light, teasing inquiry further shocked Genesis, and as Sephiroth responded with a low grunt, he was left more bewildered than ever. What the __**hell **__was going on here? _

_His surrounding began to change, the corridor fading from view, and Genesis ground his teeth in frustration. He wasn't ready to leave yet, damn it! He wanted to see __**more **__of Angeal and his lovely, baffling wing, and his own unexplained lookalikes. Instead, he found himself in his own apartment, with its varying shades of crimson and night, and a very forlorn moonbeam. _

_Sephiroth stood in the center of the living room, his deceptively slim form completely, almost painfully, motionless. Pale emerald eyes glimmered as they moved through the room, touching on each and every piece of furniture, holding a longing that Genesis didn't understand. He wondered if this had been after he had stopped calling him from Wutai, and then realized that it couldn't be. Sephiroth's bangs were still short here, not hanging to his chest like the glittering silver ribbons that they were today. This had to be some time in the past, during one of their many separations, maybe even during one of Genesis' first tours of duty._

_Then, Sephiroth cleared his throat, and Genesis' curiosity was peaked. The apartment was obviously empty, and Sephiroth wasn't one to speak unless it was absolutely necessary, so what was it that he intended to do? _

"_Before he left, Angeal suggested that I come here and. . .talk to you," Sephiroth muttered, his discomfort obvious as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know why. This is patently ridiculous, as you are no longer here, but I. . .I need to do __**something. **__I need you to know that I never meant to drive you away. If I had known what you were going through, I never would have pursued you as. . . tenaciously as I did." _

_He looked down for a long moment, his features filling with a sorrow so deep that something inside of Genesis ached upon seeing it. "I also wanted you to know that I. . ." he shook his head, scattering his long silver hair, ". . .I miss you, Genesis. I want you to come __**home."**_

_Genesis smiled at that, the gentle gesture going unseen by the man who had inspired it. "But I know that's not going to happen," Sephiroth continued, and Genesis' smile began to fade as he realized that something was very __**wrong**__ here. "I cannot pretend to understand what you are going through, but I wish that you had chosen to confide in me. Perhaps, I could have found a way to assist you, to help you deal with the burden that you carry."_

_Sephiroth sighed, and the despondent sound cut through Genesis like a blade. "But then, I was never the one you turned to with your problems, was I?" His voice dropped to a deep, quiet murmur, and Genesis found himself straining to hear his next words. "At least, you are no longer alone. Angeal is with you now, and he will take care of you as I never could."_

_Sephiroth moved then, skirting around Genesis' very expensive antique coffee table, and seated himself on the edge of the sofa. He looked around the room with a lost expression, as though he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and Genesis' chest tightened until he could barely breathe. "Seph," he whispered, wishing that Kadaj would __**stop **__already, and put an end to these painful memories that he had never been meant to see. _

"_I do not want to be here anymore," Sephiroth said suddenly, and Genesis waited for him to stand up and leave. Instead, he sighed again and leaned back, tilting his head back on the cushions to stare blankly at the ceiling. "Where __**are **__you, Genesis? Am I such a liability that you cannot even __**call?"**_

_As though his words had triggered it, the apartment blurred out of focus, and Genesis found himself gritting his teeth as the world rearranged itself around him. Again, he'd wanted to see more, and again, Kadaj had denied him. He wasn't sure what his stepson wanted him to see—what the point of all this was—but as he found himself standing in the middle of a mako reactor, facing a very angry-looking Sephiroth, he __**was **__beginning to sense a theme._

_Sephiroth was turned away from him, hiding behind that glorious fall of silver hair, but his bangs were short enough for Genesis to see his profile, and he looked __**pissed**__. Wonderful, Genesis thought with a touch of his own irritation. Kadaj was showing him yet another fight that they hadn't had, and yet, these memories felt so damned __**real **__that he didn't know what to make of them. _

_But more disturbing than Sephiroth's anger was his hurt, the deep-seated pain that all but blazed from his silver-green eyes, and was somehow emphasized by the little black feathers swirling through the air around him. Genesis could see himself as well, his once glorious auburn hair streaked with gray, a truly spiteful smile curving his lips. That damned black wing was sticking out his left shoulder, the cause of the beautiful, disturbing featherfall. Sephiroth didn't even seem to be aware of them, of the shiny back plumes that clung to his hair and clothes, but Genesis knew better. Sephiroth was __**always **__aware of his surroundings—it was part of what made him such a good SOLDIER. What Genesis didn't know was why he was i__**gnoring**__ them now. __**Why **__didn't it bother him to see Genesis sporting such an obvious monster's mark?_

"_Now, what I want most," Genesis started as his other self began to speak, lifting one hand into the air in a blatantly dramatic gesture, "is the Gift of The Goddess."_

_Genesis frowned at that. He'd always had his own personal theories as to what the mysterious "gift" in Loveless actually was, but why____was he speaking of it __**now,**__ when Sephiroth looked as though he were about break? Why wasn't he comforting him, asking him what was wrong? Why wasn't he trying to __**help **__the man he loved? _

_Sephiroth turned to face him then, the anger on his perfect features drawing it taut, echoed by the agony in his beloved green eyes. He was silent for a long, tense moment, so long that Genesis began to think that he wouldn't speak. But when he finally did, Genesis wished that he __**hadn't.**_

"_Gift of the Goddess," Sephiroth repeated, and the scorn in his deep, sexy voice was blistering. "And what of this?"_

_Sephiroth made a short, abortive gesture towards some kind of mechanical, pod-like device that suspiciously resembled an altered mako containment unit. "You deserted me—" there was an a short, infinitesimal pause—"Shinra, for __**this?"**_

"_This" was the human figure that floated in the tank, immersed in a sea of acid-green mako. Genesis stomach lurched as he recognized yet another of his doppelgangers, a man—or monster—that inexplicably wore his face and form. What the __**hell **__was going on here? _

_Sephiroth sneered at the unconscious man, his disgust plain, but the pain in his eyes only deepened. "You make copies and play your games of revenge, but you never think about those you leave behind, do you?"_

_He turned back to the other him, and Genesis shrank back from the rage on those gorgeous patrician features. His second self, however, only continued to smirk arrogantly, and Genesis' hand itched to smack that smile off his face. Sephiroth was in __**pain,**__ damn him! Why wasn't he helping him?_

"_What of me, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked roughly—angrily—but tellingly. "Did our friendship mean nothing more to you than a verse in your play? Am __**I**__ no longer important to you? Is that why you and Angeal found it so easy to leave me behind?"_

_Genesis' smile only deepened, taking on a cruelty that he hadn't thought himself capable of. "You?" he returned musingly, mockingly. "__**You **__are a liability, Sephiroth. One that monsters like __**us**__ cannot afford."_

_Sephiroth reared back as though he'd been physically struck. "A liability," he echoed, his deep voice going flat._

_Genesis let out a mocking laugh and made a flamboyantly dismissive gesture with one red-gloved hand. "Go back to your masters, lapdog," he spat derisively. "It's where __**you **__belong."_

_Sephiroth's eyes flashed, a bright, blinding emerald green, and then went opaque, matching the expressionless mask that fell over his face. He didn't say anything more, and as Genesis watched himself fly dramatically into the darkness of the reactor above, he knew why. For all intents and purposes, Sephiroth had bared his soul to him, and __**he**__ had turned him away in the cruelest way possible._

_His surroundings began to change again, and this time, Genesis was grateful for it. He didn't want to see that blank, dead look on his lover's face, the complete lack of emotion that hid a hurt so deep he would be forever scarred. Genesis was stunned by his own cruelty, ashamed by the actions of the man who wore his face, and he wanted nothing more than to be away from the self-proclaimed "monster" who would hurt Sephiroth with such deliberate malice._

_A world of shimmering, glimmering crystal opened up around him, wondrous in its architecture, magnificent in its beauty. The air was still and calm, untainted by either mako or machinery. He stood on a long, winding staircase that snaked through the air of the enormous domed structure, sparkling with its own light as it descended down to a series of stone-hewn platforms and gazebos. At the center of the cavernous room was Aerith, kneeling on a large, circular dais, her hands clasped before her as though in prayer. Her sage-green eyes were locked onto those of Cloud Strife, who looked years younger than he did now, and was once again wearing the deep black uniform of a SOLDIER 1st Class. _

_Vincent was with him, looking as ageless and enigmatic as ever, both of his hands holding Cloud's left arm tightly. His gauntlet gleamed gold, bathing them both in soft amber light, and illuminating the face of the beautiful young woman standing opposite of him. Long burnished hair flowed down her slender back, emphasizing a very pretty face that was drawn taut with worry. Her large sherry eyes were wide with shock as she held Cloud's sword-arm fast, and Cloud's own expression was one of confusion and desperation as he fought their hold. His struggles appeared to be half-hearted though, as though he was somehow torn between action and inaction, and it showed in his eyes as they all but begged Aerith for. . .__**something**__._

_Genesis frowned as he sensed a change in the air around them. No longer tranquil and still, it seemed to resonate with energy, almost as though it were suddenly charged with life. He glanced around him as his instincts continued to buzz within him, warning him of something. . .unnatural. He looked down, but there was nothing below him but calm blue waters, cradling the base of the dais in an almost loving manner. _

_He shook his head but couldn't dispel the feeling of foreboding which crawled along his every nerve-ending. He slowly moved from his vantage point on the crystalline bridge, closer to the scene unfolding below him, his gaze moving urgently over his lovely surroundings. There was nothing here to explain his feelings, nothing that justified the dread that was all but consuming him, and yet the feeling persisted. Something was irretrievably, undeniably __**wrong **__in this place, and he didn't know what._

_A faint, cool breeze swept over him, accompanied by a baffling sense of despair, and Genesis shivered in automatic response. He lifted a hand to his suddenly aching chest, wanting to weep as that feeling of desolation—of unending __**agony**__—filled his heart until he thought it would burst. The wind intensified, although no one seemed to notice it but him, and his stomach coiled in both dread and anticipation. _

_He looked up, away from the sparkling water and lovely manmade structures, and felt his heart stop cold in his chest. Brilliant light gleamed off of cool silver as Masamune's seven-foot length cut silently through the air, aimed at the innocent young girl who prayed silently below, its radiance echoed by the ribbons of thick silver hair which trailed through the air above it. And holding the massive odachi was Sephiroth, clad in the skintight black leather Genesis had always adored, the ends of his trench coat flaring out around his legs and hips with dramatic grace. Deceptively cool eyes, icy green and sheened in silver, gleamed with feral intent as they too locked on to Aerith Gainsborough._

_He was going to __**kill **__her! Genesis thought with alarm, both appalled and frightened by the realization. Sephiroth was going to kill an unarmed woman, one of the gentlest people Genesis had ever been privileged to meet, one who called Sephiroth "brother". And there wasn't a damned thing Genesis could do to stop him, because none of this was __**real.**_

"_Sephiroth, no!" he cried, that bewildering feeling of despair thickening his voice until it was almost unrecognizable. He drew Rapier and launched himself at his lover, knowing that it would be a useless endeavor. This was just another fucking memory, one which Genesis didn't understand, but had no power to stop. "Kadaj, enough! End this now, before he—"_

_His words ended on a gasp as he watched Masamune slide neatly, devastatingly, into the girl's back. Aerith's eyes went wide, twin pools of pained green, and then they slid closed—forever, Genesis knew. She slumped over Masamune's enormous length, held upright by nothing more than Sephiroth's own strength. Sephiroth looked straight at Cloud, and much to Genesis' horror, he __**smiled **__as he pulled Masamune out of Aerith's body._

_Genesis recognized that smile, its interminable joy and unending cruelty, and suddenly it all clicked into place. Jenova, he thought venomously, slowing his descent as he approached the abomination that wore his lover's face. The despair that all but saturated the still air of this magical place belonged to Sephiroth, who was trapped somewhere in the depths of his mind, as much a helpless observer here as Genesis himself. Seph was fighting Jenova with everything that he had, but it hadn't been enough to spare Aerith's life, and Genesis doubted it would be enough to free him now. Jenova was using his body as one would a puppet, and she had just __**slaughtered **__a woman that they both considered a friend! _

_Genesis dropped onto the dais, his lightning-fast reflexes softening his fall. He watched as Cloud dropped to his knees and gathered the dead girl in his arms, the horror of the moment only compounded by the deep, dark, malevolent laughter that rent the cool air. Genesis shuddered and turned away, covering his ears as that beautiful, beloved voice began to mock Cloud for his tears. _

"_No more," he murmured, his voice little more than an emotion-filled rasp as he grasped the railing and tried to ignore the tragedy at his back. "Please, Kadaj, just. . .no more."_

"_Oh, I'm not through with you, yet." The stubborn, determined response boomed through the still, grief-laden air, but as Cloud and Sephiroth—__**Jenova**__—exchanged angry words, Genesis was the only one to hear it. "Not until you understand, Gen. Not until you __**see."**_

_Anger churned through him, eclipsing the despair, and he welcomed it. "I've seen enough!" he shouted to into the sky. "I understand why you're pissed at me, now! I do! But it's enough! Stop this so we can find your father and keep it from happening!" _

"_No, you don't understand," came the young swordsman's ominous response, "but you__** will."**_

_Bright golden light filled the air around him, dazzling in its beauty, brilliant in its intensity. It filled his vision, shining so vividly that he had to shut his eyes against its luminescent radiance or be blinded. The smell of salt water, wind, gun oil was enough to tell him that he was in a different place, and that his ordeal was far from over. _

_A gentle breeze blew in from his left, accompanied by the sound of his own voice, ringing with passion and confidence as he read from his favorite book. Genesis opened his eyes to find himself standing on the barrel of the Junon Canon, watching himself read Loveless to an attentive Angeal, and an oblivious Sephiroth. He slanted a fond glance at his best friend, but it was tinged with regret, because Angeal was not who he was here to see._

_He turned his attention to Sephiroth, who was standing with his back to him, completely relaxed as he enjoyed a rare moment of freedom. His eyes were closed, his face raised to the warm summer sky, his body bathed in a halo of golden sunlight. It poured lovingly over Sephiroth's hair, turning the sexy silken mass into a warm waterfall of shining white gold. Masamune was held loosely in his left hand, and Genesis knew that they were probably in the Virtual Reality Room, because their harried trip to Junon to free the boys had been Sephiroth's first visit to Shinra's second capital._

_His own voice, and its recitation of Loveless, finally died away, and Sephiroth turned, smiling with open affection as walked towards his friends. Genesis' heart skipped a beat as he watched the other him snap the book closed and set it aside, each movement purposely graceful and carefully calculated to hold the attention of those around him. His lookalike hopped down from the gear he'd been using as a seat, and sent Sephiroth a look that fairly smoldered with challenge—among __**other**__ things._

_Sephiroth's spoke then, his voice deep and resonate, but lacking the madness and sorrow of the earlier memories. "Loveless, ACT I," he said, no mockery now, only loving gentleness, the way that he should have sounded all along._

_Genesis felt himself relax, relieved by the knowledge that this—at least—would be a happy memory. It obviously hadn't happened, or __**he **__would remember it, but Sephiroth wasn't suffering—or killing defenseless women. That alone made this little jaunt down not-memory lane worth it. There was nothing on The Planet more beautiful than Sephiroth when he was happy, nothing at all._

_Sephiroth raised Masamune and slashed it through the air before him, an open challenge which was belied by the tender look in his exotic green eyes. Genesis smiled to himself as he watched Angeal and himself respond, raising their swords and exchanging a few brief words, before launching themselves directly at Sephiroth. Angeal reached him first, the cheap Jr. Buster he no longer used deflected by Sephiroth with stunning ease. Genesis' double tried to flank the other First, but Sephiroth was expecting him. Sephiroth whipped Masamune around to meet Rapier, and the other Genesis was pushed away by the sheer force of the blow. _

_The fight went on that way for quite some time, and Genesis was more than happy to stand back and observe the brotherhood which Sephiroth believed had faded. It was still there, stronger than ever, and he could see it even if Sephiroth couldn't. They were each exhilarated by the fight, fully enjoying the use of their skills against the only men worthy of them. It was a beautiful thing, to see the three of them together like this, and it was a memory that Genesis would treasure, regardless of its lack of authenticity._

_He watched as he and Angeal took turns attacking their lone friend. Each time one was repelled, it created an opening for the other. As Angeal landed strong, blunt blows, he would dance and twirl through the air, landing his own only seconds later. Sephiroth held them off with all of the aplomb and talent of the superior swordsman that he was, and Genesis couldn't resent him for it. He __**was **__the better warrior. It was only fitting that he have the upper hand in this darkly beautiful exhibition of skill. _

_Sephiroth and Angeal finally came together, their swords locking in a shower of power-laden sparks, their gazes meeting between the two shimmering blades. Genesis could see that Angeal was straining his enhanced body to the limit, hoping to overpower Sephiroth before the inevitable happened. Genesis knew better, though. Sephiroth left nothing to chance, and Angeal was about to be overwhelmed by the superior warrior in their midst._

"_Huh." Sephiroth smirked at Angeal just a bit arrogantly. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_Angeal's eyes narrowed as that smile widened, and then he was shoved back, skidding several feet before he found his balance and righted himself. Sephiroth slashed the air before him in a deadly warning, and Angeal smiled ruefully. "All hail Sephiroth, huh?" the other man teased, his good-nature already restored._

_Genesis' other self—unfortunately—wasn't so forgiving. He lifted his head and extended his left arm, and Genesis cringed, knowing that he was about to do something very stupid. "Angeal, stay back," he ordered in a deceptively calm voice. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."_

_Angeal looked worried now, and Genesis didn't blame him. "Genesis?"_

_Genesis watched himself lift Rapier and run a loving—but arrogant—hand over its ruby surface. The runes carved into the length of the crimson blade began to glow, and as __**he **__sent Sephiroth an intolerably smug smile, Genesis knew that he was about watch himself get his ass kicked. _

"_The world needs a __**new **__hero," the other him declared daringly, and Genesis winced at his own conceit. No one could beat Sephiroth, not even __**him, **__and he should be smart enough to know it__**.**_

_Fortunately, Sephiroth didn't seem to mind his hubris. He merely closed his eyes for a moment, his expression softening around the edges, and responded with a simple invitation. "Come and try."_

_Three simple words, uttered with love, laced with challenge. "So smug," Genesis heard himself say, the anger edging his own voice unmistakable, "but for how long?" _

_He launched himself at Sephiroth, Rapier singing through the air in a hiss of powerful magical. Sephiroth parried, the clang of metal-on-metal ringing through the warm summer air. He drew back for another strike, and was forced to duck as Masamune whistled through the air over his head. He spun away from Sephiroth, gripping Rapier's intricate hilt with both hands, and brought the sword down in a powerful two-handed strike. Sephiroth brought Masamune up at the last moment, and both swords met in awesome clash of power. Waves of energy pulsed from the joined blades, forming a crater beneath them with its sheer intensity. Sephiroth's lovely green eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled—smirked, really—a low, muffled laugh drifting through the air between them, and Genesis' own lips curved upwards in a truly wicked smile._

_They gazed at one another for a long, endless moment, and only a complete idiot could miss the passionate fire that sizzled between the two of them. Genesis shivered delicately as he watched, mesmerized by the silently erotic byplay. This was the first time he had ever had the opportunity to observe their interactions in such a way, and their feelings were so obvious that it made him wonder how they had ever thought to fool __**anyone.**_

_Then, Sephiroth shifted in an almost imperceptible movement and lifted Masamune, and Genesis' other self was sent flying ass-over-end. He landed solidly and immediately sprang back into the fray, and the two swords met again and again in a series of powerful blows. Genesis was surprised to see Sephiroth give way, letting himself be pushed back, __**allowing **__Genesis to be the aggressor. It didn't happen often during their spars, but it was always unbearably exciting when it did, and this time was no exception._

_It wasn't long before Sephiroth had had enough, however. He stopped retreating and angled Masamune straight up before him. Rapier met its unforgivable steel surface, sparks flying as Genesis tried to push his advantage but couldn't. Sephiroth merely gazed at him, the smile fading, replaced by the focus that had always made him undefeatable in battle, and Genesis recognized that the tide was about to turn against him._

_Sephiroth made a sudden, nearly imperceptible motion with his right hand, and Genesis' lookalike was sent flying. Genesis slanted a glance at Angeal, who was watching the fight with obvious apprehension, and wished that he could reassure his him. Unfortunately, he knew himself well enough to know that his friend's concern was warranted. His hold on his temper had always been precarious, and never more so than when he was trying to outdo Sephiroth. It wouldn't be long before his other self let his anger overwhelm him, and then this friendly battle of skills would become much, much more._

_Another slash of Masamune, another push backwards, and then Sephiroth rushed him, swinging the massive katana up before him, and sending his opponent sailing high into the air. Sephiroth followed instantly, his cool silver hair whipping back from his face, streaming out behind him in a shimmering banner of moonlit satin. Their swords met in a chain of strong, fast blows, and Genesis' double was knocked down, back towards the cannon, and __**away **__from his powerful lover._

_Those handsome, refined features tightened with fury as he tumbled through the sky, and Genesis' own eyes widened as he quickly moved to follow. He knew that he couldn't interfere with this. . .this __**memory, **__but he wanted to get a better vantage point, so that he wouldn't miss __**anything **__that might be important. Kadaj was showing him all of this shit for a reason, so he might as well take full advantage of his unique position. And, his other self looked absolutely, positively __**furious, **__and nothing good ever came when he lost his temper._

_He bent his knees and launched himself into the air, hovering somewhere between himself and Sephiroth, unaffected by the gravity that tugged at the two fighters. A telling green glow surrounded his doppelganger's left arm, a pale green that quickly changed to a scorching red-gold flame, as he called on one of the Fire spells that Genesis had always preferred. His double drew his arm back, and with a fierce, gutteral cry of exertion, literally __**threw **__the powerful magic spell at the other man. _

_Sephiroth began to slash at the fiery missiles, deflecting the devastating magic projectiles one by one. He missed the fourth strike, and hastily forced his way through the fireball that threatened to engulf him. He glided through the air, his expression one of predatory intent, and Genesis hastily floated out of his way. Memory or not—__**real **__or not—he didn't want Sephiroth cutting through __**him **__to get to his other self._

_The younger man whizzed past him, seemingly unaware of the Fire spell as its blazing projectiles turned in midair to track him. Sephiroth was in striking distance now, a mere eleven feet separating him and the other Genesis, when they struck. He hacked at them as he had before, knocking three away before a countless plethora of blistering red-hot flames overcame him. He was blanketed in fire, searing, burning, scalding as it danced wildly around him. _

_Genesis' mind flashed back to the spar that had reunited them, when his mastered Firaga spell had turned into a full-fledged Flare and overwhelmed the younger man, and felt the first stirrings of fear. Was this where it had started? he asked himself anxiously as his lover continue to fight a losing battle. Was this __**not-**__memory what had weakened his lover's previously invulnerable physical defenses?_

_He glanced down at himself, at the man who may very well have caused this weakness in __**his **__lover, and was shocked to find him gazing up at Sephiroth with a diabolical grin. There was no trace of concern in those pale blue eyes, nothing but satisfaction, determination, and a dark ambition that Genesis recognized all too well. He wasn't going to stop until he had either defeated Sephiroth, or suffered a humiliating defeat himself, and Genesis knew from past_ _experience which one was most likely to happen._

_Making a frustrated sound at his other self's unending stupidity, he was forced to watch as his double his hand back and prepared to release another spell. Angeal suddenly appeared before him, his fluid voice sounding out in an urgent command. "Stop!" he yelled, grabbing the other Genesis' arm and interrupting the unfinished cast. "Are you __**trying **__to make Sephiroth angry?"_

_His double looked livid as he broke free of Angeal's hold and shoved his hand—his glowing hand—into his best friend's face. "That's no way to talk to a __**hero!" **_

_The furious shout echoed through the air as the spell reached it culmination. Angeal grunted in pain as the full thrust of the Firaga spell was unleashed upon him. He fell away, and the scent of sizzling flesh made Genesis flush with his own anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at his doppelganger. "That was __**Angeal **__you just blasted into oblivion, you dumb son of a bitch!"_

_The other man couldn't hear him, of course, but that didn't make Genesis feel any better. He looked down at Angeal, relieved to see that his friend was already healing the damage, and turned his glare back onto his other self, where it belonged. He looked up just in time to see Sephiroth break free of the enormous blaze of fire. Masamune did more than cut through the fiery conflagration; it sent the fire blasting back towards the other Genesis, whose pale eyes widened as he hurriedly brought Rapier up block it. Two swipes of the ornate broadsword and it was done, although Genesis couldn't help but notice that Sephiroth's initial defensive strike had cut __**through **__Sister Ray's enormous barrel._

_A second wave followed his double down as he landed in a crouch on damaged barrel, and he quickly sprang back as it sliced through the thick metal where he had only seconds before stood. Sephiroth dropped out of the sky, landing on the damaged section of falling metal, the look on his face one of smug superiority. It would have pissed Genesis off, had it not been for the disappointment in those narrowed, catlike green eyes. The other Genesis had hurt him by attacking him as ferociously as he had, and Sephiroth's expression all but promised retribution, even as his eyes asked, "Why?"_

_Genesis cursed as he watched his lover descend with the broken metal, until he was completely obscured from his other self's view. Genesis himself could see __**everything, **__and as Sephiroth raised Masamune with a steady hand, he almost wished that he couldn't. An ass-kicking was coming—his own—and he was __**not **__eager to see it._

_Sephiroth reached the bottom of the massive barrel and sprung into action. Masamune sliced through the thick metal as though it were nothing, its seven-foot length a blur of sunlit silver as Sephiroth carved a lightning-fast path through its impressive width. He appeared before the other Genesis as though from nowhere, leaping through a shower of sparks and fragmented metal, an avenging angel filled with self-righteous wrath. He was well and truly pissed off, and Genesis couldn't blame him. Sephiroth wasn't the only one who wanted to teach this stupid bastard a lesson!_

_Two strikes, three, and then Sephiroth dragged Masamune through the metal beneath his feet, its razor-sharp edge aimed straight at the other man. Genesis' double leapt back just in time to save himself from being slit open from crotch to throat, his eyes widening with both surprise and fear, before narrowing ominously on his approaching lover. He seemed oblivious to Masamune as it cut a wide swath through the barrel, slicing through metal and wire in a criss-crossing pattern that kept him jumping back, farther and farther up the cannon's barrel, to escape his lover's wrath. But Genesis knew that he had to notice the large pieces of reinforced metal that rained down from the Sister Ray, sending an enormous surge of frothy water high into the air below them, liberally splattering the fighting men with salty water._

_But neither combatant paid any attention to the havoc they were wreaking, too caught up in a competition that was anything but friendly. Silver and crimson met time after time, metal sparking brightly with each deadly strike. Genesis could only watch with deepening dread as his doppelganger was pushed farther and farther back, his enhanced strength no match for that of Sephiroth._

_And then, Sephiroth was done playing. He used Masamune to shove Genesis up and away from him, sending the other man tumbling through the air in an uncontrolled roll. The other Genesis reached down to slow his momentum, his red-gloved fingers grazing the cannon's cool metal surface, turning the wild tumble into a measured landing. He looked up, uncertainty showing in his pale blue gaze for the first time, obviously desperate to locate his opponent. Sephiroth came flying out of the sky, Masamune drawn back over his right shoulder, ready to deal a final strike. Genesis' double closed his eyes—what the __**fuck **__he was thinking, Genesis would never know!—and lifted Rapier before him. He ran leather-clad fingertips across its smooth surface, once again activating its destructive runes, this time in desperation. He had lost, and he had to know it, even if he was too stubborn to __**admit **__it. _

_The other Genesis whirled around, putting every ounce of strength into the blow, and both swords met in an awesome display of SOLDIER power. The entire surface of the cannon bowed beneath their feet, battered by wave after wave of intense power that flared out between the two warring swordsmen. Sephiroth looked calm and cool as he increased the pressure, taking advantage of his slightly higher position to break his opponents guard. Genesis' double stubbornly stood his ground while Rapier hissed and sparked between them, illuminating the faces of two inflexible warriors. The handsome, aristocratic features that Sephiroth had always admired had turned sulky, petulant, betraying both hurt and resentment as he fought valiantly—uselessly—to delay the inevitable. Neither was willing to give way, to give the other the victory that had already been assured, and Genesis' sense of dread only deepened. _

_Finally, his doppelganger was forced to give way, springing away from Sephiroth with a muffled curse. Sephiroth did the same, leaping backwards and readjusting his grip on his sword, his expression revealing that terrible rage. He had lost of control of his formidable temper, and he wanted __**blood**__. Both men flew towards one another in almost perfect synchronization, and Genesis tensed in horrible anticipation of the bloodbath that was sure to come._

"_Enough!" _

_Angeal came flying out of nowhere, fully recovered and looking angry as hell, as he thrust himself between the two men. The plain gold Jr. Buster caught Rapier front the front, while Angeal used the hilt of the massive Buster Sword on his back to block Masamune. He cast dark look at Sephiroth, whose blazing green gaze was never left Genesis' double. _

_That deep voice rang out, and Genesis was shocked to hear the outrage in its velvety tone. "Angeal!"_

_It was obvious that Sephiroth didn't welcome the interference, and equally clear the other Genesis didn't either. "Out of my __**way!" **__he hollered, his left hand taking on a fiery glow as he drew it back for a fresh cast._

_All the while, Rapier was burning between them, blazing hot with magical life, seemingly forgotten by the two men as their personal drama played out with tragic results. Genesis watched himself press forward, his beloved broadsword pressing against the Jr. Buster, the magic spell he was gathering in his hand growing until its glow was almost blinding. Sephiroth was doing the same at Angeal's back, pressing forward in his determination to reach Genesis and finish it. To his credit, Angeal didn't back down, using every ounce of his enhanced strength to keep two of the most powerful warriors in the world from killing each other in a mindless rage._

_But not even Genesis, who was watching with a sense of growing horror, couldn't have predicted what happened next. The cheap Jr. Buster, which had broken on Angeal during the battle near Fort Condor, now did the same. The inferior metal, stressed by the destructive magic emanating from Rapier's glowing blade, gave way with a godsawful sound. It literally snapped in two, and the top half of the blade was sent tumbling towards the other Genesis. It struck him hard, tearing through leather, flesh, and bone, and wrenching his body backwards nearly three feet. With a cry of surprise and pain, his double went down on one knee, dropping Rapier as his hand automatically went to his bleeding shoulder. Angeal called his name, his expression one of horror, while Sephiroth merely stood there, gazing at him with stark green eyes._

_Genesis shuddered as the hologram broke down around them, the Sister Ray and its damaged barrel disappearing, replaced by the plain black walls of the VR Room, which sparked and smoked as the damage done became apparent. His double's shoulder was bleeding heavily, a steady stream of deep crimson blood staining the lighter red of his duster. His other self was breathing raggedly, silent proof of the pain he was in, yet when he spoke his voice was calm and even._

"_Just a scrape," he said dismissively, rising to his feet with obvious difficulty. He sent Angeal what was probably supposed to be a reassuring look, but wasn't due to the strain tautening his fine features. "I'll be fine. . ." he cast a quick, almost shy glance at Sephiroth, and Genesis could well imagine just how embarrassed he was by what had happened, "don't worry."_

_The other him reached down with a heavy exhalation and very carefully grasped Rapier's hilt. He rose to his feet just as carefully, holding his upper body very still, and then took a moment to compose himself. He lifted his chin in a proud gesture and began a slow, measured walk towards the door._

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises," Genesis winced at the quote, knowing that his doppelganger was trying to reassure __**both **__men, in his own way, "Nothing shall forestall my return." _

_Even more painful than his own obscure words was Sephiroth's reaction. The other man watched him warily, and as he drew close, Sephiroth turned away, unable to meet his gaze any longer. It was obvious to Genesis that he was ashamed of himself, of his own loss of control, and he knew that the younger man was probably blaming himself for what had happened. And as Genesis watched himself walk away, filled with arrogance, pride, and hurt, he knew that something more than victory had been lost this day._

_The VR Room disappeared in a blinding flash of aquamarine light, and Genesis flinched as he shut his eyes against the glare. He knew that when he opened them again he would be in another place, witness to another horrible scene that had never occurred, and that there was nothing he could do to prevent it. _

_And yet, as he lifted a hand to his own shoulder, he couldn't help but ponder the parallels between the fight he had just witnessed, and the wound he received during the battle with Jenova. His left shoulder, sliced open from clavicle to scapula, bleeding profusely as it refused to heal. He'd seen the blood that ran down his double's chest and back in rivers, and he just __**knew **__that the wound wouldn't heal as it should._

_He felt the change in surroundings as the stifling, smoke-infused air was suddenly filled with sharp, acidic tang of mako. He opened his opened his eyes slowly, certain that he didn't want to see what Kadaj had in store for him next, but knowing that he had no other choice. This wouldn't end until he'd come to whatever realization Kadaj wanted him to, and the sooner he did that, the sooner this-this __**horror **__would end._

_But all he could see was a shimmering ocean of brilliant aquamarine. It was all around him, seething and coiling and far from calm, and Genesis felt a brief flash of panic. He wasn't in the Lifestream, was he? he asked himself fearfully. Goddess, he wasn't ready to __**die!**_

_Of course, he wasn't dead, Genesis told himself quickly. This was all Kadaj's doing, and __**he **__didn't have that kind power—not __**here, **__at any rate._

"_Sephiroth?"_

_Cloud's voice sounded, young and eager and inexplicably lost, and Genesis turned in its direction, only to realize that he was __**floating. **__There was nothing but shimmering blue-green beneath his feet, and he swallowed hard as he forced his apprehension aside. He was here for Sephiroth—voluntarily or not—and he had to focus on him if he was going to piece this confusing puzzle together. _

_The young warrior called Sephiroth's name again, still in that same perplexed tone, and Genesis moved to follow it. "Sephiroth, I'm here. And I brought you the Black Materia."_

'_Puppet.'_

_Genesis stiffened as the deep, silky voice he recognized all too well reverberated through his mind. Laced with contempt, filled with arrogance, it was Sephiroth's voice—or rather, the oily facsimile of it that Jenova preferred—and it __**still **__had the power to terrify him. _

_And again, that powerful, baffling feeling of despair washed over him, crashing over him in wave after wave of emotional intensity. Genesis gasped and clutched at his chest, wondering exactly what Sephiroth—Kadaj, he reminded himself desperately—was trying to tell him._

"_Show yourself to me," Cloud's voice sounded again, filled with desperation as he all but pleaded with Sephiroth, and Genesis cursed the blue-green light that kept him from seeing what was going on around him. "Where __**are **__you?"_

'_Here, puppet.'_

"_Sephiroth. . ." Relief filled that too-young voice. "So, we finally meet again."_

_A deep, dark laugh rang not through the air, but through Genesis' skull, and he trembled in automatic response. It __**was **__Jenova, speaking through Sephiroth as she had while attacking __**him, **__and Cloud was falling for it!_

"_No!" he shouted, knowing now what it was that Sephiroth wanted him to do. He threw both arms out in an automatic gesture, his intent to stop the boy from doing whatever it was that Jenova wanted. The aquamarine light seemed to respond to the movement, thinning and swirling away to reveal a bizarre scene. Cloud stood upside down on what appeared to be one enormous root in a virtual maze of them, his pretty, normally expressionless features literally shining with happiness as he lifted black-gloved hands up to. . ._

_What the __**fuck **__is that? Genesis asked himself with trepidation. Shimmering with ethereal light, it __**looked **__like the world's biggest mako crystal, except for the beautiful, potentially lethal being that slept inside of it. Perfect, angelic features were relaxed in repose, long golden lashes fanning out over high cheekbones, hiding the exotic emerald eyes that Genesis had always adored. Glimmering silver hair fanned out around that beautiful face, taking on a golden tint under light of the undulating blue-green mako, a startling contrast to the great black wing which wound lovingly around his powerful form. Only a hint of his bare chest peeked out from that great ebony mass, but Genesis could see that all the powerful muscles he had spent years worshipping were still in slumber, and his world nearly ended right then and there. _

_Was Sephiroth. . .__**dead?**_

"_No, he can't be!" he whispered harshly, groaning as that heavy sense of sorrow all but suffocated him. "Sephiroth, please, I-I don't understand. Please, tell me I'm wrong? Tell me you're not—"_

_A deep rumbling started, and the world began to shake violently around him. Grateful that he wasn't standing on any of the shifting roots, Genesis floated closer to the mako crystal, his pale blue eyes widening as it—and Sephiroth—began to quake too. "No!" he cried in panic, certain that he was about to watch his lover die—if he wasn't dead already—and rushed to save him. "I'm here, Seph! I'll get you out of there and away from __**her! **__Just hold on!__**"**_

_His hands passed harmlessly through the solidified mako, and he let out a wordless shout of agonized protest. He was forced to watch, helpless, as the weight of the mako pod pushed it down, through the tangle of roots that surrounded it, until it was just barely suspended above the ground below._

"_Do you see it!" The excited exclamation, spoken in a nasally voice that Genesis had never expected to hear again, drew his attention to the group of people who stood below. He hadn't noticed them before, too focused on Sephiroth to notice anything else, but he saw them __**now.**_

"_It's Sephiroth!" Hojo's voice cried eagerly. "So he __**is **__here!"_

_Genesis' lips curled into a sneer as the disgusting scientist who had made Sephiroth's life a living hell began to drone on, something about reunions and wills. Genesis wasn't sure, because he had already tuned the man out. He didn't particularly care why the bastard was here, not while Sephiroth was trapped and possibly dying in that damned crystal!_

_He turned away from the dead doctor, Vincent Valentine, and the pretty brunette he'd seen in the brutal memory of Aerith's death, all of his attention focused on Sephiroth, who still floated in the depths of solidified mako. He drifted down to him, wanting nothing more than to reach inside and yank the younger man out, but he knew that he couldn't. All he __**could **__do was hover uselessly in the air and watch as Cloud did something strange and unexplainable._

_He himself floated over to the crystal, his glowing sky-blue eyes blank and lifeless, and lifted his left hand. Genesis took note of the smooth obsidian sphere that rested on his palm, and the hints of deep violet light that swirled in its darkened depths. Calmly—almost mechanically—Cloud reached __**into **__the crystal, its diamond-like surface rippling as it __**opened **__to allow him passage. His hand passed easily through the fissure, and as he splayed his fingers wide, the ebony sphere that Genesis easily recognized as materia began to glow with brilliant indigo light. Cloud withdrew his hand, but orb continued to move on its own, almost as though Sephiroth was somehow __**drawing **__it to him._

_Ridiculous! Genesis told himself sharply. Sephiroth was unconscious—__**not **__dead—so he couldn't possibly be controlling anything! And yet, the notion persisted as the sphere finally came to a rest before his insensate lover. It began to spin on its own, whirling and twirling as the indigo light surrounding flared out intensely. The despair that threatened to choke Genesis quickly changed to grief, blanketing the air around him, so thick and heavy that he could barely draw breath, and he knew that he had failed._

_The world began to darken around him, and Genesis was torn between relief and fear. He wanted to be away from this bizarre scene, where his lover was possibly dead, and had fallen to Jenova. And yet, he didn't want to see anything more, knowing now that there would be no happy, comforting memories for him to embrace. This was some kind of punishment—hell, purgatory, he didn't know which—and he was trapped here until he understood whatever it was Kadaj wanted him to._

_The darkened veil around him began to lift, and he was surprised to see himself standing in the middle of a small room, surrounded three __**very **__familiar silver-haired children. Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo sat on narrow cots, each gazing blankly before them, their lips moving soundlessly. Genesis frowned, disturbed by the lack of emotion on their normally expressive faces. They looked like beautiful, empty dolls, completely drained of everything that made them __**them. **__Even Kadaj, who was normally the most emotional of the three, showed so little animation that he almost didn't seem real, and that sense of wrongness that had permeated every not-memory deepened ominously. _

_Genesis crept closer to the oblivious young boys, kneeling beside Kadaj, who—of course—didn't notice him. He wondered what was wrong with them, what had happened to reduce such vibrant children to-to __**this, **__when heard it. A faint whisper of sound, so low that it was nearly inaudible, and impossible to make out. For the first time, the boys showed signs of life, stirring on their hard little beds, casting their eyes to the ceiling as they looked for. . .something, Genesis didn't know what. He only knew that as he raised his own eyes, an astonishing thing occurred. _

_A pure white light appeared near the ceiling, spinning and twirling as though in slow-motion, drifting gently through the air. It shimmered and pulsed, faint sparks of ebony and jade appearing its pure white depths, increasing with every leisurely, undulating movement. It expanded until it seemed to fill the small chamber, growing exponentially as it crept inexorably towards the three young boys. _

_Genesis shuddered violently, torn between fear and wonder, as he inched closer to the Kadaj. He was fully aware that this wasn't real, that there was nothing he could do to protect the boys, but he couldn't just sit there and watch them be attacked by. . .by whatever that thing was! They were __**his **__children, and he be damned if he'd let them be hurt by __**anything.**_

'_My children.' _

_A light, lilting feminine voice echoed through Genesis' head, and as the three boys merely blinked and continued to stare dully at the encroaching phenomenon, his blood ran cold. He recognized that voice—__**her **__voice—and he knew that something horrible was about to happen. _

_He watched helplessly as the boys sat up straighter, each lifting a hand to the roiling mass of light, their expressions betraying emotion for the very first time. Longing shaped those beautiful young faces—so like Sephiroth's that he wanted to weep—while a strange anticipation leapt into their pale green eyes. He wanted to shout a warning, to grab them and shake them until they snapped out of it, but could do neither as the inevitable finally occurred. _

_The almost painfully brilliant light descended over them, completely concealing the three young boys from sight. Genesis reached out and thrust a hand into that deceptive purity, cursing as his hand passed through it without disturbance. It began to change, its enormous mass shrinking, splitting into three distinct entities, before it was __**absorbed **__into the boys' bodies. _

_And then, it was done. Genesis watched uneasily as all three boys locked gazes and __**smiled. **__Terrifying and darkly beautiful, those smiles echoed the maddened cruelty of Jenova herself, and they scared Genesis as little else could._

"_It's time, brothers." Kadaj's smirk deepened, darkened. "Time for Reunion."_

_A loud snort sounded, and Genesis jumped, startled to find Kadaj—the real Kadaj—standing over him. He was watching his past self—and his brothers—with unconcealed disdain. "We were weak, then," he said contemptuously, his gaze flicking scornfully between each smiling boy. "Little more than mindless puppets, the last remnants of a great man. Mother promised us family, promised to __**love **__us, if we only brought __**Him **__back."_

_He sneered and looked at Genesis for the first time. "We believed every lie that she fed us, certain that Reunion was our destiny, that we would be rewarded with a real family. Instead, we got __**death."**_

"_Death?" Genesis surged to his feet, looking down at his youngest stepson with confusion. "But you're not dead, Kadaj."_

"_Not now," Kadaj responded intensely, "but we were, and __**I **__didn't like it."_

_He shook his silver head, causing his asymmetrically-cut hair to sway wildly. "But that doesn't matter now," he said, dismissing the subject as though unimportant. "What's important is that you know that __**this **__was the first time Mother reached out to us. We'd heard her voice all our lives, but she was always talking to __**Sephiroth, **__not us. When she finally did, we were so excited that she had chosen __**us **__that we would have done __**anything **__she asked."_

_His expression turned sour as he added, "Even if it meant bringing __**Him **__back."_

_Genesis' gut tightened at those harsh, jealous words. "Your father loves you," he hastened to remind the boy, even as he wondered what Kadaj meant by bringing Sephiroth back. "You have to know that, Kadaj."_

"_I do—now. But back then. . ." Kadaj shrugged his leather-clad shoulders elegantly. "Well, everything was different, then. We really were puppets, without minds or wills of our own, until Mother reached out to us. We didn't know the truth, and we wouldn't have understood it if we had."_

_He lifted his head, his glowing silver-green gaze meeting and holding Genesis' own. "Do __**you?" **__he said suddenly, intensely. "Do you __**see**__ what we are, what Sephiroth is? Do you finally __**understand?"**_

"_I. . ." Genesis' voice trailed off as he realized that, even with all he had seen, he still didn't understand what Kadaj was trying to tell him. "I'm sorry," he said at last, his voice heavy with regret, "but no, I don't understand, Kadaj."_

_Kadaj's lips tightened with displeasure as he nodded curtly. "Then, we're not done yet."_

_With those firm, determined words, Kadaj—and his surroundings—melted away. The cold metal walls of the lab morphed into something else, something that greatly resembled the unparalleled beauty of the Banoran countryside. Genesis lifted a hand to his head, squinting at the brightness of the sun as it shone over what appeared to be his father's apple orchard. To his left sat the windmill that he and Angeal had played in as children, and to the right, the large Banora White Tree that he and Sephiroth had shared an apple—and __**other**__ things—beneath._

_And standing beneath the tree that held such beautiful, heated memories for him, __**was **__him. Or at least, that twisted, winged version of him that he was slowly coming to hate. Wearing that ugly black leather costume, with his red hair long and tangled as it flowed down his back, he was a caricature of Genesis, a strange amalgamation of himself and someone else, someone that Genesis was beginning to suspect might be Sephiroth._

_A short, aborted movement behind him brought him whirling around, only to see Sephiroth standing at his back, his pale green gaze tormented as he gazed at Genesis' double. He was frowning, and Genesis had to suppress an urge to smooth that fine line with his fingertips. He'd always hated it when Sephiroth frowned like that. It meant that the younger man was thinking dark, painful thoughts, thoughts that he didn't like to share._

_"For you," he said, his deep voice roughening as he added, "I came here for __**you."**_

_"Did you?" Genesis scowled as he watched the other him peek at Sephiroth over his shoulder in what he recognized as a deliberately coy gesture. "Why now?" he questioned lightly. "Why not eight years ago, when I truly needed you?"_

_Sephiroth flinched violently, and Genesis wanted to tell this twisted version of himself to shut his fucking mouth and quit trying to hurt Sephiroth. Instead, he was forced to watch as Sephiroth answered in a quiet, guilt-laden voice, "I was. . . not myself that day." _

_Genesis' double turned to face Sephiroth suddenly, his expression taking on an arrogant cast at the younger man's sudden intake of breath. Sephiroth wanted him, and he __**knew **__it. "And just who were you?" he asked, his voice betraying the first stirrings of anger. "Will you use Jenova to excuse your betrayal of me—of __**us?"**_

_Just for a moment, anger flashed across those perfect patrician features, and then it was gone, buried beneath an expression of pain. His lips moved, but no sound came from them, and Genesis frowned as the scene began to shift once again. When it ended, he was still in Banora, still facing Sephiroth in that wildly overgrown orchard, but their positions had changed, as had their expressions._

_The other Genesis was standing before Sephiroth, but just out of reach, a winsome smile playing on his lips. Genesis wondered if they had moved past whatever problems Jenova had caused them when his doppelganger spoke again. "You left me to __**rot," **__he said in a pleasant voice which dashed that hope. "Why should I trust you, now?"_

_Sephiroth didn't so much sigh as release a very slow, very quiet breath. "I have changed," he said in a murmur. "I am not the same man who turned you away." _

_"No?" came the cool, cold response._

_Again, the scene before him changed, blurring out of focus before solidifying once more, and Genesis wished that Kadaj would quit screwing with him and just let him figure this out for himself. Unfortunately, the little shit had even more control issues than his father, and so Genesis could only try to regain his mental balance, so he could figure out what the hell he was supposed to be learning here!_

_A wordless shout of rage, uttered by a hoarse voice that suspiciously resembled his own, shattered the twilight air. His double was slashing at Sephiroth with Rapier, who was ducking and dodging as best he could without a weapon of his own, but they were weak strikes at best. It was obvious that this fight had been going on for a while now, and it would have been nice if Kadaj had shown him exactly how it started._

_But as Genesis watched himself lash out at Sephiroth and stumble tiredly, it was enough for him to know that it was over. His double had obviously reached the end of his endurance, and as Sephiroth wasn't fighting back, there was no reason for him to continue. _

_"Damn you," the other him rasped, and the bitterness in his voice told Genesis that he was wrong—this was __**far **__from over. "I won't let it end this way."_

_Those words triggered a flash of déjà vu, a feeling that he had been witness to this very same scene before, and he began to tremble as fear swept through him. "But it must," Sephiroth was saying, his voice little more than a whisper. "It must end, so we can begin anew."_

_As his black-clad self began to laugh bitterly, Genesis finally knew where he had seen this before. It had been in Nero's darkness, just before his brief, bizarre conversation with the being who wore his face. As he listened to his doppelganger tell the man he loved that there __**were**__ no second chances for them, he was very much afraid that he knew how this was going to end._

_When his eyesight blurred this time, he didn't if Kadaj was to blame, or his own tears. He reached up to dash them away, determined not to miss a moment of this agonizing, potentially enlightening memory. He no longer questioned why Kadaj had chosen to show him these things. This memory was enough to tell him that he—whether it be himself or the __**other **__him—had permanently scarred the man loved, and that he was expected to somehow make things right._

_When he finally focused clear, tearless blue eyes on the scene before him, he couldn't help but flinch. Banora and its sun-drenched fields were gone, and with them any chance that he would witness himself murder his defenseless lover, but the knowledge brought him no relief. He was in Nibelheim now, in the mako reactor that had so recently visited. He was standing on the platform just beyond the door that led to Jenova's prison—the prison that they had __**already **__freed her from. _

_And there was Sephiroth, standing motionless at the edge of the platform, looking regal and beautiful as only he could. He was staring blankly at the floor beneath his feet, a stunned look darkening the depths of his lovely silver-green eyes. He features were carefully, painfully expressionless, but Genesis wasn't fooled. Sephiroth only went blank and cold when he was hurting, and as his doppelganger began to speak, Genesis had no doubts that __**he **__was to blame._

_"Jenova Project "S"," he paused dramatically, lifting on finger into the air to emphasize his words, "used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."_

_"Monster?" Genesis gasped, forgetting in his outrage that they couldn't hear him. "Don't you __**dare **__call him a monster, damn you!" _

_Sephiroth shook his gilded head, sending long ribbons of shiny silver silk slithering over shoulders. His eyes drifted closed, and the pain on those beloved patrician features pierced his own heart. "What do you want of me?" he asked, and Genesis felt his despondence as though it were his own. _

_"Your traits cannot be copied onto others," the other Genesis said quickly, as though he too sensed Sephiroth's weakness, and wanted to capitalize on it. "Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade."_

_He smiled then, the confident smirk that Genesis was quickly coming to hate, and approached Sephiroth with calm, sure steps. He drew abreast of him and said, "Share your cells with __**me," **__in a smooth, honeyed voice._

_Sephiroth didn't answer, and Genesis could only imagine how hurt he must feel, to have the only person who had ever claimed to love him manipulate him like this. The other Genesis turned towards him then, and for the first time, Genesis saw the desperation which drove him to such unspeakable acts. _

_"My friend, your desire," Genesis watched himself, his hair streaked with gray, his skin dull and cracked, that thick black wing twitching from his left shoulder as he slowly turned towards Sephiroth. His movements were calm and deliberate as he lifted his right hand to reveal a plump, perfect Banora White. "Is the bringer of life, the Gift of The Goddess." _

_Sephiroth turned to face him with slow—painfully slow—movements, his gaze trained on the apple, as though he finally understood its significance. As that shadowed green gaze rose to his double's, however, Genesis saw confusion, pain, anger, bewilderment. . .everything __**but **__comprehension. And then he looked away, lifting his gaze to the door that had once kept Jenova locked away from the world, and Genesis' own world fell apart._

_Sephiroth gasped, the quiet sound echoing through the vast chamber, his entire body jerking like a puppet on strings. Rage swirled into those deceptively icy eyes, all but blazing from their shining green depths, and Genesis realized that __**this **__was the first time his lover had heard Jenova's voice, during a confrontation with __**him, **__one that had been anything but loving. _

_Then, Sephiroth lowered his gaze and spoke, and each carefully enunciated word tore at Genesis' soul. "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me," his gaze turned inward, and Genesis could only shudder as he imagined what he was seeing, "or the truth, that I have sought all my life. . ."_

_"It makes no difference." He lifted his left hand, clad in thick black leather, graceful as only he could be, and knocked the Banora White to the ground. "You will __**rot."**_

_He stepped calmly past Genesis' double, as though he no longer existed for him, and Genesis felt like weeping. Especially, once his doppelganger's voice rang out, singing a tune that signaled the end of everything he had once held dear. "I see," he said, rubbing his hand as he turned his back on the retreating man. "Perfect monster, indeed." _

_Genesis flinched violently, his eyes squeezing shut, as those words echoed through the reactor—and his own mind. How could he? he cried silently. He couldn't believe that his other self had said those words to Sephiroth, not when he had spent years trying to convince him that he __**wasn't **__a monster. It was no wonder Sephiroth had turned his back on him, when he had been so needlessly, appallingly __**cruel.**_

_A loud roaring slowly filled Genesis' ears, and he ground his teeth as he forced himself to open his eyes once more. They widened with shock—with __**horror**__—at the gruesome scene which greeted them. It was Nibelheim, the quaint little town that they had just left, and it was __**burning.**_

_Unlike the battle with Jenova, which had left a few buildings damaged, but otherwise intact, the entire town was afire. Pillars of thick black smoke rose up from the blazing-hot inferno that had once been its buildings. And at the heart of the fiery conflagration—of this absolute and utter chaos—was Sephiroth. Covered from head to toe in a thick glaze of crimson blood, he was truly terrifying to behold. He struck down anyone who crossed his path, his expression one of dark, sadistic enjoyment. Men, women, even children weren't spared, each falling to Masamune while deep, chilling laughter filled the suffocating air._

_How could this be? he asked himself with horror. This wasn't Sephiroth; his moonbeam would __**never **__be so cruel. Had Jenova done this to him, turned him into the monster he had always feared he would be? Could __**this **__really be what Kadaj wanted him to see?_

_He watched Sephiroth turn away from the carnage, from the bodies of those he had __**murdered, **__and quickly followed him through the burning town. Sephiroth led him past Shinra Mansion—he didn't even __**glance **__at the house he had been born in—and up the twisting, winding paths of Mount Nibel. He paused at the top of one particularly high pass, threw his head back, and began to laugh. Genesis shuddered as he realized that he had seen __**this **__before, but from a totally different vantage point._

_He looked up, and there he was. It was the __**other **__him, that great black wing beating soundless at the night-darkened sky, watching Sephiroth with a stark expression. This was all __**his **__fault, Genesis thought venomously. He had done this to Sephiroth. Somehow, someway, he had hurt Sephiroth badly enough to __**push **__him into Jenova's arms, and Sephiroth had lost himself to her._

_The other Genesis lingered for a long moment, his pale eyes glowing in the darkness, regret etched into his handsome features, before he turned and flew away, heading west over the imposing peak of Mt. Nibel. Genesis turned back to Sephiroth, but it was too late. Sephiroth was already walking away, towards the reactor that rose up malevolently in the distance, and there wasn't a damned thing that Genesis could do to stop him. _

_"Have you seen enough?" Kadaj appeared on the path beside him, his slender arms crossed over his chest, his expression one of sorrow. "Do you __**finally**__ understand what I've been trying to tell you all along?"_

_"It's my fault," Genesis answered, his voice little more than a pain-filled whisper. He didn't know how this was possible, or when any of it had happened, he only knew that it had, and that he was to blame. "It all happened, didn't it? Every awful, horrible moment was __**real, **__and it was all __**my**__ fault."_

_Relief flashed across that cherubic face. "You can fix it, Gen," the boy told him earnestly, reaching out to clasp his arm in an urgent grasp. "You can make it all better. You just have to forgive Father, and everything will be all right. You're a part of us—a part of __**him. **__He __**needs **__you, Gen. He really does!"_

_"A part of. . ." Genesis' voice trailed off as he realized just what Kadaj was trying to tell. "The Jenova Project," he breathed with horror. "You're saying that __**I'm **__a part of it, too!"_

_"Yes!" Kadaj hissed elatedly, his hand tightening to just this side of pain. "You're finally __**getting **__it. You're a part of us, Gen. You always were, and you always will be. You just needed to be __**told, **__that's all."_

_Genesis looked down in that angelic face, so much like Sephiroth's that it truly was frightening, and Genesis knew that he had his truth, whether he wanted it anymore or not. "What about Angeal?" he asked in a quietly, subdued voice. "Is he a part of this, too?"_

_Kadaj blanched and released his arm as though burnt. "You can't say anything to him, Gen!" the young swordsman told him urgently. "If you do, he'll go nuts too, and he'll make the puppy kill him again!"_

_Genesis' eyes widened dramatically at those insistent words. "Take me back," he said in a firm voice which brooked no argument. "Take me back, and tell me __**everything."**_

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

This will be over soon.

Sephiroth repeated the mantra silently, his pale emerald eyes gleaming with unnatural brightness, as he stared fixedly at the altered containment unit that was Jenova's temporary prison. He could feel her as she lied inside of it, trapped, subdued but by no means defeated, as she railed against the fate that _he _had chosen for her. A Goddess no longer, she would soon suffer the very same fate that she had chosen for so many others, a fitting end for the monstrous being she had allowed herself to become.

He was aware that many others had once harbored the same sentiment towards him—and perhaps still did—but it was of little consequence _now. _He would live or die, as Fate would have it, but Mother's taint would be removed from The Planet forever, and that was what truly mattered. She would never again manipulate those who carried her cells, or send out the soul-shattering call for Reunion. The nightmare would be over, and those who remained would pick up the pieces of their splintered lives and move on.

Sephiroth leaned back against wall of the small of the small chamber, feeling the vibrations of Shinra #26 as it traveled steadily—inexorably—into the uncharted territory of outer space. They had boarded the rocket with no opposition, from either Shinra or their own, and he was glad for it. It had been hard enough to climb that ladder with the knowledge that he was leaving those he loved behind, perhaps forever. It would have been sheer agony had he been forced to do so in full view of his angry, disillusioned friends.

He sighed to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, the self-conscious gesture a habitual one he had never been able to break, but that he had always found comforting. He didn't know why it was so, only that it was, and he would take whatever comfort he could get at the moment.

Yazoo's earlier words flitted through his mind, and Sephiroth shook his head sadly. It had been much easier to face the possibility of death _before, _when he had believed that only he would be affected by it. He didn't like knowing that, should he fall, his sons would be the ones to suffer the consequences. They were the true innocents in all of this. They did not deserve to be tied to a man like _him, _one who inhuman, and yet all too weak.

He'd had an instinctive knowledge that the splintering of his soul had given them power—compliments of Mother's never-ending cruelty—but not the personalities that he had come to love so deeply. He did not want his sons to lose themselves, as _he_ had so long ago, should he fail. He wanted them to happy, to live and love and flourish, as he himself had never been able to.

Perhaps, there was still hope, Sephiroth tried to console himself. Even should Genesis and Angeal turn their backs on them, the boys still had Cloud, Vincent, and Cissnei. Surely, their love would enough to anchor them, to tie them to this world once his own soul had fled?

Of course, that was only in the event that he failed, he reminded himself. There was still a chance, no matter how slim, that he might survive this part of his trial. If Yazoo could truly do as he claimed, then he might be contained, and his sacrifice made unnecessary.

Unfortunately, he had very little faith left, in either himself or anyone else. He knew that Yazoo would do everything that he could to save him, but he was also aware that Vincent would be there every moment, watching and waiting for the moment his control slipped, an unwilling executioner. His father cared him—of that, Sephiroth had no doubts—but his love for Yazoo was all-encompassing. If he—or Mother—threatened his pretty one, Vincent would respond with deadly lethality, and nurse any regrets afterward.

A sense of panic swept over him then, sudden, illogical, powerful, and _not _his own. Sephiroth shuddered as his mind was rent asunder, its delicate protective layers peeled back not by Mother, but by his own beloved Judas. "Little one," he whispered with dawning horror, "no!"

He doubted that Kadaj—or the man whose mind he was so ruthlessly invading—ever heard him. Kadaj's will was strong, nearly as strong as his own, and it focused entirely on _Genesis_.

Images flitted through his mind, beautiful winged men with curved swords, their every graceful movement as familiar to him as his own. Genesis' apartment, painted in crimson and black, as he witnessed the private despair of one he had left behind. Their confrontation in Mako Reactor 5, the crystalline beauty of the Forgotten Capital, and the death that had shattered what little was left of Sephiroth's soul.

More images came, the duel that had begun Genesis' descent into madness, Mother manipulating Cloud into giving her the Black Materia, the boys receiving their pieces of his shattered soul. He watched helplessly as Genesis killed him in Banora, as he himself rejected the man he loved in Nibelheim. He was forced to relive the most painful moments of his life, and the knowledge that Genesis was _sharing _the horror of those moments was enough to strip him of what few defenses he had left.

It was _over, _he thought with agony. There would be no more second chances now, no hope of salvaging whatever might have remained of their tattered friendship. Genesis would see the horrible truth of him, and he would turn away, disgusted to have wasted so much of his life on a monster that wore a man's face.

Mother began cackling again, the insane laughter that reverberated through his skull and made coherent thought all but impossible. He flinched at the pain of it, reaching up to splay a hand across his forehead, massaging his pounding temples in hopes of alleviating the pain, but to no avail. Millions of minute electrical impulses were shooting through his brain, setting his nerve centers and pain receptors aflame, until it was all he could do to remain conscious and upright as he reeled under the voltaic barb of his mother's desperation.

She felt betrayed, and he understood her feelings, for all that he hated her. He _had _embraced her in the past, giving her his love and unconditional loyalty, only to turn on her as he realized just what she had done to him. In her mind, insane and depraved, he was her son, and his loyalty should have been absolute. That she wanted revenge now was to be expected. He simply could not let her take it.

It will be over soon, Sephiroth reminded himself with desperation of his own. He didn't know what would become of Jenova once they were through with her, and he couldn't let himself care. She was not truly his mother, no matter what ties bound them, and he couldn't allow himself to forget that. He owed her nothing, this wonderfully malevolent being he had once worshipped so fervently, and he would be a fool to forget it.

The pain in his head increased, wiping out any thoughts that might have followed, as Jenova made her outrage known. He was driven to his knees with the force of her rage, violent tremors wracking his body as he struggled to fight her. His face contorted in agony as he gripped his head, tasting despair as he was shoved further and further into the recesses of his mind, lost to the darkness that had always dwelled within.

When he finally rose, all traces of pain were had vanished, replaced by the smile that had once terrified millions. He reached down with calm, sure movements and smoothed the supple leather of his duster with his hands, enjoying the sensation even through the heavy material of his gloves. Shimmering green eyes, born of mako and science, flicked to the mako tank which had so recently been _her _prison, and she began to laugh.

The deep, dark laughter continued as Heaven's Dark Harbinger extended her left hand and a gleaming sword appeared in it. She turned Masamune this way and that, enjoying the way the light danced lethally along its seven-foot length. Wouldn't her traitorous little Yazoo be surprised when she appeared before him and cut him down with his father's precious odachi?

And let us not forget the demon that _her _son claimed as his father, Jenova thought malevolently. The weak, simpering human doll that was her son's obsession was beyond her reach now, but Vincent Valentine—Chaos—was _not. _He would pay for _her _child's lack of loyalty, for the love and devotion he had stolen from her, as would the traitorous creature that waited on Gaia for his "moonbeam's" return. She could not control Genesis as she could Sephiroth, but she make him _bleed _by taking what he cherished most—_her _son.

Jenova's amusement deepened, mingling with dark anticipation, as she turned and strode calmly into the bowels of the ship. Her prison no more, this manmade craft would become _her _vessel, and she would use it to sail her beloved cosmos to the next world, and someday, she would find the place where her true destiny lied. It was only a matter of time, and _that _she now had—in abundance.

She located the ladder that led to the upper levels of the ship and simply floated up the shaft. There was no need to follow her son's pretense of humanity any longer. She was a _God, _and by the time she finished here, _all_ would know it.

Booted feet came to a rest soundlessly, and she took a moment to familiarize herself with her surroundings. This had been Sephiroth's first time in what he so quaintly called Shinra #26, and she must draw on his memory to orient herself. Luckily, her son was superior in every way, including the eidetic memory that recorded _everything _he observed, including the path to this vessel's guidance compartment.

Jenova turned to her left and followed the narrow corridor to its end, where the cockpit—and its occupants—sat waiting, unaware of the danger that stalked them. Her smile widened, deepened at the thought of pain—the _agony_—that she was about bestow upon them, her traitorous child and his pathetic human companions. Yazoo's death would be painful, but she would not kill him quickly. No, he would suffer a traitor's death, and it would be as slow and agonizing as she could possibly make it. And for one of their line, that could take _years._

She resisted the urge to laugh again, knowing that the sound would only alert her victims to her presence, and took the last remaining steps to trigger the mechanical door. It slid open with a quiet hiss, and three head swiveled in her direction, their expressions betraying varying degrees of both worry and apprehension, and thought that they were right to be wary.

The traitor was standing before the control console, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, his pale green eyes flashing and pulsing as he too felt the effects of his brother's actions. Chaos' host was with him, still in his weak human guise as he sought to comfort the boy. Jenova resisted the urge to sneer as she stepped closer, her grip tightening around Masamune's banded hilt in anticipation, even as she forced herself to remain patient. The time to strike would come quickly enough, she was sure. There was no need to rush the moment and deprive herself of her entertainment.

"Father?" The traitor moved away from the safety of the console—and his demon-suffused lover—his pale gaze locking on what he believed was his father. "You felt it too, didn't you?" he asked in a hushed voice, his fine features showing the strain of their shared telepathic link. "You know what Kadaj has done."

"Oh, yes, my child," she said in Sephiroth's deep, dark voice, "I know _exactly _what your tempestuous little angel has done." And with that, she finally let the laughter break free as the moment presented itself with stunning clarity. "He has given me _everything." _

Those silver-green eyes went wide as she lifted the enormous katana in a lightning-quick motion and impaled the one who had so foolishly thought to contain _her. _"You were right to be afraid," she told the boy softly, smiling wolfishly as she pinned him to the massive control panel with one savage thrust. "You _all _were."

Yazoo writhed in pain as she used her son's cherished blade to lift him off of his feet. Masamune tore through the damaged panel with an explosion of fiery sparks as she lifted him into the air, Sephiroth's strength more than a match that of a mere _remnant. _"And _you_ thought to restrain _me?" _she threw out tauntingly, enjoying the way his blood dripped down the length of the blade—and his body—as it splashed onto the damaged console. "How terribly pathetic of you, my sweet, defiant marionette."

"Yazoo!" The anguished call was balm to her chaotic soul as she watched the weakest of her remnants clutch uselessly at Masamune immense length. "See how easily he falls to my son's blade, cursed one? You cannot help him, now. No one can."

Yazoo's pain-glazed eyes never left the monstrosity that possessed his father as he attempted to call Masamune to him, only to be blocked by the sheer power of Jenova's indomitable will. "Vincent, you must stop her!" he gasped at last, forcing himself to think past the pain. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. If you do not stop her, Sephiroth will be lost to us, and we will all fall!"

"He is already lost to you, child." Jenova studied him for a long moment, her pleasure in his pain all too apparent. "And soon, _you _shall be mine, as well."

"_No!" _The feral roar, dual-toned and fully demonic, rumbled from Vincent's throat as he and Chaos become on in body as well as in spirit. "The pretty one is _mine!"_

The cockpit was flooded with power, raw and uncontrolled, pulsing from the vivid crimson whorl that surrounded Vincent Valentine. Yazoo winced as its power washed over him, battering him with its sheer intensity, and a muffled curse from Captain Cid said that he felt its awesome effects just as keenly. Yazoo closed his eyes as the light brightened until it danced painfully beyond his closed lids, and the animalistic roar that followed struck the tiny cabin with the force of a world-ending cataclysm.

The distinctive _click _of a gun being cocked followed, and Jenova responded instantly. She grasped Masamune in both hands and threw her traitorous child into the dark gunner who had thought to challenge her. They both went tumbling to the cold metal floor, and she was left facing the pilot, one of those who had helped the puppet defeat her eight years before.

Cid gripped his spear tightly and went into a battle stance, cursing under his breath as Vincent's change threatened to set the whole damned rocket ablaze. "Bring it on!" he told her with a bravado that he didn't truly feel, hoping to buy time for Vincent—er, Chaos—to heal his injured. . .whatever the hell Yazoo was to him. "I'm not scared of you, you crazy bitch!"

"You lie, human." Jenova shifted and lifted the massive sword, holding it up before her in a two-handed stance. "You fear me, but you _him _more," she said with another chuckle.

Cid scowled at her words, not wanting to admit that she was right. Sephiroth scared the hell out of him, always had and probably always would, but he wasn't going to let her take his best friend's son without a fight. Hurry the fuck up, Vince! he urged the other man silently. Aloud, he only said, "Stop your yappin' and let's do it already!"

"With pleasure," The Calamity returned in that terrifying purr that Cid remembered so well. She struck out with Masamune—taking advantage of Sephiroth's lightning-quick reflexes—only to stumble as the enormous odachi suddenly vanished from her hands. Thrown off balance by unexpected loss of weight, she lurched towards the human pilot, only to feel a sharp sting in the back of her head. She whirled around to confront her unseen attacker, and was confronted with an angry, black-winged, amber-eyed demon. Beyond him was Yazoo, obviously shaken but fully healed, holding the sword that should have been _hers._

She reached up and felt the lump at the back of her head, proof of the boy's traitorous nature, as well as his lack of resolve, and narrowed her eyes ominously. "You will regret sparing me, child," she told him in a dangerously soft voice. "I do not suffer traitors lightly."

"It is not _you _I wish to spare," Yazoo returned coldly, tightening his grip on Masamune's beribboned hilt. "Vincent, stand aside. I will subdue this monster until Sephiroth is able to return."

Vincent never took his glowing yellow eyes off of the abomination who wore his son's face as he said, "No," in a flat voice.

Yazoo made an impatient sound and lowered the enormous sword fractionally. "Vincent, I can contain her—"

"Oh, can you, now?" Jenova threw back her head and laughed, the deep, velvety sound one that she knew must be disconcerting for those who loved the man that had once inhabited this body. "Are you truly so arrogant as to think that _you _are strong enough to defeat me, my pretty little puppet?"

"No," Vincent spread his black and crimson wings in an unmistakable sign of aggression, "but _I _am."

"Chaos." Sadistic delight glimmered in the depths of Sephiroth's catlike eyes as Jenova inched ever closer. "Have you come to return me to The Planet, dark squire? Do you think that you _can?"_"

Vincent lifted the Death Penalty and aimed all four barrels directly at her head, looking past his son's eyes—_Lucrcia's _eyes—to the foul creature who dwelled beneath. "Chaos is no more," he said simply, and those brilliant, glowing emerald eyes narrowed on his own. "There is only _me, _and the planet I serve, and that planet does not want you_."_

"Your planet is weak," she all but spat, an ugly look spreading across those angelic features as her rage became apparent. "As are its _protectors."_

She paused, and the smile returned in full, maddening force. _"You _might have stood a chance, had you not chosen to bond with what was _mine._ Now, you a part of me, and what _I _am the strongest of us._"_

"You're wrong," Vincent told her in a low, deadly voice. "I don't need Chaos to take _you."_

Cid rolled his eyes at the unnecessary verbal foreplay and leapt forward, launching a surprise attack at Sephiroth's—Jenova's—unprotected back. She whirled around to face him, her reflexes every bit as fast as any SOLDIER 1st Class, and Vincent finally struck. The former Turk lunged forward, dissolving into the mist-like form that had freaked Cid out from the first, and swirled around her—him, whatever—in a great crimson haze.

The miasma that had once been Vincent Valentine solidified around Jenova, pinning her arms and legs to her body, and rendering her virtually helpless. Cid heaved a great sight of relief and set the Venus Gospel on his shoulders, trying to ignore the smoke that was steadily filling the damaged cabin. "So," he said into the silence that followed, "what the hell do we do now?"

It was Yazoo who responded to his—mostly—rhetorical question. "Now, we free Sephiroth from Mother's grasp," he said simply, banishing Masamune and stepping towards the man in question.

Cid glanced down at the writhing, possessed SOLDIER that even he could see Vincent was struggling to restrain and snorted rudely. "Yeah, good luck with _that," _he muttered, stepping back as the graceful young remnant knelt at Sephiroth's—Jenova's—side. "My baby's not gonna take much more, kid. You might wanna think about headin' down to the escape pod, now. You can 'free' your daddy there."

Punk #2 merely nodded his silver head and lifted a gloved hand to Sephiroth's forehead. Jenova bared her teeth and snapped at him like the feral beast that she was, and he sighed deeply as he withdrew. "Distance will help, I think," he said, his voice very quiet as he rose to his feet. "Vincent, can you contain her long enough to get Sephiroth to the escape pod?"

A low growl escaped the crimson ribbon banded around Sephiroth's thrashing form, and Yazoo smiled faintly at his lover's umbrage. "No offense meant, dark one," he murmured, knowing that the ego came from Chaos, and not his more modest lover.

Another growl sounded, this one soft and lacking any edge. "Cid?" that dual-toned voice said simply.

"I'm okay, Vince," the pilot assured him in a gruff voice, "but can we please get the fuck out of here? My lady's waitin' for me, you know."

A sound that suspiciously resembled muffled laughter sounded, and then the ethereal crimson ribbon that was wound around Jenova began to move, rising into the air and shifting to counter Jenova's every squirming movement. Cid just shook his head and stayed the fuck out of his way, not wanting to get _his _hand—or anything else—bitten off by getting close to bat-shit crazy Jenova.

And she _was _a fuckin' loon, Cid thought as he and Yazoo trailed her. She was screaming and hollerin' and basically making a nuisance of herself, threatening to destroy them and The Planet and make them _suffer. _He snorted to himself as he waited for Vincent to maneuver the crazy bitch down the ladder shaft, wishing that she'd shut the fuck up and take her ass-kicking like a man. But _no,_ she had to rant and rave hysterically, even though she'd lost. Typical woman.

He grinned at the thought, one that he would _never _be stupid enough to say out loud. Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith would all kick his ass if he did, and Tifa could actually deal out some damage with those fists of hers. Gods, but he was lucky that Shera wasn't violent type, or he'd have wound up dead a _long _time ago!

As he followed Vincent's pretty little doe—he didn't even want to _think_ about that—down the ladder to the lower levels, he was suddenly grateful that the kid hadn't come with them. He hadn't been crazy about the idea of taking Sephir-fucking-roth into outer space without Cloud, but now he knew that his former leader had made the right call. If Cloud had been here when Sephiroth wigged out, he'd have killed him, plain and simple. He wouldn't have tried to "contain" him or any of the shit that Vince and his boyfriend were doin'. He would've gutted him as quickly as possible, and Sephiroth would've been nothing more than a memory.

And Cloud would've had one more "sin" on that huge fucking list of his, which would've been _bad_, Cid knew. Cloud had come out of the Sephiroth's second attempt at Reunion a changed man. He's smiled more, laughed more, and he'd looked absolutely freakin' miserable under it all. Now that Cid knew about him and the little punk, he could understand it, though it _still_ boggled his fucking mind.

He tried not to think about _that _either as he stepped down from the ladder. He went straight to the escape pod, wanting to be out of the rocket before it fucking exploded or something. They didn't need a giant meteor to smash it into _this _time. Between Jenova and Vincent, they'd done more than enough damage to his baby!

He came to a halt before the door and hastily entered the security code. It beeped at him, the little red light blinking furiously, and he cursed soundly. He punched the number in a little more carefully this time, and when the light turned green and the door slid open, he was the first one inside.

Cid waited until Vincent and Yazoo had settled the still screaming Sephiroth/Jenova along the bench that lined the far side of the pod and closed the door. He went to the small control panel on the wall and entered the passcode, unable to deny his relief as the door slid closed and the separation procedure began.

He took a seat on the opposite side of the pod, watching warily as Yazoo took his gloves off and very neatly tucked them into his long leather duster. The young gunman reached for Sephiroth's face once again, and Cid couldn't keep his mouth shut any more. "Are you sure that's a good idea, kid?" he asked skeptically. "She's likely to take your fingers off, if you're not careful."

"I am aware," Yazoo answered, his tone absent as deftly outmaneuvered Jenova's attempts to bite him and clasped his father's head firmly. "Sephiroth is still in there, Captain. I can sense him. I need only pinpoint his exact location, and I can begin the process of freeing him from Mother's hold."

"You know, it's really fucking creepy when you call her that," Cid told him with a shiver, adding, "Just so you know."

"Hmmmm."

Cid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, because it was obvious that the kid had already tuned him out. Those pale, glowing green eyes—which _didn't _have the slit pupils, surprisingly—turned inward, and he was left watching two very pretty, very lifeless, very human-looking dolls. "Fuckin' creepy," he muttered under his breath, and settled in for a long, boring wait.

_Yazoo ignored The Captain's less than complimentary words, all of __**his **__will focused on finding a way into the thickly crystalline walls that now kept his father isolated from the rest of the world—and himself. He stared up at Jenova's mental fortifications, created from her own imagination, painted in swirling shades of pale pink and deep blue, searching for any hint of weakness. He only needed a crack, a miniscule fissure or disruption, and he would be __**in.**_

_As though in response to his thoughts, a thin, hairline fracture appeared in the smooth, thick glass before him. It could only be a ruse, Yazoo knew, a trick to lure him into Mother's unforgiving clutches. And yet, he would take the opening provided for him, in hopes of rescuing the man who meant so much to them all._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the physical form that had no purpose here away, until all that remained was a smoky black mist that was the physical manifestation of his will—of __**their **__will. He was not alone in this, his brothers were with him, their spirits lending him strength, while they dealt with the chaos that __**they **__had created on the world below._

_He could feel Sephiroth as well, but Father was weak, unable to do more than exist in whatever prison __**she **__had chosen for him. And he slipped through the crack in Mother's defenses, He could feel __**her**__ as well, her every sense alive with sadistic anticipation. But her power was already waning, weakened by the ever increasing physical distance between her soul, and her earthly body, and there was little she could do to harm him now._

_Which would only make __**his **__task easier, he thought with relief. He floated through the chaotic jumble of thoughts and feelings that Jenova had created in Sephiroth's mind, her own memories mixing with his own as she sought to fuse their minds into one impenetrable whole. He saw many worlds he did not recognize, full of strange and wondrous beings, none of which meant anything to him. His only goal was finding and freeing his father. Nothing else mattered, least of all __**her, **__and her delusions of world domination._

_His surroundings shook wildly as Jenova's made her displeasure with his thoughts known, but Yazoo deftly made his way through the bedlam she created. Sephiroth was close. He could __**feel **__him, the shame and despair he felt at his defeat, and quickly put on a burst of speed. He zoomed through a particularly violent scene, depicting a scarred, one-eyed behemoth with a large rocket launcher one his massive shoulder. It turned his way with an earth-shattering roar, and this "world" rippled violently as Yazoo passed beyond its ephemeral borders. He was only grateful that he did not need his human form here, or he suspected he would have found himself fighting the odd, foreign creature in a needless battle._

_It was odd, Yazoo thought as he wound his way through more worlds, more memories, each more bizarre than the last. How had Mother taken so many different worlds, without any apparent resistance? Surely, at least one of them had to have warriors like Sephiroth, men or women strong enough to overcome her hold on them? How was it that she had slaughtered so many virtually uncontested?_

_Yazoo slowed his harried flight just long enough to gaze more closely at the tangled morass of Jenova's memories and finally realized what was missing. Every creature he saw wielded some kind of manmade weapon, yet not once did he see even a hint of magic. _

_Was that all it had taken? he thought with surprise. A world where magic abounded, as natural as the air that they breathed? Had something so __**simple**__ been all that they would have needed to defeat her? _

_It was hardly a logical conclusion, and yet there was no other he could draw. Yazoo could see for himself that the warrior's Mother had chosen had been strong, the very vest that their worlds had to offer, but they were physical fighters, and he could only conclude that that had been their downfall._

_Interesting, he mused as he forced himself to turn away and move on. They had survived because The Planet provided materia for those who dwelled on its hallowed surface. He wondered if Father was aware of the fact, and decided that he would ask him, once they were away from this place._

_And then, at the heart of what he suspected was not Mother's but __**Sephiroth's **__inner persona, he found what he was looking for. It was dark here, everything cloaked in a smothering mantle of pitch-black night. A tiny speck of blue-green light shined faintly at its center, its luster dulled by the darkness which hovered greedily around it, a beacon that drew Yazoo even as his instincts preached caution._

_As he approached the shimmering phenomenon its glow brightened, chasing away the shadows that had all but enveloped it. A thick black miasma emanated from its glittering, faceted mass, and everything clicked into place. Yazoo knew where he was now, but more importantly, he knew where Sephiroth was, and he __**had **__to free him before he lost what little was left of himself._

'_I am here, Father.' He sent the thought out urgently, flowing towards what he now knew was a colossal mako crystal, the very same one that had served as Sephiroth's prison for eight long, agonizing years. 'Your suffering is at an end.'_

_He felt the relief which flowed through his progenitor, the feeling magnified by their telepathic link with one another, and __**her. **__She was screeching her outrage, shaking the very foundations of Sephiroth's mind, and yet here it was calm, her voice dimmed, exactly as Gaia had always intended it to be. Had The Planet been stronger, Sephiroth would never have been a participant in Mother's reign of terror. Her voice would have been silenced forever, and Sephiroth's confinement would not have been necessary. _

_And all along, Mother had __**known, **__Yazoo thought with a spark of anger. She had known the truth, and she had kept if from them all. _

_Well, no longer, he thought determinedly, drifting towards the soft, bright incandescent stone which kept his father hidden from view. He slowly breached the its malleable surface, his vaporous form flowing into the crystal's brilliant depths, and there he found what he sought._

_Sephiroth was floating in a quiet, peaceful sea of shimmering aquamarine, but __**he **__was anything but peaceful. His glowing emerald eyes were opened wide, his muscles twitching as he struggled to move and could not, trapped in the belief that he failed his mission, and had been re-imprisoned as a result. Yazoo made a soft sound of sympathy and reached out to him, the roiling ebony mist that he was enveloping the older man. He used emotions to ease his progenitor's panic, his emphatic abilities revealing his feelings in a way that his words would never be able to. _

_The older man slowly began to relax, his emotions calming as Yazoo soothed them. He silently instructed the other man to release himself from the prison his body had become, reminding Sephiroth that he was not truly trapped in Gaia's prison, but in his own confused mind. Sephiroth fought him at first, disbelieving as the very real sensation of acidic mako burned at his every sense, but it wasn't long before he regained his awareness. Yazoo could feel change in him, the anger that burned through him at what Mother had done, the shame he felt for falling to her as easily as he had. He longed to tell him that he had not been weak, that he had fought Mother longer than anyone else __**could **__have, but that would have to wait until they had returned their bodies, and their world._

_Sephiroth finally released the physical form he had clung to so fervently and dissolved into a fine black mist. Thicker and larger than Yazoo's own, it reflected the strength of his will, which was the greatest of them all. Together, they traveled through the dark disorder that Mother had made of his mind. Sephiroth wasn't happy to see the damage she had wrought, but Yazoo reminded him that it was only temporary. Already, the confusing jumble of images that Jenova had tried so hard to integrate into Sephiroth's were dimming, fading as the distance between she and them grew greater. It was only a matter of time before she was gone completely, and they would be free of her forever._

_A loud, infuriated shriek echoed through the chaos Jenova created, filled with rage and madness and the sharp sting of betrayal. The tremors wracking the scenes around them increased with an incredible blast of unfettered power. It was a last-ditch attempt to stop them, to keep her children from deserting her, from __**killing **__her. _

_It didn't work._

Yazoo came back to himself with a gasp, his heart racing, his eyes wide as he swiftly turned to the man he had risked his own mind to save. Sephiroth was breathing heavily, his own green eyes wide as he cast a quick look around him, the panic receding as he realized exactly where he was. "Mother is _gone,"_ he said in a low, bewildered voice, and Yazoo knew that his sense of loss was as keen as his own.

Yazoo shifted closer and laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Yes, she is," he returned simply, sadly.

The older man shuddered and set a comforting arm around his shoulders, his gaze going to reinforced glass which served as the escape pod's only portal. He gazed out at the cold, empyrean beauty of the cosmos and released a heavy sigh. "It is for the best," he murmured mournfully. "I know that it is, and yet. . ."

His voice trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished, but he didn't need to. Yazoo understood. "I will miss her, too," he said wistfully.

A snort sounded, reminding them that they weren't alone, and that their companions probably didn't understand the ties that had bound them to Mother. He glanced up at Sephiroth and caught a faint, nearly imperceptible lift of his lips. It wasn't quite a smile, but it was enough.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This Chapter: Plot, angst, but no smex. Not quite yet (sigh). Originally beta'd Littlehouseinthewoods. And of course, thank you to all those who reviewed. I _really _appreciate the feedback!

**Author's Note II: **Oh, and for those of you who think the story is nearing its conclusion, it is NOT. I've got quite a few chapters to go, and other plot points besides Jenova to tie together. Don't worry, it won't have a rushed ending. I HATE those!

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 68

'_**My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' -Loveless, ACT III **_

Genesis shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground, his gaze trained on Kadaj as he paced the length of the campsite. The young swordsman was visibly agitated as he stomped to one end of the camp, only to whip around and tread heavily to the other. He muttered to himself every so often, his pale emerald eyes glowing vividly as he gazed blindly ahead of him, his words little more than an incomprehensible jumble. The words "Mother" and "Sephiroth" featured prominently in his incoherent ramblings, but the rest of it was simply unintelligible.

He'd been like this since he had brought Genesis back to the "real" world, and not even Cloud had been able to calm him. Genesis didn't like seeing his stepson like this, upset and inconsolable and nearly unhinged, but Cloud had warned him to leave the boy alone. Kadaj was dealing with more than just the trauma of the memory-transfer right now—what that "more" was, Genesis didn't know—and any wrong move could send him into a violent, uncontrolled frenzy.

Genesis shook his fiery head as he thought of all his earlier fears about Kadaj's mental state. He had thrust his worry aside as Kadaj's behavior had mellowed, certain that all the boy needed was love and a firm hand. Now, he knew better. He wasn't sure exactly what was at the core of the boy's personality—especially, after what Kadaj had shown him tonight—but there was more than just a lifetime spent in Hojo's laboratories to blame.

And, _he _was at the heart of it all.

"We called it Meteorfall."

Genesis jumped at the low, soft-spoken words, his pale blue gaze flying to Cloud, who sat on the opposite side of the campfire. Cloud leaned forward to throw another log on the fire, and as its light played over his pretty, youthful features, it drew attention to the shadows lurking in his glowing blue eyes. He had old eyes, Genesis thought as he watched him. Eyes that said had seen and done things no man should have to, and that they had left their mark on him. He had a warrior's eyes—a SOLDIER's eyes—and that was something that Genesis should have seen right away.

"Meteorfall," Angeal repeated, his own sapphire eyes appearing almost black as he stood just beyond the fire's reach. He held his body rigid as he crossed over his arms over his chest, and the anger in his posture was echoed in his taut expression. He wasn't happy with Cloud, Kadaj, or Loz and—unfortunately—it showed. "What, exactly, is a Meteorfall?"

The younger man sighed heavily at the anger buried in that fluid voice as he settled before the fire once more. "It was the most powerful materia that The Planet had ever produced," he explained awkwardly. "The Ancients called it the ultimate destructive magic: Meteor. And once cast, it did just that. It summoned a giant meteor and put it on a direct collision course with The Planet. The Ancients had deemed it too dangerous and sealed it away to keep it safe. They put it in the heart of their most sacred temple, and the temple itself was a puzzle that couldn't be solved, because it would kill whoever did."

"The Black Materia," Genesis murmured, his pale eyes widening fractionally as he lifted them to Cloud's own. "That's what you were taking to Sephiroth—" he shook his head frantically and corrected himself, "—I mean, to Jenova! She wanted to cast this Meteor, and she somehow manipulated _you _into getting it for her!"

Cloud's upper lip curled in an expression of disgust. "It wasn't hard," he said sourly, and Genesis realized that the disgust was aimed at _himself. _"I was little more than an empty shell, then. Thanks to Hojo, I had almost no memory of my life before I escaped Nibelheim, and what few memories I _did _have didn't even belong to _me."_

He flicked a quick, agonized glance Zack's way, and Genesis' eyes widened even more as comprehension dawned. "I wasn't myself for a long time," Cloud said, as though he were willing Zack—and everyone else—to understand. "I knew my name, but only because _he _knew it. I forgot who I was, what I was—or wasn't," he added with a touch of scorn. "Everything else was just. . .gone."

"And what weren't you?" Angeal asked in a harsh voice. Cloud hesitated, his bright blue gaze flicking up to meet his before skittering away, and Angeal shook his head angrily. "Or is that one of those things that you should've told us in the infirmary but _didn't?_"

Kadaj whirled around at that, jabbing a slender finger at the other man as he pinned him under a fierce green glare. "Don't you dare yell at him!" he shrieked angrily. "It's partly _your _fault that all this happened, Angeal!"

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Loz said as released Cissnei's hand and rose to his full six-foot-three-inch height. He lifted his chin defiantly as he moved to take a protective position near _both _of his brothers. "Nii-san's been through a lot 'cause of you and Gen! Stop trying to make it worse!"

"How is he making it worse?" Zack jumped to his feet, unable to sit there silently and listen to them pick each other apart. Especially, considering how miserable his best friend looked just _talking _about this—whatever _this _was. "What did Angeal do that was so bad that it helped _Jenova _and hurt _Cloud?"_

"What do you think?" Kadaj returned derisively, wrapping his arms around himself as though chilled. "He _left."_

"Kadaj." Aerith spoke for the first time, her lovely face pale as she too felt the effects of whatever was happening to Kadaj. Her voice was unfailingly gentle as she admonished the young swordsman, but the rebuke that seemed to have no effect on the young swordsman, who merely sneered as she continued, "You know that there was more than Angeal's desertion responsible for Sephiroth's fall."

"Yeah?" Kadaj shot back caustically. "Well it sure as hell didn't help!"

Oh, Gods! Genesis groaned silently, reaching up to cover his eyes with his one hand. Kadaj's earlier insistence rang through his head, and he was suddenly certain that he knew precisely whose memories Cloud had ended up with—and how his best friend had died.

"_You can't say anything to him, Gen! If you do, he'll go nuts too, and he'll make the puppy kill him again!"_

Zack, Genesis thought with a shudder. Somehow, someway, Angeal had forced Zack into a life-or-death battle, and Zack had _won._ "When—" he asked at last, wincing at the rough rasp his voice had become. He cleared his emotion-clogged throat and tried again. "When did this happen?"

Angeal frowned darkly at the question, but Genesis ignored him, his attention now focused on what he was sure was the time-traveler in their midst. "Meteorfall was three years ago," Cloud answered in a _very _quiet voice. "Everything else happened. . . before."

"That's not possible," Angeal said into the silence which followed. He glanced at Genesis, who was watching Cloud with not a little sympathy, and was filled with disbelief. "Genesis, you can't believe this? You have to _know _that this couldn't have happened. We _just _freed Jenova, and we would have heard about something as big as this Meteorfall."

"Not if we were dead." Genesis pulled his knees up before him and wrapped his arms around them, gazing broodingly into those too-old blue eyes. He knew for a fact that he hadn't died, that he had been an unwilling witness to what Sephiroth had done in Nibelheim, but the last thing he wanted was for _Angeal _to know that. "That's it, isn't it, Cloud?" he asked tautly. "We died, and Sephiroth was left to fight Jenova alone."

"Whoa, wait a minute here!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his arms up as he jumped to his feet. "What do you mean, you _died? _You're not dead, Genesis, and neither is Angeal! Tell them, Cloud!"

Cloud's lips tightened as he looked away, unable to give the man who had died for him the reassurance he needed, and Reno decided it was time for him to put _his _two-gils worth in. "They did more than die, Zack."

The young First sent him a surprised look, and he pushed himself away from the mountain's side and limped towards him. He dropped to the ground between him and Cloud, his aquiline features shaped in stark lines as he gazed boldly at Genesis. "You got pissed off when you found out the truth—not that I blame you for that one, yo—and you deserted Shinra. You took almost three-hundred Seconds and Thirds with you, and you used them to make copies of yourself. And you _kept_ using them to attack the company because you wanted revenge. You made Sephiroth's life a living hell for almost a year, yo, before he finally lost it in Nibelheim."

Then, he shrugged and leaned back on his hands, adopting a deceptively nonchalant attitude, as he added, "To be honest, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. He was frickin' _lost _without you, yo."

Genesis tore his eyes away from the other man's, squeezing them shut as his worst fears were confirmed. "Kadaj was right," he muttered, his voice thick with emotion. "Everything that's happened—_is _happening—is _my _fault."

"None of this is your fault, Genesis," Angeal told him with ever-increasing anger. "Sephiroth hid the truth about Jenova and his. . .mutation from everyone, _including_ you. You can't blame yourself for something you knew nothing about!"

Genesis merely shook his head and opened stark blue eyes his best friend's. "You don't understand, Angeal," he said flatly. And you never will, he added silently. It was an easy decision to make, now that he knew the truth. He _finally _understood why Sephiroth had lied to him as he had, and he had absolutely _no _problem lying to Angeal in turn. He couldn't risk Angeal's future by telling him that he had died—or rather, _how _he had died. Angeal would be left in the dark—as much as was humanly possible—and he would help Sephiroth with _everything _he had come back in time to change.

He wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of his thoughts, but he now knew that that was _exactly _what his lover had done. He still didn't know how, and he probably wouldn't until he had a chance to talk to Sephiroth himself, but he knew it to be true. He'd seen for himself some of what Sephiroth had gone through—what _he _had put him through—and that was enough to convince him of the truth. It was up to _him_ to set thing right, to support Sephiroth the way that he'd been too selfish to in _his _past, and that was precisely what he was going to do. He had _finally_ pulled his head out of his ass, and he would make damned sure that he spent the rest of his life making Sephiroth blissfully fucking happy, no matter how much he had to bite his tongue to do it!

He focused on Cloud, who was gazing into the campfire as though mesmerized, and sighed heavily. "How can we stop it?" he asked simply.

Cloud let out a harsh breath and slowly lifted shadowed blue eyes to his own. "I'm not sure," the younger man admitted in a quiet voice. "Getting rid of Jenova is part of it, but keeping the two of _you _alive," he glanced up at Angeal briefly, "is important, too."

Cobalt-blue eyes glowed vividly as they narrowed angrily on him, and Genesis was surprised to see Cloud hunch his shoulders in response. "How did I die?" Angeal asked in a voice heavy with sarcasm. "Surely, you can tell me _that _much?"

Cloud shook his golden negatively, causing his tawny blond spikes to sway comically. "I told you that I don't remember much from that time in my life," he mumbled, wincing inwardly as he dropped his gaze. It wasn't exactly a lie—he hadn't _seen _Angeal's duel with Zack, and his memory of his life before Nibelheim was practically non-existent—but he _was _withholding knowledge, which was practically the same thing. "I know that you died, because I remember hearing _him _talk about it, but that's about it. I just. . .don't know."

Genesis gazed at him with sympathy. Cloud was a worse liar than Sephiroth, and if _he _could see it, then Angeal definitely did too. "We'll keep it from happening," he said with more confidence than he felt. "I'll talk to Sephiroth, and we'll come up with a way to stop it."

"What do you think we've been _trying _to do all this time?" Kadaj demanded aggressively, beginning his frenzied pace once again. He threw his arms out from time to time to emphasize his words, and Genesis was struck by how unnecessarily dramatic the boy's actions were, and just how much they echoed his own. He wondered if it was really the boy's borrowed memories that made him act so much like _him_, or if this was how _Sephiroth _truly viewed him.

It wasn't a flattering thought.

"We got you away from Shinra before the duel, so that you wouldn't get hurt again and blame _us, _but it didn't _work!"_ Kadaj was saying urgently, his normally graceful movements erratic and jerky as he gestured vaguely in Genesis' direction, and Genesis' hand automatically went to his left shoulder. "You got hurt anyway—twice! How were we supposed to know that would happen? We're not _gods_—no matter what Mother tried to tell us—so how could we be expected to _know?"_

"You couldn't," Genesis assured him quickly, wondering if he was speaking of he and his siblings, or as the part of Sephiroth that Genesis suspected he had once _been. _"None of you could've known what would happen, Kadaj. You did the best that you could, and I'm _grateful _that you cared enough to try to save me."

The young swordsman stopped so suddenly that his asymmetrical silver hair flared out dramatically around his cherubic face. "You are?" he asked, those silver-green eyes widening in stunned disbelief. "You're not _mad _at us for failing you?"

Genesis shook his fiery head emphatically. "You haven't failed me, Kadaj. _None _of you have," he told him forcefully. "You've done your best to protect me all along, and I _know _that now. I understand why you lied to me, and I am _not _mad at you for it."

Kadaj blinked, his shock obvious even through the veil of hair that obscured most of his face. He cast an incredulous glance towards Loz, who looked just as surprised, and Genesis was ashamed to know that his past treatment of Sephiroth had affected _them _so profoundly. "I'm not mad at you," he repeated as calmly as he could, sending them both what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Why don't you come sit down with us and tell us more, so we can figure out how to change things?"

Kadaj's entire face lit up as though from within, and he took two steps forward before halting abruptly, darkness creeping in to douse that light. "What about Father?" he asked, suspicion and hurt mingling in the depths of his pale emerald eyes. "Are you still mad at _him?"_

_"No." _Genesis rose to his feet and skirted the fire, coming to a halt directly before his wary, _wounded _young stepson. "I understand what Sephiroth tried to do for me—what you _all _tried to do for me," he told him intensely. "Once your father comes back, I'll talk to him and make sure he understands that. Sephiroth won't lose me, Kadaj—and neither will _you."_

That angelic young face, so much like Sephiroth's that it hurt him to look at him, brightened as the Kadaj hurled himself into his arms. Genesis gathered him close, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him, even as the boy's arms threatened to strangle him. Kadaj didn't have the same restraint that he and Sephiroth had, and it showed as he clung to Genesis with all of his enhanced strength. Genesis didn't mind the lack of air, though. It was enough to know that this lovely, unstable young man—who had once been a part of Sephiroth—loved him enough to forgive him for all he had done.

"I'm sorry." The muffled apology came to his ears, and Genesis shook his head even as he tightened his hold. "Don't be," he told the younger man in a quiet voice. "I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me the truth. Showing me _was _the only way to make me understand."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, Gen." Kadaj pulled back and gazed up at him with a vulnerable expression. "I know I bitch at you a lot, but I don't _really _mean it. I don't hate you anymore, you know."

"I know you don't, Kadaj." Genesis dropped his arms, strangely reluctant to end the emotional moment, and the mutual understanding that came with it. He studied that earnest, open expression and reached up to run a gentle hand over the boy's hair. "I don't hate you, either."

Kadaj's smile resembled a grimace as he forced himself to stand still and _not _bat the older man's hand away. Gen had _always _had a thing for their hair, and it would probably hurt his feelings, something that Kadaj didn't want to do right now. It was enough to know that Genesis still loved them—Father, especially—and that they weren't going to lose him, like they had all feared. He had forgiven them for lying to him, something that Sephiroth had been _sure _wouldn't happen, so he figured that he could be magnanimous and let Gen slide—but _just _this once.

As though reading his mind, Genesis dropped his arm and stepped away. "Come sit with us," he invited again, and this time, Kadaj followed him back to the fire. The young man sat down and gazed up at him expectantly, and Genesis smothered a chuckle as he lowered himself down to the ground beside him.

"Uh, Gen?" Loz rounded the fire slowly, glancing back at Cissnei every so often, as though for encouragement. She would nod and smile, and he would creep ever closer. "Do you think that I could sit with you, too?"

"Of course, you can." Genesis smiled encouragingly and patted the ground on his left side. Loz hesitated as he drew near, flashing Angeal an uncertain look that was part defiance, and part apprehension, and Angeal frowned as he slowly moved to make room for him. Those sculpted features showed relief as Loz dropped heavily to the ground beside him and immediately threw his arms around him.

Genesis' breath left him in a rush as those arms threatened to squeeze the life out of him, and he did his best to reach up and pat the boy's back despite the constriction of his diaphragm. "I love you, too," he said with a touch of humor. "You can let me go now, though. I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Loz dropped his arms as though burnt and carefully edged away from him. "Better?"

Genesis sucked in a deep, grateful breath. "Better," he assured the young man breathlessly. As he reached out and patted Loz's knee, he made a mental note to speak with Sephiroth about teaching the boys a little physical restraint. For now, though, they had other things to worry about.

As became evident when Angeal moved closer to the fire and dropped into a crouch. "Tell us about Nibelheim," he said abruptly, pinning Cloud under a stern blue gaze. "Reno said that Sephiroth _lost it _there, so I'm assuming that Jenova managed to. . .possess him, for lack of a better word. If Genesis and I were dead," the younger man paused, his lips thinning briefly, "who stopped her from taking him over completely?"

"No one," came the tensely muttered response. Cloud shook his golden head and rested his elbows on his knees, wishing that he didn't have to tell _this _part of the story. "We were sent to Nibelheim because of an increase in the monster activity in the area. I'd failed the SOLDIER exams, so I was just a grunt, part of the infantry. There were four of us who went: me, another Private, General Sephiroth, and another First."

Cloud shuddered at the memory of Sephiroth, chuckling eerily as he demanded an explanation for the inferno his hometown had become. He knew now that it was Zack's memory and not his own, stolen from his only friend as he lied bleeding on a bluff outside of Midgar, but it still _felt _real, even after all these years.

"I take it Zack was the other First?" Angeal asked, his frown returning in full force as Cloud nodded with a little too much reluctance. What was it that he was so hesitant to tell them? "All right, so it's you, Sephiroth, and Zack in Nibelheim. When does Jenova come into it?"

Cloud blanched at the direct question. He _hated _talking about this! "When we first visited the reactor, Sephiroth began to put it all together," he said with not a little resentment. "He saw Jenova's name above the chamber door, the monsters that were being grown in the mako pods, and he began to wonder about _himself. _He knew that Hojo was behind the mutations, that he had used large amounts of mako to mutate those men until there was nothing human left in them, and he _wondered."_

He paused then and glanced helplessly at Reno, because he had _no _memory of Genesis even being in Nibelheim, much less revealing the truth of Sephiroth's origins to him. "I only know what I read in reports," Reno said in hasty answer to his silent question. "They said that Genesis showed up and attacked Sephiroth and Zack in the reactor, but we don't know what happened beyond that, yo."

_"I _do," Kadaj inserted darkly. "I remember it _all."_

Genesis quickly put an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. After what he'd seen in the boy's mind, he knew that this wouldn't be easy for him, and he didn't want him to go through this alone, as his father once had. Kadaj sent him a glance that was rife with grief and remembered horror before burrowing against him, and Genesis swallowed hard as he tightened his hold.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to," he told the young man quietly. "We'll understand if it's too difficult for you."

Kadaj only shook his silver head and burrowed closer. "You've seen some of it," he muttered unhappily. "You attacked us and told us about Mother, Hojo, and The Jenova Project. You said that you and. . ." his voice trailed off for a moment before he continued, "You said _you _were part of Jenova Project 'G', and that you were one of a bunch of failed experiments run to create the perfect monster."

He snorted at that, but the normally defiant sound was quiet and subdued. "Of course, we knew right away who _that _was supposed to be. We didn't need you to _tell _us that it was us."

"Jenova Project 'G'?" Angeal questioned sharply. "As in _Genesis?"_

"Yes," Kadaj lied without compunction. They hadn't found out about the project's real designation, called Project Gillian after its leading scientist, until _after _their death in Nibelheim. "Gen was different from us, though—I mean, from Sephiroth. He hadn't had Mother's cells put into him directly. They'd been mixed with the DNA of one of the scientists from the project, and then had them mapped onto his own. When he was born normal, he was considered a failure, but his parents still wanted to adopt him anyway."

Genesis drew a sharp, shallow breath at the realization that his parents had _known _about the Jenova Project. Suddenly, all those years of emotional distance began to make sense. "They knew," he breathed, half to himself. "They knew, and they were _afraid _of me because of it!"

Angeal transferred his frown to him. "Genesis, you know that your parents love you—"

"In their own way, sure, but it makes _sense_, Angeal. Think about it," he said insistently. "They've always kept their distance from me, emotionally _and _physically. I had nanny after nanny, but neither of _them _ever spent any time with me, unless I was misbehaving. They knew about Jenova, 'Geal, and they were _scared _of what I might become!"

"You killed them, by the way." Genesis turned to Loz with a look of horror, and the oldest boy cringed visibly. "I, uh, don't know if that's important or not, but. . .you know. . ."

"Shut the fuck up, Loz!" Kadaj told him furiously. "That's _not _important right now. You know he only did it because the degradation was making him crazy!"

"I know that!" Loz protested indignantly. "Gen loved his mom and dad, no matter how mean they were to him. I just thought he should know, that's all."

Genesis's eyes widened dramatically as he tried to picture it, and he found that he couldn't. He just couldn't see himself harming his parents, no matter how angry he ever became with them. Maybe, they hadn't been the greatest parents in the world, and they'd left him alone too damned much, but to _kill _them just defied comprehension.

"I couldn't have killed my parents," he said in a voice which trembled_._ "I'm a SOLDIER, not a fucking murderer. That _can't _be what this degradation is going to do to me! It just. . ._can't._ "

"There was more to it than just the degradation, yo." Reno folded one leg under him—his good leg—and said, "According to the reports, you felt betrayed, by Shinra, by your parents, by pretty much everyone. No one knows exactly what happened that day, but your parents ended up dead, along with half the town. You were blamed, but again, no one knew for sure."

"No." Angeal began to shake his head in denial. Genesis and Sephiroth, polar opposites in so many ways, could _not _be the product of the same scientific experiment! "None of this is possible! Genesis would _never _hurt his mother and father, no matter what they'd done. It's just _not possible!"_

"Like he said, we don't know for sure, because we weren't _there," _Kadaj reminded him roughly. "Neither of you asked _us _to go with you when you left. You two just _left, _so we only know what Shinra told us, and they were _never _honest about stuff like that."

Cloud snorted quietly as he stretched his legs out before the fire. "That's the truth," he muttered with bitterness. "After all, they declared Genesis and Angeal dead before they'd actually died, and they covered up what happened with Sephiroth in Nibelheim. Hell, they even _rebuilt _Nibelheim and filled it with actors to hide their 'hero's' breakdown."

"How did they manage _that?" _Zack asked with surprise, and Cloud was ashamed to realize that he had been so focused on Kadaj's tale that he'd nearly forgotten that his friend was there. "I mean, you still haven't told us how Seph supposedly died—which is weird enough all on its own—but how did Shinra manage to hide it from the world? Didn't anybody _notice _that Sephiroth was gone?"

"They report him Killed In Action, the victim of a monster attack," Cloud answered sourly. "Although how anybody bought _that _piece of bull is beyond me."

Angeal made a rough sound and raked his dark hair back from his face. "How did he die, then?" he asked harshly. "You said that no one was there to save him from Jenova when she possessed him. Is that what you mean when you say that he died, that she took him over, or is there more to it?"

"There's _always _more to it, yo." Reno sent him a darkly eloquent look. "This is Shinra you're talkin' about, yo. The Company's always been big on keepin' secrets."

"Then, _how _did he die?" he asked again, his voice taking on a rough edge that betrayed his impatience. "If it wasn't Jenova, then who—or what—was powerful enough to kill Sephiroth?"

"I was." Those deep midnight eyes swung to his own, widening with unconcealed shock, and Cloud smiled crookedly. "Hard to believe, I know, but it's true. I still don't know how I did it, to be honest. One minute I'm on the ground bleeding, and the next I'm using Masamune to throw Sephiroth into the reactor's mako pit."

Cloud gave a huff of choked laughter as he shook his golden head. "He'd cut me down in town and left me for dead, but not before he'd killed _everyone _else in town. Tifa was already gone—she'd followed her father up to the reactor before the attack started—but the rest of them were just. . ._dead."_

He shuddered as the memories washed over him, each more terrifying than the last. "Nibelheim was burning, and the smoke was so thick I could barely see, but I could hear Sephiroth talking to himself as headed for the reactor. He was going to free 'Mother', and the humans were going to _pay _for what they'd done to her. I remember thinking, 'What they'd done to _her? _What about what _he_ had done to _us? _My mother was _dead_ because of Sephiroth, and he was blaming _us?'_"

Cloud's sky-blue eyes narrowed at the memory, one which he knew belonged to him and him alone. "I don't remember fighting my way to the reactor," he said at last, "but I must have, because suddenly I was there, and so was Sephiroth. He was standing in front of Jenova's tank, and he was reaching up to touch the glass, and _I _lost it."

"Zack's sword was sticking out of the platform, and I remember thinking how heavy it was as I grabbed it." His black-gloved hand clenched briefly as he remembered the feel of Buster Sword's red-ribboned hilt in his hand. "I ran up those stairs as fast as I could. I remember hearing my footsteps echo through the reactor, and I kept expecting Sephiroth to turn around and kill _me _like he had all the rest of them, but he never did. He just kept reaching for that damned glass cage like he was enthralled by it or something, and I knew that this was it. I would either kill Sephiroth and avenge the people of my hometown, or I would die with them."

He paused, and his expression changed to one of bewilderment. "I ran him through. I took that Buster Sword and I rammed it into his back, all the way through, until it cracked the glass on Jenova's tank, and he never made a sound. His body went stiff, and he slowly turned his head until he could see me over his shoulder, and he looked so damned _shocked _that I twisted the sword again. I wanted to make damned sure that he saw me, that he knew why he was about to die, and that's when he finally gasped."

Tawny golden brows pulled together in a faint frown. "Well, it was more like a grunt, but it was a quiet sound, and I remember being surprised because it _was _so damned quiet. I'd run him through, all but gutted him, and he hadn't even cried out. Not a scream, not even a gasp to show that I'd surprised him. He grunted again when I pulled the sword free, but that was _it. _It was like he was so used to pain that it almost didn't affect him or something._"_

Kadaj shuddered against him, and Genesis tightened his hold as he traded a sorrowful glance with Angeal. They both knew how good Sephiroth was at ignoring physical pain, but more importantly, they knew _why. _"What happened next?" he asked in a low voice that didn't quite mask his own pain. "After you," he swallowed the knot of grief in constricting his throat, "killed Sephiroth, what happened?"

"_Cloud, finish Sephiroth. . .off!"_

Zack's voice rang through his head, strained with pain, heavy with grief, and Cloud's chest tightened with his own pain. "He didn't die," Cloud whispered painfully. "Not yet. Zack had fought him, and he had lost, but he was still alive. He was lying on the reactor stairs, bleeding badly, and so was Tifa. Sephiroth had killed her father, and she had gone after him for revenge."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Zack's voice was little more than an astonished squeak as he gazed at Cloud with wide blue eyes. _"I _fought Sephiroth?"

Cloud's smile was brief and full of aggrieved affection. "You always had more balls than brains, Zack."

Reno let out a strangled laugh at that, but it was a reluctant sound, at best. "Ain't that the fucking truth," he muttered under his breath. Aloud, he said, "Just get on with the fuckin' story, Strife. We don't want to be here all damned night, yo."

Cloud sighed, the smile gone as though it had never been, leaving his too-young features set in stark lines once more. "Sephiroth came limping out of Jenova's chamber. He was obviously hurt, but he had Masamune in one hand, and Jenova's severed _head _in the other. He stared right at me, narrowed those terrifying green eyes of his, and said, 'How _dare _you?'. It was like what I'd done had finally hit him, and it had pissed him off. He was. . .outraged, I guess you could say."

Genesis winced at that. Sephiroth had never lost a battle, nor had anyone _ever _managed to sneak up on him. That this small, pretty little boy had not only snuck past his guard, but had managed to _wound _him must have pissed him off royally!

"And what did you do?" Angeal asked, the anger gone from his voice as though it had never been. He had moved closer to Zack as the story had progressed, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was feeling protective of his impulsive young lover.

Cloud shrugged with a casualness he didn't feel. "I picked up Zack's sword and I tried it, again. Stupid, I know, but I wasn't thinking very clearly that night. Sephiroth was ready for me, this time. He knocked Buster aside and ran _me _through. I still have the scar," he added, his hand going to his abdomen.

He shook off the memory as best he could as he continued to recount it. "I flew through the air, and when I landed, it _hurt. _And then he was standing over me, and I'd never imagined that I would see him look like that, so. . ._angry. _He was glaring at me like he _wanted _to kill me, and I was terrified. He stabbed me with Masamune and lifted me into the air like I was a rag doll, and he said, 'Don't test me!'"

"He _was _angry, and that made _me _angry, too." Cloud's hand clenched into fists in his lap. "He had killed all the people I grew up, burned my hometown to the ground, and he was mad at _me? _Tifa and Zack were _dying, _my _mother _was dead, and _he _was the one pissed off?"

He shook his head so forcefully that his blond spikes whipped back and forth with the motion. "I grabbed Masamune—and, Gods, it hurt!—and somehow, I lifted him up and threw _him_ off the platform. He hit the wall so hard that it damaged the circuitry, and then he just fell into the reactor. I remember crawling to the edge of the platform with Masamune still sticking out of me, and watching him as he fell. He never screamed or cried out, and he _never _let go of Jenova's head."

He vision blurred, and he frowned as he realized that his eyes had filled with tears sometime during the story. He reached up to dash them away, drawing a deep breath to steady himself. "I remember making my way back to the reactor stairs—I had managed to pull Masamune out of me by then—and as soon as I saw Zack, that was it. Everything went black, and the next thing I remember is Hojo, strapping me to a table and asking me questions about Sephiroth. After _that, _there's nothing but little flashes of pain and mako. The next four years are pretty much gone, and I think I'm. . .grateful for it."

Angeal released a harsh breath as he ran a hand over Zack's silky black spikes. He had to fight to keep his touch gentle as Cloud's previous story came back to him. Another experiment had helped him escape when he'd been little more than a mako-poisoned invalid, and that friend had _died _protecting him from Shinra. He was deathly afraid that he knew the identity of that friend, and suddenly, the prospect of time-travel didn't seem nearly as ludicrous as it had a mere twenty minutes ago.

"It won't happen, again," he stated baldly. Cloud flashed him a hesitant, hopeful look, and he nodded as confidently as he could. "If Sephiroth comes back and he's not. . .himself, Genesis and I will take care of it. We won't let Jenova hurt anyone else."

Genesis shot him a grateful look, but there was no mistaking the pain on his aristocratic features. If they were forced into battle with Sephiroth, there was a good chance that they would lose. More than that, Genesis would have to kill the only person he had ever loved, and a part of Angeal was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do it, and that it would be left to _him, _and he _knew _that he couldn't take Sephiroth.

"No." Cloud straightened his spine and threw Angeal a resolute look. "If Sephiroth's gone, I'll be the one to kill Jenova. I'm the only one who can."

"Why?" the older man asked with a touch of resentment. "Sephiroth is _our _friend, Cloud. It is our _duty _to do this for him."

"You can't," Reno told him with a shake of his spiky red head. "Cloud's right about that, yo. It's either him or no one."

Genesis frowned at that. "First of all, no one's going to kill Sephiroth," he said fiercely. "Secondly, why do you believe that Cloud's the only one who _can _kill him?"

"Because it's the truth." Aerith, who had remained silent throughout Cloud's painful revelation, could hold her silence no longer. She lifted her skirt and carefully made her way around the fire, past the two men she had come to love, and to the one she never _should _have.

She knelt beside Cloud and set a hand on his arm, her green eyes darkening as they met his own. "The Planet needed a protector, a WEAPON in human form, one that carried the cells of its greatest enemy. Gaia had chosen Sephiroth first, but he failed his trial, and fell to Jenova." She spoke softly, gently, but Cloud couldn't contain a flinch as she added, "After Cloud defied the odds and beat him in Nibelheim, _he_ was chosen."

"Well, Gaia can 'unchoose' me anytime she wants," Cloud snapped, his eyes sparking with blue fire as he pulled away. "I'm not going to kill Sephiroth unless Jenova leaves me no other choice. I never wanted to be a WEAPON, and I don't want to be one now. I'll do what I have to keep The Planet from dying, but that is _it._ Gaia's taken enough from me as it is. I won't let her take anything else!_"_

Those sky-blue eyes, glowing brightly with the power of The Planet's lifeblood, moved to the slender youth who sat at Genesis' side. Pale emerald eyes flashed as Kadaj returned his intense, emotion-filled stare, and Aerith sighed deeply. Maybe she hadn't done the right thing when she had guided Kadaj to Cloud, but they loved each other so much, and had since the very first moment they'd met. She had seen the flame of life within each of them, that stubborn and defiant will to _live,_ and she had _known _that they could be happy together. It had taken a little more time—and _a lot _more pain—than she had expected, but they _were _happy, and that was all she had ever wanted for them.

"I understand your anger, Cloud. It's the same as mine." She folded her clasped hands over her chest and waited for him to look her way. He finally did, a look rife with an unsettling combination of resentment and reverence, and she said, "I did this because I was tired of watching you and Vincent grieve while everyone around you were able to live happy lives. I hated that The Planet called on you to protect it time after time when there were others it could have chosen. You _deserved _to be happy, maybe more than any of the others, and I _wanted _that for you."

She paused, the rest of the world fading away, as she asked, "Did I make a mistake, Cloud? Would you have rather returned to The Planet without this second chance?"

"_No." _Cloud shook his head again and reached out to set one gloved hand over both of hers. "I know that I fought you on this at first, but that's only because I thought I'd lost my chance to be with Kadaj. Once I realized what you'd done, I _was_ grateful."

Aerith's hands turned in his, gripping it tight enough to hurt, and then surprised him with a bright, sunny smile. "Thank you, Cloud." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "That was beautiful, and just what I needed to hear."

His cheeks bloomed with sudden color, and she laughed as she squeezed his hand one final time and pulled away, and Cloud found himself smiling as he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. Aerith had always enjoyed teasing him, and Gods, but he had _missed _it—and her—over the last three years!

"I'm glad you came back with us, Aer," he told her in a voice husky with emotion. "Damned glad."

"So am I," she told him with just a hint of dryness, but it was enough to draw a laugh out of the normally too-solemn young warrior.

Genesis watched them interact with a heart heavy. All he could think about was what Kadaj had shown him, of this beautiful young woman whom he had already become so fond of, dying at the hands of his possessed lover. A part of him was loath to broach the subject, to ask the questions that trembled on his lips, begging to be released. He rarely saw Cloud laugh—or even smile a _real _smile—and he knew that his next words would kill that smile, and the laughter behind it, and he hated that he couldn't simply let this go. Unfortunately, he _had_ to know.

"Why did Jenova kill you?" he asked, his pale azure eyes trained on Aerith as she turned his way. He ignored Zack's startled, "Kill her? What are you talking about, Genesis?" and focused on the lovely young woman whose death he had so reluctantly witnessed.

Aerith's smile faded but didn't die as she set her hands in her lap and gazed at him with those too-wise green eyes. "You were on some kind dais or alter, in a beautiful place that was filled with fantastic crystal and stonework, and Seph—_Jenova," _he hastily corrected himself, "—just dropped from the sky and _killed _you. Why?"

"I was praying for Holy," she replied in a quiet voice. It took all of her willpower _not _to look at Zack and Angeal—especially Angeal. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his noble features as he finally began to realize the full extent of her own deception. "I was the only one who could cast it, and it was the only spell powerful enough to stop Meteor from annihilating The Planet."

"Sephiroth killed you?"

Angeal's voice sounded, low and deadly and filled with rage. Aerith looked at him then, she couldn't help herself, and what she saw made her flinch. Those pretty sapphire-blue eyes were glowing in the darkness, all but blazing with the force of his fury. She knew that if she didn't diffuse that anger now, his friendship with Sephiroth might never recover from it. Her own relationship with him had already been strained by her silence, and she didn't want that for Sephiroth. He'd been through too much already.

"Not Sephiroth," she answered with a quick shake of her honeyed head. _"Jenova _killed me. I don't believe that Sephiroth ever wanted to hurt me. If he had, he wouldn't have helped my mother and I escape Hojo's lab when I was a child."

"What?" Cloud reached out and clasped her arm, half-turning her back towards him. "You never told us that!"

"I didn't know, then," Aerith hastened to assure him. "I didn't find out until after I'd become a part of the Lifestream."

"Well, _that's _something Yazoo could've told you, if you'd bothered to ask." Kadaj tilted his head back on Genesis' shoulder, managing to look superior even as he cuddled closer to the older man. "Yaz got all of _those _memories, you know."

Genesis frowned down at him, fully aware of the _intimate _nature of Yazoo's memories, and not liking the boy's insinuations one bit. "What, exactly, did Sephiroth do to help Aerith?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could manage. "And _why _did Hojo have she and her mother in the first place?"

"She and her mother were the last of the Cetra." For the very first time, Cissnei entered the conversation. She approached the fire casually, as though they were discussing the weather, and _not _Professor's Hojo unparalleled brutality. "Even I know that he's been fascinated with The Ancients since day one. It's really not much of a stretch to imagine him kidnapping the last two of a race that was believed to be extinct."

"Yeah, it was a little before our time," Reno gestured towards himself and his fellow Turk, "but the files are all there, if you've got the clearance for 'em."

"And that does _not _answer my question," Genesis snapped impatiently. He had been Sephiroth's first—or so Sephiroth had always claimed. He had the right to know if his lover had lied to him!

Aerith giggled then, and Loz echoed her laughter with a snicker of his own, and the jealousy Genesis had been trying so hard to control threatened to overtake him. _"How _did Sephiroth help you escape Hojo's lab?" he asked tautly. "I have the right to know!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes and sat up, but a smile tugged at his own lips. "How do you think?" he threw out rhetorically. "We talked a pretty little lab assistant who batted her eyes alot into sneaking a note to Big Sister, and then we caused a ruckus to distract the guards."

"We?" Zack asked with a genuine, if confused, smile. "Is this one of those memories you guys share with Sephiroth? I mean, no offense, but aren't you a little too young to remember that on your own?"

"Duh!" Kadaj's smile became a full-fledged grin as he slanted an amused glance at Loz. "We trashed that place but _good _that day, didn't we, brother?"

"Oh, yeah!" Loz agreed with obvious satisfaction. "Hojo was really mad at us, too!"

The younger boy snorted and waved his words away. "It was worth it to see the look on his face as he sputtered and yelled and ran _away _from us, for a change."

"That _was _pretty funny," Loz said with another laugh. "I always wished later that we'd killed him that day, though."

"Me, too," Kadaj said with a terrifyingly genuine sigh of regret. "Oh, well, at least Sephiroth got to do it _this _time. Hojo won't be coming back to haunt anybody ever again!"

Genesis was surprised by the knowledge that his lover, always so oblivious to the sexual interest he aroused in others, had purposely played on another person's feelings in order to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. It wasn't something he would have believed Sephiroth capable of—or willing to do—with anyone other than _him. _

Aerith was gazing at him with a knowing expression, and he flushed as he realized that she had probably sensed his growing jealousy. "He only did it to help my mother and I," she told him softly, and he knew that she had. "He had no interest in the girl. He just didn't want to breed with my mother against his will. That's _all _it was."

"Breed?" Angeal, normally so stoic, sounded startled as his gaze flew back to hers. "Hojo wanted to _breed _Sephiroth?"

She nodded slowly, knowing that this was a part of his life that Sephiroth had done his best to hide from his friends. "Sephiroth may not have realized that he was part Cetra, but Hojo always made sure that he _knew_ that he was different," she explained quietly. "Once Hojo found his Ancient, he was determined to breed Sephiroth with her. He wanted to recreate the Cetran race, if he could, and Sephiroth was his only successful specimen. If Sephiroth hadn't found the courage to defy him, he might have succeeded, but not in a way that would have benefited either of our races."

"Because Jenova wasn't completely human," Zack said excitedly, completely shattering the silence which had followed her words. "I mean, that's it, isn't it? There was obviously something wrong with her—well, besides her being crazy, I mean. She had those freaky wings, and _you _don't have them, so they can't be normal for an Ancient. So, Hojo knew that something was wrong with her, and he used her cells on Sephiroth anyway. If he'd had Seph breed with your, uh, mom, then it wouldn't have been a real Ancient. That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes," Aerith answered simply. She clasped her hands together on her lap and prayed for courage to tell the next part of the tale, the part that could prove to be the most devastating for her absent brother. "Do you remember the story I told you when we were on Mt. Nibel? The one about the Calamity From The Skies?"

Genesis' shock—and anger—at the knowledge that Hojo had once tried to breed Sephiroth drained away beneath a newfound sense of horror. "It was true, wasn't it?" he asked in hollow voice. "The meteor that hit The Planet, the man who came out of the Northern Crater and befriended the Cetra before turning on them. . ."

He shuddered as he realized just _how _different Sephiroth was. He was more than a beautiful, lethal warrior with superhuman abilities, more than an extraordinary man with Cetra blood running through his veins. Sephiroth was part _alien._

"It was Jenova," Genesis whispered hoarsely, praying that he was wrong, and knowing that he wasn't. "She was The Calamity, an alien being who landed on our world and tried to destroy it. And _Sephiroth _is her son!"

"No, he is _not!" _Kadaj pushed away from him, and the pain in his pearly green eyes was nearly Genesis' undoing. "We may be monsters, but we are _not _her sons!"

Azure eyes widened as Genesis realized his mistake. He reached out to the younger man, wincing as his hand was unceremoniously batted away. "Kadaj, I didn't mean—"

"The hell you didn't!" the young warrior exclaimed furiously, scrambling to his feet with righteous fury. He glared down at Genesis with those lovely, catlike eyes, his pupils contracting until they were mere slashes of darkness amidst that sea of glowing green, and Genesis swallowed hard. "Kadaj—"

"It was okay when we were just different, wasn't it?" Kadaj all but towered over him, sneering with disgust as he spread his arms open wide. "You probably _liked _it when you thought we were part Cetra, because it meant that we were_ special_,_" _he all but spat the hated word, "and that made _you_ special by extension!"

"No, that's not true!" Genesis protested, only to be ignored as the boy turned away.

"And now that you know the truth, it's different, isn't it?" Kadaj turned away, his hands fisting at his sides as he realized that Father had been right—Genesis _did _see them as monsters now. And since _he _had been stupid enough to tell him the truth, it was his fault that they were going to lose him again!

"Now you know that we _are _monsters, and you're just as scared of us as everyone else!" Bitterness coated his words as he swung back around to face the traitor they had _all _loved. "Aren't you, _kitten? _You just found out that you wasted your life on someone who isn't even human. You must be _disgusted _with yourself right now!"

"Kadaj, enough." Cloud watched Genesis turn white as a sheet and knew that he had to stop this before Kadaj took it too far, and someone wound up getting hurt. He rose to his feet and very cautiously approached his volatile young lover, one hand extended in an urgent invitation. "He's had a shock, baby. He just needs some time to process everything we've told him."

"No, he's had enough _time," _Kadaj shouted angrily, stamping his foot as his frustration threatened to spill over into violence. "He's had eight fucking years to 'process' this shit! I'm tired of waiting for him to understand, of waiting for him to _accept _us! We're supposed to be his friend—his _family_—and he keeps turning us away!"

Genesis flinched as he rose unsteadily to his own feet. "No, Kadaj, you're wrong," he said in a shaky voice. "I would never—"

"You would never _what?"_ Kadaj demanded, that unnerving green gaze filling with tears even as it narrowed menacingly on his own. "Hurt us, _leave _us? You killed us, you selfish son of a bitch! You wanted to be hero so bad that you killed us to do it! And _we're _the monster? Well, _fuck you!"_

Those tears spilled over, and Cloud hastily stepped between them. "No more," he said in a quiet, firm voice, taking the younger man's shoulders in his hands. Kadaj sobbed and threw himself against him, and Cloud sighed heavily as he gathered him close. He could hear Loz behind them, crying as quietly as he could, and the murmur of Cissnei's voice as she tried to comfort him, and knew that he had to find a way to fix this. It wasn't about Sephiroth's state of mind anymore, or even the fate of The Planet. This was about Kadaj and his brother, crying because they were afraid of losing someone that _they_ cared about, and that was something that _he _wouldn't tolerate.

"I promised that I would take care of him," Cloud said, his voice little more than a rough whisper as he turned just enough to catch Genesis' gaze with his own. "When I came back, I swore that I would protect him and his brothers like they were my own family, and I meant it. If you can't accept the truth about Sephiroth, then you need to go, because I won't let you hurt them any more than you already have."

"I-I didn't mean to," Genesis returned, his own voice thready as he looked first at Kadaj, and then Loz. "I never meant to hurt them like this—not _any _of them."

"I'm sure you didn't," Cloud said on another sigh. He ran his hands down Kadaj's trembling back and tightened his hold, pressing his lips to a swath of silky silver hair. "If you're willing to stick with them through this, I'll tell you everything I know. If you can't, leave now, before Sephiroth comes back. I'll deal with any fallout."

"Leave?" Genesis echoed dumbly. He watched, numb, as Cloud led Kadaj back to the other side of the fire—and away from _him._ "No!" he cried suddenly, moving swiftly to close the distance between them. "They're my family too, Cloud. I refuse to leave them!"

Cloud paused in the act of lowering Kadaj to the ground, closing his eyes briefly as relief made him light-headed. "Then, sit back down, and I'll tell you what I know about Jenova and Meteorfall and the end of the world."

Genesis cast a glance over his shoulder, to where Angeal stood, shell-shocked, before the fire, and slowly dropped to the ground. He watched Kadaj as he continued to weep into Cloud's shirt, and lifted a hesitant hand to him. Cloud lifted his own, as though to stop him, before lowering it with obvious reluctance. He touched the boy's cap of layered silver hair tentatively, and was encouraged when Kadaj lifted hopeful, tear-drenched green eyes to his own.

"I'm sorry," Genesis whispered helplessly, tucking a silky lock back behind Kadaj's ear. "I didn't realize you'd think that I was rejecting you. I would _never _do something like that to you or your brothers. You _are _my family, Kadaj. You and your brothers and your father, you're all my family."

Kadaj blinked, and another tear trailed a silvery line down his cheek. "Even now that you know what we really are?" he asked in a small, fragile voice. "We're not human, Gen. Can you really love us, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter to me," Genesis whispered with fiercely honestly. "It didn't matter when I thought you were Sephiroth's clones, and it doesn't matter now that I know you aren't. I don't care about any of it, Kadaj. I just care about _you."_

A small, trembling smile began to form on Kadaj's lips. "And Sephiroth?" he asked hopefully. "Can you forgive _him _for being more than just 'different'?"

"He doesn't need my forgiveness," Genesis answered emphatically. "He's not to blame for what Hojo did to him. Alien cells or not, what he is doesn't change _who_ he is. I'll make damned sure he understands _that."_

Relief flashed across that young, cherubic face, and Genesis' heart turned over. "It will be all right," he promised the boy huskily, cupping his face with a gentle red-gloved hand. "I'll go to your father and I'll make it _right._ I swear it, Kadaj. You will _never _lose me, again._" _

Kadaj leaned forward just enough to rest his head on Genesis' chest, and Genesis cupped the back of his head to hold him close. "I'm glad, Gen," he mumbled the words into Genesis' chest, his voice muffled by leather and emotion. "Real glad."

"So am I," Genesis whispered with relief of his own. He stroked the boy's head for a few moments, until Kadaj had enough and reached up to knock his hand away. "That's enough of _that," _he declared in spirited, albeit husky, voice. "Nii-san and Yazoo are the only ones who can play with my hair, and _don't _you forget it."

Genesis harrumphed at that, but ruined the effect by smiling crookedly. He glanced over at Angeal and waved him closer, narrowing his eyes warningly when the other man hesitated. Angeal finally sighed—heavily—and inched closer. It wasn't much, and certainly not as close as Genesis wanted him to be, but it would have to be enough. He was a part of this too, although he would _never _know how big of one, and he couldn't hide from the truth. None of them could afford to stick their heads in the sand any longer.

He turned expectantly towards Cloud, who exhaled so hard that his bangs billowed out from his face. "I already told you that after my-my friend was killed, I wandered for a while."

Cloud paused, and Genesis nodded quickly in acknowledgement. "I don't know how long it was, but one day I wandered into Sector 7, and that's when Tifa found me." He smiled suddenly, and Genesis could see for himself how fond he had been of his friend. "I didn't recognize her, not at first, but I was still in pretty rough shape. It wasn't until she touched me that the memories came flooding back, only they weren't all _mine."_

The smile faded as he thought of it. "Some were hers, and others _were _mine, but mostly they were _his._ I didn't find realize it until later, though," he said, reaching down to run an absent hand over Kadaj's shoulder. "After Nibelheim was destroyed, Tifa's martial arts teacher had taken her to Midgar. He wasn't a part of the Wutaian movement, but he had contacts there from his years of teaching. He took Tifa to Barret Wallace, who was the current leader of AVALANCHE, and Barret nursed her back to health."

"Barret was _not _impressed with me, but once he realized that I had been a SOLDIER, he offered to pay me to help them blow up Mako Reactor 1. It wasn't much," Cloud grinned suddenly, remembering the fight they'd had after that first mission, when Cloud had laughed at the meager amount of gil Barret had tried to give him, "but Tifa was there, and she needed my help, so I accepted. I became a mercenary, and we blew the reactor sky-high."

"I remember that one, yo," Reno drawled laconically. "President Shinra was _pissed _when he found about it."

"That was the point of it, Reno," Cloud told him with exasperation. "I couldn't have cared less about saving The Planet. I was in it for the money, mostly. Causing problems for Shinra was just a bonus. A nice one, though," he added almost wistfully.

"You sound like you miss it," Angeal commented, his tone hovering somewhere between stern disapproval and reluctant understanding.

"Sometimes," Cloud said with a shrug. "Biggs, Wedge, Jessie. . .they became my friends, even if I didn't realize it at the time. Hell," he added with a shake of his head, "I was pretty oblivious to a lot of things, back then."

"I'll say," Aerith inserted with a genuine smile. "Tifa was crazy about you, and you never even _noticed."_

Cloud cursed his fair skin as his face heated with embarrassment. "I was focused on other things," he said defensively. "Besides, she was my _friend. _She was like a sister to me. You don't do those things with a sister."

Two honey-brown brows shot upwards, and Cloud felt his blush deepening. "That was different," he insisted. "We thought we were about to _die."_

She chuckled and stretched her legs out, rearranging her long pink skirt over her legs. "For a while there, I wasn't so sure you wouldn't," she admitted. "I still wasn't sure if I had cast Holy in time to stop it. And with Jenova will's suppressing it, I was praying right there along with you."

"What exactly is Holy?" Zack asked. "I mean, you said it was a spell, so I'm assuming it's a materia I've never heard of?"

Aerith nodded solemnly and reached behind her head. She pulled the small white orb out of her ribbon, smiling at Zack's wide-eyed look of surprise. "It's white!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I've never seen a white materia before!"

"It's the only one in existence. My mother gave it to me when I was a child," Aerith explained, her smile widening as she handed it to him. "Here, try to cast it and see what happens."

Zack took the little while sphere in his hands and was disappointed when he tried to cast and nothing happens. "It doesn't work," he said with a pout, and she shook her head as he handed it back. "It does, but it can only be cast by someone with Cetra blood," she explained. "Once cast, it cleanses The Planet of all threats to its existence."

"It also requires the caster to sacrifice their life," Cloud inserted in a too-quiet voice. "Something that you should have told us _before _you left for the Forgotten City."

She shrugged as she set the materia in her lap. "You would have tried to stop me," she said on a sigh. "I saw what Jenova did to you after the temple collapsed, Cloud. I knew that I couldn't give her a chance to do it, again. I had to go alone."

Cloud fell silent after that, but his aggrieved expression told Genesis all that he needed to know. Aerith had run off to cast Holy alone, and Jenova had killed her as a result. He had seen her die himself, and had been a witness to the other man's grief afterwards. Genesis was willing to bet that Cloud blamed himself for failing to protect her, even though _she _had been the one go after Jenova alone.

"What did she do to him?" Genesis asked at last, watching with not a little concern as Cloud hunched his shoulders and held Kadaj just a little tighter. Cloud had always seemed impervious to Jenova, or nearly so. He had admitted to feeling her over the course of their journey, but he had never lost himself to her as Sephiroth had, so that couldn't be what Aerith meant. Could it?

"After the temple collapsed, we went through the rubble and found the Black Materia," Cloud mumbled dourly. "And then, Sephiroth showed up. He started rambling about how he'd gained the knowledge of The Ancients in the Lifestream, and how _he _would be the one to create the future."

Cloud's lips curled in obvious disgust. "Then, he went into my mind and did something to it—to _me_. He took control of me for the first time, and I had no way to fight him, no _will _to fight him. That was the first time I gave him the Black Materia."

Concern was etched into Aerith's gamine features as she studied his youthful face with dark green eyes. "Cloud, you know that wasn't him," she admonished gently. "He was as much Jenova's victim as you were."

"I know that now," Cloud acknowledged heavily, his sky-blue eyes flickering as they lifted briefly to her own. "But back then. . .we all believed it was him."

"None of us knew the truth of it," she agreed with a sigh. "To be honest, I'm surprised you've done as well as you have with him, under the circumstances. I was relieved when Nanaki told me that you were working together, and that you hadn't killed him at first sight."

"I wanted to," Cloud told her honestly. Kadaj made a protesting sound against him, and he smoothed his hands down the slim lines of his back. "Even after everything he told me about what Jenova had done to him, I wanted him dead. It wasn't until he started talking about freeing the boys that I really started to listen."

He glanced down at the powerful young man in his arms and a genuine smile curved his lips. "Kadaj and his brothers were just a means to an end during the Geostigma epidemic, or so I thought. I didn't know that he had fought Jenova over their creation, or that he felt responsible for them. How could I have? I didn't know the truth."

"Neither did we." Loz heaved a great, rumbling sigh as he wiped his tear-drenched face dry with his hands. "We knew that Mother wanted us to find her, and that she wanted us to bring Sephiroth back, but we didn't know that that wasn't our real Father. We didn't know that he was trapped in that prison Gaia made for him. We were really surprised when we died and went to the Lifestream and found _that _out."

"You died, too?" Genesis's heart leapt into his throat, stunned by the knowledge that his boys—his _sons_—had died before he'd ever had a chance to know them. "For Gaia's sake, _how?"_

Loz flicked an uncertain glance at Cloud, who had the good grace to look ashamed as he dropped his gaze. "I didn't have a choice, Loz. It wasn't something I wanted to do," he said in a low, tortured voice, "but I couldn't let you start another Reunion. I couldn't let _him _come back and cast Meteor, again. I had to put an end to it."

"Goddess," Genesis groaned, shock and disbelief vying for possession of his heart, "you mean that _you _killed them?"

Cloud nodded, misery etched into his too-young face. "Sephiroth—" he broke off and quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Jenova—wanted to use the souls of those who had died from Geostigma to taint the Lifestream, to fill it with those who had carried her cells. She called them remnants, and I guess that's what they were, in the end. They could be controlled, like he—she—had controlled _me _during Meteorfall, but she had been weakened enough that she couldn't do it by herself. She needed help and—"

"Yeah, _our _help," Kadaj broke in scathingly. He lifted his silver head and narrowed his eyes, still angry by the knowledge that he had been duped by Mother. "She told us that she would love us, that she would make sure we were never put in another lab ever again, if we would help her bring Father back to trigger Reunion."

He snorted at his past self's ignorance—and stupidity. "We bought all of her bullshit, and once we broke out of the lab, we went looking for her. Rufus Shinra was the best lead that we had, so we set out to find him."

"And we did," Loz picked up the next thread in the story without pause. "He and his Turks," he threw a lopsided grin at Reno, "were at the Northern Crater, looking for Mother themselves. They'd just found her when _we _showed up."

"Don't remind me, yo." Reno grimaced at the memory. He hadn't left the chopper, but he'd heard everything through his headset, and it _still _pissed him off that he'd been forced to leave Tseng and Elena behind after they'd been shot. "You three shot up my bird but good, not to mention what you did to The Director and Elena."

"There were in our way." Kadaj lifted his head with a casual shrug, not the least bit apologetic about torturing the two Turks as they had. "If they'd just answered our questions in the first place, we wouldn't have had to hurt them like we did."

"You _tortured _them, yo," Reno returned indignantly. "Valentine said that they were almost _dead _when he found them!"

"Yeah, well, shit happens!" Kadaj snapped dismissively. "Maybe next time, they'll cooperate and save themselves a little pain!"

Cloud winced at that, but Genesis noted that he was careful to keep his mouth shut, and his feelings to himself. He didn't like knowing that his lover was capable of that kind of cruelty, but he had already accepted it. Genesis didn't like knowing it either, but just like Cloud, he loved the little shit. He'd known that Kadaj was mentally unstable, so he couldn't be _too _shocked by the knowledge. Still, it would have made _him _feel better if the youngest boy had shown at least a little remorse for what he'd done. That he hadn't made Genesis all the more determined to speak to Sephiroth about helping the boys adjust to life in the real world—if he could still call it that, after all he'd learned tonight.

He cleared his throat and attempted to changed the subject to something less gruesome. "What is Geostigma?" he asked. "You called it an epidemic, and said that Jenova used it to taint the Lifestream?"

Cloud flashed him a grateful look even as he nodded his spiky blond head. "After Holy was cast, and Jenova was defeated, Meteor had come too close to The Planet to be stopped. It messed up The Planet's gravity a little, and that caused Holy's energy to be unfocused. Somehow," he sent Aerith an exasperated, yet fond glance, "the Lifestream was able to rise up and push Meteor back, giving Holy the focus it needed to destroy it."

He paused, sighing as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Unfortunately, it had an unexpected side-effect," he said. "Because there were souls in the Lifestream who had Jenova cells in them when they died, the Lifestream became tainted. When it emerged to destroy Meteor, the people who came in contact with it were infected with Jenova's poison. It became a disease, an epidemic, one that had no cure, and it killed hundreds of people."

He reached up and rubbed his left forearm, where the stigma had once manifested itself on _him, _and shuddered violently. "It wasn't communicable, but people were scared. Anyone who had it became a pariah, and most of them ended up living on the streets. Tifa and I did what we could, but it wasn't nearly enough. We had Marlene and Denzel to worry about. We couldn't help them all."

"But you looked for a cure, didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question, and Cloud sent Genesis a self-effacing smile. "I read every scrap of information I could find on the subject, but nothing ever came of it. People thought that the mako reactors were responsible, and they were advised to stay away. There was even talk of suing Shinra over it, but everybody thought that Rufus had died during Meteorfall, so nothing ever came of it. We just didn't _know _what was causing it—not until Vincent found Tseng and Elena in the Forgotten City, that is."

Kadaj nodded forcefully in agreement, his unevenly silver hair swinging around his angelic face. "They told _us _that Sephiroth's will was acting through the cells, that they were a kind of. . .medium for him, something to use to control the people who had the 'Stigma."

He waved one gloved hand around in a dramatic, dismissive gesture. "Of course, it was Mother all along, but nobody knew that _then_. They all thought that _Father _was the one in control, and so did _we."_

He looked to his brother for confirmation, and Loz hastily nodded in agreement. "Me and Yazoo couldn't hear Mother's voice like 'Daj could, but we knew she was there, and we knew what she wanted."

"Yeah," Kadaj stated gloomily, "she wanted _Sephiroth, _just like everybody else did. It sucked!"

Genesis cringed inwardly at that. It was so similar to his own thoughts in the past, when his own jealousy had threatened to eat him alive, that he couldn't help but feel for the boy. Competing with Sephiroth was as useless as pissing in the wind, though it had _never _stopped him from trying. Thank the Goddess that Kadaj seemed to be a little brighter than he'd been, or the constant fighting would've driven them all insane a long time ago!

He glanced at Angeal, who was rubbing his forehead as though in pain, and had to hide an inappropriate smile. Yes, it was fantastic, confusing, and painful as hell, but they were finally getting their answers questioned. Angeal wouldn't have any reason to distrust Sephiroth after this, and neither would _he. _Their friendship would only become stronger after this, and there would be no more secrets to come between he and Sephiroth. They would finally be able to put all of the bullshit behind them and just be _happy. _Genesis couldn't wait.

But he _was _curious about Deep Ground and the Tsviets, and what effect they had had on Meteorfall. "What about Deep Ground?" he asked Cloud somberly. "Where do they fit into all of this?"

"They don't," Kadaj responded bluntly. "They were nothing compared to _us."_

At Genesis' surprised expression, Cloud quickly explained, "They showed up last year, after Kadaj and the boys had. . .after they were gone. An underground bunker had been discovered beneath the remains of the Shinra Building. The WRO—World Regenesis Organization—sent in a team to investigate, but they never came out. Another team was sent in, along with a news crew, and hell broke loose."

"It turned out that a mako reactor had been built there, Mako Reactor 0, they called it." Cloud hesitated, but knew that he couldn't withhold the next part of the tale. Genesis had the right to know the truth, and he could only hope that it hadn't been part of what had driven him insane in the past. "Shortly after you were born, the potential of Jenova Project 'G' sparked a lot of interest in human experimentation."

He grimaced at the term but kept going. "The reactor was turned into a laboratory, and once Sephiroth was deemed a success, the experimentation began in earnest. The SOLDIER program had just been formed, but Hojo never repeated his success with Sephiroth, so when the war with Wutai stated, _he_ started kidnapping the wounded troops who were sent home. The company would declare them dead, or just M.I.A. if they could get away with it, and they would disappear."

"And no one questioned it, did they?" Angeal shook his dark head despairingly. "They just accepted what the company told them, and the experiments went on."

"According to the reports Valentine found, that's exactly what happened," Reno told him flatly. "The President hid Deep Ground from everyone, yo. Even _we _didn't know they existed. Not until they broke out of the reactor and went on a rampage, anyway. And we still didn't know who they were, only that there was good chance that Professor Hojo was involved. When it came to fuckin' people up, it was _always _him, yo."

"The first Colors were called the Lost Force," Loz added, shrinking back when everyone turned to stare _at _him with surprise. "What? We learned a lot in the Lifestream, didn't we, _tenshi?"_

"You're damned right we did," Kadaj said with a firm nod. "It was the _only _good thing about being dead!"

Genesis blinked at that. "Okay, so this Lost Force were the first Tsviets, then?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly," Loz said with a frown. "They were the first SOLDIERs in Deep Ground, and they were the strongest. There were four of them who ruled Deep Ground, and they were called Restrictors. They kept the other recruits in line, and oversaw all the experiments and everything. The real Colors came later, after you and Father and them."

"So. . .The Lost force were called the Restrictors, and they were in charge of Deep Ground," Genesis mused aloud. "The Tsviets came later and what? Took over? Or did Shinra just get rid of them?"

Kadaj stepped in to field this one. "It turns out that Vincent's father was a scientist himself, and he worked for Shinra too. He was doing something with stagnant mako—you'll have to ask Vincent about _that _if you want to know more—but _his_ research led to Hojo exposing pregnant women to its energy. Rosso was the first," he grinned evilly at the memory of the trashy Color he'd helped Sephiroth kill, "but you saw how _she _turned out."

Genesis' lip curled into as sneer as he said, "Yes, I did!" in a disgusted voice.

"So, with the next one, they used regular mako, and they got Immaculate." At Genesis' uncomprehending look, Kadaj said, "Weiss, the Color who eventually took over Deep Ground. He was fast and smart and all of that, but he wasn't what they were looking for, so they went back to kidnapping people. They found Azul in Costa del Sol, and he went with them willingly after he figured out what they wanted him for. He was the first person since Rosso to go through the Metamorphose procedure—with the stagnant mako—and they liked what it did to him, so they tried it again. This time, they got Nero, and he was _more _than they'd bargained for."

"He ended up being locked up, because he was really powerful and couldn't control the Darkness," Loz inserted almost cheerfully.

"Yeah, and _that _pissed Weiss off, so he started looking for a way to overthrow the Restrictors, and take power for himself." Kadaj looked almost wistful as he spoke, and Genesis had the sinking feeling that he still wanted a chance to fight Deep Ground's leader, and probably would if he was ever given the chance. "Anyway, they tried to recruit _you _after the puppy kicked your ass in Banora—_that _would've been fun to watch!—but you turned them down, so Weiss found a way to do it himself."

"Wait a minute." Genesis began to rub his forehead as his own head began to ache. "How did Zack 'kick my ass' in Banora, and why the hell did they want _me?"_

"Oh, it was _way _after you left Shinra," Loz hasten to assure him. "The degradation had messed you up, so you weren't as strong as you should've been. You and Zack fought and you lost because of it. Weiss and Nero came for you after all of that, but you said you'd had enough fighting and had to atone. You gave yourself to your Goddess, and you went to sleep for. . ." he shot Kadaj an uncertain look, "three years, _tenshi?"_

"Yep, three years, brother." Kadaj reached out and grabbed Genesis' hand in a bone-crushing hold. "But you're _ours _now, Gen. We won't let her have you, again. You don't have to worry about _that."_

"Uh, that's good, I guess." Kadaj released his hand, and Genesis flexed it to get the circulation back into it. He had no idea what they meant by 'giving himself' to his Goddess, but a part of him was thrilled to realize that his interpretation of Loveless had been correct. "So, was right, then? The Gift of the Goddess really exists?"

Kadaj sneered at the enthusiastic question, and Genesis suspected that this was a sore spot with him, and probably Sephiroth as well. "Oh, it exists, all right," he spat angrily, and Genesis knew that his suspicions were correct. "You got your 'gift', Gen, and all you had to do was agree to kill Father to do it!"

Genesis's entire body stilled as he was stunned by the wholly unwelcome revelation. "The Goddess asked me to _kill_ Sephiroth?" he asked in a faint voice. "But. . .why?"

Aerith sighed, the sound heavy with sorrow, and drew her knees up before her. "When Sephiroth fell to Jenova, he failed the trial that The Planet had given him. Instead of becoming her Silver Weapon, he became The World's Enemy. He was Jenova's son, The Nightmare, her One-Winged Angel. He became her champion, however unwillingly, and that marked him as an enemy in the eyes of The Planet."

"But it wasn't his _fault," _Genesis protested with the first stirrings of anger. "He had no defense against Jenova. How could The Planet blame him for _that?"_

"Because it wanted to!" Kadaj cut in furiously. "It was the same with us, too! If it weren't for Big Sister saving us when we died, we would've ended up in the same boat as Father!"

"I'm glad it didn't happen, too!" Loz declared fervently. "Being locked up in the dark for all those years had to be _horrible _for Seph!"

Kadaj shivered in agreement. "I've seen it in Father's mind, and it _was _horrible," he told Genesis starkly. "It was dark and lonely and he couldn't feel _anything. _Sometimes Gaia would show him stuff, like you and Zack or Vincent, but only to taunt him with everything he'd never have again. She wanted him to _suffer _for failing her, and he _did."_

"Why that-that _bitch," _Genesis exclaimed, outraged on his lover's behalf. "What right did _she _have to judge Sephiroth after what she'd done to him?"

"He slaughtered an entire town full of people, Genesis," Angeal reminded him in a low, uneasy voice.

"But that wasn't his fault, Angeal!" Genesis insisted stubbornly. "That was Jenova's doing!"

"Not all of it." Genesis whipped his head around to stare at Cloud with disbelief. Cloud returned his gaze steadily, unwilling to let Sephiroth off the hook completely. "It's true that Sephiroth went insane in Nibelheim, but he's the one who _let _Jenova in. He believed that she was his mother, and he embraced her with everything in him. He didn't try to fight her until after _I _had killed him, and he learned the truth of her in the Lifestream. Nibelheim _was _his fault, Genesis. Don't _ever_ think otherwise."

Genesis wanted to protest, to scream that it wasn't Sephiroth's fault, but he'd seen for himself what he had done to him. In Sephiroth's past, he had done more than break Sephiroth's heart. As Sephiroth himself had told him, he had broken _him. _Even without Jenova's influence, there was a good chance that Sephiroth would have lost his sanity that night. He had discovered that he was the monster he'd always feared he would become, and _Genesis _had been the one to 'enlighten' him. It was a wonder Sephiroth had ever regained his sanity at all!

"Gods, it's a wonder he didn't come back hating me!" Genesis whispered with shame.

"Genesis, you can't blame yourself for Sephiroth's failings," Angeal told him as gently as he could. "Neither of us could have known how unstable he was."

Genesis sent him a look rife with hurt and anger. "We should have," he shot back heatedly. "He had those nightmares for _years _after Wutai. How many nights did we have to stay with him, Angeal? How many times did he wake up, terrified, convinced that he was under attack? Sometimes it took us _hours _to calm him down enough to sleep again, _if _he slept again.'

"I remember that!" Loz exclaimed with surprise. "You guys were always real good at keepin' the bad stuff away from us at night!"

"And we weren't crazy then, 'Geal!" Kadaj's expression reflected his hurt as he huddled against Cloud. "We weren't _broken,_ yet. It wasn't until after _you _left and Gen told us the truth about ourselves that _that _happened."

Loz leaned closer to his youngest sibling and wrapped strong arms around he and Cloud both. "Yeah, he always came first," the oldest boy said mournfully. "You left to help Gen, and you didn't even _think _about us. It didn't matter that we needed you, too. You were Gen's friend first, and _ours _second."

Angeal's frowned darkly, surprised by the unexpected verbal attack. "That's ridiculous," he denied, though with less heat. "I've always been there for Sephiroth when he needed me."

"Not always." Genesis' voice was hushed as he raised pained eyes to Angeal's own. "When Seph and I fight, you're the one that _I _run to. Seph doesn't have anyone but us, 'Geal. Who helps him when one of us _isn't _with him?"

The frown deepened as Angeal looked away. "I've never looked at it like that before," he admitted, shamed to realize that Loz's accusation had merit. Genesis had been his best friend since childhood. He'd been helping the other man out of one scrape or another for as long as he could remember. But never once had he left Genesis' side when he was in pain to go to Sephiroth and offer _him_ comfort. As much as he had always worried about their quiet friend, Genesis _had _come first, and still did, if he was truly honest with himself.

He'd never believed he was a stupid man, but now, he knew that he had been a _blind _one. Now, he understood why Sephiroth had kept his mutation a secret. The other man had always wondered about his origins, and the mother whose life his birth had ended. After learning the truth about Jenova, his questions must have increased tenfold. To learn that he was a result of a scientific experiment must have devastated the younger man, and Angeal could easily imagine him quietly panicking as he realized that he wasn't completely human. Sephiroth had never had a deep of well confidence, and this must have shaken him to the core. And all this time, he had kept it to himself, suffering in silence, because he was afraid of how his "friends" would react.

Angeal flinched in shame as he realized that he and Genesis had probably reacted exactly as Sephiroth had feared. They had let their surprise get the better of them, and neither had thought to offer comforting words in the seconds following the surprisingly dramatic visual revelation. All they had done was stare at him in shocked horror and watched him fly away.

And then later, after Jenova was defeated and Sephiroth had recovered from his brush with death, he and Genesis had argued—violently—about it. Genesis had been injured, and Angeal hadn't given Sephiroth more than a moment's thought. All of his concern had been focused on Genesis and _his _pain, and he had completely ignored Sephiroth's. Angeal could only imagine how badly that had affected him, to have someone who claimed to be his friend turn away from him when he needed him the most. Sephiroth probably believed that he was a monster, now.

Once this was over, and they had been reunited with Sephiroth, he and Genesis would have to take the younger man aside and talk this out. He still didn't approve of the secrecy, but the other man deserved to know that they understood. If he could find a way to keep Genesis from blowing his top, and Sephiroth retreating into himself, maybe he could find a way to fix their friendship.

"Gods, no wonder he didn't confide in us," Angeal muttered with self-recrimination. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sank to the ground beside Genesis. The other First sent him a decidedly wobbly smile, and he knew that his own was weak as he returned it. "We'll take to him when he gets back, make sure he knows how important he is to us, and that the wing doesn't change our feelings for him."

Genesis only nodded and lifted his head to the sky, surprised to see the great, hulking shape of an airship flying in their direction. "It looks like we'll get our chance soon enough," he returned huskily, praying that Sephiroth would understand, and forgive him for hurting him as they had.

A woman appeared on the deck as it drew close overhead, her dark hair whipping in the wind, moonlight glinting off of a pair of eyeglasses, and Cloud surprised him with a big smile. "That's Shera," he explained, setting Kadaj away from him and rising to gather their things. "She's Cid's wife—fiancé, now—and she probably won't remember any of us. So, try to be nice to her, but don't say too much in front of her until we know what—if anything—Cid's told her."

"Understood." Angeal's voice was clipped as he stood and adjusted the Buster Sword strapped to his back. "Genesis—"

"We'll figure it all out, 'Geal," he told the younger man wearily. "For now, let's get on board The Highwind and find out if there's been any word on Sephiroth."

Angeal merely nodded and turned away, tilting his head back as a heavy rope ladder was thrown over the side. Genesis waited until he'd started to climb to turn back to Cloud. "We tell him _nothing_ about his part in the Jenova Project," he hissed in a voice so low that it was nearly inaudible. "As far as he's concerned, it was just Seph and I. Got it?"

Cloud merely nodded as he adjusted his weapons pack. "You have my word," he said solemnly. And he meant it. If Angeal found out that he was an experiment, it wouldn't be from him.

Genesis eyed him for a long moment before nodding stiffly. He couldn't change what had happened in Sephiroth's—or Cloud's—past, but he could damned well make sure that it didn't happen in _his _future_. _He turned away and marched towards The Highwind, determined to find Sephiroth and set things right. He didn't care what the other man's origins were, and everything else could be worked through. So long as Sephiroth still loved him, _nothing _else mattered.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note:** **Author's Note: **I was NOT happy with this chapter initially, which has led to it being rewritten - twice. Little changes occur in the dialogue throughout, and I FINALLY nailed the lemon I'd always planned for the end—pun fully intended =). So, _once again_:This chapter: THE TALK. 'Nuff said =). And, I finally explain, to the best of my humble ability, the origin of my remnants. Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. Thanks, to all those who have reviewed, and will review in the future. You are AWESOME. And I hope you all had a good holiday! Now, on with the show!

**Author's Note II:** This site is STILL mashing words together, so if you see any that I missed, please let me know. Stupid website, constantly screwing with my formatting. . .(grrr)

Chapter 69

_**'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' -Loveless, PROLOGUE**_

The moon rose high in the star-studded canopy of the night sky, beautiful, ethereal, untouchable. Sephiroth gazed up at it mutely, his pale green eyes burning molten silver under its incandescent light. He could vaguely hear the others as they moved about the ship, their voices little more than faint murmurs beneath the louder sounds of the ship's powerful engines. The boys were together, no doubt bonding after their brief but intense separation, their chosen mates never moving far from their sides. Angeal was on the bridge with Captain Highwind, Zack, and Aerith, plotting the course that they would take to Wutai. Reno had left for his cabin shortly upon arriving and had yet to make an appearance. Sephiroth suspected that he would be there for quite some time to come. He had a great deal to think about, now that Rufus was no longer a factor in his life.

Sephiroth shook his head as he stared up into the sky. He was not doing so well, himself. He was filled with a longing he could barely comprehend, his body clamoring for something it would never again know, screaming in silent agony as it searched for the only being who could complete it. He knew that it was the same for his remnants, because he could feel them through their shared telepathic link, the painful yearning that Mother's absence had left in their hearts. In Yazoo's case, the effect was muted, overpowered by the spiritual link that he shared with Vincent—and through him, Chaos.

And perhaps, that was for the best, in light of what had occurred on Shinra 26. He hadn't been a witness to Mother's attack—he'd been locked too deeply in his mind to observe—but Captain Highwind's rather colorful description of the event had been enough. Jenova had attacked Yazoo with Sephiroth's own sword, ran him through and nearly _killed _him, and would have if not for Vincent's intervention. His father's transformation had been what had saved Yazoo's life, and Sephiroth could only wonder why Gaia's most powerful demon chose to let _him _live in the wake of such a vicious assault.

Why had Chaos not simply killed him when the opportunity presented itself? he asked himself for the umpteenth time that night. He had been defeated, dead for all intents and purposes, and Mother had used his shell to attack the one Chaos cherished most. And, as Vincent himself had once pointed out, Chaos was an agent of Gaia, while he was still Jenova's Child. So, why had the demon not eliminated him and rid the world of Mother's taint once and for all?

Sephiroth shook his head as the thoughts slipped away, his focus fractured by the strange, baffling grief that all but choked him. As he gazed up at the silent, mysterious orb that was Gaia's moon, he thought once again of Mother. She was up there somewhere, trapped in the derelict that Shinra #26 had become, drifting through the empty, endless vacuum of space. Betrayed and abandoned by those whose loyalty should've been absolute, Sephiroth could well imagine her rage-filled shrieks filling that infinite blackness, shattering its cold obsidian silence with the force of her wrath.

And he _had _betrayed her, Sephiroth thought with guilt. But what else could he have done? She would have destroyed them all, the sadistic, wonderfully malevolent being that she was. He'd had no _choice_ but to betray her.

Sephiroth sighed soundlessly and lowered his head, his eyes drifting closed as he mourned. He was tired, exhausted, drained to the very core of his being. Mother's absence had left a void in his mind, an emptiness that he feared would never be filled, because the being that had once occupied it was gone. In the hours since their rescue from the escape pod, he had found himself withdrawing into the depths of his mind, frantically searching for the presence that had alternately comforted and terrorized him his entire life. It was an automatic reaction, one which he had not expected, and had little control over. Mother was _gone, _and he did not know how to cope with her loss.

But then, he had never dealt well with emotional pain. Most of his childhood had been spent learning how to hide his feelings so that Hojo could not punish him for them. People thought him cold, emotionless, and he had encouraged that belief to protect himself. He had spent all of his life suppressing his feelings, and though he had changed a great deal in the last eight years, some things could not be unlearned so easily.

That was something that both Genesis and Angeal had strove to change. They'd spent years drawing him out of his shell, teaching him how to interact with others in a positive way, and he had always been grateful for their friendship, even when his feelings for Genesis had gone well beyond the acceptable bounds of conventional friendship.

Had Genesis himself not changed the dynamics of their complex relationship, Sephiroth knew that he would have continued to suffer in silence rather than risk losing that friendship. But change it Genesis had, and Sephiroth had not once regretted it. Genesis had shown him a happiness that few were ever lucky enough to experience, and though it had ended badly, he would always cherish the memory of what they had once shared. Yes, he had regrets—too many to ever properly address—but loving Genesis was most assuredly _not _among them.

He had spent eight long years fighting Mother's influence, for no other reason than to find Genesis and mend the rift between them. He had cared little for the fate of The Planet, wanting only to see his precious kitten one last time. And once he had found him, bitter and angry and unforgiving, death had seemed a pale thing in comparison. He had been more than ready to surrender himself to the eternal happiness that the Lifestream was purported to offer. When Aerith had whisked him from death and sent him back for a second chance, he had still been arrogant, assuming that simply keeping Genesis happy and ignorant of the truth would be enough. Instead, his lies had precipitated the very thing he had been so desperate to avoid, and he had lost him.

No, he now realized, he hadn't _lost _Genesis, he had driven him away. He had repaid his fierce kitten's love and support with lies and deception, and there was nothing that he could do to change it. Perhaps, had he been honest from the beginning, Genesis would have responded differently. Unfortunately, Sephiroth would never know, because he _had _lied, and had continued to do so for much longer than was wise. He had always known that he did not deserve Genesis' love, and now, Genesis knew it too.

That had become glaringly obvious when the two halves of the party had been reunited, and Genesis had failed to greet him as normal. In fact, no words had been exchanged between them at all. Genesis had merely watched with dark, veiled blue eyes as Sephiroth dealt with a very emotional Kadaj, his silence saying more than words ever could. Sephiroth didn't doubt that Genesis would approach him eventually. Whether it be in an attempt to repair the broken bonds of their friendship, or to simply to demand an explanation, Sephiroth didn't know. He only knew that Genesis would come, and that what happened then would be entirely up to him.

Sephiroth knew that _he _would do everything that remained in his power to help Genesis, to keep his love from going mad a second time, but he truly didn't know if there was anything that he _could _do. There was a very good chance that Genesis, proud and defiant to the very last, would spurn any offers of aid. He had always hated feeling dependant on others, and to know that he was dependant on _Sephiroth _for his very life might well be more than he could handle.

At least, Angeal would be there to see him through it, Sephiroth tried to console himself. Genesis would not be alone, as he had for so long the first time, and perhaps that would make a difference. Kadaj had said that Angeal didn't know the full truth of his own tragic past, that Genesis himself had sworn Cloud to secrecy on the subject of his death, so there was still hope. If he could keep his friends from destroying themselves, they would have the lives that Gaia and Shinra had stolen from them, and that would simply have to be enough for him.

His heart cried out a protest at the thought of living the rest of his life without his fierce kitten, and he smiled a little sadly at the pain of it. He would learn how to live without Genesis, no matter how difficult it proved to be, because he had more than himself to consider now. He had the boys to think about, his three beautiful remnants, who looked up to him as their main parental figure. He still wasn't sure that he was up to the task, but he loved them deeply, and he would do his best to see that they lived happy lives. As for the rest. . .

Well, Sephiroth thought fatalistically, he would take it as it came. If his life—and deaths—had taught him anything, it was that the future could not truly be predicted. Even with full knowledge of what was to come, nothing was certain. Genesis had been injured so severely that it had triggered his degradation, despite Sephiroth's best attempts to protect him. Kadaj went behind his back and _showed _Genesis all that Sephiroth had strove to shield him from, simply because the boy believed that he should. Sephiroth's own need for control had made him arrogant, and his pride had prevented him from admitting his mistakes and correcting them.

And now, he could no longer hide from what he had done. He couldn't even claim to be selfless in his intentions, because his desire to simply _be _with Genesis had fueled it all. He could offer no excuse for his actions, only apologize for them, and hope that—someday—he would be forgiven.

Quiet, hollow footsteps sounded from the inside of the ship, muffled but not obscured by the wind that tore at his hair and clothes, and Sephiroth stiffened automatically. Even though he had expected this, he found that he was not truly prepared for it. After all, how could one properly prepare for the rending of one's life?

Deep crimson and pale cream drifted into his peripheral vision, and Sephiroth had to suppress a sigh of appreciation that was wholly inappropriate, given the current circumstances. Genesis had always been beautiful, and never more so than at that moment, as the moon shone its pale rays down on his fiery countenance. His face was in profile as he came to a rest at the railing, his stunning azure eyes raised to the moon as though in adoration, and it took every ounce of self-control that Sephiroth possessed to tear his gaze away. Genesis no longer belonged to him—if he ever truly had—and it would do him well to remember that. That Genesis hadn't yet gone on the verbal offensive was a good sign, though he knew better than to let himself hope for more. He would consider himself blessed if Genesis deigned to remain his friend, after all he had done.

"I can't believe you took off without me." Genesis' voice, normally so rich and smooth, fairly vibrated with the force of his emotions as he finally spoke. "You didn't have to go alone, you know. I would have gone with you."

Sephiroth set his palms on the railing, the movement helping him focus on the present, and not the confused tangle that was his thoughts. "I wanted to spare you what was to come," he returned tonelessly, hating that even now, his pride wouldn't allow him to give the other man the full truth.

"Spare me?" Genesis half-turned towards him, the pure blue skies of his eyes flashing brilliantly. "I can take care of myself, Sephiroth!"

He merely shook his head negatively, striving to keep his calm façade in place as the emptiness inside of him continued to grow. "You'd already seen what Jenova could do," he reminded him flatly. "I did not want to risk exposing you to that, again."

Those haunting eyes narrowed on Sephiroth ever so slightly. "I was already a part of it, Sephiroth." Genesis' voice held a warning as he added, "I still _am."_

The Jenova Project, Sephiroth thought, closing his eyes as pain streaked through him. "You weren't supposed to be burdened with that knowledge," he said, his voice roughening despite his efforts to control it. "It was my cross to bear, not yours."

"But I could have _helped _you!" Genesis protested, reaching out to touch him impulsively, only to pull back at the last second. He turned back to the railing and set fisted hands on it, a visible sign of his agitation. "You didn't have to carry that burden alone," he continued in calmer tones. "I would have helped you."

Sephiroth drew a slow, deep breath. "I wanted to protect you," he said simply.

"At the cost of yourself?" Genesis turned back towards him, and the pain etched into his near-perfect features nearly undid him. "I know what happened on the rocket, Sephiroth. I almost _lost _you!"

Sephiroth slanted him a sidelong glance, one that didn't quite hide his confusion at that anguished declaration. He was a monster, and Sephiroth knew all too well how Genesis felt about _that, _so why was he allowing this to pain him so? "What does it matter?" he asked finally, his deep voice taking on an edge as he added, "Or have you forgotten what I am?

Genesis' eyes narrowed until they were mere slits. "And just what do you think you are, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth heard the warning that crept into that melodic, beloved voice, and sighed heavily. "A monster," he answered with devastating simplicity.

An angry retort sprang to Genesis' lips and he hastily forced it back down. Sephiroth's answer was no more than he had expected, he knew he'd never get anywhere with the younger man if he let his temper get the better of him. "You are not a monster," he stated emphatically, knowing even as he uttered it that Sephiroth wouldn't believe him.

A slight smile, devoid of all humor and warmth, twisted the corners of Sephiroth's perfect bow lips. "Then, what am I," he said with just a touch of mockery, "if not a monster?"

Genesis lifted his chin proudly, and countered that with a question of his own. "If you're a monster," he asked defiantly, "what does that make _me?"_

_That_ wiped the smile from Sephiroth's face, just as he'd known it would. "Do not say that!" the younger man said sharply, his calm veneer faltering for the first time. "Do not even _think _it. You are not a monster, Genesis. You never _could _be."

"But we both have Jenova cells inside of us," Genesis reminded him, hiding the triumph he felt as Sephiroth began to frown with unhappy comprehension. "You can't have it only one way, Seph. If you're a monster, then so am I."

Sephiroth turned to face him fully for the first time since their conversation began, and the stark expression he wore nearly broke Genesis' heart. "Genesis, I. . ."

His voice trailed off, and Genesis knew that he was far from convinced. "Seph, I killed my own _parents," _he reminded him hotly, and was surprised when the younger man flinched violently. "What? It's the truth! And if that doesn't make me a monster, then what you've done sure as hell doesn't make _you _one!"

Sephiroth was startled—and alarmed—to discover that Kadaj had shared _that _with him, as well. "That was the degradation," he insisted, his mind working frantically to counter Genesis' claims. He was not a monster, and Sephiroth couldn't let him succumb to that belief a second time. "It affected your mind, Genesis. It twisted your thinking and affected your behavior. You weren't responsible for your actions."

"And you were?" Genesis countered stubbornly, a mulish expression coming over his face. "I know what Jenova did to you—what _I _helped her do. You can't blame yourself for what happened in Nibelheim!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned away, unable to face the other man as he tried to absolve him of a guilt that he had _more _than earned. "I was weak," he said hoarsely, knowing it to be true. "I wasn't able to fight her, and I _should_ have."

"That doesn't make you weak, Sephiroth." Genesis inched closer, his eyes never leaving the long, silvery fall of Sephiroth's hair as he spoke. He could see the tension in the taut lines of his lover's shoulders and back, and he hated that Sephiroth was punishing himself for something that he couldn't possibly have controlled. It was what Jenova had accused _him _of doing, and he'd be damned if he'd let Sephiroth do it to himself!

"I know you, Seph. I know what you are and are not capable of." Genesis kept his voice even as he spoke, praying that he would find a way to reach the younger man before he shut down completely. "I've also seen what Jenova can do to you, what she can _make _you do. You have to know that you can't hold yourself responsible for all of that."

"Of course, I can!" Sephiroth all but hurled the words over his shoulder, his tone harsh with self-recrimination. "I am the one who accepted her. I welcomed her poison into my mind—into my soul—and I alone allowed her to persuade me to turn you away. I condemned you to _death, _Genesis, simply because you had hurt me. I knew it was wrong even as I uttered the words, but I was too angry to care. You had hurt me, and I _wanted_ to hurt you in return. Mother merely made it possible for me to do so."

"Jenova fucked with your mind, Seph," Genesis said with quiet urgency, silently willing the other man to turn around and _look _at him, "and after what _I_ said to you that day, I don't blame you for telling me to go fuck myself. I would've done the same."

Sephiroth blinked and slanted a surprised, agonized look over his shoulder. "I betrayed you," he pointed out in a low, confused voice. "You hated me for it."

Genesis scowled at the mention of his other self, who'd had the balls to fuck Sephiroth over, and then _blame _him for it. "Do _not _compare me to that-that selfish son of a bitch!" he snapped indignantly, his temper flaring at the totally unflattering—and in his mind, completely unwarranted—comparison. "I would _never _fuck you over the way that he did!"

Sephiroth's frown returned as he slowly—ever so slowly—turned to face him. "But Genesis," he protested haltingly, "he _is _you."

"The hell he is!" Genesis was outraged that Sephiroth would lump in him in the same category of the man who had ruined him before taking his life. "That bastard is _nothing _like me, Sephiroth. He drove you crazy, and then he fucking _killed _you._ I_ would fucking kill _anyone _who hurt you that way—myself included! _He_ was a complete dick and he didn't deserve you!"

"Genesis. . ." Sephiroth shook his head, astounded to realize that—much like the boys—Genesis had no problems differentiating between himself and the man he had once become. "I have never been able to separate you in my mind," he confessed at length. "To me, you have always been _you."_

"Well, you'd better start learning," Genesis informed him loftily, reaching up to finger the silky silver hair that fell around his lover's perfect face. "Because I _refuse_ to spend the rest of our life together being compared to _him."_

Sephiroth could only gaze at him, stunned by his passionate words, and the implication behind them. "Why would you want to stay with me, after what you have learned?" he questioned with quiet disbelief. "Genesis, I am not _human."_

"No, you're _more _than human," Genesis said in a deliberately dismissive manner. "I knew that _before _I found out you were part Cetra, Seph, so the alien thing really isn't much of a stretch. Now, unless you're hiding something _else _I don't know about yet, I don't see a problem here."

Hope, that damnedably illusory emotion, began to creep into Sephiroth's heart. He had to forcibly remind himself that Genesis was a passionate individual, one who felt emotions very intensely. He did not want the older man to make an impulsive decision that he would regret later, once his emotions had cooled and were no longer clouding his judgment.

"I _lied _to you, Genesis," he reminded him roughly, "and I _know_ how greatly you value honesty. That is not something you could forgive so easily."

Genesis flushed uncomfortably at that, wishing that he were as honest as Sephiroth believed he was, and knowing that he wasn't. "Sephiroth, I. . .oh, hell!" he exclaimed at last, releasing the younger man's hair to throw both arms out dramatically. "I don't _like_ the fact that you lied to me—and it had damned well better _never _happen again—but I _do _understand why you did it."

He met and held Sephiroth's gaze as he deliberately added, "It's why _I_ have decided not to tell Angeal everything."

Relief crashed through Sephiroth in a dizzying rush, clashing with the alarm that rose up at the mention of their honorable friend. "How much did Kadaj tell you?" he asked in a low, cautious voice. He was surprised that Kadaj had even _thought_ to mention Angeal's death, since he had all but ignored the other man since his return, but he knew that he shouldn't have been. Kadaj might be volatile, impulsive, and unstable, but he was intelligent as well, and Angeal's desertion _had _contributed to Sephiroth's slow spiral towards madness.

Genesis' aristocratic features fell into sorrowful lines as he thought of all his youngest stepson had revealed to him. "Angeal went crazy and forced Zack to kill him," he said, shuddering at the thought of his best friend, dying at the hands of his beloved puppy. "Gods, I can't even imagine what that did to Zack. He loves Angeal so much that even a blind man could see it!"

Sephiroth uttered a deep sigh of agreement and reminded himself that he had promised to give Genesis total honesty. "There were other factors at play," he murmured sadly, praying that the older man would not ask what those factors were, "but I believe that learning the truth of himself _was_ the catalyst for Angeal's fall."

"Fuck," Genesis swore softly, slumping back against the railing with a shake of his auburn head.

Sephiroth suppressed a wholly inappropriate urge to smile at the expletive, simply because it was so comfortingly typical of the other man. "My sentiments were much the same, at the time," he offered as he cautiously came to rest at the railing beside him.

Genesis let out a harsh breath and reached back, setting his hands on the railing to balance himself. "If Kadaj hadn't shown me," he faltered for moment, "the truth, would you ever have told me?"

Sephiroth remained silent for a long moment. "I honestly do not know," he answered as openly as he could. "I wanted nothing more than to change the past, to keep it from happening again." Pain crept into his green eyes as he lifted them to Genesis' own. "I hated lying to you, but I truly believed that keeping you ignorant was the key to protecting you."

Genesis studied those eyes, brilliant in hue and so deceptively icy in their sheen, and nodded with slow acceptance. "And if I ask you for the truth now, will you give it to me?" he asked tautly.

Sephiroth didn't even attempt to hide his relief as he mimicked the other man's nod all too solemnly. _This _had been too long in coming. "I should have done so long ago," he returned simply.

Finally, Genesis thought with relief, there were getting somewhere! He glanced around the Highwind's windswept deck, wishing that he'd chosen to start this conversation someplace a little more private, and then decided that this was good a place as any. Nearly every member of their party was enhanced to one degree or another, and they had a greater chance of being overheard inside the ship. Sure, it was windy and a little cold, but it was probably more private than anywhere else on the airship would be, so it would just have to do.

Keeping that thought firmly in mind, he dropped to the cold deck and stretched his legs out before him. This talk would be a long one, and he wanted to be as comfortable as he could be during it. He tilted his head back to gaze up at Sephiroth, who was watching him with that painful combination of concern and caution, and smiled tightly. He didn't speak, merely held out one hand in a silent invitation.

Sephiroth's gaze flicked to his hand, and slowly—oh-so-slowly—he reached out to take it. He lowered himself to the metal deck, crossing his legs before him and immediately hunching over them. He tugged gently, silently asking to be released, and Genesis responded by tightening his hold. He wasn't going to let him go—_ever_—and it was time Sephiroth got used to the idea!

Sephiroth hesitated, torn between his longing for Genesis' touch, and the rejection he feared still waited. But he could not fight them both, and his hand remained firmly ensconced in Genesis' own. "Where would you like me to start?" he asked at last, his voice little more than a strained murmur.

"Tell me when it started for _you," _Genesis entreated in a gentle voice. He was determined to hear it all, but he would do it at Sephiroth's pace, not his own. It was the very least he owed the man who had suffered so much because of _him_. "Was it the spar, when I lost my temper and got hurt? Or," he remembered Cloud's words, "did it begin earlier than that?"

The younger man fell silent, and Genesis had to force his impatience back. Sephiroth had always been one to think before he spoke, and though it was a habit that had _always _driven Genesis crazy, he knew that being patient was more important now than ever before. Sephiroth would tell him what he wanted to know, so long as he held onto his temper, and _didn't _back him into a corner.

"Do you remember the day that you found me in Hojo's laboratory?" Sephiroth asked quietly, suddenly, and Genesis knew that his patience was about to be rewarded. "When I was bleeding, and you and Angeal had to help me back to my quarters?"

"Of course, I do." Genesis couldn't control the scowl that darkened his near-perfect features at the memory of Sephiroth, his big body folded in on itself, his gorgeous face pale as he slowly bled out from a near-fatal wound. "I _still _want to kill the son of a bitch for that stunt!"

Sephiroth's expression softened fractionally, although he didn't explain the true origin of the wound. That was something that Genesis did not need to hear, yet. "In the past—my past—you did not come to the lab that day," he explained softly, sadly. "I returned to my quarters after my physical, as I normally did, only to find that you had gone."

He looked down for a moment, sorrow creeping in to darken his expression, and Genesis had to fight an almost overwhelming urge to reach for him. He settled for stroking the back of Sephiroth's hand through his glove, offering him the only comfort he would allow. "You had already taken Loveless, and as there was nothing else there to hold you," Sephiroth's voice dropped to a pained whisper, "I simply _knew _that you would not return."

Then, Sephiroth shrugged, the metal pauldrons adorning his shoulders clanking with the movement. "I had disappointed you one time too many, you see, and you had finally left me."

Genesis flushed guiltily as he thought about how close he _had _come to leaving Sephiroth's apartment that day and never returning. He'd thought of that priceless edition of Loveless that he'd taken four weeks before, when they had argued over that stupid mission assignment, and had been grateful that he'd never managed to talk himself into returning it. Taking back that gift had been a petty thing to do, but he hadn't done it to _hurt _Sephiroth so much as to get his _attention_. To know that in—in Sephiroth's past—he'd done the same damned thing made him feel like complete and total shit.

"Is that when I deserted?" he asked in a subdued voice, hating that he had let his jealousy of Sephiroth put such a distance between them. "Or did I do something else to," he waved his free hand wearily, "fuck everything up?"

Sephiroth uttered a quiet sigh and tilted his head back to gaze blindly at the passing sky. "You approached me three more times after that, but it was never the same," he answered flatly. "You closed yourself off from me, and nothing I said or did was enough to draw you out. You came to me for sex and nothing more. You wouldn't even consent to spend the night in my quarters. You simply took what you needed and left, and I did not know how to improve the situation."

He caught Genesis' cringe in his peripheral vision and wished that he had not been so blunt. But Genesis deserved his honesty—more now than ever before—and Sephiroth could do nothing more than give it to him. "I did not understand what it was that you needed from me, then," he explained quietly. "My understanding of human nature was woefully inadequate, I'm afraid. It wasn't until after my death that I gained the understanding I needed, and by then, it was far too late."

Genesis winced at the casual way Sephiroth spoke of his death, as though it had been merely another event in his fucked up life, and not the actual _end _of it. "Tell me about the spar," he said quickly, not quite ready to deal with _that _just yet. "I know that I lost my temper and took it too far. Kadaj showed me that much, at least."

Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest, still ashamed by his own temporary loss of control. "You may have lost your temper, but it was _my_ fault that it escalated as it did. I became angry myself, and _I _let the match go too far. I never should have as pushed you as hard as I did. I knew that even as I was doing it, but once again, I was too angry—too hurt—to exercise the proper caution."

Genesis made a soft sound of sympathy and shifted closer, taking a chance as he laid his free hand on Sephiroth's knee. Sephiroth looked down at his hand before slowly laying his own over it, and Genesis was filled with relief. Before the beautiful, remarkable changes in his lover's personality—which he now suspected had taken _years _for Sephiroth to cultivate—he would have drawn away, uncomfortable with what he would have perceived as pity. He had finally learned to accept comfort, to trust in those who truly cared about him, even if that trust _had _been strained by what Genesis' asshole doppelganger had done to him.

"I saw what happened, Sephiroth," he told him softly, releasing his hand and shifting until he could slide an arm around his lover's waist. He deliberately kept his touch light and soothing, not wanting to startle the younger man into withdrawal, but unable to keep his distance in the face of the younger man's overwhelming pain. "I know that Angeal jumped between us, and that that shoddy sword he always used to carry broke. It wasn't your fault that I got hurt, you know. It was _mine _for starting the fight in the first place_."_

Sephiroth shook his head in denial of his words, sending ribbons of gilded moonlight cascading over his shoulders. "I knew better than to let my emotions overtake me, Gen. If I had kept a level head, it never would have happened. It _was _my fault, simply because I let the situation spiral out of control."

"You didn't know, Seph." Genesis reached up and drew the shining silver of his hair back over his shoulder with a gentle hand as he uttered the gentle reassurance. "None of us could have. It was an accident, that's all."

"That _accident _is what triggered your degradation," Sephiroth returned, his deep voice harsh as he tried to shake off the tender touch. "Hollander gave you the usual mako treatments, but the wound refused to close. It took Angeal's blood to heal you, but that was only a temporary cure. His cells weren't enough to repair the damage that had been done, but no one knew why _then."_

Genesis clung to him stubbornly, tightening his hold so that the other man couldn't move away. "Was Hollander involved in the Jenova Project?" he asked with a sudden flash of insight. He hated the ugly suspicion that was rising up in his mind, but—unfortunately—it _did _fit. The man had been the Rhapsodos family physician for as long as he could remember, so Genesis had never questioned his frequent visits, or his decision to accompany he and Angeal to Midgar. But now. . .

Sephiroth merely nodded silently, and his suspicions were confirmed. "I always knew there was something off with him," Genesis muttered angrily. "He was always so damned _nice _to us, like we were _his _kids or something. Now, I know why!"

"He _does _care about you, Genesis," Sephiroth told him quietly. "When I approached him with my plans to formulate a cure, he was. . .distressed to learn that something _he _had done might potentially harm you. I believe that he felt. . .guilty about it."

Genesis sent him a blatantly skeptical look, and he forced a deliberately reassuring smile to his lips. He had not lied to the other man; Hollander _had _shown both surprise and a small portion of guilt upon discovering the true nature of Jenova's mometic legacy. And, Sephiroth did not want Genesis to resent Hollander too greatly, because they would need him if he were ever to be cured.

"He agreed to help me search for a cure," Sephiroth continued, praying that Genesis' knowledge of Hollander's role in the Jenova Project would not bias him against the scientist. "He could have easily turned me away, or reported the content of our conversation to President Shinra. He chose to help me instead."

"Hhmmpphh." Genesis could only imagine how eager Hollander had been to get his hands on _Sephiroth, _especially in light of his ridiculous competition with Professor Hojo. "And just what did _you _have to give him in return?" he demanded caustically. "I'm sure he didn't help you out of the kindness of his heart!"

"Not entirely," Sephiroth admitted, the faintest hint of cynicism creeping in to lace his deep voice. _This _was familiar ground. "I offered him what he considered to be the chance of a lifetime—the chance to study _me."_

Pale blue eyes widened with shock, then narrowed ominously, and Sephiroth rushed to explain, "He never harmed me, Genesis. He was very gentle with me during my visits, and he took only blood, marrow, and-and feather samples."

Sephiroth flushed with shame and looked away, and Genesis hastily reigned in his soaring temper. He knew how self-conscious Sephiroth was about the wing. He'd hidden it for nearly six months, and had only revealed it when circumstances forced him to. If he let himself express his outrage now, it would only reinforce Sephiroth's belief that he was a monster, and that was the _last _thing that Genesis wanted.

"So, you let him study you?" he asked in a calm—albeit strained—voice, beginning to stroke the younger man's back once more. Sephiroth had spent his entire life being tortured in Hojo's lab, and he had _hated _every minute of it. And now, he was learning that Sephiroth had _willingly _given himself to another scientist for study? "But, Sephiroth. . .for Gaia's sake, _why?"_

"You know the answer to that question, Genesis." Sephiroth's brilliant emerald eyes softened, a gentle rebuke lurking in their luminous depths as he added, "I did it for _you."_

_Share you cells with __**me. **_Genesis gazed at him helplessly as he remembered the words that his other self had uttered with such arrogant confidence. "Gods, Sephiroth, that you would do that for me, after everything I'd done to hurt you. . ."

He let his voice trail off, unable to continue as the enormity of Sephiroth's sacrifice was laid bare before him. Sephiroth surprised him by lifting a hand and brushing leather-clad knuckles over his cheek in a loving gesture. "There is nothing I would not do for you, Genesis. _Nothing," _he added intensely. "When I came back, I made a vow that you would come first, and I have done my best to keep it. You will be happy, Genesis, no matter _what _I have to do to assure it."

Genesis reached up and held his hand to his face, stunned by the true depths of the younger man's feelings for him. "Fuck, Seph—" he broke off as his emotions rose up to choke him. "Keep going," he managed in a thick, strangled voice. "I want to hear it all."

Sephiroth stroked his face one last time and withdrew, smiling faintly as Genesis clung to his hand for a moment before releasing it. He clasped his hands in his lap and let the smile fade away. This was neither the time nor the place for levity. He still had a large amount of information to relate, and the telling would not be easy—for either of them.

"Hollander and Hojo were a part of Professor's Gast's expedition to The Northern Crater," he began, thinking of the lies that had been mixed with truth in Hojo's tainted Nibelheim journals. "Jenova had been identified as an Ancient shortly after her discovery, and President Shinra authorized the use of her cells for human experimentation."

Genesis' expression mirrored disgust, and Sephiroth silently shared the sentiment. "I can only assume that because Hollander was the more experienced scientist, Gast entrusted the first human experiments to him," he said with a small shrug. "It was his idea to take static cells from Jenova and inject them into," he hesitated, not wanting to reveal Gillian Hewley's identity unless it became absolutely necessary, "another scientist who volunteered for the procedure. Her cells were then mapped onto your own _in utero."_

Genesis hid a shudder at that. What Sephiroth was describing was creepy as hell, but he'd heard some of it from already, so it wasn't quite the shock that it could have been. He certainly didn't _like_ knowing that he had been experimented on in the womb, but he couldn't do anything to change it. The most he could do was find out more, and use what he learned to find a way to fight the degradation.

"So, if Jenova's cells are causing me to degrade, why haven't they affected you or Angeal?" he asked with genuine confusion. That part hadn't made any sense in his mind when he'd first heard it, and it still didn't. "I mean, we're basically the same, right? So, what affects me should affect both of you."

Sephiroth sighed at that, a deep sound that was quickly snatched away by the brisk night wind. "There are minute differences between us," he explained quietly. "We each had different biological parents, and slightly different methods were used to conceive us. The cells that you and Angeal received were inert, whereas mine were not."

"Inert?" Genesis repeated dumbly, dread tightening his gut, though he couldn't have explained the feeling if asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture he couldn't control. "You saw Jenova," he said flatly, waiting until Genesis nodded—albeit impatiently—to continue. "For all intents and purposes, her body was dead. She had been preserved by the cooler temperatures of the north, but. . ."

"But she was a fucking corpse," Genesis cut in edgily. "I get it. Keep going."

"When you were born, you were declared a normal child." Sephiroth sent him a small smile, one tinged with wistfulness, and Genesis realized that Sephiroth envied _him _in that_. _"You were a failure as an experiment, but Angeal still had potential."

Genesis muttered something uncomplimentary about crazy asshole scientists under his breath, but gestured for Sephiroth to continue. He might not _want _his answers anymore, but he needed them if he was going to help Sephiroth save them—_all_ of them.

Sephiroth hesitated as he realized that, if he explained the true nature of Angeal's own genetic mutation, Gillian Hewley would be exposed. "If I tell you this, you must promise never to tell Angeal," he said in a low, urgent voice. "It would shake his faith in his family—in himself—so badly that he might never recover. I must have your word, Genesis, or we will forget this part of the tale and move on."

Genesis tensed, wondering if this part of the "tale" would explain what led to Angeal's suicide. "I've already told you that I have no intention of telling Angeal the truth," he reminded him gravely. "Whatever you tell me will stay with me, Seph. I promise you that."

"Very well," Sephiroth said abruptly, hating that he'd had to ask for Genesis' promise at all. But he couldn't risk Angeal's life by exposing him to the truth. He had failed to keep Genesis' degradation from beginning, but he would _not _fail in this. "Gillian Hewley was a scientist in her youth. She worked closely with Dr. Hollander in his research on the Jenova Project. She had already injected Jenova's cells into her body, so when she became pregnant it was not difficult for her to do the same to her unborn child."

"Oh, Gods," Genesis groaned, suddenly certain that he knew what was coming, and not liking it one bit. "She did the same thing that your mother did, didn't she?" he asked unhappily. "She experimented on her own child, and didn't realize what a mistake she'd made until it was too late."

"Yes," Sephiroth answered simply. He gazed at Genesis with sympathy, grateful that he was the one to deliver these devastating truths this time, and that he had been able to quench Hollander's thirst for vengeance with his own actions. "I learned all of this second-hand, of course, but my understanding was that Angeal was deemed a success. He was able to absorb the genetic traits of others and pass them along, a 'perfect' bio-directional conduit."

"This is fucking crazy," Genesis muttered with a shake of his fiery head. "Who the hell did these people think they were? Gods or something?"

Then his head came up and his eyes widened dramatically. "Did Angeal's father know?" he asked with sudden urgency. He honestly couldn't imagine Jared Hewley, the humble, honorable farmer that he had been before his death, condoning this kind of inhuman behavior. But then, he'd never expected that Angeal's salt-of-the-earth mother would have anything to do with something like this either!

"I don't believe so," Sephiroth answered as calmly as he could. He had never met the man who raised Angeal, but from his friend's description of him, he didn't believe that deceit had been a part of the man's character. "It's likely that he was aware that he was not Angeal's biological father, but as to the other, I have no way of knowing with any certainty."

Genesis nodded his acceptance of that; it had happened before Sephiroth's birth, and it wasn't something Hojo would have ever thought to mention. A font of information, the man hadn't been. "Who was his father, then?" he asked slowly, praying that the suspicions beginning to form in his mind were _not _right. "Did she have a lover, or did they just pick some poor bastard at random?"

Sephiroth looked away, ducking his head so that his silver hair slid into his face to conceal his expression. "I believe that she and Hollander were. . .intimate at the time," he answered very, very carefully.

"Shit!" Genesis swore richly. That was one thing he would rather have been _wrong _about. "Angeal loved his father. He practically _worshipped _the man. When he found out it must have fucked him up royally!"

"That is as apt a description as any," Sephiroth concurred sadly. "It seemed to shake his sense of self so greatly that he could no longer live as he was. I believe that, more than the knowledge of his origins, was what set him on his self-destructive course. It. . . devastated him."

Genesis shuddered and pulled his knees up before him. "So, we don't tell him—_ever_," he said forcefully. "We keep our fucking mouths shut, and let him think that it was just the two of us."

"That would be the wisest course of action," Sephiroth agreed with relief. He was surprised by how well Genesis was taking this, but he also knew that it _was _a great deal to take in at once. Once Genesis had time to contemplate it all, he might very well react differently. Sephiroth could only hope that his own support would enough to temper that reaction, so that the situation didn't spiral out of control as it had once before. "As much as I loathe the thought of deceiving him, I believe that it must be done, for his sake."

"Then, that's what we'll do." Genesis set his chin on his upraised knees and flashed him a crooked smile. "We'll get this right, Seph. It'll just take a little finesse on our parts, that's all."

"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted and stretched his own legs out, shifting so that he was leaning back against railing. He was close enough to feel Genesis' body heat through the thick leather of his coat, and he found that it was enough to simply be in such close physical proximity to the other man. He truly did not need anything more.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" he asked quietly. "Whatever questions you have, I _will _answer them."

"I know you will, Seph." Genesis raised his head and leaned towards him, resting his cheek on the cool metal covering his shoulder. "Tell me what it is that makes _you _different from Angeal and I, if you can bring yourself to talk about it. I'm still not clear about that."

Sephiroth gazed down at the other man, who rested against him with a trust he had not earned, and shifted until he could slide an arm around him. Genesis turned into him even more, wrapping both of his arms around his waist, and Sephiroth ghosted a grateful kiss to the crown of his fiery head. That Genesis was still here, not only giving him this chance to explain but _holding _him as well, was more than he had ever thought to have again. He would not question it, nor would he ever take Genesis' love for granted. He would treat it—and Genesis himself—as the treasure that it was.

"Hojo took a slightly different approach in his research," he said at length, his deep voice husky as he forced himself to return to the subject at hand. As much as he wished he could avoid talking about his own origins, he knew that he owed it to Genesis to give him the full truth. "Where Hollander had used inert cells, Hojo went a step further, and took living cells directly from Jenova's brain. He injected them into his pregnant wife, and then directly into the fetus she carried. The results were, apparently, more than even he expected."

I'll bet, Genesis thought angrily. "Did he know that Jenova's mind was intact?" he asked, doing his best to keep his anger to himself. "Had he somehow _heard _her voice himself, or was it just a shot in the dark on his part?"

Sephiroth thought of Hojo's words just before the battle which led to his death, and sighed deeply. "I have no way of proving it, of course, but I believe that he knew her mind was very much alive. It is probable that her telepathic communication is what prompted him to. . .do what he did."

He shook his gilded head, unable to imagine precisely _what _had driven his guardian to such depraved lengths. "Suffice it to say, the cells took even better than he expected them to. They became an intricate part of my DNA, giving me powers and abilities beyond the scope of normal humans, and he believed that he had created the perfect being. I was to be a human endowed with all of the powers of an Ancient, and I would be Shinra's—_his_—to control." He lifted his free shoulder in a deceptively casual half-shrug. "You know the rest."

Some of it, Genesis agreed silently, but not _nearly_ enough. "Is the degradation going to kill me?" he asked in a voice which trembled with fear. "I know that it won't affect you—and I'm _glad _that it won't—but what will it do to me?"

Sephiroth was grateful that the other man couldn't see his face as he strove to form a proper answer. How did you tell someone you loved that they had a disease that could potentially kill them? "If the degradation is allowed to go untreated, I believe that it _could _kill you," he replied as carefully as he could. "I was not made privy to all of Hollander's files after his desertion, but I know that the static cells that Hollander used to create you began to degrade, and as they had been entwined with your own DNA, they began to affect the healthy cells that you inherited from your human parents. It was a slow process, but eventually, they would have overtaken the healthy human cells, until there were none left. That is what you were so desperate to avoid."

Genesis began to tremble against him, and Sephiroth wrapped both arms around him tightly. "You are not going to die, Genesis," he assured him solemnly. "Angeal's cells weren't enough to cure you before, but _mine _will be. You believed it, Hollander believed it, and _I _believe it. So please, do not despair now, when we are so close to rising above it all. Have faith in me, kitten."

"I trust you," Genesis assured him in a voice that shook. "I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I do. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. It's just. . .alot to take in, that's all."

"I know it is," Sephiroth returned quietly, resting his cheek on cinnamon-scented locks. "You've dealt with it remarkably well, Gen. Much better than I ever thought you could. I am at fault here for underestimating you, I think."

Genesis made a rough sound that almost sounded like a laugh—almost. "So, tell me how he—the _other _me—came back with you," he said in a stronger voice. "How is it possible that he and I could exist in the same time and place, if he's supposed to _be_ me?"

Sephiroth felt a chill had nothing to do with the wind sweeping over them. "I am not sure," he admitted with obvious reluctance. Crimson WEAPON was not a subject he was comfortable discussing—_especially_, with Genesis. "He did not return _with _me, Genesis. Indeed, I did not even know that he _had _returned until we saw him in Gaia's shrine in Banora, and even then, I wasn't sure that it _was _him."

Genesis lifted his head to frown up at him, and he explained, "At the time, the boys and I believed him to be an illusion, conjured up by Gaia to confuse us. Of course, we know differently _now."_

Yes, we do, Genesis thought grimly. He saw the wariness in Sephiroth's expression and forced a tight, unconvincing smile to his lips. Those radiant green eyes flickered as Sephiroth studied him, beautiful even in their guardedness. He wanted nothing more than to break through, to smash the wall of the younger man's caution to bits, but he knew better than to even try. After all, _he _had had a hand in building it, and some things couldn't be done overnight. It would take time, something that he no longer had in abundance.

"How do you think he came back?" he asked at last, knowing that every question Sephiroth answered would lead him closer to the truth he'd wanted for so long. "And _why _did he come back?"

"I believe Crimson's sojourn through time has something to do with his connection to The Planet," Sephiroth responded in a disturbingly empty voice. "When he became Gaia's champion, she endowed him with power greater than even I possess. I don't know what she hoped to gain by sending him to the past, unless it was done to counter my own return. Beyond my own personal speculations, I truly have no explanation for his presence here."

He was silent for a long moment, and Genesis could almost see the gears turning in his brilliant mind. "I was. . .surprised when I first saw you—" Genesis bristled against him, and he quickly corrected himself, "—saw _him _in Gaia's shine. I did not know what to make of his appearance. It wasn't until he spoke to me in Cosmo Canyon that I realized he had not come back as an adversary. He intimated that he wanted to assist me in my endeavors, and that seems to be what he has done. As for anything else. . .he has not seen fit to reveal his motives to me, nor do I expect him to."

"Why not?" Genesis raised his head and gazed at Sephiroth with turbulent blue eyes, troubled by his doppelganger's presence in _their _lives. "You say he wants to help you, and I've seen that for myself, but Seph. . .that's not _all _he wants. He wants _you."_

A faint blush crept into Sephiroth's cheeks at his words. "Perhaps," he allowed uncomfortably, "but he knows that my life is dedicated to you now. He would not try to interfere."

Genesis made a rude sound at that. "You should know me better than that," he retorted spiritedly, and then groaned as he realized exactly what he had said. "What I _mean _is that if it was me—and it's _not, _no matter what you believe—I wouldn't give up on you. I'd chase your ass down come hell or high water, and I wouldn't _stop _until I had you. Since this guy is basically a souped-up, crazy-ass version of me, he's not going to either. We need to be prepared for that."

Sephiroth blinked as he processed that forceful, rather colorful speech. "Genesis," he began carefully, "I don't believe that Crimson poses a threat to us. Had he intended to harm us, he had ample opportunity to do so in Cosmo Canyon. Nero had already used his darkness to separate and disorient us. It would have been easy to take advantage of the situation, then. That he didn't shows that his intentions are pure, even if his methods are unusual."

"That's one way to put it," Genesis grumbled, wondering how the younger man could be so damned _blind _after all he'd already been through. But he wasn't going to argue with Sephiroth about it. He'd make sure that he kept an eye out for "Crimson" in the future, and _he _would be the one to deal with him the next time he put in an appearance. He would protect Sephiroth, this time around.

"Why do you call him Crimson, anyway? He doesn't wear red anymore." Genesis reached out to touch the lapels of his lover's leather duster, the same deep black color as that worn by his future self. "You know that he wears all that black shit as a tribute to _you_."

Sephiroth frowned deeply even as he shook his head in denial. "Crimson WEAPON is the title bestowed upon him by The Planet upon becoming its guardian," he stated matter-of-factly. "It has nothing to do with the color of his clothing."

He completely ignored Genesis' claims that Crimson's dark attire was a tribute to himself, and Genesis was torn between wanting to argue the point, and wanting this part of the conversation _done. _"Fine, be oblivious," he acquiesced with a sigh. "Just promise me that you'll tell me the next time he pops up, okay? I don't want this jerk getting you alone and fucking with your head."

But he's you, Sephiroth wanted to protest, but he knew that it would not make a difference to Genesis. The other man saw the situation _very_ differently. "Very well," he relented shortly, his displeasure obvious as he added, "If Crimson contacts me, I will tell you. Anything else?"

"Cloud," Genesis returned promptly, ignoring the scowl that darkened those beloved patrician features as he settled against him once more. This wasn't something that he liked to talk about—in fact, it was downright embarrassing—but he knew that it had something to do with the confusing snarl that was his and Sephiroth's past. "Do you remember the nightmare I had in Costa del Sol?" he asked, striving for a casual tone. "The one I had the night we got there?"

A shadow passed over Sephiroth's angelic countenance at the mention of Gaia's unprovoked attack on the other man. "I remember," he muttered unhappily. How could he ever forget the sensation of Genesis' slim body quaking in his arms as he sobbed with grief and terror?

"I saw your wing that night, while you were fighting Cloud on what was left of Shinra Tower, but I didn't _understand _what I was seeing," Genesis explained in an atypically quiet voice. "I kept telling myself that it wasn't possible, that it was the wind fucking with my eyes, that it was your trench flaring out, anything but what it actually _was."_

Sephiroth's flinch was nearly imperceptible as he unconsciously tightened his hold on the smaller man. He had wondered, he thought grimly, how much Genesis had seen while trapped in Gaia's shadow-realm. To know that the other man had _seen _proof of his monstrous nature and had _chosen _to ignore it defied comprehension.

Genesis felt the minute, involuntary movement and ran comforting hands through the hair that flowed down his lover's back. "It's not important, Seph," he told the younger man softly. "I know the truth now, and I could give a shit. It doesn't change _who _you are, and that is _all _that matters to me."

Silence reigned as Sephiroth floundered for a proper response. In the end, he settled for asking a question of his own. "If it does not matter, why do you mention it?"

Genesis heard the suspicion that laced the dark velvet of the other man's voice and was stung. He had to remind himself that Sephiroth had every reason to distrust him, and that this was merely one more obstacle that would have to be overcome if they were ever going to move past this.

"I ask because I need to know exactly what it was that I saw _after _that," he returned in a tart tone that hid that hurt. "You were in a dark place with Cloud, and I watched you fight him. _You,_ not Jenova," he added tautly, shuddering at the memory of it, of the _defeat _that he had seen in his lover's exotic eyes, in the moments before he had lowered his sword and invited death. "I've seen Cloud fight, Sephiroth. He's good, but _you_ are better. What I want to know is why were you fighting him in the first place, and why the _hell _you let him win?"

Sephiroth stiffened against him, appalled to know that Genesis had indeed witnessed his death at Cloud's hands during Meteorfall. "I told you that The Planet segregated me from the whole of the Lifestream," he reminded the other man harshly. "While I could smell and feel the mako surrounding me, I was never able to _see _it. I was, quite literally, kept in the dark, and that is where Cloud found me after defeating Mother."

Genesis pondered that for a moment. "He didn't know, did he?" he said with unhappy understanding. "He hadn't realized that it was Jenova who cast the Meteor spell, and he blamed _you."_

"Just so," Sephiroth confirmed brusquely, wishing his kitten weren't _quite _as clever as he was, at the moment. "Truly, he had no way of discerning Mother's machinations, and I _had _destroyed his hometown in my madness. He had every reason to believe that I, and not Jenova, was the driving force behind it all. He was only doing what he believed necessary to save The Planet."

"But you _let _him kill you!" Genesis cried passionately as he lifted his head once more. "Surely, he realized the truth, then?"

Sephiroth saw the bewilderment—and the pain—in those blinding azure skies and sighed heavily. "Genesis, no one understood the scope of Mother's power, least of all Cloud. He watched me burn his hometown to the ground, and then he spent four years imprisoned in Shinra Manor, tortured in the name of science. Truly, he could not be expected to discern such a bizarre truth when not even Hojo was not privy to it."

Crimson brows drew together as Genesis frowned. "But Hojo had been talking to Jenova for years," he said in protest. "How could he _not _know what she was capable of?"

"Mother has ever excelled at dissimulation," Sephiroth answered somewhat cryptically. The older man's frown deepened, and he added, "I doubt that she ever revealed the full truth of herself to him, Genesis. I myself did not know it until recently. It is unlikely that she would have confided in Hojo. He was merely a tool, after all."

"In more ways than one," Genesis muttered under his breath. Sephiroth didn't respond to the insult to his dead guardian, and Genesis knew that whatever other atrocities Hojo had committed, they didn't truly matter now. What was done was _done, _and Sephiroth still hadn't answered his original question.

"You still haven't explained why you _let _Cloud kill you," he pointed out, the first hints of impatience finally creeping into his voice. "That is a question that I _would _like answered."

Sephiroth hesitated, but only because he knew that the answer would hurt Genesis, who was already feeling the sting of guilt for events he'd played no part in. "Because there was nothing left for me," he answered at last.

Genesis stirred against him, a wordless protest escaping his lips, and Sephiroth stilled him by tightening his hold and forcing his head to his shoulder once more. "Mother had been defeated, but even had I wished it, there was nothing left of my life to return to. Zack and Angeal were dead, you were lost to me, and my name was little more than a curse on the lips of men. I believed it was better to end it then, rather than return to an empty existence. With Mother gone, I expected to be welcomed into the Lifestream like any other soul, and I longed for that peaceful oblivion. Obviously, that did not happen, as Gaia had _other _plans for me."

Genesis winced at the bitterness tingeing that deep, velvety voice and clung to him more tightly. "Why did you believe me lost?" he asked somewhat desperately, almost wishing that he'd never started this. "You said earlier that The Planet chose me for her champion, and Kadaj said that I was 'sleeping' during both Reunions, so why did you think I was lost to you?"

Sephiroth ran his hands tenderly down the slim length of Genesis' back, comforting him in the face of his pain. "I had searched for you, during Mother's bid for The Planet," he murmured softly, almost absently. "I had no way of knowing whether you had lived or died, but I could not simply give up on you. I _had _to _look."_

"While Mother was superior to me in strength," he continued quietly, "I was not completely helpless. There were times when I was able to gather my own power and subjugate her will with my own. During those brief periods, _I _had control of my clones, and I used them to search for you. When that did not work, I began to use the telepathic link that I shared with Cloud to monitor his progress on his journey. I learned that Aerith was an Ancient—the last in existence—and I knew that if anyone could help me locate you, it would be one who was tied to The Planet in such an intrinsic way."

"Fucking hell," Genesis swore, his glowing azure eyes widening with appalled comprehension. _"That's _why Jenova killed her? Because she was afraid that Aerith would lead you to _me?"_

"Oh, yes," Sephiroth replied, his silver-green eyes glinting bitterly as he spoke. "Mother feared you, Genesis, simply because of the effect that you had on me. She knew that, should we ever be reunited, I would find a way to break free of her. She had lost my loyalty when she led me to my death in Nibelheim, and well she knew it. You alone had the power to undo all she had worked for, and she was determined that you would remain forever lost."

"But I wasn't," Genesis said in a low voice, shuddering at the memory of Sephiroth, quoting Loveless after he had fallen to _his _blade. "You found me in Banora, and I-I—"

Sephiroth's smile was brief and filled with sorrow as he nodded in confirmation. "When you awakened after the Omega incident, your power was great enough to awaken me," he attempted to explain. "You set me free, Genesis. You drew me _to_ you. When I went to you in Banora, I had hoped to mend the rift between us, but it was not meant to be. Your rebirth had been conditional, contingent on _my _disposal, and you were very, very angry with me. I had treated you badly in Nibelheim, and you wanted revenge. I could not fault you for that."

"But to _kill _you?" Genesis shook his fiery head emphatically, the expression in his mako-bright eyes fierce as they met his own. "Fuck, Sephiroth, that's. . . that's _crazy."_

"Perhaps," Sephiroth allowed, beginning to feel drained by the emotionally exhaustive conversation. "We had both tasted madness, Genesis. Your reaction was not entirely unexpected, although I truly did not believe that you would harm me. _That_ was a surprise, I must admit."

"Well, of course it was!" Genesis exclaimed sharply. "For fuck's sake, Seph, I _killed _you. I waited until your guard was down and I fucking _ran you through. _By all rights, _you_ should hate_ me."_

He paused then, the fierceness bleeding out of his expression as though it had never been, and asked, "Why don't you?"

The plaintive pain in that rich, cultured voice was nearly Sephiroth's undoing. He hastily gathered Genesis in his arms and lifted him onto his lap. He held him as tightly as he dared, and was grateful when corded arms banded around him in return. "I could never hate you," he whispered, his dark velvet of his voice resonating with emotion. "There were times when I wished that I could, because it would have made the pain easier to bear, but I never _once_ lost the hope that we would someday reunite. Life without you is no life at all. _You_ are what I live for, kitten. Never doubt it."

Genesis returned his embrace tightly, humbled in ways he wouldn't have believed possible. He knew that Sephiroth loved him—if he was honest with himself, he always had known it—but he had never expected _this _kind of devotion. He and Sephiroth had always been fire and ice, their completely opposite personalities clashing to such an extent that he truly hadn't seen a future for them. To know that Sephiroth loved him enough to forgive him for taking his _life _was more than Genesis had _ever _expected.

He turned his face in the gilded fall of Sephiroth's hair, closing his eyes as the other man's moonlit scent permeated his senses. "I'll do better," he promised, his voice little more than a thick, emotion-filled whisper beneath the howling wind. "I'll learn to control my temper, Seph, and I'll make damned sure that I never give you a reason to distrust me, again. _I _won't fail _you_ ever again."

Sephiroth swallowed the lump of emotion that formed in his throat with those passionate words. "You did not fail me, Gen," Sephiroth told him gently, bringing one hand up to cup the back of his head tenderly. "You did the best you could, given the circumstances. You were dying, and you were desperate to save yourself. Gaia knew this, and she took advantage of your pain. That is something I can understand."

"But I tried to use you, just like I used my own _men, _Sephiroth." Gloved hands fisted in Sephiroth's hair, pulling lightly as he strove to move even closer. "They trusted me to lead them, and I used them to save myself. How could I _do _something like that?"

Sephiroth was surprised—and uneasy—to hear Genesis speak of Crimson as though they were truly the same person. Had he finally accepted the truth that he had so vehemently denied? "They went with you willingly," he stated at length. "That much, I know. You told them what Shinra had done to you, and they _volunteered _to help you find a cure. You did not force them."

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked with a touch of desperation. "How do you _know _that if you weren't there?"

"It was part of the intelligence that was gathered after the assault on Fort Tamblin," he told the older man, determined that he not blame himself for the actions of his past self. "You were not evil, Genesis, just desperate. Your men understood this, and they truly wanted to help you."

Goddess, but he wanted to believe him! Genesis thought fervently. And yet, even with his admittedly inflated ego, it was hard to believe that _he _had inspired such loyalty in his men. Sephiroth, maybe, but not _him. _

And _that _was such a depressing thought that he swiftly moved to change the subject. "And Deep Ground?" he asked shortly. "What do _they_ have to do with all of this?"

Sephiroth hesitated, not trusting the sudden change in subject, and then forced himself to let it go. If Genesis wanted to discuss his copies at a later date, they would. They truly had no bearing on the present, or the future he was determined to make for them both. "Very little," he answered at length, knowing that he had to be as honest in this as he had been in everything else. "I know that your cells were used in the creation of the Tsviets, and that once The Planet had cured your degradation, you donated them to Deep Ground to stabilize whatever genetic anomalies had developed from your flawed DNA. They even asked you to join them, but you declined and gave yourself over to Gaia's care. They did not appear until a year _after _Mother's second attempt at Reunion, and they had an agenda all their own."

Sephiroth paused at that, realizing that he had not spoken true. "It is a long story, one which I know little of, but I do know that Hojo was somehow involved, although Jenova had long since been defeated."

"And the boys?" Genesis asked, his mind flashing back onto that long ago conversation in his parents' library in Banora. "You said that Deep Ground was a secret, that nobody knew about them, so how did _they _know about the Tsviets?"

Sephiroth released a long breath as he contemplated the best response to such an unintentionally complicated question. "That is an even longer story," he answered carefully. "Are you certain that you wish to discuss it now?"

Hell, no! Genesis thought, but he knew that if he didn't ask now, he might not _want _to in the future, and he _had _to know. Aloud, he only said, "Yes, I'm sure. I want to hear it _all._"

Sephiroth nodded curtly, sending rivers of silver silk cascading over them both. "Very well," he said simply. "You already know that the boys were created in one of Hojo's laboratories?"

"Yes, I'm aware," Genesis prompted him gently, only slightly perturbed by his lover's reluctance as he settled against him once more. "What about the degradation? It won't affect you, but what about _them?"_

"No," Sephiroth responded quickly, and Genesis could see that he was relieved by the conversational turn. "They are far removed from you, I, and Angeal, in terms of scientific progress. They will never be afflicted with our. . .flaws."

Our flaws, he said, even though Genesis knew that _his _body would never break down as his own had begun to. "I saw something when Kadaj was in my mind," he began, careful to keep his voice even as he spoke, "a memory that belonged solely to _him."_

He paused and glanced up at Sephiroth, only to find the other man returning his gaze with a blank impassivity that was an answer of its own. "You saw it, too," he stated, somehow knowing that it was true. Sephiroth had shared those awful moments with he and Kadaj, and probably Yazoo and Loz as well. "The boys are more than just clones—somehow they're a _part _of you."

"I fought Mother when she created them," Sephiroth murmured, his silver-green eyes turning inward as he focused on the memory. "She had been thwarted in her attempts to take The Planet for her own, but she was by no means defeated. She had merely been biding her time, gathering her strength for her next strike. It took her two years to do so, and she'd realized that my own waning strength wouldn't be enough. She had been aware of them since their creation, but their youth and imprisonment by Shinra had made it impossible for them to take part in Reunion."

Sephiroth shook himself back to the present, forcing himself to focus on Genesis once more. "I was little more than a shell at that point, my body and mind trapped in the prison that Gaia had fashioned for me. I was not allowed to join the Lifestream," he tried to explain, knowing that it would be difficult for Genesis to accept _this _truth. "The Planet had already marked me as an enemy. I had died, but my soul was kept separate from The Planet's collective consciousness. I could not move on to the Promised land, nor return to the world that I, in my madness, had thought to conquer. Segregating me and my insanity was the only thing that Gaia could do to protect herself."

"But that's not fair!" Genesis whispered, thoroughly appalled by Sephiroth's treatment at the hands of The Goddess. "You weren't to blame for what happened! Why didn't The Planet just let you die, for fuck's sake?"

"Because of my ties to Mother." Genesis raised flashing blue eyes to Sephiroth's own, and Sephiroth uttered a sigh of his own. "I had already proven that I could not fight her, and _she_ had already wounded The Planet so badly that it had been unable to heal. Gaia's hatred of me might _seem _unreasonable, but truly, there was nothing else she could have done."

Genesis expressed his opinion of that simply and succinctly. "Bullshit."

He cast an exasperated look at the other man but refrained from commenting as he continued. "Jenova had been weakened, and she needed more strength that I could provide, so she sent out the call for Reunion. Geostigma had already infected the population, but not even that was enough. Gaia had her own agents, her own guardians. Jenova needed a champion of her own, one that would not fight her at every turn, as I myself had always done."

"So, she chose the boys and. . .what?" Genesis frowned. "Kadaj told me that they were mindless puppets, that he and his brothers had no souls or wills of their own. I know that they're a part of you, but since they're your clones, that's a given. Exactly _what _did she do to make them different from you and I?"

"They are clones, but not in the literal sense that you are using," Sephiroth told him patiently. "Like us, they each had a different set of human parents. My cells were introduced to them in the womb, and while it obviously had an effect on their appearance and abilities, I am not their biological parent."

"But they have enough of your genetics to be affected by Jenova," Genesis pointed out, shifting just enough to meet his gaze without straining his neck. "Yazoo told me that they've heard her voice all of their lives, so she must have been aware of them too."

"I'm sure that she was," Sephiroth returned in a murmur. "The ability to sense those that carry her cells is one that we all share, though only the strongest may send out the call for Reunion. She and I were the strongest, but in the end, my power was but a shadow of hers."

Genesis opened his mouth to protest the younger man's words, and then closed it without saying a word. As strong as Sephiroth undoubtedly was, Jenova _had _been stronger, and he couldn't deny it. "That still doesn't explain what she did to the boys," he said instead, determined to make sense of the ephemeral, half-formed notions that were swirling around in his head. "When I saw them they were just sitting there. They didn't move, they didn't speak, they were just. . .staring off into space. Whatever she did _did _make them different, but I don't think it was in a good way. So, what the hell did she _do?"_

Sephiroth's expression changed without warning, his angelic features emptying of all emotion, his deceptively icy green eyes turning opaque. It was a startling change to behold, and one that Genesis had hoped never to see again. What was so bad that it would cause Sephiroth to withdraw like this when he had been so open only moments before?

As though in answer to his silent question, Sephiroth spoke, although Genesis almost wished he hadn't when he heard, "She gave them souls," uttered in a quiet, equally empty voice.

A deafening silence followed, broken only by the howling wind, and the muted sounds of their own breathing. Sephiroth merely continued to gaze at him, his pale emerald eyes glowing ambiguously, silent as he waited for Genesis to respond. Genesis opened his mouth to speak, to give him that response, and then realized that he couldn't. He had no idea _how _to respond to what Sephiroth had just told him. It was almost the same explanation that Kadaj had given him, and it made just as much—or as little—sense as it had then.

"How?" Genesis asked finally, unable to couch the question in more delicate terms. He knew that he was missing something here, something that would explain all of the wild, fanciful thoughts he had had about the boys since first meeting them, but he didn't know _what, _and that bothered him more than he liked to admit. "Sephiroth. . .?"

The wind picked up suddenly, sending gusts of icy air blasting through the air between them. It lifted Sephiroth's hair and tossed it around him, forming a shimmering barrier of shining moonlit silk as it enveloped them both. Sephiroth lifted a hand and pulled the gilded mass out of his face. He threw it back of over one shoulder in an impatient gesture, and with it the emotional reticence that had disturbed Genesis so greatly.

"Hojo created more than twenty of them," Sephiroth explained, his perfect features taking on an urgency that Genesis didn't understand. "He used mako and Jenova's cells on normal human beings, hoping to duplicate the success he'd had with _me. _Instead, he ended up with mindless puppets, incomplete beings that showed little individuality, and no inborn abilities."

"Failures," Genesis murmured sadly, and that sorrow was reflected in the pale green of his lover's eyes when Sephiroth bowed his head in affirmation.

"The boys were the only ones who had come close to what Hojo was trying to create," Sephiroth confirmed sadly, "but even they were imperfect. They resembled me superficially, and their combat skills were impressive, but they also lacked individuality. They carried out any order given to them, but were unable to think for themselves. They could neither reason or strategize, both of which would be essential were they ever to replace _me."_

Genesis heard the pain buried in that deep baritone and tightened his hold until it threatened to squeeze the life out Sephiroth. Sephiroth returned the embrace but was careful to temper his own strength, determined to never again hurt his precious kitten, however unwittingly. He could only be grateful that the other man seemed to understood what he was feeling. He had spent most of his life believing that Hojo was his father, and although he despised the man, his continued rejection _had _hurt the boy he'd once been.

"After Meteorfall," his voice was strained as he uttered the term that the humans had used when describing Mother's bid for The Planet, "Mother's strength had diminished, but so had mine. I had spent nearly six years fighting her for control of my mind, and it had exhausted us both. It took her two years to gain enough strength to strike back, and when she did, she chose the only offspring whom she could still control."

Sephiroth hesitated, praying that his next words would not change the way that Genesis viewed his remnants, who loved him as though he were a second father. "Mother reached out to me, but I rejected her. I knew her for the monster that she was by then, and I wanted no part of her. Unfortunately," bow lips turned down at the corners, "she _took_ what she wanted. She reached down in the depths of me, into my _soul_, and she rent it apart."

Genesis' hands began to move over his back and shoulders, and he returned the comforting gesture gratefully. "She took my memories, Gen," he whispered in an atypically plaintive voice. "My memories of you, Angeal, Zack, my fall into madness. . . she took them all and she _used_ them to fashion souls for the boys. She made them over in _my_ image—into the twisted madman she had once made of me—and then she used them to resurrect herself."

And that was when everything clicked into place. Genesis remembered the thoughts he'd had while climbing Mount Nibel, when he had pondered the eerie similarities between Sephiroth and Yazoo. He had dismissed them as pure fancy, unworthy of himself and of them, but now he knew the _had _captured the essence of Sephiroth's personality and used it to create the boys, but it hadn't been Hojo. No, it had been Jenova_, _and she had raped Sephiroth's _soul_ to do it.

He had been right all along, but the thought brought him no comfort as Sephiroth lifted veiled, guarded green eyes to his own. The other man held himself stiffly, his body tensed as though waiting for a blow, and Genesis realized that that was exactly what he expected. Not a physical strike—the Goddess knew that _he _wasn't strong enough to physically hurt the younger man—but an emotional one. He was one of the few people Sephiroth had ever let himself trust, and he had abused that trust in ways that he wouldn't have believed himself capable of. It really didn't matter that it happened in another time, another place, or with another him, because for Sephiroth, it was a part of his reality _now. _Genesis couldn't change what that _other _asshole had done in the past, but he could make _damned _sure that he never did any of it again!

"It doesn't matter," he told the younger man in a husky, emotion-laden voice. He freed one hand and lifted it to Sephiroth's face, gently tangling his fingers in the glistening silver hair that framed his perfect face. "I don't care how the boys were created, or _who _really created them. I loved them before, when I believed that they were nothing more than your clones, and I love them now that I know they're _more."_

Sephiroth gazed at him with gratitude, thankful that the other man—always so fiery and impetuous—was able to care for the boys despite their true origins. "She used them, Gen," he said roughly, his eyes drifting closed as Genesis turned his hand to cradle his face. "She took the fragments of my fractured soul and gave them life. She turned them into remnants of me, and then she took their lives for her own. She killed them so that _she _could live. She was the monster, not _them."_

"I know they weren't," Genesis rushed to assure him, shifting closer and pressing a kiss to the shell of one perfect ear. "You don't have to convince me, Sephiroth. I know them, and I know you, and I _know _that it wasn't your fault. Whatever happened, _she _made it happen, not any of you."

A tremor ran the length of Sephiroth's body, and the arms holding him began to tremble. The younger man didn't speak, and for once, Genesis was grateful for the silence. He now knew just how deep Sephiroth's mistrust went, and it was a bitter pill to swallow, because it _was _his fault.

Sephiroth had lied to him, but only because his past had convinced him that he had to. In Sephiroth's past, _he_ had let his own anger and bitterness grow until it had eclipsed everything else in his life, his friends and family included. He had abandoned Sephiroth, had blamed him for all the things that had gone wrong in his life, and then he had destroyed him in the cruelest way imaginable.

"I'm sorry," he whispered helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut as guilt poured through him. "I don't know why he did the things that he did—why _I _did those things to you—but I'm fucking sorry for them, Sephiroth. Please, believe that."

Sephiroth reached up and threaded gloved fingers through the fire of his lover's hair, urging his head back just enough to meet that haunting azure gaze. "You owe me _no _apologies," he told the smaller man fiercely. "We both made mistakes, kitten. We let our pain and our anger get the better of us, and we paid a heavy price for it. Leave it in the past, where it belongs. It is the future that matters, now—it is _all _that matters."

Although that didn't alleviate the guilt that threatened to suffocate him, it was enough for Genesis to know that Sephiroth had forgiven for _everything_ he had done to him. He pulled back just enough to smile at the younger man, and hoped to hell that gesture looked more reassuring than it felt. It must have, because Sephiroth returned it, although it was so solemn that Genesis' heart ached to see it.

He lifted his hands and combed Sephiroth's hair back from his face, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the other man's lips. Sephiroth's response was slow in coming, his lips moving with slow, cautious, almost hesitant motions, and Genesis didn't attempt rush him. He knew now just how much stress Sephiroth had been under these last few months, and he had _no _intention of adding to it again. He would give Sephiroth the control that he needed to regain confidence in himself, and let _him_ set the pace of their turbulent relationship.

Genesis' body leapt to life in a purely instinctive denial, but he did his best to ignore the fire thrumming through his veins as the younger man slowly drew back. Pale emerald eyes probed his own, their silvery depths churning with both desire and fear, and Genesis could only draw a ragged breath and attempt another smile. It hadn't been a particularly passionate kiss, but the emotions fueling it had affected him all the same.

"So," he said breathlessly into the silence, "what do we do, now?"

Sephiroth lifted a tentative hand to touch his face, his green eyes glowing warmly as he ghosted gloved fingertips ghosted over the smooth skin of Genesis' cheek. "Whatever you wish," he replied simply.

Genesis nearly groaned aloud as the feather-light touch sent frissions of heat shooting through his body. He closed his eyes and willed his unruly body to cooperate, only to gasp as silken lips brushed tenderly—tentatively—over his own. "Sephiroth," he murmured breathlessly, "I love you, so much. . ."

His voice trailed off as Sephiroth pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see that beautiful, deceptively icy stare locked onto _him _with the intensity that had always unnerved him. "Are you sure?" the younger man asked somberly, the shadow of insecurity darkening his eyes once more. "I cannot change what I am, Genesis."

Genesis' heart turned over at those grave, too-solemn words. "I don't want you to change," he whispered passionately, threading his hands through the gilded moonlight that was his lover's hair. "I love you just the way you are!"

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment, torn between his very real need for the man in his arms, and the fear that he could not banish. "I pray that you mean that, kitten," he murmured, a sigh of surrender escaping him as he leaned in for another, deeper kiss.

Genesis wanted to protest those weary, heartfelt words, but he knew that nothing he said would be enough to truly reassure Sephiroth. He had _more _than earned his lover's mistrust, and only time—time spent _together_—could mend that_._ He would just have to be patient, and wait until Sephiroth felt that he _could _trust him again.

He could do it, he assured himself. He could be calm and patient and supporting and _not _hound Sephiroth at every turn. He would stop being a selfish, spoiled pain in the ass, and he would put _Sephiroth _first. He would spend the rest of his life making sure that Sephiroth knew he was loved, no matter _how _hard he had to work at it. He would keep his mouth shut and his temper in check, and he would _never _hurt Sephiroth again.

Genesis broke the kiss and drew back, smiling gently at the younger man's surprised expression as he scooted off of his lap. "C'mon," he entreated softly, grabbing his hand and rising to his feet. "I think it's time we found someplace a little more private to 'talk'."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the unnecessary euphemism as he took the proffered and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Lead the way, kitten," he told him soberly. "I will always follow."

Genesis' answering smile was brilliant as he drew Sephiroth to his side and led him into the ship. Sephiroth followed him through the large engine room, grimacing slightly at the singularly unpleasant scent of mako, which all but permeated this portion of the ship. As though sensing his thoughts, Genesis tightened his hold on his hand and quickened his pace, and soon they were leaving the engine room and its disagreeable stench behind them.

They made their way to the passenger cabins, the large quarters that had once been reserved for only the most elite of Shinra's executives. Genesis led him to a thick metal door, one with a computerized lock that had been carelessly left disengaged, and pulled him inside. It was a typical Shinra dwelling, decorated with bold, expensive furnishings, right down to the king-sized bed with the massive wooden frame. A large dresser sat opposite of the bed, a large mirror stretching out along its nearly six-foot length, gaudily gilded with heavy gold filigree.

The door swished closed behind him, and his surroundings ceased to matter. Genesis threw himself into his arms, holding him as though he meant to never let him go. Sephiroth shuddered as he returned the embrace, reveling in the feel of the slim body pressed so tightly against his own. It was a sensation he had feared he would never again experience, and he wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

All too soon, Genesis raised his head, pulling back to gaze at him with soulful blue eyes. He brought his gloved hands up between them and very deliberately began to strip the soft crimson leather from those slender limbs. He dropped the gloves to the floor and reached up to frame Sephiroth's face with tender hands. He stepped back into his body with the confidence of one well loved, the pale blue of his eyes blazing into Sephiroth's all the while.

"I love you with all of my heart," Genesis told him intensely, his thumbs sweeping gently over the high arch of his cheekbones, "but if you ever leave me again, I will _kick your ass_. Do you understand me, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth frowned at the fiercely spoken declaration. "Genesis, I did not leave you," he denied, wondering how the other man could even _think _such a thing, let alone speak it aloud. "That, I would never do."

"Yes, Sephiroth, you _did," _he insisted, dropping his arms and backing away. He shrugged out of his leather duster and set it across the foot of the bed, turning back to gaze at the man he loved once more. "You really don't see it, do you?" he murmured thoughtfully, cocking his fiery head to once side as he studied him. "You honestly believe that you were doing the right thing when you left me."

Pain flashed through those brilliant green eyes, and Genesis could only shake his head in wonderment. "I did not leave you," the younger man repeated stiffly, and Genesis knew that he meant it. In his mind, leaving the party had been a necessity, nothing more than a strategic move to outmaneuver a clever enemy. He truly didn't realize that by leaving to fight Jenova alone, he had done more than simply leave his comrades behind—he had _abandoned _Genesis.

He heaved a heavy, intentionally dramatic sigh and set his hands on his hips, throwing his head back to gaze at his lover defiantly. "You _did _leave me, and although I'm going to forgive you," he hid a triumphant smile as his lover's frown shifted to a dark scowl, "I also expect an apology."

When the other man only continued to glower at him impressively, he added, "Sometime in the near future, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's lips parted on a growl that was never voiced as he crossed his arms over chest defensively. He did not like the direction that this conversation had taken, and he was suddenly terrified that their reunion was about to be ruined by yet another argument that neither would win. "I did _not _leave you," he rumbled for the third and—he prayed—final time. "I left the party to prevent Mother from hurting you again, nothing more. I don't know how you came to the conclusion that you did but—"

"Your bag," Genesis cut in, the first hints of impatience creeping into his voice. Sephiroth merely gazed at him blankly, and he sighed again—loudly. "You left your bag behind, Sephiroth."

"My duffel bag?" Sephiroth asked, his gaze shifting to the object in question. It sat innocuously on the floor beside the bed, exactly where it was supposed to be—except that it was in _Genesis' _cabin. Genesis had obviously moved it after he'd left his own room, and it finally began to dawn on him why his love might be upset with him. "Genesis, leaving my possessions behind was not indicative of any dark motives. I simply did not think to take it with me when I left."

Genesis fine-boned, aristocratic features took on a vulnerable cast as he slowly lowered his arms. "We fought," he stated, as though that explained everything. "We had a fight, and you left—without your clothes, your gil, or the scrapbook that _I _gave you. What was I supposed to think, except that you were done with me?"

Pale, vibrant silver-green eyes flickered as Sephiroth pondered his words. "I had not realized that you would view my actions in such a manner," he said at last, walking past Genesis to seat himself on the edge of the bed. He set his hands on his thighs, his fingers curled into loose fists, stunned to know that Genesis had interpreted his intended sacrifice as desertion. "In truth, I was not thinking clearly at all, at the time. After Mother's strike against you, I thought of little more than killing her. I wanted to see her utterly and completely destroyed for daring to touch you."

Sephiroth paused, watching with apprehensive eyes as Genesis turned to face him fully, and uttered a soundless sigh. He had promised Genesis honesty, and yet, he was withholding the most important part of the truth. His thrice-cursed pride be damned, he thought suddenly. A lie by admission was still a lie, and what use was his _pride _if it cost him Genesis' love?

"No, that is not quite true," he admitted, unable to mask his reluctance as he forced himself to bare the selfishness at the core of his blackened heart. "Mother hurt you, but it was _me_—my face, my body—that she used to do so. When I came back to myself and _saw_ the fear in your eyes—fear of _me, _not her—I believed that I had lost you. It was easier to. . .flee, rather than to face that loss."

Godsdamnit, Genesis thought angrily, he'd _known _that Sephiroth would blame himself for that! "It wasn't _you _I was scared of," he told the younger man quickly, hurrying to sit beside him on the mattress. "I was in alot of pain and my adrenaline was still flowing. When you reached for me, I just reacted. It had nothing to do with _you."_

Sephiroth slanted him a sidelong look, one that didn't quite hide the disbelief in his pale green eyes, or the echoes of anguish that the memory evoked within him. "Your fear was so great that you became hysterical at the very thought of my touching you," he reminded him roughly. "I did not imagine your reaction, Genesis."

"No, you just misinterpreted it," Genesis told him, reaching out to grasp his arm as he looked away in shame. "I freaked out because I was afraid of _Jenova _touching me again," he shuddered with revulsion, _"not_ you_. _You didn't see her, Seph. You didn't hear the things she said to me. She hates me—you're right about that—but she seemed almost. . . _fixated _with me, too. She said that she wanted to 'spend eternity' with me before she put that hole in my lip!"

Sephiroth was careful to keep the alarm out of his expression at that terrifying, wholly unwelcome announcement. Was it possible that his own fascination with Genesis had somehow transmitted itself to Heaven's Dark Harbinger? He knew that he shouldn't be surprised; he, of all people, knew how twisted Mother's mind was. Jenova had been obsessed with humans—and their destruction—since first landing on Gaia. She had become fixated on _him, _the strongest of her "sons", and it was not unreasonable to assume that she would become focused on the one human whose very existence gave Sephiroth the strength to defy her.

But surprised he was, and he couldn't hide it as he reached out to curl his hand over Genesis' own. "I am sorry," he said heavily. "I knew she despised you, but I never imagined that she would become. . .attached to you, as well."

Genesis felt an embarrassed flush creep into his cheeks—damn it, he _never _blushed—and quickly ducked his head to hide it. "I don't know that she was attached, exactly, more like. . .curious," he mumbled with uncharacteristic self-consciousness. "She said that I was beautiful, and that she could see why _you _were so interested in me, and-and it was creepy as _hell!"_

"I am sure that it was," Sephiroth muttered grimly. He knew all too well how terrifying Jenova had been, and it still angered him that she had been able to touch Genesis in such a frightening manner. "She's gone now, kitten," he murmured, as much to reassure himself as Genesis. "She cannot hurt us any longer."

Thank the Goddess for _that, _Genesis thought fervently, and then cringed as he realized that killing Jenova hadn't solved their problems—not by a long shot. Yes, Sephiroth was safe, but they still had _major _issues to work through, and that was something that wouldn't happen overnight. Add to that the stress of settling in a foreign country, raising three rambunctious teenage sons, and a possibly terminal illness that had already driven _him_ crazy once, and you had one fubarred situation.

Then, there was Gaia.

Genesis grimaced at the thought of The Planet as an enemy. The very same goddess that he had spent a lifetime searching for through prose wanted nothing more than to see his lover _dead. _While Genesis wasn't a deeply religious person, he _had _believed in the deity whose shrine he'd discovered so long ago. He'd never doubted the ancient statue's ties to The Goddess written of in Loveless, but to know that the image he'd had of a powerful, mercifully benevolent being was _wrong _bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He looked down at the hand still folded around his around his, long-fingered and elegant, even while encased in thick black leather, and knew that Gaia had lost her champion. If becoming a hero meant living without Sephiroth—or even worse, taking his _life_—then it was a dream that he would gladly allow to die. There was nothing more important to him in this world than Sephiroth—_nothing._

"I love you," Genesis whispered, raising wide, vulnerable blue eyes to Sephiroth's own. Sephiroth's heart began to pound in his chest as he realized that he had never seen the older man look quite so. . ._afraid _before. "I know you don't trust that right now, but it's true. I don't care who—or what—is against us, so long as we face it _together. _So, just promise me that you won't leave me again, and we'll work the rest out for ourselves."

His hand tightened until it threatened to crush the more fragile bone beneath it, and Sephiroth was forcibly reminded of the other man's strength. "I never meant to leave you," he whispered, a plea for forgiveness buried in those hushed word.

"I know that now," Genesis shifted closer and closer, until he was all but spilling onto his lap, "but _please, _Sephiroth, I need to _hear _you say it."

_"Koneko . . ."_ Sephiroth reached out and dragged him into his arms, burying his face in locks of fire-imbued silk. He was both humbled and horrified to see Genesis—whom he knew to be strong and confident—reveal his insecurities in such an uncharacteristic way. "Forgive me, Genesis. I never meant to desert you. I thought only to protect you."

Genesis clung to him with all of his strength, blinking back the tears as he turned his face into that glorious fall of hair. "And you'll never leave?" he asked in a small, choked voice.

Sephiroth shuddered as Genesis' slim body began to tremble against his own. "Never," he swore, the words a solemn vow that he would never break-unless Genesis himself forced him to. "You are more than my heart, kitten. You are my very _soul. _Without you, all else is _meaningless." _

A sound that suspiciously resembled a sob escaped Genesis, and Sephiroth's heart twinged painfully in response. "I will be here, Genesis," he began to rock him gently, "until the day you no longer need me."

Another sound came then, a high cry of pure, unadulterated relief, and Sephiroth felt something inside of him ease with it. Genesis hadn't turned from him, nor shown any of the disgust Sephiroth had expected at upon learning of his less-than-human origins. He had not only accepted the truth, but had embraced it—and him—with an acceptance that still stunned him.

And as Genesis shifted just enough to brush blush-kissed lips over his own, Sephiroth knew that he would never again take the other man's presence in his life for granted. The past might have ruined them, but the future had shown that it could be changed—that it could be _conquered—_so long as he remained vigilant and steadfast in his conviction. And as long as he had his Genesis at his side, there was truly _nothing _he could not accomplish.

A warm tongue swept slickly across his bottom lip, leaving a trail of wet heat in its wake, and Sephiroth's introspection came to an abrupt end. His body roared to life under the sensual, deceptively simple caress, hardening in a rush of desire so strong that it all but eclipsed every other emotion. Instinct took over as he dropped his hands to Genesis' hips and began to move against him, thrusting the rapidly swelling length of his own erection against that taut, perfect ass. Genesis made a muffled sound that suspiciously resembled a moan and pushed against him, increasing the sweet friction until Sephiroth thought he would go mad from the pleasure.

He twisted suddenly, holding the smaller man firmly against him as he rose to his knees, never breaking the fiercely passionate kiss as he laid Genesis on the comforter below. Greedily hands slid into his hair, pulling him close as an agile tongue did sensuous battle with his own, and Sephiroth groaned as he all but collapsed atop him. He reached down with one hand and began to fumble with the fastening of Genesis' leather pants, groaning deeply as the other man pushed against him in an unmistakable demand.

"Not yet," he panted, his deep voice little more than an inarticulate growl as he finally worked the button free of its mooring. He grasped the zipper tab and dragged it down, baring a warm patch of smooth, heated skin to his hungry hand. He splayed his fingers wide over the newly discovered skin, smoothing his palm over the passion-flushed skin just above Genesis' swollen cock. The other man squirmed against him, reaching down to grasp his wrist and _push _at his hand, and Sephiroth couldn't halt the laugh that sprang to his lips at his lover's all too characteristic impatience.

"Patience, kitten," he murmured into their joined mouths, turning his hand until he could capture that slender appendage in his own. He ignored the other man's muffled protest as he guided Genesis' hand back to his hair, pulling back just enough to gaze deeply into soul-deep eyes. "I never thought to have this again," he murmured raggedly in explanation. "I would like to make the experience last."

Genesis' heart turned over at those deep, poignant words. "You will always have me, Sephiroth," he returned, running his hands through molten silk of the younger man's hair. _"Always."_

As Sephiroth whispered his name and lifted a hand to cradle his face lovingly, he had to forcibly remind himself that it was _Sephiroth's _turn to control the pace of their relationship. But, that didn't that he couldn't help him along, did it?

"Now," Genesis smiled devilishly as he dropped his hands to the mattress and reached up over his head in a sensual stretch, "fuck me, moonbeam, before I _explode."_

Sephiroth shuddered as the beautiful body before him brushed against his own, and just that quickly, the force of _Genesis' _will altered the mood between them. _"Koneko," _he returned with uneven reverence, and as his lover's haunting azure eyes glinted wickedly into his own, he felt the darkness in his own soul rise up to greet it.

"So impatient," he returned in a sensuous whisper. "But you will have to wait, kitten. I would like to strip your beautiful body bare before I fuck you into this mattress."

Those pale, brilliant azure eyes flashed blindly with excitement at the dirty, totally unexpected declaration. Sephiroth almost _never _talked dirty to him, and he hadn't realized how much he wanted it until he heard the filthy utterance with his own ears. "Gods, yes!" he gasped, his hands shooting up to grasp his still-pauldroned and pull him closer. "Strip me and _fuck _me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth sent him another smile, this one full of the darkly beautiful malevolence that he so adored, and Genesis' hold tightened until his fingertips threatened to permanently mark the cool metal beneath them. Sephiroth reached down and slowly—agonizingly—trailed one long, leather-bound finger across his kiss-swollen lips. Genesis opened his mouth to catch the graceful digit, intending to return the erotic tease ten-fold, only to have it snatched away with sensual cruelty. Sephiroth's hand moved to his throat, brushing the very tips of fingers down the long length of Genesis' neck, the teasing gesture sending frissions of lust shooting through Genesis' body. Genesis shivered as those long pianist's fingers dipped beneath the collar of his shirt and began to stroke his collarbone, his breath hitching as goose-bumps spread out of his sensitive skin.

Sephiroth was going caveman on him again, and Genesis wondered if he would be damned for _wanting _him to. "Don't tease, Seph," he told him breathlessly, the huskiness of his voice making a mockery of the warning. "Strip me, touch me, dominate me, I don't fucking care, so long as you hurry and _do it _already."

At the word dominate, Sephiroth's pale green eyes flared with lust, turning them to pure molten jade. Genesis' heart skipped a beat at the barely leashed aggression in those glowing orbs, and he knew that he was about to have his wish granted. Sephiroth grasped his wrists and pulled his hands from his shoulders, bringing his hands to his lips to gently bite into the fleshy part of his palms. He laved his tongue across both spots tenderly, soothing the faint sting, and Genesis shuddered at the conflicting sensations it sent careening through him.

Sephiroth smiled knowingly and lowered his hands, setting them on his own chest with curious gentleness, and then moved away. Genesis had to bite back an instinctive protest at the loss of physical contact—how could something so small affect him so profoundly?—and watched with shining eyes as Sephiroth began to remove his own clothing. The shiny silver shoulder-pauldrons went first, dropped carelessly to the ground with the resounding clang of metal-on-metal. Sephiroth's duster came next, its single buckle unfastened with nimble fingers, the tight leather all but _peeled _away from the sculpted lines of his chest. It was thrown across the back of a chair, forgotten by both men, as their own silent drama played out before them.

Sephiroth removed his weapons belt and harness and dropped them to the floor beside his pauldrons. Genesis' gaze never left him as it swept over the planes of his torso, his too-blue eyes shimmering with hunger, his tongue coming out to greedily moisten his rose-colored lips, and Sephiroth had to fight to keep his hands steady as he lowered them to the waistband of his pants. He slowly worked the button and the zipper, peeling back both sides of the thick black leather. The pants hung low on his hips, catching on the throbbing length of his arousal, and the rich scent of Genesis' own arousal filled the room until it tinged every breath that he took.

Drawing a deep, lust-scented breath to steady himself, Sephiroth left his pants as they were and bent over to unfasten his boots. He loosened the buckles and carefully removed them. He sat them aside and straightened, his passion-bright eyes meeting and holding Genesis' once more, and oh-so-slowly eased his pants down his legs. The thick, appreciative sound Genesis made more than made up for whatever embarrassment he might have felt, as did the manner in which the other man hastily—clumsily—pushed himself up on his elbows. The faintest of smirks graced his lips as he carefully stepped out of his pants, confident in the knowledge that what he was about to do would increase Genesis' pleasure a hundred-fold, and _more _than make up for the time he was making him wait.

Still holding that haunting, pale gaze with his own, he bent slightly and reached for his boots. Genesis sat straight up, anticipation and pure animal lust warring for dominance of his beautiful features as he watched. Sephiroth slid his foot into first one boot, and then another, tightening them as much as comfort would allow, before buckling them once more. He straightened his stance and lifted his hands, peeling the shining black leather from them and dropping them to the floor. He ran his hands through the full length of his own hair, touching the gilded strands as though caressing them, and was rewarded as Genesis' eyes began to burn with pure blue fire.

"C'mere," the other man rasped, his voice thick with need as he lifted both hands and curled them impatiently. _"Now, _Sephiroth."

Sephiroth chuckled darkly as he heeded the passionate demand, drawing close to the other man before gracefully dropping to his knees. He set his still-gloved hands on the shiny silver buckles on Genesis' own boots and tipped his head back to gaze up at him meaningfully. "Your turn, kitten."

"Oh, Gods, _yes!" _Genesis all but groaned, leaning back slightly and bracing himself on his hands. He knew what was coming—or thought he did—and there was no way in _hell _that he was going to stop it. "Hurry, Sephiroth. _Hurry."_

Sephiroth merely smiled and went to work, slipping each buckle from its mooring with slow, deliberate movements. He loosened the plush black leather as he went, drawing it down the long, silken length of his limbs, and pulling the offending footwear from his lover's body. He tossed them aside with atypical carelessness and smoothed his hands up and over Genesis' thighs, squeezing his hips once in silent demand. Genesis lifted them eagerly, biting his lip to keep from screaming as the smooth material scraped gently over the aching length of his cock as it was drawn from his body.

His pants were thrown aside with the same lack of care as his boots, and then Sephiroth rose up over him and reached for the hem of his plain black t-shirt. He lifted his hands over his head to help, and was surprised when Sephiroth moved _behind _him to remove it. It was pulled over his head and away—he didn't look to see where it landed—and then he was pulled back against a warm, _hard _Sephiroth.

He cried the other man's name and leaned back into him, rubbing back against the impressive erection that he could feel but not see. Sephiroth made a deep sound and pulled him more firmly against him, thrusting against him in a way that left a smear of moisture across his back. He whimpered and tried to turn in his arms, only to be stilled by strong hands. "Like this," Sephiroth whispered, and Genesis could only shudder and shake as he felt himself being pulled backwards.

He found himself facing the massive mirror that topped the bureau, gazing at himself in all his natural glory, Sephiroth a pale wraith with glimmering emerald eyes as he rose up behind him. The younger man splayed his right hand low across Genesis' belly and laid his cheek next to Genesis' own. "I want you to watch me, Genesis—watch _us," _he reveled in the tremor that ran through the other man's body, "—as I take you. Do you want that, too?"

Genesis cried out as his excitement rose to nearly unbearable levels. "Yes!" he gasped eagerly, folding his knees under him to better rub against the other man's cock. He reached behind him and sunk one in the satiny mass of Sephiroth's hair, dropping the other to grip Sephiroth's leather-clad thigh tightly. "Oh, Goddess, _yes." _

"Good." Sephiroth's satisfaction was reflected in his expression as he reached down and took Genesis' engorged cock in his hand. He ran his thumb lightly over the tip, spreading the precome over its smooth surface, watching their shared reflection as Genesis' hips jerked violently at the teasing touch. "So responsive," he murmured roughly, repeating the caress to the musical sound of Genesis' voice rising in passion. "That's it, kitten. Give yourself to me, lose yourself in my touch, and I will fuck you like you have never been fucked before."

Genesis arched against him as fire burned through his body. "Don't stop!" he begged, torn between thrusting into his hand, and the pulsing erection at his back. "Gods, don't _ever _stop!"

Sephiroth smiled into the mirror, darkly, sinisterly, and began to stroke him firmly. With each sweeping caress, he spread moisture over the generous length of him, until Genesis' arousal all but shined with sensual brilliance. He withdrew his hand, ignoring Genesis' disappointed mewl, and traced the curves of his hip and ass until he reached the heart of him. He probed the puckered entrance gently, using the evidence of Genesis' own desire to ease the way, and then sank one long finger into him.

Genesis' breath caught on an impassioned cry as he immediately began to thrust against him. Sephiroth tightened his hold on him to keep him in place and added a second finger, stretching him carefully, delicately, before inserting the third. He fucked him gently with his fingers, twisting his ever so often to graze the other man's prostate. Genesis thrashed and bucked in his arms, his cries becoming screams as his pleasure grew, Sephiroth's name shouted to the heaven's as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.

Sephiroth glanced into the mirror, taking in the wanton wonder of his sensually perfect kitten, unwilling to let it end so soon. "Touch yourself," he ordered raggedly, smirking just a bit as he thought of what was to come. Genesis' hand slipped from his leg, across his own abdomen, until he reached his own erection. He wrapped shaking fingers around his own weeping cock and began to pleasure himself, begging Sephiroth to stop teasing him and _fuck _him. Sephiroth continued to pleasure him with his fingers, waiting until his body finally drew taut, trembling on the edge of orgasm, to still him with a one simple word.

"No."

Genesis' eyes, which had closed as his pleasure intensified, jerked open at the deep command. His eyes met Sephiroth's in the mirror, blazing blue clashing with shimmering green, and whimpered as he forced his hand to stillness. "I'm so close," he protested, willing to beg if it meant ending his body's torment. "Sephiroth, please, I want to come. I _need _to come."

"Do you?" Sephiroth asked in a murmur, the question obviously rhetorical as he withdrew his hand from Genesis' body and placed it beneath Genesis' own. The other man gave a startled, aroused moan at the contact, and Sephiroth slipped his fingers lower, until he was cupping the smooth globes of his balls. He tightened his hold just enough to slow the flow of blood to the other man's cock, and was rewarded as Genesis shot a heated glare into the mirror. "I want you to touch yourself _just like this _while I fuck you, Genesis_._ I want you to keep yourself from coming as long as you can. If you cheat and try to pleasure yourself, I will stop and leave you unfulfilled. Do you understand?"

"You bastard," Genesis groaned even as he reached down to do as he was told. It was his own fault. He'd given Sephiroth permission to dominate him, and now it was time to pay the price. "I'll pay you back for this!"

"I look forward to your vengeance, Gen." Sephiroth removed his hand and watched as the other man followed his directive and took action to prevent his impending orgasm. "That's much better, kitten. Now," he shifted his weight back onto his heels, pulling Genesis up higher onto his own body, and took himself in hand, "I will fuck you."

Genesis could only dangle helplessly from his hold, waiting with bated breath and a pounding heart, as Sephiroth _slowly _began to enter him. Inch after inch of smooth, heated flesh pressed into his own, branding him, claiming him. When at last Sephiroth pushed himself to the hilt, he set Genesis back on his knees and _finally _began to fuck him as he'd promised.

Genesis gave a shout of sensual triumph and began to move against him, getting his feet under him and using them for leverage. Sephiroth's breath was hot against his ear as he uttered an unsteady laugh and brought one hand up to cup Genesis' face gently. He angled his head and kissed him deeply, passionately, his tongue sweeping against Genesis' own with sensual aggression. Genesis returned his kiss wildly as he lifted his body, only to slam back down and impale himself once more. Sephiroth growled against his lips and tightened his hold on his waist, forcing the older man back to the slower pace that he had set. He felt more than saw the smug smile that spread across his lover's lips as Genesis acquiesced, settling back into his embrace and giving him the control that Genesis himself had begged him to take.

Sephiroth broke the kiss as it became too much for him, burying his face in the crook of the other man's shoulder and biting down hard. Genesis cried out, his entire body drawn taut with a pleasure he couldn't escape, his free hand fisting tightly in Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth lifted his head and nudged Genesis' face until he was facing the mirror once more, gazing at their entwined reflections with hazy, lust-filled eyes.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" he asked, his voice little more a husky rasp as he reached down and began to stroke Genesis once more. True to his word, Genesis never tried to move his own hand, merely watched as he brought him such intense pleasure that it bordered on pain. "The first time I saw you, I wondered what it would be like to touch you like this, to lose myself in you as I never had another."

Genesis' trembling increased, becoming violent quakes as his body fought for an orgasm it was denied. "I knew you would be passionate," Sephiroth continued hoarsely, drawing his hips back and thrusting hard. Genesis screamed brokenly and bucked against him, unable to do more as pleasure threatened to drive him mad. "But I never imagined that such _fire _could exist. Before you, I had never wanted to burn. Now, I want to do nothing but."

Their eyes met and held, love and lust and darkness flaring brilliantly between them. "I am yours, Genesis," Sephiroth told him roughly, shifting until he could pry Genesis' hand from his own cock. "Do with me what you will."

Genesis' breath drew back in a loud gasp, then was released on a primal screen as his orgasm swept over him. The couple in the mirror blurred, then disappeared from view as the world vanished in a wave of pleasure so intense that he knew he would be forever changed.

Sephiroth shuddered as Genesis' pleasure washed over him, spilling over his hand in a hot, thick wave. He crushed the smaller man to him and let himself go, tumbling over the precipice of pleasure, and gave himself over to the only love he would ever know.

Genesis didn't know how long he hung there, suspended bonelessly between Sephiroth's arm and the bed, his body quivering with aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. Sephiroth himself was shivering against him, his cock still twitching inside of him, his heart thundering against Genesis' back. His little game had affected him just as strongly as it had Genesis, maybe even more so, considering his last words. Sephiroth might be a possessive, overly dominant man, but he _belonged _to Genesis, and Genesis understood that now in a way that he hadn't before.

"I love you," he said shakily, laying both of his hands over Sephiroth's arm as he slumped back against him. "Gods, do I love you!"

Sephiroth let out an unsteady laugh and hugged him close, pressing a kiss to the heated skin of cheek. "And, I you, Genesis."

He squeezed him one last time and began the difficult process of untangling himself. He pulled out of Genesis' body, smiling faintly at his disappointed moan, and gently laid him back on the bed. "I'll be right back," he murmured, stroking his cheek tenderly before withdrawing.

Genesis couldn't suppress the tiny grin that played on his lips as he watched Sephiroth make his way to the adjoined bathroom. The other man, normally so graceful and fluid, was none too steady on his feet as he disappeared behind the door. Genesis wasn't the only one who had been affected by the sheer intensity of their lovemaking, and he absolutely _loved _seeing the proof of it.

Sephiroth reappeared a few moments later, a damp washcloth in hand, a small but incessant smile curving his own lips. He looked _happy, _and it made Genesis' heart swell with pride to know that _he _was the one responsible for that happiness. The bed dipped as Sephiroth took a seat beside him and began to run the cloth lovingly over his limp body. Genesis' smile only grew as he observed the care with which the younger man handled him, the gentle handling a direct contrast to his earlier domineering behavior.

But that dichotomy was a part of what had always fascinated him about Sephiroth, he thought ruefully. The switch from strong, confident swordsman to bashful innocent and back again truly was an intriguing phenomenon to witness, _especially _when you were on the receiving end of things. As much as he had once hated the domineering side of Sephiroth's personality, he had a _whole _new perspective on it now, and he found that he didn't mind it nearly as much as he should.

Sephiroth finally finished his ministrations and turned his attention to himself, and Genesis could only lie there and appreciate the sight of that cloth moving lovingly over all that alabaster skin. Sephiroth slanted him an amused look as he set the rag on the night table and reached for the comforter. He lifted it pointedly, and Genesis moaned with reluctance as he unenthusiastically forced himself to crawl under it. Sephiroth slid in beside him and pulled the blanket over them both, taking him into his arms and holding him close, a contented sound escaping him at the contact. He laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and let his eyes drift closed, knowing that while they might have issues that needed to be addressed in their relationship, for now it was enough to simply let things _be._

"Was it too much?"

Genesis smiled to himself at the deep, sleepy rumble that was his lover's voice. "No," he answered honestly, "it was perfect, Seph. Truly, positively, breathtakingly _perfect."_

There was a pause, and then, "Was it too _soon?"_

Genesis stilled against him, surprised by the unexpected question. In the past, he and Sephiroth had always celebrated their reunions with sex. It was what he'd come to expect, and the reason he'd felt confident enough to _nudge _the other man in the direction he'd wanted him to go. He'd never questioned his need to be with Sephiroth after a separation—hell, he could barely _think _at all when Sephiroth touched him—but as he considered the younger man's words, a part of him wondered if they'd hadn't made a mistake.

Those _issues _that he'd been so content to dismiss only moments earlier rushed to the forefront of his mind, and his weary sigh conveyed his own confusion. "I don't know," he said at last, lifting his head just enough to gaze up at his beautiful, too-solemn lover. "I only know that I love you, and that I _needed_ to express my feelings for you. And," he smiled almost bashfully, "I wanted _you _to express yours, too."

He paused for a long moment, the smile fading as he studied the younger man. "Do _you _think it was too soon for sex?" he asked somberly, willing to make the sacrifice if it was what Sephiroth needed. "Because if you're not ready for us to continue with that part of our relationship, we can take a step back and wait."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment, hesitating before slowly shaking his head. He lifted one to the silken skin of Genesis' cheek, stroking its high arch with tender fingertips. "I think that we both needed the release," he answered quietly, "whether it was right or not. You were not the only one in need of reassurance, kitten."

No, he wasn't, Genesis thought as he turned and brushed a kiss across those elegantly curved digits. "And now?" he questioned, waiting with bated breath for his lover's answer. If Sephiroth said yes, then he would find a way to deal, because it was _Sephiroth _whose needs were important here, not his own. But he _really _hoped he wouldn't have to!

"No," the other man responded at last, tipping Genesis' chin up for soft, lingering kiss. "I love you, Genesis. I do not wish to be separated from you in _any _way."

Oh, thank the Gods! Genesis thought with a rush of relief. He'd been _willing _to make the sacrifice, but he should as hell hadn't _wanted _to!

Sephiroth lifted his head, his silver-green eyes warm as they gazed into his own. "Thank you, for taking my feelings into consideration, kitten," he said all too solemnly. "I know how much it must have cost you to make such an offer."

Genesis smiled ruefully and lowered his head to Sephiroth's shoulder once more. "I would have done it, you know," he returned on a yawn. "I might be a selfish, horny bastard, but I _do _love you enough to go without. I'm just glad I didn't think to ask _before _you fucked me!"

A startled laugh escaped the younger man at his words, and Genesis couldn't help but return it as he closed his eyes. "Now, stop thinking and go to sleep," he ordered softly. "We have the rest of our lives to worry about shit like this. We don't _have _to do it now."

Sephiroth grunted at that, in full agreement as he turned his face into fire-imbued silk. "No, we do not," he agreed simply.

Genesis smiled happily and squeezed the arm slung across his chest warningly. "Sleep, Sephiroth—_now."_

Sephiroth closed his eyes, a smile dancing across his bow lips, as he said, "Yes, _koneko," _as meekly as he could. He heard another laugh, this one lower and more weary than the last, and stroked his back gently. "Goodnight, Genesis," he whispered simply.

"Goodnight—" his words were interrupted by a deep yawn, "—Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's smile widened as he heard the almost immediate evening of Genesis' breathing, telling that the other man was already falling asleep, and that he had done his job _well. _He let the last remaining tension fade away, content in the knowledge that he _had _pleased the other man, and that he hadn't ruined his second chance after all. Nothing else mattered but that.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Everything but smex and Reno. Sorry . Originally beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, and hopefully, mistake-free this time. That said, enjoy the angstfest. I did =).

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **Chapter 70

'_**Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely.' -Loveless, ACT IV**_

Genesis sat silently at the head of the bed, one leg folded under him, the other bent before him. He looped an arm casually around that leg and laid his chin on his knee, his pale blue gaze locked on the man who slept so soundly beside him. Sephiroth lay sprawled on his back, his hands resting lightly on his stomach, just above the royal blue coverlet, which was bunched enticingly around his slim, pale hips. His beautiful, perfect face was turned away, his gently rounded chin angled slightly down, his angelic features partially veiled by a light smattering of long silver hair. He'd spent most of the night completely motionless, save for the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, sleeping more deeply than Genesis had ever seen him do before.

Of course, _he _might have had something to do with that, Genesis thought with a tiny grin. He cast a quick glance down the bed—and the length of Sephiroth's finely-sculpted body—to the shiny black leather which peeked at him from beneath the blanket's rich folds. Sephiroth had been so tired that he'd forgotten to take his boots off before they'd crawled into bed the night before, and he'd slept so soundly that their presence hadn't bothered him in the least. That, more than anything, told Genesis just how exhausted he'd truly been.

But it was more than the sex—which had been _beyond _mind-blowing—that had taken such a harsh physical toll on his lover. It was the stress, the emotional gauntlet that Genesis had unintentionally run him through, that had sapped the younger man's resources and left him so. . .so _drained_. Sephiroth's strength had carried him—carried them _all—_so far, until Genesis' selfishness had cut his legs out from under him, and he'd finally buckled beneath their combined weight.

Never again, he vowed silently, would Sephiroth have carry _any _burden alone. He knew the truth now—more of it than he'd _ever_ wantedto—and that was enough. There were no more secrets between them, and after what he'd put Sephiroth through, he doubted there would be anymore. Sephiroth's life had been one fucked up series of events after another, but he had learned the harshest, most painful lessons from _him. _It shamed Genesis to the core, to know that he had damaged the other man in ways that even Hojo had not, but he couldn't change it. All he could do was move forward, and do his damnedest not to repeat his mistakes.

"You'll come first, Seph," he told the sleeping man in a quiet, solemn whisper. He stroked Sephiroth's leg through the heavy blanket, needing the physical reassurance after everything that had happened. "I'll stop being a selfish prick, and I'll take care of you, the way you've always taken care of _me."_

Sephiroth stirred, a faint breath of sound escaping him, and Genesis stilled his tender ministrations. He hadn't meant to wake him, not when he obviously needed the sleep. Genesis had just. . ._needed _to feel connected to him, to feel solid flesh beneath his fingertips and knowthat he was still _there_.

Deep golden lashes fluttered and lifted, revealing sharp, bright silver-green eyes. Sephiroth's head turned towards him, those gorgeous eyes locking onto to him with loving intensity, and Genesis couldn't help but smile tenderly in response. "Hey, you," he greeted with husky affection. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Genesis cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, but Sephiroth surprised him by chuckling as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Good morning, Gen," he returned warmly, his too-deep voice rough with the vestiges of sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon," Genesis answered, waiting until he'd settled back against the padded headboard to scoot closer. He snuggled up to Sephiroth's side and slid his arms around his waist, smiling happily as he wound his arms around the other man's waist. "The boys have already been by twice to see you, but you were sleeping so deeply that I didn't want to disturb you."

Sephiroth merely nodded and returned the embrace, wrapping strong arms around Genesis' shoulders and holding him close. He _had _been tired, and he couldn't deny it, even if he wanted to. "Have you been awake long?" he asked, running one hand down the silken length of his lover's back, as he added, "I hope you weren't _too _ terribly bored watching me sleep."

Genesis gave a snort of laughter and pinched his side, his smile shifting into a grin as Sephiroth grunted as though in pain. He absolutely _loved _it when Sephiroth woke up in a good mood! "Smartass," he accused laughingly, lifting his head just enough to press a smacking kiss to the other man's lips. "I managed to keep myself occupied," his expression shifted cunningly, "mostly through staring at _those."_

He lifted his hand and pointed one slender finger towards the end of the bed, and Sephiroth's eyes widened fractionally as he saw the telltale gleam of black leather. "I'd forgotten about them," he admitted, blushing faintly as he lifted one booted leg from beneath the coverlet. He studied the offending footwear for a long moment, only then becoming aware of how uncomfortable they truly were, before bending forward and reaching for the buckle.

"Oh no, you don't." A slim, bare hand moved to intercept his, batting it _away _from his leg, and Sephiroth's blush promptly, embarrassingly, deepened. "You leave those _right _where they are. I'm not done admiring the view, yet."

Sephiroth sent him an exasperated look but complied, leaning back against the headboard once more. "You realize that I'll have to take them off eventually," he pointed out equably. "They'll cut off the circulation in my legs if I don't."

Genesis laughed and patted his taut stomach condescendingly. "Don't worry, moonbeam," he returned in a satisfied drawl. "I won't make you wear them _that _long. Besides, if they haven't done that by now, I think you're safe."

Sephiroth snorted—quietly, elegantly—and pulled him close once more. "Your apparent fetish for shoes is becoming highly disturbing, kitten," he murmured teasingly into flame-red locks. "You realize that my boots do not improve my. . .stature, as yours do for you?"

Stature, Genesis thought with another laugh. Leave it to Sephiroth to find a polite way to phrase _that._ "Oh, Seph, you're too much sometimes," he said, his slim body quivering with mirth as he hugged him tightly. "Your ass is perfect just as it is. You _couldn't _do anything to make it look better than it already does."

"Good to know, I suppose," the younger man murmured neutrally, and Genesis' smile only deepened. As much as he loved Sephiroth's dry sense of humor, he _did _enjoy besting him, from time to time.

_"Sooo," _Genesis drew the word out suggestively, shifting until he was draped across Sephiroth's naked body, a come-hither look in his light blue eyes, "now that you're awake, what would you say to a quickie?"

Pale emerald eyes glinted down at him as Sephiroth set one hand on the curve his hip, the other sliding beneath his back to support his weight. "A quickie?" he repeated, a slow, sinisterly sexy smile shaping his pink lips. "Genesis, you should know by nowthat I take my time with _everything _I do_."_

Hallelujah! Genesis thought fervently, straining upwards to slide his hands deep into shimmering moonspun silk. "Take allthe time you need, moonbeam," he invited in a rich, sultry voice. "I am _all _yours."

Sephiroth's laugh was deep, dark, and wholly sensual as he tightened his grip on the smaller man's hip and slowly leaned forward. He hovered over the rose-colored temptations that were Genesis' lips, smiling into haunting azure skies as he drew out the moment for him both. Genesis' pupils dilated with arousal, his breath quickening as his body strained towards Sephiroth's own, his mood shifting from playful to sensual just that quickly.

"Gods, Seph," the older man breathed shakily, licking his lips as his gaze dropped to Sephiroth's own, "no more teasing. Sex—now."

"Always so impatient," he murmured seductively, enjoying the game too much to let it end just yet; he truly loved playing with his fierce kitten. He nuzzled the tip of Genesis's aristocratic nose with his own, evading the lips that searched frantically for his own, scattering chaste kisses across that beautiful, sensuous face. "I thought you wanted me to take my time, _koneko?"_

"Screw that!" the other man declared, gripping the back of his neck and tugging with all of his strength. "Quite playing around and _fuck _ _me, _Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth let himself be pulled down until he was nearly bent double, groaning as petal-soft lips closed passionately over his own. He opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into moist, welcoming heat, shuddering as Genesis' tongue came up to tangle with his own. It glided against his with sensual precision, wild, untamed, and oh-so-skilled.

Sephiroth shut his eyes and gave himself over to the man he loved, shifting until he could blanket Genesis' slim, supple body with his own. The smaller man whimpered and urged him closer, long legs coming up to hide Sephiroth's sides, one hand slipping between them to clutch desperately at his ass. Sephiroth surged against him, hissing as Genesis' arousal brushed his own. He reached down and grabbed the other man's hips, pulling more firmly beneath him, and began to grind the aching length of his cock against Genesis' own.

A sudden knock on the door shattered the passion-filled silence, jerking both men back from the brink of sensual insanity. Sephiroth blinked back the haze of lust clouding his senses and turned his head to gaze dumbly at the door, while Genesis merely scowled at the totally _unwelcome _ interruption.

"What?" he called out waspishly, not giving their unknown visitor a chance to reply as he added, "And somebody had _better _be dying!"

"Oh, puhleeze!" Kadaj's voice was filled scorn—and relief—as he pounded on the door once more. "We _know _that Sephiroth's awake now, so quit screwing around and open the damned door!"

"Now, _tenshi—"_

"Don't you 'Now, _tenshi', _me, Yazoo! I know Father's awake in there and I want to see him!"

"'Daj, maybe we should wait just a little longer." Loz's voice sounded next, deep, resonate, and _always _differential. "Give 'em a chance to get dressed and stuff."

A deep thump all but shook the floor. "But I want to see Father _now."_

Genesis banged his head back against the mattress, fully aware that any chance he'd had of getting laid had just vanished in a puff of silver and green smoke. "We'll be out soon!" he told them, raising his voice to make sure that they heard him over their own bickering voices. "Why don't you three go down to the galley and make sure they've got breakfast waiting for us when we do?"

Kadaj snorted—loudly—and banged on the door a third time. "Get your ass out of bed, Gen. Father can fuck you _later_, afterhe's seen us!"

Sephiroth frowned darkly at that. "Kadaj, do not speak to Genesis in such a vulgar manner," he told his youngest son sternly, knowing that he should have put a stop to the boy's rude behavior long before _this_. "Do as Genesis says and go down to the galley. We will see you there shortly."

A long, tense silence followed his words, and then the sound of receding footsteps, accompanied by low, inaudible grumbles that Sephiroth was grateful he could not hear. He looked down at Genesis, regret softening his expression, and smoothed one hand over his fiery hair. "I am sorry, kitten," he said on a sigh. "It seems that we must postpone your 'quickie' for a while longer."

"I'll live," Genesis assured him, even as he sighed and let his arms flop back to the mattress dramatically. Sephiroth's smile was faint as he shifted to climb off of him, only to freeze as their cocks touched and sent a jolt of pure lightning arching between them. "At least, I think I will," Genesis adding with a groan. "Who knew that being a parent could be such hard work?"

Sephiroth uttered an unsteady laugh and forced his reluctant body back, but only far enough to scoop the smaller man up in his arms. "Hey, what gives?" Genesis asked laughingly, but the knowing gleam in his bright blue eyes said that he already knew. "Shower?"

"Shower," Sephiroth confirmed, climbing carefully off of the bed and carrying him through the room. "The boys need never know that we took a. . .detour on the way to meet them."

"No, they don't," Genesis agreed, grinning happily as he allowed himself to be carried across the threshold of the other room. "Just be careful that they don't read it in your mind, Seph. They're _damned _good at getting in without getting caught."

"Let them," Sephiroth said simply, brushing his lips across the other man's forehead as he lowered him to his feet. He bent to remove his boots, his voice becoming muffled as he added, "If they are appalled by what they see, then it is their own fault for intruding."

Genesis only hummed in agreement, distracted by all the smooth, pale flesh revealed as Sephiroth drew the taut leather from his body and set it carefully to one side. Sephiroth straightened, sending shimmering silver ribbons dancing around his powerful body, and Genesis couldn't halt the impulse that had him reaching out to touch it.

Sephiroth's smile softened lovingly as he stepped up to the smaller man and pulled his lithe body flush against his own. "Now," ice-green eyes gleamed down into his own, "where were we?"

Genesis moaned faintly and pressed more firmly against him, reveling in the feel of the sculpted, tautly-muscled body all but molded to his own. "Shower," he murmured vaguely, absently, and Sephiroth began to laugh as he backed the smaller man up. Genesis' legs hit the rim of the bathtub and he automatically lifted them, his glowing gaze never leaving Sephiroth's own until he too stood inside the oversized basin.

Sephiroth smirked just a bit and brushed a soft, lingering kiss across those lush lips. "I have to turn on the water," he told the other man pointedly, waiting until Genesis frowned and shifted to make room for him to slip by. He turned away to reach for the taps, hesitating as he spied Genesis reaching for the shampoo. "It'll take even longer if you 'wash' my hair as thoroughly as you normally do, Genesis."

Genesis looked down at the bottle consideringly, and then dismissed his words with a shrug. "Oh, well," he said philosophically, "if they kill me, at least I'll die happy."

Sephiroth's smile was darkly beautiful as he triggered the water and turned back to reach for him. "Happy, _indeed."_

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

Crimson flew steadily through the deep midnight sky, his single wing beating determinedly as it strove to keep his weary body aloft. The wind tugged at his hair and clothes, sending long ribbons of crimson fire streaming out into the hair behind him, and filling the sky with a multitude of sleek black feathers. He paid them no mind as a sudden gust of air blasted him, forcing him to correct his course to remain aloft, all of his concentration focused on putting as much distance between himself and Banora as he possibly could.

He was completely, utterly exhausted. The muscles in his back and shoulders ached painfully, physical proof of the strain he'd put on his body this last week, as he'd struggled to defy his goddess and alter the destiny planned for his love. Nearly a day had passed since Gaia had literally ripped him from Sephiroth's arms, and he had spent every one moment of it in flight, fleeing The Planet and its benevolent "protection".

Crimson snorted and veered to his right to avoid a patch of particularly foul-smelling clouds. The scent of industrial pollution assaulted his senses, steadily becoming stronger as he drew closer to Midgar. It was the very _last _place on The Planet that he wanted to be, but he had a promise to keep, and this time around he _would _keep it.

He'd sworn to Weiss and Nero that he would return, that he would not abandon his brothers as he had once before, and he'd meant it. That was why he found himself flying towards the corrupt metropolis _now, _instead of rushing back to Sephiroth to see how he was dealing with the loss of his "mother".

Crimson allowed himself a small, satisfied smile, one free of its usual arrogant superiority, at the thought of his beloved moonbeam. Jenova had fallen, never to rise again, defeated by Sephiroth and his little band of merry followers. Crimson had felt her foul essence, her great and terrible rage, as she'd been forcibly returned to the cosmos that spawned her. Her hatred for Sephiroth had been white-hot, powerful and all-consuming, but in the end he had prevailed, and now he was _free_.

Sephiroth would never again be shackled to destiny's wheel. He was no longer bound to the fate chosen for him, no longer doomed to spend the entirety of his existence as Gaia's eternal prisoner. His life was truly his own, to do with as he pleased, and Crimson didn't doubt that he would live it to the fullest. With his past self at his side, Crimson knew that he couldn't do anything _but._

He sighed to himself, fully aware of the longing that all but saturated the sound, and reminded himself that it was for the best. His past self deserved this, had _earned _the happiness of a lifetime spent with the man they both loved. Unlike Crimson, _that _Genesis would never betray Sephiroth, would not repay his love with heartbreak and treachery. He would do what Crimson himself had been too blind, too angry, too _selfish _to in the past, and Sephiroth would finally know what it was to be happy. What more could Crimson ask?

Nothing, he told himself firmly, his eyes narrowing on the city of Midgar as it came into view. He'd done what he set out to do, had changed the past and opened the path to the future, and now it was time to devote himself to his new life. It wasn't the one he'd wanted—not by a _long _shot—but it was what he'd been given, and he would simply have to make do.

Besides, Crimson thought with a sudden grin, he was fond of his new brothers, particularly Nero. The young warrior was quiet, sensitive, and introverted—almost to the point of timidity—but he had a core of pure steel. He would never buckle under pressure; he would only draw on that inner strength and rise to meet any challenge presented to him, albeit in his own unique way.

Weiss, on the other hand, was a _huge_ pain in the ass. Strong, hard, and ruthless to the point of cruelty, _his_ attitude could use some major adjustment. But he was a good leader, a man who would sacrifice himself to protect his own, and he had earned the respect of all who followed him. Crimson respected him as well, even if he could do without the other's infuriating stubbornness.

He hadn't yet met Azul—from Nero's description of him, that wasn't a big loss—but he had no doubt that he would, in time. Once Weiss realized that he _could _be trusted, he would be welcomed fully into the Deepground fold, and made an official part of the "family".

A part of Crimson regretted that he would never have the opportunity to meet Rosso, simply because she had been a part of him. Like all of Deepground, he'd felt her die, and he'd mourned the sister he would never know. Unfortunately, her bloodlust had led her down the same self-destructive path that it had in the past, and not even _his _interference would have been enough to save her. Some things, Fate could not be denied in.

Which was probably for the best, Crimson had to admit. Her little pet obsession with _his _moonbeam wouldn't have ended well with either of them. He might have ended up killing her himself to protect Sephiroth, and wouldn't _that _have ingratiated him with his new family?

He snorted again and began a slow descent towards Midgar. There was also little Shelke, the youngest member of the Tsviets, the same girl who had joined forces with Sephiroth's father to bring down Weiss _and _Omega in the past. He didn't know much about her, to be honest. He'd only had a few hours with Weiss and Nero in Gaia's shrine before he'd gone above ground to meet with Sephiroth in Banora, and neither had been in the mood—or the condition—to say much then.

It still bothered him to know that Hojo's scruples—or lack thereof—had allowed him to turn such a young child into a monster, but it was done. Crimson hadn't been sent far enough back through time to save her, but since she was family now, he knew that he would have to get to know her. Of course, there was the little matter of Rufus Shinra's attachment to her, but he was sure that he would find a way to work around _that. _He hadn't been made a WEAPON for nothing, after all.

Crimson uttered a sudden laugh, the sound tinged with the madness that had once been his undoing, and touched down lightly on the rim of The Plate. His booted feet made little sound as they hit the thick metal platform, his impact muffled and absorbed by the shadows he'd chosen to land in. It wouldn't do to be seen by the locals—humans tended to panic when a monster was sighted—and as his other self was not in the city, it would raise uncomfortable, potentially disastrous questions if he were seen.

No, it was better to keep to the shadows and stay hidden, as he had during his last visit, until he was inside Shinra Tower itself. He flicked a quick glance around him, his smile widening as he realized exactly where he was. Loveless Avenue, he thought with a pang of nostalgia, the heart of Midgar's social scene. This was where the wealthy came to shop, patronize the arts, and eat fine cuisine. He himself had once spent a great deal of time here, usually at one of the many theaters that all but littered the area, watching different versions of Loveless as they came to life on the stage.

But he no longer had any need to search for meaning in his favorite poem, Crimson thought bitterly. He knew exactly what each and every lyrical verse meant, for all the good it would ever do him. The knowledge wasn't enough to free him from his role as The Planet's protector—its _prisoner—_and it could never restore to him what he had lost. Loveless would always hold a special place in his heart, but without the hope it had once given him, it was of no use to him at all.

Shaking his head at the irony of it all, Crimson stealthily made his way through the dense shadows that clung to Shinra's capital city like night-darkened specters. The pollution was lighter here than in the slums below, but it still darkened the sky and muted the sun's life-giving brilliance, leaving a profusion of darkness that would conceal his presence, and allow him to enter the building unnoticed.

He stepped into the shadows of one darkened corner, this one directly across from Shinra Tower, and merged with them. His corporeal form dissipated, becoming one with the darkness his brother ruled. He moved swiftly, silently, ignoring the laments of those long dead, and rode the currents of darkness into his new life.

He surged through to the massive building, pausing to listen to the hum and buzz of the employees as they went about their daily lives. Not surprisingly, Sephiroth's name was on many of their lips as they speculated about Shinra's former hero. Or not so former, as Rufus had evidently released a statement saying that the General and his 1st Class peers had only recently finished a classified mission to rescue Sephiroth's three younger brothers from an unknown kidnapper, and were now on their way to Wutai to conduct peace negotiations.

Crimson would have laughed aloud, had this form possessed a voice, at _that _piece of bullshit. If nothing else, he now knew why Sephiroth had left his remnants untouched. Instead of killing them and returning himself to his full, awesome power, he had chosen to _bond _with them instead. Brothers, indeed!

Leave it to Sephiroth to go against all logic and necessity and _embrace _the monsters Jenova had made from his soul. He'd grown too sentimental by far, Crimson thought with exasperation. He knew that Sephiroth had always longed for a real family, but _that _was going just a little too far!

Still, Crimson had seen for himself that those three incomplete beings had taken Sephiroth's side in this conflict. They had been there in Nibelheim, fighting alongside Sephiroth, even though it had taken _Crimson's _presence to actually save him. If Sephiroth wanted to play house with his remnants, who was _he _to deny him? Right or wrong, Sephiroth's happiness was all he truly gave a fuck about. If his little trio of mini-hims made him happy, then so be it.

Crimson moved on, past the gossiping secretarial pool, and onto the 69th floor. He could feel his brothers through the bond that they shared, knew that they were together, and that they were alone. They were also in _his _old quarters, he realized with a jolt. What on earth could they possibly be doing _there?_

Slightly disturbed, and more than a little intrigued, Crimson surged through the darkness and towards his ultimate goal—the newly awakened heart of Deepground.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

Weiss the Immaculate lounged with deceptive ease on the crimson-and-black monstrosity that was the centerpiece of Genesis Rhapsodos' bedroom. He kicked at one of the many pillows that all but blanketed the large bed, sneering as he watched the rich midnight brocade tumble to the deep crimson carpet below. Nero looked up from his perusal of their "brother's" computer with a vaguely alarmed expression, but Weiss impatiently waved him back to his work, relieved when the younger man turned back to the screen without uttering a word. He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings—indeed, there was nothing more important to him than Nero's happiness—but the younger man's insistent defense of Genesis Rhapsodos was quickly becoming tiresome in the extreme.

Unlike Nero, who had no memories of what had happened in their true past, Weiss remembered it all. Rhapsodos' had rejected his offer—rejected his _family—_in favor of serving his "Goddess", turning them away when they needed him the most. And yet he had traveled through time, defying the fate The Planet had chosen for him, to save the great General that he had already murdered at his goddess' behest.

Weiss smirked to himself at the thought. The great General had been far more than Rhapsodos' _brother. _They had been lovers, a fact that quickly became apparent as they went through Crimson's belongings. There were newspaper clippings, mostly detailing Sephiroth's military successes, along with other, more _intimate_ images of the legendary SOLDIER. Nothing too untoward—thank The Planet for _that!_—but several of them revealed a relaxed, smiling Sephiroth, something that only one who was. . ._close_ to the great General would be privileged to see.

Weiss snorted and glanced around the ruined room which his "brother" had spent so much time with Sephiroth in, and was suddenly very pleased with the destruction that he and Nero had wrought. They hadn't damaged anything—Nero had insisted that he keep his promise to Rufus—but they _had _left the place a mess. It was no more than Rhapsodos deserved, after the disloyalty he had displayed in the past. The expensively furnished suite had fairly screamed money when they'd first entered it—and still did, despite the chaos—and had told him exactly what he needed to know about the man who claimed kinship with him.

Rhapsodos had been raised in wealth, a child of privilege, and yet had _chosen _the more difficult path of the warrior. Why, because he'd wanted to be a _hero, _Weiss thought with a silent snort. They'd perused countless tomes of poetry, soaring, epic tales that were as fantastic as they were impractical, which were practically the only type of books that Crimson owned. His computer held more of the same, the unparalleled beauty of war, cloaked in nothing more than flowery romantic drivel.

Heroism, that pretty, useless, _human _ ideal. Their brother dreamt of it, believed in it, and had ultimately forsaken his human life for it. He'd sacrificed all, only to be betrayed by his "Goddess". The Planet used him mercilessly, as she did all her "champions", and he had not seen the truth of it until the very end.

And what of _them? _Weiss thought harshly. Rhapsodos had rejected his offer to join Deepground once before, and yet had come to their aid after _Weiss _had tried to destroy the planet he still served. The older man claimed that Gaia herself guided him to them, had offered them as siblings to replace the ones he had lost. And still, the man betrayed them by leaving them to die in the fiery conflagration that he created. He'd already admitted that he spared them no thought in the aftermath of killing the great General Sephiroth. Now, as The General struggled to free himself from The Calamity's grasp and change the future which had once destroyed him, they were expected to believe that Rhapsodos would put them_ first?!_

Weiss was a great many things, but he was _not _a fool. Crimson had left them to aid Sephiroth, to keep him from falling to The Calamity From The Skies, and that spoke more of where his loyalties lied than anything else could. Whatever allegiance he felt to Weiss and Nero would be forever tainted by his devotion to General Sephiroth. He would never put _them _first, so long as The Great General lived, and Weiss realized that, even if Nero did not.

He focused on his brother, perched diligently before Rhapsodos' computer, his wings folded awkwardly around him, and felt a rush of protectiveness. For all of his power, Nero was still young, naïve even, when it came to matters of the heart. Rhapsodos had healed him of his physical afflictions, had somehow tamed the darkness within him, and in doing so had earned his undying trust. He had accepted Rhapsodos' explanations for his past actions without question, trusting him in a way that Weiss himself never would. It was up to Weiss to protect him, to keep Nero from feeling the sting of their brother's betrayal a third time.

And so he would, Weiss vowed silently. He would stand vigilant, and he would protect Nero from _all _who sought to harm him.

Including Rufus Shinra, Weiss thought with derisively. Shinra's "President" was little more than a child, yet another human who had been raised in a world of wealth and entitlement. He was no warrior but a businessman, one who was surrounded by advisers, but truly knew very little of the world around him. Yes, he'd staged a rebellion that ended in his father's murder, but that only went to show how little he could be trusted. That single act had betrayed his true, duplicitous nature, and this was who Nero would have _him _follow?

No, Weiss was forced to admit, not follow, but _cooperate _with. He wanted his brother, his leader, his _emperor, _to share power with a human child. He claimed that Rufus was cunning and ruthless, believed that he _did _understand the nature of the human world, and that he would be of great help to them in ruling it. While he found the comparison less than flattering—to say the _very _least—he knew that Nero did not mean it as an insult. His brother admired the man who had set he and their brethren free, and his gratitude knew no bounds.

He knew well that Rufus Shinra was not to be trusted, but he did not want his brother to be disappointed. Nero had ruled Deep Ground after the Restrictor's virus had laid _him_ low, and he had ruled it well. Nero had never asked for anything in return, so absolute was his loyalty. Surely, he could do this one, small thing for his brother?

Yes, Weiss decided at length, he could, but he would never _trust _Rufus Shinra.

He thought of Rufus' constant phone calls with the Turk he called Tseng, as well as his daily meetings with Vice President Lazard, and knew that _he _needed advisors of his own. Preferably, warriors whose roots were the same of his own, loyal Deepground soldiers who would not hesitate to carry out any command he issued. Nero would do whatever was asked of him without question, but his naiveté had the potential to hamper his judgment. Weiss trusted his beloved brother implicitly, but he needed more. He needed _her._

Argent, he thought with a mental sigh, where _are _you? She had been at his side through it all, his fellow SOLDIER, his most trusted companion. Though she hadn't been deemed worthy of becoming a Tsviet, he never would have defeated The Restrictor and gained Deepground's freedom without her wise council. He was a man of action, not subtlety, and it was her cautious counsel which had led to his victory over their tormentors.

He glanced over at Nero, watching as his brother's hands—his _true _hands—fairly flew over the computer's keyboard, and knew that he would have to ask. He had refrained from it since his awakening, finding himself strangely reluctant to voice his thoughts aloud. It was superstitious nonsense, he knew. Speaking the words would not make them a reality, but it was _galling _to be forced to ask such a telling question, especially of one who knew him so well.

And, he had yet to thank his brother for preserving his empire during his absence, something that he should've done immediately upon awakening. He hadn't thought to then, to intent on their "brother's" distracting presence to think beyond him, but he was fully awake now, and any further delay was an insult to Deepground's Prince—and to Nero himself.

"Nero." The younger man turned at his quiet call, his fine features holding nothing more than bland inquiry, and Weiss hated that he felt he had to guard his feelings so carefully around _him. _They were brothers. There should be no hesitation, no such _distance _between them. "You ruled well in my absence, brother. I. . .thank you, for shouldering the burden of leadership so well."

Those blood-red eyes with their faintly Wutaian tilt at the corners widened just enough to betray Nero's surprise. "Dear Weiss," he began in his calm, cautious way, "I only did what was necessary to preserve your empire, nothing more."

"And you did it well, Nero, despite your natural disinclination towards leadership." He smiled, faintly but affectionately. "That is what I thank you for."

Nero regarded him for a long moment before inclining his head regally. "Then, I humbly accept your gratitude, sire." He paused before adding, "I am glad that I did not fail you, Weiss. I could not have borne it."

Weiss pushed himself up, batting more of the dramatically-colored pillows aside, the smile fading as he returned to business. "I have been awake a week, and you have yet to mention Argent." He hesitated for a moment, and then forced himself to continue. "Did she fall to the remnants of The Restrictors? Has she. . .returned to The Planet?'

A blink was all that betrayed Nero's surprise at _this _unexpected line of inquiry. "Of course not," he replied simply, a faint rebuke tingeing his words as he added, "Argent was protected, as you yourself requested before your slumber."

Weiss frowned to show his unhappiness at the simple, uninformative answer, and Nero rushed to explain, "She has been sequestered these last two years, working with Usher to find a cure for your affliction. After Azul's first. . .rebellion, she and I felt it would be wise to send her to a more. . .secure location."

Bold, pale features darkened ominously at his words. "Azul, again," he muttered angrily. Yes, he and Azul would have to have another talk _very _soon. "Why has she not presented herself to me?" he demanded at last, masking his relief behind an emperor's ire. "You were freed months ago, Nero. She should have been recalled immediately upon Deepground's—"

"She was," Nero broke in, and then blanched as he realized that he had interrupted his leader. He slid out of the chair and onto his knees, bowing his head differentially as he apologized for his lapse. "Forgive me, sire. I meant no disrespect."

Something within Weiss twisted at the action. "Get up," he ordered harshly, disturbed beyond comprehension as he watched his brother kneel before him in supplication. "I have already told you that you bow before no man, least of all _me."_

There it was again, that expression of confusion flickering through his brother's eyes, darkening the crimson irises until they resembled little more than pools of dried blood. The younger man moved slowly, hesitantly as he gained his feet, until he towered over Weiss like a dark, slender wraith. "Brother, I merely show you the respect that is your due as Emperor of Deepground. Why does this displease you?"

He heard the bewilderment in Nero's smooth voice and sighed roughly. "You are more than a Tsviet," he told the younger man impatiently, "more than Deepground's Prince. You are my brother, Nero, my _blood._ You alone were worthy enough to sit upon my throne in my absence. I need no obsequiousness from _you."_

Nero looked supremely uncomfortable as he stared _down _at him, and Weiss waved him towards his former seat. "Sit, brother, and we will speak of Argent as equals."

Nero turned away to seat himself, shifting to rearrange his full black wings as he did so. He folded his hands in his lap, his head tilted quizzically as he regarded his elder brother, and began to speak. "After you. . .went to sleep, Azul went on his first rampage," he explained in a quiet voice. "He began to 'cull the herd' as he put it, removing those he considered weak from Deepground's ranks. He'd killed nearly eighty of our lower-ranked soldiers before I caught up with him in the barracks, and it was Argent he was attacking when I entered."

Weiss' ice-blue eyes darkened furiously at the tale, but he made no attempt to interrupt. He wanted to hear it _all. _"He showed no signs of stopping," Nero continued with a shake of his dark head. "Not even a direct command from me was enough to stay his hand. I was forced to fight him, and show him firsthand why I had been chosen to rule in your stead."

The faintest of smiles graced Nero's thin lips as the memory. "Argent was not harmed, but we both thought it best to send her away afterward, lest her presence tempt Azul to forget his lesson."

A frown tugged at Weiss' silver brows. "It must have been difficult, smuggling her out of the reactor," he commented slowly. "How did you manage it?"

"I simply escorted she and Usher to the west exit and used the darkness to transfer them beyond the reactor's walls." Nero shrugged his thin shoulders once at the memory. "I could hear her cursing me on the other side, so I knew that she'd survived. From there, she traveled to one of Professor's Hojo's abandoned laboratories. I didn't even know which facility she had chosen until I received an encrypted message that simply read, 'Corel Desert'."

"And Usher?" Weiss demanded imperiously, his anger with Azul growing with every word that he heard. "Why send a holographic program with her? Surely, she could have accessed the Deepground mainframe from the Worldwide Network if she needed information?"

"I thought it best to keep Azul from discovering her whereabouts, so I removed her from the database." Nero paused for a long moment, uncertain as to how his beloved brother would react to the next revelation. "I did not want to sentence her to a lonely exile, brother, so I took steps to assure that she would have company on her journey."

"Ah, so that's why you sent Usher with her." Weiss leaned back on his hands, nodding his silver head sagely. "She always did seem to enjoy the hologram's personality, though _I _never cared for his flippant ways."

"Usher is a hologram no longer," Nero felt obligated to tell him. "I had Shelke perform a SND on one of the fallen soldiers, one whose brain-functions had not completely ceased, and implant the Usher program onto his dying consciousness."

Weiss scowled at the knowledge that his most trusted advisor—and only _friend—_had spent the last two years sequestered with another man, and _not _a holographic projection of one. "You said that you recalled her—them?" He paused, and Nero nodded positively. "Then why is she not _here?"_

"Azul," Nero responded simply. His brother's scowl darkened ominously, and he hastily added, "Rufus said that you were beginning to respond to Dr. Hollander's treatment, so it was only a matter of time before you awakened. I thought it best to wait until that happened to welcome her back into fold. She and Usher are waiting in Kalm for permission to enter the city."

Weiss grunted and nodded stiffly. "Very well," he said grudgingly, supremely unhappy with the circumstances, but grateful to know that Argent still lived. "You will contact them and request their presence immediately. _I _will deal with Azul."

Nero looked so relieved that Weiss' felt his anger begin to trickle away. He stood and approached his brother, coming to a halt before him setting a hand on his shoulder. "You are still my second-in-command, still Deepground's Prince, but you will no longer be required to carry the duty of _my _responsibilities on your shoulders," he told the other man gently. "I am back, and with me, Deepground's supremacy will become unquestioned."

The younger man gazed up at him with abject adoration, and Weiss was filled with a similar feeling of affection. He squeezed Nero's shoulder gently and withdrew, glancing around their lavish surroundings with a faint grimace. "I think it's time we found another place to reside," he announced in a rumble. "I don't believe that we'll find anything more here. Would you still prefer us to live together in the quarters that Rufus provisioned for us?"

Deep crimson eyes lightened with sudden enthusiasm. "I would," Nero responded, careful to downplay his excitement at his brother's sudden, unexpected change of heart, "if that is what you desire."

"Then, that is what we will do," Weiss said simply, his silver eyes sharpening as they swung towards the living room. Something waited there, hiding in the shadows, merged with the darkness that was his brother's domain, and his lips curled into a sneer as he realized what—or who—it was.

"Nero," he said as casually as he could, his hands dropping to the gunblades strapped to his thighs, "we have company."

His brother only smiled and nodded as he rose from his seat and glided from the room. "Brother," he called out warmly, fully aware of Weiss as he drew his weapons and hovered protectively at his back, "you need not hide in the shadows. You are among family here."

Genesis Rhapsodos, now Crimson WEAPON, stepped out of a darkened corner of the living room with a faint smirk. "I was wondering how long it would be before you two noticed me," he commented nonchalantly, strolling through the room as he surveyed the damage they had caused. "My, you've been busy, haven't you?"

"What of it?" Weiss cast him a baleful look and shoved both gunblades back into their holsters. "Surely, you didn't expect me to _trust _you so easily?"

"No, of course, I didn't," Crimson said on a sigh. He glanced upwards, gratified to see that the security cameras had been destroyed. "You took care of those,I assume"

"Of course," Weiss returned mockingly, and Crimson had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from offering a stinging retort. He was tired and bitchy, and he would have to tread carefully with Weiss, lest he lose his temper and give the younger man the ass-kicking he was all but _begging _for.

He stopped next to a waist-high pile of haphazardly stacked books and knelt beside them. His library, he thought with a pang, or what had_ been_ his library. "You did this?" he threw out sharply, tracing the spine of one particularly ornate volume.

"No," Weiss replied in a short, flat voice, crossing his arms over his bare chest in a defiant gesture. "They were sitting there when we got here."

"Hmm," Crimson hummed absently, gloved fingertips skipping to a book that had _never _been a part of his collection. _"The Development of Battle Tactics," _he read aloud, shaking his red head as he dropped his hand. "What on Gaia are Sephiroth's books doing in _my _apartment?"

"I'm sure I don't know," Weiss snapped, his impatient tone implying that he didn't care, either. He studied the older man closely, noting the paleness of his skin, the dark circles which spread out beneath his mako-bright eyes, and the lines of strain that branched out on either side of his mouth. "You look horrible," he commented snidely. "Was The Calamity _that _difficult for you to defeat?"

Pale blue eyes glinted as Crimson's lips parted in a smile that was no smile at all. "Fuck you," he returned in a deceptively pleasant tone, dropping to the red brocade sofa with weary grace. "I've been to hell and back in the last week, _brother,_ so kindly shut the fuck up and _back off, _hmm?_"_

Nero noted Weiss' scowl as he moved to sit beside their obviously exhausted brother, and decided that it was time for him to intervene. "What happened?" he asked with very real concern, knowing that Weiss would not ask again, having been denied an answer once. "Did you not reach Nibelheim in time?"

"Oh, I reached it, alright," the older man responded bitterly, his blue eyes flashing with outrage at some memory Nero couldn't share. "My bitch-goddess decided that I had no right to interfere in Sephiroth's_ trial _ and yanked me all the way back to Banora—_twice. _I am fucking _exhausted."_

"And the great General?" Weiss moved until he could hover protectively over his younger sibling, his icy blue eyes trained on the man he knew he could not trust. "Did he survive this 'trial'?"

Rose-colored lips tipped up in a genuine smile. "He did," Crimson confirmed smugly. "On my second trip to Nibelheim, I arrived just in time to keep Jenova from killing him. She should be rotting away somewhere in outer space by now."

The older man waved one black-gloved hand in a tired, yet dramatic motion, and Weiss barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "So, The General is safe and no longer requires your presence, is that it?" he questioned skeptically. "Why did really you return? I'm sure that you would've rather stayed with _him."_

Crimson shook his auburn head slowly, his glowing azure gaze meeting and holding Weiss' own. "I'll stay with _you _for as long as The Goddess allows it, Weiss," he told the younger man gravely. "I said that there would be no more broken promises, and I meant it. You and Nero are my family now, and I have learned how to care for my brethren. You will see the truth of it for yourself, in time."

"In time," Weiss repeated scornfully, stepping away from the couch and slouching into a chair. He lifted his head, his expression one of challenge, and said, "We shall see, Rhapsodos. We shall see."

"Yes, we shall," Crimson agreed tiredly. He reached up and rubbed the ache that was forming behind his eyes, more exhausted than he had ever been while degrading. He let his hand fall away and focused on Weiss once more. "Has Rufus been a problem for you?" he asked in an abrupt change of subject.

Weiss merely laughed, the deep sound one of scorn, and Crimson's lips edged up in an answering smile. "I didn't really think he would be," he said with a shrug, "but so much has changed that I can't be sure of anything right now."

"Not as omnipotent as you'd like?" the older Tsviet inserted spitefully.

That earned him a dark look, one which Nero quickly moved to counter. "Rufus has continued to treat us well," he assured their eldest sibling as calmly as he could. "I believe he means to integrate Deepground fully into the SOLDIER army, under my beloved brother's command, of course," he added with an adoring glance at Weiss.

"Ridiculous," Weiss muttered, his disdain all to obvious. "We are so much _more _than SOLDIER will ever be."

Another smirk graced that handsome, duplicitous face as Crimson shook his fiery head. "SOLDIER and Deepground are merely different sides of the same coin," he said philosophically. "We are both SOLDIER, brother, whether we like it or not."

"We are not SOLDIER, and neither are _you," _Weiss countered coldly. He leaned forward in his seat, his ice-blue eyes meeting and holding Crimson's own. "You are a member of Deepground now, a Tsviet. It's time that you forgot about General Sephiroth and started acting like it."

Crimson sat up slowly, his brows knitting together in a deep frown, dread blooming in the pit of his stomach. "I can't reveal my presence here, Weiss," he said slowly, carefully. "I thought you understood that."

Those silvery eyes flashed angrily before narrowing in an ominous way. "Why not?" the younger man demanded in a low, menacing voice. "You keep claiming kinship with us, and yet you want to _hide _your existence from the rest of our brethren?"

Crimson silently cursed himself for not anticipating this. "I must," he insisted, urgency reflected in his own eyes as he explained, "WEAPONs are not meant to live human lives, brother. We are The Planet's tools, its last line of defense when its life is threatened. I would never be allowed to announce my presence to the world. _She _would destroy me first," he finished roughly.

Weiss shook his head negatively, his wild silver spikes whipping back and forth with the forceful motion. "Then, what use are you to _me?"_ he asked angrily."I need warriors and advisors to help me rule this world. You are the strongest of us all, and you have the _nerve _to refuse to take your place among us?!"

"Don't you understand that I can't!" Crimson lunged to his feet, his black-gloved hands clenching into fists at his sides, as he struggled to control his volatile temper. He drew several deep, soothing breaths and continued in a calmer tone, "I will do whatever I can to help you, but I won't join Deepground publicly. My existence must remain a secret if I am to be of any help at all."

"Bah!" Weiss made a sharp cutting motion with one hand, effectively dismissing his words—and _him—_as he rose to his feet. "A warrior doesn't fear death," he told Crimson disgustedly. "He embraces it, if that is his destiny."

_Destiny. _The word reverberated through Crimson's mind, taunting him, reminding him of all he had lost, of every tainted sin he had ever committed. "No," his voice shook as he took a step back, and then another, "a warrior forges his own fate, which is exactly what I've been trying to do!"

"You're not forging anything!" Weiss returned in a shout, taking an aggressive step towards the slowly retreating man. "You're folding under the pressure, doing what you know is wrong to please your all-important _goddess, _and save your own damned hide!_"_

The last was said with a sneer, and Crimson hastily turned away as rage began to paint his vision in bloody shades. He couldn't afford to lose his temper! he thought frantically, not after what had happened _last time. _"I must go," he forced through gritted teeth. "I will return when you're in a more agreeable mood."

Weiss watched with disbelief as the other man simply strode towards the wall and disappeared into the shadows of darkness. "Coward!" he bellowed after him, his voice shaking the rafters in its strength. "Come back here and face me!"

Nero slowly rose to his own feet, stunned by his brother's callous words, and unable to hide it. "Weiss?" he called out uncertainly.

His brother swung around to face him, his face twisted into a furious mask, and Nero was barely able to suppress the impulse to cower in the face of that fury. He forced his face to blandness and said, "Surely, you don't expect him to endanger his life over something so trivial?"

"It is _not _trivial," the older man snapped angrily, glaring at the place where their brother had disappeared once more. "If he is to join us, he must gather his courage and commit himself to us fully."

"But at the cost of his life?" Nero shook his head dubiously, his deep black wings rusting of their own accord. "What use will he be to us if he is dead?"

That got Weiss' attention. He focused on brother, taking in his painfully blank expression, and the tense set of his thin body, and forced himself to calm. "The Planet won't killhim," he explained as patiently as he could manage. "You don't remember the end of the world, but _I _do. Gaia made him so powerful that I don't think he _can _ bekilled. He is letting his fear rule him, a fear that must be banished if he is ever to truly become one of us."

"But. . ." Nero's confusion showed as he slowly lowered himself to the sofa once more. He looked up at his brother, standing so proud and sure of himself, and sighed heavily. "Whether that is true or not, it is obvious that _he _doesn't believe it. And after everything he has been through, surely you can understand why?"

"I understand that his loyalty will never be ours, so long as he clings to his former life," Weiss stated austerely. "He must devote himself to Deepground—to _us—_fully, and that means repudiating General Sephiroth, and his role as The Planet's champion."

A frown distorted Nero's features as he considered his words. "The Planet will not release him from its service," he said with sudden certainty. "If such a thing were possible, he would have freed himself before now. It is not as if he hasn't defied his goddess already," he reminded his brother mildly.

"And he will never know for certain until he tries," Weiss countered simply.

"Ah." Nero's handsome, faintly Wutaian features smoothed out as he spread his wings wide and leaned back against into the soft cushions. "You wish him to _try, _regardless of whether he succeeds or not."

"Exactly," the older man said with satisfaction, moving to sit beside him once more. "He is a part of us, Nero, but he is no Tsviet, not yet. He must _choose _to become one of us, and that means forgetting the human life he once lived."

"Have you forgotten?" Nero asked suddenly, his ruby eyes locking onto Weiss' own.

Weiss tensed for a moment but didn't look away. "No, I haven't," he admitted flatly, "but neither have I let the memory ruin my life. We are not human, brother, nor will we ever be. We are warriors. For better or for worse, and that is the code that we must live by."

The younger man merely nodded, sending his thick ebony tumbling over his brow. "I understand, brother," he said softly. "Would you like me to speak with him and smooth things over?"

Weiss' expression darkened like a thunder even as he shook his head negatively. "He must come to the realization on his own," he uttered severely. "If he cannot. . ."

He let his voice trail off, but Nero didn't need him to finish to know what he meant. If Crimson was willing to fight for his freedom, to fight for a life with _them, _then he would be accepted. If he let his fear overcome him and shied away from the conflict, he would be ruled unworthy, and banished from the fold forever. Nero could only hope their volatile brother would come to that realization, before he lost yet another sibling to the man who had once been all of Deepground's hero.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

Rufus bent over the chessboard intently, his pale blue eyes locked on his King, praying that his opponent wouldn't see the opening he had so stupidly created. Light from the hearth played over the ornate pieces, glinting with warm golden light that was blotted out as a long-boned hand reached across its black-and-gold surface. His opponent slowly grasped his Rook and moved it inexorably, devastatingly, until it rested directly beside his King, effectively ending the game in one simple move.

He'd lost, Rufus thought with stunned disbelief, his eyes narrowing as he flicked a swift glance upwards at the other man. "Check-mate," Lazard announced simply, and he couldn't conceal the scowl that reshaped his face as he reached out and knocked his captured King onto its side.

"You're good," Rufus said abruptly, leaning back into his seat as he studied the older man. Firelight glinted off Lazard's glasses, effectively hiding his gaze before he too pulled back, and revealed satisfied blue eyes. "Where did you learn to play?"

Lazard studied him carefully as he lifted his wineglass to his lips. "My mother taught me," he answered, his voice carefully neutral as he took a small sip. "And you?"

The corners of Rufus' lips tipped upwards in a small smile. "Tseng," he replied dryly, that one single word an answer in itself. He reached for his own glass and brought it to his lips, taking a drink before lowering once more. "Have you and he played, yet?"

"Once," Lazard said, his own voice turning rueful. "I was not so successful with _him."_

Rufus smirked at that. There were very few men who could beat his best Turk at chess, and he took comfort from the fact that his brother wasn't one of them. "He should be here soon," he commented idly. "If you'd like, you can stay and listen to his report once he arrives, since you take your _responsibilities _so seriously."

"I'd like that," Lazard told him sincerely, relieved when the other man did nothing more than nod in return. He and his brother weren't as close as Lazard would have liked—and probably never would be—but Rufus had accepted him, and that meant more to him than the younger man would ever know.

"What was your mother like?" Rufus asked suddenly, and Lazard froze at the unexpected question. "She must have been beautiful, to have attracted our father's eye."

Lazard sighed as he pictured his mother's face in his mind. Fine, fragile features, a lustrous wealth of golden hair, and blue-green eyes that had attracted their fair share of admirers, for all the good that any of them had done her. "She was—is—very beautiful," he answered evenly, setting his glass carefully on the table once again. "She has never been very good at chess, though."

Rufus raised one platinum blonde brow to hide his surprise at the news that his father's former mistress still lived. "What attracted her to _my _father?" he asked, unable to prevent the edge of possessiveness from creeping into his voice. "Was it the money?"

A flush slowly worked its way up Lazard's neck, mottling his golden skin and betraying the anger his question had sparked within in him. "She loved _our _father," he stated coldly, proud cerulean eyes narrowing as they met and held his own. "He strung her along, promised to leave _your _mother for her, to marry her once he got his freedom. The day she told him about _me _was the last time she _ever_ saw him."

Rufus flushed guiltily but refused to look away. He'd overstepped his bounds and he knew it, but he be damned if he'd apologize for it. "She got off lucky," he told the older man with a casualness he didn't feel. "He beat _my _mother to death once she'd named him as heir of her estate."

Lazard realized he was gripping his own wineglass much too tightly and forced himself to release it. He folded his gloveless hands on the table before him, drawing a deep breath to steady himself, and reminded himself that this was only natural. Of course, Rufus would be curious about the woman who'd birthed his only sibling. Lazard was only surprised that he'd waited so long to ask. Intelligent and cunning though he might be, the younger man did _not _excel in patience.

"It would seem that both our mothers deserved far more than _he _ever gave them," he said at last, his voice low and deceptively even.

Rufus ran a hand through his white-blond hair, relieved that his brother was willing to set aside such a grievous insult to his mother's honor. It wasn't something that _he _could've done. "Yes, they did," he agreed simply, dropping his hand and wishing that someone—anyone—would appear to rescue him from his horrendous _faux pas_.

But as the minutes ticked by in silence, Rufus knew that he wasn't going to be so lucky. He really _should _apologize, he thought, slightly ashamed by his own actions. It had just been such a _shock _to find out the woman who'd caused his own mother so much misery wasn't dead, as he'd always assumed.

"My mother mentioned her once," he announced, shrugging his white-clad shoulders at his brother's look of surprise. "I was pretty young, so I didn't understand it all, but I do know that she felt threatened by her. By your mother, I mean," he clarified quietly. "She said that Father had nearly left her for another woman once, before I was born, and that she'd been _lucky _enough to win him back."

Sky-blue eyes flickered from behind clear glass lenses. "I didn't know that," he murmured thoughtfully. "Mom said that my father stopped returning her calls after she told him she was pregnant. She was heartbroken," he added with a shrug. "Still is. She never got over him."

Rufus released a harsh breath at that. He would never understand what was it that had made his loud, blustering, vicious father so popular with women. "His death must have been on hard her, then," he offered, the quiet words as close as he would ever come to an actual apology.

Lazard heard all that he didn't say, the remorse that remained unspoken, and offered a faint smile in return. "She's still grieving, but she's grieved for more twenty-five years, so it really doesn't make much of a difference, Rufus."

"Still. . ." Rufus shook his flaxen head once. "I don't regret killing him, Lazard. It was what he deserved."

The older man smirked, and his resemblance to his half-sibling became _more _than apparent. "You'll notice that I didn't try to stop you," he pointed out casually. "I wanted the bastard dead just as much you did."

"Then, we both got what we wanted," Rufus returned in a lighter tone. He raised his glass in his brother's direction, his own smile deepening nastily. "To our esteemed father. May the bastard rot in hell for all of eternity."

Lazard let out a small, startled laugh and gently touched the rim of his glass to the other man's. "I'll drink to _that, _little brother."

Rufus echoed his laugh and took a deep drought of the fine, robust red. He caught a glimmer of movement from the corner of his eye and turned in his seat, his smile shifting as he saw who waited just inside the arched entryway. "Tseng," he greeted with a very real relief. "Come in."

"Thank you, sir." Tseng bowed deeply before stepping further into the room, his eyes taking in the surprisingly domestic scene in one unreadable glance. "Would you prefer to wait until morning to hear my report, sir?"

"No, you can tell us, now," Rufus said, lifting one hand to beckon him closer. The older man came to a halt a few feet away, his hands crossed before him deferentially, and Rufus waved him towards one of the chairs. "Sit down, Tseng. You look beat."

The older man hesitated at the breech of protocol, but in the end, he merely grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the table. He and Rude had flown for nearly twenty hours straight, and he _was _tired. He sent a quick glance towards Lazard, who merely smiled from behind the rim of his wineglass, and then focused on his employer once more. Rufus was gazing at him with an expectant expression, only the slightest hint of a smirk betraying that he had noticed Tseng's lapse of attention at all.

He hid a frown and sat up straighter in his chair to deliver his report. "General Sephiroth and his contingent were reunited with General Rhapsodos' unit at 2200 hours last night," he began without preamble. "Both Cissnei and Reno have confirmed that Jenova was taken aboard Shinra #26 and disposed of, per General Sephiroth's plan. The Calamity From The Skies is no longer a threat to The Planet."

Rufus looked away at the mention of Reno, but was relieved by the news that the alien creature had been eliminated. "And Sephiroth?" he asked smoothly. "Have you spoken to him personally? Has you discussed Shinra's offer with him?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly as he shook his dark head. "The General has been. . .recuperating since his return. I sent the contract with Reno," he added with deceptive calmness. "He will contact me as soon as Sephiroth has had a chance to read it."

Rufus let out an irritable sigh at that. He didn't like being forced to wait like this, not with Weiss the Immaculate breathing down his neck every waking moment, but until he could persuade Sephiroth to see things his way, it would simply have to do. Reno, he didn't mention at all, and wouldn't, so long as Lazard was still in the room. Some things, his brother simply did _not_ need to know.

"So," he said into the silence which followed, "The Calamity is dead, and Sephiroth is _resting. _What's next?"

"Wutai," Tseng said simply.

"Ah, yes, those pesky 'negotiations'," Lazard murmured, eyeing both his lover and his brother over the rim of his glass. "I'm sure that Godo will be properly appalled when he discovers that our esteemed ambassadors intend to settle in his beloved country."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rufus tense, and hastily stifled the urge to smile. "That is what the contract is for," his brother told him stiffly. "To convince The General that he would be better served returning to _us."_

Tseng sent him a flat, inscrutable look, and Lazard settled for raising one shoulder in a diffident half-shrug, but offered no explanation for needling the younger man in such a way. The Wutaian focused on his employer once more, and the report that he had yet to finish. "The wounds that General Rhapsodos suffered during the battle with Jenova have triggered the degradation process," he said flatly, wanting this over and done so that he could return his chambers and rest. "They've run multiple tests since saving his life, and it has been confirmed. I believe that we can expect General Sephiroth to request Dr. Hollander's assistance soon."

"Wonderful," Rufus muttered unhappily, setting his glass down and pushing it away. "More of my father's stupidity coming back to haunt us. Will I never be free of him?"

"You can't change what he's done, Rufus," Tseng told him somberly, "but you can make sure that _your _legacy is different."

"I'm trying," the younger man grumbled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair in a habitual gesture. "I've already informed the board that we're phasing out the use of mako energy. With the exception of Tuesti, most of them weren't very happy with the news. Especially, when they found out that not only would we be shutting down the mako reactors, but that every department _but _Urban Development would be forced to take a cut in funding for next five years while we convert everything back to fossil fuels."

He paused then, and a slow smile spreading across his youthful face as he cast an eloquent glance at Lazard. The other man merely laughed and crossed his legs as he explained, "Our esteemed Director of Weapons Development was quite _vocal _in her opposition, I'm afraid."

"Scarlet screamed like a fishwife when she heard the news," Rufus confirmed with a laugh of his own. "How Father _ever _put up the harridan is beyond me!"

"I'll speak with her," Tseng said, the barest hint of a smile playing on his own lips as he began to relax. "I will impress upon her the importance of professionalism in the workplace."

The image of his late father's mistress being confronted by his most efficient Turk drew another round of satisfied laughter from Rufus. "Make sure the cameras are recording when you do," he told the older man laughingly. "That's one conversation I would _love _to see."

One jet-black brow arched even as Tseng inclined his head. "I will arrange it, sir."

Another, longer silence followed, one which neither Rufus or Tseng seemed inclined to break, and Lazard knew that it was time for him to go. Rufus wouldn't discuss anything personal while in his presence, and he didn't doubt that Tseng was chomping at the bit to question the younger man, especially considering the fact that Reno _hadn't _returned to Midgar as they'd all expected. He didn't know what had happened, and wouldn't until he and Tseng had a chance to be alone, but since he wasn't even supposed to _know _about his brother's relationship with the young Turk, it was best if he kept his mouth shut for now.

"I should be going," he announced, setting his glass on the edge of the table and pushing chair back to stand. "I have an early day tomorrow. Rufus, I'll see at lunch?"

He waited until his brother had nodded to move away from the table. "Lunch it is, then. Goodnight, Rufus. Tseng," he added simply as he walked from the room.

Pale blue eyes followed him every step of the way, waiting until the door closed behind the other man to speak again. "How is he?" Rufus asked abruptly, his voice very quiet as his gaze cut back to the older man's. "Reno, I mean."

Black eyes flickered inscrutably on his own. "Bitter," Tseng answered honestly, careful to conceal his sympathy as his charge flinched violently in response. "Why did you order him to stay with Sephiroth? You have to know that he wanted to come home, Rufus?"

"I do," Rufus acknowledged quietly, tilting his head back until rested on the back of his chair. "I'd like nothing more than to have him back, Tseng, but. . ." he shook his gilded head slightly, "Shinra's not safe for any of us right now. He's better off with where he is, far away from Midgar _and _Deepground."

So, his speculations had been correct, Tseng thought with a rush of relief. It hadn't been a rejection, as Tseng had feared and Reno himself believed. It had merely been Rufus, trying to protect the someone he loved, in the _worst _possible way.

"He doesn't see it that way, Rufus," he told the younger man gently. "He thinks that you rejected him."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rufus snapped, slapping the arms of his chair with palms. He pushed himself to his feet and began to pace, clasping his hands behind his back to conceal the fact that they were shaking. "I'm doing what's best for him, Tseng. Once things settle down with Deepground, and Weiss _isn't _challenging me at every damned turn, I'll call him and ask him to come home. I'll even _beg _if I have to, but _not _until I know it's safe!"

Tseng suppressed a sigh at his young charge's stubbornness. "Reno is a Turk," he reminded the other man. "He is fully capable of defending himself if the need arises. He does not need you to protect him this way."

"Of course, he does," Rufus disagreed, sarcasm creeping into his voice as he halted in his agitated march to meet the older man's gaze once more. "You _know _what Reno's like. The first time Weiss made some smartass comment to _me, _he'd be all over him. He'd open that big mouth of his and run it until Weiss shoved his damned gunblades down his throat. I'm trying to _prevent _that, Tseng."

"And an order from _you _would be enough to do that," Tseng countered simply. Rufus scowled and looked away, and he knew that there was more at play here than just Rufus' worry over Weiss the Immaculate. "What is it, Rufus? What haven't you told me?"

"Nothing," the younger man denied, dropping into his chair once again. He ran both hands through his flaxen hair and released a harsh breath. "Really, nothing's happened, Tseng, I just. . .I don't trust Weiss. I don't want Reno here while everything's still up in the air. That's _all _it is."

Tseng studied him closely, searching for any sign of deception. What he saw instead was _fear. _"He doesn't hate you for what happened," he said, knowing that his usual subtlety wouldn't do if he was to convince Rufus that his decision had been a mistake. "He cares for you, Rufus. He _understands, _probably better than anyone else could, what drove you that day. Don't exile him like this. Let him come home and face whatever comes _with _you."

"No." Rufus's expression hardened subtly, revealing the ruthlessness he had learned at a very young age, and would probably never free himself from. "The next time he checks in, reiterate that this assignment is not permanent, but that I expect him to stay where he is and _do his job_. Is that understood, Tseng?"

"It is." Tseng hid his frustration as he rose to his feet, his hands clasped loosely before him in an "at ease" stance. "Is there anything else, sir?"

Rufus shook his head negatively and turned to gaze into the hearth, his gaze locked on the flames that blazed so brightly in its depths. "Go home, Tseng," he ordered, knowing that he had disappointed the older man, but determined to remain firm in his decision. "Get some sleep. I'm sure you could use it."

"Yes, sir." Tseng bowed low to show his respect and withdrew. "Goodnight, sir."

Rufus didn't respond as he listened to the sound of Tseng's footsteps—so quiet that they were almost inaudible as they moved over the marble floor—recede. The front door closed behind him with a hushed sound, and Rufus let his shoulders slump wearily. He hated the knowledge that he'd disappointed Tseng, who was more of a father to him than his own had _ever _been, but now was notthe time for Reno to return. Yes, a part of him _was _afraid of what would happen between them once he did, but that wasn't why he'd ordered him to stay away.

Shinra was at a crossroads right now, one that could affect the future in a variety of ways. While reverting to fossil fuels would be better for The Planet, there were a great many people who disagreed with his decision. He would have to be on guard, in case one of the other board members decided that it was time to stage a coup of their own, and displace _him _as he had his father.

But more than anything, it was Weiss and his delusions of imperial rule that had forced his hand, and prompted him to refuse Reno's request to return. Weiss believed that it was Deepground's right—_his _right—to rule the "human world". He'd acknowledged Rufus' preeminence in that world, and had magnanimously offered to _share _his power—only to pacify Nero, whose respect Rufus had somehow managed gain—but he had made it perfectly clear that _he _would be in charge. He didn't understand the concept of a diplomatic society, and had scoffed when Rufus tried to explain it to him. In Weiss' warped, twisted mind, the world belonged to him, and he fully intended to take it—by force, if necessary.

Which was precisely why he _needed _Sephiroth to return, Rufus thought. Without Sephiroth and the other Firsts, there was no one strong enough to stop the Tsviet from doing exactly as he intended, and Rufus didn't want to be responsible for the world Deepground would create. Gaia had only barely avoided one calamity. It might not survive another.

He scrubbed his palms over his face and let his hands fall, lonelier than he could ever remember being. He _missed _Reno, more than he'd ever thought he could miss anyone, but he _knew _that he had made the right decision. Reno would survive whatever came, protected by Sephiroth until it was safe for him to come home, and bitter or not, that was all that Rufus really cared about.

"Hate me if you must," he murmured to the empty room, "but be _safe, _Reno."

Silence, broken only by the crackling of the fire, was all that met his words, and Rufus forced himself to his feet. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would prove to be even longer. He needed to at least _try _to sleep, and—if he were very, very lucky—he'd wake to a world that hadn't gone completely mad.

**_εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000уλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000_**

Crimson sat huddled miserably atop Shinra Tower, his arms wrapped around his upraised knees, his entire body shaking as he fought desperately to keep himself from coming apart at the seams. Rage still coursed through his veins, white-hot, venomous, burning a searing path through his mind, heart, and soul. It had been like this since his awakening, this utterly contemptible fury which licked at his senses and threatened to drive him mad, fueled by soul-deep pain and exacerbated by his already mercurial nature. It was this-this _feeling _which had made Sephiroth's death in Banora possible, and the end of the world all but inevitable, and he had no more control over it now than he had then.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! Crimson cried silently, burying his face in the cradle of his arms. He had come so close to losing his temper back there, too close for a being of _his _power. Hadn't destroying the world been enough? Hadn't nearly surrendering to _Jenova _ taught him anything about restraint? How the hell had Gaia _ever _judged him worthy of redemption when he could barely control himself under the best of circumstances?!

He'd done all he set out to do. Sephiroth had been spared, saved from an eternity of suffering, reunited with those he loved. Jenova was defeated, banished from the world, never to return. His goddess could heal now, could finally begin to repair the damage Heaven's Dark Harbinger had caused to her hallowed surface. Shinra's mako reactors were still in use, but Crimson doubted that they would remain active for much longer. Sephiroth was deadly serious about changing the past and saving The Planet. _He _would make put a stop to Shinra's use of mako as an energy source.

As for his past self, and the degradation that was sure to come, _he _had Sephiroth now. Sephiroth wouldn't leave him to rot to death a second time. He would donate his own Jenova-imbued cells, and the other him would be cured. Crimson had known from the very beginning that he couldn't offer _his _cells to his past self—with the awesome power he now held, he'd realized that it was better not to make _that _mistake—but he'd done everything else asked of him. There was nothing left for him to do, no reason for his continued existence, save return to his brothers and make things right between them, and he had done it. So, why—_why—_was this happening to him now?

Crimson squeezed his eyes shut and reached out with his mind, seeking his goddess and the peace she had promised would be his, if he only did what she asked. Nothing but emptiness and that blazing, blistering rage answered his pleas, and it was with a jolt of terror that he realized that he was _alone. _The Planet goddess offered no comfort, made no effort to reach out to _him,_ her chosen guardian. Only silence remained between them, and he was once again reminded what it was to truly despair.

He'd given up everything for her, for his Goddess, and _this _was how she repaid him? He sacrificed his parents, Angeal, and the only man he'd ever loved to serve Gaia. He'd made mistakes—Crimson cringed at the image of Sephiroth's angelic face, perverted with his mother's malevolence as they embraced amidst the blackened, smoldering ruin that was The Planet—but Gaia had taken steps to save him then. He'd allowed himself to be dragged back through time, to be imprisoned in hershrine for _months _before taking action, going against his tempestuous nature as he sought to please her. He should have been commended for his patience and _rewarded _for the good he'd done after his escape. Instead, he was left cold and alone, bereft of the only comfort left to him by a childish, petulant deity.

_Of course, _he'd fled at the very first opportunity, but like any loving mother with a recalcitrant child, his goddess was supposed to understand and _forgive. _Why hadn't she?

"Damn you," he whispered roughly, lifting pale blue eyes which shimmered with moisture to the night-darkened sky. The wind picked up his hair and sent the fiery mass streaming into his face, and he pushed it back with an impatient curse. "I've done _everything_ for you," he continued, crying out his despair to a planet that couldn't have cared less. "I _saved _you, from Jenova and Sephiroth both, and _now _you turn from me? _Why_ have you forsaken me?"

'_**You are not forsaken, my WEAPON.' **_

Crimson jumped violently and quickly looked around, swiping at eyes gone wide with hope, only to find that his surroundings hadn't changed. The Lifestream did not rush to greet him, did not spread out around him in a blissful wave of anesthetizing peace. He was still shivering and alone on the roof of the Shinra Building, isolated from a world he no longer belonged to, no ethereally beautiful goddess anywhere in sight.

' _**I am here.'**_

"Why am _I _here?" he demanded, his fine-boned features reflecting his disappointment at what he feared was The Planet's rejection of him. Why else would she fail to appear when she _knew _how much he needed her? "My job is _done. _Why haven't you brought me _home?"_

'**_Your journey has not yet ended, beautiful one.' _**Her voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, filling the air around him with Her majestic presence, but still she did not bring him to her as Crimson hoped. **_'There is still one last task you must perform before your atonement is complete.'_**

_Sephiroth. _Crimson's heart stopped for moment before resuming at a savage pace."I won't do it," he stated harshly, his pale darting through the pollution-dulled air, as though that alone would be enough to make her appear before him. "I won't kill him. I'll do whatever you want me to, anything you need, but not_ that."_

'**_The time for Silver's_** **_death has passed,' _**came the simple, astonishing, completely unexpected response.

"What?!" Crimson's eyes widened even more as disbelief surged through him. He'd half unfolded himself from his seated position before he remembered that he was pissed at her and hastily sat his ass right back down. "Since when?" he threw the question out scornfully, challengingly, directionlessly. "You've wanted Sephiroth dead since Nibelheim. Why change your mind, _now?"_

'_**Because YOU are all that he will never be.'**_

Crimson scowled, not flattered in the least by words that were carefully calculated to appeal to his ego. He knew the truth of it _now, _and as the air before him began to change, to shimmer and ripple with otherworldly energy, he couldn't help but regret the very human weakness which had brought him to this.

She materialized in the air before him, his beautiful, ephemeral, not so merciful bitch-goddess. Clad in white and gold, her warrior's armor gleaming brightly despite the lack of light, she was a truly awe-inspiring sight behold. Her eyes were large and blue, echoing the skies that were such an intrinsic part of her, and as they locked onto _him _with unwavering intensity, and he couldn't help but shiver as he was reminded of The Planet's true power.

Gaia's earthly guise favored him with a small, benevolent smile, one which put him instantly on-guard. His fate might be inexorably entwined with hers, but he was _not _going to rise and show her even the _slightest _hint of adulation. If she wanted him to worship her, she could damned well start _earning _ his veneration!

"Answer my question!" he snapped, throwing his head back to gaze at her image defiantly. "Why am I still here? And _don't _tell me that you expect me to comply with Weiss' ridiculous request," he told her warningly, "because we _both _know that's something I can't do!"

The Goddess' smile deepened even as her expression continued to reflect nothing more than loving solemnity. **_'You have done well with your brothers, Crimson. There is hope that Immaculate and Sable will be redeemed, and that is all I require from you for this part of your task.'_**

Relief surged through Crimson at her words, at her acknowledgement of his good deeds, and the confirmation that he would not be forced to reveal his presence to the world. He might not have anything left to live for, but he wasn't quite ready to _die _yet, either.

"So, what's left?" he asked at last, rolling one hand in a tired, impatient plea for her enlightenment. "What did I miss? What have I left undone?"

'**_You must wait, Crimson,' _**she told him with that maddening serenity. **_'The end of YOUR trial has not yet come.'_**

Crimson's stomach dropped at those calm, deceptively simple words. "But my trial ended in Banora!" he protested, his hands clenching into fists as he pushed away the agonizing memories that rushed to the fore of his mind with the statement. "You accepted me, said I'd _earn _my redemption if I killed him!"

'**_Redemption and completion are two very different states of being, my WEAPON.' _**Gaia's voice deepened, resonated, booming through his mind as her image began to fade. **_'You will learn the difference soon enough, provided you have the strength to do so.'_**

And with those ambiguous, mysterious words, Crimson's goddess vanished, leaving him alone on a windswept high-rise, with only confusion and bittersweet memories for company.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV.

**Author's Note:** Alright, back in business, with a new beta and an exciting (not) filler chapter ;). RL's been a bitch, but I won't bore you with the details. So. . .a special thanks to Kyra1, my awesome new beta, and to all of you who have stuck with me this far. I seriously couldn't keep this up without your encouragement. Now, on with the show:).

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapter 71

_**'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'–Loveless, ACT III**_

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably on the hard metal bench, repositioning his elbows on the table before him, his brilliant green gaze trained on the document in his hands. Reno had waited until he finished his breakfast—which was more of a late lunch, considering the time that he and Genesis had risen—to claim the seat directly across from him. He hadn't spoken, had merely slid a creased manila folder across the table, his aquamarine eyes holding an atypically somber expression that immediately set Sephiroth on-guard. And as Sephiroth had opened the file and began to read, he began to understand the younger man's solemnity.

Rufus had indeed come to regret his perfidy, as was evident by the concessions that he was—apparently—willing to make to lure Sephiroth and his lieutenants back to Midgar. Shinra Electric Power Company was going to announce a five-year plan to discontinue the use of mako energy, and replace it with fossil fuels. To that end, he wanted to present a united front to the world, one that included Sephiroth and his fellow Firsts. Rufus was offering to hire them as "outside contractors"—mercenaries, for lack of a better word—complete with furnished quarters in any city chosen, so long as it was on the Eastern Continent, as well as a significant raise in pay. He was also offering _him, _if he returned as SOLDIER's public figurehead, command of Deepground and _all _of its considerable forces, something that Sephiroth was fairly certain was _not _in his purview as President of Shinra, Inc..

Sephiroth didn't doubt that Rufus was eager to make amends, but he knew full well that it was not altruism guiding the young businessman's hand. After hearing Reno explain that Deep Ground's leader had awakened from his coma, Sephiroth was certain that Shinra's young President was feeling decidedly _generous _just about now, and perhaps a bit desperate as well.

He personally knew very little about Deep Ground, only what he had been told by Vincent and the boys. Of their leader, Weiss the Immaculate, he knew virtually nothing, save that he had once been host to Hojo's amoral consciousness. Reno's information on Deep Ground had been second-hand at best, as Shinra and The Turks had not been a part of the Omega incident at all. He didn't doubt that the Tsviet leader could potentially become a threat, but as of now, that threat seemed limited to Shinra, Inc..

Of course, should Shinra fall _before _the mako reactors were taken offline, it could become a problem. But Sephiroth believed that it would be best to wait and see how the situation unfolded. He truly did not think returning to Shinra was a viable option, at the moment.

But, that decision was not his to make, Sephiroth knew. There were others to consider here, people whose thoughts and feelings must be taken into careful consideration. Friends, family, and allies alike, their lives would be affected were he to make the wrong choice.

He flicked a quick glance at the end of the table, not at all surprised to find Cloud watching him with intently. Sky-blue eyes, brilliant in hue and shining with mako, were veiled as they moved to the file in his hands and back again, making it clear that Cloud was already aware of the file's contents. His inscrutable expression, however, made it impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. Did he want to return to Shinra? They had fled before he could be promoted to 1st Class, something that Sephiroth knew he'd wanted. Did Cloud wish to live out that childhood dream, or was he content to continue the unsettled, bohemian life they were currently living?

Vincent stood behind Cloud, his arms crossed over his chest, his golden claw glinting under the artificial lighting. As Sephiroth gazed at him through a concealing veil of heavy silver hair, he had no doubts whatsoever as to what _his _reaction would be. His father would simply refuse to go. Shinra had betrayed Vincent too many times for him to ever trust them again, in either of its incarnations. It wouldn't matter to him that Rufus was at them its helm, because in his past, Rufus had been just as ruthless—if not more so—than the former president of Shinra Electric Power company.

And as Sephiroth's gaze touched on Yazoo and his brothers, who sat only a few feet from the older man, he knew that Vincent would never do anything to risk his pretty one's safety. So, it had never really been a question at all. If the party made the choice to return, it would be without Vincent and Yazoo, and possibly Kadaj, Cloud, Loz, and Cissnei as well.

But it was all a moot point, as far as _he_ was concerned, as he had no intentions of allowing Shinra so close to the boys. Professor Hojo might be dead, but Sephiroth wasn't sure that he trusted Dr. Hollander—or any other scientist—near his beloved remnants. They would meet eventually, when Hollander traveled to Wutai to begin Genesis' treatments, but it would be in an environment that _Sephiroth _could control. He would be there to monitor their interactions, and he would assure that nothing happened to his precious children.

His gaze moved to Angeal, who was sitting with his arms crossed on the metal table, watching both he and Genesis with a serious expression, and felt the tension rise up in him once again. Angeal had been completely unprepared for their flight to Junon, and so far as Sephiroth knew, he had been content with his life in Midgar. He had enjoyed a great deal of respect in his career as a SOLDIER, and he'd always taken pride in his many accomplishments, even when he disagreed with their employer's orders. Was _he _happy with their current lifestyle, or would he prefer to return to the comforting familiarity of his second home?

He thought of Aerith, and the love that he had witnessed blossoming between she, Angeal, and Zachary, and truly couldn't imagine _her_ wanting to return. To visit her adoptive mother, yes, but not to _live_. She was Gaia's last Cetra. She deserved to be surrounded by The Planet's natural splendor, with which she shared such a deep affinity, not subjected to the dank, dark ruins that were The Slums.

As for Zack himself, Sephiroth knew that he'd been happy with his life in Midgar. He'd only accompanied Sephiroth only because Cloud had chosen to, and he hadn't wanted to lose his closest friend. Did Zack still hold _his _dreams of becoming a hero close to his heart? Would he prefer to go back and make that dream a reality?

Sephiroth _knew _that Reno wished to go back—he had never claimed otherwise—but as he and Rufus were. . .at odds now_, _Sephiroth didn't believe that would be a wise course of action for him. Of course, that was another decision that was not his, when it came right down to it. Staying with them or returning to Midgar was a personal choice, one that Reno needed to make for himself. Only he could decide if Rufus was worth the effort, and it was truly none of Sephiroth's business.

Genesis, however, was very _much _his business.

As though reading his mind, the man in question stirred at his side. Genesis shifted closer, reaching across him to press one gloved fingertip to the page, his sensuous lips moving soundlessly as he read. His free hand shifted from Sephiroth's back to his side, his thumb moving in a gentle, absent caress, as it had since he had first started reading. His near-perfect features were partially hidden beneath a thick fringe of auburn hair, making it impossible for Sephiroth to discern his reaction through his expression. He was careful to keep his own features neutral as he waited for the other man to finish, but he couldn't help but wonder precisely what his lover's reaction would be.

It was a fair offer, and Genesis had always loved his career. It had been the most important thing in his life for ten long years. Yes, he had made the decision to flee Midgar with _him_, but that didn't mean that the other man did not miss the life he'd left behind. After all, it _was_ a truly generous offer, one unprecedented in the company's history. Would Genesis see this as an opportunity to return to that life, and what would Sephiroth do if he did? Could he truly force himself to go back to a life that _he _despised, even for Genesis?

No, Sephiroth realized with something akin to amazement, he could _not_. He'd spent the months after he first returned at Shinra only because _Genesis _was there. Had he returned later, after Genesis' desertion, he would've left immediately, his only goal to be reunited with the man he loved. He loved Genesis with every fiber of his being, with every ounce of his corrupted, tainted heart, but he could _not _return to that life.

Genesis finally eased back, his red-gloved hand sliding from the document to rest on his forearm, and the movement was enough to jolt Sephiroth out of his startling emotional epiphany. He released a slow, controlled breath and very slowly closed the file, his thoughts churning as he continued to gaze at the deceptively innocuous manila folder. He could not return to Shinra. That much was certain. No matter how many of these concessions Rufus held to, too much had happened for him to ever truly trust the man again, nor return to a life that had been nothing more than a cleverly crafted lie.

He was so much _more_ than the weapon they had made of him, and he _wanted _the chance to discover exactly who he had become, something which could not be done while living that lie.

Genesis chose that moment to turn towards him, a silent question in the pale skies of his eyes. Sephiroth reached up to tentatively touch the silver earring which hung from his right ear, the loving gesture an answer in itself. The other man only smiled and turned into the touch, lifting his own hand to finger the pendant that he had given him as a symbol of their love, and Sephiroth felt a rush of relief so great that it threatened to undo him.

He lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss to Genesis' forehead, humbled beyond measure to know that his kitten loved him enough to turn his back on the dream he had once held so dear. _'Thank you, __**koneko.'**_

Genesis smiled as those words whispered through his mind, the loving gesture filled with the happiness that Sephiroth had given, and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss across his lips. _'No need to thank me, moonbeam,'"_ he returned in a mental whisper. _'Just tell Reno __**no.**__ That will be enough for me.'_

Sephiroth dipped his head in acknowledgement and forced himself to pull away, well aware that they were _not _the only people occupying this room. He and Genesis were of one mind in this, and now it only remained to discover if the others were as well.

"So," he looked up to find that Reno had moved closer, practically leaning across the table, his blue-green eyes sharp as they stared into his own, "what do ya think, yo?"

His shoulder rose and fell in an intentionally casual shrug, one that belied the apprehension he had experienced just moments before, and held the file out to him. The younger man took it and tucked it into his jacket, his thin lips twisting into a crooked smile. "I _told _Tseng you wouldn't go for it, yo," the Turk said sagely, "but he insisted that I make the offer, anyway. Sorry, babe."

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the once-hated moniker and crossed his arms over his chest. "It is a fair deal," he allowed, making a short, aborted gesture towards the document in question, "more than fair, truth be told, but..."

Reno merely nodded and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, not surprised in the least to have the offer rejected. In fact, he would have been surprised if Sephiroth _had _taken the deal. Common sense or not, General Hotness wasn't _that _freakin' stupid. He wasn't going to fall for Rufus' bullshit _now, _and Reno had known it_. _It was just too bad that the Boss Man hadn't realized it too.

Angeal finally stirred, sitting up straighter as he met Sephiroth's gaze somberly. "When I first read it, I was tempted," he admitted solemnly. "But the last thing I want is to risk Aerith's safety by returning to Midgar. Considering everything that's. . .happened," his noble features darkened for a moment before he shook himself, "I think that Wutai might just be the best place for us—provided that Godo is willing to let us stay."

"Of course, he will," Zack chimed in brightly, leaning into Angeal with a wide smile. "We're awesome!"

Aerith giggled from her place at his side even as she nodded in agreement. She never had the chance to meet Yuffie's father personally, but she'd watched over her friends from The Promised Land, and she knew that the man had been thoroughly dispirited by the war his country had lost. "I'm sure that Godo is as tired of the fighting as Rufus is," she said sagely. "He'll welcome the chance to put a peaceful end to it."

Cloud merely slumped on the bench, reaching up to grip the table to steady himself, relief flashing across his too-young features. "Thank the Gods," he muttered, his deceptively innocent countenance hardening as he sent an eloquent glance his nemesis' way. "I would have fought you if you'd made any other choice."

"Hell, yes, he would've!" Kadaj declared spiritedly at his side. "And _he _isn't the only one!"

"I'm afraid that Kadaj is correct," Yazoo told him ruefully, tilting his head to one side as he smiled at his progenitor apologetically. "Had you expressed a desire to return to Shinra, we would have done our very best to show you the error of your ways."

"Yeah," Loz piped in cheerfully, "and we might've even tried talking you out of it, too!"

Sephiroth blinked at that, one eyebrow shooting up as he traded a bemused look with his friends. Angeal merely shook his head at the boys' audacity, while Genesis uttered a low laugh and shot the three young remnants an affectionate look. "While I'm sure that would have been interesting," Genesis' lips curled into a regretful, wistful smile at the thought of sparring with his stepsons, "we've got enough to deal with without having to worry about beating the shit out of each other."

A deep, quiet chuckle escaped Sephiroth at his kitten's—always—unique manner of speaking. "We can save the _playing," _he shot Kadaj a warning look, well aware of how much he still wanted to test himself against Genesis, "for another time. As Genesis says, we have enough to deal with at the moment."

"But it would be _fun," _Kadaj insisted with disconcerting eagerness, his blue-rimmed green eyes meeting and holding Genesis' own as he added, "You _know _you're curious about what it would be like, Gen."

"Of course, I am," Genesis returned honestly, and then cast a pointed glance at Sephiroth, who was frowning darkly at them both. "But you have to take your father's feelings into consideration, Kadaj. If he's not comfortable with the idea of us sparring, then we have to respect his wishes."

The young swordsman snorted and tossed his silver head impetuously, but let the subject be dropped, much to Sephiroth's fervent relief. "Well, we can always do it later, I suppose," he allowed graciously. "For now, _we _have something to tell Father. Don't we, Loz?"

Loz's slanted green eyes were almost comically wide as he cast his youngest brother a frightened look, and it was all Genesis could do not to burst out laughing as he realized exactly what the boy was referring to. "But 'Daj," Loz hissed in a loud whisper, "we wanted to wait until _later _to tell him!"

"Pfftt." Kadaj made a rude sound and crossed his arms over his lightly muscled chest at that. "I keep telling you that he's _not _going to care, Loz. You should listen to me every once in a while!"

"But I always listen to you, _tenshi!" _the older boy protested, and Genesis did release a chuckle as Cissnei quickly came to her boyfriend's rescue. "This is one of those things that couples like to announce on their own, kid," she told Kadaj with exasperation. "It's got nothing to do with _you."_

"Oh, I know _that, _Sister," Kadaj rushed to assure her, making a cutting motion towards Sephiroth with one black-gloved hand. "I just hate having to _wait, _that's all."

Cissnei gazed at him with affection, fully aware of how excited he was by the prospect of becoming an uncle, and that he was just _bursting _to brag about it. To be honest, she was surprised that he'd kept his mouth shut this long, as it was. She turned back to her lover, who was watching his brother with obvious apprehension, and squeezed his hand gently. "I think we can go ahead and tell him, now," she told him softly. "If _you're _ready, that is."

He sent her a frightened, yet loving look, and she raised her free hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. "It's up to you, Loz," she said simply. "I'll abide by whatever decision _you _make."

The fear bled out of his expression as he nodded his silver head solemnly. "I'm a little scared," he told her in hushed voice, "but I _do _wanna tell him."

"Then, that's what we'll do," she said with a smile. She leaned forward, brushing a kiss over the high curve of his sculpted cheek, and settled back beside him to wait. She sent Sephiroth a smile, one which widened at his suddenly wary look, and hoped he'd take the news as well as she thought he would. She would hate to see Loz disappointed.

Loz turned back to gaze at the man he considered his father, the one whose existence had made his own possible, and drew a deep breath to steady himself. "Cissnei's pregnant!" he blurted out, immediately cringing at the less than eloquent delivery.

Damn it, he thought angrily, he knew that he should've let Yazoo do it! He'd never been very good with _words. _He watched Sephiroth's lips part on a quiet gasp, the silver-green eyes so similar to his own widen dramatically, and prayed that the reaction wasn't as bad as he thought it was. _He _thought it was great news, and he wanted his father to think so too!

Sephiroth could only gaze at the young couple, stunned by those two deceptively simple words. "Pregnant," he repeated dumbly, watching as Cissnei grinned and nodded her coppery head. "Pregnant, as in, _with child?" _

"Yep," the former Turk replied simply, resting one hand on her still-flat stomach protectively. "You're going to be a grandfather, General."

"A. . .grandfather?" he echoed, his deep voice laced with bewilderment. "But. . ._how?"_

"Oh, the usual way," Loz said with a grin of his own, slanting a heated glance at the woman at his side. "You know, like how it'd be with you and Gen, if you weren't both guys."

Genesis simply couldn't contain it any longer. He finally burst out laughing, one hand covering his mouth, as he watched his lover blush. Sephiroth's face bloomed with sudden color, a testament to his embarrassment—and his discomfort with the intimate nature of the conversation—and Genesis wrapped both arms around him even as he continued to laugh his ass off. Sephiroth sent him a dark look, but the expression in his vivid green eyes was one of wonder not anger.

"A child," he murmured, wonder echoed in his voice as he began to smile. "A _child, _Genesis. Our son is going to have a son of his own."

"I know," Genesis returned, his voice softening as he squeezed the other man affectionately. "Isn't it grand?"

"Um, that's not exactly right." Sephiroth turned back to his eldest child with a surprised, quizzical expression, and Loz quickly explained, "Big Sister says that it's going to be a girl, not a boy. Sorry."

Sephiroth's eyes widened once again at that wholly unexpected piece of information. "A girl?" he questioned hesitantly. "Jenova has never produced a female before. Is such a thing truly possible?"

"More than possible," Aerith informed him breezily, sharing an excited look with Cissnei as she waved him forward. "Why don't you touch her and see for yourself? I'm right about this, I promise you."

He shot a startled glance at Cissnei, surprised when she smiled and seconded the unexpected invitation. "Go ahead, Sephiroth. I don't mind," she assured him with a wry laugh. "Kadaj and Yazoo both insisted on doing the very same thing when we told them, and they were able to confirm it for themselves. So can you, if you want to."

Sephiroth leaned forward unconsciously, tellingly, and Genesis' heart turned over. He dropped his arms and rubbed the younger man's back encouragingly. "Go on," he told him in a soft voice. "You can tell me what it was like later."

He reached up and very gently tapped the side of Sephiroth's head, and Sephiroth responded with a quick, eager nod. "I will," he promised, lifting his legs over the bench and rising to his feet. He approached Cissnei with cautious steps, still unsure about the physical contact, but wanting to share this unique experience with his boys.

Cissnei tipped her head back as he came to a halt before her, reaching out to take one of his hands in her own. She tugged lightly, and Sephiroth followed her silent instruction, lowering himself until he was kneeling before her. She set his hand on her stomach and covered it with her own. Her smile was echoed in her tawny eyes as she squeezed gently before withdrawing.

Sephiroth splayed his hand wide, the rather intimate nature of the physical contact forgotten as he felt it. The being cradled in Cissnei's womb stirred to life at his touch, awakening from a deep, satisfied slumber. Its consciousness reached instinctively for his own, responding to the strongest of their mometic line. Power shivered along its nerve-endings, the likes of which he had never before felt, and he realized that this child—this _girl—_might very well become the strongest of them all.

But not now, he thought with a rush of adoration, his natural reserve forgotten as he laid his head on Cissnei's stomach and closed his eyes. It would take years for this child to develop her skills, to learn how to use whatever abilities the Gods had granted her, and he would be there to nurture her every step of the way, as would her loving uncles. She would have the life that The Planet—through Hojo and Shinra—had denied _them, _and she would know what it was to grow up safe and loved and _happy._

Suddenly, the question of going anywhere _but _Wutai seemed utterly ludicrous. There was no way they could _ever _return to Shinra now. Not when this tiny, defenseless being needed them to assure her safety. "You are the future," he told her, unaware that he had spoken aloud as he turned his head and brushed a reverent kiss over the flesh which housed her. "You are _our_ future, and you will want for _nothing."_

"That's beautiful, Sephiroth."

He glanced up to see Cissnei gazing down at him with large, tear-filled topaz eyes, and couldn't help but reach up and press a second kiss to her cheek. "Neither of you will ever want for anything, daughter," he told her in a voice which resonated with emotion. "Whatever you want, you need only ask, and it will be yours."

A sniffle sounded behind him, and Sephiroth smiled as he turned to Loz and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "I was afraid that you would be mad," the young man admitted in strangled whisper. "I didn't want you to think it was like Hojo tryin' to breed you or anything, cause it's not."

A fist seized and squeezed Sephiroth's heart as he ran comforting hands down the boy's back. "I never thought that," he assured him quietly. "I am proud of you, Loz, of the family that you are creating for yourself. And, I am _very _happy for you, son."

"Thank you, Father." It came out as a loud, relieved wail, and Sephiroth had to suppress a fond laugh at the boy's emotional response. It would have been inappropriate, given the circumstances, and might have hurt Loz's feelings, which was the last thing that Sephiroth wanted to do. The young warrior's sensitivity was something he had grown accustomed to over the past few months, and it was one of the boy's best qualities. That Hojo had been unable to torture it out of him was truly a miracle, and he would do _nothing _to stifle it.

Loz finally drew back, reaching up with hand to swipe at his damp cheeks, and Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder before reluctantly withdrawing. He returned to his own seat, grasping Genesis' hand in his own, happy in a way that he had never experienced before. Genesis shifted closer, sliding one arm around him as he smiled hugely, and Sephiroth dipped his head to press a tender kiss to his lush lips.

"A grandfather at thirty-three," he murmured with a rueful smile. "This is not something I had ever anticipated."

A startled expression crossed Genesis' beautiful face at his words. He hadn't really thought about it, but of course, Sephiroth would be older than him now. "Thirty-three, huh?" he questioned rhetorically, shaking his head just a bit. "Gods, and I never thought any of us would make it _to _thirty."

"Nor did I," Sephiroth returned honestly, careful not to mention that—technically—he hadn't. "Nor did I ever imagine that I would ever have children, let alone _grandchildren." _He paused a new thought struck him. "Your parents will likely be very confused, once they hear the news."

"Oh, shit!" Genesis exclaimed, raising wide, alarm-filled blue to his own. "You're right, Seph. They still think that the boys are children trapped in adult bodies. How the _hell_ am I going to explain this to them?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Angeal said, leaning towards them with a small smile. "Although, I have to admit that I don't envy you having to do it."

"Yeah good luck with that. Mama and Papa Asshole aren't the most understanding people in the world, yo." Reno chimed in dryly. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and dragged himself to his feet. "I'm gonna call Tseng and give him the bad news, yo. Oh, and I'll mention that little thing we talked 'bout back in Nibelheim. Be right back, yo."

Fiery brows drew together in a fierce frown as Genesis watched him wander over to the galley door and lift the phone to his ear. "You know, I'm still not sure _why _I haven't kicked his scrawny little ass, yet," he mumbled disgruntedly. Sure, his parents were a little standoffish, but they weren't _complete _assholes!

"Ignore Reno's rather colorful descriptives," Sephiroth advised him, reaching up to brush his hair back from his face in an infinitely loving gesture. "Your parents love you, Genesis. They will do their best to understand, I'm sure."

"Father's right," Kadaj told them, slipping from his seat to make his way towards them. "Nana loves you, Gen. Besides, I've got her wrapped around _all _of my fingers, not just the little one. She'll understand, once _I _explain it to her."

He flopped down on Sephiroth's lap without permission, taking it for granted that he wouldn't be rejected, and he wasn't. Sephiroth's arms came up to steady him automatically, shifting the boy to a more comfortable position, his patrician features filling with loving exasperation. "I believe that Yazoo was correct when he said that you were too big to be sitting on my lap in this fashion, Kadaj."

Kadaj made a rude noise and wound his arms around his father's neck. "But I'm the _youngest," _he said in pure, childlike tones. "Until _my _niece is born, I can sit wherever the hell I want!"

"Here we go," Vincent muttered, pushing away from the wall with a loud sigh. He moved until he was standing directly behind Yazoo and set his unguantleted hand on the young gunman's shoulder. "You seem to forget that this child is Yazoo's niece as well. It doesn't belong to only _you, _Kadaj."

Yazoo tilted his head back just enough to send him an amused glance as, true to form, the youngest remnant immediately began to verbally blast him. "Don't you _even _start with me, Vincent!" Kadaj all but growled, glowering up at the former Turk with genuine dislike, a feeling that was _more _than returned by the older man. "And it's not an 'it'. _It _is a _she_, and don't you forget it!"

Vincent's gaze cut towards Cloud, an eloquent expression shimmering in their unusual ruby depths, and he only offered a crooked smile in return. Kadaj was argumentative by nature, and he _really _didn't like his brother's choice of lovers. And when it came down to it, Vincent really wasn't much better. The former Turk had little patience for Kadaj's dramatic antics, and he was becoming less and less inclined to indulge the younger man as their journey progressed. Personally, Cloud didn't think that they would ever get along, but as long as they tolerated each other and _didn't _come to blows, he could live with it.

"It's done, yo." Reno approached the table and slid back onto the bench. He set one elbow on the table and dropped his chin into the palm of his hand, his blue-green gaze immediately zeroing in on Sephiroth. "Tseng was disappointed, yo, but he wasn't surprised. He said to make sure you knew that you wouldn't have to worry about gettin' any more shit from Shinra. You're kosher, yo."

Sephiroth hid a sense of relief as he nodded in acknowledgement. "And the other matter I asked you to look into?" he inquired quietly. Kadaj stirred on his lap, sending him a curious look, and Sephiroth shook his head to forestall any questions. "Have the arrangements been made?"

Reno grinned winningly and sent him a conspiratorial wink. "Got that covered, too, babe. Told ya I'd take care of all that, didn't I?"

Sephiroth sent him a flat look. "You _have _shown yourself to be somewhat competent," he allowed in a bland voice. "Something I would never have expected from a Turk of _your _caliber."

"Aw, come on, babe." The younger man affected a hurt expression, one hand coming up to cover his heart dramatically, even as his aquamarine eyes danced with mirth. "You know, it really hurts when you say stuff like that, yo."

Sephiroth uttered a quiet, surprisingly elegant snort. "You will live," he shot back unsympathetically. "Considering your penchant for touching me without permission, be glad that is _all _I did."

Reno echoed the sound, the hurt expression gone as though it had never been. "You're a pain in the ass, yo," he declared with another grin. "I don't why I ever crushed on you as hard as I did."

"Nor do I," Sephiroth returned, deadpan. "And you may stop doing so at _any _time."

The former Turk laughed at that. "Never gonna happen, babe," he said with a leer. "If you'd just admit that you love the attention, it'd make things a hellova lot easier."

"He will do no such thing," Genesis cut in edgily, a hard glint appearing in his sky-blue eyes. "Now, what 'matter' did you 'take care of' for Sephiroth, and _why _don't I know about it?"

"Probably 'cause it's got nothin' to do with you," Reno drawled carelessly. That bright blue gaze narrowed ominously, and his grin only widened_. _Screwing with General Asshole was just _too _easy. "Sorry, Genesis," he said aloud, "but it ain't none of your damned business, yo."

Genesis' eyes flashed with outrage, and Reno rolled his own as Sephiroth shot him a dark look and quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation. "I merely asked Reno to speak with Tseng regarding full-time care for Cloud's mother," Sephiroth told his lover in a low voice. "I thought that Cloud would prefer it if I kept the matter private."

"Oh." Genesis flushed, having the good grace to look ashamed as he sent an embarrassed glance down the table. "You have my apologies, Cloud. I didn't mean to drag your personal business out in front of everyone."

"Um. . .that's alright," Cloud responded, his voice faint as he stared at his nemesis with something akin to amazement. "I didn't think you'd remember considering. . .well, everything else that's happened."

He made a vague, all-encompassing gesture with one black-gloved hand, and Sephiroth merely shrugged self-consciously. "It is the very least I could do, all things considered," he said in a rumble. "While you will obviously have to get the details from Reno, you may rest assured that your mother will be well cared for in your absence."

Cloud merely blinked those big blue eyes of his before bobbing his head once. "Thank you," he returned in a low, uncomfortable murmur, and Sephiroth merely inclined his head in acknowledgement.

As Genesis began to stammer out a second apology—this one to Sephiroth, which Reno had to admit surprised him a little—he quickly began to lose interest in what was well on its way to becoming a _personal_ conversation. While it was good that Cloud's mom would be taken care of, the last thing he wanted was to watch Sephiroth and Genesis coo at each other like a couple of teenage girls. He had other, more important problems of his own to deal with.

Like whether or not he believed Tseng's insistence that his exile was only temporary, he thought with a sigh. The Director had assured him that Rufus' order to stay with Sephiroth wasn't a rejection. He claimed that it was nothing more than Rufus' misguided attempt to _protect _him from Weiss the Immaculate, and that he would be recalled as soon as Rufus felt that it was safe to do so, but Reno couldn't help but question _that. _Rufus had always relied on _him _for protection, not the other way around. Not that Boss Man wasn't a tough son of a bitch—because he _was—_but he was more of a tactician than he was a fighter. To think that he would try to protect someone whose job had always been to protect _him _was a stretch and a half!

But, the Gods knew that other things _had _been changed by what he'd helped Sephiroth do, so why not Rufus too? He really didn't blame the other man for what had happened the day he'd left Midgar. Sure, he hated that he'd got his fucking ass kicked by his boyfriend, but he _knew _that Rufus hadn't meant to do it. The other man had just. . .lost control of himself, and while it had shocked the hell out of him at the time, he really did understand why it happened.

Not that it really mattered right now, Reno reminded himself with another sigh. Until he got a call from Rufus himself—personally asking him to come home—there wasn't a damned thing he could do to change his situation. He was stuck here on The Highwind, playing the part of the thirteenth wheel, and feeling just about as useful as one.

He folded his arms on the table and slumped over them, resting his chin on his forearms as he continued to mope. "You okay, Reno?"

He looked up, startled, only to find Kadaj leaning across the table, nearly face-to-face with him as he peered at him with concerned green eyes. He quickly checked the involuntary urge to jerk back out of the kid's reach, knowing that it would probably hurt Baby's feelings if he did. The little brat was sensitive, that way. "I'm fine, yo," he answered with a quick, unconvincing shrug. "Why do ya ask?"

"Because Yaz says you're feeling sad right now," a deep voice boomed from his right, "and we don't want you to be sad."

Reno's head whipped around, only to find Loz standing directly beside him. The oldest remnant was bent towards him, his nearly identical green eyes narrowed as he too examined him with obvious worry. "Okay," Reno said slowly, "now that's just fucking _creepy."_

"Language, my friend," a third voice scolded—albeit gently—just as a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Reno jumped then, he couldn't help it, even as he slanted an exasperated look over his left shoulder. "You three are killing me here," he grumbled embarrassedly. "I'm a Turk, yo! You're not supposed to be able to sneak up on me like that!"

"Pfftt!" Kadaj dismissed his words even as he leaned closer, reaching out with one tiny gloved hand to pat his crossed arms. "We're SOLDIER, Reno. SOLDIERs are better than Turks _any _day! Besides, you're _our _Turk, now. We take care of our own."

"Yep," Loz agreed cheerfully as he slid onto the bench beside him. "That means we're allowed to play with you, now."

"Be nice, brother," Yazoo admonished as he squeezed his shoulder gently. "We are supposed to be offering comfort, not playing."

Loz let a great breath, disappointment shaping his sculpted features. "But, Yazoo—"

"No buts, brother." Yazoo smiled down Reno, who was glancing between them somewhat warily, and gestured towards the bench with his free hand. "May I?"

Reno shrugged once and pushed his own discomfort aside. They _did _mean well, after all. "Knock yourself out, yo."

One silver brow shot up even as Yazoo slid onto the hard metal surface with inhuman grace. "Thank you," the young gunner murmured, his hand never leaving Reno's shoulder as he settled beside him. He tilted his head to one side, his heavy-lidded eyes studying him closely, and Reno managed a crooked smile. "I'm fine, yo. You three don't need to waste your time worryin' about _me."_

"Hhhmmmppphhh." Kadaj snatched his hand back and settled himself on Sephiroth's lap once more. _"I _never said I was worried! That was Yazoo!"

"Besides, is that not what friends do?" Yazoo queried with a typically tranquil smile. "Worry about one another?"

He thought of Rude, who still treated him like a two-year-old, and gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I suppose it is. . ." his voice trailed off as Yazoo's thumb began to move in slow circles over his shoulder. "Uh, Yaz," he paused as a shiver of pleasure shot through his body, "what, exactly, are you doin' to me here?"

"Why, I am comforting you, of course," came the unexpected response. "I would have thought that obvious, Reno."

He flushed at the gentle rebuke in underlining those honeyed words. "Uh, yeah, well. . ." He shot a quick look at Valentine, who was watching them with a flat expression in his freaky red eyes, and hastily looked back at the younger man. "What about your boyfriend, yo? I don't think he's too happy watchin' you touch another guy."

Yazoo's smile took on a confident cast as his hand moved from Reno's shoulder to his hair. "Vincent knows that he can trust me," he said simply, running gloved fingers through the length of his ponytail. "He would not try to deny me your friendship. You needn't worry on that account."

Reno flicked another glance at Valentine, who inclined his head once and looked away, and let out a silent breath of relief. He wasn't afraid of Valentine, but tangling with _Chaos_ was another thing altogether. "So," he said conversationally, "what makes you think that I need comfortin', gorgeous?"

Large, slanted silver-green eyes met and held his own. "You've been unhappy since you returned from your phone call with Tseng," Yazoo replied quietly, much to his chagrin. " You hide it well behind that foolish smile, but I can sense it. I do not know what passed between you, nor will I ask, but I did not want to be alone with your pain."

Reno cast a quick glance around the table, grateful to see that none of the others were paying attention to their conversation—or, at least, they were pretending not to. "Tseng said that Rufus was only trying to protect me when he ordered me to stay with you guys," he explained in an atypically hushed voice. "I'm not so sure I believe him, yo."

Nor was he, Yazoo thought with a touch of anger. Aloud, he merely said, "You were worried about Weiss' awakening yourself, were you not? Perhaps, Rufus has taken your warnings to heart."

"Yeah, maybe," Reno replied unenthusiastically, unconvinced. "I guess there's a first time for everything, yo."

Yazoo shifted closer and slid his arm around the other man's shoulders. "I find it hard to believe that in all your years of friendship, Rufus has never once attempted to protect you."

"Wasn't his job to, yo," Reno said as he lifted a hand and rested his chin on it. "I mean, I'm supposed ta to be one of _his _bodyguards, not the other way around."

"Don't matter," Loz told him solemnly, patting his back hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. "You protect the people you love, Reno. That's just the way it works."

Reno coughed and drew a sharp, much-needed breath. "Yeah, well, Boss Man's not wired like everybody else," he shot back choppily. "The rules are different for Shinras, yo."

"That's a bullshit." Kadaj made his own opinion known with a wave of his tiny hand. "The rules are the same for _all _of you humans, even your idiot President. Only _we," _he thumped his lightly muscled chest once, "can do whatever we want, and that's because we're better than all you puny little human beings."

"Humans are not weak." Sephiroth, who had been doing his very best to give Reno at the least the illusion privacy, could no longer remain silent. Kadaj twisted on his lap, tilting his silver head back to frown up at him, and he resisted the urge to return the dark look. "They were strong enough to defeat _us _when they were called to do so, despite our 'superior' abilities," he reminded the boy sharply. "Humans are an integral part of The Planet, Kadaj, in a way that we are not. And, you seem to forget that _we _are part human ourselves."

"Don't remind me," the youngest remnant muttered, disgust shaping his features as he scowled his displeasure. "We might've had human parents, but we are _not _human. We are _more _than any of them ever could be!"

"That's why it's our duty to protect them!"

Kadaj's head whipped around as he stared at Zack with surprise. "Why so shocked, kid?" the young SOLDIER asked with a small smile. "I'm smart enough to know that if all of you have Jenova cells, then I probably have them too, even if they don't affect me the same way."

Sephiroth slanted a sharp glance at Cloud, who quickly shook his golden head. "I didn't tell him anything," the younger man said. "Zack put it together on his own."

He drew a deep breath and nodded with obvious reluctance. He hadn't expected Zack to draw the conclusion that he had, but he should have. That friendly, energetic, puppy-like exterior housed a sharp mind, indeed. "1st Class mako treatments _do _contain Jenova's cells," he confirmed quietly, "but not enough to cause mutation in the subject. Your previous SOLDIER treatments effectively rendered you immune to Mo—" he paused and hastily corrected himself, "to Jenova's call."

"I figured," Zack returned with an easy shrug that didn't quite hide his relief. "I'm just glad she's gone, so can't mess with us anymore."

Sephiroth's smile was so faint that it was nearly non-existent, and tinged with a grief he truly could not have explained if asked. "As am I, Zachary."

The intercom crackled to life above them, a faint whine issuing from the speaker that had nearly everyone in the room wincing with pain, and provided a much needed distraction. It ended abruptly, only to be replaced by an obnoxious sound that was nearly as grating. "Get your asses up to the bridge!" Cid hollered without preamble, and Sephiroth's body tensed with anticipation. "We just hit Wutaian airspace, and I don't know about any of you, but I sure as hell don't speak the fuckin' language!"

The intercom clicked off with another whine, and Cloud winced again, rubbing his ear as though that would alleviate the pain. "I'd forgotten how much that hurts," he muttered as he stood and strode towards the door. He paused near Sephiroth just long enough to snag Kadaj's hand in his own and tug him off of the older man's lap. "Come on, baby. I think it's time we talk to Cid about fixing the damned intercom, again."

"_If _he will," Kadaj stated sourly. "The Captain's really fucking picky about changing _anything _on this bucket of bolts!"

"I will mention it, as well," Vincent said as he and Yazoo fell into step behind them. "Perhaps, he will listen if _Cloud _and _I_ make the request, this time."

"Hmmmpphhh." Kadaj stuck his nose into the air as they left the room, leaving Loz and Cissnei to trail after them. "Hey, wait for us!"

Sephiroth traded a quick glance with his friends and quickly followed suit, exhilaration surging through him at the knowledge that their goal was almost in sight. "We're almost there," Genesis whispered at his side, unknowingly echoing his thoughts, the breathless quality of his words betraying his own excitement. "I can't believe we made it this far."

"I know," he murmured deeply, his hand finding and clasping Genesis' own. "Truly, we have been blessed."

He heard the deep, heavy tread of Angeal's boots behind them, followed by the lighter steps of both Aerith and Zack, and felt a sudden blossoming of hope. He knew that hishonorable, stolid friend still had questions about everything he'd learned—how could he _not, _after all that had occurred?—and yet the other man had put aside his desire for answers in favor of supporting him in this endeavor. Angeal was a good man, the best of them, and Sephiroth knew that he deserved the full truth, even as he acknowledged that he could never give it to him.

At least, he and Genesis were in agreement on this point, Sephiroth comforted himself. If the other man believed that revealing the truth would damage Angeal, then Sephiroth knew that he _had _made the right decision. Genesis knew Angeal better than anyone else, even Zachary, and that was enough to calm Sephiroth's fears, if not alleviate them fully. That, he feared, nothing could do.

They entered the bridge to find Cid Highwind at the controls, his weathered features pulling into a scowl as he caught sight of them. "Get your ass over to the com and talk to those fuckers!" he ordered, pointing to the console that sat directly across the deck. "If they blow my baby out of the sky, I'm takin' it out of _your _ass, General!"

Sephiroth merely shot him an amused look and strode to the command console, nodding at the communications officer as he came to a halt beside him. The young man returned the greeting, dipping his head once, his Adam's apple bobbing as he quickly switched on the video screen. Sephiroth ignored his obvious discomfort as a middle-aged Wutaian appeared on the small view-screen. A rich green ceremonial robe was draped regally over the man's slender shoulders, while the faintest traces of a scowl showed on his noble features. Nobuo Staniv, Emperor Godo's top adviser, as well as his diplomatic liaison. He was also one of Sephiroth's most bitter adversaries.

Sephiroth affected a bow, not too deep, but not so shallow as to offer offense, his eyes never leaving those of his counterpart. _"Aisatsu, Staniv-k__yō_."

To his credit, none of the Wutaian's hatred crept into his voice as he said, _"Aisatsu, Sefirosu-taishou," _in a simple, respectful greeting. Then, the Wutaian man surprised him by switching to the common language. "We welcome our most honored guests to our humble country."

"You humble _us _with the warmth of your welcome," he returned politely.

Staniv inclined his head in polite acknowledgement, and Sephiroth straightened. He was forced to trade more pointless niceties while he waited for The Highwind to be granted landing privileges. This diplomatic small talk something he had never excelled in. He could be—and was—unfailingly polite, but he lacked the subtlety that was necessary for such a delicate procedure. Luckily, he had Genesis with him to cover his lack of conversational skills.

As he translated for his lover, who was _more _than capable of the delicate verbal dance that was diplomacy, he studied Staniv's proud countenance closely. It was obvious that Staniv did not want them here, and equally obvious that his emperor had given him no choice. Sephiroth was not surprised to learn that they would be greeted at the landing docks by a full contingent of The Crescent Unit, Wutai's oldest and most honorable warriors, nor did the news upset him. He had learned to respect the _samurai, _as they were known in their native tongue, and fighting them had always been an honor. He could only hope it was not an honor that would be bestowed upon them _today._ He was here not to fight, but to put an end to a decade of war, and start his life anew.

When permission was finally given, Sephiroth waited for the screen to go blank before stepping away from the console. They had a great deal to do to prepare for their landing, and very little time in which to do it. "Pack your belongings," he told the boys sternly. "We will land within the hour, and it wouldn't do to keep Lord Staniv waiting."

He ignored Kadaj's snort and turned back to his friends. "Come," he intoned, meeting first Genesis' gaze, and then Angeal's. "We need to agree on exactly what terms we wish Rufus to come to."

Angeal let out a reluctant laugh as he shook his head and turned to follow. "Why do I think that Rufus is going to regret asking us to do this?" he asked no one in particular.

"He'll live," Genesis retorted tartly, tossing his fiery head spiritedly. "He should consider himself lucky that we're willing to do this for him at all, considering all the shit he's pulled since _Sephiroth _put him in The President's chair!"

Sephiroth slanted him an inscrutable glance at that. "It is enough that we will be away from Shinra," he said neutrally, and he meant it. While his memories of Wutai would always be less than pleasant, this was the life he had chosen. Wutai was the safest place to take the boys—the _only _place where they had any hope of living without the threat of Shinra interference—and that part of his past had no bearing on his life now. He wasn't the same man who had fought a bloody war on their sacred shores, and he never would be again. Wutai truly held no power to hurt him.

"I have to admit that I'm looking forward to this," Genesis said, rubbing his hands together in a universal gesture of greed. "I haven't had decent Wutaian food in _months._ Say what you will, but Godo has always fed us like kings!_"_

Sephiroth's mouth curled into an affectionate smile at that. "You still have to teach me to use chopsticks," he reminded the other man, purposely turning his thoughts to other, more _pleasant _things. "Don't think I will let you forget, Genesis."

Genesis uttered a low, wicked laugh, his arm brushing against Sephiroth's own as they walked. "Oh, don't you worry, moonbeam," he purred, reaching down to run a possessive hand over the taut mounds of Sephiroth's ass. "I haven't forgotten _anything."_

"Ahem." Angeal rolled his eyes as both of his friends sent him amused looks over their shoulders. "You two had better behave when we're meeting with Godo, or these negotiations are going to go downhill _fast."_

"You needn't worry, Angeal," Sephiroth assured him calmly, reaching down to grasp Genesis' roving hand and drag it up to his waist. "I assure you that at least one of us is capable of socially acceptable behavior."

"Hey," Genesis protested, laughter causing his voice to waver unsteadily, "are you implying that I'm not _able _to keep my hands to myself?"

Sephiroth merely slanted him a small, smirking glance, and Genesis snorted in response. "I see how it is," he snapped, jerking away and swatting Sephiroth's upper arm sharply. "Well, I promise you that I'll keep more than my _hands _to myself if you keep talking like that!"

Sephiroth might have panicked at that less than pleased statement, had it not been for the smile that tugged at the corners of Genesis' sensuous mouth. "As you wish, kitten," he returned with a suitably dramatic sigh of regret. "As it is, Godo will likely assign us to separate quarters, so it will make little difference."

"Oh, hell no, he won't!" the other man declared, effectively distracted as they came to a halt before the conference room door. "I'll make sure of _that."_

Sephiroth's smile deepened as he triggered the lock and stepped inside. He knew his fierce kitten _too _well, at times.

* * *

_Aisatsu, Staniv-__kyō_ = Geetings, Lord Staniv.

_Aisatsu, Sefirosu-taishou = _Greetings, General Sephiroth.

AND, a special thanks to Kirael von Voltaire, for pointing out that not only had I placed the Japanese titles at the beginning of the names instead of the end, but that I'd gotten one of them wrong. Again, THANK YOU.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue**.**

**Plot Synopsis: **Genesis awakens, redeemed in the eyes of his Goddess, and is freed from his long slumber. His awakening stirs another. Sephiroth/Genesis. Sephiroth's POV(mostly).

**Author's Note: **This chapter: Seph, Gen, and Angeal in Wutai. Crimson, Rufus, Weiss, and Nero back in Midgar. I apologize for the time it took to get this published, but it's the only version that had any readable content at all! Hopefully, it was worth the wait=)

**Author's Note II: **My Wutaian, or Japanese, is nearly non-existent. I spent a great deal of time researching the terms I used, and I'm fairly sure I used them in the right context. That said, I've put any conversations in Wutaian in italics, as Japanese sentence structure still confuses me. I'm still without a beta as well, so I hope you'll excuse any mistakes you find.

_**εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000εуλ2000**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody **

Chapter 72

'_**Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' – Loveless, ACT I**_

The sun rose high over the city of Edo, bathing Wutai's proud capital in golden rays of radiant warmth. Its light glinted dazzlingly off of the multi-colored _ishidatami _stones that paved the city's streets, sending shimmering waves of pure heat dancing in the air above them. Towering _sakura _ trees were strategically placed throughout the area, their smooth pink buds still tightly closed, but no less beautiful for their lack of bloom. A Wutaian _uguisu_ peaked out from the arching branches of one such tree, its sweet song lending to the aura of mystery and grandeur that seemed to permeated this lovely, ancient city. Pagoda-style buildings lined either side of the street, their traditional red-tiled roofs providing shade for the populace as they gathered to watch what was a most impressive progression.

And it _was _impressive, Sephiroth was forced to admit. Lord Staniv had greeted them at the docks, clad in resplendent ceremonial _bunkan sokauti_, surrounded by what amounted to a small army of samurai warriors. From the polished metal of their ornate _kabuto_ helmets, to the understated blue-gray _katabira _ tunics, the Crescent Unit carried themselves with an air of stolid dignity that would make their ancestors proud.

Their chosen weapon, however, was another matter altogether. The gun-lances were graceless modern constructs, lacking the innate beauty of the more traditional katana, and reminding him too strongly of the gunblades that had proved to be such a disaster for his own men. He understood the change, one implemented to fight a more advanced enemy, but the gun-hybrids had always seemed out of place in the hands of these tradition-oriented warriors.

One of Lord Staniv's aides, a slender, willowy man with a traditional topknot and a surprisingly pleasant voice, droned on endlessly as he sought to fill a conversational gap that his lord had created. Staniv had been only as polite as custom dictated, but not even Sephiroth could miss the grudging tone with which he had spoken. He'd been grateful when the Wutaian man had fallen silent—trading pointless niceties was not one of his strengths—but Staniv's barely concealed hostility did not bode well for this part of Sephiroth's mission.

Sephiroth could only hope that the other man's attitude did _not_ reflect Lord Godo's. More bloodshed would only devastate Wutai, and without Sephiroth and his lieutenants there to defend it, Shinra as well. And while Sephiroth might hate the company that had both raised and betrayed him, he bore his former SOLDIERs no ill will. He had no wish to spill their blood, but never again would he allow the company to shed _his_. If he and his family were going to live in this beautiful foreign land, a peaceful solution _must_ be obtained. There was simply no other solution.

It was odd, he mused, that his last official assignment as an agent of Shinra would be one negotiating peace, instead of waging bloody war in their name. He'd been trained in the art of warfare before he'd been old enough to even hold a sword. It was what he knew—at one time, _all _ he knew—and now he was expected to broker a peace that would heal _two _wounded countries. The irony was not lost on him.

As the crested the final bridge, the Wutaian Imperial Palace finally came into view. Easily six stories tall, with smaller but no less impressive buildings branching out from either side of it, the _Kyūden_ was a truly magnificent sight to behold. Designed to resemble a sacred pagoda, it featured beautiful tiered roofs and a striking outer facade crafted from lacquered wood. The _tasōtō _ was a fitting residence for the Five Gods of Wutai, and the Imperial rulers who dwelled within.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Genesis murmured at his side, unknowing echoing Sephiroth's thoughts as he tipped his fiery head back to gaze at the palace with admiring blue eyes. "We don't have anything back in Banora that compares to _this."_

Sephiroth thought of Gaia's shrine, with its underground stream and the striking natural rock formations which surrounded The Planet's likeness, and was forced to disagree. While Wutai was a lovely city steeped in tradition and built on pride, it could not compare to the stunning simplicity of the Ancients' underground abode. He refrained from voicing the thought aloud, however, unwilling to chance insulting their proud hosts in such a way.

"I have always found it most impressive," he agreed blandly, keeping his eyes on the palace as they began the trek through the sacred gardens that surrounded the building's exterior. He could hear the boys behind them, conversing in surprisingly quiet tones, as they themselves experienced the wonder that was Edo for the first true time in their lives. It was a reminder—a wholly unnecessary one—of why he'd chosen to settle here. It would be good for his remnants to see a different side of the Wutaian people, one not steeped in blood and strife, as whatever memories they'd gleaned from Sephiroth surely were. And as they were far away from Shinra and Rufus' machinations, they would finally be able to learn what it was to live a "normal" life. It was a lesson which he himself looked forward to with great anticipation.

"Well, at least the boys seem to be enjoying themselves," Angeal said from his left, a faint trace of affectionate exasperation lacing his rich voice as he unknowingly echoed Sephiroth's thoughts. "Provided that they behave themselves while we're here, this shouldn't go _too _badly."

"They understand the importance of our mission here," Sephiroth assured him quietly, a faint smile curving his lips as three voices chimed in emphatic agreement in his head. "So long as Godo doesn't decide to disarm us, all should be well."

Midnight eyes widened briefly at the thought of _anyone _ trying to take Kadaj's beloved Souba away from him. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," he said quickly, much to Genesis' amusement.

The older man let out a soft laugh and slanted a fond glance over his black-pauldroned shoulder. Kadaj caught his perusal and scowled before sticking his tongue out, and Genesis laughed again. "I don't think anybody would stupid enough to try that," he commented humorously. "Not if they want to keep their hands, at any rate."

"He _does _have a thing for choppin' off body parts, yo," Reno inserted unhelpfully from the back.

"Pfftt!" Kadaj's voice sounded next, raised just enough to display his disdain—and his outrage—with the conversation. "That bitch _deserved_ it. And it wasn't her hands—it was her _head!_ Get it right, you sorry excuse for a Turk!"

Staniv's assistant faltered in his enthusiastic description of the palace's original complex, his slanted brown eyes widening dramatically as he half-turned to stare at Kadaj with disbelief, and Sephiroth hastily stepped in to offer an explanation for the boy's bloodthirsty proclamations. _"As you may have heard, my brothers were recently kidnapped," _he offered in Wutaian. _"It was an. . .unpleasant experience for all involved."_

The young man blinked daintily, the only sign of his surprise at the explanation, while Lord Staniv half-turned and made a graceful sweeping gesture with one hand. _"We rejoice that you were reunited with your family, Great General," _the Wutaian man murmured understandingly, although it was clear to Sephiroth that Rufus' fabrication had not yet made it to the shores of Wutai. Dark, tilted eyes met and held his own briefly, a flat expression lurking in their obsidian depths. _"No one knows the value of family better than Leviathan's chosen."_

The words were subtle, as far as warnings went, but Sephiroth had no trouble recognizing them for what they were. He inclined his silver head and thanked the other man for his concern, waiting until he had turned away to shoot a dark look over his shoulder. Reno cringed and offered him an almost comically apologetic expression, while Kadaj merely waved him away and turned back to his brothers. He heard their previous quiet conversation resume and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The Wutaian people already believed them to be heartless, bloodthirsty monsters. There was no reason to reinforce that belief with truth.

He traded a quick glance with Angeal, whose deep blue eyes held both amusement and consternation, before leveling a forbidding look onto the beautiful troublemaker at his side. Genesis had the good grace to look embarrassed as he shrugged and crossed red-clad arms over his chest. "It won't happen, again," he said somewhat stiffly, and Sephiroth's expression softened fractionally. "Thank you, General Rhapsodos."

The other man looked startled before a slow smile spread its way across his handsome face. As long as Sephiroth wasn't mad at him for his little _faux pas_, he didn't give a fuck what Staniv or his effeminate little _aide_ thought of him. "You're welcome," the smile deepened, "General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth returned the smile with one of his own, the not-so-innocent smile that Genesis so enjoyed, before schooling his expression to reveal absolutely nothing. He heard the older man snicker as he too faced front, and something inside of Sephiroth eased at the darkness inherent in that wholly beloved sound.

"No flirting!" Angeal hissed warningly, keeping his own gaze trained straight ahead of him. "We're here as diplomatic ambassadors, not tourists."

Genesis released a quiet, yet wholly dramatic sigh. "More's the pity," he replied with genuine regret. "Wutai is the perfect place for a romantic getaway."

"Hhmm," Sephiroth hummed noncommittally at his side, even as he slanted his passionate lover a heated glance. "I would have to agree. I can see why so many lovers have been drawn to this. . .quixotic setting."

Angeal watched Staniv's back stiffen as his aide translated their hushed words and shot both of his friends a warning look. He wasn't surprised by Genesis' lack of decorum—Genesis had _never _ tried to hide what he was—but he _was _surprised that Sephiroth was not only letting him get away with it, but was actually _contributing _to the totally inappropriate conversation. Their relationship might not be the secret that it had once been, but there were still those who wouldn't approve of it. Lord Staniv appeared to one of them, and Angeal could only pray that Emperor Godo wasn't, or they were going to have problems negotiating _any _type of settlement with the Wutaians.

Genesis only grinned at his best friend's worried expression and settled back into the more sedate pace the Wutaians had set. He wasn't the least bit worried that he might have insulted Lord Staniv. Considering the pretty little girly-man who walked _much _closer to his lord than was acceptable in Wutaian culture, Genesis thought it would be highly hypocritical of the man to cast any stones at _them_.

Besides, Edo was lovely, romantic city, and he wanted Sephiroth to be able to view Wutai as something besides a blood-soaked nightmare. It was the same reason he always insisted on eating Wutaian food with him, and why he'd gone to such great lengths to decorate the younger man's office with Wutaian furnishings. He wanted Sephiroth to move past what had happened during the war. He wanted the man he loved to do more than just reside here; he wanted him to _be happy _here.

He glanced at the younger man, who sent him a small, discrete smile before looking away, and had to fight an almost overwhelming urge to reach for his hand. He had become so used to being able to reach out and simply _touch _Sephiroth whenever he wanted that it was nearly impossible for him _not_ to. Sadly, it seemed that the other man had been right when he'd teased him about not being able to keep his hands to himself.

Genesis stifled a sigh of longing and reminded himself that they'd be alone soon enough. Sure, Godo would probably put guards outside their rooms, but that wouldn't stop _him_ from taking his duffel bag and marching straight to Sephiroth's bedroom. After all, it wasn't like _he _cared what any of these people thought of him. He wouldn't be spending anytime in his own room if he could help it, and the Wutaians would just have to deal with it. Period. End of argument.

Which they would, Genesis thought, fully conscious of his own arrogance as he did so. Sephiroth might be resigned to being separated for the duration of the "negotiations", but there was no way in hell that he was going to leave the younger man all by himself. Sephiroth tended to think too hard when he wasn't around, to _brood _about things that couldn't be changed or controlled, and Genesis would be damned if he'd let him do that to himself. Sephiroth had been through too much—more than Genesis would ever have believed possible_—_and he'd gone through all of it _alone_. He'd make sure that Sephiroth was never alone again, no matter who he had to offend to do it. Godo, Staniv, and all the other little "Gods" could kiss his lily-white ass if they thought otherwise!

Genesis nodded to himself and straightened his stance, hiding a wince as his shoulders and back protested the movement. He didn't let himself think about the cause of the pain—the word "degradation" was _not _echoing through his mind like a gunshot!—all of his attention focused on getting Sephiroth alone and being able to indulge his need to touch the other man.

They finally entered the palace, and Staniv's aide—Yoshinaro Something-or-other—offered to give them a tour of the beautiful and _vast _royal complex. When Sephiroth readily—and solemnly—agreed, Genesis nearly howled with frustration. Damn it all, he wanted to be _alone _with the man he loved!

It was only sheer willpower that kept his mouth firmly closed, and if his pale blue eyes were flashing like the summer sky during a surprise lightning storm. . .well, that really couldn't be helped. The effeminate little assistant was only doing his job, and Sephiroth was focused on trying to make sure that the negotiations went smoothly. Considering his aversion for all things Wutaian, Genesis highly doubted that he _wanted _to be paraded around through the royal palace like a prized stallion. He'd had enough of that with Shinra!

'_This is different, Genesis.' _Sephiroth's voice, the dark, smooth velvet of it, sounded in his mind, and he realized that the other man had picked up on his thoughts. He sent the other man a half-defiant, half-embarrassed look and snapped, _'No, it's not. And I haven't been able to __**touch **__you all afternoon. Damn it, Sephiroth, I-I __**miss**__ you.'_

Those cold, perfect patrician features softened at the heartfelt admission. _'As I do you, kitten. But,' _that beautiful voice hardened perceptively,_ 'I am loathe to do anything that might jeopardize these talks. If Godo wishes to flaunt our presence here—whether as a warning to dissidents or to celebrate what he considers a victory—we must allow him to do so.'_

Genesis' lips twisted unhappily at that. _'You're not a show-pony, Sephiroth.'_ When the younger man merely gazed at him with opaque green eyes, he sighed with frustration and looked away. _'If you think this will help, I won't go against you, but I want you to know that I DO NOT LIKE IT. Understood?'_

'_Yes,' _a faint smile curved sensual pink lips, _'kitten. As always, you have made your feelings perfectly clear.'_

'_Good.' _Genesis tossed his fiery head and sent a pointed glance at the back of Staniv's head. _'Now, why don't you punish Staniv by making __**him **__do some of the talking? It's the least he deserves for making his poor little boy-toy here cover for his appalling lack of manners.'_

Those gorgeous silver-green eyes went wide as a choked sound that could have been a laugh escaped those sensual bow lips. It immediately drew the attention of said boy-toy, and Genesis his a smile of his own as he quickly stepped forward and aimed a charming smile at the young Wutaian man. "I was hoping that Lord Staniv," he switched a questioning gaze to the man in question, "could tell us what it's like to live in a structure that boasts such a rich and illustrious history?"

Staniv came to a sudden stop, his back and shoulders becoming ramrod stiff. His head came up proudly as he slowly—reluctantly—turned to face them. His aide stopped in mid-translation, eyeing his lord warily before remembering to lower his gaze in a properly respectful manner. Tilted black eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Staniv focused on Genesis and looked down his nose at him. Which was quite the feet, Genesis had to admit, considering that the man was half a foot shorter than anyone present. But somehow, the Wutaian nobleman managed to pull it off.

He turned to Yoshinaru and rattled off the lamest excuse that Genesis had ever heard—something about preparations for a feast in honor of their most venerable guests—and then he was gone. He swept out of the room as quickly as etiquette would allow, leaving poor little Yoshinaru gazing after with a surprised expression. Apparently, lowering himself to talk to anyone other than the great General Sephiroth was out of the question.

Yoshinaru cast a quick, almost panicked glance at Sephiroth, and Genesis felt a pang of reluctant sympathy for him. Sephiroth obviously wasn't the only one with less than fond memories of the Wutaian War, and the young man looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating at the thought of conversing directly with the infamous Silver Demon. Genesis opened his mouth to give the abandoned aide an out, only to have Kadaj beat him to it. The youngest boy slipped away from his brothers and Cloud and made his way to the front of the group. He set a tiny black-gloved hand on Sephiroth's arm and gazed up his father with wide, deceptively vulnerable silver-green eyes.

_"Brother,"_he surprised Genesis by speaking in near-perfect Wutaian, _"I'm getting really tired. Can we go to our rooms, now?"_

He blinked up at Sephiroth, all cherubic innocence, and it was all Genesis could do not to burst out laughing. Manipulative little shit, he thought with affection. Just as he had with Genesis' mother back in Banora, he was using his innate charm and deceptively innocent appearance to take control of the situation. Genesis watched as Sephiroth's own expression gentled, betraying loving exasperation, and knew that the palace tour had just been canceled. After all, there was _nothing_ more important to Sephiroth than his children's happiness.

The other man cast a quick glance his way, an eloquent expression buried in the depths of his brilliant green eyes, and Genesis couldn't halt the smile that sprang to his lips in response. Sephiroth knew what the little brat was up to and he didn't care! Finally, they would have a chance to be _alone, _and it was all thanks to Kadaj_._

He sent his youngest stepson an approving smile, one which Kadaj returned just a bit too smugly, but he wasn't about to call the boy on it. The kid's deviousness was working _in _his favor right now, so he'd let it slide.

Sephiroth caught the smug smiles that the two exchanged and considered reprimanding the boy for it, but then thought better of it. While it was true that they didn't dare risk offending Lord Godo, he had not looked forward to the attention they would undoubtedly garner during their "tour" of the royal palace. He gazed down at the youngest of his remnants, silently marveling at the deceivingly earnest expression that didn't quite hide the satisfaction in his pale green eyes, and nodded once.

"Of course, we can rest, little one," he told the younger man a warm, affectionate voice. Kadaj's smile was brilliant as he threw his arms around Sephiroth's waist, and Sephiroth wound his arms around him and hugged him tightly in return.

He lifted his head and turned to Yoshinaru with an appropriately remorseful expression. _"I'm afraid that my brother has been fatigued by the long journey,"_he explained, taking his example from Kadaj himself as he lied without compunction. _"Would it be possible to postpone our tour of your most noble palace until after we have rested?"_

The young Wutaian nobleman looked relieved even as he offered a low bow. _"Of course, Great General."_Yoshinaru straightened and gestured towards the open archway with one slim, graceful hand. _"If you will come with me, I will show you to your chambers."_

_"That would be much appreciated,"_Sephiroth returned simply, releasing Kadaj and taking a step back. _"Thank you."_

'_Oh, thank The Gods!' _Genesis' voice sounded in his mind, both fervent and eager, as they began the trek to the guest wing. _'And if you think I'm staying in my own damned room and sleeping alone, you've got another thing coming!'_

"_I would never dare suggest such a thing,' _Sephiroth replied, straight-faced, as he fell into step beside him._ 'You got your wish, kitten. I will not be paraded through the royal palace like a prized stallion after all.'_

_ ' Nope,' _Genesis brought up a red-gloved hand to smother a totally inappropriate laugh, _'just our bedroom_. _Think you can handle it, moonbeam?'_

When Sephiroth did nothing more than turn his head and slant him another less-than-innocent smile, it took all of Genesis' meager self-control to keep from tackling the other man to the floor and jumping that beautiful body right there and then. He was getting laid tonight and _nothing _was going to stop him.

* * *

Crimson walked slowly through the deserted theater, the thump of his low-heeled boots muffled by the thin, tasteful carpeting that covered the aisles. He made his way to the first row of seats, his eyes never leaving the empty, darkened stage as he lowered himself onto one of the cushioned seats. This had been one of his favorite haunts in the past, a place where he had been able to forget his worries and lose himself in the heroic epics he so adored. And although those epics meant little to him now, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic for the selfish, yet undeniably innocent young man he had once been.

He sank deeper into the seat, letting his head fall against the cushioned chair-back, lost in memories he could never escape. Only once had he been able to talk Sephiroth into coming to a show with him, and he had ended the evening by upbraiding the younger man for not appreciating the beauty and sophistication of Loveless. Sephiroth had taken the self-righteous tirade with his usual quiet stoicism, but even then, Crimson had known that he was hurting him with his angry words. He'd simply been too pissed off too care.

Gods, he'd been such a bastard back then, he thought with self-disgust. It wasn't like he hadn't _known_ that Sephiroth disliked the theater when he'd forced him to go. He'd just wanted his quietly cynical lover to be a part of his world, to see and understand _why_ Loveless was so important to him. That Sephiroth hadn't had infuriated him, and he'd convinced himself that it was because the younger man didn't truly care enough about him to _try_ to understand him.

"_To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

That beautiful, broken voice washed over him, uttering the very words that he himself had written, absolving him of a guilt for which he could never be forgiven. Crimson gasped as pain pierced his heart, as sharp and piercing searing as the day he'd murdered his heart. The memory of slanted, catlike green eyes, losing their luminous glow as the life bled out of them, was one that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He squeezed his own eyes shut and fought the painful memory back. That moment, more than any other in their shared past, had proven to him that it wasn't Sephiroth who was lacking but himself. Sephiroth loved him—had loved him from the very beginning—and _he_ was the one who ruined them. First by betraying, and then killing, that love.

By killing _him, _Crimson reminded himself brutally. To this day, he didn't know why he had done it. Yes, he'd been angry, and yes, The Goddess had wanted Sephiroth dead, but that didn't explain why he'd been so fucking _eager _to do it. That he hadn't expected Sephiroth to _let _him murder him didn't excuse the fact that he had, indeed, murdered the man he loved.

Crimson shivered and quickly opened his eyes, focusing on the darkened pit where the orchestra usually sat during performances. While Sephiroth had hated the play, he had actually been quite taken with the music. Crimson could still remember watching the younger man, that glorious silver head tipped to one side, those brilliant silver-green eyes closed, an intensely absorbed expression shaping that stunningly beautiful face as Sephiroth simply sat there and _listened_. Crimson had been surprised to discover that his lover liked classical music—Sephiroth hadn't even owned a television, much less a stereo—and he was ashamed that he hadn't focused on that, instead of letting his disappointment with the younger man's unenthusiastic reaction to Loveless ruin their evening together.

He'd never understood why Sephiroth him let pull half of the shit that he had, but that such a strong, dominant personality had been so tolerant of _his _volatility should have been a clue. Sephiroth may not have been good at expressing his feelings verbally, but when they were alone, his actions had _always _made Crimson feel special—made him feel _loved._

If only he hadn't been too stupid to see it, Crimson thought as remorse all but smothered him, and then forced himself to be honest. A part of him had suspected—no, had _known—_that Sephiroth was in love with him, but he'd been too much of a coward to just come out and ask the other man how he felt. Not simply because he'd been afraid of rejection—although The Goddess knew that he had been!—but because it would force him to face a truth he hadn't been capable of accepting.

His fascination with Sephiroth—both sexual and emotional—had spoken volumes about his own feelings. He'd been in love with the other man all along, and if Sephiroth hadn't been so damned _bad _at reading people, he'd have realized it. As it was, he'd kept the younger man in a tailspin for most of their relationship, unable to admit his feelings—hell, he'd felt _threatened _by them—or to even find the courage to ask Sephiroth about his own. Instead, he'd spent six years making life hell for the man he loved, and it had only gotten worse after he'd discovered the truth about himself and Jenova Project "G".

"No!" Crimson muttered sharply, slapping the padded arms of the seat and shoving himself to his feet. He was _not _going to think about Modeoheim, Nibelheim, or Banora anymore. What was done was done, and what wasn't, Sephiroth was _undoing._ There was no need to revisit those parts of the past like this, not when he'd promised himself that he _wouldn't. _He had a new family now, one that would demand all of his time and attention. He couldn't afford to keep indulging in these useless bouts of self-pity, not when he had Weiss and Nero to watch over.

He'd made a promise to Weiss, one that he intended to keep. He would never again desert the brothers that Gaia had given him. While he couldn't rejoin the world as the man he'd once been, he thought there might be a way for him to become a part of theirs as he was _now_. The Planet wouldn't be happy about it, but as long as he didn't let the entire world know just who—and what—he really was, it might be _possible._

Crimson thought of Weiss' furious words the night before and knew that—arrogant or not—the young Tsviet had been right. He _was _clinging to the horrors of his past, hiding from his own perfidy behind his goddess' divine skirts. And for what, really? What was the worst she could do to him if he disappointed her? Imprison him? Kill him? Make his spirit cease to exist?

He snorted at the very thought of it. He was Gaia's darling, her "beautiful one", her little pet WEAPON. She wouldn't kill him anymore than she would herself. And even if she did. . .well, he'd been dead once before and it hadn't phased him. If anything, returning to The Planet might give him a chance get some damned _rest,_ and for that reason alone, he was willing to take the chance_. _

Apparently, three years of slumber hadn't been enough for him.

Crimson grinned like the madman he had once been at the thought. Death—and the peace that came with it—or a chaotic life spent with Deepground. Surprisingly, the choice hadn't been as easy to make as one would expect. But pain in the ass or no, he owed Weiss The Immaculate, and he truly was fond of young Nero. And, he still wanted to meet Shelke and Azul, although he suspected he might have to kick the latter's ass if he was as difficult as Nero had intimated.

No matter, Crimson told himself confidently, it wasn't anything that _he_ couldn't handle. Although, once he bestowed the gift of his own cells onto his Deepground brethren, Azul might not be quite as big a prick as he'd been before.

He thought of Azul's battle with Vincent Valentine and Chaos—yet another event that he had been forced to witness helplessly—and realized that it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. It hadn't made Weiss any easier to deal with then either, although he hadn't been _quite_ as sadistic after his treatment. Nero hadn't seemed any different, but then he'd barely spoken to Crimson that day, and Crimson hadn't cared enough to reach out to him. He'd been too caught up in The Planet's rejection of him—not to mention his embarrassing, humiliating defeat at the hands of Angeal's puppy—to care about anything besides giving himself to his goddess and _earning _a place at her side.

'_**Redemption and completion are two very different states of being, my WEAPON. You will learn the difference soon enough, provided you have the strength to do so.'**_

Gaia's words resonated through his mind, reminding him that regardless of what he did now, his goddess was not done with him. He still didn't know what was left of his "trial", and at the moment, he didn't particularly care. If The Planet wasn't going to give him another mission, or bring him back to her cloyingly loving bosom, then he would begin forging his own fate. After all, Sephiroth wasn't the only one who could change the future.

With the reckless defiance of one who had nothing left to lose, Crimson closed his eyes and dissolved into the shadows. _His _second chance began now.

* * *

Emperor of the Land of the Rising Sun, _Tennō Heika_, Lord Godo Kisaragi sat regally upon Wutai's fabled Chrysanthemum Throne. Carved from native cypress trees, encased in glittering gold and adorned with rich black velvet, the Wutaian imperial throne was truly an impressive sight to behold. But it was no more impressive than the man who currently graced it with his divine presence. Lord Godo was resplendent in his royal garb, clad in a shimmering blue _haori _which draped elegantly over a white _nagajuban,_ or kimono, which was woven from the finest Wutaian silk. The royal blue half-coat was edged in midnight silk, secured at the waist by an ornate leather _heko-obi_, from which the hilts of two ceremonial katana protruded. Thick white _tabis_ covered The Emperor's feet, which were encased in by surprisingly plain wooden _getas_, and rested on a hand-woven Wutaian rug which depicted an ancient battlefield. All in all, the Emperor of Wutai presented a grand, imposing figure to the seated assembly, one which was as deceptive as it was majestic.

Wutai was no longer the international power that it had once been. While it had yet to lose its national pride, it had all but lost the war with the _gajins_ from the east, and was reeling from nearly a decade of conflict. Godo knew this as surely as he knew that the man sitting _seiza_-style on the other side of the low table before him was largely responsible for his country's fall.

The great General Sephiroth, Shinra's most powerful warrior, the dreaded _Gin no Oni_, returned his regard without expression. His unnatural _bakeneko _ eyes all but radiated power, their pale jade depths betraying his employer's heresy as they glowed brilliantly into his own. There was no humility in that look, as would befit a supplicant appearing before the First God of Leviathan, but neither was their pride. In that pale, deceptively angelic _gajin _ face, there was absolutely nothing, and that lack of emotion was a truly frightening thing to behold.

To The Demon's right sat his most trusted _fukusho_, a warrior second only to the Great General himself, Shinra's Scarlet General. Genesis Rhapsodos was the exact opposite of his dreaded _taikun_, as loquacious as Sephiroth was silent, the stolen brilliance of his sky-hued eyes marked by an arrogance that was unmatched. Godo had never liked this particular _gajin_, the one who had stripped his people of their divine right to possess sacred materia, the SOLDIER who had _dared_ to upbraid him for refusing to send his warrior's onto Da Chao's blessed peaks. No, he did _not _ like this man, and he resented being forced to treat with him once again.

A short, aborted movement from the Great General's left drew Godo's attention to the third member of Shinra Electric Power Company's "Holy Trinity". General Angeal Hewley was the only truly honorable foreigner that Godo knew. Where the Great General was cold and indifferent, and Rhapsodos wore his scorn for those he considered his lessers openly, Hewley always treated his Wutaian prisoners fairly, the only one to give them the respect that they deserved. He alone realized that, enemy or no, they still deserved to be treated like human beings.

Godo watched with caution as Hewley leaned close to The Silver Demon and murmured something he could not hear, and was surprised to see Sephiroth offer a slight smile as he dipped his silver head in obvious agreement. It was the first trace of emotion—faint though it was—that he had ever seen Shinra's Great General display, and he had to admit that it surprised him.

It was also enough to remind him that—honorable or not—Sephiroth was also a human being. Even though he had single-handedly decimated Godo's armies and brought Wutai to its collective knees, he was only a man. An unusual one, as his cat-demon eyes and abnormal silver hair attested, but a man all the same. Something which Godo had nearly forgotten during the long years of bloody conflict.

Godo looked down at the papers he held in his hand, an offering of peace from an enemy that had shown only aggression, and could not help but distrust it. Why would Shinra's President offer such generous terms when he had all but won the war? And was _he _ truly supposed to believe that Shinra had sent his best warriors—mako-enhanced killing-machines all—to him as diplomats? Godo knew that he was a great many things, proud, stubborn and undeniably set in his ways, but he was not a stupid man. There was more to this than he knew, some hidden agenda that had yet to be revealed. But reveal it Sephiroth would, if he wanted the treaty's final codicil honored.

He lifted his head and surveyed the three men before him, hated Shinra SOLDIERs all, and passed the treaty back to Nubuo-san, who took it with a disdainful expression. Staniv did not want the foreigners here, and he refused to pretend otherwise. He had lost nearly all of his family in this conflict, and his bitterness had been more than earned. He was only as polite as custom dictated, and Godo would not ask him for more. It was time to question the Great General himself and ascertain the truth of this matter.

Sephiroth waited with carefully concealed impatience as Emperor Godo tucked his hands into the wide sleeves of his white kimono with slow, measured movements, studying he and his men with the most enigmatic of expressions. The feast had been a long, tedious affair, one fraught with polite murmurs and veiled hostility. The Wutaians did _not _ want them here, and only their societal dictates had kept them from openly expressing their feelings.

He couldn't blame them for their hatred, but neither could he allow it to interfere with the negotiations. The Wutaians needed this peace, perhaps even more than he, and Lord Godo was smart enough to realize it. Which was why he had reigned in his impatience and forced himself to remain, seated and silent, while Lord Godo studied the treaty. It had taken more than two hours for the older man to peruse the contract that he, Genesis, and Angeal had written, much more than was necessary for even the slowest of readers. But the older man's caution was certainly understandable; Shinra had never dealt honorably with the Wutaians. But this time, Godo would find that his suspicions were unfounded. Rufus would hold to his end of this bargain, or retribution would come to him in the form of Masamune.

Sephiroth only hoped it would not come to that. This treaty weighed heavily in favor of the Wutaians, promising a complete and total withdrawl of Shinra troops from Wutaian land. In twelve months time, all lands and property would be returned to their rightful owners, an operation that would be overseen by Sephiroth himself. It also restored to the people the right to possess and use materia, so long as it was not wielded against the withdrawing forces. A non-encroachment clause had been included, another which Sephiroth and his men would personally enforce, should it ever become necessary. No Shinra executive or representative would be allowed on Wutaian soil without permission from The Emperor himself, no matter the circumstance, so long as Sephiroth and his party were allowed to remain in the country to enforce it.

It also asked for safe passage for Dr. Hollander and his scientific staff. The reason given was the continued monitoring of the SOLDIER Firsts' mako levels, something necessary for most SOLDIERs 2nd Class and above. While neither he or his men had any true need for such observation, the lie was necessary to ensure that Hollander and any of the supplies necessary for Genesis' treatments were not withheld from them. Settling here would do them no good if the degradation was allowed to ravage his love's body unchecked. They needed Hollander and they _would_ have him, or they would conclude these negotiations and leave as quickly as they had come.

In addition, Sephiroth had chosen to include what few details Reno had given them in relation to the eventual elimination of mako-energy, and Shinra's return to fossil-fuel use. Sephiroth didn't know if that would make a difference to Lord Godo, but he'd wanted to be as honest as possible with the man in hopes of facilitating the peace process. And since it _was _Godo's refusal to let Shinra build mako reactors in his country that had triggered the company's aggression, perhaps this would make The Emperor see that Rufus was serious in his desire for peace.

The First God of Wutai cleared his throat quietly, delicately, and Sephiroth's senses sharpened in anticipation. "Your terms are very generous," Godo said at last, speaking slowly and clearly in the common tongue, so that his heavily accented words would not be misunderstood. "And while we appreciate that your most esteemed President is willing to endure the loss of his most powerful warriors, we must question his wisdom in doing so. Why would President Shinra consent to an agreement that is so. . .disadvantageous to his company?"

Sephiroth fought an inappropriate urge to smirk at the question, one which was _far_ from unexpected. "President Rufus is not his father," he explained in a calm, quiet voice. "He understands that the longer this conflict drags on, the more it will drain the resources of both Shinra and Wutai. He does not share the former President's interest in expanding his empire. He is than content to rule over the territory that he already possesses. He does not wish for more."

Large, slanted black eyes flickered as the older man considered his words. "And you, most honorable General?" he questioned intently, that dark gaze meeting and holding Sephiroth's own with the uncharacteristic boldness that he had shown throughout the entire meeting. "Do you not wish to return to your homeland, to remain in your esteemed President's service?"

Sephiroth felt more than saw Genesis stir at his side, shifting in a minute movement that could be a sign of physical discomfort, or an unspoken protest to Godo's line of questioning. Either way, it was yet another reminder of why he had chosen to take this path, as unnecessary as all of the others. He _wanted _this peace, and soon enough, the Wutaian Emperor would see that as the truth it was.

"I have seen enough bloodshed, _Kisaragi-tenno_," he answered as honestly as he could, "as have my men. President Shinra has other warriors in his employ, SOLDIERs who will protect the company's interests in our stead. I, personally, have three younger brothers to care for, as I am sure you are aware. I can assure you that I—that we all—are most eager to resume our lives as private citizens."

He chose not to mention that he himself had never been one before. Lord Godo did not need to know how he had been raised, or what horrors had been visited upon him during his lifetime of servitude to Shinra, Inc., nor did he need additional information about the boys. Genesis had perpetuated Rufus' lie about the recent abduction of Sephiroth's "brothers", hoping to both garner sympathy and offer a believable explanation for the Wutaian Emperor. Godo and his council wereunderstandably suspicious of any Shinra representatives, and Genesis had hoped to "humanize" Sephiroth in Godo's eyes.

Personally, Sephiroth didn't care what Lord Godo thought of him, so long as he gave them permission to stay. Even with Rufus promising peace between them, Sephiroth _knew_ better than to trust his word. He had changed his mind before, once safely ensconced in The President's chair, and Sephiroth feared that he would do so again. He wanted to know that they would be safe—that his _children _ would be safe—and for that they must be as far away from Shinra Electric Power Company as was possible.

"Yes, we have heard of your _brothers' _most unfortunate ordeal," Lady Chekhov said demurely from her own seat. It wasn't nearly as ornate as the Chrysanthemum Throne, but it was carved from high-grade wood and gilded in gold, a sign of her importance in the Imperial hierarchy, as was its position. She sat at the bottom of the tiered steps that led to the throne, her placement on Godo's left revealing that she was ranked third, inferior only Lord Staniv and Godo himself.

She lifted a lacquered fan to her face and snapped it open, holding it before her face in a way that concealed her expression as she continued, "We were quite surprised to learn of their existence, _Sefirosu-taishou_, as we were led to believe that you were an orphan?"

Sephiroth inclined his silver hair in acknowledgement. He had prepared himself for _this _as well, though it truly had nothing to do with the negotiations. "Our parents died when we were very young, _Chekhov-sama,"_ he answered in a respectful tone. "My brothers have virtually no memory of them, and though I was all but a child myself when they passed, I am the only parental figure they have ever known. President Edgar felt it would be best to keep them out of the public eye, lest they be used against me by Shinra's enemies, and I agreed."

The expressions that flitted across the faces of all five of Wutai's "Gods" suggested that that was exactly what would have happened had they known, and Sephiroth was suddenly very grateful for the fighting skills that his memories—and Hojo's demented lessons—had given his remnants. They would never taken by _anyone _ without their consent.

"We rejoice that these unknown enemies were not triumphant," Lord Gorky told him formally, the first words he had spoken since greeting them at the beginning of the audience. "You must have been quite relieved to be reunited with your loved ones, _Sefirosu-taishou."_

He lifted one hand and stroked one side of his long gray-brown mustache, a motion that indicated both boredom and cynicism, and Sephiroth suppressed a sigh. It was meant as an insult—albeit a subtle one—to someone he considered inferior to himself. Sephiroth hadn't realized that this particular Wutaian Lord was so arrogant, but that had little bearing on the situation at hand. He was here to secure a safe haven for he and his family, nothing more. If he had to "kiss ass"—as Genesis would put it—to that end, then he would do so. It was as simple as that.

He forced a small, perfunctory smile to his lips, even as Genesis spoke at his side. "We were all grateful to get them back unharmed," the other man said with a deceptively earnest expression. He laid one hand over his heart dramatically—a bit too dramatically, in Sephiroth's opinion—and added, "Sephiroth's brothers are like our very own siblings. We would do anything to protect them, Lord Gorky—anything."

Sephiroth's smile warmed slightly at his lover's impassioned words. So much for subtlety, he thought with amused gratitude. Genesis was making it glaringly clear that, should any Wutaian faction be tempted to seize the boys and use them for leverage, it would result in their complete and total annihilation at the hands of _all _ of Shinra's Firsts.

'_My fierce kitten,' _he sent the thought along the neural pathway that they had all come to share,_ 'thank you.'_

Pale blue eyes pulsed and glowed with satisfaction as Genesis slid him a sidelong glance._ 'You can thank me later,' _he returned in a silken purr which left very little to the imagination,_ 'For now, I'll settle for you ending this little **tête à tête** just as soon as is humanly possible. I'd forgotten how damned boring the Wutaians could be when on a rant.' _

Sephiroth felt his lips twitch and hastily rearranged his expression. He leveled solemn green eyes on Lord Godo, knowing that his was the only opinion which counted. The older man opened his mouth to speak, but much to Sephiroth's surprise, it was not The Wutaian Emperor's voice which sounded. Instead, Lady Shake chose that moment to insert herself into the negotiations. She released a great sigh and inched forward on her chair, setting her rather plump hands together in her lap as she prepared to speak. Sephiroth remained silent, waiting for her to voice her own thoughts aloud, and hoped that she would not exacerbate an already tense situation. It was a well known fact that she despised _all_ foreigners.

"You must understand our concerns," she began in a soft voice which belied her robust appearance. "We have treated with Shinra before, and each time your President has gone back on his word. You say that his son, this Rufus, is an honorable man, yet he sent _you _with an offer of peace. Why did he not come himself? And we are expected to simply _trust_ that he will keep his word?"

"I understand your skepticism, _Shake-sama_, but—" Sephiroth began, only to be cut off as Lord Staniv joined the verbal fray, "And you, _Gin no Oni_," jet-black eyes narrowed on his own, "you expect us to believe that _you_ wish to retire from public life? You, who have handed our people their greatest losses? You, whose lust for blood has decimated an entire generation of Wutaian youth? Pah!"

He made a disgusted sound and threw one up arm dismissively, and Angeal had had enough. He leaned forward, setting both forearms on the table as he leveled a forbidding look at him. "We are soldiers, Lord Staniv, nothing more, nothing less. Like your own _samurai_, we," he made a gesture that encompassed all three of them, "followed the orders we were given. Yet, you have chosen to focus your ire solely on Sephiroth, simply because he was the most effective of us? That is hardly fair of you."

"Fair?" Lord Staniv looked down his rather broad nose at them all. "Our _samurai _are noble warriors! You Shinra dogs are the ones who lack honor! What is _fair_ about forcing us to play host to the demon that nearly destroyed them—nearly destroyed us?"

Genesis, who had done his very best to let Sephiroth do the bulk of the negotiating, felt his own temper spark dangerously. How _dare _ this asshole call Sephiroth a demon?! he raged silently. What did a spoiled, pampered Wutaian _nobleman_ know about fighting a war? Genesis didn't remember ever seeing _him_ on the battlefield! He couldn't possibly understand what it was like, to know that only your sword and your wits stood between you and a violent, painful death. And to insult Sephiroth, who had suffered so much because of his time in Wutai. . .well, it was just too much, and he was _not _ going to let him get away with it.

"Lord Staniv, you seem to have a rather _skewed_ view of war." None of his fury was apparent in his expression as he lifted his chin and sent him a haughty look. "We are not demons, not any more than any of _your_ soldiers are. Were the _samurai_ not following orders when they surrounded General Sephiroth's tent and set it on fire with him inside? What about when a Wutaian assassin slipped into the barracks at Fort Verdot and tried to murder him, hhmmm? Or do you not remember _those_ little incidents?"

Staniv flushed a rather unbecoming shade of magenta, and Sephiroth quickly moved to regain control of the situation. "Such things happen during prolonged conflicts," he said swiftly, slanting a warning look Genesis' way as he continued, "as both General Rhapsodos and Lord Staniv are well aware. While the experiences were far from pleasant, they are in the past, and dwelling on them will only stymie the peace process now."

He turned back to Lord Godo and spread both gloved hands in a gesture of appeal, forcing himself _not _ to hide his emotions as he added, "Do you not agree, _Kisaragi-tonno_?"

That was when Godo realized that Sephiroth was serious, that he truly wanted to end this war, as he swallowed his great pride and _allowed_ himself to be insulted. "Yes, I do, _Sefirosu-taishou_." He set his hands on the arms of his throne and pushed himself to his feet. He had a great deal to think about this night. "I believe that this is a discussion best left for another time," he gestured for his courtiers to rise from their own seats. "We can resume negotiations tomorrow, once tempers have had a chance to cool."

"That is acceptable, " Sephiroth returned with what Godo was suddenly sure was an _unconscious_ arrogance. He nodded and offered a slight bow, dismissing the three SOLDIERs with a regal command. Sephiroth returned the bow and withdrew, turning on his heel with a swish of shiny silver hair. Both Rhapsodos and Hewley did the same, showing the proper respect for one of his station, as befitted ambassadors of peace.

And if the Scarlet General's pale eyes flashed forbiddingly as he turned away. . .well, that was easy enough to overlook. After the way that his own council had breached protocol and verbally attacked their foreign guests, Godo was only grateful that Sephiroth's _fukusho_ hadn't lost his infamous temper and unleashed a barrage of fire-magic in his throne room!

He waited until the guards had closed both of the double doors to eye each one of his councilors—his friends—with disappointment. Each one dropped their eyes with a look of shame, although the barest hint of defiance broke through Nubuo's stony countenance. Godo uttered a quiet sigh and turned away, gesturing sharply for them to follow. They trailed along in his wake like chastised children, and Godo realized that that wasn't too far from the truth. He was the father of this country and its citizens—even those he counted as friends. And come tomorrow, he would make sure that those friends knew _never _to be so bold again.

* * *

Rufus stared hard at the computer screen, wishing that his eyes were playing tricks on him, and knowing that they weren't. Right there on the screen, in living—if somewhat pixilated—color, was none other than Genesis Rhapsodos. As though frozen in time, he sat on the sofa in his own apartment, one arm suspended in mid-wave, something that resembled a grimace stretched across his handsome face. And as Rufus reached for the mouse and rewound the security footage for the umpteenth time, he knew that _he _was now in serious fucking trouble.

He reached the beginning of the section, where the shadows on the wall had concealed a man who—by all rights—should not exist, and clicked "Play". He leaned back in his chair and watched as Rhapsodos, dressed in a bizarre black ensemble that would have done General Sephiroth proud, stepped _out_ of a darkened section of the wall—right in front of the one camera that Weiss _hadn't _managed to destroy—and shook his silver-blond head in denial.

General Rhapsodos was with Sephiroth in Wutai—Tseng had called Reno himself and confirmed it—and yet, there he was. Arguing with Weiss The Immaculate, if his furious expression was anything to go by, and surging angrily back into the darkened corner before disappearing in a black-and-crimson blur.

Rufus rewound the footage one more time, this time pausing it just after Rhapsodos emerged from the shadows. "How is this possible?" he threw the question out in a low, disturbed voice. "How can he be _here _when I know damn good and well that he's in Wutai?!"

A silent exhalation of breath—the closest Tseng would ever come to a sigh in _his_ presence—sounded at his back. "You know how," he returned simply, and Rufus fought an urge to glare at him because Tseng was right—he _did _ know. He just didn't want to believe it.

"But _how_ did he _get _ here?" Rufus snapped edgily, swiveling around his in chair and nailing his most loyal Turk under a steely stare. "And what the hell was doing talking to Weiss, of all people?"

If Tseng had been an ordinary man, Rufus knew that he would have shrugged at the question. As it was, he shifted his weight and looked down at his young charge with opaque obsidian eyes. "If what Reno has told us is correct, General Rhapsodos is tied to Deep Ground. His cells were used in the creation of the Tsviets."

Rufus raked an agitated hand through his hair, his thoughts tumbling chaotically through his head. _This_ Genesis Rhapsodos—a.k.a. Crimson WEAPON—had been the one to end the world after supposedly killing General Sephiroth. Privately, Rufus doubted that _anyone _could defeat Sephiroth—not Cloud Strife and certainly not this former SOLDIER First—but Reno said it had happened, and he had been right about everything else so far.

"So, in other words," he began caustically, "we've got an insane former SOLDIER who is now one of The Planet's guardian WEAPONs, running around the tower unchecked and having clandestine meetings with Shinra's biggest threat."

He paused for moment before laughing humorlessly. "Reno was right," he stated bitterly. "We _are _ screwed."

Tseng concealed a pang of pity for his young charge. Rufus was doing his best to deal with an untenable situation, facing opposition from nearly every side, while trying to raise two young children when he was little more than a child himself. The stress had—and was—taking its toll, but Tseng knew that Rufus was stronger than he believed himself to be, and it was time to remind him of that strength. "This is not necessarily an unfavorable turn of events, sir."

Rufus lifted one flaxen brow in obvious skepticism. "You heard their conversation," he reminded the younger man gently. "Weiss demanded that he put Sephiroth behind him and join Deep Ground publicly. You also heard General Rhapsodos' response."

A small smirk found its way onto Rufus' lips at that. "He basically told him to go pound sand," he said with another, more genuine laugh.

"Precisely," Tseng said, "which is why I think his presence here might be just what we've been waiting for."

A cunning light came into those pale blue-gray eyes, even as Rufus' expression betrayed a cynicism out of place on such a youthful face. "He calls Weiss brother, Tseng, and I got the distinct impression that they don't trust each other. And in light of _this_ Rhapsodos' history with the company, I sincerely doubt he'd be willing to help us."

The older man inclined his dark head in acknowledgement words, even as he voiced his disagreement. "Weiss may not trust him, but he considers him one of his own. He also believes that Rhapsodos is the strongest of the Tsviets," Tseng reminded him calmly. "If that's the case, then he might be the only one able to bring Weiss to heel. He didn't seem to be bitter about the SOLDIER program, either. He admitted that he still sees himself as SOLDIER. We can capitalize on that."

Rufus snorted at that. "What about Hollander?" he questioned scornfully. "Do you honestly think that he doesn't hate _him _with a passion? I know that _I _ would, were I in his shoes, and we can't afford another loss like Hojo."

Deep black eyes gleamed shrewdly as they met and held his own. "Dr. Hollander will be leaving for Wutai shortly, will he not?"

"Yes, he will," Rufus murmured thoughtfully. He glanced up at the man who had all but raised him and smiled slowly. "You're a genius, Tseng. I don't know what I'd do without you."

A slow blink was the only sign of Tseng's surprise before he offered a low bow. "Thank you, sir."

Rufus's smirk widened as he turned back to his desk and studied the screen once more. "Call Weiss," he ordered in a strong, sure voice. "I think it's time I had a little 'talk' with Deep Ground's Emperor."

* * *

Crimson yawned and shifted against the wall he was currently holding up, fully ensconced in the shadows that he had quickly become so at home in. He watched, thoroughly bored, as little Rufus Shinra traded veiled—and not so veiled—barbs with his brother. Weiss was arrogant as only he could be, caustic and mocking by turn, while poor Nero looked on with worried crimson eyes. He wasn't surprised to discover that Rufus was having the two Tsviets watched—stupid, Rufus wasn't—but he _was _ surprised to learn that the little prick had somehow found a way to film _him_ during his last visit to the tower.

Which was what he and Weiss were currently arguing about, Crimson thought with a shake of his fiery head. Rufus was demanding to know why _he _ hadn't been informed of Deep Ground's newest member—even though Crimson was sure he was smart enough to have figured _that _out on his own—and Weiss was responding by telling him that it was none of his concern, and _that_ was going over like the proverbial lead balloon.

Crimson sighed to himself and wished Weiss would stop being difficult and just tell the little shit what he wanted to know. Rufus might be young but he _was_ The President of Shinra, Inc., and he wasn't doing a half-bad job of it, from what little Crimson had seen. Sure, Sephiroth and the others Firsts—his past self included—were gone, but there was no way in hell that Rufus would have been able to convince Sephiroth to stay. Old man Shinra—and a bastard named Hojo—had made _that_ an impossibility.

He was well aware of what Rufus had done during the Geostigma epidemic, and while he questioned the methods used, Crimson couldn't deny that the boy _had _meant well. He'd wanted to find a cure, and not just for himself, much to Crimson's surprise. He actually felt guilty for all the shit his father had pulled, and he'd been trying to _atone_ for it. In a way, he still was, and Crimson believed that he should be given the chance to do so.

Crimson heard Weiss's voice rise in anger and hastily pulled his attention back to his surroundings. Deep Ground's "Emperor" was leaning over Rufus' desk, both hands splayed wide across its metallic surface, all but towering over the kid as he continued to bellow at the top of his lungs. Tseng and Rude, the two Turks guarding him, were quickly rounding either side of the massive desk, prepared to step in and get themselves to killed to protect their president. Even Nero looked alarmed as he moved to stand beside his brother, his tone designed to soothe as he did his best to calm the other's rage.

Weiss finally pulled back, not even trying to hide his disgusted expression as he turned away from Rufus, and Crimson rolled his eyes. Weiss had all the subtlety of a Bandersnatch, even if he _was _slightly more intelligent.

Grinning at his own joke, he waited until Weiss had stomped all the way to the eastern staircase to make his presence known. He stepped coalesced out of Weiss' own shadow, materializing on the stairs below him, effectively—and dramatically—putting a halt to his grand exit. Crimson ignored the two startled Turks as they drew their guns and aimed past Weiss at him, leveling a stern look at the most difficult of his siblings.

"Weiss, get your ass back in there and stop being unreasonable!" he ordered arrogantly, ignoring the incensed look the eldest of his brothers aimed down at him. _"Now_, brother."

Pale hands clenched and unclenched at Weiss' side, while pale silver-blue eyes glimmered furiously with the force of his rage, but he remained where he was. "You're so godsdamned stubborn," Crimson muttered with exasperation. "Fine, have it your way, then."

He shifted to his left and pitched his voice so that it would heard across the vast expanse of the ridiculously oversized room. "And you," he shook one black-gloved finger at Rufus over Weiss' shoulder, "stop being such a little bitch. Baiting Weiss isn't going get you anywhere, I promise you."

Instead of the outraged anger he expected, Rufus Shinra merely smirked at him across the room. He showed none of the of the surprise that his own Turks had, and absolutely _no _ fear. "Crimson WEAPON, I presume?"

Crimson nearly burst out laughing at the arrogant drawl the little shit's voice had become. "In the flesh," he answered, his grin widening as he added, "Could you ask your little pet assassins to ditch the guns? Getting shot won't kill me or my brother, but it will most certainly put us in a foul mood."

Pale blue eyes flicked from him to Weiss and back again. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Rufus returned facetiously. He called Tseng's name, and that was all it took. Both Tseng and Rude holstered their weapons, although they didn't resume their previous positions. They stayed exactly where they were, and Rufus shrugged eloquently, as if to say, "What can I do?"

The glow in Crimson's eyes deepened as his own amusement grew. If nothing else, at least he wasn't _bored _ anymore. He purposely kept his gaze on Rufus as he stepped up and _passed_ Weiss without another word. He strode passed the Turks and approached the great desk, nodding once at Rufus as he dropped into Weiss' abandoned chair. He crossed one leg over the other and leveled a fond smile at Nero, who was still hovering uncertainly before the metal monstrosity, and waved him back to his own seat. "Sit, brother," he encouraged warmly. "No one's going anywhere until we hammer this out."

Nero stared at him for a long moment before flicking a questioning glance at his brother. Weiss looked positively irate even as his head dipped curtly. The motion caused his thick platinum spikes to sway in a comical way, and it was all Crimson could do not to burst out laughing as he watched.

Asshole, he thought with barbed affection. Aloud, he only said, "You, too, Weiss. I have the feeling we're going to be here for a while."

Weiss The Immaculate sneered in his direction as he stomped back to them, his expression promising retribution even as he came to a halt at Crimson's side. "And here I thought that you feared the consequences of revealing yourself to the world," he commented mockingly. "What happened? Did those fair skirts finally lose their divine appeal?"

Sarcasm, thy name is Weiss, Crimson thought with a combination of irritation and amusement. "I'm willing to take the risk if your are, although there will be," he paused for effect, "_conditions_ to my return—if you truly want me to stay, that is."

Weiss stared down at him with a hard expression, distrust swirling in the brilliant depths of his eyes. Crimson tipped his head back and returned his gaze evenly, his only concession to his own tattered pride one arrogantly raised eyebrow, as he waited for the younger man to respond. Those pale, silvery eyes flickered luminously as Weiss continued to regard him in silence, and Crimson heaved a wholly dramatic sigh.

"Anytime now, brother," he told the younger man exaggerated patience. "We're all waiting on _you."_

Weiss' face creased into his habitual scowl as he grabbed one of the padded metal chairs and set it—pointedly—beside Nero's. Crimson chuckled at the snub and cast an eloquent glance Rufus' way. "You see what I have to put up with?" he questioned rhetorically. "What _was _ was my goddess thinking when she sent me to these two?"

One flaxen brow crept upwards as Rufus watched Weiss shoot Genesis Rhapsodos a dark, dangerous—but more importantly, _silent_—look and thought, What _he_ wouldn't give for that ability! Aloud, he merely said, "I've found Nero to be quite agreeable, myself."

"Nero has never been a problem," Crimson concurred with a warm glance in the young Tsviet's direction. His gaze drifted to Weiss, and his expression turned rueful. "Weiss, on the other hand, can be a tad bit. . .stubborn at times."

"I _had _noticed that, actually." Rufus was smiling—a shark's smile, if Crimson had ever seen one—as Tseng and Rude rounded the desk and took up protective positions on either side of him. "Now, you were saying something about your return being conditional?"

Back to business, Crimson thought with a pang of regret. And he'd _so _enjoyed teasing Weiss. He sighed lightly and let his smile fade, giving the subject the solemnity it deserved. "As of now, I am without duty," he began. "Sephiroth has been redeemed, The Planet is free of The Calamity's taint, and my brothers have been spared horrific fates. The Goddess has given me no further instructions, nor has she chosen to take me back to her. As it is she who first guided me to Deep Ground, I feel that my duty and loyalty must be to them. However. . ."

He paused, his handsome features taking on a pensive cast. "I can't allow my identity to be made known. Publicly, I cannot exist. But I _can_ give my brethren my support, as well as my assistance in ruling Deep Ground, as they learn to exist in a world that has no true need of them. To that end, I—"

"How can you say that the world has no need of us?" Weiss cut in, incredulous. "We are Deep Ground. We are superior beings created to _rule_ over the human rabble! That is our purpose!"

"And the last being who thought that way is rotting away in the depths of outer space even as we speak," Crimson reminded him in a deceptively lazy tone. "Hojo's intention may have been to create gods in human form, but you are _not _ perfect, Weiss."

"Are you implying that _you _are?!"

Weiss sneered his opinion of that, and Crimson shook his head regretfully. "I may be the most powerful being in existence, but perfection eludes even I. It is an impossible state for any Gaia-born being to reach, brother, and _we_ are no different."

Rufus' pale eyes narrowed as he glanced from one "brother" to the other. "It was my understanding that you'd become a WEAPON," he said in a deceptively light tone. "I would have thought that you would be more than merely 'powerful'."

Crimson inclined his auburn head in regal acknowledgement. "I am the most powerful being on The Planet," he stated matter-of-factly, "but that does not make me perfect. Far from it," he added in a murmur.

"You may not be perfect, brother, but as Weiss says, you _are _the strongest of us," Nero reminded him with a cautious, yet earnest, expression. "But if what you say is true, and we are not to rule the humans, what role are we to play in this world?"

"We are to be its champions," Crimson told him simply.

_"No."_

Weiss voice rang through the room, and Nero's unusual ruby eyes widened fractionally at the icy rage in that one word. "Brother?" he questioned hesitantly.

Weiss ignored him, a harsh look dominating the bold landscape of his face, his diamond-hard gaze never leaving his "brother's" handsome, deceitful face. "We are not WEAPONs," he denied, his deep voice colder than either man had ever heard it. "We are Tsviets—warriors to our last drop of blood. We were created to rule this world, and rule it we will."

Crimson met and held those glacial blue eyes with his own. "Then, you will have to go through _me _to do it," he stated with a regret so genuine that it was terrifying.

"So be it," Weiss responded with an equally disturbing fatalism. "I refuse to become a slave to a being that has already allowed us to be used and discarded as though were nothing more than genetic trash! We are free now and we _will _ remain that way!"

Uncertainty flitted across Nero's fine, faintly Wutaian features as he looked away from them both, and Crimson felt a tug in the vicinity where his heart had once resided. He had been honest with Nero about the circumstances surrounding _both _of his deaths, and to say that the truth had unnerved him would be an understatement.

"Weiss. . ." Crimson sighed again and focused on the other man, "I don't blame you for your bitterness, but The Planet _did _give you a second chance. Gaia felt that you and Nero could be redeemed, that your past sins could be forgiven. It's the reason she sent me to you."

"And how long will it be before she deems us unworthy?" Weiss demanded, anger and something more. . .vital vying for possession of his expression. "General Sephiroth failed his trial and was punished for eight long years for that _aggrievous offense."_

Heavy sarcasm all but dripped from his words, and Crimson flinched at both his tone and his words. Weiss saw the minute motion and smiled thinly. He felt little sympathy for the man who had betrayed so many in service to his "goddess". Genesis Rhapsodos had created his bed, it time for him to lie in it—alone, if need be.

"_Your_ goddess is the one who allowed all of us to be created," he continued coldly. "That very being same _allowed_ us to be kept under The Restrictor's thumb and at Professor Hojo's mercy. It is _her _ fault that Nero _died—"_

Weiss broke off, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he remembered _how_ his brother had met his end. He glanced down at his hands, pale and white despite the blood staining them, and curled his fingers tightly. "If not for The Planet, Nero would not have suffered as he did at the end." His deep voice roughened as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "Omega should have put an end to it—_I _should have ended it. Instead, I fell to Omega's squire, to a being that had been created to help with its ascension, as it chose to defy its maker instead."

He paused and slowly lifted his head, ignoring Rufus Shinra and his apprehensive expression as he pinned Crimson beneath a blazing ice-blue stare. "We are Deep Ground—brother," he all but spat the familial epithet as he rose to his full six-foot-two-inch-height and stared down at the older man with a frighteningly determined expression. "If you wish to join us, you will do so as a Tsviet, not a WEAPON. Deep Ground will become your home, and we your family. You need only to denounce your role as The Planet's protector and take your place within our ranks to make it so."

Crimson gazed up at the younger man with a distant expression that that belied the sudden fear churning through him. He could feel the vibrations of Gaia's anger even now, the scorching flames of white-hot rage that thrummed through his enhanced body in an acidic current. It was a warning, one that even _he _ was smart enough to heed. "You don't understand the position I'm in, Wei—"

"I understand that you're still running scared," Weiss cut in callously, resolutely. "No man can serve two masters, not even you. This is the way it _must_ be. Make your choice, Crimson WEAPON."

That ice-cold gaze never left his own, and frustration surged through him at his sibling's inescapable implacability. Did Weiss truly not understand that Crimson had courted Gaia's by simply _returning _ to him?

"I have chosen, Weiss," he assured the younger man, his rich voice atypically quiet as he raked a hand through his overlong hair. "I would not have returned to you otherwise."

"You have returned as a WEAPON, not as a Tsviet," Weiss snapped again, irritated with their brother's continued lack of comprehension. "I have no need of planetary guardians in Deep Ground. What I _need_ is the Tsviet that I _know _ you to be—but only once you have discarded your role as The Planet's champion and sworn your loyalty to Deep Ground."

_To me._

The words hovered in the air between them, no less powerful for being unspoken. As his Goddess' rage roiled and burned a searing path through his spiritual being, Crimson felt his own resolve begin to waver. For all of his mutinous thoughts, all of his rebellious intentions, a part of him he _had _been seeking a solution which would allow him to be with his new family without completely alienating the deity he served. Now, Weiss was taking that option away from him, forcing him to make a choice that could destroy them all.

Rufus and his Turks were forgotten as Crimson's own personal drama continued to play out before him. He rose from his chair slowly, lifting his chin and facing Weiss The Immaculate with a pride that had long since abandoned him. "Then, you are prepared to pay the price for my loyalty?" he asked very cool, very soft voice.

Weiss scowled at the unexpected question. "And what 'price' would that be?" he queried acerbically.

A sharp smile curved rose-colored lips as Crimson took a small, gliding step towards him. "I am The Planet's favorite," he replied in that same soft, dangerous voice, "her _chosen _ champion. In nearly nine years of service, I have seen my parents murdered, my hometown razed, my best friend dead, my lover ruined, the world utterly and completely annihilated. Even you and Nero were not spared. Everything and everyone I have ever loved has perished—some at my own hands—and yet_, I am still here."_

Crimson paused then, watching as comprehension _finally _dawned on those boldly handsome features. "Now, do you see?" he questioned gently. "Do you _understand _why I am hesitant to break faith with my goddess?"

Weiss remained silent for a long, emotion-fraught moment. "I do," he said at last, taking a step back and dropping a hand on his brother's shoulder. Nero looked up at him with an anxiety he couldn't quite conceal, and Weiss squeezed gently to reassure him. He looked back to Crimson and nodded his silver-blond head slowly. "I understand your fear all too well, brother."

Crimson let out a relieved breath, only to have his hopes dashed by Weiss' next words, "But it is a fear must be banished."

Crimson shook his head slowly, sadly, despair all but smothering him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Weiss was even more unyielding than _he _when it came it came to the question of loyalty. The Gods knew that Crimson couldn't blame him after everything he'd been through, but his inflexibility was going to cost all of them their lives if _he _weren't very, very careful.

He felt a firm, solid weight on his own shoulder and his eyes sprang open in surprise. Weiss stood directly before him, an unwilling empathy filling his icy eyes, and the weight was his hand as he offered Crimson the same comfort he had Nero. "Weiss. . ."

Weiss shook his silvery head and sighed heavily. "Should The Planet chooses to retaliate, Deep Ground will be here to protect you," he told the older man gravely. "If she somehow manages to take you from us, we will move Heaven and Earth," Crimson smiled unwillingly at what he was sure was an unintentional play on words, "to find you and bring you back to us. If she harms you, we will heal you and fight her to assure your safety."

He hesitated then, a faint grimace chasing itself across his sharp features, as he added, "And if she threatens those you leave behind, we will fight for them as well," in reluctant murmur.

Nothing could have stunned Crimson more. His lips parted with a shaky rush of sound, even as his sky-bright eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You demanded that I _forget _Sephiroth," he pointed out warily. "You wanted me to turn my back on my former life and live as one of you. Why would you change your mind about that, now?"

The suspicion lacing his smooth, cultured voice drew a dark scowl from Deep Ground's leader. He made an irritated sound and stepped away, his hand falling to his side as he cast a meaningful look at his younger brother. Nero's normally expressionless features betrayed an excitement that Crimson didn't understand as he rose from his seat with inhuman grace. "Brother, what you don't understand is that once you swear allegiance to Deep Ground, your cause becomes our own."

When their elder brother did nothing more than blink uncomprehendingly in response, Nero offered a shy, rather sweet smile and explained, "Your repudiation of General Sephiroth only means that you promise to place us _before _ him in your life. It does not mean that you must abandon him completely, simply that you will not forsake your duty to _us_ in your fervor to protect him."

Pale blue eyes, pulsing with a combination of madness and power, flicked from he to Weiss with confusion. "You said that I had to forget him," he repeated roughly. "Sephiroth was—is—an intricate part of my life. Whether he's with me or not, he will _always _be important to me. You need to understand that, Weiss."

"I never said that you must forsake him completely," Weiss argued brusquely, though he was obviously displeased with the concession that he himself had made. "If the Great General ever has need of you, _we _will be there to help you protect him, but only so long as you dedicate yourself to Deep Ground. We _must_ come first, or you can go back to your all-important goddess and spend the rest your life fighting _her _ for control of it. The choice is yours."

Which meant that it was time for _him_ to take the leap and fully commit himself to his new family. "Weiss. . ." he sighed and offered a crooked smile. "You realize there's a good chance that she'll kill _you _once I do this?"

Weiss grunted, supremely unimpressed. "She can try," he said bluntly. "As I will never again consent to join with Omega, she will have a very hard time finding a method that would prove successful. Your Goddess will find me _very _hard to kill."

Crimson studied for a long, intense moment before smiling widely. "Yes, I imagine she will," he allowed with a chuckle. "Gods, you're as stubborn as you are fearless, brother. I'll pray that your arrogance doesn't cost you your life."

"It won't—brother," the younger man returned with confidently, smiling the first _genuine _ smile that Crimson had ever seen from him. "Now, as for the rest. . ."

He flicked a meaningful glance at Rufus, who was watching them with unveiled interest, and Crimson laughed again. "Ah, yes, my 'conditions'," he drawled condescendingly, not the least embarrassed that Shinra's new "president" had witnessed their little familial squabble. Crimson was sure he'd be seeing _much_ more of it in the months and years to come.

"Well," he began, casually dropping back into his seat, "so long as my existence is revealed only to Deep Ground and _not_ the whole of Shinra, I don't foresee any problems there. Although, I _will _ have to borrow Dr. Hollander long enough to perform a little 'experiment' of my own."

Rufus sat back in his chair and rested his joined hands across his stomach, keeping his expression pleasant even as his earlier worries returned in full force. "I'm afraid that I can't accommodate you in that," he refused in a deceptively casual tone. "After Professor Hojo's...unfortunate accident, there is no one else qualified to oversee the health of my SOLDIERs."

Accident, indeed, Crimson thought with rush of dark amusement, but he didn't bother to argue the point. Rufus was obviously worried that he planned to kill the old coot, but what he couldn't know what that Crimson had no intention of letting _any _harm come to Hollander. Sephiroth still needed the scientist's help to cure Crimson's past self of his degradation—or he would, once the disease made itself known—and he wouldn't rob the other man of that, no matter how much _he _might want to watch the life drain from the old man's eyes.

And as much as he despised Hollander, he didn't want to be anywhere near him. It galled him to admit it—even to himself— but a part of him still feared the man who been able to manipulate him so expertly. He knew himself well enough to know that if he were ever presented with the opportunity, he would fall prey to temptation and thrust Rapier through the stone which passed for old hack's heart. No, it was better that he keep his distance, and so, Dr. Hollander was—regrettably—safe from Crimson's wrath.

"Professor Rayleigh, then," he countered smoothly. Rufus' aristocratic features suddenly sharpened with suspicion, and Crimson had to suppress another bout of laughter. "Oh, I know all about your ties to AVALANCHE," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "and I could care less. Rayleigh is the only scientist on Shinra's staff who's worked with both Hojo and Hollander, and she's studied Professor Gast's work extensively. She may be the only other researcher alive capable of giving me what I need, so I'll take her in Hollander's stead."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed slightly as Rufus considered his words. Did he dare trust this man, who had once sworn vengeance on all who served under the Shinra banner? "Reno spoke of a genetic anomaly," he said at length, "one which all the members of Deep Ground shared in the—in your—past?"

It was more a statement than a question, but Crimson answered it anyway. "My cells were enough to cure my brethren before, and they will be enough do so now," he explained magnanimously. "I can give Professor Rayleigh a base from which to develop the necessary genetic structural modifications, but I'm no scientist. I'll need her expertise—as well as any records you've found on Deep Ground—to complete the formula."

Rufus nodded slowly and cast a veiled look at Tseng. The Wutaian man inclined his head and turned away, pulling his PHS out of his blazer as he did so, and Rufus felt a faint glimmer of hope. "You'll have what you need, Crimson," he assured the former SOLDIER simply, "so long as you agree not to work against me or my company."

Crimson shook his fiery head negatively, grimacing as his hair slid into his face with the movement. "I bear no grudge against _this_ incarnation of Shinra," he answered honestly. "In my past, you tried to right your father's wrongs. You weren't very successful," he added with a rueful shrug, "but at least you tried. That goes a long way in my book."

The younger man uttered a quiet sigh. "I guess that's good to know," he muttered under his breath.

Crimson heard the nearly inaudible mumble and smiled winningly. "Be grateful you don't have your memories," he told him with dryly. "The world was a very dark place for a very _long_ time."

Weiss grunted rudely before Rufus could even begin to form a response to that. "The world has always been dark," he stated flatly. "Only those who live their lives in ignorance believe otherwise."

"And on that cheerful note," Crimson gripped the arms of his chair and pushed himself to his feet, "I think it's time that I meet the rest of my brethren. Weiss, you'll arrange it?"

The younger man nodded decisively, a _very _satisfied expression shaping his handsome face. "You'll be introduced as Rosso's successor," he informed Crimson loftily. "You will carry on her legacy by taking her epithet as your own."

Crimson raised one auburn brow in question, and Weiss' smile deepened into a smirk. "You will be known as Crimson and nothing more. Just as you wished," he added pointedly.

"What I _said _was that my name is Crimson WEAPON now," Crimson retuned archly, "but that's neither here nor there. Crimson alone suits me well enough."

"As you are no longer a WEAPON, it should," Weiss shot right back. He stood and made a sharp gesture with one gloveless hand, and Nero rose to his feet in response to the silent command. "As your former quarters are no longer inhabited, you may reside there, unless you wish to be housed with Nero and I?"

The last part of his sentence was uttered with such obvious reluctance that Crimson was hard-pressed to suppress more insane laughter. What he couldn't help was the slightly maddened grin that spread across his face as he shook his head negatively. The _last_ thing he wanted was to be stuck with Weiss the Difficult twenty-four-seven. They'd end up killing each other!

"No, thank you, brother," he said with just a touch of dryness. "I'd rather live alone, if it's all the same to you."

Relief flashed through the other man's silver-blue eyes, and then was gone. "We'll leave you to negotiate compensatory terms with Rufus, then," he said briskly. "We'll be in the former President's 'suite' if you have need of us."

With that, Weiss the Immaculate turned on his booted heel and strode out of the room. Nero hurried to follow with a quiet whisper of downy feathers, pausing just long enough to flash an animated smile Crimson's way. "Welcome to the family, brother."

Crimson watched as the normally somber young man all but bounced as he glided from the room and felt a rush of affection. He was ever so fond of Nero the Sable. "Well, that went _much_ better than I had expected," he commented to no one in particular.

Rufus let out a short laugh and shook his own head. "If that was 'better' I'd hate to see worse," he remarked wryly. "You handled Weiss remarkably well, much better than I've been able to."

Crimson turned back to him, cocking his red head to one side as he considered the young businessman before him. "You're not a warrior," he told him plainly. "Weiss only respects physical strength. Had you been a fighter, he would've paid you more heed."

"Had I been a fighter, he would've taken my company along with my head," Rufus rejoined smartly.

"Possibly," Crimson replied, the laughter breaking free at the thought of little Rufus Shinra wielding anything bigger than a handgun. "Although—had you been a fighter—you _might _have managed to stave him off."

Rufus' lips twisted into a self-deprecating smile. "I've seen Weiss fight. He would've bested me in minutes."

"Yes, he would have," Crimson agreed with another laugh. "Luckily, Nero took a liking to you. Otherwise, I very much doubt that Weiss would've stayed his hand this long."

The younger man nodded his flaxen head in silent acknowledgment and, a little unnerved by that mad laughter, decided that it was time to change the subject. "We should discuss the terms of your new contract with Shinra," he began, only to fall silent as Crimson waved his words away with one black-gloved hand.

"I have no need of gil," the former SOLDIER told him seriously. "I won't be rejoining the world, Rufus. So long as you intend to feed, house, and clothe me, I'll be content. I need nothing more."

Nothing he said could have surprised Rufus more. The Genesis Rhapsodos that _he _ knew was a wealthy, materialistic man who loved the finer things in life. He blinked and said, "Surely, you'll want _some _ sort of compensation for your work, General Rhapsodos—"

"My name is Crimson," the other man cut in, his aristocratic features hardening dramatically. "The man that I once was no longer exists. Sephiroth and I have seen to that," he added rawly.

An unsettling combination of grief and rage flashed through those pale blue iris', and Rufus found himself tensing warily. "Of course," he forced himself to murmur understandingly. He wasn't quite sure what the older man meant by his words, but he thought it was better that he didn't know. Whatever had passed between Sephiroth and this man had been dark enough to herald the end of the world. In light of that, the subject was better left untouched.

"Well, Crimson," none of his wariness showed as he straightened in his chair and flashed his patented smirk, "if you change your mind, you know where to find me. For now, I have work to do. I'll have Hojo's records on Deep Ground sent to your apartment just as soon as they're delivered."

Crimson drew a deep, audibly sharp breath and visibly shook himself out of whatever personal hell he'd been immersed in. "And when can I expect to speak with Professor Rayleigh?" he questioned in a voice which trembled.

Rufus pretended not to notice the other man's distress. "Just as soon as she's had a chance to familiarize herself with the Deep Ground project," he answered smoothly. "I'll pull her from her current duties and order her to concentrate solely on Hojo's work. It should expedite the process."

The former SOLDIER-turned-WEAPON-turned-Tsviet nodded his understanding and slowly turned away. He paused just long enough to throw, "Thank you, Mr. President," over his shoulder before making his way out of the room.

Rufus waited until he was sure that the enhanced man was out of earshot to let out a relieved breath. Crimson WEAPON might be the most powerful being on The Planet, as he himself claimed, but Rufus wasn't completely certain that he was _sane_. The man had always been temperamental, but the mood-shifts he'd displayed today went _far _ beyond what was considered normal, even for Genesis Rhapsodos.

Still, he'd been able to handle Weiss—to _control _him—and that was an ability that Rufus lacked. Already he'd been able to make Weiss rethink his plans to conquer the world, which the bloodthirsty Tsviet had been dead-set upon. With Crimson now in _his _ employ, Rufus just might be able to follow through with his plans to integrate Deep Ground into SOLDIER. And once that was done, Weiss would no longer be a threat to him, and he would finally be able to bring Reno _home._

A rush of excitement surged through him at the thought of seeing the cocky, irreverent Turk again, and Rufus quickly forced it back. It could months before he reached his goal of a unified Shinra/Deep Ground army, and he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted by his longing for his estranged lover. That Reno might not forgive him was a thought that was never far from his mind, especially after the way he'd dismissed the older man during their last conversation. Reno believed that Rufus had rejected him, and as much as Rufus knew it hurt him, this was the way it had to be. At least, for now.

But once it was safe, he would Heaven and Earth—to use Weiss' own words—to bring Reno back to Midgar, where he belonged. It was only a matter of time, something that he might actually have in abundance now, thanks to Crimson WEAPON.

Shaking his pale head at the irony of it all, Rufus picked up the phone and dialed the extension to the Science Department. It was time roll the proverbial dice, and introduce a new player into this game of life and death. He hoped she was up to the challenge.

* * *

Lord Godo nodded at the two _samurai _who fell into step on either side of him, praying to Leviathan that he wasn't about to make a terrible mistake. He had waited until well past midnight to do this, and he had told no one of his plans. His council would have protested this plan of action, Nobuo-san the most vehemently, and he would have been right to do so. But Godo was convinced that this was the only way to truly ascertain The Great General's intentions, and so he would follow this path until it took him to whatever conclusion awaited him.

He walked the familiar halls of his palace, following the polished wooden floors until he reached the _Chuto Shion. _It was the main building of the guest quarters, equipped with all of the modern luxuries that these foreigners seemed unable to live without. Two _Furui Shoins_, traditional buildings that his Wutaian supplicants used when seeking an audience with their ruler, flanked the L-shaped structure on both sides. Normally, the lights of dozens of candles shined through the slatted window coverings of those two _shions, _but tonight, the only lights came from the middle building, where his _gajin _guests rested following their less than productive peace negotiations.

Which was why he was here, Godo reminded himself tiredly, instead of curled up on his bed with a good book and a glass of _saki_. He believed that General Sephiroth was serious in his desire to broker peace between their two empires. He wanted a chance to talk with The Great General alone, without _any_ outside interference. If Sephiroth played him false and took his life, then his questions would be answered, and Wutai would be destroyed in the conflict that followed.

But if his suspicions were _right, _both he and his country would be spared the horrors of a life lived under the yoke of a foreign power. For that chance alone, he was willing to risk his life and his country.

Thank Leviathan that Yuffie had heeded his warnings and kept her distance from their _gajin _guests, Godo thought with relief. His daughter was only eleven, but she was already displaying the same headstrong determination that her mother once had. She was his only child, heir to his throne and future Empress of Leviathan's chosen, but she lacked the decorum that befitted one of her station. She defied convention by eschewing the proper garb for a princess, choosing to flit around in a _shinobi's _uniform instead. She was undeniably talented, even at her young age, but she was _far _ too reckless for Godo's peace of mind.

He came to General Sephiroth's quarters, to the foreign-style door with its shiny golden knob, and pushed thoughts of his willful child away. He uttered a quiet command to the two warriors accompanying him, and they took up protective stances on either side of the door. They would make sure that he and The General were not disturbed as they spoke. They would also do their very best to protect him should Sephiroth should prove himself false.

Godo heard a man's voice, raised in a high peal of laughter, and his interest was immediately piqued. While the door muffled the infectious sound, he could hear enough to be sure that it was _not _The Great General's voice that he heard. In fact, it sounded suspiciously like that of General Rhapsodos, which begged the question: _Why _was Sephiroth's second-in-command in his private chambers at _this _time of night?

Intrigued despite himself, Godo checked an urge to smooth his plain green _haori—_he'd deliberately dressed down for this impromptu visit—and pushed the door open. Much to his astonishment, he saw General Rhapsodos sprawled out on the low, Western-style sofa, wearing nothing more than a pair of pair of loose scarlet trousers and a smile. He was holding his hands over his face and laughing as he evaded what appeared to be a piece of shrimp, held securely between two chopsticks as droplets of sauce rained down upon him.

And holding those chopsticks was none other than The Great General Sephiroth himself. He was in a similar state of undress, and Godo was amazed to see a wide, _open _smile curving his lips as he wiggled the chopsticks threateningly over his subordinate's face. Rhapsodos shrieked loudly and reached up to push against his hands, and General Sephiroth released a low, wicked chuckle that was so sexual in nature that Godo nearly stepped right back out the door again.

He felt an embarrassed flush climb into his face and hastily—discreetly—cleared his throat. Two pale faces whipped in his direction, one set of glowing eyes going wide with surprise, the other latching onto his own with no visible emotion. _"Kisaragi-tenno,"_ Sephiroth greeted in the same deep, toneless voice Godo had always heard from him as he righted himself. _"We were not expecting visitors so late."_

_"Forgive me for intruding, Sefirosu-taishou," _he returned awkwardly. _"I had thought to find you alone. I had hoped to continue our discussion in a more. . .informal setting."_

"Ah." Those icy, impassive features thawed fractionally as Sephiroth set the chopsticks in a bowl on the western-style table before and calmly reached for a vibrant scarlet bathing_ yukata_ lying on the sofa beside him. He passed it to General Rhapsodos, who took it with an embarrassed blush, and glanced back at Godo with a mildly curious expression. _"Please, have a seat, Lord Godo. I'm afraid that we have little to offer you in the way of refreshment, but feel free to sample anything you'd like."_

He gestured towards the dishes strewn across the table's surface, and Godo had to fight the urge to blush anew. "No, thank you, General," he answered in heavily-accented Common. "I have already eaten."

He glanced towards a deceptively delicate-looking chair patterned to resemble cherry blossoms and gingerly lowered himself onto it. He set his hands on his knees and waited as Sephiroth handed a silk napkin to his companion and then reached over the arm of the couch. He retrieved a swath of night-black material from the floor and pulled it over his head. A casual shirt with a rounded collar and no visible buttons was pulled over his bare chest, while an obviously discomfited General Rhapsodos did his best to clean his face and hands.

Godo felt his lips twitch in unexpected humor and hastily schooled his features to blandness. It wouldn't do to laugh at General Sephiroth's. . ._fukusho_ when Godo's own lack of etiquette had created this embarrassing situation. But he had to admit that this was the _last _thing he'd expected when he'd made the decision to confront General Sephiroth alone.

He waited until both men were gazing at him politely to speak. "I wish to ask you to reveal the true reason for you request to remain in my country," he said with abnormal bluntness. "I know it is not merely to enforce the terms of the treaty, nor is it a simple wish to retire from public life. There is more to this, and I would know exactly what I am agreeing to before I sign such an important document."

Sephiroth traded an unreadable glance with Genesis, who gazed at him for a long moment before inclining his fiery head in apparent. The silent communication had lasted only seconds, yet Godo couldn't shake the sense that they had actually _spoken _to one another. A ridiculous notion, he knew, yet it was one which persisted.

He reminded himself that Sephiroth was not a demon in truth. For all of his seemingly unnatural, inhuman abilities, he was only a man. He and Rhapsodos had been comrades—and apparently more—for years. They knew each other well enough to communicate without words, but Sephiroth could _not _speak to another with his mind, and it was ludicrous of him to even _think _otherwise.

Sephiroth's neutral expression faded as though it had never been, replaced by a weariness that was out of place on a face that had only ever shown strength. "We spoke of my brothers earlier this evening," he began, his too-deep voice low and somber, "and their abduction at the hands of an unknown enemy."

He paused, and somehow, Godo knew what was coming. "Or perhaps, not so unknown?" he questioned quietly.

The Silver General nodded slowly, sending long streams of pale silver hair streaming over his chest and shoulders. "For most of my life, I believed myself to be an orphan, as I was told by my. . .handlers. Shortly before President Edgar was overthrown, I learned differently."

Genesis reached out to grasp his hand, and Sephiroth clasped it with a gratitude that even Godo could see. "I spent month searching for the boys, but I was ultimately unsuccessful. It wasn't until I chose to support Vice President Rufus in his bid for The President's Chair that I was able to discover where they were being held."

He met Godo's gaze evenly, the iron will that had so devastated the Wutaian people all but blazing from the pale green depths of his catlike eyes. "I made plans to retrieve my brothers, and Rufus decided that he needed bargaining power. He was in the process of having them moved to an undisclosed location when I found them."

"When _we _found them," Genesis corrected him gently. Sephiroth smiled briefly in acknowledgement, and Genesis turned back to Godo with a smile of his own. "You see, Lord Godo, we might work for Shinra, but our loyalty is to each other—to _Sephiroth_. When he told us that he needed our help to find the boys, we didn't hesitate. We deserted Shinra without a second thought. We abandoned the company, our family, our _lives _to follow him into the unknown, and we'd do it again," he finished passionately.

Godo felt the first twinge of respect for Rhapsodos then, as he essentially told him that no matter what oaths might be made to _him, _the SOLDIERs' allegiance would always be to The Great General. It was the truth he had asked for, and though it wasn't quite what he'd expected to hear, it was more than he'd expected to be given.

He focused on General Sephiroth with wise black eyes. "You wish to remain in my country for them—for your brothers," he deduced simply.

"Yes, Lord Godo, I do." Sephiroth let out a relieved breath, grateful that Genesis' impassioned speech hadn't offended the Wutaian Emperor. Loyalty was important to the Wutaians, an integral part of their vast cultural heritage. In the past, battles had been fought and wars waged simply because one nobleman had impugned the integrity of another. And Genesis had just made it clear that their loyalty would never belong to Wutai. They were lucky Godo hadn't declared them enemies of the state and tossed them out on their collective rears immediately.

"And this Rufus, who played _you _false when it came to the truth of your family, is who you would have me treat with?" Godo asked with a very real skepticism. "If _you, _the most powerful of his warriors, could not trust him, how can you expect _me _to?"

"Rufus is young, but he truly does not wish for this conflict to continue," Sephiroth answered with what he truly believed to be the truth. "He made a miscalculation with me, thinking that he could force me to remain in his employ by keeping my siblings from me, but he has potential as a ruler, Lord Godo. I would not have put him in The President's Chair had I not believed that."

_"And," _Genesis' aristocratic features took on a smug, haughty cast as he chimed in, "you will have The Great General Sephiroth here—in _your _country—to assure that the new president _keeps _every one of his promises."

"Trust me, Lord Godo," he leaned back into the cushions with his patented smirk, "with Sephiroth at your side, your country will never fall to a foreign aggressor—or an internal one, for that matter—ever again."

Sephiroth cursed the color he could feel rushing into his face even as he sent his lover an exasperated look. "You give me too much credit, Genesis."

Genesis made a dismissive gesture with one slender hand, though the look in his sky-bright eyes was one of admiration. "I only give you your due, Sephiroth, nothing more," he said with conviction. "You _are _the best, after all."

The Great General looked so embarrassed by the other SOLDIER's praise that Godo took pity on him. "And your scientist?" he asked in a quick change of subject. "Is this Shinra doctor truly necessary to continued health of you and your men?"

The embarrassment was gone as Sephiroth's patrician features dropped into solemn lines once again. "He is," the other man answered simply. "Without Dr. Hollander here to monitor us, our mako levels could become dangerously unstable. And while that might seem like divine justice to you," Godo flushed guiltily as The General correctly guessed his thoughts, "we would be of no use to you if we were to become. . .ill."

It was more than he had ever dared hope for, Godo thought with the first stirrings of hope. To have a warrior of General Sephiroth's caliber working _for _his people instead of against them. . .it would be a great thing for his country.

He reminded himself that even though General Sephiroth appeared to be sincere, there was always the chance that he was simply a superb actor. These negotiations could be nothing more than an elaborate trap, one meant to trick him into lowering his defenses and leaving his country vulnerable to a full-scale invasion.

But, he didn't truly believe that. General Sephiroth had displayed nothing but honesty in these negotiations, and he had answered all of Godo's questions without hesitation. Godo was already leaning towards signing the treaty, but he needed just a little more time to observe his foreign "guests" and determine their honesty once and for all.

"I would very much like to meet your family,_ Sefirosu-taishou." _The switch back to more official titles was enough to tell Sephiroth that the meeting was at an end. "We can share a late repast in the garden tomorrow, if that is acceptable to you?"

Sephiroth smiled faintly at what was in essence a command. "It would be an honor to present my family to you, _Kisaragi-tenno," _he returned formally.

"Then, it will be done." Godo stood and bowed at the waist, not too deeply, but with considerably more respect than he had previously shown. "May your dreams be sweet, _Sefirosu-taishou."_

Sephiroth and Genesis rose and returned the bow, appearing regal and powerful even this informal setting. "Yours as well, _Kisaragi-tenno."_

Godo left the room and closed the door quietly behind him, pausing just a moment as he heard a high peal of masculine laughter. It ended abruptly, and Godo smiled to himself as he stepped into the hall. His _samurai _instantly took their places on either side of him, and his smile grew. Soon the future of his country would be decided, and for the first time in nearly ten years, he had hope that it would _survive._ And it was all thanks to Shinra's _Gin no Oni._ The hand of Leviathan was at work here, and His will was truly a wondrous thing.

* * *

Japanese translations:

_Ishidatami =_ Japanese paving stones

_sakura_ = Cherry Blossom Trees

_uguisu = _songbird

_bunkan sokauti =_ the formal court wear of the civil official

_katabira (hitoe) = _unlined kimono

_Kyūden = _main building of the Imperial Palace

_Tasōtō = _multi-story pagoda

_Haori = _sleeveless outer kimono

_Bakeneko = _cat-demon

_Gin no Oni = _The Silver Demon

_Fukusho = _second-in-command

_Taikun = _supreme commander

_Gajin = _foreigner

_Chuto Shion = _Middle Shion (building)

_Furui Shoin = _Old Shion (building)

_Shinobi = _ninja

_Tennō Heika = _His Majesty the heavenly sovereign

_Godo-tenno_ = Lord Godo

_Kisaragi-teno =_ Lord Kisaragi

_Sefirosu-taishou_ = _General Sephiroth._

_Staniv-kyo_ = _Lord Staniv_

_Shake-sama_ =_ Lady Shake_

_Gorkii-kyo_ = _Lord Gorkii_

_Chekhov-sama_ = _Lady Chekhov_


End file.
